


Дар памяти

by Miauka77



Series: Собирая осколки [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 114
Words: 307,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полуориджинал. </p><p>1994 год, третий курс Гарри Поттера. Волдеморт еще не возродился, а у Северуса Снейпа уже неприятности. Бывший любовник ведет себя чересчур подозрительно. А новый симпатичный знакомый оказывается полон сюрпризов. И к тому же происходит из очень странной семьи. Пытаясь найти опору в воспоминаниях о недавнем счастливом прошлом, Северус ищет разгадку, все больше и больше увязая в ловушке, подготовленной таинственным незнакомцем.  </p><p>"...- Что ты себе позволяешь?!!<br/>Позвольте представить: директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс Альбус Вульфрик Брайан Персиваль Дамблдор. В страшном гневе. Объект страшного гнева – преподаватель зельеварения и бывший любовник директора Северус Снейп. Место действия: лаборатория последнего. Третий акт драмы: «Отворотные зелья и чары». Автор произведения: таинственный незнакомец в темном плаще..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Снова поражение

**Author's Note:**

> 1-16 главы и 57-59 и 65 - maro, общая вычитка всего - Папоротник
> 
> Предупреждения: ченслэш в 43-й главе. Возможный ООС героев, но, возможно, и нет, потому что в каноне не прописано, как они ведут себя за пределами Хогвартса и в личных комнатах. Целая ну очень большая семья НМП и НЖП.

_Ночь с 23 на 24 июня 1994 года, POV Северуса_

«Я ненавижу Блэка». Я говорю это себе, когда смачиваю тампон, чтобы нанести лекарство на рану от поттеровского Экспеллиармуса. Она не доходит до той самой смертельной точки на виске какую-нибудь четверть дюйма. Еще чуть-чуть, и любимые альбусовы детки пришибли бы меня. И кого Альбус, интересно, тогда б нашел, чтоб защищать Поттера? 

«Я ненавижу Блэка», - думаю я, рассматривая продранную мантию, которую, конечно, не возьмет никакое Репаро. Если кто-то считает, что у меня денег куры не клюют, то он сильно ошибается. Большая часть дохода от сложных зелий, которые я делаю для своих знакомых или для аптеки Формана, уходит на покупку дорогостоящих ингредиентов для научных исследований или на ценные книги. Так что - себе-то я в этом могу признаться - иногда я еле свожу концы с концами. 

Я ненавижу Блэка. За то, что Альбус остаток вечера делает вид, что меня не существует. Это хуже гнева. Даже хуже того замороженного выражения лица, с которым он объяснялся со мной полгода назад. Тогда я, по крайней мере, понимал, что всего лишь произошло то, чего я ждал все эти годы. Что самый могущественный маг на свете устал от своей некрасивой игрушки. И так слишком много чести для бывшего Пожирателя – брать его в свою постель одиннадцать лет. «Северус, мой мальчик, ты же понимаешь, что это не изменит моего отношения к тебе». Ага, сейчас. 

Я ненавижу Блэка. И никак не могу заставить себя поверить в то, что все это правда – что он невиновен, а Петтигрю жив, и что именно он предал Лили и Джеймса. На ненависть к Петтигрю меня пока не хватает. Мне всегда казалось, что самое большее, чего он заслуживает - это презрения. В то время как Блэк подпитывал мою ненависть к нему своей вечной безнаказанностью. И самое главное, что этот идиот даже не понял, что когда он пытался меня убить, это была именно попытка убийства. Для него это так и осталось развлечением.

\- Я ненавижу Блэка, - шепчу я, откидываясь в кресле. Я бы налил себе огневиски, но оно не сочетается с зельем, и это значит, что даже возможности забыться я лишен. 

О, я мог бы найти еще много поводов для ненависти. По одному за каждую выходку, когда они нападали на меня вдвоем, втроем или вчетвером с молчаливой поддержки Люпина, и это им, как всегда, сходило с рук. За сломанный нос, за то, что меня избили по дороге в Хогвартс, за нападение в раздевалке. За обращенное против меня мое собственное заклинание - когда меня спасло лишь чудо от того, чтобы быть раздетым перед всей школой… 

Но больше всего я ненавижу Блэка за то, что сегодня мне пришлось остаться в Хогвартсе и ловить его в то время, как меня ждали на другом конце страны. И за то, что моя интуиция, которая помогала мне выжить до сих пор, упорно шепчет, что там, в Лондоне, в мое отсутствие случилось что-то непредсказуемое, непоправимое.

_Конец POV Северуса_


	2. Основатель Рима и римский император

_22 декабря 1993 года_

Высокого черноволосого парня – единственного, кто сидел у стойки – Северус зацепил взглядом сразу же. За полчаса ожидания он не раз проклял Ричарда, назначившего встречу в своем излюбленном заведении – мало того, что в гей-клубе, так еще и в маггловском. Кроме того, сам Ричард при этом бессовестнейшим образом опаздывал. Альбус обещал в отсутствие Северуса приглядывать за Поттером лично, так что хоть на несколько часов можно было расслабиться, но убивать вечер на созерцание гомосексуальных парочек, чувствуя головокружение от сигаретного дыма и бьющей в уши музыки, – Мерлин упаси!

Северусу отчаянно хотелось обратно, в полумрак подземелий, в тишину, к продавленному креслу, к книге со средневековыми рецептами, которую пару дней назад прислал Люциус. Однако уходить было неправильно: Ричард не так часто появлялся в Англии. Кроме того, за ту услугу, которую он оказал недавно Северусу, достав редкий ингредиент, капризы старого приятеля можно было и потерпеть. Поэтому оставалось только сидеть за заказанным столиком, лениво потягивая виски, и разглядывать окружающих, прикрыв свое любопытство завесой волос. Сегодня у него даже нашлось время их тщательно вымыть, да и одежда Северуса выглядела менее официальной – в маггловской среде он чаще всего носил джинсы и джемпер с плотной рубашкой, в этот раз черной. Причем последнюю, вопреки представлениям его студентов, он надевал редко, предпочитая светлые цвета. 

Парень у стойки, видимо, тоже ожидал кого-то и заметно нервничал, всматриваясь в толпу танцующих. Его длинные волосы были собраны в аккуратный хвост. Пару раз он неторопливым жестом заправил за уши прядки, выбившиеся из-под резинки. И было в этом движении что-то такое, что, когда на исходе получаса он дотронулся до волос в очередной раз, у Северуса перехватило дыхание и ноги сами понесли его к стойке – рассмотреть это чудо, невесть как затесавшееся сюда, поближе. 

Слева от парня, точнее, за его спиной - тот сидел вполоборота, был свободный табурет, и Северус не раздумывая, занял его. 

\- Первый раз здесь? – поинтересовался он, заказав себе еще виски. 

Парень обернулся, и Северус подумал, что вблизи он еще красивее, чем казалось. Удивительно правильные, "спокойные" черты лица, глаза темно-карие, почти черные, тонкие брови, смуглая кожа… и юность в каждом движении, впрочем, достаточно сдержанном для того, чтобы разглядеть некоторое чувство собственного достоинства. 

В свою очередь, рассмотрев Северуса, юноша, видимо, не нашел причин не ответить и кивнул, но сразу же решил обозначить границы общения: - Натуралы же здесь тоже бывают, так? 

Северус пожал плечами. 

\- Я не знаком с контингентом этого клуба, мое свидание здесь сугубо деловое, - ответил он. 

Плечи юноши заметно расслабились, теперь он повернулся к Северусу полностью, и стало заметно, что его левая рука на перевязи. Правую он протянул Северусу и, слегка картавя, представился: – Ромулу. 

\- Северус. 

Ладонь Ромулу была крепкая и сухая, но кожа оказалась нежной, и Северус едва удержался, чтобы не погладить ее пальцами. Простое любопытство, не больше. 

Услыхав его имя, Ромулу расплылся в улыбке: - Красиво. Моя сестра сказала бы: основатель Рима и римский император. Не хватает только Рема.

\- У меня есть один знакомый Ремус, - фыркнул Северус. 

\- Представите нас? – в голосе Ромулу зазвучало веселье. Похоже, он обрадовался возможности отвлечься. 

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

\- Ну да Бог с ним. - Ромулу повернулся, чтобы заказать себе виски, и непокорные прядки взметнулись и опали.

\- Так кого вы ждете? – поинтересовался Северус. 

Тот пожал плечами, стараясь придать голосу безразличие: - Так, одного знакомого. 

\- Это единственное место, где он бывает? – спросил Северус с сомнением. 

\- Нет. – Видимо, он нечаянно затронул болезненную для Ромулу тему. Северус почувствовал прилив любопытства, однако решил не форсировать события. 

\- У вас не английское имя, - заметил он, помолчав немного.

\- Испанское. Но я давно живу в Англии, закончил здесь университет. 

\- Работаете?

\- Еще со второго курса. Архитектор. Планирую дом ** _а_**. А вы?

\- Учитель. Частная школа-интернат.

\- Здорово! У меня жена в такой училась, ей очень нравилось. 

Северус мгновенно перевел взгляд на правую руку Ромулу – кольца не было. Тот, заметив движение его глаз, рассмеялся. Смех его был удивительно искренним, по-настоящему веселым, и Северус поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Расслабился, надо же…

\- Не люблю украшения. Разве что.. - Ромулу вытянул вперед здоровую руку. - Заверните мне рукав, - попросил он. 

Северус аккуратно расстегнул запонку – серебро с желто-коричневым камнем, под цвет глаз - и обнажил тонкое, но крепкое запястье, которое обвивал серебряный же браслет. Украшение было удивительным, и если бы Северус не знал, что перед ним маггл, то, пожалуй, решил бы, что это гоблинская работа. Хотя, как он слышал, изделия гоблинов попадали и к магглам. 

Браслет представлял собой искусное переплетение крошечных листьев, среди которых тут и там проглядывали ягодки. Рассматривая его, Северус нечаянно задел пальцами запястье Ромулу, и от этого прикосновения волна дрожи пошла по его телу. Ромулу тоже вздрогнул и заметно напрягся. Северус поспешно опустил рукав, застегнул запонку: - Интересная штука. 

\- Он старинный. Достался мне от матери. Единственное, что от нее осталось, – Ромулу посмотрел куда-то вверх. 

\- Сожалею, - мягко сказал Северус, вглядываясь во внезапно побледневшее лицо собеседника. При смуглой коже то, как отхлынула кровь, было очень заметно. 

\- О, я понятия не имею, жива она или умерла, - сказал вдруг Ромулу со смешком, больше похожим на кашель, все еще не отводя глаз от потолка. - Мне повезло, что она недолго пробыла моей матерью. 

\- Вот как?

Тот пожал плечами:

– Это не тот предмет, о котором я говорю с удовольствием, но…

И в этот момент Северуса, как назло, окликнул Ричард. 

\- Мне пора идти. Ты еще будешь здесь через полчаса? 

\- Через полчаса? – Ромулу посмотрел на него внимательно, видимо, решая что-то. – Вполне возможно. 

\- Что ж, - Северус улыбнулся краешками губ. – Тогда до встречи. 

И вновь в его пальцы легла крепкая сухая ладонь.


	3. О пользе прогулок по задним дворам

С Ричардом, как и предполагалось, они закончили довольно быстро. У того в клубе был свой интерес: найти пару на одну ночь, так что Северус с облегчением попрощался и пошел высматривать недавнего знакомца. По правде говоря, он не слишком рассчитывал на повторную встречу, да и зачем она ему была нужна? Он и сам не до конца понимал, что привлекло его внимание в этом парне. Возможно, Ромулу напомнил ему себя в первый день в Хогвартсе - это нетерпеливое стояние под чужими взглядами, всеобщее презрение, которое накрыло его, когда он пошел к слизеринскому столу и… острое осознание собственной незащищенности. 

Ромулу отчаянно нуждался в защите, и Северус это почувствовал. Он вспомнил, как тот пытался сдержать дрожь под похотливыми взглядами, как выпрямлял спину, когда кто-нибудь подходил к нему слишком близко и заговаривал с ним. Интересно, какого черта он сюда приперся, если ему настолько неприятно общество геев? 

Невольно вспомнился Поттер с его вечным желанием соваться, куда не просят, каким-то безумным талантом влипать в переделки. Северус выругал сам себя за то, что не может сдержать рефлексы, за эту неуместную жалость непонятно к кому, за то, что в свой единственный выходной он продолжает вести себя так, как будто ему нужно присматривать за целой толпой учеников. И все же, взяв у гардеробщика тяжелое зимнее пальто, он еще раз обвел взглядом зал. Однако Ромулу нигде не было видно.

Набросив простенькие отводящие чары, Северус пошел в сторону туалетов, где, как он помнил по предыдущим встречам с Ричардом, был черный ход. Дверь вывела его в тускло освещенный двор, образованный задними фасадами офисных зданий и заставленный мусорными баками. Дома сходились в неправильный многоугольник, выстраивая изломанный коридор, прорезанный темными провалами арок. Одна из них, метрах в двадцати от двери клуба, выходила на оживленную улицу и была перекрыта решеткой с кодовым замком. Вторая, в одном из дальних зданий, выводила в такой же многоугольник. Справа коридор заканчивался глухой бетонной стеной. 

Аппарировать из пустынного двора было легче, чем из толпы, в которую Северус попал бы, если бы воспользовался официальным входом в клуб. Он сделал несколько шагов по двору, решая, действительно ли ему стоит возвращаться в Хогвартс, или, может быть, взломать решетку и просто побродить по Лондону. Капли начинающегося дождя упали на лицо. И в эту минуту его внимание привлек слабый шум, донесшийся из дальней арки. 

Говорили негромко, но, видимо, сработал акустический эффект, и натренированный слух Северуса уловил фразу «не строй из себя целку, малыш». Это могло быть просто игрой, но чувство опасности острым толчком отозвалось где-то под ребрами, несколько секунд - и он уже стоял за спинами двух парней, вжимающих в стену третьего. Жертва мычала сквозь тряпку, засунутую в рот, и из последних сил пыталась вырваться из стального захвата верзилы, стиснувшего ее единственную здоровую руку. Ромулу! 

\- Щас все будет, малыш. Щас все будет, как следует, - уверенно сказал второй из бугаев, взявшись за брючный ремень дергающегося парня. – Тебе понравится, вот увидишь. 

Ромулу вздохнул и закрыл глаза, покоряясь.

\- Я бы на вашем месте не был так уверен, мистер, - Северус элегантным движением дернул насильника назад и вырубил его старым добрым маггловским способом - кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Второму досталось внушающее ужас беспалочковое невербальное, и он, мгновенно оставив жертву, спотыкаясь на ходу, бросился бежать вглубь темного двора, начинавшегося за аркой. 

Северус склонился к своей добыче: - Ну и долго ты так собираешься стоять?

Даже в свете единственного фонаря было видно, насколько Ромулу бледен. При звуках голоса Северуса его глаза распахнулись, и он резким движением вытолкнул изо рта перчатку, которую насильники использовали вместо кляпа. 

– Ты пришел, - сказал он, выдохнув. В его глазах были облегчение, благодарность и что-то еще, совсем непонятное, над чем стоило подумать. Потом. 

\- Я пришел, - кивнул Северус, протягивая Ромулу руку, притягивая его к себе и заглядывая ему в глаза. – И я бы хотел спросить тебя, какого черта ты поперся в такое место, если не умеешь постоять за себя?!! 

Ромулу вздрогнул от резкого тона и попытался вырваться.

– Не надо, - прошептал он. – Северус. Пожалуйста, не сейчас.

Злость отхлынула разом, как будто ее и не было. То ли от звуков этого голоса, то ли от того, как этим голосом было произнесено его имя.

\- Я провожу тебя домой, – сказал Северус непререкаемым тоном. 

Он оглядел Ромулу, одетого всего лишь в брюки и рубашку. Тот кивнул головой в сторону пальто, которое валялось в арке прямо на земле. Рядом с ним на четвереньках стоял превратившийся в жертву насильник и отплевывался кровью после не слишком удачного падения на асфальт. Северус подобрал пальто и, поддерживая Ромулу, у которого, судя по всему, подкашивались ноги, повел его через клуб. 

Напротив главного входа был парк. Пальто они немного замыли и теперь торопливо шагали под дождем между голых деревьев, стремясь побыстрее добраться до дома. Северус молчал, понимая, что если начнет говорить, то сорвется. Поступок Ромулу казался ему ужасающе глупым, и Северус досадовал сам на себя за то, что связался с кем-то столь недалеким. Ромулу тоже молчал, сосредоточенно глядя под ноги и корпусом задавая направление. Когда они вышли из парка, он сказал: «Вон за теми домами сквер, а напротив мой дом», и это была его единственная реплика за десять минут. Потом они прошли мимо высокого здания, фасад которого представлял собой сплошные окна. Ромулу кивнул: «Я здесь работаю. Офис 329, если что». Северус посмотрел на него с некоторым недоумением и пожал плечами.

\- Тебе неприятно, - вдруг сказал Ромулу и остановился. Он посмотрел Северусу прямо в глаза. – Ты злишься на меня, - утвердительно кивнув, продолжал он.

\- Вот еще. Мне нет никакого дела до…

\- Я искал брата, - прервал его Ромулу. - И это было очень-очень важно. 

\- Важнее чем то, что случилось в подворотне? – съязвил Северус. 

\- Это была ошибка, - вздохнул Ромулу. – Но согласись, это совсем непредвиденное обстоятельство. 

\- Это _не_ непредвиденное обстоятельство! – отрезал Северус. 

Ромулу пристыженно опустил глаза. Его щеки полыхнули:

– Я никогда не был в таких местах. 

\- Тем более!

\- А ты все предусматриваешь, да? – вялая попытка огрызнуться напоминала скорее тяжелый вздох, и гнев Северуса поутих. 

\- Стараюсь, по крайней мере, - холодно заметил он. – И уж, во всяком случае, не бегаю по темным дворам со сломанными руками. 

\- А ты здорово дерешься, - сказал Ромулу. – Спасибо. 

Северус вздохнул. – Пойдем уж, - проговорил он. 

Они пересекли сквер и вышли в тихий переулок, вся противоположная сторона которого состояла из одного длинного дома. Ромулу направился к подъезду напротив выхода из сквера. Почти сразу же от двери отделилась высокая темная фигура и пошла им навстречу. 

\- Люкс, - удивленно выдохнул Ромулу. – Что ты здесь делаешь? 

\- Нет, это ты что делаешь?! - заорал тот, приближаясь. – Я жду тебя уже целый час! Где ты, черт возьми, шляешься в такое время? 

Северус отступил на шаг, наблюдая, чем закончится столь занимательная беседа. 

\- Это не твое дело, Хуан Антонио! – воскликнул Ромулу возмущенно. 

\- Нет, это мое дело! Ты пока что еще мой брат, и смею тебе напомнить, Ромулу Леандро, что только последний ублюдок будет вести себя так наплевательски, когда одна его сестра находится при смерти, вторая едва пришла в себя, а у матери больное сердце! - Ярость Хуана Антонио, казалось, перехлестывала через край. 

«Ну и ну, - подумал Северус. – Что дальше?»

Но дальше ситуация вдруг переменилась. Хуан Антонио резко замолчал, пристально посмотрел на Ромулу, шагнул вперед и, обхватив брата обеими руками за шею, зашептал:

\- Прости, прости меня. Я просто псих, я знаю. Но я так переволновался, когда не обнаружил тебя. 

В его приглушенном тоне было столько же искреннего раскаяния, сколько горячности в обвинениях, прозвучавших минуту назад. 

Ромулу со вздохом вернул объятие.

\- Ты тоже прости, - подавленно сказал он. - Я не должен был исчезать, не предупредив. Я вернусь домой завтра, Хуан Антонио, обещаю.

Северус подумывал уже, было, набросить отводящие чары и убраться отсюда, но Ромулу вдруг окликнул его. Он стал спускаться по ступенькам, дергая брата за руку: «Хуан Антонио, познакомься! Это мой друг Северус». Тот посмотрел на Северуса так, как будто только что увидел. А потом шагнул с крыльца, с приветливым выражением лица протягивая руку: 

\- Друзья моего брата – мои друзья. 

Хуан Антонио был гораздо выше Ромулу и шире в плечах, что подчеркивало длинное черное кожаное пальто, явно дорогое. В отличие от не слишком решительных движений брата, в каждом его жесте сквозила уверенность. 

Пожимая руку, Северус вгляделся в его лицо: большие темные, глубоко посаженные глаза, густые брови, черные короткие волосы, завитушками обрамляющие лицо. Но Хуан Антонио не дал особо себя рассматривать, повернулся к брату: «Мне пора, а то Мария Инесса будет переживать, ты же знаешь», коротко кивнул Северусу и ушел. 

\- У меня есть отличное вино, - чересчур воодушевленно сказал Ромулу. 

Северус посмотрел на него с сомнением. «А я ему даже антипохмельное дать не смогу», - подумал он со вздохом. И поинтересовался скептически:

– Чай у тебя есть?


	4. Белое и черное

Квартира Ромулу оказалась самая что ни на есть холостяцкая: разбросанные всюду книги и журналы, полная раковина посуды на кухне, подозрительные пятна на столе в гостиной. Северус поскреб одно из них ногтем и принюхался. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – весело спросил Ромулу. 

\- Это не очевидно?

\- Ты, что, нос? 

\- Я химик. 

\- Ну и как, определил? 

\- Спирт и вишня, - ухмыльнулся Северус. 

\- Ага, наливка, - охотно объяснил Ромулу, прислоняясь к обшарпанному книжному шкафу. – Ее делает наш знакомый у себя в поместье. А химия – это здорово! У нас и мама, и бабушка, и дедушка – химики. 

\- Ты говорил, что твоя мать…

\- Ну, я не думаю, что должен звать ее мачехой, - сказал Ромулу, приглашая Северуса сесть в не слишком чистое кирпичного цвета кресло, с которого он сбросил стопку каких-то бумаг. – Она все-таки меня вырастила. Нас. С моим братом, которого я искал сегодня. 

\- И много у тебя братьев? – поинтересовался Северус, устраиваясь в кресле и с удовольствием откидывая голову на спинку. Все-таки он порядочно устал. 

\- Трое. И три сестры. И еще Хуан Антонио и Диего – они двоюродные. Еще, конечно, Инес, сестра Хуана Антонио, но она совсем не в счет, потому что… - Ромулу вздохнул. – Нет, про нее лучше вообще не говорить. 

\- Да уж, - с усмешкой сказал Северус. – Про Инес лучше вообще не говорить, поэтому, пожалуйста, уволь меня от немедленного запоминания имен всех своих родственников…

Ромулу улыбнулся.

\- Извини. У меня никогда не было друзей, - просто ответил он. 

У Северуса аж рот приоткрылся. 

– Сколько тебе лет? – спросил он с подозрением.

Ромулу был слишком симпатичен и раскован, чтобы поверить в его заявление. 

\- Двадцать два. И я всегда общался только с родственниками. Коллеги по работе не в счет. Я никогда никого не приглашаю домой. Я вообще-то люблю уединение. 

\- Что ж, в таком случае следует спросить, почему ты сделал исключение для меня? 

Ромулу скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился, задумавшись.

– Я не знаю, - сказал он через некоторое время. – Ты спас меня, - продолжал он не слишком уверенно. – Ты захотел продолжить знакомство со мной. Наверное, поэтому. 

\- Вот как? 

Ромулу пожал плечами:

\- Разве это имеет какое-то значение теперь? Я схожу за чаем. 

Северус посмотрел ему вслед. Странный парень. Или это он сам слишком отвык от общения с магглами? Да и когда он встречал нормальных магглов, кроме мамы Лили? Пожалуй, еще бабушка со стороны отца была сносной, но она слишком рано умерла. 

Он подошел к книжному шкафу: книги по архитектуре, страноведческие альбомы, собрания сочинений английских и французских классиков. Книг было много, и это ему понравилось. Маггл, который читает, - лучше маггла, который этого не делает. 

Ромулу вернулся и стал осторожно устраивать на столе поднос с красивыми, но треснутыми чашечками, заварочным чайником такого же тонкого фарфора, но другой расцветки, и с плетеной корзиночкой с сухим печеньем. Даже одной рукой он управлялся со всем этим довольно ловко. 

\- Ты не живешь с женой, - заметил Северус. 

Ромулу покраснел.

– Нет, - проговорил он быстро. – Это сложный вопрос, но нельзя сказать, что я с ней не живу. Она у матери в загородном доме. Просто мне легче оставаться здесь, пока я... – он кивнул на руку. 

\- Что с тобой случилось? 

Ромулу помрачнел. Он сел в кресло с другой стороны стола, еще более продавленное, чем то, которое он предложил Северусу, заправил выбившиеся прядки за уши, провел тыльной стороной кисти по глазам. 

\- Не хочешь, не говори, - пожал плечами Северус. 

Загадки Ромулу уже начинали его раздражать, но, с другой стороны, тот не был его студентом: и баллов не снимешь, и отработкой не пригрозишь. 

\- Нет, – Ромулу покачал головой. - Я хочу поговорить об этом. Просто тяжело. Я ни с кем еще не обсуждал. 

\- Даже так?

Тот пожал плечами.

– Семье было, мягко скажем, не до этого. Эухения Виктория уже две недели в коме. И хоть папа говорит, что все будет нормально… - его голос дрогнул. - И я даже ему верю, потому что он великий врач, и я не видел, чтобы он когда-нибудь ошибался… Это моя младшая сестра. На нее напали, и я не успел немного, точнее, совсем не успел. Знаешь, давай не будем об этом, ладно?

\- Хорошо, - Северус поднял вверх ладони, показывая, что больше не будет трогать эту тему. 

\- Черт, я не знаю, о чем говорить, если не о семье. Я так не привык с кем-либо вообще общаться по-настоящему.

\- А что для тебя по-настоящему, и что не по-настоящему? – зацепился за фразу Северус.

Чай был вкусный, с мятой и мелиссой, и он понял, что ему начинает нравиться здесь. Несмотря на то, что он терпеть не мог неубранных помещений, в квартире Ромулу было по-своему уютно. Безопасно. 

\- По-настоящему – это когда не о погоде. Но в семье все все друг о друге знают, ну или почти все, и о многих вещах вообще не нужно говорить. А с тобой я пока теряюсь. Может, ты уже о себе расскажешь?

Северус пожал плечами:

– Основное я сказал. 

\- Ты вообще сказал только, что ты учитель. 

\- Это и есть все обо мне, - он ухмыльнулся. 

\- Хочешь сказать, ты больше ничем другим не занимаешься? 

\- Сейчас ничем другим, - подтвердил Северус. 

\- Почему? Или это слишком личный вопрос? 

\- Личный. Но в какой-то степени я отвечу. Я декан факультета в школе, и круглосуточно несу ответственность за сотню детей. Следовательно, ни на что другое просто не остается времени. 

\- А каникулы? 

\- Каникулы остаются мне на исследования. 

Ромулу смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, как на диковинное животное. 

«Интересно, что бы ты сказал, мальчишка, если бы узнал, кто я такой? - ухмыльнулся Северус про себя. - Но этого ты, по счастью, никогда не узнаешь». 

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- А сколько бы ты дал мне? - осторожно спросил он, внутренне готовясь к неприятному разглядыванию. 

Но Ромулу, похоже, уже успел изучить его лицо раньше. 

\- Тридцать пять? - спросил он с ходу.

\- Тридцать три. 

\- Возраст Христа, - задумчиво сказал Ромулу и теперь уже посмотрел на Северуса пристальнее. 

Тот почувствовал себя неуютно:

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? 

\- Только то, что в этом возрасте Христа распяли, - пожал плечами Ромулу, отворачиваясь, чтобы сделать глоток чая. – Разве ты не знаешь этого? 

\- Нет. Я не хожу в церковь. 

\- А я практически вырос в монастыре. Мой крестный – его настоятель.

Он, видимо, хотел еще задать вопрос, но Северус прервал его взмахом руки: 

\- Если ты не возражаешь, сменим тему? 

\- Хорошо. Назначай темы сам, - согласился Ромулу. 

Северус задумался. О чем вообще можно говорить с магглом? 

И тут в соседней комнате раздался телефонный звонок.

– Извини, - Ромулу сорвался с места. 

Вернулся он почти тотчас же. Глаза его сияли от восторга. 

\- Моя сестра вышла из комы! – живо сказал он. – Я сейчас поеду к ней. Оказывается, Эрнесто не было в клубе, потому что он был у нее в больнице.

Северус кивнул и встал:

\- Не буду тебе мешать. 

Выражение лица Ромулу мгновенно перестало быть радостным.

\- Но ты ведь вернешься? – спросил он с напряжением в голосе, которое удивило Северуса. – Ты придешь ко мне в гости снова? 

\- Ты так этого хочешь? – насмешливо спросил Северус. 

\- Я... Что-то не так? 

Северус двумя пальцами приподнял подбородок Ромулу, заглядывая ему в глаза.

\- Зачем тебе это? – спросил он.

Ромулу вздохнул, высвободился из рук Северуса, поежился и отвернулся.

– Ты всегда во всем ищешь причину, да? – тихо спросил он. 

\- Но ведь она должна быть. 

\- Я ее пока не нашел. Или… - Ромулу вдруг взял его за руку и повел в прихожую. 

От удивления Северус позволил ему сделать это. В прихожей Ромулу поставил его перед зеркалом и сам встал рядом. 

– Ну, и как тебе эта? – спросил он и здоровой рукой распустил свои волосы. 

Северус вздрогнул. Но не от того несомненного сходства в их лицах, на которое указывал Ромулу. Действительно, существенных отличий было только два: у него был большой нос с горбинкой, а у Ромулу - прямой, классический. И, конечно, цвет кожи – смуглая у Ромулу и бледная, нездорово-желтоватая у него самого. Но именно эти различия оказались, по мнению Северуса, фатальными: все, что было так прекрасно в Ромулу, в его собственном лице выглядело дурным. 

Он как раз поворачивался к мальчишке, чтобы произнести гневную отповедь насчет выходки с зеркалом, когда тот, зачарованно глядя в его глаза, произнес: - Северус, ты... такой...

\- К-какой? - рявкнул он, разозлившись окончательно.

\- Особенный, - тихо сказал Ромулу.


	5. О поцелуях

_22 декабря 1993 года, POV Северуса_

\- Я иду выполнять ваше же поручение, помня ваше обещание приглядывать за Поттером, чтобы вернуться и увидеть, что вам совершенно не до него! В то время как в замок в любую минуту может проникнуть Блэк!

\- Северус, ты забываешься! 

О да, я забываюсь. Стоя в его кабинете, я почти кричу на него. Память услужливо подсовывает картинку: Альбус, обнимающий этого типа в низко надвинутом капюшоне, Альбус, задыхающийся от поцелуя. Картинку, представшую перед моими глазами, как только я оказался на земле Хогвартса при аппарации. 

Я выдерживаю взгляд Альбуса, весь холод его гнева, готового обрушиться на меня в эту минуту. Он отворачивается, уходит куда-то вглубь комнаты. Только что возродившийся Фоукс издает пронзительный писк, с головой зарываясь в пепел. 

\- Северус, в тебе говорит ревность. Не заставляй меня раскаиваться в том, что я доверился тебе. 

Это он говорит о доверии?!! Мне! 

\- Иди и подумай над своим поведением. Разговор окончен. 

Разговор окончен. Игнорируя Альбуса ровно в той же степени, что и он меня, я выхожу из кабинета. Ревность? Он прав, думаю я, летя по коридору куда-то в сторону Астрономической башни. 

Ревность. Я вспоминаю тот разговор две недели назад. «Я позвал тебя для того, чтобы сказать, что с этого дня нам лучше перевести отношения в разряд дружеских». И потом: «Северус, мой мальчик, ты же понимаешь, что это не изменит мое отношение к тебе». 

«Ты знал, что так и будет», - говорю я себе, прислоняясь спиной к холодной двери. В Лондоне был дождь, а здесь, в Шотландии - снегопад. Снежинки летят мне в лицо, и я подставляю им горящую кожу, жадно хватаю ртом. Знал, да. Но все равно оказался не готов. К таким вещам просто нельзя быть готовым. Все равно, как если бы я был готов к смерти Лили. 

«Северус, в те годы, когда все это началось между нами, я переживал разлуку с близким мне человеком. Не скрою, ты помог мне прийти в себя. Но ведь и я кое-что дал тебе. Теперь он вернулся, и я не могу не вернуться к нему. Я очень привязан к тебе, но ведь между нами никогда не было любви». 

А что было между нами, Альбус?  
Кто я для тебя?  
Кем я могу для тебя быть? 

Я поднимаюсь на площадку, встаю спиной к фонарю и вглядываюсь в заснеженную долину. Где-то вдалеке расплывается длинное световое пятно – огни Хогсмида. Ветер развевает шарф и треплет волосы, остужая меня. Снежинок становится все больше, видимо, будет метель. Рукам холодно, но мне почти хорошо. 

Внезапно я слышу звук неспешных шагов на лестнице. Оборачиваюсь: на площадку входит Альбус и застывает. Судя по всему, он тоже не ожидал меня здесь увидеть. Несколько секунд мы тупо смотрим друг на друга, потом ветер взметывает между нами охапку снежинок, а потом мы бросаемся друг другу навстречу, вжимаемся друг в друга, обхватываем друг друга руками. Я нахожу его губы, но он перенимает инициативу, яростно проталкиваясь языком мне в рот. Мой язык отвечает с неистовой силой, это почти больно. Прерываем поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. 

\- Северус, сладкий мой, - выстанывает в мой рот Альбус. 

Я так счастлив, что не замечаю, как по щекам текут слезы. О Мерлин, кажется, я сошел с ума. Кажется, я люблю его. 

И вдруг все заканчивается… Столь же внезапно, как и началось. Как будто и не было никогда. 

Звук хлопнувшей двери заставляет нас отшатнуться друг от друга. И я вижу, как страсть в глазах Альбуса угасает. 

\- Не надо было нам, - тихо и строго говорит он, и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. И добавляет: - Я сам разберусь. 

В каком-то тумане я иду вслед за ним. Ни перед дверью, ни за ней на лестнице, ни в ближайшем коридоре никого нет. Чертов Поттер! я же знаю, что он где-то поблизости, опять ищет приключений на свою неугомонную задницу. 

– Директор, - говорю я, - это наверняка…

\- Северус, я же сказал вам, - нетерпеливо прерывает он меня, передергивая плечами и не останавливаясь. В молчании мы доходим до кабинета, потом я следую за ним в гостиную. Альбус не гонит меня, но мне почему-то ясно, что ничего хорошего это не означает. 

В гостиной я без приглашения сажусь на диван, Альбус падает в кресло, и передо мной появляется бокал с дорогим маггловским коньяком. Мой бывший любовник пытается подсластить пилюлю. Что ж, то, что меня так привечают, говорит о том, что я получу хоть какие-то объяснения. 

Альбус снимает очки и не отводит взгляд - холода в нем нет. А такое родное лицо вдруг кажется старым и усталым. 

\- Я совершил ошибку, Северус, - говорит он тихо, - пытаясь вернуть в свою жизнь человека, которого не следовало возвращать. Я был ослеплен нахлынувшими чувствами, и не разобрался в том, кто же действительно мне нужен. – Его взгляд соскальзывает куда-то на стену над моим плечом. – А теперь уже поздно, мальчик мой. Я поклялся своей магией, и за каждую измену я буду отдавать часть силы. 

\- Что-о-о?! Альбус, как вы могли!

Я в шоке смотрю на Дамблдора. На его лице – сожаление и смирение. 

\- Кто он?! – кричу я, срываясь с дивана. Бокал отскакивает от моей руки и врезается в стол, разлетаясь на тысячи осколков. В нос ударяет запах коньяка. – Кто он?! – кричу я, нависая над Альбусом. 

Он смотрит на меня, не мигая, не отвечая, не двигаясь, и всем своим видом как бы признавая мое право орать на него. Это отрезвляет, и я падаю обратно, закрывая лицо руками. 

Потом, после недолгого молчания, глухо спрашиваю: - И кто же вам действительно нужен? 

\- Мне кажется, ты знаешь ответ. – Он поднимается. – Я хотел бы отдохнуть, Северус. Мне завтра предстоит нелегкий день. 

Я киваю и иду к камину, чтобы перенестись в свои комнаты. Говорить больше не о чем. 

\- Северус, - доносится мне в спину. Я застываю с щепотью летучего пороха, утекающего сквозь пальцы. В груди безумной птицей взметывается надежда. – Существуют ли такие отворотные средства, которые убивают только страсть, не убирая чувство привязанности? 

\- Существуют, - говорю я. Голос не слушается меня, срываясь хрипом. – Они действуют временно. Самое большее - год. Я сделаю зелье к концу каникул. 

Вернувшись в свои комнаты, я долго стою посреди гостиной, изучая носки собственных ботинок. Кто бы ни был этот человек, он имеет беспрецедентное влияние на Альбуса. И думая об этом, я испытываю не ревность, а страх.

_Конец POV Северуса_


	6. Баронесса

Рано утром 24 декабря 1993 года баронесса Мария Инесса де Ведья-и-Медоре стояла посреди лаборатории в подвальном этаже дома своего отца в Толедо. Тусклые предрассветные лучи падали сквозь зарешеченное окно под потолком на деревянный стол, весь в пятнах от ингредиентов, бликовали на боках медных котлов, играли в пустых колбах, гнездившихся на стеллажах вдоль стен. В воздухе явственно ощущались запахи полыни и мяты. 

Баронесса, одетая в простое темно-коричневое платье и мантию того же цвета, устало опиралась ладонями на крышку стола. Ее смуглая кожа, воспетая мадридскими поэтами, посерела от бессонных ночей, зеленые глаза с темными крапинками, которые с равной силой могли заставить задрожать от страсти и от страха, потеряли свою яркость, медные волосы, свернутые в скучный пучок, приобрели оттенок ржавчины, а сама она постарела лет на десять за какие-нибудь две недели и выглядела отнюдь не на свои сорок. И все же, несмотря на то, что, казалось, стоит Марии Инессе сделать одно неосторожное движение, и она рухнет на пол, в ее облике сохранялись и величественность, и властность, которые позволяли ей управляться с многочисленными детьми и другими представителями рода, не превращая ее в домохозяйку, замотанную бесконечными семейными делами, и делали ее одной из самых уважаемых волшебниц Испании. 

\- Ни-че-го, - выдохнула баронесса, окинув лабораторию внимательным взглядом. 

Ответ был неоднозначным, поскольку она и сама не знала, что искала здесь. Что-то, что, возможно, натолкнет ее на мысли. Она перевела взгляд на толстую стопку тетрадей, лежащих на высоком подоконнике и, решительно тряхнув головой, призвала их на стол невербальным беспалочковым Акцио. В тетрадях, принадлежавших ее дочери и сыну, были расчеты по зельям, вклеенные рецепты, результаты экспериментов. Она пролистывала их внимательно, как будто бы не делала того же самого полчаса назад. 

В последнюю тетрадь были вложены английский «Вестник зельеварения» и два пергамента. Баронесса перечитала их. 

«Эта дискуссия стоила того, мисс Уильямс.  
Северус Снейп» 

«Мисс Уильямс! Меня действительно интересуют эксперименты с лекарственными зельями на основе драконьей крови, а искушение пользоваться столь редкими и дорогими ингредиентами бесплатно, несомненно, велико. Однако мне бы хотелось более подробно узнать об участии в ваших совместных экспериментах Джафара Эн-Назвийя.  
Северус Снейп» 

\- Ничего, - выдохнула она, вновь отправляя тетради на подоконник. 

\- Зависит от того, что ты ищешь, - мягко сказали за ее спиной. 

В дверях лаборатории стоял ее муж, барон Леонардо де Ведья-и-Медоре. Это был полноватый мужчина лет пятидесяти, с улыбчивым лицом и светлыми волосами, большая часть которых уже превратилась в седые. Баронесса была выше его на полголовы. 

Она не обернулась, ожидая, пока он сам не обойдет ее и не окажется перед ней.

\- Зацепку, какие-нибудь следы, объяснение того, что она скрывает что-то, причину, по которой она это делает. 

Барон вздохнул. Его голубые глаза потемнели. Он осторожно помял рукой седую бородку.

– Это может быть всего лишь реакцией на травму, - предположил он. – Ее изнасиловали, она была в коме и теперь парализована. 

При слове «изнасиловали» из груди баронессы вырвался крик. Муж заключил ее в объятие, поглаживая по спине. 

– Она еще не пришла в себя, - продолжал он. – Надо дать ей время. 

Баронесса помотала головой: 

\- Нет, Лео, есть что-то, помимо всего. Что-то, что, по ее мнению, еще более ужасно, чем… 

\- На ее глазах погиб друг детства. Может ли быть что-то более ужасное? – напомнил тот. И заметил с грустью: - Даже самые сильные ломаются, а ей всего четырнадцать. 

\- Только не она, - прошептала баронесса со слезами на глазах. 

Леонардо вздрогнул. Он не помнил, когда видел Марию Инессу плачущей, и видел ли когда-либо. Ему и самому было трудно сдерживать эмоции. Ведь речь шла о его собственной, и, более того, самой любимой дочери. Отношения Леонардо де Ведья-и-Медоре с женой были скорее дружескими, завязанными на воспитание детей, и всю свою нерастраченную любовь барон направил на Эухению Викторию. Его средняя дочь была бы копией баронессы, если бы не голубые глаза. 

\- Почему ты думаешь, что причина в ее работе?

\- Потому что она сказала «больше никаких экспериментов». Она могла бы и не говорить об этом: всего лишь день, как она пришла в себя. 

\- Этому есть объяснение. Желчь и кровь дракона очень дороги. Ферма разрушена, и драконы больше не служат семье Вильярдо. 

\- Да, но оба они - и она, и Ромулу - вернулись оттуда на драконах, - возразила баронесса, пряча лицо на плече мужа. 

\- Это действительно странно. Но, возможно, ферма еще не догорела к тому моменту. 

\- Слишком много странностей, Лео, слишком, - глухо выговорила она. 

\- Ты была там, – вдруг сказал барон. 

Он отстранился от жены и посмотрел ей в глаза. 

\- Да. 

\- И что же ты нашла? 

\- Следы темного заклятья, убивающего все живое в радиусе нескольких миль вокруг. Я не знаю его. 

Они помолчали.

– Увы, я разбираюсь лишь в тех проклятьях, которые вызывают медленное или быстрое умирание. В любом случае, во всем том, что еще можно остановить. Или замедлить. Я врач, а не воин, – он сокрушенно помотал головой. – Ты могла бы спросить своего отца. 

\- Он вообще не знает, что она настолько…

\- Настолько больна, - продолжил за жену Леонардо. – В его состоянии любые вести могут стать последней каплей, но мы не сможем скрывать от него вечно. 

\- Но ведь ты сам сказал, что есть надежда… 

\- Друг мой, она ничтожна, и ты знаешь об этом, - скорбно сказал он. 

Опять помолчали. 

– Знаешь, - вдруг заговорила баронесса, - мне кажется, если я разгадаю эту загадку, она встанет. Если она захочет это сделать. 

\- Это бы не помешало. – Как хороший врач, Леонардо знал, насколько существенную роль в процессе играет воля пациента. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – она отстранилась от мужа, и пошла вдоль лаборатории, отмечая взглядом мелочи, связанные с дочерью. Вот тут, на средней полке стеллажа, стоит кружка - работая, Эухения бесконечно пила чай, вон там, рядом с дорогим платиновым котлом, книга на арабском языке, в кресле напротив большой горелки – подушка с видом Толедо, вышитая самой баронессой: деревья на узоре - розовые и сиреневые, попытка сделать мир чуть более цветным, год был тяжелым. 

\- Искал Эухенио, чтобы сделать ему заказ для госпиталя. 

\- Он спит, - баронесса твердо посмотрела на мужа. – Тебе придется найти другого поставщика. Эухенио целые сутки варил твои зелья. Они не такие сложные, чтобы их нельзя было заказать в обыкновенной аптеке. 

\- Ему нравится это делать, Мария Инесса, - возразил барон. – Он этим живет. 

\- Не вылезая из подвала целыми сутками! Ему всего двенадцать лет, а у него уже нет жизни! 

\- В двенадцать лет он может сам зарабатывать на жизнь, как взрослый волшебник. Разве ты не хотела, Мария Инесса, чтобы у нас были деньги? Если Эухения перестанет варить зелья, что мы будем делать? Моих денег едва хватает, чтобы выплатить залоговые платежи за наши земли. Ромулу вынужден брать заказы, семья не видит его целыми днями. 

Баронесса осторожно кашлянула: 

– Если только заказы – это не предлог, чтобы не видеть семью.

На лице барона появилось виноватое выражение:

– Неудачная идея была – этот брак с Ритой… Но они так хорошо подходили друг другу. 

\- Исключая тот факт, что она много лет была влюблена в какого-то учителя и всем и каждому твердила, как Ромулу похож на него. Ладно, мы допустили это, значит, нам и последствия расхлебывать, - холодно сказала баронесса. 

Барон не слушал ее, обдумывая какую-то идею. 

\- Если говорить о Ромулу, - пробормотал он, - то, друг мой, мне кажется, ты можешь спросить про это темное заклятие у его крестного. Он в свое время возглавлял отдел британского аврората. А учитывая, что он боролся с последним Темным Лордом, очень может быть, что он знал и заклинания, которыми пользовался противник. 

\- У Грегори? – баронесса кивнула. – А это, пожалуй, мысль. Конечно же, Грегори... Он знает много такого, чего не знают другие. Только захочет ли он об этом говорить... - И добавила задумчиво: - Кстати, ты не знаешь высокого волшебника с голубыми глазами и длинной белой бородой? На вид ему лет восемьдесят. Я встретила его, когда была в монастыре в прошлый раз. Грегори сказал, что так, один знакомый. Но мне показалось, что они очень хорошо знают друг друга. 

Леонардо покачал головой. - Он мало когда делится чем-то личным, ты же знаешь. Даже после того, как мы с Хенриком практически поставили его на ноги. 

\- Знаю, - баронесса посмотрела на свои руки, расправляющие подол. - Ну да Бог с ним! Тебе уже пора аппарировать в Мадрид, - и, поцеловав мужа, она, словно обретя былую твердость, уверенным шагом вышла из комнаты.


	7. Сделка

_POV Северуса_

Рождественский ужин закончился. Можно больше не изображать клоуна за общим столом, а сесть в любимое кресло, наблюдая, как варится основа для того самого зелья. 

Год назад в Рождество я был с Альбусом. И потом он сказал мне, посмеиваясь: «Рядом с тобой мне не нужны никакие зелья, Северус. Ты сам - зелье. Ты – моя молодость». Он редко говорил что-либо такое, и каждую фразу я бережно складывал в копилку памяти, зная, что настанет день – и я буду сидеть и перебирать ее осколки. 

Память – моя опора в минуты отчаяния.  
Дружба с Лили. Эти воспоминания помогают мне вызывать Патронуса.  
Память об Альбусе хранит тело. Мой сильный союзник. 

Мы стали любовниками на второй год моей работы в школе. В первый год я занимался выживанием и укреплением авторитета. Первое состояло из многочисленных допросов в аврорате, но мне основательно повезло: когда меня пришли арестовывать в Хогвартс, Альбус был на месте, и в первую очередь они связались с ним. Он сразу заявил, что я был его шпионом, не открывая, когда я им стал, и тем самым спас мне не только жизнь, но, вероятно, и честь. О методах аврората я был наслышан. По мне, так способы допроса светлой стороны мало чем отличались от способов темной. Изнасилования и пытки имели место и там, и там. Ко мне же, благодаря авторитету Альбуса, относились с неприязнью, но переходить границы не рисковали. 

Укрепление моего собственного авторитета в качестве профессора зельеварения было задачей более тяжелой. Ученики с 4-го курса по 7-й помнили меня еще студентом. Некоторые из них имели счастье лицезреть инцидент у озера, где я, к моему собственному несчастью, играл, хотя и вынужденную, но главную роль. Однако способность быть одновременно в двух местах, угрожающий вид и снятие баллов, в конце концов, подействовали. Моими инструментами стали голос и умение язвить. 

Со слизеринцами вышло даже легче.

Перед тем, как приступить к обязанностям декана, я составил список того, чего мне самому не хватало в школе. Оказалось, что очень многого, и в первую очередь –ощущения поддержки от декана и факультета. Так появилось правило номер один: слизеринцы - все за одного. Классические одиночки, привыкшие скрывать свои чувства, стали самым сплоченным факультетом Хогвартса. Важно было понимать, что собой представляет каждый ребенок, и я стал посещать родителей учеников, чтобы оценить домашнюю обстановку. 

Кроме того, точно так же, как были запрещены публичные ссоры, я ввел правило никогда не ругать слизеринцев при других. Что бы они ни натворили, разбирательство всегда происходило за закрытыми дверями. Я ни в чем не уступал Минерве, отстаивая своих змеенышей до последней возможности, и они были мне благодарны. Неприязнь самой Минервы меня не беспокоила: я никогда не стремился притворяться там, где от этого не зависело выживание. 

Во второй год я вступил с внутренней твердостью и ощущением, что, возможно, в этой жизни есть еще какой-то смысл, кроме того, чтобы дожидаться возвращения Лорда и появления в Хогвартсе Гарри Поттера. 

К Альбусу я относился с благодарностью и бесконечным восхищением. Что касается его манипулятивной натуры и любви ко всяким долгоиграющим шахматным партиям с участием ближних, то это меня тогда не тревожило, да и сейчас я скорее опасаюсь за него, чем его самого. Его благосклонность обеспечена мне до тех пор, пока я полезен, а я с моими знаниями и опытом буду полезен всегда. 

Возможно, он спас мне жизнь дважды: в ночь убийства Лили я думал о том, чтобы покончить собой. Он дал мне то, что вытащило меня: шанс сделать так, чтобы Лили отдала жизнь не напрасно. Но главное, что удержало меня на плаву: я почувствовал, что я ему нужен. Как поддержка, как союзник. Альбус тоже был безмерно одинок. И кому, как не мне, третьему по силе волшебнику в Англии - после Дамблдора и Темного Лорда, было дано понять это. 

Годам к семнадцати я осознал, что в своем окружении не знаю никого, кто мог бы сразиться со мной один на один и не проиграть мне. Даже сейчас я мог бы выстоять против Минервы, Филиуса и Помоны, например, если они вдруг вздумают напасть на меня скопом. Сейчас это просто констатация факта, но тогда то, что мне нет равных - это было неприятное открытие. Об Альбусе я тогда не думал, потому что до него было как до луны. Его сила была настолько неизмеримо больше, что отказ от соперничества с ним выглядел вполне естественно. 

Итак, я не знал, куда девать свою силу, и более того – я хотел большего. У меня не было цели завоевать мир, я искал знание ради знания, и, в конце концов, именно это меня привлекло к Лорду. 

Политические лозунги «коллег» я не особо разделял. Мне казалось сомнительным переделывать мир с помощью насилия. Но, не скрою, в мои семнадцать мне было лестно, что меня, полукровку, допустили в чистокровное общество, и, наконец, оценили мои знания по достоинству. 

Нетрудно догадаться, что я думал так до первых пыток и изнасилований, в которых меня пригласили принять участие. От второго мне как-то удалось отговориться брезгливостью, но наблюдать за забавами «коллег» приходилось неоднократно. А также готовить соответствующие зелья равно как для них, так и для жертв - чтобы мучения ощущались острее. 

Как мне удалось не получить сексуального опыта к тому моменту, когда Дамблдор обратил на меня внимание – один Мерлин знает. Возможно, следовало бы поблагодарить уродливую внешность. И то, что большинство Пожирателей были малограмотными волшебниками и не знали о ритуалах передачи силы через секс, а сам Лорд, к тому времени, как я начал служить ему, уже, видимо, стал импотентом. 

Конечно, я знал зелья, которые могли бы ему помочь, но рисковать собственной задницей не хотелось. Намеки со стороны Люциуса также были вполне откровенны, но мне удалось поставить его на место. К тому времени я понял, что единственный способ уцелеть в тусовке Пожирателей – занять место как можно ближе к трону, и, собственно, занял его. С моими знаниями это было нетрудно. 

Неудивительно, что после всего, что я видел там, Альбус казался мне воплощением всего светлого. Он представлял собой силу, которая приобреталась каким-то иным путем, которого я не нашел у Лорда. Альбус явно понимал что-то, что делало его великим волшебником. То, что я мог теперь быть рядом с ним, грело меня. Кроме того, он был интересным собеседником, и после летних каникул 1982 года, которые мне пришлось провести в ненавистном доме в Тупике Прядильщика, я с нетерпением ждал момента, когда увижу его. 

О том, что я могу вступить с кем-либо в сексуальную связь, в тот год у меня даже и мысли не было. Я не чувствовал никакой потребности в подобном опыте. И уж тем более, я не задумывался об ориентации Альбуса. До меня никогда не доходило никаких слухов о нем. О Филиусе было известно, что он, несмотря на свой рост, - дамский любимчик. О Помоне – что она похоронила двух мужей, и пришла преподавать в Хогвартс после того, как все ее четверо детей выросли и покинули дом. Минерва в молодости неудачно вышла замуж за какого-то аврора и развелась, не прожив с ним и трех лет. Роланда без памяти влюблялась каждый год в кого-нибудь нового – в первый год она и ко мне подбивала клинья, но я подачу благополучно отбил. В отличие от всех остальных, личные дела Альбуса не обсуждались никогда. Возможно, он просто не потерпел бы этого. В конце концов, это вам не поддразнивание по поводу лимонных долек. 

Как я сказал, ориентация Альбуса меня не волновала. Но, более того, я и своей собственной не знал. Все изменилось после октябрьского педсовета, на котором Альбус говорил о повышении дисциплины в школе. 

– Ты хорошо справляешься, Северус, - сказал он, когда мы остались одни в учительской, и неожиданно поднял руку, обрисовал указательным пальцем контур моего лица, развернулся и вышел. 

А я задохнулся от неожиданной ласки. Помнится, я был настолько ошеломлен, что упал в кресло, не устояв на подкосившихся ногах. 

Альбус. Дотронулся. До меня. 

Где-то в глубине души я до сих пор полагал, что противен ему. Я слишком хорошо помнил его слова в тот день, когда пришел к нему за помощью, умоляя спасти Лили. И я не видел причин, по которым его отношение могло измениться. Я был полезен ему, он меня ценил, мы двое делали одно дело, и все. Ничего личного. Но _это_ – было. 

Следующие дни я гадал, что вызвало эту ласку, и вдруг открыл для себя, что воспоминание о ней возбуждает. Я пытался внушить себе, что жест был всего лишь отеческим, но начал исподтишка присматриваться к Альбусу – очень удобно это делать из-за завесы волос. Однако тот был непроницаем. 

Через неделю из-за первого и, надеюсь, последнего несчастного случая на уроке зельеварения я попал в больничное крыло. Мои ученики (версия близнецов Уизли того года) решили проверить меня на прочность и посмотреть, что будет, если два котла взорвутся одновременно. Магией я успел блокировать лишь один из взрывов, под второй, прикрывая незадачливого соседа одного из террористов, пришлось подставиться самому. 

Поппи как раз залечивала мне ожоги на спине, когда пришел Альбус. Он был немного бледен. Хотя возможно, на тот момент я уже видел то, чего не было, потому что хотел это видеть. В любом случае, он оправдал надежды, прикоснувшись к моему плечу, едва Поппи скрылась в своем кабинете, чтобы принести еще мази. 

Кроме того, вовремя приподнявшись на локте, я перехватил его оценивающий взгляд, направленный, без всякого сомнения, на мое тело. Я не был высокого мнения о своей физической привлекательности, и с трудом удержался, чтобы не съежиться, но Альбус уже отвернулся, чтобы заговорить с Поппи, а уходя, бросил на меня еще один такой взгляд. Сомнений больше не было: Альбус Дамблдор хочет меня, Северуса Снейпа, и, более того, открыто дает понять об этом. Я уже слишком хорошо знал его манеру поведения, чтобы считать, что он выдал себя случайно. 

Сама мысль, что на меня обратил внимание величайший волшебник современности, возбуждала меня до крайности. Ночами я кончал с именем Альбуса на губах, стоило лишь вообразить себе, как его длинные сухие пальцы касаются моего члена. Я с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы думать о его ласках и взглядах все свое свободное время, включая моменты контрольных работ и ночных дежурств. И я - не понимал, что дальше. Должен ли я сделать следующий шаг или его сделает сам Альбус, раз уж он начал эту игру? 

Это была удивительная неделя. Выжидание. Предвкушение. Мы оба словно затаились в засаде перед битвой, и никто не решался выйти на нее. 

Возможно, мы долго бы ходили еще вокруг да около, если бы к выходным в гости к Дамблдору не заглянул тогдашний министр магии, Рудольфус Оттис. Министр обедал с нами в учительской, а потом они с Альбусом поднялись в директорский кабинет, и, провожая их взглядом, я вдруг понял, что между этими двумя что-то есть. 

Это было как вспышка, озарение. Я вспомнил еще пару посетителей Альбуса, которых мне довелось видеть в прошлом и в этом году. Весь следующий день меня несло, я снимал баллы направо и налево, и разругался даже с Помоной, с которой мы находились в отношениях почти приятельских. 

Альбус смотрел на мое буйство за завтраком и обедом с легкой усмешкой, а к ужину вызвал к себе в кабинет и потребовал объяснить свое поведение. 

\- Разве мое поведение отличается от обычного? – холодно спросил я. 

\- Ты ревнуешь, Северус, - ответил Альбус, - я это вижу. 

\- Что вы, директор, с какой стати, - я смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда и не меняя тона. 

Это был момент «Х», я чувствовал: от того, что Альбус сделает сейчас, зависит, что будет со всей моей дальнейшей жизнью. Я заставлял себя не думать о возможной катастрофе и изо всех сил держал спину.

Альбус не стал препираться со мной, а сделал шаг, подойдя практически вплотную, и вновь провел кончиками пальцев по моему лицу. Дрожь прошла по всему телу, и у меня не получилось скрыть ее. 

\- Если ты хочешь этого, Северус, ты можешь это получить, - спокойно сказал он. В его взгляде не было ни похоти, ни вообще желания, только внимательная серьезность. 

Мне казалось, что мои внутренности превратились в огромный факел, еще немного – и пламя вырвется наружу, и я прямо здесь, на коврике у входа в кабинет, упаду перед ним на колени и буду умолять взять меня. Только осознание, что после пары ночей, или хуже того – одной ночи, я буду выкинут, как ненужная тряпка, и это сломает меня, заставляло меня держаться.

\- Нет, - сказал я.

\- Нет? – он явно удивился. 

\- Поймите меня правильно. Я не горю желанием пополнить коллекцию ваших любовников. У вас их достаточно, чтобы играть еще и мной, - заставляя себя выговаривать это вслух, про себя я молил его понять меня и… согласиться. Я просто не мог играть на его условиях. 

\- Вот как ты думаешь обо мне? – Альбус смотрел на меня все так же внимательно. И в этот момент я понял, что был прав относительно министра и остальных. Злость вспыхнула с новой силой. Между тем, Альбус продолжил: - Меня не интересует однодневная связь.

\- Неужели? – я становился наглым, но это была наглость отчаяния – я отстаивал свои позиции, уже не надеясь их отстоять. 

\- У тебя есть право думать так, Северус, - сказал Альбус и отвернулся. Теперь он стоял ко мне вполоборота, рукой слегка опираясь на книжный шкаф. Голос его стал чуть глуше, грудь вздымалась. – Но, повторяю, в твоем случае меня не интересует однодневная связь.

\- В таком случае, через сколько дней вы планируете ее завершить? – с сарказмом спросил я. 

Взгляд, который Альбус бросил на меня, был поистине убийственным. Осознание, что _я_ пробил его, придало мне сил. 

Альбус опустил голову.

– Я не могу ничего обещать, Северус, - все еще не глядя на меня, произнес он. – Но могу сказать, что это – серьезный шаг для меня… тоже.

\- Чем же я для вас отличаюсь от министра, директор? 

\- Северус, ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь! – взревел он. 

Я всегда боялся его гнева, но в эту минуту он меня не трогал. Я чувствовал, что он хочет меня, и мой собственный жар становился тише от понимания, что есть надежда на его утоление.

\- Так объясните мне, - сказал я холодно. 

\- Северус, - на этот раз в его голосе был тихий упрек, - что ты делаешь со мной?

При этих словах мне захотелось броситься к нему, обнять, впиться в сухие губы поцелуем и… Я сам не знал этого «и», я понятия не имел, как оно бывает между мужчинами, когда все происходит добровольно… Я хотел всего и сразу, не понимая, чего, собственно, хочу. Желание утолить жажду звало меня, но между нами шел торг, и я понимал, что если уступлю, мой век в любовниках Альбуса будет столь же недолог, как жизнь бабочки-однодневки. 

\- Альбус, что _ты_ делаешь со мной? – мой голос был спокоен. «Я не поддаюсь на провокации», - как бы говорил я. 

Он поднял на меня измученные глаза. Такой взгляд у Альбуса я видел первый и последний раз в жизни. 

\- Чего ты хочешь, Северус? – устало спросил он. 

Вот он, этот момент, ради которого я пришел сюда. И, прежде чем я успел даже подумать, слова вылетели сами. 

– Быть для тебя единственным, - сказал я.

Несмотря на то, что в ту минуту перевес, казалось, был на моей стороне, я продолжал ожидать от Альбуса что-нибудь вроде «А не много ли ты на себя берешь?» или «Ты уверен, что стоишь этого, Северус?». 

Ответом мне был тяжелый вздох. Последовавшее за ним молчание. И, наконец, фраза: - Я бы тоже этого хотел.


	8. Шаг назад

_Продолжение воспоминаний Северуса._

Неожиданный приход МакГонагалл, желавшей обсудить что-то срочное и важное (а судя по выражению ее лица, когда она меня увидела, - пожаловаться на мое сегодняшнее поведение), прервал нашу беседу. Я спустился к себе и сел в кресло перед камином. Не то, в котором сижу сейчас в лаборатории, а то, что стоит в гостиной. Варить зелья я был не в состоянии, да и, честно говоря, надеялся, что Альбус позовет меня. В то же время я не мог понять, хочу ли его на самом деле видеть. Вроде как я чего-то добился, но в случае с Альбусом ничего нельзя знать наверняка.

Одно я понимал точно: ему не надо было привязывать меня сексом, чтобы требовать от меня больше, чем я мог сделать. Я и так был жизнь готов отдать за него. Следовательно, его интерес ко мне действительно был бескорыстен - насколько можно быть бескорыстным в таких вещах. Я допускал, что мог показаться ему привлекательным. Министр магии и другие любовники Альбуса были красивы, и, вероятно, куда приятнее физически, но сила также имеет свойство притягивать. Иначе чем объяснить поползновения Люциуса, неслабого мага, аристократа и баловня судьбы, который, помимо всего прочего, был весьма щепетилен в том, что касалось постельных дел.

Я призвал бутылку огневиски, бокал, и, любуясь всполохами пламени, плескавшимися в янтарной жидкости, продолжил размышлять. Я боялся разговора с Альбусом, потому что боялся уступить выигранную территорию и сдаться. Я не знал, на чем настаивать. Я вырвал признание, что для него это серьезно, но дальше можно было двигаться только вслепую: карты приобретенной территории у меня не было. Какой смысл был для Альбуса в серьезных отношениях со мной? Его желание обладать мной, очевидно, было велико, но мы не были просто знакомыми. Нас разделяло огромное расстояние, и не было ни малейшего представления, насколько Дамблдор захочет его сократить. 

Меня страшили и собственные желания. 

Принадлежать Альбусу. Принадлежать ему до конца. Когда я выговорил это, вслух, чтобы уже не отвертеться, ужас заполнил меня. Я шел по дороге к разрушению, большему, чем самоубийство, готовый не только повторить ошибку, совершенную с Темным Лордом, но, возможно, и превзойти ее. 

Пот струился по моей спине. Я снял мантию и сюртук, расстегнул рубашку, погасил пламя в камине, но, несмотря на октябрь и вечный холод в подземельях, мне было жарко. В конце концов, я решил, что не могу уже ждать, пошел в спальню, выбрал из стопки около кровати «Вестник зельеварения» с самой интересной статьей (как сейчас помню, это были исследования иранского профессора Эн-Назвийя о противоядиях), и прилег на покрывало. 

Зелья всегда спасали меня, и я так увлекся чтением, что еле услышал тихое «Северус», произнесенное практически над моей головой. Альбус стоял в моей собственной спальне и смотрел на меня, точнее, переводил взгляд с моего лица на грудь в вырезе рубашки. К этому я не был готов. Он с легкостью вступил на мою территорию, отбросив меня на заранее не подготовленные позиции. 

Растерянность, видимо, отразилась на моем лице, потому что Альбус вдруг отвернулся и сказал: «Я буду в гостиной», взметнул подолом сиреневой робы и исчез в проеме. Он не стал играть грязно, давая мне возможность овладеть собой, и это обнадежило. Но, делая несколько шагов до гостиной, я пытался подавить мысль, что было бы, если бы Альбус дотронулся до меня сейчас, пока я лежал на кровати. От мелькнувшей перед глазами картинки члену стало тесно в брюках, и я не нашел ничего лучшего, чем метнуться к шкафу за чистой мантией.

\- Тебе очень шло… в рубашке, - тихо и как будто немного не мне сказал Альбус. 

Он стоял у камина и смотрел в сторону двери. 

– Не предложишь мне чаю, Северус?

\- Да, конечно, - я все еще пытался скрыть растерянность, и он вновь давал мне фору.

Остатки гордости трепыхались где-то в животе, но то, что было внизу живота, откровенно перевешивало. Я чувствовал, что все порчу – мечущийся Северус Снейп, полагаю, жалкое зрелище. Но Альбус и здесь повел себя, как человек, не желающий пользоваться чужой слабостью (честно говоря, не ждал от него такой щепетильности после того, как он не стеснялся давить на болевые точки в том, что касалось моей работы на него). Когда я уронил левитируемую чашку и едва удержал чайник, он починил ее невербальным Репаро, перехватил контроль за посудой и довел ее до столика, который сам же ранее переместил к камину, а затем мягко сказал: «Я был неправ, нарушив твой покой, Северус. Я приду в другое время». Обошел столик, встал напротив, перехватил мои руки в районе локтей, коснулся губ легким поцелуем, развернулся и ушел.

Я в полном изнеможении сел на пол, прислонившись головой к холодному камню стены. Альбус с легкостью отыгрывал позиции, которые сам же и уступил. А я сдавал их с небрежностью неопытного полководца, прямо пропорциональной тому блеску, с которым отбривал когда-то других претендентов. Моими козырями были лишь моя некоторая сила - чуть больше, чем у окружающих, возможно также, моя юность, девственность (на первые пару ночей), его преимуществами – вся сила и мудрость, опыт его ста лет. Что касается изворотливости ума - я бы счел ложью тот факт, что Альбус учился не в Слизерине, если бы он не покровительствовал столь откровенно своему бывшему факультету. 

Как я мог играть с ним? Ответ был очевиден – его же оружием. Меня словно подорвало. Он провоцировал меня. Что ж, я тоже буду его провоцировать. Сейчас я веду себя так, будто завишу от него, будто бы он выбирает меня. Я должен, Мерлин подери, должен занять противоположную позицию. Какую бы игру он ни затеял, он не воспользуется мной. Это будет обоюдным удовольствием, или не будет… вообще ничем. Я и так в вечном служении у вас, господин директор. Но вы не получите всего меня, если... не заплатите соответствующую цену. 

После таких размышлений стало легче. Я пошел в постель с твердой решимостью поменять правила игры и впервые за много ночей спал спокойно.


	9. Status Quo

_Продолжение воспоминаний Северуса_

Следующие дни Альбус вел себя так, как будто ничего и не было. Я брал на себя одно дело за другим, и заставлял себя думать о чем угодно, только не о нем. По ночам система защиты трещала по швам, и мне приходилось сбрасывать напряжение, чтобы уснуть. Пару раз мне это сделать так и не удалось. Я то успокаивался, приняв какое-то решение, то вновь раздражался, обнаружив, что решение никуда не годится.

К концу недели размышления привели меня в маггловский гей-бар, в котором я как-то побывал со своим приятелем Ричардом. Хорошая штука – оборотное. Пара глотков – и в зеркале на тебя смотрит голубоглазый красавчик. В баре я надеялся найти кого-нибудь на ночь. Были вещи, которые я хотел попробовать – например, побыть сверху, понимая, что если с Альбусом что-то сложится, то вряд ли он позволит мне это. Кроме того, мне хотелось выяснить, привлекают ли меня другие мужчины. 

В баре я занял позицию у стойки, чтобы легче было обозревать зал. Смазливая внешность работала - за час я получил больше десятка различных предложений. Еще через полчаса и мое внимание привлек один парень. Явно не слишком наглый, и, что было более приятно - с чувством собственного достоинства. Я подошел к нему, мы разговорились. Его звали Тимоти, и он учился на инженера. Я назвался Кевином – первое имя, которое пришло в голову. Минут через двадцать он сказал: «Ты говоришь, как умный человек. По внешности этого не скажешь». Я переспросил, является ли это комплиментом или оскорблением. Он фыркнул: «Ладно, рожу не выбирают».

Минут через сорок мы уже были у него дома. Я чувствовал слабое возбуждение, но после прогулки был готов признаться, что мне всего лишь нравится его компания. На пороге мы начали целоваться, но в этом не было ничего общего с тем, что я испытывал от одной мысли о прикосновениях Альбуса. Когда Тимоти попробовал своим языком мой, стало противно. Я отпрянул и вытер рот рукавом, с трудом удерживая себя, чтобы не сплюнуть. Тимоти посмотрел на меня с понимающей усмешкой. 

\- Кого ты пришел забыть, приятель? – спросил он. 

В этой усмешке было что-то ласковое, столь похожее на Альбуса, что на мгновение я замер от ужаса, подумав, что он, тоже под оборотным, решил разыграть меня. Но секундное впечатление исчезло. Тимоти прошел в квартиру, сбросил в коридоре ботинки и спросил, хочу ли я пива.

\- Это бесполезно, - ответил я. 

\- Да я уже понял, - сказал он откуда-то из-за стены, включая телевизор и начиная щелкать пультом управления. – Но не портить же вечер. 

Я развернулся и пошел. Когда я спустился на два пролета, его лохматая голова появилась наверху над перилами. 

– Эй, Кевин, - окликнул он.

\- Что?

\- Ты не обижайся! Я, честно говоря, тоже не хотел трахаться. Так, думал отвлечься. 

В Хогвартсе я проклял свою феноменальную везучесть, потому что первый, кого я увидел во дворе замка, был Альбус. Действие оборотного я прекратил антидотом, так что хотя бы смену внешности мне объяснять не пришлось. Альбус стоял у фонтана с Люмосом на конце поднятой палочки. Лицо у него было тревожное. 

\- Провожали министра, директор? – съехидничал я. – Беспокоитесь, как он доберется до дома? 

Смысла в моей фразе не было, так как министр уходил из Хогвартса через директорский камин, зато выражение лица Альбуса стало таким, как будто я его ударил. Он отвернулся и ушел, не говоря ни слова, не поставив меня на место, не размазав заклятием по каменным плитам. 

Вернувшись в подземелья, я не мог найти себе места. Я обидел Альбуса. Человека, который дважды спас мне жизнь. И это - гораздо больше того, что я сделал, работая на него. Гораздо больше того, что я смогу когда-нибудь отдать.

Возможно, он даже ждал меня. Ради чего я торгуюсь? Что я хочу получить?

Равноправное партнерство? Этого не будет никогда. Я подчиняюсь директору Дамблдору, и великий волшебник Дамблдор, победивший Гриндевальда, всегда будет во много раз сильнее меня. Что я делаю? Что мы делаем? Что, тролль его подери, вообще происходит?!! Я мучительно обдумывал, что же делать дальше, задыхаясь от собственного чувства вины. Я не помнил, когда мне в последний раз было так плохо. 

Часы показывали половину двенадцатого. Альбус ложился и позднее, я помнил это по тому времени, когда работал одновременно на него и на Лорда. Я не стал просить разрешения войти в его гостиную через камин, а пошел через подземелья на второй этаж. Охранные чары сообщат ему, что кто-то есть в кабинете. Я не мог увидеть его прямо сейчас, сию секунду. Я шел наверх с решимостью обреченного на казнь. Если Альбус оттолкнет меня, он будет прав. Я ведь сделал это с ним, не так ли? Самое меньшее будет, если он скажет что-нибудь в духе «Северус, твоя вседозволенность переходит всякие границы».

Почему это всегда касалось только меня? Почему он никогда не говорил этого Блэку, с горечью думал я. Злость, однако, помогла мне собрать себя. 

Альбус стоял в кабинете, листая толстую книгу на столе. Он, казалось, абсолютно не удивился, увидев меня, и посмотрел на меня так, как будто обдумывал что-то совершенно обыкновенное. Я что, опять ошибся? Он не обиделся? Я не вышел за рамки допустимого? Или что? 

Я молчал, прислонившись к косяку в дверном проеме. Взгляд Альбуса скользнул мимо, потом опять уперся в книгу. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, потом несколько раз облизнул ее. Не знаю, сделал он это рефлекторно или намеренно, только я отлепился от стены и в мгновение ока уже был рядом с ним. 

Не знаю, какие пикси меня укусили. Я вцепился в локти Альбуса, разворачивая его к себе. Он был так неимоверно близко. Его тонкие сухие губы, по которым только что прогуливался розовый язык, его глаза, сейчас словно подернутые дымкой – от усталости или… от страсти?.. Борода колышется, и так хочется завести под нее руки, приложить их к груди, почувствовать, как колотится сердце Альбуса под моими ладонями. Глухие удары часов на этажерке заставили меня опомниться. 

Мерлин, я прикоснулся к Дамблдору! Я отпрянул, выпуская его локти, но в эту секунду он сам перехватил мои, и я мгновенно оказался впечатанным в стену кабинета. Альбус навис надо мной, перекрывая пути к отступлению. И, прежде чем я понял, что происходит, накрыл мои губы своими, настойчиво проталкиваясь языком в мой рот. Наши языки встретились, знакомясь друг с другом, и это было так… так… Наверное, во всей моей жизни не было лучше этого момента. Непроизвольно подавшись бедрами вперед, я вжался в живот Альбуса, ощутив его эрекцию. Через все шесть или восемь слоев одежды наши члены соприкоснулись. Я чувствовал, что готов умереть прямо здесь, в руках Альбуса, только бы эта сладкая пытка продолжалась. Мерлин, я же кончу прямо сейчас!

\- Нет! - я отвернул голову.

Альбус в удивлении отпустил меня:

– Северус, что не так?!

Я прошел к креслу и рухнул в него, держась руками за столешницу и мотая головой, как сумасшедший: – Не так. Не сейчас. 

\- Северус! Смотри мне в глаза!

Да что ж такое с Альбусом, если он решился использовать легиллименцию? Я закрылся рефлекторно. У меня в любом случае стоит постоянный блок, но с Альбусом лучше перестраховаться. Возбуждение уходило. Альбус пересек расстояние, разделявшее нас, и взял меня рукой за подбородок. Наши взгляды встретились. Он был недоволен, я это видел. И еще понимал, что это недовольство относится к тому, что произошло только что. 

\- Что вы хотите от меня? 

\- Настанет ли момент, когда ты перестанешь торговаться, Северус? 

\- Альбус, зачем вам я? 

Он вдруг кинул настороженный взгляд куда-то вверх, и я вспомнил, что мы все еще находимся в кабинете. Стало быть, портреты видели все происходящее между нами. Альбуса, казалось, это не волновало. Может быть, они не разглашают его тайн? Или он отводит им глаза каким-нибудь заклинанием? 

\- Пройдем в гостиную, - сказал он холодно. 

В гостиной я не дождался приглашения и сел на коричневый диван из кожи якки. Альбус смотрел на меня внимательно, устроившись в кресле напротив. 

\- Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, директор. 

\- На этот вопрос нет ответа, Северус. Его интонации были мягкими, но при этом Альбус смотрел на меня с упреком, как будто объяснял что-то настолько очевидное, что я должен был давно знать сам.

\- На любой вопрос можно найти ответ… если хотеть этого. 

Он покачал головой: 

– Это бессмысленно, Северус. Ты пытаешься анализировать то, что анализу не поддается в принципе.

\- Может быть, просто никто не пытался этого делать? – спокойно спросил я. Я понимал, что мы заходим в тупик, однако игра была начата Альбусом, он и должен был делать первые ходы. 

\- Ты не ответил на вопрос о том, что произошло в кабинете, - напомнил он. Сходил.

Мерлин, как ответить так, чтобы дать понять, что мне это понравилось, и я не против продолжения, но… А что, собственно, но? Стоит ли врать, когда рано или поздно это выяснится? В гей-бар за опытом я явно больше не пойду. Я хочу только Альбуса. Так что терять уже нечего. Ва-банк. 

Холодно. Как можно холоднее: 

– Стена кабинета – это, мягко сказать, не совсем то место, о котором я мечтал, представляя себе мой первый опыт. 

Альбус поперхнулся. Он был изумлен или, по крайней мере, хорошо притворился изумленным. Выглядело это так, будто он даже не догадывался о том, что я могу оказаться девственником. 

\- Но я думал, что мистер Малфой… - он пристально вглядывался в меня.

\- Мы были друзьями, - сухо сообщил я.

\- Как я понимаю, теперь вы уже не друзья?

\- Не вижу, какое отношение это имеет к предмету нашего разговора. 

Мы опять залезли в дебри, отстраняясь друг от друга. Впрочем, я чувствовал, что мне уже все равно. Еще идя сюда, я внутренне настраивал себя на то, что потеряю его. Я устал от этих качелей. Я бы, пожалуй, даже уволился из Хогвартса, если бы у меня была хоть малейшая возможность сделать это.

\- Северус, – Альбус наколдовал нам вина, и я принял бокал почти рефлекторно, ожидая его дальнейших слов. – Я должен принести тебе свои извинения. Видишь ли, я думал, что ты более искушен в подобного рода вещах, и не понимал, как глубоко могу задеть твои чувства.

Он огорченно всматривался в мое лицо. Было похоже, что Альбус говорит искренне. 

Я ответил ему тем же: 

\- Вы их задели… достаточно глубоко. 

Пустота. Я умер. Как в тот раз, после разговора с Лили, когда она навсегда захлопнула дверь передо мной. На что я надеялся? Что _он_ действительно захочет меня? Навоображал невесть что! И вздумал ставить условия за то, что и даром никому не нужно.

Молчание длилось довольно долго. Альбус ходил по кабинету, обдумывая что-то, а я смотрел на свои руки, лежащие на коленях. К вину я так и не притронулся, и бокал висел в воздухе, сиротливо покачиваясь от движений Альбусовой робы.

Наконец, Альбус заговорил: - Если это так, как ты говоришь, Северус, то каким образом я могу загладить свою вину? Что ты примешь в качестве извинения?

Я не знал, что ответить на это. То, чего я хотел, было слишком больше, чем он мог предложить. 

Самым лучшим решением было прервать бессмысленный разговор и уйти. Я уже собрался было вставать, как вдруг Альбус повернулся ко мне и со словами: «Северус, ты позволишь мне?», опустился передо мной на колени. Я был настолько ошеломлен, что застыл на месте.

Дамблдор. На коленях. Передо мной. 

Первой мыслью было, что он сошел с ума. Но в следующую секунду Альбус отвел мои руки и слегка развел мои колени, чтобы оказаться между ними, на мгновение коснувшись ладонями внутренней стороны моих бедер.

Возбуждение накрыло меня, выламывая тело в судороге. Эрекция стала болезненной в доли секунды. Я вцепился руками в диван, умирая от желания и одновременно - от страха, что я все делаю не так. Альбус же одним рывком расстегнул мне молнию на брюках, и мой освобожденный член подался вверх, натягивая ткань трусов, ложась в его горячую руку. Накатило жаркое, сладкое удушье, комната поплыла перед глазами. Альбус медлил, стягивая с меня трусы невероятно долго, сухими пальцами слегка поглаживая бедра, и я уже начал думать, что эта пытка – похлеще, чем то, что мне довелось испытать у Лорда. 

А потом я сказал: «Да. Пожалуйста. Да» и, прежде чем успел понять, что творю, нажал рукой на затылок Альбуса, притягивая его голову вниз, _туда_. В следующую секунду его руки и губы завладели моим членом, язык слизнул капельку смазки, и я услышал собственный глухой стон. Еще миг - и головка оказалась в жаркой, влажной тесноте его рта. Руки Альбуса гладили меня. Я извивался, рычал и выгибался, судорожно глотая воздух, когда он вбирал член еще глубже. В какой-то момент он стиснул его так сильно, что я мог только всхлипнуть, вскинуть бедра, и, мыча, двинуться вперед, толкаясь Альбусу в рот, еще быстрее, еще… На этом потолок гостиной надвинулся на меня, превратившись в кипенно-белый, и я самым позорным образом потерял сознание. 

Когда я пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что уже полностью одет и лежу на диване, головой - у Альбуса на коленях, под моей щекой была его мягкая борода, а сам он пропускал сквозь пальцы мои волосы. Все тело было пронизано послеоргазменной истомой. Пахло разлитым вином и еще чем-то очень резким. 

Увидев, что я в сознании, Альбус повернул мое лицо вверх и заглянул мне в глаза: 

\- Как ты, мой мальчик? 

\- Извинения принимаются, директор, - срывающимся голосом сказал я.

\------------------------

Будильник вызванивает три утра, напоминая, что пора гасить огонь под основой. Я заливаю горечавку ядом тарантула (следующий этап зелья) и иду в гостиную. Откидываюсь в кресле у камина, салютуя себе бокалом виски, и, смакуя первый глоток, закрываю глаза. Альбус хочет лишить свое тело памяти. Это его дело, не так ли? Я даже не назову это предательством. Но я не буду этого делать с собой. Память - это все, что мне осталось. И, пока она жива, значит, и я живу тоже.

_Конец POV Северуса_


	10. Семья Вильярдо

Вечером 28 декабря баронесса де Ведья-и-Медоре вернулась домой в довольно мрачном настроении. Сбросив шубу в кресло у входа, она пошла навстречу племяннику, князю Хуану Антонио дель Раван ** _и_** лья, который поспешил налить ей глинтвейна из котелка на маленькой жаровне, что стояла в глубине холла, рядом со стеной парадной лестницы. 

В доме семьи Вильярдо в Толедо повсюду царила чистота, однако портреты предков на стенах давно не реставрировались и заметно потемнели, обои и ковры выцвели, а по антикварной мебели было видно, что она неоднократно страдала от нашествия жучков. В холле, освещенном по-маггловски, электрическими лампами, приятно пахло корицей.

\- Удалось что-нибудь выяснить? - спросил Хуан Антонио, протягивая бокал Марии Инессе и с тревогой заглядывая в ее лицо. 

\- Не больше того, что мы обсуждали, - махнув рукой, отвечала та, опускаясь в кресло перед камином. 

В доме было холодно, и князь поспешил накинуть на плечи Марии Инессы шерстяную шаль, которая когда-то – очень давно – явно была дорогой и модной. 

\- Сама я в библиотеке ничего не нашла, только перемазалась в строительной пыли. А Грегори до сих пор в Англии. – Мария Инесса нахмурилась: - Не понимаю, почему он не стал справлять Рождество здесь… Еще в начале декабря он говорил, что будет с нами, как всегда, а теперь все службы вместо него служил Теодор, и... – Мария Инесса оборвала сама себя. - А у тебя что? 

\- У меня тоже пока ничего. Я перерыл книги по драконам во всех четырех библиотеках - ни единого намека на то, что нам нужно. Стандартные рекомендации по укрощению или содержанию драконов, сказки, но ничего о драконах, которые были бы связаны с семейной магией. Похоже, ни в одном роду такого не было. 

\- Было, - покачала головой баронесса. 

Хуан Антонио прислонился к камину под неподвижным портретом одного из предков. 

– Ты плохо знаешь историю волшебников Испании, Люкс. Тебе надо бы заняться этим. Это недопустимый пробел, учитывая, со сколь многими представителями чистокровных семейств тебе приходится иметь дело. Драконы были во многих испанских семьях, почти в каждой десятой. Иначе нам никогда не удалось бы ни выставить мавров, ни прогнать римлян. 

\- Но во времена герцога Альбы драконы были уже только у нашей семьи! – возразил Хуан Антонио. 

\- Это так, - сказала Мария Инесса и протянула бокал за очередной порцией. – Потому что всех остальных драконы покинули еще раньше. 

\- Тогда почему ты думаешь, что их можно вернуть? 

Мария Инесса покачала головой: 

– Я лишь надеюсь на это. В детстве я читала сказку о том, как волшебники призывали драконов служить им и заключали с ними магический контракт. Я подумала, возможно, если это было один раз, можно начать все заново или призвать других драконов. Ведь Лйе ** _е_** ба - не единственный на свете род драконов.

\- Я не нашел такой сказки, - вздохнул Хуан Антонио. – И все остальные драконьи роды, по-моему, слишком кровожадные, чтобы можно было их приручить. Все, что я читал об этом в школе… 

\- В вашей школе чему только не научат! – засмеялась Мария Инесса. – Лучше бы ты учился в Хогвартсе, вместе с Ритой. 

\- Лучше бы школа волшебников была прямо здесь, в Испании, - мрачно заметил Хуан Антонио.

Выпустив бокал из руки, он невербальным заклинанием отправил его обратно к жаровне. Крышка котелка лениво приподнялась, и половник так же лениво наполнил бокал, отправив его обратно Марии Инессе. 

– Но кто, кроме Каркарова, взял бы меня из милости? Это сейчас у меня должность в министерстве, и Инес платит мне отступные за палаццо, а тогда ты не могла потратить на меня ни одного лишнего песо. Мне повезло, что он был твоим другом. 

\- Игорь был в большей степени другом твоего отца, Хуан Антонио. Но ты прав, я до сих пор питаю к нему нежные чувства. Мы не виделись с тех самых пор, как я забрала тебя из Дурмштранга, но он – часть моей юности. 

Они помолчали. Хуан Антонио скрестил руки на груди и запрокинул голову вверх, что-то обдумывая. 

– Ты знаешь старинные семейства, которым служили драконы? 

\- Фер ** _е_** йра. Авил ** _а_** р. Орт ** _е_** га. Побочная ветвь Валад ** _а_** ресов.

\- Но они же все сквибы! – воскликнул Хуан Антонио.

\- Это Ферейра-то сквибы? Что ты не поделил с младшим Ферейра в министерстве, чтобы так говорить? – хмыкнула баронесса. 

\- Ну, дон Себастьян – сквиб, это все знают.

\- Зато Фернандо - сильный волшебник. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь? 

Баронесса улыбнулась, и улыбка вернула ее лицу прежний возраст. 

– Я многое знаю, Люкс, и ты знаешь об этом. Но все остальные, действительно, сквибы или имеют очень слабые магические способности, - согласилась она. 

\- Означает ли это, что если драконы уходят, то волшебники теряют магию? 

\- Через пять-шесть веков? Любое чистокровное семейство может выродиться за это время… 

\- Да, но мы не вырождаемся, - возразил Хуан Антонио. – А ведь у Вильярдо много близкородственных браков. Ты вышла замуж за двоюродного брата. Первая жена Леонардо тоже была его кузиной. 

Мария Инесса усмехнулась: 

\- Все еще думаешь о том, чтобы жениться на моей дочери? 

Хуан Антонио поперхнулся, покраснел и отвернулся.

Баронесса покачала головой. 

– По испанской ветви мы действительно часто женились на двоюродных и троюродных сестрах. Но вспомни, сколько в нас влилось австрийской, русской, прусской, французской крови. Твой отец – наш дальний родственник, но все же он итальянец, у тебя есть шотландская бабушка. Мы космополиты. Кроме того, мы не гнушаемся браками с магглами и магглорожденными волшебниками. 

\- Это я знаю! О том, что род Вильярдо начался от Вильярду, сына Альфонсу IV, который был отлучен от двора за то, что женился на магглорожденной, мне Макс уже все уши прожужжал. 

\- Потому что он понимает, что для должности в министерстве знать генеалогию собственного и других семейств необходимо. И он даже в четырнадцать лет готовится к своей будущей карьере, хотя и начнет ее только после совершеннолетия, - с гордостью сказала баронесса. 

И посмотрела на племянника с заметным упреком. Хуану Антонио было двадцать пять. 

\- Ладно. Почитаю я что-нибудь. Когда время будет, - буркнул князь, взъерошив ладонью короткие черные волосы. – Еще какие-нибудь семьи, которым служили драконы, ты знаешь?

\- Я знаю только сам факт. Видишь ли, в средние века, если драконы покидали семью, она считалась опозоренной, и многие семьи просто скрывали это. Так что это передавалось только из уст в уста. Я прочла об этом в книге «Правдивая история чистокровных волшебных семейств Испании», но не удивлюсь, если ты ее найдешь только в какой-нибудь забытой домашней библиотеке. Правительство изъяло ее по просьбе… этих самых чистокровных семейств, - в голосе баронессы звучала неприкрытая ирония. 

Собеседники помолчали. 

\- А что если спросить Книгу судеб? – осторожно поинтересовался Хуан Антонио.

Баронесса побледнела, и ее смуглые руки судорожно вцепились в шаль. 

Племянник пристально посмотрел на нее.

-Ты уже спрашивала однажды, – тихо заметил он.

Мария Инесса кивнула. 

– Ее и можно спросить только однажды, - также тихо, будто боясь, что ее подслушают, сказала она. 

\- И… про что? 

Баронесса помолчала. 

– Ты дашь мне непреложную клятву, что не расскажешь это никому? 

Хуан Антонио сделал шаг в ее сторону и протянул руку. Баронесса прикоснулась своим запястьем к его и вынула волшебную палочку. Их руки обвила светящаяся фиолетовая лента. 

– Даю клятву, что не расскажу никому то, что узнаю от тебя о том, что ты спросила в Книге судеб.

Баронесса провела палочкой вдоль запястий. 

Ленточка вспыхнула множеством маленьких искорок и погасла. Хуан Антонио поморщился и встряхнул руку. Лицо баронессы было белым как мел. 

\- Я узнала из Книги судеб, что пока буду главой рода, Вильярдо будут преследовать несчастья, - сказала она. 

\- Но… То есть ты хочешь сказать, что все это – бедность, Инес, бегство герцога и твоего младшего брата, пожары, болезни, исчезновение Берилл в день свадьбы Эрнесто, разрушенный замок и… драконы, то, что Хен лежит там, наверху – все это потому только, что ты глава рода? - он изумленно посмотрел на Марию Инессу. – Но ты же могла передать управление родом…

Баронесса покачала головой.

– Черная Мадонна, кому?! – воскликнула она. – Леонардо, которому никогда не было дела ни до чего, кроме своей медицины?! Безвольному Ромулу? Эрнесто, который запутался в интрижках и никак не решит, с кем же ему жить – с женой, с Фелиппе или найти кого-нибудь третьего? Кроме того, род сам назначает волшебника, Хуан Антонио. Если бы появился кто-то, достойный исполнять эту функцию, род бы мгновенно выделил его.

\- Родовую магию не обманешь, - хмуро согласился князь. – А когда все это закончится, там не было сказано? 

\- Книга судеб дает лишь одну подсказку. Ты можешь сходить туда. Только не ходи один. Возьми с собой Ромулу. И лучше не сейчас – если ты смотрел маггловские новости, то должен знать, что сейчас повсюду снегопады, и перевалы закрыты. В горах снег будет лежать еще долго. 

\- Весной? – он вздохнул. 

\- Весной, - согласилась Мария Инесса. – И на твоем месте я бы не рассчитывала на то, что книга даст тебе прямое знание. Чаще всего это лишь некий знак или что-то, что ты не можешь прямо расшифровать. Что может запутать тебя окончательно.

\- Хорошо, - Хуан Антонио левитировал одно из кресел, стоявших вдоль стены, поближе к огню, и сел плечом к плечу с Марией Инессой.

В гостиной воцарилось уютное молчание. 

Через несколько минут в тишине раздался звонкий голос баронессы:

\- Что ж, я разрешаю тебе просить руки моей дочери, когда ей исполнится шестнадцать. 

Никто из них не слышал, как наверху, из-за кадок с пальмами, стоявшими вдоль перил лестницы, поднялась с корточек тоненькая фигурка и на цыпочках прокралась в один из боковых коридоров.


	11. Сестры

28 декабря 1993 года младшая дочь барона де Ведья-и-Медоре, Эухения Виктория, лежала на кровати в своей комнате и смотрела в потолок. Пальцы ее медленно перебирали потускневший, некогда ярко-золотистый, шелк балдахина. Ей очень хотелось плакать, но слезы не шли. 

Кроме кровати, достаточно широкой для того, чтобы на ней могли уместиться двое, в комнате были также два стула и столик, на котором стоял допотопный телевизор. Изображение было мутным, и лица на экране то вытягивались, то, наоборот, расширялись. 

Звук Эухения выключила. Телевизор ее раздражал, но когда она нажимала красную кнопку на пульте, глухой экран раздражал еще больше. 

Она не знала, чего хочет. Она не знала, что ей делать. Вся ее жизнь полетела к черту из-за одной ночи на драконьей ферме. Точнее, вечера. Нескольких часов. 

И – из-за тетушки Марты, чье имя вместе с другими красовалось на семейном гобелене, висевшем на стене по правую руку Эухении Виктории. 

Когда-то давно тетушка Марта возненавидела ее и решила убить. Надо заметить, что сильная неприязнь между ними была взаимной. Но если Эухения Виктория могла жить спокойно без того, чтобы мечтать о том, как окровавленные внутренности тетушки Марты будут размазаны по полу семейного поместья Фуэнтэ Сольяда*, то у тетушки Марты все выходило с точностью до наоборот. При этом, что такого особенного сделала Эухения Виктория тетушке Марте, никто не знал. 

Никто не знал и того, что Эухения Виктория сделала своей двоюродной сестре Инес. Во всяком случае, такого, чтобы получить солнечным летним днем кобру в постель. Как эта самая кобра появилась, до сих пор осталось неизвестным. То ли Инес наколдовала ее (ей в тот момент было уже четырнадцать, и в заклинаниях она была сильна), то ли действительно где-то купила, временно усыпила и приволокла в замок, а, может, заставила кого-то под Империусом сделать это вместо нее, а потом стерла память – выяснять это особо не стали. Барон тряхнул стариной, сварил веритассерум и, после первого невнятного признания, отправил Инес дальним родственникам обратно на Сицилию: одной обузой меньше. 

Змею убила старшая сестра Эухении Виктории Полина Инесса – ей было уже десять, и по испанским законам она владела волшебной палочкой, а вместе с волшебной палочкой заклинанием Эванеско. Его Полина Инесса выучила в первую очередь, поскольку очень любила рисовать и лепить, и у нее часто выходило что-то очень далекое от задуманного. 

Эухения Виктория во всей этой истории отделалась сильнейшим испугом и заиканием, которое прошло только через год. Полина Инесса же, в свою очередь, обнаружила, что, во-первых, в критических ситуациях очень быстро соображает, а во вторых, очень четко чувствует, когда ее родным нужна помощь – не зря она, как сумасшедшая, бежала из столовой на первом этаже на третий этаж замка. Эти два открытия заставили ее заняться в равной степени боевой магией и прорицаниями, предметами, которыми редко увлекался один и тот же человек.

Вообще, из-за периодической и периодически катастрофической бедности и в семействе Вильярдо, и конкретно, в той ветви, которая именовалась отпрысками барона де Ведья-и-Медоре, каждый занимался, чем хотел. Систематическое планомерное образование состояло из простейших чар – им учила баронесса, самых известных боевых и защитных заклинаний – в них натаскивали всех Хуан Антонио и Ромулу, в свое время освоившие их с помощью португальского дядюшки, а также из необходимого минимума колдомедицины. Последняя в семье была в большом почете, а портретная галерея Вильярдо состояла из знаменитых колдомедиков, чередующихся со знаменитыми полководцами. Неплохой семейный подряд: одни дырявят, другие исправляют последствия.

Обязательным знанием, за которым следили строже всего, в семье была окклюменция – умение защищать сознание. Старшее поколение Вильярдо, из которого в живых остался только один полупарализованный и слепой девяностолетний герцог Толедский, отец Марии Инессы, всю вторую мировую маггловскую войну работало в магическом сопротивлении и сделало коллективный вывод, что защита сознания – навык, совершенно необходимый для выживания. Теперь всех, кто достигал тринадцати лет, окклюменции учила сама Мария Инесса. 

Все остальные знания ее чада черпали из книг, коих в многочисленных семейных библиотеках было предостаточно: когда-то Вильярдо были могущественными и богатыми, и считали своим долгом быть еще и самыми просвещенными. Теперь от былого величия остались жалкие крохи – поместья были либо разрушены, либо заложены, либо – в лучшем случае - сданы в аренду, которая давала возможность худо-бедно сводить концы с концами и выплачивать залоговые платежи. Но книги, несмотря на бедность, хранили с особой тщательностью, составляли описи, бережно восстанавливали и пользовались ими с нежностью, с которой относятся скорее к живым существам. И, книги – на то они и волшебные, отвечали взаимностью.

Любая библиотека в семье Вильярдо – будь то в доме герцога Толедского, в особняке барона де Ведья-и-Медоре, в заброшенном поместье бабушки Миранды или в квартире Диего Авилара, двоюродного племянника герцога, мгновенно откликалась на призыв, подбирая нужную литературу и подсказывая изо всех сил. Что, в свою очередь, порождало желание взаимодействовать с книгами еще больше. Поэтому ничего удивительного не было в том, что, при отсутствии элементарных знаний, например, в трансфигурации, не имея понятия об арифмантике, астрономии или истории магии, в других областях волшебники из семьи Вильярдо достигали выдающихся успехов.

Эухения и ее младший брат Эухенио знали о зельях больше, чем кто-либо другой в Испании, Максима, брат-близнец Эухении, к четырнадцати годам выучил магическую юриспруденцию на уровне министерского минимума и свободно побеждал в дискуссиях магов старше его на несколько десятков лет, Ромулу планировал волшебные дома с той же легкостью, что и не волшебные, а Эрнесто в свои двадцать семь лет считался одним из самых авторитетных колдомедиков Мадрида.

Полина Инесса, как уже упоминалось, избрала боевую магию и прорицания. В первом предмете ей удалось достичь уровня взрослой волшебницы, и она ни в чем не уступала жене Ромулу Рите, с которой периодически дралась на магических дуэлях, со вторым было хуже – ее способности проявлялись стихийно, и положиться на них не было никакой возможности. Все, что Полина Инесса изучала по прорицаниям, как то – гадание по чаинкам или на кофейной гуще, чтение судьбы в хрустальном шаре, толкования снов и прочее, казалось ей непроходимой чушью. Зато ее часто мучили неясные видения будущего, и в них было столько мрачного, что она, если и допускала то, что они сбудутся, то предпочитала никому не рассказывать. По большей части она не делилась даже с Эухенией Викторией, с которой жила в одной комнате и спала на одной кровати. Однако, несмотря на замкнутость и некоторую внутреннюю дикость Полины Инессы (она часто пряталась по углам и чуралась всякого общества), сестры были очень близки, и даже молчаливое присутствие одной давало другой ощутимую поддержку.

Вот и сейчас, когда Полина Инесса, не говоря ни слова, проскользнула в комнату, Эухения Виктория почувствовала это и приподнялась на кровати, чтобы мгновенно попасть в кольцо рук любящей сестры.

– Нет, не вставай, дорогая, - прошептала Полина Инесса, забираясь с ногами на кровать и укладываясь рядом с сестрой так, чтобы было удобно обнимать ее. Делая это, она торопливо пересказывала разговор, подслушанный внизу. 

Эухения Виктория расслабилась, закрыла глаза и молчала. Голос Полины Инессы убаюкал ее, и она почти заснула, когда сестра задала ей вопрос: 

\- Так что ты думаешь про Хуана Антонио?

\- А что ты думаешь? – ответила вопросом на вопрос сонная Эухения Виктория. 

\- Ну, он классный, - улыбнулась Полина Инесса. – В детстве мне казалось, что веселее никого нет.

\- Ты бы выбрала мужа по этому принципу? 

Полина Инесса, продолжая улыбаться, промолчала.

\- Вот то-то и оно, что нет, - сказала Эухения Виктория. - Наверняка, у тебя в голове был список из сотни-другой пунктов, по которым ты выбирала Бернардо. 

Она широко зевнула и открыла глаза. 

Улыбка Полины Инессы стала еще шире.

\- Я сначала его выбрала, а потом составила список, - заверила она сестру. – Ты ведь знаешь, что он заявил, что хочет жениться на мне, еще когда ему было пять лет. А сколько пунктов в твоем списке? 

\- В моем? – голос Эухении Виктории вдруг сел. – Мне не на что теперь претендовать, да? – она вздохнула и запрокинула голову так, что взгляд ее уперся в оборки балдахина под потолком. – Нет, я не думаю, что Хуан Антонио хотел бы на мне жениться из жалости – он же, в конце концов, не знает, что произошло на ферме, и думает, как многие другие, что мне удастся встать на ноги.

\- Но ты в это не веришь? – спросила Полина Инесса. 

\- Я не знаю, во что верить, - отвечала сестра. – Я никогда по-настоящему не верила в опасность. Даже тогда, когда Инес прислала то письмо, где писала, что она меня все равно убьет. И сейчас я не могу поверить в то, что произошло. Как будто все это не со мной, как будто это дурной сон. Как будто я открою глаза, и все будет хорошо. Знаешь, как в детстве, в Фуэнтэ Сольяда, когда мы прыгали из нижних окон в озеро, и никто из нас не боялся разбиться о стену замка. 

\- Там стоял магический барьер, - Полина Инесса вновь улыбнулась, но теперь в ее улыбке было столько тревоги и горечи, что даже у совершенно постороннего наблюдателя сжалось бы сердце. – Он отшвыривал нас в озеро, чтобы ничего такого не случилось. 

Сестры замолчали, стискивая руки друг друга. По щекам Эухении Виктории покатились слезы. Полина Инесса сжала зубы, чтобы не закричать. Боль была слишком сильной, чтобы она могла вынести ее одна. Но кто тут поможет? Две утопающих на одной кровати. И ласковая волна не подхватит, чтобы бережно вынести на влажный песок, усыпанный мягкими иглами гигантских сосен. Не лизнет напоследок ступни, убираясь восвояси. Скорее – стиснет, затягивая в пучину безжалостной рукой, опрокинет лицом в темный ил, забивая водорослями легкие. И как объяснить сестре, что никогда уже не будет хорошо? Что судьба нещадно перемолола их, по какой-то необъяснимой прихоти, еще до рождения. А если и будет, то - пир во время чумы. И вороны, кричащие над остывающими трупами. 

\- Хен, - сказала она вдруг, - это я виновата. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- В тот вечер. Я знала, что что-то происходит с тобой. Я чувствовала, что что-то не так. Но я... я была с Бернардо. Это был наш первый раз, и я просто была глуха ко всему остальному. 

В комнате воцарилось молчание. Несколько минут спустя Эухения Виктория повернулась и ласково провела кончиками пальцев по лицу сестры. 

– Не мучай себя, - сказала она. - Ты бы все равно ничего не смогла сделать. Только бы тоже попалась. И нас было бы двое. Хватит с тебя с того, что ты попала под машину, когда обо всем узнала. 

Полина Инесса вздохнула, прижимаясь к ней крепче. 

– Мне страшно, - произнесла она. – Очень страшно. Я никогда не думала, - Полина Инесса сглотнула, - что Марта дойдет до такого. И подумать только, дядя Фелиппе клялся, что она не причинит тебе вреда. Что она дала ему Непреложный обет или что-то такое! 

\- Значит, наверное, есть способы обойти клятвы. 

\- Но нарушение Непреложного обета карается смертью!

\- В таком случае, может, она поклялась не убивать меня. Но никто не запрещал ей издеваться надо мной.

\- Я не понимаю, - резким рвущимся голосом сказала Полина Инесса, - я не понимаю, откуда такая ненависть. Абсолютно безо всякой причины. 

\- Если вдуматься, ни у одной ненависти нет причины, - возразила Эухения Виктория. – Даже если кажется, что человек что-то сделал, за что хочется сделать ему что-то в ответ. Но ведь Бог допустил это. Все, что происходит, происходит с разрешения Бога. Значит, в этом и нужно искать ответ на случившееся. 

\- Значит, ты ее не ненавидишь? – с удивлением спросила сестра. 

\- Нет. Я ее не ненавижу. Мне просто плохо и больно. Но не настолько, чтобы проклинать Бога или хотеть убить. 

\- Я бы как раз проклинала. Не знаю, зачем нужен такой Бог, который так поступает с людьми. 

\- Ты просто еще глупая, Полина Инесса. Бог всегда зачем-то поступает. 

\- Ну вот, я еще и глупая, - вздохнула старшая сестра. 

\- Ты не права, - мягко сказала Эухения Виктория. – Бог нужен всегда. Только Бог удерживает нас от плохих поступков. И если мы его теряем, мы теряем и все остальное, кроме Бога.

\- Как ты можешь рассуждать об этом? Это чистая теория, и я не вижу, как ты можешь применить ее на практике. 

\- Запросто. Посмотри на Грегори. Ты ведь знаешь, что было с ним. Что в одно прекрасное утро Хенрик обнаружил на крыльце клиники просто окровавленный кусок мяса, замученный до невозможности. Посмотри на него теперь. С какими глазами люди выходят после мессы, которую он служит. Они светятся. Каким счастливым мое детство стало благодаря ему. Когда нашу маму объявили шпионкой, и тебя забрали родственники Риты, папа был все время в больнице, а Грегори заботился обо мне, Ромулу и Максе, разговаривал с нами. Самое мое первое воспоминание – это зоопарк в Берне, как мы идем все вместе, и я сижу у него на плече. 

\- Я ему не верю, - вдруг сказала Полина Инесса. 

Эухения Виктория ошеломленно уставилась на сестру: 

– Что ты сказала? 

\- То. Что. Я. Ему. Не. Верю, - раздельно произнесла та. 

\- Но я тебя не понимаю, - голубые глаза Эухении Виктории смотрели на Полину Инессу так встревоженно, как будто бы она заподозрила, что сестра на самом деле не сестра, а кто-то под оборотным средством, или, на худой конец, находится под действием Империуса. – Почему?

\- Потому что он очень злой человек. Потому что в нем столько ненависти, что хватило бы весь Толедо спалить, - выговорила Полина Инесса четко. 

\- Что за глупости ты говоришь! – возмущенно воскликнула Эухения Виктория. – Что на тебя нашло, что ты стала обвинять такого порядочного человека?!

\- Да у него вся аура черная, черт побери, - взъярилась вдруг Полина Инесса, вскакивая с кровати и начиная беспорядочно ходить по комнате. – И я не понимаю, как ты можешь этого не видеть и его защищать.

\- Аура? – сестра посмотрела на нее с недоумением.

\- Конечно, аура, разве ты не видишь?! – Полина Инесса вдруг опомнилась, остановилась и села на стул, скрестив свои длинные худые ноги. – Прости, - сказала она. – Конечно же, ты не видишь. Просто для меня это настолько очевидно. Как они сталкиваются, пересекаются, активируются, когда люди попадают в поле зрения друг друга. 

\- И… с каких пор ты видишь ауры? 

\- С той самой ночи, - сглотнув, произнесла Полина Инесса. – После машины. Я очнулась в маггловской больнице и поняла, что вижу ауру доктора. То есть сначала я думала, что умерла и попала на небо, так как… Это как круг над головой, ну, как у святых на картинках, - уже более спокойно стала объяснять она. – Иногда это красиво. У мамы, например, очень красиво. Или у папы. У них много зеленого. Это когда любовь. К людям или друг к другу. Оно интересно активируется. Красным – агрессия. А если черное – это что-то совсем. Страшное. Такое, что… хочется быть подальше от этого человека.

\- А я? – вдруг тихо спросила Эухения Виктория. – Мою ауру ты тоже видишь? 

Полина Инесса побледнела и перевела взгляд на сестру. 

\- То, что ты их убила, я вижу, да, - тихо ответила она.

\------------  
Fuente Soleada (исп.) - Источник, освещенный солнцем


	12. Драма в трех актах или о вреде отворота

_POV Северуса, 8-9 января 1994 года_

Вечером восьмого января я заканчивал варить зелье для Альбуса, когда по каминной сети меня позвал Люпин и попросил разрешения войти. 

К моей досаде, пришлось принять его в лаборатории. Зелье находилось на последней стадии варки, и его нельзя было оставлять без присмотра. Можно было, конечно, сказать нашему ручному волку, чтоб пришел позже, но на это самое «позже» у меня была намечена встреча с Альбусом. Кроме того, я понимал, что Люпин ко мне не сунется без крайней нужды. 

\- Чего тебе? – с подозрением спросил я, когда он вошел в лабораторию своей переваливающейся походкой – ни дать ни взять животное, и, как всегда, в чиненой мантии. И, конечно же, он уселся на край стола с таким видом, как будто это было самое подходящее место для его плотной задницы. Никакого уважения, короче. 

\- Северус… - он с недоумением смотрел, как я разрезаю себе ладонь.

\- А теперь помолчи, - сказал я, наклоняясь над кипящим котлом и отсчитывая одиннадцать капель – по возрасту Альбуса, одну за каждые десять лет.

Теперь он будет пить мою кровь не только в переносном, но и в буквальном смысле. Я хмыкнул про себя, наблюдая, как красные капли расплываются, попадая в густую голубую жижу. Наконец все, что должно было смешаться, смешалось, и зелье приобрело искомый сиреневый цвет. Я с удовольствием помешал его в последний раз, залечил ладонь заклинанием и загасил огонь. А потом оглянулся на Люпина и понял, что допустил бо-о-ольшую ошибку. Потому что его глаза в эту минуту были раза в два больше своего природного размера.

\- Это для Дамблдора? – спросил он с ужасом. 

\- Это не твое собачье дело, Люпин, - отрезал я, понимая, что вряд ли остановлю его этим. – Скажи мне все, что хотел сказать, и выметайся.

Он проигнорировал мою реплику: 

– Но это же отворотное! 

\- Откуда ты?.. – должно быть, мой вид в самом деле был грозен, потому что Люпин съежился на краю стола. Наверное, он бы отступил, если бы я не встал к нему вплотную, не схватил за мантию и как следует не тряхнул бы его. Оборотень отвел глаза. 

Я был зол. Чертовски зол. Но еще больше удивлен. Любые отворотные, так же как и приворотные – это темная магия, причем весьма специфическая. 

\- Сириус варил на шестом курсе, - все еще не глядя на меня, пробормотал Люпин. И более твердо добавил: - Как будто ты не знаешь об этом!

\- Знаю о чем?! – холодно спросил я, все еще не выпуская из рук оборотневой тряпки. – Какое мне дело было до пассий Блэка? 

\- Северус, ты хочешь сказать, что ты ничего не замечал?! О Мерлин! – его изумление было настолько искренним, что я отступил. 

\- Замечал что? 

Люпин покраснел.

– Что он влюблен в тебя. 

Мать твою! Гриндилоу тебя за ногу! Болотного фонарика тебе в проводники! Сириус. Блэк. Был влюблен. В меня. 

Чуть не сбив остывающий котел, я еле удержал равновесие и предпочел сесть рядом с Люпином. Новость, хотя новостью ее, конечно, вряд ли можно было назвать, требовала осмысления. Между тем, Люпин что-то продолжал бормотать себе под нос, и мне удалось расслышать: «Мы думали, что он к Пожирателям за тобой ушел, потому что у него от одного твоего имени срывало крышу».

\- Стоп! – сказал я. – Что ты тут мелешь! Как он мог пойти к Пож… к Лорду за мной, если, как ты сам сказал, он выпил отворотное? 

\- Выпил, - кивнул Люпин. – Но после этого он захотел тебя убить, и нам с Джеймсом пришлось его связать, и варить противоядие. Поэтому я и знаю, - виновато проговорил он. 

\- Убить?! Ну, это он периодически хотел сделать, - злобно бросил я. 

\- Северус, ты ничего не понял, - с упреком произнес оборотень. – Ты же знаешь, что он не хотел тебе зла, что он просто хотел, чтобы ты от нас отстал. 

\- А Лили с Джеймсом он тоже не со зла предал? – ярость захлестнула меня. Появись сейчас Блэк здесь, я разорвал бы его голыми руками. На всякий случай я сцеплил руки в замок за спиной.

Люпин был уже красный как свекла.

– Северус, выслушай меня. Это отворотное – это может быть опасно. Сириус не просто так захотел тебя убить. Мы с Джеймсом выяснили, что на него наложили отворотные чары, настроенные на тебя. Мы так и не поняли, кто. Но в сочетании с отворотным зельем они могут дать ужасный эффект. И самое главное – их обнаружить очень сложно. Зелье их как-то проявляет. 

\- Отворотные чары? – мой гнев сменился интересом. 

Люпин махнул рукой.

– Я вообще-то о Гарри хотел поговорить. 

\- О Гарри?

\- Ему прислали метлу. Новую. Ну, после того несчастного случая на квиддичном матче он метлу потерял. 

\- Люпин, и причем здесь я? 

Только не о Поттере. Как я от него устал! Так надеялся, что Уизли его заберут на каникулы в Нору, и на тебе! 

Он пробормотал, не глядя на меня: 

\- Минерва думает, что метлу прислал Сириус.

\- Вот как? 

\- Да, – взгляд Люпина перебежал на ботинки. 

\- И что ты от меня хочешь? 

\- Чтобы ты ее проверил. Она сейчас у директора. 

\- Кто? Метла или Минерва? 

\- Метла, конечно. 

\- Ну и? 

\- Проверь ее, Северус, пожалуйста, - он устремил на меня умоляющий взгляд. С чего бы вдруг? 

\- Люпин, что случилось?!! 

Краснеть, видимо, было уже некуда, поэтому волк пошел пятнами. 

\- Трелони, - пробормотал он, упираясь глазами куда-то в угол.

Ах, Трелони! Твою мать! Конечно же, эта сумасшедшая дура в Рождество предсказала смерть тому, кто первым встанет из-за стола. Мать твою! 

\- Люпин, - сказал я. – Приказы директора здесь не обсуждаются. Если тебе не достаточно его проверки и его слова, можешь принести ее потом ко мне. 

\- Спасибо, Северус, - пробормотал он. 

\- Но если... - я встал и угрожающе наклонился над ним, - если ты хоть кому-нибудь растреплешь о том, что видел здесь сегодня, я придушу тебя своими собственными руками. И если ты, - я остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, - поможешь своему драгоценному Блэку проникнуть в замок, тоже придушу. 

Когда он ушел, заверив меня, что никому не проговорится, я перелил отворотное в фиал, и, сообщив по камину Альбусу, что мне надо еще кое-что проверить, и чтобы он сегодня меня не ждал, принялся готовить противоядие. 

\----------------------  
Противоядия для отворотных и приворотных - штука неизмеримо более сложная, чем сами отворотные и приворотные. Готовятся они куда быстрее, но требуют предельной концентрации и очень дорогих ингредиентов. Я с сожалением открываю шкаф, чтобы взять последний пузырек с драконьей кровью. Моя кровь тоже понадобится, только позднее. Кстати, интересно, если сказочка Люпина – правда, как Блэк достал мою кровь? И как потом Люпин с Поттером достали ее для противоядия? Разбили мне нос в очередной раз? 

Я вдруг не выдерживаю и, прервав свои размышления, сажусь на стол и начинаю хохотать. Блэк был страстно влюблен в меня. Это Блэк-то? Который перетрахал половину девиц в Хогвартсе! Красавчик Блэк! Который так меня ненавидел, что чуть клыками не обрастал при моем появлении, чтоб было откуда слюне капать. А Люпин и Поттер готовили антидот, чтоб он опять в меня влюбился. С ума сойти! 

Внезапно я застываю, вспоминая этого мальчишку из клуба. «Ты особенный!» – сказал он. Не сказал – выдохнул. Недовольно хмурюсь. Что он имел в виду? Разбираться было некогда. Да еще он практически вынудил меня пообещать, что я приду. Сказал, что если я этого не сделаю, то он будет ходить каждый день в гей-клуб и ждать меня там. Наплевать бы на него, честное слово, да… не хочется. Что-то есть в нем такое…

Нет, не буду думать. Надо еще почитать рецепт. Отворотные я варил несколько раз. И один из них – для Нарси, которая умудрилась влюбиться в Долохова. Да так, что чуть не убежала с ним. В общем-то, ничего удивительного, когда муж пропадает целыми днями тролль знает где, а потом ты находишь на отворотах его мантии волосы всех цветов.

А вот антидоты я не варил никогда. И про чары такой силы, чтобы сочетание с зельем давало не просто отвращение, а ненависть, не читал и не слышал. Не нравится мне все это, ох как не нравится. 

В кабинете прохладно, а я вдруг чувствую, что у меня со лба течет пот. Рецепты зелий с драконьей кровью лежат в отдельной папке, я бережно, кончиками пальцев разглаживаю пергаменты. Вытаскиваю нужный. Под папкой в шкафу – стопка журналов по этой теме, и сверху – несколько писем от моей сомнительной корреспондентки Серены Уильямс. Ее статьи появились в «Вестнике зельеварения» пару лет назад. Вместе с профессором Эн-Назвийя они исследовали две темы: зелья на основе драконьих ингредиентов и противоядия на основе ядов соответствующих змей. Меня заинтересовали и темы, и статьи, и я уже подумывал написать ей, как сам получил от нее предложение занять место покойного профессора и продолжать исследования совместно. Она предлагала также использовать ее собственные ингредиенты. Если вдуматься, предложение неслыханной щедрости. Именно это меня и насторожило. Ингредиенты безумно дороги, и наверняка в их соавторстве все делал профессор, а она только ставила свое имя под статьями. Кроме того, если прикидывать объем ее знаний, судя по статьям, ей лет пятьдесят. И она нигде не печаталась до прошлого года? Да быть такого не может. 

Исходя из того, что она уже три недели не отвечает на мое последнее письмо, я прав. Вытаскиваю нашу переписку из шкафа и испепеляю. Больше уже ничего от варки зелья меня не отвлекает. 

\-------------------------------------

Ближе к вечеру девятого января я стою в гостиной Альбуса. Уже стемнело, и над головой плавают свечи, создавая в комнате интимную атмосферу. В моей ладони - фиал с отворотным. Альбус сидит в кресле и не смотрит на меня, задумчиво сцепив руки под бородой. Не знаю как, но тело чувствует – он хочет коснуться меня. Извини, Альбус, ничем не могу помочь. Самому хочется до жути. И чтоб не просто коснулся, а _там_. И чтобы на столе. Вот на этом самом, где мы занимались любовью в последний раз. И чтобы ты брал меня так же яростно, как и тогда. И я, выгибаясь, стукнулся бы головой о стол. И сорвал бы голос от криков. И, кончая, ты бы укусил меня в шею, прежде чем выдохнуть мое имя мне в лицо… 

\- Ты начал готовить зелье для Ремуса, Северус? 

\- Начал, директор. 

\- Гарри в подарок на Рождество прислали метлу, Северус. Есть предположение, что это мог сделать Сириус Блэк, – он морщится, как будто съел что-то кислое. Еще бы, ваша ошибка, директор, не слишком приятно сознавать, что вы потворствовали убийце, не правда ли? – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты проверил ее на наличие темных чар после того, как я закончу. 

\- Хорошо, директор. 

Никто из нас не хочет приступать к процедуре, но кто-то должен прекратить балаган и начать. Я призываю чашку с водой и выливаю в нее половину отворотного. Пока что доза на полгода. Если Альбус будет чувствовать себя нормально, налью вторую.

Инстинкт толкает меня под руку, и я, тоном, не допускающим возражений, велю Альбусу пересесть на диван. Придвигаю кресло, чтобы составить ему компанию. Кроме антидота к отворотному, выставляю на стол зелье от аллергии.

Первые несколько минут ничего не происходит. Альбус сидит спокойно, прислушиваясь к себе. Потом его тело начинают сотрясать конвульсии, идет отрыжка. Для отворотных это нормально. А потом его лицо искажается от ненависти, и он заносит руку для удара, невероятным усилием воли останавливая ее на полпути. Видно, как он борется с собой, как все его тело выламывает от мучительной боли. Я вскакиваю с кресла и, роняя его, медленно отхожу в сторону кабинета, так же медленно вытаскивая палочку. 

Это катастрофа. Мерлин твою душу мать! Почему я не позвал Люпина?! Мысли проносятся в моей голове с дикой скоростью, но основная из них - та, что Альбус не сможет бороться долго. Сейчас его ноги еще слабы после принятия зелья, и если я дойду до кабинета, и дам деру, то у меня будет минут десять, прежде чем его окончательно сорвет, и он кинется за мной в погоню. В конце соседнего коридора – витражное окно, разбить его и улететь. Пролезу ли? Умеет ли Альбус летать? Или бежать вниз, до первого этажа?.. 

Я уже почти кладу ладонь на ручку двери, как вдруг в камине за спиной Альбуса вспыхивает пламя, и в гостиную вступает Минерва. Несколько секунд, пока она отряхивается, я радуюсь неожиданной помощи, а потом понимаю, что радовался рано, поскольку, переведя взгляд с мучительной гримасы на лице Альбуса на мою боевую стойку¸ она воспринимает все с точностью наоборот. Коварный зельевар и бывший Пожиратель отравил своего благодетеля. Ха-ха. Три ха-ха, если бы это не происходило сейчас со мной. 

В следующую секунду она уже бросается на меня. Хм. Кажется, я уже упоминал, что я самый сильный маг Британии после Дамблдора? Однако и я никогда не думал, что смогу создать настолько мощный Империус, чтобы подчинить Минерву. Она застывает в позе пантеры на середине прыжка, и на ее лице появляется бессмысленное выражение.

\- Возьми синий флакон со стола, - внушаю я твердо, глядя ей в глаза, - и напои им Альбуса. Иначе он умрет, - добавляю я. – Напои, даже если он будет сопротивляться. Ты должна это сделать. Это – противоядие. 

Только бы Альбус боролся. Только бы у него хватило сил. Мерлин, помоги! Это не может кончиться _так_ бессмысленно!

Минерва поворачивается, берет флакон и подносит его ко рту Альбуса. Видно, как его мечет. Он безумно хочет отодвинуться и в то же время пытается не сделать этого. Моя жизнь висит на волоске. Опомнись сейчас Минерва, флакон разобьется, а второй – у меня в подвале. Альбус, ну же, сделай это, сделай, пожалуйста. Он смотрит не на Минерву, которая пытается открыть ему рот, а на меня. 

– Пожалуйста, - говорю я вслух. 

Выражение его лица меняется, он с диким усилием поворачивается к Минерве, открывает рот и голубая жидкость льется в него. Тело Альбуса вновь начинают сотрясать конвульсии, голова запрокидывается назад. Минерва в ужасе отскакивает от него. Затем выражение на ее лице сменяется «пониманием»: злобный зельевар-отравитель, книга вторая. Но мне уже плевать. Я победил. Мы победили. Я бросаюсь к Альбусу, стискиваю его в объятиях, он, еще не совсем придя в себя, слабо обнимает меня в ответ. Меня трясет. На моих щеках мокро, и я не сразу понимаю, что это – слезы Альбуса. 

– Северус, мальчик мой, - шепчет он, слегка отодвигаясь, вглядывается в мое лицо, проводит рукой по моим волосам. – Я чуть не убил тебя, - выговаривает подрагивающими губами. 

Я снова притягиваю его к себе и стискиваю еще сильнее, потом не выдерживаю и, стянув с него очки, начинаю целовать его лицо – щеки, глаза, лоб, виски. Он гладит меня по спине, шепча: «Прости старого дурака. Прости». Дрожь утихает, мы медленно размыкаем объятия и отодвигаемся, все еще продолжая цепляться друг за друга.

Минерва ошарашенно смотрит на нас. И обращается почему-то ко мне первому:

– Северус, Альбус, да объясните же мне, что происходит. 

Я оглядываюсь на компаньона, чтобы проверить в каком он состоянии. Потому что при прочих равных объяснять, что происходит в директорском кабинете – привилегия Дамблдора. 

– Ты спасла мне жизнь, Минерва, - тон Альбуса мягок и очень убедителен. Я невольно восхищаюсь про себя – так врать. – Меня пытались отравить очень сложным ядом, который вызывает острую реакцию на мужчин. Я не мог бы взять противоядие из рук Северуса. Ты появилась очень вовремя. 

\- Империус, - шепчет Минерва, распахивая глаза. 

Ее рука взметывается к горлу. Жаль, она не видит себя сейчас, потому что в эту минуту, с огромными тревожными глазами, она очень красива. 

\- Это было необходимо, - говорит Альбус мягко и берет ее за руку. 

Она кивает, соглашаясь, но смотрит на меня настороженно, как будто ожидая, что я выкину еще что-нибудь в том же духе. 

\- Может, тебя утешит, что ты спасла жизнь и мне тоже? – спрашиваю я с опаской: предсказать реакцию рассерженной Минервы очень сложно. И хмыкаю: - Так что я твой вечный должник. 

У нее на лице сменяется целая гамма эмоций. Неприязнь, и отвращение, и обида, и стыд. Очень хорошо понимаю, каково это – когда тебя под заклятьем заставляют делать что-то. Лорд как-то решил поразвлечься. А его Империус так быстро не сбросишь, как мой. Меня передергивает от воспоминания, мы с Минервой встречаемся глазами, и ее лицо разглаживается. 

– Все в порядке, Северус, - говорит она чуть срывающимся голосом. – Главное, что вы с Альбусом живы. – И поворачивается к нему: - Вы знаете, кто это сделал, Альбус? 

Он сидит, поглаживая бороду. Думает, что соврать, улавливаю я. И тут меня охватывает совершенно дикая, практически неконтролируемая злость. 

\- Думаю, что Северус разберется с этим. Северус? 

Это он ко мне за подтверждением обращается. Ну уж нет, Альбус. Хотите в детский сад играть – играйте. Только не ценой моей шкуры. 

\- _Ваш_ любовник, вы и разбирайтесь с ним сами, - говорю я с ледяным презрением в голосе, поворачиваюсь и ухожу в сторону кабинета. И закрывая за собой дверь в гостиную, слышу, как мне в спину потрясенно ахает Минерва.

\------------------------  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь?!! 

Позвольте представить: директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс Альбус Вульфрик Брайан Персиваль Дамблдор. В страшном гневе. Объект страшного гнева – преподаватель зельеварения и бывший любовник директора Северус Снейп. Место действия: лаборатория последнего. Третий акт драмы «Отворотные зелья и чары». Автор произведения: таинственный незнакомец в темном плаще. 

Я не поворачиваюсь и продолжаю методично разделывать слизней. Стою я так, что Альбус просто не может обойти меня, и ему приходится выдавать свои яростные тирады за моей спиной.

\- Что ты себе позволяешь?!! Твоя ревность переходит всякие границы! Ты пользуешься тем, что я не могу тебя уволить, что я вынужден пользоваться твоими услугами… Не испытывай мое терпение, Северус! Не вынуждай меня напоминать тебе… 

Да уж, лучше заткнуть его, пока он не напомнил. Я молча стаскиваю перчатки, беру толстую книгу в сиреневой обложке, которая лежит на противоположном краю стола, раскрываю на нужной странице и подсовываю Альбусу:

\- От сих и до сих, директор.

Тон у меня такой, что он понимает: в данный момент лучше со мной не спорить. Наверное, из меня бы тоже хороший директор получился. 

Через несколько минут мне говорят в спину:

\- То есть, это не ты слишком сильное отворотное зелье сварил? 

\- Мерлин, ну конечно же, нет! 

\- Северус, мальчик мой, - потрясенно ахает он.

Я уже опять в слизнях, так что оборачиваюсь через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на него: Альбус сидит в кресле, закрыв лицо руками. 

Что же ты натворил, думаю я, закусывая губу. Что же такое тебя держит там? Пусть буду не я, кто-то другой, но только, пожалуйста, без таких последствий. И, интересно, насколько сильным магом нужно быть, чтобы наложить отворотные чары на Дамблдора. Да еще, чтобы они остались необнаруженными продолжительное время. Чары, с которыми сам Дамблдор боролся с таким трудом. Смог бы я наложить такие? Однозначно, нет. Вот Лорд наложил бы, да. Внезапно я холодею. Волшебник сильнее Темного Лорда, подчиняющий себе Альбуса. Я сдергиваю проклятые перчатки, подхожу к Альбусу, и останавливаюсь над ним.

\- Альбус, он знал, что я готовлю для вас отворотное? 

Он отнимает руки от лица и качает головой. Лицо непроницаемое. 

\- Когда вы стали с ним встречаться? 

\- Он связался со мной четвертого декабря.

Четвертого декабря. Там, на столе в его гостиной мы занимались сексом шестого. Значит, он уже знал тогда, что это в последний раз. Я на миг прикрываю глаза. Отчего-то больно векам. Под ними странно жжет. Наверное, сок от слизней попал. 

\- Как он узнал, что я ваш бывший любовник? Вы ему сами сказали? 

\- Нет. Северус, я не представляю, как он узнал, – Альбус ударяет ладонью по подлокотнику. Сейчас он кажется спокойным, просто размышляющим, и этот жест можно отнести всего лишь к желанию что-то понять. У моего бывшего любовника – великолепное самообладание. Даже сейчас, после всего, я смотрю на Альбуса с восхищением. И очень хочется поцеловать его. 

– Я ему не говорил ничего. И он не очень сильный легиллимент. Слабенький легиллимент. Понятия не имею, как, - ясные голубые глаза смотрят куда-то в стену.

Альбус задумчиво грызет дужку очков. Всегда любил эту его привычку.

\- Сильный волшебник, но слабый легиллимент? 

\- И волшебник не сильный, - Альбус грустно улыбается чему-то далекому.

Воспоминания. О нем. Наверное, в другом случае меня бы передернуло, но сейчас отпускает. Все-таки хватит с меня одного Темного Лорда. 

\- Не сильнее Шеклболта, - говорит Альбус и опять улыбается. Не мне. Прошлому _ему_. 

\- В таком случае, как он на вас отворотные чары такой силы наложил? 

\- Этого я сам не могу понять, Северус. Я буду думать. 

\- Но сказать, кто это, вы по-прежнему не хотите? 

\- А ты бы сказал, Северус? – Альбус смотрит на меня строго. Прежний Альбус. Не мой. Больше не мой.

Он встает с кресла, разминая затекшее тело. Да уж, сегодняшняя «пьянка» дорого нам обошлась. Я вот уже два успокоительных в себя влил, а у него, наверное, все мышцы болят. 

\- Кстати, - Альбус лезет в карман, достает оттуда что-то маленькое и невербально увеличивает его.

Передо мной в воздухе зависает большой том в темно-желтой, приятной даже на вид обложке. Редкая книга. По зельям. Семитомник Дженнингсона в одной. Книга, которая зачарована на то, чтобы самой отыскивать и увеличивать нужные страницы. Я ее видел только однажды. Даже «Флориш и Блоттс» заказали ее в одном экземпляре: на то, сколько она стоит, можно целый год жить безбедно. 

– С днем рождения, мой мальчик, – Альбус отодвигает книгу прямо в воздухе в сторону и, привлекая меня к себе, целует в лоб и отпускает. 

Я потрясенно смотрю на него. Он же пришел сюда в диком гневе? Я, если бы такое выкинули со мной, вообще бы убил. А он мне еще и подарок принес. 

\- Спасибо, - говорю я и осторожно провожу ладонью по парящей в воздухе книге – на ощупь она шершавая, это приятно. 

Альбус печально улыбается:

– Не за что, Северус. 

И уходит. Перед самым камином в гостиной я его окликаю.

Он поворачивается, и в его глазах – сосредоточенность, и ничего более. 

\- Альбус, этот человек знает, что делает, - тихо говорю я.

Он молча кивает, зачерпывает из пиалы летучий порох и исчезает в зеленом пламени, оставляя мне на память непонимание, острую боль и тягучую нежность.

Ночью, уже засыпая, чувствуя щекой прохладную ткань подушки, я бережно перебираю в памяти его прощальные прикосновения. Мерлин, как хорошо все-таки быть живым! Надо будет послать оборотню в подарок новую мантию, что ли? Главное, чтобы он не догадался, от кого.

_Конец POV Северуса_


	13. Ромулу

В ночь на понедельник 10 января 1994 года Ромулу Вильярдо Сев ** _е_** ра лежал в своей спальне в родительском доме в Толедо, досадуя на посапывающую рядом жену. В комнате было темно, холодно и одновременно душно. Снаружи шел снег, и ветка старой, давно не плодоносящей оливы, росшей во внутреннем дворе, нетерпеливо постукивала в стекло, как будто просилась переночевать. Был уже четвертый час утра, но сон не шел. В голове гнездились тревожные, тягучие мысли, и хотелось быть где-то, но не здесь. Неясные и совершенно неуместные сомнения мучили его, не желая оформляться в слова. 

С кем и хотелось поговорить Ромулу, так это с сестрой Эухенией, но когда он навещал домашних в последние дни, она ни разу не была одна. Зная сестру, достаточно общительную, но в то же время часами остававшуюся в одиночестве во время варки зелий в дедушкином подвале, он недоумевал, как долго она сможет терпеть постоянное присутствие. Сам он после нового года был занят тем, что проектировал дом для дальней родственницы графа Ферейра. И это дало ему возможность остаться на неделю в Лондоне – в Толедо, несмотря на толстые стены старинного дома и, стало быть, хорошую звукоизоляцию, было слишком шумно. 

Шумно даже тогда, когда отсутствовал Макс, младший брат Ромулу, который был просто ходячим воплощением дружелюбия, по отношению как к волшебникам, так и к магглам. Макс с легкостью заводил друзей, и более того, эти друзья никогда не предавали его. Что греха таить, Ромулу ему завидовал. Завидовал этому умению подчинять себе людей и вызывать безоговорочное доверие. Завидовал решительности, которая нечасто бывает у мальчишки в четырнадцать лет, а еще – твердому намерению стать богатым и известным. Не то, чтобы Ромулу стремился к этому, но он завидовал тому, что семейные ценности Вильярдо совпадают с намерениями Макса. 

У него самого с семейными ценностями вышел конфликт, который, в первую очередь, был связан с местом обитания. Ромулу ненавидел Толедо. Туристы со всего света – как маги, так и магглы, стремились увидеть древнюю столицу Испании, пройтись по кривым улочкам, запечатлеть на свои камеры величественный Алькасар. Для Ромулу история Толедо была историей бесконечных войн и списком павших в них предков. Глядя на ворота крепости, он видел 8-й век и всю толедскую знать, которую мавританский эмир заманил на пир и обезглавил. Среди людей, погибших тогда в крепости, было как минимум три предка Ромулу, и род не прервался только потому, что жена одного из них с грудным младенцем на руках навещала своего отца в другом городе и после резни смогла спрятаться, став непонятно какой по счету женой богатого мавра. 

При взгляде на Алькасар он вспоминал строчки из дневников бабушки Сицилии Изабеллы про осаду дворца во время гражданской войны в 1936 году. В его подвалах заперлись франкисты, и, поскольку крепость не была сдана, ее просто превратили в руины. В ту войну в дела магглов вмешалось немало волшебников, в том числе из семьи Ромулу, и ничем хорошим это для них не кончилось. 

В промежутке между этими датами Толедо, особенно в раннем средневековье, переходил из рук в руки бессчетное количество раз. Про историю этих переходов Ромулу прочитал еще в раннем детстве, наткнувшись на семейную летопись в дедушкиной библиотеке. С тех пор он предпочитал эту тему ни с кем не обсуждать. Какими бы миролюбивыми ни были его современные родственники из семей Вильярдо и Толедо, он знал, что они гордились своими предками, бесчисленными королями-завоевателями, и даже герцогом Альбой, который в 16-м веке залил кровавыми реками половину Европы. 

Ромулу признавал за ними право гордиться. Ромулу признавал свой долг защищать интересы семьи. Он не бегал от того, чтобы учить заклинания и драться на дуэлях, и в итоге вырос в неплохого волшебника, который мог бы сразиться с другим взрослым сильным магом и не проиграть. Но первое, что он сделал, как только ему исполнилось шестнадцать – уехал из Толедо в Мадрид. А через несколько месяцев и вовсе бросил Испанию и магический мир, перебравшись в Лондон и поступив в самый заурядный маггловский университет, который с успехом и окончил в три года вместо пяти. Он надеялся, что ему никогда не придется вернуться. Но эту битву он проиграл.

Прислушавшись к ровному дыханию Риты, Ромулу осторожно соскользнул с кровати и, набросив на пижаму халат, ощупью вышел из комнаты и прошел в другой конец коридора, выходивший на галерею верхнего этажа. Дверь комнаты девочек была справа, и Ромулу уже собирался было постучать, как дверь галереи отворилась и в коридор вступила тоненькая фигурка в белой сорочке с накинутым поверх платком из шерсти диких андалузских коз. Волнистые волосы, разбросанные по плечам, ярко золотились в отблесках свечи, плывшей над головой девушки. 

\- Вероника Алехандра?! – изумленно прошептал Ромулу, - что ты здесь делаешь в такой час?! 

\- Тебя не спросила, братец, - со злым смехом отвечала та. – Не командуй мной. Что хочу, то и делаю! 

Ромулу не ответил. Вероника была права. В конце концов, никому не запрещено было ходить по дому, даже ночью. Разве он сам этого не делал? Но что могло понадобиться его тринадцатилетней сестре в коридоре, противоположном от ее комнаты, если она, что было очевидно, не собиралась идти к Эухении Виктории и Полине Инессе? А кроме комнаты девочек, здесь были только его собственные апартаменты и две пустующие гостевые спальни. 

\- Ну, ты дашь мне пройти? – нетерпеливо спросила Вероника Алехандра, пытаясь оттереть Ромулу плечом. Но коридор был слишком узкий, а Ромулу стоял ровно посередине.

\- Не знаю, что тебе здесь понадобилось, - сказал он тихо, изучающе глядя на сестру, - но уверен, что лучше тебе вернуться к себе. 

\- Я все равно добьюсь своего, - ответила та с неожиданной злобой. – И ни ты, ни кто другой мне не помешаете, слышишь? – выкрикнув эти слова, она развернулась и бросилась прочь по галерее, до своего крыла. 

Ромулу закрыл за ней дверь и на всякий случай прошел обратно по коридору и потянул за ручку дверь первой из гостевых комнат. Никого. Вторая также была пуста. Коридор оканчивался дверью на балкон, и лестница с него вела во двор, но надо быть совсем сумасшедшим, чтобы предположить, что кто-то будет выходить наружу в такое время. Все же, для успокоения совести, Ромулу наложил на дверь балкона дополнительные сигнальные чары. Зимой ей никто не пользуется, так что он никому и не помешает. А вот если Вероника Алехандра решит сделать такую глупость, тогда чары сработают, и тревога прозвучит по всему особняку. Возможно, это еще больше разладит его отношения с сестрой, подумал Ромулу, но лучше так, чем если она вляпается в какую-нибудь историю.

Никто в этом доме не смог бы вспомнить ни одной истории, в которую бы Вероника Алехандра вляпывалась ранее, но почему-то никто не сомневался, что рано или поздно это произойдет. В основном она была спокойной, вполне рассудительной для своего возраста девушкой, которая исправно учила уроки, а по вечерам читала книжки и смотрела кино. Но иногда в ней просыпалось столько злости, что старшие только дивились ее бульварному языку. Когда же ее пытались поставить на место, наглая девчонка заявляла: «Вы не имеете права меня ругать, я не ваша дочь!»

Теоретически это было правдой – Вероника Алехандра и ее брат Эухенио были детьми старшего брата Марии Инессы – герцога Вильярдо, в дом барона они попали, когда девочке было два года, а Эухенио – не исполнилось и нескольких месяцев. О матери детей было известно только то, что она была неподходящего происхождения, неподобающего поведения, и, как следствие всего этого, сбежала с любовником, бросив малолетних детей на попечение мужа-рогоносца. Он же быстро избавился от обузы, сдав отпрысков на руки сестре и выплачивая ей за их воспитание определенные суммы. После этого герцог Вильярдо благополучно отбыл в Аргентину, где утешился в объятьях бывшей жены, небезызвестной тетушки Марты. В Испании он появлялся чрезвычайно редко. Что касается детей, то по положению для них в доме не делалось никаких различий, и если барону и не удавалось скрывать то, что он больше всех был привязан к Эухении Виктории, то баронесса любила всех одинаково, и сердце у нее болело одинаково за всех. На выпады Вероники Алехандры она отвечала достаточно жестко, в духе: «Мы приняли тебя в семью, так что имей совесть ей соответствовать». Говорилось это таким спокойным, но грозным тоном, что девушка просто не могла не заткнуться. Несколько часов после этого она пряталась в своей комнате, где когда-то жила с воспитанницей отца, англичанкой Берилл, а вот уже два года – одна, и на следующий день снова выходила, спокойная, чуть высокомерная и веселая, как будто ничего и не было. Но, несмотря на то, что большинство членов семьи покупались на ее мирное поведение и списывали ее выходки на подростковый период, Ромулу чудилась в действиях Вероники Алехандры какая-то неясная угроза, и взаимная враждебность между ними в последний год неуклонно росла. 

Набросив сигнальные чары, он было вернулся к своей цели и постоял немного у двери сестер, но потом передумал и осторожно вышел на галерею. Здесь было светлее: кое-где между портретами предков горели лампадки, отбрасывающие на стены цветные пятна, но от того глухой мрак внизу парадной лестницы только казался более зловещим. 

Дом спал, и в холл не долетало ни звука. Ромулу невольно вздрогнул. Ему отчаянно захотелось оказаться в своей лондонской квартире, но, преодолев себя, он, медленно ощупывая каждую ступеньку, спустился вниз и свернул влево. Здесь, в коридоре, куда выходили двери комнат служанок и служебных помещений, был вход в кухню. 

Ромулу ожидал, что здесь будет так же мрачно, как и везде, но, к его удивлению, кухня оказалась залита ярким электрическим светом. На столе сидела молодая женщина лет двадцати восьми с распущенными черными волосами и, болтая ногами, пила кофе. Ромулу присвистнул.

Женщина засмеялась и сказала на правильном испанском языке с заметным акцентом: 

\- Вам досталось редкое зрелище, граф Севера. Можно сказать, единичное. Хочешь кофе? Присаживайся, - рукой она указала на место рядом с собой. 

Ромулу повиновался. Женщина подняла палочку и призвала чашку кофе. Чашка зависла перед Ромулу, и тут же к ней по воздуху поплыли два кусочка сахара и опустились в темную жидкость. Ромулу взял чашку в ладони, с наслаждением втягивая аромат. 

\- Не ожидал тебя встретить здесь, Мартина, да еще и в таком виде, - он покосился на ее прическу. 

\- Раскрою тебе секрет, - улыбнулась та, - я их убираю в косу только тогда, когда готовлю, а поскольку готовлю я всегда, то…

\- Но почему ты здесь в такой час? Ведь праздники уже закончились.

\- Ты не знал? Я всегда встаю в четыре.

\- Но это! Это же рабство! – воскликнул Ромулу. – Я понятия не имел, что…

\- Чшш, - сказала Мартина, на мгновение кончиками пальцев прикоснувшись к его губам, - не спеши сердиться на то, чего ты не знаешь. У Инес я всегда вставала так рано, и мне уже поздно менять режим. Больше всего на свете я люблю готовить, и, поверь, мне совершенно не в тягость делать это для тех, кто помогает мне. Мария Инесса спасла меня от смерти, позволив укрыться здесь, и я сделаю все возможное, чтобы облегчить ей жизнь. 

\- Но ты могла бы готовить в каком-нибудь шикарном ресторане, тебе бы платили деньги, - возразил Ромулу.

Мартина весело улыбнулась.

\- По мне, лучше быть запертой, но живой, чем свободной, но мертвой. Пока что придется смириться с обстоятельствами, - она слезла со стола и задумчиво посмотрела на него. - Конечно, я надеюсь, что кто-нибудь убьет Инес раньше, чем мне это надоест. 

\- Об этом обычно говорит Грегори, - сказал Ромулу тихо. – Смириться с обстоятельствами … Но я не могу. То есть я… 

Ромулу смотрел, как Мартина ловко заплетает косу, надевает фартук, накладывает заклинание чистки на овощи, лежащие в раковине. 

\- Я запутался, - признался он тихо. 

\- Это возможно, - отвечала она. – Как твоя рука, Ромулу? 

\- С рукой уже все в порядке. Но отец сказал, что магия не вернется еще полгода. Я могу только аппарировать, да и то каждый раз нахожусь под угрозой расщепления. 

\- Но ты это делаешь каждые несколько дней. Почему? – спросила Мартина с подозрением, вытирая руки о фартук и прислоняясь к посудному шкафу так, чтобы смотреть Ромулу в лицо. У нее были глубокие синие глаза, чуть пронзительные и, несомненно, очень красивые. 

\- Рите нужно быть здесь. Она преподает в аврорской академии, - пожал он плечами. – Я не могу забрать ее с собой. 

\- В Англии для нее не нашлось места? 

Ромулу задумался: 

\- Я не знаю. Мы просто об этом не думали. Как-то так сложилось. Когда магия вернется, я снова буду аппарировать каждый день, и все будет по-старому. 

\- А перемещение портключом? 

\- Если между странами, то отнимает на активацию не меньше энергии, чем аппарация. 

Кофе в чашке закончился, и оказалось, что в кухне слишком холодно и неуютно, а свет слишком ярок. И Ромулу совершенно не ожидал вопроса, который прозвучал в тишине, словно выхлоп ночного автомобиля: 

\- А чего хочешь лично ты, Ромулу Вильярдо? Чего ты хочешь для себя сам? 

Он вздрогнул и в изумлении воззрился на Мартину: 

\- Эээ, что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- По-моему, все просто, - отвечала та серьезно, поводя плечами, как если бы удивлялась, что он не может понять очевидного. – Я тебя спросила: чего ты хочешь для себя? 

\- Ну, приносить пользу. Мне нравится то, что я делаю. Я всегда хотел строить дома, с самого детства. Мечтал отреставрировать Фуэнтэ Сольяда и замок Сев ** _е_** ра, - он махнул рукой.

Мартина кивнула:

– Я слышала, что вам пришлось отдать поместья в аренду, мне жаль. Но я не имела в виду твою профессию. 

Ромулу сглотнул: 

\- А что… ты имела в виду?

\- Твою жизнь с Ритой. А вопрос тот же: чего ты хочешь, Ромулу? Чего ты хочешь для себя? 

Он опустил голову.

– Возможно, смириться с обстоятельствами?.. 

\- Знаешь, - сказала Мартина задумчиво, - если бы я не воспользовалась возможностью и не удрала бы от Инес, мой холодный труп лежал бы сейчас где-нибудь на дне залива Палермо прямо напротив Палаццо Раванилья. Хотя, - она сделала паузу, - вполне возможно, что и закопанный где-нибудь в саду. 

Ромулу промолчал. Слова Мартины были ему неприятны, как будто кто-то копался в грязной ране, пытаясь вытащить оттуда осколки. 

Та отвернулась и стала накладывать различные заклинания: на ножи для резки овощей, на сито – для перебора и промывки крупы, заключила в светящуюся оболочку яйца, чтоб они не треснули во время варки. Стараясь отвлечься от мрачных ощущений, Ромулу стал следить за точными, уверенными движениями ее рук. Через несколько минут Мартина повернулась к нему, задумчиво прижимая к щеке чашку кофе. Вторая чашка подплыла к нему, и он рефлекторно взял ее и донес до рта. 

И поморщился от горечи напитка.

– Ты забыла положить сахар!

\- Нет, - мотнула головой Мартина. – Не забыла.

\- Но зачем? 

Мартина посмотрела на него насмешливо: 

\- Очевидно, затем, чтобы ты почувствовал разницу между тем, что ты хочешь, и тем, что есть. 

Ромулу поперхнулся. 

Мартина широко улыбнулась.

– Не обращай внимания, - спокойно сказала она. – Моя прабабушка была шотландкой. А они, как известно, хорошие прорицательницы, но определенно сумасшедшие. Некоторые вещи я говорю просто потому, что говорю.

Ромулу попытался сменить тему: 

\- А что вы не поделили с Инес, почему тебе пришлось бежать оттуда? Ведь ваша семья служила князьям Раванилья веками?

Мартина пожала плечами.

– Наверное, я слишком много знала? – предположила она таким тоном, что Ромулу стало ясно, что разговор окончен. 

Он поставил чашку, и в этот миг на кухню стремительной походкой влетела баронесса. 

\- Угощение для сов, быстро! – крикнула она, подбегая к окну и распахивая его.

В помещение ворвалась струя морозного воздуха, а вслед за этим над столом с сердитым клекотом, явно относящимся друг к другу, закружились пестрая сова и черный филин. На всех продуктах мгновенно появилась серебристая защитная пленка, наброшенная быстрым движением палочки Мартины, а на столе – корзиночка с печеньем. Баронесса в первую очередь бросилась к филину с крошечным клочком пергамента на лапе, а Ромулу поймал сову и принялся отвязывать от нее газету. Это был вечерний выпуск британского «Ежедневного пророка», который выписывали они с Ритой. Испанскую прессу доставляли в другое время. 

Дочитав послание, Мария Инесса перебросила его через стол сыну и взяла у него газету, которую Ромулу успел просмотреть лишь до второй страницы. 

В записке значилось: «Воскресенье. Три часа. Мадрид. Наше кафе»

\- Это от герцога? – с удивлением спросил он. 

Баронесса кивнула, впившись глазами в какую-то заметку. Мартина выпустила птиц и поставила на плиту турку – готовить новую порцию кофе. Внезапно Мария Инесса побледнела и, вцепившись руками в столешницу, осела на стул. Ромулу бросился к матери, поддерживая ее, и схватил газету, лежавшую перед ней. 

«Дочь героя стала девицей легкого поведения?» – гласил заголовок.

«Утром 9 января при облаве в притоне Лютного переулка было обнаружено тело 18-летней Мэри Уэнделл. По предварительной версии, озвученной аврором Честером Кавендишем, юная волшебница погибла от передозировки дурманящего зелья, которое в изобилии имелось в притоне. «Весьма вероятно, что Мэри Уэнделл оказывала известные услуги посетителям притона», - заявил аврор корреспонденту «Ежедневного пророка» Эмеральд Бэмбер. 

Редакции удалось установить, что Мэри Уэнделл является дочерью аврора Патрика Уэнделла, погибшего в схватке с Пожирателями смерти в декабре 1981 года. В 1969 году Патрик Уэнделл был награжден Орденом Мерлина второй степени за спасение шести семей в Гвенсалльской резне. Брат погибшей девушки, Джордж Уэнделл, работает в кафе «Морнинг-Роуз» в Косом переулке. Получить у него комментарии не представилось возможным…»

Мать и сын посмотрели друг на друга. 

\- Макс, - сказали они в один голос. 

Мэри Уэнделл была девушкой младшего брата Ромулу, М ** _а_** ксима.


	14. Люциус

_POV Северуса, 10 января 1994 года_

Десятого января я просыпаюсь на пару часов раньше обычного. Тело должно быть расслабленным после такой дозы успокоительного, но лихорадочное возбуждение, накатившее на меня, с лихвой перекрывает эффект зелья. Я кидаю в сторону камина Инчендио и несколько минут лежу в постели, медля перед тем, как вылезти в промозглую сырость. Над моей головой болтается зеленый фонарик, сделанный в виде хэллоуинской тыквы. Это подарок Люциуса, еще с последнего курса, напоминание о тех временах, когда дамоклов меч не висел над моей головой. 

Если мои поиски в течение дня не увенчаются успехом, то возможно, вечер я проведу в библиотеке Малфой-Мэнора. Я бываю там нечасто. И Люциус, и Нарцисса рады меня видеть, я знаю это. Но я не хочу там бывать.

После падения Лорда с Люциусом мы не виделись лет восемь. Расстались мы вполне пристойно: он меня не сдал, я его тоже, так что поводов для открытой вражды между нами не было. Периодически я получал от него подарки на Рождество, и сам посылал что-нибудь в ответ. Года за два до появления Драко в Хогвартсе Люциус пригласил меня на ужин, и мы вновь начали общаться. Просто общаться. В конце концов, я никогда не забывал слов Альбуса о том, что Темный Лорд вернется, хотя тогда это не было еще настолько очевидным, как после его двух попыток обрести новое тело. Так что Люциус может быть еще полезен. Друзьями мы с ним не сможем быть уже никогда. Мы были. И, Мерлин мой, я отдавал этой дружбе все, что мог отдать кому-нибудь другому. Пока Люциус, после моего отказа углубить отношения, не попросил меня у Темного Лорда. 

Лорд рассказал мне об этом сам. Впрочем, он не был единственным источником столь занятной информации. Эйвери, хоть его и не назовешь образцом благородства, все же предупредил меня, пересказав подслушанную беседу. Пары дней мне хватило для того, чтобы обезопасить себя и сделать так, чтобы Люциус после провала порученной ему операции оказался в немилости. Поэтому вместо меня он получил несколько Круцио. Правда, Темный Лорд спросил меня, не хочу ли _я_ получить Люциуса? Прямо при обсуждаемом объекте, разумеется. Лорд был довольно мстительным типом, надо заметить. Я ответил отрицательно. Больше эта тема не поднималась, а вскоре и самого Лорда не стало. 

Вернувшись домой после той встречи, я, помнится, так напился, что пролежал в отключке целый день. Меня трясло от одной мысли о том, что было бы, если бы Альбусу не понравился план предложенной мною операции, или если бы его потом не одобрили в ордене. Кроме того, как бы ни был я близок к трону, Лорд мог отдать меня Люциусу просто для того, чтобы поднять себе настроение, или же для того, чтобы держать меня в узде. 

Его действия не были совсем уж непредсказуемыми, но эта предсказуемость была слишком многовариантной. Поэтому я привык готовиться к худшему. 

Не знаю, что было бы, если бы задумка Люциуса удалась. Конечно, я бы не покончил с собой по этому поводу. Но даже представить себе не могу, как бы я себя чувствовал. Как вообще живут люди, с которыми это когда-либо случалось?

Однажды я спас одного человека, после того, как мы основательно поработали над ним. Не знаю, что в нем было такого особенного, что заставило меня рисковать собственной шкурой. Конечно, я устроил так, чтобы все выглядело, как побег, но он был в слишком плохом состоянии, чтобы аппарировать самостоятельно. Сначала Круцио по кругу, потом мои коллеги трудились над ним во всю мощь своих членов, потом я испытывал на нем одно интересное зелье, ну и разные мелочи, вроде как следует приложить головой о стену камеры, тоже применялись. 

Не знаю, почему я захотел помочь именно ему. Высокий, крепкий кареглазый волшебник лет пятидесяти с сединой в темных волнистых волосах - он ничем не отличался от многих других боевых магов, сначала гордый, потом сломленный. Но все время, пока мои «коллеги» обрабатывали его, у меня было ощущение, что между нами двумя идет дуэль. Даже если я стоял в стороне и просто наблюдал за ними. Взгляды, полные ненависти, предназначались именно мне, а не кому-то другому, я ощущал это достаточно ясно. Под воздействием зелий он пресмыкался и просил оттрахать его, когда желание становилось нестерпимым. Я в этом не участвовал, но чувствовал, что он хочет спровоцировать меня. Когда дуэль взглядов прервалась, и он перешел к словесным оскорблениям, предназначенным лично мне, не отвечать уже было нельзя. 

Чтобы не скомпрометировать себя в глазах товарищей, я лениво покруциатил его, затем так же лениво избил, чтобы он заткнулся, а потом ночью, как последний придурок, поперся его спасать. Собственно, его бросили в камере умирать, даже добивать не стали, потому что не было сомнений, что он загнется к утру, но я, перед тем, как покинуть камеру, успел влить в него пару-тройку заживляющих зелий под предлогом очередного эксперимента. 

Потом, после пары Круцио от Лорда за то, что не досмотрели пленника, я ругал себя последними словами. Даже при условии, что пленник владел беспалочковой магией, и это было известно, поверить в то, что он ушел сам, было бы слишком наивным. К счастью, у Лорда оказались свои соображения об этом человеке, и Авады никому не досталось. Однако выкидывать подобные номера я зарекся. Но после не раз задумывался о том, как тот человек пережил все это, как вернул себе самоуважение, смотрел людям в глаза?.. 

Наконец в комнате ощутимо теплеет, я встаю, щелкаю по улыбчивому фонарику и иду умываться. У меня впереди длинный день поисков. И начнется он в запретной секции. 

Нужных книг там, конечно, не находится. Ирма смотрит на меня с сочувствием и досадой: ей невыносима мысль, что в нашей библиотеке чего-то нет. Сама она на месте с раннего утра, и, как всегда, когда нет учеников, погружена в чтение. Малолетние балбесы не любят ее за строгость, а я ловлю себя на том, что чувствую к ней в этот утренний час почти нежность. Возможно, она единственная в этом замке, кроме Альбуса, кто понимает меня. 

К Альбусу я захожу за полчаса до завтрака. Он занят, и, выслушав меня, лишь сухо кивает на шкафы с книгами. Надежды у меня практически нет. Все фолианты в его покоях давным-давно в моем распоряжении, и я не раз просматривал их корешки. Делая это в очередной раз, я спиной ощущаю Альбусово недовольство. Но хоть не запретил, и то хорошо. Я не буду, не буду думать, в какую игру он играет, не сейчас. Сейчас я просто делаю свое дело. 

Следующая остановка – Малфой-мэнор. Уроки для первого дня семестра проходят удивительно спокойно, на отработку никто не нарывается, и я со спокойной душой, получив заверения Альбуса, что он будет настороже и в любую минуту вызовет меня обратно, покидаю замок. 

Люциус встречает меня в одиночестве. Он сидит в кресле перед камином, в той малой комнате, где мы часто вели наши дружеские беседы, с приготовленной бутылкой огневиски и бокалами на столике. Какое-то время я стою у косяка, втайне любуясь им. Малфой, как всегда, высокомерен и красив. Без этого высокомерного выражения лица он не был бы таким красивым. Ему бы не пошло быть магглом или рядовым волшебником. Он – это он. 

И, глядя на него, я думаю, что так и не смог его возненавидеть. Очень старался, но не смог. И – будь с собой честен, Северус Снейп, – сейчас тебе хочется его получить. Почувствовать эту белую гладкую кожу под своими руками. Провести ладонью по редким бесцветным волоскам на груди, попробовать на вкус напрягающиеся соски, смотреть в эти серые холодные глаза и видеть, как они затуманиваются страстью. 

И именно потому, что теперь я его хочу, его предательство еще более непростительно, чем могло бы быть. Понимал ли он сам когда-нибудь, что сделал? Или для него все случившееся было, в первую очередь, уязвленной гордостью? Прилюдным унижением, которое он получил _из-за меня_?

\- Здравствуй, Северус, - говорит он, с улыбкой глядя мне в глаза. Чуть напряженной, но настоящей улыбкой, в ней есть высокомерие, но почти нет холода, и она идет ему. Люциус не кажется моложе, ему дашь все его тридцать девять, но он из тех, кто с возрастом становится интереснее. 

Я киваю, прохожу и молча сажусь в кресло. 

\- Тяжелый день сегодня? – улыбка из простой переходит в насмешливую, и Люциус наливает мне огневиски. 

Мог бы предложить что-то подороже, но огневиски – это своеобразное напоминание о Хогвартсе, о нашей небольшой пьянке в Выручай-комнате, которая имела место на седьмом курсе. 

\- Нормальный, - отзываюсь я, грея в руках бокал.

В комнате ничего не изменилось: шкуры редких животных и дорогое оружие на стенах, тяжелая антикварная мебель, на столике – царапина, как напоминание о дуэли, которую мы здесь устроили после выпуска. Нарцисса в этой комнате почти не бывает, знает, на что может нарваться. Та дверь, через которую пришел я, ведет в парадный холл, а вот за той, что напротив, скрывается лестница. Если подняться по ней, то наверху будут гостевые спальни. В них селят избранных гостей, тех самых, что представляют интерес непосредственно для Люциуса. 

Он смотрит на меня изучающим взглядом. И мне вдруг хочется узнать, осталась ли в нем хоть капля того желания, которое он испытывал ко мне. Зачем мне это? «Решил пуститься во все тяжкие после вчерашнего?» - ядовито спрашиваю сам себя. 

\- Так что за книга тебе понадобилась? 

\- Кое-что по ядам, - уверенно вру я. Посвящать Малфоя даже в сотую долю подробностей происходящего не хочется.

Он понимающе кивает: – Книги всегда привлекали тебя больше, чем что-либо другое, да, Северус?

Намек. Приглашение. Я знаю, что он не дразнит. Я слишком ему не по зубам, чтобы дразнить. Мы смотрим друг другу в лицо, впиваемся друг в друга глазами. Изучаем более чем откровенно. Его взгляд перебегает на мою шею, скользит по груди, спускается ниже. Я представляю, что будет, если зароюсь пальцами в его волосы. Люциус проводит языком по губам. Члену становится тесно в брюках.

Секс глазами – такое у меня было пару раз с Альбусом. При должном подходе - отдельное наслаждение, ничуть не меньшее, чем его воплощение в жизнь. 

Ассоциация помогает сделать над собой усилие, я резко отвожу взгляд и подношу к губам бокал. «Он едва не сделал из тебя дешевую шлюху», - напоминаю я себе. Но боль от предательства, оказывается, вполне уживается с возбуждением. Ничего, перетерплю. 

\- Ты не меняешься, Северус, - скучающим, тягучим тоном произносит Люциус. Драко так любит копировать эти нотки. 

\- Мне нравится постоянство и... верность принципам, - выделяю я с сарказмом. 

\- Предпочитаю гибкость, - насмешливо отвечает он, салютуя бокалом. 

Я улыбаюсь уголками губ. О да, ты всегда вывернешься, думаю я. Но если ты когда-нибудь попытаешься взять меня силой или выпросишь у Лорда, когда он вернется, я убью тебя. От этой мысли становится спокойно. Возбуждение уходит, а я – я чувствую себя выигравшим маленькую войну. У собственного безумия и собственного, худшего на свете предателя - тела. 

_Конец POV Северуса_


	15. Пиппе

_12 января 1994 года_

\- Пиппе*! – улыбнулась Эухения, подтягиваясь в кровати навстречу молодому человеку лет тридцати в голубой полосатой рубашке с засученными рукавами. 

В доме был холод, а у него пот тек со лба, прилепляя к красной от жара коже черные колечки волос. Перед собой он левитировал закрытую миску золотистого цвета со множеством дырочек, из которых во все стороны вырывался дымок. По красному свечению в них было видно, что внутри что-то горело. 

\- Привет! – миска зависла над кроватью, и друг дома, Фелиппе Арьяла с облегчением упал на стул, поставив его между кроватью и молчащим телевизором. – Больше не смотришь сериалы? 

\- Надоело, - отмахнулась Эухения, показывая на книгу, которая лежала рядом с ней на покрывале. 

Фелиппе взял ее:

\- Маггловский детектив! «Девушка в очках и с ружьем в автомобиле». Интересно!

\- Ты решил устроить мне баню? – спросила Эухения со смехом, указывая на миску, которая вдруг начала медленно двигаться в сторону двери. 

\- Это обогреватель. Купил его в лавке «Все для волшебного дома» у нас в Милане. Все лучше, чем каждые двадцать минут согревающие чары накладывать. А что? 

Эухения с сомнением посмотрела на его распаренное лицо: 

\- А влажность он тоже повышает? 

Тот поморщился: 

– Нет. Это мы… немножко с Эрнесто не поделили… 

\- Пиппе? – Эухения придвинулась на самый край и медленно положила руку поверх его широкой ладони. – Что произошло? – она вгляделась в синие глаза с темными кругами под ними. 

Пиппе устало прикрыл веки. И махнул рукой. 

– Все то же, что и раньше. Я не нужен ему, - с усилием сказал он. 

\- Эрнесто бросил тебя? 

Тот сглотнул:

\- Ты считаешь, что у нас что-то было? Как может пара ночей к чему-то обязывать? 

Эухения прислонилась головой к его плечу.

– Он обещал мне, - мрачно сказала она. – Он обещал, что не тронет тебя, если это все несерьезно. 

\- Это же Эрнесто, - прошептал Пиппе. В его словах не было горечи, только смирение. 

\- Так нельзя, - произнесла Эухения решительно. – Так нельзя! – повысив голос, повторила она. 

\- Все можно, - он усмехнулся, взял палочку, лежащую между колен, и засунул ее в набедренный карман джинсов тем особым профессиональным жестом, который можно видеть у охранников в банках или у представителей магической полиции.

– Я еще в сентябре, когда он первый раз обратил на меня внимание, знал, что так будет. 

Ответом ему был возмущенный взгляд. 

\- Послушай, Хен, - Фелиппе вздохнул, - гомосексуальная природа – это не то, что человеку легко осознать. Тем более волшебнику. Я слышал, что у магглов с этим проще. Что они… даже разрешают однополые браки. 

Эухения хотела было сказать: «Уверяю тебя, Эрнесто давно осознал свою гомосексуальную природу», но, взглянув на друга, промолчала. 

\- Они разрешили их хотя бы в одной стране, и во многих других странах борются за это. А если бы стало известно о связи Эрнесто со мной, то… - он сглотнул. – Я бы не хотел так подставлять вашу семью. 

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, как наша семья относится к тебе, и что тебе сказала мама. И уж после скандала с дядей Фелиппе и бегством его жены наша репутация, по-моему, пала ниже некуда. А уж когда этому уроду Пабло Сота** удалось узнать, что у нас не хватает денег, чтобы учиться в магических школах… «Крестница министра магии донашивает платья за старшей сестрой!», «Вильярдо продают семейные реликвии, чтобы накормить детей», - процитировала Эухения с яростью. 

\- Послушай, это было давно, - заметил Фелиппе. 

\- Ага, пять лет назад. И он еще предложил устроить кампанию, чтобы магическая общественность присылала нам подарки на Рождество. И мне действительно прислали поношенного розового зайца, - Эухения скрипнула зубами.. 

\- Хен, - он обнял ее. – Это не те вещи в жизни, которые можно назвать легкими. Но поверь, бывают вещи намного хуже. Когда, например, ты смотришь на маленьких детей с распоротыми животами, - Фелиппе стиснул свободную руку в кулак, - потому что какой-то мерзавец решил, что они годятся для темномагических ритуалов. 

\- Я знаю. – Эухения вжалась в его сильное тело и спросила глухо: - Пиппе, а ты когда-нибудь убивал? 

Он немного отстранился, чтобы вглядеться в ее лицо, видимо, недоумевая, чем вызван такой вопрос: 

– Тебе правда это интересно, Хен? 

\- Да. 

\- Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь спросишь… 

\- Тебе… трудно ответить?

\- Да. На оба вопроса – да. Я убивал, – его мальчишеское лицо стало взрослым и жестким. - И не жалею об этом. 

\- Много? 

\- Да. Если сравнивать с рядовым волшебником, который за всю жизнь не производит из своей палочки ни одного боевого заклятья, то много. 

\- А если сравнивать с рядовым полицейским? 

\- Да, много, - твердо сказал Фелиппе. - Отдел по отслеживанию темномагических артефактов – место суровое. Учитывая, что европейский рынок их перепродажи находится в Милане, где я работаю… Хен, зачем тебе все это? 

Она обняла его крепче. 

– Зачем? – Фелиппе потрепал ее по голове. 

– Я… думала о службе в полиции. 

\- Это… как-то связано? 

\- С тем, что со мной произошло? 

\- Да. 

\- Нет. Да. Я не знаю, Пиппе. Как можно убивать, и… сберечь душу? Даже если ты убиваешь преступника, ведь Бог должен как-то наказать? 

\- Хен, это не те вопросы, на которые я знаю ответы, поверь мне. Но если ты об этом задумываешься, - со смехом сказал он, - то в полиции тебе точно не служить. 

\- Почему? 

\- Ну, вряд ли ты сможешь убить, потому что _надо_ убить. Ты сможешь убить невиновного человека, который стал жертвой Империуса, для того, чтобы другие не пострадали?

\- Это проще, чем снять Империус? – она вздрогнула. 

\- Да. 

\- Всегда?

\- Нет. Существуют разные виды темномагических заклятий, подчиняющих человека. Мы их объединяем одним словом. Это международная классификация. Но все гораздо сложнее. Есть заклятья, которые очень быстро сбрасывает сама жертва. Зависит от силы воли. И от эмоций, которые жертва чувствует. А есть подчиняющие ритуалы, которые привязывают надолго, независимо от силы воли. Их очень сложно отменить. Особенно, если жертва пошла на них добровольно.

\- Как это - добровольно? 

\- Очень просто. Шантаж, например. 

Эухения кивнула: 

– Сложно, но не невозможно, да? Или все же невозможно? 

\- Почти невозможно, - тихо сказал Фелиппе. – Чаще проще убить.

В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая стуком капель по подоконнику. 

Фелиппе тихонько сжал руку Эухении.

Миска, облетающая комнату по периметру, на несколько мгновений зависла перед их лицами, выпуская в их сторону дымок с ароматом яблока. 

– Здесь можно менять запах, - пояснил Фелиппе, ловя миску и приоткрывая ее. – Сюда кладется порошок. – Он вынул из кармана несколько бумажных пакетиков и увеличил их. – Мята. Ваниль. Анис. - И, помогая Эухении устроиться на кровати, поднялся. – Поправляйся. 

\- Хорошо, – Эухения улыбнулась и проводила взглядом его прямую широкую спину. Потом, когда дверь за Фелиппе закрылась, она легла на постель и посмотрела в потолок.

– Интересно, и как распознать человека под ритуалом? – Эухения хмыкнула. - Если их знать, то это получается, вообще весь магический мир подчинить можно.

\------------------------- 

Двумя часами позже, в половине шестого вечера Ромулу, поднявшись по парадной лестнице родительского дома, застал за дверью у входа в свой коридор бледную сосредоточенную Мартину.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он удивленно.

\- Относила успокоительное сеньорите Эухении, - ответила хмуро та. И понизила голос до шепота: - Был скандал. _Она_ , - Мартина кивнула головой на дверь, - потребовала, чтобы сеньор Эрнесто перестал уходить, ну, ты знаешь, _куда_ он уходит по средам и пятницам, или она… - Мартина помедлила и, взяв Ромулу под руку, повела его обратно на лестницу.

\- Расскажет все Соледад? 

\- Да.

\- А Соледад? 

\- Возвращается завтра. 

Ромулу прислонился к перилам и обхватил шею руками.

\- Что делать, Марти? – тревожно спросил он. – Это… это неприемлемо. 

\- Это еще не самое плохое, - мрачно продолжала та. – Он сказал, что ему плевать, и что если его будут доставать, он сам расскажет все журналистам, и мол, девушка сеньора Максима вообще оказалась наркоманкой, и если он только намекнет этой британской газете, в каком направлении искать, то они от семьи вовек не отстанут, и… 

\- И что еще…? – взревел Ромулу. 

\- И что сеньорита Эухения только корчит из себя недотрогу, а мол, он знает, что она спала и с доктором Хенриком, и с Фернандо Ферейрой, и с Чарли, и с Джорджем, - убитым голосом закончила Мартина. 

Ромулу задохнулся от гнева. Он вскинул голову и сжал кулаки, и в этот момент его взгляд упал на портрет мрачного и гордого человека, висевший напротив лестницы. 

– Я… я знаю, как его остановить, - воскликнул он. - Или он остановится, или я его убью! – И рванул вниз по лестнице. 

Мартина попыталась задержать его, но Ромулу только отмахнулся. Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, он в мгновение ока оказался у подножия лестницы и исчез за толстой дубовой дверью, опоясанной массивными железными засовами. 

Мартина взглянула на портрет, прочла надпись «Алехандро Теодор Вильярдо», произнесла цветистое итальянское ругательство и бросилась вслед за Ромулу. Однако внизу лестницы она свернула в левую сторону, пересекла холл, анфиладу комнат, расположенных позади него, и в маленьком коридоре со всей силы забарабанила в дверь, которая казалась так плотно вжатой в стену и запертой столь наглухо, как будто ее никогда и не открывали. Но дверь отворилась так быстро, что Мартина не удержалась и влетела в маленький кабинет, больно врезавшись бедром в стол, стоявший почти вплотную к проходу. Сильная рука подхватила ее, не давая упасть. 

– Гиппопотам, - ласково сказал ей на ухо Хуан Антонио, продолжая застегивать тяжелое зимнее пальто. 

\- Caro!*** Слава Богу, ты еще не отправился за Максима! – воскликнула Мартина, обнимая его. – Потому что, похоже, твой брат Ромулу собирается вызвать твоего брата Эрнесто на дуэль!

\----------------  
* Пиппе - уменьшительно-ласкательное от Фелиппе  
** Sota (исп.) - одно из значений слова - "потаскуха"  
***Caro (итальянское) – дорогой.


	16. Место встречи изменить нельзя

_POV Северуса, 12 января 1994 года_

В среду днем ситуация яснее не стала. Во вторник вечером я побывал еще в двух библиотеках чистокровных семейств - Паркинсонов и Лонгботтомов - и приблизился к открытию, что то, что я ищу, в них и рядом не лежало. Можно было, конечно, продолжать поиски самостоятельно и угробить на них кучу времени, но, во-первых, это _мое_ время, а во-вторых, в условиях угрозы появления Блэка отлучаться из замка даже на один вечер, а не то, что на несколько вечеров подряд, грозило опасностью.

Поэтому первое, что я сделал, вернувшись в Хогвартс, – написал своему приятелю, с которым встречался в конце декабря, когда познакомился с тем занятным мальчишкой-испанцем. Ричард был профессиональным посредником, продающим информацию и сводившим людей при мастерском умении оставаться в тени. Он знал, где можно приобрести темномагические артефакты или зелья, кто ввозит в страну запрещенные растения, и кого из чиновников проще подкупить, а на кого лучше наложить Империус. Я находился с ним в более близких отношениях, чем остальные, и по некоторым причинам мог рассчитывать на определенные услуги без всякой платы. 

Таким образом, и утро, и обед прошли в ожидании совы. Ожидание сопровождалось презрительными взглядами МакГонагалл, с которой мы успели поцапаться после того, как мои змееныши отделали ее львят, и беспрестанными всхлипываниями Помоны. Хаффлпафф – он и есть Хаффлпафф. Но, слушая ее бормотания, я не мог отделаться от мысли, что если бы девчонка Уэнделл была выпускницей Слизерина, то она бы не окончила свои дни так бездарно – в притоне Лютного переулка. 

Все семь лет учебы Уэнделл была лучшей по зельям не только на своем курсе, но и во всем Хогвартсе, и два года спустя после ее выпуска ее так никто и не превзошел. У меня никогда не было столь надежного помощника в варке зелий для больничного крыла. Конечно, она не стала бы вторым мной, потому что для этого ей не хватало ни изобретательности, ни, скажем так, дерзости. Но ее исполнительность, аккуратность, память и чутье… Один Мерлин знает, какие зелья она готовила там, в Лютном. Уж, конечно, не дурманящее, как написал вчера наш любимый «Ежедневный брехун». Потому что это все равно, как если бы я взялся готовить зелье от прыщей. С такими способностями, как у нее, столь низко пасть было просто невозможно. 

Под конец обеда мне пришло в голову поделиться своими соображениями с Альбусом. Папашу Уэнделл, бравого аврора, мы оба знали по ордену, и в августе 81-го года он командовал той самой операцией, которую запорол Люциус благодаря мне. Пятью месяцами позже Уэнделла прибила сопротивлявшаяся при аресте Беллатрикс.

– Ты думаешь, Северус? – спросил Альбус озабоченно.

Я пожал плечами. Я думал много о чем, в том числе, и о том, что наверняка «Горбин и Бэркс» теперь будут какое-то время задерживать заказы на зелья для некоторых известных мне клиентов, а, кроме того, что я, возможно, получу теперь пару предложений с _той_ стороны. 

Сова от Ричарда прилетела в половине пятого вечера. «Как можно скорее, там же», - гласила записка. Я скомкал ее и, велев старосте, впустившему птицу в подземелья, сообщить Лонгботтому, что отработка переносится на завтра, помчался к камину, чтобы переговорить с Альбусом. Первое, что я услышал, когда передо мной появился обзор его гостиной, был звук поцелуя. Я никого не увидел, но шорох, а затем протяжный стон ( _его_ стон), раздавшийся за спинкой дивана, показал, где находятся участники процесса.

Мерлин мой, столь бесстыдно! Камин был закрыт для перемещений, но не для разговоров. Их мог услышать кто угодно: Филиус, Септима, Минерва, чиновники из министерства. Или _только_ я? 

Я рывком вернулся к себе и скорчился на полу, прижимаясь лбом к холодному камню и хватая пальцами край ковра, как последний якорь к спасению. О Мерлин, Мерлин… Он же убьет меня, неужели он не понимает?

В камине раздалось шипение, и я отпрянул, разглядывая выходящего из зеленого пламени Альбуса. Ни слова не говоря, он опустился на колени рядом со мной и судорожно обхватил меня руками. Я обмер в кольце его рук и закрыл глаза, вдыхая любимый, чуть пряный запах его кожи. Он стал баюкать меня, как маленького ребенка, шепча что-то на незнакомом языке. Должно быть, это был древне-эльфийский, не тех тупых лопоухих существ, которые служат волшебникам сейчас, а великого народа, вымершего несколько веков назад и оставившего нам в наследство книги с нелепыми легендами и скорбными песнями.

\- Успокоился? – спросил Альбус мягко, когда я почувствовал, что почти засыпаю.

Я подавил ком в горле:

– Да. 

Он разомкнул объятия, и мы встали, оправляя одежду друг друга, наш маленький ритуал с того времени, когда мы были любовниками. 

\- Он ждет тебя? 

Альбус покачал головой.

– Не сегодня, – он запнулся на мгновение. - Я отправил его. 

До дрожи в коленках захотелось опять коснуться его, все тело рвалось ему навстречу, когда он здесь вот так близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Я сцепил пальцы за спиной, благо, застегнутая наглухо мантия позволяла скрывать эрекцию, прочистил горло и поинтересовался с усмешкой: 

\- Объятия не считаются изменой?

\- Не считаются, но поцелуи – да.

Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на мои губы.

\- А… мастурбация?

\- На глазах друг у друга?

Я кивнул. 

Он сделал шаг ко мне. 

– Хочешь проверить? – и еще шаг. 

Теперь он стоял вплотную, одно движение, и мы вожмемся друг в друга _там_. Мерлин, я его ненавижу! Мысль, что это не я его завел, воспоминание о его _том_ стоне помогли мне включить мозги. Я сделал шаг назад и покачал головой. Мне будет мало. Лучше уж никак, чем _так_. 

Он вздохнул, казалось, всем телом. Слегка наклонил голову вправо. Его голубые глаза потемнели и смотрели куда-то мимо меня. 

\- Ты опять хотел уйти? 

\- Да. 

\- Сейчас? – казалось, он хотел удержать меня хотя бы в одном помещении с собой, раз уж мы не могли заниматься любовью. 

А я не помнил, когда испытывал такую горечь. Вместе и одновременно порознь. Солнце и луна, которые сменяют друг друга, но никогда не встречаются.

\- Да. 

Горгулья раздери, я тоже умею быть непреклонным. 

\- Иди, - тихо сказал Альбус. Он повернулся в сторону камина, но помедлил. Догнать бы его, повалить на пол и… и все, что позволит моя буйная фантазия… Он тоже позволит, сейчас – позволит, я знаю, только вот не нам одним это расхлебывать… 

Я отступил в глубь комнаты:

– Ты проследишь? 

Он спокойно кивнул: 

\- Конечно, да. 

Через двадцать минут, при полном параде – в маггловской одежде и тяжелом зимнем пальто, я вышел в метель, думая о том, что если Альбус меня не останавливает, значит, возможно, у него еще есть какая-то надежда. Как же я ошибался тогда! 

_Конец POV Северуса_


	17. Первая любовь баронессы

_12 января 1994 года_

Как же холодно, холодно, холодно… Зима кажется нескончаемой. Кожа чешется, высушенная согревающими чарами. Неудобство – это состояние, в котором Вильярдо пребывают уже лет так двадцать. Неудобство – состояние души, замечает про себя баронесса, разглядывая маггловские фотографии и открытки, лежащие под стеклом на письменном столе. Все они зачарованы, и кто-то посторонний увидит лишь списки книг, расписание работы сыновей и мужа, карту порталов Мадрида, репертуар столичных театров. 

Под чарами, на открытках - весна и сирень в парке Монсо, прогулки по бульвару Перейр и _он_ , ее первая (и единственная) любовь, с бешеным блеском в глазах цвета ночи. Ее 17 лет, первый курс магической Сорбонны, факультет лекарственных зелий и вечеринки в доме мужа сестры - князя Риккардо Раванилья. 

Фотографии маггловские – потому что нет сил смотреть на _него_ живого, видеть ухмылку и торжество в глазах, торжество ответа на вопрос: «Любишь, любишь». Баронесса откидывает голову на спинку кресла, кончики пальцев движутся по карточке, вслепую очерчивая неровный овал лица, вырисовывают неправильные черты, образующие буйную, отчаянную красоту. 

Пальцы замирают, а губы вышепчивают имя. Имя, которое в этом доме знать никому не положено. Да и в магическом мире его произносят с ненавистью, с брезгливостью, с яростью. И только она – с воспоминаниями о торопливых поцелуях с привкусом алкоголя, о длинных пальцах, вплетающихся в ее пальцы, о жарком дыхании над ухом. «Твоя линия жизни длиннее, чем моя, Мариночка, вот, посмотри», - он разворачивает ее ладонь к глазам, осторожно прикасается к ней губами. Близко и страшно, и сладко одновременно. И - мысль, что все это - неправда, не навсегда, что все, что связано с Тони – через край, слишком, и кончится, не иначе, как у того, другого Долохова, из столь нелюбимого романа, который мать читала ей еще лет в двенадцать. 

Оно и кончилось. Уже все было решено между ними – свадьба в Париже, путешествие по Европе, покупать дом в пригороде. И согласие отца, пусть пока и заочное, было получено. Странная «служба» Тони, на которую они с Игорем, обменявшись быстрыми взглядами, могли отправиться с любой, самой буйной вечеринки, ее не беспокоила. Наоборот – Мария Инесса гордилась. Будущий муж служит в _том самом_ ведомстве, а ей – дочери и племяннице магов-шпионов, которые помогли выиграть войну, с чего привередничать? От опасности же молитва и родовая магия уберегут. Не смущал и возраст – Тони было за сорок, но разница между отцом Марии Инессы, герцогом Толедским, и ее матерью, Сицилией Изабеллой Вильярдо, была еще больше. 

И вдруг – подтолкнул чертик не вовремя поделиться радостью от влегкую сданного экзамена, влетела в квартиру Игоря – распахнутые двери безо всяких чар, звуки расстроенного пианино, одним словом, гульба – и услышала, как Тони, _ее_ Тони, хвастается вчерашними пытками.

Когда она ему сказала, что бросает, и объяснила, почему, в зале особняка Стеллы Марии, материной сестры, не осталось ни одного целого предмета мебели. Тони буйствовал, кричал, рычал, а Мария Инесса сжалась в комок на полу и ждала, что ее как минимум шваркнут головой об стену. Жизнь была настолько не дорога, что и защищаться бы не попробовала. Но – и пальцем не тронул. Закончил громить обстановку, спалил наваленную груду антикварной мебели невербальным заклятьем, бросил на Марию Инессу уничтожающий взгляд и вышел. Больше она его никогда не видела. 

Игоря она много раз потом встречала в особняке Раванилья. Мария Инесса и не ходила бы туда, но у Лусии Инессы уже начали проявляться признаки безумия, и только сестра могла с ней справиться в такие дни. Да и Риккардо, чем бы он там ни занимался, к ней, к Марии Инессе, был очень привязан. Политических пристрастий они в разговорах не касались, но боевую магию обсуждали часто, да и на дуэлях дрались, а потом со смехом лечили друг друга. Однажды, лет через пять, Игорь рискнул заговорить с ней о Тони, намекая, что Долохов продолжает любить ее, однако Мария Инесса сделала вид, что не слышала. К тому времени ее навыки лицемерия, отточенные шестью годами светской жизни, приблизились к совершенству. Игорь настаивать не стал, издал что-то вроде вздоха сожаления и отвернулся к вошедшему князю. 

В следующем году Мария Инесса вернулась в Испанию и вышла замуж за своего кузена Леонардо де Ведья-и-Медоре, годом позже умер князь, а Лусия Инесса окончательно сошла с ума. Про то, что Тони был Пожирателем, Мария Инесса догадалась еще в конце 70-х, года за два до их массовых арестов. Игорь выкрутился, сдав соратников, а Тони приговорили к пожизненному заключению в британской тюрьме Азкабан.

Говорят, что там очень холодно, и что тюрьму охраняют страшные создания, уничтожающие в человеке радость – дементоры. Иногда во снах Мария Инесса видит, как Тони бежит оттуда. Как она целует его, окровавленного, лежащего на снегу, согревает своим плащом. «Ненавижу зиму», - кривит губы Тони, гладя длинными тонкими пальцами ее ладонь.

«Холодно», - шепчет баронесса де Ведья-и-Медоре, аккуратно засовывая карточку под стекло. – Холодно, - говорит она Хуану Антонио, стоящему в дверях кабинета. 

\- Мы его не нашли, - резкий звук голоса племянника вытряхивает Марию Инессу из грез. – Мы обошли все _эти_ заведения, даже запрещенные, безрезультатно. 

\- Вы обошли их в Мадриде, - замечает она, сплетая пальцы на коленях.

Хуан Антонио нервничает, пожевывая верхнюю губу: 

\- Дома у него мы тоже были. Он ведь мог отправиться только по знакомому пути аппарации, у него сейчас не хватит сил аппарировать куда-то, где он не был. 

\- Я вчера сделала ему многоразовый портключ до дома, который не отнимает энергии. 

Хуан Антонио проходит в кабинет, нервно расстегивая пальто, садится на край вытертого кожаного кресла с другой стороны стола. В ярком свете электрических ламп видно, как бледно от усталости его смуглое лицо. 

\- В любом случае, сейчас Ромулу не сможет драться, его магия не восстановится еще несколько месяцев. Эрнесто, конечно, ведет себя, как последний мерзавец, но…

\- Проклятье настигает с того момента, как один член семьи вызывает другого, - тихо говорит баронесса, рассматривая пейзаж гор Андалусии, висящий справа от двери. 

Хуан Антонио вздрагивает: 

\- И что за проклятие, высчитать невозможно? 

\- Чем сильнее родство, тем сильнее проклятье…

\- То есть поэтому мой отец умер не сразу, а еще через двадцать лет?

\- На твоем отце было проклятие ранней смерти. Но это не значит, что это именно то проклятье, которое он получил в ответ на то, что вызвал на дуэль Родриго. Оно могло быть вообще маленькой силы – Родриго был нам седьмая вода на киселе. 

\- Но повод! – восклицает князь. – Драться на дуэли из-за капризов женщины!

\- Если бы не этот повод, тебя бы вообще не было, так что помолчи, – Мария Инесса возвращает взгляд на картину. Все, что ей нужно, это немного пространства. И лета… хотя бы чуть-чуть. 

\- Но ведь проклятие не настигает волшебника мгновенно?! 

\- Конечно, нет. Отец ослеп только через пятнадцать лет после того, как вызвал Алехандро Теодора. А парализовало его еще позже. 

\- То есть ты надеешься, что мы сможем снять проклятие, пока оно не?.. 

Мария Инесса долго молчит. 

– Мы узнаем это, - говорит она, наконец. – Тебе пора в Дурмштранг. Игорь ждал тебя к восьми часам, а сейчас уже половина девятого.

\- Ничего, я могу с ним пообщаться в другое время, - князь устало машет рукой. – Сейчас главное – забрать Макса. 

Он встает и твердой походкой идет к двери. Положив пальцы на косяк, оглядывается: 

\- Игорю что-нибудь передать? 

Мария Инесса закрывает глаза. Лицо Хуана Антонио расплывается перед ней, заслоненное лицом Тони. «Любишь, любишь», - кривится оно в торжествующей ухмылке, приправленной сумасшедшим блеском темных глаз. 

– Передай ему, что я буду рада, если он найдет время поужинать со мной на следующей неделе, - тихо говорит она. И добавляет, когда Хуан Антонио, кивнув, поворачивается, чтобы уйти: - И, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы об этом не узнал никто из домашних, включая Грегори.

_12 января 1994 года_


	18. Эрнесто

Ричард смотрел исподлобья, двумя пальцами перетирая серьгу в ухе. Похоже, он был сильно не в настроении. Северус спросил, что случилось.

\- Двух моих ребят убили, - ответил тот, бросая взгляды, полные подозрения, на зал. 

\- За тобой охотятся?

\- Никогда не знаешь, что им понадобится. 

\- Аврорату? – одними губами спросил Северус. 

Ричард помотал головой, кивнул на стакан маггловского виски: 

\- Помянешь со мной? 

Северус взял напиток: 

\- Имена?

\- Барри и Джеймс, – Ричард скрипнул зубами. – Таких ребят еще поискать. И у обоих семьи, дети. 

«Не сказать, чтобы они выбрали спокойную работу», - подумал Северус, но выпил молча.

– Значит, ты остался без команды?

\- Ну, без команды – это громко сказано, - отвечал Ричард. – В моем бизнесе пустых мест не бывает. Ладно, давай ближе к делу – что хотел?

\- Специалиста по древней подчиняющей ритуальной магии… 

Ричард присвистнул. 

\- …связанной с сексом, - с ухмылкой продолжал Северус. 

\- Мда, - его приятель сосредоточенно потер лоб, встрепал кудрявую шевелюру. – А не многого ли ты хочешь? 

Северус выдержал его взгляд. 

\- Азкабан. Пожизненно. Давненько не сидел в камере, Снейп? 

Ричард оглянулся, незаметно для постороннего глаза тронул палочку в рукаве пиджака, проверяя заглушающие и отводящие чары, наложенные на столик. 

\- С каких это пор ты стал пугливым? – с усмешкой спросил Северус. 

\- Может, с тех пор, как обзавелся невестой? 

Северус улыбнулся уголками губ:

– Вот как? Не подозревал, что ты решишь сменить ориентацию на старости лет.

\- Есть такие люди, бисексуалы, Снейп. Так что все проще: мне по фигу.

\- Бисексуалы?

\- Маггловский термин. Те, кому нравятся оба пола. 

\- И скоро свадьба? 

Ричард хмыкнул:

– Если я займусь тем, что ты мне предлагаешь, мне оторвут яйца прежде, чем я ее сыграю. 

\- Отлично, - сказал Северус. – Значит, ты знаешь, где такого человека найти. 

Тот помрачнел. Потом плеснул себе виски. 

– Так и быть, я тебя проведу к нему. Но с тебя непреложный обет о том, что ты никому не расскажешь, где был и что видел. 

\- Когда? 

\- На следующей неделе, Снейп. Я назначу тебе встречу. 

Ричард залпом допил виски и легким движением руки снял со столика защитный покров: 

– Симпатичная задница вон там у стойки. Как думаешь, удастся ее уговорить? 

\--------------------

Когда Ричард ушел на охоту за очередным кавалером (симпатичная задница оказалась не про него), Северус остался сидеть у столика, цедя виски и размышляя, в правильном ли направлении он пошел. Не слишком ли он заостряет свой взгляд на сексуальном подтексте проблемы? Казалось, здесь было что-то еще, что-то, что то и дело мелькало прямо перед глазами, но каждый раз ускользало от понимания в самый тот момент, когда вот-вот… 

Северус стиснул пустой бокал и вдруг почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Подняв голову, он встретился глазами с брюнетом, сидевшим на табурете у стойки по правую руку от симпатичной задницы. При движении Северуса на лице брюнета отразился ужас, и тот издал изумленное восклицание. 

«Задница» обернулся: 

\- Малыш Эрни? 

Но брюнет даже не обратил на него внимания, продолжая сверлить глазами Северуса. В его лице было что-то знакомое. «Неужели волшебник?» Северус ответил недоуменным взглядом, приподняв бровь так, как если бы перед ним был малолетний недоумок из Хогвартса, и тот вдруг облегченно рассмеялся. 

– Я идиот, - сказал Эрни громко, салютуя Северусу коктейлем. 

\- Я заметил, - тихонько пробормотал Северус, переводя взгляд в зал и размышляя, хватит ли у того мозгов не распространяться, кого он видел в маггловском баре. Пожалуй, нужно стереть ему память. 

\- Малыш Эрни, потанцуем? – услышал он. Эрни слез со стойки к протягивающему руки соседу. Он был выше и плотнее своего спутника, и в танце их было что-то пародийное. 

Северус оценивал, где удобнее его перехватить. Может, стоит притвориться, что тот ему интересен? Он почти не удивился, когда Эрни, бросив дружка, сам направился к его столику. 

\- Я тебе нравлюсь? – спросил Эрни с улыбкой, которая еще больше убедила Северуса, что они где-то встречались. – Да или нет? – ухмыльнулся тот. 

Северус кивком указал на соседний стул. Эрни был мускулист и крупнее Северуса, и, наверное, для кого-то аппетитен, в обтягивающих джинсах и в расстегнутой рубашке, с темными волосами на смуглой груди. Но что-то в нем отталкивало, бесстыдство ли жестов или налет показушности… Однако его следовало задержать и потом увести в туалет или во внутренний двор, куда именно, решится по ходу процесса.

\- Нет, - сказал Северус с двусмысленной улыбкой. – Не нравишься. 

Эрни переставил стул поближе и оценивающе посмотрел на Северуса: 

\- Танцевать ты, конечно, не пойдешь. Такие мрачные типы, как ты, никогда не танцуют. 

\- Вот как? И что же делают такие мрачные типы, как я? 

\- Трахают без лишних разговоров, - серьезно сказал Эрни. - И это мне нравится. 

Официант принес коктейль, видимо, заказанный Эрни ранее, и тот поставил его на стол. Потом наклонился и, глядя Северусу в глаза, положил руку ему на колено и провел большим пальцем по внутренней стороне его бедра. Низ тела отозвался дрожью и среагировал совсем не так, как хотелось бы. Северуса передернуло. 

– Не смей. Лапать. Меня, - гневно зашипел он, сбрасывая руку.

Но Эрни лишь засмеялся. 

– Да ну! Я же нравлюсь тебе, - примирительно сказал он. 

Голос у него был густой, насыщенный, как крепкое бодрящее зелье. Темные глаза в упор смотрели на Северуса, лаская взглядом, обещая глубины наслаждения. 

Голос понизился до шепота:

\- Я ни разу не был снизу. Хочешь, я буду снизу для тебя? 

Северус сглотнул. Предложение ошеломляло и… настораживало. 

\- Да ну, - сказал он насмешливо. – И ты думаешь, я поверю? С чего бы это вдруг тебе подставлять задницу первому встречному? 

Однако смутить Эрни оказалось не так-то просто. 

– Захотелось, - сказал он спокойно, медленно спускаясь взглядом от лица Северуса до его ширинки и обратно. 

«Пора прекращать комедию», - подумал Северус. Он собирался бросить «Иди за мной» и встать, но ему не дали и рта раскрыть. 

\- Эрнесто! – громкий яростный вопль раздался над Северусовой головой. А голос, голос был такой знакомый, картавый… Ромулу! 

Мерлин, конечно же, вот почему Эрни показался ему… «…Эрнесто не было в клубе, потому что он был у нее в больнице», - вспомнил Северус. 

\- Эрнесто! – повторил Ромулу резким, гневным тоном. Похоже, Северуса он со спины не узнал. 

Эрни слегка отодвинулся и с интересом поднял голову. 

\- Да, слушаю тебя, - сказал он неторопливо. 

Северус взглянул на Ромулу. Его лицо было смертельно бледным, ноздри подрагивали от ярости. 

– Ты сейчас же, сейчас же вернешься домой, слышишь меня? – произнес он, сжав руки в кулаки. – Вернешься и извинишься перед Эухенией! Немедленно! 

Эрнесто сделал удивленное лицо.

\- _Граф_ , вы, кажется, сегодня не в настроении, - мурлыкнул он, поднимая бокал и многозначительно глядя на Северуса. 

Ромулу выглядел обомлевшим. Судя по колебаниям корпуса, он хотел было двинуться вперед, потом овладел собой, встал чересчур уж прямо и стал сосредоточенно шарить по карманам. Когда он вынул из правого перчатку, даже Северус понял, что сейчас произойдет. «Графа Монте-Кристо» он в детстве читал. Ромулу чуть склонил голову, глядя на брата, и стал поднимать руку. 

\- Сейчас _я_ буду не в настроении, - рявкнул Северус, вскакивая и становясь между братьями. Он схватил Ромулу за плечо и, не слушая слов протеста, поволок его к гардеробу. 

 

Оброненная перчатка осталась сиротливо валяться около столика. Эрнесто, мгновенно посерьезневший, проводил брата и его спутника глазами, поднял перчатку, положил себе на колено, разгладил и сказал тихо: - Значит, не судьба.


	19. Прогулка

\- Я тебя спрашиваю, какого черта ты это сделал?!!! Какого черта ты влез и все испортил мне?.. – закричал Ромулу, когда Северус, таща его за плечо, словно нашкодившего щенка за шкирку, перешел со своей ношей через дорогу от клуба к парку и практически швырнул того на тротуар. 

Ромулу еле устоял на ногах, но продолжил наступление. С лицом, перекошенным от ярости, сползающим с плеч пальто и отчаянной жестикуляцией он выглядел довольно комично. 

\- О Мерлин мой, с кем я связался, - пробормотал Северус и рявкнул: – Заткнись. 

\- Это мой брат, и я имею право делать все, что хочу!

\- Делать то, что _он_ хочет! – отрезал Северус. 

\- Что? 

\- Ты спросил меня, какого черта, я тебе отвечаю: потому что _он_ этого хотел, – Северус вспомнил «заманчивое» предложение Эрнесто. – Он хотел, чтобы ему причинили боль, унизили его. 

\- Но… зачем ему это? Откуда ты знаешь? – пробормотал ошеломленный Ромулу. 

Северус не выдержал толчков прохожих и, схватив Ромулу за руку, поволок дальше в парк, не менее бесцеремонно, чем сделал это в клубе. 

\- Ну и хватка у тебя, - сказал тот, потирая плечо, когда они оказались в относительно пустынном пространстве и расцепились. – Никогда бы не подумал, что ты учитель.

\- Ждешь извинений? – холодно спросил Северус. 

На улице было ветрено после дождя, но не так сыро, как в их прошлую прогулку. Северус вдруг вспомнил, что в прошлый раз по возвращении он увидел Альбуса… Сердце сжалось. Альбус не отпускал его. Отвергнув, он привязал его к себе еще крепче, чем это было до сих пор. «И что я тут ищу? – хмыкнул он про себя. – Справедливость? Ее нет, это я еще на 5-м курсе выяснил. С помощью того же Альбуса». Давняя обида вновь заколыхалась внутри. Но тут Ромулу одной рукой вцепился в его рукав, второй неуверенно потирая висок. 

\- Мне надо было это сделать! Понимаешь, надо! – пробормотал он.

\- Я не знаю, как у вас там принято, у аристократов, но я не желаю, чтобы ты… - Северус остановился, поняв, что сказал лишнее.

\- Я чтобы что? – затаив дыхание, спросил Ромулу.

\- …совершал поступки, о которых потом пожалеешь, - тихо закончил Северус. Это было неправильно. Все, с самого начала было неправильно. Кто он такой, чтобы беспокоиться о мальчишке? Ему, что, Поттера не хватает? Сейчас Ромулу ему скажет, что это не его дело, и…

\- Северус, я… - тот вздохнул, - я даже не знаю, что сказать. Это так… неожиданно. Обо мне никто никогда не заботился так, как ты. 

Действительно… неожиданно. Совсем. Северус отвернулся, чтобы скрыть растерянность. Потом глухо напомнил: - У тебя пальто не застегнуто.

\- Ах да, – Ромулу, казалось, еле поспевал за ним, но упорно продолжал держаться. Северус не помнил, с кем он так ходил в последний раз и ходил ли вообще. 

\- Почему он так поступил? 

\- Не знаю. Но могу предположить, что человек может так себя вести, когда чувствует себя последним дерьмом. 

\- А… почему он так себя чувствует? 

Северус прокашлялся, повернулся к своему спутнику, убрал его руку со своего пальто.

– Ромулу, - сказал он, - это твой брат. Не кажется ли тебе, что у тебя больше информации о том, почему он так себя может чувствовать? 

Северус вдруг подумал, что было бы легче, привычнее, если бы он знал фамилию Ромулу. Обращение по имени было чем-то слишком… приближающим. Интимность. Открытость их контакта. Вот что его беспокоило. Он не мог отстраниться, даже когда хотел этого. 

\- У тебя есть фамилия? 

\- А? Что? – Ромулу поднял голову и уставился на него. 

\- Фамилия. Как у всех нормальных людей. Или только титул? 

Ромулу помрачнел:

– Сев ** _е_** ра. Граф Сев ** _е_** ра.

Северус поднял бровь.

\- Похоже на твое имя, правда? Вильярдо Севера. И я был бы просто Вильярдо… Черт, даже этим гребаным титулом я обязан ему!

\- Кому ему? 

\- Эрнесто. Если бы он не отказался от титула, я был бы просто Вильярдо. А так – я граф. И хоть я сто раз знаю, что он отдал мне титул, потому что не хотел возиться с замком, но у него есть полное право меня упрекнуть. Я ведь взял его! 

\- У тебя есть замок? 

\- Теоретически, - фыркнул Ромулу. – Нет, это, конечно, не развалины, но жить там нельзя. Неважно. Я взял титул и поместье, и теперь вроде как обязан ему. 

\- Понятно. Значит, аристократ, - протянул Северус. 

\- Ну да, чертов гребаный аристократ. Ты… - Ромулу замедлил шаг. 

Они шли по длинной аллее, освещенной редкими фонарями, и Северус подумал, что в этом есть что-то приятное, что-то свободное. Он не с коллегой, не в Хогвартсе, ему никуда не надо спешить, и он _гуляет с кем-то_. Как с Лили, подумал Северус. Просто гуляли. Без всяких подтекстов, без общих целей. 

\- Что? – спросил Северус, заметив, что Ромулу останавливается и смотрит на него как-то странно. 

\- Ты ведь не перестанешь со мной дружить, потому что я граф? 

Северус вздохнул. Надо бы сказать этому паршивцу, что у него, Северуса Снейпа, в принципе не может быть друзей… Но Ромулу смотрел на него таким взглядом... Собака, ожидающая, что ее побьют. Что-то знакомое было в этом. Очень нехорошо знакомое. Должно быть, так он сам выглядел, когда приходил докладываться Альбусу в начале шпионской карьеры. 

\- С чего ты взял, что это имеет какое-то значение? 

\- С того, что люди не любят аристократов.

\- Уверяю тебя, мне все равно. У меня был друг лорд. Так что ты не первый. 

\- Был? Он умер? 

\- Дружба потеряла смысл. 

\- Вот как? – пробормотал Ромулу с обидой в голосе. 

Мальчишка, подумал Северус. Двадцать два года, а инфантилен, как… как Поттер. Тот тоже кидается на шею первому встречному, вот хотя бы волку. Мдаа… Приплыли. 

\- Интересы разошлись, - уточнил Северус на всякий случай. И какого тролля он вдается в объяснения? 

\- А у нас с тобой вообще никаких нет, - голос Ромулу был бесцветен, как водная основа для зелья. Мерлин, и фамилия не такая, чтоб по ней обращаться. И «граф» будет выглядеть, как оскорбление. Северус вспомнил, как Эрнесто выделил это слово в клубе. 

\- Да, пока нет, - зачем-то сказал он. Мерлин, он ведь даже не волшебник, этот мальчишка. Доверчивый, импульсивный…

\- Северус, а давай в кино сходим? Ты уже видел «День сурка»? 

\- Что-о-о? 

\- Когда ты в последний раз был в кино? 

От удивления Северус сказал правду: 

\- В семьдесят пятом году, кажется, или в семьдесят четвертом. «С Лили». 

\- Ужас, - покачал головой Ромулу. – Значит, «День сурка» ты не видел? Тогда приезжай в Лондон в выходные. Если тебе негде остановиться, можешь остановиться у меня. У меня есть вторая комната. 

\- Ромулу, - твердо сказал Северус. – Этот номер не пройдет. В выходные я должен быть в школе. 

\- Никогда-никогда? Но сегодня не выходной, а ты не в школе? 

\- Потому что у меня была встреча чрезвычайной важности.

\- В гей-клубе? – в голосе Ромулу появились обвиняющие нотки. – И что ты делал за столиком Эрнесто? 

Салазарова печень, он, что, ревнует? 

Они вышли за пределы парка и двигались теперь по дороге, которая, как Северус помнил, вела к офису Ромулу. 

\- Уверяю тебя, мое свидание было исключительно деловым. Хотя мой партнер, безусловно, не упустил свою выгоду. – «И мне еще придется с ним объясняться, почему я свалил». 

\- А Эрнесто? Зачем ты к нему подсел? – продолжил допрашивать юный граф. 

Северус рассмеялся. Ну и представление! Ну и как тут отвечать? 

\- Правильная постановка вопроса: зачем Эрнесто подсел за мой столик? И, уверяю тебя, я не напрашивался. А вот он вел себя так, как будто он мой давний знакомый. 

\- И что он делал? 

Закладывать или не закладывать? Не буду, подумал Северус. 

\- То же, что и с тобой, - фыркнул он, - нарывался. 

Но Ромулу, однако, понял больше. 

– Он приставал к тебе, - утвердительно сказал он.

\- Об этом мы разговаривать не будем, - процедил Северус. 

Ромулу вздохнул:

– Прости. Это, наверное, неприятно. 

Да уж, более чем, подумал Северус, вспоминая палец Эрнесто на своем бедре. А хуже всего, что воспоминания об Альбусе уже не спасают. Тело словно сошло с ума, вспыхивая при каждом удобном случае. Эдак через неделю и на Флитвика вставать начнет!

Эта мысль заставила его расхохотаться. Остановился он только тогда, когда понял, что Ромулу уже довольно долго смотрит на него. Внимательно. Серьезно.

\- Ты такой странный, когда смеешься, Северус, - ответил тот на немой вопрос. - Ты… я бы сравнил тебя с огнем в камине: на тебя можно смотреть бесконечно.

Северус фыркнул. 

\- Иногда твое лицо такое холодное, что, кажется, если я прикоснусь, то отморожу руку…

\- Правильно. Не надо прикасаться, - быстро сказал Северус.

\- …но в твоих глазах тысячи оттенков, как у пламени, - ничуть не смущаясь тем, что его прервали, продолжал Ромулу. 

\- Да ты поэт! – с нервным смешком воскликнул Северус. 

\- Я художник, - покачал головой тот. 

Громада дома Ромулу вырисовалась напротив сквера. Неожиданно Северус почувствовал сожаление, что дорога закончилась. Они встали на самом краю тротуара, избегая смотреть друг другу в глаза. Повисло тягостное молчание. 

\- Я пойду? – неловко сказал наконец Северус. Он протянул было руку коснуться щеки Ромулу и опустил ее. 

Тот схватил его за рукав: 

\- Как далеко от твоей школы до Эдинбурга? 

Что он задумал? 

\- К нам нельзя, - осторожно сказал Северус. – У нас режим. 

\- Черт с ним, с режимом. Ты можешь приехать в Эдинбург в субботу? Вечером после шести? – Ромулу говорил так торопливо, как будто боялся, что Северус убежит, не дослушав его. 

Снейп задумался. 

– В принципе это реально, - сказал он минуту спустя. – Если я поменяюсь дежурствами. 

\- Ты еще и дежуришь? 

\- Ловлю нарушителей после отбоя, - усмехнулся Северус. 

\- Гроза всей школы? – улыбнулся Ромулу. 

\- Как ты догадался? – поддразнил его Северус. 

\- Я закажу нам комнаты в Мариотте. Пойдет? 

\- Мне все пойдет, - он запнулся, прежде чем в очередной раз произнести имя, - Ромулу. 

\- Отлично! – воскликнул тот. – Тогда жду тебя в холле отеля с шести часов. Поужинаем и пойдем в кино!

Ромулу уже давно ушел, давно загорелся свет в окнах на третьем этаже, и быстрый силуэт промелькнул в них, задергивая шторы, а Северус все стоял в сквере, прислушиваясь к шелесту ветра, сердито перебиравшего ветки, и, запрокинув голову, улыбался в ночную тьму.


	20. Вместе

_POV Северуса, воспоминания_

Поднимаясь к Хогвартсу от Запретного леса, я смеюсь. Представляю, какое лицо было бы у моих змеенышей, а уж пронюхай об этом кто-то из львятника!.. Северус Снейп собирается поменяться дежурствами с деканом Гриффиндора, чтобы пойти в кинотеатр. С магглом. «О Лили, ты была бы довольна»… При воспоминании о ней в груди словно кто-то натягивает и отпускает жилку, это неприятно, и тут же накатывает другое – Альбус. В прошлый раз я наткнулся на него здесь, а потом мы целовались. А сегодня… Сегодня я практически сбежал. 

Очарование вечера мигом летит мантикоре под хвост. Я не буду, не буду загадывать, что еще увижу его, вот сейчас где-нибудь там, во дворе, у фонтана, в замке у лестницы Большого зала, хоть где-нибудь… 

Хогвартс встречает меня тусклыми ночными огнями и оглушающей тишиной. Как только я вступаю под своды, едва не сбив меня с ног, в мои руки плюхается маленькая пестрая совка. В записке, которую я торопливо отвязываю – совка сердито кричит, не дождавшись угощения, и норовит клюнуть в палец – приглашение прийти на встречу с неким мистером Вилленом. Что ж, они не стали ждать и нескольких дней. 

Проводив сову взглядом, поджигаю записку быстрым Инчендио и иду в замок. Белое, почти прозрачное пятно мелькает где-то внизу у открытой двери и исчезает. _Его_ подол. Сердце срывается с места в бешеном темпе, и, добравшись до спуска в подземелья, я какое-то время стою на лестнице, успокаивая себя. Слава Мерлину, сейчас ночь. 

Надо что-то делать со своей реакцией, потому что иначе я загнусь куда раньше, чем возродится Лорд. И тогда Альбус останется без меня. 

Перед сном я долго тренируюсь, вызывая в памяти самые болезненные воспоминания. Моя цель – мгновенный контроль над ними. Потом как можно тщательнее очищаю сознание и ложусь, улыбаясь зеленой тыковке. Когда Люциус подарил ее мне, он поцеловал меня в губы, вскользь, и я принял это за выражение дружбы. Действительно ли это было так? Но все, надо спать. 

Вместо сна, однако, накатывает полудрема, и другие воспоминания, которые не хочется прогонять. _Его_ пальцы, ведущие вдоль позвоночника, его губы, выцеловывающие дорожку на моем животе, его острые сухие колени, прижимающие мое бедро к полу – правильно, им тут самое и место. 

После того раза, как я позорно потерял сознание во время оргазма, я бегал от Альбуса, едва ощутив его присутствие в коридоре, еще неделю. Или даже две. Как последний идиот, изображая не сдавшихся защитников павшей крепости. Не сдавшихся, но изрядно паникующих. Но вообразите себе юнца двадцати двух лет, до глубины души уверенного в собственной непривлекательности («Эйлин, какая жалость, что мальчик родился таким уродом»). Который, чтобы он ни утверждал даже перед самим собой, до сих пор в шоке от открытия, что он гей. Юнца, внешность которого всегда была лишь объектом насмешек, и который, с одной стороны гордится тем, что самый желанный для него человек (и, вероятно, самый могущественный маг мира) прикоснулся к нему, а с другой стороны боится, что если он продолжит это делать, то будет глубоко разочарован.

Альбус, конечно, мне ни слова не сказал. Ни взглядом не дал понять, что он думает по поводу всего произошедшего. Я старался убедить себя, что все же не был ему совсем противен, и что он сделал то, что сделал, не из жалости к моей неопытности, вспоминал, как он перебирал мои волосы, как коротко поцеловал на прощанье. 

А потом в Хогвартсе опять появился министр. К обеду. В воскресенье. 

Полчаса спустя после обеда я уже был в лесу, вытаскивая из-под снега тонкие стебли серебристого вьюжника. Потом спалил около десятка акромантулов, окруживших меня в надежде полакомиться свежей человечинкой.

– Лжец, - говорил я, запуская заклинанием в очередную четырехметровую тварь. 

– Лжец! – кричал я, перелетая через поляну и выставляя щитовые чары между мной и новым паучьим недоразумением. 

– Какой же ты лжец, Альбус! – хрипел я, создавая огненную воронку для того, чтобы закрутить в нее сразу трех головоногих уродцев. И мне было нисколько не жаль пропадающих при этом ингредиентов для зелий. 

За ужином я сидел справа от Альбуса. Он был весел, много шутил, принялся рассказывать какую-то дурацкую историю времен своей молодости. В общем, заметно было, что он уже достаточно расслабился… в хорошей компании. 

– Надеюсь, министр приятно провел время, директор? – невинно поинтересовался я, когда он закончил. 

\- Ты так заботлив, Северус, - вернул мне иронию Альбус. – Я передам министру, что ты интересовался его досугом. 

По его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть, но в этот момент я вдруг ясно понял – меня отвергли. Больше. Ничего. Не будет. Никогда. 

Я скомкал салфетку и вцепился в нее, удерживая себя на краю сознания. Кто-то, кажется, Роланда, спросил про зелье от головной боли, а у меня все плыло перед глазами. Не помню, что я ответил, но она удовлетворилась и ушла. У меня дрожали ноги, и я тянул время, чтобы не вставать прямо сейчас. Как сквозь вату доносились оживленные голоса Альбуса и Минервы. Они уже вышли из-за стола и теперь обсуждали что-то, увиденное в зале. 

«Уходи уже скорей», - думал я. «У-хо-ди». На всех остальных плевать. Пусть меня сейчас увидит кто угодно, только не он. 

И вдруг горячее, почти обжигающее дыхание коснулось моего уха, а пальцы, комкающие салфетку, на несколько мгновений накрыла сухая ладонь. 

– Пора прекращать эти игры, Северус, - строго сказал Альбус. – Иди за мной. 

Встать было трудно, но ослушаться я не посмел.

\--------------- 

И все же – шел гордо, с прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой, выравнивал себя до судорог в ногах. Он не увидит меня ни слабым, ни униженным. Теперь – нет. 

\- Не _тебе_ упрекать меня, Северус, - сказал Альбус, едва мы оказались в кабинете. 

\- Нет, не мне, - согласился я. – Я в _вашей_ игре больше не участвую, директор. – Ярость стала холодной, как выстуженное озеро. И ее уже ничто не могло заставить перелиться через край, ни боль, ни обида. Меня выбросили, но ведь не в первый раз, правда? 

Переживу. Потерять Лили было больнее, а это – несостоявшаяся потеря девственности, почти пустяк.

– Если это все, о чем вы хотели поговорить со мной, _профессор_ Дамблдор, - я выделил это обращение, как будто возвращая нас к моим школьным временам, к тому единственному периоду, когда наши отношения были формальными, - то я прошу у вас разрешения уйти. Завтра понедельник, день, как известно, тяжелый…

Он смотрел на меня, пряча глаза за своими очками-половинками – ничего не понять. Я кивнул и повернулся спиной к двери – пройдусь по замку, половлю нарушителей. И… услышал неровный выдох: 

\- Останься, Северус. 

Взметнув полами мантии, я мгновенно оказался перед Дамблдором.

\- Альбус, вы полагаете, что можете управлять мной, как вам заблагорассудится. В обед министр, а на ужин – ничего не соображающий девственник Северус. Как мило, директор, - процедил я. – Но с меня – хватит! Я многим обязан вам, и, боюсь, благодаря этому мне клеймо вашего раба до конца жизни не отмыть. Темный Лорд хотя бы дал мне передышку. От вас ее, как я понимаю, не будет. Но – не смейте претендовать на мое тело. Кому угодно! Только не вам! – выдохнул я, разворачиваясь. Уволить не уволит – слишком я ему нужен. А выслуживать улыбки, прикосновения, взгляды – хватит. Сделал шаг по направлению к лестнице и… застыл перед мгновенно выставленным Дамблдором щитом. 

\- Выпустите меня, - сказал я холодно.

\- Северус, я не был с ним! – не фраза – скорее вскрик. Отчаянье. Досада. – Я не был ни с кем с тех пор, как дал тебе понять…

Мерлин мой! Наверное, я дурак, да? 

Я обернулся:

\- Но, ради Мерлина, Альбус! Зачем? Зачем все это представление? 

\- Это не было спланировано, Северус. 

Я ему не верил. 

Он покачал головой. 

– Всего лишь обед. Министр магии в гостях у председателя Уизенгамота. Мы обедали со всеми, Северус, - напомнил он. 

\- Вы знали, что…

Дамблдор меня перебил.

\- Проводив его, я отправился в Запретный лес, Северус. По твоим следам, – он улыбнулся, а в голос его вернулась ласковая усмешка. - И видел твой маленький спектакль. Признаюсь, он меня впечатлил. 

Мои щеки заполыхали, наверное, как чешуя китайского огненного дракона. Альбус сделал шаг ко мне и положил руки на мои плечи, привлекая к себе. В этом жесте не было страсти, только невероятная всепоглощающая нежность. Не думал, что мне когда-нибудь доведется это испытать. Я чувствовал себя так, как будто меня убили, а теперь появилась надежда на воскрешение. Губы Альбуса приблизились к моим, а его язык толкнулся в мой рот и получил приглашение войти. Но, вырвав у меня стон, Дамблдор отстранился. 

\- Ты принимаешь меня, Северус? – тихо спросил он. 

Я закрыл глаза. Выгонит он меня, если я спрошу об этом? Но ведь я всего лишь спрошу. 

\- Ты позволишь мне иногда быть сверху? 

Альбус тихонько рассмеялся.

– Ты даже в такой момент ищешь выгоду, мальчик... _мой_ , - сказал он и поцеловал меня сначала в один глаз, а потом в другой. – Это не требует позволения, Северус. Заниматься любовью – это не унижение, а удовольствие. 

В этом весь Дамблдор, его кредо – ответы настолько извилистые, что вроде бы и получил ответ, и в то же время нет.

Но тут его губы оказались около моего уха:

\- Да, мальчик мой, да. 

Меня опалило жаркой волной.

– Да, я принимаю тебя, - прошептал я, не открывая глаз. 

И… оказался в эпицентре урагана. Его руки, его губы были на мне. Его ноги прижимали меня к столу, потом к полу. Меня гладили, ласкали, кажется, везде, а я, извиваясь на жестком ковре, не мог дотянуться в ответ, попадал не туда и стонал от разочарования. И слышал: «Не торопись. У нас много времени. Все успеешь». 

Альбус раздел меня с помощью заклинания, но свою одежду снять не торопился. Я был распростерт перед ним совершенно голый, как жертва для древнего ритуала, и одна мысль о собственной беспомощности перед ним, самым могущественным волшебником, возбуждала так сильно, что казалось, я кончу от нескольких его прикосновений. Однако он знал способ не дать мне это сделать, какое-то заклинание, которое удерживало меня на грани, заставляя все тело кричать от желания и умолять расправиться со мной как можно скорее. Но когда я почувствовал вторгающийся в меня палец, это оказалось гораздо больнее, чем я ожидал. Салазарова печень, если один палец – _так_ больно, как же в меня поместится целый член?! Память благополучно подсунула под нос кое-что из пыток Пожирателей.

\- Тугой, - выдохнул Альбус, и его горячий язык прошелся по моей ушной раковине. Я ахнул, и опавшая было от боли эрекция вернулась. – Тугой, - повторил Альбус, и второй палец добавился к первому, нетерпеливо двинувшись внутри меня.

Я сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать, не замечая, как слезы выкатываются из глаз. Альбус остановился и вынул пальцы. 

– Мерлин, Северус, ты и здесь наказываешь себя, - сказал он укоризненно, собирая мои слезы губами. 

Я отвернулся, совершенно раздавленный. Альбус снял с себя остатки одежды и, скользнув на ковер, прижался к моей спине, положив поверх меня почти невесомую теплую руку.

– Мой храбрый, мой сильный и умный мальчик, - прошептал он, целуя меня в шею, в ключицу, перебирая пальцами пряди волос. – Это нормально, - продолжал он. – Мне тоже было больно в первый раз. А ты - удивительно тесный. Уникальный. 

Его слова и ласки снова возбудили меня. Я взял его руку и решительно вернул ее обратно, а спустя несколько минут, после того, как Альбус задел во мне какую-то точку, я уже сам в безумном остервенении стал насаживаться на его пальцы, чтобы еще через несколько мгновений излиться с полузадушенным всхлипом на ковер директорского кабинета. 

И услышать выдох Альбуса: «Северус». _Он_ кончил от прикосновений ко _мне_? 

Еще минут двадцать мы просто лежали в объятиях друг друга. Молча. И это было так естественно, что я не понимал, как раньше этого могло _не быть_.

А потом, вставая, я тихо попросил его:

\- Больше никаких игр, пожалуйста. 

И Альбус ответил:

\- Никогда. 

Что ж, мне грех жаловаться - это «никогда» вместило в себя целых одиннадцать лет.


	21. Ментальная магия

\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, Эухения Виктория? 

\- Ты так похожа на Грегори, - усмехнулась та, опускаясь на подушки. – Сто раз слышала от него эту фразу. 

Полутемная спальня освещалась всего двумя свечами, зависшими высоко в воздухе над головой баронессы. Сама она сидела на стуле, задумчиво глядя на дочь. 

\- Мне нечего тебе рассказать, - отвечала Эухения Виктория, видя, что мать продолжает ждать ответа. 

Баронесса кивнула, не отрывая от нее взгляда.

\- О нет! Даже не пытайся! – фыркнула Эухения Виктория, уловив попытку матери установить легиллименторский контакт. 

\- Научила на свою голову, - беззлобно усмехнулась та. – Кто же знал, что это обернется против меня самой. 

\- В чем тогда смысл обучения, если не в том, чтобы ученик со временем превзошел учителя? 

\- Не думаю, что дело в навыке. У тебя всегда были способности к этому выше, чем у всех остальных. Как и у Берилл. 

В комнате воцарилось неловкое молчание, как всегда бывало после того, когда кто-нибудь называл имя пропавшей родственницы. 

\- Тебе ведь не удалось узнать ничего нового о ней? – осторожно, словно пробуя носком туфли зыбкую почву, спросила Эухения.

Мать медленно помотала головой: 

– Ромулу должен был возобновить следящие чары на всех ее шотландских родственниках в декабре, но теперь он не сможет сделать это раньше мая. Но и так понятно, что если бы она хотела найти их и просить у них помощи, то давно бы с ними связалась. 

\- Но не может же человек вот так уйти в никуда? Просто раствориться в воздухе. 

\- Она это сделала, - возразила баронесса.

Ее взгляд скользнул по комнате и наткнулся на книжку.

\- «Девушка в очках и с ружьем в автомобиле». Вот как? – спросила мать.

\- Ты читала ее?

Баронесса усмехнулась. 

– Да. Она напомнила мне другую, которую я читала в детстве, – мать остановилась, словно спрашивая, стоит ли идти дальше, но Эухения Виктория кивнула, и та продолжила: - Эта история случилась во время мавританского пира в крепости, когда убили всех глав семейств и старших наследников. Как ты помнишь из магической летописи, их всех обезоружили и обездвижили, а потом сожгли живьем. По легенде, которая описывалась в этой книжке, из всех знатных магов и магглов тогда спасся только один человек, совсем юноша. Он узнал мысли мавра, приглашавшего его, и понял, что что-то не так. Он хотел скрыться и обратился за помощью к родственникам. А брат жены хотел убить его, чтоб его жена стала наследницей большого состояния. Он дал юноше дракона, чтобы тот укрылся у его друга в соседнем городе, рассчитывая, что убьет его там. А юноша, когда оседлал дракона, решил, что хочет увидеть море, и отправился через всю Испанию к морю. И там с помощью дракона спас из плена дочь мавританского повелителя. После чего женился на ней, и его наградили. А брата жены казнили, разумеется. 

\- Хорошая сказка, - сказала Эухения Виктория. - Как выгодно обучаться легиллименции!

\- Он ей не обучался. Он был из людей ота. 

\- Ота?

\- Сейчас магов из этой народности не осталось, они, кажется, вымерли все еще в средние века от какой-то наследственной болезни. А сквибы ота стали цыганами. Поэтому цыгане могут ненадолго подчинять людей – они владеют остатками ментальной магии. Когда они смотрят людям в глаза, это действует как Империус.

\- Так вот почему их так не любят! – воскликнула Эухения Виктория, невольно вздрагивая. - Но как защититься от этого?!

\- В первую очередь, не смотреть в глаза, точно так же, как с легиллиментом. 

\- А во вторую? 

Баронесса вздохнула:

– Я не знаю. В принципе, цыгане не опасны для магов. После того, как, допустим, цыган выманит у мага кошелек, маг, догадавшись, в чем дело, запросто может вернуть его обратно. 

\- А вдруг ота не все вымерли? Вдруг кто-нибудь остался? Представляю, какая у такого мага сила может быть!

\- Не помню, чтобы я когда-нибудь слышала об ота в наши дни. 

\- Брр, теперь я каждого мага, похожего на цыгана, буду подозревать в том, что он ота. Хотя мы и сами на них немного похожи! Особенно Ромулу. Или… - она резко замолчала.

\- Эухения Виктория, ради всех святых! Я не умру от того, что ты назовешь его имя передо мной! – раздраженно сказала баронесса. И уже спокойнее продолжила: - Я не помню, чтобы люди ота обладали особой силой. Из того, что я читала о них, было ясно, что подчинять они также могли ненадолго. Они могли заставить рассказать что-то, но мыслей не читали. 

Баронесса посмотрела на часы:

\- Максима и Рита вот-вот должны вернуться с похорон. Надеюсь, он не забывал принимать оборотное каждый час и не выкинул очередной пакости.

\- Не думаю, что он вообще в состоянии связно думать, - вступилась Эухения Виктория за брата. – Я никогда его не видела в таком состоянии. 

\- Ты не видела его, когда… - баронесса на секунду остановилась - …он не отходил от тебя несколько ночей, пока мы с отцом не заставили его поспать, и только наше жесткое давление, взывание к долгу перед семьей и тобой заставило его вернуться в Дурмштранг. Боюсь, что ему слишком много всего за один месяц.

\- Поэтому я и уговаривала его остаться на каникулы у Крама! – воскликнула Эухения Виктория. – Черт, лучше бы он провел их с Мэри! Тогда бы…

\- Тогда бы это случилось в другом месте и в другое время, - живо прервала ее баронесса. Она поднялась, прямая, как статуя. – Что суждено, то всегда исполняется. - В зеленых глазах был холод.

Она была уже у двери, когда Эухения Виктория окликнула ее. Баронесса повернулась.  
Эухения Виктория замялась, чувствуя, как лицо заливается краской.

\- Да? – подбодрила баронесса.

\- Прости, это такое личное… Но ведь я все знаю про тебя и Хосе Антонио… Между тобой и Грегори что-нибудь было? 

Баронесса застыла, впившись в дочь глазами. Потом медленно покачала головой и вышла. 

Эухения Виктория откинулась на подушки. Выражение лица баронессы осталось непроницаемым, а ответ был достаточно однозначным, но ее не покидало ощущение, что мать соврала.


	22. Решения

Кажется, стоит признаться самому себе – мне нравится этот мальчишка. Ему не откажешь в уме, такте и он смотрит на меня с таким откровенным непрошибаемым восхищением во взоре, что мне приходится осаживать себя и все чаще напоминать себе, что он маггл. Было бы иначе, я бы взял его в ученики. Но, подозреваю, в этом вопросе судьба откровенно смеется надо мной. Иногда она принимает вид Альбуса. Чем еще, как не насмешкой, можно объяснить то, что он взял оборотня на должность, на которую я претендую уже не один год. Но Альбус упорно игнорирует тот факт, что в ЗОТИ мне нет равных. Даже он сам не смог бы преподавать этот предмет. Его защитная магия в большей степени – стихийная, интуитивная. Я же учился защищаться с помощью заклинаний. Конечно, я знаю о проклятии. Альбус все время отговаривается им. Но даже если бы я преподавал всего лишь год - они бы поняли, что такое настоящая защита! 

Возможно, я слеп. Привык считать себя человеком холодного ума, но в который раз поддаюсь чувствам, и это выходит мне боком. Альбус часто говорил, что восхищается моей смелостью, но в сфере отношений – это, скорее, не смелость, а идиотизм. Я словно раз за разом беру незнакомые ингредиенты, из непонятно каких соображений ожидая, что из них получится хотя бы сносное зелье. Надежда – глупое чувство. И все же, если бы в моей жизни совсем не было Лили Эванс, или Альбуса, или даже, тролль с ним, Люциуса, было ли бы в ней что-нибудь вообще? Ответ однозначно «нет». И значит, пусть так – пусть несправедливость, разочарование, предательство, пусть я умею лишь только так – кусками, а иногда и крошечными частичками, урывать что-то, предназначенное не мне. Но я буду изо всех сил беречь каждый из них, и, может быть, однажды, даже из этих крошечных кусочков, когда их накопится достаточно много, соберу что-то целое?

Эти соображения приходят мне в голову, когда я в полночь стою перед отелем Marriott, тупо пялясь на двери, закрывшиеся за моим мальчишкой. Мне пора в Хогвартс. И хоть мы и договорились с Минервой, что в случае чего она пришлет мне Патронуса, вдали от замка я ощущаю себя не на месте. Возможно, потому, что впервые в жизни я вышел оттуда по личному делу. Потому что даже редкие ужины у Малфоев – это больше стратегическое, чем какое-либо еще. 

Надо же, он даже не обиделся, что я не остаюсь ночевать. Только спросил, почему я так тороплюсь вернуться. Мы сидели за ужином в полутемном ресторане отеля, в получасе от того, чтобы встать и пойти в кино.

\- Родственник одного из учеников – очень опасный преступник. Он уже пытался проникнуть в школу и тогда пострадал кое-кто из охраны, - объяснил я, делая глоток вина. – Он будет пытаться сделать это не раз, чтобы убить мальчишку. Кроме того, я подозреваю, что один из учителей в сговоре с ним и может выманить этого маленького засранца. 

Жаль, что нельзя было похвастаться следящими чарами, которые я наложил на Люпина. С другой стороны, и рассказать об этом можно было только тому, кто не был в курсе ситуации в магическом мире.

\- Ты его не слишком любишь, да? Этого ученика?

\- Терпеть не могу. Ленивый, заносчивый и самовлюбленный, как… - я остановился в шаге от того, чтобы не поделиться своей личной жизнью с парнем, которого видел третий раз в жизни. Если бы кровь вейлы передавалась по мужской линии, я бы не удивился, узнав, что она течет в нем. Интересно, были ли какие-нибудь другие магические расы, наследники которых способны очаровывать?

\- Но ты хочешь его защитить?

\- Тебе не кажется, что в моем положении у меня вряд ли есть выбор? - хмуро отозвался я. Если я и хотел чего-либо в отношении Поттера, так этого того, чтобы он исчез с глаз моих долой. Или хоть раз в жизни был по-настоящему поставлен на место. При мне. Альбусом Дамблдором.

\- Но ведь ты всего лишь учитель! Что ты можешь сделать против вооруженного преступника? Для этого есть полицейские, охрана.

Маггл. Я постоянно забываю об этом. Ну что с ним делать?

\- Северус, это не потому, что я сомневаюсь в тебе…

\- Ромулу, что из того, что ты знаешь обо мне из нашего общения, позволило тебе предположить, что это _я_ часто влезаю в неприятности?

Он потупился.

– Ты прав. Но, черт побери, ты мне не чужой человек! А я… я знаю, каково это – когда силы неравны… - его смуглое лицо пошло красными пятнами.

Не чужой человек. Немыслимо. Так говорят, когда степень близости достигает определенной точки. Так говорят, когда кого-то упрекают в том, что этот кто-то не принимает заботу. Иногда что-то похожее, но более завуалированное, я слышал от   
Альбуса.

– И я не понимаю, зачем тебе рисковать собой!

\- Я… служил в особом отряде.

Изумление в его глазах не поддавалось описанию:

\- Ты?

\- В это так сложно поверить? 

\- Нет, - помотал головой Ромулу. – Ты кажешься таким сильным. Ну, не в смысле телосложения. Но это, конечно, все объясняет.

\- Что объясняет? 

\- Твою грацию, то, как ты двигаешься, - сказал он. - Как Брюс Уиллис в «Крепком орешке». Реакцию – как ты вскочил между мной и Эрнесто. Уверенность, с которой ты расправился с теми парнями. И ты всегда знаешь, что делать.

Его юношеский энтузиазм и стремление заваливать комплиментами порой ставили меня в тупик. Конечно, парочка-другая моих почитателей находилась на каждом курсе, и даже вне Слизерина. Одна девица из Хаффлпаффа как-то поставила меня в известность, что, вызывая Патронуса, она представляет урок по зельям на пятом курсе, тот момент, когда она поняла, что я – внимание! – мужчина ее мечты. И что ее Патронус якобы имеет форму летучей мыши. Не знаю, не врала ли она. Все-таки заклинание Патронуса – высшая магия. Проверить оный факт я, как вы понимаете, не стремился. А пылкие восторги я не люблю по той простой причине, что они имеют быстрое свойство угасать.

Я фыркнул и спросил, чтобы перевести тему: 

– Что ты там говорил, про то, что знаешь, когда силы неравны?

\- Это… эхем… Немного нечестный прием с твоей стороны, - тихо сказал он.

Я пожал плечами:

\- Что есть, то есть…

\- Это из-за сестры, - помрачнел Ромулу. - Один раз на нас уже нападали, и нам удалось сбежать. А в этот раз ее чуть не убили, но там что-то взорвалось, и она спаслась, а все остальные погибли. Я нашел пять трупов. Тех, кто на нее напал, и ее друга детства. А пока тушил пожар, все тела сгорели, и я не успел... 

Я видел, как он выдавливал из себя каждое слово. Мерлин мой, он же, в сущности, ребенок. Я, конечно, уже всего перевидал в двадцать лет. Но _он_ не был мной. И жил в другом мире, где таких вещей просто не должно было быть! Я протянул ладонь и инстинктивно сжал его руку.

\- Спасибо, Северус, - сказал он, накрывая мою ладонь другой рукой.

Внезапно передо мной вспыхнула картинка. Я сижу на корточках в подворотне где-то на задворках маггловского Лондона, обнимая невысокого плотного парнишку, устроившегося рядом со мной. «Спасибо, Северус, за все, - говорит он, укладывая голову на мое плечо. – Надеюсь, не тебе поручат меня убить». 

Вздрогнув, я вырвал руку.

\- Северус, что?

Я помотал головой.

Он кивнул:

– В твоей жизни тоже было всякое, да?

\- Это не стоит обсуждать.

\- Я понял.

\- Но я готов тебя слушать.

Ромулу еле заметно покачал головой: 

– Не сейчас. Лучше мы допьем вино и пойдем наслаждаться фильмом. 

Он так и сказал – «наслаждаться». Что ж, это было… занятно. Местами смешно. Но, к сожалению, всего лишь сказка, в жизнь ее не воплотишь. Можно было бы применить хроноворот, чтобы прожить один и тот же день дважды, трижды и даже еще несколько раз. Но вероятность столкнуться с самим собой и наследить - слишком велика. И тогда будет не просто «плохо», которое ты пытаешься изменить, а гораздо хуже. Впрочем, у Альбуса наверняка есть парочка хроноворотов. Его бы такие соображения вряд ли остановили.

Альбусу бы фильм точно понравился, думал я, когда двери кинотеатра выплюнули нас в холодную январскую ночь. Очень похоже на все эти его фразы о том, как важна в жизни любовь. И Лили бы точно плакала. Она всегда плакала, независимо от того, плохо кончалась лента или хорошо.

Интересно, был ли Альбус в кино когда-нибудь? Маггловские сладости он любит, и в шахматы играет маггловские. Даже транспортом маггловским пользуется иногда. На внутренней стороне его левого бедра ближе к колену – шрам в виде карты лондонской подземки. Мне нравилось ощущать его, когда мы занимались сексом. Это возбуждало.

Мое имя, произнесенное Ромулу, вырвало меня из воспоминаний. Он шел рядом со мной, такой красивый, стройный в своем длинном пальто, том самом, которое я подобрал с асфальта.

\- Тебе понравилось? – спросил он, пытаясь поймать мой взгляд.

\- А тебе? – ответил я вопросом на вопрос.

\- Мне – да. Но мне небезразлично, что ты думаешь об этом.

Я усмехнулся:

– Думаю о том, что девчонки будут от этого фильма в восторге. 

\- Значит, не понравилось, - мрачно сказал он.

\- Я бы сходил с тобой еще раз, - мягко произнес я прежде, чем он успел окончательно расстроиться. Это было забавно – то, как он легко обижался или сердился на меня. Пожалуй, мне нравилось его дразнить. 

При моих словах его лицо просияло.

\- Ты… правда? 

\- Не в этом месяце, возможно. Послушай, я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем тебе это? – не выдержал я. – Я старше тебя на одиннадцать лет. У нас совершенно разная жизнь, и ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько разная…

\- Возраст вообще не имеет значения. Моему крестному уже за семьдесят , а мы с ним очень дружны. А про жизнь - почему же нет? - представляю, - вздохнул он. – Ты ведь даже понятия не имеешь о моей.

\- Тем более.

Он покачал головой:

– Значит «нет»?

\- Я… не понимаю, что ты во мне нашел, - усмехнулся я. Я не хотел, чтобы он уходил. И в то же время, не хотел, чтобы у нас обоих были какие-то иллюзии. – И жизнь, в которую ты меня втягиваешь, - не для меня. Я не люблю людей, и вряд ли изменюсь, как тот парень из фильма. 

\- Ясно, - сказал он твердо. – Но я же не жениться тебе предлагаю, а просто дружить. Ты - первый, к кому меня так притянуло. Как будто ты был для меня свой там, в баре. И в Англии вообще. В баре я, кстати, сразу заметил тебя, как ты только вошел в зал. И, - он выдохнул, - мне стало неприятно, когда я подумал о том, что ты – гей. Но ты вел себя не так, как они, и я в какой-то момент подумал, что, может быть, ты натурал. А потом ты сказал, что твое свидание деловое, и…

\- Вот как?

Он покраснел:

– Я неплохо отношусь к геям, ты знаешь. То есть, некуда деваться просто. Когда твой брат – гей…

Я кивнул. Все было предельно ясно. Что ж, свою ориентацию я могу и не озвучивать. Он ведь на самом деле так меня и не спросил. Как часто люди принимают за чистую монету свое собственное видение вопроса!

\- Как, кстати, твой брат?

\- Мы не виделись, - фыркнул Ромулу. – Он ушел из дома сразу же. То есть он даже там не был. Прислал записку, что будет жить у своего друга Фелиппе. Но я должен сказать тебе спасибо… тогда, за то, что ты увел меня. Если бы не ты…

Я махнул рукой, прерывая его излияния: 

\- Вопрос в том, чего ты ждешь от меня? Как ты хочешь, чтобы выглядели наши отношения?

Он задумался:

– Видеться. Писать друг другу письма.

Писать друг другу письма. Конечно. Завтра пришлю тебе сову с пергаментом в лапках. Спорим, половина твоего офиса упадет в обморок?

\- У нас в школе вся личная корреспонденция просматривается.

\- Понятно, – он потер лоб, придумывая, что сказать. И отвернулся: – Нет, я все понимаю…

\- Тааак.

Я крепко зажал его подбородок пальцами и развернул к себе. Слезы. Ромулу пытался отвернуться, но я удерживал его, и он прекратил дергаться и посмотрел на меня. В карих глазах был вызов, была гордость, все, что угодно, только не поражение. Я вспомнил его обещание ходить в гей-бар до тех пор, пока я не появлюсь там вновь. Щенок с задатками львенка. 

\- Я не говорил «нет», - сказал я тихо.

Он кивнул с достоинством, которого трудно было ожидать от человека, только что проявившего слабость. И мне опять вспомнился тот, другой, уходивший от меня по темному переулку с маленьким огоньком Люмоса на конце палочки, и с невероятной твердостью для обреченного на казнь. Тот, которого я больше никогда не видел. Слизеринский ловец Регулус Блэк. Кто его убил, Люциус или сам Орион, или авроры, мне так и не удалось узнать.

С Ромулу мы договорились, что я зайду за ним в Лондоне через три недели, когда буду в городе по делам (отправлюсь в Косой переулок пополнять запасы ингредиентов). Все-таки, с точки зрения маггла, не умеющего аппарировать, он требовал от меня чересчур многого. 

Что бы сказал об этом Альбус?

Возможно, ему не понравилось бы, что я обрастаю привязанностями, думаю я, продолжая смотреть на отель и щуря глаза от резкого ветра. Это удобно – когда никого нет. Ты не отвечаешь за них, и угрожать им, в случае, если надо надавить на тебя, не смогут. С точки зрения шпиона позиция идеальная. Если все это далеко зайдет, Темный Лорд вернется, и я не смогу скрыть от него существование друга-маггла… Холод пробирает меня. Я представляю, как Ромулу корчится на полу у ног Лорда под Круциатусом, как Макнейр отрезает ему член после группового изнасилования (он это не раз проделывал с магглами и предателями крови на моих глазах). 

Нет. Это слишком много. Даже для меня. Я не смог спасти Лили, но больше никто из моих близких не умрет из-за моих ошибок. Я знаю, что мне делать – я встречусь с ним еще раз, а потом сотру ему память. И он просто забудет меня. 

Решено.


	23. Способ освободить магию

_POV Северуса_

Во дворе замка меня, как и несколько дней назад, настигает маленькая сердитая совка. На этот раз ей удается меня клюнуть, но перчатка спасает. Пергамент мне вежливо напоминает, что я не ответил на приглашение посетить мистера Виллена. Чтобы принять решение, мне нужен Альбус, но беспокоить его в такое время… Нет, он наверняка не спит, хотя и не ждет меня, как в тот раз (да и действительно ли он ждал именно меня? Что ему за радость - любоваться мной?). В отеле в Эдинбурге нам сказали, что сегодня самая холодная ночь за всю зиму, и минус 4 по Цельсию, а здесь – горы. 

Совка влетает за мной в дверь, продолжая клекотать и требовать угощения. На главной лестнице, недовольно щурясь, стоит полусонная Минерва. Она кивает, обозначая, что все в порядке, и протягивает мне печенье, которое, должно быть, носила с собой с завтрака - у нее обширная переписка. Уже который день мне кажется, что Минерва хочет что-то мне сказать. И к войнам между нашими неучами это никак не относится. Я беру печенье и долго и сосредоточенно кормлю сову, давая Минерве шанс. 

Сова какого-то совершенно невообразимого цвета, серая с белыми, ржавыми и почти черными пятнами. Кажется, она примирилась со мной, во всяком случае, птица довольно ухает, садится на рукав пальто и смотрит на меня вопросительно, почти по-человечьи. 

– Ответ будет позже, - тихо говорю я, поглаживая ее мягкие перья. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Северус, - бросает Минерва, поворачивается и исчезает с глаз долой, так и не воспользовавшись моментом. 

На секунду мелькает мысль, не догнать ли ее. Интуиция подсказывает, что нужно поговорить с ней, но усталость наваливается на меня, и я решаю, что это не срочно. Минерва не стала бы медлить, если бы было что-то действительно важное. Она не из тех, кто откладывает неприятные вещи или боится принимать решения. Среди Пожирателей ходили слухи, что у Темного Лорда что-то было с ней во время учебы в Хогвартсе. Но Минерва такая правильная, что я бы скорее поверил в то, что что-то было между ней и Альбусом (если бы не знал о его ориентации, конечно). Хотя, как утверждает Ричард, есть те, кто спит с представителями обоих полов. 

Выпустив совку, я сворачиваю к себе в подземелья и думаю, что, может быть, я не прав и Альбус не стер Минерве память о воскресных событиях? Я принял это за аксиому, когда увидел ее в понедельник. Я ожидал, по меньшей мере, неодобрения, но она смотрела на меня точно так же, как и всегда, когда у нас не было стычек, даже положила мне что-то на тарелку, что иногда-таки делала, и вообще была достаточно беззаботна. Но сам Мерлин бы не разобрал, что там, в мозгах у Альбуса, за этими безмятежными голубыми глазами, которые он прячет за очками-половинками, и которые он позволял целовать мне, когда мы занимались – сексом, хочу сказать я в очередной раз, но почему-то выходит - любовью. Так что, может быть, и не стер. А если не стер, то что? Вот поговорю с Минервой, и тогда уже разберусь. 

В подземельях - стынь несусветная, на стене вдоль лестницы – белесый налет то ли инея, то ли плесени, надо будет задать работу домовым эльфам. Кровавый Барон приветствует меня и докладывает, что в мое отсутствие происшествий не было. Кому как, а мы с ним дружим. Вот точно: похоронят меня, а на моей могиле будет написано: «Его единственным другом был Кровавый Барон». Слизеринцы его уважают, но и боятся, как бы мне чего лишнего не сболтнул. Только заглушающие не помогают: призраки свободно просачиваются сквозь стены и обычные охранные заклятья им не помеха. На комнаты преподавателей накладываются специальные «антипризрачные» заклятья, но студенческие гостиные их лишены. Другое дело, что обычно призраки занимаются тем, чем хотят. Но если попросить их понаблюдать за кем-то, они выполнят это. Впрочем, не знаю, как другие, а Кровавый Барон это делает. В пределах подземелий, по крайней мере. Сейчас такой необходимости нет. Да и раньше она возникала редко. 

\- А там? – спрашиваю я аккуратно, добравшись до своих комнат и называя пароль Pinus Paniculatis (сосна метельчатая, входит в состав зелий бодрости и антипохмельных).

«Там» - это значит, на «той» стороне, в гостиной львятника, в крыле, где живет оборотень, и вообще везде, где шатаются эти оболтусы-гриффиндорцы. Барон залетает за мной в гостиную, склоняя голову. Он молчалив, и предпочитает разговаривать в приватной обстановке, как и я. Пока я грею себе на маленькой жаровне какао, Барон в нескольких словах обрисовывает картину жизни замка. Уизли опять придумали какую-то гадость, в результате чего коридоры в башне залиты розовыми соплями. Сжимая ладонями чашку, коротко киваю: если опробовали у себя, значит, скоро следует ждать их в подземельях. В хаффлпаффца с четвертого курса кто-то кинул приклеивающим заклятьем, и тот целых полчаса торчал на карачках в коридоре на восьмом этаже, пока его не нашла Минерва. Но что он там делал, хотел бы я знать, учитывая, что комнаты его факультета - рядом с кухней?.. Свидание, не иначе. Наверное, досталось от несчастливого соперника.

Хочется не какао, шоколада, такого же густого, какой мы с Ромулу пили в Мариотте, чувствовать насыщенный вкус, согреться каждой клеточкой тела изнутри. Но шоколад слишком бодрит, а я и так варил зелья почти всю ночь. Отвлекаюсь на воспоминания, и не слышу слова Барона, выхватывая лишь фразу: «Возможно, вам будет интересно узнать, что _тот_ человек снова был у директора». 

Я застываю. Усталость как рукой сняло. Сердце, раздувшееся во всю грудную клетку, подпрыгивает в ней словно жаба, застрявшая в колоде. Но Барон не смеется, только окидывает меня оценивающим взглядом. Он умеет, когда захочет, и громыхать цепями, и леденяще хохотать, и язвить не хуже меня самого, но мне это демонстрируется редко, только если он в очень сильном ненастроении.

Я киваю молча: что еще тут можно сказать. Хотя нет, можно:

\- Что вы знаете о нем, сэр Уильям?

\- Лишь то, что он никогда не прибывает через камин и всегда одет в темно-коричневый плащ с капюшоном. Он высокого роста, почти как вы или чуть ниже. 

С трудом выталкиваю из себя слова для следующей фразы:

\- Как долго он был?

\- От ужина и до полуночи, – Барон отплывает к двери, ожидая, пока я отопру ее заклятьем. – Я сообщу вам все, что смогу выяснить. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо говорю я. 

Прежде чем вылететь в дверной проем, он вскидывает голову и выпрямляет спину, принимая тот бешеный вид, который пугает не только студентов, но и все другие привидения в замке. И оборачиваясь, говорит: «Они держались за руки, профессор». 

«Держались за руки». Оставшись один, я падаю в кресло. Чашка с недопитым какао по моей рассеянности остается в воздухе, я даже не замечаю, что вызвал стихийную магию и трачу ее на поддержание никому не нужного левитационного заклятья.

Не просто держались за руки - они делали это где-то, где их могли видеть призраки. Не в кабинете. Для Альбуса это крайняя, немыслимая степень привязанности – демонстрировать отношения при посторонних. Держались за руки. Со мной такого никогда… Мерлин Великий, какая пропасть между мной и _этим_!.. 

Несколько минут я тупо обвожу глазами свою гостиную. Четыре книжных шкафа (в одном из них на самом видном месте книги про чистокровные семейства и прочая дребедень, прямо-таки вопящая о моей лояльности собственному факультету) вдоль стен, двухместный диван темно-зеленой кожи (когда-нибудь, если буду свободен, не оставлю себе ни одной вещи этого оттенка), маленький столик и два зеленых же кресла. На каминной полке стоят часы и колдография озера Лох-Шил: Альбус прятал меня как-то в этой местности в перерывах между разбирательствами, когда аврорат нашел очередные «неопровержимые» доказательства моей виновности. Посередине гостиной - большой стол с инкрустированной крышкой, со стопками книг и журналов. В конце ноября мы занимались любовью прямо здесь, и Альбус сидел на этом антикварном великолепии (журналы я все-таки сбросил на пол) голой задницей, а я вжимался в него всем телом перед тем, как опуститься на колени и взять в рот его сочащийся влагой великолепный член.

Конечно, наедине он иногда брал меня за руку. В кабинете, после того, как затыкал портреты, или в гостиной, прежде чем увести в спальню и усадить на огромную кровать с шелковыми простынями гриффиндорской расцветки – алый гимн безвкусице под балдахином с толстыми золотыми кистями. Впрочем, как-то я подслушал беседу своих студенток, вычитавших в «Ведьмополитене», что красный – стимулирует половую функцию. 

В первый раз Альбус взял меня за руку в тот самый день, когда все, наконец, между нами произошло. Днем он будто случайно оказался впереди меня в пустом коридоре во время «окна» между парами, на секунду притормозил и спросил в самое ухо:

\- Северус, у тебя нет отработок сегодня? 

Тон был нейтрален, но меня мгновенно охватил жар. Я знал, о чем он поведет разговор. Пока что Альбус дарил мне лишь оральные ласки, но я чувствовал, что момент, когда мы перешагнем границу, близок. 

\- До восьми, директор, - сказал я, опустив глаза и едва дыша. Мои щеки полыхнули, и я поблагодарил Мерлина, что в тот момент по всей школе шли уроки. 

\- В таком случае, после восьми я приглашаю тебя на свидание в мои комнаты, - шепнул Альбус, на секунду перехватил мое запястье, взметнул своими одеяниями, ускорил шаг и исчез за поворотом. От его откровенности у меня встало мгновенно, и мне стоило больших трудов не бежать, а всего лишь идти до своего кабинета. Бросив на дверь заглушающее и запирающее, я вытащил ноющий член из брюк, сделал одно движение вверх-вниз и кончил. Надо было всерьез задуматься о том, чтобы что-то делать с запоздалым гормональным взрывом, но, увы, все зелья, приглушающие потенцию, притупляли также внимание и концентрацию. Я надеялся лишь на то, что со временем, когда сексуальная практика станет регулярной, ощущения перестанут быть такими острыми. 

В тот вечер я был злее обычного, и криворукие хаффлпаффцы, получившие отработку за взрыв котла, жались друг к другу от страха, всего лишь нарезая ингредиенты для перечного зелья. Я старался не думать о том, что мне предстояло через пару часов, но мысли метались, как загнанные фестралы. Все мое тело как безумное требовало того, чтобы Альбус прикасался к нему. А разум - словно раздвоился. Одна его часть ликовала от мысли о том, что это будет он, самый могущественный волшебник Вселенной, настаивала, какая это честь для меня. Другая – б ** _о_** льшая часть - приводила самые отвратительные картины подчинения одного волшебника другому, весь мой опыт в роли Пожирателя. Я напоминал себе, что это – то, что не восстанавливается, даже если я потом попрошу запустить в меня Обливиэйтом. И что, кому бы я ни отдавал себя, потеря может быть значительнее приобретения. Даже если это Альбус, о ласковом взгляде которого (без всякого сексуального подтекста) я мечтал все те годы, пока учился в школе. 

К восьми часам сомнения проели мне мозг настолько, что, закрывая кабинет за студентами, я обозвал себя трусом только для того, чтобы заставить себя пойти наверх. Более того, если я не пойду, возможно, меня сочтет трусом Альбус. Перед тем, как зачерпнуть летучего пороха, я долго стоял перед камином, закрыв глаза и словно ощупывая одновременно и телом и разумом ту точку невозврата, которая поменяет меня. В конце концов, я пришел к выводу, что для того, чтобы двигаться дальше, необходимо что-то оставлять в прошлом. Какой смысл стоять на месте? Худшее в моей жизни уже свершилось – тот момент, когда я понял, что Лорд задумал убить Лили. Даже не тот, в который я узнал о ее смерти. Потому что, когда она умерла, закончилась более чем годовая агония ежедневных метаний между отчаянием и надеждой. 

Альбус, надо отдать ему должное, понял мое состояние с первых секунд, как только я вступил в его гостиную. После путешествия по каминной сети меня слегка подташнивало. Окинув меня оценивающим взглядом, Альбус покачал головой, потом взял за руку и подвел к изысканно сервированному столу, накрытому на две персоны. Видимо, он также пропустил ужин, как и я. Я молчал, позволив Альбусу ухаживать за мной, и безропотно взял бокал вина. 

\- За нас, - улыбаясь, сказал Альбус. У него всегда была слабость к ритуалам.   
Я чокнулся с ним, выдавив: «За нас». Глоток в меру сладкого вина оставил на языке терпкое послевкусие. Я отставил бокал и стал просто смотреть на Альбуса. Нервничал ли он, или эта ситуация была для него настолько привычной, что за его непроницаемостью скрывалась всего лишь скука? 

\- Северус, я ничего не заставляю тебя делать, - заметил Дамблдор, вернув мне внимательный взгляд. – Ты можешь уйти отсюда в любую минуту. 

\- И после никогда не вернуться, не так ли?

Он помолчал, а затем сказал осторожно: 

– Полагаю, это те вещи, к которым никогда по-настоящему не будешь готовым, если только не любишь всем сердцем. 

Любовь была слишком скользкой темой для меня. Я прекрасно помнил, как моя мать «любила» отца, покорно подставляя голову и спину под удары его кулаков. Или – как Нарси извивалась у моих ног в истерике, объясняя, что без отворотного средства она сойдет с ума, потому что единственная мысль, которой она живет – бросить все, включая маленького сына, и аппарировать с Долоховым в Париж. С Долоховым, которому она, между нами, ни на кнат не сдалась, кроме как на пару ночей. 

Альбус пристально посмотрел на меня. Что я мог ему сказать? Что он хотел от меня услышать? Говоря о любви, он, конечно, имел в виду нечто возвышенное, не дай Мерлин еще заговорит о самопожертвовании Лили… 

Но он только повторил: 

\- Ты можешь уйти, Северус. Я не буду считать тебя трусом и не изменю своего мнения о тебе. 

\- И каково же оно, ваше мнение, которое вы не измените?

\- Ты его знаешь, - произнес он тихо. 

\- Вы как-то сказали, что я вам противен, - заметил я осторожно. 

\- Я сожалею о своих словах, - сказал он резко. – Ты слышал, что я думаю о тебе теперь.

«Мой храбрый, мой сильный и умный мальчик», - вспомнилось мне. Мог ли он так думать на самом деле? Было ли это сказано всего лишь, чтобы успокоить меня в той ситуации?.. От воспоминаний о поцелуях Альбуса, о его голом теле, прижимавшемся ко мне, кровь прилила к паху. Вся моя суть рванулась навстречу тому, кто был для меня больше кого-либо другого на свете. Усилием воли я удержал себя на стуле. 

\- Секс, как и любовь, – это то, что можно использовать как во благо, так и в погибель, - произнес Дамблдор задумчиво, словно и не для меня говорил, а для себя. – Дурные люди во все времена использовали его для подчинения. Даже во времена самых первых волшебных школ в Древней Греции*, когда однополая любовь считалась естественной, а каждый мальчик-волшебник проходил инициацию со взрослым волшебником-учителем, многие из учеников затем, по выходе во взрослую жизнь, оказывались в униженном положении. Но, несмотря на все предрассудки, секс – это также то, что позволяет магу познать свою истинную природу, Северус. Чем свободнее твое тело, тем свободнее твоя магия. Чем больше ты стыдишься себя и своих желаний, тем хуже твоей магии внутри тебя. Мне нет нужды приводить тебе в пример тех, кто, подавляя свои желания, пытается освободить магию другими путями. Но эти пути ведут лишь к тому, что умерщвляет душу.

Я пытался понять его, я чувствовал, что в его словах было что-то, что я искал. Может быть, ответ на вопрос, почему я вообще пришел к Альбусу. Но смысл его речи был для меня темным лесом. Одно я знал теперь – я должен это почувствовать, должен проверить сам. И это мое знание не имело ничего общего с желаниями тела, но что-то – с той естественностью, с которой я лежал в объятиях Альбуса несколько дней назад. Как в классе перед началом урока, когда все предметы находятся на своих местах. 

Я сделал еще глоток вина, и… мы оба встали. Как будто мое знание создавало связь между нами. Альбус кивнул мне, сделал шаг и взял меня за руку - я с готовностью протянул ее ему. Без слов он повел меня в спальню, которая находилась в дальнем конце гостиной. Я смутно осознавал, что вокруг все заполнено золотым и алым, но видел лишь высокую фигуру Дамблдора. Он был без мантии, в простой серой робе, на шее – толстая цепь гоблинского серебра, на пальцах – серебряные тяжелые перстни. 

В прошлый раз я так и не увидел его обнаженным, он обнимал меня со спины. На этот раз он начал раздеваться сразу же, аккуратно складывая драгоценности на комод. Под робой у него ничего не было, кроме маленьких белых носков. Альбус повернулся ко мне, и у меня перехватило дыхание от красоты его тела. Он не был старым. Я знал, что волшебники его уровня могут очень долго поддерживать состояние молодости, но то, что я увидел, лишило меня дара речи. Не зная истинный возраст Альбуса, я бы дал ему лет пятьдесят пять, не больше. Его мускулы не были особо развиты. Но гладкое белое худощавое тело словно светилось изнутри, напитанное магией. Даже обнаженный, Альбус казался воплощением силы и достоинства. Мне хотелось целовать каждый дюйм его тела, поклоняться ему. А в первую очередь взять в руки его крепкий длинный член с ярко-красной головкой и слизнуть прозрачную каплю с его кончика. Рот наполнился слюной.

Однако Альбус усадил меня на кровать, опустился передо мной на колени и стал расстегивать мой сюртук. 

– Девять пуговиц – это слишком много, Северус, - шутливо сказал он. 

Почему-то я знал, что не стоит пользоваться заклинаниями. Я не помогал ему, откинув голову назад и выгнувшись всем телом, вбирая в себя каждое случайное прикосновение Альбуса сквозь одежду. Тело отзывалось, и я прислушивался к нему, стараясь запомнить то, что оно говорит мне. Избавив меня от рубашки, Альбус провел ладонями по моей спине, по бокам, вызвав волны мурашек, побежавших по рукам и ногам. Я привстал, чтобы он мог стянуть с меня брюки и остался в одних трусах и носках. 

Мысль, что на Альбусе только носки, дико возбуждала меня. Он сел рядом со мной, и, властно притянув мою голову, накрыл мои губы своими. Поцелуй не был подчиняющим, просто настойчивым. И одновременно нежным. Наши языки встретились, и стали играть друг с другом. На языке Альбуса еще остался вкус вина, но я чувствовал и его собственный вкус. И никак не мог напиться им. Я не знал других поцелуев, и то, что мы творили сейчас – казалось мне и умопомрачительным, и совершенным. Когда нам не хватило дыхания, и мы отстранились друг от друга, я увидел его глаза, подернутые поволокой. 

\- Северус, - выговорил он, хватая ртом воздух. Одним именем он сказал мне так много. Я бы не повторил, _что_ , но смысл, переданный мне Альбусом, дошел до самой сути меня. В эту минуту я знал, что пойду за ним на край света. Выполню его самый идиотский приказ. Все, что ни попросишь, я - твой. 

Мы вернулись к поцелуям, одной рукой он сжимал меня так крепко, почти судорожно, как будто я мог сбежать, а вторая гуляла по моей спине. Я позволил себе прикоснуться к его волосам, сначала робко, но, видя, что ему нравится, зарылся в них пальцами, отстраняя и разделяя серебристые пряди. С губ Альбуса сорвался глухой стон. Это поощрило меня к дальнейшим действиям, и я сам не заметил, как перевел свои поцелуи в исследование его шеи, лизнул мочку уха, вновь спустился к шее и стал захватывать кожу на ней губами, куснул в плечо, вырвав стон еще более громкий. Когда я опустился на колени и сжал его член рукой, стоны стали уже непрерывными. Смазка оказалась на вкус приятной, солоноватой. 

В те моменты я не думал ни о чем, просто действовал, но позже удивлялся своему инстинктивному умению сделать все правильно с первого раза. Сначала я лизал его багровую головку – никогда не думал, что это может быть столь возбуждающим, потом вобрал его в рот и с силой сомкнул губы, двигая ими вниз и вверх. Судорожные движения Альбуса, его рваное дыхание, рука, нажавшая на мой затылок – это я делаю с ним, я! – я бы кричал от восторга, если бы мой рот не был так занят. Я сосал с ожесточением, забыв про впивающийся в колени жесткий ворс ковра, про собственное, жаждавшее ласк, тело, про эрекцию, уже давно ставшую болезненной. Еще, еще, сильнее, быстрее… 

\- Северус! Стой! Погоди! – пальцы Альбуса недвусмысленно сжали мою голову, отталкивая от себя. Я отстранился, сжимаясь от разочарования и обиды. Ему не понравилось? Неприятно? Неуклюже? Смешно? Но в лице Дамблдора была лишь смесь страсти и удовольствия, а жест, которым он облизал губы, граничил с непристойностью. Меня затопило облегчение. 

\- Ты был неподражаем, Северус, - сказал Альбус с нежностью, проведя пальцем по моей щеке и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать меня в губы. Оторвавшись от них, он на мгновение прижал мою голову к паху, и я вдохнул пьянящий мускусный аромат, неоспоримое доказательство его желания, действовавшее на меня лучше самого сильного афродизиака. – Но если ты хочешь чего-то еще, мой мальчик, чего-то большего… 

\- Да, - выдохнул я. – Хочу. Тебя в себе.

Почувствовать его, немедленно, больно, сильно…

\- Шшш, не торопись, - Альбус аккуратно уложил меня на спину, покрывая поцелуями ключицы, грудь, живот, гладя внутреннюю поверхность бедер, но, казалось, намеренно избегая паха. Я корчился под своим мучителем, готовый кончить от одних только прикосновений, но он вновь применил какое-то заклинание, не давая мне это сделать, растягивая сладкую пытку, пока я не потерял остатки гордости и не стал умолять его прекратить. Раза после десятого он сжалился надо мной, стащил с меня трусы, даруя глоток свободы горящему члену, и прикоснулся к нему. В ответ меня пробило оргазмом такой силы, что я еще несколько минут пытался вспомнить, как правильно дышать и уже начал не верить, смогу ли я восстановить дыхание вообще. Все мое тело сотрясала неконтролируемая дрожь, я дергался в объятиях Альбуса, как марионетка, у которой оборвали половину веревок. А он лег рядом со мной и сжал так бережно, как будто я был самой ценной вещью на свете. 

– Ты такой отзывчивый, мальчик! Ласкать тебя – одно удовольствие, - сказал он тихо, когда я почувствовал себя в себе, а свой нос – утыкающимся в его пахнущую потом подмышку. Меня бы оскорбило, вздумай Дамблдор подчеркивать нашу разницу в возрасте на людях или в серьезном разговоре, но в постели это был почти намек на запретное. Я почувствовал, как у меня снова встает. На учебных дуэлях у Темного Лорда мы нередко дрались часами, так что я мог выдержать многое, а не только два-три ошеломляющих оргазма подряд. Член Альбуса упирался мне в бедро, и был приятно тверд. 

Его рука начала водить по моим волосам, потом по плечам, по спине. Я реагировал на каждое его движение.

– Такой открытый, - прошептал Дамблдор. И со смешком добавил: - И такой молчаливый. 

Он перекатил меня на спину, и я подчинился его мимолетным ласкам и легким поцелуям, но он почти сразу же остановился:

– Северус, по моему опыту – на четвереньках не так больно. 

Я вздрогнул от такой откровенности и от этого тихого серьезного тона. И еще от резкого понимания, что в жизни Альбуса были люди, с которыми он это делал до меня. Мне хотелось видеть его глаза, когда он будет во мне, и, честно говоря, поза лицом к лицу казалась мне менее унизительной, но, вспоминая боль, испытанную в прошлый раз, я не видел смысла артачиться. Я был уже достаточно заведен, однако как только я повернулся к Дамблдору спиной и почувствовал его ладони на своих ягодицах, меня накрыл животный ужас. Воспоминания о том, что делали со своими жертвами мои «друзья», вновь стали наваливаться на меня. 

\- Северус! – тон Дамблдора был почти резок, но он привел меня в себя. – Тебе надо расслабиться и преодолеть себя, иначе ничего не получится.

Он знает? О Мерлин, какой стыд! Конечно же, он знает! Кто иной, как не Альбус, шнырял в моих мозгах, когда я пришел к нему с просьбой спасти Лили. Я не показал ему всего, лишь несколько сцен, но и этого должно было хватить, чтобы догадаться, что с сексом у меня ассоциируется мало хорошего. 

Я стиснул зубы: 

\- Хватит рассуждать! Возьми меня. 

\- Помни, ничего против твоей воли, - шепнул он мне в самое ухо, опаляя дыханием. 

Я почувствовал спиной его грудную клетку, его руки легли поверх моих плеч, и я почти увидел, как его магия охватывает меня, окутывает, заключая в подобие светящегося кокона, отделяя от всего внешнего мира, от всех воспоминаний, оставляя меня лишь наедине с Альбусом. Он как будто стремился перелить себя в меня, напитывая светом, чистотой, восторгом каждую клеточку моего тела. Я закрыл глаза, прильнув к нему так сильно, как только мог, в желании получить больше и больше, подался назад и вверх и ощутил его напряженный член, вдавливающийся между моих ягодиц. Я потерся об него, чувствуя, как возвращается эрекция, чувствуя, как Альбус отстраняется и начинает кружить пальцами около моего отверстия. Я жалел, что не могу раздвинуть ноги так широко, чтобы дать ему больше доступа, что не могу раскрыть себя настолько, чтобы он вошел в меня одним движением во всю длину. Я хотел получить его немедленно, сейчас, так много, как только смогу вместить в себя. 

\- Не терпится? – понимающе спросил Альбус, сжимая мои ягодицы. Улыбка и обещание звучали в его голосе. 

Я еще раз подался назад, и в ответ на это почувствовал несколько быстрых, влажных прикосновений к моему входу. Я не сразу понял, что это язык. Меня словно молнией пронзило от мысли, что _он_ делает это со _мной_. Но это была последняя связная мысль.

Скользкий палец Альбуса проник внутрь и нажал там на что-то, от чего жаркая волна удовольствия прошла сразу по всему телу. Второй, а за ним и третий пальцы не заставили себя ждать. Введя пальцы полностью, Альбус развел их в разные стороны, растягивая меня, и я не сдержал крика. Больно! Чертовски больно! Но... еще! Пожалуйста! Еще!

Перед глазами плыли алые пятна. В ушах гудело. Альбус вновь вернулся к той самой точке, и я, не в силах говорить от ощущений, отчаянно дернулся к нему, показывая, как жажду принять его в себя. Но вместо большего вдруг осталась пустота. Пальцы исчезли, и чувство разъединения было столь острым, что я застонал от разочарования.

\- Сейчас, потерпи, мой мальчик, - сказал он, возвращая меня к тому, запретному… И я почувствовал, как в мой вход вторгается что-то слишком крупное, твердое и очень горячее. Что-то, что явно больше моего отверстия. 

И услышал, как Альбус воскликнул: 

\- Мерлин, Северус, какой ты тугой!

Я не замечал боли. Я знал, что она есть, что ее не могло не быть, и Альбус двигался осторожно, давая мне привыкнуть, шепча что-то про то, что он разорвет мне задницу, а я, заведенный еще больше этой пошлостью, наплевав на все, почти сразу стал подаваться назад, насаживаясь на член, стремясь впустить его как можно глубже. 

Все мое существование сосредоточилось вокруг точки, в которой я был присоединен к нему. Когда я почувствовал, как его яйца упираются в мои ягодицы, я сжал мышцы, вырвав у него короткий вскрик. Пот тек с меня градом, волосы прилипли к лицу, но я боялся поднять руку от постели, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Я сжал мышцы еще раз и еще, и он вышел полностью, чтобы вновь зайти на всю длину и вслед за этим шепнуть мне: "Мой. _Мой_ мальчик". У меня потемнело в глазах, а Альбус стал выходить и входить снова и снова, гоняя волны адского пламени по всему моему телу, пока не сорвался в короткие быстрые толчки, каждый из которых, казалось, продирал меня насквозь.

Я хотел, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. 

Я хотел, чтобы это не кончалось никогда. 

Словно со стороны до меня донесся мой собственный крик, оргазм, который накрыл меня (даже без прикосновения пальцев к моему члену) был сильнее всего, что я испытывал в жизни. Содрогаясь, я скорее почувствовал, чем услышал ответный вскрик Альбуса и ощутил, как вместе с последним толчком в меня вливается, расходясь по всему телу сумасшедшими волнами, магия. Его сперма текла по моим ногам. Я упал на постель, дернулся пару раз и затих, прижимаясь спиной к его скользкой груди. 

Теперь я, кажется, начал понимать, что имел в виду Дамблдор. Я чувствовал себя странно. Я чувствовал себя целым. Заполненным до конца. Свободным. Защищенным. И еще – так, как будто бы мне только что подарили право на жизнь…

«Они держались за руки». Выныривая из воспоминаний, я обнаруживаю себя в пустой комнате. Камин остыл, и в воздухе чуть пахнет какао. Я протягиваю руку к зависшей чашке - мне всегда нравилась эта левитационная магия в исполнении Альбуса. А у меня никогда не получалось поддерживать ее, оставляя без внимания. И так хотелось научиться, чтобы хотя бы на бытовом уровне чуть-чуть соответствовать ему. Вот, научился. Только зачем мне это теперь?

«Держались за руки». Пора перестать гоняться за призраками, Северус, говорю я себе. Мановением руки гашу свет в гостиной и иду спать.

\--------------  
* подобные традиции действительно были в школах Древней Греции


	24. Предсказание

_POV Северуса, 16-17 января 1994 года_

У Альбуса длинные руки. Кожа - суховата. На указательном пальце - мозоль от волшебной палочки. Когда мы в прежние времена разговаривали за многочисленными ужинами, я мог смотреть на то, как его руки двигаются, часами. Альбус любит массивные перстни, и однажды заставил меня померить их, утверждая, что это пошло бы к моему гордому виду.   
Сейчас его пальцы беспокойно сжимаются и разжимаются, то вдруг поднимаются в воздух, трут виски и возвращаются обратно – в зам _ **о**_ к. 

Такого Дамблдора вы не увидите в Большом зале, это – только для самых близких людей, Минервы и когда-то меня. Хотя, может, он и забыл о моем существовании, когда стоит вот так, разглядывая что-то в зачарованных окнах, из которых видно весь Хогвартс. Снаружи – уныло, почти темно и снеговые тучи нависли так низко, что никто не удивится, если вот-вот пойдет метель. 

Нет, не забыл. Дамблдор разлепляет руки и оборачивается ко мне.

\- Пока не доказано, он не виновен, Северус, - говорит он, напоминая мне, где мое место. 

\- Следящие чары для вас…

\- Достаточно, - перебивает меня Альбус. 

О да, конечно! Интересно, что ты планируешь сейчас? Очередной поход Поттера к философскому камню или как разбудить еще одного василиска в подвале под школой? Иначе какой смысл был бы позволить твоему драгоценному идиоту появляться в Хогсмиде? 

\- То есть вам все равно, если его украдет Блэк? Рассчитываете выйти на след хозяина? 

После вчерашнего меня трудно удержать. Я знаю, что так разговаривать с Альбусом нельзя. Во всяком случае, при других я не посмел бы, ожидая, что неминуемо попадет.   
Сейчас я жду как минимум ярости, но в глазах повернувшегося ко мне Дамблдора – лед. 

\- Ты переходишь все границы, Северус, - говорит он. – Думаю, достаточным наказанием для тебя будет, если я закрою тебе доступ по камину. 

Что? Наказание? Что за чушь он несет? 

\- Ты испытывал мое терпение достаточно долго. Твои неадекватные реакции хороши для учеников. Но при мне, будь добр, держи язык за зубами и слушай меня.

Я выпрямляюсь на остатках гордости. Я уже давно знаю, как жить, когда тебя затаптывают в песок. И давно сроднился с фениксами в их умении воскресать после полного уничтожения. 

\- Что тебя должно волновать в данном случае – чтобы Блэк не проник в замок и не подловил Гарри на территории Хогвартса. Остальное тебя не касается.

\- Что же мне, даже баллы не снимать, если я его поймаю в деревне? – и огрызаться я тоже умею, когда меня затаптывают. 

Альбус не отвечает. Моей реплики для него просто нет. А взгляд такой – будто я нечто вроде флоббер-червя, размазанного по его ботинку. Но я выживу. Я - живучий гад. 

\- Далее. Свяжешься с мистером… Вилленом и пойдешь на встречу. Узнаешь, чего именно они от тебя хотят, и попытаешься выяснить все, что можно, о смерти мисс Уэнделл. Когда договоришься о встрече, зайдешь ко мне в кабинет, – Альбус отворачивается. – Ты свободен, - бросает он.

И я понимаю – да, нужно идти. 

У себя в гостиной я час или два сижу, опустив голову на руки. Боль выжирает меня изнутри. Но я выживу. Я всю жизнь выживал, Альбус. С того самого момента, как мой папаша настоял, чтобы мама сделала аборт. Но я родился. Потом я семь лет выживал в войне с твоими обожаемыми Блэком и Поттером. Потом еще четыре года – целовал подол Темному Лорду, рискуя ежедневно получить Аваду. Я - выживу.

Утро после бессонной, нервной ночи приносит два долгожданных часа забытья, и я встаю с более-менее ясной головой и способностью обдумывать приходящие решения. 

Итак, я не буду бороться за Альбуса. 

Очевидно, все двусмысленные заявления бывшего любовника (я даже для себя подчеркиваю это «бывшего») в мой адрес не имеют под собой реальной почвы.   
Как он сам сказал, я только помог ему прийти в себя. А все, что кроме – это всего лишь реакции тела. И отвлекающий маневр. Альбус любит, тролль подери, любит этого незнакомца. Мне в его жизни места нет. И если трезво оценивать ситуацию, никогда и не было. 

Во время завтрака меня атакует сова с письмом от Ричарда. Перед парами я наскоро пишу ему, что вопрос отпал и что вечером в среду я с ним встречаться не буду. Все происходящее в дальнейшем мне настолько неинтересно, что, возвращаясь после занятий к себе, я даже не сразу замечаю, что меня окликает Минерва. Меня даже не удивляет, что она находится на территории Слизерина. Я просто стою и смотрю на нее, не говоря ни слова. 

\- Северус, мне нужно сказать тебе что-то. Мы можем пройти в твой кабинет?

Ах да, она что-то хотела. 

\- Это так срочно? 

\- Более чем, - отрезает она. 

В кабинете мы с минуту сидим в креслах и бестолково созерцаем друг друга.

\- Чаю? 

\- Да, пожалуйста, - отвечает Минерва. 

Не припомню, чтобы она когда-либо пила чай у меня. Мы, конечно, не враги, но и повода принимать ее в приватной обстановке никогда не было. А вот в ее гостиной я пару раз в год бываю. 

Исполнив роль гостеприимного хозяина, я смотрю на то, как ее тонкие пальцы берут ослепительно белую чашку и молчу. Если ей что-то нужно, пусть говорит первой. Я почему-то не сомневаюсь, что речь пойдет об Альбусе и прошлом воскресенье. А мне на это настолько наплевать, все во мне так замерзло, замерло сейчас, что единственная мысль, относящаяся к Минерве – поскорее бы она ушла, и я бы мог, наконец, заняться своими делами. Но заговаривает она совсем не о том.

\- Северус, в прошлое воскресенье я была у Сибиллы, и она произнесла пророчество.

\- Вот как? Кто на этот раз умрет? - хмыкаю я. 

Минерва вздрагивает и, не обращая внимания на мой сарказм, продолжает: 

\- Это было… отвратительно. Такой голос! Я… надеялась, что это несерьезно, Северус, но… Она сказала, - Минерва откидывается в кресле, как если бы собиралась с силами, - «Все решит пятнадцатое. Тот, кто уйдет из замка до полуночи, проведет того, кто вернется после полуночи, через ад». _Ты_ вернулся после полуночи, Северус. Я не знаю, кто тот, другой человек, и не знаю, как он вышел из замка, возможно, через один из потайных ходов, но ты вернулся через несколько минут… 

Она произносит это «ты» таким тоном, как будто обвиняет меня в чем-то. 

Моя бровь взлетает:

\- И ты веришь в эти сказки, Минерва? Трелони за каждым вторым ужином предсказывает ужасы. 

\- Во мне шотландская кровь, Северус, - тихо говорит Минерва. – Многие из нас обладают даром предвидения. Я знаю, что оно истинное, - в ее глазах что-то похожее на сочувствие.

Я пожимаю плечами, решив сменить холод на гримасу отвращения: 

\- Мне нет дела до нелепых домыслов, Минерва. Поищи кого-нибудь другого, более подходящего на роль жертвы.

\- Северус.

Ну что еще? Кажется, я ясно дал понять, что не играю в эти игры… 

\- Северус, мы не друзья, - говорит она, пристально вглядываясь в мое лицо. – Но я никогда не хотела, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. 

Проводив Минерву, я сползаю вниз по только что захлопнувшейся двери. Холодный пол под ладонями кажется раскаленным. Охваченное ужасом тело ни на кнат не подчиняется обезумевшему разуму. В памяти всплывает размеренный, торжественный голос деда: «Войдя в сад Гефсиманский, Иисус Христос… преклонив колена, пал на землю, молился и говорил: «Отец Мой! если возможно, да минует Меня чаша сия…»

Я смеюсь, горько и надрывно. Бог-отец не пожалел единственного сына, куда уж _меня-то_ … Бывшего пожирателя, без пяти минут убийцу, предавшего единственное, что было светлого в его жизни… 

Через час тупого созерцания кабинета и бесконечного перемалывания в мозгу прошедших событий я прихожу в себя. Встаю, подхожу к столу и, отыскав чистый пергамент и перо, начинаю писать Ричарду. 

Пророчество не обойти, не так ли? Я знаю это слишком хорошо. Но если _этому_ суждено провести меня через ад, я сделаю все, чтобы он прошел его вместе со мной.


	25. Возвращение в Эдем

В два часа дня в воскресенье 16 января баронесса Мария Инесса де Ведья-и-Медоре стояла перед зеркалом в своем кабинете и, с каждой минутой раздражаясь все больше и больше, пыталась что-то сделать со своей внешностью. Для начала мановением волшебной палочки она поменяла цвет волос с тускло-ржавого на черный, а затем на ярко-рыжий. Затем попробовала оттенки малинового и сиреневого, столь популярные среди молодых волшебниц. Потом, подумав, перекрасила себя в златовласку и, удовлетворившись результатом, с отвращением посмотрела на платье.

Баронесса очень хорошо владела трансфигурацией. Например, она могла бы превратить этот грубый коричневый хлопок в тончайший зеленый шелк. И даже не опасаться, что в полночь иллюзия развеется, словно платье для Золушки, – баронесса была сильной волшебницей, и ее чары держались достаточно долго. Но ведь сделав это, она все равно будет знать, что ее красивое платье – всего лишь обман, фальшивка. Точь-в-точь как наколдованная позолота, которая скрывает ходы, проделанные жучками-пронырами в раме зеркала. Кроме того, на трансфигурированной одежде не держатся чары, и в них нет той самой живой магии, которую вкладывает в пошив швея-волшебница. 

Она со вздохом опустилась на краешек кресла напротив стола. Бедность. Самое унизительное, что может быть в этой жизни. Проклятая бедность. Мария Инесса получала неплохие деньги за перевод книг по зельеварению и трансфигурации на разные языки, но расходы семьи были слишком велики. 

А ведь она не раз могла составить блестящую партию и купаться в роскоши. Да что там, она могла бы быть сейчас женой министра магии, если уж на то пошло. Если бы у нее хватило терпения. И если бы в ее голове не было этой чертовой идеи, что именно она должна заботиться о всех Вильярдо. Если бы она не сбежала из Парижа после ссоры с Хосе Антонио, свой второй большой любовью. Если бы поверила, что у Хосе Антонио хватит духу разорвать помолвку с дочерью своего патрона. Если бы она не бросилась от отчаяния к кузену в Валенсию, не желая оправдываться перед отцом за уже вторую неудавшуюся попытку личной жизни. Если бы не бегала весь день по сорокаградусной жаре, пытаясь найти Леонардо, отправившегося к пациентам. Если бы не увидела около дома двух заморышей в чужих обносках и женских сандалиях с отваливающимися подметками… 

Прошло уже больше 17-ти лет, но эта картинка до сих пор помнится так, как будто все случилось вчера.

День невыносимо жаркий. Раскаленное солнце прожигает спину насквозь, и охлаждающие чары на соломенной шляпе приходится обновлять каждые пять минут. Вид дома, в котором живет Леонардо, говорит сам за себя: облупившаяся желтая краска и заштукатуренные трещины на фасаде, стекла на верхних этажах выбиты, белье, развешанное на балконах и лестницах – серое от частых стирок. На детской площадке в тени гранатового дерева кучка мальчишек постарше пристает к пацану лет шести. У пацана от лица остались одни глаза. На голом тельце четко выделяются ребра, свободно болтающиеся шорты, явно с крупного взрослого мужчины, собраны у талии резинкой и сильно смахивают на юбку. Но это чучело стоит посреди двора с таким вызывающим видом, что старшие боятся к нему подойти. 

Прежде чем вмешаться, Мария Инесса полминуты наблюдает сцену от ворот. Очень уж хочется увидеть, как пацан поведет себя, пропадет его гордость втуне и он заплачет или будет защищаться. Но узнать продолжение ей не суждено – стоит хулиганам сделать шаг по направлению к мальцу, между ним и нападающими молнией вклинивается второе чудо. И, пока защитник выкрикивает грязные ругательства (некоторые из них Мария Инесса и не слышала никогда), глаза его горят таким огнем, что даже и взрослому стало бы ясно, что с этим чертенком дела лучше не иметь. 

Да уж, чертенок так и вырос чертенком, и с языком у него лучше не стало. Но расстраиваться по этому поводу – поздно. Если что и мучает больше другого, то, что ночами не дает уснуть – помимо всех бед любимых детей – так это потеря Фуэнтэ Сольяда, старого семейного поместья. 

Для Марии Инессы, выросшей в городе с кривыми улочками и тесными домами, Фуэнтэ Сольяда казалась раем на земле. В детстве она часто гостила у родителей кузена, гуляла по полям и среди виноградников, купалась в озере, по традиции выпрыгивая в него прямо из окна гостиной. Читала, устраиваясь на противоположном берегу под гигантскими соснами. Каталась на лодке вместе с Леонардо и его ныне покойным старшим братом Херонимо. Давила виноград в бочках во время праздника урожая.

После скоропалительного замужества Мария Инесса уговорила барона вернуться в отчее гнездо, тем более, что Леонардо предлагали хорошую работу неподалеку, в Мадриде. Он был известным колдомедиком, но человеком слабого характера, который плыл скорее по воле обстоятельств, чем предпочитал сам что-то менять. После смерти его родителей и старшего брата замок находился в запустении, а виноградники были отданы в аренду с тем, чтобы платить за земли, находившиеся в залоге у банка. Мария Инесса выросла без матери, в доме с инвалидом отцом и двумя братьями, и она не только умела хозяйствовать, но и умела заставлять других людей делать то, что ей было надо. Она обладала некоторой деловой хваткой, и ей удалось кое-что сделать для благополучия семьи: на несколько лет Фуэнтэ Сольяда восстала из пепла, поманив де Ведья-и-Медоре призраком возвращающегося достатка. Ей удалось бы сделать еще больше, если бы не досадные обстоятельства ее биографии, в результате которых ей пришлось несколько лет скрываться вдали от Испании. Дети остались на родине, разобранные многочисленными родственниками. Леонардо, который в бытовом плане сам находился на уровне ребенка, от воспитания собственных отпрысков практически отстранили. 

За время отсутствия баронессы процесс возвращения угодий, запущенный ею, пошел вспять, и, в конце концов, семья лишилась всех земель вокруг Фуэнтэ Сольяда вообще. Им еще принадлежал старый замок с полуразрушенным двором. Но как всякое строение, которое возводилось с применением магии, оставшись без поддержки, он потихоньку превращался в руины. Две из четырех башен обвалились прямо в озеро, а третья перекрыла горой строительного хлама часть двора. Большая часть нижнего этажа просела и была затоплена, спальни третьего этажа провалились в гостиную. По треснувшим лестницам носились привидения и выли загробными голосами. В озерах и водопроводе развелась всякая нечисть типа гриндилоу, а в лесу около замка расплодились монстры. 

И все же у Марии Инессы была, хотя и совсем крошечная, но надежда. В последние годы дела семьи пошли чуть легче, благодаря финансовому чутью Хуана Антонио, который совершенно добровольно взвалил на себя кучу обязанностей помимо своей непосредственной работы в министерстве. Может быть, возвращение поместья и восстановление замка займет десять, даже двадцать лет, но если упорно, год за годом двигаться к цели, то когда-нибудь, когда появится новый глава рода и несчастья, обрушивающиеся на Вильярдо год за годом, прекратятся… 

На то, что это возможно в ближайшее время, баронесса не надеялась. Клан Вильярдо включал в себя множество сильных волшебников, но ни один из них не был действительно тем, кто мог бы управлять им. Для этого требовались авторитарность и сила духа, а также холодный ум и желание вникать во все подробности жизни семьи. 

Мария Инесса чувствовала зачатки всего этого в Эухении, по крайней мере, девочке иногда удавалось командовать даже старшими братьями. Но Эухения была слишком мала. И, кроме того, порой она проявляла излишнюю беспечность и доверчивость. А сейчас и вовсе находилась не в том состоянии, которое могло дать надежду. Это означало, что следует ждать годы и годы, прежде чем вырастет достойная смена или у одной из ее девочек появится муж, который мог бы войти в род и стать его защитой. Или найти постороннего сильного мага и взять его в род, полагаясь на то, что он, может быть, _будет_ заботиться о них всех. 

Мария Инесса опустила голову на руки и издала короткий стон. Она устала, просто устала. Старшие дети, браки которых разваливались на глазах, парализованная Эухения, Макс, у которого умерла девушка, Берилл, которая, возможно, погибла… За все годы, пока Берилл росла в семье, Мария Инесса так и не смогла примириться с ее существованием, но она никогда не желала ей зла. 

Прошло уже два года, как девушка пропала, и ее поисками занимались на самом высоком уровне. Вариантов было множество – от банального соблазнения до того, что кто-то, возможно, сумасшедшая Марта, заманил ее в ловушку и убил. Все признаки указывали на то, что из дома Берилл ушла сама и что она, по крайней мере, несколько дней готовилась к побегу – например, выпросила денег у Эрнесто, запасла еды. Мария Инесса даже предполагала мотивы – одно время девчонка была влюблена в Эрнесто, да и сбежала она в день его свадьбы, через несколько дней после своего совершеннолетия. Но от этих фактов было мало толку. Берилл как будто больше не существовало. Один Бог знает, что случилось с девчонкой. И в этом тоже виновата она, Мария Инесса. Не защитила. Не уберегла. 

И драконы их покинули. Не то, чтобы они так много делали для них, в основном, помогали с ингредиентами для зелий (слезы, кровь, чешуя, желчь), но пока были драконы, было ощущение безопасности. Теперь Мария Инесса все чаще чувствовала себя раздетой и беспомощной, а еще – преданной и покинутой. Ее былому советчику, отцу, становилось все хуже и хуже, и он чаще спал, чем бодрствовал. Грегори, на мудрость которого она полагалась больше десятка лет, неожиданно занялся какими-то своими делами и почти все время отсутствовал. Правда, он обещал вернуться в Испанию в конце января, и это давало надежду… Но даже Грегори не был всемогущим. 

Как найти в себе силы провести семью через все, что им еще предстоит? Защитить тех, кто нуждается в защите? Пережить возможную войну, на которую намекает Грегори?   
На эти вопросы не было ответов. Но их надо было найти. 

И она найдет их. 

Баронесса решительно вскинула голову. Найдет. В конце концов, самое темное время бывает перед рассветом, не правда ли? Она с силой сжала левой рукой запястье правой, вспоминая свою церемонию посвящения в главы рода. Ее долг – защищать Вильярдо и прославлять их. И она выполнит его до конца. 

Мария Инесса встала и, подойдя к зеркалу, в считанные секунды превратила коричневый хлопок в темно-серый дымчатый бархат. Потом поднялась в спальню и из шкатулки с драгоценностями выудила один единственный кулон с изумрудом и нить жемчуга, которую моментом вплела в прическу. В гардеробной висела ее единственная шуба, мех которой, очевидно, знавал лучшие времена. Баронесса уменьшила ее объем до простой накидки, трансфигурировав вытертую норку во множество шиншилловых шкурок, и с усмешкой вышла из комнаты.

Через десять минут она взошла по ступенькам кафе, в котором ее ждал младший брат герцог Вильярдо. Кафе находилось в маггловском районе, рядом с популярным парком Буэн-Ретиро, однако держал его сквиб, и в шестидесятые и ранние семидесятые годы здесь нередко появлялись толпы юных волшебников в мантиях, благодаря которым это место прослыло «неформальным». К концу семидесятых магов здесь значительно поубавилось – отголоски первой магической войны с Темным Лордом Волдемортом докатились и до Испании. Некоторые чистокровные семейства выразили готовность присоединиться к новому лидеру и в доказательство своей боеспособности устроили несколько зачисток, поубивав так называемых предателей крови. Зарвавшихся бунтарей быстро переловили и либо посадили в тюрьмы (благо в Испании магических тюрем было несколько), либо выслали из страны. Однако многие полукровки и чистокровные маги, которым нравилась маггловская культура, предпочли не появляться в маггловской среде открыто, опасаясь мести со стороны тех, кто оставался на свободе. Вильярдо были одной из немногих семей, не отказавшихся от прежних привычек, и в этом кафе часто появлялись как старшие, так и младшие члены семьи. Его владелец, сеньор Родольфо, относился к ним с почтением, но без подобострастия, и Мария Инесса это ценила.

Едва она переступила порог и окинула взглядом зал, как Родольфо подошел приветствовать ее. Ему было уже за восемьдесят, и он заметно прихрамывал, но приветливая улыбка делала изборожденное морщинами лицо приятным. 

\- Вы, как всегда, очаровательны, сеньора, - надтреснутым голосом сказал старик, приглашая ее пройти на второй этаж. Там, в дальнем углу совершенно пустого зала сидел черноволосый мужчина с крючковатым носом и, раздраженно хмурясь, читал газету. Услышав шум, он бросил мрачный взгляд на дверной проем: при виде сестры его лицо не выразило ни радости, ни облегчения. 

\- Пунктуальна до отвращения, - заметил он, хмуро разглядывая Марию Инессу.

\- Ты не меняешься, Фелиппе, - ответила она и обернулась к сеньору Родольфо, чтобы заказать чаю.

Брат прервал ее нетерпеливым жестом:

– У меня не слишком много времени, чтобы с тобой нянчиться. 

\- Зато ты много времени нянчишься со своей женой, - парировала Мария Инесса. Она села за столик, наклонилась к брату и произнесла сладким голосом: – Скажи, как тебе живется, Фелиппе, после того, как твоя жена едва не убила мою дочь? Не снятся ли тебе по ночам кошмары? Не мучает ли тебя еще не окончательно пропавшая совесть? 

Герцог слегка побледнел.

– Не пытайся обвинить меня в большем, чем я сделал, Мария Инесса, - резким тоном сказал он. – Я уже не тот мальчишка, который подчинялся тебе!

\- И не тот, который подделывал чеки отца? – с усмешкой спросила баронесса. – Не тот, который лишил меня приданого? 

\- Я все вернул тебе, и ты не имеешь права обвинять меня в этом! 

\- Вернул. Через десять лет, которые я прожила, борясь с нищетой. Необыкновенно мило. Но тебе ли не знать, что за десять лет можно сделать с деньгами, Фелиппе. 

\- Ты не была такой уж бедной, Мария Инесса. Мария Стелла и Риккардо тебя облизывали с головы до ног. 

\- Возможно. Только ты знаешь, что такое не иметь собственных денег, Фелиппе? Что такое неделями не выходить на улицу, потому что тетушка не заметила, что у тебя не осталось целых чулок, а тебе попросту не из чего их трансфигурировать? Что такое колдовать в четверть силы сломанной волшебной палочкой? Что такое никогда не есть в университетском кафе, как бы ты ни была голодна, потому что не на что? И потому что другие не должны узнать, что твой брат обворовал собственную семью. 

Герцог пожал плечами: 

\- Знаешь, Мария Инесса, это твои заморочки. Лично мне было плевать, узнал бы об этом кто-то или нет. Я ясно написал в письме, что собираюсь разбогатеть и вернуть деньги. А вы всегда стыдились меня, и воровал я или нет, вы бы всегда нашли повод меня стыдиться. Как же, Вильярдо, который собирается жить для себя, а не для общего блага! Я мечтал стать богатым и стал им, а ты…

Но баронесса перебила его: 

\- И твое богатство принесло тебе счастье, Фелиппе?

Это был запрещенный прием, но в эту минуту Мария Инесса его ненавидела. 

Герцог скомкал газету и в ярости бросил ее через всю комнату. 

– Ты необыкновенно вежлива, дорогая сестрица, - прошипел он. 

Мария Инесса взяла себя в руки и прикрыла глаза. 

\- Твоя жена дважды пыталась убить мою дочь, твою племянницу, которую ты якобы больше всех любил. Один раз она наложила Империус на собственную дочь, чтобы та убила мою. На твою дочь. Теперь моя дочь парализована. Слуги твоей суженой насиловали ее полтора часа. Что еще должно случиться, чтобы ты перестал закрывать глаза на это? – тихим ровным голосом спросила она. – Остановила бы тебя твоя собственная смерть, Фелиппе? 

Когда герцог ответил, его голос был еще тише: 

\- Неужели ты никогда не любила, Мария Инесса? 

\- Знаешь, если бы один мой родной человек угрожал бы другому моему родному человеку, я бы убила его собственными руками.

\- Может, ты и веришь в то, что ты говоришь, но ты этого не знаешь. Или ты не любила. 

\- Любила, - откликнулась баронесса, словно эхом. 

\- И ты могла бы отправить любимого человека в тюрьму? 

\- Могла бы, - кивнула она. – Он в тюрьме, Фелиппе. И совершенно заслуженно. И если бы я могла это сделать, я бы сделала то же самое с Мартой и с тобой. Так что с нетерпением жду того времени, когда Аргентина прекратит бунтовать, сформирует магическое правительство и подчинится, наконец, международному статуту о выдаче преступников.

Какое-то время герцог молчал, задумчиво глядя на сестру. 

\- Это произойдет не так быстро, как тебе кажется, Мария Инесса, - наконец, сказал он. – И я бы на твоем месте озаботился мерами безопасности своей семьи. Если бы твоя дочь была защищена лучше, с ней бы этого не случилось. 

Нечеловеческим усилием удержав себя от того, чтобы не броситься на брата, баронесса поднялась и, не говоря ни слова, сделала шаг, чтобы выйти из комнаты. 

\- Фуэнтэ Сольяда, - донеслось ей в спину. – Я ее выкупил. Она твоя. 

Она поворачивалась достаточно медленно. Но не настолько, чтобы не заметить торжествующий блеск в глазах герцога. На столе перед ним лежала длинная белая бумага.

– Она твоя. Полностью. В границах семнадцатого века. Со всеми полями и виноградниками, лесами и озерами. 

\- Что ты пытаешься этим купить, Фелиппе? Отпущение грехов? Не поздновато ли?

\- Считай, что это вопрос восстановления баланса. 

\- Между чем и чем? 

\- Вами и нами, конечно. Марта больше не трогает твою дочь, ты получаешь поместье и деньги на восстановление, все довольны и счастливы. 

\- И каким образом Марта больше не тронет мою дочь? – угрожающе спросила баронесса, возвращаясь к столику, но останавливаясь в двух шагах от брата. – Не ты ли говорил о том, что она дала тебе нерушимую клятву, что не причинит вреда Эухении Виктории?

\- _Она_ не причиняла ей вреда.

\- Остроумно. 

\- На этот раз она дала клятву о том, что не будет причинять ей вреда ни прямо, ни через других людей. Деньги многое могут, Мария Инесса. 

\- Многое, - согласилась баронесса тихо. – Но не все. 

Герцог протянул ей купчую, к которой были прикреплены два других документа. Мария Инесса взяла их и внимательно прочитала. 

\- Щедрая сумма, - сказала она спокойно. – И что ты хочешь взамен? 

\- Я хочу увидеть ее. 

Баронессу передернуло.

– Нет! – отрезала она, швырнула документы на стол и пошла к выходу.

\- Без всяких условий! – прорычал герцог, сдаваясь.

Мария Инесса стояла к нему спиной, и выражения ее лица - смеси торжества и отвращения - он не увидел. 

Получасом позже баронесса, трансфигурировав шикарную накидку обратно в вытертую, но теплую шубу, ступила на пустынный двор разрушенного замка. При ее появлении стая ворон поднялась с преграждавших путь развалин южной башни и унеслась в хмурое январское небо. 

Неожиданно сбоку послышался хлопок аппарации, и во дворе появилась пожилая волшебница, закутанная в фиолетовую мантию, слишком легкую для зимы. Ее желтые волосы были окутаны голубоватой вуалью.

\- Донья Мира? – удивилась Мария Инесса, узнав в волшебнице свою тетку. 

\- Я связала сигнальные чары с родовой магией, надеясь, что настанет день, и Вильярдо вернутся сюда. И вот день настал. У нас много работы, детка, не так ли? 

\- Много, - согласилась Мария Инесса. – И драконов нет. 

\- Конечно, я должна была отправиться в Конго и участвовать там в охоте на тембу*, - не слушая, продолжала пожилая колдунья, - но и здесь можно неплохо развлечься.

И не обращая более внимания на баронессу, она отправилась к замку, частыми взмахами палочки проверяя состояние защитных чар. 

Тщательно выбирая дорогу между обломков, Мария Инесса нашла в конце концов подходящий камень, чтобы присесть. Ее лицо, запрокинутое вверх, не выражало никаких других эмоций, только крайнюю усталость.

\---------------------------  
* Опасное животное, описанное Ньютом Скамандером в «Волшебных тварях и местах их обитания». Бабушка Мира зарабатывает тем, что ловит опасных животных на заказ в Африке.


	26. В гостях у Мерлина

Аппарировав, Снейп и Ричард оказались на огромной поляне, окруженной редкими деревьями. Судя по зелени растительного покрова и листьям на деревьях климат здесь отличался от британского. Краски были тусклыми, но отнюдь не январскими.

\- Мы не в Англии? – спросил Северус, прислушиваясь к неприятным звукам, доносящимся откуда-то издалека. Пронзительные или ухающие, они, тем не менее, не были похожи на птичьи крики. 

\- В Ирландии, - пояснил Ричард. – Местность зачарована. Здесь температура на 10 градусов выше, чем температура маггловского мира. Так что сейчас здесь градусов 15 по Цельсию. 

\- И во всей магической Ирландии так? 

\- Нет. Только здесь. Здесь когда-то жил могущественный волшебник, он и зачаровал местность. 

Воздух был насыщен влагой. Капли блестели в траве и на листьях, сверкая в лучах предзакатного солнца. Совсем рядом с ними проползла бурая змейка, шагах в десяти промелькнула в траве ярко-красная белка. 

\- А звуки?

\- Все, что угодно. Даже банши, - пожал плечами Ричард. – Там, впереди, озеро. И там тоже полно всякой нечисти. Демоны, чертики, русалки. Сюда они вылезать боятся. 

Он показал рукой куда-то назад: 

\- Там священная роща. Это их отпугивает. А если идти за нее, то там водятся ящерицы моко. Так что, захочешь, могу отловить тебе на кошелек. 

Северус оглянулся:

– А из растений что-нибудь интересное есть?

\- Потом, – Ричард поежился, поплотнее запахивая воротник пальто. – Снейп, нас ждут.

В эту секунду в дальнем конце поляны мелькнула какая-то птица, и послышался жалобный, душераздирающий вопль. Северус вздрогнул всем телом. 

\- Отличное место, - сказал он с сарказмом. 

Ричард усмехнулся. 

– Ты знаешь, в самом деле отличное, – подмигнул он. – И ты, приятель, еще в этом убедишься. 

Он свернул вправо, жестом приглашая Северуса идти за ним по еле различимой тропинке между тисовых деревьев. Через несколько минут Ричард неожиданно свернул в самую чащу. Заросшая понизу кустарником, она казалась едва проходимой, и приходилось идти напролом, оставляя за собой покореженные ветки. Однако, оглянувшись, Северус увидел, что за их спинами кусты выглядят абсолютно не потревоженными. Еще несколько минут, и они очутились на крошечной полянке с толстыми вековыми дубами. Здесь Ричард остановился.

\- Запомнил дорогу? 

\- Более-менее, - отозвался Северус, посильнее затягивая шарф. Может быть, здесь было и пятнадцать градусов, но отвратительно сыро. Хотя, по крайней мере, сюда не доносились эти ужасные звуки с озера. 

\- Если бы я позволил себе полагаться на «более-менее», - хмыкнул Ричард, - меня бы уже не было в живых. 

\- Ну поучи меня еще! – обозлился Северус. 

Ричард протянул ему руку: 

\- Накрой мою ладонь своей. 

Северус изумился, но требуемое выполнил. 

Ричард вынул палочку и, взмахнув ею, напел две строчки на незнакомом языке. Едва с его губ сорвалось последнее слово, как один из огромных дубов словно бы отступил в сторону, открывая проход и каменную лестницу. 

\- Идем, - Ричард шагнул вниз. 

Северус осторожно отсчитал двадцать ступенек вслед за ним. Дверь наверху захлопнулась. Они стояли в самом начале длинного узкого туннеля. Кое-где вдоль стен мелькали факелы. 

\- Мне нужна твоя рука. 

\- Это еще зачем? 

Ричард показал на камень, выступающий из стены. Северус рассмотрел на нем руны.

\- Даже не пытайся, - усмехнулся Ричард, зная, что с Северуса станется прямо сейчас начать срисовывать их, чтобы потом заняться расшифровкой. 

Камень был холодный, но едва Северус прикоснулся к нему ладонью, как тот стал оживать: засветился красноватым светом и нагрелся. Поверх тыльной стороны ладони появились золотистые ниточки. У Северуса возникло ощущение, что его привязывают к камню. Приятное тепло пошло по всему телу, добралось до головы. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя блаженную истому. И вдруг все разом кончилось. 

\- Можем идти, - Ричард двинулся вперед по туннелю.

\- Что это было? – поинтересовался Северус, до сих пор чувствуя себя согретым. 

\- Магия волшебника, настроившего охранные чары. Она должна убедиться, что ты не несешь никакого вреда обитателям дома. 

\- А если бы нес, что тогда? 

\- Ну, выкинуло бы тебя отсюда куда-нибудь на поверхность к озеру. 

\- Были прецеденты? 

\- На моей памяти нет. Но и путь сюда нелегко найти. Я тебе дам пароль, вплету в него твое имя, так уж и быть. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Затем, что я здесь живу, болван. Конечно, когда бываю в Британии вообще. 

Северус удивился. 

\- Я веду тебя к своей девушке, так что будь с ней предельно вежлив. И с ее матерью тоже. 

\- А ее мать? 

\- Ты просил у меня специалиста по подчиняющей сексуальной магии…

Местами туннель был не слишком удобен. Казалось, что вот-вот заденешь головой потолок. Кое-где в факельных нишах не было огня, зато было вдоволь паутины, которая распространялась оттуда по самому туннелю. 

\- Вот значит как. А что за волшебник здесь жил?

\- Мерлин. 

Северус ахнул. То, что озвучил Ричард, казалось невероятным. О Мерлине говорилось во многих легендах, и множество книг было написано якобы его учениками, ходили слухи о книгах и артефактах самого Мерлина, но это пресловутое наследие никто из ныне живущих и в глаза не видел. Северус иногда думал, что, может быть, Мерлина и не существовало никогда. И вот Ричард говорит о величайшем волшебнике и его магии так спокойно, как о чем-то обыденном, вроде чистки зубов или завтрака в Большом зале. 

\- Он жил в этих краях одно время. Так что эти охранные заклинания даже твой Лорд не снял бы. 

\- Хорошо бы, - пробормотал Северус, не слишком убежденный. 

\- Что, однако, еще не делает это место стопроцентным убежищем, - согласился с его сомнениями приятель. – Туннель защищен надежнее, чем дом, куда мы идем. 

Минут через десять они вылезли на свет из подвального люка старенькой кухни, сплошь заставленной горшками и сковородками. Ее дальний угол был затянут огромной паутиной. На длинном пустом столе стояли кувшин с молоком и две чашки и лежала краюха умопомрачительно пахнущего хлеба. В печи потрескивал огонь. По стеклам приоткрытых окон лупил дождь. 

Ричард выдвинул пару стульев и предложил Северусу разделить с ним хлеб и молоко. 

\- Они уже знают, что мы здесь, но им нужно время, - сказал он с набитым ртом. 

\- Что за пароль? – спросил Северус, разматывая шарф. 

От печки шло приятное тепло. За окном послышались странные пульсирующие звуки и тут же смолкли.

\- Проклятая птица. Терпеть ее не могу, - ругнулся Ричард. – Пароль – старинная песенка на гэльском. Ты можешь спеть из нее две любых строчки, и дверь откроется. 

\- Сказала Грайне:  
Спи-усни, спи-засыпай,  
спи, не бойся ничего,  
ибо я с тобою — люб мне  
сын О'Дубне, Диармайд.  
Спи спокойно, я с тобою,  
правнук Дубне, стройный муж,  
я храню твой сон походный,  
благородный Диармайд,* - выпел Ричард на английском. – Знаешь ее?

Северус прикрыл глаза. Эйлин часто пела эту песню ему в детстве. Она любила старинные легенды и сказки. 

\- У меня нет слуха, - сказал он. 

\- Магия туннеля тебя запомнила, - возразил Ричард, отпивая молоко прямо из кувшина и вытирая рукавом светлые усики. Ни дать, ни взять - пират. 

Дверь сбоку от Северуса отворилась, и холодный девичий голос произнес: 

\- Вы можете войти. 

Гостиная была почти настолько же захламлена, что и кухня. Только здесь друг на друга громоздились старые сундуки всех цветов и размеров, сломанные стулья и выпавшие из потолка прогнившие балки. Между негодными вещами тут и там были рассованы книги. Одна из них, как гласила надпись на корешке, была «Исследованиями зарождения магии» Брэджеса Нортона, и Северус знал, что она стоит больше, чем его зарплата за несколько лет. Он с трудом заставил себя не поморщиться от того, что кто-то смел так обращаться с драгоценными фолиантами. Поверх нагромождения вещей стояла просторная птичья клетка с распахнутой дверцей. Окон в гостиной не было. 

Возле двери напротив входа стояла одетая в строгое серое платье девушка лет двадцати. Ее золотистые волосы были уложены в тугой пучок. 

На кушетке слева от входа лежала изможденная женщина с серым цветом лица. Закутанная в шерстяное покрывало почти до подбородка, она казалась необыкновенно маленькой, иссохшей, и только бьющаяся жилка на виске выдавала какую-то жизнь в этом подобии мумии. Не было никакого сомнения в том, что женщина подверглась сильному темномагическому проклятью. Северус замер, вглядываясь в нее.

Женщина слегка повернула голову. Ее глаза сфокусировались на Северусе, и она выдала какое-то подобие улыбки, которая сделала ее лицо еще более измученным: 

\- Не узнаешь меня, Северус Снейп? 

Он покачал головой.

\- Джейн Монтегю. 

Северус смотрел на нее несколько минут. Нет, этого просто не может быть. Конечно, он помнил ее. Хотя бы потому, что в свое время она была ловцом команды Слизерина, а в этом году ее племянник, продолжив семейную традицию, стал охотником. 

Северус сглотнул. За свои годы он видел множество людей, пораженных проклятьями, но чтобы так!.. Джейн Монтегю когда-то была настоящей красавицей.

\- Ты училась на одном курсе с Лю… с Малфоем. 

\- Точно. Не слишком-то я расцвела, верно? 

Блондинка, которая пригласила их в комнату, легонько дотронулась до его руки, приглашая сесть на сомнительной чистоты стул. Ричард по-прежнему стоял на пороге кухни. 

\- Я бы тебя тоже не узнала, если бы не глаза. Они всегда у тебя были не по размеру. 

\- Твое проклятие… - начал было Северус. 

Джейн усмехнулась. 

– У меня под рукой лучшие колдомедики мира, и никто из них не может мне помочь. Я получила то, что заслужила, Снейп, - фыркнула она. – Я отравила своего мужа и пыталась отравить жену своего любовника. И у меня ничего не вышло. Так что я плачу за собственную глупость. И если и жива, то благодаря Берилл, - она оглянулась на девушку, - и тебе. 

\- Это для нее ты делаешь зелья, - быстро сказал Ричард, ловя взгляд Северуса.

\- Болотная гниль?

\- И еще два проклятья, которые все вместе давно убили бы меня, если бы ты не был так любезен. Я вижу, Люциус был прав, когда написал мне, что из тебя вырастет гений. 

Северус поднял бровь.

\- Благодаря твоим зельям я могу чувствовать руки и ноги. И еще кое-что… ты сам знаешь.

Он кивнул. При болотной гнили руки и ноги человека покрывались отвратительными наростами, которые пахли тиной. Зелья, которые Северус делал по просьбе приятеля, убивали этот запах. 

Джейн перевела взгляд на Ричарда.

\- Выйди, будь добр, - повелительно сказала она. 

Северус почувствовал восхищение. Гнить заживо и вести себя так, как будто ты немногим менее, чем королева – дорогого стоит. 

Едва дверь за Ричардом закрылась, как Берилл повернулась к Северусу.

\- Если ей станет плохо, зовите меня, - сказала она, и, получив утвердительный кивок, вышла в другую дверь. 

\- Меня надолго не хватит, Снейп, - голос у Джейн был тихий и ровный, лишенный каких бы то ни было эмоций. – Придешь еще раз. Что ты хочешь знать?

\- Как опознать и отменить ритуалы, при которых один волшебник подчиняет другого через секс, - быстро сказал Северус. 

\- Знания, которые я даю, стоят дорого. Но будем считать их платой за мою жизнь, - спокойно ответила Джейн. – Что ты сам знаешь об этих ритуалах? 

\- Что возможно брать силу у волшебника при сексе. 

Нелегко было обсуждать такие вещи с посторонним человеком. Знания знаниями, но сейчас Северусу казалось, что он будто раздевается с каждым словом. Он чувствовал себя немыслимо уязвимым, вручающим непонятно кому оружие, с помощью которого его смогут подчинить или унизить. 

\- Расслабься, - бросила Джейн. – Ты выглядишь так, как будто это ты – девственник, и тебя собираются подвергнуть ритуалу. 

Северус издал сухой отрывистый смешок, пытаясь скрыть нахлынувшую растерянность. 

\- Еще? – продолжала она. 

\- Если один волшебник отдает другому свою девственность, то при проведении соответствующих ритуалов тому, кто взял, переходит часть силы. Я читал также о том, что возможны ритуалы, при которых они могут обмениваться навыками, но источник мне показался сомнительным. 

\- Кто? 

\- Моран Соммерсет. 

\- Что заставило тебя в нем сомневаться? 

\- То, что его брат написал в своих дневниках, что Соммерсет был гомосексуалом, который проводил эти ритуалы, но лично ему ни разу не удалось пронаблюдать эту картину, несмотря на множество описаний. 

\- Я знаю немного больше, - сказала Джейн. – Брат Морана был влюблен в него, и был отвергнут, поэтому и писал всякую чушь. Ритуалы Морана были описаны в кое-каких запрещенных книгах. Книги Морана сожгли в Британии, но другие волшебники успели перецитировать их. 

\- То есть эти ритуалы существуют? 

\- Да. Когда один волшебник расстается с девственностью, он может заключить магический контракт с тем, кто берет его. В этом магическом контракте может быть прописана часть навыков, которыми более сильный волшебник готов оплатить свою часть сделки. В средние века те, кто знал об этом, неплохо этим пользовались. Да и в наше время находились охотники. Мой учитель рассказывал мне, что Гриндевальд использовал магический контракт, забирая часть силы своих последователей в обмен на какой-нибудь боевой навык. От того, кто берет, как ты понял, не убывает. 

Десятки, если не сотни раз Северусу приходилось наблюдать пытки Пожирателей. Но цинизм, звучащий в каждом слове Джейн, коробил даже его. И еще – напоминал о последнем разговоре с Альбусом, о котором так хотелось забыть. 

\- Можно ли провести такой ритуал без ведома одной из сторон? 

\- Нет. Магический контракт не может быть также заключен по принуждению. Обе стороны соглашаются добровольно. Не исключен шантаж. Но под Империусом такой контракт не будет заключен и не начнет работать. Это высшая магия, примерно как в случае с непреложным обетом. 

\- А если оба волшебника уже не девственники? 

\- Сила может переходить только с девственностью. Если оба не девственники, магический контракт возможен с навыками или с чем-то еще. 

\- Но я слышал о контракте, по которому волшебник при измене отдает часть своей магии.

«Неужели Альбус соврал и здесь?»

\- О, - сказала Джейн, - должно быть, это могущественный волшебник, если он может заставить работать такой контракт. 

\- Но если работоспособность контракта определяется могуществом волшебника, то почему могущественный волшебник не может заставить один другого…

\- Потому что могущественный платит, - пояснила она. – Или я ошиблась?

\- Нет, - глухо сказал он. 

\- Это очень высокая цена, Северус. Ее платят только за что-то очень стоящее. 

\- За любовь? – с усмешкой спросил он. Слова Альбуса «между нами не было любви» вспомнились ему. 

\- За любовь – это слишком мало. Такие контракты очень опасны. За жизнь. 

\- За жизнь? – переспросил он с недоверием. 

Джейн прикрыла глаза. 

\- Зеленое зелье возле клетки, - скомандовала она. 

Северус подал ей фиал и помог приподняться на подушке. Несколько минут Джейн лежала молча, ожидая пока лекарство подействует. 

– Нам повезло с Ричардом, - наконец сказала она. – И с тобой. 

Северус пожал плечами.

\- Ты узнала обо мне от Люциуса? 

\- Нет. От Ричарда, сегодня днем. Мне не было дела до того, кто делает эти зелья. С Люциусом мы не общались двадцать лет. Я вернулась в Англию два года назад, и, как видишь, имею множество поводов не возобновлять общение, – теперь она говорила с трудом, и Северус понял, что разговору вскоре придет конец. 

Внезапно дверь в изножье кушетки распахнулась, и в нее быстрым шагом вошла Берилл. 

– Простите! – воскликнула она, пересекая комнату и открывая дверь на кухню. 

Тотчас же в проем ворвалась надрывно кричащая темная птица и заметалась под потолком, разбрызгивая во все стороны капли. Северус задрал голову, следя за ней, и неожиданно с хриплым звуком, похожим на стон, птица опустилась к нему на колени и замерла. Не зная, что делать, он погладил ее. Птица невнятно уркнула, и, переступив лапами, потерлась головой о рукав его мантии. Основное ее оперение было черным с зеленоватым отливом, но из хвоста и крыльев торчало несколько перьев цвета самого яркого изумруда. Северус провел по ним рукой, вглядываясь в черные блестящие глаза. 

Птица напоминала ему кого-то, но он был уверен, что никогда раньше не встречал пернатого такой странной раскраски. Он не сразу понял, что в комнате воцарилась странная тишина, и все трое вокруг него – и Ричард, стоявший в дверном проеме, и Джейн, и Берилл – застыли и смотрят на него в немом изумлении. 

Северус приподнял бровь, продолжая гладить птицу. Перевел взгляд на приятеля, потом на Джейн.

\- У меня выросла вторая голова? – поинтересовался он. 

\- Ты приручил феникса**, - тихо отозвалась Берилл. – С первой попытки. Он пошел к тебе. Этого просто не может быть. 

Казалась, она увидела привидение. 

Феникса? Охренеть. Северус с любопытством посмотрел на птицу, которая выворачивала голову, продолжая, словно кошка, тереться о его мантию. Теперь он понял, что она напомнила ему Фоукса, и однако раскраска сбила его с толку. Так вот откуда слезы феникса, которые для него доставал Ричард! 

\- Трудно приручить, говорите? – хмыкнул Северус, поглаживая птицу теперь уже двумя руками. 

\- Это авгур, ирландский феникс. У меня ушел целый год, - объяснила Берилл, все еще не отошедшая от шока. – И я целый год каждый день связывала его магию со своей, чтобы он привык ко мне. Конечно, обычного феникса я могла бы приручить быстрее, но ирландские считались почти неприручаемыми. 

\- Берилл из семьи потомственных зельеваров, где всегда знали, как обращаться с ингредиентами, - фыркнула Джейн. 

\- Он залетает в клетку, но никогда не садится на меня и никогда не давал мне гладить его, - продолжала Берилл. 

\- И? 

Берилл пожала плечами. Она поднесла руку к птице, чтобы погладить ее, но та издала сердитый хриплый звук и раздраженно переступила лапами.

\- Даже так, - задумчиво произнес Северус. – Что же теперь делать? 

\- Я не знаю, - растерянно сказала девушка. 

Взять феникса с собой было соблазнительно. Каким-то образом он чувствовал, что птица хочет быть его. И ему самому не хотелось отпускать ее. У него никогда не было фамильяра, и для почты Северус обычно пользовался школьными совами, на каникулы просто забирая одну из них с собой. Фамильяр – феникс. Он знал только одного волшебника, которому служила эта птица, и он знал, что Фоукс подтверждает могущество Альбуса. Это было невероятно заманчиво, даже хотя бы с той точки зрения, что Альбус обратит на это внимание. Если, конечно, авгур не перепугает своими душераздирающими криками весь Хогвартс. Филчу точно будет обеспечен нервный срыв. Ах, а какое лицо было бы у Минервы! 

Усмехнувшись, Северус повернул голову к Берилл и вгляделся в ее расстроенное лицо. «Когда-нибудь», - подумал он, с мысленным вздохом гладя птицу. Почему-то он понимал, что сейчас ее брать нельзя. Феникс словно наклонил голову в знак согласия, мгновенно выпорхнул из его рук, сделал круг почета над Северусом, и, выронив ему на колени перо из хвоста, улетел в клетку. 

Берилл облегченно выдохнула. 

\- Паршивец, да? – со смешком сказал Ричард. 

Его невеста подошла к Джейн.

\- Мама, ты устала, - заметила она. 

\- У меня еще остались дела с Северусом, - покачала головой та. – Идите все, оставьте нас вдвоем. 

Берилл кинула на Северуса странный взгляд и исчезла в соседней комнате. Ричард аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь кухни. 

\- Итак, существует только контракт или ты подозреваешь еще что-то?

\- Еще что-то, - скривил губы Северус. - Этот контракт… он… нерасторжим? 

Джейн помолчала. 

– Знаешь, почему я живу, Снейп? – спросила она. – Я все еще надеюсь. Эти проклятья должны были убить меня давным-давно. До того, как проявилась болотная гниль, я боролась с двумя другими. Не исключено, что вскоре в силу вступит еще и четвертое. 

\- Даже так? 

\- Да. Тот, кто это придумал, был очень изощренным садистом. И _эти_ проклятья не теряют силу от того, что тот, кто их наложил, умер. 

Да, Джейн была слизеринкой. Так изящно намекнуть, что этот выход – самый легкий. Но мысль о том, чтобы убить друга Альбуса… Северус мог думать об этом, мог даже воображать, как кто-то умирает на его глазах, мог угрожать кому-то вроде Люпина или утешаться знанием, что он может убить Малфоя, но в действительности он никогда не хотел убивать. А сама Джейн? Она, кажется, убила бы с легкостью, и во всей своей истории жалела не о том, что сделала, а о том, что не смогла это сделать без последствий.

\- Значит, выхода нет? – поинтересовался Северус. 

\- Бывают _индивидуальные_ средства, - сказала Джейн тихо. И будничным тоном добавила: - Я поищу тебе кое-какие книги. Что второе? 

\- Чары. Мощнейшие отворотные чары слабый волшебник наложил на сильного. Как такое может быть? – он сомневался, что она найдет ответ на этот вопрос, но, к его удивлению, Джейн заговорила сразу же. 

\- Это возможно, когда магия разделена на двоих. 

\- Разделена? – непонимающе переспросил Северус.

\- Разделение магии бывает в случае с родовой магией, когда, помимо той силы, которой обладает волшебник, общее количество защитной или боевой магии делится на всю семью. А когда один волшебник лишает девственности другого, разделение магии может быть закреплено как раз магическим контрактом. Пока они являются любовниками, тот, кто слабее, может с помощью особых ритуалов брать магию того, кто сильнее. 

Отбарабанив все это, Джейн в изнеможении закрыла глаза. 

\- В другой раз, Снейп, - сказала она, открывая их вновь и обводя мутным взглядом комнату.

Северус склонил голову в знак благодарности, позвал Берилл и вышел. Для другого раза следовало обдумать слишком многое. 

Ричард ждал его в кухне, расположившись в кресле-качалке со стаканом огневиски в руках. 

– Плодотворно пообщались? – спросил он. 

\- Плодотворно, - отвечал Северус с усмешкой. Он встал у открытого окна, вслушиваясь в дождь. Что Джейн имела в виду под _индивидуальными_ средствами, если убийство он уже отмел? Или она не поняла этого? 

Северус протянул руку в темноту, чувствуя, как капли спотыкаются о его ладонь. Странное место, странные люди, странные птицы. Он бы сказал, что это сон. Возможно, так оно и окажется завтра. Он проснется у себя в подземельях и вспомнит, что никуда не аппарировал, а просто вырубился от усталости, погасив огонь под очередным котлом. 

«Знаешь, почему я живу, Снейп? Я все еще надеюсь». Вот это было странно слышать от слизеринки. Потому что девиз Слизерина – не надежда, а трезвый расчет и знание, что возможность выкрутиться остается даже в том случае, когда ты на волосок от смерти. 

«А мне? – подумал он. – На что рассчитывать мне?» Вспомнился лед в глазах Альбуса. Лед. Холод. Дождь. Сырые слизеринские подземелья. Когда же кончится эта проклятая зима? 

Дверь за его спиной хлопнула, и в кухню вышла Берилл. В ее руках было перо феникса, которое упало с колен Северуса, когда он встал. 

\- Без приручения фениксы идут только к могущественным волшебникам, - произнесла девушка тихо, глядя ему в глаза. – И с помощью приручения можно добиться, чтобы феникс жил рядом с волшебником, но тебе он _служит_. 

Выражение ее лица было непроницаемым, но в голосе звучало уважение.

Берилл подала Северусу перо. 

– Из перьев авгура не делают волшебных палочек, - торжественно сказала она. – Они не годятся на компоненты для зелий и вообще для колдовства. Но считается, что если авгур отдал кому-то перо, то оно принесет этому человеку удачу и, в конце концов, счастье. 

\-----------------  
*Раннесредневековая ирландская поэзия. Стихотворение из эпического цикла Финна.   
** Авгур – ирландский феникс, описан Ньютом Скамандером в «Волшебных тварях и местах их обитания». Летает только в дождь, и при этом издает ужасные звуки. Одно время считался предвестником смерти, но потом было доказано, что это всего лишь суеверие.


	27. Два в одном

_POV Северуса, 20-21 января 1994 года_

Нет, все-таки это не сон. Наверное, я был бы некоторым образом потрясен всей этой историей – соприкосновением с магией Мерлина (если это действительно был Мерлин!), фениксом, который возымел бредовую идею стать моим, видом Джейн и всей информацией, которую она на меня вывалила, если бы не вчерашнее мое состояние. После впечатляющего рассказа Минервы я едва ли мог спать, и полночи бродил по хогвартским коридорам, выволакивая из чуланов для метел вообразивших себя взрослыми гриффиндорцев и хаффлпаффцев. Кстати, в зачете шляющихся после отбоя студентов вновь лидировали Фоссет и Стеббинс, Рэйвенкло и Хаффлпафф. Не удивлюсь, если эта безмозглая девица (и как только она оказалась у Флитвика?!!) пополнит список родивших на шестом курсе.

Так что к вчерашнему вечеру, после цепи бессонных ночей, я был довольно инертен. Впрочем, на остроте восприятия нужных сведений это никак не отразилось. И я понимал, что узнал лишь малую толику от того, что мне еще предстояло выяснить. 

Я, пожалуй, был рад, что это оказался знакомый мне человек. По двум причинам – во-первых, Джейн зависела от зелий, которые я делал для нее, и ей было невыгодно продавать меня кому-либо, во-вторых, я был близок к Ричарду, и в случае возникновения для меня опасности мог воспользоваться этой связью и, получив доступ в дом, с относительной легкостью стереть память всем троим.

Мужество Джейн поражало меня. К пребольшому моему сожалению, мне довелось наблюдать в жизни многое. Но я не помнил, когда еще встречал человека, который переносил свое несчастье с такой стойкостью. Разве что мой собственный дед со стороны Снейпов, который умер от рака, когда мне было шесть. Но ему было уже за семьдесят, и боли мучили его всего два месяца. Я делаю зелья для Джейн почти два года, и к тому моменту, как я начал, со слов Ричарда, проклятье было на ней уже несколько лет. А до этого другие… Между тем, Джейн вчера выглядела так, как будто сам вопрос о том, чтобы сдаться, здесь был неуместен. И - нисколько не _униженной_. 

Я стою у себя в лаборатории, привычно нарезая ингредиенты. В котлах одновременно кипят контрацептивное, волчьелычное и кровеостанавливающее. Последнее я обычно поручаю балбесам на отработке, но в этот раз Поппи пожаловалась на истекающий срок годности зелья, которое останавливает внутренние кровотечения при серьезных ранениях. Требуется именно этот тип довольно редко. В Хогвартсе его, кажется, и не применяли ни разу. Для того, чтобы лечить человека зельем такой силы, требуется, чтобы он получил удар по внутренним органам – как минимум фирменное заклятье Долохова, которому он обучил лишь нескольких Пожирателей из внутреннего круга. В том числе меня. Но Долохов и все остальные благополучно почиют в Азкабане, а Эйвери, попавший в число обученных счастливчиков, вряд ли рискнет применить такой удар. Все, кто остался на свободе, сидят сейчас тише воды, ниже травы. Но, на всякий случай… мало ли… Сейчас, когда Темный Лорд может вернуться в любой момент, нужно быть готовыми ко всему. 

Фирменные заклятья, между прочим, штука интересная. У авторов они отбирают гораздо меньше магической энергии, чем у тех, кто выучивает их потом. Поэтому мне всегда было интереснее изобретать свои собственные. А долоховский удар… Если вовремя не вмешаться, это практически замедленная смерть… При том, что если не знать, в чем, собственно, гвоздь номера, сообразить, что именно случилось с человеком, очень трудно. 

Что ж, Тони всегда был садистом. Он описывал пытки с удовольствием, повторяя по многу раз. Кривил губы, рассказывая о жалком состоянии магглов. Красавчик Тони. Против его чар, пожалуй, устояла только Бэлла, до безумия влюбленная в Лорда. А Игорь как-то проговорился, что у Тони была в жизни большая любовь, и что он окончательно свихнулся именно на этой почве. Тони – и любовь! Хотя, помнится, пытки пытками, а вот про изнасилования от него я никогда не слышал, и органы он не отрезал, как Макнейр. 

Все же в Тони было что-то… притягивающее. Искренность. Естественность. Эта вечная буря эмоций, неистовство, склонность к пьянству и к тому, чтобы обнимать всех подряд, напившись. «Русское», - говорил Темный Лорд. «Русское бешенство», - замечал с презрительной гримасой Люциус. Презирать-то он его презирал, но и завидовал, думаю, по-черному. Тони был единственным, кто на самом деле не боялся Лорда. Темный Лорд называл друзьями многих из внутреннего круга. Я, хм, тоже удостоился такой чести. Но Тони _был_ его другом. И единственный из всех не опускался до того, чтобы лизать ему задницу. 

Волна отвращения накрывает меня, подавляя ее, я гашу огонь над волчьелычным и подношу поближе колбу, в которую перелью очередной этап. Этот неблагодарный оборотень кривится каждый раз, когда его пьет – ему, видите ли, горько! – а то, что я варю это зелье в общей сложности 16 часов и трачу на него свое личное время!.. Так, теперь остудить заклинанием до температуры в 40 градусов и перелить. Покончив с отравой для волка, я возвращаюсь к столу. Контрацептивному - эльфы добавляют его в тыквенный сок раз в полмесяца - кипеть еще полчаса, а меня ждет кровеостанавливающее - ярутка, которую надо нарезать, и раздавленные ягоды омелы…

Омела. 

В прошлом году Рождество я провел как на иголках. У Альбуса были, как всегда, большие воспитательные планы, и в свете этого он потребовал от меня, чтобы я снял опознающие защитные заклинания с гостиной Слизерина. Конечно, я знал, что Поттер и Ко варили оборотное, и что Альбус решил позабавиться в очередной раз. Я был уверен, что Драко ничего не знает о планах отца, и еще был уверен, что спровоцировать ему эту троицу – раз плюнуть. Стоит Малфою сказать хоть слово об отсутствии мозгов у Уизли, как вся эта затея любимых Альбусовых деток с оборотным провалится и… А не сказать он этого просто не мог. Я уже все его выражения, передаваемые мне Кровавым Бароном, наизусть выучил. Однако на все мои попытки возразить, Альбус непререкаемым тоном сказал: «Не вмешивайся». Иногда я его ненавидел. За эту бесконечную уверенность в собственной непогрешимости. Пожалуй, я мог бы возненавидеть его по-настоящему, если бы не знал, чем порой оборачивались такие моменты…

Когда все закончилось, мы с Альбусом, наконец, сели пить маггловский коньяк у него в гостиной, и вдруг примчалась бледная Поппи, завывая о скорбной участи Грэйнджер. Похоже, вместо волоса – кого она там собиралась изображать? Паркинсон? – мисс Всезнайка положила в оборотное кошачий волос. А мы-то удивлялись, почему Поттер и Уизли поперлись в гостиную Слизерина без своей верной соучастницы.

Я и так злился на Альбуса за всю эту историю, так еще и вместо того, чтобы провести вечер с ним вдвоем, пришлось срочно спускаться к себе и ставить антидот. Даже мысль о том, что я отдохну без Грэйнджер на уроках пару-тройку недель, не приносила облегчения. 

Я как раз укрощал корни вертлявого дерунчика, когда дверь в лабораторию открылась, и на пороге появился Альбус: 

\- Как долго ты будешь заниматься этим, Северус?

\- Довольно долго… по вашей милости, - буркнул я. 

И тут Альбус подошел ко мне и, прислонившись грудью к моей спине, шепнул в ухо: 

\- Это подождет до завтра. Пойдем со мной. 

\- Куда? 

\- Пойдем. 

Я вымыл руки и отправился вслед за ним. Мы поднялись по каминной сети к нему в кабинет и потом по лестнице спустились в холл. По дороге мы не раз слышали голоса, но Альбус каждый раз остужал мои порывы заловить кого-нибудь после отбоя и продолжал тянуть за собой. В Большом зале, куда он меня привел, было пустынно и тихо. На потолке горело звездное небо, внизу мерцали огоньками ели, покрытые серебристым инеем. Без учеников здесь было хорошо. Пахло свежей хвоей и ванильным пудингом. 

Придерживая меня за локоть одной рукой, Альбус вынул палочку и наложил запирающие и заглушающие заклинания на все двери. Я расслышал также заклинание от проникновения призраков. 

\- Сюда, - сказал он тихим голосом, подталкивая меня в направлении хаффлпаффского стола. Я невольно сделал пару шагов и вдруг ощутил, что мои ноги приклеились к полу. 

\- Что за?!.

Он засмеялся за моей спиной и показал вверх на венок из омелы и остролиста, болтавшийся над моей головой. Все еще не понимая, я вынул палочку, чтобы переместить его, но Альбус мягко взял меня за запястье и отвел руку. Он обошел меня и наши глаза встретились. 

\- Всю жизнь мечтал освободить принцессу, - лукаво сказал Альбус, и от его тона дрожь пошла по всему моему телу. 

Секунду спустя мы уже целовались, как сумасшедшие, яростно терзая губы друг друга, и я забыл всю мою злость на него, и осталось только одно желание - принадлежать ему прямо здесь, сейчас. Огромным усилием я оторвал себя от него, с трудом представляя, как мы дойдем до кабинета. Все мое тело выгибалось навстречу, а ноги подкашивались.

Но следующая фраза Альбуса повергла меня в шок.

\- Что ты думаешь о столе Хаффлпаффа? – спросил он меня на ухо, притягивая к себе и, видимо, чтобы лишить остатков разума, крепко сжимая руками мои ягодицы…

Альбус… Несколько минут я позволяю себе насладиться воспоминанием. 

…Я лежу грудью на столе, изо всех сил сдерживая стоны, и Альбус, завернув мою мантию и спустив брюки, входит в меня, почти одним движением, задерживаясь лишь на доли секунды. 

\- Не бойся, - шепчет он, - не бойся, мой мальчик, нас никто не услышит. Даже _он_ сейчас спит. 

При каждом толчке он задевает простату, я кричу, и через несколько движений кончаю, до предела заведенный собственным и нашим общим бесстыдством. Но Альбус не торопится выходить из меня, только крепче стискивает в объятье, и я, ощущая, как мой собственный до конца выцеженный, но еще горячий член подрагивает вновь, изо всех сил подаюсь бедрами назад… 

Неважно, что теперь. 

\- Это было, было, - шепчу я, вздрагивая от волны возбуждения. Это было, и никому не отнять у меня память. 

А теперь – вбросить ярутку, влить сок омелы, увеличить огонь, и в спальню: мои десять минут, чтобы прийти в себя. 

_Индивидуальные_ средства. 

Гася огонь под контрацептивным, я вспоминаю мельчайшие подробности вчерашнего разговора. Два магических контракта Альбуса, в этом можно уже не сомневаться. Один за отношения, и один, возможно, за девственность?.. И этот подлец, таким образом, воспользовался силой самого Альбуса, чтобы наложить отворотные чары. Но как их снять? Люпин сказал, что с Блэка их снял тот человек, который накладывал. Что Блэк поставил их перед фактом, мол «хорошенько поговорил с ним». Но Альбус явно не будет просить снять чары. И вот вопрос, почему? Может ли он бояться этого человека? 

Я наблюдал Альбуса во многих состояниях, но никогда не видел, чтобы он боялся. Однажды, еще когда я был шпионом и как-то уходил от него к Темному Лорду, мне показалось, что я почувствовал его испуг за меня, но это, конечно, чушь. Даже сейчас, после того, что связывало нас предыдущие одиннадцать лет, я уверен, он не стал бы беспокоиться. 

«…должно быть, это могущественный волшебник, если он может заставить работать такой контракт…» «Потому что могущественный платит…» _Индивидуальные_ средства.

О, Мерлин! Не хотела ли она сказать, что только Альбус дает силу контракту, и если он захочет его прекратить, то контракт просто перестанет существовать? Конечно! Так вот почему он пришел тогда ко мне, явно готовый нарушить все условия. В тот момент контракт не работал, потому что Альбус его отменил. И это значит – тролль подери, и как я раньше не догадался - что все это Дамблдору просто выгодно?!! Великий шахматист делает свои очередные ходы, небрежно двигая тем, другим, человеком и мной, верной пешкой. Что же он получает за контракт? 

Помешивая кровеостанавливающее, я бросаю взгляд на часы на каминной полке: половина десятого. Сегодня мое дежурство, и я чувствую себя усталым, но зато сегодня уже можно принять зелье сна-без-снов. Я это делаю редко, во избежание привыкания. Так… три раза по часовой, три раза против, еще раз и еще раз. Насыщенный цвет напоминает какао, а пахнет, как тогда в Большом зале, хвоей.

Я тихонько смеюсь, вспоминая, как Альбус развернул меня к себе и поцеловал в губы, когда мы кончили, а я прошептал ему в бороду: «Если бы Помона знала!» В ответ на что получил совершенно неприличное хихиканье, которое то и дело слышалось потом, пока мы гоняли по замку нарушителей и шли к его комнатам, чтобы продолжить нашу восхитительную ночь…

\- Северус! – он почти застает меня врасплох. Ложка вздрагивает, и я непонятно каким чудом удерживаю ее в пальцах. 

\- Альбус! Тролль тебя дери! - Большого вреда от лишнего движения зелью не нанесено, но все же оно будет менее эффективным. – Что тебе понадобилось в такое время? – да, я зол и не считаю нужным скрывать свою злость. 

\- Не кажется ли тебе, что ты мог бы быть более вежливым? – его тон немногим менее, чем угрожающий, о, я его, такой, хорошо знаю. 

\- Мог бы. Но я вам не комнатная собачка, и я вас к себе не приглашал. А теперь, будьте добры, выйдите и подождите меня в гостиной, потому что мне надо доварить зелье, а это требует полной тишины и концентрации. 

\- И… сколько мне тебя ждать? 

\- Пять минут. 

Напряжение такое, что на секунду у меня мелькает мысль, что он вот-вот впечатает меня в стену. Но Альбус только коротко бросает: «Мстишь?», разворачивается и уходит. Я слышу, как скрипит кресло в гостиной, дверь в лабораторию захлопывается. Значит, ему что-то от меня нужно. Что ж. Пусть ждет. Мог бы и Патронуса с сообщением прислать. 

Дыхательная гимнастика помогает прийти в норму. Нет, я не мщу за то, что днем, когда я пришел к нему по его заданию, он меня не принял. Я просто не хочу его видеть – не сейчас. Я должен понять его игру, максимально приблизиться к разгадке, чтобы составить хоть какую-то конкуренцию на поле. Иначе… Нет, никакого «иначе» нет, Северус Снейп, и ты это знаешь. Никогда не думал, что придется играть против Альбуса, но в 17 лет не думал и что придется играть против Темного Лорда. А ведь как-то смог и переиграл же. Пусть не насовсем, а на время, пусть с помощью того же Альбуса. Значит, вопрос в том, чтобы найти союзника. Размышляя, я довожу зелье до готовности, накрываю его, разливаю остывшее контрацептивное по колбам и решительно открываю дверь. Альбус сидит, чуть наклонившись к огню, и его ощутимо бьет дрожь. 

Мерлин, кажется, он весь горит. Когда он поворачивается мне навстречу, я невольно дотрагиваюсь ладонью до его лба. Так и есть. Глаза у него больные, тусклые, и я невербально призываю перечное. 

Альбус берет его и держит в руках на коленях. Во всей его фигуре такая обреченность, покорность, что мое сердце начинает стучать, как бешеный мячик.

\- Альбус, ради Мерлина, что? 

Он качает головой:

– Уже ничего не изменить. 

И это, конечно, не о простуде. Но… мог ли он прочитать мои мысли? Через стены? Не глядя в глаза? Вряд ли. Альбус, конечно, многое может, но не все. Значит, случилось что-то еще, о чем мне знать не положено. Связано ли это с Поттером? С Блэком? Мысли мечутся лихорадочно от предчувствия, от бессилия. Я не могу, я просто не могу его видеть таким. Мерлин, я когда-нибудь с ним развяжусь? 

\- Ты… ничего… не сможешь… сделать, - выдавливает он из себя, и в его глазах – слезы. Он не скрывает их. Мать твою! Мне хочется заорать. 

И я, кажется, действительно ору, повторяя свой вопрос: 

\- Что?!! Альбус, ради Мерлина, что случилось?!

\- Все… слишком… давно… - шепчет он, не глядя на меня. И вдруг опоминается. Как будто и не меня он здесь ждал: - Прекрати! 

Тон его злой, и жесткий, слез моментом нет. И температуры как будто тоже. И губы сжимаются и разжимаются так, как будто меньшее, что он хочет сделать – избить меня. 

\- Мне надоели твои истерики, Северус! У тебя есть обязанности, и я требую, _требую_ , чтобы в разговоре со мной ты не выходил за их рамки! И пока ты подчиняешься мне, как директору этой школы, будь добр выполнять свои задания. 

Я смотрю на него, опешив. Это что, новый вид эмоциональной раскачки? Что ж такое-то? Когда бьют и ласкают, а потом снова бьют, я еще могу понять, а когда то притворяются беспомощным, то через пару минут становятся мелкопоместным тираном, это уже из ряда вон… Как будто в нем одном два разных человека!

\- Я жду ответа, - напоминает он мне, не вполне понимающему, какой ответ требуется. И сверлит, сверлит темными от гнева глазами.

\- Я не буду выходить за рамки и буду выполнять задания, директор, - на всякий случай покорно говорю я, изображая тупого первоклашку. 

С минуту он давит гнев. Грудь его вздымается. Я прошу прощения, иду в кухонный закуток и призываю чайник. Альбус терпеливо ждет, пока я заклинаниями кипячу воду, завариваю чай и разливаю его по чашкам. Его лицо вновь кажется расслабленным.

Что за приступы он переживает, хотел бы я знать? 

Альбус берет чашку, которую я посылаю к нему с помощью беспалочковой магии, смешно прихлебывает и закрывает глаза. Сейчас он снова похож на себя прежнего, чудаковатого пожилого волшебника. 

\- Я не смог принять тебя сегодня, - говорит он тихо. 

\- Я понял, - усмехаюсь я. 

\- Когда ты идешь на встречу?

\- Я не хочу на нее идти. 

\- Но выбора нет, не так ли? 

\- Это вы меня ставите в позицию без выбора. Пусть Кавендиш не стал вас слушать. Но вы – глава Уизенгамота, вы могли бы поговорить с кем-то еще, кроме Кавендиша. С его начальством, например. А ваш друг Грюм?

\- Грюм сейчас далеко отсюда. Это дело чести. Она была дочерью члена ордена.

\- Ордена давно нет, Альбус. И я не вижу, чтобы кому-то, кроме вас, было до нее дело. 

\- Орден будет возрожден, и ты знаешь об этом. Кроме того, ты сам предполагал, что ее убили. 

\- Если бы я знал, что из этого получится, я бы держал свои соображения при себе, - хмыкаю я, но Дамблдор не обращает на меня внимания. 

\- А теперь тебе предлагают заниматься тем, чем, судя по всему, занималась эта бедная девушка, - добреньким тоном продолжает он. 

\- Если она этим занималась, Альбус, то она была вовсе не бедная. Кроме того, она сама выбрала свою судьбу.

\- Ты когда-то тоже выбрал не ту сторону, - «мягко» напоминает Дамблдор. 

\- Но я ее сменил, - холодно говорю я. – А вот то, чем вы предлагаете мне заниматься… Если об этой встрече узнают в аврорате, они меня в порошок сотрут. С моей репутацией это может означать только Азкабан. 

\- Ни то, ни другое, Северус. Я позабочусь о тебе, - уверенно отвечает он. 

Мне бы эту уверенность, думаю я, назавтра идя к дому того, кто носит псевдоним «мистер Виллен». И чья это уверенность: того Дамблдора, которого я знал, или того, которого я бы предпочел не знать никогда? 

Дом Гаспара Горбина, брата одного из владельцев «Горбин и Бэркс», который выступает посредником во всем, что касается темных зелий, кажется мирным и спокойным. Дверь мне открывает юный компаньон Горбина, мой старый знакомый. По широкой каменной лестнице – довольно приличной, с ковровой дорожкой - мы поднимаемся наверх. 

Предчувствие охватывает меня на последних ступеньках. 

\- Мистер Горбин в кабинете, - говорит, почтительно кланяясь, компаньон и поворачивается ко мне вполоборота, чтобы открыть дверь. 

И в эту секунду я выхватываю палочку, поворачиваюсь, и, мгновенно выставив щитовые чары, бегу по лестнице назад, чтобы в следующую секунду услышать град заклятий, разбивающихся о мой щит. И увидеть, как входная дверь закрывается прямо передо мной на два больших засова, а перед окнами вспыхивает тщательно выстроенный магический барьер. А еще - понять, что пути к отступлению отрезаны. Все.


	28. В ловушке

Четверых нападавших я вижу лишь в свете вспышек заклятий и магического барьера, который высвечивается всякий раз, когда я делаю шаг в сторону окна. Снять его возможно, но на это нужно время, а времени у меня как раз нет. С засовами – то же самое. На них – темные проклятья, и их не обойдешь просто так. Надо разрушить дверь, а значит, нужно пространство для маневра. 

Под ноги мне скатывается тело горбинского компаньона. Отшвыриваю его пинком – проверять, жив ли он, некогда. Вроде непростительных пока не звучало. И это значит, что меня хотят взять живым. 

\- Все равно не уйдешь, Снейп, - доносится хриплый голос с лестницы. Незнакомый. Но положения это не облегчает. Пока что я удерживаю их на верхнем этаже, благо лестница достаточно узкая, но долго так действовать невозможно. 

Двое из них, следуя тактике группового боя, прикрывают щитами двух других, пытающихся прорваться сквозь мои барьерные заклинания. Мне же приходится удерживать свой собственный щит, поддерживать и менять барьерные и одновременно наблюдать за дверью. Как долго это будет длиться - непонятно. Силы примерно равны, и я знаю, что устану не скоро. Все эти годы я старался поддерживать форму, тренируясь как один, так и с любителем дуэлей - Флитвиком. Если что, у меня в кармане еще и пара поддерживающих зелий найдется. 

Нападавших было больше, но двоих, самых слабых, атаковавших меня, как только я спустился, снизу и слева, я вырубил сразу. Очнутся они не скоро, минимум через пару часов. И все же наверняка где-то есть резерв. Если я и выберусь из дома, они прихватят меня снаружи. Слева от лестницы - дверь во внутренние помещения, и возле нее никого нет. Либо это обманка, либо слабое место в плане. Но, судя по тщательности приготовления засады, вряд ли у них есть слабые места. 

За дверью во внутренние помещения есть потайной проход. Это-то меня и смутило: Гаспар никогда не принимал меня в кабинете наверху. Если добраться до прохода… Если хоть куда-нибудь добраться, можно отправить Патронуса – к Альбусу. Если только он не… 

Я в очередной раз меняю барьер. Один из удерживающих щит вдруг кричит что-то на непонятном мне языке, отскакивает в сторону и скрывается сбоку галереи, за дверью. Пошел за помощью, надо думать. Массой задавят. 

Безусловно, моя позиция и так уязвима. Стоит проколоться - и меня отшвырнут спиной к магическим барьерам, или к двери, прямо на проклятые засовы. Чтобы добраться до потайного прохода, нужно миновать дверь, и пока я буду снимать с нее заклинания, бравые ребята спустятся по лестнице. 

Дверь, в которую убежал четвертый, открывается, и из нее выскакивают еще двое, и я достаю одного из них Сектумсемпрой, ослабив на секунду щит. Волна неотраженного Круцио бьет меня вскользь, обжигая половину тела сотнями раскаленных иголок. Нападавшие мгновенно пробивают барьер, выставленный над перилами, и раненный мной падает вниз. За ним прыгает вновь пришедший, и мое заклятие, посланное все еще дрожащей рукой, идет мимо. А наверху снова четверо, и теперь меня атакуют с двух сторон, и мне, ослабленному, надо действовать с удвоенной скоростью. 

Кажется, мне скоро конец. 

Я понимаю это так же ясно, как вижу улыбку на лице парня, который, не обращая внимания на раненного товарища, лениво посылает в меня заклинания. Улыбка предвкушения и торжества. Вскипающее при виде ее бешенство придает мне сил, и следующая Сектумсемпра отбрасывает его через всю комнату к нужной мне двери, а еще одна бросает на перила того, кто уже на середине лестницы. Я выставляю барьер между ним и следующим, но это уже – от отчаяния, так как весь периметр лестницы барьерными заклинаниями надолго не оградить, слишком большое пространство. Кажется, в меня попало еще что-то, так как начинает кружиться голова, а во рту появился нехороший привкус. Последним усилием я все-таки выстраиваю общий барьер и завязываю его на магию парня, стекшего по перилам.

– Вим дедуко*! 

Это – темные искусства, отвратительная штука. Пока он не умрет, каждая их попытка прорвать барьер будет отражаться силами их товарища. Но о том, что я способствовал чей-то смерти, я буду думать потом, не в пылу битвы. Если у меня еще будет такая возможность. 

Сколько у меня времени? Минута? Полминуты? 

Удерживая щит слабеющей рукой, нащупываю в кармане мантии четырехгранный фиал с укрепляющим и вливаю его в себя одним глотком. В голове сразу проясняется, и я прихожу в себя как раз вовремя, чтобы выставить очередной барьер. Четвертый, очевидно, мертв. Нападавших осталось трое. Однако это ни о чем не говорит. Все они достаточно натренированы, а тот, кто поддерживает щиты – высокий крепкий мужчина со светлой лентой в длинных черных волосах - силен в беспалочковой магии и очень искусен. Даже в аврорате волшебников, которые могут выставлять стабильные щиты, раз-два и обчелся. В-общем, радоваться нечему. А уж когда он начинает кидать взгляды на входную дверь, как будто ждет помощи оттуда, я понимаю, что времени осталось совсем мало.

Наверное, я никогда больше не смогу посмотреть Альбусу в глаза, мелькает у меня в мыслях. Ну что ж, значит, такова судьба. Точным движением я швыряю на середину лестницы зелье ночи. Ее мгновенно заволакивает густым удушливым дымом, а я бегу к заветной двери влево, где путь к отступлению мне отрезает магический барьер. Почему-то я был в этом уверен. 

Засов на двери чуть дергается. Стоя в луже крови среди трех раненных и двух оглушенных, я выставляю барьерное заклинание на вход и связываю его с силой всех пятерых. Это отнимает так много энергии, что от слабости у меня подкашиваются ноги и двоится в глазах. Надрывно кашляя от дошедшего до меня дыма, я падаю на колени и еле удерживаю барьерные заклинания на лестнице и щит. Входная дверь приоткрывается, раненые дергаются и хрипят, а лохматый, стоя у разрушенных перил наверху, кричит какую-то фразу на незнакомом языке. Должно быть, просек мою стратегию и велит убираться. Решил, что раз я на коленях, то сами справятся, а товарищей губить необязательно. 

Ну что ж. Раунд третий. Дверь захлопывается, и я вскакиваю на ноги. Невербальное разоружающее - и в левой руке у меня палочки пятерых магов, я отправляю их в карман. 

\- Стойте! – кричу я. – Раненые умрут, если я им не помогу. 

Нападавшие, все трое, на секунду замирают. Потом лохматый коротко бросает приказ, и я понимаю, что на благородство их не пробьешь. Значит, будем убивать лохматого.   
Барьер теперь только на самой лестнице, а там они в безопасности. Мысль, что я уже вывел из строя пятерых, ненадолго подбадривает меня. Не бесконечны же они, в самом деле. 

Но тут голова опять начинает кружиться, в ушах шумит, к горлу подступает тошнота, а перед глазами мелькают черные точки. Значит, то, чем меня достали, - долгодействующее. Во рту опять появился тот самый, металлический привкус. Видимо, это - проклятье, которое воздействует на кровь.

И я никогда больше не увижу Альбуса. А Ромулу даже не узнает, что я умер, и будет ждать меня. Как все-таки несправедлива жизнь! Словно во сне я поднимаю палочку, удерживая барьеры. Я уже не понимаю, закрываюсь ли щитовыми чарами, или рассоздал их. Середину груди пронзает острая боль, от всплеска которой я едва не теряю сознание, и каждое движение становится мучительным. 

Десять секунд, Мерлин, мне бы всего десять секунд. Вложив все силы в то, чтобы удерживать на весу руку с палочкой, я прислоняюсь спиной к витому столбу, глаза неумолимо закрываются. 

\- Он готов! – кричит кто-то торжествующе, и я, сделав еще одно, немыслимо тяжелое усилие, бью Сектумсемпрой наугад. Бью и попадаю. Не по лохматому - по одному из тех двух, кто стремится ко мне сквозь павшие барьеры. И в этот момент дверь наверху распахивается. И я еще не падаю – столб держит, но уже закрываю глаза – потому что на кой черт сражаться теперь, когда я проиграл? Заодно узнаю, зачем же они так меня хотели. 

Все. Вот теперь точно все.

\-----------  
*Vim deduco - что-то в духе "отнимаю силу".


	29. Поиски и видения

\- Хен, это все, что я смогла достать в четырех библиотеках! – Полина Инесса укоризненно посмотрела на сестру, которая с сосредоточенным видом сидела среди разбросанных по кровати книг. – И я уже не могу, не могу переносить книги по темным искусствам в собственной спальне! Я уж не говорю о том, что мне четыре раза пришлось резать свою руку, чтоб ты их открыла. Бред какой-то! Открывать книги, поливая их кровью. – Она вздрогнула. 

\- Полли, пожалуйста, - Эухения Виктория, непривычно бледная и еще более непривычно худая, посмотрела на сестру _тем самым умоляющим взглядом_. – Это же мой единственный шанс вспомнить все. Если я не вспомню, что это за заклятье и как я узнала его, и как я вообще его произнесла … 

Полина Инесса со вздохом опустилась рядом с Эухенией, обнимая ее. 

\- Я знаю, знаю... Это и меня мучает, но мы уже который день копаемся… – она посмотрела на книги и содрогнулась. – Тут опять только про пытки и проклятия, насылающие болезни, и ничего похожего на то, что мы ищем.

\- А вот это, например. «Боевая связывающая магия», - Эухения Виктория стала открывать книгу, которая лежала к ней ближе всего. Книга окрысилась и попыталась было укусить ее за палец, но девушка прикрикнула на нее, и та присмирела. – Вот, слушай: «…тогда возможно связать силу мага с помощью заклятья Вим Дедуко и обратить ее против него же. Подробнее см. страница 116». 

\- Хен! – Полина Инесса отобрала у нее книгу и захлопнула, - чтобы произнести это заклятье, нужно быть магом как минимум уровня Грегори. Это значит – сильнее мамы. 

\- Когда ты успела прочитать?

\- Пока искала то, что ты меня просила, - недовольно отозвалась сестра.

\- Вот эту, - сказала Эухения Виктория, касаясь ладонью книги «Средневековые проклятия Европы», - я уверена, что уже держала в руках. Но я этого абсолютно не помню. Где ты ее нашла? 

\- В библиотеке у бабушки Миры. И если кто-нибудь из старших узнает, _что_ я там брала!.. Может быть, ты успокоишься, и несколько дней не будешь об этом думать, утро вечера мудренее? А пока я отнесу их в нашу библиотеку. 

\- Нет, - быстро сказала Эухения Виктория, облизывая губы. – Их не должен видеть кто-то еще. 

\- Хранить их здесь? – в глазах Полины Инессы был настоящий ужас. 

\- В комнате Макса! – уверенно сказала Эухения. – Эухенио ночует теперь у дедушки, так что комната мальчиков свободна. 

\- Мне кажется, что эти книжки делают что-то ужасное уже тем, что просто лежат, - пробормотала Полина Инесса.

Эухения Виктория сдавленно охнула.

– А если… а если… - отворачивая взгляд от сестры, прошептала она, - я вообще его выдумала?! 

\- Хен, не говори чепуху. – Полина Инесса вновь обвила ее руками. – Ты не могла выдумать заклятье, которое… 

\- Которое убило четверых человек, - спокойно и чуть-чуть насмешливо закончила Эухения Виктория. – Почему же нет? Выдумала же я зелье, которое помогает человеку переносить жару. 

\- Ну, знаешь, я бы не стала сравнивать одно с другим, – Полина Инесса сердито собрала книги и, вытянув руку с палочкой, подняла их в воздух прямо перед собой, отодвигая как можно дальше, как будто боялась, что они ее заразят. Когда она вышла из комнаты, Эухения Виктория откинулась на подушки. Ее лицо было сосредоточенным, веки подрагивали.

– Идеальное преступление, - проговорила она. – Некто, не помнящий, как он убил. И не оставляющий за собой улик. И, возможно, убивший врага его же силой. Хм, а это интересно. 

\-------------

Едва Полина Инесса вернулась, как Эухения Виктория поднялась и, притянув сестру за рукав, сказала ей на ухо: 

\- Как ты думаешь, мог кто-то стереть мне память?

\- Тебе?

\- Ну да. Допустим, из человеколюбивых соображений. Чтобы я не страдала? Ведь если бы ты не сказала мне, что видишь в моей ауре, что я убила всех этих людей, я бы и не знала точно, что их убила именно я. Я была бы уверена, что это сделал Ромулу, и он просто не хочет говорить об этом. 

\- Не надо было мне тебе рассказывать, - вздохнула Полина Инесса. 

\- Не надо, - согласилась Эухения Виктория, но потом покачала головой. – Есть еще кое-что.

Она помолчала, прежде чем продолжить:

– Мне снятся сны, в которых я хочу убивать, Полли.

\- О дева Мария! 

Полина Инесса сползла на пол, прислонилась головой к кровати и обхватила колени руками:

– Я… я не знаю, что сказать, Хен. 

Эухения Виктория вытянулась на кровати и свесила голову, пытаясь заглянуть сестре в лицо. 

\- Ничего не говори. Лучше сразу принеси осиновый кол и вбей его в меня.

\- Очень смешно, - пробормотала Полина Инесса. – Может, поговорить с кем-то из старших? 

\- Господи, с кем?!

\- Хотя бы с Хуаном Антонио! Он-то точно не расскажет все Грегори.

\- Ну и что толку от того, что об этом будет знать еще и Хуан Антонио! Как будто он такой специалист?! И, Полина Инесса, по-моему, ты просто помешалась на том, что с Грегори что-то не так, - сердито продолжала сестра. – Ты сама сказала, что моя аура намного хуже. 

\- Я не так говорила, - вздохнула та. – Ты все время понимаешь мои слова по-своему. А чернота в ауре и нераскаянное убийство – это разные вещи. 

\- Может, ты просто не знаешь, что это такое? – предположила Эухения Виктория. – А может… Ох, может, это предвещает скорую смерть? 

\- Может, - покорно согласилась Полина Инесса. – Но о твоих снах с Грегори говорить не стоит. 

\- Боишься, что он подвергнет меня ритуалу экзорцизма? 

\- Нет. Но ты же помнишь, что было, когда у тебя начались видения!

\- Что… у меня началось?

Полина Инесса повернулась и недоумевающее посмотрела на сестру, однако в глазах той было лишь такое же недоумение. 

\- Видения, - сказала Полина Инесса. – Ну, те, что были на Хэллоуин два года назад. Про человека с собакой. Разве ты не помнишь?

\- С какой собакой? 

\- Трехголовой. 

Эухения Виктория продолжала смотреть на сестру с открытым ртом. Полина Инесса встала, чуть не столкнувшись с обогревающей комнату миской, с досадой оттолкнула ее в сторону и подошла к окну. Отведя занавеску, она прислонилась лбом к холодному стеклу, как будто могла что-то разглядеть в темноте двора.

– Это все серьезно, Хен, - сказала она тихо. – Если ты не помнишь про эти видения…

\- Их было много? 

\- Одно. Но оно повторялось. И тебе снились сны, в которых ты летала. 

\- Сны?

\- Сны с этим человеком. 

\- Который с собакой?

\- Да. 

\- Но… трехголовые собаки разве бывают? 

\- Мы уже спрашивали с тобой об этом у бабушки Миры, Хен. Она сказала, что слышала о парне, который увлекался разведением церберов в Греции, но как раз в тот год они его – цитирую - сожрали, и всех бедных зверушек пришлось убить. 

\- А это не тот человек, который их выращивал?

\- Дева Мария, конечно, нет! Ему надо было пройти мимо этой собаки или что-то такое. Он делал что-то важное. Ты никак не могла разгадать, что. Ты только говорила, что ему надо было идти к этой собаке, несмотря на то, что она могла убить его. А потом она его укусила. И ты еще смеялась, что если когда-нибудь найдешь его, то опознаешь по шраму на ноге. 

\- Почему по шраму? А по лицу?

\- Ты никогда не видела его лица.

\- Как не видела? Он, что, был в маске?

\- Ты видела все его глазами. 

\- А что сделал Грегори, когда начались эти видения?

\- Ну, он… на самом деле, он ничего не сделал такого, просто расспрашивал тебя, но ты была очень недовольна.

\- Недовольна? Грегори? 

Полина Инесса задумалась. 

– Ну… это не совсем то слово. Просто что-то между вами произошло… неправильное. 

\- Неправильное? 

\- Это не было похоже на ссору, конечно. Через несколько дней вы опять болтали как друзья, но такой расстроенной я тебя видела только тогда, когда ты узнала, что Эрнесто пристает к Пиппе.

\- Я была расстроена, но тебе ничего не рассказала?

\- По-моему, тебе просто было некогда. Ты тогда все время была у дедушки, следила за какими-то зельями. У него был Джафар, и вы все трое жили в лаборатории. Ты и на Хэллоуин-то прибежала всего на час, и как раз упала в обморок, когда видение началось. А потом, ты еще сказала мне, что о таком «стыдно рассказывать». 

\- То есть о том, о чем видение было, я тебе рассказала, а о том, что было между мной и Грегори – мне было рассказывать стыдно? – с изумлением уточнила Эухения Виктория.

\- Ну да. 

\- Господи, что же я натворила-то такого, что мне было стыдно перед Грегори, самым понимающим и самым мудрым человеком на свете? Как ты думаешь, что бы это могло быть? 

\- Не знаю, - Полина Инесса вновь обхватила себя руками. – Мне это не нравится, Хен. Мне не нравится, когда что-то пропадает, а уж когда пропадает часть памяти моей сестры – тем более. 

\- В этих сериалах по телевизору, - сказала Эухения Виктория, - которые смотрит бабушка Мира, - там все время кто-нибудь теряет память. Их машины сбивают или они ее от стресса теряют. Но они знают, что они ее потеряли. А я чувствую себя так, как будто все мое со мной. Я не чувствую никакой потери. 

\- Может, тебе стоит поговорить с Эрнесто. Он лечил нарушения памяти. Даже писал по ним работу и на конференции выступал. Если ты не помнишь.

\- Это-то я помню, - пробормотала Эухения Виктория. – Но кому бы понадобилось стирать мне память? Если бы это сделал Эрни, он бы никогда не напоминал мне о том, что произошло. А он меня в каждом разговоре стремился задеть или унизить. Как будто бы это все могло меня унизить! Как будто в принципе может существовать что-то еще хуже, чем то, что случилось со мной тогда. Когда я смотрела, как Чарли слизывает драконью желчь со своих перчаток и понимала, что опоздала с первой секунды. Потому что от драконьей желчи вообще никакого противоядия нет. Господи боже мой, даже от поганого маггловского цианистого калия есть противоядие, а от драконьей желчи нет… 

Полина Инесса вздрогнула от холода. Отодвинулась от окна. Надо было повернуться к сестре, сидевшей теперь на кровати, подойти и обнять ее, но сил на это не было. Она сама слишком хорошо помнила ту ночь, когда, не разбирая дороги, бежала по городу, ведомая лишь одной мыслью – с ее сестрой случилось несчастье, и именно она виновата в нем. Потому что она забыла о сестре, думая лишь о себе, о своих сиюминутных желаниях.

Полина Инесса вздохнула и вдруг почувствовала, как теплая миска ткнулась ей в спину, как бы подбадривая. Ей нравилась эта домашняя магия, когда вещи вели себя так, как будто обладали интеллектом и даже не нуждались в направляющих заклинаниях. Должно быть, они были сделаны добрыми, понимающими волшебниками, которые на себе испробовали тяготы нищенского быта. Много таких вещей, созданных бабушками и дедушками, было в Фуэнтэ Сольяда. Смогут ли они восстановить их теперь, когда замок впервые за всю историю поместья был по-настоящему разрушен?

\- Что-то еще случилось в тот момент, - хмуро произнесла Эухения Виктория. 

Полина Инесса оглянулась. 

– Я имею в виду тот момент, когда умер Чарли. И вот это что-то я и не помню. Потому что следующее, что я вижу – как огонь гонится за мной, а я бегу к Энни, которая подлетает ко мне. И я уже знаю, что они все мертвы. 

Полина Инесса смотрела на сестру вопросительно:

\- Разве ты этого уже не говорила? 

\- Да. Но я теперь вспомнила, что Макс рассказывал про Обливиэйт. Как они в школе подрались с кем-то, а потом Крам тому второму парню память стер, чтобы Макса из школы не выгнали. И он сказал ему что-то вроде: «Ты шел по коридору». Когда человек забывает под воздействием Обливиэйта, он замещает это воспоминание каким-то другим. И тот парень просто помнил, как он шел по коридору и никакой драки. А я – я точно знаю, что какого-то воспоминания нет. И меня это НЕ ВОЛНУЕТ. Как будто все так и должно быть. Полли, - прошептала она, - мне страшно. Мне страшно, что мне все равно. 

Полина Инесса вернулась на постель и села рядом с сестрой, наконец обнимая ее. 

\- Ты вымоталась. Постарайся поспать, - сказала она тихо, гладя Эухению Викторию по каштановым прядям. И повторила еще раз, как будто это могло помочь: - Утро вечера мудренее. 

 

Уложив сестру, Полина Инесса спустилась вниз. В полутемном холле в кресле у камина сидел Хуан Антонио, а на ручке кресла пристроилась Мартина. Увидев Полину Инессу, она мгновенно вспорхнула, пробормотала «Извините, сеньорита» и, подхватив поднос, умчалась на кухню. 

Хуан Антонио казался немного смущенным. Откашлявшись, он невербальным беспалочковым заклинанием разворошил угли в камине. А вот Инчендио ему не удалось, и он вытащил палочку. 

\- Тебе она нравится? – спросила Полина Инесса, усаживаясь в соседнее кресло. – Я думала, тебе нравится моя сестра. 

\- Это не одно и то же, - заметил Хуан Антонио, вспыхивая. 

\- Я тоже хочу выпить, - сказала Полина Инесса, увидев в его руке бокал с темной жидкостью. 

\- Тебе еще рано напиваться с горя.

\- Я уже совершеннолетняя и могу делать все, что хочу. Где мама?

\- В… Мадриде. 

\- Ночью? Зимой? 

\- Вообще-то сейчас восемь. 

\- Восемь. Ага, - Полина Инесса с подозрением посмотрела на него. 

Хуан Антонио налил ей вина:

\- На. Напивайся, сколько влезет. 

\- Это дрянь, да? – спросила Полина Инесса, делая глоток. 

\- Это?!! – тот едва не подпрыгнул. – Это эльфийское вино двухтысячелетней выдержки! 

\- Вау.

\- Мария Инесса достала его из подвалов Фуэнтэ Сольяда. 

\- Не знала, что эльфийские вина так гадки на вкус…

Хуан Антонио улыбнулся.

– Оставь его, - сказал он. – Я налью тебе другого. 

Он заменил бокал, и на этот раз вкус оказался вполне приличным. 

\- Должно быть, это была «Правда чувств». 

\- «Правда чувств»? 

\- Ну да. Если ее пьет человек, которому хорошо, у вина отличный вкус, - пояснил Хуан Антонио. - А если человек, которому плохо, то вкус кажется гадостным. 

\- Удивил. В этом доме все наперекосяк, и только ты выглядишь довольным. 

Хуан Антонио только пожал плечами:

\- С учетом того, что у меня не было выходных уже полгода, могу я иногда расслабиться? А с кем мне еще говорить о родине, как не с Мартиной?

\- Она не так проста, как кажется, - заметила Полина Инесса. – Вдруг она шпионка твоей сестры?

\- Ты говоришь чушь, - возразил Хуан Антонио, однако в его голосе не было убежденности. – Тебе всюду мерещатся враги. 

Полина Инесса понизила голос до шепота: 

\- Она утверждает, что Инес хотела убить ее, и поэтому ей пришлось бежать, но никто не знает, из-за чего. Даже мама этого не знает. А это о чем-то говорит! Потому что мама обычно знает все. 

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что она не залезла ей в голову? – пробормотал Хуан Антонио. 

Полина Инесса хотела было привести еще пару аргументов, как вдруг склоненная к ней голова кузена поплыла у нее перед глазами, и на секунду она обнаружила себя стоящей внизу лестницы в боевой позиции с палочкой в руках. 

\- Полли?

Полина Инесса сморгнула, и видение исчезло. 

\- Полли?

\- Это… это…

\- Ты что-то видишь, я знаю, - озабоченно сказал Хуан Антонио, сжимая ее руку своей и осторожно вынимая бокал. 

Прикосновения были ей неприятны. Полина Инесса в принципе переносила только руки двоих человек, и она никогда не обнималась даже с матерью, но обижать кузена ей не хотелось, и она встала, чтобы таким образом освободиться от него. И тут же упала обратно, складываясь пополам от ужасной боли, пронзившей грудь. 

Перед глазами появился удушливый густой туман, а на полу под ее ногами была кровь. Повсюду лежали тела, будто располосованные ножом, а справа виднелась дверь с двумя толстыми засовами. Один из них начал дергаться, и Полина Инесса знала, что она должна успеть сделать что-то, потому что если эта дверь откроется, она умрет. Потом она выкрикнула чужим, охрипшим голосом какое-то смутно знакомое заклинание и, скорее почувствовав, чем увидев, как фиолетовая вспышка врезается в нее, потеряла сознание.

\---------

\- Дева Мария! – открыв глаза, Полина Инесса увидела над собой круглое лицо жены Эрнесто, Соледад. Закатав рукава толстого свитера, та водила над ней палочкой.– Лежи! – прикрикнула колдоведьма, едва Полина Инесса попыталась подняться. 

\- Где я? 

\- В библиотеке, - подал голос Хуан Антонио. – Я тебя отнес на ближайший диван. 

\- Помолчите. Оба, - буркнула Соледад. В жизни она казалась довольно беспомощной женщиной и часто плакала, но когда дело касалось работы, все знали, что ей лучше не перечить. Переглянувшись с кузеном, Полина Инесса не стала возражать. 

Закончив осмотр и заставив Полину Инессу выпить какое-то горькое зелье, Соледад прошлась до занавешенного бархатными бордовыми шторами окна библиотеки и обратно.

– Никогда такого не видела, - сказала она хмуро. – Это выглядит так, как будто тебе хорошенько заехали проклятьем жидкой крови и проклятьем слабого сердца одновременно. 

\- Там была кровь, - пробормотала Полина Инесса. – Под ногами. Повсюду. 

\- Кровь я тебе сгустила, - продолжала Соледад, - но это надо будет делать несколько раз на дню, пока проклятье не прекратит действие. А со слабым сердцем – попросим Эухенио укрепляющее сварить. Вопрос в том, - и Соледад посмотрела на Полину Инессу так подозрительно, как будто та сама была во всем виновата, - каким образом ты получила два темномагических проклятия, находясь дома в защищенной комнате? 

\- Притормози, - сказал Хуан Антонио, бросая недовольный взгляд на невестку. – Как я понял, здоровью Полины Инессы ничего не угрожает? 

\- Как я могу быть в этом уверена? – зашипела та. – Сам посуди, если она получила их вот так с бухты-барахты, когда ее никто не проклинал. Как _ты_ утверждаешь! 

\- Остынь, - вздохнул Хуан Антонио. – Я же тебе сказал, что у нее было видение. 

\- Его убивали, - сказала Полина Инесса тихо. Она попробовала сесть. Голова кружилась, но ей это все же удалось. – Его убивали, и я так чувствовала, как будто эти вспышки попали в меня. 

\- _Этим_ не убивают, - фыркнула Соледад. – Этими проклятьями обычно ослабляют оборону, если хотят взять человека в плен живым. 

Хуан Антонио посмотрел на Соледад с уважением.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? – изумился он. 

\- А кому, как вы думаете, ваша золотая Рита в первую очередь лекции читает, прежде чем идти в свою академию авроров? 

\- Понятно. Где она, кстати? 

\- Рита в Лондоне. Она взяла у Джорджа вещи Мэри и разбирает их, надеется найти там что-то связанное с ее смертью, - сказала Полина Инесса. – Это… ведь не могла быть Рита, правда? Это был какой-то мужчина… 

Она начала дрожать, вспоминая кровь под ногами, тела и вспышки. Это не было похоже на ее обычные видения. Она никогда еще не наблюдала происходящего чужими глазами…

\- И ты не знаешь его?

\- Я не могу этого сказать, Люкс. Я не знаю, знаком он мне или не знаком. 

\- Ладно, - бросил Хуан Антонио, присаживаясь рядом с Полиной Инессой. – Кто бы это ни был… - он остановился. 

\- Авада Кедавра, - сказала Соледад. 

\- Чтоо? – они оба обернулись к колдоведьме, которая недовольно щурила глаза в ярком свете лампы у дальних стеллажей. 

\- Разве это непонятно? – ответила та. - Если в него попадет Авада Кедавра, Полина Инесса умрет.


	30. Скачки с препятствиями

Из секундного подобия обморока меня выводит пронзительный женский крик. Глаза распахиваются сами собой – кажется, только для того, чтобы успеть увидеть, как в меня летит фиолетовая вспышка. А затем обнаружить, что ее кто-то отвел. Перед глазами все мутное, как будто смотришь сквозь грязное стекло, а дальше пары ярдов – глухая темнота, но выставленные неожиданным союзником щитовые чары дают мне пару секунд вытащить из кармана круглобокий фиал с зельем против темных проклятий и выпить его. 

Есть! В голове проясняется, зрение приходит в норму. 

Двое противников уже у подножия лестницы, а третий, тот, сильный маг с лентой в волосах, на галерее, сражается с тоненькой фигуркой на другом ее конце. Сил хватит ненадолго, надо действовать быстро. Да вот же он, выход! 

Отбиваю два проклятья сразу и, обезоружив нападающих, взлетаю и зависаю напротив галереи, как раз вовремя, чтобы выставить щит между девчонкой и ее врагом. 

В следующую секунду он отлетает к противоположной стене, отброшенный заклятьем моей союзницы, а я вскакиваю перед ней, прижимаюсь к стене и ору:

\- Как вы сюда попали?

\- Через крышу! – кричит она, кивая на массивную дверь за своей спиной, и отбивает заклятие прямо передо мной - лохматый сражается, стоя на коленях. А те, снизу, уже поднялись, и в руках у них вторые палочки.

\- Открывайте, я прикрою, - бросаю я, чувствуя, как к горлу вновь подступает тошнота. В груди режет будто ножом, и комната опять начинает расплываться. А противник уже близко. Девчонка распахивает дверь, влетая в проем, и я кидаю щитовые чары (на полноценный щит нет ни сил, ни времени) и сослепу промахиваюсь. Девчонка истошно вопит. И я, выставив заклятье зеркала, бегу в проем вслед за ней и попадаю в тесный закуток перед винтовой лестницей. Кажется, я на них сегодня обречен! 

Оборачиваюсь, взрываю конец галереи Экспульсо и под аккомпанемент раздирающего нервы скрежета заворачиваю ее пролет в сторону противника – эх, видел бы меня сейчас Альбус! - невербальным Верто* Максима. Снизу доносится оглушающий треск – похоже, разломало стену, которая была опорой для галереи. Хорошо сработало - дайте два! 

Захлопнув дверь, бормочу Хоменум Ревелло. Слава Мерлину, кроме нас двоих - никого. Предельно сконцентрировавшись, вывожу заклинания, которыми запираю комнаты в Хогвартсе. Так как щиты нападавшие больше не держат – игрушки кончились - есть шанс, что, до того, как они рассоздали зеркало, оно отразило парочку заклятий в них самих. Значит, потратят время на лечение. Потом будут соображать, как до двери добраться, которая теперь в голой стене на уровне второго этажа торчит. Галерею Репаро не возьмет, нужны строительные заклинания. Их обычно только специалисты знают. А для того, чтобы снять мои запирающие, самому опытному взломщику (кроме Лорда, конечно), понадобится минут пять. Бомбарду тут не применишь, взрывной волной, как бы они сюда ни добрались, может вниз отбросить. 

Девчонка, по счастью, живая, хоть и бледная, навалилась всем телом на дверь рядом со мной, и тоже какие-то охранные заклинания бормочет. По ее бедру течет кровь, и в свете мерцания чар видно, как она пытается зажать рану свободной рукой. Зажмешь такое, думаю я, подавляя шевельнувшиеся угрызениями совести.

Рассусоливать некогда. Тыкаю палочкой ей в ногу и выговариваю Эпискеи. Еще раз. И снова. Не действует! Кровь бежит прямо таки ручьем. Чем они там ее разрезали? Усовершенствованное Секо? Кидаю замораживающее (не зря столько времени в лазарете проводил когда-то!), хватаю ее за руку и тащу вверх по лестнице, освещая дорогу Люмосом. Девчонка глухо стонет - в ноге боль, должно быть, адская, тысячи ледяных игл - но карабкается вслед за мной. На последних ступеньках я волоку ее уже бесчувственную. Наверху мы оказываемся в коридоре с несколькими дверьми. Перед глазами все плывет. Еще один круглый фиал, и зрение удается сфокусировать. Укрепляющее оставляю пока для нее. 

Открываю первую попавшуюся дверь – пустая пыльная комната чердака. Дом Горбина примыкает к Лютному переулку, выберемся и пойдем по крышам. 

Вывожу запирающие, соображая, что на чердак можно и взорвав потолок в одной из комнат второго этажа прорваться. Впрочем, меня хотели взять живым – может, не станут рисковать? А вот девчонку точно живой не хотели, били на поражение. Свидетели ни к чему.

В комнате все пропахло пылью. Два окна, в которые льется неясный лунный свет, защищены магическим барьером. Можно попытаться его снять, но сначала надо заняться девчонкой. 

Моя неожиданная помощница лежит на полу без сознания, крепко прижимая палочку к замороженному бедру. Лицо даже и в обмороке кажется сосредоточенным. Растрепанные темные волосы в крови – на виске ссадина. Тактика боя похожа на аврорскую. Интересно, внешность своя или она тоже под оборотным, как и я?

Размораживаю ногу. Рана ужасна, все бедро как будто вскрыли до кости, брюки висят клочками. Решаю попробовать первый вариант старинного заклинания Вулнера Санентум, который я применял к ранам еще до изобретения Сектумсемпры. Оно не требует большой силы, но для него нужен особый тип магии, и мне повезло, что моя магическая стихия – вода. Заклинание срабатывает. Кровотечение останавливается, и, пока я выпеваю заговор, повторяя его вновь и вновь, рана закрывается на глазах. Энервейт, кровевосстанавливающее, укрепляющее. Обезболивающее, увы, нельзя. Девчонка послушно глотает все, чем я ее пою. Странная доверчивость для аврора. 

\- Что вы здесь забыли? – спрашиваю я, салютуя ей флягой с оборотным. Надо же, и часа не прошло, и оно не перестало действовать, а мне казалось, что битва длилась часа три как минимум. 

\- Да, не очень хорошо получилось, - кивает она. И сужая глаза и пытаясь вглядеться в меня при свете слабенького Люмоса, неожиданно говорит: – Вы из наших. Кто вы? Я - Рита. 

Вопрос ставит меня в тупик. Кто такие наши? 

\- Сожалею, но я не намерен раскрывать свою личность, - отвечаю я вежливо. 

В ее глазах, кажется, безмерное удивление, прочитать бы мысли, но даже если бы было время, я не в том состоянии, чтобы это делать сейчас. Если моя догадка верна и меня хотели взять живым, то проклятья не смертельны. Однако действенности их это не отменяет. Обезболивающее помогло заблокировать боль в груди, но то, что доступ мозгового центра к боли отключен, не значит, что тело ее на самом деле не испытывает. Испытывает и выматывается. Простейшими универсальными зельями можно ослабить действие проклятий, но не избавиться от них. Для полного избавления нужно, во-первых, понять, что с тобой, во-вторых, приготовить соответствующее зелье, в-третьих, знать специальные заклинания, которые произносятся одновременно с приемом зелья. 

Глобальных темномагических проклятий – немеряно, а легких темномагических еще больше. Однако зелий всего лишь десятки, так как по действию проклятья подразделяются на двадцать две группы. Четыре из них априори смертельны, и чем выше сила волшебника, наложившего их, и чем ниже сила того, кто подвергся проклятию, тем быстрее они убивают. Это не означает, что легкие темномагические оставляют в живых. Если такое проклятие вовремя не снять, человек все равно погибнет. Когда проклятий, наложенных одним человеком, несколько, они вступают во взаимодействие, усиливая друг друга. Со мной именно это и происходит, и я понимаю, что нужно скорее добраться до Хогвартса, до Помфри. И это важнее того, чтобы разбираться, откуда здесь взялась аврорша. 

\- Отойдите, - говорю я, помогая девице встать. Она пытается трансфигурировать разорванную брючину, но не преуспевает. 

\- Бомбарда? – спрашивает Рита, догадываясь о моих намерениях. 

\- Бомбарда, - киваю я почти весело. 

И в этот момент за дверью раздается оглушающий треск, заставляющий вздрогнуть нас обоих. Быстро они. Не ожидал. 

Мы переглядываемся, отходим к двери, встаем на колени (Рита стонет: нога еще не зажила) и направляем палочки в сторону прогнивших балок. 

\- Купол, - напоминаю я. 

\- Я накрою обоих, - говорит она уверенно, и после того, как мы громко произносим «Бомбарда Максима!», стремительно выбрасывает руку вправо, чтобы с помощью щитовых чар отвести доски и куски строительного мусора, летящие нам в лица. 

Зеленоватый с желтыми и черными точками рисунок мелькает перед глазами несколько раз, пока в открывшуюся моему мутному взору огромную дыру в крыше не прорывается звездное небо. 

\- Есть! – кричит она звонко. – Плечи! 

За дверью раздаются крики. Я ощущаю, как охранные заклинания рвутся одно за другим. Все-таки сильный противник, ничего не скажешь. 

\- Есть идея получше. Не аппарация. Идите сюда! – бросаю я резко, и не дожидаясь ответа, привлекаю ее к себе, железной хваткой сжимая руки вокруг талии, сосредотачиваюсь на чарах полета и, в тот самый миг, когда дверь распахивается, стартую. Успели! Инкарцеро противника бьет по ногам, и нас так и выносит на поверхность – наполовину связанными. Ярдах в пяти от дыры нас уже ждут, но скорость полета слишком высока, чтобы они успели причинить вред. 

А вот силы вытягивать нас дальше у меня не хватает. Мы приземляемся в Лютном переулке, на первую попавшуюся плоскую крышу, домах в трех от горбинского. Хоть я и стараюсь смягчить посадку, максимально замедляясь, в момент столкновения с поверхностью Рита кричит от боли, и тут же справа вдалеке раздаются голоса. Нас заметили. Крыша, на которой мы находимся, - выше других, и соседние крыши - покатые, но аппарировать надо немедленно. 

Рита пытается подняться, опираясь на руки, и пока я торопливо глотаю последнее бодрящее, расколдовывает нас. Не успели. Услышав хлопки аппарации, мы вскакиваем, разворачиваемся, и, встав спиной к спине, отражаем первые вспышки заклятий двух магов. В воздухе слышны еще хлопки, и мы моментально оказываемся окружены со всех сторон и прижаты спинами к ограждению. 

Противников пятеро, двое из них - в масках. Хватая Риту за талию, в попытке выиграть время для аппарации я выставляю слабенький стабильный щит, и в этот момент нас обоих накрывает зелено-золотистым коконом, четко отделяющим нас от вспышек заклятий.

– Аппарейт! – кричит Рита, вцепляясь в меня, и я ощущаю рывок, как будто меня перехватили поперек живота, и головокружение. 

Воздух сдавливает ноющую грудь, и, чувствуя под ногами твердую землю, я захлебываюсь кашлем, который, кажется, выворачивает мне все внутренности во главе с легкими и кишками. Вокруг нас деревья и фонари, пара-тройка случайных прохожих. Рита кидает магглоотводящие чары. Вслушиваясь в отдаленный гул транспорта, я узнаю вход в парк, через который мы шли с Ромулу. 

\- Они сейчас будут здесь. Я не могу взять тебя с собой, защита моего дома тебя не пропустит! – пытаясь перекричать ветер, Рита сжимает мою руку. Судя по ее трагическому тону, я представляю собой жалкое зрелище. - Ты сможешь аппарировать сам?

\- Да, - говорю я глухо, отирая рукавом кровавую пену с губ. 

Металлический привкус во рту стал почти непереносимым. Теперь я знаю как минимум два проклятия, что попали в меня: жидкой крови и плавящихся легких. Дышать все труднее. А в Хогвартс от Запретного леса в гору, и… там наверняка меня ждут… Решение, которое я принимаю, кажется диким, абсурдным, но, тем не менее, почему-то правильным.

– Ты уверена? – стараюсь, чтобы голос звучал твердо. 

\- Не бойся за меня. Benedicat te Deus**, - неожиданно говорит Рита, встает на цыпочки и целует меня в лоб. – Я уведу, кого смогу, - бросает она, с силой отталкивает мою руку, и по-кошачьи пружиня, быстро бежит к аллее. 

Хлопки аппарации доносятся до меня в момент рывка. На множество аппараций с запутыванием следа меня точно не хватит, и все, на что я надеюсь, - листок со старинной песенкой в кармане мантии, если я успею убежать от погони. Должен успеть. 

Ощутив под ногами твердую почву, и чудом устояв, я кидаю Люмос и сразу: «Индико*** поляна с дубами и входом в туннель!». 

Сработало! Зеленая стрелка, которую буду видеть только я, маячит между деревьями. Восторг соприкосновения с магией Мерлина охватывает меня. Бросаюсь в сторону стрелки, и в спину мне доносится душераздирающий вопль. Мой феникс! Моя проклятая птица! 

Сил сразу как будто прибавилось вдвое. Бегу по тропинке. В ушах шумит, легкие словно раскалились изнутри, но стрелка ярким зеленым пятном маячит перед глазами, не давая свернуть. Вспышка заклятия врезается в куст справа от меня, разворачиваюсь, чтобы принять бой. На тропинке ярдах в пяти от меня - двое. Всего лишь. 

\- Мерлин, помоги! – вслух выдыхаю я, наугад посылая Круцио. 

Отражая его, противник смеется. 

\- Дохлый уже! Что от тебя осталось?!! - я узнаю торжествующий голос лохматого. 

Ненавижу. Пространство между нами режут вспышки невербальных заклинаний, которые я отражаю рефлекторно, и птичий крик. Феникс кидается на моих врагов, и я, пользуясь передышкой, сворачиваю вправо и ныряю вслед за стрелкой в лес. Кажется мне или нет, что кусты расступились передо мной, и между ними четко видна тропинка, которой здесь не было в прошлый раз? Я вытесняю все мысли о том, что могу идти не туда. В крайнем случае, продолжу сражаться. Хуже уже не будет. 

Звуки вспышек доносятся откуда-то из-за деревьев, перекрываемые яростным криком птицы. Вот и дубы. Стрелка пропадает, но поляна, несомненно, та самая. Успел! 

Лезу в карман и в ту же секунду понимаю – листка нет. Лихорадочный обыск мантии ничего не дает. Должно быть, я его выронил, вытаскивая один из фиалов. Разноцветные вспышки широкой полосой приближаются к поляне, парочка молний врезается в дуб, за которым я стою. Я буквально слышу, как недовольно отзывается дерево.

Это называется зачисткой, вспоминаю я, воскрешая в памяти дни работы на Темного Лорда. Грамотно работают, ребята. Они знают, что я обессилен и не смогу мотаться по лесу бесконечно. 

А гэльская песенка про влюбленную парочку осталась где-то в Лондоне. Я смеюсь, с каждым выдохом выплевывая сгустки крови. Так глупо попасться! Но если признаться самому себе, план был бредовым с самого начала… С чего я взял вообще, что пройду эту полосу препятствий? 

И какого тролля Мерлин придумал пароль на гэльском?! Жил-то он в Англии, в конце концов. 

«…Спи, не бойся ничего,  
ибо я с тобою — люб мне…», - выговариваю я, обхватывая себя руками и пытаясь сдержать истерику. Тщетно. Отчаянный птичий крик звучит на краю поляны, и вспышка очередного заклятия пролетает в дюйме от плеча, прожигая ткань мантии и сюртука. А я смеюсь. 

Смеюсь, глядя в дыру, разверзающуюся под ногами. Смеюсь, съезжая вниз по лестнице, превратившейся в ледяную горку, смеюсь, прикладываясь лбом о холодный пол. Смеюсь, когда до моего сознания доходят ругательства на незнакомом языке, смеюсь, когда чья-то рука дотрагивается до моего лица. А потом закрываю глаза и проваливаюсь в благословенную темноту. На этот раз окончательную за столь длинный день.

\--------------  
* Поворачиваю (лат.)  
** Благослови тебя Бог (лат.)   
*** Указываю (лат.)  
Остальные заклинания, используемые в главе, взяты из книг и фильмов про Гарри Поттера.


	31. Слагаемые известные и неизвестные

_Вечер 22 января 1994 года._

Дурмштранг встретил ее темной громадой на горизонте. Башни крепости терялись в снеговых тучах, нависших над ними. Картина не была величественной, скорее, заставляющей содрогнуться. Массивные стены с многочисленными бойницами больше напоминали тюрьму, чем школу. 

«И мой сын учится в этом месте!» - подумала Мария Инесса, ежась от пронизывающего ветра и с благодарностью опираясь на руку, предложенную Хуаном Антонио. Стоя на голой скале напротив той, что занимал замок, они ждали, когда к ним подойдет проводник, только что миновавший подъемный мост в ущелье и маленькой точкой карабкавшийся по тропинке наверх. Огонек Люмоса подрагивал над его головой.

В иные разы баронесса бывала здесь при свете дня, и Дурмштранг никогда не казался ей столь пугающим. Обыкновенный замок – мало ли она их перевидала на своем веку?! Чего только один дом графа Ферейра стоит, с бесчисленными бойницами и высовывающимися из них новейшими маггловскими пушками. Может, это просто игра воображения? 

Хотя, помнится, кто-то что-то говорил о кровавых расправах времен Гриндевальда… 

\- Мадам баронесса? – проводником оказался темноволосый юноша, одетый в грубую серую шинель и теплую шапку-ушанку. Поднявшись по неожиданно открывшейся лестнице на самый край площадки, он поклонился: – Виктор Крам.

Лицо у него было мрачное, с поджатыми губами, как будто все, что он делал, доставляло ему большое неудовольствие. Однако тон говорил о том, что парень пытался быть вежливым.

\- Вы друг моего сына, не так ли? 

Мария Инесса протянула руку, которую он поцеловал неуклюже, но с благоговением. Хуан Антонио удостоился крепкого пожатия. Получив заверения, что Виктор проводит баронессу, князь аппарировал. 

Мария Инесса стала спускаться вслед за своим спутником. Дорогу она решила освещать себе сама. От Максима баронесса знала, что Крам – известный игрок в квиддич, но, должно быть, в квиддиче он был более ловок, чем в жизни. Лестницы, которые появлялись перед ними как будто внезапно, были достаточно крутыми, и у Марии Инессы то и дело мелькали опасения, что она поскользнется и упадет Виктору на спину. Он же, ступая широко и тяжело, будто забыл о ее существовании и оглянулся лишь тогда, когда они вступили на подъемный мост. Мост тут же приподнялся в воздухе, чтобы дотянуться противоположным концом до дороги, уходящей к замку. 

«Видимость надежной защиты», - подумала Мария Инесса с усмешкой. Она еще не окончательно пожалела о том, что решила прийти сюда, но уже начинала это делать. Как отреагирует Грегори, если Хуан Антонио проговорится? Возможно, он не узнает об этом, но иногда ей казалось, что нет таких вещей, которые Грегори не знал бы. Если он и не смог определить заклинание, которым выжгло драконью ферму, то всего лишь потому, что у него не было на это времени. «Личные дела, Мария Инесса», - бросил он жестко, когда она попыталась настаивать на том, чтобы он помог ей в поисках. «И они не могут ждать». 

«Личные дела». Это ее пугало. Конечно, он давно уже ей не принадлежал, если говорить о близких отношениях, и этот жесткий тон – несколько раз она слышала его, обращенный к ней, и знала, что в этом не может быть ничего страшного… Но личные дела оторвали его от семьи, в которой он жил тринадцать лет, фактически разделяя с ней ее обязанности. Конечно, Мария Инесса не вправе упрекать его за это, она и сама в состоянии справиться даже теперь. Хуан Антонио взял на себя переговоры по имению, а донья Мира поможет ей с замком. Но эта внезапность, с которой Грегори просто взял и исчез из их жизни в начале декабря… Он появлялся иногда, раз в неделю или две, и при этом выглядел сосредоточенным, погруженным в себя, как будто его подменили совершенно. И – не заинтересованным в том, что происходило вокруг него. Такое она, кажется, видела только один раз, когда Каэтана… 

\- Черная Мадонна! – пробормотала Мария Инесса. – Конечно же, приворотные чары!

Опомнившись, она посмотрела вокруг и увидела, что они с Виктором уже вошли в замок. Внутри Дурмштранг был таким же мрачным, как и снаружи. Длинные и узкие, плохо освещенные коридоры, больше похожие на подземные тоннели, были пустынны. Каркаров настаивал на жесткой дисциплине, и студенты не гуляли по школе вечерами. 

Кое-где по стенам висели темные портреты, герои которых еле слышно перешептывались. В совокупности с эхом шепот создавал зловещее впечатление, как будто кто-то говорил на парселтанге. Баронесса на всякий случай сжала палочку под меховой накидкой. 

После коридоров кабинет Игоря казался огромным. Здесь были те же простота и суровость, что и повсюду в замке, однако по стенам висело дорогое оружие, а пол покрывали толстые ковры. Один из концов длинного массивного стола был заставлен многочисленными блюдами. Баронесса усмотрела среди них также графин с водкой. 

На лице Игоря отразилась приветственная улыбка, но Мария Инесса заметила, что его пальцы быстро перескочили с козлиной бородки на грудь. Нервничает, подумала она с удовлетворением. Что ж, тогда все пройдет легче. 

Величественным кивком отпустив Крама, Каркаров помог ей снять ее трансфигурированную в очередной раз накидку. 

\- Рад, очень рад, - с преувеличенным энтузиазмом произнес он. 

\- Ах оставь, - бросила Мария Инесса. – Игорь, я тебе не официальная комиссия, и передо мной не обязательно расшаркиваться. Я просила тебя позвать меня на дружеский ужин и хотела лишь вспомнить былые времена.

Каркаров было расслабился, но при последних словах опять напрягся. 

\- Былые времена? – переспросил он. 

\- Ну, конечно, - весело отозвалась она. – Мы неплохо гуляли в Париже, разве нет?

При упоминании Парижа лицо Каркарова чуть смягчилось. Интересно, как много хорошего в его жизни было после? Как ему живется с клеймом бывшего Пожирателя? Вероятно, здесь, в Восточной Европе, мало кому известно об этом факте, но ведь невозможно общаться с людьми и не думать, знает человек или нет.

Найти общие темы для разговора оказалось легко, и они поужинали вполне мирно, но когда баронесса попросила Игоря рассказать ей о Тони, его лицо помрачнело. 

\- Ради всего святого, Мария Инесса, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я был бы первым, кого Тони убил бы, если бы вышел из Азкабана! Он никогда не простит мне, что я не сел в тюрьму за идеалы Темного Лорда вместе с ним, – сказал он зло. 

\- Ну тихо, тихо, - примирительным тоном произнесла баронесса. Она обвела взглядом оружие, развешанное по стенам кабинета. – Все это не защитит тебя, Игорь, когда Темный Лорд вернется, - при этих словах Каркаров подскочил, как ужаленный, и с нескрываемым ужасом уставился на Марию Инессу, - а моя семья, _возможно_ , могла бы предоставить тебе надежное убежище. 

\- Как? Как?!. – из его горла вырвались булькающие звуки, и он замолчал, не в силах продолжать говорить. 

Мария Инесса кожей ощутила страх, волнами пошедший по кабинету. Игорь был жалок, и на несколько мгновений она почувствовала презрение, которое быстро сменилось сочувствием. Даже спустя столько лет, она очень хорошо помнила, что Пожиратели сделали с Грегори, и понимала, что судьба предателя будет намного страшнее. 

\- Да, у меня есть сведения, что это произойдет в ближайшие годы. 

\- Но откуда? – Каркаров сделал шаг по направлению к Марии Инессе, и почти навис над ней, как будто хотел вырвать из нее признание, но быстро остановился и отошел назад - что-что, а уж угрожающей она выглядеть умела. 

\- Это мой источник, и никому другому о нем знать не положено. Но сведения оттуда так же верны, как то, что ты сдал всех своих соратников тринадцать лет назад. 

Игорь кивнул и, подойдя к столу, тяжело опустился на скамью, пытаясь нашарить руками чарку с водкой. Мария Инесса пододвинула ему чарку и налила себе компота. 

\- Я был не единственным, - сказал Каркаров, как будто желал оправдаться перед ней. После выпивки черты его лица немного разгладились. – Я был не единственным, кто это сделал, Марина! – вдруг выкрикнул он почти в бешенстве, сверля ее безумными темными глазами. 

Она сорвалась с места, быстрым шагом обошла вокруг стола, и со словами «Тихо, тихо», положила руки Игорю на плечи. Он вздрогнул, но позволил ей сделать это. Мария Инесса слегка поразминала его плечи и шею, затем, когда Каркаров расслабился, зашла ему за спину и продолжила делать массаж, при этом несколько раз невзначай коснувшись пальцами подбородка. 

\- Я не виню тебя, - сказала она. – Все люди выживают, как умеют. 

\- Ты не хотела меня видеть столько лет, - пробормотал он.

\- Я была неправа, Игорь, прости.

И правда, почему она не могла даже переносить мысль о том, чтобы увидеть его? Грегори, конечно, Грегори… Она помнила, как он отреагировал на известие о том, что Игорь прислал ей сову с предложением взять в Дурмштранг Хуана Антонио. Сейчас, когда прошло столько лет, это не кажется таким неправильным. В конце концов, лично Игорь Грегори ничего не сделал. По крайней мере, его не было в тех воспоминаниях, которые она видела. Зато там был человек, которого она хорошо запомнила, потому что он был очень похож на ее брата, только слишком бледный и со скучающим холодным лицом. Его жестокость поразила ее даже больше, чем сами пытки.

\- Я был не единственным, - повторил Каркаров, поворачивая голову и пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза. Мария Инесса наклонилась над ним. Их лица были очень близко, она чувствовала запах водки. – И это не я посадил Тони. Не я. Это сделал Снейп. Ты мне веришь?

Снейп? Какая знакомая фамилия. Где она ее слышала? 

\- Конечно, верю, Игорь, - она ласково провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке и пошла на свое место. Она знала, что если Тони посадили и не по его вине, то единственно потому, что кто-то успел выдать его до Игоря. В ее мыслях мешались отвращение и жалость, но она постаралась, чтобы на лице отражался только интерес. 

\- Не веришь, - упрямо сказал Каркаров, наливая себе еще водки. – А между тем Снейп и был самым главным предателем! Он был шпионом! Шпионом Дамблдора. 

Снейп. Теперь Мария Инесса вспомнила.

\- Это у него странное имя? – спросила она. 

\- Северус, - выплюнул Каркаров с презрением. 

Красивое, подумала Мария Инесса. 

\- Варит зелья в Хогвартсе, - продолжал Игорь с гримасой на лице. – А Лорд приблизил его к себе, сопливого мальчишку, и ценил чуть не больше, чем нас всех! – Он ударил кулаком по столу, распаляясь все больше. 

Мария Инесса смотрела на него с внутренней усмешкой. Нет, Игорь не изменился. Все столь же трусоватый и преклоняющийся перед силой. Наверняка, если бы Темный Лорд был жив, Игорь остался бы одним из его верных сторонников и всячески старался бы переплюнуть этого Снейпа. 

\- Зачем ты присоединился к нему? – спросила она, отправляя в рот соленый грибок. 

Каркаров затрясся, и водка, которую он наливал в чарку из графина, пролилась на стол. 

\- Ты не будешь спрашивать меня о таких вещах! – прошипел он. 

\- О! – невинным тоном сказала Мария Инесса. – Но я кое-что говорила об убежище… Все наши жилища надежно защищены родовой магией. 

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе все рассказал, и за это? – недоверчиво переспросил Каркаров. 

\- Может быть. 

\- Но зачем тебе? 

\- Потому что, черт побери, я хочу понять. Я хочу разобраться в том, что это такое!

Каркаров был, видимо, уже совсем готов. Его взгляд основательно замутился, а руки, наливающие очередную чарку, тряслись мелкой дрожью. Должно быть, он крепко принял на грудь еще до прихода Марии Инессы. Она не помнила, чтобы он когда-либо напивался так быстро. Впрочем, возраст может брать свое. Игорю-то уже давно за пятьдесят…

\- Разобраться? – он разразился ядовитым бархатистым смехом. – Ну, я расскажу тебе, что это такое!

Глухой ночью Мария Инесса вошла в дом своего отца. Ее тошнило, и ей казалось, что все ее тело горит, охваченное лихорадкой. Она понимала, что Игорь как минимум преувеличил «подвиги» Тони, пытаясь выиграть в ее глазах на фоне сравнения со старым другом. Но даже если из того, что поведал ей Каркаров, хотя бы десятая часть – правда… Во время его рассказа она заставляла себя сидеть со спокойным лицом, но ей казалось, что все ее мимические мышцы закаменели - так трудно было удерживать маску. А Игорь увлекся и расписывал все подробнее. Кульминацией вечера стал рассказ о зверском убийстве братьев Прюэттов, о многочасовых пытках, о том, как Тони заставил их под Империо издеваться друг над другом, а потом есть собственные внутренности.

Впрочем, что же она хотела услышать? Разве она не понимала, что любила чудовище? Разве не от этого она рассталась с ним? И разве она не знала, кто такие Пожиратели? Разве не было всей этой многомесячной борьбы за жизнь Грегори? 

В тесной ванной комнате с разбитой плиткой Мария Инесса сунула голову под кран. Ледяная вода плотной струей стекла по ее спине, заставив дрожать от холода. Нет, так не пойдет! Она должна быть сильной, и ей нельзя простужаться, у нее слишком много дел. 

Набросив высушивающие чары, Мария Инесса опустилась на пол на крошечном пятачке между раковиной и ванной и оперлась затылком о стену. Ее руки перебирали тяжелый зеленый шелк платья – на этот раз самый настоящий, единственное, что она позволила купить себе, получив деньги от брата. Как Фелиппе может жить столько лет с человеком, который находит удовольствие в том, чтобы мучить и убивать? Если он знал ответ на этот вопрос, то Мария Инесса сейчас бы с радостью позаимствовала кусочек его иммунитета к угрызениям совести. Она же чувствовала себя словно причастной ко всему, что узнала сегодня. И ей казалось, что она больше никогда не сможет посмотреть в глаза Маркусу Прюэтту, мужу сестры Риты. Ведь Фабиан и Гидеон были его двоюродными братьями.

Стоп! Мария Инесса решительно тряхнула головой и поднялась. Ну что за чушь! Почему она должна отвечать за поступки других?!! Ей и своей семьи хватает. И, кроме того, сколько бы она ни перемалывала про себя то, что услышала от Игоря, ей еще придется пересказывать это другому человеку, и этому другому человеку будет во много раз хуже, чем ей. 

В лаборатории, куда Мария Инесса спустилась через несколько минут, на столе горела одинокая свечка, а на продавленном диване, поставленном поперек комнаты, прямо в одежде спал ее сын Эухенио. В воздухе отчетливо пахло пустырником и валерианой – непременными составляющими столь ненавистных Марии Инессе сердечных лекарств. Оглядев помещение и не обнаружив нуждающихся в присмотре котлов, она набросила на Эухенио сонные чары, погладила его по золотоволосой голове и присела около стола. На подоконнике подвального окна по-прежнему лежали тетради и пергаменты, и, призвав их, Мария Инесса нашла то, что искала - переписку дочери с британским зельеваром Северусом Снейпом. 

Наколдовав себе воды и жадно глотая ее, она еще раз пробежала взглядом два коротких письма. 

Очевидно, Эухения хотела, чтобы Снейп стал ее соавтором после смерти Джафара. Но потом, после происшествия на ферме отказалась от своих планов и от любимого дела. Почему Эухения Виктория выбрала именно этого зельевара, тоже было понятно. Мария Инесса не раз слышала от детей о его известности или гениальности, именно его два рецепта, которые Эухения отыскала в британском «Вестнике зельеварения» три года назад, помогли купировать сердечные приступы Марии Инессы. Выходит (если только Игорь не соврал), она обязана жизнью человеку, который выдал Тони… 

Что-то еще беспокоило ее после разговора с Игорем. Она была уверена, что это что-то очень важное, что-то, что обязательно надо вспомнить. Но усталость и впечатления долгого напряженного дня брали свое, и она уже не могла мыслить ясно. 

Мария Инесса отправила тетради обратно, и хотела было уже снять чары с сына, как дверь лаборатории распахнулась и в нее ввалилась жена Ромулу – Рита. Растрепанная, с запекшейся кровью в темных волосах, неловко припадающая на правую ногу. 

\- Что случилось? – воскликнула Мария Инесса, когда Рита с громким возгласом облегчения плюхнулась в кресло.

\- А ты не почувствовала? 

\- Нет. Ты пользовалась родовой защитной магией? 

\- Да. Если только… - Рита нахмурилась. - О черт! Если только я не ослабила его, - пробормотала она. 

\- Ты не ответила, - напомнила Мария Инесса. 

\- Вкратце это можно описать, как «попала в небольшую заварушку и хорошо повеселилась». 

\- В небольшую?!! – Мария Инесса указала на багровый рубец, который виднелся из разорванных Ритиных брюк. 

\- Я как раз за этим сюда и пришла. Нужно, чтобы Эухенио сварил заживляющую мазь. Но это было весело! Я такого удовольствия в жизни не получала!

\- У нас разные понятия о веселье, - холодно сказала Мария Инесса.

Рита покачала головой:  
– Ты слишком серьезно смотришь на вещи. Если я не буду относиться к этому легко, мне придется перестать быть аврором. 

\- Это связано со смертью Мэри! Так и думала, что эта девчонка втянет кого-нибудь из вас… 

\- Тонкс тут вообще ни при чем! Они закрыли дело за отсутствием состава преступления еще два дня назад. Я нашла в бумагах Мэри адрес человека, на которого она могла работать, и решила, что сама смогу туда сходить. Ты же знаешь, мне голову взломать не проблема, - с явной гордостью сказала Рита.

\- Научила на свою голову, - пробормотала Мария Инесса. – Я сама сварю тебе заживляющую мазь. Судя по ране, здесь нужен бадьян. И златоцвет, чтобы придать коже прежний вид. - Она поставила на горелку в углу маленький серебряный котелок и, подойдя к полкам, стала перебирать баночки с ингредиентами. 

Рита посмотрела на нее с обожанием:  
– Вообще-то я рада, что ты тут. Я как раз хотела с тобой поговорить. Ты не в курсе, у нас в семье в последние лет сорок не было незаконнорожденных детей?

Рука Марии Инессы дрогнула, и сушеный златоцвет посыпался на пол.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – выдавила баронесса. 

Рита, видимо, забывшись, небрежно закинула ногу на ногу, зашипела от боли и смачно выругалась. 

\- Я сегодня встретила одного могущественного волшебника. Я бы сказала, что он второй после Дамблдора, потому что самым могущественным считают Дамблдора. 

\- А, тот англичанин, который победил Гриндевальда и открыл способы применения драконьей крови… - пробормотала Мария Инесса, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в руках, отмеряющих цветочные головки.

\- Так вот. Я бы сказала, что он второй после Дамблдора, но я ведь не видела, как Дамблдор дерется, так что, может, он и первый. И я надеюсь, что он еще жив, так как его сильно потрепало в заварушке, а я еще, кажется, воспользовалась его магией, чтобы выставить щит-кокон. Ты меня понимаешь? 

\- Нет, не понимаю, - честно ответила Мария Инесса, наконец восстанавливая дыхание. – И я не понимаю, к чему ты мне задала столь странный вопрос! 

\- У нас одинаковая конфигурация щита, - терпеливо подсказала Рита. 

\- О Господи! – ахнула баронесса. – Он - Вильярдо!


	32. Утро воскресенья

_POV Северуса, 23 января_

Первое, что я почувствовал, придя в себя, - конечно же, запахи. Мята, пустырник, валериана - сердечные, крапива – сгущающее кровь, вертлявый дерунчик – очищающее организм от всякой инородной субстанции… Все это перекрывали резкие, почти невыносимые, ноты алтоцены – ее ядовитые листья используются для пятой группы темномагических проклятий, заставляющих отмирать внутренние органы… Не понимая, где нахожусь, несколько мгновений я раздумывал, открывать ли глаза или притвориться, однако, видимо, выдал себя неосторожным движением. 

\- Он очнулся, - произнес холодный женский голос над моей головой. 

На языке вертелось имя «Рита», но остатки благоразумия удержали меня от того, чтобы произнести его вслух. Глаза почему-то не открылись. 

\- Слава Салазару! – сказал уже кто-то знакомый, кто-то, кто учился на Слизерине, это я помнил точно. 

Слизерин – холодное – белое. 

\- Брысь все отсюда, - густой бас перекрыл поднявшийся было гомон. Или это у меня шумело в ушах?

\- Осторожно, Хенрик, он не привязан, - засмеялся тот, со Слизерина. Никогда не любил плоский юмор. Хенрик – имя было знакомым, а голос нет. 

Голос еще минут пять звучал надо мной, выводя диагностирующие заклинания. Я напряженно вслушивался в них, пытаясь запомнить и понять, что со мной. 

– Все хорошо с вашим другом, - сказал голос наконец. – Ушла эта дрянь из организма. И благодарите Бога, что вы доставили его вовремя. Можете снять повязку, мистер Снейп. 

Я послушно поднял руки к глазам, отдирая от лица какую-то липкую ткань и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на расплывающемся лице надо мною. Мужчине было, наверное, лет пятьдесят. Его моложавое лицо окаймляли густая каштановая шевелюра и курчавая квадратная бородка. 

\- Кто вы? 

\- Хенрик Марш ** _а_** н, - улыбнулся он одними губами. Голубые глаза остались холодными. – Я предпочел бы более приятный повод для знакомства с лучшим зельеваром Британии, но тем не менее, все же рад познакомиться с вами. 

Маршан. Больница Святого Элиаса. Я был у ее крыльца однажды, когда спасал того странного аврора… Госпиталь для аристократов, которые не желают лечиться в Мунго. 

Кажется, последнюю фразу я произнес вслух. 

\- Именно так. Хорошо видите? – спросил колдомедик. 

\- Да, - сев на постели, я обвел взглядом комнату. Это не было похоже на больничную палату. Два шкафа с книгами, платяной шкаф, уютные кресла. Подо мной - роскошный диван модного грязно-розового цвета. На окнах – рыжие шелковые шторы. На столе стояла гора пустых пузырьков, собственно, оттуда и доносились запахи. В комнате никого не было, но из-за двери справа слышались голоса. Внезапно воспоминания обрушились на меня, и я с трудом сдержал дрожь.

Маршан удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Вам нужно что-нибудь?

\- Нет. Какой сегодня день?

\- Двадцать третье января, одиннадцать утра.

Слава Мерлину, я провел здесь не более двенадцати часов, и, поскольку было воскресенье, не пропустил ни одной пары. 

\- Что со мной? 

\- Сейчас уже все в порядке. В вас попало четыре темных проклятия. Я напишу вам, что это было и отдам бумагу после того, как вы поговорите со своими друзьями…

\- Друзьями?

\- Вы поговорите с ними и все узнаете, - продолжал Маршан. В его голосе отчетливо зазвучали Альбусовы нотки: человек, которого невозможно ослушаться. – Вы в моих личных покоях, и домой отправитесь из моего камина, – он кивнул на дверь между книжными шкафами: – Ванная там, – потом на кресло, на котором лежала какая-то тряпка. – Трансфигурировал вам одну из моих мантий. Можете ее не возвращать. Здесь вы не были, и со мной не знакомы.

Мне хотелось, конечно, спросить, с чего такая честь, но он как будто сам догадался. Во всяком случае, я тешил себя надеждой, что именно догадался. Предположить, что он мог пробить мою защиту, было бы слишком странно, поскольку ее не под силу пробить ни Дамблдору, ни Темному Лорду. 

\- Лекарства, изготовленные по вашим рецептам, спасли моего друга от смерти, - сказал Маршан. - Будем считать, что с этого момента я вам ничего не должен. 

Забавно. Я кивнул и пожал протянутую крепкую руку.

\- Вас здесь не было, - напомнил он, уходя. 

Дико хотелось… гм… в ванную. Но хорошо, что я не успел встать, потому что быть застигнутым в ночной рубашке – не лучшая идея. Особенно когда тот, кто тебя застиг – невеста твоего приятеля. 

\- Берилл, - сказал я с интересом.

Она спокойно кивнула и протянула мне флакон с укрепляющим. Судя по количеству посуды на столе, до этого в меня уже влили не меньше двенадцати разных зелий. – Рада вас видеть в сознании, мистер Снейп. Я бы не перенесла, если бы мама лишилась своих лекарств. 

\- Полагаю, вам я обязан пребыванием здесь?

Она присела на край кресла. Спина – прямая, как палка, прическа – волосок к волоску, в лице – надменность: воплощение аристократизма. Впрочем, что я знал о ней, кроме того, что она – дочь Джейн, невеста Ричарда, и знает, как приручать редких животных? 

\- Я увидела, что вы вошли в тоннель, - сказала она без всяких эмоций. - Однако Ричард не предупреждал, что вы придете и мне показалось странным, что… Я вернулась и нашла вас. 

\- Вернулись?

\- Я возвращалась с вечерней смены из больницы. Я здесь работаю, - пояснила она спокойно. Холеные тонкие руки теребили край белого форменного фартука, как у Помфри. – Вчера Хенрик отпустил меня пораньше, иначе я вернулась бы на час позже. Он сказал, что это чудо, что я нашла вас так рано. У вас несильное сердце. Второй раз такой нагрузки оно не выдержит.

\- Нагрузки?

\- Такое сочетание проклятий. Я не понимаю, какова была цель того, что пытались с вами сделать. У нас с доктором Маршаном создалось впечатление, что вначале вас хотели взять в плен, а затем все-таки решили убить. 

Скорее, не рассчитали силу, подумал я. Иначе уже бы раз сорок послали в меня Аваду. Кому, интересно, я был так нужен, что он готов был заплатить целому отряду элитных наемников? Мысли невольно возвращались к таинственному другу Альбуса, и, признаюсь, к предсказанию, озвученному мне Минервой. Из каких реальных соображений Альбус так настаивал, чтобы я пошел к Горбину? Это было абсолютно рядовое дело, и я полагал, что уж этим-то могу не заниматься, однако он надавил на меня, практически воспользовавшись той властью надо мной, которую я сам вручил ему когда-то. Которой он пользовался лишь пару раз за все время нашего знакомства, да и то когда речь шла об этом чертовом Поттере. Впрочем, я тоже хорош. Не потянул время, не выдал никаких контраргументов, впервые в жизни не смог сформулировать возражения и опустился до жалкого «не хочу»… 

Была ли засада делом рук Альбусова загадочного приятеля? И, в таком случае, подходило ли то, что произошло вчера, под понятие ада? Или меня ждет что-то еще более интересное?

После душа я долго рассматривал себя в зеркале. Бледный как смерть и под глазами темные круги, как будто не спал несколько ночей. На зеркале лежал тяжелый гребень с изумрудами, буквами LA и надписью Ab exterioribus ad interiora*. Почему-то у меня возникла мысль, что буквы на нем неправильные. Поколебавшись, я взял его в руку, и на миг мне показалось, что я когда-то уже держал его в руках. Гребень был тяжел и не слишком удобен. Мокрые пряди раздирались с трудом и даже после высушивания выглядели куда хуже, чем обычно. Дома я, по крайней мере, пользуюсь бальзамом. 

Мои вещи, выстиранные и выглаженные, с аккуратными заплатами, висели на вешалке. Костюм, конечно, был утерян, но это невеликая плата за жизнь, а до дома добраться мне хватит. Одевался я неторопливо, пытаясь собрать в кучу все вопросы, которые надо было задать Берилл. Но мысли сбивались на вчерашнее, на Риту, дурацкая тревога прорастала во мне, не взирая на попытки убедить себя, что девчонка знала, что делала. Все-таки она аврор и вела себя очень уверенно, видно, что ей не впервые сражаться. Она сильный боевой маг. 

Оборвав бесплодные размышления, я вышел в комнату. Пузырьков уже не было, постели - тоже. На диване сидел Ричард и протягивал мне чашку сногсшибательно пахнущего кофе. При виде ее я почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Это было как раз то, в чем я нуждался больше всего. Идеальное утро после воскрешения. Почти. Если бы еще знать, что с этой девчонкой… 

Я сел в кресло и закрыл глаза, вдыхая аромат. 

\- Как ты? – спросил Ричард. Мерлин, он, кажется, в самом деле был озабочен. Брэндон и забота! Между прочим, хорошая шутка – в свое время распределяющая шляпа предлагала ему выбрать между Слизерином и Хаффлпаффом. 

Минуту я прислушивался к ощущениям. Организм явно испытал большой стресс, мышцы все еще дрожали от пережитого напряжения и не отошли от боевой готовности, но ничего вроде не болело. 

\- Полагаю, что жив.

\- Отвратительно, - согласился приятель, салютуя мне своей чашкой кофе. 

Какое-то время мы молчали. 

\- А как вышла Берилл? – вспомнил я. – Там же были…

\- Я нашел два тела на берегу озера утром, - сказал Ричард. – Они, видимо, полезли за тобой в туннель, и магия Мерлина их отбросила, а потом… В-общем, они были раздеты и задушены… Берилл сказала, что это банши, они чужаков терпеть не могут. Похоже, они вовсю поиграли с ними перед смертью. Соски вырванные, члены узлом завязанные. 

Я вздрогнул. Не пожелал бы такого даже последнему ублюдку. 

\- Что ты сделал с ними? 

\- Мы с моими парнями вернули их в Лондон, подбросили к магглам. Кто-нибудь все равно догадается у магглов поискать. Пока что объявлений о пропаже в «Брехуне» не печатали. Что не удивляет, - фыркнул Ричард. 

\- Что ты знаешь про вчерашний вечер? – спросил я осторожно. 

\- Я еще вчера вечером узнал, что была заварушка в доме Горбинского брата, поскольку весь Лютный на уши подняли. А когда Берилл прислала мне сову, сложил два и два. Десяток обезображенных до неузнаваемости трупов и ни одного раненного. Это ты их так?

\- Нет, - я отрицательно покачал головой. В самом деле, хотя я был косвенно причиной смерти нескольких из них, я никого не убивал напрямую. И уж не десять человек точно. Вероятно, они добили раненых, чтобы не тащить их с собой. Не хотелось думать о том, что пятеро из них могли погибнуть от того, что я связал их силу с барьером, поставленным на дверь. Но, в конце концов, это был их выбор – нападать на меня или нет. 

\- Ничего не хочешь объяснять? – уточнил Ричард на всякий случай. 

\- Нет. 

\- Я так и понял. Но на всякий случай мы с Берилл тут прикинули на счет твоего алиби. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что в Лютном много кто знает, что горбинский брат занимался зельями, не один я. А в досье некоего Северуса Снейпа пером по пергаменту написано, что до падения Волдеморта «Горбин и Бэркс» зельями снабжал некий приспешник Волдеморта Северус Снейп. 

Ричард видел мое досье. Как интересно!

\- Вот именно, - сказал я. – До падения. Не после. 

\- Ты это попробуй следователям из аврората объяснить. Они, что, знают кого-нибудь другого? 

Брэндон был прав на 100%. Если до недавнего времени два года зельями занималась девчонка Уэнделл (теперь я был в этом более чем уверен), и эта информация так и не выплыла, то в первую очередь возьмутся за тех, кто известен. Мне вдруг стало нехорошо при мысли, что кто-нибудь мог знать, что Сектумсемпру изобрел именно я. 

Ричард вышел ненадолго и вернулся с фиалом с темной жидкостью в руках. Отвинтив резную крышку, я узнал запах антидота для веритассерума. Он был даже неплохого качества. 

\- Сгодится. 

\- Твой собственный рецепт. Всегда держу кое-что про запас, - сказал Ричард. – Ни один аврор не подкопается. 

Антидоты для веритассерума были моей тайной гордостью. Этот оказался двухдневным, но при желании можно было сварить даже недельный. Проблема была в высокой токсичности компонентов, и в том, что даже у человека, которому они вроде бы не угрожали, со временем могла проявиться нежелательная реакция. Впрочем, не смертельная. А несколько капель, заключенных в маленькую капсулу, неоднократно спасали мне жизнь. 

\- Так что там насчет алиби? 

Ответила мне Берилл. 

\- Вы провели вечер и ночь у своей невесты, то есть у меня, мистер Снейп, - как всегда холодно сказала она. – Мы встречаемся несколько недель, а познакомились благодаря моей матери, с которой вы учились вместе на Слизерине. Мама слишком больна, и ни один колдомедик не разрешит ее допрашивать. А я в любую минуту готова подтвердить нашу версию. 

-Не пойдет, - сказал я. 

\- Почему?

\- А что если они решат применять не веритассерум? Я знаю по крайней мере одного человека в аврорате, который читает мысли. 

– Райан Рэнделл, - кивнул Ричард. – Они сейчас берут его на каждый допрос. 

При воспоминании об этом ублюдке тело отреагировало дрожью отвращения. Я почувствовал, что мои щеки начинают полыхать, встал и отошел к окну. Несмотря на то, что Альбус вовремя выручил меня, похотливые руки Рэнделла я вряд ли когда-нибудь забуду. Надеюсь, что я никогда больше с ним не встречусь.

Следующую фразу я едва не пропустил мимо ушей: 

\- Ты можешь не беспокоиться, старина. Берилл – та еще штучка. Она…

\- Я умею защищать разум, мистер Снейп, - перебив жениха, с достоинством сказала девушка. – И Ричарда научила, - гордо продолжила она. 

\- Вот как? – я обернулся и поймал предостерегающий взгляд Ричарда, призывающий не выдавать его. И ухмыльнулся про себя. Так вот как Брэндон поймал на крючок эту рыбку: под предлогом уроков окклюменции. Которой я научил его еще лет пятнадцать назад. 

– Но защищаете ли вы его на том уровне, чтобы…

\- Я умею создавать ложные воспоминания, умею притворяться, что я защищаюсь, а потом не могу, умею притворяться, что не чувствую вторжения вообще, - и опять это непомерное высокомерие. Мерлин, она когда-нибудь бывает другой? Впрочем, я видел ее растерянной однажды – воспоминание о том, как феникс сбежал от нее ко мне, заставило меня улыбнуться. 

\- Что ж, поздравляю вас с этим. 

Она кивнула коротко и величественно. И мы приступили к разработке легенды во всех деталях. Час спустя, попрощавшись с Ричардом и нагрузив его многочисленными заданиями, я пошел искать Берилл, которая незадолго до этого оставила нас одних и теперь должна была быть у Хенрика в кабинете. Дверь из его личных покоев выходила в маленький коридор с большим окном, диваном, пальмой в кадке и тремя дверьми. Одна из них была приоткрыта, и оттуда до меня донесся визгливый женский голос. Я не сразу понял, что это Берилл - так разителен был контраст между ее обычным поведением и тем, что я слышал. 

\- Ты не смеешь отрицать это! – кричала она. – Ты спишь с ней!

\- Берилл, детка, успокойся, - мягко отвечал ей Хенрик. – С чего ты это взяла?

\- Я нашла ее гребень. Она сама сколько раз вычесывала мне им волосы! Это гребень старой герцогини. Она, наверное, в гробу переворачивается, зная, что эта шлюха изменяет ему с тобой!

\- Аа. Понятно, - вдруг спокойно и жестко сказал Маршан. И я почему-то понял, что за этим последует. - Обливиэйт! Ты забыла, что нашла гребень старой герцогини в моей ванной. Ты помнишь, что пришла ко мне за рекомендациями для мистера Снейпа, - произнес он четко. 

\- Хенрик, они уже готовы? – требовательно спросила Берилл, практически безо всякого перехода. 

\- Да, конечно, - ответил он с улыбкой в голосе, - ты можешь отнести их мистеру Снейпу. И если только он не захочет со мной попрощаться, проводи его к камину в соседнем кабинете. 

Через двадцать минут я на полной скорости вошел в кабинет Альбуса. И замер со смутной мыслью броситься обратно к горгулье. Самого Дамблдора в кабинете не было, зато у его стола, с хозяйским видом поигрывая антикварным пером, стоял Рэнделл.

\------------------  
*от внешнего к внутреннему (лат.)


	33. Кто-то из нас двоих сошел с ума

_POV Северуса, 23 января 1994 года_

…Я – слава Мерлину, одетый! - сижу на стуле в комнате для допросов, привязанный заклинанием. Руки Рэнделла шарят по моему телу, касаются паха, раздвигают ноги и неумолимо спускаются ниже, ныряя под ягодицы, и лапают, лапают, лапают… Рэнделл силен, чертовски силен, а я под Силенцио, и даже если я и могу немного колдовать без палочки, мне нельзя это делать в аврорате. Я свожу колени, чтобы сдавить его руки, но он только смеется: «Тебе лучше не ссориться со мной, Снейп! Давай-ка лучше разведем ножки, вот таааак». Я не знаю контрзаклятия, поэтому вновь извиваюсь под его руками, которые неумолимо раздвигают ягодицы. Заклятия можно сбросить силой эмоций, но мне никак не удается преодолеть ужас и сосредоточиться и вызвать гнев или ярость.

Я многое слышал о Рэнделле, и в этот момент мне впервые жаль, что Темный Лорд сгинул так рано – в списке авроров, приговоренных не просто к убийству, а к позорной казни, Рэнделл стоял вторым или третьим. Тем, кто побывал в его лапах, известно, что, помимо обычного (в обнаженном виде, разумеется), Рэнделл настаивает на анальном обыске и предлагает жертве вариант, как его делать – с помощью руки или чем-то меньшим… Добровольное согласие на изнасилование – неплохой способ сломать человека. Если еще учитывать, что при допросах обыскивают дважды в день – после того, как приводят из камеры, и до того, как уводят. И это делают минимум два аврора. Меня не обыскивают, поскольку я - лишь свидетель, протекция Альбуса означает многое. Но в эту минуту, чувствуя пальцы Рэнделла, вминающие мои брюки в сфинктер, я уже ни в чем ни уверен. А вот Рэнделл, пользующийся отлучкой напарника, уверен. Он привык взламывать чужой мозг, и хорошо знает психологию (столь сильное сочетание в столь отвратных руках я наблюдал только в Темном Лорде), и, конечно, знает, что я не побегу жаловаться. Мне остается только надеяться, что его напарник не задержится долго, хотя сам Рэнделл его и услал. 

– Из тебя бы вышла хорошая шлюшка, Снейп, тесная, - бормочет он, наклонившись надо мной. Его мантия расстегнута, и мне вполне виден стояк, и я лихорадочно давлю страх, убеждая себя, что он не зайдет далеко. – А, вот что, - говорит Рэнделл вдруг таким тоном, как будто только что пришел к гениальному открытию, - ты у меня сейчас пососешь. 

Он встает и расстегивает ширинку, готовясь вывалить оттуда свое достоинство. Подавленный страх и отвращение дают мне ярость, и я сбрасываю первое заклятие и свожу ноги. Еще рывок, и я сброшу невидимые ремни, которые прикрепляют меня к стулу. Но этого не требуется. Дверь открывается и…

\- Придурок, что ты делаешь, мать твою! – раздается над моей головой, и я чувствую, что мои руки и грудь вновь свободны. – Он же человек Дамблдора! Хочешь оказаться на его месте?!! 

Рэнделл торопливо застегивается, а я сижу прямо, стараясь не выдать накрывающую меня дрожь. Парень, столь неожиданно спасший меня, обходит вокруг меня и заглядывает в лицо: 

\- С вами все в порядке, мистер Снейп?

Я прохладно киваю. 

Он протягивает руку, такую же веснушчатую, как и лицо, обрамленное рыжими волосами: 

\- Лоули. Кристофер Лоули. 

\- Хаффлпафф, - вспоминаю я, пожимая ее. – Знаменитый ловец!

\- Точно! – улыбается он во все 32 зуба. – Если Вам что понадобится, после допроса загляните в 14-ю комнату на этом же этаже. – Его тон и взгляд, брошенный на Рэнделла, не оставляют сомнений, что он имеет в виду под этим «что». – Даже если меня не будет, можете оставить записку Брэддоку. Ну, или вообще кому-нибудь для меня. 

Синяя мантия взвивается перед моим носом, дверь захлопывается, и мы с Рэнделлом остаемся наедине. Он садится на стол и наклоняется ко мне. На лице – хищный оскал. И ни следа досады. 

\- Мечтаешь так легко отделаться, Снейп? Не выйдет. Ты меня не пускаешь в свое сознание и считаешь, что это тебя спасет? Только ты забыл, что твои дружки-Пожиратели не так искусно закрывают свои грязные воспоминания, а в них мнооого интересного. Рано или поздно ты окажешься передо мной на этом столе и будешь умолять меня взять тебя, а я… подумаю.

На секунду я вновь оказываюсь пришпилен к стулу, а Рэнделл проводит рукой по моему телу от шеи до паха, потом снимает заклинание и уходит в свою часть комнаты…

При виде Рэнделла у стола Альбуса это воспоминание мгновенно всплывает в моей голове, и я стараюсь отрубить все эмоции. Действовать четко и ясно. И, возможно, сделать то, о чем я не подумал тогда. Я много раз планировал это на случай нашей нечаянной встречи. 

А Рэнделл меня разглядывает. С интересом. И удивлением. А потом, словно бы опоминается и бросает, осклабившись:

\- Тебя-то мне и надо, Снейп.

\- И по какому поводу? – говорю я прохладно и медленно, стараясь сохранить за собой максимум преимущества.

\- Выделываешься? - рычит он. 

Дверь директорской гостиной распахивается, и оттуда выходят Дамблдор и два аврора. 

Группа захвата в полном составе, вот оно как. 

Один из авроров – Грюм, давний друг Альбуса, волшебник с деревянной ногой и дико вращающимся искусственным глазом-проявителем врагов. Маньяк по части ловли Пожирателей и меня терпеть не может. Не знаю, как сейчас, а в 1981 году на допросах не стеснялся применять Круциатус и, как Ричард рассказывал, не один десяток раз. 

Рядом с Грюмом – темнокожий волшебник Кингсли Шеклболт, мы несколько раз пересекались в аврорате. О его методах ведения допросов я не знаю ничего, но, учитывая Рэнделла в составе группы, наверное, меня ожидает мало хорошего.

На лице Альбуса не написано ничего, кроме обычной приветливости. И в этот момент мне как никогда ясно, что сейчас решается моя судьба. И зависит она от Альбуса. И если он хоть каким-то краем замешан в том, что происходило вчера, то я, кажется, пожалею о том, что меня еще не поцеловал дементор. 

Я перевожу взгляд на Рэнделла. 

\- Не соблаговолите ли пройти с нами, мистер Снейп! – произносит он издевательским тоном, от которого у меня все обрывается внутри, а затем протягивает руку: – Палочку. – И ухмыляется. 

\- Вы меня задерживаете? – холодно интересуюсь я. – И позвольте узнать, по какому поводу? 

Шеклболт выступает вперед.

\- Пока в качестве свидетеля, мистер Снейп, - говорит он вежливо. – Пока только в качестве свидетеля. 

Врет. У них уже все решено, и я это вижу. Иначе не пошли бы втроем и не взяли бы с собой группу, в которую входят два лучших волшебника аврората. 

\- Свидетеля чего? – я выдерживаю тон. 

\- Да, господа, - говорит Альбус спокойно, - вы должны нам все объяснить. Я уверен, что…

\- Тут и объяснять нечего, Дамблдор, - перебивает его Грюм. – Пусть попробует отрицать, что он был вчера в Лютном переулке?! Десять трупов, порезанных в лохмотья заклятьем, которое он изобрел для того, чтобы хвастаться перед своим лордом! И пусть попробует отрицать, что он делал зелья для «Горбина и Бэркса»! А сейчас он где был?!! Обдумывал темные делишки с новыми дружками?!! 

\- Палочку! – рычит Рэнделл, угрожающе подступая ко мне. 

На секунду комната плывет перед глазами, а в голове - неверие: неужели все-таки Альбус сдал меня? Заталкиваю эту мысль куда подальше, сцепляю зубы. Что ж, начнем. 

\- Я не был там! – громко и отчетливо говорю я. 

\- Палочку! – Рэнделл хватает меня за запястье.

И в эту секунду я чувствую – нет, не попытку вторжения – легкое касание чужого разума и перед моим взором появляются три картинки - заснеженного леса, часов, на которых стрелка замерла на цифре 9 и серебристого вьюжника. Альбус! 

\- Тихо! – говорит Дамблдор тем самым непререкаемым тоном, который успокаивает четыреста студентов сразу. 

Рэнделл замирает, и я выдергиваю руку из его цепких пальцев. Грюм молча переглядывается с Шеклболтом. Напряжение в воздухе такое, что, кажется, кабинет сейчас заискрится.

\- Господа, почему бы вам не спросить у Северуса? – спокойно говорит Дамблдор. – Он сам вам расскажет, где был сегодня утром. 

\- Я был в Запретном лесу. Собирал вьюжник, - я произношу это тихо, но медленно и четко. – И последнее зелье для «Горбина и Бэркса» я делал до падения Темного Лорда.

\- А вечером? Вечером ты где был? – бросает Грюм. 

И я не успеваю ответить, потому что Альбус стремительно спускается по лестнице, встает рядом со мной, берет меня за руку и переплетает наши пальцы. 

\- У меня, Аластор, - спокойно говорит он. – И вечер, и всю ночь. Мы – любовники, - он бросает быстрый взгляд на Шеклболта, и затем поворачивается ко мне. – С какого времени, Северус? 

\- С двенадцатого ноября 1982 года, - отвечаю я машинально. 

\- Да, староват я стал, даты уже не помню, - улыбается Альбус. – Но зато помню, что это была пятница. - И засунув за щеку засахаренный орешек, вынутый из кармана, обращается ко всем присутствующим: - Хотите сладкого? 

Проводив авроров через камин гостиной, мы садимся с Альбусом на диване, и он молча обнимает меня. Мы сидим так минут десять, и я просто наслаждаюсь теплом его руки на моем плече, его тела, в которое вжимается моя спина. Я чувствую какое-то отупение, мозг словно отказывается переваривать все происходящее. Альбус наколдовывает вина, но я отвожу бокал и достаю восстанавливающее зелье. Что мне нужно, так это поспать еще пару дней. Но такой отдых, конечно, мне не грозит. Мне еще сегодня проверять контрольные сразу двух курсов Рэйвенкло и Хаффлпаффа, и одного Гриффиндора и Слизерина. 

\- Откуда они узнали про Сектумсемпру? - бормочу я. 

\- Откуда они узнали, что _ты_ там был, вот это вопрос, - говорит Альбус. 

Меня прорывает. 

Я рассказываю ему о засаде, про бой, включая появление таинственной Риты, про то, что рассекретил навыки полета, про то, что отправился в дом друга, защита которого настроена на меня, и про то, как мне утром рассказали, сколько народу там погибло. Альбус слушает внимательно, ни на секунду не выпуская меня из объятий, наши головы склонены друг к другу. Когда я упоминаю, как связывал барьерное заклинание с магией раненых, его лицо темнеет, но вслед за этим он стискивает меня еще крепче.

\- Почему ты не прислал Патронуса? – спрашивает Альбус, когда я заканчиваю.

\- Времени не было, - честно отвечаю я. 

Он берет меня за руку и заглядывает мне в лицо: 

\- Северус?

Мои мысли прочно закрыты ментальным блоком, но, видимо, Дамблдор находит во всем этом что-то свое, потому что в следующую секунду кричит яростно, до хруста костей стискивая мою руку: 

\- Никогда не смей сомневаться во мне, слышишь?!! Не смей во мне сомневаться! Никогда! 

\- Разве вы не дали мне повода? – восклицаю я, вырываюсь и вскакиваю. – Разве вы не закрыли для меня камин, который открыт для любого преподавателя школы, кроме меня? Разве вы не отправили меня на встречу под каким-то чрезвычайно сомнительным предлогом? Разве вы не давили на меня так, что я не смог отказаться? 

Альбус смотрит на меня так, как будто я несу чушь несусветную. 

\- Я не закрывал для тебя камин, - говорит он, когда я резко обрываю себя, и между нами падает тишина. 

\- Как не закрывали? Или – пообещали и не закрыли? Решили, что это будет хорошая шутка?

\- Северус, я не обещал таких вещей. Зачем я стал бы закрывать от тебя камин? Ты можешь прийти ко мне по нему в любое время. 

Ну, это уже слишком! Я рычу и бегу в кабинет, бросаясь к шкафу с думоотводом. На дикой скорости вытаскиваю его и накрываю блокирующим выплескивание жидкости заклинанием. Затем левитирую его в гостиную, где он чуть не врезается в живот вставшего с дивана Альбуса, вытягиваю ниточку воспоминания и сливаю его в испещренную рунами чашу. А потом практически опускаю голову Альбуса в думоотвод. Через несколько минут он выныривает оттуда со словами: «Этого я и боялся!»

Потом поясняет: 

\- У нас с тобой разные воспоминания, Северус.

\- Как это понимать? – спрашиваю я. – Покажите мне ваше воспоминание! 

Он качает головой.

– Там ничего значительного. Будто бы ты хотел меня поцеловать, и я тебя отверг. Но я не понимаю, как… - бормочет он, отводя глаза. 

\- Оборотное?

Дамблдор мотает головой:

– Исключено. 

\- Почему вы так в этом уверены?

\- Для тебя недостаточно того, что я в этом уверен? 

Он вынимает палочку и проводит ею надо мной. Кивает самому себе: 

\- Так я и думал. 

\- Что вы думали? Что?!! 

\- Не ори, - холодно говорит Дамблдор. 

\- Альбус, да это же тролль знает что такое! Что вы позволяете делать с собой?! 

\- Не твое собачье дело! – кидает он так резко, что я невольно отшатываюсь к окну, спотыкаюсь и падаю, ударяясь головой об угол стола. 

Когда я прихожу в себя, Альбус стоит на коленях надо мной и, дрожащей рукой поддерживая мою голову, произносит заживляющее заклинание. Его лицо – бледнее мела.

Потом он ложится на пол рядом со мной, и обнимает меня. Из всего этого я понимаю только одно – что кто-то из нас двоих сходит с ума. Может быть, это я? И не было никакого боя, ни Риты, ни Ричарда, ни Берилл, ни знакомства с Хенриком Маршаном? Может быть, я ударился головой еще раньше, накануне Рождества, или вообще в начале декабря свихнулся оттого, что Альбус бросил меня? А мой воспаленный мозг выстраивает одну теорию за другой, чтобы оправдать происходящее…

\- Северус, - спрашивает Альбус тихо, - ты знаешь хоть одно заклятье, которое бы меняло память, кроме Обливиэйта, Мемория Верса* и заклятий окклюменции? 

Я молча качаю головой. 

\- Это не Обливиэйт, - озвучивает он то, что я и так знаю. – И не Мемория Верса. 

\- Есть еще темномагическое заклинание Мемория Альената**, - вспоминаю я. – Произносится одновременно с приемом зелья и ритуальной жертвой. 

Альбус перекатывается на спину, и я вслед за ним, наблюдая, как он вытягивает руку и лениво водит палочкой над нашими головами. 

\- Нет. 

\- Это вмешательство в память напрямую, - говорю я спокойно. 

Альбус смотрит в потолок. 

\- Ты полагаешь, это возможно? – спрашивает он через некоторое время. 

\- Ты величайший волшебник мира, который совершил такое, о чем никто и подумать не смел. До тебя никто не применял драконью кровь в обычных зельях, только в темномагических. Ты победил Гриндевальда. И ты спрашиваешь меня, возможно ли это. 

Альбус фыркает:

– Драконья кровь. Это получилось случайно. Я порезал палец и схватил первый попавшийся пузырек со стола, думая, что это заживляющее, а это оказалась драконья кровь. 

Я поднимаюсь на локте и разглядываю его:

\- Ты экспериментировал с темными зельями?!! 

Он кивает. Прикрывает глаза. Я смотрю на крошечную родинку в углу его глаза, мечтая ее поцеловать. Альбус молчит. А потом резко меняет тему. 

\- Как ты думаешь, не уволить ли нам Рэнделла?

Я вздрагиваю. Какого тролля он говорит о нем сейчас?!

\- Пока мы с ним ждали Кингсли и Аластора, я имел сомнительное удовольствие побывать в его голове, и мне там не понравилось. 

\- Ты украл мою идею, - усмехаюсь я, присаживаясь и опираясь головой о витую ножку стола. Зимнее солнце нагло смотрит на меня сверху вниз сквозь директорские окна и слепит уставшие глаза. Прикрываю их. 

\- Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне?

Я вздрагиваю. Еще раз. И еще. Отпуская тело на волю, вывожу из него все, что мне пришлось пережить в кабинете Дамблдора:

– _Это_?

Альбус притягивает меня обратно к себе. 

– Это, - говорит он тихо. – Ты должен был мне рассказать. 

\- Но это же… унизительно… стыдно, - бормочу я, утыкаясь ему носом в ухо. 

Альбус гладит меня по волосам.

– Нет. Это же не ты делал, - говорит он. – Ты не насиловал. 

\- Один раз я чуть было не сделал это, - шепчу я. 

\- Ты хотел этого?

\- Не знаю. И вправду не знаю. Никогда не задумывался о таких вещах. – Почему темная магия считается темной, если можно убить заклинанием для резки овощей? 

\- Ты это лучше меня знаешь. Потому что для Авады требуется желание убить. 

\- Вот и я об этом! Авадой ты не убьешь, если у тебя не будет желания. А заклинанием для резки овощей ты убьешь всегда, если попадешь в нужную точку или не успеешь вовремя остановить кровотечение. 

\- Северус… - его рука замирает на моей спине. Я привстаю.

\- Большинство зверей, которые относятся к высшему классу опасности, были выведены для того, чтобы защищать жилища волшебников. Аврорат был придуман для того, чтобы ограждать. Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в Ад. Знаешь эту поговорку? 

Альбус меняется в лице, и смотрит на меня как-то странно. 

Потом опять притягивает меня к себе, мои губы к своим и жарко, жадно целует. Ведет языком по моим губам, проталкивает его внутрь. Я на секунду поддаюсь и позволяю ему исследовать мой рот, но потом собираюсь с силами и отрываю от себя. 

Я сижу на полу. Альбус лежит за моей спиной и молчит. Я впервые оттолкнул его так. Я не представляю, какое у него сейчас лицо. И какое будет. 

\- Значит, сегодня контракт не работает? – вежливо говорю я.

\- Ты знаешь! – ахает он. 

\- Что это очередная ваша игра? Да, - холодно откликаюсь я. Потом не выдерживаю и оборачиваюсь. 

Несколько секунд он смотрит на меня, его губы чуть-чуть кривятся. А потом он бросает: - Уходи, - жестко, как будто если я не уйду, он ударит меня.

Через пару минут вернувшись через камин в подземелья, я иду в спальню, стаскиваю с себя одежду, ныряю под одеяло и почти сразу засыпаю. В последние секунды, перед тем, как я проваливаюсь в сон, передо мной встает лицо Альбуса. Наверное, я все-таки люблю его, и кажется, это навсегда. 

\-----------------------

* Memoria Versa – от латинского Memoria – память и Vertere - переворачивать, заклинание позволяет заменять сразу большие пласты памяти, помещая в воспоминания новые действующие лица или убирая множество старых.

** От латинского Alienare – изменять, заклинание позволяет наполнить чужую память страшными образами, которые, если не отменить его действие (если это вообще возможно) будут преследовать человека всю жизнь.


	34. Антидот к веритассеруму

Просыпаюсь я минут за сорок до ужина. В комнате холодно, и я сижу на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, и обдумываю чушь, которая мне приходит в голову. Например, стоит ли мне идти ужинать в Большой зал? Альбус был в ярости, когда я от него вылетел. А тут еще эти дурацкие мысли о любви. Что это вообще такое? Как выглядит любовь?

Как в песенке про Грайне и Диармайда? Ну, так его потом убили, а она вернулась к мужу, который его убил – тем любовь и кончилась. 

Может, любовь это как в семействе Уизли – дом, полный рыжих детей в лохмотьях, вечный ор, и когда количество мозга в семье делится на всех детей? Хотя нет, я неправ, 90% делится на двоих, и 10% - на оставшихся. 

Любовь. Хм. Несомненно, я _привязан_ к Альбусу больше, чем был привязан к кому-либо другому. Я не был так привязан к Лили. До сих пор меряю отношения через то, что у меня было с ней. С другой стороны, не Малфоем же мерить!

Конечно, у меня были серьезные привязанности и помимо нее. 

Бабушка со стороны Снейпов, например. Меня часто оставляли у нее в раннем детстве, и она меня не трогала, позволяя сидеть с любыми книжками на чердаке в ее маленьком доме. Никаких тебе понуканий, никаких криков. Элейн была очень сдержанным человеком. Познакомились они с дедом в госпитале во время войны. Бабушка была медсестрой, а он - фронтовым шофером. Его ранили, и он попал в тот госпиталь, где она работала. Дед всегда говорил, что у них была любовь «как в романе». Единственный раз, когда они поссорились – он назвал ее «своей волшебницей», а она окатила его водой из кувшина.

Снейпы никогда не принимали магии. Она не ругала меня за всплески, но каждый раз, когда это происходило, бросалась сразу же обнимать и при этом смотрела с раздирающей сердце жалостью, как на душевнобольного. Когда я стал старше, то чувствовал себя из-за этого намного хуже, чем когда на меня с кулаками набрасывался Тобиас. Когда он кидался на меня, я чувствовал его неправоту, а с ней я чувствовал виноватым себя. В конце концов, я почти возненавидел ее, и, после того, как дед умер, не ходил к ней года два. Потом все наладилось, но она постоянно болела, и умерла в тот год, когда я поступил в Хогвартс.

Дед мои всплески не комментировал никак. У него было слишком много дел в церкви, иногда с ним приходили в наш дом какие-то люди в черных одеждах, и я их тоже ненавидел. Они были наставниками маггловского приюта, а Тобиас постоянно орал, что меня отдадут в приют, потому что в нормальной жизни не место таким уродам, как я. В церковь меня дед с собой не брал, как будто чувствовал, что я к ней не подойду. Отговаривался от соседей моим слабым здоровьем. Зато сажал меня рядом с собой, когда читал Библию по вечерам. Мне она казалась странной: все друг друга убивали и предавали, и я не мог понять, почему, если Бог всесилен, он не избавит людей от этого? Почему он позволяет всему этому происходить?

В детстве я делал кое-какие попытки молиться, но очень скоро понял, что это не работает. Наверное, если бы я верил в Бога, я бы уже несколько раз проклял его: тогда, на пятом курсе, после березы, или после хода к Визжащей Хижине, или после того, как я понял, куда вляпался, попав к Темному Лорду, или после гибели Лили… Не думаю, правда, что Он бы заметил. Верующие фанатики могут сколько угодно стараться не попасть в ад, но они не замечают, что уже угодили в него. Ад – это здесь, на земле, именно потому, что она оставлена Богом. Правда, и у меня иногда было ощущение, что он возвращался. Тогда, когда мы с Альбусом любили друг друга… 

Пару недель после первого раза мы вообще были как приклеенные. Я ночевал у Альбуса (потому что сил ползти домой через камин не было), и мы занимались любовью и утром, и вечером, и в обед. Не знаю, как нам удалось не выдать себя среди коллег, потому что у обоих вставало от малейшего намека. А как два мастера легиллименции и окклюменции, мы обменивались непристойными картинками, провоцируя друг друга, и никто из нас был не в силах удержаться от этого. Мы оба чувствовали себя так, как будто закончилось самое страшное время нашей жизни, и впереди нас ждут беззаботные и счастливые годы. Однако после двух недель я понял, что пассивная роль начинает меня тяготить. Я испытывал большое удовольствие, но чувствовал себя подавленным. И, как и в любом другом виде общения с Альбусом, подчиняющимся. Это возвращало меня к ощущению несвободы, зависимости от него. Поддавшись гормонам, я забыл о ней, но затем мое уязвимое положение стало вновь напоминать о себе. 

Наверное, если говорить о посторонних людях, повлиявших когда-либо на мои отношения с кем-либо, я никогда не буду так благодарен никому другому, как бывшему министру магии Рудольфусу Оттису. В тот день, когда я сформулировал наконец для себя то, что мне не нравится, и решил поговорить с Альбусом, выйдя к обеду, я обнаружил рядом с моим любовником министра. Со взором горящим и с непрекращающимися попытками прикоснуться к Дамблдору коленом ли, рукой ли – при передаче соли, или плечом. Последний же был исключительно вежлив и весело и непринужденно болтал, рассказывая анекдоты из своей долгой жизни. 

Я ненавидел эти Альбусовы истории всей душой. Они казались мне пошлыми, достойными лишь маленьких детишек, и лично я не находил в них ничего веселого. А уж в этот момент мне хотелось если не убить, то подвергнуть Круциатусу обоих, и Альбуса, и министра. Я попытался было проникнуть в мысли Альбуса, но он легко выкинул меня из своей головы. 

Не знаю, как мне удалось досидеть до конца обеда. Трелони, оказавшаяся рядом, пыталась загрузить в мой мозг всякую чепуху, и если бы я не возненавидел эту курицу раньше за «вовремя» произнесенное пророчество, то возненавидел бы в этот день декабря 1982 года. Вернувшись к себе, я налил было в стакан огневиски, но потом швырнул его в стену, решив, что топить свои несчастья в алкоголе как минимум пошло. Ну, ты же умный человек, Северус, говорил я себе, ты знал, что не стоило и пытаться. Привлечь кого-то к себе - это одно. А сохранить его рядом с собой – это мне никогда не удавалось. Все хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться.

Я пошел в спальню, схватился за «Вестник зельеварения» и попытался его читать. Но на этот раз сосредоточиться не получилось. Боль, бесконечная, огромная, била меня ногами в живот. Я не мог понять, как Альбус мог утром целовать меня, зная, что в обед он будет уже с министром. Я упал на пол, на коврик перед кроватью, и скорчился, пытаясь, как черепаха панцирем, закрыться от этой невыносимой боли. Я не плакал – я выл от безысходности и отчаяния, которые охватывали меня. Потом затих.

А потом услышал шаги, шелест мантии и веселый голос Альбуса: 

\- Так я и думал! Северус – ты невозможный ревнивец! 

Он опустился рядом со мной, перевернул меня и с задумчивой улыбкой провел рукой по моим волосам: - Я не успел предупредить тебя, мой темпераментный мальчик. Миллисента Багнолд решила прервать декретный отпуск и вернуться на пост министра. Слишком сильная подковерная борьба разворачивается, и Рудольфус хотел попросить у меня совета. 

\- Видел я, как он хотел попросить у вас совета, - пробормотал я хмуро, все еще не веря ему. – Рукой по колену. 

\- Ну, в этом нужно винить не меня, а Рудольфуса, с его необоснованными надеждами, правда? – он продолжал гладить меня по волосам, и я потихоньку отходил от дневного представления. – Северус, мне не нравится, что ты ревнуешь меня ко всякому министерскому чиновнику. Они будут появляться здесь все чаще, и мне бы не хотелось в дальнейшем наблюдать подобные реакции с твоей стороны. 

\- У меня не было бы оснований для ревности, если бы четверо из пяти министерских чиновников, которые здесь бывают, не были вашими любовниками, – возразил я. 

Альбус улыбнулся. 

– Это правда, - сказал он. А потом, остановив руку на моих волосах, наклонился и прошептал мне в ухо: - Не ревнуй. Никто из них не был во мне. 

Я замер, решив, что ослышался. 

Почувствовав, как горячий язык Альбуса скользит по моей ушной раковине, я еле удержался, чтобы не застонать. А он лег рядом, опираясь на локоть, и продолжил путешествовать языком по моей шее, потом его руки начали расстегивать мою рубашку. Я перехватил их и застыл так, не решаясь смотреть ему в лицо. Я боялся переспросить и услышать «нет». Но вместо этого услышал: 

\- Ты не хочешь? 

\- Не хочу чего? 

\- Попробовать себя в новой роли? – лукаво сказал Дамблдор. 

Я не знал, что сказать. У меня перехватило дыхание. Я боялся все провалить, но не мог вымолвить и слова. Альбус высвободил свои руки из моих и положил ладонь мне на грудь, поглаживая волоски. Потом притянул меня к себе, мое ухо было на уровне его сердца, и я слышал, как бешено оно стучит. И я едва расслышал тихий голос:

\- Только будь осторожен, пожалуйста, я лет восемьдесят этого не делал. 

Все дальнейшее случилось у Альбуса. На столе в гостиной. Альбус почему-то пожелал сделать это лицом к лицу, и когда он развел передо мной ноги, у меня от такого бесстыдного зрелища пересохло в горле, а сердце на несколько секунд остановилось. Я так хотел этого, но теперь, когда дошло до дела, трясся как осиновый лист, боялся, что все сделаю не так, как надо, и он потом не захочет не то что позволить мне быть сверху еще раз, но и вообще меня видеть. Чудовищным усилием я взял себя в руки и стал растягивать его, стараясь вспомнить, как он делал это со мной. Альбус лежал с напряженным белым лицом, как будто я насиловал его, но когда мне удалось нащупать простату, с его губ сорвался жалобный, тихий стон, и он подался ко мне. Меня охватила какая-то дикая невообразимая нежность, и я сразу перестал бояться. Когда я вошел в него, это было слишком тесно, слишком больно и по ощущениям - сильнее всего, что я испытывал когда-либо. Немыслимо трудно было удержаться от того, чтобы не сорваться в быстрые толчки. Податливость этого тела, священного для меня, сводила меня с ума. Я готов был кончить только от осознания, что я внутри него. 

\- Больно? – спросил я, отследив гримасу, промелькнувшую на лице Альбуса. 

Он кивнул и подался навстречу и сжал меня, словно приказывая мне двигаться. Какое-то время я еще мог делать это медленно, но когда вдруг посреди напряженного молчания услышал от него собственное имя, потерял контроль, и стал вбиваться со всей мочи. Мне казалось, что я сам умру от этого бешеного темпа, что сердце не выдержит, словно сквозь вату в ушах я слышал собственные хрипы, Альбус вторил мне короткими вскриками. Когда меня накрыл оргазм, я, содрогаясь всем телом, обвалился на Альбуса и с трудом сообразил, что и ему надо закончить. Впрочем, он тоже был почти на пределе, и для этого хватило пары движений. Еще не выскользнув из него, я притиснул его к себе и стал гладить по волосам, сцеловывая пот с его прозрачных висков. Я задыхался от нежности, восторга и благодарности. Я всегда знал, что могу умереть за этого человека, и мне нечего уже было предложить ему сверх того, так что оставалось только принимать то, что он давал мне. И теперь я, кажется, принял это. Я вышел из него и, отводя взгляд от потеков моей спермы там, склонился к его колену и поцеловал шрам в виде карты лондонского метро. Я всегда думал, зачем ему этот шрам, а теперь как-то стало понятно, зачем. 

В ответ Альбус обнял меня как-то беспомощно, затем решительно отстранился, жестом приказав мне отступить, слез со стола, и подняв свою мантию, закутался в нее. 

– Это было хорошо, - сказал он задумчиво, как будто подводил итоги эксперимента. – Можно как-нибудь повторить. 

На этом моменте вся моя восторженность слетела, и я понял, что если бы не поставил такое условие в самом начале наших отношений, то он никогда бы не позволил мне быть сверху. Что он, кажется, сделал это только из милости ко мне. 

Альбус сел на диван и с отсутствующим видом наколдовал нам вина. Чувствуя себя полным придурком, я бросил на себя очищающие чары и стал натягивать брюки. Мне хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Словно бы между мной и Альбусом произошло что-то непоправимое. Я перешел границу, которую не должен был переступать. 

Бокал вина завис передо мной, и я тупо смотрел на него. Я не знал, что делать. Первым моим порывом было броситься перед Альбусом на колени и вымаливать у него прощение, но я чувствовал, что так будет только хуже. Я призвал рубашку и стал натягивать ее. Медленно. Я хотел поскорей оказаться подальше отсюда, но быстрые движения в этой комнате казались мне не уместными. Как будто мы только что похоронили кого-то. Вероятно, наши отношения. 

Дамблдор вдруг скользнул по мне взглядом и рассмеялся. Он встал, приблизился ко мне, поднес бокал вина к моим губам и обнял. Я покорно выпил. Вино было приятным, наверное, эльфийским, без всякой приторной сладости, как глоток свежего воздуха в духоте. 

\- У тебя есть один большой недостаток, Северус. Ты принимаешь все на свой счет, – Альбус поцеловал меня в губы, слегка коснувшись их языком. - Ты все сделал великолепно, мой мальчик. То, о чем я думаю, не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Я сейчас хочу побыть один, но я не против, если ты придешь вечером. 

Наверное, у меня был на редкость глупый вид. А может быть, счастливый. Не знаю. Уткнувшись носом в его мантию, я только что не разрыдался. Он обнимал меня, гладя по голове. 

Потом мы повторяли много раз. По-всякому. И я, в конце концов, успокоился и позволил себе привязаться к нему, определив для себя, что это не просто секс, а нечто большее. И все-таки – просто секс. Секс. Дружба. Но ничего иного. 

Смотрю на часы. Пора в Большой зал. Я пойду туда. Я должен научиться существовать так, как если бы ничего между нами не было вовсе. У меня есть свои цели, и они не зависят от того, есть ли Альбус рядом со мной. 

За ужином Альбус удостаивает меня приветливым кивком, потом, кажется, о чем-то болтает с Минервой. Меня больше интересует напряжение между львятником и змеенышами. Судя по всему, питомцы МакГонагалл опять что-то затеяли. Надо будет попросить Барона последить за ними. Он летает тут же, гремя цепями, но вовремя смывается, когда я бросаю на него грозный взгляд. Всерьез он, конечно, меня не воспримет. Это всего лишь игра, но от его ужимок в мою сторону теплеет на душе. 

После ужина я иду в библиотеку, чтобы взять книгу Адамса по нарушениям памяти: не натолкнет ли она меня на мысли… Однако между вторым и третьим этажами приходится остановиться. По хорошему, после того, что случилось вчера, надо не вставать неделю. А те сердечные лекарства, которые упоминал Маршан, как ни неприятно отмечать этот факт, в свое время я изобретал для себя. 

По случаю воскресенья повсюду полно учеников, и я поднимаюсь на третий этаж и иду в тот коридор, где когда-то был вход к философскому камню. В полутемном пустынном коридоре, пахнущем сыростью и крысами, я сползаю по стенке. Боль в груди адская, а перед глазами пляшут черные точки вперемешку с огненными кругами. 

\- Сэр, сэр, что с вами?! 

Только этого не хватало! Перепуганный девчоночий визг заполняет коридор. Отлично. Сейчас сюда сбегутся все ученики, чтобы насладиться зрелищем упавшего в обморок «сальноволосого ублюдка».

\- Заткнитесь! – говорит холодный голос над нашими головами. Кровавый Барон! – И пошарьте у него в мантии в левом кармане. Какой флакон, сэр Северус? 

\- Треугольный зеленый, - выхрипываю я. – Потом синий квадратный. 

Запах пустырника бьет в нос. Прохладная приторная жидкость вливается мне в горло. Дышу. Вижу. Прислушиваясь к себе, наблюдаю, как исчезает боль.

Синий, с укрепляющим, из руки застывшей девчонки Брокльхерст я уже в состоянии взять сам. За поворотом раздается топот. Я встаю. Чуть не сбивая нас с ног, из-за поворота вылетает растрепанный хаффлпаффец Макмиллан и замирает с открытым ртом. 

Я приподнимаю бровь, вопросительно глядя на него. Он, сглатывая, в испуге делает шаг назад, потом решительно возвращается на исходную позицию. Не иначе как решил, что я играю здесь в педофила. О Мерлин мой!

\- Все уже в порядке, Эрни, - громко говорит Брокльхерст, откидывая назад густые каштановые пряди. – Я подвернула ногу и закричала, а профессор помог мне встать. Ты поможешь мне дойти до больничного крыла? Хочу, чтобы мадам Помфри меня посмотрела. Я уже не в первый раз ее подворачиваю на этой неделе. – И оборачивается ко мне. – Спасибо, профессор!

\- Спасибо, сэр! – мгновенно меняя гнев на милость, голосом, полным искренней благодарности, говорит Макмиллан. Хаффлпаффец деловито подхватывает подругу под локоть, и они уходят, а я опять сползаю по стене и хохочу, закрывая рот рукой. Потом вытаскиваю палочку и бросаю: «Пять баллов Рэйвенкло». Потом добавляю еще пять, понимая, что если бы на месте этой девчонки с ее непонятным благородством оказался любой другой ученик, я бы не отделался так легко, и назавтра уже вся школа бы знала о бесславном падении декана Слизерина. 

Кровавый Барон уже испарился. Надо же, «сэр Северус»! Так он меня еще не называл. Должно быть, думает, что это хорошая шутка. И все же он меня выручил. Надо найти и поблагодарить.

Пять минут я выжидаю, чтобы выпить зелье, восстанавливающее после темных проклятий. Следующие несколько дней придется пополнять запасы. На губах все еще чувствуется неприятно-сладковатый привкус дерунчика, когда из стены прямо передо мной, громыхая цепями и жутко завывая, появляется Кровавый Барон собственной персоной. 

\- Профессор!

\- Что случилось, сэр Уильям?!

\- Директор, - говорит он, не добавляя больше ни слова. 

Я с силой сжимаю палочку: 

– Ведите!

Слава Мерлину, нужно спуститься лишь на один этаж. Альбус сидит на полу у входа в свой кабинет, и, кажется, не видит ничего. Бархатная малиновая мантия стелется по всему коридору. Наклоняюсь над ним. Лоб горячий. В глазах – слезы. Где-то я это уже видел. 

– Не могу больше, - говорит он, глядя в пространство невидящими глазами. 

И в следующие секунды я вдруг понимаю, что с ним. О Мерлин, какой же я идиот! Принять признаки отравления антидотом к веритассеруму за сентиментальность!

Я помогаю ему подняться и, поддерживая под руки, подвожу к горгулье. 

\- Пирог с голубикой, - говорит Кровавый Барон. 

\- Спасибо, сэр Уильям. 

\- Не за что, профессор, - он исчезает с привычным лязгом, взметнув полами призрачного камзола. 

В спальне, в которой я не был почти два месяца, я раздвигаю полог и укладываю Альбуса на постель. Он что-то бормочет, и мне с трудом удается разобрать лишь одно слово «ненавижу». Даже не буду думать, что это обо мне. Я сижу в кресле напротив и терпеливо жду момента, когда его взор прояснится. Яд камнежорки, входящий в состав антидота, при нарушении определенных условий не выходит из организма сам по себе. Например, если веритассерум принимается с алкоголем. Оставаясь в организме, яд реагирует со всеми поступающими веществами, что, видимо, и произошло с Альбусом, который не знал об этом его свойстве. Боюсь даже думать, что там теперь с его печенью. Конечно, можно пойти варить средство, выводящее яд из организма, прямо сейчас, тем более основа для него готова, но чем больше я буду знать, тем эффективнее оно будет. 

Альбус дышит тяжело, в резких всполохах лампы его волосы четко выделяются на малиновой подушке. На лбу блестят капли пота. 

\- Я не мог удержаться. Он был так похож, - шепчет он, отворачиваясь от меня. – Так похож. Я знаю, что не стоило, но он был так мил. 

Я аккуратно поворачиваю его обратно, чтобы видеть глаза. Меня трясет. От дикой злости: на Альбуса за все его махинации, комбинации и загадки, и на себя, за то, что я не могу ничего понять и позволяю ему вертеть собою. От страха: потому что, если яд прочно укоренился в организме, если я не смогу его выгнать оттуда, это, при всей силе Альбуса - пять-шесть лет, существования, не жизни. Бесконечные поддерживающие зелья и слабость, которая в конце концов лишит его способности передвигаться. 

Наконец, его взгляд становится осмысленным и фокусируется на мне. 

\- Альбус, сколько дней назад вы принимали антидот к веритассеруму? Сколько дней назад и _как_ веритассерум? Кто вам его варил? – спрашиваю я как можно холоднее, стараясь привести в чувство и его, и себя. 

\- Северус? – он, кажется, удивлен. Черт побери, он еще и удивляется!

\- У вас отравление антидотом, - рычу я. – И молитесь всем своим богам, чтобы ваша печень еще была жива. Сколько дней?!

Он хмурится, соображая: 

– Четыре.

Четыре. Я вспоминаю, в каком состоянии он был в пятницу, на второй день. Значит, еще есть надежда. 

\- Веритассерум. Вино. Коньяк. 

Коньяк. Я ахаю. Хуже не придумаешь. Яд камнежорки плюс дубильные вещества. 

\- Северус, что я сделал не так? – говорит он, присаживаясь на кровати. – Разве коньяк не используют при отравлениях?

\- Альбус, может быть, вы великий волшебник, но не зельевар. Где вы взяли этот долбаный рецепт?!

\- Это твой рецепт. Мы по нему варили антидот, когда ты жил в доме на озере. 

\- Могу я на него взглянуть? Где он?

\- В книге на подоконнике. 

Я несусь через всю спальню, выхватываю листок из толстенного фолианта и только потом смотрю на надпись на обложке «…приворотные чары». Книга старая, потрепанная, и первое слово заголовка уже не разобрать. Я беру гримуар в руки. Он сам собой раскрывается на странице, испещренной пометками Альбуса. Знакомым тонким косым почерком выписаны слова «Это не работает», «Добавить Обливиэйт к неприятным моментам прошлого, которые могут вызвать ассоциации». Я переворачиваю страницу. «Нужно специальное зелье с зеленой тарутой».

\- Северус, я был бы тебе благодарен, если бы ты не рылся в моих вещах! – резко говорит Альбус. 

\- Возможно, то, что я в них роюсь, поможет спасти вам жизнь, - бросаю я зло. Потом кидаю взгляд на рецепт: антидот в нем – недельный, самый опасный. 

\- Ждите меня здесь, и не смейте никуда уходить! 

Альбус смотрит на меня пристально и спокойно кивает. Потом ложится на спину и вперяет взор в потолок. 

\- Никуда! Вы меня поняли?! Ни к другу, ни к министру, никуда. 

\- Я тебя понял, Северус, - холодно говорит Дамблдор. 

 

У себя в лаборатории я первым делам кидаюсь к большим зеленым бутылям на правом стеллаже и выливаю в котел связывающую основу из южноафриканской смолки. Вещь безумно дорогая, и в британских аптеках ее нет. То, что она есть у меня, конечно, заслуга Ричарда. Хорошо, что у его благодарности неограниченный кредит. 

Быстрыми движениями выкладываю на стол все, что нужно резать и толочь. Слава Мерлину, готовить недолго. Руки сами собой выполняют привычные действия, а мысли крутятся вокруг книги. Я совершенно точно видел ее в целом варианте. Но когда? Где? И это первое слово, которого нет на обложке… оно не нравится мне. 

Зачем Альбус пил антидот, более-менее, понятно. Не хотел, чтобы я вмешивался, но сам хотел понять, что происходит, вот и решил прибегнуть к веритассеруму. Судя по тому, как он настаивал на том, что оборотное задействовано не было, ему действительно удалось кое-что узнать. Я рычу. Это кошмар какой-то! С одной стороны, он кричит, чтобы я не смел не доверять ему, с другой стороны, это мягко говоря, странное поведение – то вверх, то вниз. Вообще-то это в его характере, то приближать, то отдалять, чтоб знали свое место относительно великого и непревзойденного, но до сих пор это не проявлялось столь интенсивно. Раньше и я, пользуясь своим особым положением, мог «подуться» и заставить его просить прощения. А сейчас он как с цепи сорвался. 

В то же время сегодня, думая, что я убил всех тех людей в Лютном переулке, он, тем не менее, прикрыл меня. Причем, прикрыл так, что не осталось ни одного вопроса. Альбус – верховный чародей Уизенгамота, и его слова просто не могут подвергаться сомнению. А ведь у него природное отвращение к убийству. Он даже Гриндевальда не стал убивать. И неизвестно, убивал ли он когда-нибудь вообще. В этом весь Альбус. Если бы он попал в такую засаду, как я вчера, он бы их всех просто уложил вдоль лестницы поспать, открыл бы дверь и под заклинанием невидимости ушел из дома. Перед этим, правда, покопался бы в мозгах и выяснил бы, кто все это устроил. 

Некоторое время я думаю, не рассказать ли мне Альбусу про предсказание Трелони. Но потом решаю, что не буду этого делать. Не сегодня. Потому что пока не знаю, что буду делать, если Альбус, который верит в предсказания, отмахнется от него или скажет, чтобы я не беспокоился. И станет очевидно, что мы на разных сторонах. 

Смолка пахнет умопомрачительно, как и большинство африканских ингредиентов. Над котлом – облачко тумана, а если добавить теперь дерунчик – на этот раз листья, не корни, то зелье в котле будет медово-желтым, с оранжево-коричневыми разводами. Помешиваю по часовой стрелке, чтобы усилить свойства дерунчика, вдыхаю пьянящий аромат смолки, и горький, и сладкий одновременно, и мало-помалу успокаиваюсь. В первую очередь, надо понять, как осуществляется вмешательство в память. Во вторую, разобраться до конца с этими контрактами. Почему Альбус держит меня далеко от себя, если работоспособность контракта зависит только от него самого? Что является платой за контракт? 

Если Альбус любил этого человека, и был с ним до 1981 года, то почему он не позволял ему быть сверху? По моим ощущениям и обрывочным сведениям о его поступках, этот человек явно доминантен по натуре, покруче Альбуса. Или Альбус врал, что не был снизу аж целых восемьдесят лет? Но зачем ему было мне врать? Чтобы я почувствовал себя значимым? Чушь. Вот в это я никогда не поверю. 

Итак, примем за аксиому, что он не врал. Таким образом, отношения между ними, мягко скажем, странные. И когда он использовал Приворотные чары? Сейчас… или тогда? На секунду у меня мелькает дикая мысль, что он мог их использовать в 1982 году на мне, но я вытряхиваю ее из головы. 

Итак, соберем факты.

Альбус разделяет магию с человеком Икс. Альбус лишил его девственности. И их связь явно была чем-то особенным, в отличие от всех этих чиновников-министров, которые были в промежутке между мной и Иксом. Альбус сказал о нем «близкий человек», и что он не может не вернуться к нему. А потом сказал, что он вернул в свою жизнь человека, которого не следовало возвращать. 

Человек Икс является хорошим волшебником, но не выдающимся. Легилименцию знает, но немного, и это значит, что защиту Альбуса ему не пробить. Зато, судя по отворотным чарам, он знает темную магию. Кроме того, он знает заклинания, изменяющие память. 

Альбус поклялся магией, и за каждую измену, включая поцелуи, отдает часть силы. Только если хочет этого. Потому что взамен он получает что? Джейн сказала, что такие контракты являются платой «за жизнь». Но что это может означать? 

Далее. Альбус явно хочет меня. И сегодня совершил преступление, чтобы вытащить меня из беды. Потому ли, что он что-то чувствует ко мне? Или потому, что, не будь меня, у Альбуса не будет второго человека, способного помочь Поттеру? Или потому, что знает что-то о засаде и чувствует свою вину? Нет, последнее вряд ли… 

Зелье перед моими глазами медленно меняет цвет с медового на лимонный, потом - на желто-зеленый, потом - на зеленый цвета лайма. Невероятная красота. Как можно не любить ее? Лили вот понимала меня... 

Гася огонь, я сажусь в кресло и жду, когда зелье остынет. И я пойду наверх поить Альбуса. Досада и нежность мешаются во мне. Что же за отношения у них такие, что Альбусу пришлось идти на риск и поить его веритассерумом? И почему он не воспользовался легилименцией? Он держался с этим человеком за руки, но, похоже, все-таки боится его… _Боится_? Альбус? Которого боялись Темный Лорд и сам Гриндевальд, который, говорят, был еще круче? Если я предположил такое, я точно с ума сошел!

Кажется, я опять уткнулся носом в стену и пытаюсь разглядеть что-то в тех условиях, в которых вообще ничего увидеть невозможно, думаю я, переливая зелье в кубок и запечатывая его заклинанием. Я устал от всей этой ситуации и от вывертов Альбуса так, что уже не вздохнуть. Мне надо отвлечься, отойти как можно дальше, чтобы я мог посмотреть на все со стороны.

И вдруг, пялясь на прожилки пока еще запертой двери своих комнат, я понимаю, кого действительно хочу видеть. Ромулу. В его присутствии я отвлекаюсь от всего остального. И тролль с ним – пусть даже будет маггловский кинотеатр.


	35. Догадки

_POV Северуса 24-26 января 1994 года_

В понедельник и вторник школа ревет от восторга – сальноволосый ублюдок отменил уроки. Утром я выхожу к завтраку, чтобы показать, что я здесь и контролирую процесс. МакГонагалл и Флитвик заканчивают убирать лужу розовых соплей перед входом в Большой зал. 

\- Надеюсь, вы накажете Уизли по всей строгости, Минерва, - бросаю я издевательски ей под руку, когда она наливает себе сок. Сок, конечно же, проливается ей на колени.

\- Я накажу виновных так, как они того заслуживают, Северус, - холодно говорит она, очистив платье. 

Ясно, снимет максимум десять баллов, если не пять. Если вообще даст себе труда провести расследование. Хотя по мне нет ничего проще – спросить у портрета сэра Кэдогана, когда Уизли покинули гостиную Гриффиндора. Уходя, я всматриваюсь в одного из них, он отвечает мне дерзким взглядом, не отводя глаз, и я этим пользуюсь, чтобы извлечь из его памяти все, что мне нужно. Ну ничего, в ближайшие дни их можно ожидать на территории Слизерина, вот тогда заведовать баллами буду я. Надо будет установить дополнительные охранные чары на лестницу, потому что с этих идиотов станется развести свое сопливое озеро на крутых ступеньках. Интересно, когда они поймут, что заигрываются – когда кто-то погибнет или покалечится так, что останется инвалидом на всю жизнь? Или это их тоже не остановит? 

Я возвращаюсь к Альбусу с новой порцией противоядия. Он по-прежнему спит. Его лицо кажется таким болезненно беззащитным, что у меня пересыхает в горле, и я тороплюсь отвернуться, чтобы не поддаваться жалости. У меня слишком много задач, чтобы отвлекаться на чувства. И время, возможно, играет против меня. Или нас, если я рискну предположить, что Альбус все-таки на моей стороне. 

Под предлогом лечения Дамблдора, я занимаюсь и собой. Пришлось даже кое-что забрать из запасов Помфри, так как сил на то, чтобы варить кучу лекарств, не было. В перерывах между приемами зелий – моими и Дамблдора - я тоже сплю, прямо здесь, на кушетке, которую трансфигурировал из кресла у дальнего окна. 

После того, как я спаиваю ему противоядие, Альбус лежит с каменным лицом. Мы почти не разговариваем, но он четко слушается моих указаний. Альбус - некапризный пациент, и я стараюсь не обращать внимания на тепло, которое растекается внутри от того, что он по-прежнему доверяет мне себя. Минут через пять после принятия противоядия начинается приступ, часть отравы выходит с кровавой рвотой, часть – в виде пены через кожу. Дерунчик выгоняет ее из организма всеми доступными способами. 

Пока Альбуса рвет, я держу его в руках, потом, набросив все очищающие, пою его восстанавливающим для печени и укрепляющим для сердца и ложусь рядом с ним – согревать. Его трясет так, что кровать подскакивает, но через несколько минут он отходит, расслабляется и засыпает, и я ухожу спать на кушетку.

Под вечер приступ особенно силен, и я от усталости и своей собственной тонны лекарств засыпаю с ним в обнимку, и, просыпаюсь от того, что рука Альбуса гладит мою. 

– Северус, - шепчет он в полусне, - хороший мой… 

Один раз он уже болел так лет восемь назад. Только в тот раз какой-то особо зверской простудой – покатался на коньках со своим приятелем Элфиасом Дожем. В тот благословенный год в школе на рождественские каникулы осталось всего три ученика, и мы с Дамблдором провели десять дней в коттедже у Дожа. Нельзя сказать, что там было плохо. Теплый маленький дом, вкусные наливки и шахматные партии по вечерам, прогулки по окрестным холмам. Днем Альбус ходил собирать со мной вьюжник и листья снегомола, который очень хорош для успокоительных и сердечных, но которым все зельевары, кроме меня, по совершенно непонятным причинам пренебрегают. 

Естественно, мы _не просто так_ ходили. Дож пару раз просился с нами, и мы каждый раз его нечаянно теряли в лесу. Помнится, там было одно дерево, хорошее такое, толстое, которое, раздваиваясь, образовывало нечто вроде сиденья… очень шершавое дерево… Это я полной мере ощутил, когда мантия во время процесса сбилась мне до подмышек, а Альбус был в таком раже, что не заметил. Да и я, честно говоря, был не в том состоянии, чтобы останавливать его. А Альбус со своей сухой кожей так вообще себе всю спину ободрал в следующий раз…

Ну а чтобы добрый старый Элфиас на нас не обижался, значит, Дамблдор ходил с ним кататься на коньках. В тот день мы с Альбусом вообще трахались, как сумасшедшие, катаясь по холодной земле, и я как чувствовал, что каток не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Оттуда Дож уже практически принес Альбуса на себе. Не знаю, какой идиот придумал, что магам нипочем маггловские болезни. Я уже не говорю о том, что Дожу захотелось кататься с Альбусом именно на маггловском катке, где была тьма народу. Так или иначе, мне пришлось сварить четыре разных лекарства, прежде чем Альбусу хотя бы чуть-чуть стало легче, а температура его тела стала отличаться от точки-при-которой-вот-вот-закипит-кровь. Разумеется, лечил я его уже в Хогвартсе, куда немедленно перенес через камин. Дож потом извинялся бесчисленное количество раз. 

Но как же все-таки то время отличалось от этого! Тогда казалось, что еще целая жизнь впереди, и до того, как Поттер приедет в Хогвартс, целая вечность, и вот, теперь уже совершенно точно никакой вечности, а только осколки былого счастья… да, счастья… И сердце Альбуса стучит под моей рукой, но уже не я его слушаю, сжимая эту худую спину в объятиях ночами. 

Я осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, перекладываю его и слезаю с постели. Выглядит он по-прежнему не очень. Сажусь на кушетке, обняв руками колени, и думаю, думаю о том, что он во сне видел меня. Звал меня. 

Обычно меня будит маггловский будильник, который я принес с собой из подземелий. Его подарила мне Лили: как-то я проспал контрольную по трансфигурации после ночной варки зелий. Однако в этот раз я просыпаюсь от того, что Альбус вновь заговаривает во сне. 

\- Нет, пожалуйста, нет. Я все сделаю, только не убивай, - говорит он. И его голос звучит так жалобно, что я зажимаю рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Он просто не может молить так. Альбус Дамблдор просто не может унизиться до такого! Только не это! 

– Я все сделаю, ты же знаешь, - шепчет Альбус. 

Я срываюсь к нему и переворачиваю его на спину. Лоб в испарине, глаза открыты и смотрят на меня совершенно бессмысленно, как будто их владелец на самом деле за тысячу миль отсюда. Слава Мерлину, это был всего лишь бред! 

На секунду его взгляд проясняется, лицо светлеет, Альбус ловит мою руку и успокаивается, засыпает. 

Во вторник вечером он приходит в себя почти на целый час. Я сижу под лампой с малиновым – под цвет полога - абажуром рядом с зашторенным окном и читаю «Вестник зельеварения». Кстати, книга с подоконника исчезла еще в воскресенье, пока я ходил в подземелья готовить лекарство. 

\- Северус, - говорит Альбус.

\- Да, директор? 

\- Есть какие-нибудь новости про то, что случилось в доме Горбина? 

Он спрашивает это каждый раз. Но ничего нового в «Пророке» не писали, а от Ричарда пока тоже вестей не было, кроме одного единственного слова «Нет», которое прилетело с вечерней воскресной совой. «Нет», которое означало, что в аврорате нет никакой Риты.   
\- Нет, - говорю я тихо. 

\- Тебя не трогали? – его голос чуть напряжен, и в нем почти явно слышится угроза – не мне. По крайней мере, мне так хочется думать, что не мне. 

\- А должны были? Мне показалось, вопрос исчерпан. У меня неоспоримое алиби, - говорю я с усмешкой, - Приори Инкантатем показало, что последними заклинаниями были очищающие чары в большом количестве, а Сектумсемпра из моей палочки в жизни не производилась.

Каждый уважающий себя темный маг знает, как заставить палочку лгать, а уж про очищающие чары, когда мы обсудили идею алиби с Берилл, я подумал в первую очередь. 

Альбус откидывается обратно на подушку. 

– Да, исчерпан, - говорит он. 

На этом моменте я решаюсь:

– Альбус, можете ли вы мне дать честное слово, что ваш друг не имеет к этому никакого отношения? 

Он стискивает зубы. Молчит. Потом кивает. 

\- Северус, - выцеживает он, - мой друг, весь вечер, начиная со времени примерно за час до твоего ухода, всю ночь и все утро провел у меня. 

Черт! Вот зачем ему понадобилось перечислять все так… конкретно?! Хорошо, хоть про способы не рассказал. Где кто кого и как, снизу или сверху. Дыши, Снейп, дыши. Я стискиваю несчастный «Вестник» и прорываю пергамент. Ногти впиваются в ладони. 

\- Так что о том, что он там _лично_ был, не может быть и речи, - заканчивает Альбус. И раздраженно добавляет: – Как долго ты будешь здесь сидеть? 

\- Как только выйдет весь яд, - с безмятежностью, которая, вероятно, будет стоить мне года жизни, говорю я. – Как только можно будет надеяться, что ваша печень и ваше сердце придут в норму.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается он. – Но ты покинешь мои покои, как только непосредственная опасность минует. 

Мне хочется сказать что-нибудь ядовитое, в духе, не думает ли он, что я воспользуюсь своим нахождением здесь для своих низменных целей, но взгляд у Дамблдора такой, что я затыкаюсь. 

 

К себе я возвращаюсь в среду рано утром, едва выслужив короткое «спасибо». В подземельях - дикая стынь, и я наскоро разжигаю камины во всех комнатах. Хоть кризис уже миновал и яд камнежорки вышел, я бы еще потянул время, но сегодня последний день перед полнолунием и надо доварить это адово волчьелычное. Хорошо еще, Люпина в этот раз замещать не придется. Вместо его уроков будет мое пропущенное зельеварение. 

Нарезаю сушеные листья и сиреневые цветки волчеягодника и прокручиваю в голове узловые моменты, особенно ту фразу, которой Альбус фактически дал мне понять, что его друг мог устроить мне эту ловушку. «Так что о том, что он там лично был, не может быть и речи». Или я все неправильно понял? Маловероятно, чтобы Альбус выделил это слово без умысла, он же слизеринец до мозга костей. 

Но зачем? Мерлин мой, зачем? Из ревности? Так ведь я уже с Альбусом давно не сплю. На самом деле не очень давно, конечно, всего около двух месяцев, но для меня все равно, что прошла целая жизнь. Такого количества разных событий, знакомств и загадок за столь короткий срок в ней не было с того лета, когда я вступил в доблестные ряды Пожирателей. 

Но все это в конечном итоге неважно. Ибо теперь я почему-то уверен, что Альбус на моей стороне. Может, из-за его идиотского, но шикарного поступка, когда он создал мне алиби. Неважно, по каким причинам. Или… «Северус, хороший мой». Во сне о тех, кого ненавидят, так не говорят, правда? Комок встает у меня в горле. Я сглатываю. Надо оторваться от него. Как можно скорее. Отойти как можно дальше. Может быть – это приходит мне в голову совершенно неожиданно, и я на миг замираю посреди лаборатории в шоке от самого себя – стоит завести другого любовника. Нет, не проститутку на одну ночь, а вот именно что любовника. Мне необходимо хотя бы сбрасывать напряжение. Потому что… потому что все зашло слишком далеко, и если историю с отворотными чарами можно было бы списать на случайность, то засаду в горбинском доме на случайность уже не спишешь. Впрочем, я и тогда предполагал, что ничего случайного там не было. Ведь чары были настроены непосредственно на меня. 

Не сплю, да. Но выглядит все это так, как будто Альбус до сих пор ко мне небезразличен, хоть и держался за руки с _ним_. Или ко мне, это просто желание? Похоть? _Привязанность_ , в конце концов? 

Однако что-то мне подсказывает, что Альбус не из тех, кто делит себя на нескольких человек сразу. Однажды мы подкалывали друг друга на тему _министра_ , и я шутливым тоном сказал, что не потерпел бы, если бы Альбус изменил мне. На что он вполне серьезно ответил, что однажды у него в жизни было два любовника одновременно, и что этого он до сих пор не может себе простить. Больше ничего мне из него выудить не удалось. Но в те одиннадцать лет я был склонен полагать, что он дорожил нашими отношениями. Во всяком случае, он никогда не провоцировал меня на ревность, и мы не расставались больше, чем на пару недель, в которые он гостил у друзей или путешествовал, в то время как я варил зелья для аптеки Формана у себя в тупике Прядильщиков. 

_Привязанность_. Что ж, если так, то тем более, надо осуществить мой план скорее. В мире полным полно волшебников-геев, кроме Альбуса, которые могут меня привлечь. Встало же у меня на Малфоя!

У магглов есть поговорка: «Помяни черта, и он появится!» За завтраком я получаю сразу несколько писем. Одно из них приносит филин Малфоев: Люциус уведомляет, что собирается навестить сына и зайдет ко мне сегодня вечером часов около шести. На самом деле это означает просьбу воспользоваться моим камином, так как в слизеринской гостиной камин для посещений и разговоров заблокирован, а через Хогвартс после прошлогодней выходки Люциусу идти не хочется, чтобы не сталкиваться с Дамблдором. Но Малфои не опускаются до просьб, принимая все, что им нужно, с улыбкой величайшей милости на лице. 

Во всяком случае, старшие. Драко для этого не хватило бы выдержки. У него есть задатки лидера, но в Слизерине он лидер только благодаря положению отца. Его и слушаются-то по-настоящему только Крэбб и Гойл. Посмотрел бы я, как Драко попробовал бы командовать, к примеру, сыном старого Нотта. Люциус Драко пережал, а Нарси балует, вот и получилась смесь претензий, надменности и слабой воли, желания учиться, внимательности и хороших способностей с необузданной ревностью, нетерпением и подчас полным отсутствием самоконтроля. 

Два других письма – переписка с заказчиками, ничего нового. А вот четвертое – от Ричарда: «Суббота, 6, на старом месте». Должно быть, есть новости. А, может, он вновь поведет меня к Джейн. И это на самом деле даже важнее. Еще четыре дня. Долго. Слишком долго. Но выбора нет. 

До занятий я успеваю взять в библиотеке трехтомник Адамса по нарушениям памяти, а также целую книгу про Обливиэйт Раймона Одруа. Выуженная из Запретной секции, она практически рассыпается у меня в руках, и приходится заключить ее в поддерживающий запечатывающий кокон. 14-й век, ничего не поделаешь. Как я буду ее читать, одному Мерлину известно!

На паре третьекурсников Рэйвенкло Брокльхерст пялится на меня, как на ожившую мумию. Я делаю вид, что не замечаю. Надеюсь, она не из влюбленности в меня героически изобразила больную в воскресенье. 

Вечером у меня нет ни одной свободной минуты. Я добиваю очередной этап волчьелычного. В других шести котлах по всем сторонам лаборатории – зелье от темных проклятий, кровевосстанавливающее, укрепляющее, два разных вида сердечных и очистительное для печени Альбуса. Каждый котел – в отдельном воздушном коконе, чтобы пар не смешивался, но поддерживать это магически очень утомительно. Тем более, я еще не чувствую себя восстановившимся. 

Как же мне нужен помощник! На исследования времени нет совсем… Но мысль о том, чтобы допустить кого-то сюда, в святую святых, заставляет заскрежетать зубами. Кого? Кого из этих идиотов?! Вспоминается девчонка Уэнделл с ее способностями и аккуратностью, и это возвращает к вопросу, как ее смерть связана с капканом на меня лично? Если тот человек – слабый легиллимент, то как еще он мог узнать?.. Стоп! Мерлин мой, он же… он же использует силу Альбуса! Он наложил отворотные чары за счет его силы. Конечно же! Он и легиллименцию использует за счет силы Альбуса. Поэтому Альбус и поил его сывороткой, вместо того, чтобы легиллименцию использовать, потому что тот бы все равно закрылся с помощью его же собственной силы. 

От шока собственных открытий я падаю в кресло, едва не похерив целый котел кровевосстанавливающего, но вовремя вскакиваю, и, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах, помешиваю против часовой стрелки, чтобы ослабить свойства бычьей крови. До прибытия Малфоя - несколько минут, и я решаю не останавливать работу. Его проблемы. Если его милость не озаботилась заранее...

Однако следующие несколько мгновений я пялюсь в средство от проклятий и недоумеваю, почему оно лимонно-желтого цвета и почти прозрачное, когда должно быть темно-фиолетовым, почти черным и очень густым, а затем с трудом понимаю, что это, вообще-то, очистительное. 

То, что я делаю дальше, - настолько темная магия, что если бы я уже не делал этого раньше, то недоумевал бы, почему охранные чары Хогвартса не выкидывают меня вон. Останавливать процесс варки зелий нельзя, иначе придется все начинать сначала. 16 часов ради волчьелычного я точно уже на ногах не проведу. Да и остальных зелий жалко. Поэтому я останавливаю время в лаборатории. Находись здесь еще хоть одно живое существо, кроме меня, его бы убило мгновенно. Подозреваю, что на всем белом свете это заклятие знали всего двое – Темный Лорд и я. Возможно, также Альбус, но не уверен. Чтобы выполнить его, нужна сила воздушной стихии (я беру ее из охранных заклинаний Флитвика, наложенных на все слизеринское подземелье, придется потом просить его накладывать чары вновь), и полная сосредоточенность, поэтому я выкидываю из головы все, что не относится к делу. 

Когда я завершаю процесс и захлопываю дверь в лабораторию, то обнаруживаю перед своим столом в гостиной Малфоя, который со скучающим выражением лица рассматривает меня. Я прекрасно знаю, что ему до смерти любопытно, но он всего лишь небрежно роняет: 

\- Что ты такое делаешь, Северус?

\- Лабораторная рутина, - так же небрежно говорю я. 

Не дорос еще до таких заклятий, мальчик, вертится у меня в голове. Интересно, в чем причина визита Малфоя? Он как-то подозрительно хорош, прическа – волосок к волоску и абсолютно не растрепалась при путешествии по каминной сети: должно быть, только что от парикмахера, или он поправлял ее уже здесь, пока я стоял спиной к нему. Одет Люциус, на первый взгляд, слишком строго, но в такую одежду, которая выгодно подчеркивает его атлетическое сложение. Никогда не поверю, что это все – ради того, чтобы навестить Драко. Уж не на свидание ли собрался, мелькает у меня. Вдобавок ко всему, мои ноздри улавливают оттенок дамианы* в запахе духов, и я с трудом подавляю смех. Ну да, на свидание. Со мной. 

Должно быть, духи рассчитаны на обыкновенного человека, нос которого не столь чувствителен, как мой. Афродизиаки на основе дамианы считаются самыми безобидными, поскольку не создают влечения ниоткуда, а лишь усиливают существующее. Однако в этом случае они по действию превосходят остальные в несколько раз. Так что, видимо, дамиана – это последствия моего визита в Малфой-мэнор, когда я с трудом справился с собственным возбуждением. Только Малфою невдомек, что на меня большинство афродизиаков уже не действует. От этого я обезопасил себя еще в школе, когда понял, что от компании Поттера можно ожидать абсолютно всего, в том числе приворота к кому-нибудь вроде Филча. Особенно старался Блэк, пользуясь, по всей видимости, книгами из семейной библиотеки. Что ж, в этом отношении я их разочаровал. 

\- Я слышал, у тебя неприятности, - говорит Люциус через несколько минут, грея в руках предложенный мною бокал огневиски. 

Ах вот оно что! Мой бывший друг пришел поживиться… Спорим, сейчас предложит свою помощь! Интересно только, как он узнал. 

Я молчу. Вскидываю голову, чтобы убрать волосы со лба. Но на самом деле – чтобы продлить паузу. 

Он, конечно, не выдерживает и начинает. С покровительственной улыбкой. 

\- Ты знаешь, что Малфои никогда не оставляют друзей в беде. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда помнил, что у меня достаточно денег и связей, чтобы помочь тебе, Северус. 

Изображаю вежливый интерес, а внутри тепло – не от того, что сказал Малфой, а от того, что его предложение помочь напоминает о том, что мне уже помогли. Об Альбусе, который встал перед аврорами, переплетая мои пальцы со своими.

\- Зависит от того, какова будет ответная услуга, Люциус, - говорю я. Не насмешливо, нет. Мерлин упаси, с Люциусом теперь насмешничать. Судя по истории с дневником Лорда, подкинутым Уизли, он тварь мстительная, и не стоит у него поперек дороги становиться, когда наш общий повелитель вот-вот воскреснет.

– Зависит от того, какая будет ответная услуга, – повторяю и смотрю на Люциуса. 

Жду. Но не того, что ответит. Того, как среагирует. И точно – в окклюменции Малфой не силен, так что при моих словах разум Люциуса выталкивает на поверхность две картинки. Меня. Обнаженного. Фантазия у него небогатая, конечно. На одной картинке он трахает меня в рот. Член у него, кстати сказать, очень толстый, так что в мой рот вряд ли поместится. На второй картинке я лежу на теннисном столе в саду Малфой-Мэнора и раздвигаю ноги, с невероятно печальными глазами, всей своей позой выдавая молчаливую покорность. Видимо, под этим есть еще что-нибудь в духе, где я с выражением обреченности на лице на коленях умоляю его взять меня. Но желания лезть в его нелепые фантазии, которые, надеюсь, никогда не воплотятся, у меня нет. Без труда вытаскиваю другую картинку. А вот это уже интересно…

Отворачиваюсь, чтобы налить себе виски, притворяюсь, что ничего не видел. Потом смотрю на него и жду, решится ли он озвучить. Но Малфой неожиданно делает нечто другое. Подходит ко мне и берет меня за плечи. Я, не отступая, прямо смотрю ему в лицо. 

– Ты же меня хочешь, - говорит он и целует меня. Я открываю рот – не от неожиданности, скорее от любопытства, и язык Малфоя проникает в него, пробует мой язык, десны, небо. Это… не неприятно. 

Меня охватывает дрожь удовольствия, и я прерываю поцелуй и отступаю: - Довольно! 

Нарочито медленно беру бокал с камина и вспоминаю первую попавшуюся гадость – пахнущий крысами коридор на третьем этаже. Потом, успешно справившись с возбуждением, перевожу взгляд на Малфоя. 

Он смотрит с вызовом, за которым я без труда вычитываю гнев. Должно быть, считает себя гениальным любовником. Возможно, так оно и есть. Опыт наблюдения за бессмысленным трахом во время пыток не дает как следует судить, но проверять не буду. 

Я тоже смотрю. Поглаживаю пальцем серебряную змейку, обвивающую бокал у самого дна, и смотрю. Хочется сказать много всего. В первую очередь, что все его фантазии – это не ко мне, и что с ним я никогда не буду снизу. С него, кстати, сталось бы подставить меня, чтобы потом вытащить из подставы за эту самую ответную услугу. 

Но ничего подобного я не говорю. Просто спокойно замечаю: 

\- Ты ошибся. Мужчины меня не интересуют, Люциус. 

Меня интересует один конкретный мужчина. Но тебе об этом знать не полагается. И до этого конкретного мужчины ты, Малфой, не дотянешься никогда. 

На лице Люциуса маска, но на поверхности разума – разочарование. Неужели он действительно на что-то надеялся? 

После его ухода «к Драко» я тщательно вытираю губы. Потом полощу рот. Вот встречаются же такие типы! Телу приятно, но почему-то, соприкасаясь с ними, чувствуешь себя грязным до того, что не хочется потом даже в зеркало на себя смотреть. И все-таки иду в спальню и смотрю. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы в моей жизни не было никакого влияния Малфоя. 

Ну и что нового? Все тот же огромный, невыносимо уродливый горбатый нос – наследство с обоих сторон – и Принцев, и Снейпов, плюс работа Поттера и Блэка, которые ломали мне его бесчисленное количество раз, начиная с первой поездки в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Мерлин мой! У Альбуса он тоже перебитый, но ведь почему-то не выглядит так отвратительно. Желтая кожа и сальные волосы – с этим я уже смирился. Потому что либо волосы и кожа, либо зелья. В детстве волосы были сальными просто от гормонов, ну а теперь – вечные испарения от котлов. Прислоняюсь лбом к стеклу и закрываю глаза. Не на что тут смотреть!

Любовника завести! Да кто на тебя взглянет, ты, урод?! Это Альбус увидел все в тебе, потому что… Альбус – это Альбус. Ему нравится думать, что в каждом человеке есть хорошее, даже если его там нет. Но и он уже свою ошибку, кажется, разглядел… А таким, как Малфой, ты вообще исключительно для коллекции. И то только из-за интереса Лорда к твоим знаниям и способностям. В твои школьные годы он бы и минет тебя заставить сделать побрезговал. Ты - пария, Снейп. Ты всегда будешь другим. Не потому, что ты недоделанный гомик или бывший (и будущий) Пожиратель, а потому, что ты такой изначально. Как там Поттер говорил? Что я раздражаю самим фактом существования… да…

Этого любовника Альбуса, видимо, тоже фактом существования раздражаю. Иначе все происходящее как-то очень трудно объяснить. За исключением, конечно, того, что он знал каждый мой шаг, о котором знал Альбус. Или даже – я холодею – внушил Альбусу всю эту историю с домом Горбина. Иначе откуда этот дубль воспоминаний? И какое из них истинное, какое ложное? Мог ли я попытаться поцеловать Альбуса? Вряд ли. Я уже знал, что его сдерживает контракт, а я не просто так горжусь своим самоконтролем. Значит, истинное, скорее всего, мое. Действительно ли он закрывал камин? Или это был просто способ разделить нас? Очевидно, что он не контролирует Альбуса всегда, лишь иногда. Но как? Что за ритуал он применяет? Джейн говорила, что разделение магии действует, лишь пока два волшебника являются любовниками. Это означает, что как только Альбус прекратит с ним спать, этот человек перестанет использовать его силу. Если только не будет спать со мной, тогда сила будет уходить к тому человеку по другому контракту. Но спать с ним Альбусу выгодно. Бред какой-то…

Нет, нет. Сейчас я не буду думать об этом. А вот про пророчество Альбусу ничего не расскажу. Более того, сделаю вид, что… завел любовника. И что иногда ухожу к нему по вечерам. Это даст мне свободу действий – я ведь на самом деле не обязан круглосуточно в школе торчать. За порядком должны в первую очередь старосты следить. А, если уж на то пошло, на Поттере - следящие чары двух волшебников сразу. 

На этом моменте я опускаюсь в кресло и начинаю тупо разглядывать уродливые черные трещины в белом мраморе камина. Мне слишком страшно осознавать, что целью этого человека могу быть вовсе не я.

\--------------------

* По данным Википедии, дамиана использовалась как афродизиак, ацтеки с ее помощью восстанавливали половую активность.


	36. Двое из Эрнотерры

В тот январский вечер он долго плутал по всей Англии, запутывая след аппарации. Он дал себе слово не думать ни о чем, и теперь держался его. Люпин выпил зелье и закрылся в своих покоях. Все нужные чары, о которых передумалось со вчерашнего вечера, были наложены. Книги остались лежать на столе в лаборатории, дожидаясь его возвращения. 

Первое, что сказало ему, что он поступил правильно, были расширенные глаза Ромулу, после того как Северус поднялся на третий этаж здания с огромными окнами и попросил охранника позвать архитектора из офиса 329. Северус не помнил, кто и когда еще смотрел на него с такой радостью, искренне и открыто, как… Лили. Интересно, потом, когда он сотрет Ромулу память, останется ли в ее закоулках хоть что-то от всего этого? Он подумал об этом в первый раз, но жалеть о принятом решении было нельзя. Слишком многое поставлено на карту. В том числе жизнь любого человека, кто будет связан с ним. Особенно – маггла. 

Ромулу тут же отпросился, погода была тихая, без дождя или снега, и они пошли обратным маршрутом, как еще не ходили никогда – до того самого входа в парк напротив клуба. Всю дорогу говорил Ромулу: о своем новом проекте, о том, что они восстанавливают старое имение, и что он теперь там главный, и какие будут комнаты на первом этаже, и он не знает пока, куда перенести библиотеку, потому что из-за озера очень сыро. И что на самом деле все это вранье, что они так только говорят, чтобы он сам все сделал, и он совершенно запутался, потому что каждый хочет чего-то своего. И что они все видят это имение не таким, какое оно было, а как они нарисовали в своем воображении. 

\- Но ты меня понимаешь, правда? 

Северус слушал картавый голос и ловил себя на том, что улыбается. 

\- А старые чертежи?

\- Эээ… если бы еще что-то сохранилось.

\- А что случилось с домом?

\- Ээм… рухнул. 

\- Ясно. Тогда старые чертежи точно не нужны, - хмыкнул Северус. 

\- Угу. Точно, - отвечал со смехом Ромулу. А потом опять погрустнел: - Но ты понимаешь, мама вроде как главная. И бабушка тоже. Но дом принадлежит сестре. А сестра ничего не хочет. 

\- А почему нельзя послушать маму и бабушку? – они, не сговариваясь, свернули с главной дороги на боковую тропинку, и Северус присел на постамент гипсовой статуи. Ромулу устроился рядом и оперся на его плечо. Еще не стемнело, но фонари уже зажглись. Редкие прохожие, торопившиеся по домам после долгого рабочего дня, скользили по сторонам равнодушными взглядами. 

\- Это все неправильно как-то, - сказал Ромулу со вздохом. – Потому что сестра должна решать. Она заслужила это имение как никто, я думаю. Дядя его выкупил, мамин брат. Его у нас не очень любят в семье. У него склочный характер. Ну он же герцог. Да еще Вильярдо. Хотя дедушка тоже герцог, но он с детства нам внушал, что титул нужно заслужить. Что это вообще ничто, погремушка. Что имеет значение только то, что ты делаешь. А герцог Вильярдо… В-общем, ты видел Эрнесто. Они с Эрнесто два сапога пара. Этот кого хочешь достанет, и тот… А сестра с дядей ладила, они переписывались постоянно, когда он уехал. Они даже виделись тайком, так, чтобы мама об этом не знала. 

\- Тайком? 

Ромулу помолчал. 

– Во-первых, мама болела. Во-вторых, что-то он такое ей сделал не очень хорошее. Попробуй допытайся, что. У нас вся семья со своими секретами. Один крестный нормальный. И Эухения, на самом деле. С ней можно вообще обо всем говорить. Ну, а в-третьих, почему его не жаждут у нас видеть - жена дяди все время хочет убить мою сестру. В первый раз, когда она попыталась ее убить, он мог посадить ее в тюрьму, а вместо этого создал ей алиби. 

\- Зачем она хочет ее убить? 

Ромулу пожал плечами, и это движение передалось Северусу. Оба вздрогнули. 

\- Зачем убивают? Ты можешь мне назвать хоть одну причину, по которой человека следует убить?

\- Враг, который нападает?

\- Врага можно обезоружить.

\- Не всегда, - осторожно заметил Северус. 

\- Да… Не всегда… - вздохнул Ромулу. – Иногда мне кажется, что в этом мире так много ненависти, – пробормотал он. – Крестный говорит, что любовь преодолеет все. Но иногда… - он оборвал себя. – А Марта - ревнует. Сумасшедшая. Мы же испанцы, дикий народ. 

\- Это точно. Чуть что, на дуэль друг друга вызываете, - заметил Северус, слегка отодвигаясь и разглядывая Ромулу. Легкий ветерок трепал его длинные черные пряди, обвивая мальчишеское лицо. «Как он еще молод!» - подумал Северус. В груди словно что-то сжалось. 

Ромулу спрыгнул с постамента и встал напротив Северуса, руки в карманах. Он был все в том же достопамятном пальто, нараспашку, в джинсах и сером свитере, высокий толстый воротник подчеркивал красоту шеи.

\- Ты мне помешал тогда, с Эрнесто. Я даже не помню, поблагодарил тебя или нет, - сказал он, краснея. – Чувствую себя последним мудаком. Все это на самом деле выеденного яйца не стоило. 

\- Да, не стоило, - мягко согласился Северус. 

Ромулу отвернулся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Северус смотрел в его худую спину. 

\- У меня даже воображения не хватает представить, что было бы… Он, конечно, придурок, но мама его любит… и я его тоже люблю. Она меня чуть не убила, - сказал Ромулу со смехом, поворачиваясь обратно. - Дала пощечину, представляешь? Кричала, что он меня в детстве защищал, а я ему чем плачу? – Он машинально потер щеку. – И это маму надо знать – я ее почти никогда такой не видел. Она всегда такая спокойная, холодная. В дедушку. У дедушки потрясающий самоконтроль. Он был шпионом во время войны. 

Северус пристально посмотрел на Ромулу. 

\- Ага. И он, и бабушка, и ее брат, предыдущий герцог Вильярдо. Бабушкин брат вообще был двойным агентом. Правда, после войны он, говорят, вел себя ужасно, и дедушка его убил на дуэли. Говорят, он был влюблен в его жену бабушку Миранду, а герцог ее бил и все такое. Но если бы ты видел бабушку Миранду, - Ромулу хихикнул, - она, кажется, сама бы убила любого, кто бы посмел ее тронуть. Но она классная, реально классная. 

Северус прикрыл глаза. От многодневной усталости, от журчащего голоса клонило в сон. 

\- Собственно, из-за этой истории я и решил… тоже… В детстве бабушкиными дневниками зачитывался. Романтика же! А теперь боюсь маме лишний раз на глаза показываться, переписываемся с ней пока что. Когда она злится…

Ромулу замолчал. Было слышно, как под его ботинком шуршит прошлогодняя трава. 

\- А в тебе ведь тоже есть испанская кровь или арабская, - сказал он вдруг уверенно. 

\- С чего ты взял? – резко спросил Северус, распахивая глаза. 

\- По твоему лицу! Мы с тобой похожи, забыл? А Хуан Антонио говорит, что ты вообще как две капли воды похож на герцога, ну на маминого брата. Я его не очень хорошо помню, но Хуан Антонио часто с ним встречается.

\- Безмерно счастлив, - сухо сообщил Северус. 

\- Да ладно! – сказал Ромулу. – Ну вот на что ты злишься? В этот раз я же ничего такого не сделал! Хуан Антонио только всего и сказал, что ты, по его мнению, интересный человек. 

\- Я был бы тебе благодарен, если бы ты не обсуждал меня со своими братьями, сестрами и остальными родственниками. И испанской или арабской крови, к твоему сведению, во мне нет. Согласно семейному древу, все мои предки на десять поколений назад – англичане. 

Ромулу присвистнул: 

\- Десять поколений! Так ты тоже из дворян?!! 

\- Мама, - неохотно сказал Северус.

\- Ну, по тебе, в общем, видно. 

\- Безмерно польщен. 

Ромулу вздохнул и сел рядом.

– Не сердись на меня, - тихонько сказал он, носом утыкаясь Северусу в плечо. 

Северус подавил вздох: 

– Я не сержусь, Ромулу. Просто не вижу смысла в том, чтобы обсуждать меня. 

Ромулу внимательно посмотрел на него и, затаив дыхание, осторожно обхватил двумя руками, словно проверяя, как далеко может зайти. Северус вздрогнул, но отстраняться не стал. Ромулу облегченно выдохнул и положил голову ему на плечо. 

\- Можем обсуждать меня, - фыркнул он. – Я вчера услышал, как про меня спросили: «А где этот ваш уродливый мальчик, ну, испанский архитектор?». 

\- В твоей внешности нет ничего уродливого. 

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- Да, я так думаю. 

\- Я же говорю, ты – испанец, - засмеялся Ромулу. – Поэтому и не считаешь меня некрасивым. Англичане, с которыми я работаю, да и вообще, с кем встречаюсь, все считают меня уродливым, серьезно!

\- Ты шутишь? – спросил Северус. 

\- Да нет же! Просто это, как… Слушай, ты знаешь сказку про принцессу Эрну*?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда слушай. Рассказчик из меня неважный, но я все же попробую. Была однажды горная страна, отрезанная от всего остального мира, и завоевал ее мудрый правитель Эрн, и назвал страну в честь себя Эрнотеррой. Правитель научил народ земледелию, ремеслам и придумал для него письменность. Народ Эрнотерры жил очень счастливо. Еще бы – ведь самый главный закон страны гласил, что в Эрнотерре никто не должен лгать. Прошла тысяча счастливых лет правления династии потомков короля Эрна, и с его времен сохранились лишь один королевский портрет и надпись на непонятном языке. Портрет очень огорчал жителей, ибо добрый мудрый король Эрн Первый был невероятно уродлив. И вот у нынешнего короля династии Эрна тридцать-там-какого-то родилась девочка принцесса Эрна. И она была до того уродлива, что жители всего королевства попрятали зеркала, чтобы ненароком не огорчить принцессу. Но когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, она увидела свое отражение в ручье, и поняла, что урод, который на нее смотрит – она сама. Тогда она поняла, почему все юноши страны смотрели на нее с жалостью. От отчаяния Эрна бросилась бежать из замка, куда глаза глядят, в горы. По дороге она услышала крик о помощи, сплела из своего платья веревку и вытащила из ущелья юношу, такого же уродливого, как и она сама. И пока она его выхаживала, то решила, что раз он такой же урод, как и она, то она, наверное, не будет казаться ему некрасивой. Они поженились, а в день свадьбы юноша перевел принцессе ту самую надпись на непонятном языке, оставленную королем Эрном. И знаешь, что там говорилось? – со смехом спросил Ромулу.

\- Нет. Что? 

Ромулу прикрыл глаза, вспоминая: 

\- А вот: «Мужчины моей страны трудолюбивы и умны, женщины – честны и добры. Но - прости им бог - и те и другие невероятно уродливы».

Северус усмехнулся. Объятие Ромулу сделалось еще крепче.

– С тобой так хорошо, - сказал тот. – Ни о чем не хочется думать. Понравилась тебе моя сказка?

\- Да. Только я бы оспорил утверждение автора, что правда приносит людям счастье. 

\- Я бы тоже его оспорил, - пробормотал Ромулу глухо. Теплое дыхание коснулась уха Северуса. – Кстати, как насчет того, чтобы пойти ко мне домой и посмотреть хороший фильм? У меня отличный видеомагнитофон и много кассет. Когда твой поезд? 

\- Около полуночи. Я не против хорошего фильма. И даже не против пива с орешками, если мы при этом купим нормальной еды. 

\- Вау. Я тебя пробил! – сказал Ромулу, отрываясь от Северуса и прыгая перед ним на одной ноге. Его темные глаза горели от восторга. 

В первом часу ночи Северус ложился спать в холодном подземелье и, вспоминая вечер, обещал себе: «В следующий раз непременно сотру». 

Снился ему Брюс Уиллис из «Крепкого орешка», который они смотрели вместе с Ромулу. Неправдоподобно огромный, размером с Хагрида, Брюс Уиллис стоял на Астрономической башне, высовывая голову из-под крыши, и держал за шкирку отчаянно барахтавшегося в воздухе таинственного Альбусова незнакомца, встряхивая его, как котенка. Северус был тут же, кружил около башни на метле, пытаясь разглядеть ненавистное лицо. «Ты можешь делать с ним все, что хочешь, Северус», - произнес вдруг из ниоткуда голос Альбуса. Северус кивнул Брюсу Уиллису, и тот сказал: «Окей, так и поступим» и разжал ладонь. И Северус стоял рядом с ним на башне и смотрел, как падает, падает и разбивается о камни темное тело.   
Утром картинка сложилась сама собой. Вычислить гада, найти возможность обойти его использование силы Альбуса и убить. Даже если после этого Дамблдор убьет его самого.

\---------------------------------  
* Рассказ Александра Куприна «Синяя звезда». Изложение очень приблизительное, так как Ромулу читал его лет пять назад.


	37. Переписка семьи Вильярдо

«Дорогая девочка! 

Как я уже писал тебе, я не хотел рассказывать тебе об этом, но раз ты так настаиваешь, то я, конечно, выполню твою просьбу. 

Дело в том, что я застал тебя обыскивающей мой кабинет, и мы с тобой имели крупный разговор по этому поводу. Надеюсь, что у тебя не возникнет чувства вины, потому что мы с тобой уже обсуждали это неоднократно, и ты много раз просила прощения, и я, конечно же, тебя простил.

Подростковое любопытство иногда толкает на поступки, о которых потом жалеешь. Помню, с меня сталось взломать защитные чары в кабинете нашего преподавателя трансфигурации, потому что я хотел посмотреть, что он прячет в своем личном шкафу. Обошлось мне это в целую прядь седых волос и две недели в больничном крыле. Не считая, конечно, субботних отработок в его кабинете до конца года. 

В любом случае, помни, что я на тебя не в обиде. 

PS. Наследственные дела полагаю закончить к началу февраля. Однако меня задерживает в Англии масса других дел, о которых можешь спросить у матери, и которые много важнее наследственных.

Жду новых писем.   
Любящий тебя Грегори  
28 января 1994 года».

\- О Господи! – сказала Эухения Виктория, в потрясении уставившись на пергамент, лежащий на ее коленях. Такого просто не могло быть! Что на нее нашло?!! Неужели те видения в Хэллоуин два года назад так повлияли на нее, что она позволила себе настолько неадекватный поступок в отношении столь близкого человека? Накричать, нагрубить – да. В одиннадцать-двенадцать лет она мало чем отличалась от других подростков и вспыхивала по любому поводу, словно камин от Инчендио. А Грегори не был герцогом Толедским, на которого и помыслить нельзя было повысить голос. Или Джафаром, при виде которого в голову приходило слово «благоговение». С Грегори можно было ссориться и спорить, отстаивая свое право жить, как ей хотелось, и потом признавать его правоту, мириться, просить прощения и быть прощенной. 

И слов Эухения в запале, помнится, часто не выбирала. До тех пор, пока в тринадцать лет при занятиях окклюменцией не пробила память баронессы и не нашла в ней просмотренные воспоминания Грегори. После этого не то что грубить, слово лишнее долго боялась сказать. И все думала: как? Как он все это выдержал? Даже сейчас собственное пережитое на драконьей ферме казалось куда меньшим, это-то и держало, что он смог. Не просто выжил, а стал тем, кем стал. И что-то познал в жизни такое важное, что у нее никак не получалось. 

Эухения перечитала пергамент, и обнаружила внизу приписку: «Что унываешь ты, душа моя, и что смущаешься? Уповай на Бога…»(Псал.42:5)

\- Бог? – сказала она со злостью. Губы ее скривились в ироничной усмешке. – Где он? Где ты его нашел?!! Почему он бросил меня теперь здесь? С этими снами? Что он дает людям? Зачем он вообще?!! – и она упала на постель лицом в подушку и зарыдала. Перед ее глазами вновь была сцена с фермы, когда Чарли слизывал с перчаток драконью желчь, и какой-то невообразимый гнев рос, ширился внутри нее. 

Через пару минут она проплакалась и села, прислонившись затылком к ветхому гобелену, жесткими быстрыми движениями вытирая следы слез. – Ты был неправ, Пиппе! – сказала она. – Я бы смогла это сделать. И я это буду делать.* 

Через час барон де Ведья-и-Медоре, только что оттрахав хорошенькую секретаршу Анхелику, довольно щуря усталые близорукие глаза, пил кофе, сваренный секретаршей, а также читал письмо, полученное с домашней серой совой. «Папа, ни за что не поверю, что в мире не осталось ни одного известного целителя, который бы меня не посмотрел». 

– Похоже, мой друг, - пробормотал Леонардо себе под нос, старательно отводя взгляд от чересчур ревнивой Анхелики, - наша девочка начинает выздоравливать. 

Еще через час Полина Инесса зашла в свою комнату, посмотрела на спящую сестру и тихо попятилась назад. Через пятнадцать минут баронесса, искавшая дочь для серьезного разговора, нашла ее в пустой комнате мальчиков в левом крыле второго этажа. Полина Инесса сидела на корточках между кроватью Эухенио и окном, безжалостно наматывая на палец длинную темную прядь. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд баронессы она произнесла:

\- Она черная, мама. Теперь она совершенно черная.   
\--------------------------  
\- По-видимому, у тебя особая связь с любым из членов семьи, и каким-то образом ты вписала в поле родовой магии намерение помогать каждому из Вильярдо, - Мария Инесса ходила по кабинету, время от времени поглядывая на дочь, забравшуюся с ногами в одно из кресел. Полина Инесса казалась вся составленной из одних углов, и баронессе невольно приходила на ум сказка про гадкого утенка. – Таким образом, когда он призвал на помощь родовую магию, ты ему помогла. Но поскольку это все же поле родовой магии, а оно никогда не допустит причинения ущерба никому из членов семьи, то опасность быть убитой тебе не угрожает. Соледад не права. – Присев на краешек стола, баронесса переплела пальцы и вновь расплела их. 

\- Но это означает, что он может как бы случайно перетянуть всю нашу защитную магию, и тогда мы все будем в опасности? – еще не до конца убежденная сама не зная в чем спросила Полина Инесса. 

\- Это означает, что вам нужно подтянуть уровень защитных заклинаний. Всем, - отрезала баронесса. - В отличие от большинства волшебников, которые даже никогда не слышали о родовой защитной магии, мы – избалованное семейство. Абсолютно избалованное. Мы полагаем, что она сама все за нас сделает, поэтому не тренируемся в полную силу. Мы забываем, что защитная магия – это всего лишь дополнительная защита, и что к ней нельзя обращаться в любое время, что ею можно пользоваться только, если опасность действительно смертельная! 

\- А как он мог воззвать к защитной магии, если это не был кто-то из вассального круга? Ведь защитной магией могут пользоваться только те, кто давал вассальную клятву тебе, как главе рода? Разве не так? Или… это все-таки был кто-то из наших?

Баронесса покачала головой:

\- Нет, браслеты ни у кого не вспыхивали, даже у Риты. Возможно, магия рода сама пришла ему на помощь… - сказала Мария Инесса осторожно. – Или, возможно, она просто объединилась с родовой защитой Риты, которая на тот момент находилась поблизости. 

\- А не мог ли он просто взять чужую родовую защиту? Защиту того, кто находился под боком? 

Мария Инесса посмотрела на дочь пристально:

\- С чего у тебя возникло такое предположение?

\- Он использовал Вим Дедуко. Знаешь это заклинание? - Полина Инесса вернула матери внимательный взгляд. Та медленно кивнула. 

\- Я понимаю, о чем ты. Хоть я и не слишком довольна тем, что ты знаешь такие заклинания. 

\- Я знаю только, что оно существует. Но я ведь все равно не могла бы произнести его?

\- С помощью родовой магии, возможно, смогла бы, - отозвалась баронесса. – Ведь это _защитное_ заклинание. Что же касается того, что это кто-то чужой воспользовался нашей родовой магией… Она на то и родовая, что ею не сможет воспользоваться никто чужой. Более того, ею не сможет воспользоваться ни один человек, который желал бы причинить зло вассальному кругу. Следовательно, он однозначно Вильярдо. И как бы ни было лестно, что среди Вильярдо есть столь сильный маг, надеюсь, что Рита ошибается хотя бы в оценке его силы. И что он, как минимум, не является самым сильным магом мира. 

\- Он темный, да? 

\- А это не очевидно? Ты в своем видении стояла в луже крови, а вокруг были трупы, порезанные в лохмотья. Кроме того, чары полета относятся к _очень_ темной магии. 

\- Рита говорит, что это было круто, гораздо круче метлы! 

\- С Ритой я уже поговорила как следует по поводу ее самонадеянного поведения! С тех пор, как они спелись на похоронах Мэри с этой Тонкс, - Мария Инесса вложила в последнюю фразу все свое презрение, - она как будто стала еще более буйной, чем была. 

Полина Инесса вздохнула. Она полагала, что дело было вовсе не в этой неизвестной Тонкс.

– Я не знала, что чары полета относятся к темной магии, - сказала она. – Что они такого делают? 

Баронесса пожала плечами. 

– Что обычно делает черная магия? Превращает человека в зверя…

\- Значит, я помогла темному магу, - еле слышно пробормотала Полина Инесса. И засмеялась: - После всего-то! Я книги по темной магии боюсь даже в руки брать. 

\- Не буду даже спрашивать, когда ты брала их в руки, - задумчиво протянула Мария Инесса. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что это была не твоя затея. – Она помолчала. Потом добавила: - Грегори говорит, что мы должны учиться преодолевать наши страхи, иначе жизнь сама заставит их нас преодолеть, поставив в такую ситуацию, в которой мы не сможем отвертеться от того, чего мы боимся. И мне кажется, что в этом что-то есть. 

Полина Инесса спрятала лицо в ладонях. 

\- Вообще-то, в том, что он темный, возможно, ничего удивительного, - заметила баронесса. - В семье столько поколений темных магов. 

\- Герцоги Толедские. Они были темными до девятнадцатого века, я знаю. Но Вильярдо никогда не были темными. По крайней мере, с двенадцатого века, когда они отпочковались от португальских королей. То есть ты думаешь, что он Вильярдо де Толедо? 

Мария Инесса посмотрела на нее с раздражением: 

\- Ты тоже считаешь, что он чей-то незаконнорожденный сын? Ты знаешь, что сама династия герцогов Толедских после начала девятнадцатого века сомнительна**. И поскольку мы не можем со стопроцентной вероятностью утверждать, - менторским тоном сказала она, - что человек, который ее продолжил, был действительно тем самым умершим сыном-сквибом, мы не можем утверждать, что с этой стороны линия Вильярдо, с которой герцоги Толедские объединились в семнадцатом веке, не была прервана. Таким образом, я ничего не могу думать насчет того, что он Вильярдо де Толедо, или просто Вильярдо, но если бы он был Вильярдо де Ведья-и-Медоре, позволь заметить, я бы об этом знала, - добавила баронесса холодно. – У меня, знаешь ли, есть привычка интересоваться делами своего мужа. 

Полина Инесса кивнула. Она смотрела на мать, словно бы решая, заговорить или не заговорить о чем-то, но в конце концов промолчала. 

\- Таким образом, он может оказаться прямым потомком Вильярдо де Толедо, который не ладил с семьей в каком-нибудь семнадцатом веке, или Вильярдо, который не ладил с семьей в каком-нибудь двенадцатом, и о котором мы просто не знаем в силу каких-нибудь семейных обстоятельств. 

\- Ну ладно, главное, что, как ты говоришь, я не умру, - вздохнула Полина Инесса, притягивая колени к подбородку. Тесные джинсы затрещали по швам, и лицо баронессы смягчилось. 

\- Тебе уже пора менять одежду, - заметила она, улыбнувшись уголками губ. 

\- Угу. Как только выйду замуж, обязательно это сделаю. 

\- Ты могла бы не откладывать свадьбу. 

\- Ну, - Полина Инесса кивнула в сторону второго этажа, - сейчас не очень-то хочется. Кроме того, хотелось бы, чтобы все происходило в Фуэнтэ Сольяда. 

\- До лета мы успеем сделать максимум десять комнат. Ромулу не железный, Полина Инесса. 

\- У него сегодня такое счастливое лицо было, - заметила та. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. – Ты не хочешь этого?

\- У меня есть выбор? Мне казалось, это прерогатива Ромулу решать, жить ему с Ритой или с кем-то другим. 

\- Мне кажется, между ними еще все будет хорошо, - задумчиво сказала Полина Инесса. 

Баронесса вскинула подбородок. 

\- С чего ты взяла? 

Полина Инесса задумалась:

\- Ты спрашивала меня про видения… Однажды я видела, что у Ромулу и Риты родится ребенок, и что они оба будут счастливы. 

Мария Инесса посмотрела на нее с сомнением. 

– Кстати, о твоих видениях, - раздраженно сказала она, - оставь, ради Бога, в покое Мартину. Если ты видишь ауры, то должна понимать, что она не несет никакой угрозы нашему дому. 

\- Есть люди, чьи ауры я не вижу вообще. У Мартины она белая, как будто ее нет. Как у покойника. 

Баронесса фыркнула: 

\- Вы с Эухенией друг друга стоите! Что одна, что другая, вечно уверены в собственной непогрешимости! Ну уж, позволь мне тебя заверить, Мартина не покойница. И достаточно того, что причины, по которым она тут живет, знаю я. 

Полина Инесса кивнула.

Они помолчали. Баронесса обошла стол и опустилась в кресло, барабаня пальцами по стеклу на крышке стола: 

– Мы все обсудили? Ты можешь идти.   
Но Полина Инесса не двигалась.

– Мама, - произнесла она осторожно, - ты сказала, что нам нужно заниматься защитой. Зачем? Какая в этом необходимость? Ты знаешь о какой-то новой угрозе со стороны Марты или Инес?

Баронесса замерла на несколько мгновений, потом кивнула каким-то своим мыслям, открыла ящик стола и, порывшись в нем, вытащила пергамент. Многочисленные заломы на нем говорили, что его перечитывали не один десяток раз. Полина Инесса притянула пергамент к себе с помощью беспалочкового Акцио. 

«Сердечный друг мой, Мария Инесса!

Ты спрашиваешь меня, в чем дело, и почему я решил не торопиться с реставрацией монастыря, ведь наследственные дела не являются срочными, и уладить их можно позднее. Все так, но обстоятельства вынуждают меня покинуть Испанию немедленно. Полагаю, что сумею уладить многие вопросы до Рождества, чтобы, как прежде, отпраздновать его с теми, кто составляет мою семью и отраду сердца столь долгие годы. Основное, ради чего я оставляю вас, это информация, и она сейчас важна, как никогда. 

Друг мой, мы неоднократно обсуждали с тобой вероятность возвращения Волдеморта. Увы, вчера я получил подтверждение нашим догадкам. По всей видимости, Волдеморту, если и не удалось обрести секрет вечной жизни, то удалось найти способ возрождения после смерти. Все это время он существовал вне тела, однако уже близок тот день, когда он обретет его вновь. И вероятно, сила его будет куда больше той, которой он обладал ранее. Полагаю, что мне нет нужды спрашивать тебя, присоединишься ли ты ко мне в моем намерении продолжить борьбу с ним. Ты не раз заверяла меня, что не откажешься от своего обещания, последний раз не далее, как в сентябре этого года, и я не обижу тебя своим недоверием. Однако я буду благодарен тебе, если ты потихоньку начнешь обсуждать это с остальными. Мы оба понимаем, что всей семье Вильярдо придется занять свою позицию, и чем скорее она будет определена, тем лучше. 

Береги себя и не выходи надолго в сырую погоду. 

Обнимаю тебя, мой друг.   
Любящий тебя Грегори  
5 декабря 1993 года». 

С расширившимися глазами Полина Инесса перечитала письмо еще раз. 

\- Что значит «семье Вильярдо придется занять свою позицию»? – спросила она. 

Мария Инесса набросила на себя согревающие чары. 

\- По определенным обстоятельствам мы никогда не обсуждали в семье тем, связанных с Пожирателями. Однако все вы знаете, что в войну с предыдущим темным лордом – Гриндевальдом - и Вильярдо, и Толедо работали в магическом сопротивлении. Сейчас, кроме славы нашей семьи, которая, надеюсь, имеет в этой жизни не последнее значение, - Мария Инесса гордо вскинула голову, - есть два факта непосредственной угрозы. Марта Вильярдо – не просто человек, который пытается убить твою сестру. Она - дочь человека, который хотел присоединиться к Волдеморту, и был убит во время зачисток в восьмидесятых годах. Она не раз высказывалась в духе, что обязательно присоединилась бы к нему. Отец Инес, Риккардо Антонио, едва не присоединился к Пожирателям, они были частыми гостями у него в доме. Ее дед, князь Антонио Микеле Раванилья был сподвижником Гриндевальда. После его поражения и заточения в Нурменгарде он вернулся на Сицилию и возглавил мафиозную группировку. После его смерти у группировки сменилось несколько боссов, однако, по последним данным, теперь ее возглавила Инес. У нас с Грегори нет сомнений, что она захочет стать как минимум союзницей Волдеморта. Я уже не говорю о том, что с нее станется попросить жизнь твоей сестры в награду. 

Мария Инесса вернула пергамент обратно в ящик и захлопнула его с резким звуком. 

Полина Инесса вздрогнула:

\- Ты говорила уже с кем-нибудь?

\- С Пиппе, с Хуаном Антонио, с Риккардо и Лидией***, с их сыном Пабло и его женой Анаис, с доньей Мирой, с моим троюродным братом Морисом и его женой Элейн****. 

\- И?

\- Они все подтвердили вассальную клятву.

\- Я поговорю с Бернардо и его отцом, - сказала Полина Инесса. – Его отец, конечно, всего лишь архитектор, но в молодости он учился боевой магии.

\- Следует ли это понимать, что ты?..

Полина Инесса со вздохом сползла с кресла, размяла руки и ноги, обошла вокруг стола и впервые в жизни обняла баронессу. 

\- Да, мама, - сказала она. – Я тоже. 

\----------------------  
*Отсылка к разговору из главы "Пиппе".  
**Реальная династия герцогов Толедских прервалась в начале 19 века. Сейчас титулы этой семьи носит герцогиня Каэтана Альба, которая не является прямым потомком рода.   
В волшебном мире династия была продолжена сыном одного из герцогов Толедских, который был объявлен умершим в раннем возрасте, а на самом деле под чужим именем воспитывался в монастыре. Умершим его объявили, поскольку мальчик из семьи сильных волшебников не проявлял ровно никаких волшебных способностей. Однако его родители, которые во избежание позора предпочли отослать сына-сквиба с глаз долой, ошиблись: это был один из редких случаев, когда магия проявилась в позднем возрасте.  
***Португальские родственники Вильярдо, на семейном дереве - на ветке матери Марии Инессы, в дальнейшем будут иногда встречаться  
**** Английские родственники Вильярдо, племянница которых учится в Хогвартсе и читает книжки на испанском


	38. Друг

_POV Северуса, ночь на 29 января 1994 года_

Странная штука память. Иногда годами стараешься забыть, выталкиваешь что-то с периферии сознания, но оно пробивается сквозь всю твою оборону и прорастает, жжет, выламывает душу. Впрочем, некоторые вещи я просто не имею права забывать. Например, то, что обида на то, что Лили дала мой учебник Поттеру, и он оттуда вычитал мое собственное заклинание, которым меня и подвесил, стоила мне нашей дружбы… Или то, что мое желание угодить повелителю веселой шуткой стоило Лили жизни… 

Чем ближе ее день рожденья – 30 января, тем больше вспоминается горького из той, другой жизни, в которую не вернуться уже никогда, не перепрожить ошибок. Если бы была хоть малейшая надежда противостоять силе Лорда… А так – даже если воспользовался бы хроноворотом, на сколько это задержало бы его? На день, на два? 

Память. Самое важное, помимо уже намеченного, сейчас понять, что происходит с Альбусом, найти заклинания, вызвавшие изменения его памяти и контрзаклинания к ним. И, если получится, способ сделать его устойчивым к этого вида изменениям.

Ага, тяжело хмыкаю я. Сделать устойчивым насильно. Мой мозг словно бы отказывается все время помнить, что Альбус сам этого захотел, что он сам заставляет работать этот прокл _я_ тый контракт. У меня в голове словно два разных Альбуса: этот, непонятный, незнакомый, _чужой_ , и тот, в шею которого я утыкался носом ночами, втягивая ноздрями любимый пряный запах. И этот и тот не совмещаются никак, более того, я знаю, что в ближайшее время они еще больше разойдутся, и, может быть, останется только тот, который сейчас. И все мои одиннадцать лет превратятся в сожаление об одиннадцати годах, как это уже было с годами дружбы с Малфоем. Но я слишком много обязательств взял на себя перед Лили, моя жизнь принадлежит в большей степени ей, ее сыну, чем Альбусу. Дамблдору, говорю я себе. Незнакомому мне величайшему волшебнику мира Дамблдору. 

Доварив очередную порцию зелий для Джейн и для аптеки, я сажусь в кресло у камина и читаю трехтомник Адамса. Вряд ли я буду сегодня спать. Пузырьки бодрящего выставлены вдоль стены прямо на полу: на камине для них слишком жарко. 

Кладу ноги на скамеечку, с отвращением вспоминая зельеваров-американцев, которые задирают ноги на стол прямо в ботинках. Вот уж точно, где никакого понятия о манерах! Впрочем, на конференции по зельеварению я уже давно не езжу. 

Книга Адамса – самая современная и самая полная по нарушениям памяти. К трем утра мне удается выудить из нее несколько ценных для меня вещей. Первая из них - то, что автору за 70 лет его исследований дважды встречались вмешательства в память, когда человек видел некоторые эпизоды не так, как его родственники, и определить причину вмешательства так и не представилось возможным. Однако в одном из случаев через некоторое время человек сам вспомнил настоящие эпизоды. Это говорило о том, что такое вмешательство не уничтожало настоящие воспоминания, а лишь действительно заменяло их. И вторая - то, что автор имел дело со случаем, когда пациент знал, что его память была стерта с помощью заклинания Мемория Абдиката*. Это заклинание работает лишь при добровольном согласии стереть память, но уничтожает воспоминания, по-видимому, навсегда. Само заклинание, по мнению автора, не смотря на то, что согласие было добровольным, относилось к темной магии. 

Добровольное согласие на уничтожение памяти. Не на Обливиэйт, который может снять более сильный волшебник… При этих строчках я положил книгу на колени и долго смотрел в огонь… Кажется, в воскресенье вечером я опять не вернусь к исследованиям. У меня есть занятие вместо этого: навестить бывшего декана. 

При воспоминании о Слагхорне, толстом лысом декане Слизерина с потными ладонями и масляными глазками, меня передергивает. Последний раз я встречал его на конференции в 83-м году – он-то всегда там одна из центральных фигур! – когда он обхаживал какую-то расцветающую знаменитость. Будущая знаменитость льстиво улыбалась и смотрела ему в рот. Стоп! Я напоминаю себе, что на войне вопросу о личных предпочтениях не место. Слагхорн – это Слагхорн. В конце концов, мне нужно быть благодарным ему за то, что он был таким отвратительным деканом – потому что на его фоне мне было гораздо легче завоевать авторитет у слизеринцев, чем если бы до меня был кто-нибудь типа МакГонагалл. Потому что, кажется, хуже декана, чем Слагхорн, быть не может. А в воскресенье я всего лишь сделаю то, что должен был сделать очень давно. И даже немного жаль, что после моего визита он обо всем забудет. 

«Историю заклинания Обливиэйт» Раймона Одруа я читаю уже к рассвету, наклонившись над столом. Глазам немного больно, я призываю все свечи, которые только у меня есть, но дело, конечно, не в освещении. Полное восстановление после проклятий, которые я получил в доме Горбина, произойдет только через несколько недель. Хотелось бы знать, кстати, что об этом инциденте думают в Лютном. Не буду удивлен, если в ближайшее время кто-нибудь захочет мне отомстить. В аврорате думают одно, а в Лютном – своя когорта, у них на уме совсем другое. Придется пока прятаться и от бывших «своих». Заклинание невидимости, к сожалению, требует стихии воздуха или просто очень большого количества силы. В полевых условиях стихийную магию взять неоткуда, так что придется пользоваться оборотным. И еще – часто обращаться к Флитвику, чтобы наложил заклинание невидимости, которого бы хватало, скажем, минут на сорок. Выйти из комнат Флитвика, спуститься к Запретному лесу и запутать след аппарации. 

«История Обливиэйта» - столь ветхая, что, не заключай я каждый лист в свою защитную оболочку, книга бы рассыпалась на глазах. Книги Одруа уничтожили веке еще в 16-м, после того, как он пошел против властей, и то, что эта нашлась в Хогвартсе, кажется каким-то чудом. Ирма говорит, что за все время работы здесь не выдавала ее ни разу, да и мне дала под обещание вернуть в не худшем виде. Для того, чтобы ее вот так читать, требуется немало силы, и я пью бодрящее. Книга, в общем-то, не слишком полезная: кому нужны эти старые заклинания, многосложные и трудновыполнимые предшественники Обливиэйта, которые, к тому же, никто не знает, как именно надо выполнять, когда можно использовать сам Обливиэйт, но мне важна любая зацепка. 

Переворачиваю очередную страницу и, затаив дыхание, смотрю на обрывок записки-закладки: сверху - одним почерком «…не работает», и снизу - другим, столь ненавистным, который даже юным, неустоявшимся узнается слишком хорошо: «Еще бы оно сработало! Думаешь, ты такой умный, и я не знаю, на ком ты его пробовал? Ты бы еще отыскал самого Гриндевальда и на него бы попробовал заклятие наложить! Попробуй на Диппете». Переворачиваю записку: «И, кстати, МакГонагалл так себе прикрытие, тем более, старше тебя». 

\------------------  
29 января 1994 года

В Лондоне за последние сутки случилась зима, и все газоны были покрыты снегом. 

\- Джейн стало хуже, - мрачно сказал Ричард, когда они встретились на «старом месте» - не в самом гей-клубе, а в парке напротив него, там, где Северус два дня назад гулял с Ромулу. – Лежит, смотрит в потолок и ничего не говорит. 

\- Значит, поход отменяется? Или… может быть, это повод ее осмотреть? – спросил Северус, которого не оставляла мысль, что он мог бы что-то сделать. 

\- Ни то, ни другое. Она передала тебя другому человеку. Сказала, что пока ты можешь поговорить с ним. Я его немного знаю – он дельный парень, служит в магической полиции. Так что мы отправимся в Милан. 

\- В Милан?

\- В его окрестности, - Ричард поднял вверх кожаную перчатку:- Портал до места назначения. А что касается Джейн, то Хенрик – один из лучших специалистов по темномагическим проклятьям во всей Европе. Один из двух, - уточнил Ричард. – Второй тоже ее смотрел. И ничего не смог сделать.

\- Послушай, Брэндон, - Северус редко называл приятеля по фамилии (он его вообще никак не называл), но всегда делал это, когда злился, - вы оба – законченные придурки! Иногда с темной магией можно справиться только темной магией. Ни один ваш хваленый целитель наверняка не изучал ее настолько, насколько я. И я ее изучал, заметь, именно в аспекте исцеления от проклятий. Я знаю заклинания, ритуалы и умею готовить противоядия ко всем группам проклятий, которые вообще существуют. 

\- Послушай, Снейп, - вернул Северусу оскорбление Ричард, который, впрочем, и в эту минуту выглядел куда добродушнее своего приятеля, лишь чуть мрачнее, чем был до того, как завелся, - Джейн утверждает, что эти проклятия завязаны на родовую магию старинного семейства, и поэтому могут быть сняты только с помощью родовой магии этого семейства. Второй специалист по темным проклятьям как раз из этой семьи. Собственно, он и есть тот бывший любовник Джейн, жену которого она пыталась отравить. Если когда-нибудь она расскажет тебе, сделай вид, что узнал это от нее. Ты, конечно, можешь вопить и брызгать слюной, доказывая, что ни он, ни Маршан всего знать не могут. Но я знаю Джейн уже шесть лет, и за эти годы я не слышал, чтобы она когда-нибудь хоть в чем-нибудь была неправа.

\- Мне послышалось, или ты тоже самое заявлял обо мне в конце прошлого года? - с угрозой, сузив глаза, спросил Северус. 

\- Обстоятельства переменились, - буркнул Ричард. – Извини, старина, - примирительно сказал он. – Но Джейн упряма, как стадо тембу. У нее шотландские корни, и она многое просто чувствует. Можешь попробовать ее переубедить, когда ей станет легче, и она будет разговаривать. Берилл собирается взять отпуск, чтобы ухаживать за ней. 

Северус пожал плечами. Его бесило упрямство этих ослов, и он все еще злился. Как злился всякий раз, когда его компетентность подвергалась сомнению тем или иным способом. 

\- Послушай, ну я сам понимаю, что ты мог бы хотя бы попытаться, - сдался Брэндон. – Возможно, она просто не хочет, чтобы ты ее смотрел. Ты же мужчина, почти одного с ней возраста, а у нее все тело в язвах. 

\- Маршан немногим старше, - заметил Северус. – А второй вообще был ее любовником. 

\- Маршану около шестидесяти. А что до второго, то я слышал, что она ему доверяет как себе. 

\- Мне, стало быть, не доверяет? Я ей лекарства варю, за которые мог бы попасть в Азкабан. И теперь она знает, кто это делает! Хотя мы с тобой договаривались, что все пойдет помимо меня. 

\- В Азкабан – нет. Они не входят в реестр. 

\- За хранение запрещенных ингредиентов, - холодно сказал Снейп. 

\- Ты - придурок, - отвечал Ричард. – Я познакомил тебя со своей семьей, ввел в туннель Мерлина и подставился по полной, а ты думаешь только о собственной шкуре!

\- Еще раз назовешь меня так…

\- Ладно, ладно, прости, - Брэндон поднял вверх обе ладони, - я действительно нарушил уговор, но, черт собачий, я был уверен, что тебе будет приятно побывать в таком месте. Ты можешь взять с Джейн и Берилл непреложную клятву, что они тебя не выдадут. Они пойдут на это, я не сомневаюсь.

\- Слишком во многом ты стал не сомневаться, - хмуро заметил Северус. 

\- Ты лучше расскажи, как все прошло, - сменил тему Ричард. – И почему к Берилл никто не пристал с допросами? В воскресенье весь аврорат по поводу тебя в первой половине дня на ушах стоял, а во второй половине дело на тебя уже закрыли! Ты что, к ним гипноз применил? Внушил им, что ты невиновен?

\- Что ты сказал? – воззрился на него Северус. 

\- Не понял. 

\- Про внушение. 

\- А что? 

\- Брэндон, - воскликнул Северус, хватая Ричарда за рукав куртки, - что ты знаешь о гипнозе?!!

\- Только то, что это очень редкая способность. Что маги-гипнотизеры, способные влиять не только на магглов, а и на магов, встречаются раз в несколько столетий. Что способ защиты тот же, как и при легиллименции – не смотреть в глаза. Что окклюменту это вообще не грозит. Старина, с тобой все в порядке?! 

\- Нет, - буркнул Северус, вытирая пот со лба. – Что можно внушить с помощью гипноза? 

Ричард пожал плечами. 

– Наверное, все, что угодно. Я слышал о русском колдуне Распутине, который держал под гипнозом всю семью русского царя и фактически управлял целой страной.

\- Да, - сказал Северус, отпуская его руку, - все, что угодно. 

Ричард подождал, не захочет ли Снейп рассказать ему что-нибудь, потом кивнул, скорее самому себе, чем приятелю, и переспросил: 

\- Так что там у тебя вышло в воскресенье?

\- Дамблдор меня прикрыл. Сказал, что мы любовники, и что я был у него всю ночь и все утро. 

Ричард присвистнул. 

– А вы любовники?

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь?!

\- Хорошее у тебя начальство! 

Северус посмотрел на него мрачно:

– Не желаю тебе такого.

\- Ну, я птаха вольная… Слушай, что, прям так и заявил, что вы спите?

Снейп усмехнулся. 

\- Видел бы ты рожу Рэнделла! Хотя и Шеклболт с Грюмом тоже хорошо смотрелись.

\- Рэнделл и Шеклболт! Мерлин! Тогда понятно! 

\- Что понятно?

\- Понятно, почему твой шеф тебя прикрыл таким экзотическим способом. Я-то уж было подумал, что он к тебе подкатывает. 

Северус поморщился. 

– Брэндон, что понятно? – переспросил он.

Ричард потер пальцами серьгу.

– На весь аврорат только двое голубых, и это Рэнделл и Шеклболт, - сказал он. 

\- Вот оно как. А я всю неделю гадал, почему в «Пророке» никак не появится статья Скитер «Директор школы магии спит с учителем зельеварения», - саркастически заметил Снейп. 

\- Позиции Дамблдора слишком сильны, чтобы она там появилась, иначе, уверен, он бы не стал раскидываться такими заявлениями, - задумчиво сказал Ричард. – Он, конечно, величайший волшебник, никто не спорит, но интриган почище твоего Темного Лорда.

\- Оставь в покое Дамблдора, он тебе не по зубам, - Северус пошарил в кармане и вытянул фиал с серебристой жидкостью. – Здесь некое воспоминание Люциуса Малфоя. Мне нужно знать, кто этот человек из аврората. 

Ричард кивнул.

– Как срочно? – спросил он. 

\- До следующей встречи. Что тебе удалось узнать?

Они пошли по дорожке в сторону квартала, где жил Ромулу. 

– Ничего хорошего. Я говорил с двумя главами британских отрядов наемников, никто ничего не знает. Откуда взялись эти, ни у кого и мыслей нет. 

\- Легиллименцию применял? 

\- Было дело. В-общем, все склоняются к тому, что нужно искать среди французов или испанцев. Кстати, ты бы скинул мне воспоминание, я попробую язык определить. Но! – Ричард подпрыгнул, изобразив что-то типа балетного па, и поднял вверх указательный палец. - Одну вещь я все-таки выяснил. 

\- И какую? 

\- Твоего лохматого, которого я на озере нашел, звали Джулиус Андерс, и он до 91-го года пять лет работал в аврорате, а потом вдруг уволился и исчез просто в никуда. Волшебники, которые с ним работали, говорят, что он был очень сильным магом, и все время был недоволен тем, что его начальство недооценивает и его потенциал зря пропадает. 

\- Не пропал потенциал, - с усмешкой заметил Снейп, вспоминая своего противника. – Есть еще что-нибудь о нем?

\- Нет. И его досье из секретного отдела пропало тоже. 

\- Вот как?

\- Именно так, Снейп. Интересного врага ты себе завел. 

\- Да уж. Чем дальше, тем интереснее, - согласился Северус, поплотнее заматывая шарф. – Найди мне адвоката по завещаниям. 

Ричард долго и пристально смотрел на него.

– Кому ты так перешел дорогу, Снейп? Ведь не может же у тебя не быть никаких догадок?

\- Именно так, Брэндон, - тихо сказал Северус. – Пока я склоняюсь к тому, что этого человека в глаза не видел. 

\- И как в таком случае ты перешел ему дорогу? 

Северус промолчал. 

Ричард поддел носком ботинка снеговой комок на краю тротуара.

– Ты охраняешь подступы к кольцу, да? Спящий дракон, которого нужно убить, чтобы обидеть принцессу? 

\- Возможно, не убить, а подчинить. Убить - эта теория имела бы смысл, если бы они не уложили целый отряд, сражаясь со мной. Если бы они хотя бы пытались меня убить. Но они не пытались. С другой стороны, три недели назад меня как раз пытались убить. 

\- Может, кто-то хочет убить тебя особо извращенным способом, и старая добрая Авада ему не подходит? 

\- Может. Но в таком случае мой противник либо невероятно глуп, поскольку положил целый отряд элитных наемников за эту сомнительную возможность, либо…

\- Либо зуб, который он заточил на тебя, настолько огромен, что перекрывает все соображения разума. Я знаю одного парня, который захотел бы тебе отомстить, но для начала ему надо придумать способ возродиться. 

\- Темный Лорд никогда бы не сделал подобной глупости! Не говоря уже о том, что ему не за что мне мстить! – глаза Северуса сверкнули. 

\- Значит, все-таки кольцо, - задумчиво сказал Ричард, не обращая внимания на его выпад. – Ты, конечно, знаешь, что это. 

\- Или кто, - глухо выговорил Северус. 

Ричард отвернулся.

– Снейп, - произнес он, стоя к приятелю спиной, - я знаю, это прозвучит глупо, до ужаса сентиментально, но куда бы ты ни поперся, я с тобой. 

У Северуса комок встал в горле. Он вцепился левой рукой в шарф, а правой неловко взял Ричарда за локоть, и так они стояли какое-то время. 

– Брэндон, я не знаю, что тебе сказать…

\- Ну, когда ты меня не бросил подыхать, а взялся лечить сам вместо того, чтобы отправить в Сент-Мунго, - Ричард по-прежнему смотрел куда-то сквозь деревья, - да еще и уговорил Эйвери поселить у себя дома, хотя сам там жил на птичьих правах… Знаю, знаю, ты сейчас скажешь, что для тебя это был всего лишь гребаный эксперимент, пусть так! Пусть сто раз так, но я здесь, живой, здоровый, и с нормальной ногой вместо деревянной, как у какого-нибудь Грюма. Знаешь, со всей этой жизнью, полной приключений, когда не знаешь, кого из твоих людей убьют завтра, а кого уже убили вчера, я понял одну вещь – самое главное, это быть благодарным, чертовски благодарным за все, что тебе дается. Иначе в следующий раз тебе просто не дадут шанса. И я пытаюсь быть благодарным, как могу. – Он остановился, а потом продолжил. – Если ты помнишь меня в славные слизеринские времена, то помнишь, что у меня никогда не было врагов, Снейп. Но и друзей не было никогда. Даже таких, как у тебя, вроде Мальсибера, Эйвери или Малфоя. И как-то не очень давно я спросил себя, а не плюнуть ли мне на эту традицию? 

Не в силах найти подходящие слова, Северус стиснул руку Ричарда еще крепче, вдохнул сырого воздуха и, избавляясь от остатков смущения, поднял голову вверх, к темнеющему серому небу. Отследив глазами дорожку, оставленную только что пролетевшим самолетом, он вдруг ощутил, как та самая свернутая пружина в груди, которую он заметил два дня назад, и которая на самом деле валялась там целую вечность, может быть, с самой первой ссоры с Лили, с громким звуком распрямилась, выстрелила куда-то вверх и исчезла. Из-за облаков вынырнул еще один самолет и подмигнул ему огоньками. И странное, неясное, теплое чувство нахлынуло на Северуса. Словно бы где-то в этом мире, в этом небе таилось обещание радости и для него.

\---------------  
*от латинского abdicare - отрекаться


	39. Любовник

В Милане погода оказалась более милосердной, и теплым был даже ветер, который дул им в лицо, пока они карабкались по косогору к дому, одиноко стоявшему на вершине холма.   
Дверь им открыл высокий темноволосый парень. Из закатанных рукавов голубой рубашки выглядывали мускулистые руки. Смуглое лицо с резко подчеркнутыми скулами было приветливым и серьезным. 

Ричард отбыл сразу же, едва познакомив их, сослался на дела и отказался от выпивки. Захлопнув жалобно скрипнувшую дверь, хозяин провел Северуса наверх по трясущейся деревянной лестнице. Судя по ее состоянию, а также по тому, что на всем пути на второй этаж висели поободравшиеся плакаты с изображениями Битлз, ремонта в доме не было как минимум тридцать лет. 

Наверху оказалась просторная гостиная с несколькими столами, заваленными разной всячиной, парой уютных не слишком продавленных кресел, домоткаными дорожками и камином, в котором полыхал огонь. Казалось, здесь даже пахло домом. 

Фелиппе взял у Северуса пальто и пристроил на спинку дивана, на сиденье которого была разложена большая карта. На стене тикали часы-ходики, но хозяин заткнул их мановением палочки.

\- Вина? Вы ужинали? Могу предложить вареное мясо с хлебом, - сказал Фелиппе, указывая рукой на блюдо, стоявшее на самом краю стола. Нарезка пахла аппетитно, и Северус почувствовал, как от голода подводит живот. 

\- Вина, - согласился он, присаживаясь на кресло у края стола. 

Фелиппе с громким чпоком откупорил бутылку, рассмеялся неприличному звуку, протянул Северусу бокал с темно-бордовой жидкостью. 

– Эльфийское, - сказал он. – Друзья прислали из личных запасов. Они наследники темных эльфов, и до сих пор делают вина по их рецептам. - У него был теплый, бархатистый голос. 

Фелиппе отлевитировал кресло так, чтобы сесть напротив Северуса: 

\- Джейн написала, что вас интересуют магические контракты. 

\- В той или иной степени. Меня интересует ритуальная сексуальная подчиняющая магия вообще. 

\- Слишком много информации для одного раза. Давайте ограничимся темой магических контрактов на сегодня. 

Северус кивнул. 

\- Мне будет проще, если вы расскажете всю ситуацию. 

Северус поставил бокал на стол и, сцепив руки на коленях, заставил себя говорить ровным тоном. По мере его рассказа лицо Фелиппе становилось все более серьезным.

\- Два контракта, значит, - констатировал он, когда Северус закончил. – И вы, конечно, вряд ли ошиблись. – Он посмотрел на Снейпа долгим пристальным взглядом, словно хотел подтвердить для себя уже сделанные выводы о нем. – Безусловно, ситуация была бы лучше, если бы вы ошибались. Но мы имеем дело с тем, что есть. 

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – резко спросил Северус. 

\- Что происходит, когда два темных проклятия попадают в одного человека, если они наложены одним волшебником? 

\- Они взаимодействуют. 

\- Так и контракты. Они закрепляют действие друг друга. Контракт за девственность хронологически был первым, не так ли? 

\- Между ними как минимум одиннадцать лет, - сказал Северус. – Но, возможно, и больше. 

Фелиппе кивнул:

– И они были любовниками все это время? 

\- Они расставались на это время. 

Задумавшись, Фелиппе встал с кресла и стал ходить по комнате, перекладывая бокал из одной руки в другую. Потягивая вино, Северус настороженно следил за ним взглядом. 

\- Не буду вам врать, - сказал, наконец, хозяин дома, останавливаясь и замирая напротив незашторенного окна. Махнув палочкой, он вдруг погасил половину ламп в комнате и стал вглядываться в далекие огни. – Что-то не так с этим самолетом. Видимо, идет на вынужденную. Так. О чем я говорил?

\- Вы сказали, что не будете мне врать… - голос Северуса прозвучал твердо, но на самом деле ему стало страшно. 

Фелиппе скользнул по нему глазами. 

\- Вы сказали, что не знаете второго человека, но кто для вас первый? Друг, родственник, любовник? 

Северус помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

\- Близкий друг. 

\- И вы хотите разорвать контракт между вашим близким другом и его любовником?

\- Да, это так. 

\- Зачем?

\- Это принципиально важно? 

\- Взгляните на ситуацию моими глазами: есть два человека, которые заключили два магических контракта, и, согласно этим контрактам, обмениваются силой. Жизнь этих двоих представляется мне делом этих двоих. Что не устраивает вас? 

Северус задумался. И, правда, со стороны все казалось совершенно иным. Как будто и отворотные чары могли быть случайностью. И не обязательно друг Альбуса срежиссировал то, что случилось в доме Горбина. Может, все изменения памяти ничего на самом деле не значат, это всего лишь ревность Альбусова друга, и сам Северус хочет помешать ему тоже из ревности? А так - ну изменил его бывший любовник свое поведение по отношению к нему, подумаешь…

\- Если я не отвечу, разговора не будет? 

Фелиппе покачал головой: 

– Дело не в этом. Магические контракты сами по себе – один из отвратительнейших примеров использования темной магии. Но если вы всего лишь пытаетесь вернуть любовника…

\- Нет! – Северус сказал это так громко и резко, что Фелиппе вздрогнул. А затем улыбнулся. 

\- Простите, - он вернулся к столу, взял пустой бокал Северуса и налил ему еще вина. – Я знаю клиентуру Джейн, и она знает мои требования, но мне бы хотелось исключить любую возможность недопонимания. Поэтому мне исключительно важно знать, зачем вы хотите расторгнуть контракты вашего друга. 

\- Его поведение, после того, как стал работать второй контракт, ставит под угрозу жизнь нескольких человек, - Северусу удалось, наконец, выровнять дыхание, и он взял бокал и сделал себе бутерброд, чтобы занять руки. 

Фелиппе кивнул: 

\- Ваша обеспокоенность понятна. Такие контракты часто угрожают как самим носителям, так и окружающим людям. 

\- Что можно с этим сделать? 

Фелиппе вернулся к своему креслу и присел на толстый подлокотник. В комнате было очень тепло, и он расстегнул две верхних пуговицы рубашки. Северус вдруг поймал себя на том, что пристально смотрит на треугольник смуглой кожи в вырезе воротника, и перевел взгляд на бокал. 

\- Как минимум нужно определить то, за что ваш друг платит. Если контракт то работает, то не работает, это выглядит так, как будто он сам может отменить его в любой момент. Возможно, есть способы убедить его сделать это. 

\- Он его не отменит. 

\- Жаль.

\- Почему?

\- В эти одиннадцать лет у него были другие любовники?

\- Да. Несколько. 

\- Жаль, потому что если бы была возможность отменить второй контракт, тогда и первый бы перестал работать. Первый контракт – на первый взгляд, стандартный по своей сути, самый распространенный и безобидный из тех, что заключают в связи с сексом. Поскольку они перестали быть любовниками, первый прекратил свое действие и не действовал, пока не был заключен второй.

\- Безобидный? – Северус посмотрел на собеседника с усмешкой. – Не в этом случае! 

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Вы назовете безобидной ситуацию, когда силу мага обращают против него самого?

\- Это серьезно угрожает его здоровью?

Северус покачал головой. 

\- Однако есть что-то, что вам не нравится? 

Снейп задумался. Разговор выходил непростым, не то, что с Джейн. 

– Вы знаете, что такое легиллименция? 

Фелиппе кивнул. 

\- Он применяет ее к нему. Он контролирует каждый шаг этого человека и всего его окружения, поскольку этот человек сам искусный легиллимент. 

Фелиппе посмотрел на Северуса с заинтересованностью.

– Что ж, это меняет дело, - сказал он. – Либо этот второй – параноик с манией контроля… Либо… Из всего, что вы говорите, мне кажется, что то, что происходит, это лишь подготовка к чему-то большему…

Северус медленно кивнул, стараясь не выдать невольной дрожи, которую ощутил, услышав подтверждение своим догадкам из уст постороннего человека. Фелиппе смотрел на него без жалости или сочувствия, но что-то во взгляде его синих глаз было такое, что говорило, что этот человек перевидал многое, и на фоне этого многого ситуация, которую они рассматривали, не выглядела окончательно непоправимой. И, может быть, от этого, а может быть, от неясной теплоты, которую, казалось, излучала вся фигура этого человека, становилось легче. 

\- Я обещал не врать вам, - глухо сказал Фелиппе, и от его голоса у Северуса мурашки побежали по всему телу, - что ж, я скажу вам это. Ваш _близкий_ друг - либо глупец, либо безумец, либо самоубийца. 

Северус похолодел. 

\- Он умрет?

\- Я не это имел в виду. Такие контракты, если они не связаны глубоким чувством взаимной любви, разрушают личность того, кем управляют. Несмотря на то, что платит и заставляет работать контракты ваш друг, судя по всему, управляет ими другой человек. Если ваш друг позволяет всему этому происходить, его личность неминуемо будет разрушена. 

\- Сколько времени? – выговорил Северус немеющими губами. 

\- Возможно, если он настолько сильный маг, что заставил работать такой контракт, то у вас еще есть несколько лет, - спокойно сказал Фелиппе. 

\- Надо найти, за что он платит? 

\- Я бы начал с этого. 

\- И вы полагаете, что это не может быть секс? 

\- Да, - их глаза встретились. Фелиппе сделал глоток вина и облизал губы. Северус невольно сжал свой бокал. Потом решительно тряхнул головой. 

\- Я тоже так полагаю, - сказал он. – Мой друг – очень властный и сдержанный человек, от которого зависит очень многое, и он скорее сам будет использовать людей, чем поддастся страсти. 

\- Тогда удивительно, как он вообще мог заключить тот первый контракт. Если только он был очень юн…

\- Юн? 

\- Все мы в юности делаем ошибки, не так ли? И даже не в юности… 

\- Но тогда… Мерлин… - что если этот друг Альбуса был с ним вообще всю жизнь? _Всю жизнь_ … - Есть ли возможность насильственной отмены этих контрактов? 

\- Первый контракт – более слабый. Если найти возможность разъединить его со вторым, он перестанет работать. Но второй останется. Мы не знаем, что точно было включено в контракты, кроме разделения магии и отдачи силы за измену. И, - Фелиппе остановился на несколько секунд, - мне в данном случае не нравится то, что мы не знаем, что происходит в те моменты, когда второй контракт не работает…

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что, судя по личности любовника вашего друга, он очень предусмотрительный человек. Это означает, что те моменты, когда второй контракт работает, просто должны нести ему выгоду. 

\- Но если он не работает..,

\- Значит, в эти моменты происходит что-то, что очень невыгодно для вашего друга. О чем он, возможно, даже не подозревает. Поймите, ни один здравомыслящий человек, к коим, как мне хочется верить, относится или _относился_ ваш близкий друг, хотя бы потому что очень сильный волшебник это обычно очень умный волшебник, так вот, ни один здравомыслящий человек не стал бы заключать подобный контракт, если бы ситуация не была очень серьезной. Точнее, он бы не заставлял его работать вновь. Если, конечно, он бы не был влюблен до безумия. Вы уверены в том, что он действительно в него влюблен? 

Северус молчал, размышляя. Альбус на самом деле ни разу не сказал, что любит своего друга. Он сказал, что между ним, Альбусом, и Северусом не было любви, но это не означало, что любовь была там. Северус застал их занимающимися любовью в гостиной Альбуса на диване, но через несколько минут Альбус пришел к нему и пытался спровоцировать его на секс. Но – книга по приворотным чарам на подоконнике? Была ли она там только потому, что в ней хранился рецепт?!! 

\- Все сложно, да? – спросил Фелиппе. – Хотите совет?

\- Да, - глухо ответил Северус.

\- Переспите с этой информацией. Легче разбираться в таких вещах на свежую голову. Вы всегда сможете меня найти. До следующего вашего визита я также подумаю над тем, что вы мне рассказали. Обдумаю способы разъединения контрактов. 

Фелиппе лениво потянулся и откинул назад гриву темных волос, Северус невольно проследил за изгибом его шеи. 

Где-то внизу хлопнула дверь, и послышалось нарочито громкое топанье. Фелиппе мгновенно вскочил, кинул на дверь гостиной Коллопортус, добавил еще какие-то чары. Потом наложил заглушающее заклинание. 

\- У моего друга бешенство члена, - произнес он с обезоруживающей улыбкой. – Если не закрыть, он будет врываться каждые пять минут и требовать внимания к себе. Он звезда европейской колдомедицины, да к тому же красавчик, каких свет не видывал, и ведет себя в духе, что все ему должны. А уж когда у него случаются неудачи с пациентами, то он становится хуже ребенка и срывает досаду на всех, кто попадется под руку. 

Сказано все это было притворно-жалобным тоном, который Северус так хорошо знал по Малфою, но сейчас он подумал, что этому человеку, должно быть, очень больно, и он пытается скрыть то, что буквально убивает его. Ощущение сходства между ними, какого-то странного родства охватило его. 

\- Послушайте, Фелиппе, - заговорил он. – Джейн сказала, что такой контракт нельзя заключить силой. Но может ли он быть заключен при помощи гипнотического воздействия? 

\- Я никогда не встречался с тем, чтобы контракты заключались под гипнозом. Не исключено, что магия волшебника просто не допустила бы такого контракта. Хочется надеяться, что каждому из нас присуще чувство самосохранения. 

\- Однако вы что-то знаете о гипнозе, не так ли?

\- Не думаю, что такое часто бывает, но…

Северус вопросительно посмотрел на Фелиппе, который прислонился к одному из столов и водил ладонью вверх-вниз по бокалу, который держал в руке. 

\- Знаете, однажды я встретил человека с уникальными способностями, - ответил тот, глядя куда-то в камин. – Он выбирал богатых и знатных людей, внушал им идею переспать с ним. При сексуальном контакте создавал прочную ментальную связь с каждым из своих партнеров, потом брал у них деньги в долг, внушая идею продать, например, семейные артефакты и передать деньги ему, и затем менял им память. Так вот. Он мог влиять на мысли не только тех, кто устанавливал сексуальную связь непосредственно с ним. Но и на партнеров партнеров. Понимаете?

Снейп кивнул. До него начинало доходить. 

\- Нам повезло, что тогда здесь, в Милане, находилась одна моя подруга. Если вы знаете про легиллименцию, вы должны знать и об окклюменции? 

\- Да, конечно. 

\- Сейчас во всей итальянской полиции окклюменцией владею только я. К сожалению, люди не хотят учиться ей, потому что боятся открыть наставнику свои мысли. Как будто это защитит их! – фыркнул Фелиппе. – Но и других легиллиментов, которые могли бы учить окклюменции, тоже нет. Так вот, продолжая тему. Моя подруга – прекрасный окклюмент и легиллимент. Она смогла защитить свой разум, когда он попытался установить с ней первоначальный контакт, и прочла его мысли. Несмотря на свои способности, он был довольно-таки малограмотным человеком и окклюменцией не владел. Приговорить нам его не удалось, его убили в тюрьме, должно быть, кто-то из тех кланов, которые он ограбил. Он рассчитывал, что поскольку продаются темномагические артефакты, волшебники не будут обращаться в полицию, но не учел, что некоторые из семей темных волшебников имеют, несмотря на не самую подходящую репутацию, большой политический вес… Италия всегда была разобщена. И по сию пору магическая полиция каждой области фактически служит своему клану. 

Северус внимательно посмотрел на человека, который спокойно озвучивал подобные вещи незнакомцу. 

\- Вы друг Джейн, а это для меня лучшая рекомендация, - сказал Фелиппе, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. – С ее помощью нам удалось задержать многих мерзавцев. Что касается моей собственной позиции в этой стране, то, - он усмехнулся, - глава магического правительства всей Италии – мой крестный. Хотел бы я посмотреть на человека, который осмелится донести на меня хоть кому-либо. 

Северус понимающе кивнул. Их взгляды вновь встретились, и он всем телом ощутил ток, пробегающий между ними. В гостиной воцарилось молчание. Фелиппе отвел взгляд, и стал снова елозить ладонью по бокалу. Потом застегнул воротник. Потом расстегнул его. 

Молчание нарушил Северус. 

\- Я учился окклюменции и легиллименции по книге, - сказал он. 

\- И как, успешно?

Северус усмехнулся.

– Попробуйте проникнуть в мои мысли! - сказал он. 

В течение двадцати минут Фелиппе честно пытался сделать это. В конце концов, вытирая пот со лба, он рухнул в кресло: 

– Ваша взяла! Никогда не видел такой мощной и совершенной защиты. Вы умеете также выставлять картинки? 

Снейп медленно кивнул. 

– Я все умею, - сказал он спокойно. – Все возможности окклюменции в моем распоряжении.

\- И вы скажете мне, что это за книга? 

\- Мне пришлось ее сжечь. Но не сомневаюсь, что она где-нибудь существует. Ее автор – Раймон Одруа, француз, книги которого были уничтожены в 16-м веке.

Фелиппе кивнул:

\- Значит, ее можно найти в подвалах Инквизиции в Толедо. Когда Магическая Инквизиция отбирала книги якобы для уничтожения, на самом деле их, конечно, никто не уничтожал. Они сохранили прекрасную библиотеку. Условия хранения не слишком хорошие, но много прекрасных книг на латыни и на греческом. Можете попросить что-нибудь, и я вам достану. 

Северус взглянул на него пристально, поднялся и прошел по комнате. Остановился у камина, вгляделся в фотографию темноволосой девицы с голубыми глазами, вставленную в золоченую рамку с россыпью мелких синих камушков по ободку. 

– Мой большой друг, - сказал Фелиппе. – Уникальная девочка. Много лет занималась зельеварением, в двенадцать лет варила Феликс Фелицис, а потом заболела и бросила. – Он вздохнул, вдруг сделал шаг к камину и перевернул фотографию вниз лицом. Теперь они стояли слишком близко друг к другу, едва не соприкасаясь руками, но сил развернуться и посмотреть друг другу в глаза, похоже, не было ни у того, ни у другого. 

\- Вы ведь тоже, не так ли? – спросил, наконец, Фелиппе еле слышно. 

Северус хотел было сказать «Возможно», но чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле, глухо ответил: 

\- Да. 

Отрицать нечто, возникшее между ними, было бессмысленно. 

Фелиппе кивнул. 

\- Вы свободны? – спросил он тихо.

Несколько мгновений Северус смотрел в камин, осознавая, как много зависит от его ответа. Он ощутил, как напрягся член. И что-то похожее на предвкушение. 

\- Думаю, да, - ответил он, не поворачиваясь к собеседнику. 

Фелиппе зашел ему за спину и встал почти вплотную. Северус услышал его дыхание, и ему мгновенно захотелось повернуться, и будь что будет. Он удержал себя, и хорошо, что сделал это, поскольку Фелиппе сказал: 

\- Я не хотел бы, чтобы все происходило второпях. А мне через пятнадцать минут уже нужно аппарировать на службу. Но по средам и субботам я обычно свободен.

Фелиппе несмело обнял его за талию, и Северус, подавляя невесть откуда взявшееся разочарование, откинул голову ему на плечо. 

\- А как же ваш друг с бешенством члена? – спросил он. 

\- Мы расстались, - сказал Фелиппе. – Только я должен предупредить – у меня не слишком богатый опыт. 

\- Боишься разочаровать меня? – хмыкнул Северус. 

\- Почему бы нет? Не каждый день встречаешь таких парней, как ты. 

\- Штучный товар? – поддразнил его Северус. 

\- Скорее, темномагический артефакт. Надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня быть сверху?

Северуса обдало волной жара. 

\- Нет. 

\- Я так и понял, что ты – доминант. 

Они развернулись, разглядывая один другого. Глубокие черные глаза смотрели в бесконечные синие.

– Как же я тебя хочу, - прошептал Фелиппе, слегка прижимаясь к Северусу животом. И дернулся назад, потрясая рукой: - Чертов браслет! – его запястье обвивала ярко-алая лента. – Не могут дождаться! Видимо, что-то срочное. Мне пора идти. Ричард выдал тебе портал? 

Северус кивнул, надел пальто и вынул старые карманные часы, которые должны были перенести его к гей-клубу. Он надеялся, что Брэндон был все еще там. 

Фелиппе прикоснулся к его руке, и Северус легко скользнул губами по его губам, прежде чем произнести название улицы. 

\- Если что, просто пришли сову, - сказал Фелиппе, подавляя вздох, и уютная теплая комната перед глазами Северуса завертелась и исчезла.


	40. Предательство

Мысли, которые нетерпеливо лезут в голову перед сном, после того, как я возвращаюсь из гей-клуба, – отвратительно тревожны. Фелиппе прав – со всей информацией, которую я получил от него, нужно переспать. Все это я буду разбирать завтра, пересматривать каждую фразу, вставляя ее, словно кусок мозаики, в общую картину. Фелиппе не слизеринец, и в этом смысле он проще, чем Джейн, в его словах не нужно искать двойных смыслов, однако и без двойных задачу простой не назовешь… 

Но одно я знаю уже сегодня – мне нужны самые точные сведения о прошлом Дамблдора, каждая мелочь, которую удастся раскопать. Если уж даже меня Альбус брал с собой к Дожу, то человек, разлуку с которым Альбус так переживал, что ему даже пришлось «приходить в себя», не мог не оставить следов в его жизни. О, Альбус прекрасно замаскировался. Есть люди, такие, как он, открытые и веселые, битком набитые забавными историями, и, кажется, ты про них знаешь все. Никто и не подумает, что им есть, что скрывать, не так ли?

Когда я вернулся в гей-клуб и спросил Ричарда о досье на Дамблдора, он посмотрел на меня с откровенным удивлением. 

\- Его нет, не так ли? – заметил я. 

\- Если кто-то знает что-то о нем, так это Скитер, - Брэндон сделал пару глотков виски. – У нее наверняка есть заготовка на тот случай, если власть неожиданно переменится. После истории со снятием Дамблдора с директорского поста все настороже. Но _тебе_ к ней лучше не соваться.

\- Почему? Я для нее персона нон-грата?

\- Что ты предложишь ей в обмен на информацию? 

Я пожал плечами: 

\- Она окклюмент?

\- Нет, она не окклюмент. Но даже ты не сможешь достать из нее информацию за пять минут, а она наверняка подстрахуется для встречи с тобой. И потом ты наживешь смертельного врага. Мне казалось, что с тебя хватит одного. 

\- Если она снимет мой Обливиэйт, что теоретически могут сделать только либо Темный Лорд, либо Дамблдор, - я не сказал о том, что рассчитываю выяснить и другие заклинания. 

\- Бывали случаи, когда волшебники сбрасывали Обливиэйт сами собой, - напомнил Ричард. 

\- В истории. Некачественные Обливиэйты. А для получения информации можно применить Конфундус.

\- Если собираешься нажить врага в ее лице после того, как Дамблдор снимет с нее твой Обливиэйт. 

\- Не могу придумать, зачем бы ему это понадобилось. 

\- Не могу придумать, зачем бы тебе понадобилась информация о Дамблдоре, - пробормотал Ричард. Он был уже немного пьян, и, похоже, расстроен от того, что ему не удалось никого подцепить. 

Я оставил его почти вопрос без ответа. Хотел бы я дожить до того дня, когда я смогу рассказать ему хоть что-нибудь! 

\- Я так понял, что у тебя есть способы связаться с ней?

\- Парень из моей команды. 

Я изогнул бровь. 

\- Он спит с ней время от времени. Собственно, я его для этого и держу, - ухмыльнулся Ричард. - Не для Риты, конечно. Есть другие дамы, более высокопоставленные. 

\- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты отбирал кандидатов на это место, - хмыкнул я. 

\- Ну, пришлось также исключить использование всяких маггловских штучек, типа увеличителя пениса. 

\- Магглы и такое делают? 

\- Магглы много чего такого делают, что ни одному волшебнику в голову не придет. А зря. 

Брэндон был полукровкой, как и я. И, насколько я помнил по предыдущим годам, довольно много времени проводил со своей разведенной матерью-магглой, пока она не умерла от какой-то типично маггловской болезни. Я был уверен, что мой приятель из тех, кто стремится на полную катушку использовать возможности обоих миров. И он сам неоднократно заверял меня в этом. Но расспрашивать его о маггловском мире мне было некогда. Перед тем, как перевести тему, я почувствовал сожаление о том, что наши некогда вполне приятельские беседы превратились исключительно в деловые. Однако, как ни крути, от разговоров, которые в эти недели вели в маггловском гей-клубе Вестминстера два слизеринца, зависела дальнейшая судьба всего магического мира. Я не сдержал усмешки при мысли об этом. Посмотрев на меня внимательно, Брэндон лишь покачал головой и заказал еще виски. Возможно, когда-нибудь об этой встрече напишут в учебниках истории. Но я бы предпочел просто выжить. 

Тему я, так или иначе, перевел: 

\- Как мне достать мое досье?

Ричард присвистнул. 

\- Ты понимаешь, _куда_ надо лезть?!! 

\- Но ты же там был!

\- Один раз, да и то случайно. И нет – я не за твоим досье туда лазил. 

\- Неужели? А мне так показалось, что именно за моим досье, которое ты помнишь так удивительно подробно. 

\- Не поверишь, но это единственная страница, которую я читал, - хмыкнул он. – Меня заперли в секции секретных документов класса А на всю ночь. И меня гораздо больше интересовали досье других людей.

\- Значит, ты знаешь, как туда проникнуть. 

\- Снейп! Не гневил бы ты судьбу! – сказал Ричард. – Дело твое, может быть, и закрыли, но я слышал, что Рэнделл в баре похвастался, что у него все равно есть кое-что на тебя, что ждет своего часа.

Я кивнул и все-таки приложился к своему стакану виски. Разговоров о Рэнделле на трезвую голову лучше не вести. 

\- Ты сам понимаешь, что сейчас сказал. Мне тем более нужно мое досье. 

\- Я могу попробовать достать тебе материалы Рэнделла, если они вообще есть в письменном виде. Но ничего не обещаю.

\- А тот человек, который запер тебя в секции секретных документов класса А?

\- Даже не спрашивай, что произошло с этим человеком! 

\- Свои или?..

\- Ну, аврорат, говорят, еще до такого не дошел. Есть подозрение, что он отказал Малфою, которому на этом месте очень нужен был свой человек. 

\- Значит, Малфой видел мое досье?

\- Ставлю весь мой заработок от следующей сделки на то, что да. Рано ты его списал из друзей…

Я перевел взгляд на свои руки, лежащие поверх стола, на подрагивающие тонкие пальцы. На миг я вдруг почувствовал себя беззащитным безнадежным идиотом. Нас всего двое, и кто мы? Один сильный маг сомнительной репутации, который успел наследить и на светлой и на темной сторонах, и Посредник, которые, как известно, никогда не доживают до преклонных лет. Против того, кто использует силу величайшего волшебника всех времен, против всей темной стороны и, возможно, вскоре и против Темного Лорда. Хотя против него-то мы даже выступить можем не успеть. Когда он вернется, я отправлюсь к нему, и, надо смотреть в глаза реальности, возможно, он убьет меня в первые же секунды, и это будет очень милосердная смерть по сравнению с тем, что он может со мной сотворить. Надо будет запастись Феликс Фелицис. Жаль, что срок хранения у него небольшой. И часто его пить нельзя. Стоп! Конечно же! Зелье… 

Ричард наполнил мой бокал. 

Я объяснил ему мою идею. Он посмотрел на меня, как на сумасшедшего. Потом медленно кивнул. 

Потом мне в голову пришла еще одна идея.

\- Как ты удерживаешь своих людей вокруг себя? - спросил я. 

\- Вассальная клятва четырнадцатого века. 

\- Убивает?

\- При предательстве. Если человек уходит от меня – стирает память. 

\- Как много людей от тебя ушло? И как много раз тебя предавали?

\- Ни одного в обоих случаях. В моей команде нет дураков. 

\- Как человек может уйти? 

\- Как только заявит мне об этом. При проведении соответствующего открепляющего ритуала, конечно. 

Я посмотрел на него внимательно. Ричард побледнел. 

\- Там, куда я иду, нет ни денег, ни славы, - сказал я холодно. – И _веселых_ приключений тоже не будет. Ты признал за собой долг жизни, вот твоя возможность его вернуть. – В этот момент я очень напомнил себе Дамблдора, но заставил свой внутренний голос заткнуться, а себя - посмотреть бледному как смерть Брэндону в глаза. – У тебя есть время, чтобы это обдумать. 

\- Во имя чего ты делаешь это?

\- Во имя _моего_ долга жизни, и это все, что тебе следует знать.

\- А ты изменился, - сказал он задумчиво. Краска медленно возвращалась на его щеки. Пальцы потянулись к серьге, но остановились на полпути и вернулись к бокалу. 

\- Просто ты плохо меня знал.

\- Снейп, я прихожу к выводу, что я тебя вообще не знал. 

\- А ты слишком пылок для слизеринца. Жалеешь?

Он помотал головой и глотнул виски: 

– Долги надо отдавать. 

Кажется, на этом месте я убил нашу дружбу, если отношения между нами когда-либо были таковой. Еще несколько мгновений я думал, не переиграть ли все это и не рассказать ли ему хоть наполовину о том, что в действительности происходит. Потом решил, что хватит с него и той ответственности, которую я возложу на него в случае, если он согласится идти со мной. 

\- Что ты признаешь за возвращение долга жизни и окончание моего служения тебе? – он уже выбрал, после сегодняшних признаний я и не сомневался в том, что он это сделает. Ни слабаком, ни трусом Ричард никогда не был. На секунду я почувствовал себя полной сволочью, но мысль о людях, которые стояли за моей спиной – одного я почитал, второго с той же искренностью ненавидел – заставила мой внутренний голос заткнуться и на этот раз. 

\- Труп моего врага у моих ног будет достаточным критерием. 

Он кивнул, и между нами, в коконе, который не впускал звуки из внешнего мира, равно как и не выпускал их обратно, пала оглушающая тишина. Не помню, когда молчание между нами было столь отвратительным. Я откинулся на стуле, невольно вспоминая, как сидел здесь в тот день, когда на месте Ричарда был Эрнесто. Интересно, чем он так мучился тогда? Моя совесть, видимо, догонит меня к завтрашнему дню, к дню рождения Лили. Однако и напиться я себе в этот раз не позволю. Слишком много дел для того, чтобы предаваться бесполезному чувству вины. Внезапно меня накрыло другим, совершенно неожиданным воспоминанием. 

…Конец учебного года второго курса Поттера. Наш Золотой мальчик только что вернулся из Тайной комнаты со спасенной мисс Уизли, и по этому поводу директор присвоил Гриффиндору 400 самых честных баллов и закатил пирушку. То, что Слизерин не будет победителем школьного соревнования при Поттере, я усвоил еще в первый год учебы Мальчика-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Бесконечно-Трахать-Мне-Мозг. Альбус и раньше выращивал героев, потакая своему факультету, а Поттер… Бессмысленно было даже требовать ответа на вопрос «За что?» Все было очевидно: моих детей приносили в жертву глобальным планам по уничтожению Темного Лорда. Судьба целого поколения слизеринцев при этом в расчет никак не могла приниматься. И мне оставалось только стиснуть зубы и смириться, как я сделал когда-то на своем пятом курсе, после того, как Дамблдор исключительно вежливо попросил меня молчать об инциденте с Визжащей Хижиной. 

Но в те минуты, когда я сижу за пиршественным столом в Большом зале, меня едва ли волнуют баллы. От страха и ярости меня трясет, и я прилагаю неимоверные усилия, чтобы приборы не прыгали в моих руках. О том, что произошло в Тайной комнате, мне рассказала сообщившая о пире Минерва, и одной порции успокоительного после этого явно недостаточно. Едва Дамблдор покидает зал, я отправляюсь вслед за ним. Однако по дороге мне приходится разнимать разбушевавшихся львят и змеенышей, и он намного опережает меня. Когда я врываюсь в директорский кабинет, Альбус сидит за столом, сгорбившись и обхватив голову руками. Его глаза сухи, но плечи трясутся, и от шока я застываю на полпути. А он, переведя взгляд на меня, но словно с трудом осознавая мое присутствие, вдруг начинает говорить. Перебивая сам себя, торопливо, захлебываясь, неправильно строя фразы, рассказывает, что на самом деле случилось с Поттером в Тайной Комнате, про Фоукса, который на этот раз никак не хотел подчиняться и чуть было не вытеснил его из сознания в самый последний момент, про Люциуса с его долбаным дневником… К тому моменту, когда он заканчивает, я уже давно стою напротив него, опираясь ладонью о стол. Мне хочется что-то сказать, выругаться, накричать на него, в конце концов, заорать, что он обещал ничего не делать без меня, что если бы эта чертова птица отказалась бы разделить с ним сознание на этот раз... Но, натыкаясь на его невидящий взгляд, я не нахожу слов и теряюсь еще больше, когда вижу перед собой всплывающие картинки. 

Когда до меня доходит смысл того, что просит от меня Альбус, меня бросает в жар. И я только надеюсь, что понял его правильно, потому что если иначе – мне не жить. И словно кто-то толкает меня, я делаю это. Стаскиваю его на пол, задираю его робу, обнажая белую и ужасно беззащитную спину, несколькими рывками расстегиваю брюки и его, и свои, и, прижимая к себе его тощие ягодицы, овладеваю им с первой попытки, яростно, грубо, вкладывая в свои действия не только безумное желание, но и весь гнев на Дамблдоровские игры, и весь страх за Поттера, который в результате этих игр сегодня едва не погиб. Кончив, мы оба лежим на ковре, дыша так, как будто только что удирали от дементоров. И в мыслях у меня только один вопрос – что он сейчас сделает, просто вышвырнет меня отсюда и из своей жизни или… Горячая рука находит мою ладонь и тихонько сжимает ее: «Спасибо, Северус, то, что нужно, - говорит Альбус. – Останешься сегодня у меня?»…

Пока я раздумывал, как много Обливиэйтов в действительности на меня наложил Альбус, Ричард заговорил снова. 

\- Хорошо, Снейп, я пойду с тобой, - сказал он. И это прозвучало так, что я ясно понял окончание фразы: «и после этого можешь больше не рассчитывать на меня».


	41. Бывший декан

О Ричарде я до следующей встречи с ним, в которую мы проведем ритуал вассальной клятвы, думать не собираюсь. Что вышло, то вышло, слишком многое поставлено на карту, и жалеть о сделанном нельзя. А вот с Фелиппе я вел себя недопустимо, нарушив сразу два основных правила безопасности, и это стоит пересмотреть. В деловой обстановке в военное время я позволил себе расслабиться в присутствии незнакомого человека, более того – позволил ему зайти мне за спину, положил голову на плечо, как… как кто-то совершенно беспечный и… доступный.

Неожиданно при мысли об этом моменте, при слове «доступность», возникающем в моей голове, при воспоминании о том, как я почувствовал прикосновение его живота, его робких мускулистых рук, его запахе, я вдруг ощущаю такой мощный прилив желания, что готов проклясть длину собственной ночной рубашки, пока моя рука добирается до болезненно-напряженного члена. Мне хватает нескольких движений, чтобы кончить. Кончить так ошеломляюще и ярко, что остается только порадоваться, что заклинания беззвучия на моих комнатах постоянны. 

От эмоций меня трясет, я падаю лицом в подушку, исторгая самые настоящие животные стоны, и впервые за много лет перед моими глазами лицо не Альбуса - другого человека. В моей голове так оглушающе пусто, а телу так хорошо, что когда мне удается сфокусировать глаза на защитных рунах, нарисованных на потолке, мое состояние можно передать как ощущение невыносимого восторга. Когда же, наконец, я более-менее прихожу в себя и пытаюсь сложить что-то внятное из обрывков, которые носятся в голове, вылавливаю оттуда одну единственную мысль, хватаюсь за нее и вытаскиваю на свет – и ее, и себя вместе с нею. Я оторвался от _него_ , я смог, я смог! 

Фелиппе… Я не могу этого объяснить, но в нем есть что-то очень похожее на Ромулу. Какая-то чистота. Невинность. Без той доверчивости, наивности или пылкости, которые мне так не нравятся в мальчишке. Он знает жизнь, знает, чего от нее ждать, он имеет дело с темными артефактами и сексуальной магией. И все же – как будто всего этого нет, как будто это обычный человек, какой-нибудь электрик, маггл, который ходит каждый день на работу с девяти до шести, по вечерам, не задерживаясь в баре, сразу возвращается домой к детям, а по воскресеньям выводит свое семейство в церковь или зоопарк. 

Я вдруг вспоминаю о своем намерении завести любовника, высказанном несколько дней назад. Смеюсь почти до истерики. Неужели я и вправду считал себя никому не нужным?!!

В первый раз за много лет в ночь на день рождения Лили я высыпаюсь, и более того, проснувшись, чувствую себя почти здоровым (последствия проклятий еще то тут, то там дают о себе знать) и очень бодрым. В прошлые годы я неизменно напивался к вечеру, и год назад Альбус часов около десяти отпаивал меня отрезвляющим, в то время как я безуспешно пытался его прогнать. В этом году я презрительно усмехаюсь, вспоминая об этом. Дело, которое предстоит мне сегодня, легким не назовешь, и для того, чтобы осуществить его с наименьшими потерями, мне потребуются вся моя собранность и ясная голова. 

Закончив с зельями для Поппи и для Формана, я спускаюсь в секретные комнаты подземелий. О ходе, который ведет туда, знаем только мы вдвоем с Альбусом. Сойдя по широкой мраморной лестнице, я оказываюсь в маленьком темном зале среди колонн, обвитых серебристыми змеями. Таких залов несколько, когда-то они соединялись ходом с Тайной комнатой, однако позже его перегородило обвалом. Скорее всего, Слизерин проводил здесь какие-то ритуалы, возможно, даже совместные с другими Основателями, поэтому для василиска сюда дороги не было. В Хогвартсе гораздо больше потайных помещений, чем можно подумать. У Альбуса есть и свои собственные, в прошлом году он прятался там, когда Попечительский совет отстранил его от исполнения обязанностей директора. 

Помещения Салазара находятся на уровне Хогвартского озера, и пол в зале, где я стою, залит лужами. Пахнет, конечно, сыростью, но воздух довольно свежий, чуть ли не лучше, чем в классе, на который налагаются специальные чары проветриваемости. Зажигаю факелы вдоль стен и лампы, свисающие с потолка. Скорее для того, чтобы полюбоваться отражением огней, чем с практической точки зрения – для того, чтобы осветить нужное мне пространство, хватило бы и Люмоса.

Наложив водоотталкивающее заклинание, иду к одной из колонн. Серебристая змейка с изумрудными глазами отзывается на поглаживание, оживает и, складывая кольца, сползает вниз, открывая доступ к колонне, мрамор которой на глазах теряет плотность, становится похожим на туман над озером ранним утром. Я протягиваю руку сквозь него и нащупываю две вещи – небольшую резную шкатулку и волшебную палочку. Возвращаюсь к ступенькам и сажусь на них. Холодно, но идти наверх не хочется. В шкатулке – несколько моих личных вещей, в том числе колдографии и фотографии Лили. 

\- С днем рождения! – говорю я, вглядываясь в родное лицо на черно-белом снимке. Здесь нам по десять лет, и ее родители взяли нас обоих в зоопарк в Лондоне, да еще и оплатили мне поездку для того, чтобы сделать подарок ей. С годами я проводил с ее семьей все меньше времени: даже если Лили сама готова была противостоять ненависти, с которой встречала меня Петунья, я знал, что после каждого моего прихода к Эвансам следуют недели скандалов, которые ее старшая сестра устраивала самой Лили и родителям, и предпочитал встречаться на нейтральной территории.

Лили подмигивает мне с другого снимка: «Опять набычился, Сев? Ну не смотри таким букой!» Здесь Лили тринадцать, и мы тогда еще были друзьями. Разве я могу смотреть на тебя букой, Лили? Ты – все, что у меня есть самого светлого, самого искреннего, которое когда-либо было в моей жизни. А я тебя оттолкнул. Как и Ричарда, думаю вдруг я. Ведь то, что я предложил ему принести обязывающую к послушанию вассальную клятву – ничуть не лучше того, вылетевшего у меня в сердцах, «грязнокровка». Захлопываю коробку. Что ж, у меня перед тобой долг, Лили. Что с того, что выполняя его, я обрастаю новыми? 

Коробку я возвращаю в тайник. А палочку – 14,5 дюймов, превышающие на полдюйма самый длинный из всех стандартных размеров - крепко сжимаю в руке и начинаю выкрикивать все известные мне заклинания подряд, ощущая, как ее сила сливается с моей. Исходя из того, что я читал про волшебные палочки в целом, палочка из боярышника* – всегда риск. Однако они из тех, что хуже всего поддаются Экспеллиармусу и, поскольку подчинить их непросто, с легкостью возвращаются обратно к признанному ими владельцу. 

В нелегальной мастерской, куда привел меня Ричард, и о которой, будьте уверены, не знал даже Темный Лорд, эта палочка будто сама попросилась ко мне. Как когда-то в мастерской у Олливандера стоившая невероятно дорого черная эбеновая. Сердцевина у черной эбеновой, как ни странно было бы это предполагать с моим прошлым, да и с настоящим и будущим тоже, – волос единорога, которая неохотнее всего склоняется к темной магии. А вот у боярышниковой – ее антипод, высушенная сердечная жила дракона, добавляющая палочкам мощности. Это хорошо, поскольку даже не берусь предсказывать количество непростительных заклятий, которые мне придется произвести ей в ближайшее время. И даже если и не непростительных, то очень темных. 

\-----------------------------------

К Слагхорну я добираюсь к четырем часам. Утром я получил сову с подтверждением того, что он готов принять меня. Я и не сомневался в положительном ответе, когда обратился к нему с просьбой о совете по поводу одного зелья. Вряд ли моя просьба его обманула, однако Слагхорн из тех, кто ухватывает выгоду везде. Что он увидит в моем обращении к нему – его дело. 

Слагхорн – один из самых сильных волшебников, которых я знаю. Всегда думал, что Темный Лорд особо благоволит к нему, потому что вряд ли он его недооценивал. А позволить столь сильному магу, открыто не высказавшему своей позиции, да еще и декану Слизерина, не быть на его стороне – как минимум досадное упущение, как максимум - серьезная ошибка. Я бы поставил Слагхорна где-то между мной и Флитвиком. И, пожалуй, рискнул бы еще сразиться со Слагхорном наедине, что, собственно и собираюсь в каком-то смысле сделать, а вот если бы пришлось биться со Слагхорном и еще кем-то, попытался бы избежать схватки всеми возможными способами. И дело не в его силе – дуэлянт из Слагхорна был никудышный уже тогда, когда я сменил его на посту зельевара, да и был ли он когда-нибудь вообще приличным дуэлянтом, не знаю. Но Слагхорн гораздо больше сведущ в темной магии, чем даже я. А я, без преувеличения, знаю о ней много. 

Удивительно, как такой ум и магическая мощь могут сочетаться со столь же редкой трусостью. Впрочем, я уже наблюдал все это в Квирелле. Тот был исключительно одаренным и умным волшебником, свободно владевшим беспалочковой магией, однако наивность и трусость, прилагавшиеся к его немыслимой амбициозности, довели его до края. Впрочем, Слагхорна, кажется, как раз можно поблагодарить за трусость. Возможно, это единственное, что удержало его от служения Лорду. 

Наши с ним трения начались еще на моем первом курсе. Мама зарабатывала зельями (и любила их), и уже с шести лет я помогал ей варить их на продажу. Отец большей частью не работал, сидел у нее на шее, и она постоянно была занята, так что варка зелий стала единственным временем, когда я мог быть с ней вдвоем. Не то, чтобы она сильно в них разбиралась, готовила что попроще, а мне этого быстро стало мало, и я взялся перечитывать книги из библиотеки Принцев, единственное, что ей позволили взять с собой, когда за связь с моим отцом выгнали из дома. К первому году в Хогвартсе я уже проштудировал учебники курса так до пятого. Большинство зелий я не мог варить из-за дорогих ингредиентов, но я мог закрыть глаза и представить, как я делаю это. Фелиппе рассказал мне про девицу, которая сварила Феликс Фелицис в 12 лет. Я сделал это в том же возрасте, в первое лето после школы, когда, наконец, смог приобрести все необходимое на деньги, которые отцу не удалось у меня вовремя отобрать. 

В школе, если что-то не получалось у меня с первого раза, это происходило лишь потому, что Поттер, Блэк или Петтигрю постоянно пытались что-то засунуть мне в котел. А Слагхорн разве что только не поощрял их делать это в открытую. И, конечно, я не помню случая, чтобы он когда-нибудь их наказал. В зельях Гораций был ремесленником. Он знал много, он мог варить сложные зелья, но, как и девчонка Уэнделл, он никогда бы не изобрел ничего нового. Однако он с удовольствием ставил свою подпись под статьями начинающих зельеваров, тех, что были особо перспективными, конечно. Что-что, а выделять самых значимых студентов Слагхорн умел всегда. Даже у Темного Лорда не было такого чутья на людей, как у Горация. Со мной он особо не знал что делать. Первокурсник с самыми блестящими успехами за все время его преподавания, для Клуба Слизней я еще не годился по возрасту. Да я и не жаждал такого общения. На пятом курсе я пару раз сходил туда, потому что Лили просила меня, но потом не выдержал и предоставил ей ходить одной. Не решаясь пригласить меня в клуб, Слагхорн сделал мне пару намеков об индивидуальных занятиях, однако я не хотел, чтобы он использовал меня. Был момент, когда я чуть было не согласился, потому что это было великое искушение варить что-то в настоящей лаборатории и пользоваться его ингредиентами. Собственно, в это время и завязалась моя дружба с Малфоем. Он хорошо относился к Слагхорну, и я поделился с ним своими сомнениями, возможно, в надежде, что он убедит меня принять предложение декана. Однако Люциус решил использовать меня сам. Он рассказал мне про Выручай-комнату, которая предоставила мне готовую лабораторию, и взялся сам поставлять мне кое-какие ингредиенты. Естественно, взамен я варил ему различные зелья. Люциус был мной доволен и всячески выказывал свое расположение, а я и рад был стараться, прыгал через обруч, как дрессированный пудель. Представляю, сколько баллов на счет Малфоя начислил Лорд за то, что я потом оказался в его команде… 

Помимо профессиональной ревности, у Слагхорна были и другие причины недолюбливать меня. Ни один студент не доставлял ему столько хлопот - никого из слизеринцев так не травили гриффиндорцы, как меня. А это означало постоянные трения с Минервой, которых Слагхорн старался всячески избегать. Не защищать меня совсем он по определенным причинам не мог – Слизерин терял бы слишком большое число баллов: Поттер и Блэк любили выставлять себя невинными жертвами, на которых нападал такой страшный монстр, как я. Сейчас я понимаю, что они на самом деле боялись нападать на меня поодиночке или даже вдвоем, и справедливо полагали, что меня одного хватит на всех четверых. Это я тогда не знал своей силы, и не мог справляться с ними одновременно. Но тогда я чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. В первый год за меня пару раз вступался Малфой, он был старостой, и на него реагировали даже не как на взрослого и сильного волшебника, а как на того, кто может снять баллы и назначить отработку. Во все остальные годы мне оставалось тихо ненавидеть Слагхорна, стискивать зубы и учиться защищаться самому. 

Так что к Горацию у меня много претензий. Нельзя сказать, что я его ненавижу сейчас – скорее, презираю. Я бы возненавидел Альбуса, если бы мог. Но мне хочется думать, что Альбус так, как Гораций, не поступил бы никогда. Возможно, это всего лишь иллюзия, возможно, в ближайшее время я выясню о Дамблдоре много такого, что полностью перевернет мои представления о нем. Но в тот день, когда он узнал о проделках Слагхорна, ему было, по меньшей мере, неприятно. Я бы сказал даже, что это было похоже на потрясение. 

– Вообще я подозревал, что Гораций – мерзавец, но чтобы настолько! - сказал он тогда. 

Я это разоблачение не планировал и предпочел бы, пожалуй, чтобы его вовсе не было, так как и меня оно выставляло не в лучшем свете. Однако Альбус, к моему глубочайшему удивлению, не изменил мнения обо мне. Помнится, в последующие несколько дней он ходил как пришибленный, не отпускал меня от себя, и то и дело стискивал мою руку.

Что ж, сегодня у меня будет первый и единственный шанс высказать все самому Слагхорну. 

Жилище моего бывшего декана кажется подходящим скорее изнеженной старой деве, обхаживающей заезжего полковника. Впрочем, и тогда, когда я учился, пуфики у него были даже в лаборатории. За десять лет, что я его не видел, Слагхорн еще больше расползся и окончательно облысел. Выражение лица – приветливое, однако водянистые глазки следят за мной настороженно. 

\- Давай начистоту, Северус, - говорит он, когда мы садимся за стол, и я не отказываюсь от бокала с медовухой. – Советы от меня тебе еще на первом курсе не были нужны. Так какого Мерлина я тебе понадобился? 

Я, конечно, ожидал чего-то подобного. Но то, что он, кажется, боится меня, становится приятным сюрпризом. Поэтому я лишь вежливо улыбаюсь и тяну медовуху. 

\- Так кто из моих слизней тебе нужен, Северус? – говорит он, вставая и нервно передвигаясь вдоль пианино. 

\- Никто, - отвечаю с улыбкой и делаю еще глоток. 

\- Тогда что же? – от напряжения Слагхорн багровеет и, кажется, вот-вот схватится за какие-нибудь сердечные капли. 

\- Это сделка, Гораций, всего лишь сделка, - говорю я, растягивая слова, - очень выгодная для тебя. 

Его плечи опускаются. Ха! Рано радуешься. 

\- Сделка? – на его лице появляется улыбка хищника, почуявшего добычу. 

\- Думаю, тебе лучше присесть, чтобы мы могли обсудить все как следует. 

\- Да, да, конечно, Северус, - суетливо говорит он, отлепляясь от пианино и присаживаясь напротив. – Или, может быть?.. – он порывается куда-то вскочить, но тут я сужаю глаза и взглядом пригвождаю его к стулу. 

\- Сделка, Гораций, - говорю я насмешливым тоном, очень медленно доставая и выкладывая на стол палочку. - Твоя репутация против моих условий. 

Слагхорн издает нечто похожее на писк. 

– Ты пытаешься мне угрожать, Северус? – храбрится он. Вообще-то он вполне может дать мне отпор и выкинуть из своей гостиной с помощью беспалочковой магии. Однако ооочень удивлюсь, если он осмелится на это. 

\- Не _пытаюсь_ , - медово говорю я. 

Слагхорн охает. 

– Чем же я так насолил тебе, Северус? – говорит он серьезно. 

И я сейчас… тоже буду серьезным. Пожалуй, даже скучным. 

\- Однажды четверо студентов шестого курса факультета Гриффиндор схватили одного слизеринца. Обычное начало, не так ли, Гораций? – его щеки, кажется, начинают менять цвет в сторону более бледного. – Но в этот раз все не было обычным. Им, видите ли, показалось, забавным его… поиметь. Они приклеили его к полу и решили, что будет весело, если он отсосет всем по очереди. 

Конечно, я преувеличиваю. Это было не совсем «всем». Просто Поттеру показалось забавным заставить меня отсосать Блэку, а когда Блэк отказался (теперь-то, после рассказа Люпина, я понимаю, почему), Поттер решил, что и сам чего-то хочет. Это был единственный раз, когда я опустился до того, чтобы унизиться перед ним. Стоял там на четвереньках, как дурак, в этом клее, полураздетый, и молил: «Пожалуйста, нет! Поттер, пожалуйста, не надо!». 

\- И тут неожиданно появился декан Слизерина. И что бы вы думали? Конечно, в обязанности декана входит защищать вверенных ему детей, - тихо говорю я. Наверное, я и сам сейчас бледен, но Мерлин с ним. – Но ведь для этого придется испортить отношения с деканом Гриффиндора. И вовсе не хочется ввязываться в скандал. А потому декан Слизерина предлагает студентам Гриффиндора сделку, весьма выгодную для них: он просто сотрет всем память с помощью одного особого заклинания, и никто не узнает, что произошло. Никто не будет наказан и не вылетит из школы. Гриффиндорцы с радостью соглашаются. А когда студент Слизерина пытается возмущаться, декан родного факультета затыкает его банальным Обливиэйтом. Через неделю ситуация повторяется, - продолжаю я. Напряжение в руках страшное, и я заставляю себя ослабить захват бокала, чтобы не раздавить его. - С теми же действующими лицами, только в другом месте. И снова декан Слизерина приходит как раз вовремя, перед началом красочного действа под названием «А не оттрахать ли нам застрявшую в клее слизеринскую шлюху?» 

Во второй раз Поттер уговаривал стремительно бледнеющего Блэка («Джей, может не надо?») гораздо дольше. Да и Люпин пытался что-то сказать, пока Поттер не оборвал его фразой: «Он заслуживает и не такого! Забыл, что он тебя хотел из школы выкинуть?!» А вот Петтигрю довольно повизгивал, предвкушая. 

\- И что же делает декан Слизерина на этот раз? Готов поспорить, что ты Гораций, знаешь ответ, - коротко смеюсь, чтобы прогнать морок. 

Он молчит с расширенными от ужаса глазами. 

\- Что, не ожидал, что я смогу снять твои Обливиэйты? И благодари Мерлина, Гораций, что их было всего два. И что под ними не было ничего более серьезного. Иначе ты бы не сидел сейчас здесь, - мой тон по-прежнему тих: все же годы практики. - Я ведь был далеко не единственным, не так ли? Насколько я помню, среди старших гриффиндорцев была троица, подобная компании Поттера. И до меня доходили слухи, что они ловили младших слизеринцев и заставляли им отсасывать. 

Похоже, я попадаю в самую точку. Слагхорн вздевает кверху руки, как будто пытаясь защититься от удара. На него жалко смотреть. Круглые щечки посерели, губы трясутся. Сколько лет я мечтал об этом моменте! А теперь не чувствую особого торжества, скорее отвращение. 

Наконец Слагхорн берет себя в руки. Довольно быстро, надо сказать. 

\- Северус, мой дорогой, - оживленно говорит он, делая хорошую мину при плохой игре, - так что же вы хотите? 

Тут я делаю большую паузу, лениво потягивая медовуху. Моя – черная эбеновая – палочка лежит на краю стола, и Гораций на нее косится, видимо, ожидая, что я в любую секунду готов ее применить. Маленькая месть, и не сказать, чтобы удовлетворительная. И – да, безумно жаль, что он обо всем забудет. Потому что я намерен зайти далеко. Куда дальше того, что я озвучиваю сейчас. 

\- Северус, вы же понимаете, что мне, старику, нечего вам предложить. Может быть, связи, ингредиенты? У меня есть собственный поставщик драконьей крови, - вступает Гораций, пытаясь отследить выражение моего лица. Куда там! Хотя, безусловно, приятно наблюдать, как жалко он мечется. Деньги в открытую он не предлагает, но драконья кровь безумно дорога, и это та взятка, которую я с удовольствием принял бы, не будь мне нужно что-то другое. 

\- Мемория Абдиката**, - тихо говорю я, чуть-чуть наклоняясь к нему через стол. Это производит должный эффект: Гораций подскакивает, челюсть у него слегка отваливается. 

\- Но, Северус, помилуйте!..

Я жестко перебиваю его:

– Я хочу знать это и другие заклинания памяти, которые вы освоили для своих грязных дел. Я хочу знать, как, где вы их выучили, что за книги вы использовали, и если я не найду подтверждения вашим словам, пеняйте на себя. 

\- Да, да, конечно, Северус, - быстро говорит он, сглатывая слюну. – Что еще? 

Я улыбаюсь: 

\- Драконья кровь тоже не будет лишней. 

Пока он идет в свою кладовую – семенит на маленьких кривых ножках и достает бутыль с драконьей кровью, я следую за ним на случай, если ему вздумается оставить записку самому себе. Он умный человек и наверняка подозревает, что за тем, что происходит сейчас, последует как минимум Обливиэйт. Потом он приносит мне книги, и свои записи. 

Какое-то время мы сидим голова к голове, разбирая их. Заклинаний всего два: модифицированная версия Мемория Верса*** и собственно Мемория Абдиката. Пока я тренирую последнее, он ставит мне кисть, прикасаясь к моему запястью своими пухлыми пальцами. Все это создает иллюзию рабочей обстановки, и в какой-то момент он увлекается, расслабляется, похоже, забывает, зачем я здесь, и начинает делиться воспоминаниями, как применял их. Как будто все еще пытается произвести впечатление. 

– Они считают, что лучше Обливиэйта ничего нет! Но если вы хотите стереть память кому-то, кто не согласен, поверьте старику, - говорит он довольным тоном, потирая ручки с видом пожилого еврея, только что заключившего выгодную сделку, - лучше Мемория Верса для качественной замены воспоминаний вы ничего не найдете. Жалко, что свои воспоминания не так легко менять – все время остаются следы. И настоящее воспоминание под ними можно найти, - с досадой говорит он. 

Я хохочу. Он осекается, вспоминая, кому он это все рассказывает. Его обиженное выражение лица невероятно комично. Не исключено, конечно, что всю эту сцену Гораций мастерски разыграл и вовсе не настолько напуган, как показывает. 

А потом, освоив заклинание, я вынимаю вторую палочку. Петрификус Тоталус, Инкарцеро, и еще четыре вида чар, привязывающие его к стулу и к полу. 

\- Будешь сопротивляться, будет хуже, - говорю я спокойно, перед тем, как начать препарировать его мозг. 

Всегда гордился тем, как быстро осваиваю заклинания. Еще нет шести, и у меня вагон времени для того, чтобы рассмотреть все, что нужно рассмотреть. Попытается он снять хоть что-нибудь из моих заклинаний и чар – будучи в его мозгах, я это замечу. 

На всякий случай пью бодрящее и раз, два, три – Легиллименс! 

Когда вторгаются в твой разум, хочется провалиться под землю, но и шарить наугад в чужих мозгах – мало приятного, начиная от всех картинок физиологических подробностей и кончая фантазиями. Кроме того, постоянно бросаются в глаза и мешают выбирать нужное самые болезненные воспоминания. Вот где помогают самоконтроль и умение быть жестким. 

Надо отдать Слагхорну должное – он сопротивляется довольно долго, минут пятнадцать, и сдается только под угрозой Круциатуса. Я бы и Круциатус применил – это самый лучший способ ослабить защиту, но боли Гораций боится больше всего и это играет в мою пользу. За пятнадцать минут я уже успеваю рассмотреть все его ментальные щиты и довольно легко взламываю то, что он пытается оставить недоступным. Можно было бы еще раз пригрозить, но, признаюсь, факт, что я могу пробить их и сам, доставляет мне удовольствие. Легко нахожу оба воспоминания, связанных с Поттером, и уничтожаю их с первой попытки. Работает! 

Теперь посмотрю и другие, из тех, что он прячет в самом нижнем слое. Как я и предполагал, пойманных не в меру ретивыми гриффиндорцами слизеринцев, к которым Горация вовремя приводил Кровавый Барон, было несколько. Почему-то меня радует, что с Поттером больше подобных ситуаций не было. Как ни странно, кроме восьми школьных сценок, в которых имели несчастье участвовать те, кто учился парой курсов старше, все остальные запрятанные воспоминания относятся к беседам Слагхорна с юным Темным Лордом. Некоторые из них вполне невинны, а вот некоторые – это очевидно – подправлены. Как искать настоящие воспоминания, Слагхорн мне рассказал, но для этого надо освоить контрзаклятие к модифицированной Мемория Верса. Это требует времени. И, пожалуй, надо будет на всякий случай сказать Альбусу. Подумав так, вспоминаю, что как раз Альбусу лучше ничего не говорить. На всякий случай перебираю другие картинки с Темным Лордом. Клуб Слизней, отдельные встречи, «случайные» беседы в коридорах. Опять клуб Слизней. Вот на ухо юному Тому Риддлу что-то шепчет парень из Гриффиндора - настоящий красавчик, ухоженные волосы роскошными темными волнами рассыпаны по плечам. Том довольно, я бы сказал, сыто улыбается. Я не сдерживаю дрожи, слишком дорого мне обошлось наблюдать эту улыбку вблизи. 

Выметаюсь из памяти Слагхорна, чтобы вновь глотнуть бодрящего. Стрелка на часах подходит к девяти. Всего-то? Гораций, давно освободившийся от Петрификуса, жалуется, что ноги затекли и хочется в туалет. Смешно! 

Еще немного. Петрификус. Обновить чары. Легиллименс! Вот теперь – самое главное – Альбус. Много Альбуса. Перелистываю картинки. Альбус пьет и играет в шахматы с Горацием, Альбус на педсоветах, беседы о зельеварении. Снова пьют. Рождество 40-го года в школе. «Как холостяк холостяку…», «Мои одинокие ночи тоже скрасить некому…». 

Бодрящее. Стаскать связанного Слагхорна в туалет, следить за каждым движением. Унизительно? А мне каково было, когда Альбус снял Обливиэйты?! Ты тоже потерпишь! Все равно все забудешь, к салазаровой бабушке... 

Война, Гораций, ты этого еще не понял? Ничего, скоро поймешь! Скоро она и до тебя доберется... 

Петрификус. Чары. Легиллименс! Что ж, просмотрим все рождественские ужины. 40-е, 50-е, 60-е. 69-й год. Есть! «Некогда», «Уже пригласили», «Боюсь, что я буду занят». «Ах ты, старый лис, завел себе подружку», - говорит Гораций с некоторой обидой на дамблдоровские отказы, Альбус лукаво улыбается в ответ. 

С Рождественских ужинов он теперь уходит гораздо быстрее. Я знаю, что это – оно. Но ни одного следа, ни одного намека, кто. Что ж, я и не ожидал скорого результата. Это всего лишь первый, пробный шаг. А теперь – уничтожить все следы моего пребывания. В гостиной, в доме, в голове – модифицированная Мемория Верса плюс сонные чары до завтрашнего утра. Сжечь письмо. Отдыхай, Гораций! Вот теперь – заслужил. 

\-----------------------------------------

На кладбище в Годриковой впадине я появляюсь около полуночи, разумеется, под оборотным, молча опускаю на светящееся мраморное надгробие букет тигровых лилий. Разговаривать нельзя. Хоменум Ревелло в открытом пространстве не работает, так что обнаружить человека под мантией-невидимкой или заклинанием невидимости я не смогу. Поэтому просто смотрю на надпись «Последний же враг истребится – смерть». Давлю подступающие слезы и, услышав вдалеке хлопок аппарации, быстро ухожу вглубь кладбища. И кого нелегкая в такое время принесла?! Мельком смотрю на фигуру волшебника, приближающегося к могиле – главное, что это кто-то незнакомый, не Дамблдор или, не дай Мерлин, Люпин. Альбуса мне теперь нужно видеть как можно реже, а у Люпина, как у всех оборотней, обостренный нюх, и знать, что я прихожу к Лили, ему вовсе ни к чему.

Ждать приходится минут десять: луна за облаками, и на кладбище дьявольски темно, выбираться ощупью – не лучший вариант, а обнаруживать себя не хочется. Наконец, огонек Люмоса тает вдалеке, и я зажигаю свой. Взгляд невольно скользит по надгробию, перед которым я остановился, и я удерживаю возглас изумления. Передо мной – могила Кендры и Арианы Дамблдор. «Где сокровище ваше, там будет и сердце ваше» выбито на темном надгробии. От Дожа я знаю, что мать Альбуса умерла в год, когда он окончил Хогвартс, а сестра - годом позже. Я помню, как Альбус морщился, когда его друг заговаривал о молодых годах, и это останавливало Дожа, но как-то, когда мы остались вдвоем, он не удержался, и стал рассказывать, как тяжело пришлось Альбусу из-за того, что он вынужден был сидеть с больной сестрой. 

Значит, Годрикова впадина, думаю я, перекатывая камешек, попавший под носок ботинка. Что ж, мой любимый друг, мой таинственный враг, охота началась!

\---------------------------  
* Сведения о свойствах палочек взяты с Pottermore  
** Принцип действия заклинания Мемория Абдиката описан в главе «Друг»  
*** Принцип действия заклинания Мемория Верса описан в главе «Кто-то из нас двоих сошел с ума»


	42. Обливиэйт

_POV Северуса, 4 февраля 1994 года._

Прислушиваться при имени Поттера - уже рефлекс. Среди голосов, которые раздаются за моей спиной, пока я торопливо иду по коридору от библиотеки, без труда узнается сердитая Брокльхерст. 

\- Хорошо, что мы не дружили в прошлом году! Иначе бы я тебе выдала свой приз за тупость, если бы ты при мне назвал его наследником Слизерина!

\- А что мы должны были думать?! Ну сама посуди! Как он мог просто так победить Сама-Знаешь-Кого, если у него не было каких-то особых сил?!! Конечно, когда на Грейнджер напали, уже стало ясно, - а это оправдывается Макмиллан. 

\- Темных магов побеждают не только темной магией! Вот Дамблдор - светлый маг, победил Гриндевальда. 

А светлый ли? Я усмехаюсь. Что мы на самом деле знаем об Альбусе? Голоса отстают, и я ненадолго ухожу в свои мысли, но когда стою, ожидая лестницу, ученики нагоняют меня. 

– Вам бы, мальчишкам, только в войну играть! Вы на самом деле не понимаете, что это такое!!! – голос Брокльхерст срывается до тоненького вскрика. Затем становится спокойным и высокомерным, будто она цитирует кого-то: - Воспоминания о собственном героизме и походы на кладбище никогда не заменят погибших родственников.

\- Опять ты со своей герцогиней! - с досадой говорит Макмиллан. 

Они подходят вплотную ко мне и приглушают голоса. Лестница никак не доберется до нас. Брокльхерст за моей спиной опять теряет терпение и начинает говорить громко:

\- Я считаю, что она совершенно права! «Война – это всегда выбор: победить или прекратить войну, – вновь цитирует она. - Вы можете побеждать противника любыми средствами, но помните, что следующие поколения будут учиться у _вас_. И если ваши методы недостаточно гуманны для того, чтобы спасти ваши собственные души, то очевидно, ваша цель – лишь временное перемирие, которое неизменно будет нарушено». 

На секунду у меня появляется ощущение, что она говорит это для меня, надеясь произвести впечатление своей взрослостью. Ну-ну. Перехожу на первую ступеньку наконец-то прибывшей лестницы. Они, конечно, идут за мной. 

\- Великая женщина, - говорит Брокльхерст. 

\- Она тебе нравится, потому что она герцогиня, а тебе нравятся все люди с титулами! Ты даже Малфоя защищаешь, - видимо, вспомнив, за кем они идут, Макмиллан вновь понижает голос, но здесь – как в колодце, все равно все слышно. 

\- Я Малфоя защищаю, потому что он умный, и мне жалко, что он не в Рэйвенкло, - возражает она негромко, когда мы переходим по коридору до следующей лестницы. – А герцогиня мне нравится, потому что она прекрасный зельевар, и написала книгу «Домашние зелья». Это самая лучшая книга для домохозяек по зельеварению. 

Что еще за герцогиня с книгами про домохозяек и одновременно про войну? Когда я перехожу на следующую лестницу, мне наконец удается сформулировать мое ощущение от Брокльхерст – раздражение. Рэйвенкло, напоминаю я себе. Место, где много таких, как Грейнджер. 

\- Может, она и умная, и пишет про гуманные методы, - немного брезгливо бросает Макмиллан, - и была на нашей стороне против Гриндевальда, только, как ни крути, она все равно предательница, ведь она предавала тех, с кем работала. Не люблю шпионов! 

\- Я их тоже не люблю, - соглашается Брокльхерст. Они, наконец, сворачивают в коридор на третьем этаже. – Но, может быть, ее просто заставили. В конце концов, ее муж… - доносится до меня напоследок. 

Я останавливаюсь перед лестницей, готовой отправить меня вниз. Вокруг никого нет, лишь за спиной о чем-то своем перешептываются хогвартские портреты. На несколько мгновений кладу руки на перила галереи и прикрываю глаза. Это всего лишь Хаффлпафф, напоминаю я себе. Всего лишь третий курс Хаффлпаффа, что он на самом деле может знать о войне? Никаких понятий о стратегии или тактике, и о том, что войну выигрывают не те, кто рвется в бой, а именно те, кто обдумывает ее в кабинетах. И что информация, которую поставляет шпион и предатель – самое ценное оружие, которое только может использоваться в этой войне. 

Усмехаюсь. Ты сам все знаешь о себе, Северус. Ты мог бы тысячи раз оправдывать себя, прикрываясь своей нужностью и великими целями, ради которых живешь. Но однажды, на тысячу первый, ты все-таки наберешься смелости и признаешься себе, что этот хаффлпаффец и третьекурсник не так уж неправ. 

\--------------------------------------

Даже не знаю, почему на этот раз я беру с собой чай. Пытаюсь подсластить пилюлю? Кому из нас? 

\- Потрясающий аромат, - говорит Ромулу, присаживаясь на драный подлокотник. – Что ты сюда добавил?

\- Одна из разновидностей вереска. Если его добавить больше, то хорошо успокаивает. – Ага, и внимание рассеивает тоже. Только, по счастью, мало кто знает об этом его свойстве, да и растет змеиный вереск в двух местах – у озера Лох-Шил, где Альбус прятал меня, и в той деревне, где летом живет МакГонагалл. Она-то и привозит мне его после каникул. 

\- Значит, ты еще и специалист по травам. 

\- В каком-то смысле, да. 

Он в переднике в цветочек и в смешной косынке, открывающей его красивый лоб, а с кухни доносится запах жареных котлет. 

\- Знаешь, я тебя ждал сегодня, - говорит он, срываясь с места и кружа по комнате. На этот раз здесь куда чище, чем в прошлый раз, на книжном шкафу даже пыли нет. В вазе на столе стоит одинокая, чуть подвядшая роза. Для жены? 

\- Вот как? 

Он застывает у шкафа и смотрит куда-то в сторону спальни:

\- Меня мало кто навещает. То есть я сказал всем оставить меня на время работы над домом в покое. Просто с тобой – другое дело. Ты – единственный, с кем я не чувствую себя обязанным быть кем-то еще. Кто ничего от меня не ждет. Ты – просто есть. 

Я просто есть, соглашаюсь мысленно. В последний раз. 

\- И я просто есть. И когда ты приходишь, я чувствую, что то, что я живу, как хочу – это правильно. Я понимаю, что Эдинбург так далеко от Лондона, а тебе еще и до Эдинбурга три часа ехать. И все-таки жду. Каждый день теперь с утра проверяю, хватит ли у меня продуктов на двоих. 

\- Неужели в твоей жизни так много осуждения, что тебе требуется подтверждение того, что ты живешь правильно, от кого-то, вроде меня? 

Он задумывается, рассеянно расколупывая ногтем полку. 

– Ты – не кто-то вроде, а самодостаточный умный серьезный взрослый человек. 

Я фыркаю. 

\- К тому же ты – настоящий. В тебе нет ни капли притворства, - горячо говорит он вдруг. 

С трудом подавляю желание расхохотаться. И еще – грусть? Сочувствие? Что-то сжимается внутри, когда я думаю о том, что этот восторженный идиот, не разбирающийся в людях, останется с жизнью один на один. Глупости! У меня уже есть один… объект для присмотра. А с Ромулу мы могли вообще не встретиться. И все же – память пролистывает картинки: подворотню, стычку с Эрнесто, рассказ Ромулу про то, как они откуда-то убегали с сестрой. Усилием воли вытряхиваю себя в настоящее. Никакой жалости, нет, нет!

\- Они не делают этого специально, конечно, - продолжает, между тем, он. - И я не так уж уверен, что они неправы. Нельзя сказать, что семейные традиции – это что-то не нужное. Иначе все бы жили вразброд, и ни у кого бы не было нормального детства. Потом, религиозные традиции… Хоть ты и не любишь священников, но это то, что помогает выстоять, в чем можно найти опору. 

\- В церкви? 

\- Жаль, что ты не знаешь моего крестного. Уверен, ты бы изменил свое мнение о священниках. Он – из тех людей, которые кажутся совершенно отличными от простых смертных, - на смуглом лице Ромулу расцветает счастливая улыбка, - и понимают все куда глубже. Я бы хотел вас познакомить. Он сейчас часто бывает в Англии, и иногда заходит за мной в обед. 

\- Нет уж, уволь меня, - сухо говорю я. - Только душеспасительных бесед мне не хватало! - У меня для этого и Альбус есть. Был… На секунду я забываю, что говорю с Ромулу в последний раз, и что он вообще меня не вспомнит. Впрочем, я не представляю, как стал бы вести себя по-другому. Есть ли что-то, что я хочу сделать, зная, что этот человек забудет меня? Уверен, что нет. 

Он улыбается:

\- Упрямец. Пойду еду посмотрю. 

После ужина он спрашивает меня, как я отношусь к игре на фортепьяно. 

Я приподнимаю бровь:

\- Хочешь пригласить на концерт? 

Он смеется: 

– Мне нужно зайти к соседке цветы полить, а то я забуду потом. У нее шикарный рояль, я бы хотел тебе сыграть. Когда еще представится случай?

Я пожимаю плечами. 

\- Пойдем, - решительно говорит он, поднимаясь и бросая на стол салфетку. – Я должен тебе сыграть. 

Не могу сказать, что я этому рад, но, так уж и быть – сегодня ему можно все. Я и к профессиональной игре равнодушен, а уж любительскую слушать и вовсе не хочется – такое я терпел только от Лили. К одиннадцати годам для своего возраста она освоила инструмент вполне прилично, и все же я сидел рядом с ней только потому, что она была очень счастлива, когда играла. Ну и потому, что она говорила, что играет для меня. В Хогвартсе в одном из пустых классов тоже было пианино, но заниматься ей стало некогда, и последний раз я слышал ее лет в тринадцать. 

В квартире этажом ниже царят тишина, чистота и абсолютная пустота. В огромной комнате нет ничего, кроме белого рояля, красно-коричневого ковра на полу и нескольких фарфоровых ваз, в которые высажены газонные цветы. Ромулу задергивает кремовые шторы. 

\- У нас в поместье был «Стейнвей», - говорит он. – Настройщик из соседней деревни лечился бесплатно у папы, и настраивал его. Когда нам пришлось переехать, мы даже пианино позволить себе не могли. И тогда крестный купил дорогой рояль, и поставил его в своих комнатах в монастыре. Не такой дорогой, как «Стейнвей», конечно, но он знал, что мама ни за что не примет такой дорогой подарок. А так – я мог приходить к нему играть хоть каждый день. И мое обучение он оплачивал тоже. 

Ромулу поднимает крышку, усаживается. 

\- Давно не скандалил с соседями? – спрашиваю я. Почему-то мне не хочется, чтобы он играл. Не хочется… разочаровываться?

\- Здесь совершенная звукоизоляция, - смеется он. – Какой твой любимый месяц? 

Я задумываюсь. Не то, чтобы мне не все равно, но… 

\- Июль, - говорю я уверенно. 

\- Каникулы? Исследования? – улыбается Ромулу. 

\- Да, что-то в этом духе, - я выбираю позицию в простенке между окнами и складываю руки на груди. 

\- Значит, июль, - его пальцы ложатся на клавиши, лицо вдруг становится серьезным. 

В следующие несколько минут я забываю обо всем. Это… невероятно. Немыслимо. Никто не может так играть! Если бы я действительно верил в Бога, я бы, пожалуй, сказал «божественно», потому что на земле, ни на маггловской, ни на магической, такой совершенной музыки быть не может. 

Длинные тонкие смуглые пальцы бегают по клавишам, и я не могу оторвать от них глаз. Если бы я не был волшебником, и понятие чуда не приелось бы мне давным-давно, я бы, пожалуй, сказал, что чудо – это вот здесь, сейчас. В этих звуках, которые, кажется, растворяют меня так, что я перестаю ощущать, что вообще существую. 

Когда музыка обрывается, я даже не сразу понимаю, что произошло, и почему он остановился так быстро.

– Это июль, - говорит Ромулу. – Русского композитора Чайковского. – Его глаза закрыты. Он, что, так и играл? 

\- Это апрель, - его руки возвращаются к клавишам. 

Теперь я следую взглядом за его лицом: оно словно светится, и все его выражение кажется нездешним, длинные ресницы чуть подрагивают. Потом я уже ничего не вижу, музыка уводит меня куда-то, где слишком хорошо, чтобы это описывать и вообще осознавать, и я возвращаюсь в комнату, только когда слышу растерянный, дрожащий голос:

\- Тебе нравится? 

\- Да, - говорю я тихо. Сейчас меня вряд ли хватит на что-то большее, чем это «да». 

\- Правда? 

Он сидит, опустив руки на колени, со странным, опустошенным, выражением лица, и я вдруг понимаю, насколько он открыт и уязвим сейчас. 

\- Ромулу. 

\- Да? 

Я подхожу к нему, рывком поднимаю с табурета и обнимаю. Стискиваю. Прижимаю к себе так крепко, что, кажется, чувствую каждое его ребро. Кого ты хочешь защитить, придурок? Как будто у тебя есть шанс защитить!.. И я вдруг чувствую закипающую во мне злость. На этого Бога – бесполезную выдумку магглов, на себя за собственную непроходимую тупость, которая погубила не одну только мою жизнь, на Альбуса, когда-то лишившего меня права вторичного выбора, на судьбу, которая сделала меня безвольной игрушкой двух самых могущественных магов современности. Что бы я не отдал сейчас, в эту минуту, за то, чтобы хоть немного пожить спокойной, нормальной жизнью, рядом с этим мальчиком, в этих простых маггловских радостях. Чтобы мне не нужно было отрекаться от того светлого, что еще может в ней быть, и стирать память тому, с кем я вдруг осмелился дружить. 

\- Северус?

\- Да? 

Ромулу выскальзывает из моих объятий и возвращается к роялю. 

– Жаль, что тебе скоро уезжать, и у нас так мало времени, - говорит он. – Вот эта моя самая любимая. Une vie d’amour*. Ты не возражаешь, если я спою тебе? 

\- Нет, - кажется, сейчас я готов принять от него все, что угодно. Но когда он начинает петь на французском, я вздрагиваю. Это так… чисто, так красиво, и так удивительно подходит к его голосу с неправильным «р». Никогда не испытывал тяги к любовным песням, но Ромулу нельзя не слушать. Кажется, я пересмотрю свои взгляды на музыку и на домашние концерты, с усмешкой думаю я, когда он заканчивает. 

\- Понравилось?

\- Ты же знаешь, что да, зачем спрашивать? – говорю я невпопад. 

\- Ты знаешь французский?

\- Достаточно, чтобы понять. 

\- Больше всего я люблю последние строчки. - Он закрывает глаза и начинает читать песню как стихи. А я смотрю на него, пытаясь впитать в себя, запомнить каждую мелочь: крошечную родинку около левого уха, шрам на правой руке между большим и указательным пальцами, немного неправильную, словно переломанную правую бровь… 

Des aubes en fleurs   
Aux crépuscules gris   
Tout va, tout meurt   
Mais la flamme survit   
Dans la chaleur   
D'un immortel été   
D'un éternel été   
Une vie d'amour   
Une vie pour s'aimer   
Aveuglément   
Jusqu'au souffle dernier   
Bon an mal an   
Mon amour   
T'aimer encore   
Et toujours  
Закончив, он какое-то время смотрит в пустоту. 

– Это из фильма «Тегеран-43». Ну, знаешь, про войну?

Я мотаю головой. 

\- Мне он не понравился, - Ромулу улыбается. – Ну, ты знаешь, я люблю фильмы с хорошим концом. Там они влюбились друг в друга, но у них ничего не получилось из-за войны, и они потом всю жизнь друг друга искали, а когда нашли, уже в старости, то ее убили у него на глазах. Но эти строчки Jusqu'au souffle dernier Bon an mal an меня… - он замирает, словно проглатывая ком в горле. - Я бы спел что-нибудь веселое, я много всего знаю, да что-то не поется. 

На секунду у меня мелькает мысль, что это он прощается со мной, а не я с ним. Как будто чувствует что-то. 

Он погружается в свои мысли, а я - в свои. Наверное, мы молчим минут двадцать. Это не тяжелое молчание, совсем нет, я бы, кажется, молчал с ним целую вечность. Но я не могу не думать о том, что это мои последние минуты с ним. И я… не думал, что расставаться с ним будет так… трудно. 

Всего лишь маггл, напоминаю я себе. 

Северус, ты видишь его пятый раз в жизни. 

Мальчишка, который ничем не лучше Поттера… Но в это уже давно не верится. А особенно сейчас. 

Как, черт возьми, как ты умудрился _так_ привязать меня к себе за какие-то пять встреч?!! Так, что я готов забыться и забыть свои обязанности, свои долги, все, чем я жил столько лет… 

Я мог бы стереть ему память и дома, но я оттягиваю и оттягиваю неизбежное. Смеюсь над собой. Презираю себя, тешащего свое ненасытное эго иллюзией, что есть еще возможность что-то переиграть. 

После того, как мы последний раз вместе пьем кофе, я веду его в наш парк. Мы молча бредем по аллее, небо затянуто тучами и половина фонарей не горит. У меня в голове вертится ассоциация с последней прогулкой осужденных перед поцелуем дементора. 

\- Ты какой-то мрачный сегодня, - наконец, решается заговорить Ромулу, когда мы подходим к статуе, у которой сидели несколько дней назад. – Что-то случилось? 

\- Нет, ничего, - отвечаю я. Но он вдруг быстро заходит вперед и становится напротив, тревожно заглядывая мне в лицо. 

Я мотаю головой и делаю шаг к нему. Беру за локти и смотрю в эти темные блестящие и сейчас какие-то неправдоподобно огромные глаза, и говорю самому себе, что должен, должен стереть ему память. Не обязательно пользоваться заклинаниями, которые я узнал от Слагхорна, даже для сильного волшебника хватило бы моего простого Обливиэйта. 

Я должен, должен… 

Но вместо этого я вдруг делаю что-то совершенно другое. Наклоняюсь к Ромулу и целую его. В губы. Мой язык проникает в полуоткрытый рот, пробуя его собственный вкус, смешанный со вкусом только что выпитого кофе. Должно быть, от неожиданности он на секунду отвечает мне, его тело вздрагивает в моих руках. А потом – потом все происходит, как и должно. Ромулу отталкивает меня. В его лице – обида, гнев и такое неверие, что и я чувствую себя потрясенным. Если я вообще способен что-либо испытывать теперь. 

\- Ты.. Ты… - в его голосе – ни возмущения, ни ярости, он заполнен болью. Его шатает, как пьяного, и я вовремя подставляю руки, чтобы он не упал. Он выпутывается из них, с выражением полного отчаяния на лице кивает головой, поворачивается и уходит по аллее. 

Я медленно, с трудом переставляя ноги, добредаю до лавки, падаю на нее и смеюсь. Вот и все. Не надо никакого Обливиэйта. Предательство – лучший Обливиэйт. 

\-------------------  
* Песня Шарля Азнавура   
Une vie d'amour   
Вечная любовь,   
Que l'on s'était jurée   
В которой мы поклялись   
Et que le temps a désarticulée   
И которую время разрушило  
Jour après jour   
День за днем  
Blesse mes pensées   
Ранит мои мысли  
Tant des mots d'amour   
Столько слов любви  
En nos cœurs étouffés   
В сердцах, задыхающихся  
Dans un sanglot   
От рыданий  
l'espace d'un baiser   
В момент поцелуя,  
Sont restés sourds  
Остались невысказанными.   
à tout, mais n'ont rien changé   
И ничего не изменилось.   
Car un au revoir   
Но поскольку «До свидания»  
Ne peut être un adieu   
Не может быть «Прощай»  
Et fou d'espoir   
Обезумевший от надежды  
Je m'en remets à Dieu   
Я обращаюсь к Богу  
Pour te revoir   
Чтобы еще увидеть тебя  
Et te parler encore   
Еще поговорить с тобой  
Et te jurer encore   
И поклясться снова.   
Une vie d'amour   
Вечная жизнь любви  
Remplie de rires clairs  
Наполненная чистым смехом   
Un seul chemin   
Единственная дорога  
Déchirant nos enfers   
Ведущая сквозь ад  
Allant plus loin   
Ведущая дальше  
Que la nuit   
Чем самая темная ночь   
La nuit des nuits   
Une vie d'amour   
Вечная любовь,   
Que l'on s'était jurée   
В которой мы поклялись,   
Et que le temps a désarticulée   
И которую время разрушило  
Jour après jour   
День за днем,  
Blesse mes pensées   
Ранит мои мысли.   
Tant des mots d'amour   
Столько слов любви,   
Que nos cœurs ont criés   
Что выкрикнули наши сердца,  
De mots tremblés,   
Слов, что дрожат,  
de larmes soulignées  
Подчеркнутые слезами,   
Dernier recours   
Последний шанс  
De joies désaharmonisées   
Обрести гармонию.   
Des aubes en fleurs   
Цветные рассветы  
Aux crépuscules gris  
В серых сумерках   
Tout va, tout meurt  
Все проходит, все умирает   
Mais la flamme survit   
Но пламя выживает  
Dans la chaleur   
В жаре  
D'un immortel été   
Бессмертного лета  
D'un éternel été   
Вечного лета  
Une vie d'amour   
Вечная любовь   
Une vie pour s'aimer   
Жизнь, чтобы любить  
Aveuglément   
Слепо   
Jusqu'au souffle dernier   
До последнего вздоха  
Bon an mal an   
В печали и в радости  
Mon amour   
Моя любовь  
T'aimer encore   
Любить тебя еще сильнее  
Et toujours  
Всегда.


	43. Слишком много воспоминаний

Предупреждение: в главе педофилия и мат.

_5 февраля 1994 года_

Пол каменный, выстывший, мантия сбилась после многочасового стояния на коленях, и ноги сводит судорогой, но он слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы по-настоящему заметить это. Где-то далеко, на редколесье, воют волки, и над часовней высоко в небе тает луна, словно отчаявшись сравниться с затерянными в глубоком мраке, но от того еще более яркими огнями Толедо. 

Упираясь руками в холодные плиты, он перебирает воспоминания. 

…Июньское солнце, бьющее в витражные стекла, рисует на полу разноцветные квадраты. Сквозь полуоткрытое окно доносятся привычные звуки монастырских служб. Деревянный Христос, распятый на стене, почти исчез за корзинами цветов, украшающих малый молитвенный зал в честь дня Иоанна Крестителя. 

Худенький мальчик лет десяти стоит на коленях на скамье и дрожит от ужаса, уткнувшись голым животом в край массивного каменного стола. Мужчина лет шестидесяти в праздничном облачении епископа скользит руками по тугим ягодицам: 

– Господь заповедал нам рай на земле, мой мальчик. Я покажу тебе его. 

У мужчины - красивое лицо с тонкими бровями вразлет, длинные каштановые пряди с проседью, теплый бархатный голос и сильные пальцы. От него исходит запах розовой воды, в который вкрадываются нотки ладана. 

– Только дураки ищут утешение на небесах, мой мальчик. В то время как избранные знают, что им можно насладиться здесь. 

Прикосновение холодного перстня обжигает кожу. А палец, трогающий _там_ , становится все настойчивее, тугие мышцы, наконец, поддаются, и уже непонятно, чего хочется больше: чтобы палец исчез, или чтобы проник глубже. Дааа, вот так! Еще, еще. Палец входит до самого перстня, и неожиданно легко двигается обратно. И мальчик подается назад, чтобы задержать его. 

Мужчина смеется и другой рукой прижимает мальчишку к себе, ласково водит ею по груди, впалому животу.

– Святые небеса! Да ты куда более развращен, чем я думал! Кто бы мог подумать, что сын нашего безгрешного настоятеля окажется такой шлюшкой?! 

От руки на груди и пальца _там_ \- хорошо, от слов – нестерпимо горько, и он начинает вырываться, но снова сдается от легких поцелуев в макушку и ласкового:

\- Ну что ты, мой мальчик?! Я же просто пошутил. 

А потом палец неожиданно выдергивают так резко, что он вскрикивает от боли, и одновременно голос отца, полный холодной ярости, произносит: 

\- Авада Кедавра! 

И мальчик, и мужчина, так и не расцепивший объятия, оба падают, падают в темноту... 

Воспоминания жгут хуже каленого железа. Они не оставили следов на теле, но с души он не смоет их никогда. Содрогаясь от рыданий, он опускается на пол всем своим измученным телом: 

\- Господи, за какие прегрешения ты оставил меня? За что ты оставил меня, Господи? За что?!! 

\--------------------

Ночь на пятое февраля в доме семьи Вильярдо де Ведья-и-Медоре в Толедо мало чем отличалась от всех прочих. В крайней комнате левого крыла, прижимая к себе сопящего сына, плакала во сне Соледад, в соседней постанывала от удовольствия, сжимая рукою грудь, Вероника Алехандра. Внизу, на диване в своем кабинете лежала с открытыми глазами Мария Инесса, за стенкой от нее Хуан Антонио, хмурясь, закусывал кончик пера и, пачкая губы красными чернилами, сосредоточенно правил министерский доклад. В покоях правого крыла, молотя по постели руками и ногами и поминутно меняя цвет волос, Рита догоняла опасного преступника, Полина Инесса то и дело вскрикивала, просматривая очередной кошмар, Эухения Виктория, приподнявшись на локте, разглядывала спящую сестру и дышала ровно и тихо, так, как будто боялась, что ее услышат. 

И все же кое-что было не так, как обычно. Например, в холле, в резном деревянном кресле у камина сидел Ромулу и, вцепившись руками в жесткие подлокотники, больными глазами смотрел в огонь. В комнате служанок измучившаяся от бессонницы Мартина рыдала в подушку, которой безуспешно пыталась заглушить богатырский храп худенькой горничной Марии Луисы. Никто из обитателей дома Вильярдо, однако, не видел и не слышал, как в тот момент, когда ходики в столовой пробили два часа ночи, в спальне этажом выше Эухения Виктория достала из-под подушки палочку, набросила на дверь заглушающие и запирающие заклятья, навела на сестру сонные чары и, повернув ее к себе лицом, произнесла холодное «Легиллименс!».

Через сорок минут она вынырнула из памяти Полины Инессы так резко, что стукнулась затылком о стену, едва прикрытую ветхим гобеленом. Зажав себе рот левой рукой, Эухения Виктория в испуге посмотрела на сестру. Под чарами и после вмешательства в разум Полина Инесса спала еще беспокойнее, чем прежде, с силой стискивая край одеяла и выдыхая нервно и хрипло, словно собиралась вот-вот последовать в мир иной. Эухения Виктория закрыла глаза. Она не знала, где взять мужество, чтобы вернуться в память сестры. То, что она нашла там, было чудовищно, _непоправимо_ … 

Каждое из видений Полины Инессы длилось не больше нескольких секунд, но смысл их был достаточно ясен. Пройдет десять-пятнадцать лет, и они все умрут. Из Вильярдо не останется никого. Только, быть может, одна Эухения. Своей собственной смерти в голове у Полины Инессы она, по крайней мере, не увидела. Впрочем, кажется, и смерти Хуана Антонио тоже. Однако, возможно, это еще не все. Сжав палочку так сильно, словно это было последнее средство к спасению, Эухения Виктория заставила себя произнести «Легиллименс» еще раз. 

Полина Инесса владела окклюменцией не слишком хорошо, да и, возможно, необходимости защищаться во сне не видела, и следующие часы Эухения легко препарировала ее разум слой за слоем, сортируя воспоминания, видения и немногочисленные фантазии. Последние касались либо Бернардо, либо творчества. В них не было ни секса, ни амбициозности, всего лишь тихие радости, и Эухения быстро перешла к остальному. В воспоминаниях она нашла только два интересных момента: торопливые пересказы собственных видений и снов про человека, сражавшегося с трехголовой собакой, и сцену, как Полина Инесса подглядывала за тем, как Хуан Антонио целовался с Мартиной. Последнее заставило Эухению Викторию крепко сжать зубы и еще крепче - палочку. У нее уже не раз возникали подозрения, что кузен нашел ей замену: когда тот приходил наверх, она пыталась проникнуть в его сознание без палочки и невербально, и ей удавалось рассмотреть обрывки воспоминаний, в которых всегда фигурировала итальянка. Эухения Виктория не тешила себя иллюзиями относительно своей привлекательности, возможно, она даже вообще не могла думать о замужестве, или о каких-либо мужчинах после той ночи на ферме, но осознание, что ее отвергли, отозвалось неожиданно остро. 

Переживать, однако, в данную минуту было некогда. Вновь заставив себя вернуться в разум сестры, она перелистнула сцену поцелуя и перешла к видениям. Ромулу и Грегори в огне пожара на драконьей ферме… Мама, падающая на колени в холле незнакомого дома… Эрнесто, в грудь которому летит Авада… Отец, делающий себе смертельную инъекцию… Сама Полина Инесса, скрючившаяся на полу какой-то хибары…

…Могилы Риты, Соледад, Берилл, Фелиппе, дата смерти на всех надгробьях одна и та же – 2 мая 1998 года, кладбище на холме, внизу – озеро, долина небывалой красоты, какая-то совсем не испанская природа. Эухения идет по тропинке, мантия зеленого шелка стелется по земле. Худой черноволосый парень, сидящий на белой мраморной плите у самого края, поднимается ей навстречу. Разбитые очки сидят на переносице криво и как-то совсем неуместно в противовес его стильному пиджаку. Эухения Виктория снимает их. У парня – зеленые глаза и густые брови. Недовольно щурясь, он, ни слова не говоря, отбирает у нее очки и чинит их невербальным Репаро. Плечом к плечу они встают у края обрыва и смотрят на озеро… 

…Эухения Виктория в церкви, в белом подвенечном платье, вместо черного, традиционного для всех Вильярдо. Церковь незнакомая, светлая и большая, и явно не католическая. В прическе нет пейнеты*, а голова не покрыта мантильей. У Хуана Антонио по всей голове - седина, от левого уха вниз по шее тянется шрам, исчезающий под кружевным воротником. Он произносит слова клятвы на английском. На потемневших от времени скамьях сидят гости. Справа - Полина Инесса с бородатым мужчиной, похожим скорее на разбойника, чем на порядочного сеньора, и тот самый парень с кладбища со скромным букетом. Рядом с ним – красивая, еще не старая женщина в черном. Ближе к проходу - темнокожий лысый волшебник лет сорока, в его ухе огромная серьга. На левой скамье – красивый мужчина с длинными платиновыми волосами и тростью на коленях и похожий на него сероглазый юноша в хорошем костюме. Рядом с ним – темноволосая девушка. Юноша беспрестанно ерзает, искоса поглядывая то на родственника, то на лысого. Очкарик тоже нервничает. Лишь темнокожий сидит расслабленно, скорее даже нагло, ухмыляясь и явно ощущая себя хозяином положения… 

…В руках Эухении бокал – донышко обвивает серебристая змейка. На камине перед ней - колдография какого-то озера. За ней стоит резная шкатулка, и Эухения трогает пальцем крышку, обегает по кругу арабский орнамент. На зеленом диване позади нее под пледом спит тот самый черноволосый парень, очки лежат на низеньком столике. Губы даже во сне решительно сжаты, вихры падают на лоб… Кажется, под ними какой-то шрам… 

Это видение было последним. Эухения Виктория вынырнула из разума Полины Инессы, чувствуя, как от напряжения сводит руку, и дыша так тяжело, как будто только что пробежала пару миль. Невозможно! Этого. Не может. Быть. Нет, нет, это всего лишь те же нелепые фантазии ее старшей сестры. Но откуда же тогда свадьба? И откуда у нее самой, Эухении Виктории, странное чувство, что она уже все это видела. Видела сама. Она знает этих людей. И эту церковь в Уилтшире. И шрам у Хуана Антонио тянется через всю грудь до низа живота. И платье белое, а не черное, потому что траур. А платиноволосый и чернокожий на самом деле любовники, и накануне свадьбы они поссорились… Нет, Господи, что за бред?!! 

Дрожа, Эухения Виктория отменила запирающие и заглушающие заклинания, сняла с сестры сонные чары и тяжело опустилась на свою половину кровати. Она же не сходит с ума? Быть может, это ей всего лишь снится? Как один из тех самых, яростных, снов. 

Полина Инесса вдруг пошевелилась. Эухения Виктория замерла. Она не ожидала, что сестра начнет просыпаться так быстро. Это значительно повышало риск, что она вспомнит, что только что происходило с ее мозгом. Рука, которую все еще дергало, сама потянулась к палочке на случай, если придется накладывать Обливиэйт. Но Полина Инесса всего лишь перевернулась на другой бок, бормоча еле слышные отрывистые фразы. Эухении Виктории пришлось наклониться к самым губам сестры. 

– Древлянка… Пиппе… пожалуйста, - прошептала та.

\--------------------------------------

« _Посылаю книжку, как договаривались. Поскольку наш дорогой друг проговорился, что ключ от заветного подвала у тебя, обрати внимание на сюжет_ , - размеренно диктовала Эухения Виктория, разглядывая потолок. Ромулу стоял у окна и водил пером по пергаменту, зависшему в воздухе и словно натянутому на невидимую раму. - _Существует книга с похожим сюжетом, только действие происходит во времена мавров, а главный герой принадлежит к народности ота. Они владели особым типом ментальной магии, подчиняющим как кратковременный Империус._

_PS. Полина Инесса видела во сне что-то на редкость непривлекательное про тебя. Она ничего не помнит, единственное слово, которого мне удалось добиться – это «древлянка». Говорит ли оно тебе о чем-нибудь?_

_Макс будет завтра. Я останусь в своих комнатах, посетителей принимать не жажду.  
Хенни.»_

Закончив письмо, Ромулу свернул его и вложил в кожаный мешочек, в котором уже лежала книга.

– Не тяжеловато для Астарты? – спросил он. – Она уже немолода. 

\- Мама иногда заказывает три-четыре книги сразу, ничего страшного. 

Ромулу положил мешочек на подоконник, выискав свободное место среди многочисленных традесканций. 

\- Так я могу тебе, наконец, про твое поместье рассказать или ты опять загрузишь меня какими-нибудь делами? – немного раздраженно сказал он. 

\- Про поместье? А, да, ты что-то такое говорил… 

Ромулу подошел к кровати и со вздохом сел на стул. Его запавшие глаза ясно говорили, что он не спал, устал, и ему хотелось бы быть далеко отсюда. 

– Хен. Мама отдала тебе поместье, которое стоит несколько сотен тысяч галлеонов, а ты ведешь себя так, как будто оно тебе не нужно. 

Эухения Виктория кивнула: 

– Может быть, я чувствую, что я не должна владеть этим поместьем?

Ромулу посмотрел на нее с удивлением, но промолчал. 

\- Что случилось? – спросила она. 

\- Ээ, что ты имеешь в виду?

\- С тобой. Сегодня. Вчера. На днях. 

\- Все нормально, Хен. Ничего такого, с чем бы я не мог справиться. 

\- У тебя всегда все нормально, Ромулу Севера. Ты расстался со своей девушкой?

\- Что?!! С чего ты взяла, что у меня была девушка?!! 

\- О, это был мужчина? 

Ромулу чуть не задохнулся от удивления. 

– Нет. Я не Эрнесто, - сказал он с отвращением. – Во всех смыслах. У меня есть жена, и я… не собираюсь изменять ей. 

\- Но кто-то ведь был у тебя? – допытывалась Эухения. – Ты так сиял все эти недели… 

\- Это… это совершенно не то, о чем ты подумала, Хен, - он сглотнул. – Это просто дружба. С мужчиной. Ну, или мне казалось, что это была дружба. – Ромулу улыбнулся растерянно. – Ты же знаешь, что я не умею дружить, - сказал он. 

\- Так что случилось? 

\- Он, - Ромулу запнулся, - в-общем, его интерес оказался за рамками обычной дружбы, или того, что я представлял себе, как дружбу. Твой брат просто наивный идиот, - с ухмылкой закончил он. 

\- А я было решила, что ты влюблен. 

\- Влюблен?! – вспылил Ромулу. – Как, по-твоему… - и осекся. Щеки полыхнули красным. – Нет, я не был в него влюблен, - сказал он севшим голосом спустя минуту. – И если тебе нравятся педики, это не повод думать, что они нравятся также и мне. 

Эухения вдруг засмеялась. 

\- Что?!! – воскликнул он взбешенно. 

\- Извини, просто это мне напомнило ссоры Макса и Мэри. Они ссорились с самого первого дня, как Грегори их познакомил, и каждую ссору воспринимали как конец света. И говорили, что они знать друг друга не хотят, а потом боялись, что другой не простит. И это все на самом деле так несерьезно. 

\- Несерьезно?!! – хохот Ромулу напоминал скорее истерику. – Несерьезно?!! О Господи. 

Эухения переползла на край кровати и дотронулась до его руки. 

\- Извини, - сказала она тихо. – Конечно, это серьезно. Очень. Но я лишь хочу сказать, что мы не знаем, что у другого человека в голове. Может быть, другой человек вовсе не хотел нас ранить. Может быть, у него в этот момент было что-то свое. Не знаю, как тебе объяснить… 

Но он понял.

– Ты думаешь об Эрнесто, верно? О том, что когда он злится или провоцирует нас, это связано не с нами, а с каким-нибудь умершим пациентом?

\- Не только о нем. О дяде Фелиппе, например. То, что он не посадил Марту в тюрьму, это ведь не из-за того, что он не хотел защитить нас, а потому что хотел защитить ее. 

\- Ты его оправдываешь?

\- Я не знаю, Ромулу. Не знаю. Я… - она хотела было сказать «ничем не лучше», но остановилась, вспомнив, что он не знает о реальных событиях на ферме. – Трудно понять, где начинается та грань, когда действия человека, защищающего кого-то опасного, переходят в преступление. Я только хотела сказать, что, может быть, твой человек, - при слове «твой» Ромулу вздрогнул, как от удара током, - не имел в виду ничего пло…

\- Он поцеловал меня!

\- О! – ее глаза распахнулись от удивления. – Но ты красив, разве нет? 

\- Он врал мне с самого начала, что он не педик! 

\- А… тогда другое дело. Мне очень жаль, Ромек, правда, что твоя дружба так разрушилась, - Эухения сжала его руку. 

\- То есть нет. Он никогда на самом деле прямо не говорил об этом… В общем, это я лох. Подумал… Ну, в общем, он выглядел, как натурал. Совсем не так, как Эрнесто или Пиппе. Неприступный. Ну ты понимаешь, да? И… Черт, он ведь спрашивал меня, зачем мне все это! А я пытался его переубедить! Я лох, - Ромулу вскинул голову, в его глазах заблестели слезы. – Два раза лох, - сказал он, безуспешно пытаясь проморгаться и удержать влагу, которая скапливалась в уголках глаз. – Ненавидеть педиков, связаться с одним из них и еще, блядь, привыкнуть к нему! 

Эухения вздохнула:

– Грегори говорит, что Бог нас сталкивает с тем, что мы боимся или ненавидим, помнишь? 

\- Только не крестный, - прошептал Ромулу, яростно отирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони. – Если он узнает, что я… целовался, это… 

\- Мне кажется, что он довольно терпим к Эрнесто, разве нет? 

\- К Эрнесто, но не ко мне. 

\- Ты же не сам его поцеловал, правда? 

Ромулу со всей силы мотнул головой: 

– Нет. 

\- Тогда в чем дело? 

\- Я с самого начала пошел туда. В этот маггловский клуб. Следил за Эрнесто. Крестный отговаривал меня, а я…

\- Постой, так ты его в том клубе подцепил?!! Он, что, маггл?

\- Ну да. Педик и маггл. Твой брат-недотрога, которого за замкнутость ненавидят уже все коллеги, нашел с кем связаться! Выбрал самую подходящую кандидатуру! Блядь, что ж так хреново-то?!! – воскликнул он отчаянно, вновь запрокидывая голову вверх. 

Эухения с тревогой следила за ним. Но Ромулу справился со слезами, продышался, и покачал головой. 

– Все нормально, - сказал он. И добавил, переводя тему: - А у тебя сегодня особенный день… 

\- И чем же он особенный?!! – фыркнула Эухения. – Тем, что мне представят какого-то дохляка, который считает, что он меня вылечит. 

\- Ну, это Соледад загнула. Папа сказал, что он красавец и один из лучших европейских специалистов. Наверняка она просто ревнует. 

\- Поживем, увидим, - отрезала Эухения. – Ты хотел поговорить со мной про поместье…

\- Хорошо, - Ромулу тряхнул головой, соглашаясь. – Это связано с его защитой. Мама и бабушка Мира обследовали поместье на предмет защитных чар. К сожалению, все они пали. И их невозможно возобновить. 

\- Как невозможно? 

Ромулу вздохнул. Поднявшись со стула, он прошел обратно к окну и с задумчивым видом стал перебирать побеги традесканции:

– Видимо, они были связаны с замком. Оставшись без присмотра, замок рухнул, и магия крови де Ведья-и-Медоре перестала работать. 

\- А разве мы не можем возобновить эту магию? 

\- Для того, чтобы обнести все поместье заново и закрепить чары, нужны очень сильные волшебники. Чем сильнее волшебник, тем меньше его крови нужно для защитного барьера. 

\- Но мы наверняка можем оградить хоть какую-то территорию…

\- Даже силами всего рода, включая Эрнесто, Фелиппе, Хуана Антонио и всех зарубежных родственников, очень небольшую. Лишь двор замка, небольшой кусок озера, без берегов. 

\- Это ужасно, - прошептала Эухения. 

\- Нет, ну что ты, - возразил Ромулу, - у мамы есть идея. 

\- Что за идея? 

\- Ввести в род крестного, чтобы он участвовал в ритуале защиты. Собственно, требуется твое одобрение как хозяйки поместья… 

\- Господи, ну конечно же! Он и так член нашей семьи! Мы живем в доме, который принадлежит ему. Но он сам, согласен ли?

\- Мама говорила с ним на эту тему. Похоже, что да. 

\- Тогда в чем же дело? 

\- Просто нужно было твое согласие, Хен. И еще тебе придется участвовать в обряде введения в род. 

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что в обряде введения в род участвуют три самых сильных волшебника рода. Это ты, мама и Рита, в таком порядке.

Эухения удивленно посмотрела на брата: 

– Я? Я самая сильная волшебница рода?!! О чем ты говоришь, Ромулу?! Как я могу быть самой сильной?! 

\- Хен, я понятия не имею, как. После того, как у мамы возникла идея принять в род крестного, она провела ритуал отбора тех, кто должен принимать его в род. И оказалось, что ты самая сильная. 

\- Но этого не может быть! В дуэли я всегда проиграю маме, тебе или Рите. Да даже Полина Инесса куда сильнее меня! Я была хорошим зельеваром, но это мало зависит от силы магии. 

\- Хен, ты хочешь поспорить с магией всего рода? – Ромулу оторвал побег, который держал в руках и удивленно посмотрел на него. – Я скромный архитектор, про родовую магию я понимаю только в плане накладывания защитных чар на здания и помещения, которые я рисую. 

\- Va bene**, - сказала Эухения Виктория, сдаваясь. Помолчав немного, она спросила: - А про вассальные клятвы ты что-нибудь понимаешь?

Ромулу пожал плечами. – Только то же, что и все. Вассал приносит сюзерену клятву верности, которая скрепляется кровью. С минуты, как клятва принесена, сюзерен может требовать от вассала повиновения, а вассал от сюзерена - защиты. Если вассал попадает в опасность и произносит традиционную формулу, сюзерен обязан прийти ему на помощь. Существуют разные виды наказаний за неисполнение обязанностей. Вильярдо, насколько я помню, используют один из самых жестких вариантов для обоих сторон. Если кто-либо из скрепивших клятву, неважно, вассал или сюзерен, откажется выполнять свои обязанности, клятва убьет его.

\- Ромулу…

\- Да? – он посмотрел в отрешенное лицо сестры, и вздрогнул. – Что случилось, Хен?

\- Та ночь, на ферме. Я мало что помню из нее, но вчера я очень хорошо вспомнила тот момент, когда я произнесла формулу. А мне на помощь никто не пришел.

\------------------

* традиционный испанский высокий гребень, в прическу втыкается вертикально.   
** (итал.) ладно, ну что ж.


	44. Дом на озере

_5 февраля 1994 года, утро, POV Северуса_

Сплю я после истории с мальчишкой предсказуемо плохо. Снится мне что-то совершенно отвратительное. Будто бы я портрет, висящий в кабинете у Альбуса, и разговариваю со взрослым Поттером. Точнее, это он часами уговаривает меня что-то сделать. О чем можно упрашивать портрет?!! Это же всего лишь часть личности! Он ничего не может сам по себе… Ощущение после сна остается мерзкое, и я долго сижу, обхватив себя руками и очищая сознание. На моей памяти зелье сна-без-снов уже не срабатывало два раза, но, честное слово, пытки, которые я просматривал в прошлый раз, были более приемлемы. Да, что там говорить, все что угодно – лучше нудящего Поттера. Я предпочел бы ему даже Поттера, доводящего меня до бешенства.

Во второй заход мне везет чуть больше. На этот раз мне снятся Дамблдор, озеро Лох-Шил и Грюм с Рэнделлом, которые пытаются поймать нас обоих. В половине четвертого я вновь сажусь в постели, меня трясет, и вряд ли от холода. 

… Лох-Шил… В ту ночь, одиннадцать лет назад, Альбус отлучился из Хогвартса по делам, а я лежал на постели в своих комнатах, пытаясь забыться хоть на несколько часов. Был июнь, конец второго года преподавания зелий, буквально считанные дни до экзаменов и моя безудержно разгоравшаяся ревность. Если я и притерпелся к визитам многочисленных чиновников, поскольку после них Альбус каждый раз бывал особенно нежен и бережен со мной, это не означало, что я ничего по этому поводу не испытывал. А к концу мая мы оба уже настолько устали от учебного процесса, что не только не занимались сексом, но даже не оставались наедине. Сначала я придумывал различные предлоги, чтобы заглянуть к нему, но каждый раз натыкался либо на гостей, либо на заблокированный за отсутствием хозяина камин. Ночь на 22 июня ничем не отличалась от прочих. Я метался в кровати, теряясь в догадках, кто же вызвал интерес Альбуса. Зелье сна-без-снов принимать было нельзя: я достаточно наглотался его еще в годы работы на двух хозяев, прошло слишком мало времени, и каждая новая доза грозила зависимостью. В половине второго напряжение окончательно меня добило, я встал, разжег камин в гостиной, и, накинув поверх сорочки домашнюю мантию, сел в кресло и принялся читать очередной выпуск «Вестника зельеварения». Увлекшись статьей про новые возможности использования корня мандрагоры, я почти пропустил тот момент, когда пламя в камине окрасилось зеленым, и едва успел отскочить, чтобы дать дорогу Альбусу. 

\- Слава Мерлину, ты здесь! – воскликнул он, хватая меня за мантию. В его голосе звучало такое безумное облегчение, что я подумал, было, что в школе случилось что-то ужасное и ему требуется моя помощь. Но в следующую секунду все заволокло черной пеленой, и я потерял сознание. 

Первое, что я почувствовал, очнувшись, была дикая головная боль. Немилосердно резало глаза. Потом пришли тошнота и ощущение чьих-то рук, поддерживающих меня. 

– Северус, ты должен выпить это, - сказал Альбус, и что-то прохладное коснулось моих губ. Я послушно открыл рот, и принял в себя отвратительную, пахнущую болотом жидкость. В следующие полчаса меня непрерывно рвало, и Альбус поддерживал мою голову над каким-то тазом. 

Наконец, мне ощутимо полегчало.

\- Я ослеп? – спросил я хрипло. 

\- Нет, полагаю, что нет, - отозвался Дамблдор. – Похоже, это своеобразная аллергическая реакция, подобная эффекту Коньюктивитуса. Зрение должно скоро вернуться.

\- И кто этот отравитель? Очередной лезущий на рожон гриффиндорец? 

\- Боюсь, что это _я_ сделал с тобой, Северус, - откликнулся Альбус.

Мое сердце замерло. 

\- Вот как? Решили избавиться от надоевшего любовника, и вдруг передумали? 

\- Ты, как всегда остроумен, мальчик мой, - его рука ласково коснулась моих волос. – Но я не преследовал столь далеко идущих целей. Это всего лишь чары фальшивой смерти. 

\- Чары фальшивой смерти? Мерлин! – я, конечно, знал о них, но понимал и то, что это никому не под силу. Альбус действительно великий волшебник, если…

\- Ненадолго. Всего лишь на пять минут, чтобы переместить нас обоих по каминной сети. Сожалею, мой мальчик, но они, кажется, плохо совместились с последующей аппарацией.

\- То есть мы не в Хогвартсе? Но…

\- Я пришел на пять минут раньше авроров, которые собирались арестовать тебя, - он отвел от моего лба прилипшую прядь волос и погладил его прохладными пальцами. Затем легонько коснулся губами. Я почувствовал, что начинаю замерзать. 

\- Альбус, ради Мерлина, объясните, что происходит! Где мы? 

\- В месте, где никто не станет тебя искать, - на меня опустилось мягкое шерстяное одеяло. – Сейчас мне придется оставить тебя, и ненадолго вернуться в Хогвартс. Иначе мое отсутствие на фоне твоего бегства может показаться подозрительным. 

\- Бегства, - прошептал я, дрожа мелкой дрожью. Мне вспомнились бесконечные допросы в аврорате. Альбус вновь дотронулся пальцами до моего лба. На этот раз они были чем-то смочены, и по запаху я узнал бальзам от головной боли, который сам же и варил для него. – Но что за причина…

\- Тсс, - пальцы его другой руки скользнули по моим губам. – Когда я вернусь, то обязательно все расскажу тебе. А пока – постарайся заснуть. 

Упрашивать меня не надо было. Я чувствовал себя настолько измотанным и истощенным, что как только головная боль отступила, провалился в сон. 

Альбус вернулся, как и обещал. Проснувшись, я почувствовал его дыхание слева от меня. Должно быть, кровать была большая. Я вытянул руку поверх одеяла и нащупал его голое колено. В ответ раздался смешок. Я отдернул руку и отвернулся. 

\- Хорошее утро, мой мальчик. Как твои глаза? 

\- Ничего хорошего, - буркнул я. Веки слиплись, и я при всем желании не мог их открыть. Коньюктивитусом меня любили угощать Поттер и Блэк. Если не получить помощь в ближайшие пять минут после попадания в тебя заклинания, то в течение суток из-под век вытекает гной, невозможно ни смотреть, ни, конечно же, читать. Чем чаще к тебе его применяют, тем дольше период восстановления, тем больше риск ослепнуть совсем. 

\- А теперь, будь добр, полежи спокойно, - сказал Альбус и провел по моим векам тампоном, смоченным в оочень едкой жидкости, пахнущей тиной. 

\- Болотный корень, - выдохнул я, когда смог, наконец, расцепить зубы без риска зайтись в диком крике. – Не знал, что вы склонны к садизму. 

\- Просто взял то, что было под рукой, - уклончиво ответил он. 

\- Под рукой?!! Да ведь… - я оборвал сам себя. Зелье из болотного корня стоило больше десяти тысяч галлеонов, и найти его было практически невозможно. Существовали куда более дешевые жидкости для промывания глаз. Если только… если только Альбус не сам варил его… но это означало, что…

\- Откуда оно? – спросил я как можно небрежнее. 

\- О, ему уже лет восемьдесят. Нет, Северус, я не сам варил его. У меня никогда не было отношений с женщинами, - лукаво пояснил он. 

Я все-таки покраснел. Конечно, это было верхом глупости – ревновать Альбуса к кому-то, с кем он мог собирать болотный корень. Как известно, это растение показывается только мужчине и женщине, которые занимаются любовью в местах, где его можно предположительно найти. 

Альбус засмеялся и поцеловал меня в губы. У него было хорошее настроение, и на несколько мгновений оно передалось и мне. Это был какой-то бред. Моя еле-еле устоявшаяся жизнь в одночасье рухнула, меня собирались арестовать и, видимо, предать суду, я мог вообще ослепнуть, а мы с Дамблдором флиртовали и вели себя так беспечно, как будто никакой опасности не существовало вовсе. 

Одеяло исчезло, затем руки Альбуса задрали мою сорочку, прошлись по мгновенно напрягшимся соскам, а его колено вклинилось между моими ногами. Я тут же ощутил желание раздвинуть их еще шире. Без зрения я чувствовал себя беспомощным, и это возбуждало сильнее, чем когда-либо. Однако я понимал, что вряд ли смогу вот так запросто заниматься с ним сексом сейчас, пока все не выясню.

\- Нам надо поговорить, - собрав всю свою волю, сказал я. 

\- Что ж, полагаю, ты готов к этому, - ничуть не обиделся Альбус. Мы сели на постели плечом к плечу (эта поза всегда нравилась мне куда больше объятий), и он начал рассказывать. 

Суть ситуации сводилась к тому, что авроры обыскали имение родственников Розье и нашли тайник с дневниками покойного. В них же оказалось немало любопытного насчет моей деятельности на службе у Лорда. Ивэн почти не принимал участия в пытках и никогда – в изнасилованиях, но очень интересовался зельями, которые я готовил для наших коллег. Он подробно расспрашивал о них, и я, конечно, не избежал того, чтобы похвастаться единственному человеку, чье отношение к моей деятельности отличалось от равнодушия. Теперь же собственная глупость грозила мне как минимум пожизненным сроком в Азкабане, а как максимум - поцелуем дементора. 

В своем рассказе Альбус старательно обходил тему, как он узнал о моем грядущем аресте. Это было неприятно, но я понимал, что если он что-то решил скрыть, вытаскивать это из него бесполезно. В конце концов, он спас меня. 

Узнав о планах авроров, Альбус кинулся в Хогвартс, набросил на меня чары фальшивой смерти (каминная сеть определяет перемещение только живых людей) и перенес меня в Хогсмид к Аберфорту. Оттуда же, запутав след аппарации, добрался до озера Лох-Шил. Здесь было его тайное убежище, о котором не знал никто. 

Самим аврорам об осведомленности Альбуса, как я понял, не было известно. Перемещения по сети внутри замка контролировал только директор, и то, что Дамблдор входил ко мне, никто определить не мог. Вернувшись в Хогвартс, он выразил бравым воякам сожаление по поводу моего бегства и надежду на то, что меня скоро найдут, а ситуация прояснится. 

К концу его рассказа меня накрыло. Я вообще не представлял, что делать дальше. Альбус же предлагал просто сидеть и ждать. Только вот чего?

Это был момент, в который я понял, как отчаянно нуждаюсь в Хогвартсе. Я уставал от тупизны учеников, от суеты, меня раздражали недалекие преподаватели, но, как ни странно, мне нравился сам процесс урока, и к змеенышам своим я, оказалось, прикипел тоже. Думать, что этого больше не будет и что мне всю жизнь придется скрываться, было невыносимо. Если… если я потеряю еще и Хогвартс... И не только…

\- Альбус, - позвал я. В горле пересохло, и с губ сорвались лишь хриплые булькающие звуки. 

\- Северус, ты не можешь не согласиться, что это куда лучше, чем Азкабан, - каждое слово Дамблдора долетало до меня словно издалека. – В конце концов, здесь тебе никто не помешает экспериментировать с зельями, а я буду навещать тебя так часто, как только смогу. 

Я лег на постель и отвернулся от него. Все равно выражения глаз не разглядеть.

Альбус устроился сзади и вдруг со всей силы притиснул меня к себе. 

\- Могло быть гораздо хуже, мой мальчик, - прошептал он, опаляя дыханием мою шею. – Могло быть гораздо хуже. 

В конечном итоге, возразить Дамблдору было трудно. 

От секса я отговорился, сославшись на слабость. Кажется, это был единственный раз за все наши отношения, когда я ему отказал. 

\------------------------------------

В доме на озере было шесть комнат и большой подвальный этаж. Построенный из дерева больше века, а то и двух назад, он местами прогнил и рассохся, и только чары, наложенные Альбусом, поддерживали эту развалюху в состоянии более-менее сносном. При ветреной погоде (а она бывала почти каждый день) по всему дому гуляли сквозняки, и рамы то и дело хлопали, так что казалось, что дом живет какой-то своей таинственной жизнью. Половицы немилосердно скрипели. Пахло озерным мхом и сыростью: во время дождей в гостиной капало с потолка, и приходилось то и дело накладывать Импервиус. По ночам над домом летали какие-то птицы, от душераздирающих криков которых мороз шел по коже, а волосы вставали дыбом. Однако, вопреки обстановке и всему происходящему, большую часть времени я чувствовал себя там очень хорошо.

Даже лучше, чем в доме Эйвери, где после окончания школы прожил почти два года.

В первые дни мне представилась возможность отоспаться. Было откровенно стыдно перед Альбусом. После того, как мое зрение восстановилось, он все равно появлялся почти каждый день, накладывал диагностические чары, вручал очередную порцию зелья от головной боли, рассказывал неутешительные новости и сразу же отправлялся обратно. 

На третий день он принес газеты, и я нашел там заметку, гласившую, что профессор зельеварения Северус Снейп временно оставил Школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс по причине внезапной болезни и что заменять его будет знаменитый Гораций Слагхорн. На пятый день Альбус был настолько измотан, что после аппарации едва устоял на ногах. Я помог ему дойти до кресла. 

\- Теоретически ты можешь вернуться в Хогвартс прямо сейчас, - сказал он, пока я поил его чаем, заваренным из сухого вереска. 

\- Но вы не хотите, чтобы я возвращался?

Его глаза недобро сузились: 

\- Нет. 

\- И… в чем причина?

\- Если я скажу, что это всего лишь мое дурное предчувствие, этого будет достаточно?

Я в недоумении уставился на него. Альбус поморщился с выражением крайней усталости на лице:

\- Северус, я стер память половине аврората. Вопреки распространенному мнению о моих способностях, это не было легким делом. Я никогда и ни ради кого так не рисковал, как ради тебя сегодня. 

На этих словах он закрыл глаза и мгновенно заснул. Чашка с вересковым чаем выпала из его руки и зависла в воздухе. 

Я опустился на пол возле кресла и оперся головой об Альбусовы колени. Был ли я с этого момента еще более должен ему, чем раньше? Или это можно было вписать в его обязательство защищать меня, пока я работаю на него? В любом случае, он действительно рисковал ради того, чтобы я остался на свободе, и идти наперекор его желанию на тот момент было бы чудовищной неблагодарностью. 

На десятый день у Альбуса начался отпуск, однако видеть я его чаще не стал. Почти все свое время я проводил в подвале – в созданной мной лаборатории. От предыдущих хозяев осталось несколько редких книг, в том числе некоторые по зельям. В кладовой стояли жестяные банки с местными ингредиентами, и я варил из них все подряд. Конечно, долгое хранение растений (до того, как Альбус купил этот дом два года назад, его хозяева не появлялись в нем лет десять) ослабляло эффект зелий, но оно не делало их совсем бесполезными. На прогулку за свежими ингредиентами я не выходил – неподалеку была маггловская деревушка, может быть, даже не одна, и Дамблдор попросил меня не высовываться без крайней нужды. Он появлялся к ночи, уставший, и отправлялся спать в комнату, которая находилась в противоположном конце дома от моей. После той беседы про аврорат мы практически не разговаривали, лишь обменивались кивками, когда случайно натыкались друг на друга. Я постоянно чувствовал холод, идущий с его стороны, и не мог понять, в чем дело. Складывалось впечатление, что Альбус винит меня в чем-то, вот только непонятно было, в чем. К концу второй недели я понял, что у меня больше нет никаких сил. Поле его враждебности распространилось теперь на весь дом, и я чувствовал¸ как оно проникает в меня медленным парализующим ядом. Работа над зельями перестала доставлять удовольствие, более того, я ошибался в каких-то невероятных мелочах и то и дело портил их. Очевидно было, что придется возвращаться в Тупик Прядильщика. Лучше уж я буду выкручиваться самостоятельно, чем терпеть враждебно настроенного Альбуса. Возможно, он и сам не знает, как избавиться от меня. Есть вероятность, что к сентябрю он остынет, и наше существование в пределах одной школы и одного общего дела станет легче. 

Размышляя так, я поднялся к нему в комнату. Из приоткрытой двери в коридор падала полоска света, и я решительно потянул ручку на себя. Альбус лежал поперек постели в пестром шелковом халате и, опираясь на локоть, читал какой-то журнал. 

\- Чего ты хочешь, Северус? – с подозрением и явным неудовольствием от вторжения в его личное пространство спросил он.

\- Прекратить этот фарс, - я прислонился к стене напротив и скрестил руки на груди, стараясь не смотреть в сторону белых коленей, видневшихся между разошедшихся пол халата. А также запрещая себе думать о том, что на самом деле хочу сейчас развести их в стороны и почувствовать стройное, длинное тело Дамблдора под собою. 

Он посмотрел на меня с недоумением: 

\- О чем ты?

\- Ради Мерлина, перестаньте притворяться хотя бы на этот раз. Не знаю, чем я настолько вызвал ваше неудовольствие, Альбус. Но это не я просил вас стирать кому-то память. Тем не менее, дальше так продолжаться не может. Я ухожу. 

Он кивнул. 

Не знаю, чего я ждал… Возможно, того, что он опомнится… Не знаю, чего было больше – разочарования или боли. Но разве он должен мне что-то? Неужели мало того, что Альбус уже сделал для меня? Я повернулся и пошел к двери. 

\- Северус, - сказал он. Я остановился. Он смотрел на меня. Я чувствовал это, и меня невольно пробрала дрожь. – Прошу тебя, останься. Дом в твоем распоряжении. Я не думал, что мое присутствие будет настолько стеснять тебя. 

Альбус захлопнул журнал и послал его через всю комнату. Мне с трудом удалось сдержаться, когда он с хлопком приземлился на этажерку в нескольких сантиметрах от меня. 

\- Боюсь, мое желание видеть тебя сыграло со мной злую шутку. Я надеялся, что если мы будем находиться с тобой в одном доме, наши встречи возобновятся. 

\- Альбус, о чем вы? – я, наконец, повернулся к нему и увидел, как Дамблдор садится на кровати и торопливо запахивает полы халата. Но тонкая шелковая одежда не только не скрывала, но и подчеркивала выпуклость в паху. Я сглотнул. - Альбус, я ни черта не понимаю в том, что происходит. Я думал, вы… не хотите меня. 

\- Я тебя не хочу? – его удивлению, казалось, не было предела. А потом он засмеялся. – Мерлин, Северус, я хочу тебя всегда, когда вижу. Неужели для тебя это новость? 

От его слов у меня сорвало крышу. Я сделал два шага к кровати, опрокинул Альбуса на спину и накрыл его собой, впившись ртом в его обветренные сухие губы и чувствуя всей своей грудной клеткой сумасшедшее биение его сердца. Полы его халата окончательно разъехались, я опустил руку вниз и дотянулся до внутренней поверхности его бедра. Это было одно из самых чувствительных его мест. Альбус выгнулся, насколько позволяло мое тяжелое тело, и застонал. 

Дальнейшее мне помнится уже весьма смутно. Мечту раздвинуть его колени я все-таки осуществил, а когда кончил, все еще находясь глубоко внутри него, второй раз подряд, Альбус долго ворчал, что такими темпами управлять Хогвартсом скоро станет некому. Я же лежал абсолютно счастливый и расслабленный, прижимая его к себе руками и ногами, ощущая под пальцами липкий Альбусов живот, и совершенно не понимая, что между нами такого произошло, что все это еще какие-нибудь полчаса назад казалось невозможным. Когда я притиснул его к себе еще крепче, он только тихонько вздохнул и сказал, что не будет против, если в следующий раз после такого долгого перерыва я его подготовлю более тщательно и вместо смазки не буду обходиться слюной. Наверное, мне стоило умереть от стыда, но я понимал, что он на самом деле не сердится. В прошлом он не раз сам просил меня не тратить времени. Иногда мне даже казалось, что ему нравится, когда я случайно причиняю ему боль. И иногда это пугало меня. 

Мы прожили у озера Лох-Шил до конца лета. За это время появлявшиеся словно бы из ниоткуда улики против меня возникали еще дважды. Я мало знал о том, как Альбус улаживал все это. Он явно не имел никакой охоты рассказывать о своих действиях. 31 августа он отправился в Хогвартс и стал появляться редко, раз в несколько дней. В замок он разрешил мне перебраться лишь во второй половине семестра. 

В тот день, 13 ноября, я очень хорошо запомнил утро. 

Наверное, Альбус набросил на меня сонные чары, иначе я проснулся бы еще тогда, когда он вошел в комнату. Однако, в данном случае, пробудившись, я обнаружил, что лежу на боку, мои пижамные штаны приспущены, а дамблдоровские сухие пальцы вовсю хозяйствуют между моих ягодиц, причем один особо настойчивый тычется в сфинктер. 

Член реагировал на все это вполне предсказуемым образом, и я, не удержавшись, сжал его и, проведя пару раз вдоль него вверх и вниз, с хрипом выплеснул сперму на постель. 

\- Оригинальный способ сказать доброе утро, - пробормотал я, когда звездочки перед глазами рассеялись, а дыхание восстановилось. 

\- Эротичный, - улыбнулся Альбус, задирая мою рубашку и лаская спину, плечи и грудь. Когда он провел рукой по чувствительным после оргазма соскам, я попытался вывернуться, и вдруг понял, что он пришпилил меня к постели каким-то заклинанием. От мысли, какую власть Дамблдор имеет надо мной сейчас, член опять начал оживать. Я подергался туда-сюда, но освободиться было невозможно. 

\- Садист, - буркнул я. – Отпусти меня. - Альбус только засмеялся и лизнул меня в шею. Я задрожал. Опаляя меня горячим дыханием, он пару раз прихватил зубами мое ухо, прошелся языком по ушной раковине, и когда я выгнулся и застонал, принялся покрывать легкими поцелуями мое горло. Затем его губы скользнули ниже, пробежались по бедрам, потом по животу, а настойчивый сильный язык стал пробираться к паху, слизывая по дороге капли застывающей спермы. К этому моменту я уже был на грани, но он добавил легкие касания ладони к моему животу, потом слегка приподнял мою ногу, подсунул руку под нее и стал ласкать яички. 

\- Ну давай, Альбус, трахни уже меня! – выдохнул я. 

\- Что, вот так, сразу? – игриво спросил Дамблдор. – Я еще даже не разделся после дороги. Пожалуй, я еще схожу попить чайку. – Он отодвинулся от меня, и я понял, что он и в самом деле собирается слезать с постели. 

Ярость помогла мне уйти из-под заклятия, я рывком поднялся, развернулся и опрокинул Альбуса на себя. Однако своевольничать мне не дали. Мгновение – и я вновь оказался пришпиленным к кровати в той же позе, в которой проснулся, сходя с ума от офигительнейшей смеси наслаждения, беспомощности, унижения и желания подтвердить свою принадлежность Альбусу одновременно. Он развел мои ягодицы, потом снова стиснул их, и я почувствовал, что между ними стало мокро от смазки, которую он нанес с помощью заклинания любриканта. Ощущение было не слишком приятным, но в следующее мгновение Альбус сходу протолкнул в меня два скользких пальца и нащупал простату. Я вскрикнул от резкой волны удовольствия, пошедшей через все мое тело вверх и вниз, и подался назад. 

Мы еще никогда не занимались любовью на боку, и когда он вошел в меня, это еще и не получилось сразу, и было больно, и в первые мгновения мне казалось, что он на каком-то чудовищно далеком расстоянии от меня. Но потом все как-то выправилось, и я расслабился и впустил его в себя, так глубоко, что казалось, на моей заднице останутся синяки от его острых костей. Это длилось недолго, всего несколько минут, ритм почти сразу стал бешеным, и я, кажется, все время кричал. Альбус любил, когда я кричал, и я научился отпускать себя. В момент, когда все кончилось, мы оба были словно оглушенные. Не только я не мог пошевелиться, но и Альбус оказался не в силах бросить очищающее заклинание. 

\- Мерлин, Северус, - пробормотал он минут через десять, - надеюсь, что когда мне придет пора умереть, я вспомню об этом. 

Я повернулся, и притянул его к себе, поглаживая большими пальцами жилистую спину. Он был моим, от начала и до конца, и в тот момент я знал, что ничто не может это изменить…

Вынырнув из воспоминаний, я понял, что засыпать уже бессмысленно, выпил сердечное лекарство, накинул старую зимнюю мантию прямо поверх ночной сорочки и отправился бродить по предрассветной школе. Пустынные коридоры не раз меня успокаивали, и именно за это я любил дежурства после отбоя. Шлявшиеся в это время вне спален недоумки могли сколько угодно воображать, что я гуляю по Хогвартсу исключительно для того, чтобы снять с них баллы. Безусловно, это повышало уровень дисциплины и помогало снизить количество межфакультетских драк, но в действительности мне не было до них дела. Это было между мной и Хогвартсом, замком, которому я отдал большую часть своей жизни. Потому что в такие моменты вся его магия, красота и величественность существовали только для меня одного. 

Больше всего я люблю верхние этажи и галереи, переход до Астрономической башни и саму площадку. Мне нравится смотреть по сторонам в темноту и ощущать ветер на лице, зная, что я каждую минуту могу зайти в тепло Хогвартса. Изредка останавливаясь и вслушиваясь в тишину, я шел привычным маршрутом и обдумывал, что могло стать причиной осечки с зельем сна-без-снов. Сварил я его, естественно, правильно: чтобы убедиться в этом, достаточно было понюхать бутылку, оставшуюся на тумбочке около кровати. Зависимости возникнуть еще не могло: для этого надо было принимать снадобье минимум раз в неделю, а я в последние годы пользовался им не чаще раза в два месяца - очищение сознания срабатывало не хуже. 

Раздумывая, не увеличить ли на следующий раз концентрацию компонентов, я подошел к башне. У выхода на площадку меня ждал большой сюрприз – дверь была заперта. Недолго думая, я попробовал Аллохомору. Потом попытался определить чары, и похолодел. На башне был Альбус, и явно не один. Он никогда не накладывал чар, если поднимался туда в одиночестве. Особенно таких сильных. Я знал его почерк, и мог открыть дверь, но понимал, что все зашло слишком далеко, и на этот раз мне что-то за это будет. 

Я спустился вниз на пролет и свернул в боковой коридор. Здесь было темно, а кроме того, стояли доспехи, и я шагнул за них, бросив легкие чары отвлечения внимания. Почти тотчас же дверь наверху распахнулась, и одновременно послышался странный резкий звук, как будто бы кому-то дали пощечину, кто-то ахнул и потом коротко застонал. Я покрылся холодным потом. Шаги двинулись вниз по лестнице и прошли мимо к галерее. Я успел увидеть уголок малиновой мантии Альбуса, мелькнувший у входа в мой коридор. 

Выждав минут десять, в которые они должны были уже уйти далеко, я поднялся наверх. Снег был истоптан, на одном из столов явно выделялось сухое пятно, а в воздухе стоял отчетливый запах секса. Я прислонился к одному из столбов, поддерживающих крышу. 

Перестали скрываться, вот как. И что это означает - что действия переходят в активную фазу? Или это так – обычные игры, и это я, как всегда, не вовремя?.. 

К шести утра я намотал по Хогвартсу добрый десяток миль. Размышляя, я ходил кругами по верхним этажам, постоянно возвращаясь к одному и тому же месту, и едва вспомнил о том, что неплохо бы поменять ночную сорочку на что-то более официальное. Была суббота, и занятий не было, но это не означало, что отменялся, например, завтрак. И что кто-нибудь из чересчур ретивых студентов не захочет с утра пораньше пойти погулять во дворе замка. Таким образом, в начале седьмого я все-таки оказался внизу, однако, едва я свернул к слизеринским подземельям, как входная дверь распахнулась, и за моей спиной появился Альбус.

Я, конечно, не смог удержать язык: 

\- Вы рано встали, директор. 

\- Я не ложился, Северус, - отвечал он тихо, и легкая усмешка скользнула по его губам. 

\- Вот как? – я повернулся, чтобы идти к себе. 

\- Ты вновь поменялся дежурствами с Минервой, - заметил Дамблдор. 

Я обернулся, спокойно ожидая продолжения. 

\- Не слишком ли часто ты стал уходить, Северус? Похоже на пренебрежение своими прямыми обязанностями. 

\- Я выполняю все свои обязанности, директор. Вам не в чем меня упрекнуть. – «А о некоторых из предпринятых мною мер безопасности вам знать вообще не положено».

Альбус сделал несколько шагов ко мне, и мы оказались так близко, что я чувствовал его дыхание. Отступать было некуда – только упереться в дверь, и я застыл, глядя в его непроницаемое лицо.

\- Я хочу знать, куда ты уходишь, Северус, - сказал он непререкаемым тоном. 

\- Воспользовался своей привилегией иметь личную жизнь, - отозвался я тихо, но четко. 

Глаза Альбуса сузились. 

\- Позвольте идти, директор? Мне слишком много всего нужно сделать до вечера.

Он поднял руку, и я почувствовал прикосновение кончиков пальцев к своему лицу. На миг мне захотелось принять эту ласку, но я заставил себя отклонить щеку. Возможно, время действительно лечило, но отвергнуть Альбуса на этот раз оказалось куда проще, чем тогда, когда он целовал меня в своем кабинете пару недель назад. 

\- Я рад, что ты, наконец, решил последовать примеру Минервы, хотя и дотянул до такого возраста, - сказал он сухо, кивнул, развернулся и пошел к лестнице.

\- Альбус! – позвал я его. Он остановился. Я подошел к нему, посмотрел ему в лицо, встал на цыпочки, положил руки на плечи и поцеловал в лоб, как бы говоря «Спасибо тебе за все». Потом развернулся и пошел к себе. 

На полдороге к своим комнатам я вдруг почувствовал такую мучительную, пронзающую все тело, душевную боль, что у меня подогнулись ноги. На несколько секунд мне показалось, что грудная клетка вот-вот взорвется, и сердце вылетит наружу, не выдержав того ада, который отрывал от меня куски изнутри. Прислонившись к стене, я заткнул рот рукой, удерживая крик. 

Это была не моя боль. Альбуса. Легиллименция на расстоянии. Он почти никогда ею не пользовался. Но сейчас ему было больно, и за каким-то чертом он хотел, чтобы я об этом знал. 

Чудовищным усилием воли я вытолкнул его из сознания, задыхаясь, дошел до своих комнат, захлопнул дверь и упал на колени, прижимаясь виском к холодной ножке стола. У меня ведь нет выбора, не так ли? У меня ведь выбора нет?


	45. Легилименция в домашних условиях

\- Не было никакого вызова. Мы договаривались о проекте у графа Ферейра, и я весь вечер сидел как на иголках, как будто что-то должно было случиться с тобой. В конце концов, я сказал, что у меня жуткая мигрень и сбежал. Горгош ждал меня во дворе замка, поскольку я должен был забрать тебя с фермы. Так что я просто оседлал его и помчался за тобой. Когда я снижался, то увидел сначала пожар, потом тела на земле. Я не знал, что ты, - Ромулу запнулся, - жива. – Его лицо было мертвенно бледным. - Я думал, ты там. Пытался отыскать тебя. – Он замолчал, уставившись куда-то в угол. 

За окном было темно от тяжелых снеговых туч, и комната тонула в полумраке. Лица собеседников освещались только редкими красноватыми отблесками пламени обогревателя. Эухения-Виктория, не отрываясь, смотрела на брата. 

\- Это пламя было таким плотным, - продолжал он. – Я никогда не видел такого. Не похоже ни на одно боевое заклинание. И оно… Оно было полно ярости. Живое. Как будто оно думало! Когда я спускался, мне показалось, что я видел в пламени оскаленные звериные морды. 

Эухения-Виктория кивнула:

\- Я их тоже видела, пока бежала от них. А что потом? 

\- Потом? – Ромулу передернуло. – Я погасил его. Нашел тело Чарли. Потом помчался домой. Узнал, что Энни принесла тебя едва живую и ты сразу же впала в кому. 

\- Как ты погасил пламя? 

\- Если честно, я сам толком не знаю. Просто сосредоточился на результате, который хотел получить. Помнишь, бабушка писала о том, что нужно меньше думать, а нужно больше доверять интуитивной магии?

\- Ага, а еще она говорила, что палочки это вообще вредно и мешает проявлению магии волшебника. Чушь какая!

\- Первый раз вижу, чтобы ты не соглашалась с бабушкой!

\- О, ты многое пропустил Ромулу Вильярдо Севера, пока по своему Лондону бегал. Я во многом с ней не согласна. Точнее – согласна только в том, что касается зелий. И, возможно, только потому что ничего более серьезного, чем учебник для домохозяек, она написать не успела. 

Ромулу удивленно посмотрел на сестру: 

– Но ты сама принесла мне ее дневники! 

\- Мне было одиннадцать, и это единственное, что от нее осталось. И все это казалось мне таким… правильным. Все эти размышления на тему пацифизма и ужасов войн. 

\- То есть сейчас ты так не думаешь?

\- Ромулу, если бы на меня напали, ты бы стоял в стороне и смотрел бы?

\- Нет, конечно! Как тебе такое только в голову могло прийти?!! 

\- Нет? А что бы ты сделал?

\- Стал сражаться, конечно же! 

\- И ты бы не думал о последствиях, правда? 

\- Нет, конечно. Как я мог бы о них думать, когда каждая секунда важна?!!

\- Вот и я бы не думала. Если б могла! А бабушка слишком много рассуждала. На самом деле у нее есть еще один дневник, его не публиковали. А я его нашла и прочла, и там оказались страницы выдраны. И я, - она сглотнула, - восстановила их с помощью заклинания. 

\- И что там?

\- Ей нужно было отравить одним зельем десять человек, вот что там! И она не смогла. Как бы она свою душу чистенькую погубила? И из-за этого погибли сотни тысяч! Дедушка с ней не разговаривал потом несколько недель. И знаешь, что она сделала?

\- Что?!! – севшим голосом спросил Ромулу. 

\- Память ему стерла, вот что! Выучила какое-то крутое заклинание и стерла. Потому, скорее всего, и умерла так рано, что руку на мужа подняла… Наше семейное проклятие никто не отменял, - сказала Эухения со смехом. 

Брат покачал головой:

\- Ты говоришь чудовищные вещи, Хен. 

\- Ну да, вы все привыкли к тому, что она была святой. Ах, Сицилия-Изабелла, Сицилия-Изабелла, некое такое героическое совершенство, до которого никогда не дотянуться! А копнешь поглубже – а там грязи, как в болоте. 

\- Хен, - возразил Ромулу, - все же я могу ее понять. Защищая кого-то в бою, я убил бы не задумываясь, но если бы это было спланированное убийство, а у меня было бы время подумать…

\- Тогда зачем она была там? Зачем она шпионила, Ромек?!! Вместо нее там мог быть кто-то, кто спас бы этих людей! Сотни тысяч магглов, и магов наверняка тоже. Женщин, детей!

\- Хен, - более настойчиво возразил ее брат. – Ты знаешь, что тебе бы ответил сейчас Грегори? 

Она вздохнула: 

\- Я знаю. Что Богу виднее, кого спасать, да? Ты это имеешь в виду?

Ромулу улыбнулся: 

– Есть ещ е такой анекдот про проститутку, слышала?

\- Нет.

\- Тонет корабль. Проститутка, плывущая на нем, молится: «Господи, я все понимаю, я грешница. Но их-то за что? Пожалей невинные жизни». А он ей отвечает: «Да ты знаешь, сколько лет я вас всех на этот корабль собирал?!!»

\- О Боже! – сказала Эухения Виктория, отсмеявшись. – И все же насчет интуитивной магии бабушка не права, Ромек. Ты… твоя магия… - она с трудом подбирала слова. – Это поправимо, но если бы вдруг…

\- Хен, не то чтобы у меня был выбор. Когда я подлетал туда, то увидел, что пламя уже вышло за пределы защитного круга фермы и распространилось по долине. Будь оно не таким беспорядочным, мне оставалось бы только наблюдать. 

\- Хорошо. А как ты объяснишь то, что вассальная клятва не сработала? 

\- Это не у меня нужно спрашивать, Хен. 

\- И все-таки! Как ты думаешь, мама… она могла пропустить, когда я звала на помощь?

\- Вряд ли. Когда вассал зовет сюзерена, рука огнем горит, и наоборот. 

\- Ты точно это знаешь? 

\- Ты не помнишь, как давала клятву в первый раз? Мама должна была проверить действие клятвы.

\- Но она проверяла действие клятвы на нас с Максом. А что происходит при этом с ней, я понятия не имею. Кроме того, нам ведь было по семь лет, и это была не настоящая клятва. Взрослая клятва должна приноситься при наступлении совершеннолетия, а оно только через год. Может, поэтому не сработало?

\- Что за чушь? – воскликнул Ромулу. – Она должна срабатывать, даже если ребенку пять лет, и за нег о клятву приносил кто-то из родителей! А ты не могла перепутать формулу?

\- Да что там путать?! «Я, Вильярдо, взываю к Вильярдо, и пусть свет поглотит тьму, и да принесена будет жертва, коей быть принесенной, и получит награду тот, коему награжденным быть».

\- Да, действительно. Кроме того, родовая магия зовет на помощь даже в том случае, если волшебник теряет сознание. Мама всегда может узнать, в каком мы состоянии, если настроится на связь. 

\- Возможно, магия приходит на помощь, даже если вассальной клятвы нет, - вспомнила вдруг Эухения Виктория. – Тот Вильярдо, про которого рассказывала Рита. Как Полина Инесса почувствовала, что ему нужна помощь? 

\- Относительно этого мы можем только догадки строить, - с досадой сказал Ромулу. – Могу только предположить, что есть множество вещей, связанных с родовой магией, о которых мы вообще ничего не знаем. Теоретически это можно изучать всю жизнь. 

\- Родовые проклятия, например, - с многозначительной улыбкой заметила Эухения Виктория. 

Ромулу покраснел. Она хотела было поддразнить его еще, но передумала. В конце концов, что толку шпынять других, когда сама далека от совершенства?

\- Что ты собираешься делать теперь?

Он пожал плечами:

– Останусь дома на столько, на сколько смогу без ущерба для своей основной работы. Поживу семейной жизнью, в конце концов.

Эухения Виктория кивнула:

\- Семейная жизнь – дело серьезное. 

Ромулу отвернулся.

\- Давно надо было это прекратить, - сказал он тихо, глотая окончания слов. – Я не понимал, что тем, что бегаю от долга, делаю, прежде всего, хуже самому себе. И не хочу, чтобы другие продолжали страдать из-за моей неспособности быть взрослым. Особенно Рита. Она заслуживает лучшего, чем… В общем, поигрался и хватит. Пора прекратить бегать и начать отвечать за свои поступки. 

\- Поигрался и хватит, - повторила Эухения Виктория. – Поигрался и хватит, - сказала она громко, как бы пробуя это на вкус. 

Во всем происходящем явно было что-то неправильное. Эухения Виктория чувствовала это, но не могла подобрать ни одного аргумента, чтобы возразить. И больше всего ее пугало смутное ощущение, что эта ровная фраза, произнесенная безо всякой горечи, относилась также и к ней.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Во второй половине дня ощущение неправильности только усилилось. Погода разбушевалась совсем, и, несмотря на то, что окна в холле были прикрыты ставнями и тяжелыми бархатными шторами, а также защищены чарами, даже тепло камина и жаровни не могло согреть тех, кто собрался внизу: Эухению Викторию, ее отца, барона де Ведья-и-Медоре и целителя Гжегожа Ковальского, который собирался Эухению Викторию лечить. «Этот дохляк», - так днем ранее обозвала его Соледад. «Бледная немочь», - подумала Эухения Виктория, как только увидела эти тонкие, почти бесцветные губы и белую кожу, которая становилась совсем прозрачной у висков. Длинные женственные кисти, выглядывавшие из-под кружевных манжет, казались столь хрупкими, что невольно приходила мысль: вряд ли этот человек привык держать в руках что-то большее, чем волшебную палочку. 

Испанские маги почти не носили мантий, предпочитая им плащи и камзолы, и Ковальский для первого вечера в доме Вильярдо выбрал нечто похожее на местный костюм – бежевую куртку с рукавами до локтей. Цвет ее еще больше подчеркивал невыразительность черт гостя, а фасон - худобу. Вытянутое лицо обрамляли длинные белые пряди, и Эухении захотелось потрогать их, чтобы убедиться, что это не парик. Голос у Ковальского был такой же бесцветный, как и он сам. 

Рассмотрев целителя, она решила, что ничего примечательного в нем нет, закуталась в шаль и принялась разглядывать языки пламени, вполуха слушая разглагольствования довольного собой отца, который вышагивал с бокалом вина поперек холла. Конечно, поведение барона противоречило правилам вежливости, так как путь его пролегал в основном за спинами собеседников, однако основной чертой Леонардо во всем, что не касалось медицины, была колоссальная рассеянность. Ковальский, по-видимому, знал об этом. К удивлению Эухении Виктории он быстро и очень ловко перевел разговор с перечислений его собственных званий и наград на политику, в которой Леонардо мало что понимал, но о которой готов был рассуждать часами. А затем произошло нечто такое, что ясно показало Эухении Виктории, что гостя она недооценила. 

Не зря Макс постоянно твердил ей, что нельзя судить людей по внешности. И расслабляться в присутствии новых знакомых тоже нельзя. Но круг общения Эухении Виктории составляли в основном родственники, ближайшие друзья семьи и прислуга, и она нечасто попадала в ситуации, подобные этой. Кроме того, искусство легиллименции было столь редким, что, за исключением семьи Вильярдо, во всей остальной Европе им, может быть, владели человек десять-пятнадцать. И она никогда не слышала о мастерах, которые могли виртуозно проникать в мозг без зрительного контакта и палочки. Поэтому, почувствовав едва заметное вторжение в свой разум, Эухения Виктория еле удержалась, чтобы не вскрикнуть. 

Наглость гостя была невероятной! Она мгновенно подавила возмущение, чтобы не отвлекаться на эмоции, и выставила щит, показывая, что заметила нахала. Эухения Виктория рассчитывала по меньшей мере на смущение, однако, вопреки ее ожиданиям, Ковальский, сидевший по другую сторону камина, лишь вытянул ноги к огню, отхлебнул вина и задумчиво улыбнулся. А затем прошелся вдоль всего ее щита, прощупывая его на предмет слабых мест. Ощущение чужого присутствия в голове было отвратительным до тошноты, и Эухения Виктория попыталась выкинуть Ковальского из мозга. Но он, казалось, и не собирался отступать. Отвлекшись на то, чтобы ответить барону, Ковальский затем мгновенно вернулся в разум Эухении и стал давить всем весом своей магии. Вначале верх взяла злость, и она решила, что просто ни при каких условиях не позволит ему сделать это. Тем более что Ромулу сказал, что она сильнее и мамы, и даже Риты. Однако минут через двадцать непрестанного сражения Эухения Виктория уже была измотана до предела и чувствовала, что вот-вот упадет в обморок. Но терять сознание означало оставить мозг совсем без защиты, и она продолжила бороться, одновременно давя рвотные позывы и пытаясь поставить воспоминания так, чтобы показать Ковальскому, что она сдалась, но чтобы при этом он не смог добраться до того, что действительно было важно спрятать. 

Эухения Виктория знала, как это делать, но ей и в голову не пришло подготовиться заранее. Из домашних никто не посмел бы сунуться к ней в мозг, кроме мамы, а для мамы хватало поверхностного общего щита – безмятежной глади водного зеркала. 

Наконец, ей удалось пропустить Ковальского в сознание таким образом, что происшествие на ферме, ночная легиллименция, отношения с Хуаном Антонио и семейные конфиденциальные разговоры остались за гранью его доступа. Практически в этот же самый момент барон вернулся в свое кресло и отвлек Ковальского разговором. Эухения Виктория устало прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как враг отступил, и напряжение потихоньку уходит. 

Однако несколько минут спустя оказалось, что на этом ее мучения не закончились. Барон вдруг встал, взглянул на часы и сообщил: 

\- Теперь, полагаю, мне нужно оставить вас одних. Не хочу смущать ни тебя, Эухения Виктория, ни тебя, Гжегож. Без меня вы все обсудите быстрее. Мой мальчик, чувствуй, пожалуйста, себя как дома – ведь это теперь и твой дом тоже. 

С этими словами барон ушел наверх, оставив Эухению сидеть в кресле с открытым ртом. 

\- Вы! – сказала она, опомнившись. – Это вы внушили ему, что он должен уйти. 

\- Бог мой! – ответил ей Ковальский, приподняв белесые брови в наигранном удивлении. – Не приписывайте мне лишних умений, дорогая сеньорита!

Он встал и слегка наклонился над ней. На секунду у Эухении Виктории мелькнула мысль, что она совершенно беспомощна перед ним, что он сможет сделать с ней все, что захочет. Лихорадочно давя подступающее ощущение паники, она заставила себя гордо вскинуть голову и посмотреть в карие глаза. Это был странный момент, и, может быть, за весь вечер единственный, в котором не было ничего неправильного. Несколько минут они просто молча смотрели друг на друга. И, к ее удивлению, в выражении лица Ковальского не оказалось ничего наглого или высокомерного, скорее, какая-то печаль таилась в чуть неправильном изгибе нижней губы. На этот раз он не пытался проникнуть ей в мозг, и более, того, опустил взгляд первым. 

\- Как вы посмели?!! – спросила Эухения Виктория гневно. – Как вы посмели проделывать со мной такое?!!

Он улыбнулся почти лукаво, отошел и отвернулся к камину, теребя в руке ножку винного бокала:

\- Ну, я не один такое проделываю, как вы выразились. И на вашем месте я не был бы столь самонадеян, чтобы лезть в голову к сестре.

Эухения не удержала вскрика. Она не могла понять, где же он продавил защиту.

\- И не забывайте, что при случае я могу рассказать ей об этом. 

Это было сродни удару под дых. Несколько минут Эухения Виктория могла лишь молча смотреть на его руки. 

\- Для чего вам все это? – спросила она тихо, когда пришла, наконец, в себя. 

\- Если бы я собирался делиться с вами своими намерениями, я бы сказал о них прямо, - спокойно сообщил Ковальский, садясь перед камином на корточки. В процессе разговора с бароном он снял куртку и теперь был в одной белой рубашке, и Эухения совершенно растерялась: с одной стороны этот человек зачем-то мучил ее, с другой – подставлял беззащитную спину. Впрочем, ввиду своей болезни она даже носочком туфли пнуть его не смогла бы. Не говоря о том, что заклясть гостя было исключительно дурным тоном. 

\- Как вы собираетесь лечить меня, если… - она остановилась, совершенно не зная, как продолжить разговор. 

\- Если моя манера поведения для вас невыносима? – в его голосе слышалась улыбка. 

\- Да! Именно это я хотела сказать! 

\- Мы будем разговаривать, - отвечал он спокойно. – Пока не выясним причину, по которой вы решили болеть, и болеть именно таким образом, ограничивающим ваши передвижения, уважаемая сеньорита Вильярдо. А теперь позвольте мне пожелать спокойной ночи. 

Ковальский поднялся, поставил бокал на камин, медленно наклонил голову в знак прощания, взял куртку и серой тенью скользнул в сторону лестницы. 

Эухения Виктория осталась внизу в полном одиночестве, раздавленная и совершенно беспомощная. 

\- Нет, ну каков подлец? – спросила она тихо. Потом, посидев несколько минут, попыталась подняться. Конечно же, у нее ничего не получилось. И руки ее не были настолько сильны, чтобы она могла простоять, упираясь в подлокотники, хоть несколько секунд. 

\- Ненавижу! – прошептала Эухения, падая обратно в кресло. – Ненавижу. 

Потом покачала головой:

\- Нет, ты не возьмешь меня на это! 

Закрыла на секунду глаза, затем решительно вытянула перед собой правую руку и прошептала «Я, Вильярдо, взываю к Вильярдо…» Едва она начала произносить первые слова, как вокруг ее запястья вспыхнула тонкая алая лента. Несколько секунд – и высокие резные двери в холле распахнулись, и из них, с перекошенным от ужаса лицом, выбежала баронесса… 

Много позже, в темноте своей комнаты, освещая желтоватый пергамент дрожащим Люмосом, Эухения Виктория разворачивала письмо от Грегори: 

«Дорогая моя девочка, - писал он. – Безмерно огорчен твоим письмом. Я сам неоднократно встречал Гжегожа Ковальского в клинике Святого Элиаса и беседовал с ним, и он всегда казался мне достойным молодым человеком. Причины его поведения весьма загадочны, однако предположу, что, возможно, он несколько не в себе. Насколько мне известно, он совсем недавно потерял близкого человека и, возможно, просто не успел оправиться от горя. Не суди его строго, моя девочка. Каждый из нас имеет право на ошибку и право на шанс исправить ее. Помни, что «Не судите, да не судимы будете». Не позволяй возникшей ненависти отравить твою душу. Ты еще так мало жила, чтобы разъедать ее подобным грехом. 

Что же до неприятных последствий легиллименции, то я всегда полагал, что лучшее средство защиты от нее – не иметь никаких тайн вовсе. 

Жду новых писем.   
Любящий тебя Грегори.   
5 февраля 1994 года». 

Дверь ванной комнаты отворилась, и в спальню вошла Полина Инесса. Крупные капли сверкали в ее темных волосах. Эухения Виктория еще раз перечла строчку «лучшее средство защиты от нее – не иметь никаких тайн вовсе» и подняла взгляд от письма. 

\- Полли, мне надо поговорить с тобой, и это что-то неприятное для тебя, - со вздохом сказала она.


	46. Урок испанского

_POV Северуса, 5 февраля 1994 года_

Вопреки тому, что я сказал Дамблдору, Фелиппе ждал меня с утра. У меня были свои причины соврать. Дневная же отлучка из Хогвартса официально объяснялась закупками ингредиентов в аптеке «Слаг и Джиггерс», которые периодически пополняли наши запасы. 

В аптеке меня действительно должны были увидеть, однако никто не стал бы проверять зашедшего туда меня на действие чар. И уж тем более, оборотного средства.

Уходя, я проверил двойные следящие чары на Поттере. Они были наложены таким образом, что если бы кто-то стал снимать их, даже сам Альбус, у меня оказалось бы как минимум десять минут форы. Кроме того, я сомневался, что их вообще мог распознать кто-то, кроме самого Темного Лорда, от которого я их и узнал. Кроме того, я наложил на Поттера заклинание, которое делало его всегда видимым для призраков. Кровавый Барон должен был дежурить при мальчишке неотлучно. При необходимости призраки могли беспрепятственно прятаться в стенах, и это играло нам на руку.

Если бы дело было только в моей личной жизни, разумеется, я бы из Хогвартса и шагу не сделал. Не знаю, действительно ли Альбус поверил моим словам о любовнике. Он слишком хорошо знал меня, чтобы предположить, что я могу внезапно стать лишь наполовину столь ответственным, как был, да еще в такое серьезное для всех время. Однако, даже обеспечить дополнительные меры безопасности Поттеру, не выходя из Хогвартса, я не мог. Не говоря уже о том, что дела, которыми я занимался теперь, требовали отлучек продолжительных и частых.

Уходил я из школы с тяжелым сердцем. Предожидание чего-то ужасного было столь сильным, что я буквально чувствовал, как мне сдавливает грудную клетку. Интересно, как ощущают себя ягоды омелы, когда их кладут под пресс? Эта дурная мысль пришла мне в голову, когда я окидывал взглядом лабораторию, в который раз спрашивая себя, действительно ли мне надо идти. Но никаких разумных причин не делать этого не было. На всякий случай я проверил котлы, в которых перед этим законсервировал обезболивающее, потом подошел к шкафу и взял еще по одному флакону сердечных, зелья, ослабляющего действие проклятий, и несколько противоядий. Затем прошелся по охранным заклинаниям, а по дороге из замка зашел в слизеринскую гостиную и наказал старостам быть особо внимательными. Под этим подразумевалось также и то, что никто сегодня не должен устраивать вечеринки и баловаться пивом или более градусными напитками. В общем, они меня поняли. К сожалению, больше поводов откладывать уход не было. И, в конце концов, на этот раз Ричард будет знать, где я. Утешаясь этой мыслью, я аппарировал в окрестности Милана. 

При свете дня местность, в которой жил Фелиппе, произвела на меня впечатление скорее унылое. Подступы к его дому, снаружи больше напоминавшему заброшенный сарай, заросли бурьяном. Внизу пролегал изгиб автострады, и от машин, проезжавших по нему, доносилось дребезжание, сходное со звуком царапания по стеклу. Взбираясь по косогору, я нацеплял на мантию репьев, и около дома помедлил, чтобы произнести заклинание чистки.

В это самое время дверь отворилась, и на пороге показался Фелиппе. Прокручивая в пальцах сигарету, он посмотрел на меня чуть ли не равнодушно, вернее так, как будто в том, что я оказался вдруг в его жизни, не было абсолютно ничего нового, как будто я составлял неотъемлемую часть ее уже много лет.

\- Что случилось? 

\- Дежурство… выдалось веселое, - отозвался он. Потом спустился со ступенек вправо, в самую гущу бурьяна, и я услышал, как его стошнило. Возвращаясь, он споткнулся, и упал на четвереньки, а, когда поднял голову, оказалось, что его рот и рукава рубашки испачканы желтым и черным. 

Гребаная горгулья! Когда-нибудь я поблагодарю Эйвери за то, что у меня уже был опыт возни с больными, отравившимися черной пылью. В несколько движений я сгреб Фелиппе в охапку, и, втащив его в дом, аппарировал с ним на второй этаж в гостиную. Он сопротивлялся, но слабо – приступ был как раз в самом разгаре. Диван теперь стоял немного дальше, между столом и балконной дверью. Я сгреб с него книги и помог Фелиппе сесть. Его продолжало выворачивать, и наколдованный тазик мгновенно наполнился желто-черной пенящейся слизью. 

\- Как много этой дряни ты заглотал? – рявкнул я, когда приступ закончился и Фелиппе обессиленно откинулся на подушку, которую я призвал из спальни. 

\- В воздухе… вся комната… вся мебель… Стефано убило взрывом, - он закрыл глаза. – А она высыпалась. Его убило… 

\- И ты решил, что хочешь туда же?! – рявкнул я. 

Фелиппе не ответил. По-видимому, он уснул. Я сорвал с него рубашку и бросил очищающие чары, чтобы убрать следы пыли с кожи. Потом заглянул в спальню, стащил с огромной кровати плед и укутал его. Нашел среди своих пузырьков оборотное, превратился в знойного блондина, который мог бы, пожалуй, потягаться с Люциусом, снял мантию, стянул с вешалки серый плащ и аппарировал в Лютный. Единственное известное мне противоядие к черной пыли включало в себя слезы дракона, и за полминуты я лишился месячного заработка. Однако следовало возблагодарить Мерлина за то, что они вообще оказались здесь.

Когда я вернулся, Фелиппе опять спал, и весь пол вокруг дивана был залит остатками пыли, желчью и кровью. Лицо моего несостоявшегося любовника искажала мучительная гримаса, черные колечки волос прилипли ко лбу. Он не был ошеломляюще красив, но, несомненно, хорош собой. Возможно, Ромулу был прав, рассказав мне про Эрнотерру. Мне действительно нравились испанцы. Хотя я и не мог понять этого стремления мгновенно разрушать границы, называть человека другом после того, как видел его раз в жизни. 

Наскоро бросив несколько Эванеско, я оглянулся в поисках подходящих емкостей, но в это время Фелиппе закашлял. 

– Воды, - прошептал он, нащупывая палочку, и вытаскивая ее откуда-то из-под сбившегося к коленям пледа. 

Я вырвал ее у него из рук: 

– Нельзя! Вымоем яд, тогда будет тебе вода. У тебя есть котел? 

Он открыл глаза, с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на мне, потом слабо улыбнулся, узнавая. Я почувствовал, как в груди становится тепло.

\- В подвале, - сказал он еле слышно. И улыбнулся еще шире: - Ты не волнуйся, я не умру.

Я хотел было ответить, что мне нет до этого дела, но, конечно, промолчал, очищая плед и закутывая Фелиппе вновь. Пыль, попавшая на плед, уже успела кое-где проесть дыры, и я в который раз подивился возможностям человеческого организма – и слизистые, и кожа, и даже глаза по опыту сдавались гораздо позже, чем ткань. Хотя, вероятно, пыль просто реагировала с краской, придававшей пледу этот крайне жизнерадостный серо-красный цвет.

Дверь в подвал я взломал простой Аллохоморой. Здесь не было ни холодно, ни грязно, и в нише между двумя массивными опорами стоял телевизор, за ним – бильярдный стол, а напротив телевизора, почти у самого входа – кресло с маленьким столиком по левую руку. Это явно было чье-то излюбленное место. Слева на стеллажах лежали коробки и различные маггловские хозяйственные инструменты, справа я нашел вполне приличный котел, сносную горелку, а также другие приспособления для варки зелий. В больших банках, занимавших целый шкаф, были ингредиенты, однако времени для того, чтобы шарить по полкам, не было. 

Прихватив все нужное, я аппарировал наверх. Фелиппе как раз тошнило, я взялся за край бархатной скатерти, и завернул все, что лежало на одной половине стола, на другую половину. Поставил все приборы, набросил на себя отталкивающие чары и кинулся помогать: на этот раз он обляпался весь – пыль явно стремилась захватить новые пространства. Не помню, когда в последний раз я произносил столько Эванеско – в том случае с Эйвери нам повезло больше, поскольку кто-то (кто, так и осталось невыясненным) пытался отравить его, подсунув черную пыль в пиалу с летучим порохом. Перед тем, как я приступил к варке зелья, способного изгнать эту мерзость из организма, мне пришлось раздеть Фелиппе догола, завернуть в простыню, и потратить минут пятнадцать на то, чтобы наложить отталкивающие чары достаточной силы, но при этом такие, которые не могли помешать процессу рвоты. 

Когда я добавил в котел первый ингредиент, пот тек с меня градом. Стараясь выгнать пыль из легких, Фелиппе кашлял почти непрерывно. Я периодически подходил к нему, бросая заживляющие на горло, но прекрасно понимал, что пыль уже попала в кровь и противоядие, выгоняющее ее оттуда, придется готовить отдельно. 

Слава Мерлину, эта гадость была редким ингредиентом, кажется, ее доставали в каких-то копях Африки, да и использовали в единичных случаях, поскольку ею легко было отравиться самому. Альбус, помнится, показывал мне какую-то арабскую шкатулку, в которой, по его утверждению, лежал единственный образец черной пыли, существовавший в природе на тот момент. 

После того случая с Эйвери я прочитал про нее все, что только можно, и знал, что ритуалы, для которых она была нужна, проводились для омоложения. В тех же ритуалах, помнится, в большом количестве убивали младенцев. Хорошо, что в свое время я спрятал книгу, потому что Лорд был помешан на омоложении настолько же, насколько и на бессмертии. 

Между четвертым и пятым ингредиентами Фелиппе стало полегче, и он вновь заговорил:

– Я правда не умру, Северус. 

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Пророчество. Мне предсказано, что я умру, сражаясь. И еще не скоро. 

\- Прямо так и предсказано? – вложив максимум яда в голос, спросил я. 

Он откинулся на подушку: 

– Там было… дополнение. Не очень важное… 

\- Конечно, ты не умрешь, потому что я тебя вылечу. 

Паршивец кивнул этому как само собой разумеющемуся и закрыл глаза. Я утешил себя тем, что он, должно быть, просто устал от приступов. Однако вдруг услышал:

\- Если бы я согласился перекурить перед операцией, он бы не умер. Я все время прокручиваю это в голове. В прошлом году мы работали с британцами, и тот парень, британец, высокий, голубоглазый, тоже… Только мое нежелание перекурить, и это стоит целой жизни? 

\- Если ты немедленно не заткнешься, твое желание потрепаться будет стоить тебе _твоей_ жизни сейчас! 

Он замолчал, но, похоже, ненадолго.

\- Ты, конечно, не любишь магглов… - видимо, надеяться на то, что он оставит меня в покое, было слишком. С другой стороны, я стоял к нему спиной, и мог определять, жив ли он, только по звуку. 

Я фыркнул:

\- Безумно люблю! Особенно в эту минуту. 

\- Ты знаешь про пять стадий горя? 

\- Нет. 

\- Первая стадия – это когда ты не можешь поверить в происходящее, вторая – гнев на кого-нибудь постороннего, третья – торг, когда ты думаешь, что если бы ты сделал что-то по-другому, все было иначе. 

\- Четвертая и пятая? – спросил я, помешивая желтоватое варево. 

\- Четвертая – депрессия и отчаяние. Пятая – смирение. Теоретически, жить нормально можно, если ты добрался до пятой, но все застревают на третьей. Люди, остановившиеся на третьей, годами перебирают различные варианты. Но в конечном итоге, то, что произошло – это то, что произошло, и этому нет ровно никакой альтернативы. Знаешь, мне все время хочется переделать смерть отца. Он погиб на моих глазах, когда мне было тринадцать. В него выстрелил обычный маггл, и отец закрыл меня собой. Если бы он не сделал этого, пуля бы пролетела мимо нас обоих, а так она попала ему в голову. Мне до сих пор снится, как я его отталкиваю. 

Мне иногда снилось, как я успеваю спасти Лили. Или вовремя, прямо по ходу разговора с Лордом, понимаю все про пророчество и уверенно вру ему, так, что он никогда не догадался бы, кого ему следует искать… 

\- Если бы я согласился перекурить перед операцией, как Стефано намекал, возможно, он был бы жив. На самом деле, правда в том, что он мог умереть еще парой минут позже. Или через десять минут. И мой отец мог умереть на следующий день. Или через месяц во время следующей операции. Полицейский – вообще-то опасная профессия, - хмыкнул он, закатив глаза. 

Пожалуй, то, что он говорил, имело смысл. Но если так, то со смертью Лили я тоже безнадежно застрял на стадии торга. 

\- А с этими маггловскими катастрофами… - никак не мог угомониться Фелиппе. - У них, у магглов, есть статистика. Если десять человек должны были лететь на самолете, который разбился, и в последние часы сдали билеты или просто опоздали на рейс, то половина из них умрет какой-нибудь другой смертью в ближайшие несколько недель. Я знал одного нумеролога, он вообще вычислял дату смерти по дате рождения. Свою собственную он тоже вычислил. В тот день после обеда прилег под деревом подремать и умер. Он любил повторять, что каждый из нас всегда делает лучшее, что может.

\- Предлагаешь полагаться на это? 

Он пожал плечами: 

\- Я верю в судьбу и в пророчества, но также в то, что у каждого из нас есть выбор – принимать свою судьбу с гордо поднятой головой или стараться убежать от нее. 

\- Ты знаешь свою судьбу?

\- Только то, как я закончу свою жизнь. 

\- И откуда это тебе известно?

\- Ты что-нибудь знаешь о Книгах Судеб? 

\- Нет. 

\- У каждого древнего рода есть такая. После смерти отца меня приняли в род друзей моего крестного. Книга нашего рода находится в пещере в горах. К ней можно отправиться в трудный момент. Я сделал это, когда принимал решение, служить ли мне в полиции или заняться чем-то более мирным… 

\- И?

\- Книга сказала мне, что я умру, сражаясь бок о бок с любимым человеком. Как ты понимаешь, я решил, что лучше я буду знать, как сражаться, чем умру не подготовленным. 

\- И ты веришь в это? 

\- Да, - просто сказал он. - Все ее известные пророчества до сих пор сбывались. 

Фелиппе вдруг потянул носом: 

\- От тебя пахнет пустырником… Ты… что? У тебя больное сердце?!!

\- Я зельевар, - фыркнул я. 

\- Зельевар? Аааа.

Было странно, что Ричард или Джейн не удосужились сказать ему об этом. Для чего же он тогда распинался, рассказывая про ту девицу с Феликс Фелицис? 

\- Вообще-то Джейн написала только, что ты ее друг, и просила помочь, и все. 

И все! И он вот так запросто меня принял?! Не одного, конечно, а в компании с Ричардом, и все же!! Беспечность некоторых людей поражала меня, беспечность Фелиппе, пожалуй, даже вдвое – он был полицейским, однако элементарные правила безопасности его как будто не касались! Но, Мерлин мой, мало ли какие у кого друзья?!! 

Разумеется, я не стал высказывать ему мои размышления. Но, вероятно, догадливость входила таки в его набор полицейских качеств, потому что он пояснил: 

\- Меня защищает родовая магия старинной семьи. Если бы ты хотел мне зла, ты бы вообще сюда не зашел. 

\- Это, должно быть, очень мощная магия?

\- Многие старинные семейства – наследники эльфов. Эльфийская магия малоизученна, но главное, что она работает. 

Он говорил так складно, что я чуть не пропустил тот момент, когда он в самом деле стал захлебываться пеной, которую черная пыль образовывала в легких. В эту минуту я дал себе слово, что когда-нибудь пройду полный целительский курс, потому что были некоторые вещи, с которыми я справлялся с большим трудом. В конце концов мне удалось очистить его дыхательные пути. 

После противоядия его протрясло, потом рвало всем подряд, потом, на некоторое время, наступило облегчение. Несколько минут он лежал тихо, вцепившись в мою руку, и тяжело дышал. Потом взгляд его стал осмысленным, и Фелиппе перевел его на плед, в который был завернут, а также на торчащий из-под него уголок простыни. Вдруг его щеки пошли очаровательными красными пятнами. Я фыркнул. Последний раз меня так стеснялся студент-первокурсник, которого я мазал зельем в больничном крыле.

Его пальцы сжимали мою руку как клещами, и я осторожно разогнул их и задержал в ладони. Его лицо стало неожиданно жалким и совсем юным. Ричард говорил, что Фелиппе – около тридцати, но я ощущал себя куда старше. 

\- Я нашел для тебя способ разъединить контракт, - сказал он тихо, будто извиняясь за беспокойство. Его губы скривились в ухмылке. – Трудновыполнимый, единственный и не факт, что сработает.

Я провел рукой по его слипшимся от пота вихрам: 

\- Давай ты расскажешь мне об этом завтра?

Он едва заметно покачал головой: 

– Неизвестно, что будет завтра. 

\- Ты же говоришь, что тебе предсказано… Соврал?

\- Нет. Просто… вдруг… А этого даже Джейн не знает. Я нашел это в инквизиторских книжках. 

\- Хорошо. Я тебя слушаю. 

Он помолчал, собираясь с силами. Каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. Надо будет все же пошарить в подвале, вдруг найдется, из чего сварить бальзам для горла… 

\- Если контракт за девственность не был заключен, плату можно потребовать в любой момент. В таком случае любые другие контракты за девственность перестают работать. Если среди тех любовников твоего друга был хоть один девственник, и ты настоишь на том, чтобы он потребовал плату…

\- Но? 

То, что он говорил, было слишком просто, чтобы не ждать подвоха. И мои ожидания не замедлили оправдаться. 

\- Но нужно знать стихию того человека. 

\- Того кого?

\- Любовника твоего друга, который управляет двумя контрактами. Его стихию следует исключить из ритуала… на всякий случай. 

Фелиппе явно устал говорить, и я уложил его обратно на диван. Потом пошел и открыл окно. Теперь сюда долетал ровный отдаленный гул трассы, однако ветер был к лучшему. Малейшие следы пыли уже исчезли, но комната пропиталась запахом рвоты. Оставалось только надеяться, что Фелиппе так везет не на каждом дежурстве. 

Его слова, конечно, не были совсем уж бредом. Однако вычислить стихию другого человека – чрезвычайно сложно, даже если ты наблюдаешь его вблизи, а уж когда вообще не знаешь, кто это такой! Редко даже сам волшебник открывает для себя свою собственную. Из всех известных мне магов это удалось не больше, чем десятку людей. Кроме того, в стихийных ритуалах должно было участвовать по волшебнику от каждой из стихий. Таким образом, нам выпадал шанс только в том счастливом случае, если стихия любовника Альбуса окажется вдруг землей. Ибо даже если бы Рожер Мальсибер согласился участвовать в подобном ритуале, я не был настолько самонадеян, чтобы полагать, что смогу вытащить его из Азкабана. 

\- Извини, - прохрипел Фелиппе, утомленно прикрывая глаза. За эти пару часов его кожа высохла, и стала будто прозрачной. Казалось, она вот-вот начнет отшелушиваться, как кора. Впервые в жизни я поймал себя на том, что мне хочется поверить в пророчество. 

– Там, на столе книги. По ритуальной сексуальной магии, я подобрал тебе кое-что. Но есть большая неприятность.

\- Какая?

\- Они написаны во времена Возрождения, и потому - на испанском. Ты знаешь испанский? 

\- Нет. 

\- Так и думал. Я взял на себя смелость и купил тебе самый лучший самоучитель с самым большим словарем. Но не сомневаюсь, что возникнет много проблем. Вероятно, хм, нам придется часто встречаться, - его улыбка напоминала скорее оскал каторжника, смеющегося над сальной шуткой. Но попытку заигрывать со мной в подобном состоянии я оценил. 

Следующий наш диалог состоялся примерно через час. Я сидел в кресле, придвинутом к дивану, тянул эльфийское вино и, вникнув в то, что испанская грамматика строилась по тому же принципу, что и небезызвестная мне французская, переводил первую страницу книги. 

Фелиппе пригрелся под чарами и задремал. Периодически я протирал его лицо мокрым платком, пытаясь напитать хотя бы кожу, которая поглощала влагу со страшной силой. 

\- В прошлый раз ты говорил мне о человеке, который внушал другим определенные идеи с помощью особых ментальных связей. Как оборвать ментальную связь, влияющую на партнеров партнеров? – спросил я, когда он пошевелился, отыскивая мою руку. 

\- Как я понял, она рушится, когда обрывается сексуальная связь.

\- То есть заняться сексом с кем-нибудь другим – решит проблему?

\- Я не проверял, но из того, что я помню, да. Он прокололся еще и на том, что связи распадались. Северус?

\- Да?

\- Тот ритуал… Это будет зависеть от того, захочет ли твой друг платить по контракту. 

\- А… какие есть варианты, чтобы он захотел?

\- Что-то _должно_ быть отдано взамен, если плата потребована. Иначе его настигнет проклятие. 

\- Сильное? 

\- Почитай книги. 

Я кивнул. 

Внезапно шум за окном стал чуть более громким, и в комнату влетела огромная серая сова с каким-то свертком. Фелиппе приоткрыл глаза и притворно застонал. Следуя его взгляду, я отыскал на камине вазу с печеньем, и оказался счастливым обладателем книжки, французская обложка которой гласила «Девушка в очках и с ружьем в автомобиле». В нее было вложено письмо. Привстав с моей помощью, Фелиппе прочитал несколько строк и, вернув его мне, посоветовал потренироваться.

Следующий час я был занят переводом. По мере приближения вечера приступы Фелиппе стали более частыми. Самый долгий из них либо должен был стать кризисом, либо определить другой возможный исход.

Когда мне было лет восемь, старик маггл, который навещал в больнице внука, лежавшего со мной в одной палате, рассказал мне, что мы проживаем не одну жизнь, а несколько. И если мы много грешили в прошлой, то в этой нас будут преследовать многочисленные несчастья или у нас будет много обязанностей. Наверное, я очень много грешил. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что не любя людей и имея достаточно малое желание с ними общаться, я все время оказывался в обстоятельствах, в которых мне приходилось заботиться о ком-либо.

Письмо оказалось довольно занятным. Я не смог найти аналог только к слову drevlyanka, хотя мне и казалось, что я где-то уже слышал его. Закончив с переводом, я перечитал строки про ментальную магию. Потом пересказал их вслух. Фелиппе, который только что перенес приступ, слабо пошевелился. 

\- Плохо, - сказал он. 

\- Плохо, потому что этот человек – ота? – спросил я. 

\- Плохо, что ты так наловчился переводить, - ответил он. – Тогда тебе не придется бывать здесь часто. 

Мерлин мой, он, что, пытался еще и кокетничать? Я проигнорировал намек, и он посерьезнел. 

\- Ты думаешь, что он – ота?

Я перечитал письмо еще раз:

– Похоже на то. 

Фелиппе кивнул и попытался подняться: 

– Иначе бы она прислала письмо позже, или отдала мне книгу завтра. Я должен был навестить ее завтра. 

\- Ты веришь в совпадения?

\- Я верю в то, что иногда кто-то на небесах начинает играть на нашей стороне. 

На этом его накрыл приступ, сильнейший за все время моего пребывания здесь. Частичек черной пыли в рвоте на этот раз почти не было, и я гадал, было ли это хорошим признаком или нет. Впрочем, следующие приступы должны были показать.

Спать он уже не мог от боли. Обезболивающее из-за приема противоядия ему не полагалось, и Фелиппе попросил меня посадить его, отслеживая глазами мои манипуляции с книгой. 

Устроив его, я взялся переводить вторую страницу, и минут через десять вдруг обнаружил, что довольно большого количества листов в книге не хватает. Мне не нужно было даже лезть в словарь, чтобы вычислить, что было в них. 

\- Значит, единственный способ – это провести ритуал с магией стихий, - холодно сказал я. 

Фелиппе не ответил. 

\- И книга наверняка сохранилась в единственном экземпляре, не так ли? Этот тип пергамента применялся, когда делалось не больше трех копий. 

\- Прости, - он попытался не встретиться со мной взглядом, и в конце концов решил эту маленькую проблему, прикрыв глаза. 

Кажется, я зря обвинял испанцев в доверчивости… Впрочем, умным его поступок трудно было назвать. Не говоря уже о том, что он действительно оставлял нам шанс настолько мизерный. 

\- На что ты рассчитывал?! Существует заклинание, которое восстанавливает содержание книги. 

\- Я обработал ее. Ты не сможешь его произнести, - прохрипел он. 

Злость захлестнула меня. 

\- Решил подстраховаться, значит?!! – выдохнул я с отвращением. – Вообразил, что я сейчас же брошусь убивать младенцев или что еще там нужно для этих ритуалов?

Его упрямое выражение лица привело меня в бешенство. Я вцепился ему в плечи, приподнял его и как следует тряхнул. Он осел обратно, словно куль с мукой, который стоял в углу нашей кухни в Тупике Прядильщиков. 

\- Большинство приятелей Джейн так бы и сделали, - тихо сказал он. – А ты – Пожиратель смерти. 

Это меня несколько охладило. В конце концов, он ничем не был мне обязан. Вот значит, что произошло между моими визитами. Он был так занят в среду – собирал информацию обо мне. Впрочем, с его связями наверняка и собирать-то не пришлось…

\- Бывший, - уточнил я холодно. 

\- Северус, в моей семье, как и на моей работе, даже бывших Пожирателей не слишком жалуют.

Я отвернулся и прошел по комнате. Провел руками по грубому камню камина. 

\- Прости, - повторил он и облизал потрескавшиеся губы. – Я пойму, если ты уйдешь сейчас. 

\- Придурок! Я надеюсь, что до тебя когда-нибудь дойдет, что в своем стремлении, несомненно, очень благородном, помешать бывшему Пожирателю, ты лишил меня ценной информации, которая могла бы помочь тысячам людей, - сказал я, возвращаясь в кресло. В конце концов, у меня было здесь дело. А к неблагодарности я, кажется, привык еще в младенчестве. Кроме того, этого болвана следовало долечить. 

Новый приступ не замедлил себя ждать. На этот раз мальчишка искусал себе в кровь все губы. 

\- Прости, - услышал я вновь, возвращаясь к столу за очередной порцией противоядия. – Северус, это было не из-за тебя. 

\- Мне нет дела до того, что вы думаете обо мне, синьор Арьяла, - сказал я, не поворачиваясь. 

\- Это не из-за тебя, - упрямо повторил он. – Скорее из-за себя… Просто если секс, то какой-нибудь мерзавец… Это еще с приюта…

Я вздрогнул. Ему не было необходимости досказывать остальное, но он продолжил. 

\- Мне было тринадцать, когда отец умер. Крестный был в тюрьме. И они забрали меня к магглам на целый год. Пока баронесса не отыскала меня…

Я обернулся. Фелиппе, казалось, меня не видел.

\- Иногда они приходили втроем… Двое держали, а третий… Иногда четверо, и сразу двое… А я не мог. Ни капли магии… Как будто ее и не было. 

Я сел рядом и сжал его руку. Увы, мне было слишком хорошо известно, что происходит с магией, когда человека парализует от страха. В тех двух случаях с Поттером я именно потому ничего не мог противопоставить зарвавшимся уродам, потому что не смог проконтролировать страх и потерял всю свою силу. 

\- Вначале я думал, что смогу, но было все хуже и хуже… И я думал, в конце концов, я сам виноват, что отца убили… Если бы он не защищал меня… Я сам виноват… 

Он бормотал все глуше и глуше. Потом опять стал рассказывать мне об отце. 

Потом резко оборвал сам себя и попытался обхватить меня, но его руки от слабости соскользнули вниз, и он почти упал на пол. Тотчас же начался новый приступ. Слава Мерлину, последний, потому что противоядия оставалось ровно на одну порцию. 

На этот раз его тело непрерывно сотрясало около часа, и я несколько раз накрывал его собой, как совсем недавно - Альбуса. Потом спустился в подвал и, пошарив в ингредиентах, сварил зелье, очищающее кровь, и бальзам для горла. 

Когда я закончил сцеживать черную кровь, наконец, напоил его и дал ему обезболивающее, ходики на стене пробили семь вечера. Через два часа должно было начаться дежурство Минервы, и это означало, что мне пора возвращаться в Хогвартс. 

Фелиппе лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами и руками, сложенными на груди поверх простыни, и вид у него был такой отрешенный, что он казался скорее покойником, который только что отмучился, нежели выздоравливающим. Я вынул палочку, наложил согревающие чары и снял отталкивающие. Потом убрал волосы с его потного лба, нащупывая температуру. Все было в порядке, хотя я и чувствовал себя выжатым. Впрочем, на этот случай у меня в кармане мантии имелось бодрящее. 

Когда я допивал его, Фелиппе поймал мою руку: 

\- В следующий раз я сварю тебе кофе. Я варю лучший кофе на свете.

\- Да ну?! 

\- И еще у меня есть для тебя кое-что… подарок. 

Возможно, бодрящее он учуял по запаху, так как глаз так и не открыл. На бледное лицо потихоньку возвращался румянец. Я высвободил свою руку и провел пальцем по искусанным губам Фелиппе. Затем достал палочку и только собирался произнести заживляющее, как он вновь заговорил.

\- Поцелуй меня!

\- Что?!

\- Ты ведь остался, - пробормотал он. – Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста. 

Слова замерли у меня в горле. Он, что, вправду думал, что я остался только потому, что хочу его?

\- Пожалуйста…

Я сжал его руку, наклонился и коснулся губами сначала его израненных губ, а потом лба. 

\- Тебе нужно поспать, - сказал я тихо. 

\- Я не хотел рассказывать тебе про отца… 

\- Почему? - Слава Мерлину, он, кажется, забыл, что рассказал мне также и про приют. 

\- Когда много знаешь друг о друге, трудно сохранить отношения в стадии «трах без обязательств».

\- Пожалуй, - согласился я, возвращаясь в кресло. Ему было совершенно не нужно знать, что если я и буду трахаться с обязательствами, то вовсе не из-за него. А просто потому, что иначе я, кажется, не умею.

Через час ему стало значительно хуже, чем за все время после моего прихода.

Через два я понял, что мне его не спасти.


	47. Принцесса выходит на сцену

\- _А если меня распределят в Слизерин?_

Гарри присел на корточки.

\- _Альбус Северус_ , - сказал он тихо, вглядываясь в зеленые глаза сына,- _тебя назвали в честь двух директоров Хогвартса. Один из них был выпускником Слизерина и, пожалуй, самым храбрым человеком, которого я знал._

\- Гарри! – закричал Рон над самым его ухом, - вставай, приятель, а то опоздаем на завтрак. 

«Сон?– с невероятным облегчением подумал Гарри. – Ну и бред!»

Сначала они полночи ругались с Джинни. Да, и он был на ней женат. Женат! А ведь она ему даже ни капельки не нравится. А потом еще эта гадость – Альбус Северус. Чтобы он, Гарри, назвал своего сына в честь Снейпа?! Ну Дамблдора – еще понятно, но Снейпа! Да еще сказать, что он был самым храбрым! 

При воспоминании об ублюдке его передернуло.

\- Одно утешение – «был» значит умер, - пробормотал Гарри, вытаскивая из-под кровати волглый носок. 

\- Что?

\- Ничего, так, дрянь всякая снится, - Гарри с огорчением пошевелил большим пальцем, торчавшим наружу из дырки. Наверное, надо будет заказать новые носки в Лондоне, что там Гермиона говорила про магическую доставку? 

Но отвязаться от приснившейся дряни оказалось непросто. В Большом зале он невольно то и дело смотрел на место за преподавательским столом, где обычно сидел Снейп. Забыв, что по субботам тот вообще появлялся за завтраком нечасто. 

\----------------------------------  
К вечеру оставаться рядом с друзьями стало совсем невмоготу. Гермиона достала всех очередной домашкой по трансфигурации, а у Гарри еще и зелья не были дописаны, и сочинение по истории магии он, конечно, оставил на последний день. Решив, что больше нотаций сегодня не выдержит, он под предлогом головной боли ушел в спальню, задвинул полог, взял мантию-невидимку и выскользнул обратно в гостиную. Подождал совсем немного и, миновав портрет вместе с Перси, отправившимся патрулировать коридоры, вышел наружу. 

Голова действительно болела. И настроение было странным. Сны – и первый, и второй – никак не хотели забываться. Такое настоящее, совсем как в жизни, снилось Гарри нечасто. 

Неужели Джинни могла бы так орать? «Эта твоя проститутка!» Похоже, что его обвиняли в измене. Не слишком-то весело. Он вспомнил реальную тихую Джинни, стараясь отыскать в ней черты своего ночного кошмара. Ерунда! Это все равно, что поверить, что он когда-нибудь назовет ребенка в честь Снейпа. 

Незаметно Гарри оказался в противоположном конце Хогвартса, в коридоре на пятом этаже. Он не помнил, был ли когда-нибудь здесь вообще. Обнаружив, что стоит в незнакомом месте перед витражным окном, он решил, было, сначала продолжать путь и узнать, что там дальше, но завернув за угол, в освещенный факелами длинный коридор, обнаружил, что очки запотели. 

Протирая их, он, наконец, вспомнил, что уже забредал сюда с Роном и Гермионой на первом курсе, и что в конце коридора были заброшенные пыльные классы, и лестница, которая каким-то очень кривым путем выводила к галерее башни Астрономии. Решив, что ничего интересного он тут не найдет, Гарри повернул назад, и тут же врезался в того, кого меньше всего хотел видеть в этот момент - Снейпа. Гарри готов был поклясться, что только что никакого Снейпа тут не было. Однако вот он – стоит и шипит на него с этой своей мерзкой ухмылкой на лице. 

\- … знаменитость вообразила, что правила вежливости не для нее, не так ли? Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, Поттер!

«Так много! Черт!»

\- И отработка за то, что шляетесь без сопровождения в противоположном от своей гостиной конце замка! 

\- Но это же! Это же несправедливо!

\- Ах, несправедливо! – Снейп наклонился так близко, что сальная прядь упала Гарри на щеку, и он невольно отшатнулся назад. – Весь магический мир пляшет вокруг вас, пытаясь спасти вашу драгоценную шкуру, а вы жалуетесь на то, как к вам несправедливо относятся. Браво, Поттер! 

Изо рта Снейпа неприятно пахло. Несколько капель слюны попали Гарри на лицо. 

Голова болела так, как будто внутри сидел маленький злобный тролль и методично долбил в нее дубинкой, пытаясь пробить дыру и выбраться наружу. Сочащийся сарказмом голос Снейпа доносился словно издалека. 

\- В девять часов пойдете в библиотеку и поможете Забини донести пособия в слизеринскую гостиную. Зачту вам как часть отработки. Вам все ясно, Поттер? 

\- Ясно, - отозвался Гарри, сдерживая клокочущую злость. Ну вот что стоило этому уроду пройти здесь минутой позже?!! Как же, безопасность Гарри его волнует! А ему теперь из-за этого придется идти к слизеринцам – то-то Малфой повеселится… 

\- Ясно, _сэр_.

\- Сэр, - выцедил Гарри, с вызовом глядя в ненавистные черные глаза. 

\- Опоздаете, пеняйте на себя, - холодно бросил Снейп, обошел Гарри и скрылся за поворотом. 

Гарри выдохнул, чувствуя бесконечное омерзение, вытер лицо рукавом, подошел к окну, и с облегчением прислонился к прохладному переплету. Несмотря на стычку со Снейпом, здесь было лучше, чем в шумной гостиной Гриффиндора. Тепло, никаких галдящих портретов, а сквозь витражные стекла падает свет от наружного фонаря, рисуя на полу разноцветные, чуть подрагивающие картинки. Гарри попытался залезть на подоконник и неожиданно обнаружил, что умещается на нем весь. 

«Хоть в чем-то мне сегодня повезло», - подумал он, подвернул под себя мантию, накинул капюшон и мгновенно заснул. 

Сон был тот же самый. Может быть, с некоторыми изменениями. Вернувшись с вокзала, Гарри сидел в офисе за столом и смотрел на вынутый из ящика портрет Снейпа – пожелтевшую колдографию, заключенную в деревянную рамку. Судя по заломам, колдография была когда-то скомкана, а потом расправлена. Снейп на ней был старше, чем сейчас, и стоял на фоне Запретного леса: Гарри знал это место неподалеку от избушки Хагрида. 

\- Что вам нужно, Поттер? – зло спрашивал Снейп, пиная ногами листву и не смотря на собеседника. – Грехи опять замаливать пришли? Не поздно ли, Поттер? Вот что, оставьте-ка вы все как есть. И для вас, и для меня так будет лучше… Вы о детях подумали?

Но за злостью не было злости. В голосе Снейпа чудился страх и, более того, нечто совсем невиданное – забота. 

Гарри проснулся в смятении, не сразу сообразив, где находится. Потом вспомнил про встречу с реальным мерзким Снейпом, про отработку. Или это тоже приснилось?

Голова больше не болела. Тишина вокруг была глухая. Спрыгнув с подоконника и забыв об осторожности, он понесся коридорами к холлу. Оттуда тоже не долетало ни звука. Замок и так обычно не был оживленным в эту пору, а теперь словно вымер. Часы на портрете напротив лестницы показывали без двадцати девять. Слава Мерлину, он успевает в библиотеку! 

К владениям мадам Пинс Гарри примчался минута в минуту. Дверь в библиотеку была распахнута, и на столике у входа ровными стопками лежали книги, с которыми возился Забини. 

\- Поттер, - ухмыльнулся он. В прищуре карих раскосых глаз было что-то очень нехорошее, но Гарри справедливо рассудил, что вряд ли на него нападут прямо здесь. Кроме того, Забини, по сравнению с Малфоем, был безобиден и никогда в драку не лез. Да и в любом случае, хоть и придется идти в слизеринский гадюшник, не убьют же. - Бери эту стопку и иди, я догоню, - продолжал, между тем, Забини, поднимая книги заклятием левитации. 

Поворачиваться к слизеринцу спиной не хотелось, но если не повернуться, тот может решить, что Гарри трусит. Да и книги могли упасть. Вынув палочку и перехватив стопку, Гарри решительно направился к выходу. Последнее, что он услышал, перед тем как провалиться в темноту, было заклятье, выкрикнутое на неизвестном языке. 

\---------------------------------

Вода капала. И руки. Прохладные руки дотрагивались до него… Ощущение ласки было непривычным, но приятным. Наконец-то нормальный сон, без ругани. Гарри улыбнулся и попытался перевернуться на другой бок. И заорал, обнаружив, что висит в воздухе, прижатый спиной к стене туалета, а в лицо ему ухмыляется Забини. Ни мантии, ни футболки на Гарри не было. 

\- Гад! – закричал он. – Отпусти немедленно! Вы с Малфоем еще поплатитесь за то, что придумали!

Забини посмотрел на него странным взглядом. 

– Я не собираюсь отпускать тебя, Поттер, и чем раньше ты поймешь это, тем лучше, - спокойно сказал он. – Малфой тут ни при чем. Я не собираюсь тебя ни с кем делить.

От его слов в животе у Гарри словно образовалась огромная клейкая масса. Невидимые веревки держали его предплечья, запястья и грудь, и он отчаянно задергался, молотя по воздуху ногами, пытаясь если не освободиться, то хотя бы достать до ухмыляющейся рожи. Забини на все его попытки лишь улыбнулся и с мечтательным выражением лица стал расстегивать рубашку. И тут до Гарри дошло. Его не будут ни заклинать, ни бить. С ним сделают что-то другое. 

Про голубых ему рассказывал Рон. «Малфой точно педик, - сказал он как-то. – Только педики так ухаживают за собой, мне Чарли говорил». А потом долго, краснея до кончиков волос, шепотом разъяснял, что педики – это такие люди, которые «делают это не как все, а в зад». 

Сердце ухнуло куда-то в коленки и заметалось там, безуспешно пытаясь вернуться обратно. Ягодицы непроизвольно поджались. 

Снейп завлек его в ловушку! Устроил отработку так, чтобы… 

\- Забини, ты соображаешь, что делаешь?!! – Гарри хватался за последнюю соломинку. - Тебя отчислят из школы! Когда Дамблдор узнает…

\- Ну, ты ему вряд ли расскажешь, - усмехнулся тот. – А услышать нас не услышат. Поттер, эта дверь закрыта так, что и сам Снейп не откроет. - Забини аккуратно снял рубашку и повесил ее на дверцу туалетной кабинки. 

Потом поймал болтающиеся в воздухе ноги Гарри, прижал его к себе за талию и стал расстегивать ему ширинку. Гарри извивался ужом, но к своему отчаянию обнаружил, что Забини, хоть и не занимался квиддичем, был намного сильнее. Минута, и джинсы Гарри оказались на полу вместе с трусами, а сам он – все в том же положении, привязанный к холодной стене. 

Забини отошел на метр и окинул Гарри оценивающим взглядом. 

– Тощий, а так ничего, - сказал он. И ласково мурлыкнул: - Гар-ри. 

Унижение было почти нестерпимым. Забини улыбался, проводя руками по его голым плечам. Гарри забился в путах, старательно отводя глаза от чужого тела. А потом на него навалилась странная сонная одурь. Веки слипались, и силы сопротивляться будто исчезли разом. Забини раздвинул его ноги, встав между ними, и Гарри почувствовал, как веревки охватывают щиколотки. Слегка сжав руками голову Гарри, Забини стал покрывать легкими поцелуями его лицо и шею, погладил грудь, слегка провел по соскам. И это было так хорошо, так нежно, что Гарри стало казаться, что ему вновь снится тот хороший сон, который он смотрел до того, как обнаружил себя в туалете. 

\- Ты ведь хочешь? Хочешь? – шептал чей-то настойчивый голос. 

\- Да, - улыбался Гарри, мыча от удовольствия, когда рука спускалась ему на живот, - да. 

А потом чужие руки коснулись его члена. 

Он пришел в себя так резко, как и в прошлый раз. 

\- Нет! Забини! Нет! Ублюдок, что ты делаешь?! 

\- А _ты_ как думаешь? – спросил тот с улыбкой, ничуть не повышая голос. Член Гарри был в его руке, и это пресекало все попытки дергаться. Напряжение в паху стало ужасным. Забини провел ладонью вдоль члена вверх и вниз и убрал руку. 

\- Все зависит от того, чего _ты_ хочешь, Гар-ри. Ему, похоже, это нравится, - Забини провел пальцем по головке, и Гарри выгнулся всем телом от дрожи удовольствия, растекавшейся по нему. Это было не похоже ни на что из того, что он испытывал раньше. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть настоящим. Слишком мерзко, потому что тот, кто это делал с ним, был ему ненавистен. 

Но Забини был прав. Что бы там Гарри не думал себе, члену нравилось. И телу нравилось тоже. И Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он застыл, чувствуя себя бабочкой, которую вот-вот пришпилят булавкой. Забини посмотрел ему в глаза и, не сказав ни слова, вернул руку на член. Несколько движений вверх и вниз, и рука снова остановилась. Напряжение в паху сделалось невыносимым. На секунду Гарри показалось, что член сейчас взорвется. Боль была такой сильной, что к глазам подступили слезы. 

\- Пожалуйста, - сдавшись, прошептал Гарри. – Пожалуйста. - Он зажмурил глаза так плотно, чтобы из них не вылилось ни слезинки.

\- Конечно, - Забини вернул руку на член Гарри, пару раз сжал его, и все действительно взорвалось. Ослепительно белым, как потолок туалета над его головой. Желтым, как огонь тысяч свечей в Большом зале. Красным, как огненные саламандры, которые время от времени рождались в пламени гриффиндорского камина. 

И все-таки слезы прорвались. Сняв с Гарри очки, Забини сцеловывал влагу с его щек, обнимал его, прижимаясь кожа к коже, гладил по волосам. 

– Ненавижу, - выдыхал Гарри. 

\- Конечно, - с усмешкой говорил Забини. 

А потом все началось сначала. 

\- Ты ведь хочешь большего, - говорил Забини, прихватывая губами шею Гарри и всасывая кожу. Это было больнее, чем синяки на коленках. Это было отвратительно. Это было грязно. Но тело Гарри, казалось, само двигалось навстречу этим рукам, таким ласковым и таким настойчивым одновременно. 

Язык Забини стал прокладывать дорожку от шеи Гарри до груди, несколько раз пробежался по ключицам. Рука скользнула вниз и вновь сжала член, начавший опять твердеть. 

\- Ты ведь хочешь большего, - голос с легкой хрипотцой завораживал, сопротивляться становилось все труднее. На Гарри вновь навалилась одуряющая дремота, туалет плыл перед глазами. Язык Забини с силой несколько раз надавил на левый сосок, отпустил и стал кружить около него, задевая легкими, дразнящими прикосновениями. Безумно хотелось сказать «сильнее, сильнее, еще». Забини будто услышал, вернулся к соску и стал покусывать. 

Боль немного помогла отогнать морок. 

\- Нет! Отпусти меня! – выдохнул Гарри. – Отпусти меня! Немедленно! Слышишь? – крикнул он изо всех сил. И мысленно застонал: так неубедительно, жалко звучал его голос. 

Забини лишь снисходительно засмеялся. Провел рукой вверх вниз по члену, сжал его. Член мгновенно отозвался, дернулся, как будто сам просился в чужую руку.

\- Ты меня хочешь! – сказал Забини с откровенной ухмылкой. – Ты меня хочешь, Поттер, но боишься признаться в этом. Еще бы! Наша знаменитость хочет слизеринца! Что бы сказал твой дружок Уизли, а Поттер? – сильные пальцы скользнули вниз и нежно погладили яички. Затем рука выпустила уже достаточно твердый член, и ладони легли на бедра Гарри. Привстав на цыпочки, Забини поцеловал его в лоб, сдувая прилипшие колечки волос. 

\- А ты симпатичный, Поттер, - фыркнул он. – Лягушонок. 

\- Отпусти! Отпусти! Отпусти! – пытаясь вырваться из ненавистных рук, Гарри изо всех сил задергал ногами, и вдруг почувствовал, как веревки слетают с щиколоток. Но облегчение было только секундным: Забини одним движением руки вернул веревки на место. Теперь они сдавливали еще крепче, во всяком случае, Гарри не мог и пошевелиться. 

\- Я же сказал, что не отпущу тебя, - напомнил Забини, поглаживая бедра Гарри. 

Внутри все сжалось от ужаса. Зато член, к некоторому облегчению Гарри, опал. 

\- Не бойся, - руки Забини скользнули под ягодицы и сжали их, разминая. Тело отозвалось волной жара, побежавшей вверх по позвоночнику. – Больно только вначале. Потом будет хорошо. Очень хорошо. 

«Нет, он же не собирается? О Боже, нет!» Пальцы Забини скользнули в расселину между ягодицами и на секунду там встретились. Несмотря на невозможность пошевелиться, Гарри вновь стал дергаться изо всех сил. Но каждое движение было таким мучительным, словно он пытался раздвинуть сразу несколько каменных плит, навалившихся на него. 

\- Лучше расслабься, - бросил Забини. Гарри почувствовал, как горячие руки вернулись к члену, немного поиграли с ним, потом заскользили по внутренней стороне бедер. 

Господи, он был бы рад чему угодно. Тому, что ему пришлось проводить каникулы у Дурслей, или двадцати отработкам у Снейпа, и пусть пусть ему снятся эти чертовы сны, где он называет сына Альбусом Северусом и ругается с Джинни! Только пусть эти прикосновения прекратятся. И этот холод. Господи, как же холодно в этом гребаном туалете, и жарко, просто невыносимо. Неужели нет способа освободиться? Взгляд вновь и вновь метался по белой мраморной плитке, зеркалам, писсуарам, натыкался на распахнутую дверь кабинки с висящей на ней рубашкой Забини и с углом, как будто обгрызенным собакой. 

\- Сбежать даже не мечтай, Поттер! Я знаю такие заклятья, которые твоему нищеброду Люпину и не снились. 

Язык Забини растягивал пытку, играя сосками, дразняще пробегал по животу, вылизывал пупок. 

\- Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, - шептал Гарри. Но ненависти не хватало. Обессиленное борьбой тело упорно сдавалось. Ярость не приходила. 

\- Сейчас мы тебя немного поднимем, - Забини ловко опустился на колени, и Гарри не сдержался, охнул. От тесноты горячего рта внизу все моментально напряглось, и жаркая мука началась снова. 

\- Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу, - как заведенный повторял Гарри. Он врал: от движений языка по головке хотелось выгибаться и вскидывать бедра, но плиты никуда не делись, и он, в конце концов, не сдержал мучительного стона. Забини остановился, удовлетворенно бросил: «Давно бы так!», движением руки ослабил путы, и скользнул языком по венке к основанию члена, вылизал яички и, слегка подняв ноги Гарри, потрогал пальцем между ягодицами. 

\- Нееет! Не трогай меня, педик гребаный! Нееет! – крик выплеснулся само собой, во всю силу легких, и от накатившей ярости веревки на миг сорвались, но тут же опять навалилась дремота, окутала, заставляя закрыть глаза, и последнее, что Гарри увидел – стоящего перед ним во весь рост Забини, смазывающего собственный член.


	48. Первое непростительное

Никогда не понимал всей этой шумихи вокруг Поттера. Помона как-то имела наглость упрекнуть меня в том, что я «пристрастен к мальчику». 

Но, почему, скажите на милость, я должен был его любить? Потому что он временно лишил силы одного из моих хозяев? Но было ли в этом хоть что-то от его собственной заслуги?!

Или, может быть, за то, что он так напоминал всеми любимого Джеймса Поттера? 

Как Альбус мог расписывать мальчишке, какой замечательный человек был его отец? Неважно, какой ты, главное, что ты на стороне добра? Пресловутой стороне добра, где насилие считается нормой, списанное на юношеское баловство? Что было бы, если бы так, как Поттер, поступал один из слизеринцев? Уверен, он бы вылетел из Хогвартса через неделю! 

\- Сопливус, выбирай, как тебе больше понравится? Или ты нам отсосешь, или мы тебя выебем в жопу. Тебя, кстати, кто-нибудь уже ебал? 

Ленивый голос Поттера звучит в моей голове так ясно, словно не было никаких шестнадцати лет.

Мерлин, как мне страшно было тогда. Никогда, ни до, ни после я не испытывал такого всепоглощающего страха. Какое там попытаться сбросить заклятие… Я мог лишь умолять. А Поттер смеялся и похлопывал меня по заднице. 

Мне страшно до сих пор – от другого. 

Если бы не подоспевший Слагхорн, не знаю, что бы я выбрал. 

И еще – от того, что когда Альбус снял Обливиэйты, он высказался лишь о Слагхорне. Страшно поверить в то, что и зная, он, возможно, не выгнал бы Поттера, просто предложил забыть инцидент, как это было с Визжащей Хижиной. «Вы ведь участвовали в той истории с Мэри Макдональд, Северус?» Да может быть, он и _знал_? Ведь Альбусу подчиняется все и вся в Хогвартсе.

…За что еще я должен был любить Поттера? За несчастное одинокое детство среди магглов? Но мало ли таких детей? Я с ходу могу назвать десяток моих змеенышей, которым приходилось куда хуже. По крайней мере, у Поттера на глазах никто не погибал от страшных проклятий, как, например, в семье Забини. Его не наказывали Круциатусом, как это делал сумасшедший дед с Маркусом Флинтом. Его не обещали выгнать из дома, если он попадет в Гриффиндор или Хаффлпафф, как Пьюси и многих других моих змеек. А сколько в Хогвартсе детей, побывавших в различных приютах! В некоторых из них было не лучше, чем в том, про который рассказывал Фелиппе. 

Или, может быть, я должен любить Поттера за героические поступки на первом и втором курсе? Которые не состоялись бы, не будь на свете Альбуса, направлявшего его, меня, который поддакивал Альбусу, и девчонки Грейнджер, которая была мозговым центром Золотой троицы. 

Да, чтобы сразиться с троллем, полезть спасать философский камень и в комнату к василиску, требовалась определенная храбрость. Должен ли я был _любить_ его за храбрость? И плясать перед ним, признавая в нем десяток остальных несуществующих достоинств? 

Лили убили потому, что она пожертвовала собой ради него – должен ли я был любить его за это?

Или, может быть, за то, что вся моя жизнь так или иначе подчинена этому сосунку? Сопливому щенку, который почти всегда смотрит на меня с невообразимым чувством превосходства и с такой наглостью, словно… словно знает что-то обо мне… 

Может быть, за то, что я должен круглые сутки быть в постоянной боевой готовности? Или за то, что мне приходится уходить в Хогвартс и оставлять человека, который вот-вот умрет? 

Время на часах неумолимо приближается к девяти. Я смотрю на них каждые полминуты. Рука Фелиппе лежит в моей. Он уже не может говорить – несмотря на все мои усилия, черная пыль захватила его. Она разъедает его, выгрызает изнутри. Противоядие не сработало, и я не в силах помочь. Я проклинаю себя, не понимая, где ошибся. Я знаю, что антидот был сварен идеально. И ведь он очевидно действовал! Так почему? Почему? 

Я вглядываюсь в его лицо - с бисеринками пота на висках, выступившими от напряжения венами, посеревшей кожей. Глаза Фелиппе открыты, и он периодически фокусирует взгляд на мне, узнает и пытается улыбнуться. Глаза у него синие, насыщенного густого цвета, почти индиго, я никогда не встречал таких. Иногда я глажу его ладонь, или подношу его руку к губам и целую пальцы. 

Люди нередко умирали при мне. Но на руках – никогда. Я не боюсь смерти как таковой, не боюсь видеть покойников. Я знаю, что этой фобией страдают многие, Люциус, например, или Долохов: сколько раз они убивали при мне, и потом отшатывались от мертвого тела, изображали презрение, хотя на самом деле ими владел ужас. Ко мне это не относится. Я всегда думал, что в этом есть какое-то таинство, когда ты принимаешь последний вздох. Самое страшное для меня в смерти матери было не то, что она умерла, а то, что меня не было рядом с ней в последние дни. Впрочем, может быть, это иллюзия, всего лишь мое желание ее спасти, всего лишь нежелание понять, что и в магическом мире нет лекарства против банального маггловского рака. И против несчастного брака тоже нет…

Я смотрю на Фелиппе, разминаю его пальцы в своих и думаю, думаю о том, что мне придется сейчас уйти. Я готов возненавидеть Поттера за одно только это. Фелиппе будет умирать один. 

А стрелка все ближе к девятке. Дальше медлить нельзя. В целом, если взять и рассмотреть мой план – это похоже на какой-то бред. Я должен сейчас уйти отсюда, должен оставить Фелиппе всего лишь из-за догадки. Своей собственной сумасшедшей идеи, паранойи, которая захватила меня. Но кого бы старался защитить Альбус, как не Поттера? «Нет, пожалуйста, нет. Я все сделаю, только не убивай… Я все сделаю, ты же знаешь».

Но даже если хоть на секунду допустить, что я прав, вероятность того, что ловушка сработает сегодня, настолько ничтожна… Кроме того, вне пределов гриффиндорской гостиной Поттера охраняет Кровавый Барон. И Минерва на дежурстве. И старшему Уизли я внушил под Конфундусом, чтобы он глаз с Поттера не спускал...

Хватит рассусоливать, Сопливус! Решительно выкидываю себя из кресла. Фелиппе тихонько стонет, когда я задеваю его чуть свесившуюся с дивана ногу. Укладываю ее обратно, провожу по сложенным рукам. Он уже не чувствует ни жара, ни холода, он уже как будто немного _там_. 

\- Мне нужно уйти, - говорю я тихо. Взгляд у Фелиппе отсутствующий. – Мне нужно уйти, - говорю я громче. Он не реагирует. 

Мое пожизненное клеймо – не метка, чернеющая на предплечье. Убеждаю себя, что это – не предательство, что он все равно теперь уже ничего не поймет. Что и боли почти нет, просто все чувства так обострены, что ощущается любое неудобство. 

Чертов Поттер! В эту минуту я ненавижу его, кажется, сильнее, чем Лорда или Блэка. Да, наверное, и всегда ненавидел…

Убеждаю себя. Наклоняюсь и целую Фелиппе в лоб – на его губах желтовато-черная пена, и хоть я под отталкивающими чарами, но рисковать не собираюсь – спасибо, уже насмотрелся. Убираю пену заклятьем, открываю пошире его рот, всовываю палочку и шепчу заживляющее для горла. Как будто еще что-то может помочь. Поможет тут только смерть. 

\- Поможет только смерть, - говорю я вслух. И застываю. 

Нет, это не вариант! Для чего бы я сделал это? Для того, чтобы потом, когда я увижу, что в Хогвартсе все тихо, и Поттер спокойно спит в своей гриффиндорской спальне, вернуться сюда и ждать, пока Фелиппе не умрет? Возможно, еще нарваться на кого-нибудь из родственников, которые не будут рады застать меня над трупом, верно? 

Но все же… 

Вытаскиваю из кармана бодрящее. Сама идея нелепа, как все, что приходит мне в голову в последние дни. Накладывать на умирающего чары фальшивой смерти! Северус, ты придурок! Оставь его в покое, он это заслужил! 

Так. Сосредоточиться. Как там учил Альбус? Как давно это было! Но память хорошая, я не жалуюсь на нее. На несколько секунд я словно бы вновь ощущаю кисть Альбуса на запястье, как это было тогда, на озере Лох-Шил. Смеюсь. Альбус всегда со мной. Вдвоем мы точно справимся. Только вот зачем? Но губы сами выговаривают: «Морс Адультерина *», направляя поток магии на слабо шевелящееся тело. 

Все. Это оказалось так просто. Фелиппе все равно что мертв. Поглаживаю застывший лоб. Отвожу колечки волос и еще раз целую. Возможно, чары его и убьют. Я не Альбус. 

Бессмысленность происходящего, наконец, добивает меня. Прислоняюсь к камину и истерически хохочу. В себя меня приводит бой часов. Девять. Пора. Опутываю комнату следящими чарами, распихиваю по карманам мантии уменьшенные книги, на всякий случай забираю также письмо девчонки, и, не глядя на Фелиппе, ухожу. 

\-----------------------------

Понимание, что, возможно, я не такой уж и параноик, настигает меня на лестнице. Потому что внезапно я чувствую нечто похожее на вибрацию лопнувшей струны и ощущаю, что моя связь с Поттером исчезла, просто оборвалась в никуда. Как будто и не было никаких следящих чар!

А следующие сорок минут превращаются в немыслимую гонку. Самые страшные сорок минут моей жизни за последние тринадцать лет. 

Должно быть от отчаяния, я стартую с места, прямо с лестницы дома Фелиппе, и совершенно неожиданно пробиваю антиаппарационный барьер, оказываясь на опушке Запретного леса. Никогда так не проклинал расстояние от него до Хогвартса! Лететь - не полетишь: хоть и плевать уже на то, что кто-нибудь увидит, но над замком - дементоры. Бегу, как безумный, вверх, все время пытаясь нащупать связь. Но нет, нет… Даже если нити чар на самом деле и не оборваны, я их не вижу. Черт возьми, как он это сделал, как?!! Еще у Запретного леса трачу драгоценное время на то, чтобы отправить Альбусу Патронус – лань. Добегаю до замка. Ответа все еще нет. А двери – входные двери закрыты! Должно быть, заперты на засов. Не думая, выставляю щит и одновременно взлетаю к витражному окну между вторым и третьим этажом. Несколько секунд, и я стою в коридоре Хогвартса. Обтекая щит, осколки стекла ссыпаются на каменные плиты, фонтаном брызжут в разные стороны. 

В комнаты Альбуса я проникаю абсолютно беспрепятственно, бездарно потратив на лестницу с горгульей еще пять драгоценных минут. Альбуса там нет. Связи с Поттером тоже. В замке тишина, не слышно ни одного голоса, даже с портрета. А ведь еще час до отбоя! Очередной Патронус - на этот раз Минерве - пропадает в никуда. Впрочем, через пару минут я нахожу ее в классе трансфигурации. Она мирно спит за партой первого ряда. Волосы растрепаны, рядом лежат очки и аккуратная горка шпилек. Пытаюсь добудиться, но бросаю попытки почти сразу, как только чувствую идущий от ее губ запах Сонной одури, одного из сильнейших усыпляющих зелий. 

Мерлин, помоги! Где же Барон? Может быть, он знает хоть что-то. Где вообще может быть Поттер? В замке? Скорее всего, да, иначе бы никто не пытался блокировать мне доступ в него сейчас. Или это Блэк побывал здесь, выманил Поттера, а Альбус отправился за ним? Нет, следящие чары оповестили бы меня, если бы Поттер пересек определенную линию во дворе замка. Блэк не настолько хитроумен, чтобы опоить Минерву. Если только не Люпин… Люпин! Несусь к его комнатам, стучусь, дверь отворяется сама. Пусто. Вещи на месте, залатанная зимняя мантия – на вешалке, на столе стоит еще теплая кружка. 

Думать некогда. Надо искать дальше. Почему-то мне кажется, что Поттер наверху. Бегу к лестницам и замираю в холле. Даже если я не ошибся, мне придется обыскивать пять этажей! При этом из одного крыла пятого этажа не попасть в коридор другого. Портреты. Почему они молчат? Может быть, что-то видели? Кидаюсь к тем, что оказываются за моей спиной – оба их закрывает что-то похожее на кисею. Она вживлена прямо в холст. Разбираться в заклинаниях некогда, да и ясно, что они не видели ничего. Что же делать? И тут откуда-то снизу вылетает Кровавый Барон. 

\- Вы его видели? – спрашивает он. 

\- Нет! Где он?!! – я пытаюсь схватить его за камзол, но руки лишь бессильно пролетают сквозь холодную субстанцию. 

Барон опускает голову:

\- Я не знаю. 

Блеск крови на его воротнике на секунду ослепляет меня. Почему краски так ярки? Прикрыв глаза, я упираюсь затылком в немой портрет. Мне нужно принять решение, от которого зависит жизнь Поттера. Если только он уже не мертв. С момента обрыва связи с ним могли сделать, что угодно. А я ведь до сих пор не знаю, зачем и кому он нужен… Думай, Северус, думай. 

\- Кто-то бросил в меня Термино Спатиум Орбис**. Мистер Малфой любезно снял с меня заклятие десять минут назад, и я сразу же отправился искать мистера Поттера. 

Термино Спатиум Орбис… Заклятие ограничивающей сферы. Никогда не думал, что оно распространяется на призраков…

\- Сэр Уильям, вы обыскиваете третий и четвертый этажи, я - пятый и шестой. 

Вряд ли Поттер находится на седьмом, там гостиные Гриффиндора и Рэйвенкло. Зато на восьмом полно пустых комнат, включая Выручай-комнату. Однако заброшенные помещения есть и в труднодоступном крыле пятого. 

Взлетаю на галерею пятого этажа и выбегаю в коридор, ведущий к галерее башни Астрономии. Уже собираюсь завернуть за угол, как взгляд натыкается на ком серебристой ткани на полу. Поттеровская мантия. Сердце останавливается. Несколько мгновений я способен только тупо смотреть на нее. Потом срываюсь с места, засовываю мантию в карман и бегу вперед, взламывая все двери подряд. Они поддаются легко, от простой Аллохоморы. Их шесть, и в каждом кабинете только поломанная мебель, пыль и хлам, ничего большего. Мантия промокла от пота, и я бросаю на себя высушивающие чары, прежде чем идти наверх, где гораздо холоднее, чем здесь. Наконец, толкаю дверь на лестницу к галерее, и в этот момент в коридор вносится Барон, громко окликая меня. 

\- Ник видел его полчаса назад, он поднимался к библиотеке! 

Запертый туалет в дальнем конце библиотечного коридора мы вычисляем сразу. Около двери я подбираю еще одну поттеровскую игрушку – вредноскоп. Замок не поддается никак. Наложенные чары не просто мне незнакомы, это вид магии, с которым я не сталкивался никогда. Отправляю Барона за Филиусом. Сердце колотится где-то в горле, и я дышу мелко и часто, страшась, что вот-вот выдохну его наружу. Наконец, мне удается снять заглушающее заклинание, и первое, что я слышу – это голос Поттера. Облегчение затапливает меня жаркой волной. Просто говорит. Не кричит. Не мучается. Жив!!! Обессиленно прислоняюсь к косяку. Ноги едва держат. 

И в ту же секунду я слышу протяжный стон. Отшатываюсь. Мерлин, это же не… Чей-то спокойный голос. Знакомый голос, не могу вспомнить кто. Еще один поттеровский стон, короткий. Еще. И еще. Вредноскоп в моей ладони молчит. 

Бог мой, и ради вот _этого_?! Ради этого дурного, испорченного мальчишки, который не может обуздать свои гормоны?!!

Но Минерва? Закрытые двери? Снятые чары? Неужели это никак не связано с Поттером? Или… Мерлин, возможно ли, что Поттер там сейчас под Империусом? Но Империус не может вызвать сексуального желания. И вредноскоп почему-то молчит. 

Прижимаю ладони к пылающим щекам. Голос Фелиппе возникает в моей голове: «Он выбирал богатых и знатных людей, внушал им идею переспать с ним. При сексуальном контакте создавал прочную ментальную связь…». 

Кажется, теперь я знаю, для чего ему Поттер. А я не могу открыть эту долбаную дверь!

Бомбарду использовать нельзя. Туалет слишком мал, и мальчишку может задеть.

А потом я слышу его крик:

\- Нееет! Не трогай меня, педик гребаный! Нееет! 

И тут происходит что-то еще более странное, чем все, что было до. При звуках отчаянного поттеровского голоса что-то обрывается во мне, и я рефлекторно бросаюсь к двери, и - все незнакомые чары вдруг снимаются словно сами собой. Я чувствую, как от мореного дуба отхлынывает магия. Волна отдачи откидывает меня назад. Я падаю у противоположной стены, но не успеваю встать – странная сонная одурь наваливается на меня, словно притягивая к полу. Ласковое уютное тепло. Хочется немедленно снять мантию, расстегнуть сюртук и глупо улыбаться. Сопротивляться, кажется, нет никаких сил. Да и зачем? Выпавшая палочка валяется в нескольких шагах. Расстегиваю мантию, и рука уже лезет к вороту сюртука, как вдруг я вспоминаю, что мне однажды уже было так хорошо. Перед глазами встает лицо темнокожей волшебницы с раскосыми глазами. Разум на миг проясняется, и этого хватает: вытаскиваю из кармана вредноскоп и изо всех сил втыкаю его острым концом в ладонь. Если пробить ее насквозь - это больнее, чем когда ты режешь ее для того, чтобы получить ингредиент для зелья. А сейчас – то, что нужно. 

Вскакиваю. Хватаю палочку и пинком распахиваю дверь. Я уже знаю, кто за ней. Но то, в каком виде, становится для меня полнейшей неожиданностью. Поттер висит на стене, словно огромная бабочка, наколотая булавкой. Его ноги разведены и согнуты в коленях, а с ягодиц на пол стекает смазка, и мое сердце на миг замирает. Но проверять, все ли с ним в порядке, некогда. 

Даже не обернувшись при моем появлении, Забини мгновенно отскакивает и оказывается по правую сторону от Поттера. Он гол, но в руках у него тут же появляется палочка. 

\- Не подходите! – рычит он. – Я убью вас, если вы мне помешаете! 

Он выглядит совершенно безумным. Безумие же, как известно, придает сил. А Забини, несмотря на свои четырнадцать, и так лучший из волшебников Слизерина за последние семнадцать лет. Плюс еще островная беспалочковая магия, которая нам, европейцам, вообще недоступна. Однако я дрался с противниками и похуже. Забини успешно отражает мои заклятия минуты три. Затем я достаю его Петрификусом Тоталусом, выбиваю палочку из застывшей руки и связываю двойным Инкарцеро. 

Потом оборачиваюсь к Поттеру. Он уже частично освободился от заклятия и съехал по стене, однако ноги его все еще разведены, и он пытается нащупать невидимые веревки и развязать их руками. Бросаю Фините Инкантатем и делаю шаг к мальчишке. 

Он мгновенно вскакивает, пытается прикрыться руками и орет: 

\- Не подходите ко мне! 

На дверце кабинки висит рубашка с кружевными манжетами. Одежды Поттера нигде не видно. Я смотрю на это тщедушное тельце с засосами на шее и ключицах, и на несколько секунд мной овладевает безумный гнев. Мне хочется ударить Забини. Мне хочется ударить его ногой. Возможно, бить его, пока он не потеряет сознание, или не будет, рыдая, просить пощады. Я даже делаю пару шагов к нему, но пересиливаю себя и отступаю, возвращаясь к мальчишке. 

\- Поттер, - говорю я как можно мягче, он вздрагивает, - мне нужно осмотреть вас. 

\- Нет! – выкрикивает он. Его взгляд мечется то влево, то вправо. Лицо, щеки, шея покрываются неровными алыми пятнами. Я снимаю собственную мантию и, выудив из кармана пару флаконов, кидаю ее Поттеру. 

Он ловит ее, надо сказать, довольно ловко и закутывается в нее. Настороженный взгляд фокусируется на мне. 

\- Поттер, - говорю я ровно и твердо, - мне нужно вас осмотреть. Вы же не хотите, чтобы вас осматривала мадам Помфри? 

Он мотает головой. 

\- Тогда в чем дело? Вы не знаете заклинаний, которые необходимы для того, чтобы залечить … последствия. 

Поттер под моей мантией съезжает вниз по стене: 

– Он не… он ничего не сделал мне…

Наверное, я и сам уже иду пятнами. Неужели действительно успел?

Присаживаюсь на корточки. Мерлин, помоги. Почему именно мне?!! Почему мой студент? Почему Поттер? Почему для удовлетворения своей похоти Забини выбрал именно сына Лили?!! 

Начинаю терпеливо объяснять:

\- Поттер, даже если… туда проникают пальцами, это может причинить вред. 

Он малиновый уже весь. Мотает головой. 

\- Он не… не пальцами… - Поттер обхватывает себя руками. Я бросаю согревающие чары на него, на плитку позади него и на пол под его задницей. Он сидит, отсутствующим взглядом смотрит куда-то в дверь. Я понятия не имею, как себя с ним вести.

Поднимаюсь и отхожу к Забини. Он лежит в той же позе, не пытаясь освободиться от заклятия, и в его взгляде такая тоска, что у меня внутри все сжимается. Даже не хочется думать, что будет с ним. Несовершеннолетних волшебников не отправляют в Азкабан, но министерство магии берет их под контроль. Мне очень хочется спросить, на что он рассчитывал, но я не буду. 

Вода, равномерно капающая из крана, бьет по нервам. Запах средства для чистки туалетов душит. Забини, что, другого места не мог найти? 

\- А вы получили, что хотели, не так ли? – раздается за моей спиной голос Поттера. 

\- Что?! 

\- Ну это же вы послали меня к нему. Блестящий план, нечего сказать. Что теперь? Расскажете об этом всей школе? Представляю, как будет радоваться Малфой!

На секунду мне кажется, что мальчишка от потрясения тронулся умом. Я послал его к Забини?

\- Поттер, вы соображаете, что говорите? 

\- Ну это же вы послали меня на отработку, хотя я не сделал абсолютно ничего! Даже предлог не удосужились поискать!

\- К-какую отработку?

\- Какую, какую! В библиотеку, учебники с Забини нести! Ну радуйтесь, давайте, что же вы?! – его голос дрожит от еле сдерживаемых слез. 

\- Поттер, вы несете чушь, - говорю я, стараясь сдерживаться, хотя, наверное, получается плохо. – Я не назначал вам никакой отработки вместе с Забини. И относить в библиотеку учебники не было никакой необходимости.

\- Вы врете! – отвечает он. – Вы и Люпина хотели отравить! 

Тут я уже не выдерживаю. Легиллименция без зрительного контакта всегда давалась мне с огромным трудом, но Поттер сейчас так открыт, что я легко вхожу в его разум. На то, чтобы прочитать всю ситуацию, мне хватает и пяти минут. И… кажется, я был прав. Выныриваю из разума Поттера и наклоняюсь над Забини. Обнаружить Империус всегда непросто, а снять тем более. И все-таки я дотягиваюсь до него. Потом освобождаю его от заклинаний. От недавнего безумия в глазах нет и следа. Забини садится и растерянно смотрит на меня, хлопая глазами. 

\- Я… что случилось, сэр? – он вдруг переводит взгляд на Поттера и бледнеет. У Поттера глаза подозрительно блестят, и он, кажется, еле сдерживается, чтобы не вскочить и не убежать. 

\- Вы хорошо помните то, что произошло? 

\- Я… не понимаю, сэр. Я не… Я же не?..

\- Нет. Пока нет, - тихо говорю я. – Пока вы не успели причинить большого ущерба мистеру Поттеру. Однако то, что вы сделали, непростительно. 

Он кивает: 

– Но я… не понимаю, почему. Я не хотел использовать силу, сэр.

\- Но вы ее использовали. 

\- Да, конечно, использовал, да, - Забини опускает голову. 

\- Полагаю, вам стоит одеться, мистер Забини. И будьте так добры, верните одежду мистеру Поттеру. 

\- Да, конечно, сэр, - он встает, даже не пытаясь прикрыться. – Меня исключат? 

\- Это будет решать директор. Ничего не могу обещать, мистер Забини, но смягчающие обстоятельства непременно будут учтены. 

Поттер фыркает.

– Вы всегда сможете выкрутиться, да? – спрашивает он. 

Забини косится на меня и на палочку, которая все еще валяется около раковины. Я киваю. Он подбирает ее и призывает одежду, которая летит к нему аккуратной стопкой. Такая же стопка приземляется перед Поттером. Тот не реагирует, отслеживая каждое движение Блейза. Забини пользуется заклинанием, чтобы одеться. Лишь рукава рубашки остаются незастегнутыми. 

\- Вы помните того, кто наложил на вас Империус?

Он качает головой. 

\- Что вы помните?

\- Только то, что я должен был выполнить приказ, - он на секунду прикрывает глаза. 

\- Как звучал приказ?

\- Пойти в библиотеку, встать у столика с книгами, дождаться Гарри Поттера, заставить его нести книги, наложить на него сонные чары, которым меня научила мать, отлевитировать в туалет в конце коридора, наложить на дверь запирающие чары, и… изнасиловать Гарри Поттера, - выдыхает он. 

\- Мистер Забини, - говорю я, - вы сейчас пойдете в свою гостиную, постараетесь успокоиться, а завтра, в полдень придете ко мне в кабинет. Я категорически запрещаю вам обсуждать с кем бы то ни было то, что здесь произошло. В том числе с директором. И никаких самостоятельных действий до встречи со мной вы предпринимать не будете. Вам все ясно? 

\- Да. Спасибо, что оставили мне палочку, сэр. 

\- Идите. 

Проходя мимо Поттера, он слегка наклоняет голову и говорит: 

\- Извини, Гарри. 

Потрясающий мальчик. Столько достоинства! Пусть Альбус только попробует его исключить! Если он только заикнется об этом, я ему напомню про одержимость мисс Уизли в прошлом году. 

\- Что теперь? – издевательским тоном спрашивает Поттер, когда шаги Забини смолкают в коридоре. – Решили оставить меня для себя? А это у вас обычная практика? Или вы сделали исключение для самого ненавистного ученика? Не смогли отомстить моему отцу и в очередной раз решили отыграться на сыне? Что я еще должен сделать сейчас, _профессор_ Снейп? Отсосать? А у вас есть лист, где написано, кому я должен отсасывать в первую очередь, а кому во вторую? Вам, Малфою, Забини, Крэббу, Гойлу, кому еще? 

Прерывая самого себя, он заливисто хохочет.

Наверное, если бы истерика не ослабляла магических способностей, он бы никогда не подпустил меня к себе так близко. Я понимаю это ясно, в тот момент, когда сгребаю его в охапку, прижимаю к себе и продавливаю всем весом своей магии, чтобы удержать в руках. И еще – мне впервые становится понятно, почему Альбус поставил на него. Вовремя отведенная магия мальчишки беснуется, неистово мечется в защитной сфере, которую я создал для нее. 

От Поттера пахнет немытым мальчишеским телом, потом и спермой. Острые лопатки вздрагивают под моим руками. 

Потихоньку сжимая сферу, моя стихия гасит его силу, и когда опасность уходит, я запрокидываю его голову, открываю рот и вливаю в него успокоительное. Отпускаю мальчишку, призываю из кармана мантии бодрящее и одним махом заглатываю его. 

Поттер, кажется, успокаивается. Хотя попыток одеваться почему-то по-прежнему не делает. 

\- Империус, - объясняю я, расхаживая по туалету, - это заклинание подвластия. Относится к так называемым непростительным заклятиям, использование которых карается Азкабаном пожизненно. К непростительным заклятиям относятся также пыточное заклятие Круциатус и убивающее заклятие Авада Кедавра, которое оставило шрам на вашем лбу, мистер Поттер. Итак, об Империусе. Человек, наложивший его, полностью контролирует свою жертву. Сбросить хорошо выполненное заклинание может только человек с большой силой воли. Рядовому волшебнику это не под силу. Чтобы выполнить приказ хозяина, жертва будет использовать все резервы своего организма, которые обычно находятся в спящем состоянии. Иными словами, мистер Поттер, силы жертвы удваиваются, утраиваются, а иногда и удесятеряются. Мистер Забини, как вы уже поняли, находился под заклятием подвластия. Вас все ясно, мистер Поттер? Или вы по-прежнему настаиваете на виновности мистера Забини?

Он вздрагивает и молча качает головой. Моя мантия сползает с его плеча, обнажая ряд засосов. 

\- Мистер Поттер, полагаю, что вам не нужны следы… деятельности мистера Забини на вашем теле?

Должно быть, успокоительное подействовало даже слишком сильно. Поттер покорно позволяет мне обнажить его до пояса, поворачивает шею, пока я залечиваю засосы. Альбус, кажется, был прав. У Поттера - глаза Лили, такие яркие, зеленые, и на секунду я переношусь на годы назад – в мою гостиную в Тупике Прядильщиков, Лили стоит передо мной в разорванном платье, и я залечиваю царапины на ее плече, оставленные соседским котом. 

Кидаю очищающее, чтобы убрать с мальчишки смазку и сперму, и отворачиваюсь, ожидая, пока он натянет свои мешковатые джинсы и застиранную серую майку. 

Подбираю поттеровские очки. Кажется, во время нашей дуэли Забини отшвырнул их ногой. Одна из дужек покорежилась. Репаро не срабатывает, должно быть, их слишком часто чинили, и я протягиваю их Поттеру как есть. Он берет их не глядя, подходит к раковине, тяжело опирается на нее, и его рвет. Что-то это мне напоминает. Отвожу волосы с его звездного лба и наколдовываю стакан для воды, стараясь не думать о Фелиппе. О том, что, может быть, я поторопился напоить его, когда вышла еще не вся пыль… Может быть, в этом была моя ошибка? Ведь у черной пыли совершенно особые взаимоотношения с водой. 

Поттер пьет жадно, потом прислоняется к зеркалу, пялится своими зелеными гляделками мне в лицо. 

\- А если… - его щеки, лоб опять идут пятнами. - Я бы промолчал про Забини, если вы не расскажете никому. – Я застываю. - Это в ваших же интересах. Сэр, - добавляет он торопливо.

Хорош наглец! Хотел бы я знать, что он делает в Гриффиндоре? 

\- Поттер, - говорю я, - что бы вы себе ни думали обо мне, я не собираюсь обсуждать ничьи сексуальные пристрастия. 

Он кивает. 

\- Тот человек, который наложил Империус на Забини, это Блэк? 

Близорукие, но внимательные глаза следят за каждым моим движением. 

\- Нет, Поттер, это не Блэк. 

\- Тогда кто же?

\- Понятия не имею, - хмыкаю я. 

\- Вы врете!

\- Не слишком ли часто вы обвиняете меня во лжи, мистер Поттер? Возможно, вы забыли, что я пока что еще ваш преподаватель, а не ваш приятель Уизли или тупой Лонгботтом. 

Щенок не опускает взгляда, но заметно тушуется. 

Наверное, это самый лучший момент для того, чтобы начать действовать. Представление и так подзатянулось. Пожалуй, он уже достаточно пришел в себя, рассусоливать больше нечего. Никогда не думал, что уподоблюсь Слагхорну, но:

\- Обливиэйт!

\------------------------------------------------------  
*Mors Adulterina – от латинского Mors «смерть» и Adulterinus «фальшивый, поддельный»  
**Termino Spatium Orbis – от латинского Termino «ограничиваю», Spatium «пространство», Orbis «круг», Северус Снейп и Филиус Флитвик используют его во время магических дуэлей, создавая ограничивающее пространство, чтобы ничего не разрушить в трофейном зале, где они обычно дерутся.


	49. В трясине

\- Мистер Поттер не придумал ничего лучшего, как заснуть в туалете, Филиус, - разъясняю я, - и кто-то решил пошутить, наложив на дверь неизвестные чары. Я их снял несколько минут назад. 

\- Очень хорошо, Северус, - Флитвик с облегчением кивает, вид у него встрепанный. На кончике седого уса застыло что-то похожее на крем. Мантия сидит несколько криво. Должно быть, Кровавый барон вытащил его из постели очередной девицы из Хогсмида: чары на двери комнат Филиуса наложены таким образом, чтобы он моментально получал сообщение, если кто-то захочет видеть его. 

Я тоже испытываю облегчение. От того, что он пришел не двумя минутами раньше, и уж тем более, не десятью или двадцатью. 

Поттер кидает на меня злобный взгляд. Пантомима «сальноволосый ублюдок» в действии. При всей своей силе вряд ли он наскребет столько мозга, чтобы сообразить, что с ним могло случиться, не будь меня. А вот мне придется сделать это. Потом. Сейчас главное – покончить со всей этой историей и найти Альбуса. 

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я проводил мистера Поттера, Северус?

\- Благодарю, Филиус, мистера Поттера я сам провожу. Однако у профессора Макгонагалл временное недомогание, не могли бы вы заменить ее на дежурстве? – расслабившийся было Флитвик кивает с еле слышным вздохом. Маячащий за его спиной в дверях туалета Кровавый барон делает вид, что гремит цепями и строит гримасы. Что ж, есть некоторая надежда, что сегодняшней ошибки он не повторит. 

Конфундус, который я накладываю на Поттера по дороге в гриффиндорскую башню, втянув его в один из коридоров шестого этажа, как всегда, срабатывает безупречно. Взгляд мальчишки рассеивается, и я внушаю ему: «Отныне вы выходите из гриффиндорской башни только со своими друзьями, мистер Поттер» Не думал, что настанет момент, когда Уизли и Грейнджер покажутся мне безопаснее взрослых. 

Собственноручно затолкав Поттера за портрет, бегу в параллельный коридор, надеваю мантию-невидимку и, возвращаясь обратно ко входу в гостиную, накладываю чары черты. Руки дрожат, и, кажется, усталость вот-вот поглотит меня. Однако теперь, стоит мальчишке переступить порог, я буду знать об этом.

Летать между лестницами я не рискую, так что до второго этажа добираюсь не скоро. По дороге безуспешно пытаюсь собрать в одно целое никак не вяжущиеся друг с другом догадки и факты. Что делать, я понятия не имею. И, начнем с того, что я ничего не могу понять. Если этот человек имеет виды на Поттера в том плане, о котором я думал, зачем ему тогда понадобился Забини? Зачем подставлять Забини вместо себя? А если Поттер нужен ему не затем, чтобы создать связь, тогда зачем? И если Альбус защищает Поттера, то Поттер в опасности только в одном случае: если контракт перестал действовать. Что же случилось сейчас? Или _ему_ удается каким-то образом заставлять Альбуса прекращать действие контракта в любой момент? С помощью той же самой магии Альбуса?

Почему молчал вредноскоп? Невелика игрушка, однако конкретно от той, которая у Поттера, за милю несет древними темными чарами, так что я ей верю. Возможно, это из-за характера магии Забини – обольщая, он делает это не для того, чтобы нанести вред, а для того, чтобы подарить жертве наслаждение. Когда-то на мне эти чары пыталась использовать его мать, искавшая очередного мужа. Я всегда подозревал, что может настать тот день, когда и Блейз захочет испробовать свою силу, однако Анабелла уверяла меня, что поговорила с ним. Впрочем, Империус заставляет жертву добиваться своих целей любым возможным способом. Тот человек, вероятно, использовал силу Альбуса, чтобы наложить Империус – полагаю, что Забини не из тех, кого легко заколдовать.

Мои следящие чары, видимо, были временно блокированы магией его чар. Сейчас я их чувствую очень хорошо. Связь с Поттером восстановилась сразу, как только я ворвался в туалет.

Почему тот тип выбрал именно Забини, мне в каком-то плане понятно. Из всех моих слизеринцев я только у него отметил гомосексуальные наклонности. Я видел, как Блейз засматривался на Люциуса. Как-то мне даже показалось, что он наблюдает и за мной, однако это длилось недолго. Но мы – взрослые маги. Возможно ли, что Блейз с его ранним развитием положил взгляд на сопливого мальчишку? Не остался равнодушен к славе героя? 

Есть теория (и я к ней склоняюсь тоже), что под Империусом нельзя заставить человека делать то, что глобально противоречит его натуре. Имея традиционную ориентацию, Блейз не смог бы устроить это представление в туалете. А вот его собственная магия одинаково действует на партнеров обоих полов.

В чем же был смысл этой сцены: создать связь партнеров партнеров? Однако ведь она наверняка не так крепка, как прямая партнерская. Может, тот тип опасался, что не сможет подступиться к Поттеру из-за магического потенциала мальчишки, в то время как Забини просто лишил его всякого желания сопротивляться? На секунду вспоминаю засосы на тощей шее и плечах, и комок встает в горле. Что было бы, рухни чары минутой позже? Что было бы, если бы я поддался чарам Забини? Сидя на полу в коридоре, я, кажется, был довольно близок к тому, чтобы меня отымели вместе с Поттером. От мысли об одних лишь прикосновениях Забини передергивает от отвращения. А руки трясутся уже всерьез. Ох, Лили, я чуть было снова не предал тебя. 

Стоит ли рассказывать о происшедшем Альбусу?

Если он обнаружит Обливиэйт, мне мало не покажется. Заставить же Поттера не попадаться Альбусу на глаза, я, естественно, не могу. Но если рассказать, то придется делиться и всеми соображениями по защите. А это значит, что он будет знать все. Что ж, пока Поттер у себя, у меня есть немного времени, чтобы узнать больше. 

На втором этаже кисеи на портретах уже нет. Значит ли это, что есть надежда, что эта тварь сюда сегодня больше не сунется? Хотел бы я в это верить… 

От накатывающей волнами усталости мысли путаются, и я ускоряю шаг, собираясь для начала проведать Минерву. По дороге к классу трансфигурации мне попадается Люпин, который тащит в руках какое-то пособие для своих несчастных уроков. Вид у него, как всегда, философски-унылый. Только у меня мелькает мысль, что, может быть, и Люпин – это не Люпин вовсе, как он резко останавливается и спрашивает меня: «Что случилось, Северус?» Оборотни чувствуют чужой страх. Мне хочется смеяться. Сегодня я пропитан страхом весь. За Фелиппе, за Поттера, за моего змееныша, за Альбуса. Да, даже сейчас мне страшно узнать, что с ним случилось что-то, и я иду к Минерве, оттягиваю момент, прежде чем послать второго Патронуса.

\- Не воображай того, чего нет, Люпин, - бросаю я, проходя мимо, и еще несколько мгновений чувствую на своей спине, точно между лопатками, его обеспокоенный взгляд. Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты играл на моей стороне, Люпин. Видишь, до чего я дошел? Готов согласиться на что угодно, только бы не метаться сейчас по замку одному. Но ты слишком любишь Блэка, а еще ты очень труслив. Не в том, чтобы лезть в битву и подставляться под проклятья, о нет, здесь тебе храбрости не занимать! А в том, что касается человеческих отношений, и поэтому доверять тебе нельзя. 

Минерва разлеглась на стульях, перетаскиваю ее в прежнее положение, приподнимаю веки и проверяю состояние белков глаз. Как я и раньше думал, опасности нет, но похмелье будет очень тяжелым. Протягиваю руку и убираю со лба пушистые седые прядки. Оказывается, давно хотел их потрогать. Не открывая глаз, Минерва сонно хихикает:

\- Это глупо, Грег. Прекрати. Студенты увидят.

Человеку снится молодость. Это, наверное, хорошо. 

Иду к лазарету и вызываю Поппи. Потом спускаюсь к выходу из большого зала и собираюсь уже вызвать Патронуса, как входная дверь хлопает, и внизу появляется Альбус. Он идет быстро, сосредоточенным деловитым шагом, который я так люблю, и ярко-сиреневая бархатная мантия развевается за его спиной. Увидев меня, он останавливается и смотрит с непритворным удивлением.

\- Ты, кажется, говорил, что собираешься устраивать свою личную жизнь, Северус? 

От облегчения, что он здесь, и от этого его тона мой гнев прорывается наружу: 

\- Я бы ее стал устраивать, если бы не получил сообщения, что мои следящие чары, наложенные на мистера Поттера, оборвались, - шиплю я. - Я отправлял вам Патронуса, где вы были, тролль вас подери, столько времени? 

Взгляд Дамблдора тяжелеет:

– Но сейчас с Гарри все в порядке, не так ли, Северус? Мои чары показывают, что мальчик спокойно спит в спальне Гриффиндора. 

Мне кажется, что меня ударили в челюсть. Задыхаясь от гнева, я теряю дар речи.

\- Послушай, Северус, - продолжает, между тем, Дамблдор, - мне всегда казалось, что ты слишком рационален и тебе не хватает воображения. Однако в последнее время мне кажется, что оно у тебя слишком разыгралось. Пока я занимаю директорский кабинет в этом замке, Гарри здесь не угрожает ничего. Тем более, сегодняшним вечером. – На секунду он касается моей руки. Я вздрагиваю. Его пальцы так горячи, что, кажется, останется ожог.

\- Поверь мне, мой мальчик, сейчас угрозы нет, – он говорит таким уверенным, таким спокойным и обещающим тоном, что все мои возражения замирают где-то в горле.

\- Вы не получали моего Патронуса? – с трудом выдавливаю я. 

\- К сожалению, я спал, Северус. Иначе бы я сделал все возможное, чтобы ты не волновался. Потому что если бы опасность для Гарри действительно существовала, чары разбудили бы меня. Может быть, тебе стоит попринимать успокоительное?

В его глазах - участие, и это приводит меня в бешенство. Пока я борюсь с собой, подавляя желание выплеснуть ему в лицо воспоминание о случившемся в туалете, Дамблдор уходит наверх.

Я спускаюсь к лестнице в подземелья и обессиленно прислоняюсь к холодной стене. Может быть, все же догнать? Если я не ошибся и тот человек в замке, он и так уже понял, что не довел план до конца. Или… довел? Распознал мою, в общем-то нехитрую, ловушку и продемонстрировал, кто здесь главный? Сбегаю по лестнице, старательно игнорируя холод, треугольником сходящийся к низу живота. Если я прав, то это значит… это значит, что он принял подачу и объявил войну лично мне. Войну, которую мне надо выиграть любой ценой.

Когда я открываю дверь в свои комнаты, передо мной на секунду встает лицо Минервы и, я слышу ее голос, произносящий фразу: «Тот, кто уйдет из замка до полуночи, проведет того, кто вернется после полуночи, через ад». Ад, кажется, уже начался. И что-то подсказывает мне, что это действительно только начало…

Успокоительное пить нельзя, так как одновременно придется принимать бодрящее, и несколько минут я стою посреди лаборатории, старательно очищая сознание. Я немного покривил душой, сказав Фелиппе, что учился окклюменции только по книжке. Медитации меня научил Томас Эйвери, дед моего школьного приятеля. В семье старика едва терпели, а мне нравился его острый насмешливый ум. Вечерами я нередко покидал своих приятелей, сидевших в большой гостиной, и перемещался в боковой холл первого этажа.

Основную его часть занимала лестница, и между ней и дверью в гостиную всего и было-то места только для камина и пары кресел. В одном из них привычно дремал старый Эйвери, я устраивался напротив с книгой на коленях и погружался в чтение до тех пор, пока Томас не открывал единственный целый глаз и не окликал меня. Во время наших бесед я почти никогда не говорил, но он отчего-то сделал вывод, что я куда умнее его «балбеса», и, подозреваю, мое внимание льстило ему и заставило его откровенничать. Младший Эйвери смеялся над моим желанием слушать «полубезумного старика», однако некоторые советы Томаса помогли мне потом выжить…

Вот и сейчас я успокаиваюсь довольно быстро. И на несколько секунд погружаюсь в сон, стараясь до предела усилить состояние дремоты – тотчас же что-то словно выталкивает меня обратно, сознание проясняется. Возможно, бодрящее пока и не понадобится. Быстро набиваю карманы зельями и ухожу. 

Способа спасти Фелиппе я так и не придумал, и во дворе замка, когда массивная дверь захлопывается за мной, я какое-то время медлю идти дальше. Мне страшно вернуться в Милан, страшно увидеть его мертвое лицо, понять, что… что-то вновь отняли у меня. 

Чертово небо, ты никогда не оставляешь мне выбора!.. Однажды, собирая ирландскую болотную мшанку, я наткнулся на скелет человека, когда-то засосанного трясиной. Это меня… впечатлило. Мне было девятнадцать, я как раз жил у Эйвери, и в тот вечер праздновали чей-то день рожденья, а я сидел один в боковом холле, тупо смотрел в огонь, и представлял, как тот человек умирал. Как пытался выбраться, быть может, кричал, забыв, что его никто не услышит. А может, его спутники специально бросили его там… Что-то я себе все больше напоминаю… тот скелет.

Внезапно я вспоминаю этот вечер так ясно, как будто он был вчера. Отблески пламени камина пляшут на лицах людей, собравшихся в заставленной громоздкой мебелью комнате. Эйвери и Мальсибер, уже нетрезвые, предаются любимому занятию - играют в маггловские шахматы. Эйвери, как всегда, обыгрывает. Мальсибер, почти ко всему относящийся с легкостью и значительно навеселе, хохочет. Розье, как и я, не в настроении: забился в угол и читает французскую книжку по средневековым пыточным заклятьям. Роули, ни на кнат не понимающий в стратегии, со скучающим лицом рисует карту очередного рейда. Посреди гостиной с кубками в руках стоят, прислонившись к спинкам кресел, Каркаров, Долохов и еще один русский, которого эти двое притащили из Парижа, Александр Годунов.

Разгульный, обаятельный Долохов – центральная фигура в нашем кружке (конечно, настолько, насколько ему это позволяет отсутствующий в этот вечер Люциус), и юному выскочке Годунову это не дает покоя. Он и сам хорош собой – правильные черты лица, роскошные белые волосы, двумя аккуратными полосами ниспадающие на сильные плечи. Строгий облик совсем не вяжется с поведением. Игорь стоит чуть поодаль от Долохова и Годунова, не желая попадать под перекрестный огонь. Когда я решаю вернуться в гостиную и выпить вина, ссора в самом разгаре.

\- Что, не захотела она с тобой древлянку собирать? – издевательски спрашивает Годунов. – Рылом для нее оказался кривоват? 

В голосе Долохова - нескрываемое бешенство. - Дождешься, что я _тебе_ рыло скривлю, - выкрикивает он. – И не посмотрю на то, что ты…- он обрывает сам себя. 

\- На то, что я что? Ну давай уже скажи всем, кто я, – подначивает его Годунов. 

Поведение Долохова мне немного непонятно. Тони разражается длинным проклятием на русском языке и вместо того, чтобы ударить обидчика, как, безусловно, сделал бы с любым из нас, пинком подкидывая вверх попавшуюся по пути скамейку, вылетает за дверь. Каркаров отводит Годунова в сторону и начинает что-то ему втолковывать. Тот несколько тушуется, кивает головой, соглашаясь.

\- А что за древлянка такая? – поднимая голову от доски, спрашивает любопытный Мальсибер.

\- А? Что? Куст такой, на болоте растет, - бросает Каркаров и возвращается обратно к Годунову.

Стряхивая пелену воспоминания, обнаруживаю, что все еще стою во дворе замка и тупо пялюсь на решетку внутренних ворот. Мерлин, древлянка – это куст, который растет на болоте! Неужели все так просто? Неужели у нас с Фелиппе еще есть, пусть крохотный, пусть призрачный, но шанс?!!


	50. Две встречи

Из Хогвартса к границе аппарации я тоже бегу. Дыхания уже не хватает, и морозный воздух иголками втыкается в горло. Сам виноват – хотел ведь взять теплый шарф, но посмотрел на него, вспомнил, как Альбус связывал меня, и рука сама запулила его в угол за кресло, подальше от глаз. Лучше бы, конечно, Эванеско, но Альбус ведь сам его вязал…

На середине пути оглядываюсь на Хогвартс, как будто отсюда видны окна Гриффиндорской башни. Да если бы и были видны, в спальне третьекурсников уже должно быть темно... В животе противно подрагивает. 

У опушки меня ожидает сюрприз – над поляной, с которой я собирался аппарировать, сгрудились дементоры. Что-то мне это не нравится… Судя по холоду, который становится все плотнее, их как-то очень много, и моя задача – выпустить Патронуса и аппарировать практически одновременно. Даже не хочу думать, что может случиться, если дементоры настигнут меня в момент аппарации. 

И кто сказал, что они охотятся только за Блэком?! 

А мне все никак не удается сосредоточиться… Эффект медитации уже прошел, и вместо воспоминания о том, как мы с Лили играли у реки, перед глазами появляются то Поттер с синяками на ключицах, то Альбус, уходящий наверх, то Фелиппе с белым лицом. То вдруг сама Лили: «Я бы на твоем месте постирала подштанники, Сопливус» - фраза, вновь и вновь наполняющая меня жгучим стыдом, от которого, кажется, не избавиться никогда.

Дементоры все ближе, свинцовая тяжесть сковывает ноги. Стараюсь расслабиться и дышать. Кажется, вот-вот поймаю тот день, когда… 

\- Экспекто Патронум! – рано начал, с кончика палочки срывается лишь слабое серебристое свечение. 

Еще раз. Ну же. Лицо Лили, выплывающее из тумана. Родная моя, пожалуйста, помоги! Боже, да! Июльский день. Мы лежим на животах на покрывале у реки, жуя бутерброды. Я рассказываю Лили о Хогвартсе. «Я так рада, что ты есть в моей жизни, Сев».

\- Экспекто Патронум! – кричу я изо всех сил, срывая горло. Серебристая лань мгновенно подскакивает вверх, вновь и вновь обегая поляну, все больше расширяет круг, свободный от дементоров. 

\- Спасибо, Лили, - шепчу я и стартую, сосредотачиваясь на кухне дома на озере Лох-Шил. Магии, вложенной в Патронус, так много, и я так вымотан, что едва замечаю все те неприятные ощущения, которые обычно радуют при аппарации. При приземлении я резко ударяюсь об пол коленями, успеваю увидеть знакомый, изрезанный монетой угол стола, потом слышу какой-то звон, похожий на звук лопнувшей струны, а потом на меня обрушивается темнота.

\------------

\- Эннервейт, - холодный женский голос звучит надо мной. Свет бьет в глаза, моя голова лежит на чьих-то коленях, жутко неудобно, но я полностью во власти чьих-то рук. Слышится какое-то заклинание, и губы открываются сами собой, зубы размыкаются, а теплая жидкость льется в горло. По вкусу – кровевосстанавливающее, но более дешевое, чем то, которое привык варить я. Тошнит, и голова кружится так сильно, что на несколько мгновений это перебивает все другие ощущения. Я закрываю глаза. Если меня поят зельем, да еще не моим, значит, есть шанс, что не хотят убить. Встать с таким головокружением все равно невозможно. 

\- У вас, кажется, легкое сотрясение мозга, - говорит женщина. – Впрочем, я не специалист.

Голос у нее очень мелодичный, глубокий, он словно задевает что-то внутри меня. Такой был у мамы Лили. Может быть, я брежу? Чары дома настроены только на меня и на Альбуса, и перенастроить их мы можем тоже только вдвоем… 

Свет мешает ее рассмотреть. 

\- Уберите лампу, - говорю я. – Кто вы?

\- Полагаю, мы с вами в каком-то смысле родственники, - задумчиво откликается она. 

На несколько мгновений кухня погружается в темноту, затем где-то сбоку вспыхивают свечи. Колени выскальзывают из-под моей головы, сменяясь кучей тряпья, и женщина наклоняется надо мной и откидывает капюшон. Волосы, золотящиеся в свете свечей, падают на плечи. Лицо остается в темноте, так что его все равно не видно. Нащупываю палочку. Кажется, голова кружится значительно меньше. Встаю, опираясь на стол. На полу - лужа крови. На подоле ее платья кровь тоже. Она замирает напротив входа с палочкой в руке, высокомерно вздернув подбородок. В ее позе чудится что-то знакомое, где-то что-то я видел когда-то давно...

\- У меня нет родственников. Кто вы? – голос противно срывается, отзываясь резкой болью в горле. Перед глазами плавают круги. Кажется, меня сейчас вырвет. 

У всех магов сила разная. Большинство относится к категории середнячков. Есть запредельно сильные маги – такие, как Лорд или Альбус. Есть волшебники, чья немалая сила вдобавок помножена на опыт – такие, как Люциус или Слагхорн. Есть очень сильные, такие, как я или, хотя его магия еще не проявлена, Поттер. Есть те, чья сила проявлена настолько, что один их вид способен остановить атаку и заставить отступить. 

Волны магии, идущие от этой женщины, почти осязаемы. Передо мной опытный, уверенный в себе боевой маг, и я понимаю, что, рыпнись я сейчас, победа будет не на моей стороне. Куда до нее мальчикам, с которыми я дрался в доме Горбина… 

Что ж, вопрос применения силы отпадает. 

\- Кто вы? – повторяю я хрипло.

\- Так же, как и вы, наследница Джейн, - отвечает она с презрением. - У вас всегда так принято встречать гостей, которые, к тому же, вас спасают? 

\- Я не знаю никакой Джейн, и не просил вас меня спасать. 

\- Не просили, это верно. Однако если бы не чары, наложенные мной на дом, вы бы умерли от потери крови. Могли бы хоть спасибо сказать!

\- Спасибо, - буркаю я, глядя, как откуда-то из холла прилетает отороченный мехом плащ и окутывает ее. Беспалочковой магией она владеет хорошо, ничего не скажешь. 

\- И если вы не наследник Джейн, в таком случае, что вы тут делаете? По какому праву вы находитесь в этом доме? 

\- У меня как раз все права здесь находиться, в отличие от вас, - волна тошноты накрывает меня, и я упираюсь в стол спиной, чтобы не упасть. – Как вы проникли сюда? 

\- Если вы не наследник Джейн, вы не имеете права находиться здесь! – восклицает она. – Я прекрасно знаю условия завещания. 

\- Я ничего не знаю про завещание, - говорю я холодно. – Этот дом принадлежит мне и моему другу. Мы его купили в 80-м году. Вы меня утомили. В любом случае, я вас не звал. Поэтому предлагаю вам покинуть дом.

\- Вашему другу? – откликается она. В ее глазах мелькает ужас, как будто она только что наступила на ядовитую змею. Рука с палочкой бессильно опускается вниз. – Но это же невозможно… - шепчет она. 

\- Послушайте, я не собираюсь разбираться в том, что возможно или невозможно для вас. Этот дом принадлежит нам. У меня здесь дела, поэтому прошу вас покинуть дом тем же путем, которым вы пришли. 

Мне тяжело стоять, и я думаю только об одном – дождаться, когда она уйдет, доползти до дивана, рухнуть на него и посидеть, облокотившись на спинку, хотя бы несколько минут. Но она не уходит. 

\- Послушайте! Мне дорога каждая секунда! Мой друг умирает от черной пыли, - говорю я. – Полагаю, что вам это ни о чем не говорит. Но если вы не уберетесь отсюда сейчас же, его шансы отдать концы резко возрастут. 

\- Черная пыль – это асмодия? – спрашивает она, нахмурив лоб. Свет, наконец, попадает на ее лицо, и становится видно, что ее глаза – зеленые, как у Лили. И что она красива, чертовски красива. 

\- Асмодия? - говорить трудно, стоять трудно, и сердиться поэтому трудно тоже. Об асмодии я слышал что-то, кажется, про отравление ею во Флоренции в средние века… 

\- Рвота желтая с черным? Ткань разъедает, если попадает на нее? 

\- Да. 

\- Бог мой! – восклицает она. - Тогда дело плохо. Вы хотели найти какое-то лекарство или книгу? 

\- Зелье из болотного корня. 

\- Зелье из болотного корня, - кивает она. – Где оно? Я принесу его. 

\- В лаборатории в подвале. 

\- В подвале. Хорошо, - она мгновенно исчезает в дверях, и я слышу ее шаги на лестнице, ведущей вниз. Потом четкий голос выговаривает Аллохомору. Я не помню, защищена ли лаборатория чарами. Впрочем, это бессмысленно. Последний раз я был здесь лет пять назад, возвращаться не собирался и уж тем более не собирался ничего запирать от Альбуса. 

Я все-таки доползаю до дивана и сажусь, и кажется, снова теряю сознание. Прихожу в себя и вновь чувствую ее руки на своем лице. Она держит меня за подбородок. 

\- Тонизирующее, - говорит она, пробка вылетает из флакона. Ее глаза совсем близко, и я вижу в них карие крапинки, и то, что они другого оттенка. У Лили был более яркий цвет. – Выпейте, - запах действительно тонизирующего, и я послушно выпиваю, перехватывая ее холодную руку. Она вздрагивает и быстро отходит от дивана. – Я принесла ваш болотный корень. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Не за что. В какой пропорции вы его собираетесь смешать?

\- Смешать с чем? 

\- Со шкурой летейской жабы, конечно. 

\- Летейской жабы?

\- Конечно, если речь идет действительно об асмодии, и если асмодия уже захватила организм, тогда поможет только смешать древлянку и тертую шкуру летейской жабы. Без варки, и в пропорции один к одному. Это единственный известный мне рецепт. 

Древлянка!.. Значит, я не ошибся. 

Единственный известный ей рецепт? Звучит так, как будто она самый сведущий зельевар мира. 

\- Вы точно это знаете? – спрашиваю я. 

\- Моя мать получила книгу о свойствах болотного корня в подарок от прапраправнучки госпожи Мармель. Не думаю, что с 14 века что-то сильно изменилось. Поголовное отравление асмодией тогда ошибочно приняли за чуму, и, прежде чем госпожа Мармель догадалась соединить древлянку и шкуру летейской жабы, погибло больше двух третей населения Европы. 

Шкура у меня в Хогвартсе. Бог мой, аппарировать туда, потом обратно. Дементоры. Идти вверх до замка. Потом по косогору в Милане. И… будет ли он жив? Или все напрасно?.. Напрасно… 

\- У вас нет шкуры, - говорит она, и это не вопрос. – И вы сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы перенести аппарацию. 

После тонизирующего мне легче, и я засовываю зелье в карман мантии и поднимаюсь с дивана. Она стоит напротив, и мне в принципе все равно, что она здесь. Пусть с этим разбирается Альбус. В конце концов, это его дом. 

\- Мы аппарируем ко мне, и я дам вам шкуру, - продолжает она между тем непререкаемым тоном, и мои брови взлетают вверх. Она подходит ко мне ближе. – Держитесь за меня. 

Я подчиняюсь и обхватываю ее. От нее пахнет ландышевыми духами. От меня наверняка несет потом, как от хорошего игрока в квиддич после тренировки. Мы стартуем. 

На этот раз аппарация проходит без происшествий, и мы оказываемся в маленькой подвальной лаборатории. Расцепив руки, я опираюсь на стол, в то время как она кидается к стеллажам с левой стороны, осматривая одну за другой большие банки. Похоже, лаборатория не ее. 

\- Ке пас ** _о_**?* – раздается мальчишеский голос за моей спиной. Оборачиваюсь. В дверях стоит высокий подросток с длинными светлыми волосами. Серая застиранная майка в подозрительных желтых пятнах. – Ке п ** _а_** са? **

\- Н ** _а_** да интэрэс ** _а_** нтэ. Т ** _о_** до бьен. Эс ми ам ** _и_** го***, - быстро говорит она, продолжая переставлять банки. – Бэн а дес ** _и_** р аль т ** _у_** о абу ** _э_** льо лас бу ** _э_** нас н ** _о_** чес****.

\- Окей, - парень вздыхает и исчезает. 

\- Вот, - она ставит банку на стол, подходит к стойке около стены и наливает что-то в большую кружку. – Пейте. Это питательный отвар на основе зеленого чая. Мой сын пьет его, когда работает ночами. Подождите, сейчас аппарируем, куда вам надо. 

Отвар действительно питательный. А еще прохладный и освежающий. 

\- У вас красивые волосы, - говорит она, пристально разглядывая меня, пока я пью. – Но то, что вы творите с ними, это просто преступление! 

Тоже мне, мать нашлась! 

\- Как вы собираетесь понять, куда я хочу аппарировать? – спрашиваю я. 

\- Представьте место, куда хотите аппарировать, и посмотрите мне в глаза. Я его увижу. 

Она еще и легиллимент! 

\- Чары дома моего друга вас не пропустят.

\- Мы можем аппарировать куда-нибудь поблизости, - возражает она спокойно. 

\- Это слишком далеко. 

– Вы ведете себя так, словно помощь – это нечто очень плохое, - говорит она торопливо. - Между тем, вы были сильно ослаблены, когда я вас нашла. Вы ударились головой о стол при аппарации. Значит, вы уже еле держались на ногах. 

\- Благодарю вас за констатацию факта моей слабости, - я хватаю банку и откручиваю крышку, чтобы проверить, действительно ли там шкура. 

\- О Боже, как вы похожи на Фелиппе! – бормочет она. 

\- Что?!! 

\- Мой брат обладает самым мерзким характером на свете, - поясняет она. – Раньше я надеялась, что что-нибудь изменится, но ему уже почти сорок… - Потом берет с подоконника гребень. – Сделайте хотя бы портключ. Это отнимет гораздо меньше магии, и вы не расщепитесь. 

Портус срабатывает только на четвертый раз. Когда я уже держу в руках портал, в лабораторию вбегает ее сын. 

– Абу ** _э_** льо сэ понь ** _е_** ндо маль*****, - кричит он. 

\- Мадонна н ** _е_** гра******! – на секунду она бросает на меня тревожный взгляд, как будто ищет поддержки, потом срывается с места, и, окутав напоследок ароматом ландыша, уносится в дверь. 

Сжимая под мантией банку, я переношусь в гостиную Фелиппе. Как и показывали чары, никого постороннего здесь нет. Фелиппе лежит в той же позе, в которой я оставил его около двух часов назад. 

Несколько долгих минут стою, сжимая спинку дивана и смотрю на него. В распахнутое окно влетают звуки машин. Зеленая занавеска с дыркой от клюва совы колышется на ветру так мирно, как будто ничего и не произошло. 

Мне страшно. 

Ну же, чертова тряпка, Сопливус, давай, соберись! 

Вытаскиваю из кармана бодрящее и заглатываю порцию одним махом, потом резко выкидываю палочку вперед, окутывая Фелиппе коконом, в который буду направлять свою магию. На исходе пятой минуты я уже еле держусь. Ничего не получается, ничего! А кокон все продолжает вытягивать силу. Мерлин, почему я действительно такой дурак, что отказался от ее помощи?! Она хотя бы могла остановить процесс. Я уже не могу этого сделать. И знал же, что если отдам слишком много силы, то умру сам, а все-таки, следуя глупой надежде, проскочил порог.

В голове окончательно мутится, и сознание ускользает. Однако, несколько мгновений спустя я вдруг выныриваю из темноты и оказываюсь в каком-то солнечном, воздушном пространстве. Передо мной стоит Лили, в белом платье, в котором она ходила на последних курсах Хогвартса. И у нее такое ласковое, родное лицо, совсем как в детстве. 

– Иди ко мне, Сев! – говорит она с улыбкой. – Ты уже заслужил отдых. 

\- Лили, прости меня, - шепчу я. Рыдания душат меня, и я опускаю голову, не смея смотреть ей в глаза. - Прости, прости.

\- Сев, я не сержусь на тебя. 

\- Я предал тебя, убил. Убил! 

Она прижимает меня к себе и гладит по голове. 

– Сев, это все в прошлом. Ты тут ни при чем. Он бы меня все равно убил, неважно, передал бы ты ему пророчество или нет. 

Слез нет, но тепло расползается по груди, заполняет живот, ноги. На душе – ясно и легко. 

\- Все плохое закончилось, Сев, - улыбается Лили, чуть-чуть отодвигаясь от меня. – Пойдем.

Мы в Запретном лесу. Я беру ее за руку, и она ведет меня куда-то между деревьями. Наверное, на поляну, где мы в первый год в Хогвартсе видели единорогов. Весна, и пахнет, так здорово пахнет цветением. Кругом зелень. И небо над верхушками деревьев такое яркое, такое безбрежно синее…

Вдруг мою радость перебивает смутная мысль. 

\- Лили, а как же твой сын? – спрашиваю я, убирая руку.

Она оборачивается. 

– Сев, ты уже один раз сделал все, что мог, - говорит она. 

Я останавливаюсь. Нет, это не Лили, нет. Ей же не может быть все равно, что с мальчишкой!

\- Это я, Сев, - говорит она, качая головой. – Просто теперь то, что делаешь ты, может делать и кто-то другой. - Она показывает в ту сторону, где дубы образуют над тропинкой подобие арки. – Там так хорошо, пойдем уже!

\- Ты там будешь с Поттером, - вспоминаю я.

\- Сев, не будь занудой! – восклицает Лили. – Там очень хорошо, и Джеймс не будет доставать тебя. 

До арки какой-нибудь десяток шагов. Лили улыбается, и от ее улыбки так сладко в груди… – Ну пойдем, не упирайся, Сев! Вечно ты упираешься, когда речь о чем-то хорошем. 

Она смешно морщит губы, изображая обиду. Совсем как в детстве, когда она пыталась заставить меня сделать так, как она хочет. Мне было не в тягость ей поддаваться. Чувство любви наполняет меня. Мерлин, как хорошо! Я делаю шаг по тропинке, вновь дотрагиваясь до ее руки. 

\- Нет, Северус, нет! – раздается вдруг хриплый голос за моей спиной. Незнакомый бородатый парень в свитере обгоняет меня, заслоняя Лили. Я силюсь понять, кто это. – Ты меня не знаешь, - говорит он. – Но тебе еще рано. Ты не для того вернулся, чтобы так рано уйти. Сегодня пока моя очередь, - он вздыхает. 

Лили с досадой топает ногой. 

– Не слушай его, Северус! – говорит она, высовываясь из-за широкой спины.

\- Оставь его, с тобой иду я, - настаивает бородач. Он морщит лоб, и мне вдруг кажется, что он похож на ту женщину, с которой я встретился (неужели это было сегодня?) в доме на озере. – Ты не можешь забрать двоих. Сегодня моя очередь. Северус еще слишком мало пожил, он не затем вернулся, чтобы умереть. 

Лицо Лили искажается презрением.

– Ты полагаешь, что это равноценная замена? – интересуется она. – Кроме того, ты сам скоро уйдешь на новый круг!

\- Северус принадлежит нам, - твердо говорит бородач. – За него заплатили слишком большую цену. И еще заплатят! 

\- Но он тоже будет платить! – выкрикивает Лили. У нее дрожат губы, как будто она вот-вот расплачется. – Сев, послушай, - продолжает она торопливо, подходя совсем близко, так, что я чувствую ее теплое дыхание на своем лице. – Тебе решать. Ты уже и так измучен и устал. Я отсюда вижу, как тебе плохо, тоскливо и одиноко. Если ты останешься, тебе будет во много раз хуже, чем было до сих пор. Ты испытаешь такую страшную боль, что куда лучше умереть, чем ее испытывать. И это не пойдет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было после моей смерти. Я… не хочу на это смотреть. Если ты пойдешь со мной, будет только хорошее. А все плохое закончится. Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной. Мы там будем вместе. Пожалуйста, Сев. 

\- Я клялся защищать твоего сына, Лили, - вспоминаю я. Мне страшно от того, что она говорит, от ее тона. Мне хочется пойти с ней. Но я не могу. Если у меня есть выбор, я должен попытаться хоть как-то исправить то, что натворил. 

\- Его будут защищать, Сев, не волнуйся. Его будут защищать без тебя, - настаивает она. 

\- Лили, - бородач кладет руку на ее плечо. – Ты забыла о том, кто ждет его. 

\- Это не стоит! Не стоит всего, что произойдет с ним! – цепляясь за меня рукой, она прячет лицо на его груди, разражаясь рыданиями. 

\- Твой выбор, парень, - говорит мне бородач поверх головы Лили, сосредоточенно морща лоб. 

\- Что меня ждет? – спрашиваю я тихо. – Инвалидность? Азкабан? Безумие?

Он твердо смотрит мне в глаза. Цвет его радужки – темно-синий. Как у Фелиппе, вспоминаю я. 

\- Она в каком-то смысле права, говоря, что ничего хорошего. Думаю, зависит от того, как ты к этому отнесешься. Твой характер легким не назовешь, но, пока ты жив, у тебя куча возможностей, парень. 

Лили не поднимает головы от его свитера, продолжая всхлипывать. Мой взгляд упирается в ее подрагивающую спину. 

\- А где Фелиппе? – спрашиваю я. 

\- Я его не видел, - отвечает бородач, и обращается к Лили. – А ты?

\- Тебе лучше знать! – огрызается она. – Он же из ваших. Его вот тоже отец заждался. 

Бородач качает головой: 

\- Может, он еще жив? Ты давай скорее решай, а то мне пора уходить. 

Может ли быть, чтобы Фелиппе был жив? Значит ли это, что у меня еще есть шанс его спасти? 

\- Так я и знала! – с горечью говорит Лили. Ее спина неожиданно расплывается передо мной, слова звучат откуда-то издалека. – Опять этот долбаный секс все испортил! 

Бородач смеется. 

– Прощай, Северус! - доносится до меня его хриплый голос. – Прощай! 

Внезапно вместо тропинки я обнаруживаю под ногами пол гостиной. Руке зверски больно, и по ладони стекает что-то теплое. Фелиппе! Он бьется в судорогах у моих ног, намертво вцепившись в мое правое запястье и распахав своими ногтями мои вены. 

У меня уходит несколько минут на то, чтобы хоть как-то залечить руку, высчитать вес ингредиентов и замешать шкуру летейской жабы в зелье из болотного корня. Фелиппе все еще лежит на полу. Разжав ему зубы ножом, я вливаю в него антидот, и прислонившись спиной к дивану и подтянув колени к животу, напряженно жду реакции. Должно быть, так Эдмон Дантес ждал, когда лекарство подействует на аббата Фариа. 

Часы над камином бьют полночь. Я, что, пробыл в забытьи почти час? Однако, для того, кто едва не умер, я чувствую себя все же довольно бодро. 

А потом из Фелиппе вновь начинает выходить пыль. Желтое, черное, снова желтое, и снова черное вперемешку с окровавленными частичками его нутра. Я беспрерывно шепчу отталкивающие, заживляющие, Эванеско и Агуаменти, чтобы смыть эту дрянь. Наконец, приступ заканчивается. Диагностические чары показывают отсутствие чужеродной субстанции в организме. Хотя и в прошлый раз они показывали его отсутствие тоже. Иначе бы я не стал поить Фелиппе. 

Стоп! Я поил его из графина… 

Догадка молнией пронзает меня, я вскакиваю, делаю два шага к столу, хватаю графин и поднимаю его к свету. Черные кристаллики пыли угрожающе поблескивают на дне. 

Мерлин! Второй раз я отравил его собственными руками! 

Нет, Фелиппе получил свою порцию ядовитого порошка вовсе не на работе. Но как? «Меня защищает родовая магия старинной семьи. Если бы ты хотел мне зла, ты бы вообще сюда не зашел». Вот тебе и родовая зашита! Либо… либо это сделал кто-то очень близкий, кто эту защиту может преодолеть… 

Уложив Фелиппе на диван и прислушавшись к его спокойному дыханию, я бросаю на него сонные чары, спускаюсь в подвал и, набрав ингредиентов, варю заживляющие бальзамы и восстанавливающие зелья для всего подряд. Часа в три возвращаюсь наверх, пою своего пациента первым варевом и левитирую в спальню на кровать. 

– Мог бы и на руках, - улыбаясь сквозь сон, бормочет он, пытаясь за шею притянуть меня к себе. Но руки его бессильно падают. 

\- Как хорошо, что ты пришел, Сев, - говорит он, сворачиваясь калачиком и засыпая. 

Кровать достаточно широка, и, настроив чары будильника, я раздеваю себя заклинанием, ныряю под одеяло к Фелиппе, и блаженно закрываю глаза. Гребаное пятое февраля, наконец, перешло в шестое!

\----------------------------  
*Que paso?(исп.) что случилось?  
**Que pasa? (исп.) что происходит?  
***Nada interesante. Todo bien. Es mi amigo. (исп.) – Ничего интересного. Все хорошо. Это мой друг.  
****Ven a decir al tuo abuelo las buenas noches (исп.) – Иди скажи дедушке спокойной ночи.  
***** El abuelo se poniendo mal (исп.) - Дедушке плохо.   
****** Madonna negra! (исп.) – Черная Мадонна!


	51. Блейз

_POV Северуса, 6 февраля 1994 года_

Несмотря на пылающий камин, в кабинете в лучших традициях подземелий Слизерина в феврале чертовски холодно. Пяти часов сна с перерывами через каждые полтора (для того, чтобы дать зелья Фелиппе), мне, конечно, не хватило. Такое ощущение, что усталость, накопленная за последние три недели, решила отыграться за все именно сегодня. Держусь только на бодрящем. Никогда еще не потреблял его такими темпами. По крайней мере, проблемы со сном в ближайшие пару месяцев я себе уже обеспечил.

Мальчишка держится, но видно, что тоже не спал. Допрашивая Забини в собственном кабинете, я чувствую себя средневековым инквизитором, не стесняющимся в выборе орудий пытки. Однако недооценивать мальчишку не стоит: в субботу он не победил меня лишь по одной причине – его магии не хватило на двух могущественных волшебников сразу. Будь тогда за дверью, например, не Поттер, а тот же Драко, это не по годам развитое маленькое чудовище поставило бы меня на колени за каких-нибудь пять минут. 

\- Мне необходимо знать все о вашей сексуальной жизни, мистер Забини. В подробностях. 

Он не спрашивает, зачем это мне. Отвечает ровно, как будто речь не о нем. 

\- Я имел связи с двумя учениками Слизерина со старших курсов.

Нельзя сказать, что новость о романах на моем факультете так уж неожиданна, и все же мысль о собственном промахе неприятна. Дальше – больше. 

\- С кем вы состояли в связи? 

\- С Теренсом Хиггсом и Маркусом Флинтом.

Теренс Хиггс? Мерлин, он выпустился в прошлом году… 

\- Со скольки лет вы ведете половую жизнь?

\- С 15 августа 1992 года. 

Двенадцать лет! Боже, ему было двенадцать лет! И все это происходило у меня под носом… Хорош декан, нечего сказать - не смог защитить даже самого сильного ученика. 

\- Каков был характер вашей связи с мистером Хиггсом?

\- Вы хотите знать, применял ли я силу, не так ли?

\- Да, я хочу узнать именно это. 

Он кивает. Его скулы напрягаются чуть сильнее, но тон остается спокойным. А вот взгляд Забини опускает на свои руки, лежащие на столе ладонями вниз.

\- Мы гостили на каникулах в Малфой-Мэнор, и Теренс заметил, как я смотрю на мистера Малфоя. Ему показалось забавным… Он сказал, что если я буду делать ему минет, он будет молчать о моей ориентации. Позднее, когда мы вернулись в Хогвартс, к нам присоединился Флинт. Через пару месяцев я решил, что это не слишком честно, и попробовал применить силу. К весне я смог развить ее настолько, что мы поменялись ролями. Оба раза я был сверху. Я использовал Тео, чтобы сделать снимки... Потом наложил на него Обливиэйт. Они отстали от меня, - в его голосе проскальзывает нотка гордости, он поднимает голову, потом встречается взглядом со мной. – Меня ведь не могут обвинить в этом, сэр? В таком случае им придется признаться в собственном поведении, а они вряд ли захотят его афишировать.

\- Допустим, в отношении мистера Хиггса и мистера Флинта вы правы, но что насчет Обливиэйта, примененного к мистеру Нотту? 

\- Это ведь не самый серьезный мой проступок, не так ли, сэр? С другой стороны, если рассматривать прецедент, созданный в 1981 году мистером Малфоем, я не могу отвечать за последствия своих действий под Империусом. 

Чистый Слизерин. Наверное, я должен гордиться… 

\- Мне объяснить вам, в чем именно состоит ваш проступок, мистер Забини? – если я не ругаю змеенышей при всех, это не значит, что я не умею ставить их на место. – Или сами прекратите играть в дурачка? 

Он вновь опускает взгляд, щеки сереют. 

\- Я развил магию соблазнения, - говорит он тихо. – И тем самым подверг вас и Гарри опасности. 

\- Нападение на преподавателя, мистер Забини. Нападение на _мистера Поттера_. Обливиэйт, примененный к мистеру Нотту. 

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Это все ваши подвиги, или мне самому заглянуть в ваши воспоминания? 

\- Это все, сэр. Но вы… можете посмотреть, сэр, - видно, что ему неприятно, но легиллименции в целом он не боится, и это обнадеживает. 

\- Назовите мне причину, по которой я не должен сделать так, чтобы вас, к чертовой матери, выслали из Хогвартса в 24 часа? 

Молчание. 

\- Я не слышу вашего ответа, мистер Забини. 

\- Вы правы, сэр. То, что я сделал, недопустимо. У вас нет никаких причин препятствовать моему исключению, сэр. 

Причины у меня на самом деле есть. Но они никоим образом не связаны с заигравшимся мальчишкой. 

\- Тем не менее, есть определенные условия, при которых я бы рассмотрел возможность заступничества за вас перед директором.

\- Какие, сэр?

Все же ребенок есть ребенок. Во взгляде Забини столько пробившейся сквозь все маски надежды, что даже жаль произносить следующую фразу. С другой стороны, идея стать сексуальной игрушкой зарвавшегося подростка мне не слишком по душе. 

\- Вы дадите мне непреложный обет в том, что не будете применять магию соблазнения в Хогвартсе, на территории, прилегающей к нему, в округе Хогсмид, а также к несовершеннолетним ученикам вообще, за исключением тех случаев, когда применение магии соблазнения может спасти вас от смертельной опасности. Если при этом оно не создаст смертельной угрозы другому человеку. 

Он нажимает ладонями на крышку стола так сильно, что кажется, вот-вот проломит. Нарушение стандартного непреложного обета карается смертью. Я вижу, что Забини это известно. 

\- Я не требую от вас немедленного ответа, мистер Забини. Даю вам срок до шести часов вечера. Не пытайтесь применить магию на мне за это время. Возможно, вам известно, что есть зелья, которые делают человека устойчивым к… 

\- Я согласен, - перебивает он меня. – Я согласен на обет!

\- Браво, мистер Забини! Я рад, что вы сохранили благоразумие. В таком случае я сообщу вам, где и в какое время вы мне его дадите. 

Для того, чтобы непреложный обет работал по-настоящему, необходим свидетель. Не так, как балуемся мы с Ричардом – далеко идущими последствиями таких клятв может быть максимум серьезная болезнь. Что ж, Ричарда и возьму. В последнее время он почти всегда в Англии. А сам обряд можно провести в Хогсмиде. 

Непреложный обет, карающий смертью, который даст преподавателю несовершеннолетний ученик… Если Альбус узнает о моих махинациях, я – труп. Ну, или труп наполовину. Я еще никогда не действовал за его спиной настолько нагло. И фактически, с того момента, как я пришел к нему на службу, я был всегда прикрыт. Впрочем, выбирать особо не из чего. 

\- Спасибо, сэр. И еще раз приношу вам свои извинения.

\- Полагаете, этого достаточно? 

\- Нет, сэр. Конечно, нет. Что бы вы хотели в качестве компенсации? 

\- Я подумаю над этим.

\- Я могу идти, сэр?

\- Нет, мистер Забини, не можете. В вашей истории есть несколько запутанных моментов, и, коль скоро вы столь любезно предложили мне заглянуть в ваши мысли, я воспользуюсь этим, чтобы их прояснить. 

Он вздрагивает, но твердость во взгляде не пропадает, скорее, сменяется вызовом. 

\- Да, сэр. 

Я поднимаюсь из-за стола, так как мне удобнее проникать в разум стоя, и Забини задирает голову, следуя глазами за кончиком палочки.

\- Вам не обязательно смотреть на меня, если вы открываете свои воспоминания добровольно. 

\- Как вам угодно, сэр. 

Для начала я делаю диагностику. Обливиэйтов на нем, на первый взгляд, нет, но уже через пять минут я обнаруживаю следы Мемория Абдиката. Рубцы совсем свежие, точь-в-точь такие, как было описано в тетрадках Слагхорна. 

\- Кто-то играл с вашей памятью, мистер Забини. Есть ли у вас предположения, при каких обстоятельствах вам мог стереть память кто-то, кого вы сами об этом попросили? 

Прежде чем ответить, он думает минут десять: 

\- Понятия не имею, сэр. У меня было ощущение, что я не могу вспомнить что-то из вечера 21 января, и, возможно, в один из дней перед этим.

Двадцать первое – тот вечер, когда я попал в засаду, а _он_ был здесь, с Альбусом. 

\- Но Тео сказал, что Обливиэйта на мне нет. Если только он не сам…

\- При Обливиэйте, мистер Забини, - перебиваю я его, - ощущения, что кусок памяти потерян, возникнуть не может. Его заменяет придуманное воспоминание. Кроме того, в случае с Обливиэйтом, при диагностике на кончике палочки появляется красное свечение. Однако только в том случае, если вы достаточно сильный волшебник, чтобы обнаружить Обливиэйт. 

Конечно, я и сам не уверен, что смог бы обнаружить _его_ Обливиэйты, ведь это его сила плюс сила Альбуса, но, учитывая то, что мой противник следов не оставляет, вряд ли бы он стал пользоваться чем-то простым. 

\- И что это значит, сэр? Вы подозреваете, что это тот же человек, который накладывал Империус? 

\- Вряд ли мои выводы вам понравятся. 

Ну вот, и дошел до самого главного. Осталось только собраться с духом и сказать. Вам когда-нибудь приходилось сообщать 14-летнему парню об изнасиловании? Впрочем, в том, что он справится, я уверен: справился же он с ситуацией с Хиггсом и Флинтом. 

\- Почему, сэр?

\- Для того, чтобы составить полную картину того, что с вами могло произойти, мне нужно, чтобы вы прошли малоприятную диагностическую процедуру.

\- Я… я не понимаю вас, сэр. 

\- Иными словами, нужно убедиться, что… что вы девственник, мистер Забини.

Карие глаза расширяются: 

– Что… что…

\- Вам разъяснить, что я имею в виду?

\- Нет, сэр. 

В наступившей тишине треск пламени в камине кажется оглушающим. Почему-то я не сомневаюсь, что он это сделает. На этом факультете мой авторитет сомнениям не подвергался с 1981 года. Наконец, он медленно кивает. 

Вне всякого, он предпочел бы, чтобы это сделал я. Но, увы, подобными заклинаниями владеет только Помфри. К счастью, у меня есть средство заставить ее не проговориться Альбусу – я делаю запрещенные зелья для ее больной сестры. Как ни крути, моя профессия выгодна со всех сторон. 

Провожая мальчишку в лазарет, пытаюсь убедить себя, что он сам напросился. В конце концов, если бы он не баловался с силой, развивая ее, ничего бы не случилось. С другой стороны, хотел бы я знать, как _он_ узнал об этом. Значит ли это, что это кто-то близкий к семье Забини, или кто-то из нашего окружения? Анабелла не входила ни в ближний круг Лорда, ни в дальний, но она слыла выдающейся колдуньей, и многие из нас обращались к ней по разным поводам. Считалось, что она может устранить соперника или прибавить удачи в бою. Я не просил ее ни о чем таком, но у нее были хорошие книги, и мне нравилось с ней общаться. Она никогда ни о чем не спрашивала, зато с готовностью отпаивала зельями после Круциатуса. Мне, в свою очередь, было любопытно, смогу ли я что-нибудь сделать с проклятием, которое наложил на нее отец. Наше общение прекратилось после того, как она решила сделать меня своим то ли третьим, то ли четвертым мужем. До этого я не представлял, насколько Анабелла может быть опасна. Помнится, это случилось в январе, и, придя в себя каким-то чудом, я сбежал, как был, босиком, оставив зимнюю мантию висеть на стуле. Несколько дней меня трясло, я боялся, что она отомстит мне, однако Анабелла оказалась женщиной незлобной. Кроме того, не прошло и пары недель, как предназначенное мне место занял отец Блейза. Как и Анабелла, он не был Пожирателем, но сочувствующим точно был. В те дни мало кому из чистокровных волшебников удалось остаться в стороне и не примкнуть к одной или другой партии. 

Все последующие мужья Анабеллы тоже были мне знакомы. Кроме нашего круга, она не общалась ни с кем. Соответственно, если этот человек – знакомый Анабеллы, то это кто-то из наших. Мог ли Альбус иметь роман с кем-то из Пожирателей? Хм, я же тому подтверждение, не так ли? Но я-то раскаявшийся Пожиратель… Однако, я знаю об Альбусе так мало! И, честно говоря, мне хотелось бы никогда не иметь необходимости узнать больше. 

Как бы то ни было, странно поверить, что _он_ просто так столкнулся с Забини в коридоре Хогвартса, ни с того ни с сего прочитал его мысли и решил использовать для демонстрации с Поттером. 

В пользу того, что это действительно демонстрация для меня, кстати, говорит и Империус. Ведь если этот человек - ота, он может приказывать без Империуса. А тут – явные следы. 

В лазарете никого нет. Помфри встречает нас на пороге, указывая на свой кабинет. Я переговорил с ней еще утром, как только вернулся в Хогвартс. В кабинете Забини снимает мантию, брюки и трусы так медленно и спокойно, как будто раздевается перед пожилыми женщинами каждый день. Но, несмотря на то, что взгляд, который он бросает на меня, прежде чем встать на четвереньки на кушетку, нечитаем, мне все же чудится в нем желание уцепиться за меня. Я киваю головой, пытаясь выразить поддержку, он отворачивается. Помфри просит его развести ноги. Для обычной диагностики пациента даже раздевать не требуется, но для определения девственности необходимо едва ли не залезать палочкой внутрь. 

Старательно отводя взгляд от темного тела, резко нарушающего белизну кабинета, я закрываю дверь и выхожу в помещение лазарета. Прислоняясь головой к оконному переплету, ковыряю пальцем пупырчатое зеленое стеклышко. Как мальчишка держится, я не знаю. Я бы уже сто раз убежал из этого долбаного Хогвартса.

\- Боюсь, что ты был прав, Северус, - говорит Поппи со вздохом, выходя ко мне. 

\- Можно ли определить, как давно?

\- Судя по незажившим разрывам тканей – около трех недель назад. 

Три недели. Двадцать первое января. Что ж, все сходится. 

\- И по свежим царапинам – вчера или позавчера, - продолжает она. - Судя по характеру травм, с мальчиком это делали не один раз, но все они относятся к этому времени. Следов старых заживших или незаживших разрывов нет. 

\- Есть ли хоть малейшая вероятность, что он мог быть лишен девственности гораздо раньше? 

\- Только если его очень хорошо подготовили, но это идеальный случай. Я подлечила его заклинаниями, но тебе нужно сварить бальзам. 

\- Спасибо, Поппи. 

Она неодобрительно поджимает губы. 

\- Ты не собираешься говорить об этом Альбусу, не так ли? Мальчика изнасиловали, потом наложили Обливиэйт, а тебе, - она срывается на крик, - все равно, Северус Снейп!

Не знаю почему, я тоже начинаю орать: 

\- Что Альбус-то может поделать?!! Это сделал не ученик! 

\- Но это произошло в Хогвартсе! Три недели назад они не ходили в Хогсмид!

Черт! Только этого еще не хватало. Я выхватываю палочку прежде, чем успеваю подумать о том, что делаю. 

Блейз стоит в дверях кабинета Помфри и смотрит, как я накладываю на нее Обливиэйт и сонные чары. Закончив и уложив Поппи на одну из кроватей, я прохожу обратно в кабинет, беру ее палочку и стираю последние заклинания. 

До слизеринских подземелий мы идем молча. В моем кабинете Забини прислоняется к стене. Я разжигаю огонь в камине и ставлю на спиртовку какао. Мне нужно согреться. 

\- Вы стерли ей память, и Поттеру, надо думать, тоже? Почему вы не стерли ее мне?

\- Потому что с врагом нужно бороться с открытыми глазами, Блейз. 

Он вздрагивает. 

\- Кто он? Чего он хотел от меня? Чего от Поттера? 

\- Я не знаю, - похоже, у меня войдет в привычку расписываться перед учениками в собственном бессилии. Но что я ему объясню? Что его изнасиловали для того, чтобы подразнить меня? - Присядьте. 

Он мотает головой. 

\- Если он сделал это со мной, почему я ничего не чувствую?!! Я же должен хоть как-то понять. Откуда вы знали, что он… что он… - Блейз сползает по стене и закрывает лицо руками, совсем как Поттер вчера.

Внезапно я понимаю, как много между ними общего. Гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. 

Приношу успокоительное. С удовольствием бы выпил его сам, да одновременно с бодрящим нельзя. 

Опускаюсь на пол напротив. Забини выпивает зелье с такой жадностью, словно его не поили несколько дней. 

\- Он снова придет? – спрашивает он севшим голосом. 

\- Я этого не допущу, Блейз.

\- Вы сказали, что это не ученик. Это учитель? 

\- Нет. 

\- Почему вы не хотите сказать директору? Ведь он заставил меня напасть на Гарри…

\- Вам все равно, что вас исключат? Что возьмут под надзор министерства как малолетнего преступника? Что все двери закроются перед вами, и вы не сможете сделать карьеру? Что ваше имя будет замарано в скандале подобного рода? Что все узнают о ваших сексуальных пристрастиях? 

\- Вы предлагаете мне остаться в Хогвартсе и предпочесть, чтобы он продолжал измываться надо мной?! 

Тошнотворный запах убежавшего какао наполняет кабинет. Встаю. Ловлю настороженный взгляд карих глаз. Блейз дышит тяжело, на верхней губе – капельки пота. 

\- Если вы будете следовать моим инструкциям, я смогу вас защитить, - говорю я жестко. – И этого больше не повторится. 

Он смотрит на меня, наверное, целую минуту, затем кивает. 

О том, что оно уже повторилось, я промолчу.   
\----------------------------------------

В своих комнатах я наконец-то позволяю себе немного расслабиться. В полной безопасности я вряд ли смогу чувствовать себя даже здесь, ведь практически любые чары можно снять, вопрос только в умении, силе волшебника и времени. Но нетронутость защиты подделать нельзя. 

Сажусь в кресло у камина, наверное, в десятый раз за день бросаю на себя согревающие чары и несколько минут просто сижу, наслаждаясь глухой тишиной. Хорошо, что уроков сегодня нет. И еще – что мне повезло с факультетом, и мои дети не стремятся без конца нарушать правила и не плюют на запреты с такой легкостью, как питомцы львятника. 

Сжимаю пустую на первый взгляд ладонь и вынимаю из нее кроваво-красный камень в виде сердца. Люциус подарил мне его однажды на Рождество – амулет, защищающий от всех типов любовной магии. Не знаю, помог бы он в случае с Забини или нет, но надо будет, пожалуй, проверить это с Анабеллой. 

Стереть Блейзу память было бы, конечно, проще. Теперь у Альбуса больше шансов узнать о том, что произошло. Да и мальчишке каково думать, что он стал непонятно чьей игрушкой? Но ему тоже нужно несколько уроков извлечь. 

Перед тем, как уйти, отодвигаю заклинанием кресло и достаю из угла серебристо-серый шарф. Он не единственный из того, что связал мне Альбус. Где-то был еще один, зеленый, который я носил очень редко, и два свитера. Но именно этим Альбус связал мне руки в тот единственный раз, когда мы пробовали какие-то изыски… При воспоминании о той ночи сердце начинает стучать глухо, как гонг, который обернули шерстяной тканью. Не то, чтобы мне совсем не понравилось. Нет, все было очень мило. Только вот приходилось все время напоминать себе, что это Альбус, и что нет никакой угрозы. Может быть, с того момента в дождливом сентябре все и сломалось… 

\- Акцио, черный свитер, связанный Альбусом, Акцио, черный джемпер, связанный Альбусом, Акцио, зеленый шарф, связанный Альбусом, Акцио, черные носки, связанные Альбусом. Эванеско!


	52. Анабелла

_POV Северуса, 6 февраля_

\- У тебя что-то случилось? 

Он лежит в подушках – облокотиться из-за слабости не получается, и в его запавших глазах – море, которого я никогда не видел. 

\- Ты случился, - фыркаю я, приподнимая его голову и поднося к сухим губам очередной флакон. 

\- Мой друг ушел жить к своему парню, - говорит он, как бы оправдываясь. – Но я могу написать ему. 

\- Заткнись. Лучше подумай, кто тебя так ненавидит, что подсунул тебе самый темный из всех возможных магических ингредиентов.

\- Северус, я не знаю. Ты не допускаешь, что это случайность? Я из месяца в месяц покупаю этот порошок для очистки воды. Мне могли просто продать что-то не то. 

\- И кто из нас полицейский, тролль подери?! Случайность! Черная пыль разъедает все, до чего дотягивается. Чтобы она не разъела графин, нужно, чтобы на нем были, как минимум, специальные отталкивающие чары, которые применяются при работе с ядовитыми ингредиентами. Или они случайно на нем оказались? Кроме того, он знал, что ты пьешь. Большинство магов, чтобы напиться, используют Агуаменти, а не хранят воду в графинах!!! Агуаменти дает очищенную воду, если ты забыл. 

\- Ага, мертвую зато, - бурчит Фелиппе. 

\- Уж лучше мертвую, чем… 

\- Я понял. Северус, я, правда, не знаю. Сюда не должен был никто проникнуть. И в последнее время здесь никого не было, кроме моего друга, тебя и меня. И я не верю, что он мог бы иметь какое-то отношение к этому. И не говори, что он съехал от меня очень вовремя! 

У меня вырывается стон. 

\- Северус, ты не понимаешь! Мы с ним из одного рода! Если бы он посмел замыслить что-то против меня, его бы настигло семейное проклятие, а он слишком хорошо с ними знаком. 

Где-то я уже это слышал… 

\- Так, через три часа принимаешь бальзам для горла. Потом, еще через двадцать минут - бальзам для желудка. Сможешь принять сам? Или мне заглянуть?

\- Я смогу. 

\- Точно ли? – смотрю ему в глаза. 

Он отвечает мне серьезным твердым взглядом. Легонько касаюсь пальцами его подбородка. Он не высвобождается. 

\- Поцелуй меня. 

Внутри от его просьбы все вздрагивает. Так щенок, которого мы с мамой подобрали однажды на улице, выпрашивал корм. Против ожиданий, даже отец не стал ругаться и разрешил его оставить, с условием, что Колин будет жить в моей комнате. Потом мы его все-таки отдали бабушке, потому что гадил он невыносимо, а потом он подрос и сбежал… Пожалуй, я все-таки вернусь сюда еще раз перед тем, как отправиться в Хогвартс. 

Я наклоняюсь над Фелиппе, осторожно провожу языком по треснувшей губе, зализывая ранку. Его язык, на котором ясно чувствуется кисловатый вкус желудочного бальзама, на секунду встречается с моим. Отхожу к окну и смотрю в него, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Уже почти темно, а в спальне ярко горят лампы, так что за пыльным стеклом ничего не видно, только мое собственное отражение: лицо, еще более землистое и уродливое, чем всегда, да вдобавок измученное. А Альбус даже головы не поднял от «Трансфигурации сегодня», когда я попросил у него думоотвод…   
\------------------------------

Анабелла при виде меня испуганно отступает вглубь комнаты. 

\- Что он натворил? – спрашивает она, теребя пояс некрасивого и, судя по воротнику, не совсем чистого халата. Волосы ее явно не расчесывались несколько дней, да и в большой, некогда нарядной гостиной повсюду бардак. Пахнет чем-то приторным, то ли разлитыми духами, то ли раздавленными цветами, из тех, что используются для афродизиаков. Портреты предков на лестнице завешаны плотной холщовой тканью, из-под которой раздается храп. Тусклые желтоватые лампы с освещением гостиной не справляются, и темнота в дальних углах кажется зловещей. 

\- У меня с собой как раз думоотвод, - говорю я тихо. – Так что я тебе сейчас это покажу.

\- Я же чувствовала, что что-то не так! – восклицает она со злостью. – Еще с января! А он на письма не отвечает! 

\- Чувствовала? Вот как? Чувствовала, значит. Единственный сын не отвечает на письма, а тебе и в голову не пришло написать его декану. 

\- У меня сова сдохла, - отвечает она. 

\- И?

\- Северус, что и? – храп на портрете резко обрывается, и молчание в гостиной становится угрожающим. 

\- Это отец, - шепчет Анабелла, беря меня под руку, - он вечно прорывает оглушающее заклятье. Пойдем в другую комнату. 

В соседней гостиной царит такое же запустенье, а воздух еще более спертый, с привкусом дешевого сигаретного дыма. На диване – пара подушек, скомканный плед в темную желто-зеленую клетку и налезающие друг на друга книжки в мягких обложках. Свет здесь яркий, и я наклоняюсь и читаю имя автора – Барбара Картленд. Маггловские любовные романы!

Не теряя ни секунды, распахиваю заклинанием окно. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – обиженно восклицает Анабелла. – Холодно же!

\- Потерпишь, - обрываю я, и указываю в угол: – Это что?

\- Телевизор. Ты никогда не видел телевизора? 

\- Видел, но что-то не припомню, чтобы они работали в домах волшебников. 

Поток ветра, врывающийся в комнату, поднимает вокруг нас горы пыли, но на телевизоре ее нет. 

\- Мне… гхм… Эйвери его наладил. Его бабушка теперь тоже его смотрит. Там такие сериалы, они… Ты только Блейзу ничего не говори, ладно? А то он меня убьет - вечно носится с этими идеями о том, что чистокровные не должны использовать изобретения магглов… 

Сериалы, значит. Вернется Лорд, сожрет Эйвери вместе с бабушкой и сериалами. И с романами Барбары Картленд в придачу. 

От Анабеллы несет коньяком. 

\- Где твои эльфы, тролль тебя подери?!

Она пожимает плечами: 

– Где-то здесь. 

\- Тогда какого хрена ты живешь в помойке?!

\- Северус, не кричи на меня, - хрипло говорит она. 

Я беру ее за плечи и встряхиваю. Анабелла пытается вырваться, но я все же сильнее. 

\- Пусти! Что ты понимаешь?! Тебе никогда не понять, что это такое, когда твои мужья умирают на твоих глазах! Когда из года в год, что бы ты ни делала, ты получаешь одно и то же дерьмо, и нет никакой надежды! – кричит она. 

\- Мне не понять, - говорю я, не отпуская ее. – Мне ни хера не понять, как мать, зная, что с ее сыном что-то не так, может… - мой взгляд падает на резной флакон с темно-зеленой жидкостью, стоящий на столике справа от дивана. – Зелье забвения, вот оно что… 

\- Не трогай! – вскрикивает Анабелла, но с помощью беспалочковой магии я успеваю швырнуть флакон об стену раньше, чем она дотягивается до него. Островная магия Анабеллы беспалочковая и есть, и, оттолкнув меня, она пытается собрать жидкость, колдуя руками. Однако пара Эванеско, направленных на обои, решает исход раунда в мою пользу. 

Взгляд у Анабеллы такой, что впору выставлять щитовые чары. 

\- Блейз. 

Имя, способное привести ее в чувство, падает между нами лучшим разделительным барьером. 

Она застывает и опускает руки. Я выставляю думоотвод на стол, снимаю с чаши защитную пленку, вытягиваю из виска серебристые ниточки воспоминаний. Пока Анабелла смотрит их, навожу порядок в комнате – убираю огрызки яблок, кости с тарелок, составленных на стол у двери, заплесневевшую жидкость из чашек. Призываю оставшиеся флаконы зелья забвения, запрятанные по всему дому. Они влетают в раскрытое окно. Интересно, сколько стекол поразбивалось по дороге?.. 

Судя по запаху, который сам по себе уже производит расслабляющий эффект, зелье сварено очень качественно, по самому сложному рецепту. Розовую канангу, магическую версию иланг-иланга, вообще трудно с чем-то сочетать, малейшее отклонение в пропорциях ингредиентов ведет ко взрыву. Не удивлюсь, если это зелье - работа покойной девчонки Уэнделл. Срок хранения у него, к сожалению, долгий, до бесконечности. А самая большая опасность его – в отложенном эффекте привыкания. Человек может принимать его год, и два, и не чувствовать зависимости. А потом он просто превращается в тень самого себя. 

Судя по тому, что глаза Анабеллы еще не ввалились, а радужка не пожелтела, она, по счастью, принимает зелье не так давно, всего несколько месяцев, и главное сейчас – убрать его источник. 

Поднимая голову от думоотвода, Анабелла едва ли замечает, что в комнате что-то изменилось. Беспалочковым заклинанием она убирает занавеску от окна и встает на его фоне, раскинув руки. Лампа в комнате гаснет, и в свете уличного фонаря Анабелла, даже при маленьком росте, выглядит устрашающе. Потоки магии обвиваются вокруг нее, распускают волосы, халат соскальзывает вниз, обнажая стройное крепкое тело. Язык, на котором она произносит заклинания, певуч и приятен, и только темная энергия, наполняющая комнату клубами черного дыма, и старательно обходящая меня, выдает характер колдовства.

Что ж, это не лишнее – проклясть его, думаю я. Особенно если она догадалась, кто это. Хотя, он ведь не оставляет следов. Он все продумывает. Черт!

\- Стой! Анабелла, стой! – кричу я, выплескивая силу. Голубые потоки волнами устремляются к темной клубящейся массе, сминают ее рисунок, и тут же, превращаясь в настоящую воду, окатывают нас ледяным дождем. Я бросаюсь к шатающейся Анабелле, хватаю ее, пытаясь устоять на ногах и одновременно утихомирить магию. Вытаскиваю Анабеллу в гостиную, здесь на полу – тоже вода, и, кажется, она продолжает прибывать. Перестарался... 

Голая Анабелла забирается на диван с ногами и ржет, пока я торопливо пытаюсь расправиться с водой. Такого выплеска у меня еще ни разу не было. Вода расступается передо мной, но нужные заклинания все никак не приходят на ум. Да и знал ли я их? Что ж, как вызвал магию стихии, так попробую и убрать. Встаю посреди гостиной, закрываю глаза, раскидываю руки и, представляя сухой пол, отдаю себя непонятно чему. И тело вдруг само начинает творить: руки, ноги двигаются, подчиняясь рисунку какого-то безумного, но отчего-то я знаю, что правильного, единственно правильного в это мгновение танца, а с языка срываются непонятные, будто давно забытые, но неожиданно вспомнившиеся древние слова. Ощущение невероятного могущества накрывает меня, я словно плыву в каком-то облаке, и мне не хочется уходить из него. Но у колдовства обязательно должен быть конец. Выныриваю из облака и оказываюсь в гостиной. Я в совершенно сухой одежде, в камине пылает огонь, в комнате – чисто и светло, и только голая Анабелла таращится на меня в немом изумлении. 

\- Хорош, - говорит она наконец, опомнившись. – А я-то думала, что в тебе ничего особенного нету. Мальчишка и мальчишка. 

Ничуть не стесняясь, она слезает с дивана и уходит в ту комнату, где стоит телевизор. Спустя минуту Анабелла возвращается, завязывая на ходу халат. Думоотвод плывет перед ней по воздуху. 

\- Можешь забрать свои воспоминания. Зачем ты остановил меня? Я бы прокляла эту тварь!

\- Если он знает тебя, он наверняка предусмотрел это. 

\- Снейп, мое колдовство остановить невозможно, - говорит она высокомерно, делаясь очень похожей на Блейза. 

\- Он может приказывать без Империуса. Он мог приказать тебе все, что угодно – например, в случае если ты его проклянешь, обратить твою магию против себя самой. 

\- С трудом верится, что такое возможно. 

Я и сам не знаю, что плету. Просто в тот момент это казалось логичным. А теперь приходится изобретать оправдания собственной глупости. Если только это не гений моей интуиции, конечно. 

\- И что ты предлагаешь с ним сделать, если я не могу его проклясть? Как ты собираешься его наказать?

\- Убить, когда найду.

\- То есть ты понятия не имеешь, где его искать. 

\- Пока нет, но ты мне можешь в этом помочь. 

\- Как? – бросает она, задыхаясь от злости. – Как будто я действительно что-то могу! Этот ублюдок прикоснулся к моему сыну, а я не могу его даже проклясть!

\- Для начала ты можешь одолжить мне домового эльфа, чтобы он присматривал за Блейзом и мальчишкой Поттером. 

\- Для начала, - она садится на диван, выставляя из-под халата худые ноги, и затягивается вонючей маггловской сигаретой. Прицельным потоком магии я вышибаю ее у нее из рук. Сигарета падает на пол и исчезает, оставляя крошечный темный след на паркете.

\- Так. Это что-то новенькое, - Анабелла достает, наконец, из кармана палочку и проверяет какие-то чары. Потом, судя по движениям, снимает их. Вздыхает. – Что ты еще придумал? 

\- Я?

\- Ты. Кто же еще?! Беспорядок ему, видите ли, помешал! Портрет отца-то выносить на улицу зачем было? 

На секунду мне кажется, что она сошла с ума. Но, следуя движению ее руки, я оглядываюсь и нахожу, что на месте закрытых холстом портретов теперь обычные обои. То есть я что, просто взял и убрал отсюда все, что меня не устраивало? На столике перед камином стоят чайник и две чашки с дымящимся чаем. Ничего себе! Я, что, дорос до магии, доступной Альбусу? 

\- Сама же говорила, что он тебе мешает, - пытаюсь говорить с вызовом, но все еще чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. 

Анабелла вздыхает. 

– Был бы он жив, я б его убила. Еще раз, - говорит она. – А так – он иногда даже советы дает. Нужные. 

Я смотрю на нее во все глаза. 

\- Будто бы ты этого не знаешь, Снейп?! – восклицает Анабелла. – Сам же мне рассказал про проклятье болотной гнили. 

Вот почему она тогда так напряглась, оказывается. Что ж, не рой другому яму. Интересно, как иначе сильная ведьма с темными наклонностями может отреагировать на то, что собственный отец наградил ее таким страшным проклятием? Благодаря ему, все ее мужья будут умирать вскоре после свадьбы. И повторяться это будет до тех пор, пока один из них не полюбит ее так сильно, что будет жизнь за нее готов отдать. Причем, чем меньше муж ее любит, тем быстрее и мучительнее его смерть. Отец Блейза продержался дольше всех и умер, когда тому было лет пять. Из следующих мужей ни один не прожил с Анабеллой и года. И все это из-за того, что она в 16 лет захотела выйти замуж вопреки воле отца. 

\- Хорошо, я дам тебе эльфа. Дальше что? 

\- Дальше мне нужно посмотреть, что творится в твоих мозгах. Нет ли там Обливиэйтов или следов других вмешательств в память. 

\- Показать тебе ВСЕ?

Я медленно подхожу к дивану и сажусь напротив нее, сцепляя руки на коленях: 

– Ты хочешь защитить Блейза или нет? 

\- Он – все, что у меня осталось, - говорит она, подумав. – Он – единственный наследник моего рода. Ради того, чтобы защитить его и найти эту тварь, я сделаю все, что угодно, Северус. Даже умру.  
\----------------------------------  
Сидя в восемь вечера с чашкой ароматного чая перед камином у себя в подземельях, я вспоминаю ее слова. В них нет никакого пафоса. И по мне, так это – квинтэссенция Слизерина. Считается, что храбрецы у нас все в Гриффиндоре. Но возьми любого из тех, кто пошел служить к Лорду – каждый из них умрет за своего наследника. Люциус может сколько угодно не вылезать из чужих постелей, но придет беда – он встанет плечом к плечу с Нарциссой и умрет за Драко. И Нарцисса, когда отчаянно влюбилась в Тони, просила не приворотного, а отворотного… 

Поэтому, хоть я и мечтаю дождаться того дня, когда заменю в своем шкафу книги о родословных на какой-нибудь «Европейский реестр противоядий», все же легко могу понять тех, кто отстаивает чистую кровь. Для них это не какая-то там абстракция, за этими словами стоит семья, род со своими традициями. Засилье же умных магглорожденных – это угроза потери клановой власти, угроза того, что прославленный род лишится уважения.

Когда-то я в самом деле разделял идеалы своего факультета. Любовь к Слизерину передалась мне, что называется, с молоком матери. Она обожала свой факультет. Кроме того, согласно генеалогии Принцев, все мои предки учились именно здесь. Безотносительно к корням Слизерин мне нравился тем, что называется аристократизмом в лучшем смысле – утонченностью манер, умением не только использовать мозги, но и обуздывать свои порывы. Гриффиндор же, особенно компашка Блэка и Поттера, ассоциировался с пьяным отцом, который временами ненавидел мою мать примерно так же, как Гриффиндор Слизерин. 

То, что Лили попала на Гриффиндор, было для меня трагедией века, невероятной ошибкой судьбы. Много лет я придумывал себе, что она была достойна Слизерина. Собственно, здесь я делал ту же ошибку, что и Альбус, всю жизнь потакавший своему факультету. Для него Гриффиндор действительно лучший, и я уверен, что люби он меня, он бы счел ошибкой мое попадание в Слизерин. 

Кстати, об ошибках Альбуса. Мне всегда казалось, что он знал о многом из происходящего в Хогвартсе и просто закрывал на это глаза, опять же, возможно, прикрывая собственный факультет. Теперь я уже не так в этом уверен. Я очень пристально слежу за всем, что творится на моем факультете, и все же фактически изнасилование, притом многократное и многомесячное Блейза Хиггсом и Флинтом ускользнуло от моего внимания. А ведь Альбус был директором, значит, находился на куда большем расстоянии от происходивших в Хогвартсе событий. Кроме того, полагаю, немалую долю времени у него отнимала борьба с Темным Лордом. 

Лили, мне кажется, обладала меньшей предвзятостью, чем кто-либо еще. Не зря же она согласилась дружить со мной, несмотря на то, что я жил в самом неблагополучном районе города, носил блузки матери и обладал отнюдь не самым уживчивым характером. Она просто любила людей. Предубеждения против Слизерина у нее тоже не было. Но моих так называемых друзей она раскусила сразу. Я же был слеп как крот. Сколько-то лет я и вправду верил, что нечистая кровь и магглы - это ужасно. Не знаю, откуда на самом деле взялись у меня эти воззрения, но дома они очень хорошо подтверждались свинством отца, многочисленными кулачными боями в нашем тупике и на соседних улицах, а также поведением Петунии. На Слизерине же все эти наблюдения, в свою очередь, попали на благодатную почву.

С каждым годом мои друзья зарывались все больше, и я вместе с ними. Лили без конца пыталась оторвать меня от них, но когда-то и ее огромное терпение должно было лопнуть. Оно и лопнуло. Не тогда, когда я в запале обозвал ее грязнокровкой, может быть, на полгода раньше, когда я понял, что она вдруг перестала мне верить. Наша дружба держалась уже на волоске, а я в своей упертости предпочел этого не замечать. Мы стали ссориться, и Лили после ссор все дольше сердилась на меня, но даже это не заставило меня взглянуть на все происходящее под другим углом. Так ведь хотелось почувствовать себя умным, значащим. Лили просто ошибается, говорил я себе. 

А потом случилась та история с Мэри Макдональд, подругой Лили. И даже этого я не понял. Для меня Мэри была всего лишь какая-то Мэри. Она существовала отдельно, не в том мире, где были мои друзья, правильные чистокровные слизеринцы и Лили. 

Честно говоря, я и сам толком не знал, что Мальсибер сделал с Макдональд. У меня в тот вечер в Выручай-комнате стояло зелье для Малфоя, и я пришел на вечеринку слизеринцев только к концу. Из всего, что мне успели наговорить при входе, явствовало, что Рожер применил к ней Конфундус, чтобы привести ее в подземелья, и еще какое-то заклинание. Когда я вошел в гостиную, Макдональд сидела на полу у кресла и тихо всхлипывала, и парни явно не знали, что с ней делать. Спрашивать, что случилось, я не стал, так как после паров реакции толченой раковины яркополза и рвотного камня у меня дико болела голова, и мне было, мягко говоря, не до Макдональд. А потом уже не хотелось показывать свою неосведомленность. Легиллименцией я тогда еще не владел. 

Как бы то ни было, Лили была права на все сто. Мне действительно было плевать на всех, кроме нее. Даже сейчас невыносимо стыдно думать о том, как я себя вел. Когда Лили узнала про Макдональд, я испытывал лишь досаду на то, что ребята не смогли наложить на девчонку качественный Обливиэйт. Я был ослеплен настолько, что не замечал очевидных вещей. И даже окончательный разрыв с Лили не отрезвил меня. Впрочем, я вообще не хотел об этом задумываться. На тот момент хотелось лишь заглушить душевную боль, и под рукой, как нельзя кстати, оказался Люциус, пригласивший меня провести каникулы в Малфой-мэнор. И с этих дней, именно с этих, пути назад уже не было. 

Наверное, я мало что могу сказать в свое оправдание. Разве то только, что я действительно не представлял, куда и на что я подписывался, получая свое тавро. С первых же дней у Пожирателей мои идеалы рухнули. Но уходить было некуда. Попробуй уйди, когда на руке у тебя красуется череп со змеей. 

Хотя, возможно, уходить мне было и незачем. Родители к тому моменту умерли, и я был востребован только в одном месте – в окружении Лорда. И раз уж, как мне казалось, изменить было ничего нельзя, я решил выживать там. 

Я приучил себя не испытывать во время пыток ничего, кроме равнодушия. Злости во мне не хватало, но Лорду надо было что-то демонстрировать, и на помощь мне пришли возможности окклюменции. Я культивировал в себе безграничное восхищение и трепет перед Лордом, и делал из них щит, привнося эти эмоции в каждую сцену так, чтобы они были сильнее всех других. Полагаю, что так далеко в окклюменции, как я, не заходил еще никто. Впрочем, это было то же самое, что придумывать заклинания. Есть люди, которые, как заучка Грейнджер, могут лишь тупо следовать чужим знаниям, но по счастью, я не из их числа.

Потом, когда обнаружилось, что Лорд гоняется за Лили, тогда все уже выглядело совсем по-другому. Так, как будто впервые в жизни встало на свои места. Падать мне было уже некуда, так что о том, что будет со мной, я не думал, а действия виделись четкими и ясными. 

Так и сейчас. Как будто все вернулось на много лет назад. Вот только промахов, которые я допустил с Лордом и Дамблдором, больше не должно быть.


	53. Семейная история

Тяжело опираясь на край стола, Мария Инесса выровняла дыхание после аппарации. Конечно, это было глупо - нестись куда-то после бессонной ночи. Но другого шанса могло и не представиться. Судя по всему, новые хозяева не наложили на дом чар крови, или сделали это плохо. Опомнившись, они изменят защиту, а она так и не узнает… 

Собственно, что ей нужно узнать? Она медленно обвела взглядом темную, тесную кухню. Некогда начищенная до блеска, а теперь достаточно запыленная утварь, проржавевшие трубы, прогнивший пол. Трещина в оконном стекле и паутина на полстены. Вряд ли это все расскажет ей о хозяевах. И, самое главное, даже если она выяснит, кто они, это мало поможет ей разгадать загадку Джейн.

По условиям завещания, которое Марии Инессе показывал юрист Джеймс Паркер, ни один из домов Джейн не мог быть продан в течение ста лет со дня ее смерти. Родственники могли только жить в них, перестраивать их, но не более. Джейн умерла в 77-м, в год рождения Полины Инессы, а этот хмурый тип с немытыми волосами сказал, что они с другом купили дом в 80-м году. Но… магические завещания составляются на основе магии крови, в отличие от маггловских, их невозможно оспорить и условия их невозможно нарушить тоже. 

Следовательно, либо Джеймс Паркер показал ей фальшивое завещание, либо тело, которое она видела в часовне летом 1977 года, не было телом Джейн… Чушь. Она сама, собственной рукой и палочкой проверила, ее ли это тело. От Джейн с ее странными фантазиями можно было ожидать всего, чего угодно. Следовательно, завещание было фальшивым, но, Черная Мадонна, зачем? 

Однако рассуждения потом, сначала - дело. Стараясь не смотреть на кровь, впитавшуюся в доски пола, Мария Инесса обошла стол и присела на диван. Голова разламывалась, поясница тоже. Всю ночь она провела в кресле у постели отца, поила его зельями и держала за руку, цепляясь за одну единственную мысль: «Только не сейчас. Пожалуйста, не сейчас».

Кажется, Бог услышал ее. Не то, чтобы отец чем-то действительно мог помочь. Конечно, болезни не сломили его дух и не затуманили острого ясного ума, но в последнее время старый герцог находился не в том состоянии, чтобы давать советы. Преодолевая боль древних проклятий и борясь с частыми сердечными приступами, он почти не мог разговаривать, а мысленная связь утомляла его так быстро, что иногда все их общение сводилось к тому, что Мария Инесса только успевала пересказать, как обстоят дела. 

И все же, само присутствие в роду столь сильного, пусть больного и старого, волшебника создавало некую иллюзию защищенности. После его смерти Мария Инесса останется совсем одна. Впрочем, есть надежда на то, что совсем скоро ей удастся передать управление родом Грегори. Безусловно, род выберет его как сильнейшего дееспособного волшебника, и тогда несчастья Вильярдо закончатся. А она, наконец, отдохнет. 

Усталость ее была так велика, что Мария Инесса не могла придумать себе никакого другого сравнения, кроме как с загнанной лошадью. Еще чуть-чуть, и она падет прямо на дорогу, и один Бог знает, что будет тогда. Кто сможет удержать все это? Да еще накануне войны с Темным Лордом. 

Она старалась не думать о странном поведении Грегори в последнее время. В конце концов, это всего лишь два месяца. Она знает его столько лет! И он рос на глазах ее отца. Ничто пока не указывало на то, что он мог бы не хотеть заботиться о семье, как делал это многие годы. Однако это его странное поведение… тот разговор.

…В единственном свободном от строительного хлама помещении монастыря – комнатах Грегори - в камине ярко пылает огонь. Он сам сидит в кресле, торопливо перебирая листы старинной книги по приворотам.

Мария Инесса, облокотившаяся на край стола, со вздохом откладывает другую.

\- Неужели они не снимаемые? – устало говорит она. 

\- Чушь, - бросает он, поджимая губы, - любые чары можно снять! 

\- Но не проклятья, - возражает Мария Инесса. 

\- О, ради Иисуса, - чуть раздраженно говорит он, - это всего лишь чары! Этот человек не способен наложить даже самое простенькое проклятье.

Чудится ей или нет, что в его голосе звучит презрение? Но высокомерие в Грегори – это так непривычно. Строгость, жесткость, властность – да, но никогда – столь явная надменность. Неужели эти перемены характера - опять влияние чар? Каэтана, ее подруга, с которой она снимала когда-то приворот, была явно не в себе. Но тогда и чары не были наложены грамотно. Если это делается правильно, то, как в случае с Грегори, не зная специфических признаков, приворот обнаружить очень трудно. 

\- Почему нельзя сделать так, чтобы этот человек снял чары сам? – задавая вопрос, она вдруг чувствует ужасную неловкость. Конечно, глупо считать, что Грегори, с его умом, не подумал об этом. 

\- Потому что я хочу, чтобы он думал, что я их снял, - выцветшие карие глаза недобро прищуриваются. Грегори откидывает голову на спинку кресла. И его беззвучно шевелящиеся тонкие сухие губы пугают ее… 

Мария Инесса вздохнула. В последнем письме он написал, что «нашел решение своей маленькой проблемы, однако это займет некоторое время». Но как долго? Разберется ли он с этим до ритуала? Кто тот человек? Загадок все больше. Впрочем, имя этого ненормального, должно быть, не слишком существенно. С чего это вдруг ей стало казаться, что Грегори не справится сам? 

Конечно, она видела его в абсолютно беспомощном состоянии и сама несколько месяцев выхаживала его, но ведь и он сыграл свою роль в том, что она смогла вернуться в Испанию и вернуть свое доброе имя. Кроме того, благодаря ему вся ее семья осталась на свободе, пока она сама находилась в изгнании. Сильный волшебник, влиятельный человек, глава самого известного в магической Испании монастыря. Тот, кто с безумной стойкостью перенес все эти пытки…

Пытки… Черная Мадонна! Тот немытоволосый… 

Разговор с Игорем…

«И это не я посадил Тони. Не я. Это сделал Снейп. Ты мне веришь?» «А между тем Снейп и был самым главным предателем! Он был шпионом! Шпионом Дамблдора.» «Варит зелья в Хогвартсе. А Лорд приблизил его к себе, сопливого мальчишку, и ценил чуть не больше, чем нас всех!»

И то, что она пыталась вспомнить, уходя из Дурмштранга… 

…Ярко освещенная факелами камера в каком-то подвале. 

Грегори, в разодранной мантии, искусав губы в кровь, корчится на полу от боли.

Миловидный блондин, стоящий перед ним, бросает через плечо:

\- Не подходи к нему, Сев!

Парень с немытыми волосами, так сильно похожий на Фелиппе, выгибает бровь и шипит:

\- Ты считаешь меня трусом, Люциус?

\- Я _его_ считаю бешеным. Он хорошо владеет беспалочковой магией, а ты у нас единственный зельевар.

\- Никто из вас даже не знает, как правильно челюсть разжать, чтобы дать ему зелья, - холодно говорит тот, снимая мантию и оставаясь в рубашке и брюках… 

\- Вот оно что, - прошептала Мария Инесса, невольно оглядываясь. Гениальный зельевар и темный маг. Человек, который выдал Тони. Человек, который пытал и насиловал Грегори. Северус Снейп. Конечно, кто еще, кроме гения зельеварения, взялся бы варить противоядие от черной пыли? И потом, в подвале было столько сложных лекарств… И, кстати, когда она вытаскивала тот флакон с зельем из древлянки, там торчала какая-то бумажка…

Настроив оповещающие чары и приготовившись в случае тревоги аппарировать с любого места, Мария Инесса по крутой каменной лестнице спустилась в подвал. Здесь все было точно таким же, как и вчера: достаточно запыленным, чтобы понять, что лабораторией давно не пользовались. Это казалось странным: дом покинут, однако ни один уважающий себя зельевар не оставит где-то непонятно где столько ценных ингредиентов. Она вытащила записку, завалившуюся за банки с экстрактами северных мхов. Запах от них шел уже совсем несвежий, как если бы они простояли тут лет десять.

«Северус, если не вернусь в 8, значит, я остался ночевать у Элфиаса. Альбус.»

А вот и имя друга. Не сказать, чтобы оно о чем-нибудь ей говорило. Проще уж обратиться к самому Снейпу, раз дом их обоих. Но это она сделает в последнюю очередь. 

Человек, который сломал жизни двух самых близких ее людей. Человек, который выдал Тони. Человек, который пытал и насиловал Грегори и давал ему зелья, лишающие воли. Человек, смеющий быть похожим на ее брата. Если убрать эмоции, то, конечно, Тони все, что с ним произошло, заслужил, но…

Перед ее глазами вновь встала камера, Грегори, извивающийся под Круциатусом, и _его_ скучающее холодное лицо. Мария Инесса опустилась на колченогий стул, и прислонилась головой к полкам. Ее рука невольно сжала палочку. 

Боже, почему она не знала об этом вчера? А тот друг, которому он варил противоядие? Наверняка какой-нибудь бывший Пожиратель! 

Она спасла жизнь чудовищу. Это не укладывалось в ее голове. 

\- Ну что же, - прошептала Мария Инесса. – По крайней мере, с этой минуты, Северус Снейп, я тебе больше ничего не должна! 

\------------------------------------

Обычно в особняке де Ведья-и-Медоре в Толедо ко сну отходили довольно рано, и в десять вечера все огни в холле и прилегающих к нему коридорах в целях экономии бывали уже погашены. Однако только не 6 февраля, в день рождения Эухении Виктории и Максима. В этот вечер весь первый этаж гудел, полный разбившихся на кучки по интересам испанских, португальских и английских родственников, а по второму этажу бегали дети сестры Риты Тони Прюэтт, которых отчаялась уложить целый день мучившаяся головной болью и мечтавшая получить хоть немного покоя Соледад. Сами виновники торжества в полном одиночестве сидели в комнате девочек и шептались, как будто бы кто-то мог нарушить заглушающие чары и подслушать их. 

В отличие от высокой и крепкой Эухении Виктории, пухлый и низенький Максима пошел телосложением в отца, однако если внешность Леонардо соответствовала его мягкому характеру, его сына никто бы не назвал ни мямлей, ни рохлей. Свое будущее юный граф видел исключительно в политике, и в свои только что исполнившиеся пятнадцать он твердо шел к поставленной цели, не отвлекаясь ни на какие другие дела. Полнота щек и курносый нос, а также широко поставленные большие голубые глаза делали выражение его лица совсем мальчишеским и несколько наивным, и Макс беззастенчиво этим пользовался: многие взрослые маги, даже будучи наголову разбиты им в споре, продолжали недооценивать его. 

Эухения Виктория же, напротив, при первой возможности советовалась с братом. Еще с детства они завели привычку рассказывать друг другу обо всем. И каждый в семье знал, что если что-то стало известно Эухении, то вскоре в курсе будет и Макс, и наоборот. Долгая разлука из-за отъезда Макса в Дурмштранг, события на ферме, смерть Мэри оставили между ними слишком много недосказанного, но, даже не обсуждая все это, увидевшись вновь, они как будто поняли друг друга без слов, негласно решив говорить только о том, о чем они вообще могли говорить хоть с кем либо. Воплощать это решение оказалось не так легко, и в беседе то и дело возникали неловкие паузы, но, в конце концов, они сошлись на обсуждении предстоящего ритуала введения в род Грегори, и разговор оживился. 

\- Это, безусловно, странно, что тебя выбрали для ритуала, Хен, - сказал Макс, когда сестра поделилась с ним своим недоумением. – Но что ты вообще знаешь о стихийной магии? 

\- Эмм. Дай подумать. Что в детстве ее проявляют все маги без исключения? Причем, без разницы, магию всех стихий? Что во взрослом возрасте ее проявляют только очень сильные маги? Как Грегори.

\- Грегори проявляет воду, так ведь?

\- Да. 

\- Хорошо. Теперь учтем тот факт, что родовая магия априори считает волшебника, проявляющего стихию, сильнее обычного. Обряд отбора выбрал тебя вперед мамы и Риты. Рита, как все метаморфы, проявляет землю.

\- Я не знала об этом. 

Макс не слушал ее, продолжая размышлять. 

\- Мама наверняка тоже проявляет какую-то стихию, иначе вряд ли бы род принял ее в главы рода при живом дедушке. Дедушка слишком сильный волшебник, хоть и больной. Есть еще одно обстоятельство, но об этом потом. Дальше. Ты – гениальный зельевар. Ты переписываешься с самыми известными взрослыми коллегами, к пятнадцати годам изобрела кучу зелий, да и сам Джафар сказал, что он никогда не видел никого столь способного к зельям, как ты. Стихия, наилучшая для зельеваров, если я только не ошибаюсь и правильно помню, вода. Следовательно, вполне логично предположить, что ты проявляешь воду. 

\- Да, но даже если допустить, что все сказанное тобой – правда, мама все равно очень сильная волшебница, гораздо сильнее меня. 

\- А вот тут мы и подходим к сути вопроса. Ты слышала что-нибудь о волшебниках, которые проявляют две стихии?

Эухения задумалась: 

– Только сказку.

\- Сказку? 

\- Да, когда я была в Иране в прошлом году, Малик, сын Джафара, рассказал мне сказку про могущественного арабского волшебника. Он создал хроноворот, который мог полностью поменять прошлое, с наименьшим ущербом для владельца. Он хотел воскресить двух умерших жен, но высчитал, что сможет воскресить только одну. И в последний момент ритуала он подумал, что не сможет еще раз пережить гибель даже одной из них, его рука дрогнула, и песок из хроноворота высыпался. – Она улыбнулась. – Я это запомнила, потому что в хроновороте использовалась черная пыль, а я читала у мамы в какой-то книге, что это страшный яд. Так вот, для того, чтобы запустить этот хроноворот, нужна была сила двух волшебников, оба из которых проявляли, кажется, стихию огня. И один из них должен был проявлять еще и стихию воды. Я еще подумала, что это, наверное, совсем сказка, потому что никогда не слышала про волшебников, проявлявших две стихии. 

Эухения Виктория остановилась и в изумлении посмотрела на брата: 

– О, ты хочешь сказать?

\- Возможно, ты просто проявляешь две стихии, - кивнул Макс. – Это бы все объясняло. 

\- Но…

\- Ты - очень сильный человек, Хен. Неординарно сильный. Таким людям обычно и магия дается другая. Я с детства думал, что ты будешь выдающейся волшебницей, и когда ты занялась зельями… - оборвав себя на полуслове, Макс быстро взглянул на сестру. Эухения Виктория с отсутствующим видом принялась теребить загнутый край гобелена, пытаясь проделать ногтем дыру в том месте, где золотом по черному было вышито имя сестры старого герцога, Элены Лауренсии. – Кстати, если это правда, что ты проявляешь две стихии, - осторожно начал Макс, - то ты не будешь первой в нашей семье. Бабушка Мира как-то сказала, что из Вильярдо только мамин брат, Пабло Эстефано, проявляет два типа магии. Что он волшебник даже сильнее деда. 

\- Вот как? – довольно равнодушно сказала Эухения Виктория. – Почему же он в таком случае ушел в маггловский мир? Я думала, он сделал это, потому что был слабым волшебником. 

\- В том-то и дело, что нет, - сказал Макс. – Но иногда я думаю, что он тоже сделал это потому, что дедушка от него слишком многого требовал. Если он был выдающимся волшебником, но хотел заниматься чем-то своим, а не хотел делать карьеру, то все логично. Дядя Фелиппе тоже сбежал. 

Макс отвернулся, пряча от сестры довольную улыбку. Как всегда при упоминании герцога Вильярдо, Хен оживилась: 

– Ну, он, как я понимаю, своровал кучу семейных денег. На его месте я бы тоже сбежала! А вот Пабло Эстефано… Но странно представить, да? Что дедушка мог быть настолько жестоким. 

Макс улыбнулся.

– Это ты его перевоспитала, - заметил он. 

\- Я тогда не думала, что настанет момент, когда я не буду варить зелья. Мне казалось, что я умру, если не смогу их варить. 

Она прикрыла глаза, вспоминая. Картинка была смутной, как будто стекло, через которое она ее рассматривала, кто-то замазал белой краской, а потом ее попытались стереть, но лишь слегка размыли. Где-то за стеклом, она знала, был солнечный день в Лондоне, и шестилетняя девочка шагала по Косому переулку рядом со старшим братом. 

\- Ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! - канючила она, вцепившись в рукав его мантии и нетерпеливо подпрыгивая. 

\- Ладно, только на минуточку, - отвечал брат, со вздохом сворачивая к вывеске «Слаг и Джиггерс». Ему было 14, и у него тоже не было денег.

В аптеке пахло стухшей слизью виноградных улиток, но чувствительный нос помог ей различить и другие запахи: горьковатые, пряные и душистые - трав и мхов, неприятные, гнилостные – от свисающих с потолка связок клыков и когтей.

Как завороженная, она уставилась на банки с яркими порошками, называя про себя ингредиенты, большинство из которых знала только по описаниям из книг. А вот та, большая банка с ярко-желтым порошком – это должно быть, экстракт цветков ламезии. Это им, конечно, никогда не купить. А так хочется сварить зелье для дедушкиной спины, чтобы он не уставал сидеть в постели. А вот эта связка – наверняка перья выскакунчика. Если бы только можно было купить хоть одно, ну, в крайнем случае, два, тогда бы у нее были все компоненты для зелья, облегчающего запоминание – Эрнесто вот-вот будет сдавать экзамены для поступления в Европейскую академию целителей в Мюнхене. 

Подавленная мыслью, что они не могут себе это позволить, она беспомощно оглянулась и у окна увидела еще один ингредиент, о котором мечтала уже давно, практически с того момента, как в пять лет начала варить зелья. Дверь в аптеку была приоткрыта, и сквозняк колыхал привязанное к раме ожерелье из клыков тигровых лилий. Эухения Виктория знала, что они невероятно дороги: в Европе их не выращивали, а привозили откуда-то чуть ли не из Австралии. 

Решительно отвернувшись, она пошла к брату, готовому уже распахнуть дверь. У прилавка, мимо которого надо было идти, стоял человек в черном и торопливо укладывал в сумку какие-то свертки. Эухения Виктория уловила четкий запах лаванды, исходивший от его мантии: должно быть, он варил лавандовое масло и забыл набросить очищающие чары. 

Неожиданно он поднял голову от сумки и спросил, не собирается ли она варить бальзам от паралича. Эухения Виктория была удивлена, ей казалось, что она ни слова не сказала вслух. Однако на всякий случай она ответила, что уже умеет варить другие лекарства.   
\- В таком случае, маленькая мисс, почему бы вам не продавать те лекарства, которые вы варите? – спросил человек, закрыл сумку, развернулся и, больше не говоря ни слова, ушел. 

Одна эта фраза перевернула всю ее жизнь. Вильярдо никогда не занимались коммерцией, но Эухения Виктория тем же вечером устроила дедушке (первый и последний) грандиозный скандал, и ей разрешили продавать зелья. Конечно, это делалось анонимно, под чужими именами, но вскоре ее зелья стали известны, и, когда их начала заказывать лучшая аптека Мадрида, в семью пошел неплохой доход. Эти деньги позволили выплатить срочные долги и создать полноценную драконью ферму… 

Неожиданно стекло треснуло, рассыпалось грудой осколков, и Эухения Виктория ясно увидела каждую мелкую деталь. Кроме одной – лицо волшебника в черном никак не хотело вспоминаться. Она видела его то склоненным над сумкой, то стремительно выходящим из аптеки. Почему-то, несмотря на то, что она больше не варила и не продавала зелья, и не хотела заниматься ими вообще никогда, ей показалось мучительно важным вспомнить его лицо, но она не могла… 

\- Он был легиллиментом, - прошептала она. – И это все, что я о нем знаю. 

\- Что? – удивился Макс. 

\- Так, ничего особенного, не хочется сейчас говорить. 

\- А-а. Ну ладно. Кстати, не мог Пабло Эстефано уйти к магглам потому, что потерял магические способности? 

\- Стал сквибом?

\- Да. Если он сам, конечно, ушел, а его не выгнали.

\- Что?! – Эухения Виктория в шоке посмотрела на брата. 

\- Ну, никто об этом не говорит, но ведь все знают, что дедушкину сестру Элену Лауренсию когда-то выгнали из семьи, потому что она потеряла магические способности. Бабушка Мира говорит, что ей вообще пришлось бежать в Европу, потому что она боялась, что ее убьют. 

Эухения вздрогнула: 

– Бабушка мне этого не рассказывала. 

\- Ну, тебя не интересует политика, и вы с ней не очень много общаетесь. Так вот, она говорила, что дед Хуана Антонио, дедушкин кузен Антонио Микеле дель Раванилья и его отец и дед уже тогда были помешаны на чистоте крови. И тогда подозревали, что они убивали всех слабых волшебников среди дель Раванилья и заодно среди Вильярдо де Толедо тоже. И еще – что Антонио Микеле, - Макс понизил голос так, что он стал совсем еле слышен, - был не просто последователем Гриндевальда, но и его любовником. 

\- О! – прошептала Эухения Виктория, растерянно глядя на брата. 

\- Она сказала, что дедушка, ну в смысле Алехандро Теодор, застал их, - Макс вздохнул, - Мадонна, Хен, он застал их трахающимися на кухонном столе! 

Эухения Виктория покраснела. 

\- Э-э-э. Ну, как я должен тебе объяснять это? Все люди, в конце концов, трахаются. Ты же не думала, что Эрнесто с Фелиппе просто спят в обнимку, и…

\- Макс, - не обращая никакого внимания на поток его красноречия, сказала Эухения Виктория, - заткнись! Это какой-то бред. Как Алехандро Теодор мог застать их, если Вильярдо и Толедо не разговаривали с дель Раванилья, и помирились только за пару лет перед свадьбой нашей тетки Лусии Инессы и отца Хуана Антонио?

Макс задумался: 

\- Хуан Антонио как-то сказал, что его отца, Риккардо Антонио, назвали в честь нашего дедушки, герцога Толедского. Это означает, что в 1930-м году, когда Риккардо Антонио родился, они точно разговаривали. 

Эухения уставилась на него с открытым ртом. 

\- Но ведь в 1930-м году Гриндевальд уже запугивал Европу? 

Макс кивнул:

– Более того, Микеле Антонио уже был на тот момент его последователем. 

\- И Алехандро Теодор, который потом участвовал в магическом сопротивлении, как и все Вильярдо и Толедо, был не только знаком с ними обоими, - многозначительно добавила она, - но и еще настолько близко, чтобы застать их трахающимися на кухонном столе. 

\- Сдается мне, мы очень многого не знаем о собственной семье, Хен, - задумчиво сказал Максима.

\- Сдается мне, - в тон ему ответила сестра, и они с интересом посмотрели друг на друга, - что нам это надо узнать.


	54. Союзники

В понедельник в окрестностях Милана я оказываюсь задолго до завтрака. 

\- Ты спал? – бормочет Фелиппе, когда я, закончив смущающие его умывально-туалетные процедуры, заворачиваю его в простыню и левитирую в жарко натопленную гостиную. 

\- Спал, - усмехаюсь я, укладывая его на диван. 

О том, что пяти часов сна для того, чтобы обойтись без зелий, мне явно не хватит, я предпочитаю умолчать. Собственно, сам виноват: в неприятные ситуации я умею вляпываться не хуже Поттера. Вот только разница между нами в том, что я их не ищу. 

Стараясь не думать о том, что Фелиппе на диване похож не только на мумию, но и на самого себя два дня назад, я оглядываю пол, стены и потолок. Отовсюду на меня смотрят бурые пятна: вчера, перед уходом я смешал его и мою кровь в голубой ритуальной чаше с арабскими письменами по краю и обрызгал весь периметр верхних комнат. Это, конечно, не слишком эстетично, и, прямо скажем, даже мерзко, зато теперь сюда вообще никто не сможет проникнуть, кроме нас самих. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Фелиппе не восстановится настолько, чтобы поменять чары.

\- Нам надо поговорить, - бросаю я после того, как он принимает в себя последнюю каплю укрепляющего бальзама. 

Утомленно прикрывая веки, Фелиппе ждет. Я снимаю мантию и кидаю ее на стул. Как хорошо, что больше не надо то и дело набрасывать отталкивающие чары! «Мы в _безопасности_ », - мелькает в моей голове. Безопасность – как давно я не чувствовал этого. Я знаю, что это всего лишь иллюзия, и что сейчас, да вот прямо через минуту, она опять рухнет. Но пару мгновений можно еще понаслаждаться. Отхожу к окну и отодвигаю рваную светло-зеленую занавеску. 

\- Я слушаю тебя.

\- Вырванные тобой страницы. Они нужны мне, - отвечаю я, не оборачиваясь. 

\- Их невозможно восстановить, - говорит он. 

\- Нет, невозможно, - соглашаюсь я. – Но ведь ты их читал. 

\- Читал, но ты сам знаешь, что ни одно заклинание памяти не поможет мне это вспомнить в нужных тебе подробностях.

\- Есть два пути, - на мгновение я застываю, пытаясь что-то разглядеть в темноте за грязным стеклом. Ему не понравится то, что я выдам. Ни первое, ни второе. 

\- И?

\- Ты все отлично вспомнишь под Империусом, - стараюсь говорить хладнокровно, чтобы пресечь его попытки взбунтоваться настолько, чтобы перестать слушать меня. 

\- Ты… с ума сошел! – выдавливает он. Так и вижу, как его рука тянется к палочке. Но она лежит на столе как раз между нами, и мне, в отличие от него, даже не нужно делать усилий, чтобы завладеть ею. Кроме того, едва ли он сейчас сможет произвести Ступефай даже на уровне одиннадцатилетнего ребенка, который палочки до этого в глаза не видел. 

\- Второй путь, - останавливаюсь, чтобы дать ему передохнуть от всплеска эмоций, – слить твои воспоминания в думоотвод. Это такой артефакт…

\- Я знаю, но…

Поворачиваюсь. 

\- Что «но»? 

Он молчит, старательно пряча глаза. 

\- Ты мне доверяешь? – спрашиваю я. Наверное, это уже от отчаяния. Но, черт возьми, как же я, оказывается, не готов услышать «нет». Я его и не слышу, потому что он молчит. Просто молчит. 

И это после всего! После того, как я чуть не угробил себя, чтобы вытащить этого неблагодарного… Что ж, Пожиратель смерти никогда не станет хорошим настолько, чтобы в нем перестали видеть Пожирателя. Что бы он ни делал, и как бы его ни хотели… Наверное, только Альбус и мог видеть что-то во мне за этой чертовой меткой… 

\- Что мне сделать? Дать тебе непреложный обет, что, прочитав книгу, я не побегу убивать христианских младенцев?

\- Но если ты не собираешься делать этого, тогда зачем тебе читать про ритуал с их использованием?!

\- Логично. Только ты не учел того факта, что младенцы – совершенно никчемный и бесполезный ингредиент. 

\- Что?!

Надо же, у него даже голос прорезался!

\- То, что слышал. 

\- Но кровь…

\- Кровь, печень, мозг, все, что угодно! – раздраженно бросаю я, начиная ходить по комнате. И он еще занимается тем, что спасает мир от темной магии, неуч! - Если речь идет о жертве для ритуала, то это связано с количеством силы, которое нужно отдать, чтобы что-то получить взамен. В жертву нужно приносить взрослого одаренного мага. А младенцы – это пыль в глаза, чтобы убедить невежественного заказчика, что ритуал действительно темный. При том, что вопреки распространенным заблуждениям, невинность настолько противоречит темной магии, что сводит на нет весь эффект ритуала! Не знаю, с чего пошла вся эта дурь! Как ингредиенты, большинство твердых человеческих субстанций – чистый мусор. За исключением волос, ногтей, частичек кожи, которые, знаешь ли, можно получить и без того, чтобы убить человека. 

\- Ты… - перевожу взгляд на его лицо и не сразу понимаю, в чем дело, почему в его синих глазах плещется такой ужас. И что мои последние фразы он просто пропустил. 

\- Оххх… Да не резал я младенцев, чтобы поэкспериментировать, успокойся! И взрослых магов тоже в жертву не приносил! Сведения об этом можно найти, если знать, где искать, и у кого спрашивать. 

Да уж, знание о том, что экспериментировать мне не пришлось только потому, что до меня этим у Темного Лорда занимались как минимум четыре других зельевара, Фелиппе точно не нужно. 

Бросаюсь в кресло и, стиснув руки в зам ** _о_** к, восстанавливаю дыхание. Лили мне постоянно твердила, что я не умею ладить с людьми. В-общем-то, так оно и есть. С теми – кого я пропускаю сквозь все личные границы. 

\- Неужели тебя и клятва не устроит?!

Даже не знаю, почему так хочется, чтобы он верил мне. Некстати вдруг всплывают в памяти его слова: «Это не из-за тебя. Скорее из-за себя… Просто если секс, то какой-нибудь мерзавец…»

\- Наверное, я слишком многого хочу, да? – Фелиппе силится приподнять голову от подушки и с тихим стоном опускает ее обратно. – Ты спасаешь меня, выхаживаешь меня, целуешь меня, и я не должен спрашивать… 

Мне хочется ответить грубо «Понятия не имею, должен ты или не должен», но, взглянув на его беспомощное лицо, я только усмехаюсь и киваю: - Да, ты значительно облегчил бы мне задачу по спасению человечества, если бы слушал меня и не задавал идиотских вопросов. 

Иронии он, конечно, не оценит, но… 

\- Я согласен на обет, - говорит он, на секунду прикрывая глаза. А потом, как и в предыдущие дни, просит: - Поцелуй меня. 

У меня не укладывается в голове, как может человек только что ненавидеть и до одури бояться, а в следующую минуту просить его поцеловать. Что ж, по крайней мере, я его убедил. 

Пересаживаюсь к нему на диван и целую, слизывая женьшеневый привкус с его незаживших губ. И вся недавняя горечь растворяется, уходит в никуда. В конце концов, неважно, что он думает обо мне. У нас есть общее дело, и это именно то, на чем нужно заострять внимание. Ну а секс – наверное, неплохой бонус… Если что-то и выйдет между нами потом…

Я уже собираюсь отстраниться, сжимаю губы и вдруг чувствую на них его язык. Должно быть, от неожиданности я приоткрываю рот, позволяя ему проникнуть внутрь. Наши языки встречаются. И это… это…

Я вскакиваю и стремительно отхожу на свое любимое место к окну. Сердце прыгает от живота к горлу, как игрушка йо-йо, а у меня впереди шесть уроков, и ни малейшей возможности расслабиться… и я сам не знаю уже, что говорю себе, чтобы унять охватившее меня возбуждение. 

Слова Фелиппе доходят до меня не сразу.

\- …жертвы пытались как-то сообщить о своем состоянии, выдавали намеки и если бы кто-то прислушался к ним вовремя…

\- Жертвы чего?!

\- Подчиняющих артефактов и заклятий, конечно! Ты когда-нибудь общался с человеком под Империусом длительное время? Не день, не два, а, к примеру, год? 

\- Нет, конечно! 

\- Так я и знал, что все это фигня – про Малфоя, - бормочет он.

\- Причем тут Малфой?! 

\- Ну, вы же дружите. По крайней мере, в твоем досье так написано! А он якобы был под Империусом целых шесть лет. 

Прекрасно! Мое досье видели все, кроме меня!! 

\- Мы недолго дружили, - понятия не имею, что ему можно говорить, а что нельзя. Но, в любом случае, все это начинает изрядно досаждать. – Ты не находишь, что это несколько невежливо? Мне в лицо бросают обвинения, при этом не объясняя, в чем именно меня обвиняют, тем самым, не оставляя мне никакой возможности оправдаться. 

Он молчит. На несколько секунд мне кажется, что он уснул, и я дергаюсь, когда он заговаривает. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я слил эти воспоминания в думоотвод тоже?

\- А ты сам-то как думаешь?

\- То, что ты сделал для меня в субботу… это доставило тебе какие-то неудобства? 

Неудобства! Я стараюсь не расхохотаться. Что на это можно вообще ответить? Аккуратно снимаю мантию со спинки стула:

\- Мне пора. Вернусь после четырех. До палочки даже дотрагиваться не смей!

Фелиппе едва заметно кивает, пытаясь перевернуться на живот. Когда это не удается, и я начинаю помогать ему, он смотрит на меня тем самым жалким взглядом. Я знаю, он хочет, чтобы я поцеловал его. В голове вертятся фразы из какой-то статьи о пользе сексуального контакта для больного. Вслушиваюсь в беспокойное тиканье ходиков, отворачиваюсь и ухожу. Всю неделю, пока я выхаживаю его, мы почти не разговариваем. 

\---------------------

К Анабелле я попадаю только в четверг.

Надо признать, что, несмотря на все ее собственное недовольство, в дешевой маггловской гостинице она смотрится очень органично. Особенно в спортивном костюме, который мы купили в первом попавшемся магазине одежды, стараясь успеть до того момента, когда ее пальто превратится обратно в мантию. Ни дать, ни взять - эмигрантка из бедного квартала. 

На кровати – два маггловских любовных романа с приторно улыбающимися парочками на обложках. Надеюсь, что она ела за это время что-то посущественнее яблок, огрызки которых валяются тут и там… 

\- Я хочу обратно, Снейп, - говорит она, после того, как я сообщаю, что с Блейзом все в порядке. 

\- Ты все знаешь сама, - спокойно отвечаю я, прислоняясь к столу. 

\- Я не могу даже колдовать!

\- Ты прекрасно умеешь колдовать без палочки, - замечаю я.

\- Не все! Я даже эту гадость не могу трансфигурировать, - жалуется Анабелла, как бы невзначай ероша волосы и надувая и без того пухлые губы. – А если на меня нападут? 

\- Если на тебя нападут, ты прекрасно воспользуешься и своей магией, и своей палочкой. Но на всякий случай я принес тебе эту. 

Отдавать боярышниковую не хочется: я уже успел свыкнуться с ней, но утешаю себя тем, что это временно. Через пару дней Ричард будет связан вассальной клятвой, и тогда я прикажу ему добыть для Анабеллы новую палочку. 

\- На ней точно нет следа. 

Она берет палочку заинтересованно. 

\- Я пыталась найти подчиняющие проклятья, - говорит она. – Но ничего так и не обнаружила.

\- Если бы мы имели дело с идиотом, я бы тебе так и сказал. 

\- Нет, с идиотом – точно нет, - она кидает задумчивый взгляд в пространство. – Но ни один гений не может предусмотреть всего. 

\- Проблема только в том, что мы не знаем, чего именно он не предусмотрел, - бросаю я. – Тебе удалось обнаружить хоть какие-то нестыковки в воспоминаниях? 

Анабелла залезает на кровать, хлопает по ней, приглашая сесть, и, прислоняясь к подушкам, подгребает колени к груди. Сажусь и, слушая ее, разглаживаю руками шершавое коричневое покрывало. 

\- Полно нестыковок, - говорит она. – Целые дни из воспоминаний исчезли. 

\- Вот как?

\- Да. Все они должны быть связаны с одним и тем же человеком, Снейп, так ведь? - Анабелла умолкает, продолжая шевелить губами. 

\- Между ними есть что-то общее?

\- Праздники. Семейные праздники. Рождество, Пасха, день рождения Блейза, мой день рождения. Шесть лет из года в год. Мы могли справлять их только с кем-то очень близким, кто был близок как мне, так и Блейзу. 

\- Твой любовник? 

Она кидает на меня возмущенный взгляд. Ах да, девственность до свадьбы и все такое… 

\- Кто еще?

Она пожимает плечами. – У нас нет родственников в Англии, и за границей нет. Если только он не стер мне память о существовании родственников. 

\- Понятно. 

Молча обвожу взглядом комнату. На столе лежит палочка Анабеллы и стоит графин с водой, и мне очень хочется встать и проверить его. Удерживаю себя, сосредотачиваясь на текущем моменте. Кажется, идея нестыковок была безнадежной с самого начала. Чего я, собственно, ждал? Мой противник – мастер по заметанию следов.

\- У меня есть догадка, - говорит вдруг Анабелла. - Но это не впишется в твою теорию. 

\- Почему?!

\- Потому что это женщина, Снейп. 

\- Женщина? 

\- Женщина. Маггла или полукровка. Не могла же я узнать про телевизор от бабушки Эйвери, она сама узнала о нем от меня. 

\- Женщина, - говорю я медленно. – Маггла или полукровка, притом, что Блейз терпеть не может даже полукровок? 

\- Не знаю, Снейп. Но чистокровный маг не рассказал бы мне про маггловские сериалы. 

\- Логично. Но как ты с ней познакомилась? В нашей среде только чистокровные, - я умолкаю, надеясь, что Анабелла не вспомнит, что я на самом деле полукровка. 

Она задумывается.

\- Раньше я часто гуляла в нашей деревне, Блуберри-Бинс, и в окрестностях тоже. Могла пройти миль двадцать пешком, может быть, кого и встретила. Правда, я и в Лондоне любила гулять тоже… 

Я подавляю стон. 

\- Но есть одна черта, которую я про нее знаю точно.

\- Какая? 

\- Она хорошо знает испанский. 

\- Откуда ты это знаешь?!

\- Некоторые из сериалов, которые я смотрела – без перевода с испанского канала. Потому я и подумала, что бабушка Эйвери не могла мне их посоветовать. Из всех моих знакомых магов ни один не знает испанского языка. Латынь знают, да, испанский – нет. 

\- Ты знаешь испанский? 

\- Наша семья с Гаити, там все знают испанский. 

Выйдя из гостиницы на улицу, я несколько минут рассматриваю туманное небо с болтающимся в нем желтком зимнего солнца. Испаноговорящая маггла или полукровка - это уже кое-что. Только как все это стыкуется с тем человеком, который изнасиловал Блейза? Может быть, это семейная пара, муж и жена? Брат и сестра? 

В любом случае, двое. Не слишком радостная новость. В этом я _его_ тоже не опередил. Что ж, по крайней мере, книги с ритуалами для меня теперь переведет Анабелла. А я высвобожу сколько-то времени для других вещей. 

\-------------------------------------------------

\- Это Робер Ден _ **и**_ , - говорит Ричард в субботу, пока мы шагаем от маггловской деревушки в Йоркшире к кладбищу у подножия холма. Серпик новорожденной луны изо всех сил тужится, чтоб хоть чуть-чуть осветить дорогу, и я мысленно благодарю Мерлина за то, что ритуал вассальной клятвы вообще не привязан к лунному циклу, потому что тогда бы это точно была глухая ночь. 

Ветра почти нет, но после вчерашнего снегопада дорогу развезло, и ботинки то и дело норовят поскользнуться в грязевой жиже. Шепчу заклинание, и наши подошвы обрастают мелкими шипами. Ричард слегка косится на меня, но продолжает: 

\- Робер Дени. Есть подозрение, что он невыразимец. Проверить это пока ребята не смогли, но совершенно точно известно, что он работает с секретными документами класса А. Та папка, которую он передавал Малфою – это похоже на досье. 

\- Мое? 

\- Возможно. Если ты считаешь, что его интерес этим исчерпывается. 

Я скашиваю глаза на Ричарда. А он стал… осторожнее. Несколько секунд я чувствую себя так, как будто мне в сердце воткнули острую и очень длинную иглу, а теперь медленно вынимают обратно. Потом… потом просто перевожу внимание на то, что должен сделать в ближайший час. Перешагивая через вывороченную глыбу у входа на кладбище, Ричард поднимает воротник куртки. 

\- В дальнем конце, - говорит он. 

На всякий случай я бросаю отводящие чары, как от магглов, так и от волшебников. Странно было бы, конечно, предполагать, что две группы людей могут встретиться на одном и том же малоизвестном маггловском кладбище в один отнюдь не безлунный или полнолунный день, но лучше учитывать все возможности. Пробираясь через кладбище, мы то и дело спотыкаемся на камнях. Чтобы разрядить обстановку, я ругаюсь.

\- Болтают, что так много камней и ям из-за того, что здесь высаживаются инопланетяне, - замечает Ричард. 

\- Ничего более идиотского в жизни не слышал! – бормочу я. 

Неловкость не уходит, а, кажется, становится только сильней. Отворачиваюсь и утыкаюсь взглядом в белый мрамор. На секунду мне чудится, что это надгробие Лили. Конечно, если спать по паре часов в сутки неделями подряд, еще и не такое будет чудиться…

Наконец мы достигаем цели и останавливаемся у гранитного памятника с надписью «Лавиния Брэндон.1933-1992. Да покоится душа твоя с миром». Почему-то хочется отвести глаза. 

Ричард подсказывает мне, как вычертить ритуальные круги и знаки. За пять минут мы превращаем памятник в алтарь, на который ставим две чаши - серебряную, испещренную черными готическими письменами – для крови и стеклянную фиолетовую с вязью золотистых буковок – с ритуальным зельем. Я выполняю нужные действия механически, даже не пытаясь запомнить - мысли все время ускользают, перескакивают с предмета на предмет, но то и дело возвращаются к одной и той же фразе из читанного когда-то дедом: «Возьми сына твоего, единственного твоего, которого ты любишь... и... принеси его во всесожжение…» Маленьким я всегда плакал, представляя себе связанного Исаака. И меня ничуть не утешало то, что хваленый всемилостивый Господь неожиданно сжалился над ним и спас его. 

\- Чушь, все чушь, - бормочу я. 

Ричард не реагирует, закуривая. Я кладу руку между чашами и, нащупывая рукоять лежащего на надгробии кинжала, восстанавливаю в памяти последовательность ритуала. Наконец, мы начинаем. 

Ричард раздевается до пояса, опускается на одно колено и почтительно склоняет голову. Согревающие чары накладывать нельзя, и, несмотря на твердость его движений, он кажется мне невероятно беззащитным. Меня пробирает дрожь от осознания власти над ним. Текст древнеанглийской книги висит передо мной в воздухе, и пока я нараспев читаю заклинания, каждое слово впивается мне в мозг отсасывающей серое вещество огненной пиявкой. Несколько раз мелькает мысль, что потом наверняка останутся шрамы. От зелья, которым я обливаю Ричарда – белой густой массы - несет гнилыми лесными ягодами. Он вздрагивает всем телом, покорно подставляя голову, лицо, плечи. 

\- Клянешься ли ты, вассал, являться к своему сюзерену по первому зову? – от напряжения я почти кричу, и воздух вокруг осязаемо вибрирует от моих слов. 

\- Клянусь, - глухо отвечает он. 

\- Клянешься ли ты, вассал, выполнять приказы своего сюзерена?

\- Клянусь. 

\- Клянешься ли ты, вассал, служить сюзерену душой и телом?

\- Клянусь. 

\- Клянешься ли ты, вассал, отдать жизнь во имя своего сюзерена?

\- Клянусь. 

\- Клянешься ли ты, вассал, отдать всякое имущество во имя своего сюзерена? 

На этом моменте он медлит, и на мгновение я жду, что Ричард откажется выполнять ритуал. Имущество в старых магических обрядах – это не буквально имущество, сюда включаются и жена, и дети, и даже женщина, с которой вассал спит. Но он справляется, и я вновь слышу: 

\- Клянусь. 

Кажется, обряд тянется вечность. После очередной порции заклинаний, на которые уходит добрый час, и зелья, которое Ричард честно глотает, несмотря на его омерзительнейший вкус, я клянусь в том, что буду защищать своего вассала и его имущество, если им будет угрожать опасность от врагов. Сюзерен, понятное дело, в число врагов не включен. 

Наконец, мы переходим к завершающей части ритуала. Я разрезаю ладонь, кровь стекает в чашу, теперь очередь Брэндона, и я протягиваю ему кинжал. Он подставляет свою руку, в глазах - пустота, абсолютное отсутствие интереса к происходящему. 

Разворачиваюсь и бросаю кинжал куда-то в темноту. Пустота сменяется удивлением. 

\- Уходи! – рычу я, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. – Проваливай! Сейчас же! 

Нет, я не хочу победить. Я хочу прекратить войну. Я – слабак, трус, жалкий Сопливус, я никогда не смогу так, как Альбус… Обхватываю себя руками. Странно: раздет Ричард, а колотит от холода меня. В ушах шумит так громко, что я едва могу расслышать короткое «Акцио, кинжал!». Поворачиваюсь, выхватывая палочку, и застываю в изумлении – Брэндон с усмешкой, запрокинув голову, одним движением разрезает себе ладонь и заносит ее над чашей. Кровь тонкой струйкой стекает в нее, и смешивается с моей кровью. Над чашей появляется туман, словно сотканный из алых капель и мою левую руку, как и руку Ричарда, обвивает тонкая светящаяся лента, на секунду вспыхивает золотисто-алыми искрами и гаснет. 

\- И все-таки ты придурок, Снейп, - говорит он, залечивая ладонь. – Всегда знал, что ты странный. _Таким_ не воспользоваться! А вассальная клятва все же лучше, чем каждый раз тебе обет давать. 

\- Ты не понял, - в отчаянии шепчу я, вновь обхватывая себя руками. Я действительно придурок. Как я мог забыть, что мне ничего никогда не удается исправить?! Что судьба разрушает любые мои попытки сделать это, каждый раз с невиданным упорством уготавливая мне что-то во сто раз худшее, чем то, во что я вляпался до того, как задумался над ошибкой…

И что теперь? Надо повернуться и уйти. Точнее, дать задание, повернуться и уйти. Раз уж предложили – пользуйся. Я смеюсь. Сотрясаюсь от хохота. 

И в этот момент Ричард, уже одетый, делает шаг ко мне и обнимает меня, стискивает, прижимает к себе, мои губы утыкаются куда-то ему в макушку: все-таки он невысокий. 

– Все я понял, - говорит он. - А вот ты не понял ни фига. И с чего ты вообще взял, что это для меня был – неравноценный обмен? Ведь ты же, как сюзерен, брался защищать меня. 

\- Да, но несвобода?

Он отстраняется и хлопает меня по плечу. – Временная же. Трахать ты меня явно не собираешься. И потом – хороший вызов, нагреть этого урода, который вздумал так хозяйничать в Лютном. 

От облегчения, которое огромным комом наваливается на меня, проникая, кажется, в каждую клетку тела и заставляя дрожать колени, я чуть не опрокидываюсь навзничь. Чтобы удержаться на ногах, хватаю Ричарда за отвороты куртки и неожиданно для меня самого притискиваю к себе. Наверное, это узы тролль знает что творят – иначе с чего вдруг тянет обниматься?! Мы вроде не любовники… 

\- И все-таки Хаффлпафф, - говорю я. 

\- Слизерин, - говорит он твердо. – Ты свою силу недооцениваешь. Так что исключительно Слизерин. – И потом добавляет с гримасой отвращения, которая хорошо видна в свете мерцающего алого тумана: - Ну, может быть, немного Хаффлпафф.


	55. Поворот тупика

Первое, что я чувствую, просыпаясь – сквозняк. Назойливый холодный ветер забивается в уши, в рот, в нос, и я пытаюсь спастись от него, натянув на голову шерстяное одеяло, но оно оказывается слишком коротким, и я только открываю ноги. Постель подо мной твердая, и когда мне, наконец, удается приподняться на локте, оказывается, что матрас лежит прямо на полу. Взгляд упирается в ножки стола, в нагромождение сковородок и обтянувшую их паутину – кухня Ричарда! 

Голова как-то подозрительно кружится, во рту пересохло, мышцы дрожат как после Круциатуса, и сил подняться нет вообще. Может, Брэндон решил отыграться за вчерашнее и применил ко мне Круциатус? А что, собственно, вчерашнее? 

При мысли, какого дурака я свалял на кладбище, очень хочется застонать. Замотавшись в одеяло, кое-как сажусь и приваливаюсь к холодной стене печки. Глаза слипаются, но звук ударяющейся об стену двери приводит меня в себя. 

\- Мерлин, Снейп! – восклицает Ричард где-то надо мной. 

\- Что?!

\- Что-что?! Краше в гроб кладут! – бормочет он. – У меня где-то было перечное, я сейчас. 

Перечное. Ага. Вот почему все тело так выламывает. Но, в общем, даже размягчение мозга – не оправдание тому, что я вчера… попытался быть хорошим. За счет Альбуса и Поттера, надо полагать, которые теперь зависят от меня. Нашел время, чтобы разнюниться! Из-за какой-то мелочи – глупых слов этой девчонки Брокльхерст, осуждающего взгляда моего наивного испанского красавчика, мысли, что это никогда бы не одобрила Лили. Лили, то ли ты меня вновь удерживаешь на краю, то ли еще сильнее толкаешь в пропасть… 

Как же холодно, холодно, холодно. Жарко. «Когда буду здесь жить, сделаю так, чтоб, к чертовой матери, никакого сквозняка…»

\- Брэндон, - спрашиваю я, когда он входит в кухню, - тебе это зачем? 

Он застывает, потом осторожно ставит на край стола пару пузырьков с жидкостями коричневого и зеленого цвета. Выдвигает стул, садится и, направляя палочку в мою сторону, зажигает огонь в печи. Спине и голове становится ощутимо теплее. 

\- Зачем что? 

\- Когда я предложил тебе ритуал, ты не послал меня. Почему?

Он кивает и неожиданно усмехается. 

\- Ну, сначала я здорово разозлился, да. Ты знаешь, что иногда я это могу. А потом стал думать. У посредников век недолог, ты же знаешь. Мне нужен был кто-то, кто сможет защитить Берилл в случае моей смерти. Ориентация у тебя не та, чтоб ее обижать. А им с Джейн нелегко приходится. Я посоветовался с ней, и она сказала, что феникс знает, кому служить. 

Наверное, это должно успокоить мою совесть. Если от нее за столько лет еще осталось хоть что-нибудь. Да, наверное, даже Альбус был бы мной доволен. Но я очень не хочу себя спрашивать, как бы на моем месте поступил он… 

Перечное, конечно же, оказывается дешевым, зато можжевеловое бодрящее проясняет мозги не хуже антипохмельного. Отплевавшись, прислоняюсь к уже теплой стене и наконец-то закрываю глаза, игнорируя идиотские смешки Брэндона, радующегося бесплатному цирку. Нет, в самом деле идиот, что он, дым из ушей никогда не видел, что ли?

\- А тебе идет! – задумчиво говорит он. - Точь-в-точь скороварка моей матушки! Видели бы тебя сейчас студенты…

\- Заткнись! – обрубаю его я. – Нашел когда веселиться! Что бы ты сделал, если бы тебе надо было охранять кого-либо, кто постоянно в опасности? 

Он моментально меняет тон:

\- Вариант со следящими чарами, как я понимаю, не работает? 

\- Нет, не работает. 

\- Ну, поскольку для вассальной клятвы он еще слишком мал, тогда бы я на твоем месте принял его в род. 

\- Что-о-о? 

Распахнув глаза, я вглядываюсь в его помятое лицо, не зная сам, что пытаюсь отыскать на нем. Ричард делает невинный вид. 

\- Я прав?

\- Как?!!

Он пожимает плечами: 

– Я сто раз видел тебя с Эванс. Да и Поттер-старший не так просто к тебе цеплялся, судя по всему. Кроме того, ты так часто о мальчишку зубы точил, что я всего лишь сложил два и два. Ты бы не стал ни о ком трепаться, не будь он тебе дорог, Снейп. 

\- Это не вопрос того, дорог мне кто-то или не дорог, - стараясь быть спокойным, говорю я. – Всего лишь работа. А Поттер – неблагодарный и заносчивый щенок, весь в папашу. 

\- Я бы Азкабан предпочел такой работе, - бормочет он. – Мне бы уже одной стычки в Лютном хватило по самое не могу. 

\- Давай без сантиментов! Мне еще в Хогвартс надо вернуться до того, как твое бодрящее действовать перестанет. Так что там с принятием в род? Что ты полагаешь, это даст? – стыдно признаться, но мои познания в родовой магии очень скудны. Наследства Принцев меня лишили еще до рождения… 

\- Если ты смешаешь свою кровь с кровью пацаненка, то теоретически сможешь найти его в любое время дня и ночи, - мягко говорит Брэндон.

\- А практически?

\- Практически никто не знает, Снейп. 

\- Он ненавидит меня. 

\- Его согласие не обязательно. 

\- Вот как?

\- Пока человек не принес вассальную клятву совершеннолетнего, он находится в роду только для того, чтобы род мог защитить его. Так что до совершеннолетия согласия не требуется. Правда, совершеннолетие в разных родах наступает в разное время. В каких-то старинных родах, например, в тринадцать лет. У вас есть какие-нибудь семейные записи на этот счет? 

\- Понятия не имею. 

Честно говоря, даже самая мысль о том, чтобы принять Поттера в род Принцев, пусть и временно, кажется мне омерзительной. Не то, чтобы между нами не было родства… Кажется, старший Поттер приходился мне троюродным братцем или что-то около того. Помнится, я проследил наше пересечение на родовом древе Мальсибера. И все же, тот факт, что Поттер станет Принцем, значит, как бы сравняется со мной, не укладывался у меня в голове… 

Я задумываюсь, нельзя ли обойтись без этого вида защитной магии. Но полагаться на одних только домовиков? Они могут многое, и, что очень важно – с огромной скоростью аппарировать в Хогвартс, из Хогвартса и даже внутри него. Однако, это недоразвитые примитивные существа. Что будет, если я не смогу вовремя отдать приказ? 

\- Тогда тебе проще его принять в род Снейпов, - говорит вдруг Брэндон. 

\- Что?!

\- Ты – первый маг рода Снейпов, - поясняет он. – Какие правила для рода хочешь, такие и устанавливаешь. 

\- Еще один ритуал? 

\- Я найду тебе его описание в родовой книге Брэндонов. Ритуалы все стандартные. Возьмешь у мальчишки кровь, и проведем все, что нужно. 

А в этом что-то есть… Мальчишка так ненавидит меня – представляю, какое у него будет лицо, если он узнает, что он теперь не Поттер, а Снейп! Только… не повредит ли это защите, которую сотворила Лили? Но та опасность, которая угрожает ему сейчас, мне кажется не менее существенной, чем Темный Лорд. Чтобы не думать об этом, перевожу тему. 

\- Что там в Лютном? Могу ли я там показываться сейчас?

\- Я не знаю, Снейп. Я разговаривал с Горбином, и он не думает, что это ты. Но не берусь предсказывать, не прикончат ли тебя на месте, как только ты там появишься. Андерс, - говорит Ричард, протягивая мне стакан теплого молока и кусок хлеба. – Если бы могли найти концы… Но мои ребята изучили все возможные реестры, сведений о нем нигде нет. Что, конечно, дает нам неоспоримый факт, что, по крайней мере, его отец -магглорожденный, но этого, видишь ли, мало. Реестры немагической Британии так быстро не изучить. Если это вообще возможно. Нет бы мальчик облегчил нам задачу, поучившись в Хогвартсе, так нет же! – фыркает он. 

Я поднимаю взгляд на Ричарда: 

\- А он и облегчил. 

Секунд десять он непонимающе смотрит на меня, потом медленно кивает: 

\- Книга записи в Хогвартс. 

Лихорадка бьет мое тело, но мне тепло. И пока я иду туннелем и через лес до поляны у реки, а потом, аппарировав к Хогвартсу, поднимаюсь наверх, мне все время кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и я увижу тот путь, который, наконец-то, выведет нас всех из этого чертового тупика. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Книгу записи в Хогвартс я брал в руки только однажды, восемь лет назад. В июле Минерва неожиданно свалилась с желтой легочной лихорадкой, и мне пришлось не только готовить зелья, но и исполнять ее обязанности. 

В ее личном кабинете по-прежнему все вверх дном. На столе в глубине комнаты, помимо гигантской книги с изрядно общипанным пером между страниц, огромное количество какого-то бумажного хлама: свитки, исчерканные пергаменты, стопки пухлых, не слишком чистых и явно очень дешевых конвертов. На краю стоит деревянная куколка с качающейся головкой и оскалом вместо лица. Я видел похожие штуки у Анабеллы, и мне они совсем не понравились. Остается надеяться, что Минерва – не из тех, кто балуется темной магией.

На письменном столе места тоже почти нет. Минерва садится за него и, склоняя голову, тяжело опирается локтями на кипу журналов. Она все еще не очень здорова после отравления Сонной одурью и быстро устает. Конечно, я уже спрашивал ее о том, как это случилось, и получил ожидаемый результат, убедившись, что она ничего не помнит. Слава Мерлину, что мне не нужно больше быть нянькой миланскому паршивцу, и я могу теперь вернуть Минерве задолженность по дежурствам. При воспоминании о Фелиппе сердце, однако, екает. Хоть я и убеждаю себя, что рад, наконец-то, не видеть этого неблагодарного столь часто, но… прошел всего день, а я уже, кажется, скучаю по нему…

Минерве я наврал, что ищу одного запропавшего приятеля-слизеринца. Возможно, в других обстоятельствах она бы и не проглотила эту ложь, но сейчас ей явно не до таких мелочей. 

Запись о рождении Джулиуса Андерса я нахожу под датой 12 июля 1968 года. Место рождения уже залезло на следующую страницу, и когда я переворачиваю лист, то благодарю всю свою выдержку, позволяющую не вскрикнуть при виде следующей надписи: «Восточная комната, Усадьба Плакучие Ивы, Блуберри-Бинс, Западный Йоркшир».

Когда мы возвращаемся в гостиную, Минерва неожиданно предлагает мне чашку чая. 

\- У меня есть вереск, - говорит она. И уточняет: – Не змеиный.

Я усаживаюсь на красный диван, с клетчатыми подушками и таким же пледом. Конечно, ее предложение – скорее всего, лишь дань вежливости. Возможно, ей даже не терпится остаться одной: время уже позднее, к десяти, а завтра с утра уроки. Но я уже несколько дней обдумывал, как бы мне заговорить с ней на тему личной жизни… 

Применять легилименцию не хочется. Невербально я вряд ли смогу заглянуть в мозг Минервы достаточно глубоко. С помощью заклинания – придется накладывать Обливиэйт. Мой Обливиэйт на ком-то из преподавателей, замеченный Альбусом, будет равен как минимум катастрофе. Но я все никак не могу отвязаться от слов Фелиппе о намеках, которые делают жертвы подчиняющих заклятий. За неделю я перебрал в памяти все свои встречи с Альбусом, начиная с декабря. Жаль, что из-за беспомощного состояния Фелиппе мне приходилось мотаться туда-сюда, и не было времени воспользоваться думоотводом. Однако на память я не жаловался никогда. В конце концов, помимо всех тех загадочных слов Альбуса, которые я уже много раз обдумывал прежде, мое внимание зацепилось за его реплику насчет Минервы. 

«Я рад, что ты, наконец, решил последовать примеру Минервы, хотя и дотянул до такого возраста», - сказал он мне в прошлую субботу. Но, насколько я знаю, она была замужем совсем недолго и неудачно. Конечно, это могло быть совсем несущественной мелочью. Альбус и Минерва были хорошими друзьями, и он знал о ее жизни гораздо больше, чем все остальные. Но я никогда не слышал, чтобы он стремился выдавать чужие секреты. 

Ожидая, пока Минерва накроет к чаю, я невольно тяну руку к тяжелому альбому из коричневой кожи на столике слева. 

\- Тебя же никогда не интересовали мои дела? – изумляется она. 

\- Возможно, заинтересовали сейчас? – говорю я как можно мягче. – Мы уже так давно работаем друг с другом. 

\- Ты действительно хочешь посмотреть колдографии? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Минерва, наливая мне чаю. 

\- Всегда был за дружбу между факультетами, - хмыкаю я. 

\- Подожди, я принесу другой альбом. 

Я удивляюсь, как легко мне удается задуманное. Интересно, кстати, узнать и то, с кем она встречалась в Хогвартсе. Записка, написанная рукой будущего Темного Лорда, по-прежнему лежит в моем бюро…

\- Что тебе хочется узнать? – спрашивает Минерва, раскрывая передо мной альбом раза в два больше предыдущего. 

Колдографии детских лет, конечно, - такой же мусор, как и в любых других семьях. Они были даже у меня, пока отец не разорвал их во время очередной ссоры с матерью. 

В пятнадцать Макгонагалл удивительно хороша. Она и сейчас еще красива, но с девушкой с колдографии 5-го курса не сравнится ни одна модель из «Ведьмополитена». Я застываю над снимком, весьма невежливо переводя глаза на Минерву и обратно, но она лишь заливисто смеется. Похоже, не обиделась. 

Смех умолкает, как только я переворачиваю страницу. С групповой колдографии с неоспоримым сознанием своего превосходства на нас смотрит юный Темный Лорд. 

\- Я ее оставила из-за Грегори, - бормочет Минерва, торопясь перелистнуть. 

\- Грегори? 

\- Грегори Мастерс. Мой первый муж. Это его единственная колдография с тех времен, когда мы учились в школе. Он… дружил с Томом, - говорит она. Мне хочется посмотреть еще раз, но Минерва поджала губы и выглядит так, будто попроси я ее показать мне еще хоть что-то, она раскричится и немедленно захлопнет альбом. 

Суетливо перелистывая страницы, она, наконец, находит то, что искала. 

– Грегори незадолго до его смерти в 80-м году, - недобро усмехаясь, поясняет она, вынимая снимок из альбома и протягивая его мне. - Твои коллеги, Северус, прикончили его во время неудачной операции аврората. Правда же, он был очень красив? 

У меня перехватывает дыхание. С потрепанной колдографии мне улыбается тот самый кареглазый аврор, которого я пытался, но, видимо, так и не смог спасти. 

\----------------------------------------------

У себя в подземельях я опускаю воспоминания о просмотре колдографий в думоотвод. Наконец, мне удается разглядеть ту, которую Минерва закрыла так быстро. Не остается никаких сомнений, что Грегори Мастерс – тот самый парень, которого я видел рядом с юным Темным Лордом в нескольких воспоминаниях Слагхорна. И тот самый, который, если только я верно понял записку, еще учась в Хогвартсе, пытался наложить Обливиэйт или равносильное заклинание на Дамблдора. Удивительно, что Темный Лорд так легко спустил нам его побег. Неожиданная жалость к старому другу? Темный Лорд и жалость, не смешите меня… 

Что ж, в любом случае, это был ложный след. 

Я устало опускаюсь в кресло в гостиной. Много лет я хотел узнать, что стало с тем аврором. Оказывается, вот что. 

Надо бы дойти до спальни, но у меня уже нет сил. С трудом призвав очередную порцию перечного, я отключаюсь прямо в кресле, успев увидеть, как испещренный рунами потолок угрожающе надвигается на меня. Снится мне та самая камера в подземелье Малфой-мэнора, толпа моих коллег, с хохотом накладывающая Круциатус на пленника в темном плаще. А я все никак не могу пробиться туда, и когда, наконец, мне это удается, я бросаюсь к нему, кладу его голову к себе на колени, сдергиваю капюшон, и вдруг вижу, что это… Ромулу. 

\--------------------------------------

«Он не мог предусмотреть всего», - я цепляюсь за эти слова Анабеллы, как за свет фонаря уличного сторожа, выныривающий из темной подворотни. «Он не мог предусмотреть всего», - бормочу я себе под нос, перед тем, как шагнуть в камин. 

Перемещение по каминной сети я люблю еще меньше, чем аппарацию, но сэкономленное время важнее неприятных ощущений. Уже через пару минут я оказываюсь на полу в Тупике Прядильщика, в своей собственной запыленной гостиной. От восстановленного несколько дней назад камина несет цементом. 

Еще через пять минут и цепочку аппараций я уже в Западном Йоркшире, в пяти милях от дома Анабеллы. Судя по карте, позаимствованной в библиотеке Хогвартса, мне через поля направо, так, чтобы деревушка Блуберри-Бинс осталась за спиной. 

Волшебное радио пообещало нам дождь со снегом, и, кажется, на этот раз (что бывает очень редко) не ошиблось. Пока я иду по раскисшей тропинке, небо заметно и очень быстро темнеет, и местность становится все более мрачной. С одиноко стоящего дерева при моем приближении со зловещими криками взметывается стая ворон. В детстве я любил такие вещи: истории про заброшенные поместья с пропавшими обитателями, привидения, которые пугали людей до полусмерти, описания кровавых ритуалов, рассказы про вампиров… Что-то я находил в книжках, что-то рассказывала мама. Позднее, когда я попал в Хогвартс и стал изучать защиту от темных искусств, а потом и сами темные искусства, первое время мне было трудно отличить правду от вымысла. Наверное, похожая каша теперь в головах у тех, кто купился на книжки этого пустоголового болвана Локхарта. Впрочем, если они вообще решили читать его, значит, у них уже в голове каша. 

Усадьба «Плакучие Ивы» начинается сразу же за полем. Сжимая в руке палочку, и поминутно оглядываясь, я пробираюсь вдоль подгнившего деревянного забора. Крыльцо большого каменного дома тоже не выглядит новым. Защитных чар на пути – никаких, дверь закрыта, а стекла в окнах разбиты, и, когда я решаюсь применить заклинание фейерверка, сквозь проемы становится видно, что комнаты абсолютно пусты. 

\- Вы Андерсов ищете? – внезапно раздается хриплое карканье за моей спиной. Мгновенно выхватив палочку, разворачиваюсь. На дорожке стоит какой-то маггл и нелепо балансируя, пытается удержать на весу тяжелую корзину с бельем. Медленно опускаю палочку, и делаю шаг к нему. Наконец, он со вздохом ставит корзину чуть ли не себе на ноги, и поднимает взгляд. 

\- Напрасно ищете, сэр. Миссис Мэри умерла в ноябре. А куда ее сыновья подевались, никто не знает. Мистера Джулиуса в наших краях последний раз видели года два назад, а мистер Грегори вообще давно исчез. Их даже на похоронах никого не было. Вот так-то, сэр. 

Через пятнадцать минут, отводя снег над своей головой Импервиусом, я стою на кладбище у простого серого камня с табличкой «Мария Андерс. 1950-1993. Да возрадуется душа моя о Господе». 

За моей спиной раздается шорох. Оборачиваюсь и вижу Ричарда, стряхивающего снег с ковбойской шляпы. 

\- Как погляжу, подругу своей Анабеллы ты уже нашел, - фыркает он. – А вот и ее муж, достославный капитан Андерс, умерший шесть лет назад. 

Минут двадцать мы тупо смотрим на камень и молчим. Как ни неприятно это сознавать, но этот мерзавец опять нас обошел.


	56. Кружок по субботам

Эухения Виктория закончила завтракать и поудобнее устроилась в подушках, подтягивая к себе книгу на французском. Потом с помощью беспалочковой магии задвинула тяжелый шелковый полог так, чтобы не смотреть в окно. С кровати было видно только крошечный кусочек – сейчас серо-стального - неба, остальное загораживал соседский дом, а она не хотела думать о том, что когда-то ей позволялось видеть все. Призвав с полки у входа два ажурных масляных светильника, Эухения Виктория погрузилась в чтение. 

Это была книга о проявлениях стихийной магии. С тех пор, как Макс высказал свои догадки, она искала подтверждение его теории, пытаясь понять, отличалось ли ее колдовство от колдовства братьев и сестер. Тот огонь на ферме – был ли он результатом проявления стихийной магии? 

Она по-прежнему не могла вспомнить, что произошло в тот момент, когда она звала на помощь, что же помешало ей воспользоваться вассальной клятвой. И ей по-прежнему снились сны о том, как она убивает людей, преследующих ее. Иногда с помощью того же заклинания, иногда - дедушкиным кинжалом, нанося одну рану за другой, чувствуя сначала страх, что у нее не получится убить, а потом торжество, когда удавалось (иногда с помощью Полины Инессы) скрыть все следы преступления. 

Просыпаясь, она теперь тратила время на то, чтобы спрятать воспоминания как можно тщательнее. По счастью, Ковальский пока что был занят в доме старого герцога, и за неделю Эухения не видела его ни разу. Но этот человек пугал ее до дрожи в руках. Она никак не могла забыть те отвратительные ощущения, которые испытала, пока он пытался залезть ей в голову. 

Как бы то ни было, в чем-то он ей даже помог. Полина Инесса, конечно, вначале расстроилась от того, что Эухения Виктория смотрела ее воспоминания, и четыре дня вообще не разговаривала с ней. Однако, в конце концов, сама стала обсуждать с сестрой мучившие ее видения. И, хотя Эухения Виктория продолжала чувствовать недоверие Полины Инессы, и отчуждение ее тоже никуда не делось, в итоге они даже несколько сблизились. 

Полина Инесса теперь реже пропадала на целый день в мастерской и охотнее делилась тем, что с ней происходило.

На этот раз, едва Эухения прочла двадцать страниц, дверь комнаты открылась, и Полина Инесса мигом оказалась на кровати, подгребая под себя ноги в тесных джинсах. 

\- Я хотела рассказать тебе сегодня, как проснулась, - заговорила она, - но потом решила дать тебе поспать. И хорошо, что я это сделала, потому что… я проверила кое-что, - Полина Инесса замолчала и, затолкав заколку в рот, стала собирать волосы в хвост. 

\- Что ты хотела мне рассказать? – Эухения Виктория с улыбкой вынула заколку изо рта сестры и оставила ее висеть в воздухе. 

\- Мои видения… Ты помнишь дату смерти из моих видений? Ту, в которую погибла большая часть наших? 

\- Это трудно забыть! – безрадостно хмыкнула Эухения Виктория. – Второе мая 1998 года. 

\- Да. Но там не было Ромулу и Грегори. 

\- Но они погибли в пожаре на драконьей ферме. 

\- Да. Но мы думали, что этот пожар будет намного позже… А сегодня я лежала с открытыми глазами, и увидела… Увидела надгробие с датой смерти, с одной датой. Я и раньше его видела, просто к дате никогда не приглядывалась. 

\- И?

На секунду Эухении стало так страшно, что она едва не закричала. А что, если они оба должны умереть уже вот-вот?.. Господи, неужели с нее недостаточно Чарли? Недостаточно Джафара? Недостаточно всего… 

\- Это сбило меня с толку, - призналась Полина Инесса. – Потому что это 8 декабря 1993 года, день, когда на тебя напали. 

Эухения Виктория во все глаза уставилась на сестру. 

\- Ну да, я подумала, что это бред, - согласилась Полина Инесса. - И утром я пошла и аппарировала наугад, в это место. И это оказалось кладбище с другой стороны Санта-Катарины, оно там действительно есть. И в этом месте похоронены два деревенских жителя, старики, которые умерли вот только что, в январе-феврале. И я не знаю, что и думать. Если бы Ромулу и Грегори погибли в тот день, и если бы их хоронили по маггловскому обряду, они были бы похоронены там. Это самое ближайшее кладбище к Фуэнтэ Сольяда. 

\- Но они не умерли! – воскликнула Эухения Виктория. – И вообще, с какой стати они должны были бы умереть?!

\- Защищая тебя? Мне кажется, когда я в этом видении стою у их могилы, я помню, что мы все защищали тебя там. 

\- Нет! О Боже, нет! – Эухению Викторию затрясло от одной мысли об этом. 

\- Хен! Да успокойся же ты! – прикрикнула Полина Инесса. 

Зажав рот рукой, Эухения Виктория привалилась спиной к стене, натягивая гобелен. Ветхая ткань не выдержала и, издав жалобный треск, разъехалась под ее головой. В воздух поднялись клубы пыли. Отфыркиваясь, Полина Инесса помогла сестре лечь, и, скомкав гобелен, унесла его куда-то. 

\- Забросила на чердак, в сундуки с хламом, - сказала она, вернувшись. 

В зачарованных безразмерных сундуках хранилось много всякого – вещи, артефакты и даже кое-какая мебель герцогов Толедских, перемещенная сюда из некогда принадлежавших семье домов в Мадриде и Памплоне, и то, что уцелело после обрушения замка в Фуэнтэ Сольяда. В другое время Эухения Виктория ответила бы, что это вовсе не хлам, она гордилась предками, но сейчас ей было не до этого – удержаться бы и не заистерить. 

\- Этого ведь не случилось, Хен, - сказала Полина Инесса, проводя рукой по ее волосам. 

\- Но если бы я воспользовалась вассальной клятвой, они бы пришли мне на помощь и погибли?

– Этого не случилось, Хен. Может, и должны были, но этого не случилось, - настойчиво повторила Полина Инесса. - И мне кажется, важно понять, почему. 

\- Может, твои видения – на самом деле не правда? То, что ты видишь про настоящий момент – правда, а видения о будущем – неправда? 

Полина Инесса легла рядом, слегка касаясь плеча Эухении теплой щекой.

\- Помнишь, когда Марта напала на тебя в первый раз, прямо на берегу Тахо, но вы с Ромулу успели аппарировать? 

Эухения Виктория горько засмеялась: 

\- Ты думаешь, я могу этого не помнить?

Полина Инесса поджала ноги и натянула на ладони рукава дырчатого серого джемпера. 

\- Дело не в этом. До этого у меня много раз было видение, как вы с Ромулу убегаете от нее и ее дружков. Видела, как ты стоишь на пороге столовой с подвернутой ногой, и тебя трясет. И в детстве, когда ты еще каталась на лошадях, в тот день, когда Байрон сбросил тебя и раздробил тебе ногу, а Макс потом принес тебя домой на руках, и папа напоил тебя костеростом, а у тебя оказалась аллергия на костерост?… Я уже знала, что он тебя сейчас принесет, и что папе придется везти тебя в город к маггловскому врачу… А змея? Когда Инес тебя чуть не убила? Я вижу то, что происходит, и то, что будет происходить… 

\- Ты так ищешь причину, черт возьми, как будто хочешь, чтобы это сбылось!

\- Если я найду причину, по которой это не сбылось, может, я найду способ остановить другие смерти? Мы найдем!

\- А что мама говорила Хуану Антонио про то, что Вильярдо будут преследовать несчастья, пока она будет главой рода? 

\- Это и говорила. 

\- Может быть, есть еще какие-то предсказания, которые помогут с этим разобраться?

\- Угу, - тоненько вздохнула Полина Инесса и продекламировала:   
\- «Все Вильярдо умрут, если самый сильный маг рода не оставит потомства». Ну, или как-то так? Помнишь это предсказание?

\- Нет. Я думала, это шутка, что ты его только что сочинила. 

\- Нет, это мне Алисия рассказала. Сейчас ведь _я_ хожу к дедушке, и мы часто с ней разговариваем. Она раньше работала у бабушки Миры, и она говорит, что Алехандро Теодор считался самым сильным магом, сильнее дедушки, и когда он бил бабушку Миру, то всегда говорил ей: «Если ты не родишь мне, все Вильярдо вымрут». 

\- Кошмар какой! 

\- Ну да! Я очень понимаю дедушку, почему он его на дуэль вызвал. Хотя прекрасно знал, какова будет цена!

\- Но как Алехандро Теодор мог это делать? Бабушка Мира сама очень сильная колдунья! 

\- Алисия говорит, что она, - Полина Инесса понизила голос до шепота, - ненавидела его и не хотела с ним спать. Он привязывал ее к кровати, бил, ну и... И чем дольше она не беременела, тем больше зверел… 

\- О Боже! – выдохнула Эухения Виктория. – И этого человека в учебнике Истории магической Испании называют героем! 

\- А тогда еще не было закона, по которому жена могла пожаловаться на мужа. А пожаловаться в семье, попросить защиты – это было унизительно. 

\- Но она же могла попросить защиты в монастыре! Говорят, отец Грегори, Хорхе Павана, был также строг, как и Грегори. Уверена, он не допустил бы такого!

\- И все равно это был бы позор, все бы узнали о том, что она не живет с мужем. Ее бы осудили в собственной семье. 

Было видно, что Полина Инесса уже сама задавала все эти вопросы Алисии, и получила на них ответы. 

\- Но, видишь, в конце концов она не выдержала и решилась на позор. Алисия говорит, она потом десять лет жила у себя в поместье очень замкнуто и никуда не выходила. Пока не стала за животными в Африке охотиться.

\- Сбежала, - улыбнулась Эухения Виктория. – Может, она и Альбалате Пинто, но в первую очередь, Вильярдо. Потому что все Вильярдо бегают от решения проблем. Что ты думаешь о Ромулу?

\- О Ромулу? – Полина Инесса задумалась. – Ну, он стал спокойнее. 

\- Но не счастливее, правда? – состояние Ромулу беспокоило Эухению Викторию чуть ли не сильнее собственного. И даже, может быть, из-за разницы характеров этих двух - сильнее состояния Макса. 

\- Ну, прошло всего две недели, как он дома, - с некоторым сомнением сказала сестра. 

Две недели – это много или мало? Действительно ли Ромулу был влюблен в того маггла или он просто так отчаянно нуждался хоть в ком-то, кто его выслушает? Хоть в ком-то, кто мог бы ему заменить Риту, которая всегда в первую очередь была другом и сестрой, а не женой. Эухения Виктория любила ее, но ни на секунду не верила, что та вышла замуж за Ромулу по любви. 

… Старый дом Майерсов в Оттэри-Сент-Кэчпоул. Лето между шестым и седьмым курсами Риты в Хогвартсе. Август, почти что уже сентябрь. Дождь. 

В кабинете в башенке на втором этаже немного холодно, и старая шаль Ритиной бабки не греет. Окно в сад распахнуто, и с очередным порывом ветра мокрые ветки стряхивают на письменный стол тяжелые капли. Эухении Виктории восемь, и она, чувствуя себя подавленной от сильной боли в ноге, послушно сидит на коленях у Риты. Та комкает очередное письмо, и ее волосы становятся ярко-красными, а их кончики подсвечиваются электрическими искорками. Рита редко проявляет способности метаморфа при ком-то, и Эухения Виктория чувствует гордость за то, что у них теперь есть общая тайна. 

«Ромулу… он так на него похож, - говорит Рита. – Почему это не он? – бормочет она, вспушивая волосы Эухении Виктории. – Вот скажи мне, Хен, почему это не он?»…

\- А у меня голова сейчас разорвется! – сказала вдруг Полина Инесса, и Эухения Виктория вернулась в реальность, сфокусировав взгляд на темных глазах сестры. – Из-за всего этого Святое семейство* опять не получается. Пока леплю, думаю черт знает о чем, и руки не слушаются… - Полина Инесса огорченно потрясла в воздухе тонкими смуглыми кистями, усыпанными мелкими родинками. – Я только и умею, что палочку держать. Хотя утешает, что это пригодится, если на нас нападет кто-нибудь типа Волдеморта с его приспешниками. Наверное, мы всем семейством даже продержимся целых пять минут, - сказала она и со вздохом поднялась. - Ладно, пойду еще раз попытаюсь. В мастерской, кстати, теплее, чем здесь. А что, если класть в этот обогреватель два пакета сразу? Вдруг сработает? 

Когда дверь за сестрой захлопнулась, Эухения Виктория снова села и приложила ладонь к голой светло-серой стене. Без гобелена она была гораздо холоднее, но неприятным оказалось не это. Без всех этих предков за своей спиной она внезапно почувствовала себя брошенной. 

\---------------------------------------  
Не прошло, однако, и часа, как ее уединение было вновь нарушено. 

\- Нашел что-нибудь? – с любопытством спросила Эухения Виктория, посылая книгу на телевизор и одновременно придвигаясь ближе к проходу.

\- Нет, - ответил Макс, прикусил и без того припухшую губу и нервно забарабанил по краю книжной полки. Стоявшая на ней чернильница недовольно подпрыгнула, расплескивая ярко-зеленые капли, перо в ней угрожающе заколыхалось. 

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Я все утро провел в монастырской библиотеке, все утро, - ответил он, затем, подумав, перешел через всю комнату и бросился на стоявший у постели стул. Раздался предупредительный треск. 

Макс вытащил палочку и прошипел скрепляющее заклинание. 

Эухения Виктория засмеялась.

\- Этого хватит всего на пару часов. Надо поставить кресло, - сказала она. – Так что ты там не нашел?

Макс вытер пот со лба. 

\- Практически ничего. О том периоде, который нас интересует, и о Гриндевальде тоже ничего. И это кажется странным. Ведь в монастырскую библиотеку собирают все выходящие книги. По крайней мере, на основных европейских языках. А после каждой войны мемуары выпускают все, кому не лень. А подшивки газет? Я не нашел ни одной подшивки «Болетин дель мундо махико»** или «Оракуло диарио»***, начиная с 1895 года и заканчивая пятидесятыми годами. Причем британский «Ежедневный пророк» за эти годы там есть. 

Эухения Виктория присвистнула. 

\- Выглядит так, как будто кто-то не хотел, чтобы важная информация была найдена. 

\- Или она просто кому-то понадобилась, Хен, - заметил Макс, внимательно рассматривая свои ногти. – И он просто-напросто спер подшивку и все нужные книги. 

\- Или и то, и другое? Но тогда все должно быть в общем каталоге монастырских книг. 

\- Дело в том, что и каталога тоже нет. 

\- Э-э-э? Но он совсем недавно был. 

\- Когда? 

\- Две недели назад? Можно уточнить у Полины Инессы, она искала мне книги. 

\- А-а-а, те самые, которые у меня под кроватью лежат? – протянул Макс, лукаво глядя на сестру. 

Эухения Виктория смутилась. 

– Извини, - буркнула она, чувствуя, что краснеет.

\- Ну, брось, у меня не такая тонкая натура, как у Полины Инессы. Мне это даже интересно, так что одну из них я уже зачел. Про проклятия, из-за которых люди чернеют, например, очень интересно.

\- Брр, не хочу даже думать об этом! 

\- А, может быть, напрасно? – спросил Макс. – Жаль. 

Он посмотрел в пол между своих широко расставленных ног, и Эухения Виктория поняла, что он очень хочет, чтобы она спросила, почему ему жаль, а он бы помялся, а потом ответил, что она могла бы изобрести зелье, которое спасает людей от этих проклятий. С детства он мечтал о том, что она станет великим зельеваром, чуть ли не больше нее самой. Но даже ради исполнения всех желаний Макса она не прикоснется к котлам вновь! 

Конечно, как только он понял, что Эухения Виктория не собирается задавать вопрос, то сразу переменил тему. 

\- Национальная библиотека сгорела, - все еще не глядя на сестру, Макс переплел пухлые пальцы и, по своей любимой привычке, стал сгибать и разгибать их. 

\- Фернандо Ферейра, - сказала она. 

Он посмотрел на нее заинтересованно. 

\- На прошлой неделе Хуан Антонио сказал, что его сделали помощником министра информации. Наверняка, он знает, где добыть книги. А подшивки газет - в редакциях. 

\- Перед тем, как вернуться домой, я побывал в обеих редакциях. У них подшивки сохранились только с послевоенного времени. Мне обещали скопировать их, но, сдается мне, это мало поможет. 

\- Тонкая итальянская рука? – хмыкнула Эухения Виктория, с нежностью глядя на брата.

Макс опять опустил голову и сплел пальцы, и она в который раз отметила, что он сильно поправился за то время, что провел в Дурмштранге. 

\- Что-то вроде… - хмуро ответил он. 

В детстве они оба любили тайны, и даже сами выдумывали их, но сейчас Эухении Виктории хотелось простоты и ясности, и она чувствовала, что и Максу хотелось того же. 

\- Что ты будешь делать, если человека, убившего Мэри, никогда не найдут? 

\- Найду и убью его сам? 

Их взгляды встретились, и Эухения Виктория вдруг поняла, что на самом деле он давно, может быть, весь месяц ждал этого вопроса. Однако неожиданно Макс переменил тему. 

\- Игорь на этой неделе позвал меня к себе, поил водкой и рассказывал, как они со Старым Князем и мамой и еще одним магом устраивали учебные дуэли. И не год, и не два. Вот бы нам так… 

\- Ну, а в чем дело? У нас есть Рита, которой вечно приключений на… в общем, не хватает. Почему бы, в самом деле, не предложить? 

\- Нужно четыре человека, Хен. 

\- Ты, Рита, Ромулу, Полина Инесса. 

\- Думаешь, Ромулу согласится? Его магия еще не в порядке… 

Эухения Виктория задумалась. 

\- Есть зелья, которые могут напитать магией на час-другой. Раз в неделю – это вполне безобидно, а Эухенио вполне по силам такое сварить. 

\- А ты?

\- А что я?

\- Нас четверо, и нас наверняка придется лечить. 

\- Возьмите Соледад. Она будет бурчать и лечить, лечить и бурчать. 

\- И мы будем остро чувствовать собственную ничтожность, - подхватил смеющийся Макс. 

\- А что ты предлагаешь мне? 

\- Ну, ты могла бы поучить целительские заклинания. Когда ты в детстве меня лечила, это тебе хорошо удавалось.

\- Макс, да ты был неповоротливой толстой скотиной, - возразила она, пытаясь удержать подкатывающий хохот. – Ты все время успевал ногу сломать прямо перед тем, как нам надо было куда-нибудь идти. Так что я лечила больше себя, чем тебя. А потом у меня и вовсе палочку отобрали. Типа, детям не положено. 

\- А мою не отобрали! – фыркнул он. – Она у меня так и лежит с тех пор. А где, кстати, мы их тогда нашли? 

\- Где-то в монастыре? 

\- Точно! В комнатах покойного настоятеля! 

\- Ага, и ты так логично уговаривал меня, что он же покойный, ему палочки теперь не нужны! 

Они оба покатились со смеху, вспоминая детские проделки. 

\- Ладно, считай, что уговорил меня, - сказала Эухения Виктория, когда Макс затих и, вынув из кармана жилетки аккуратный платок, стал вытирать глаза. – Выучу я целительские заклинания. И Эухенио закажу набор зелий. 

\- Здорово! Значит, образуем кружок по субботам! Посмотрим, может, еще кто-нибудь присоединится. Ладно, я отправляюсь искать Фернандо Ферейра. Надеюсь, что этот тип настолько же отличается от дона Себастьяна внутри, насколько и снаружи. 

\- По-моему, он очень симпатичен, - она вспомнила голубоглазого толстощекого парня, принесшего ей бокал на дне рождении Хуана Антонио. - И вы даже чем-то похожи. 

Макс фыркнул, вставая.

– Я уникальный, - сказал он, подбоченясь и надувая щеки. – Таких гениев, как я, больше не существует. И никогда не существовало! И даже не пытайся сравнивать меня с жалкими и ничтожными существами, ползающими у моих ног!

Она еще долго смеялась, глядя на закрывшуюся за ним дверь. Потом легла на постель и под одеялом обхватила себя руками. Надо же, кружок по субботам! Наверное, ей будет тяжело. Наверное, она будет бесконечно завидовать им. Таким здоровым и полным сил. Их быстроте и ловкости, их веселью. Тому, что перед ними открыты все возможности мира. Но быть здесь – значит, быть одной, отделенной от них. Это казалось еще более невыносимым, и она согласилась. 

\------------------------------------------------  
* Полина Инесса лепит барселонский собор Святого семейства   
**Boletin del mundo magico – «Вестник магического мира»  
*** Oraculo diario – «Ежедневный пророк»


	57. Щенок

_POV Северуса_  
16 февраля 1994 года

Принять Поттера в род… Эта затея не выходит у меня из головы несколько дней. Все бы ничего, но я совершенно не представляю, как взять у мальчишки кровь. Притащить его в мою лабораторию под Империусом и потом наложить еще один Обливиэйт? Приказать задержаться после урока и попросить отлить сальноволосому ублюдку крови на память? Усыпить Помфри, выпить оборотное с волосом Помфри, найти Поттера и потребовать, чтобы он сию же минуту шел в больничное крыло и сдавал анализы? Спровоцировать драку Поттер-слизеринцы и осуществить свой грязный план, собрав в склянку кровь с места битвы? 

Идеи, одна нелепее другой, приходят мне в голову каждые полчаса. Мысль об Империусе представляется самой действенной и простой по исполнению, но также и самой отвратительной. Даже то, что все это будет делаться ради блага Поттера (Мерлин – будущего Снейпа!), и то, что я, наверное, с удовольствием посмотрел бы на Поттера, подчиняющегося мне, не делает ее ни на йоту привлекательней. В конце концов, я решаю спровоцировать его на отработку - нет, на серию отработок, что надежнее, а там придумаю что-нибудь. Он наверняка порежется, измельчая ингредиенты: мое присутствие всегда действует ему на нервы. Надо только найти способ взять побольше крови, и все дела. Хотя бы даже заставить его варить противоядие на крови – заодно научится. То, в которое кровь нужно добавлять в два этапа, например. 

Утром, на завтраке, я весь в этих мыслях, и Альбусу приходится толкнуть меня под руку, обращая мое внимание на кружащую над столом большую пеструю сову. В записке почерком Фелиппе всего лишь одно слово: «Приходи». Опускаю лицо над тарелкой, чтобы волосы закрыли полыхнувшие щеки. Не знаю, что он этим хотел сказать: целую неделю мы едва ли говорили друг другу больше пары слов в день. Из той книги, которую он дал мне, Анабелла перевела лишь десятую часть. Быть может, его милость допустит меня сегодня к своим воспоминаниям? О другом, наверное, не стоит даже сметь думать. Я ведь, в первую очередь, Пожиратель и только потом человек. Эта мысль помогает прогнать румянец, и когда, после уроков, так и не назначив отработку Поттеру, я хватаю думоотвод и срываюсь в Милан, мной владеет скорее злость. 

Но когда он открывает мне дверь и, отступая вглубь коридора, облегченно выдыхает, - я вдруг понимаю, что на самом деле он ждал меня и боялся, что я передумаю и не приду. И гнев уходит, оставляя надежду. 

А потом меня срывает. Едва дверь захлопывается за моей спиной, я впечатываю его в стену и даже не целую, скорее, врываюсь в его рот. Перед глазами мутится, и я ничего не вижу, только чувствую языком его небо, его зубы, его язык. Его руки охватывают меня, ощупывают, стискивают, каким-то образом задирают тяжелое пальто, добираются до ягодиц и сжимают их, приподнимая меня. Сквозь мои брюки и его джинсы я чувствую его твердый член, моему – уже больно. Он сбрасывает мое пальто, расстегивает молнию. Я справляюсь с его ремнем, спускаю джинсы вместе с трусами, сажаю Фелиппе на стол в прихожей, окончательно освобождая его от одежды и избавляясь от собственных брюк. 

Он разводит ноги, проводит между ними пальцами, приглашая, и я ошалеваю. Там все такое нежное, с розовой полоской тонко натянутой кожи над складками, окруженными редкими волосками, что кажется совсем не тронутым. Отчаянно цепляюсь стремительно безумеющим мозгом за мысль о том, что нужна смазка, но Фелиппе сам что-то шепчет, и в руку ему влетает баночка с любрикантом. Вырываю ее, открываю, зачерпываю всей горстью и ввожу скользкий палец в еле поддающееся отверстие, стараясь нащупать простату. Фелиппе выгибается с криком, от которого я почти готов кончить. Наверное, я умру, если сейчас, немедленно, не возьму его.

Он, кажется, думает так же, потому что, задыхаясь, перехватывает мою руку. 

\- Нет! – говорит он с таким отчаянием в глазах, как будто я в этот момент могу отказать ему. – Хочу сразу тебя!

Наношу смазку на член и вхожу. Точнее, пытаюсь. Теснота такая, что, кажется, смерть пока не отменяется. Колени дрожат, и я, наверно, упал бы, если бы Фелиппе не обхватил меня ногами. В коридоре почти темно, свет падает откуда-то сверху, и я не вижу его лица. Нахожу на ощупь губами. Боже, так… так сладко! Он подается навстречу, и я притискиваю, насаживаю его на себя, и уже не сдерживаю стонов, слушая его крики… 

Кофе, который он варит, действительно хорош. Как раз такой крепости, какой нужно, и он долго ворчит, когда я порчу его сахаром и молоком. Я не слишком люблю сладкое, но и не мазохист. Мне вполне хватает горечи сердечных зелий, которые я с тех пор, как вляпался в ловушку в доме Горбина, вынужден принимать каждое утро. 

Одетые только в брюки и рубашки, мы сидим в гостиной: Фелиппе - полулежа на диване, я - в кресле напротив, и медленно приходим в себя. Призвав какую-то вазу со всякой мелочью и порывшись в ней, он протягивает мне широкую малиновую резинку. 

– Сделаем тебе хвост.

Терпеть не могу, когда кто-то пытается менять мою внешность. Собираюсь, было, возмутиться, но слова замирают в горле, когда он наклоняется и нежно прикасается к моим волосам, собирая их, трогая пальцами шею. Каждое его прикосновение отдается во всем теле пронзительным теплом. Мне хочется еще. Я знаю, чувствую, что ему тоже хочется, но он еще слишком слаб, страшно навредить ему. Приходится соглашаться на то, чтобы он дотрагивался до меня. 

Может быть, поэтому, когда он говорит о том, что в следующий раз я должен взять с собой Ричарда, по сердцу словно кто-то скребет когтистой лапой. И вроде не очень острые когти, но… Вот и разница между ним и Альбусом (наверное, я везде обречен находить ее, вернее, сам себя обрек), – Альбус верит мне. И я знаю, что он действительно верит, а не просто так говорит. Иначе он бы просто не доверил мне себя. При воспоминании об Альбусе тварь не просто начинает скрести, а уже выколупывает целые кусочки. Поскорее меняю тему. 

\- Я прочитал описание ритуала, - говорю. – Даже если состав зелий окажется выполнимым, шансы найти магов всех стихий минимальны. Я знаю человека, проявляющего воздух, возможно, смогу уговорить человека, проявляющего, как я подозреваю, огонь, сам я проявляю воду, но земля? Где взять землю? 

Он улыбается:  
– Разве ты не знаешь ни одного метаморфа?

\- Метаморфы проявляют землю?! 

Уже теплее. Усмехаюсь, вспоминая ту неуклюжую девчонку-метаморфа, которая была влюблена в меня. С другой стороны, просить ее участвовать в _таком_ ритуале? 

\- Не парься, - говорит Фелиппе, залезая рукой под мой расстегнутый рукав рубашки. От его поглаживаний мурашки волнами разбегаются по груди, по животу. – Я проявляю землю, очень сильно проявляю, - говорит он, и, заглядывая мне в глаза, целует. Потом его рука отправляется в мои брюки, и следующие полчаса я уже не думаю ни о чем. 

Вернуться в нормальное состояние на этот раз мне удается не скоро. 

\- Как узнать, какую стихию проявляет тот человек? А если он вообще ее не проявляет? – спрашиваю я, когда мы, приведя себя в порядок, заправляемся второй порцией кофе. 

\- Все мы проявляем стихию в детстве, - говорит Фелиппе, придвигаясь поближе, так, чтобы касаться своими коленями моих. 

\- Но в детстве мы все проявляем разные. Я помню, что один раз проявил огонь… - Ага, обжег отца, когда он пытался меня выпороть. И, хотя мама была счастлива, это разозлило его так, что в тот момент я был согласен вообще никогда никакие магические способности не проявлять. - А в другой раз землю. - Сопротивлялся каким-то пацанам, которым понравилась идея попинать меня, и вдруг под ними асфальт треснул и стал проваливаться. – Сейчас я проявляю воду. У меня была подруга, которая в детстве летала и заставляла цветы распускаться: это воздух и земля, как я понимаю. Взрослой она стала очень сильной волшебницей, но стихийную магию не проявляла совершенно. 

Я вдруг задумываюсь. То, что Лили дала защиту сыну – может, это и была стихийная магия? Даже сейчас, спустя столькие годы, думать о ее гибели практически непереносимо. Был ли _тот_ сон правдой? Действительно ли я попал куда-то, откуда мог и уйти туда, где была Лили, и вернуться обратно? Впрочем, все это бред, мои околосмертные галлюцинации. 

\- Сев, - Фелиппе кладет руку мне на плечо. 

Я поднимаю голову. 

\- У тебя такое лицо… - он встает и обвивает меня уже двумя руками, вжимая носом в свой живот. Через тонкую ткань рубашки вдыхаю его запах. Он гладит меня по голове, снимает резинку, распускает волосы, зарывается в них пальцами, перебирает. И это так хорошо. Мерлин, так хорошо… Альбус тоже делал так иногда… 

\- Если человек не проявляет стихию во взрослом возрасте, может ли его стихийной взрослой магией считаться то, что было в детстве? Хотя, в данном случае, узнать то, что было в его детстве – это все равно, что узнать то, что происходит с ним сейчас. Одинаково невозможно. 

\- Провести четыре разных ритуала? – спрашивает он. 

\- Бред! В зельях для ритуалов со стихийной магией используются такие редкие ингредиенты, что если мы и на один ритуал все быстро достанем, это уже будет подарком судьбы. Кроме того, они, как правило, настаиваются месяцами. Неужели никто никогда не писал книги о том, как распознать проявления стихийной магии? 

\- Ну, это все равно, как если бы кто-то написал учебник, как управлять всеми четырьмя стихиями! Маги, проявляющие стихию, рождаются слишком редко. 

\- Ну, если подумать, не так уж и редко, – усмехаюсь я. – Я знаю как минимум двоих только у себя в школе. А с тобой - еще семерых или восьмерых. 

\- Есть легенда, что существует монастырь, где учат управлять стихийной магией. Где-то в горах, но где он, никто не знает, - улыбается Фелиппе во все тридцать два зуба. 

\- А страна?

\- Говорят, что в Швейцарии. 

– Хм, швейцарцы помешаны на своем благополучии, там магов раз-два и обчелся, им там неинтересно жить. 

\- Стихийная магия считается светлой, - возражает Фелиппе. – Я бы не удивился. Есть же легенда о хранителях мира. Может, это они и есть. 

\- Что еще за хранители мира? – наклонившись к нему, я играю с его пупком, быстро-быстро прикасаюсь к нему языком, Фелиппе хрипло вскрикивает и натягивает рубашку, отпихивая меня. 

Сажусь на диван рядом с ним, поджимая под себя босые ноги. Как в детстве, с Лили. Да я и чувствую себя как в детстве. Как будто мне не тридцать четыре, а четырнадцать, и все еще впереди, и все позволено. Да, все… 

Он ложится, закладывая руки под голову, упирая крупные ступни мне в коленку:   
– Говорят, это сильные маги, которые живут от трехсот лет, а некоторые даже несколько тысяч. Их обязанность – следить не за одним миром, а за несколькими одновременно. 

\- Что значит «за несколькими»?

\- Не перебивай меня, потом объясню! И вот они следят за тем, чтобы ничьи действия не разрушили какой-нибудь мир. Говорят, что есть маги, которые самим своим присутствием обеспечивают миру равновесие, и неважно, на чьей они стороне, темных или светлых сил. И если такой маг погибнет до срока, то всему миру угрожает разрушение, пусть даже через двести или триста лет. И тогда хранители отматывают время назад и позволяют этому магу прожить жизнь заново, оберегая его… 

\- Не нахожу здесь логики. Почему, в таком случае, они его с самого начала не оберегали? 

\- Сев! – восклицает он недовольно. – Я же тебе сказал: «Не перебивай!» Потому что вычислить мага, который поддерживает мировое равновесие, не так-то легко. Они же кажутся совсем обычными. Хранителей мало, и у них много обязанностей. 

\- Ага, - хмыкаю я, - куда проще время отмотать назад!

\- Если бы кто-то дослушал меня до конца, то он бы услышал, что в этой легенде говорится, что времени вообще нет.

\- Ну-ну. 

\- Ты что, это нарочно? Хочешь меня позлить?!

Мерлин, он и вправду завелся! Дразнить его действительно забавно, да и выслушивать всякую чушь не очень хочется, но, наверное, от _своего парня_ можно и потерпеть. От мысли о том, что у меня теперь вроде как есть _свой_ парень, приятное тепло расходится по всему телу. 

\- Ну что ты, я тебя внимательно слушаю, - елейным голосом тяну я, удерживая смех. 

Он с подозрением косится на меня, но продолжает:   
\- Для хранителей время нелинейно. Они обладают особой магией, которая позволяет видеть время по-другому. Для них все равно, что прошлое, что настоящее, что будущее. Они могут вернуться и исправить то, что случилось в любой момент. Точнее, они сами не могут исправлять, но они могут позволить магу равновесия и людям вокруг него перепрожить жизнь так, чтобы он потом выжил. 

Я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не хмыкнуть в очередной раз, но он неожиданно замолкает. 

\- Послушай, но ведь этот маг все равно умрет, в конце концов. 

\- Тогда уже успеют родиться другие маги равновесия. И у них у всех разная сила, поэтому в один период на земле может жить два таких мага, а в другой, например, десять. А в третий сто. 

Мне хочется спросить, действительно ли он верит в это, но он, кажется, действительно верит…

Возвращаясь в замок, я вспоминаю, что так и не спросил его про эти разные миры. Ну да Мерлин с ним. Магглы вот в инопланетян верят…

А сегодня мне, по всей видимости, везет. Прямо у входа в Большой зал перед ужином в меня врезается Поттер и мгновенно отскакивает, с вызовом таращась прямо в глаза своими зелеными гляделками. Должно быть, так и не смог починить очки, и они теперь сваливаются в самое неподходящее время. Что ж, неподходящее – для него. 

Нависаю над ним, радуясь, что поблизости нет ни Люпина, ни Минервы, а только двое Уизли – братец и сестричка, и наша вечная мисс Заучка. 

\- Отработка, Поттер, - шиплю я, с удовольствием наблюдая вспыхивающую в его глазах ярость. – Сегодня в восемь в моем кабинете. У меня как раз осталось несколько очень грязных котлов. Поработаете своими нежными ручками. И – десять баллов с Гриффиндора за попытку сбить с ног преподавателя. 

Прохожу вперед, слушая недовольный приглушенный шепот Уизли. Хорошо бы и дальше все прошло так легко. Может, выпить Феликс Фелицис? Я как раз сварил очередную порцию…

К отработке Поттер уже заведен до предела. И где-то еще щеку успел разодрать. Мальчишка драит котлы с такой яростью, что я радуюсь тому, что не заставил его мельчить ингредиенты. Во-первых, их он бы точно испортил, а во-вторых, в таком состоянии он бы не просто порезался, а как минимум палец бы себе отхватил. 

Пытаюсь читать книгу, но Феликс Фелицис будоражит кровь. Не понимая, чего хочет от меня зелье, просто хожу по комнате за поттеровской спиной. А он скребет все усерднее, и как всегда, бестолково. Мерлин мой, каждый первокурсник знает, что так котлы не отчистишь, только поцарапаешь! В конце концов царапанье становится невыносимым. 

\- Хватит! – рычу я, подходя к нему и вырывая щетку из рук. – Вы даже отработку умудрились испортить! Вам нельзя доверить даже котлы отдирать, Поттер! Абсолютно бестолковый, безмозглый, как ваш папаша! Убирайтесь! Любой первокурсник и то справится лучше вас!

Когда он уходит, швыряю щетку в угол. Никогда не наблюдал у зелья такого эффекта. Впрочем, это эффект Поттера, не иначе. Эффект щенка Поттера, ха-ха. Эйфория мешается в голове черт знает с чем. И на долю секунды мне становится страшно, что я отравился. Перепутал ингредиенты и отравился неправильно сваренным Феликс Фелицис. С кем не бывает, ха-ха. 

С трудом наложив защитные заклинания на дверь – руки трясутся так, что никак не сосредоточишься, несусь куда-то по Хогвартсу, на ходу сочиняя эпитафию: «Сальноволосый ублюдок отравился собственным зельем». Отравился. Или подавился. И подох прямо в школьном коридоре, всем на радость. А что? Только может, трое не придут в восторг. Ричард, Альбус, да еще этот миланский щенок, который, однако, потом наверняка вздохнет с облегчением, что прекратил путаться с Пожирателем. 

Эйфория, а с ней и действие зелья, заканчивается в тот момент, когда я дохожу до распахнутой двери совятни. И мне уже очень хочется спросить себя, что я делаю здесь, как вдруг до меня доносится поттеровский голос. 

\- …и этот ублюдок наверняка специально ходил за моей спиной, чтобы довести меня, - жалуется он кому-то наверху. – Хедвиг, я не понимаю, каким надо быть уродом, чтобы ненавидеть человека только за то, что его отец спас тебе жизнь! 

Ах, вот как! Интересно, от кого он _это_ услышал?! Сердце опускается куда-то в желудок: неужели Альбус сказал ему это?! Нет, наверняка Люпин. Облегчение почти лишает меня сил. Приваливаюсь к стене. Впрочем, пора уходить, раз моя затея не удалась. Делаю уже шаг, чтобы выйти из башни, но Поттер начинает опять:

\- А мне еще эти сны снятся, что я его именем сына назову! И объясню, что он был самым храбрым человеком на свете! Уже в третий раз за две недели. Кошмар какой-то! Ведь скажешь кому – засмеют. Хуже этого только тот, что снится мне с детства… знаешь, это было еще до тебя. Тогда я еще жил в чулане под лестницей, и Дадли разбил любимую вазу тети Петуньи, а наказали, как всегда, меня. Так долго я еще никогда без еды не оставался. Ну, обычно просто мало еды давали, а тут, кажется, три или четыре дня. И в туалет выпускали только раз в день, а не два. Ну, хоть работать не заставляли в эти дни, тогда бы ты меня, наверное, никогда не увидела. 

Он горько смеется, а у меня все тело заледенело под теплой зимней мантией от услышанного. Нет, это ведь не может, просто не может быть правдой? Он врет, разве не так? Сопляк, которому настолько нужно внимание, что он готов сочинять слезливые байки даже для сов! Или тренируется для будущих зрителей? Или видел, как я шел по его следу, и теперь придумывает сказочку для моих ушей? А я чуть было не купился на это, забыв, что Альбус никогда бы не позволил воспитывать своего драгоценного Поттера _таким_ людям. Но в ту же секунду перед глазами мелькает искаженное злобой лицо Петуньи, и моя обретенная, было, уверенность вновь теряется, словно бы растворяясь в стылом воздухе вокруг. 

\- А на пятый день я стал уже бредить, и они испугались, наверное, что я умру, и стали кормить опять. И мне в ту ночь было так плохо! Я думал, что они отравили меня, честное слово! Я же тогда не знал, что я волшебник, что если они отравят, им придется за такое отвечать. А потом мне приснилась авария, в которой погибли мои родители, как наша машина врезается во что-то, и мама кричит. Это я потом, после дементоров, понял - никакая это не авария. 

Он замолкает. Я стою, закусив губу, и совершенно не знаю, что мне делать. То ли немедленно уйти отсюда, то ли подняться по лестнице, схватить Поттера за тощие плечи и трясти до тех пор, пока из него не вытрясется вся правда. 

\- Мне пора, - говорит он. – А то Гермиона с Роном заподозрят, что этот урод меня уже закопал. Я еще зайду. 

Сверху доносится довольное уханье. Я делаю шаг вперед и встаю в дверях. Сейчас он спустится и увидит меня. И… 

Но он, кажется, уже видит. Потому что сверху раздается испуганный вскрик. Потом еще один крик. Потом какой-то странный стук и шум. А потом безвольное тело Поттера скатывается к моим ногам.


	58. Принятие в род

_POV Северуса, 16-19 февраля 1994 года_

Едва я опускаюсь на колени рядом с Поттером, над лестницей раздается пронзительное уханье, и полярная сова приземляется у стены, угрожающе размахивая крыльями. Я уже готов вырубить ее Ступефаем, но она замолкает, испуганно таращась на Поттера. 

Проходит целая вечность, прежде чем я нащупываю слабенький пульс на тощей шее и только тогда, кажется, сам начинаю дышать. Пока я провожу диагностику, он приходит в себя и тоненько всхрипывает. Зеленые глаза смотрят прямо на меня, но не видят.

Произношу диагностические заклинания, напряженно всматриваясь в вязь зеленых символов, вспыхивающих то тут, то там над телом мальчишки. Итог внушительный: ребра сломаны минимум в трех местах, позвоночник поврежден в двух, голова пробита, и осколок ребра разрезал легкое. Кроме того, если я правильно расшифровал символы, у Поттера сильное сотрясение мозга. 

Однако из-под лохматой головы натекла уже порядочная лужа, и я не сразу замечаю, что мои колени в его крови. Останавливаю кровотечение Эпискеи, потом приподнимаю его голову и закрепляю ее на весу заклинанием поддержки. Хорошо, что среди зелий в моих карманах есть антисептик. Промываю рану Агуаменти, потом лью на нее зеленоватую жидкость с сильным ароматом мяты. Пока пытаюсь срастить края, глаза мальчишки фокусируются на мне: 

\- Снейп, - выхрипывает он, узнавая, и на его губах выступает кровавая пена. 

И еще раз:   
\- Снейп. 

При звуках его голоса сова обрадованно ухает, а мне, кажется, первый раз все равно, что он не называет меня «сэром». 

\- Молчите, Поттер! – говорю я. – Не двигайтесь и молчите. 

Но он, конечно, пытается дергаться. Куда же без этого?! Гриффиндор, попавший в ненавистные слизеринские лапы… Жалко, что связать нельзя – с такими повреждениями довольно рискованно. 

\- Не двигайтесь! – прикрикиваю я, пытаясь удержать его порывы. – Если хотите остаться целым. – Но, кажется, без толку. Приходится набрасывать сонные чары. Спешно наколдовываю носилки и переношу обмякшего Поттера туда. Сова взлетает, по-видимому, собираясь отправиться за нами, потом вдруг устраивается на моем плече. Неприятно, но терпимо. 

Едва я левитирую носилки метра на три вперед, как в коридоре возникает встрепанный Альбус. Я бы ничуть не удивился, если бы чары вытащили его из постели. Мне бы надо порадоваться, что они сработали, и, значит, все действительно под присмотром, но я почему-то чувствую злость. Сова издает недовольное уханье, и я внезапно радуюсь, что она согласна со мной. 

\- Что случилось, Северус? – восклицает Альбус, озабоченно глядя на мальчишку. 

\- Понятия не имею. Я услышал крик и нашел Поттера у подножия лестницы. Он вне опасности. На нем сонные чары для удобства транспортировки. 

\- Я сам донесу его до больничного крыла, Северус, - говорит Альбус, легко перехватывая контроль над носилками. – Пожалуй, стоит осмотреть совятню, и, - он бросает взгляд поверх моего плеча, - убрать следы происшествия, чтобы не пугать детей. 

Не знаю, почему, но мне не хочется отдавать Поттера ему. Что ж, в конце концов, это не моя обязанность – возиться с ранами мальчишки. Это прекрасно сделает Помфри. Коротко киваю и отворачиваюсь, стараясь не думать о том, как легко колдует Альбус. 

Подножие лестницы все в крови. Очищаю флакон от антисептика и заполняю его. Как трудно, однако, предусмотреть все условия в Феликс Фелицис. Упал он или не упал бы, не будь меня внизу? 

Совы встречают меня тревожным уханьем. Некоторые слетают с насестов и начинают кружиться надо мной, но, по счастью, не трогают. На верхней ступеньке лестницы, с которой свалился Поттер, валяются очки, и я подбираю их, в который раз за этот месяц. Потом заглядываю вниз. Нет, отсюда он точно не мог меня видеть. Не толкнули же его? Хоменум Ревелло срабатывает, несмотря на окно. Нет, никого здесь нет, а незаметно пройти мимо меня, даже под чарами невидимости, было бы нельзя. Просто досадная случайность. И это ведь то, что нужно, не так ли? 

В своих комнатах я хожу от стола к камину. Флакон с кровью стоит на столе, осталось лишь очистить ее от примесей… Мне повезло. 

Откуда же злость? Какого тролля она не проходит? Что вообще я делаю здесь? В лаборатории меня ждет варка зелий. Костерост, сердечные, бодрящее, волчьелычное для Люпина. Открываю тяжелую дверь, стою с минуту в проходе, обозревая склянки и котлы, и возвращаюсь назад. Натягиваю мантию и быстро иду в больничное крыло. 

Вхожу и выдыхаю с облегчением. Полутемнота. Альбуса уже нет. Поттер лежит на кровати и, укрытый одеялом, из-под которого торчат только лохматая голова и острое плечо с лямкой застиранной майки, мирно спит. Помфри на цыпочках выходит из своего кабинета, прикладывая палец к губам. Значит, не сонные чары, значит, уснул сам. Это хороший признак. А сердце, кажется, решило сыграть со мной в квиддич и назначило горло вратарем. Я не слышу и половины того, о чем сообщает мне Помфри, пока мы разговариваем в ее кабинете. Улавливаю только, что «будить его нельзя - мальчику нужен покой». 

Покой нужен всем нам. Зачем же я сюда пришел? Ах да, вернуть покореженную поттеровскую собственность. Подхожу к кровати, и, вглядываясь в лицо, почти закрытое слипшимися от крови вихрами, наклоняюсь, чтобы положить очки на тумбочку. Опираюсь коленом на стул, он издает тихий скрип, и Поттер поворачивается. Одеяло сползает. Наклоняюсь его поправить, и - в следующую секунду пытаюсь выдрать левую руку из цепкого захвата Поттера. Каков наглец! Начинаю разжимать правой рукой пальцы мальчишки на своем запястье, но он перехватывает ее другой рукой. У подошедшей Помфри - глаза на лоб. А у меня-то! 

\- Северус! – шепчет она торопливо почти в самое мое ухо, - пожалуйста, ему нельзя сейчас просыпаться. Сколько костероста пришлось в него влить из-за сломанных ребер и заживляющего для легкого! Я понимаю, ты его не любишь, но, пожалуйста, первые два-три часа сейчас самые-самые, ты знаешь. – Ее тон становится умоляющим. – Пожалуйста. 

\- Сонные чары наложи, - шепчу я, чувствуя, как подкатывает ярость. 

\- Северус! – ее взгляд становится осуждающим. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что при таком количестве зелий он из-за сонных чар может впасть в кому! 

Конечно, я знаю. Сколько раз я побывал здесь сам, а потом и со слизеринцами, точно так же вот переломанными, не без помощи каких-нибудь гриффиндорских уродов. 

Салазар мой, какой бред! Сажусь на табурет, пытаясь отвоевать для себя у мальчишки хотя бы мало-мальски удобную позу. Представляю, что будет, если сюда сейчас хоть кто-нибудь зайдет. Надеюсь только на то, что отбой уже наступил, и еще, что умнику Уизли и мисс Заучке не придет в голову воспользоваться поттеровской мантией-невидимкой. А уж если сам Поттер все-таки проснется!

Успокоиться мне удается не скоро. Наверное, этот вечер гораздо лучше многих из тех, что я переживал. Никто не пытает меня Круциатусом, к примеру. Или не говорит мне, что «между нами не было любви». Но это – квинтэссенция всей моей жизни. Я обречен на Поттера. Обречен заботиться о мальчишке, который не просто мне противен… из-за которого погиб мой самый близкий человек… из-за которого мне пришлось расстаться с ней вновь… Вспоминаю тот сон, так похожий на правду. Не было бы на свете вот этого, - я скашиваю глаза на сопящее нечто, - я бы, возможно, остался там… 

Что меня держит здесь, кроме долга? Защитить мальчишку и помочь выпутаться Альбусу. И все… Секс, общение с Фелиппе – это приятно, но Мерлин мой – не считать же это всерьез чем-то, что могло бы удержать меня? Только эти цепкие наглые пальцы, сжимающие меня сейчас до синяков… Двенадцать лет…

Просыпаюсь я оттого, что Поттер распарывает мне вену своими ногтями. Кажется, я даже подскакиваю, но Помфри удерживает меня, заклинанием ослабляет хватку мальчишки и освобождает мою пострадавшую левую руку. Затем останавливает кровь и убирает с моего запястья следы поттеровских пальцев. Со второй рукой этот фокус не проходит, да я и не надеялся. Мальчишка все это время мечется в лихорадке, то стонет, то начинает бормотать что-то. Помфри призывает таз с губкой и начинает обтирать его. Запах от смеси совершенно ужасный, хуже, чем от маггловского нашатыря. Боже, она что, собирается его раздевать? Впрочем, что я там не видел? Невольно вспоминается история с Забини… Прошло десять дней, а Поттер уже опять влип! Талант… 

Но почему он пошел в совятню один? Конфундус что, перестал действовать? Но ведь он действует раз и навсегда… Когда я, наконец, понимаю, что именно было не так, мне очень хочется захохотать, но, конечно же, не здесь. Хорош я: внушил Поттеру, чтобы он выходил из гриффиндорской башни только с друзьями, но при этом абсолютно не учел, что возвращаться туда он может вполне себе без друзей. Черт те что… 

Помфри обтирает мощи святого Поттера раз двадцать, прежде чем он, наконец, затихает. Когда она отправляет таз в свой кабинет и собирается уходить, я неожиданно чувствую на своем затылке теплые губы. Поднимаю голову – у Поппи на глазах слезы. Она смахивает их краешком фартука и, гася плавающий над нами светильник, уходит. Мы с Поттером остаемся в темноте. 

И я вдруг вспоминаю свои одиннадцать: избитый гриффиндорскими ублюдками, я валяюсь на этой же самой койке с дикой болью в животе и никак не могу удержать слезы – не столько боли, сколько обиды. И Помфри вдруг прижимает меня к себе, и целует, целует, куда только дотягиваются ее губы – в шею, в затылок, в висок. Гладит тяжелой квадратной ладонью по спине. 

Как же я мог забыть, что меня держит? Хогвартс, конечно… Мой замок… Мой…

Поппи будит меня уже под утро. Я встаю, шатаясь, бреду к двери, и она, наконец-то накинув на Поттера сонные чары, окликает меня. Потом быстро подходит и убирает с моей мантии пятна крови: оказывается, я так и забыл ее очистить. 

\- Спасибо, Северус. Спокойной ночи, - говорит она, уходя. А я стою посреди больничной палаты и чувствую себя так, как будто ненароком совершил что-то очень важное, очень нужное… вот хотя бы ей. 

Неожиданно дверь распахивается и в нее, взметывая полами мантии, влетает Альбус. И застывает в шаге от меня. Я делаю ему знак и сажусь на ближайшую кровать, он - напротив. 

\- Что ты хотел мне сказать?

\- Альбус, объясни мне, - говорю я, не глядя на него. – Ты знал, что магглы третируют Поттера?

\- Я объяснял тебе, Северус, - отвечает он. – Защита Лили. 

\- Для этого ведь ему необходимо жить там не больше двух недель в году, так? 

\- Местонахождение Гарри не должны были знать в магическом мире, Северус, - устало и как маленькому объясняет мне Альбус.

\- А проследить за тем, как воспитывают вашего героя, вам было недосуг? – я знаю за собой привычку переходить на шипение, когда злюсь, знаю, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Так и есть.

\- Довольно! – гневно говорит Альбус. – Я не потерплю подобного тона даже от тебя, Северус, и тебе это прекрасно известно. – Однако тут же убавляет голос. - Но, поскольку ты имел от меня некоторые привилегии в прошлом, я объясню тебе. Арабелла Фиг, сквиб, поселилась в Литтл Уингинге, чтобы приглядывать за Гарри…

\- Сквиб! – я все-таки не могу остановиться. Презрение выплескивается из меня волнами, расходясь кругами, наверное, по всему замку. – Сквиб приглядывал за победителем Темного Лорда!

\- Тебя в прошлом не слишком волновало, что он победитель Темного Лорда, не так ли, Северус? – затыкает меня Альбус. – Арабелла приглядывала за ним, - продолжает он мягко, - и Гарри никогда ей не жаловался, что дало мне основания полагать, что у него все в порядке. Ты тоже жил в детстве в не лучших условиях, мой мальчик… 

\- Вы что, специально хотели закалить его?! – восклицаю я, игнорируя тяжелую теплую руку, которая ложится на мое плечо. 

\- Я этого не говорил, Северус, - его пальцы поглаживают меня, и мурашки расходятся по всему телу. Что ж, он прав, и, в конце концов, чем это отличается от всех его планов, в которых я так или иначе участвовал в предыдущие годы? Но, Боже, если бы мальчишка сломался? Если бы вместо этого дерзкого несносного балбеса с вечным вызовом в глазах в Хогвартс приехал бы кто-то послушный, подавленный?! Впервые в жизни я вдруг рад тому, что Поттер бесконечно нарушает правила…

У себя в комнатах я несколько раз смотрю на каминные часы, прежде чем все-таки запоминаю, что уже полпятого утра. Спина ноет, и мышцы ног тоже – падаю в кресло, и, закутываясь в плед, пытаюсь унять дрожь. Рука Альбуса на моем плече… стоило ему дотронуться до меня, и я… я чувствую себя снова принадлежащим ему. 

\--------------------------------------------

Конец недели тоже особой радости не приносит. С Брэндоном в две головы мы заходим в очередной тупик. 

\- Если мы хотим достать твое досье, то мы должны это сделать до конца февраля, - говорит Ричард. 

Мы сидим на диване в моей гостиной в тупике Прядильщика, и он заметно нервничает, без конца дергая серьгу. Глаза его то и дело перебегают с книжного шкафа на входную дверь и обратно. Наверное, что-то опять не так на работе…

Дома грязно, пахнет пылью и неуютом. Перед летними каникулами Альбус обычно дает мне в помощь домового эльфа, но сейчас все приходится делать самому, и у меня полчаса ушло только на то, чтобы кое-как прибраться в гостиной. Брэндону, конечно, все равно, но мне-то нет. Отсутствие порядка, пыль – это для кого-нибудь вроде Поттера. А если я и не менял здесь мебель, то только потому, что не видел в этом смысла. 

\- Почему мы должны спешить? 

\- Потому что в марте министерство собирается ужесточить меры безопасности, и в первую очередь это коснется работы секретных отделов. 

\- С чего бы? – спрашиваю я, разливая по бокалам вино из подвалов Малфой-мэнора: Люциус расщедрился и прислал на день рожденья две бутылки. 

\- С того, что у Фаджа размягчение мозга. Общественность давит, Уизенгамот давит, твой босс давит, британское немагическое правительство наверняка тоже давит. При этом дементоры разгуливают на свободе и тихой сапой высасывают души невинных магглов. Я бы на месте Фаджа с его-то характером давно бы с ума сошел! 

\- Мы не можем это сделать сейчас. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я испортил Феликс Фелицис.

\- Что ты сделал? – он смотрит на меня так неверяще, что я чувствую себя вдвойне паршиво. Не помню, когда я последний раз портил зелье. Не во взрослом возрасте, это точно. 

\- И нет, я понятия не имею, почему это произошло. 

\- Но в субботу ты сказал, что оно готово!

\- Оно _казалось_ готовым. 

\- Снейп, не ври мне, что ты не в состоянии отличить готовое зелье от неготового! Кто мог его испортить?

\- Никто не мог. Оно находилось под темными чарами, в тайнике, и эти чары точно не были нарушены. Да даже для того, чтобы залезть ко мне в комнаты, чары нужно снимать несколько часов. 

\- Если только это не директор Хогвартса, которого Хогвартс пропустит в любое помещение без всякого видимого нарушения охранных чар. 

Наверное, я все-таки бледнею. Не подумать о столь простой вещи! 

\- Поздравляю, Снейп, - кривит рот Ричард. – В-общем, больше никаких важных зелий в своих комнатах в Хогвартсе ты не хранишь. И не могу сказать, что счастлив от перспективы играть против твоего босса. 

Кажется, еще немного, и вассал с сюзереном поменяются местами. 

\- Нет, – я стараюсь говорить спокойным тоном. – Не против. 

\- Но и не за, Снейп, - замечает Ричард, протягивая руку за стоящей рядом с диваном второй бутылкой. – Но и не за. 

А я все вспоминаю _его_ руку на моем плече. 

\------------------------------------------

В ритуале принятия в род не оказывается ничего сложного. Главное – правильно составить зелье из своей крови и крови того, кого принимаешь в род. 

\- Земля с могилы первого известного предка, - забравшись с ногами на диван, читает Ричард. Книга выглядит такой старой, как будто Брэндоны жили еще во времена основателей, а ведь его роду не больше двухсот лет. – Ну, это тебе не грозит. Не убивать же тебя ради такого дела. Земля со священной горы Кармель. Держи, - он копается в кармане куртки, лежащей рядом на полу, и протягивает мне холщовый мешочек. 

\- Причем тут гора Кармель? 

\- Это ты у того, кто придумал ритуал, спроси, - отмахивается он. – Сказано «земля со священной горы», - значит, будет земля со священной. Наверное, ритуал составлял какой-нибудь сильно верующий маг. В испанских или итальянских магических семействах вон все поголовно католики. В Испании так вообще целые монастыри есть. И да, они там действительно молятся. 

Пожимаю плечами. Мне-то какое дело. 

\- Земля от порога дома, где живет глава рода, - продолжает Ричард. - Придется тебе расковыривать асфальт. Прогресс составители древних ритуалов не учли. Далее. Смешать кровь главы рода, поручителей, принимаемого в род и землю в указанной последовательности… Больше всего там достается поручителям, между прочим! Двоюродный братец поделился опытом. Такие вещи, говорит, чудятся, как после пары хороших косяков. Самое главное – получить новое имя для мага в роду, - объясняет он. - Тогда маг получает доступ ко всей магии рода, ко всем охранным заклинаниям с использованием имен, и может сам участвовать в наложении охранных чар. Не зная тайного имени, взломать заклинание очень сложно. 

\- Авроры снимают охранные заклинания за пять минут! Даже заклинания с кровью взламываются. 

\- Это потому что ставили их мудаки! Снейп, ты сам знаешь, что хорошо наложенные чары можно снимать часами. 

\- Всего лишь. 

\- Даже за пять минут можно удрать на другой конец света, запутав следы аппарации так, что тебя никогда не найдут. 

\- Меня это утешит, когда мои чары снимет Темный Лорд, - бросаю я, отодвигая занавеску и вглядываясь в темную улицу. В самом конце ее дрожит огонек фонарика. Когда я был ребенком, он почти никогда не горел, но я все равно выглядывал: а вдруг. Это был _мой_ фонарик: от него было видно детскую площадку, на которой мы встречались с Лили.

\- Снейп, на тебя не угодишь! В сложившихся условиях тебе предлагается лучшее, что есть. 

Что-то перестает мне нравиться вся эта затея. Как на то, что я приму Поттера в род, отреагирует Альбус? А Министерство магии, узнай они об этом? Мальчика-который-выжил «усыновил» Пожиратель! Пусть бывший, но бывших, как мы знаем, не бывает… Сердце будто камнем придавили, холодным таким плоским валуном, и кто-то еще и придерживает камень сверху, чтобы не трепыхалось… 

\- Сможет ли кто-то узнать о том, что я его принял в род? Сможет ли это выявить зелье родства? 

\- Зелье родства… - он напрягает лоб так, что становятся заметны продольные морщины. – Оно выявляет родство по составу крови? 

\- Да. Охранные заклинания на крови с использованием родовых формул действуют для всех членов рода, значит, состав крови должен меняться при вступлении в род. Вопрос в том, насколько он меняется. 

Ричард находит нужный абзац:   
\- «Если же вам необходимо скрыть принятие мага в род, то надо помнить, что единственный внешний признак членов одного рода – цвет и форма щитовых чар и стабильных щитов. Таким образом, если вам предстоит публичная демонстрация чар и заклинаний, вы можете воспользоваться зельем инкогнито». Что еще за зелье инкогнито? Ты его знаешь, Снейп?

\- Да. Им пользовались в средние века для того, чтобы оставаться неузнанными во время магических дуэлей. И чтобы не пользоваться оборотным, которое существенно меняет физические характеристики тела. 

\- «Помните, что это единственное зелье, которое искажает цвет и форму щитовых чар. Такой эффект не наблюдается у оборотного зелья, которое иногда ошибочно используют для того, чтобы скрыть истинную сущность мага». Короче, это все уже лирика. У тебя щит изогнутый зеленый с золотыми и черными точками, значит, у него станет таким же. И если б у тебя были братья-сестры, у них тоже был бы изогнутый зеленый. 

Я застываю. «Такой эффект не наблюдается у оборотного зелья…». «У тебя щит изогнутый зеленый с золотыми и черными точками…». «Если бы у тебя были братья-сестры, у них тоже…». «Вы из наших. Кто вы? Я – Рита». «Benedicat te Deus…»

\- Снейп, ты что? – испуганный голос Ричарда приводит меня в себя. Вытирая пот со лба, прислоняюсь к книжному шкафу. 

\- Та девчонка, Рита, в доме Горбина. Ее щит тоже был изогнутый зеленый с золотыми и черными точками. Что это значит? Что она – Принц? 

\- Ну не Снейп же? – озадаченно говорит Ричард. 

\- Уж, конечно, не Снейп. Но ведь никаких других Принцев не существует? Если конфигурация щита – признак рода, то она должна меняться, когда ведьма выходит замуж в другой род. Моя мать вышла замуж не за мага, поэтому конфигурация щита не изменилась. Получается, что есть какие-то другие Принцы, и я в их роду. 

\- Ну, вроде так, - с сомнением протягивает он. – Но это же не помешает тебе основать род Снейпов. 

\- Нет, не помешает. 

Внезапно я со всей ясностью понимаю, что, став Снейпом, я перестану быть Принцем. Принц-полукровка, так я называл себя в детстве. А мой род – нет, видимо, не умрет, раз есть еще Принцы, но тем более – я больше не буду одним из них. И это… больно. Впрочем, как всегда, других вариантов нет. 

Сам ритуал основания рода и принятия в род занимает у меня около трех часов. С одной стороны, уже одно то, что все это затевалось ради Поттера, делает происходящее нелепым, и первые минуты я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не засмеяться. Но с другой – я, словно помимо воли, ощущаю некую торжественность, и нелепым кажется уже то, что все это происходит в стенах маггловского дома в Тупике Прядильщика. Что вместо ритуальной чаши я использую таз, в котором мать когда-то стирала белье, а символы на него были нанесены малярной кистью, которую я отыскал на чердаке. Что таз стоит на обеденном столе, а не на жертвенном камне в родовом святилище, украшенном черепами. И даже то, что кровь Поттера я лью в эту псевдочашу из флакона, а не взрезаю руку будущего члена рода прямо над ней. 

Когда я добавляю землю с горы Кармель – самую обыкновенную горсть почвы – зелье в чаше неожиданно становится совершенно черным. В книге же говорилось о том, что «поверхность станет зеркалом, в котором отразится имя». И еще о том, что нужно ждать, и одновременно, что нужно не пропустить момент и, если понадобится, добавить еще крови. Под конец третьего часа я уже еле держусь на ногах. Мне не просто плохо – я готов рухнуть на этот чертов стол, лицом прямо в чашу, как в дурных маггловских комиксах пьяные магглы валятся в торт. А зелье все столь же абсолютно черное, как и в начале. 

И вдруг стены словно расступаются передо мной, и я на несколько мгновений оказываюсь в ярко-освещенном круглом зале, в самом центре, и вокруг на ступеньках, как в амфитеатре, сидят маги. На мне бархатная черная мантия, на моей груди - тяжелая золотая цепь, и какой-то маг с вьющимися светлыми волосами до плеч стоит передо мной, преклонив колено. И я ловлю на себе чей-то сияющий взгляд, но кто смотрит на меня, женщина или мужчина, какого цвета глаза, уже не разобрать – я вновь в гостиной в Тупике Прядильщика и вглядываюсь не в фигуры перед собой, а в чашу, по поверхности зеркала в которой идет легкая рябь. Каким-то чудом я понимаю, что это и есть _тот самый_ момент, и, судорожно схватив флакон, выливаю в таз оставшуюся поттеровскую кровь. И почти сразу же зеркало снова разглаживается, а на нем появляется россыпь золотистых букв «Себастьян». 

\- Себастьян Снейп, - говорю я. И выдыхаю. Потом доплетаюсь до дивана и падаю на него. В руку прыгает заботливо оставленная Ричардом недопитая бутылка вина – отчего-то беспалочковая магия получается сама собой. Делаю спасительный глоток, роняю бутылку на пол, вытягиваюсь на диване и мгновенно засыпаю. 

_Конец POV Северуса._

\------------------------------------

В два часа пополуночи 19 февраля 1994 года за тысячу миль от Англии в полутьме огромной пещеры, еле освещаемой чадящими факелами, женщина с рыжими волосами всматривалась в ритуальную чашу, надеясь рассмотреть на поверхности черного зеркала новое имя для нового члена рода. Прошло уже около пяти часов с начала ритуала, но буквы все еще не появлялись. 

Наконец, женщина приняла решение. Оглянувшись на двух девушек в серых плащах, безмолвно сидевших на длинном большом камне в глубине пещеры, она перевела взгляд на седовласого мужчину в простой черной робе, стоящего на коленях напротив нее.

\- Вытяни руку над чашей, - велела она. 

Мужчина с готовностью поднялся и вытянул руку. Женщина маленьким серебряным кинжалом вспорола его ладонь, и струйка крови стекла в чашу, вспенив поверхность зелья. В следующую секунду оно забурлило, словно бы вскипев, а затем фонтаном взметнулось вверх и выплеснулось, забрызгав все вокруг, оседая на лице, волосах, руках и одежде мужчины. Одна из девушек вскрикнула. 

Женщина побледнела и, споткнувшись на высоком каблуке, как-то разом осев, отступила назад. Еле разомкнула не слушающиеся, будто чужие губы и устало выговорила:

\- Род не принимает того, кто уже принадлежит роду. Твое имя для рода останется Грегори. Это плохо, но мы не можем ничего сделать с этим. Потому что твое истинное имя знал только тот, кто знал, что ты – Вильярдо.


	59. Семейные радости

Рука. Длинная рука с тонкими пальцами задирает его рубашку и проводит вверх по животу, кончики пальцев обводят соски, и дыхание того, кто делает это, все ближе и ближе…

Ромулу проснулся с криком, в ужасе огляделся вокруг и облегченно выдохнул. В полном одиночестве он полулежал в кресле в родительской библиотеке, и на коленях его покоился огромный том из подарочной серии «Чудеса магической архитектуры». Ромулу поднял его, чтобы убрать, и похолодел – на брюках расплывалось мокрое пятно. 

Боже, опять! Опять этот сон! Чертыхаясь, Ромулу потянулся за палочкой, лежавшей на столике справа, и вздохнул: магия ощущалась слишком слабо для того, чтобы выполнить даже простое очищающее заклинание. Уже пару недель она накатывала волнами: иногда ему казалось, что она почти вернулась, но гораздо чаще он чувствовал себя оливковыми выжимками, из которых извлекли все возможное масло. Как, например, сейчас. Ромулу бросил взгляд на часы: 21.37. В доме еще никто не спит, и идти наверх в таком виде невозможно. 

Конечно, это дело вполне естественное (хотя и не для него) – всего лишь мокрый сон, но стыд от того, о _ком_ был этот сон, прожигал его насквозь. Пусть он не видел владельца рук, но он и так знал, чьи они. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как двигались эти пальцы, завязывая шарф или залезая в пакетик с чипсами, или обмакивая в соус кусочки лепешки в ресторане, или – в тот первый раз, когда он обратил на них внимание – играя с бокалом виски. 

От одной мысли о них Ромулу вновь бросило в дрожь, и он почувствовал унизительное возбуждение. Боже, надо что-то сделать с этим, иначе у него не хватит никаких сил смотреть в глаза Рите. К тому же она не виновата, что никогда не возбуждала его так, как… как _это_. Впрочем, до этих снов он и понятия не имел, что так вообще бывает. Даже в подростковом возрасте его больше занимала учеба, чем девчонки. Рита была у него первой, и все с самого начала сложилось так, что о вещах вроде того, хороший или плохой у них секс, думать было просто некогда. 

Переспали они январской ночью 1989 года в той самой его лондонской квартире. Сразу как вернулись из маггловского морга, где опознавали погибшего под колесами автомобиля отца Риты. На следующий день у Ромулу не возникло даже и мысли не просить ее руки. К тому моменту он уже несколько лет жил среди магглов и вполне осознал их нравы, но в магическом мире не жениться на девушке, с которой спишь, означало опозорить не только девушку и себя, но и собственную семью. Он и не опозорил. Более того, достаточно долгое время гордился тем, что поступил так, совершенно по-взрослому, взял на себя ответственность за Риту и за ее заболевшую мать. 

Крестный, переживавший из-за его ухода в маггловский мир, был невероятно доволен. И, глядя на одобрительную улыбку на лице Грегори, Ромулу чувствовал, что наконец-то он сделал все правильно. С самого начала и примерно еще полгода, до того момента, когда осознал, что, несмотря на то, что они великолепно ладили с Ритой в быту, у него гораздо больше общего с любой его сокурсницей-магглой, чем с женой. А потом он предпочел просто не думать об этом. 

Вслушавшись в тишину за приоткрытой дверью, Ромулу осторожно выглянул наружу и, так же осторожно исследуя местность, прошел через три неиспользуемых комнаты и вышел в маленького коридор, где располагались кабинеты Марии Инессы и Хуана Антонио. Единственной надеждой Ромулу было раннее возвращение кузена из министерства. Он знал, что Хуану Антонио (или Люксу, как его прозвали в семье за частое употребление этого слова) не составит труда помочь ему, и сделает он это уж точно без всякой насмешки, которая досталась бы ему в подобном случае от Эрнесто. 

Он не ошибся: из приоткрытой двери кабинета на стоптанный паркет падала полоска света, оттуда же доносились голоса. Ромулу решил, было, сунуть голову в дверь и выманить Люкса к себе, но вдруг услышал мелодичное: 

\- Чертам ** _э_** нтэ, к ** _а_** ро!* 

\- Давв ** _э_** ро?** – спросил Хуан Антонио с густым, сочным смешком. 

\- Э джа т ** _а_** рди***, - голосом, полным лукавого упрека, ответила ему Мартина. 

Ромулу знал итальянский не настолько хорошо, чтобы перевести последнюю фразу, однако понял, что Люксу сегодня не обломится. 

Вот значит как – кузен ухаживает за Мартиной! Ему всегда казалось, что Хуан Антонио неравнодушен к Эухении. В те дни, после происшествия на ферме, он сутками сидел, как привидение, в холле, и, казалось, не спал и не ел. Прошла всего пара месяцев, и он целует свою загадочную итальяночку. Что ж, его, наверное, можно понять - никому не хочется связываться с инвалидом, который без конца прячется в своих комнатах. Кроме того, Эухения растеряла всю свою жизнерадостность. Будет ли она когда-нибудь смеяться так, как раньше? Так, что весь дом заряжался ее смехом… 

Услышав, что Мартина встала, Ромулу нырнул в дверь ванной, которая располагалась прямо напротив кабинета. Оставив небольшую щелку, он услышал, как Люкс и Мартина поцеловались, и как затем она исчезла, видимо, уже отправившись в свою комнату в другом крыле. После чего Хуан Антонио сделал шаг в сторону двери ванной и потянул ее на себя: 

\- Можешь не прятаться, - мрачно сказал он. 

Схватив ближайшее полотенце и обернув его вокруг бедер, Ромулу вышел на свет. 

Хуан Антонио прошел в кабинет и, усевшись на письменный стол, уперся ногами в стул для посетителей и сдавил виски руками. 

\- Расскажешь все Хен? – глухо спросил он. 

\- Сомневаюсь, что она спросит, - бросил Ромулу, усаживаясь в кресло в углу и изворачиваясь в крошечном пространстве так, чтобы не соприкасаться со стулом ногами. 

\- Лучше б спросила, - с выражением полного отчаяния пиная стул, пробормотал Люкс. Он был совсем не похож сейчас на того цветущего, пышущего энергией помощника министра, который оправдывал свое прозвище еще и внешним видом. 

Ромулу помолчал. С одной стороны, он чувствовал, что Хен страдает еще и от этого, и ему очень хотелось дать Хуану Антонио по роже, но, с другой стороны, он сам вел себя, как последний подонок, и, может быть, ему стало бы легче, если бы кто-нибудь дал по роже ему самому. 

Люкс, похоже, принял его молчание за осуждение. Он взъерошил свои красивые кудри над вспотевшим лбом и вздохнул. 

\- Я отвратительно себя веду. Я знаю это. Но… ты пробовал когда-нибудь дурманящее зелье или… зелье забвения?

\- Нет, конечно! 

\- Я каждый чертов вечер говорю себе, что покончу с этим, и ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я весь день хочу ее видеть! Весь день! Весь чертов день у меня стоит на нее! Я уже заебался дрочить! Счастье, что я на работе сижу в отдельном кабинете. А еще, что есть заклинания, которые позволяют маскировать стояк. Потому что я не знаю, как смог бы объяснить, почему сменил облегающие мантии на мантии из магазина для толстяков!

Ладонь Ромулу сама взметнулась ко рту. 

\- Думаешь, амортенция? Нет, я проверял. Просил Эухенио сварить антидот на всякий случай. Никакой разницы. Никакой чертовой разницы! Я теперь понял выражение «сохнуть по кому-то». 

\- А приворотные чары?

\- Да нет на мне никаких приворотных чар! – раздраженно выдохнул Хуан Антонио. – Я уже непонятно сколько раз проверил, и Лео просил. 

\- Папа знает?

\- Да, - тот опустил голову, рассматривая свои колени, потом достал палочку и произнес Репаро, чтобы убрать царапину с черной кожи штанов. Одежда Люкса всегда была дорогой, чего бы это ему ни стоило. 

\- А мама? 

Хуан Антонио покачал головой. 

\- То есть я уверен, что она знает. В этом доме и в этой семье, по-моему, никогда не было ничего такого, о чем бы Мария-Инесса _не_ знала. Я не понимаю… - он задумался. 

\- …что связывает ее и Мартину? – подхватил Ромулу. 

Хуан Антонио поднял на него внимательный взгляд: 

\- Да. Ты что-то знаешь об этом?

\- Понятия не имею. Знаю только, что бежать из особняка ей помог герцог ди Точчи. А он - твой друг, насколько я помню. 

\- Мы вместе учились в Дурмштранге, - теперь Люкс рассматривал свои ногти. - Конечно, можно сказать, что мы остались друзьями, но он - один из хозяев магической Сицилии, а мне, как сам понимаешь, с мафиози несколько не по пути. 

Ромулу присвистнул. 

\- И не надо напоминать мне об отце! – раздраженно воскликнул тот. – Он никогда не был настоящим мафиози. В его время Сицилию как раз переделили, и он не принимал в этом участия. 

\- Однако он имел право голоса в Большом сицилийском совете?

Хуан Антонио вздрогнул. 

— Откуда ты знаешь про Совет четырех?

Ромулу пожал плечами. 

– Не помню, кто-то рассказывал, Макс или мама, - в штанах было липко и мерзко, и ему очень хотелось свернуть этот разговор и перейти к своей просьбе, но Хуан Антонио, казалось, увлекся. 

\- У отца Паоло был долг жизни перед моим отцом. Они тоже были одногодки, и дружили еще с детства, когда дед Паоло стал соратником моего деда и помог ему привести итальянских магов на сторону Гриндевальда. Мне никогда не рассказывали, как это получилось. Отец вообще никогда не говорил о военных делах, просто занимался со мной. Мама все время истерила, и мы были с ним словно в заговоре против нее. – Он мечтательно улыбнулся.

\- Ты любил его?

\- Не помню. Наверное, да. Я никогда не думал об этом. Но он, в общем-то, не давал мне повода не любить его. Когда отец отказался взять наследство – свою долю магической Сицилии, отец Паоло из-за своего долга жизни взял управление долей моего отца на себя. Как я понимаю, отец его об этом не просил. Возможно, герцог надеялся, что когда-нибудь все будет по-прежнему. Там такая обстановка, что одному двумя частями из четырех управлять невозможно. Противостояние между магическими кланами слишком сильное. Но маме становилось все хуже и хуже, и отец начал пить, потом умер. Я, как ты знаешь, интереса к отцовской доле не проявил. Паоло было восемнадцать, когда его отца убили, и он получил это в завещании – отдать долю Раванилья кому-то из нас. Перед совершеннолетием Инес он долго уговаривал меня принять наследство, потому что понимал, что при Инес на Сицилии будет гораздо хуже. Они там сейчас по улице не могут без оборотного пройти - настолько все плохо. Так что, в принципе, радоваться нужно тому, что Инес с Паоло хоть как-то договорились, и держат оборону против кого-то, а не против друг друга. 

\- Но если она хочет убить Мартину, почему она простила Паоло то, что он помог ей бежать? 

\- Как я понимаю, Инес точно не знает, что Мартина жива. Паоло устроил все так, как будто бы она погибла. Инес подозревает, что это не так. Однако пока доказательств нет, открыто обвинить его не может. Ее люди рады союзу с ди Точчи. Его клан сильнее, чем наш. Он держится на родственных связях, а никого из Раванилья на Сицилии больше нет. Собственно, мы с Инес вообще последние Раванилья. 

\- Но с чего Паоло помог сбежать Мартине? Она ведь простая служанка, никто. Очень приятная, конечно… Или между ними что-то… 

Хуан Антонио взял палочку левой рукой, направил ее на ноготь правой, произнес полирующее заклинание и только потом ответил. 

\- Я не знаю, почему он это сделал, - мрачно сказал он. – Но я не смог ни от него этого добиться, ни от Марти. Она отшучивается, ты же слышал. Она все время отшучивается, чертова девка! Люкс, а не история, ха-ха! 

\- И почему она отправилась именно к нам? Ведь наверняка могла спрятаться где-то еще?

\- Я ничего не знаю, Ромулу, не знаю. Знаю только, что еще пара недель таких, и я ебнусь. 

\- Но с чего это началось? Тебе же некогда было общаться со слугами?

\- В декабре как-то, пока Хен была в клинике, я не спал, работать тоже не мог. Она пришла в мой кабинет, принесла успокоительное с травами, потом заставила меня поспать. – Он несколько раз стукнул ладонью по лбу. – Сидела, держала меня за руку, пока я не засну. 

\- Может, это какая-то неизвестная амортенция или неизвестные приворотные чары? Люкс, мне кажется, ты должен поговорить с мамой. Просто обо всем ей рассказать. Это что-то ненормальное. 

Хуан Антонио посмотрел на Ромулу взглядом затравленного зверя. 

\- Если Мария Инесса ее выставит, ее убьют, - сказал он, втягивая верхнюю губу. 

\- Эй, ты же помощник министра! Неужели ты не сможешь ее защитить?

\- А если нет? – голос Хуана Антонио неожиданно сел. – Если она умрет, я сдохну тоже. 

Часом позже Ромулу, уже полностью приведя себя в порядок, сидел в кресле в кабинете крестного и смотрел на стопки книг по приворотным чарам, разложенные на массивном, размером с два обычных, письменном столе. Они только что вместе с Полиной Инессой потратили двадцать минут на то, чтобы найти эти книги в монастырской библиотеке, а они все оказались здесь. И это могло означать только то, что крестный совсем недавно занимался тем же, что и он. 

\------------------

После ритуала, закончившегося, по ощущениям, так бесславно, казалось, все на несколько дней решили оставить Эухению в покое. Мать, сама уставшая и по возращении еле стоявшая на ногах, видимо, приказала ее не трогать. Так же, как и Риту, которой, из-за потери части сил в пещере, пришлось отменить на несколько дней свои занятия в академии авроров. 

Эухения Виктория знала, что ритуал не должен выжирать все силы. Но, видимо, на этот раз что-то пошло не так. Сама для себя она определила это, как будто бы род, или дух рода – в принципе, она понятия не имела, с какой силой им пришлось столкнуться – был недоволен. Она не смогла бы объяснить, что он такое, но она просто чувствовала его эмоции. 

И что вызвало недовольство духа, оставалось загадкой. Было загадкой и то, каким образом Грегори оказался в роду. Понятно было только одно, что в род он попал еще маленьким. Возможно, кто-то даже стер ему память. Эту теорию выдвинул Макс, забежавший к ней на полчаса в воскресенье. 

Сама Эухения очень хорошо помнила тот момент в ритуале, когда выяснилось, что Грегори уже входит в род Вильярдо. Эта картина до сих пор стояла перед ее глазами. Мать в темно-зеленом платье с распущенными, искрящимися в свете факелов, волосами, похожая на самую настоящую ведьму из книжек со сказками, при взгляде на которую внутри что-то сжимается одновременно от восхищения и страха. Выражение обреченности на ее лице, ощущение, словно она пытается собрать все силы, чтобы не упасть. И смертельный ужас на бледном лице Грегори – а ведь Эухения Виктория не видела ужаса на его лице даже в тех воспоминаниях о пытках, в которые прорвалась во время занятий легиллименцией. 

Сам Грегори скрылся немедленно после ритуала, сославшись на дела в Англии, еще до их возвращения домой, и Эухении Виктории ничего не оставалось делать, как только задать этот вопрос на следующий день Максу. 

\- Разве это не здорово, что он член нашего рода? – спросила она. 

\- Наверное, он ужаснулся потому, что он теперь не сможет участвовать в ритуале защиты поместья, - неуверенно сказал тот. – Ведь когда мама высчитывает количество магической силы, которую мы можем потратить на обряд, она исходит из общего количества родовой магии. А силы, которую она высчитала, не зная, что Грегори уже в роду, как ты знаешь, явно недостаточно. 

\- Интересно, как она это делает?

\- Это должно чувствоваться. Когда глава рода вступает в свои права, он начинает чувствовать магию рода. Так я читал. 

Его голос все еще звучал не слишком твердо, и Эухения очень удивилась: она редко видела Макса сбитым с толку. 

\- В любом случае, - продолжал он, - теперь мы должны либо вернуть драконов, во что я не верю, либо найти или придумать какие-то невиданные охранные чары, которые никому не под силу снять, либо вообще отказаться от поместья. 

При этой мысли у Эухении Виктории внутри все оборвалось. 

– Но мы ведь можем защитить хоть какую-то площадь? – спросила она. 

\- Слишком маленькую, чтоб можно было нормально жить. Замковый двор, небольшую часть озера и берега вокруг. 

\- Зато это будут неснимаемые чары. А все остальное можно будет закрыть просто хорошими охранными чарами. Для того, чтобы их снять, все равно потребуется несколько часов. 

\- Если их не будут снимать темные маги из свиты Волдеморта, - возразил Макс. – И не накроют нас перед этим антиаппарационным куполом. 

\- Но ведь у нашего рода тоже хорошее темномагическое прошлое! Наверняка, кто-то из наших предков изобретал какие-то чары, которые…

\- Хен, ты никогда не спрашивала себя, в чем разница между темномагическими охранными чарами и не темномагическими?

Она уставилась на брата:   
\- Э-э-э? Нет. 

\- Почему темномагические охранные заклинания применять нельзя, ты знаешь?

\- Так скажи же мне уже!

\- Как и вся темная магия, они будят в человеке все дурное, что в нем есть. Жестокость. Желание получить власть любой ценой. Чем чаще человек употребляет темномагические охранные заклинания, тем чаще ему хочется использовать темную магию вообще. Если накладывать на поместье такие чары, это будет гораздо действеннее обычных, но характер членов семьи неизбежно начнет меняться. И не в лучшую сторону. Даже темные маги знают это, и те из них, которые поумнее, стараются не злоупотреблять темномагическими чарами. 

\- Ясно. 

Она невольно опустила голову, хотя Макс и не был сильным легиллиментом. И после его ухода долго думала о своих тех самых снах. Ничего удивительного, если заклятье, которое она произнесла на ферме, было темномагическим… И еще думала о том, насколько, выходит, важен самый первый выбор – баловаться подобными заклятьями или не баловаться. Как с дурманящим зельем, про которое ей как-то рассказал Хуан Антонио. 

Что же ждет ее саму? Сможет ли она противостоять снам? Желанию мести, которое подчас становится очень сильным? В последние недели она часто представляла Марту униженной, ползающей у своих ног. Или Марту, заточенную в тюрьму, в ту самую страшную английскую тюрьму, которую, по рассказам Риты, сторожат существа, выжирающие души. 

Видение, которое возникло у нее в пещере, во время поручительства в ритуале принятия в род, тоже нельзя было назвать безобидным. 

Она, в какой-то слишком простой черной мантии, сцепив руки в зам ** _о_** к на коленях, сидит на столе в огромном помещении. Это похоже на класс в маггловской школе, в которую Эухения Виктория когда-то успела походить. Только на стенах его – странные картинки, и она никак не может решить, смешные они или страшные. На некоторых из них люди кричат от боли, явно под какими-то заклятиями, на других они покрыты ужаснейшими ранами, на третьих людей вообще нет, зато есть окровавленные конечности. 

Шторы раздвинуты, и окна открыты. От них тянет сырым холодом, и в целом находиться здесь Эухении неприятно. Прямо перед ней стоит волшебник с длинной бородой и в очках со стеклами в форме полумесяцев. Слишком близко для человека, которому не доверяешь. Волшебник протягивает ей прямоугольную шкатулку из зеленого камня. 

\- Ты знаешь, что это, не так ли?

\- Если это то, что вы упоминали, то - страшнейший яд. 

\- Именно, - живо отвечает волшебник, таким тоном, как будто речь идет о какой-то милой забаве, и его голубые глаза загораются странным блеском. – В твоих руках возможность уничтожить целый город. 

\- Или спасти весь магический мир? – с иронией, но и с интересом спрашивает Эухения Виктория. 

\- Нет. К сожалению, на Волдеморта мой подарок не действует. И, боюсь, что его приспешники тоже знают, как от него защититься. Оно и к лучшему. 

Эухения недоуменно хмурится. 

– Я не понимаю вас! Тогда зачем же? Не лучше ли вам оставить ее себе? Кто, как не вы, с вашим-то умом и силой, сможете достойно ей распорядиться? – восклицает она. 

\- Я не вечен, девочка моя, - тихо замечает он. 

\- Бросьте, с вашим магическим потенциалом вы проживете еще лет сто, если не двести! 

Волшебник улыбается. 

\- Никто не может знать, сколько нам отмеряно, дорогая моя, - говорит он. – Что касается содержимого этой шкатулки, боюсь, от его пребывания в моих руках никакого толку… - в его голосе ясно слышится сожаление. 

\- А в моих?! 

\- В руках опытного зельевара?

Эухения Виктория начинает сердиться. Его слова кажутся ей нелепыми. 

\- В этом замке сейчас есть два опытнейших зельевара, которые варят зелья в сто раз лучше меня! 

\- Да, но можно ли доверить такую вещь тем, кто является объектом пристального наблюдения Волдеморта? – замечает волшебник. 

\- Хорошо, я согласна, что в этом есть риск, - идет на попятный Эухения. - Но вы и сами знаете, что нет ни одного зелья, в котором это можно использовать!

Но волшебник лишь улыбается понимающе и ласково: 

\- Кто знает, девочка моя. Кто знает… 

Если бы мать не предупредила ее, что видения поручителей всегда сбываются, и поэтому надо стараться запомнить их, Эухения Виктория приняла бы все это за чушь. В конце концов, она ведь не собирается вновь заниматься зельеварением. Однако, поразмыслив, и вспомнив слова сестры, что видения, как правило, бывают истолкованы не так, как потом все происходит на самом деле, Эухения Виктория решила, что звание опытного зельевара еще не говорит том, что она будет варить зелья. Ведь она уже и сейчас зельевар достаточно опытный. Кроме того, то, что этот странный и, честно говоря, не очень приятный волшебник, дал ей эту отраву, не говорит о том, что она будет ее использовать. 

И лишь к среде она вспомнила, что уже видела эту шкатулку в другом видении. Только принадлежавшем ее сестре.

\------------------

*Certamente, caro (ит.) конечно, дорогой

**Davvero? (ит.) неужели?

***E gia tardi (ит.) уже поздно.


	60. День дураков

В среду за завтраком приходит письмо от Фелиппе. В нем всего два слова «Жду тебя с нашим общим другом без думоотвода». Без думоотвода. Я комкаю пергамент, засовывая в карман, и стараюсь не ежиться под взглядом Альбуса, который, недобро сощурив глаза, наблюдает за мной. Хорошо, что я сижу не рядом. Сегодня я так злюсь на него за всю эту историю, что мне едва хватает сил сдерживать колкости, рвущиеся с языка. 

Я бы ушел прямо сейчас, но торопиться – не слишком достойно. Кроме того, мой желудок не сможет вечно восстанавливаться от зелий. Мне нужно хотя бы есть нормально, если уж я не могу нормально спать. Помона с Роландой по правую руку от меня вздыхают над какой-то слезливой историей. Ученики за своими столами галдят – обычное утро. 

Без думоотвода. Пока я запиваю овсянку, косые буквы, немного неуклюжие, как в маггловской прописи, то и дело вспыхивают перед моими глазами. Без думоотвода. Но зачем тогда Ричард? Ведь он должен скрепить клятву? 

Сердце колотится как бешеное, и я бы сейчас послал письмо и спросил, но это бы слишком выказывало мой интерес. А что было бы не слишком? Фелиппе загнал меня в ловушку, он и сам это прекрасно знает. Вот будет смех, если в этих утраченных страницах не окажется ничего полезного. Два дня я ставил зелья для ритуала, они будут готовы к маю. Надо еще каким-то образом заставить участвовать в нем Люциуса, который проявляет огонь. А потом заставить его добровольно согласиться уничтожить воспоминания об этом. Как вычислить стихию «друга» Альбуса, пока тоже непонятно. Но все это пустяки по сравнению со сложностью самого ритуала. Вдруг Альбус откажется платить? 

Поднимаясь, я стараюсь не смотреть на него, но даже краем глаза замечаю, что он встает тоже. Естественно, он догоняет меня в коридоре. И почему я не пошел через зал? Была бы прекрасная возможность одновременно избавиться от назойливого внимания Альбуса и снять баллы с расшумевшихся Минервиных питомцев. В коридоре пусто, и усталый, но строгий дамблдоровский голос расходится по нему взрывной волной, неизбежно врезаясь мне в спину. 

\- Не прячься от меня, Северус. 

Я застываю, позволяя Альбусу обойти меня. Он останавливается справа, в каком-то шаге, совсем близко, так что я чувствую его дыхание на своей щеке. 

\- Что вам нужно, директор? – вопрос не слишком вежливый, но в эту минуту я ничего не хочу так, как оказаться за несколько коридоров отсюда. Неужели я когда-то мечтал о мгновениях наедине с ним? 

\- Что мне нужно, Северус? – в его голосе ирония и еще что-то, то самое, что всегда пронзало меня насквозь, дрожью бесчисленных мурашек снизу вверх и сверху вниз. Я не успеваю опомниться, как Дамблдор толкает меня к стене на свободное место между доспехами и впивается губами мне в губы. От неожиданности (или потому что хочу его потерять) я теряю контроль. 

«Пропади все пропадом!» - эта мысль проносится где-то на задворках сознания, но тут же умолкает, когда язык Альбуса, со вкусом джема из лесных ягод и жасминового чая, проталкивается мне в рот. Пока мы целуемся, его руки спускаются по моей спине, сжимают сквозь плотную ткань мантии мои ягодицы. Все тело охватывает огненной волной – мгновенно. Я чувствую твердый член, вжимающийся в мое бедро, и это почти приводит меня на грань. Я отпускаю себя, подставляюсь настойчивым рукам, пью вкус играющего со мной языка, трусь об Альбуса и через какие-нибудь полминуты кончаю, еле удерживая рвущийся наружу даже не стон, а хрип. В глазах темнеет, и я бессильно опускаю опустошенно-гудящую голову Альбусу на плечо. Поддерживая меня одной рукой, он второй гладит мою спину. Я ощущаю себя беспомощным и отвратительно беззащитным, готовым расплакаться, как какой-нибудь хаффлпаффец, от наплыва чувств. 

\- Все хорошо, мой мальчик, - шепчет Альбус, целуя меня в волосы. Я чувствую, как за них цепляются его очки. – Все хорошо. 

Я еще слишком не здесь, чтобы полностью осознать происходящее. Но вдруг вспоминаю, что, поцеловав меня, он нарушил контракт. 

\- Зачем? – поднимаю наконец лицо и выдыхаю куда-то ему в ухо, втягивая носом любимый пряный запах, пробивающийся через все столь ненавистные цветочные оттенки. 

\- Затем, что ты мой, Северус Снейп, - шепчет Дамблдор, продолжая ласково перебирать мои волосы. – Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда помнил, что ты – мой. 

Я твой, Альбус. И хорошо бы кто-нибудь объяснил нам обоим, какого черта я все еще твой… 

\-----------------------------------------

Первый урок – Слизерин и Гриффиндор, четвертый курс, быстро приводит меня в норму. Близнецы Уизли требуют такого пристального внимания, что концентрация волей-неволей становится предельной. На этот раз они пытаются незаметно напустить игл дикобраза в котел Грэхэма Монтегю, и к концу урока Гриффиндор предсказуемо лишается сорока баллов. Чую, не миновать нам в ближайшие дни очередного эксперимента в порядке мести злобному слизеринскому гаду. Что ж. Это будет приятно – поймать их наконец с поличным, да еще на территории Слизерина. А то я уже второй месяц жду у нас появления озера из розовых соплей, а его все нет. 

Следующий урок – Рэйвенкло и Хаффлпафф, третий курс, контрольная, так что можно расслабиться, просто походить между столов и как следует подумать. Все произошедшее утром мне скорее неприятно, чем приятно. Опасности быть застигнутыми, конечно, не было никакой – Альбус умеет отводить глаза. Но неожиданное проявление его собственнических замашек противно. Неужели он и вправду нарушил контракт только для того, чтобы показать мне… мое место? Показал. 

Поведение Альбусу настолько несвойственное, что я бы заподозрил, что это кто-то другой под оборотным, если бы не одно явное доказательство, что нет. До того, как забрать свою почту – письма от Фелиппе, двух западных коллег и «Брехун», я успел увидеть, как Дамблдор получил послание от Фаджа. А на сов не действует оборотное, они никогда не доставят письмо кому-то другому вместо заявленного адресата. 

И собственная слабость противна тоже… 

Уйдя в свои мысли, я не сразу замечаю странный долгий взгляд девчонки Брокльхерст. Вспыхнув, она отворачивается и принимается усердно скрипеть пером. Влюбилась. Очередная идиотка. 

Впрочем, идиотки влюбляются в однокурсников. А те, кто поумнее, в кого? В самом деле, не в Филиуса же? А Люпин с его жалким видом способен вызвать нездоровые чувства только у Гриффиндора. Почему-то эта мысль поднимает настроение. 

В конце урока Брокльхерст возится с контрольной дольше всех. Это было бы объяснимо, если бы рядом сидел Макмиллан, который у нее списывает. Но сегодня он в лазарете. Объелся вчера какой-то дряни, и Поппи просила меня сварить лекарство. 

Вообще выглядит Брокльхерст как-то потерянно, волосы свисают сосульками, что не вяжется с ее обычным, деловито-сосредоточенным и чересчур умным видом. Эта, конечно, не тянет руку каждые пять минут, как Грэйнджер, но тоже порядком раздражает. А сегодня что? Волнуется за Макмиллана? Но с мальчишкой вроде ничего серьезного, так, колики. 

Когда она, не слишком натурально копаясь в своей сумке, задерживается после ухода всех остальных, я подхожу и встаю над ней: 

\- Что вам надо, Брокльхерст?

Она выдыхает:   
– Сэр. 

И замолкает. 

\- Я жду. Мое время не бесконечно, Брокльхерст. 

\- Сэр, вы ведь поможете Эрни, правда? – она отводит взгляд в сторону шкафов с ингредиентами. 

Почему-то ее фраза разочаровывает. 

\- Это все, что вы хотели мне сказать? 

\- Так вы поможете?

\- Не вижу особой необходимости, мисс. Разве мадам Помфри не сказала вам, что это всего лишь отравление? 

Она вспыхивает до корней волос. 

\- Это не отравление, сэр. 

\- Да? Что же это, интересно, мисс Брокльхерст. 

\- Я… сварила рвотное зелье… - говорит она, продолжая смотреть в шкаф. 

\- Вот как? И зачем мистеру Макмиллану понадобилось рвотное зелье? 

Девчонка молчит, лишь часто-часто моргает. Со щеки на мантию капает слеза. Ну и что, мы так вечно будем сидеть?! У меня скоро следующий урок, но, вместо того, чтобы преспокойно пить в кабинете какао, я всю перемену вожусь с истеричной девицей. 

\- Ваш друг был не готов к сегодняшней контрольной, как я понимаю? 

Молчание.

\- Брокльхерст! Смотрите на меня! 

Девчонка нехотя поворачивает голову. Так и есть – карие глаза полны слез, губы дрожат – полный набор. Мерлин, дай мне терпения! 

\- Пытаетесь меня разжалобить? Минус двадцать баллов с Рэйвенкло, нет, пожалуй, минус тридцать за вашу недостойную выходку в духе бестолковых гриффиндорцев. И минус сорок баллов с Хаффлпаффа. 

Она вздрагивает, как от удара. Нет, а что, я ее должен пятьюдесятью баллами наградить?

\- Что за рвотное вы сварили? 

\- С корнем вертлявого дерунчика и крыльями златоглазки. 

Я чуть ли не подскакиваю:   
\- Вы соображаете, что вы наделали?! 

\- Я сварила антидот! – восклицает она, отступая назад. Кажется, я наклонился к ней слишком близко… Чуть отхожу. 

\- Вот как? Антидот? 

\- Да. Только он не сработал, - всхлипнув, она с отчаянием бьет ладонью по парте. – И я не понимаю, почему он не сработал! Я все делала точно по рецепту из учебника четвертого курса, сэр! 

\- Учебник Милгрема? 

\- Да. И оно выглядело в точности, как рвотное на картинке, и пахло так же. 

Брокльхерст отворачивается и торопливо засовывает руку в сумку, вытаскивая прозрачный фиал, оплетенный серебряной проволокой, с серебряной цепочкой, прицепленной к серебряной же крышке. На ней стоят инициалы SV. Судя по всему, фиал фамильный. Такие емкости, как правило, хорошо зачарованы на уменьшение и неразбиваемость, и меня всегда берет зависть, когда я их вижу. Несколько подобных фиалов подарил мне Эйвери, штук двадцать отдал Руди, еще парочку я в свое время купил на распродаже, но почти все с теми или иными зельями было отдано Лорду и после его гибели осело тролль знает где. В итоге у меня осталось только два, и я берегу их, как дракон яйцо. 

Кислый запах действительно соответствует названию зелья. Прежде чем вернуть его владелице, провожу пальцем по инициалам на крышке. Ловлю внимательный взгляд уже успокаивающейся Брокльхерст. Нет, я, похоже, действительно нравлюсь ей. 

\- Вы взяли антидот для другого, более сильного рвотного, есть около десятка рвотных и специфических антидотов к каждому из них, Брокльхерст. 

Она опускает голову:   
– Я не знала, сэр. 

\- Но почему вы просто не взяли рвотное из учебника Милгрема?! Там же дается отличное рвотное. 

\- Дерунчик и крылья златоглазок проще купить, чем рвотный корень. Рвотный корень не отпускается студентам в Хогсмиде. Я думала, это по вашей просьбе, сэр. 

\- По моей? Нет, не по моей… - наверное, это распоряжение Альбуса. Во времена моей учебы рвотный корень можно было купить запросто, пользоваться именно этим рвотным все равно никто бы не рискнул. Его симптомы слишком очевидны, чтобы не опознать их. Рвотный корень очень токсичен и в ста процентах случаев вызывает аллергию - на лице и шее выступает сыпь. 

\- Сэр, вы же поможете Эрни, правда? Он и так уже наказан. Вы ведь поможете?! - в ее голосе такая всепоглощающая вера в мою доброту, что мне хочется оставить этого несчастного хаффлпаффца мучиться еще на пару-тройку дней. Впрочем, через три он, пожалуй, уже умер бы, а Поппи так и так сегодня к вечеру, когда мое лекарство не подействует, сообразит, в чем дело. Сварить же нужное антирвотное – дело каких-нибудь двадцати минут. Конечно, в эти минуты я бы лучше пообедал, но что делать с идиотами вроде Брокльхерст и Макмиллана? Вся моя жизнь в конечном итоге упирается в чей-то идиотизм… 

\- Откуда вы вообще взяли рецепт рвотного с дерунчиком? 

\- «Домашние зелья» герцогини Толедской, - Брокльхерст смотрит на меня с нескрываемой гордостью. 

Ах да. На лестнице, помнится, она расписывала этот учебник для домохозяек во всех красках. 

\- Принесёте на следующее занятие, - пора, пожалуй, его просмотреть, пока она не перетравила весь Хогвартс.

\- Разве вы не знаете? Он… на испанском, сэр. 

\- И?

\- Вы читаете на испанском? – недоумение в ее глазах сменяется откровенным восхищением. 

\- Это ни в коем случае не ваше дело, Брокльхерст. 

\- Простите, сэр, - восхищение затухает…

\- Но да, я действительно читаю на испанском, - и вспыхивает вновь. Эти дурочки так предсказуемы. – И, хотелось бы знать, где вы варили ваше зелье? 

Брокльхерст открывает рот и… закрывает его, испуганно таращась мне в глаза. Однако ее сознание сейчас настолько открыто, что, сфокусировавшись, я мгновенно улавливаю картинку Выручай-комнаты. Отлично. Мне вдруг становится весело. 

\- Не хотите говорить, не так ли? Но врать почему-то тоже не хотите. Мне снять еще пятьдесят баллов с вашего факультета и сказать за вас? 

\- Выручай-комната, - говорит она уныло. 

\- Как вы узнали про нее?

\- Родители сказали. Но я никому не говорила про нее, правда, сэр. Даже Эрни. 

\- И как часто вы там варите зелья, мисс Брокльхерст? 

\- Ну, иногда, на неделе… Но у меня не было ни одного взрыва, сэр! 

Около минуты мы молчим. Брокльхерст разглядывает мои скрещенные руки. Я разглядываю ее, точнее, встрепанные каштановые волосы над ее большим лбом и вздернутый нос. Рвотное с дерунчиком, антирвотное из учебника четвертого курса, Выручай-комната, ни одного взрыва и учебник для домохозяек по зельям... Нет, она будет слишком меня раздражать. К тому же, влюбленная раздражающая ассистентка – это раз в десять хуже, чем просто раздражающая. И где мне найти вторую Уэнделл? 

\- Можете идти, Брокльхерст. В пять придете сюда и сварите под моим руководством антидот. Учебник вашей герцогини можете принести с собой. 

Она расцветает:   
– Спасибо, сэр! 

В пять она, конечно, будет тщательно причесана и надушена. Проводив взглядом спину Брокльхерст, я бросаю взгляд на часы и скрываюсь у себя в кабинете. У меня еще есть около десяти законных минут на какао. Храни нас Мерлин от рано созревающих девиц! 

\-----------------------------------------

Аппарируя к дому Фелиппе с Ричардом, я ловлю себя на том, что все еще злюсь. И вряд ли на выкрутасы идиотки Брокльхерст, таких по Хогвартсу пруд пруди, скорее, утреннее поведение Альбуса (и мое собственное) не дает покоя. Но мое, хотя и отдает чем-то унизительным, по крайней мере, не является опасным. Выходку Альбуса же иначе как идиотской назвать нельзя. А мне надо вновь поработать над уровнем контроля. Когда Темный Лорд вернется, подобный срыв будет стоить мне жизни. Мне или кому-то еще… 

В Милане идет дождь. Не зная причин, по которым я легко пробиваю защитный барьер, я не решаюсь аппарировать с Ричардом прямо к дому. Мы карабкаемся вверх по косогору, пробираясь сквозь заросли сырого бурьяна, и Ричард вырубает его передо мной чем-то вроде заклинания мачете. Громадные лопухи опадают на дорожку с громкими стонами. Так и знал, что вся эта чепуха была выращена здесь искусственно, от любопытных магглов. Я иду позади, предоставляя Ричарду делать всю грязную работу. Настоящие вассал и сюзерен. 

В доме Фелиппе пропускает Ричарда вперед, и его рука успевает погладить мою руку, пока я снимаю сырой плащ. Мне мгновенно становится стыдно, и я медлю подниматься по лестнице, ожидая, пока краска отхлынет от щек. 

На закрепление непреложного обета у нас уходит минут 10, не более. Ричард тут же уходит: у него дела, и он будет ждать меня в Лондоне, в нашем заветном кабаке. 

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Фелиппе. Я стою у окна и смотрю на далекие городские крыши, почти не видимые за пеленой дождя. Не знаю, что отвечать ему. Мне кажется, что мою правую руку до сих пор жжет магический огонь. На самом деле он совершенно не чувствуется, но я вдруг вспоминаю тот день, когда принял метку. Точнее, ночь. Теплую ночь Белтайна. Огромный зал заброшенной церкви, лунные отблески на полу, запах сырости и гнили, человеческие черепа на алтаре. Собственное безмерное ликование и гордость - я едва удерживаю их, пытаясь соответствовать торжественности момента. Сумасшедшая радость Люциуса, схватившего меня за руку, едва Лорд аппарировал от нас. «Никто не удостаивался чести носить метку так быстро после знакомства с повелителем, Сев! Теперь мы будем вместе во внутреннем круге»… 

Фелиппе подходит сзади и обнимает меня со спины, вжимаясь в меня всем телом. 

\- Ты сердишься, я знаю, - говорит он тихо. - Я всегда думал, что это ужасно, когда люди в отношениях не доверяют друг другу. Мама все время кричала на отца, говорила, что он гуляет с кем-то. Когда она умерла, стало очень спокойно. Я… не хочу потерять тебя, Сев. Я ненавижу себя за то, что причиняю тебе боль. Но я не могу пойти против себя. Это был бы уже не я. А самое тяжелое преступление в этой жизни – быть не собой. 

Я сбрасываю его руки. 

\- Я то, я се, тошно тебя слышать. Ты сам-то слышишь себя со стороны? – раздражение от целого дня наконец прорывается, и я даю волю словам. Я не повышаю голоса, но неторопливой издевки в нем хватает с лихвой. - Тебя послушать, так в мире существуешь только ты. Даже не те мифические люди, которых ты якобы защищаешь в своей полиции. Ты себя ненавидишь. Отлично. Красивые слова, которые ничего не стоят. Что толку от твоей ненависти к себе, Фелиппе? 

Он отшатывается и оседает под моим взглядом на ручку кресла. В его глазах недоумение и обида, но мне плевать. 

– Северус, ты… 

\- О, теперь ты вспомнил и обо мне! Спасибо! Кстати, твоя ненависть к себе за то, что ты причиняешь мне боль, сильнее ненависти к себе за то, что ты путаешься с Пожирателем? И, может быть, у тебя есть своя особенная классификация? Первый сорт ненависти, второй сорт и так далее… - окидываю взглядом захламленную комнату. – Что-то я не вижу каталога. Может быть, тебе следует составить его для тех, с кем ты состоишь в так называемых отношениях, чтобы они сразу понимали, насколько ничтожна вероятность заслужить уважение столь высокородной персоны?

Фелиппе вздрагивает и сжимает руки в кулаки, на его щеках проступает гневный румянец. 

\- Боишься, что уйду? – усмехаюсь я. – Тебе самому не противно от собственного лицемерия? От всего этого фарса, который происходит здесь? У вас наверняка есть своя итальянская версия журнала «Ведьмополитен». По-моему, тебе стоит написать туда статью: «Тысяча и один способ, как завести себе раба и удержать его». О да! Все это еще как срабатывает! «Поцелуй меня, Северус!» Потом похлопать ресницами и посмотреть взглядом брошенного щеночка. История наших так называемых отношений – просто кладезь советов для дамочек, которые…

\- Я освобождаю тебя от нерушимого обета! – перебивая меня, выкрикивает он и рассекает пространство между нами ребром ладони. 

Воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая только треском пламени в камине и хлопаньем форточки за моей спиной. Несколько секунд я осмысливаю происходящее, вглядываясь в пылающее лицо Фелиппе. Он, не моргая, выдерживает мой взгляд. Кажется, что он даже не дышит, что передо мной статуя, которую я по ошибке принял за кого-то живого… 

Впрочем, что тут особо осмысливать? «Освобождаю от нерушимого обета» - магическая формула, отменяющая этот самый обет. Что ж, по крайней мере, книга про ритуал осталась у меня, и есть еще около двух месяцев, чтобы найти мага, проявляющего землю. Правда, если я потерплю неудачу в поисках, у нас с Альбусом и Поттером, кажется, будут большие проблемы… 

Я киваю, призываю плащ и иду к выходу. Не хочу аппарировать у него на глазах. На секунду мелькает мысль, не воспользоваться ли Обливиэйтом. Сначала я отгоняю ее. В этом-то вся и проблема – слишком сложно рассматривать человека, с которым спишь, как врага. Особенно, если тебе нравится с ним спать. Чертова человеческая слабость. Я должен научиться подавлять ее, иначе нам всем несдобровать. 

Что ж, прямо сейчас и начнем. 

Я застываю на площадке между этажами. Обливиэйт или, что надежнее, Империус плюс Мемория Абдиката? Но могу ли я наложить Империус такой силы, чтобы он не сбросил его? Тогда лучше Обливиэйт. Хотя шанс, что Фелиппе отдаст воспоминания без Империуса, все равно представляется мизерным. 

Я уже готов развернуться, когда передо мной, рискуя сверзиться вниз, с громким хлопком возникает хозяин дома. Отскакивая к стене, я мгновенно выхватываю палочку. Но Фелиппе поднимает руки ладонями вверх, усиленно мотая головой. 

\- Ты меня не понял, Северус, - говорит он, сглатывая. – Я отдам тебе воспоминания, какие хочешь. Просто отдам.


	61. Вечер дня дураков

_Продолжение POV Северуса, 23 февраля 1994 года._

Фелиппе нерешительно приближается и кладет голову мне на плечо. Я медленно глажу его по затылку. 

\- Пожалуйста, прости меня. Прости, - глухо говорит он куда-то мне в воротник. 

Ветер распахивает окно на лестнице и кидает мне в лицо дождем и трухой рассыпающейся рамы. Фелиппе обхватывает мою спину, переплетая пальцы «в зам ** _о_** к».

\- Можешь потом уйти, если хочешь. Я все равно буду участвовать в ритуале, если тебе нужно. Я не хотел заставлять тебя быть со мной, так вышло. Прости. Прости. 

Я добился своего, не так ли? У меня развязаны руки. Но почему-то победа совсем не сладка. 

И все же – это куда лучше, чем Обливиэйт или Империус. 

\- Пойдем, - говорит Фелиппе, увлекая меня в гостиную, снимая с меня плащ. – Пойдем. Я так и не подарил тебе подарок. – Он снова обнимает меня, прижимается, вдыхает запах моей одежды или кожи, а, может быть, (что, правда, было бы смешно, так как я опять не помыл голову) волос: - Как хорошо, что ты не успел уйти. Боже, как хорошо. 

В гостиной теперь открыто окно, и зеленоватые занавески колышутся, ложась на бархатную скатерть, завернутую на одну половину стола. Фелиппе отодвигает их и, захлопывая раму, кивает головой на стол:   
\- Здесь твой подарок. 

\- Подарок? Что это? – я разворачиваю скатерть и среди хаотического нагромождения книг и пергаментов нахожу узел из белой атласной ткани, высотой со стандартный котел для зелий. Почему-то у меня не возникает сомнений, что это именно дорогой котел. Такие подарки принято дарить зельеварам, и, что правда, то правда - они никогда не бывают лишними. 

Фелиппе улыбается. 

\- Это тебе, Сев. 

Я развязываю узел, открываю коробку, которая находится под атласом, и едва не ахаю. В моих руках оказывается большая круглая чаша, позолоченная внутри и покрытая выпуклыми треугольниками мозаики снаружи. Между цветных стеклышек – красных, лазоревых, зеленых, фиолетовых – тонкими, перехлестывающими друг друга золотистыми полосками змеятся древние руны. 

Перевожу вопросительный взгляд на Фелиппе. На его лице – все та же мягкая улыбка, но теперь в ней проскальзывает грусть. 

\- Может быть, ты не будешь считать меня таким уж плохим человеком, Сев? 

\- Это… думоотвод? 

\- Да. Он зачарован на то, чтобы никто не мог воспользоваться им без разрешения хозяина. Причем воспринимает даже мысленную команду. 

Провожу кончиками пальцев по рунам. Я их не знаю, что наводит на мысль, что эта разновидность – древнее тех, которые я изучал когда-то, и уж конечно, намного древнее тех, что преподают в Хогвартсе. 

\- Пергамент в коробке – это расшифровка. Один мой родственник занимается рунами, я попросил его перевести надписи на английский. Это муранское стекло и мозаика – тринадцатый век, один из самых первых думоотводов, возможно, даже самый первый из всех. Как ты знаешь, чем древнее артефакт, тем большей силой он наделен. В этом думоотводе входишь в воспоминания без неприятных ощущений, и не надо пользоваться палочкой, чтобы их просматривать. Я хотел сначала подарить тебе кое-что другое, но решил, что думоотвод будет полезнее. 

Смотрю на него, не в силах поверить. В груди растекается что-то теплое, что разом перекрывает все неприятные впечатления, полученные за целый день. Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что дарить столь древний артефакт, который, наверняка, стоит бешеную цену, можно только из чувства вины, но понимаю и то, что такую вещь просто так отдают лишь тому, кто действительно дорог. Возможно, поэтому, а, возможно, потому, что Фелиппе вовсе не выглядит виноватым, хотя и напряженно ждет моей реакции, я решаю принять думоотвод. 

Привлекаю щедрого дарителя к себе и дотрагиваюсь губами до его волос чуть повыше уха. Фелиппе вздыхает и обхватывает меня руками, вновь прижимаясь всем телом. 

С минуту мы просто стоим и молчим, вслушиваясь в рев ветра, который за считанные минуты, кажется, успел превратиться в ураганный и теперь, беснуясь, колотится в наше окно. Дрова в камине уже прогорели, а половина свечей в люстре погасла, создав в комнате полумрак. Несмотря на беспорядок, здесь и раньше было уютно, а теперь я бы это определил как чертовски уютно. Поэтому слова Фелиппе, резко контрастирующие с обстановкой, заставляют меня вздрогнуть. 

\- Я потерял тебя? – спрашивает он. 

Застыв, я смотрю на тлеющие в камине угли. От моего ответа будет зависеть, пойдут ли наши отношения на новый виток – если я отвечу «да», то мы однозначно станем друг другу еще ближе. Готов ли я сделать этот шаг? Сразу резко вспоминается утро, и Альбус - мое безумие, моя призрачная мечта. С Фелиппе никогда не будет такой выключающей сознание страсти, которая ударяет под дых, выбивает почву из-под ног, с ним просто уютно и хорошо, и, несмотря на его периодические выкрутасы, я уже изучил его, и в принципе знаю, чего ждать. Предсказуемость, хороший секс и уют, место, где меня всегда ждут, – возможно, это то, что мне сейчас нужно. Возможно, это то, что будет мне нужно и впредь. Но как же не хочется сейчас решать… 

\- Ясно, - вздыхает Фелиппе. – Что ж, сам дурак. Надо было мне мучить тебя, - бормочет он куда-то в мое плечо, и в его голосе я вдруг ясно чувствую закипающие слезы. И внезапно понимаю сам, что не готов и к другому – не готов отказаться от того, что вдруг начала предлагать мне судьба. Возможно, не так уж много хорошего мне предстоит на обещанном мне пути через ад. 

\- Нет, - отвечаю я, и прижимаю его к себе так крепко, как только могу. – Ты не потерял меня. 

\- Ох, Сев, - он всхлипывает, чертя носом мокрую дорожку по моему сюртуку, и я, несмотря на вновь мелькающее перед глазами лицо Альбуса, чувствую себя почти счастливым.   
\--------------------

Воспоминания об уничтоженных страницах я решаю просмотреть у себя, и Фелиппе сгружает их в принесенные из подвала флаконы, выстраивая их рядком на столике. А вот мое досье я буду читать здесь. Фелиппе приносит из холодильника мясо и вино, и заботливо подсовывает мне бутерброды, пока я читаю расшифровку рун. Ничего необычного в них нет, чары как чары, однако мой взгляд задерживается на тех, что защищают того, кто просматривает воспоминания, от негативных эмоций участников событий. Думоотвод, без сомнения, зачаровывал маг, обладавший большим жизненным опытом. И, кажется, он даже в десятки раз дороже, чем я думал вначале. 

\- Как ты его достал? – спрашиваю я Фелиппе, который, устроившись рядом на подлокотнике дивана и несколько нависая надо мной, торопливо пережевывает бутерброд. 

\- Премия за хорошую работу, - хмыкает он, отрывая тонкую полоску от большого куска вяленого мяса и дразнящим движением отправляя ее в рот. – Италия – очень бедная страна, что магическая, что маггловская. Поэтому премии нам платят конфискованными артефактами, - увидев мое недоумение, поясняет он. - Думоотвод – очень редкий артефакт, не каждый знает, что он из себя представляет. В каталогах европейских артефактов его точно нет. Перекупщики тоже не знают, что это такое. Вот и конфисковали его у них как незаконно продаваемую ритуальную чашу. Сам понимаешь, как мало стоит ритуальная чаша, - улыбается Фелиппе. – Поэтому когда мне предложили выбрать премию из конфискованного второсортного товара, и я увидел у них думоотвод, то не стал сопротивляться. 

А он меня удивил. Не такой уж он, оказывается, и правильный. 

\- Разве думоотвод не мог бы тебе помочь в работе в полиции? 

Фелиппе пожимает плечами. 

\- Предлагаешь отбирать воспоминания насильно? Под веритассерумом люди рассказывают все сами. 

\- А пересматривать свои собственные? 

\- В нашей семье есть уже один думоотвод. Если возникнет такая необходимость, я доберусь до него за пятнадцать минут. Я когда-то взял этот для себя, но ни разу им не воспользовался, так что можешь с полным правом им владеть. А если тебя смущает его стоимость, то ведь мой долг жизни гораздо больше его стоимости. 

Я чуть было не открываю рот, понимая, что я даже ни разу не подумал о том, что по законам магических связей Фелиппе мне теперь должен до тех пор, пока ему не представится случай спасти мою жизнь. Искушение воспользоваться этим и закрепить связь, несомненно, велико. Но - слишком хорошо помнится поттеровское «Все, Сопливус, теперь ты должен мне. И учти, что если бы не Рем, я бы никогда не стал спасать твою жалкую шкуру». А еще – вновь вспоминаются слова девчонки Брокльхерст, точнее, ее обожаемой герцогини: «война – это всегда выбор: победить или прекратить войну». Кажется, я сегодня уже чуть было не совершил одну огромную ошибку. И – на секунду передо мной встает любимое лицо – Лили точно была бы недовольна. 

\- Я отказываюсь от твоего долга жизни, - говорю я спокойно и смотрю Фелиппе прямо в глаза. 

\- Сев, - он отвечает мне странным взглядом, в котором почему-то полно сожаления, и качает головой, - _я_ не отказываюсь от него. 

Я продолжаю смотреть на него, и вдруг понимаю, что я же прекрасно знал, что он это скажет, потому что за исключением 5% Слизерина, на 95% Фелиппе – это поровну Гриффиндор и Хаффлпафф. Удовлетворение от собственного поступка исчезает с быстротой Экспеллиармуса. Что ты опять вообразил, Сопливус? Тебе никогда не удастся и на десятую часть сократить расстояние между тобой и такими, как Лили.

Отворачиваюсь и, продолжая держать в руках пергамент с рунами, закрываю глаза. Фелиппе опускается на диван рядом со мной, обнимает. 

\- Сев, ты что? – бормочет он суетливо, утыкаясь теплым носом мне в шею. – Отчего ты расстроился? Все же хорошо. Правда, хорошо? – и его идиотская бессвязная речь взламывает, растапливает корку льда, которой уже начало покрываться болото внутри меня. Но, увы, даже очищенное ото льда, это всего лишь болото…

Сбросив в думоотвод воспоминания, Фелиппе уходит к себе в спальню с охапкой книжек в руках, и я остаюсь один. Оказывается, он действительно читал оригинал моего досье. Я не успеваю удивиться тому, насколько же важное положение он занимает для того, чтобы получить доступ к подобным документам в чужой стране, как уже вижу, каким образом это было проделано. В запросе на имя начальника отдела по борьбе с международной преступностью Готфрида Кромуэла подробно рассказывается о выдуманных преступлениях, которые некто, похожий на меня, совершил во времена Темного Лорда (и после) на территории Италии. 

Кромуэл, похожий на недооперившуюся и беззубую хищную птицу потомок древнего рода (уверен, что победи Лорд, он бы с таким же упоением служил и правительству Лорда), злобный и недалекий, еще до того, как приносят документы, начинает подобострастно уверять Фелиппе, что я наверняка тот, кто им нужен. Что меня «прикрыли свои люди», что он много лет ждал, что справедливость однажды восторжествует, и, видимо, наконец дождался. 

После Фелиппе отводят отдельную комнату, которая закрывается снаружи на все то время, пока он просматривает досье. Однако в виду высокого положения его не обыскивают. 

\- Нет, это не он, - говорит Фелиппе, когда много часов спустя Кромуэл возвращается за ним. 

Огорчение Кромуэла просто не передаваемо. 

\- Неужели нет никакой надежды? – спрашивает он, подгребая к себе пухлую папку, набитую пергаментами. 

\- Абсолютно нет, - отрезает Фелиппе. 

У меня создается впечатление, что если бы он не сказал об этом так категорично, Кромуэл мог бы даже настаивать. Но я вижу, что Фелиппе очень расстроен моим досье. Покидая обрамляющие собственно сам просмотр воспоминания, я возвращаюсь вслед за ним из коридора в ту самую комнату, сажусь за стол и начинаю медленно вчитываться в пергаменты. 

И через час уже и сам почти начинаю верить, что Северус Снейп – это исчадье ада. Нет, ни капли вранья в страницах моего досье нет, все показания моих бывших (и, вероятно, будущих) «коллег» соответствуют истине. Однако поданы мои грехи так грамотно, что закрадывается подозрение, что над досье трудился кто-то, кто поставил меня утопить своей основной жизненной задачей. Вряд ли, конечно, к досье имел прямое отношение Рэнделл. К сбору материала – да, несомненно. А вот оформлял его кто-то более умный. Тонкая итальянская рука… 

Уж не тот ли самый друг трудился над ним, который вставляет мне палки в колеса теперь? Хотел бы я знать… Но, учитывая, что вероятная ниточка связи с ним - Джулиус Андерс трудилась некогда в аврорате, вполне возможно, что охота началась еще тогда. Я вспоминаю про улики, внезапно возникавшие в 1982 году. В досье информации о них нет. Возможно, если бы Альбус не подсуетился и не стер бы память кое-кому в аврорате, те улики действительно бы стали последней каплей. Не так уж и далек Рэнделл от того, чтобы однажды выполнить свою угрозу и достать меня. 

В любом случае, я зря накидывался на Фелиппе. Теперь я понимаю, как он был напуган моим досье, и каких громадных усилий ему, должно быть, стоило преодолеть свои недоверие и страх. Я болван, каких мало! Это не Фелиппе, это я был законченным эгоистом, не понимая, чего ему стоит принимать меня у себя. Если бы я прочитал такое досье, то без самой крайней нужды обходил бы подобного человека за полмили, а еще лучше за две.

Северус Тобиас Снейп, правая рука Темного Лорда Волдеморта… Никогда не рассматривал себя именно как правую руку. Правой, по моему мнению, был не кто иной, как Люциус. Но со стороны виднее. То положение, которое я довольно быстро стал играть в свите, задания, которые я выполнял для Лорда… 

И как же много сделал для меня Альбус! Даже если я теперь узнаю о нем что-либо совершенно отвратительное, такое, до чего еще не доходит мое воображение, я всегда буду помнить, что он спас меня - если и не от смерти в Азкабане, то от измывательств авроров, по сравнению с которыми и поцелуй дементора показался бы милосердием. 

Закончив просмотр, я распахиваю дверь в спальню, и Фелиппе возвращается и садится рядом со мной на диван. Мы молчим. Наконец я выдавливаю:   
\- Спасибо. 

Он обнимает меня, прижимается к плечу раскрасневшейся щекой. В вырезе белой рубашки на груди темнеют густые волосы, и Фелиппе вдруг торопливо застегивает ее, как девица, на невинность которой только что покусились. Но мне на самом деле не до него. Поэтому все остается как есть. Кажется, он это понимает. 

\- В следующий раз, когда рассердишься на меня, ты помни, пожалуйста, что если я что-то такое делаю, то не со зла, ладно? – нарушает он молчание несколько минут спустя, осторожно трогая мое запястье своей ладонью. 

\- Я запомню, - говорю я, тщетно силясь улыбнуться, - если ты делаешь что-то такое, то не со зла.   
\-----------------------------------

Когда я вхожу в клуб, Ричард уже оказывается порядком пьян. Не припомню, когда я его видел в таком состоянии. По счастливой случайности у меня с собой оказывается протрезвляющее, Не заботясь о том, какое впечатление мы производим на окружающих, я за плечо волоку Ричарда в туалет, и там, над раковиной, насильно вливаю в него зелье. 

\- Сволочь. Снейп, ты сволочь, - бормочет он, когда я отвожу колечки волос от его лица, и жду, пока он исторгнет алкогольное содержимое ужина. 

\- Какого тролля?! – спрашиваю я, когда он, тяжело опираясь на край раковины, приводит себя в порядок и опускает голову под кран, чтобы влить в себя немного холодной воды. 

\- Я не знаю, Снейп, - бормочет он, потирая пальцами виски и прислоняясь к стене. – Просто опостылело все. 

Я открываю флакон с обезболивающим. Очищая организм от того, что не успело усвоиться, протрезвляющее ускоряет процесс усвоения остального, но не избавляет от последствий интоксикации. 

\- Не надо, - Ричард отводит мою руку. И отмахивается. – Не сейчас. Пусть. 

\- Что за чушь?! 

\- Я не помню, когда я в последний раз отдыхал, Снейп, - говорит он. – Не помню, когда я последний раз трахался. Ты знаешь, что у меня не стоит? Просто от усталости не стоит. 

Ричард устало прикрывает глаза. Я смотрю на его воспаленные, покрасневшие веки, посеревшую кожу на лице и слушаю, как течет вода. Я молчу, стараясь не думать, когда сам последний раз спал столько, сколько хотел. О полноценном же отдыхе у меня вообще очень смутное представление. Но Ричард, несмотря на свою профессию, мне всегда казался в этом отношении… другим. Тем самым, у которого все в порядке. По крайней мере, он никогда не жаловался. А я… никогда не думал про него. Принимал как должное. 

\- А… ерунда, Снейп, - он протягивает руку за флаконом и выпивает одним глотком. Улыбается. – Помнится, твои похмельные были лучше, чем в аптеке Хогсмида. Выгорело у тебя то, зачем ты к Фелиппе ходил? 

Я подхватываю его тон:   
\- Выгорело. И это облегчило нам задачу. Не нужно доставать мое досье. Просто уничтожим его. 

На этом моменте. Ричард запрокидывает голову и начинает хохотать. На его глазах выступают слезы:   
– Ох, Снейп. Ты так говоришь, как будто действительно есть разница между тем, чтобы выкрасть досье и уничтожить его. 

\- Уничтожить не предполагает проблем выхода из хранилища с досье. 

\- Так и так накладывать Империус, - говорит он. – Так и так давать конкретное задание… И если этого человека поймают…

\- Можно приказать ему забыть. 

\- Если он Империус не сбросит. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь видел кого-нибудь, кто бы сбрасывал Империус?

Он задумывается.

– Нет, по ходу, не видел. Но это все равно огромный риск. Если они разоблачат его до того, как он в хранилище войдет? У тебя большой опыт в наложении Империуса? 

Я медленно качаю головой. Весь мой опыт – это тренировки заклятия с Люциусом или Эйвери, наложение его на парочку магглов и еще в тот достопамятный день моего рождения полтора месяца назад – на Минерву. Ричард совершенно прав. Риск просто невероятен. У него самого опыта больше, чем у меня, но тут разговор о долгосрочном стойком Империусе. И достаточно сильном маге, на которого мы его будем накладывать. Потому что он, в свою очередь, должен наложить Империус на охрану отдела секретных документов. 

\- Кроме того, досье наверняка защищено от заклинаний уничтожения, Снейп. Это не мусор, Эванеско его не возьмет. Опять же, мы собирались выкрасть несколько досье, чтобы не возникло подозрений, и уничтожать надо несколько. Если в хранилище устроить пожар, у них наверняка сработает сигнализация. 

\- Можно отсроченный взрыв, - предлагаю я. - Есть такие зелья, которые взрываются через день-другой.

– В зельях тоже магия, - возражает Ричард. 

\- Во взрывающихся - очень слабая. 

\- Нет, Снейп, детектор ее обязательно засечет. 

\- А Империус, ты говорил, он не засекает? – ехидно интересуюсь я. 

\- Империус - нет, потому что детектор настроен только на светлую магию, - хмыкает Ричард. – Его же светлый волшебник создавал. 

Я безрадостно фыркаю. Вот так во всем. И они еще борются с теми, кто изучает темное волшебство! Неграмотные идиоты. Поворачиваюсь к Ричарду, и вижу, что он буквально расцветает. В темных глазах появляется лихорадочный блеск, тонкие губы приоткрываются, изо рта вырывается хриплый смешок. Это значит только одно – Брэндона осенила гениальная идея. 

\- Зелья-то он точно обнаружит, - ухмыляется Ричард и, заговорщически подмигнув, наклоняется ближе ко мне, - а что ты скажешь о маггловских бомбах, Снейп? Обыкновенных маггловских бомбах с часовым механизмом?   
\--------------------------------

По возвращении в Хогвартс меня ждет приятный сюрприз. Домовые эльфы оттирают ведущую в подземелья лестницу от густых розовых соплей. Кровавый Барон, встретив меня у ее основания и проследовав со мной в мои комнаты, торопливо пересказывает последние события. 

Отправив его на ночную охоту, я переодеваюсь в халат и разогреваю себе какао, готовясь провести несколько часов над варкой зелий. Часть их пойдет в больничное крыло, часть - в аптеку Формана, а часть - мне самому: похоже, что история с ловушкой в доме Горбина еще долго будет давать о себе знать, и мне, как ни унизительно сознавать это, требуется новый, усиленный комплекс сердечных.

Задерживая в ладонях теплую чашку, я обдумываю то, что услышал от Кровавого Барона. Близнецы Уизли в больничном крыле. Хорошая это новость или плохая? 

Пламя в камине окрашивается зеленым, и в нем появляется голова Минервы. 

\- Северус, это было жестоко! – упрекает она меня. 

\- Неужели? – спрашиваю я. Отодвигаю кресло, чтобы лучше видеть голову собеседницы, но войти ее не приглашаю. – Лестница была зачарована на проникновение Уизли на территорию Слизерина после отбоя. Точнее, на произнесение ими любых заклинаний на территории Слизерина после отбоя. 

\- Подвешивать детей над лестницей! – восклицает Минерва, едва не переходя на визг. – Можно подумать, что ты упиваешься собственным садизмом, Северус Снейп! 

\- Если бы декан факультета, на котором учатся эти дети, обеспечила все меры по нахождению этих детей на территории исключительно собственного факультета после отбоя, им бы не пришлось висеть над лестницей, - обстоятельно отвечаю я и салютую ей чашкой какао. 

Лицо Минервы искажается яростью. 

\- На этот раз ты просто так не отделаешься, Северус Снейп! Я немедленно сообщу об этом Альбусу, и завтра инициирую обсуждение твоего поведения на педагогическом совете! 

Голова Минервы исчезает. Пожимая плечами, я ставлю чашку на стол. Какао остыло, и пить мне уже расхотелось. Она так орала, как будто я сотворил с несчастными мальчиками невесть что! Можно подумать, что они не простуду легкую подхватили, провисев под сырым потолком всего лишь какие-нибудь полчаса, а их уже завтра хоронить собираются. 

\- Что ж, и в таком случае это была бы небольшая потеря… одним Уизли больше, одним Уизли меньше, - бормочу я, усаживаясь в кресло напротив камина. На самом деле, ужасно хочется спать. И тролль бы побрал Минерву! – если варку зелий я еще готов потеснить на раннее утро, то она-то непременно сейчас вернется и начнет давить на психику, вынуждая вернуть Гриффиндору баллы, не назначать отработок и так далее в том же духе. Противнее всего, если Альбус действительно встанет на ее сторону, защищая свой ненаглядный факультет. Но скорее всего, так и будет… 

Пламя в камине вновь окрашивается зеленым и лицо Минервы, обрамленное растрепанными седыми волосами, опять появляется в нем. 

\- Северус, я была у Альбуса. Нам надо поговорить! – заявляет она непререкаемым тоном. Бросаю взгляд на часы: уже почти полночь. Кажется, ни зелий, ни сна… – Я жду тебя у себя, - продолжает Минерва, и мне ничего не остается, как только кивнуть. Не понимаю, чем ее не устраивает моя собственная гостиная, но что поделать? – видимо, это причуды дамы в возрасте. Наскоро натягиваю брюки и рубашку, и призываю из гардероба приличную мантию. Напоследок окидываю взглядом гостиную, улыбаюсь при виде стоящей на столе коробки с чашей думоотвода, шагаю в камин и переношусь к Минерве. 

Устоять после того, как тебя выплюнула наружу каминная сеть, и так непросто. Но на этот раз, выходя в гостиную Минервы, я еще и спотыкаюсь обо что-то твердое. И, конечно же, со всего размаху ударяюсь носом о паркетный пол. Однако об унизительности положения раздумывать мне уже некогда. Потому что при попытке встать я обнаруживаю себя спеленатым, словно мумия, в то время как довольно острая палочка Минервы ве-е-есьма настойчиво тычется мне в горло.


	62. Вражда и дружба

\- Консоме, паэлья и ваш лекарственный настой, сеньорита Эухения, - под ласковый, журчащий ручейком голос Мартины большой поднос, уставленный закрытыми блюдами, подплыл к кровати и застыл, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений. 

Неохотно открыв глаза, Эухения приподнялась на локтях и попыталась сесть. Однако после приятной полудремы руки и ноги были еще расслаблены, и вышло не очень ловко: пришлось-таки воспользоваться помощью Мартины, которая с готовностью бросилась подкладывать подушки. Кухарка выглядела очень довольной, и Эухения не выдержала – скользнула по поверхности ее разума и, прежде чем та, видимо, что-то заподозрив, отвернулась, успела заметить за плотной пеленой белого тумана неясные очертания двух людей, сплетшихся в объятии. 

\- Проклятая стерва! – прошипела она, едва итальяночка покинула комнату, и заглушающее заклинание, брошенное в захлопнувшуюся дверь, достигло цели. 

Выждав несколько минут, Эухения Виктория выдернула из-под нижней подушки палочку, набросила на дверь запирающие чары и призвала с книжной полки большую прямоугольную шкатулку. Крышка ее была обита коричневой кожей, уже довольно потертой и с тремя продольными царапинами, похожими на след от когтей. Шкатулку Эухения получила в подарок от деда лет в семь, когда стало ясно, что ее ждет будущее профессионального зельевара. Эта вещица передавалась в семье из поколения в поколение по линии Вильярдо несколько веков, но почему-то досталась дедушке от бабушки Сицилии-Изабеллы, миновав маму. Благодаря расширяющим чарам внутри шкатулка была во много раз больше, чем снаружи, и содержала в себе несколько ящиков с ячейками. В них находились фиалы различных цветов и размеров – минимальный набор противоядий каждого уважающего себя зельевара. В кожаных кармашках под крышкой хранились безоары. 

Эухения извлекла из верхнего ящика два маленьких фиала, с прозрачной зеленоватой и желтоватой жидкостью, и сняла крышки с блюд. Светлый, почти прозрачный бульон с вьющимся над ним парком так и приглашал попробовать его, а золотистый рис восхитительно пах шафраном. Сглотнув и стараясь не обращать внимания на голод, уже начавший крутить желудок, Эухения добавила по капле из первого фиала в бульон и настой, а из второго обрызгала блюдо с паэльей. Потом на всякий случай поводила над едой палочкой, пытаясь выявить разного рода чары. Потом опустила руки и выдала громкий вздох. 

Все эти действия не имели особого смысла – уж если Мартина, один из лучших итальянских поваров (и, судя по всему, девица очень неглупая), вздумает отравить ее, то у нее достанет умения сварить редкое зелье, которое не распознаешь обыкновенными средствами. К тому же, не обязательно использовать яд. Чтобы вывести ее, Эухению, из игры и окончательно присвоить Хуана Антонио, подойдет и что-нибудь менее криминальное, например, зелья, вызывающие расстройства психики или провалы в памяти, которыми в Средние века травили жен кобелирующие мужья и наоборот.

В свои пятнадцать Эухения Виктория знала о ядах и противоядиях гораздо больше, чем среднестатистический зельевар, и вероятно, даже больше матери, закончившей профильный факультет. Может быть, она и утолила бы свой интерес на определенном этапе, года три назад, но в еще большей степени, чем сама Эухения, противоядиями увлекся ее младший брат, и ей волей-неволей пришлось продолжать заниматься ими: одна мысль о том, чтобы позволить ребенку экспериментировать в одиночку, приводила ее в ужас. 

Ничего особо выдающегося они, конечно, изобрести не успели. Даже с учетом всего опыта предков, книг и способностей, доставшихся им обоим в наследство, для серьезных открытий требовались годы и годы экспериментов. Тем более что взялись они за непростую тему змеиных противоядий. Конечно, им очень повезло с тем, что Эухения стала ученицей Джафара. Его познания в ядах и противоядиях были огромными. Вообще он знал всего столько, что Эухении Виктории порой казалось, что жил он не две сотни лет, а на несколько сотен больше. 

Однажды она даже пошутила на тему, что он, должно быть, попросил Фламеля одолжить ему философский камень. И впервые прочувствовала на своей шкуре легендарный (а для нее до этого момента – мифический) гнев Джафара. «Глупая девчонка» - это был самый безобидный эпитет, который она тогда услышала. Потом они, конечно, как-то помирились, и Джафар даже снизошел до объяснений. Рассказал, что Фламель много десятков лет был его ближайшим другом, что за камнем слишком многие охотятся, поэтому он будет уничтожен, а Фламелю вскоре предстоит умереть. 

Но не все было ясно в этой истории. Во-первых, в семье Джафара, который похоронил уже большинство своих детей, к смерти относились как-то очень спокойно – ибо на все воля Аллаха. А во-вторых… Однажды, когда они прогуливались на балконе дворца Джафара в Иране, к наставнику Эухении подлетела белая полярная сова. Джафар отвязал от ее лапки письмо и сжег его, не читая, потом погладил сову и велел ей лететь обратно. Через пару дней Эухения наблюдала подобную картину и во дворе. Не решившись расспрашивать Джафара, она задала вопрос его сыну Малику, который тоже занимался противоядиями и не раз приходил в лабораторию посмотреть на ее эксперименты. Малик, отличавшийся дружелюбием и болтливостью, рассказал ей, что письма были от Фламеля, что старые друзья поссорились больше полувека назад, и Фламель, похоже, все еще надеялся извиниться, однако Джафар испытывал к нему что-то вроде ненависти. 

Причин не верить Малику не было никаких, но после неудачной шутки Эухении письма продолжали приходить. Кроме того, Джафар пользовался совой только для связи со слепым герцогом Толедским, посылая ему говорящие письма. А Эухения, ее брат и, как она знала от того же Малика, все остальные корреспонденты «разговаривали» с Джафаром другим способом: надиктовывали фразу зачарованному пергаменту, почти тотчас же получая емкий ироничный комментарий в ответ. 

Как бы то ни было, рассчитывать на то, что Эухения не разберется в простейших ядах, Мартина явно не могла. А вот со сложными… Сложные яды требовали каждый своего собственного зелья-определителя. Срок хранения таких зелий был, как правило, недолог, да и дороговизна ингредиентов зашкаливала за все мыслимые пределы. Так что большинства определителей у Эухении просто не было. Зато было несколько дешевых: эти в лучшем случае могли выявить только класс отравляющего вещества по действию, а реакции на них приходилось ждать часами. 

Поразмыслив, Эухения Виктория набросила на еду поддерживающие тепло чары и открыла шкатулку вновь. Между первым и вторым ящиком в ней находился разделенный на мелкие ячейки поднос: на темной поверхности поблескивали вкрапления миридиума - легендарного гоблинского металла. Этот поднос можно было использовать даже без защитных чар – из-за сплава с миридиумом его поверхность не реагировала с соприкасающимся с ним веществом. 

Удерживая поднос прямо перед собой, Эухения положила в тринадцать ячеек по рисинке, в пять капнула бульоном, и еще в четыре – лекарственным отваром. Затем обработала их жидкостями из второго ящика шкатулки, с сожалением отмечая, как убавляется содержимое фиалов. 

Покончив с этим, она отправила поднос с пробами на пол под комод у окна и на всякий случай набросила на него отводящие чары. Потом откинулась на подушки и посмотрела на еду. Есть хотелось, а сложные отравляющие вещества на то и сложные – действуют медленно и долго. Кроме того, всех необходимых определителей у нее все равно нет, а ведь еще были слухи про неопределяемые яды… Выходит, безопаснее просто здоровой умереть с голоду. 

О том, чтобы сунуться со своими подозрениями к баронессе, и помышлять было нельзя – на любые вопросы о Мартине та отвечала жестко. Уж не шантажирует ли итальяночка? 

Махнув на все рукой, Эухения приступила к еде. Сдаваться она не собиралась. А для борьбы с неизвестным злом потребуются все силы. 

\------------------------------- 

До вечера она вытягивала поднос из-под комода раз десять. Изменений не было. С ужином Эухения поступила так же, как и с обедом, заполнив пробами оставшиеся ячейки подноса. 

Потом ей стало не до экспериментов – пришел отец и попросил принять «целителя». При мысли о том, что сегодня придется общаться еще и с Ковальским, Эухению подбросило, но отказывать отцу и оттягивать «лечение» было уже нельзя. И Грегори, и отец, и Хенрик Маршан настаивали на том, что этот отвратительный человек с бесцветным голосом был ее последним шансом. 

\- Детка, я вижу, что тебе не слишком нравится Гжегож, - сказал отец, суетливо сминая пальцами полы камзола. – Но ты же знаешь, что это чудо, что нам удалось заманить его к нам. Он несколько лет работал у Хенрика, но в прошлом году бросил практику, и уехал. Это чудо, что Хенрику удалось его отыскать, и что наш гость исключительно из доброго расположения к нему согласился поработать с тобой. Так я попрошу Полину Инессу пока задержаться в мастерской? – заискивающе закончил он. 

Эухения выслушала отца молча, кивнула, а после его ухода несколько минут сидела в почти полной темноте, собираясь с духом. Потом потянулась за палочкой и зажгла все светильники, имевшиеся в комнате. Кругом враги, а она – беспомощна едва ли не больше, чем… чем на ферме. Потому что тогда она просто не могла позвать на помощь. А теперь - некого. Теперь все как будто в заговоре против нее, включая ее собственные ноги. Но, в конце концов, ее предкам, работавшим в магической разведке, тоже приходилось не сладко. И все-таки они выстояли. А значит, и она сможет. 

\-----------------------------------  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Ковальский выглядел как-то помято. Его лицо словно еще больше вытянулось после того, как Эухения видела его в последний раз. Однако манеры его едва ли улучшились. Поприветствовав Эухению простым кивком, «целитель» встал в дверях и, засунув руки в карманы брюк, несколько минут молча обозревал комнату. Затем, даже не подумав спросить позволения пройти, он двинулся в глубь комнаты и остановился прямо напротив кровати. Эухения открыла было рот для гневной отповеди, но он неожиданно перебил ее. 

\- Я напугал вас в прошлый раз, - сказал Ковальский мягко. – Простите. 

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, - ответила Эухения Виктория высокомерно. 

\- А мне кажется, прекрасно понимаете, - его бледное лицо выдавило подобие улыбки. 

\- О да, вероятно, вы говорите о том, как вломились ко мне в голову, и как оставили потом без помощи внизу. 

Ковальский рассмеялся. 

– Бог мой, только не притворяйтесь – вы совершенно не были беспомощны. Оставшись одна, вы немедленно нашли, кого и как позвать помощь, и получили ее.

Эухения открыла рот. И закрыла его. Очень хотелось крикнуть: «Убирайтесь!», но если, действительно, единственный шанс? 

\- Что касается того, что я вломился к вам в голову, то, признаюсь, мне очень хотелось узнать о вас все, что облегчит мне задачу. 

Она сглотнула. 

– Простых правил вежливости для вас не существует, не так ли? Или среди тех, кто заканчивает медицинские академии, считается дурным тоном задавать вопросы пациентам? 

\- Ни то, ни другое, - ответил он спокойно и немного устало, как будто разговаривал с маленьким ребенком, который совершенно не стремился его понять. Казалось, ни одна ее реплика не достигла цели. Более того, Эухения Виктория мгновенно почувствовала себя глупо от того, что позволила себе выплеснуть гнев. От этого она взъярилась еще больше. 

– Могу я присесть? – спросил Ковальский, устремляя взгляд в сторону кресла напротив кровати, заменившего с трудом выдерживающий Макса стул. 

\- Ну нет! – воскликнула она, и, прежде чем успела подумать, схватилась за палочку и обрушила на кресло все книги, которые занимали верхнюю полку. 

\- Ну, это уже совсем ребячество, - огорченно протянул Ковальский. – Что ж, тогда так. 

Набросив плащ, который висел у него на руке, поверх книг, он опустился на ковер и, привалившись спиной к креслу, притянул колени к груди. 

\- Если вы сейчас же не встанете, - зашипела Эухения, продолжая обалдевать от его наглости, - все эти книги полетят вам в голову! 

\- А как же правила гостеприимства? – ухмыльнулся он. – Неужели урожденная Вильярдо настолько не может держать себя в руках? И как вы это объясните своему отцу? 

Эухения едва удержалась, чтобы не сказать, как она его ненавидит, но стиснула зубы, предпочитая не отвечать вообще. 

Минут пять прошло в полном молчании. Эухения была настолько сбита с толку поведением Ковальского, что не знала, как самой вести себя. В жизни она сталкивалась со многим, в том числе с открытой агрессией и высокомерием, ее не раз пытались убить, но ей никогда не хамил личный врач, от действий которого зависело все ее будущее. Это отвратительное ощущение зависимости от него лишало ее сил. 

Ей было плевать уже на правила гостеприимства, но было совсем не плевать на то, что она Вильярдо. Она до многого опустилась в тот вечер на ферме, но все, что она делала, она делала не ради себя, а для того, чтобы спасти находившегося в заложниках Чарли. В такой момент, полагала Эухения Виктория, о собственной гордости не может быть и речи. И то, что она делала, если рассматривать ситуацию в целом, было не унижением, а бедой. 

Но теперь ей предстояло выбрать, выгнать ли человека, одно присутствие которого было настолько невыносимым, что ей хотелось искрошить зубы в мелкий песок, или смириться и позволить топтать ее достоинство для того, чтобы, в конце концов, обрести шанс стать здоровой. Через две-три минуты нелегкой внутренней борьбы желание ходить перевесило, и, проклиная себя за малодушие, Эухения согласилась с сидением Ковальского на ковре. 

Еще через пару минут он снова обратился к ней. 

\- Что ж, раз вы меня не выгнали, постараюсь объяснить мотивы своих действий. 

\- Объясняйте, - вяло огрызнулась Эухения, но не удержалась и слегка скосила на него взгляд. 

Ковальский отвел волосы с лица. Профиль его оказался неожиданно красивым, и это задело ее еще больше. Почему-то вспомнился Хуан Антонио. Красивые мужчины всегда предают… 

\- В прошлый раз вы задали мне вопрос, как я собираюсь Вас лечить. 

\- Я задала?

\- Вы задали, да. И ради Бога, оставьте эти детские реакции, - вспыхнул он вдруг, - смотреть противно. Взрослая женщина, а ведете себя, как ребенок!

У Эухении чуть челюсть не отвалилась. Он назвал ее женщиной! В пятнадцать-то лет! Она, конечно, не слишком любила, когда ей намекали на то, что ее возраст еще слишком юн, но ведь ей и не тридцать же! Или он имел в виду другое? Эухения почувствовала, как краска приливает к лицу. 

\- Ради Бога, - воскликнул Ковальский раздраженно, - вы прекрасно знаете, что я совершенно не то хотел сказать! 

\- Вы знаете, - сказала она. Она чувствовала, что он теперь смотрит на нее, но у нее не было сил встретиться с ним взглядом. 

\- Да, я знаю, - ответил он спокойно. – Неужели вы думаете, что, входя в десятку лучших европейских специалистов по безнадежным случаям, я настолько некомпетентен, что не удосужусь узнать все о вашем состоянии у вашего лечащего врача. Бред какой-то! 

Эухения подавила вздох. Это была каторга – общаться с ним. Как долго она действительно сможет вытерпеть? 

\- Может, потому, что вы не производите впечатление специалиста? – ехидно поинтересовалась она. 

\- Может, если кто-то двадцать минут помолчит, то произведу? – в тон ей ответил он. 

\- Давайте, производите! – милостиво разрешила Эухения Виктория. – Если сможете. 

Ковальский с досадой махнул рукой. Видимо, этот жест был тем самым, на который реагировал обогреватель, потому что тот подлетел к нему и завис перед самым его носом. У Ковальского аж рот приоткрылся от удивления. 

\- Что это? – спросил он с подозрением. 

\- Маггловская бомба, - мрачно отозвалась Эухения. – Которая прямо сейчас намеревается взорваться, потому что ее вывело из себя ваше гнусное поведение. 

Она с удовлетворением отметила, что на лице Ковальского действительно проявился испуг. И он не сразу справился с ним. Потом, сделав вдох, он повернулся к ней и сказал спокойно:   
\- Подозреваю, заносчивая сеньорита, что вы никогда не видели людей, пострадавших от взрыва маггловской бомбы. Я надеюсь на это, - продолжал он тихо. – Потому что это единственное, что могло бы оправдать вашу глупую жестокость. 

Внезапно Эухении стало ужасно стыдно.

– Простите, - сказала она. – Это просто обогреватель. Немного сумасшедший. Наверное, волшебник, который делал его, не совсем хорошо умел колдовать. Или не совсем представлял, чего он хотел. - Отвела перемещающим заклинанием миску от его лица и попросила: - Расскажите. 

Ковальский с удивлением посмотрел на нее. А вот теперь Эухения почувствовала себя полной идиоткой. У кого это она вздумала просить прощения?! У человека, который без спроса залез в ее голову и шантажировал ее?! Но с его ответом дурацкие ощущения пропали.

\- Год назад я был в Америке. В Нью-Йорке есть очень интересное место – Всемирный торговый центр. И там была конференция целителей, работавших по той же системе, что и я. Один безумный человек, фанатик, начинил взрывчаткой грузовик – магглы в такой машине перевозят грузы - и взорвал его в одном из подземных этажей центра. Среди нас было несколько провидцев, увы, с нестабильным даром. Почувствовав неладное, они аппарировали туда, откуда исходила угроза. Но было слишком поздно. Чтобы увести взрывную волну от опорных стен и погасить ее, им пришлось принять удар на себя… - Ковальский запрокинул голову вверх, глядя куда-то в потолок. Он едва мог говорить. – Их тела практически превратились в кровавую кашу. Я видел людей после разных проклятий, но это никогда не было так… безоговорочно… окончательно… 

На ум Эухении пришел Чарли, слизывающий с перчаток драконью желчь. Окончательно. То самое слово, которое она искала все это время. Неважно, что там было еще что-то. Злость на Чарли и на себя, ужас от всего случившегося, временами - ненависть к каким-то людям, приносящим зло, желание уничтожить самый источник подобного… Но за всем этим – окончательность, которую никогда не поправить. Власть над человеческими судьбами, которая принадлежит кому-то… Бессилие даже самой мощной магии… 

Она встряхнулась, решительно прерывая их общую погруженность каждого в свои мысли:  
– Вы собирались объяснить мне, как намереваетесь меня лечить… И что это за система, по которой вы работаете?

\- Да, - рассеянно отозвался Ковальский, переводя взгляд на нее и передвигаясь чуть ближе. 

Эухения вздрогнула, ожидая ментального нападения. Ковальский покачал головой. 

\- Вы боитесь меня, - удрученно сказал он. – Это не поможет процессу…

\- Боюсь?!! Вы вправду думаете, что я могу чего-нибудь бояться?.. 

Взгляд Ковальского замер на ее лице. 

– Вы боитесь, что я причиню вам боль при вторжении в вашу голову и разгадаю ваши мысли. Вы боитесь, что я уйду, и вы останетесь один на один с болезнью. Вы боитесь, что я нанесу урон вашей гордости.

\- Что ж, вы, как видно, ничего не боитесь, позволяя себе пользоваться чужими слабостями! 

\- Ну что вы, - рассмеялся Ковальский. – У меня тоже есть мои собственные страхи. Каждый, даже самый храбрый человек, чего-нибудь да боится. Это нормально. 

\- Неужели? И чего же, в таком случае, боитесь вы?

В этот момент она вдруг поняла, что совершенно случайно загнала его в ловушку. И что сначала он явно не хотел отвечать. Однако затем почему-то передумал. 

\- Что ж, наше с Вами предприятие требует честности. Я боюсь смерти своего отца. 

Чего ни ожидала Эухения, но не этого. 

\- Почему? – вырвалось у нее. 

Он усмехнулся.

– Не думал, что такие вещи требуют объяснений. Отец – единственный мой родственник. Моя мать и мой брат умерли в этом году. 

\- О! Я имела в виду, не болен ли ваш отец, если вы так беспокоитесь за него. 

\- Болен ли мой отец? – он посмотрел на нее так, как будто увидел привидение. Казалось, вся его самоуверенность совершенно улетучилась, и он растерялся, как первокурсник перед строгим экзаменатором. Над тонкой губой блеснула капелька пота. 

Разговор явно уходил не туда. И Эухения не была уверена, что хочет этого. В конце концов, у них есть дело, и… с какой стати ее должна интересовать семья каких-то поляков? 

– Вы лучше расскажите, как собираетесь меня лечить!

\- Да, конечно, - Ковальский кивнул, казалось, с готовностью схватившись за средство выправить положение. Уставившись в пол, он провел рукой по ковру и начал говорить так же монотонно, как самый скучный из учителей Эухении в начальной маггловской школе. 

– Как Вы знаете, система магической медицины позволяет излечивать большинство болезней очень быстро. Целительские заклинания останавливают кровотечения, сращивают переломы и разрывы нервов, зелья спасают от проклятий, простуды, магических лихорадок и затяжных болезней, от которых магглы страдают годами. Бывали даже случаи выбросов стихийной магии (причем даже во взрослом возрасте), когда волшебники отращивали потерянные конечности себе или кому-то другому. Однако есть множество проклятий, от которых невозможно избавиться, есть магические (и даже маггловские!) болезни, которые уносят магов в могилу, и лекарств от них не существует. Нет никаких зелий от драконьей оспы, например, или от маггловского рака, которым болеют даже те, кто насчитывает за своей спиной десятки поколений чистокровных волшебников. А иногда, например, волшебник теряет способность владеть конечностями, как вы. Или молодые волшебники становятся импотентами в тридцать лет. На первый взгляд все эти случаи кажутся действительно безнадежными. Однако большую часть из них можно вылечить. 

\- Но как?!!

\- Сейчас вам придется поверить мне на слово. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока вы не получите доказательств в виде вашего собственного излечения. 

У Эухении перехватило дыхание. Ковальский сказал об этом так уверенно, как будто бы ее выздоровление было делом решенным. 

\- Чем болезни считаются в религиозной традиции? – спросил он. 

\- Наказанием за грехи? 

Ковальский кивнул.

– Наши предки связывали болезни напрямую с поступками человека. Неправедный поступок – соответствующее воздаяние. 

Сердце Эухении ушло в пятки. Знает он или не знает о том, что она убила этих четверых на ферме?.. Вцепившись обеими руками в покрывало, она вглядывалась в его бледное лицо. 

\- То есть, по мнению наших предков, болезнь – это некая записанная в теле информация о грехе. В таком случае должно было бы помочь искупление греха. Покаяние. Молитва. Подвиги во имя Господа. 

\- Но если грех искупить невозможно? 

Ковальский посмотрел на нее пристально. 

– Мы говорим лишь о религиозной традиции, - сказал он. – Если помните историю Иова, то ему Бог послал проказу для укрепления веры. Но, если считать, что болезни имеют под собой эту причину, то, чтобы исцелить их, где нам набраться столько веры, сколько было у Иова? Но и в данном случае, болезнь – это информация, информация от Бога. Вы согласны? 

\- Да… кажется. И что же, вы предлагаете молиться об укреплении веры и совершать религиозные подвиги?

\- Бог мой! Нет, конечно! Я просто хотел показать, что системы, рассматривающие болезни, как информацию, существовали с давних времен. Система, которой пользуюсь я, рассматривает болезни с точки зрения решения, которое принимает сам владелец тела. 

\- Решения? 

\- Согласно этой системе, каждый человек болеет потому, что он принял подсознательное решение болеть. Любая болезнь несет человеку перемены по сравнению с его состоянием до болезни, и в этом новом состоянии кроется некая выгода, которую мне, как целителю, необходимо разгадать. И эта система, поверьте, объясняет все необъяснимые диагнозы. Например, такие, как ваш. Ваши разорванные, как я предполагаю, во время полета на драконе, нервы уже срослись, у вас не было перелома позвоночника. Вы просто не можете встать и пойти. 

\- Постойте. Вы хотите сказать, что мне выгодно болеть?!! Да я в жизни не слышала большего бреда! – воскликнула Эухения. 

\- Что ж, в таком случае вам придется слушать его очень внимательно. 

\- Вы… вы… невыносимы! 

\- Бог мой… возвращаю комплимент! 

В который раз за вечер воцарилась тишина. Эухения переместилась поближе к стене и оперлась на нее, забыв, что ее уже не закрывает гобелен. Господи, за что ей все это? А может, и в самом деле за убийство на ферме? 

\- Бред-бред-бред, - прошептала она, прикрывая глаза. 

\- Этот бред, - усмехнулся Ковальский, - позволил мне вылечить сорок человек, считавшихся неизлечимыми больными. Восемь из них поднялись на ноги, притом, что у четверых из них была тетраплегия, то есть полный паралич всего тела. 

Он вдруг поднялся на ноги, буквально подскочив вверх распрямившейся пружинкой. Сдернул плащ с книг и, перекинув его через руку, отвесил Эухении шутовской поклон. 

\- Вижу лишь две альтернативы, сеньорита Вильярдо. И не вижу ни одной причины, по которой я должен вас уговаривать принять мою помощь. Так что, либо вы соглашаетесь со мной работать, либо я ухожу. 

\- Опять шантаж. А вы не выбираете средств!

\- Нет. Я просто наивно полагал, что вам это нужнее, чем мне, - Ковальский еще раз поклонился и направился к двери. – Я уж точно не нахожу радости в том, чтобы возиться с избалованной испорченной девчонкой!

\- Скатертью дорога! – огрызнулась Эухения. – Как будто вы и в самом деле могли что-то сделать! Да вы специально устроили весь этот балаган только для того, чтобы иметь возможность спокойно уйти и не расписываться в собственном бессилии. 

Вот теперь она его точно достала. Ковальский вернулся в комнату, с шумом захлопнул дверь и с искаженным злостью лицом широкими шагами подошел к кровати. 

\- Ах вот значит как?! Ну уж нет! Теперь вы от меня так просто не отделаетесь! Теперь вам придется терпеть меня только для того, чтобы я ткнул вас носом в ваши собственные невежество и неблагодарность! И я это сделаю, чего бы мне это ни стоило! 

Несколько секунд они пялились друг на друга в совершенном остервенении, взъерошенный Ковальский и она, готовая убить его одним взглядом, но что случилось потом, как это случилось, кто первый из них понял вдруг всю нелепость ситуации и засмеялся, так и осталось неизвестным. Эухения съехала на кровать, и, взвыв от хохота, упала лицом в подушки. Ковальский с размаху сел на пол, запрокинул голову и минут пять постанывал от смеха, время от времени ударяя ладонью по ковру и утирая выступившие на глазах слезы. 

Когда ей наконец удалось прийти в норму, Эухения вновь устроилась поудобнее, старательно подыскивая подходящую тему для разговора. Ковальский выглядел потрепанным, но веселым, напряжение между ними, несомненно, спало, однако ей вовсе не хотелось говорить сейчас о лечении. Она опасалась, что это снова приведет к конфликту. 

Но выход из положения нашелся сам собой. Пока Эухения думала, Ковальский неожиданно принюхался. 

\- Что это?!! – воскликнул он, мгновенно выхватывая палочку. И, прежде чем Эухения успела сообразить, о чем он, и, соответственно, что-либо сделать, у него в руках оказался поднос с пробами. 

Нет, этот человек точно был дан ей в наказание, не иначе. С чего бы еще в его присутствии она так часто покрывала себя позором? 

Однако тот, к удивлению Эухении, своим открытием не воспользовался. 

\- Пробовали еду на яды? – спросил он спокойно и понимающе посмотрел ей в глаза. 

Не зная, что ответить, Эухения промолчала. 

\- Но реакции нет… - Ковальский задумался. – Какие группы ядов вы пытались выявить?

\- Змеиные, минеральные, растительные, животные, яды спор, составные…

\- На основе драконьих ингредиентов? 

\- Нет. У меня нет определителей на яды из драконьих ингредиентов и яды, полученные из неядовитых веществ посредством колдовства. 

Ковальский аккуратно поставил поднос на пол и кивнул. Потом порылся в кармане пиджака и вытащил оттуда фиал, посветил на него палочкой, встряхнул, и протянул в сторону Эухении, позволяя ей разглядеть желтоватую мутную жидкость с белесыми хлопьями взбаламученного осадка. Отвинтив скрипучую крышку, он капнул жидкостью на ближайшие рисинки, и через несколько секунд половина подноса покрылась пеной. 

\- Что это? – воскликнула Эухения, вытягивая шею, чтобы рассмотреть реакцию. – Что это значит?

\- Ничего, - ответил он, опуская поднос и складывая руки на коленях. – Это значит, что, по крайней мере, ни одного известного яда в вашей еде нет. 

Эухения постаралась не выдать удивления. 

\- Что вы использовали? – спросила она максимально незаинтересованно. 

\- Универсальный определитель, - видимо, без труда разгадав ее, поддразнивающее отозвался Ковальский. Но тут же сменил тон и пояснил. – Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Вы не знаете о нем, поскольку это единственный образец. Он был сделан на основе, созданной с помощью философского камня. Этот фиал мне подарил мой друг Давид Линье, немецкий алхимик, ученик Николаса Фламеля, в благодарность за излечение его от драконьей оспы. Как вам, должно быть, известно, философский камень был уничтожен, так что воспроизвести подобную рецептуру еще раз вряд ли удастся. 

И вдруг протянул фиал ей:   
\- Дарю. 

Эухения заморгала: не привиделось ли? Ценность фиала была немыслимой. С чего бы _этому_ -то задабривать?

\- Берите, - улыбнулся Ковальский. – Вам это действительно нужнее. И прошу Вас, называйте меня Гжегожем. 

\- Эухения, - сказала она просто, все еще оправляясь от удивления. – Спасибо.

Он кивнул.

– Однако учитывайте, что он определяет только яды. И не определяет других зелий, действие которых так или иначе близко к ядам. Например, не покажет наличие любых лекарственных средств, хотя есть те, которые могут стать смертельными именно для вас, или, - он посмотрел на Эухению в упор, - приворотов на крови… 

\- Привороты на крови? Вы имеете в виду драконью кровь? 

\- Нет, что вы, - Гжегож встал. – Обыкновенную кровь волшебника. О них говорится в книге «Неснимаемые приворотные чары». Мне ее подарил в свое время Давид. Хотите почитать? 

На следующее утро Эухения, расположившись в кресле напротив кровати, листала засаленные страницы старенького тома, вчитываясь в короткую главку, посвященную неопределимым приворотным зельям. «Мой драгоценный соавтор Отомар Ксавье предпочел отнести эти привороты к неснимаемым на основании того, что для изготовления отворота нужна кровь приворожившего, отданная не по принуждению, а добровольно. Это исключает всяческое давление или шантаж, угрозу тюремного заключения и даже уговоры». Перевернув очередную страницу, Эухения увидела, что на ней, под окончанием этой, последней главы, кто-то сделал приписку мелким, чрезвычайно запутанным почерком. Ей пришлось призвать с полки лупу для того, чтобы через полчаса усердных стараний кое-как разобрать презрительные слова: «Дорогой мой Альбус, я бы уважал авторов сего опуса, господ Делона и Ксавье, если бы они дали себе труда хотя бы проверить то, что предлагают своим читателям, а не коллекционировать бесполезные слухи. Любому магу, имеющему мало-мальский опыт в зельеварении, известно, что привороты, в которых используется кровь, срабатывают только в том случае, если приворот происходит между родственниками. На твоем месте я бы выбросил сей шедевр и забыл бы его, как страшный сон. Твой Николас».


	63. Минерва

_POV Северуса, ночь с 23 на 24 февраля 1994 года_

В половине четвертого в моей гостиной - такая стужа, что, наверное, и наколдованная вода мгновенно превратится в лед. А согревающие чары накладывать нельзя - воздействие магии напрямую в таком состоянии исключено. Да и зелья, мягко говоря, нежелательны. 

Развожу огонь в камине и обессиленно падаю в кресло. Так отвратительно не чувствуешь себя и после Круциатуса. Там, по крайней мере, к физическому страданию не примешивается ощущение полной моральной раздавленности.

Как я дошел до подземелий, непонятно… Палочка лежит на столе, и надо бы не забыть стереть с нее следы последнего заклинания.

Но вместо того, чтобы действовать, я десять минут просто дрожу от холода, уставившись в книжный шкаф, внимательно изучая перевитый серебряной нитью черный корешок подарочного издания «Самых влиятельных чистокровных семейств магической Британии». Здесь, конечно, подсуетился Люциус, в свое время поставивший задачей образовать меня, разъяснить, кто есть кто. Последние десять страниц в книге отведены Принцам, которые, однако, утратили все свое величие еще в начале 19-го века. Дома у нас тоже такая водилась – мать, в отличие от меня, даже изгнанная из рода, никогда не забывала, что она – Принц. Книжка, как и другие магические (некоторые из них мать прикупила у старьевщика), лежала в ящике на чердаке. Один ее угол основательно погрызли крысы, оставив после себя омерзительный запах, и, может, от этого она к моменту поступления в Хогвартс и оказалась единственной не изученной мною. А, может, я инстинктивно берег себя от разочарований, стараясь не усугублять своего детства осознанием огромной разницы между мной и чистокровными магами, превосходившими меня уже по праву рождения.

Тем и привлек меня в свое время Люциус, что относился ко мне хорошо независимо от крови. Увы, и Лорд тоже…

И все-таки встряхиваюсь, отрываю взгляд от корешка и выныриваю из ступора – соберись, Сопливус, тряпка, считай, что тебе выдали индульгенцию, и завтра – никаких последствий, ну, в крайнем случае - небольшие слабость и дрожь. Закутавшись в зимнюю мантию, навскидку призываю из шкафа какую-то маггловскую дрянь. Дрянь оказывается бренди, подаренным Ричардом в напоминание об одной провернутой нами сделке, и, вспомнив, что алкоголь тоже нельзя, я долго рассматриваю следы паутины на темном стекле бутылки и затем с отупелым равнодушием отсылаю ее обратно.

Мда… После окончания учебы в Хогвартсе самое большое унижение я испытал, пожалуй, только когда Лорд решил поднять себе настроение, наложив на меня Империус. Вроде бы он заставил меня даже трансфигурировать одежду в розовое платье и танцевать в нем, но я так напился потом, что большая часть случившегося просто вылетела из головы. А, может, он подчистил мне память, как и другим свидетелям. Повезло - их было немного. Ныне покойный Джеффри Уилкс, например, столь легко не отделался… И кто знает, не насмешки ли «коллег» сыграли свою роль в том, что он так рано убрался… Слишком уж рьяно начал кидаться после этого в бой – похоже, доказывал свою состоятельность.

Сегодня свидетель был только один. Но для того, чтобы почувствовать себя так, как будто меня, догола раздетого, разглядывает целая толпа, вполне хватило и одной гриффиндорской дуры... Пожалуй, даже Поттер не заходил в своих стараниях поиздеваться надо мной так далеко…

…Напоив меня веритассерумом, Минерва отходит на безопасное расстояние, как будто я, сидя на полу в идиотском коконе из белых лент, да еще под действием расслабляющего зелья, мог бы противостоять ей. Но она продолжает сжимать в руке палочку так, как будто я готов освободиться и напасть на нее в любой момент. Флакон в ее другой руке, кажется, вот-вот хрустнет. Комната вокруг Минервы тонет в молочном тумане – веритассерум неумолимо сужает обзор, направляя фокус исключительно на говорящего.

\- Зачем ты напоил меня Сонной одурью пятого февраля? – на первом вопросе, не смотря на то, что тело ощутимо тяжелеет, я еще мыслю достаточно ясно.

Ричард рассказывал мне про маггловские полицейские детекторы лжи. Чтобы их обойти, надо просто сильно верить в ту историю, которую рассказываешь. Или не волноваться. То есть практически применить один из простейших приемов окклюменции. Но с веритассерумом – иначе. Он заставляет человека _хотеть_ рассказать всю правду. Как я прочел в одном маггловском опусе по криминологии, каждый преступник подсознательно стремится к тому, чтобы быть разоблаченным. Создатели веритассерума тоже опирались на эту теорию и, кажется, не прогадали. Веритассерум лишь усиливает это желание, и я ни разу за свою карьеру зельевара не слышал, чтобы с ним можно было как-то бороться. Например, особым образом строить фразы, когда отвечаешь на вопросы. Или говорить однозначные «да» и «нет». Создавая антидоты, я, естественно, проводил соответствующие испытания, не спрашивайте меня, на ком…

\- Я не поил тебя Сонной одурью…

\- Это был ты! Ты был в моих комнатах в тот вечер! Ты вскрыл мою защиту. Мне сказал портрет… 

Если б на этом можно было остановиться… Но веритассерум уже подчиняет меня, и я, к своему к моему полнейшему позору, оказываюсь к нему еще менее стойким, чем остальные.

\- Я нашел тебя спящей в классе на парте. Тебе снился Грегори. Я гладил твой лоб. Мне хотелось трогать тебя, – у Минервы расширяются глаза, возможно, меня это обрадовало бы, если бы моей главной эмоцией не было сейчас безразличие обреченного на казнь. Эмоции нахлынут потом. - Еще хотелось посмотреть, какие ты носишь чулки. Семнадцать лет назад мы с Мальсибером, Уилксом, Трэверсом и Пьюси испытали на тебе Чары мухоловки, и Мальсибер задрал тебе подол и щупал тебя. А ты так смешно дрыгала ногами. У тебя были чулки в зеленую сеточку на подвязках. Хотелось узнать, носишь ли ты до сих пор подвязки. Хотелось посмотреть, гладкая у тебя кожа на ногах или дряблая. И с кружевами ли у тебя белье. И у тебя действительно такая красивая грудь или ты подкладываешь в лифчик…

\- Прекрати! – восклицает совершенно белая Минерва. – Прекрати! 

Поздновато спохватилась. 

А меня пробивает на смех. Да что там – я просто наслаждаюсь ее видом, когда описываю в красках, что сделаю с ней после того, как повторю подвиг Мальсибера. А она слушает, застыв посреди гостиной, как будто ее шарахнули Петрификусом, а потом удержали чарами подпорки. Хорошо, что еще палочку опустила, а то с нее станется и меня шарахнуть… Но запал кончается, зелье вновь наступает, соображать трудно, перед глазами все расплывается, и лишь следующий вопрос заставляет меня продолжить. 

\- Ты знаешь, кто напоил меня Сонной одурью? 

\- Конечно. Любовник Альбуса. 

Минерва снова теряет всю вернувшуюся было к ней собранность. 

\- К-какой любовник? 

\- Тот мерзавец и подонок, на которого он меня заменил. Тот, которого трахает Альбус. Или который трахает Альбуса. Понятия не имею, кто из них сверху.

\- Северус Снейп, что ты несешь?! У Альбуса не может быть любовника!

\- Есть, и еще какой! Только бы узнать его стихию. Только бы прервать контракт. Тогда я заставлю его ползать у моих ног, чтобы Альбус наконец понял… понял, что лучше меня никого нет. Чтобы он не смел меня заменять никогда. Чтобы он был только мой… мой… Чтобы только я мог трахать его. Чтобы он потом обнимал меня и говорил, что я его мальчик, сильный, умный и храбрый мальчик. Чтобы он снова сделал меня своим, а не как сегодня. Чтобы я мог принадлежать ему до конца, как в первый раз… как на озере… Чтобы он любил меня… Сказал, что любит. 

Проклятая сыворотка! Забыв про все правила поведения, пытаюсь бороться с ней, но в итоге только оказываюсь раздавлен жутчайшей головной болью, и все равно плачу от отчаяния, от того, что Альбус может никогда больше не стать моим. От боли осознания того, что сегодняшнее утро – последнее, что у меня было. И, конечно, говорю об этом ей. И о том, что когда действие веритассерума закончится, я собираюсь стереть ей память, тоже.

Но нашей верившей в Альбуса-бога дурочке не до мыслей о том, что я ей устрою. 

\- Это… это отвратительно. Какая невообразимая мерзость! Он не может, не может быть таким, как… ты… как эти… это немыслимо!

\- Альбус – та еще шлюха… - горечь от этого не подавит и превосходно сваренный веритассерум. - Но я хочу, чтобы он был только моей шлюхой... 

\- Не смей, - яростно визжит Минерва, бросаясь ко мне. А она долго держалась… Вот и одно из преимуществ сыворотки - удара я почти не чувствую, лишь легкое прикосновение пальцев к щеке. Но для самой Минервы этого достаточно.

\- О Боже! – говорит она, отступая. – Боже, я… - Минерва растерянно оглядывается куда-то через правое плечо, и на краю моего сознания всплывает мысль, что в той стороне была арка, ведущая в кабинет.

Переместив меня заклинанием на другую сторону комнаты, Минерва опускается на диван. Проходит, кажется, целая вечность, прежде чем я дожидаюсь следующего вопроса. В новом положении отчего-то трудно поднимать голову, а, может, Минерва просто зафиксировала ее заклинанием - так же, как раньше насильно открывала мне рот. Как бы то ни было, какое-то время я вижу только ее белые руки, сухие тонкие пальцы, прижимающие волшебную палочку к коленям, покрытым шотландским пледом. 

Потом и эта картинка ускользает, и я проваливаюсь в черноту, из которой меня выдергивают резкий Эннервейт и очередное задание.

\- Зачем любовник Альбуса поил меня Сонной одурью? – голос у Минервы усталый и на этот раз лишенный какой бы то ни было окраски. 

На меня снова накатывает равнодушие. Разве есть какой-нибудь смысл бороться? Разве есть хоть в чем-нибудь какой-нибудь смысл? За час я выкладываю ей все. Про дружка Альбуса, Поттера, Забини, Анабеллу, Ричарда, Фелиппе. А потом, без всякого вопроса, снова сворачиваю на Альбуса и в деталях рассказываю про то, как терся об него сегодня утром и кончил, положив голову ему на плечо. И про то, как мечтаю, чтобы он вставил мне три раза подряд. Или даже четыре. И про то, как чувствую себя, когда сажусь на письменный стол в его кабинете, ощущая под собой холодное стекло, и с бьющимся со страшной частотой сердцем развожу ноги, а Альбус смотрит на меня своим затуманенным взглядом.

Минерва ни разу не пытается меня прервать. Даже когда я перевожу тему и методично выдаю ей все, что думаю о ней. Одна из ее рук, кажется, чуть вздрагивает, крепче сжимая палочку. Потом еще плед сползает на пол – вот и все, что происходит за последние полчаса.

Для начала я высказываю ей все детские обиды за то, что она все, что угодно, позволяла делать Поттеру и Блэку. За то, что была согласна с обучением в школе Люпина, который чуть не убил меня, и как заместитель согласна с его пребыванием в школе на посту преподавателя сейчас. Потом говорю, что она ни разу не наказала по справедливости ни одного своего чертового гриффиндорца, и что декан из нее никакой, и она никогда не замечает, что творится у нее под носом. И какого тролля именно я должен спасать ее ненаглядного Поттера, или по ночам отлавливать ее бесконечных-сменяющих-друг-друга версий Уизли, или девиц, которых трахают выпускники всех остальных факультетов? И что преподаватель из нее тоже посредственный, потому что, может, она сама и гений в трансфигурации, но учебный процесс у нее построен отвратительнейшим образом, на повторении механических действий и зубрежке, и на приличном уровне трансфигурацию из ее выпускников понимают лишь единицы. И что если бы стандарты СОВ и ЖАБА по трансфигурации, застрявшие на уровне семнадцатого века, были пересмотрены, ее бы не удержала в Хогвартсе даже ее пресловутая дружба с Альбусом. 

Наверное, я бы добавил еще что-то, но внезапное прекращение действия сыворотки приводит меня в себя. Комната мгновенно расширяется, в обстановку возвращаются краски, а бьющий в глаза свет лампы, которая стоит на сдвинутом к камину столике, становится нестерпимым. Зажмуриваюсь и начинаю лихорадочно соображать, что делать, как убедить Минерву не ходить к Альбусу. Однако, фортуна сегодня, кажется, окончательно не на моей стороне. 

Внезапно я ощущаю себя свободным, а свет перестает быть столь назойливым. Груды белых лент валяются на роскошном ковре вокруг меня, а Минерва поднимается с дивана и в одно движение оказывается около камина. 

– Я должна кое-что проверить, - не глядя на меня, говорит она. И исчезает в зеленом вихре прежде, чем я успеваю крикнуть хоть слово. 

Голова кружится, ноги подкашиваются, и путешествовать в таком состоянии по каминам – бред сумасшедшего. Доплетаюсь до дивана и опускаюсь на него, пытаясь перебороть тошноту. Нестерпимо хочется пить, и я оглядываюсь в поисках палочки.

Кашель, неожиданно раздающийся со стороны арки, заставляет меня дернуться. Портрет! Не могу удержать стона, когда понимаю, что у спектакля были еще и другие зрители. Мало мне Альбуса, который вот-вот узнает все, что мне известно, узнает, что я играю против него… Даже если Минерва сама не расскажет, пытаясь просто прощупать почву, никто не помешает ему залезть ей в голову. Но портреты – Мерлин! – портреты – теперь каждый сопляк в школе будет знать, что Альбус меня… Задыхаясь от горечи, я не сразу понимаю, когда вежливый голос перебивает мои мысли.

\- Вода и палочка на столе в кабинете, сэр…

\- Что-о? 

С портрета в арочном проеме на меня смотрит мужчина средних лет, одежда - явно маггловская, воротники такого покроя в магическом мире никогда не носили. В светлых глазах нет осуждения, скорее – понимание и участие. В памяти оживает другой такой взгляд – Розмари, останавливающая меня на улице, расспрашивающая, почему я перестал заходить к ним. Стискиваю зубы и отворачиваюсь. Воспоминаниям сейчас не время. Надо взять себя в руки и придумать, что делать теперь. Придумать, как выкручиваться, когда все рухнуло. Оглядываю комнату в поисках других портретов - наверное, все в кабинете. Ближайшая задача – встать и идти за палочкой. В голове роятся самые дикие идеи: например, взять Минерву по возвращении в заложницы, заставить Альбуса стереть память всем портретам. Наверняка, он сможет это сделать, замок ведь подчиняется директору, а картины, висящие здесь, становятся частью магии Хогвартса. 

Вдруг до меня доходит, что маггл продолжает разговор. 

\- Что вы сказали? 

\- Вы облизали губы, и я подумал, что вы хотите пить, сэр. 

\- Понятно. Есть здесь другие портреты? 

\- Исключительно те, что вы называете маггловскими, сэр. К несчастью, дети Малкольма не унаследовали его способностей, пошли в меня, и оба очень рано покинули нас. А Изабелл не пожелала оставить Минни своего портрета. 

Под его размеренную речь я, с трудом волоча ноги и хватаясь за все, что попадается под руки, добираюсь до входа в кабинет. 

\- Минни? 

\- Мы так называли в семье Минерву. Имя Минерва, знаете ли, не слишком подходит дочери священника. Да, я не представился - Роберт Макгонагалл к вашим услугам. 

Ее отец, вот оно что!.. Пытаюсь поймать какую-то мысль, но слабость столь сильна, что все, на что меня хватает – рухнуть на стул и вцепиться в какую-то книгу. Перед глазами темно, как в пещере горного тролля, и, судя по всему, мне придется искать палочку на ощупь. 

\- Она на другом столе, сэр, лежит на книге записи в Хогвартс, вода – в кувшине в пяти дюймах от вашей руки справа. 

Даже не знаю, чего больше хочется от его вежливости – испепелить его, дико захохотать или самому пойти утопиться. Хорошо, что хоть головная боль притупилась. Нахожу палочку и сжимаю, стискиваю, ощущая привычную теплоту. Когда она в руке, кажется, что кошмар почти закончился. Нет, о том, что… эти два часа вспоминать нельзя. Просто нельзя. 

Наколдовываю стакан с водой и жадно пью, неловко удерживая его ослабевшей рукой. Как же поведет себя Альбус? Если бы я только мог хоть немного предсказать его поведение, но за столько лет рядом с ним я изучил его лишь в мелочах, не более. Он ставил меня в тупик уже бесчисленное количество раз… Предсказуемо только его отношение к Гриффиндору… Этим заранее выдано отпущение всех грехов. Что будет теперь? Волна отчаяния нахлынывает, захлестывает с головой, я улетаю куда-то в темный, вязкий омут, ноги в болоте, не выбраться, никогда не выбраться, я – скелет. И вдруг бормочущий негромкий голос рывком выдергивает назад…

\- … она сама переволновалась, бедняжка. Она наверняка уже очень раскаивается в том, что не доверяла вам. Не то, чтобы я оправдываю ее поступок, вы не подумайте, я не сторонник насилия, я так и сказал ей, чтобы она нашла вас и просто поговорила с вами. Но она, бедняжка, была так напугана. Видите ли, этот волшебник, которому вы помогали, он убил нашего Грегори. Тела так и не нашли. Моя девочка как обезумела. Я всегда говорил, что она слишком привязана к нему, что такая привязанность может стать большой бедой. Не обижайтесь на нее, пожалуйста, сэр. Вы бы ведь тоже испугались, если бы кто-то проник в ваши совершенно безопасные комнаты. А она такая хрупкая, моя девочка. 

\- Хрупкая, – кажется, истерика все же начнется.

\- Женщины всегда хрупки, - вздыхает Макгонагалл. – Даже если выглядят так, как будто могут все на свете. Изабелл, бедняжка, была такой же. Казалась такой стойкой, а умерла от простого гриппа. Не обижайтесь на Минни, прошу вас, сэр. Она совсем одна, и ей просто некуда было деваться. Ваш Дамблдор сказал, что мало ли что привидится портрету, да еще такому ненастоящему, как я. Но тут он при всем моем уважении к нему не прав, конечно. 

И тут я вспоминаю, о чем подумал, когда шел в кабинет. 

\- Почему вы разговариваете?!

\- Так и знал, что вы об этом спросите, сэр. Все спрашивают, - он вздыхает и умолкает. 

\- И?

\- И я не могу вам сказать, сэр. Я дал обязательство молчать. 

Он отвечает так почтительно, что мне очень хочется сказать ему, чтобы он засунул свою вежливость себе в задницу. Но он пока слишком нужен мне, и я молчу. 

\- Тот человек, - начинаю я, перебравшись обратно в гостиную. – Что он делал здесь? 

\- Я не вижу, что происходит в спальне моей девочки.

\- В спальне, вот как? 

\- Он не пробыл здесь и десяти минут, - охотно объясняет он. – Сначала он попробовал сделать что-то со мной, я это почувствовал, было не слишком приятно. – Макгонагалл ежится. - Знаете ли, я вообще не люблю колдовства. Не то, чтобы оно не добавляло трудностей… Потом у него, судя по тому, как он ругался, не получилось, и он попробовал еще какие-то заклинания. Но я же - ненастоящий портрет. Никогда не думал, что это окажется преимуществом. Вообще-то быть ненастоящим – достаточно скучно. Я не могу общаться с другими портретами, не могу переходить из одного в другой, и… 

\- Так тот человек?.. – перебиваю я. Если Альбус решит вдруг вышвырнуть меня из Хогвартса, что, полагаю, вполне возможно, то, по крайней мере, я должен постараться собрать как можно больше информации до того, как это случится.

Старику Макгонагаллу, похоже, все равно, о чем говорить. Ну да, он же неживой, напоминаю я себе.

\- Тот человек зашел в спальню, потом почти сразу вышел, потом открыл тайник в кабинете, но Минни говорит, что он ничего не взял. Как такое может быть? Потом он посмотрел фотографии и вышел. 

\- Фотографии? 

\- Ну, как вы их называете, колдографии. Посмотрел, вздохнул несколько раз и вышел. 

\- Альбом, - вспоминаю я. – В каком альбоме он смотрел колдографии? 

\- На столике. Там много фотогр… колдографий Минни с этим ее последним мужем – Элфинстоуном. 

\- Элфинстоуном? 

Он прикрывает глаза.

\- Мы с Изабелл не одобрили бы брака без любви, но наша девочка оказалась вполне счастлива. Жаль, что их брак длился так недолго. Должно быть, это какое-нибудь проклятье, чтобы она выходила замуж всего лишь на три года. Мы с моей Изабелл вот прожили почти тридцать лет. 

С колдографий в альбоме, который я перелистываю, смотрит довольная Минерва. Компанию ей составляет высокий, тощий, лысеющий волшебник, в моем представлении сильно смахивающий на Дон Кихота. Кажется, я видел его пару раз здесь, в Хогвартсе. Но это странно – судя по датам снимков, десять лет назад Минерва успела побывать второй раз замужем, а в школе об этом ничего не известно. Кто он был, этот Элфинстоун? Но, кажется, это как раз я и прослушал. 

\- … взял мою девочку осадой, так сказать. Однако его родственники были очень недовольны, что он женится на дочери маггла. Им пришлось скрывать свой брак, чтобы молодые Уркхарты могли учиться в Хогвартсе, не будучи опозоренными. 

Вот как. Значит, Элфинстоун Уркхарт, двоюродный дед Эварта Уркхарта, поступившего в этом году. Кажется, был каким-то чиновником из министерства… 

\- Ваши чистокровные семейства – это ведь то же, что маггловские дворяне. Сколько предрассудков, мешающих людям быть счастливыми! Как будто бы Бог не сделал нас здесь всех равными, и как будто бы мы все не умираем. Волшебники живут дольше, чем мы, обыкновенные люди, но ведь и они не избегнут участи смертных. Между тем, они совершенно не думают о душе. Для них Рождество – это время веселья, а не время вспоминать учение Христа. И… 

Что «и» я уже никогда не узнаю. В камине раздается шум, пламя становится зеленым, и из него выныривает Минерва. 

Сердце останавливается. Под болтовню Макгонагалла я немного пригрелся и почти забыл, что меня ждет.

Минерва даже не смотрит на меня. Похоже, она вообще еле стоит на ногах. Стер Альбус ей память или? Кажется, сердце снова пошло, да сразу такими скачками, что вот-вот застрянет посреди горла. 

Все так же не глядя в мою сторону, слегка пошатываясь, и один раз чуть не роняя палочку, Минерва проходит в свой кабинет и садится за стол. Я иду вслед за ней и устраиваюсь на знакомом стуле напротив. Вот теперь видно, что она уже сильно немолода, кажется, что на посеревшей коже четко выделяется каждая морщинка. А губы посинели.

\- Я заобливиэйтила Поппи, - взъерошив волосы пятерней, Минерва вытягивает руки перед собой и смотрит на них так, как будто впервые видит. – Никогда в жизни… 

Я выдыхаю так резко, что она поднимает голову. В ее глазах – удивление, а я не могу поверить, что все кончилось. Она была не у Альбуса. Мне хочется кричать во все горло. Не у Альбуса! Если бы Бог действительно существовал, я бы, наверное, поверил в него прямо сейчас! 

Боже, всего лишь стереть ей память, так просто! И тут я вспоминаю про Макгонагалла… Он ведь ей скажет. И все же – вдруг у меня есть шанс убедить ее хотя бы не делиться с Альбусом, а я успею за это время узнать, что же с портретом? Вскрою ее разум, пойму, как обращаться с ненастоящим папочкой, сотру ей память, и сделаю так, чтобы старик Макгонагалл никогда не заговорил о случившемся. 

Минерву, кажется, происходящее интересует мало. Она опустила голову на руки и молчит. Седые пряди разметались по столу, и я ловлю себя на том, что вновь начинаю злиться. Бешенство накатывает волнами, и я контролирую дыхание, стараясь утихомирить желание поднять палочку и что-то сделать с нервной дурой, вывернувшей наизнанку, изгадившей все, что еще оставалось целого у меня внутри. Подвесить ее вверх ногами к потолку? Раздеть? Действительно посмотреть, зеленые ли у нее чулки и носит ли она по ночам белье? Но взгляд цепляется за палочку, одиноко лежащую на краю заваленного всяким хламом стола, и я слегка успокаиваюсь. Вызову, к троллям, на дуэль и отделаю так, что мало не покажется. 

Но почему не Альбус, а Поппи? Все-таки поверила мне, испугалась, что он сотрет ей память? Но как она сняла с Поппи мой Обливиэйт? Или… Мерлин, даже я до этого не додумался! Сглатываю, глядя в седой затылок. 

\- Ты знаешь, кто это? – глухо спрашиваю я. 

Не поднимая головы, она качает ей слева направо и обратно. Пальцы впиваются в книгу по трансфигурации летающих объектов, лежащую прямо передо мной. 

\- Как ты взяла мой веритассерум?

\- У Хогвартса попросила. 

\- Что-о?

\- Хогвартс иногда дает, если просишь. Ты, что, никогда не просишь защиты у Слизерина?

Мне вдруг становится невыносимо страшно думать о том, что она сейчас поднимет голову и мне придется смотреть ей в глаза. Чувствую, как от стыда расползаются горящие пятна по щекам и шее. Как будто мне мало того, что есть… Стараюсь отвлечься, разглядываю полки с толстыми книгами, напольные маггловские часы с корпусом красного дерева и с чугунными шишками, затейливый узор на портьерах, судя по всему, закрывающих вход в спальню, – дракончики выдыхают струйки самого настоящего пламени, которые взбегают по темно-красной ткани вверх и под потолком превращаются в сплетенные друг с другом стебли и листья. Но память неумолимо возвращает к минутам позора. 

\- Ты говоришь, он теперь примется за Гарри, - неожиданно говорит Минерва, оставаясь все в той же позе. 

\- Он за него уже принялся. 

Она поднимает на меня взгляд. Ее глаза вдруг кажутся мне слепыми. Ах да, она же без очков…

\- Я понимаю, Северус, что ты не любишь Гарри Поттера, ты ненавидишь Гриффиндор, но хотя бы ради школы… тебе ведь не безразлично то, что происходит в школе, правда? – голос у нее совсем неуверенный, как будто она цепляется за последнюю соломинку, прекрасно зная, что та вот-вот переломится. 

\- Правда, - говорю я.

Минерва нервно, неловко улыбается. 

\- Что мы можем сделать, чтобы остановить его? 

\- Ты внимательно слушала, что я говорил. 

По губам Минервы на миг скользит усмешка, но тут же ее лицо меняется, делаясь абсолютно несчастным.

– Ты должен стереть мне память, чтобы он не получил доступ к информации, верно? – голос звучит глухо. Она слегка склоняет голову в мою сторону – королева, принимающая то, что король отправляет ее на эшафот. 

Я сглатываю. Не могу поверить, что она предложила это так легко. На миг становится страшно, что она вдруг отступит, но Минерва лишь спрашивает:   
\- Куда мне сесть? Тебе придется смотреть все мои воспоминания, чтобы стереть нужное, или это как при Обливиэйте – ты просто заказываешь то, которое…

\- Просто сядь как можно удобнее, - говорю я тихо. – Я не буду смотреть твои воспоминания. Не больше чем нужно, клянусь. 

\- Не больше, чем нужно, - Минерва кивает, соглашаясь с моей нехитрой ложью, встает, мы переходим в гостиную, и она опускается на диван. На секунду мне кажется, что она вот-вот заплачет, но потом я понимаю, что это просто губы дрогнули, а глаза ее абсолютно сухи. Призываю плед, делаю так, чтобы он укутал ее колени, и наколдовываю на стол стакан с водой. 

\- Скажешь, если будет неприятно.

Невнятный кивок. 

Придвигаю кресло и сажусь. Стоя действовать куда удобнее, но на Мемория Абдиката понадобится слишком много сил. Пару минут мы молчим. Не знаю, почему я даю ей этот шанс. Или просто – не все между нами сказано… Но уже никогда и не будет.

Однако, едва я вскидываю палочку, как Минерва останавливает меня. 

\- Подожди, - говорит она торопливо. - Про Ремуса, Северус… - и замолкает. 

Терпеливо жду продолжения. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал об этом. Я не согласна была его обучать. Альбус, вероятно, применил Конфундус… 

\- Неужели? Ты была влюблена в него… 

\- Да, - соглашается она, комкая в руках подол. – Я была влюблена в него. А это… - она растерянно оглядывается на меня и потом мимо моего плеча на портрет отца, - хуже Конфундуса, верно? 

\- Минни, девочка моя! – восклицает старик Макгонагалл. - Я никогда…

\- Неважно, - прерывает его Минерва и решительно поворачивается ко мне.

– Я готова, Северус. Делай все, что должен сделать…

…А в моей гостиной, кажется, стало теплее. Однако спазмы в руках и ногах еще ощущаются, а в груди неприятно щемит, прием сердечных же и сегодня, и завтра придется пропустить. И, конечно, о варке зелий не может быть и речи - кажется, я второй раз в жизни не выполню заказ от аптеки в срок. 

Беру палочку и стираю следы Мемория Абдиката. Рыться в памяти Минервы я особо не стал. Не хотелось злить старика Макгонагалла – вдруг еще передумает и расскажет ей все? Недавние воспоминания и так оказались на поверхности. Ну и свежие рубцы от Мемория Абдиката тоже… Еще один относился примерно к десятилетней давности, около десятка других были оставлены в ее памяти гораздо раньше. Мысли мои возвращаются к седому Дон Кихоту. Что за радость любовнику Альбуса вздыхать над колдографиями Минервы и этого типчика с козлиной бородкой? Что он мог искать в ее спальне? И за каким чертом полез в тайник? 

Судя по воспоминанию Минервы о разговоре в лазарете, наш приятель развлекся с ней не меньше двух раз. Один раз – понятно, пятого февраля, в тот вечер, когда дал ей Сонную одурь. А вот второй… Но хватит!

Перехожу в спальню и, не раздеваясь, ныряю в постель. На сон осталось не больше трех часов. И здоровым его не назовешь: после веритассерума, особенно идеально сваренного, мне наверняка обеспечен кошмар. Однако, хвала Мерлину, этот же побочный эффект – гарантия того, что я в эти три часа буду спать. 

Завтра. Завтра будет тяжелый день. И обо всем, что сегодня произошло, я тоже буду думать завтра.


	64. Горячее холодное блюдо

_24 февраля 1994 года, четверг, POV Северуса_

По счастью, когда наступает завтра, думать обо всем, что случилось вчера, просто нет времени. 

Вечером я, запутав следы, аппарирую в дешевую маггловскую гостиницу. Анабелла открывает дверь прежде, чем я успеваю постучать. Должно быть, Ричард предупредил ее. Сегодня у них уже было одно общее дело…

\- Из чего она? – прохожу по номеру и останавливаюсь перед столом, на краю которого вплотную друг к другу лежат две палочки. Одна из них - моя боярышниковая, а вторая – ненормально короткая - новая светло-желтая палочка Анабеллы. 

На этот раз в гостиничном номере убрано, никаких следов маггловских романов, зато все свободные поверхности заняты словарями и книгами – как по светлой, так и по темной магии. Переводит Анабелла основательно, сверяясь с многочисленными источниками на испанском, английском и латыни. Честно говоря, не ожидал от нее такого трудолюбия.

Книги, вероятно, достал Ричард: не соваться в Блуберри-Бинс – это мой прямой приказ, а во всем, что может помочь Блейзу и нашей мести, она меня слушается. Да и вряд ли у нее были такие книги… Я, во всяком случае, не видел, а уж эти труды по зельеварению и ритуальной магии, без сомнения, запомнил бы… Некоторые из них, например, «Взаимозаменяемые ингредиенты» Мацявичуса – то, чего очень недостает моей собственной библиотеке. И от «Древнеегипетских ритуалов подчинения» я бы тоже не отказался. 

\- Акация, - откликается Анабелла, опускаясь на стул и рассматривая свои ногти. – Семь с половиной дюймов. Сердечная жила дракона. 

Выглядит она совсем не так, как пару недель назад. Волосы забраны в прическу, помимо двух прядей, закрывающих уши; на руках – безупречный маникюр. Одета Анабелла в светло-серое платье с белыми пышными, перевитыми нитками жемчуга, рукавами и золотистую кружевную шаль, отблески которой придают темной коже глубокий теплый оттенок. 

Искренне надеюсь, что она не для Ричарда так вырядилась. Надо будет с ним обсудить этот вопрос. Что-то подсказывает мне, что чем скорее он женится на Берилл, тем лучше. С Анабеллы, пожалуй, станется взять первое, что попадется под руку, ничуть не заботясь об этичности момента. 

Изгибаю бровь:   
\- Семь с половиной?

\- Намекаешь на то, что мне чего-то недостает? – хмуро огрызается она. Вообще особой радости с ее стороны при моем появлении не видно. – Он сказал, что моя собственная магия слишком сильная, и если это будет еще и длинная палочка, я все взорву, - продолжает она. – Ладно, какая выбрала, такая выбрала. 

\- Ты довольна ею? – наклоняюсь над столом и прячу боярышниковую в карман. – Платье – результат трансфигурации? 

\- Нет, - бурчит она. – Такое платье могла бы трансфигурировать только эта ваша кошка, Макгонагалл. В нем слишком много мелких деталей. А я терпеть не могу одежду, которая в любой момент может превратиться в никчемную тряпку. 

\- Где ты его взяла? 

\- Заказала в маггловской мастерской. Память стерла, можешь не дергаться. 

\- Что за мастерская? 

\- Рик отвел. 

\- Рик? Вот как?

\- Болотные тролли, Снейп! – раздражается Анабелла. - Не смотри на меня так! Ничего я не сделаю твоему Ричарду. 

\- Он под вассальной клятвой, - замечаю я. – Если переспит с тобой, умрет. Вероятно, еще в тебе. 

\- Чертов параноик! Почему ты не был таким предусмотрительным до того, как эти твари прицепились к моему Блейзу? 

Вот как. Вспомнила про Хиггса и Флинта наконец. Интересно, чего мне ждать, учитывая, что последний до сих пор учится в Хогвартсе?

\- Потому что прицепились они к нему не в школе, а во время летних каникул. Мне намекнуть тебе, на чьей ответственности студенты находятся на летних каникулах? 

\- Малфой… - задумчиво говорит Анабелла. – Это случилось в имении Малфоев. Если бы Блейз не смотрел на Малфоя, они бы никогда… 

Кажется, надо срочно ее отвлечь! 

– Насколько сильно ты их прокляла? 

\- Хиггса и Флинта? 

Я знаю, что она скажет, еще до того, как слышу сдавленный смешок:   
\- Ну а как ты думаешь, Снейп?

\- Значит, они оба умрут, - отмечаю я. После того, что я узнал о ней и увидел, рассчитывать, что Анабелла наложила проклятие неправильно – это как ожидать, что у Альбуса не получится Люмос. Ее отец тоже не был слабым волшебником. А расстояние, похоже, для ее магии значения не имеет. Хвала Мерлину, в Англии она такая одна. – Решила отыграться на детях? 

\- А тебе не все ли равно, Снейп? Кроме того, они уже не дети. Им по восемнадцать.

\- Флинт – ученик. И, позволь мне напомнить тебе, ученик моего факультета.

\- Блейз – тоже, - упрямо вскидывая голову, говорит она. 

\- Для того чтобы защитить одного ребенка, не обязательно убивать другого. И не кажется ли тебе, что Блейз им достаточно отомстил и без тебя? 

Анабелла молчит, разглядывая ногти, потом встает. Мы оказываемся друг напротив друга. 

Она скрещивает руки на груди:   
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь, Снейп? Все равно уже поздно. Такое проклятье не отменишь…

\- Есть как минимум один способ его отменить…

\- Убьешь меня? – насмешливо спрашивает Анабелла. – Врешь, Снейп. Я слишком тебе нужна. Тебе не справиться без моей помощи.

\- Не преувеличивай свою полезность, дорогая. Я не буду убивать тебя… пока.

Я смотрю ей в глаза. Так, как умею смотреть. Пронизывающе. Доставая до самого дна. Выражение лица Анабеллы меняется. Рот кривится. Я понимаю, что в какой-то степени победил. Только вот надолго ли удержу победу?

\- Малфой – мой любовник, - говорю я, стараясь не выдать себя ухмылкой при виде того, как глаза Анабеллы распахиваются от шока. – Мы связаны с ним контрактом, по которому он в случае болезни может брать часть моей магической силы или передавать часть болезни мне. Вряд ли я, - продолжаю почти ласково, - смогу защитить Блейза, если с Малфоем случится что-то… непоправимое. 

\- Ты связался с Малфоем? – недоверчиво переспрашивает она. И фыркает: – Я думала, ты куда разборчивее. 

\- На шестом курсе. Все мы в молодости делаем ошибки, - в моем голосе – спокойствие, и даже хорошо разыгранная насмешка над самим собой, но по спине стекают ливни холодного пота. Не знаю, с чего я так вцепился в эту идею – защитить Люциуса, но мысль о том, что умрет и он (несмотря на всю очевидную справедливость возмездия - неважно, кто будет его орудием), неприятна.

Реакции приходится ждать долгую, тянущуюся целую вечность, минуту. 

Наконец губы Анабеллы кривит усмешка. 

– Я подумаю, Снейп, - величественно бросает она. 

Приходится приложить достаточно усилий, чтобы не вздрогнуть от этого «подумаю». И от того, что вслед за ее словами в коридоре раздается отчетливый хлопок аппарации. 

\- Это Ричард, - говорит Анабелла и, не глядя на меня, идет открывать дверь. Я смотрю в ее безупречно-прямую спину и думаю о том, что очень скоро проклятие болотной гнили пробьет родовую защиту Хиггсов и Флинтов. Учитывая, что оно было местью, а не чем-то, произнесенным ради забавы, вполне возможно, что мальчишки начнут болеть уже через несколько дней. Такие проклятья всегда суммируются с собственным проступком проклинаемого и, тем самым, получают особую силу. 

Интересно, как долго они смогут продержаться… У Терри всегда было отменное здоровье. А вот Маркуса, после того, как собственная семейка сделала все, чтоб превратить его в слабака и задохлика, спасал только квиддич. В который он, конечно же, перестанет играть уже в самое ближайшее время. 

Но хоть немного времени для Люциуса я, кажется, выиграл. Вопрос опять же в том, сколько. Как много времени мне понадобится для того, чтобы подчинить Анабеллу… Или для того, чтобы решиться... убить ее…


	65. Нетерпение

Когда Ричард проходит в комнату и старательно не смотрит мне в глаза, я начинаю подозревать, что поторопился. Одет мой приятель слишком необычно – в кожаное пальто, которое зрительно делает его выше и стройнее, а волосы, вопреки привычному хаосу на голове, зачесаны в аккуратный хвостик. Серьги в ухе нет. Если между ним и Анабеллой уже что-то было, и она теперь знает, что запрет на секс с ней в вассальную клятву на самом деле не включен… Но думать о том, как выкручиваться в этом случае, сейчас уже некогда.

\- Если Рэнделла брать, то удобнее всего в ближайшие три дня, - выпаливает Ричард еще с порога, в то время как Анабелла задерживается позади него, чтобы зажечь свет в допотопной маггловской лампе - чем-то вроде свисающего с потолка дохлого кальмара.

\- Почему? – спрашиваю я, выбирая себе стул поближе к двери. Анабелла занимает прежнюю позицию. 

\- Рэнделл взял на завтра отгул. И на четверо суток снял комнатку в паре минут ходьбы от своего любимого гей-бара в Сохо. Так что, похоже, он все три вечера рассчитывает заниматься исключительно приятным делом. Днем в воскресенье вернется домой – его мать и сестра дают ежевоскресный семейный обед в Кэмден, а Рэнделл у нас - примерный сын и брат.

\- Как трогательно! 

\- Отмечаю его слабое место, - невозмутимо откликается Ричард. – У второй сестры Рэнделла был муж пьяница и дебошир, он его засадил в тюрьму лет так на десять. Теперь старается свободное от знаешь сам каких занятий время проводить с ее ребенком. 

\- Защитник обиженных и угнетенных?

Анабелла, внимательно слушая нас, грызет яблоко. 

\- Ты можешь сколько угодно язвить, Снейп, но Рэнделл в своем квартале очень популярен. К нему за помощью местные жители бегают примерно как к тебе – твои слизеринцы. А уж девицы в возрасте от восемнадцати до пятидесяти просто проходу не дают. Он полукровка, его отец был волшебником, но утонул, когда Рэнделлу не исполнилось еще и двух. Так что образ жизни он ведет исключительно маггловский. Как и его семья. Хотя кое-кто слышал, что сестра Рэнделла, та самая, что живет с матерью, очень хорошо колдует. Вторая, вероятнее всего, сквиб.

Вот как. Какой этот ублюдок, оказывается, весь из себя положительный. От одной мысли, что мне скоро предстоит снова увидеть его, к горлу подступает тошнота. Беру со стола свою палочку, чтобы занять чем-то трясущиеся от отвращения руки, и прячу ее в карман. А Ричард, как будто нарочно, столь многословен. Не иначе, выпендривается перед Анабеллой. 

\- Рэнделл пришел в аврорат после того, как его не взяли в маггловскую полицию. По какой причине ему отказали, неизвестно. Протоколы собеседования не сохранились, тут, понятно, подсуетился сам Рэнделл. 

А вот это уже интересно было бы узнать. Ну, или не интересно. Если все получится, я и так буду знать о нем куда больше, чем мне хотелось бы. Почему в моей жизни все не так, как я хочу? Почему в ней все пошло неправильно с самого начала? Ведь есть же какая-то средняя допустимая погрешность, почему людям не везет? Почему мне не везет отчаянно, катастрофически, так, что, как правило, вся жизнь переворачивается вверх дном, и не за что - не за что - не за что зацепиться?! 

Не сразу понимаю, что Ричард все еще рассказывает о Рэнделле. И, кажется, этому рассказу, как лекциям Биннса, ни конца, ни края:   
\- В аврорате он с 75-го года. Одни его просто не любят, другие терпеть не могут. Однако он считается одним из самых ценных сотрудников, благодаря легиллименции и хорошему уровню владения магией. 

\- Какое, однако, сокровище! 

\- Погоди, сейчас закончим. У него есть дружок, с которым они работали вместе в группе Грюма, когда Рэнделл только пришел в аврорат. Дружка зовут Джон Долиш, он сейчас работает в охране Фаджа. Наверняка ты его сто раз видел за плечом Фаджа на колдографиях в «Брехуне» или во время визитов Фаджа в Хогвартс. Высокий такой красавчик. Сильный маг, но туповатый. Что-то вроде Лестрейда из «Шерлока Холмса». Долиш – тоже полукровка, считается натуралом, но на третий-четвертый год своей карьеры участвовал в допросах на пару с Рэнделлом. Однако, похоже, что насчет ориентации приятеля он не в курсе. 

\- Не в курсе насчет ориентации, о которой знает весь аврорат? 

\- Это мы с тобой знаем… В силу обстоятельств или по делу. Нестандартные методы ведения допросов – еще не показатель ориентации. И наоборот. Шеклболт, например, ни в чем таком замечен не был, но его слегка презирают, так как считают голубым. Не был бы он сильным волшебником – вылетел бы из аврората в первую неделю. Хотя доказательств его голубизны тоже нет. У них, во всяком случае.

\- А у тебя есть? – выразительно кошусь на Анабеллу. 

\- Все в порядке, мальчики, - отзывается она, запуская ослепительно белые зубы в обгрызенную сердцевину. – Можете сплетничать о чем угодно. 

\- А тебе они нужны? Добудем, - с ухмылкой заверяет Ричард. Но чувствуется, что ему не до смеха. 

Честно говоря, многие вопросы, связанные с ориентацией, до сих пор остались для меня нерешенными. Так что искушение развить тему велико. Однако где-нибудь уж подальше отсюда… Сейчас и без того полно дел. Поэтому в ответ на реплику Ричарда я лишь бросаю:   
-Так, дальше у тебя что? 

\- Возвращаясь к нашим баранам… - с готовностью подхватывает он. - Рэнделл очень дорожит дружбой с Долишем. Если ни у того, ни у другого нет срочных дел, и если днем не было сам знаешь каких допросов, Рэнделл с Долишем после окончания рабочего дня встречаются в маггловском районе и выпивают в одном из любимых баров. 

\- Что, допросы подкашивают здоровье?

\- Ну, такое, как в 80-82-м, бывает редко. Но после недавних событий в Лютном кое-кто в Азкабан уже загремел. Было много арестов и обысков. Кто попался на запрещенных зельях, кто на темных защитных чарах и препятствовании аврорам. Как ты знаешь, многие волшебники из Лютного не отдают своих детей в школу, учат дома. Среди них есть привлекательные юноши лет пятнадцати-семнадцати. Двоих после допросов Рэнделла на прошлой неделе отпустили «ввиду сотрудничества со следствием». Не мне тебе говорить, что это означает. 

\- Тварь! – восклицает Анабелла. 

Тварь-то тварь… Сюда бы твою способность проклинать, вместо того, чтобы обрушивать ее на уже и так получивших свое мальчишек… Впрочем, для дела нам, возможно, хватит и другого твоего умения.

\- Ценят, говоришь, его в аврорате? – очень неудобно, что мы не встретились с Ричардом днем, и нам теперь приходится говорить при Анабелле. Она-то полагает, что Рэнделл нам нужен исключительно для того, чтобы вынуть из него сведения, которые могут касаться _того_ мага. 

\- Ему отдали в подчинение бывшую группу Грюма. Представляешь, что за уровень?! Полномочия почти неограниченные… Прямое подчинение министру. Доступ к документам самой высшей степени секретности, - как бы вскользь добавляет Ричард. 

\- Он чем-то пользуется, чтобы привлекать партнеров? 

\- Удивишься, но нет. Собственного «шарма» хватает. Хотя, ввиду его ценности, аврорат и на любые чары посмотрел бы сквозь пальцы.

Ну да, хватает. Подобные образины с грубыми руками отчего-то востребованы. Меня передергивает. 

\- Долиш с сегодняшнего дня в недельном отпуске, отдыхает на Карибских островах с Гвеног Джонс. Долиш у нас патологически невезуч в любви, а тут пару недель назад удалось закадрить первую звезду страны… Вряд ли он будет интересоваться сейчас своим приятелем. Так что у нас впереди два дня, когда Рэнделл становится относительно легкой добычей. Или предпочтешь взять его, когда он напьется с Долишем? Сразу обоих?

\- И посадить себе на хвост весь аврорат? И половину остальных отделов министерства в придачу? 

\- Ну, это-то маловероятно. Следящие чары на авроров ставить незачем и, по правде говоря, некому. Дело это, как ты знаешь, тонкое… Так что за тобой дата, Снейп. Лучше всего, конечно, послезавтра, чтобы у нас был еще день…

\- Сегодня, - выдыхаю я. 

\- Сегодня не пойдет, надо же подготови…

\- Сегодня, - поспешность – не лучший советчик, но я чувствую себя так, как будто не могу больше ждать ни минуты. 

\- Ок, - сдается Ричард. – Ты – босс, тебе и карты в руки. Оборотное у тебя с собой? 

\- Мне идти в ванную? – одновременно с ним спрашивает Анабелла. 

\- Лучше, чтоб ты приняла его у нас на глазах, - говорит Ричард. Его взгляд подозрительно долго задерживается на ее шее, полускрытой кружевным воротничком. И что же там такого интересного? Не нравится мне все это. Не нравится. 

\- Я надену халат. 

Едва Анабелла скрывается за дверью ванной, я бросаю заглушающее заклинание и поворачиваюсь к Ричарду. 

– Ты спал с ней? Да или нет?

\- Ты, что, сбрендил?! - бормочет он в ответ. – Я прекрасно знаю, с кем мы имеем дело. 

\- Тогда к чему так вырядился? 

\- Берилл просила сходить с ней в приличное место. 

Он врет. Я это чувствую, наверное, так же, как оборотни чуют страх. А еще, стоит мне посмотреть ему в глаза, как Ричард мгновенно закрывает разум. И это означает…

Дверь позади нас распахивается, и Анабелла выходит из ванной. Ее халат хорош уже тем, что свободен, однако слишком открывает плечи. Я успею же? Успею, да? В конце концов, у меня нет выбора – мне просто надо успеть!

Но к делу… Ричард достает бумажник и вытягивает из него темный волос. Я призываю стакан и наливаю в него оборотное. Потом, на всякий случай, проверяю волос на принадлежность человеку. Соединение его с оборотным дает нежный серый цвет, по поверхности зелья бегут серебристые искры. Не ожидал, что когда-нибудь снова увижу подобное… 

Ричард заглядывает мне через плечо:   
\- Что это значит? 

\- Это значит, что у парня, из гривы которого ты его выдрал, ангельское терпение!

\- Я его взял в парикмахерской…

\- Искры – это доброта в характере, Рик, – неожиданно говорит Анабелла, зачарованно уставившись в зелье. – Я читала про такое в старом романе. Там была одна маггловская девушка, почти святая. 

Оба оглядываются на меня. Я киваю, стараясь поскорее сглотнуть что-то, что нечаянно застряло в горле… 

…Лили, склонившаяся над котлом. Яркие рыжие пряди почти касаются поверхности зелья, и я не удерживаюсь и отвожу их рукой. Лили смеется, перехватывая мои пальцы своими и опуская наши руки вниз, и вдруг сжимает крепко, почти до боли:  
– Ух ты, оно… оно золотистое, Сев! С искрами! Что это означает? 

– Это означает, что ты очень хорошая. 

– Хорошая, Сев? А насколько хорошая?

– Самая лучшая!.. 

Наверное, я сегодня уже переполнен сюрпризами, поэтому когда Анабелла превращается в черноволосого тощего юношу с черными глазами и носом с горбинкой, меня это не шокирует. Но мне и не до веселья. 

\- Это действительно его привлекает? – разворачиваясь, бросаю я, в то время как Анабелла срывается с места и убегает в ванную, откуда тотчас же доносятся взрывы хохота. – Если ты полагаешь, что я битком набит зельями для твоих забав… 

Ричард поднимает руки в примиряющем жесте:   
\- Мой человек снял Обливиэйт со шлюхи в одном бордельчике. Рэнделл заставлял его пить оборотное с твоим волосом и одновременно омолаживающее. 

\- В любом случае, не вижу причин для цирка. 

\- Ладно, извини, это…

\- Омолаживающее было со змеиным ядом?

\- Узнать?

\- Не надо. Потому что это и так понятно. Если только Рэнделл не достал какой-нибудь удивительно редкий рецепт, с десятком запрещенных ингредиентов, и не сварил зелье, которое в разы сложнее, чем Феликс Фелицис… 

\- Ну как, мальчики, я вам нравлюсь? – восклицает Анабелла, появляясь перед нами и вертясь во все стороны. Проводя ладонями по бокам и животу, она обрисовывает линии фигуры. Возможно, это выглядело бы соблазнительно, если бы и вид псевдоменя, и вся эта история не были бы столь отвратительны. 

Интересно, как долго проживет тот парень из борделя? И каким чудом он не умер прямо во время траха… Надо будет на всякий случай сварить еще один комплект сердечных. Если он не загнулся до сих пор, то, может, хотя бы здесь я успею? 

Через несколько минут мы под магглоотталкивающими чарами аппарируем в один из подъездов Сохо. Потом открываем себя и выходим на улицу. Ничего интересного. Трое молодых парней, решивших пропустить по стаканчику после работы. Чуть позже, при приближении к нужному гей-бару мы разделимся, и Анабелла пойдет туда одна. Затем ее отправится подстраховывать Ричард. А я буду ждать их снаружи, накрыв бар и улицу около него, насколько смогу, антиаппарационным куполом. 

Ну а дальше - как всегда, помоги нам Мерлин! - потому, что в нашем досконально проработанном плане есть одно очень, очень уязвимое место.


	66. О рисках при ловле на живца

Проблема в том, что никто из нас не имеет представления, насколько Рэнделл искусен в беспалочковой легиллименции. На том допросе, о котором мне так радостно вспоминать, он уже пару раз применил беспалочковую магию. Легиллименция, конечно, в разы сложнее. Но сомневаюсь, что Рэнделл мог бы устоять перед искушением освоить ее, а ведь с тех пор прошло уже больше десятка лет – вполне достаточное время для того, чтобы отточить навык.

Анабелла же закрывать разум не умеет вообще. И, если Рэнделл беспалочковой легиллименцией все-таки владеет, стоит ей занервничать, она станет легкой добычей. 

А уж как нервничаю я! Улица людная и очень хорошо освещена, и если Рэнделл будет еще не слишком готов идти за Анабеллой, то придется разбираться с ним прямо здесь. Чем дальше, тем идея мне кажется все нелепей, но отступать уже поздно. Тем более верным видится теперь решение действовать именно сегодня, день разницы вряд ли бы что-то дал. В зависимости от того, насколько ему повезет сейчас, Рэнделл мог бы и не высунуться из квартиры, которую снял. Квартиру и подъезд накрыть антиаппарационным куполом, конечно, проще, чем улицу и бар, и сила Анабеллы действует независимо от запертых дверей, но тогда ей пришлось бы тратить ее сразу на двоих. А нам неизвестно, действует ли она вообще на магглов… 

Все эти соображения, однако, не успокаивают. До прихода Рэнделла я стою у окна в аптеке напротив бара, прислушиваясь к отдельным репликам продавца и откровенно флиртующего с ним покупателя. Все правильно, я в местах, где люди одной со мной ориентации преобладают…

Магглоотталкивающие чары защищают меня от них, но не от Рэнделла, поэтому для него я делаю вид, что протираю стекло. Хорошо еще то, что в этом углу аптеки темнее, чем снаружи.

Вообще-то он сильно рискует, появляясь в таких местах не под оборотным. С другой стороны, все, кто хотел бы ему отомстить, наверное, давно в Азкабане. Месте, откуда не выходят. Или боятся высовываться, потому что им и так уже досталось, а Рэнделл наверняка подстраховался, (возможно, при помощи того же Долиша) и, случись с ним что неприятное, в первую очередь примутся за них.

У меня есть смутные догадки, что Эйвери в свое время отпустили не просто так. Хоть он и заявил, что действовал под Империусом, но у него не было достаточно средств, чтоб откупиться, как у Малфоя. 

Как бы то ни было, если бы и нашелся кто-нибудь, желающий отомстить Рэнделлу настолько сильно, что был бы готов наплевать на последствия, остается тот факт, что в одиночку уничтожить мага такого уровня очень сложно. Возможность купить отряд элитных наемников есть не у всех. А друзьям или родственникам, скорее всего, пришлось бы объяснять причину мести. 

Так что уверенность Рэнделла в собственной безнаказанности выросла отнюдь не на пустом месте. А я? Уверен ли я в своей? 

В Азкабан мне очень не хочется. И давно прошли те времена, когда я получал удовольствие от риска. Если оно, честно говоря, вообще когда-либо было. Хорошая дуэль – это одно дело, дуэль с перспективой проигрыша – уже другое. Нет, в Азкабан не хочется. И… простит ли мне Альбус? Поймет ли?..

Проходя мимо, Рэнделл мгновение скользит по мне равнодушным взглядом, а затем поворачивает на другую сторону улицы. Что ж, моя текущая внешность не слишком примечательна, я чем-то похож на отпрыска Уизли, старшего из тех, кто учится в школе. Правда, русый и без веснушек, зато такой же тщедушный и нескладный. Глаза немного навыкате, как будто от базедовой болезни… 

И все же, хотя, возможно, и не я насторожил Рэнделла, а кто-то из многочисленных прохожих, снующих мимо аптечной витрины, видно, как на пару секунд напрягается его рука в кармане куртки. Сможет ли он опознать мои антиаппарационные чары, если вздумает проверить?

Я усиленно тру стекло. С короткими волосами - очень неудобно, не понаблюдаешь тайком, но, кажется, большего уже и не нужно: Рэнделл в два прыжка достигает двери гей-бара и ныряет в него. 

Теперь нужно закрыть куполом бар. Раньше была вероятность, что Рэнделл аппарирует прямо туда. Но, должно быть, он решил проверить, нет ли за ним хвоста. 

Выждав время, достаточное для того, чтобы объект наблюдения разделся и сделал заказ, я перебираюсь на угол бара и соседствующего с ним магазина, и еще минут пятнадцать у меня уходит на то, чтобы закончить сеть. Конечно, она довольно хлипкая, и опытный аврор ее вполне может уничтожить. Но не за одно заклятие. И даже не за два. Чтобы прорваться сквозь нее с первой попытки, нужен портключ, сделанный магом как минимум моего уровня. Все, что меньше – не только не сработает, но и любые чары портключа будут нейтрализованы. 

За годы службы Лорду я выработал адское терпение, но сейчас мне с трудом удается вернуть себя в спокойное состояние. В мысли лезут то Альбус, которого я в случае провала оставлю справляться в одиночку, то Лили, точнее, Поттер, которого я больше не смогу защищать, а еще - непонятно вообще почему – Ромулу. Только воспоминаний о нем, и о том глупом поцелуе сейчас для полного счастья и не хватало!

Но дыхательная гимнастика, в конце концов, помогает, после десяти мучительных минут ожидания я беру себя в руки, и мне вдруг приходит в голову дополнительно подстраховаться и связать обе сети со своей магией. Решение это несложное в плане техники, но крайне неприятное по возможным последствиям. Как и любое связывание с собственной или чужой силой. Исключение составляют заклинания, в которых связывание происходит со стихией. Она в человеке существует как бы отдельно. И в процессе заклинания соединяется со стихией природной и потом черпает силу оттуда. 

Но для антиаппарационного купола, в таком случае, понадобился бы воздух. Моя вода для этого не годится. Моя собственная стихия, конечно, удивительно развилась в последнее время, и, возможно даже, что вместо антиаппарационного купола я мог бы изобрести что-то принципиально новое. Но сейчас я не в том настроении и положении, чтобы проводить испытания с чем-то бесконтрольным. 

На связывание уходит всего несколько минут, и я решаю для себя, что не буду жалеть о последствиях своего решения. Что бы ни случилось, я попытался сделать лучшее. И свое досье я решаю уничтожить не по глупости, а именно потому, что хочу, чтобы мне ничто не мешало выполнять долг перед Альбусом и Лили. Так что впиваюсь глазами в тротуар перед баром и замираю. Главное – не пропустить момент, когда откроется дверь. 

Само заведение производит впечатление куда более захудалого, чем то, в котором встречаемся мы с Ричардом. Надо будет, кстати, узнать – вдруг наше тоже внесено ублюдком в список любимых, и мы не столкнулись там по чистой случайности. В нем, конечно, больше возможностей затеряться - два зала и огромный танцпол, и народу туда набивается подчас столько, что невозможно дышать. А в этом, судя по той картинке, которую я увидел в голове Ричарда, всего один зальчик: шесть столиков, стойки вдоль стен и в центре - пространство, на котором могут развернуться от силы пять-шесть пар. 

Вывеска у бара обычная, не светящаяся, и за время моего ожидания в бар, кроме Рэнделла, зашли всего двое. Ричард уверен, что Рэнделл не ждет кого-то определенного, и говорит, что сюда не заглядывают парочками, а только те, кто ищет пару, но… 

Тут мои размышления оказываются прерваны. Я… получаю удар в живот. Причем такой силы, что в глазах мгновенно темнеет, и я валюсь на тротуар – и внутри боль, и вокруг боль, а еще мысль, что этого мне не вынести. И опять перед глазами Альбус… Огненные круги в кровавых точках и он… Но боли так много, что просто невозможно оторвать руки от живота, невозможно перестать кататься по земле и безостановочно, оглушительно выть.


	67. Первая победа

Прихожу я в себя в каком-то подвале. Впрочем, нет, кажется, это не подвал, судя по свету, который издевательски направляют мне в лицо. Наверное, какая-нибудь камера предварительного заключения в аврорате… Пахнет паленым. Все тело болит тупой, ноющей болью с пульсирующе-нарывающим центром в животе. Глаза режет, словно в них от души сыпанули песком, и он теперь мешает разглядеть все, кроме света. В ушах стоит ровный гул, как будто кто-то, стоя надо мной, бьет в колокол. Раньше, во время войны с Лордом, такой колокол, усиленный чарами, был в Хогсмиде… и в Хогвартсе его было слышно даже у нас. 

Закрываю глаза и нащупываю языком капсулу с антидотом. На первый допрос, если я его вообще выдержу, хватит. Главное, чтобы они ничего не узнали про Альбуса, а все остальное… Чем, собственно, Азкабан хуже, чем то, что… 

Глаза не открываются, но зато вдруг открывается челюсть. Сама. Догадались! А я, как последний болван, не успел. Даже не подумал, что им может стать это известно. Наверное, уже допросили Ричарда… Сам пропал и его… Чьи-то пальцы бесцеремонно нажимают на подбородок, и я ожидаю, как сейчас они вторгнутся в рот и будут щупать, и это только начало… конца. Что ж, придется все это переносить. Что мне там обещали, ад? Интересно, это хуже или лучше того настоящего ада, про который так часто рассказывал дед? Который там, у несуществующего бога? 

Но вместо ощущения пальцев на языке, я неожиданно чувствую горечь, которую ни с чем невозможно спутать. Обезболивающее! Более того, сваренное мной самим! Потому что только я заменяю кору скандинавской визжащей ивы хиной. Они, что, притащили меня в Хогвартс? 

Челюсть отпускают. После обезболивающего накатывает тошнота, но становится легче, гул в ушах почему-то тоже затихает, и я рискую открыть глаза и…

\- Какого боггарта? – вырывается у меня, когда темное пятно за лучами света, бьющими мне в лицо, неожиданно превращается в лицо Ричарда. 

\- Ну ты и придурок, Снейп! – бросает он, отодвигая палочку с Люмосом на конце. – Привязывать к заклятию свою силу!.. 

\- Отстань от него, - говорит где-то в глубине комнаты Анабелла. – Главное, что живой. Сам тут бегал и вопил десять минут назад, что он не очнется! 

Боже, все живы. Облегчение, нахлынувшее на меня, не передать словами. 

\- Ладно, - Ричард вновь склоняется надо мной, - давай голову посмотрю, ты ее о водосточную трубу раздолбал, пока валялся там. Но ты все равно придурок, Снейп, так и знай! 

\- Ладно, - миролюбиво соглашаюсь я, - так и буду. Рэнделл удрал? 

\- Удерешь тут, когда ты чуть жизнь свою в купол не вложил. Сидит, привязанный, под Империусом. 

\- И голый, - хихикает Анабелла. Кажется, она опять что-то жует. 

Жизнь. Мерлин, я действительно придурок… Почему я об этом-то не подумал?! О том, что если силы недостаточно, связывающее заклятье может запросто отобрать и жизнь. Просто мне и в голову не пришло, что магия Рэнделла может оказаться мощнее моей. 

\- Но как? 

\- Как все прошло? Подожди, - он бормочет целительское заклинание, тыкая кончиком палочки куда-то мне в затылок. – Хорошо, что только трещина. Ты там так живописно катался! Ключицу пришлось вправлять. Синяки с порезами лечить не буду, не обессудь. 

\- Черт с ними, с синяками!.. - после такого удара магией действительно лучше пользоваться как можно меньше. 

\- А как магглы сегодня напьются, которые тебя услышали! – говорит Анабелла. – Привидение на… как там этот райончик называется? Воющее привидение в Сохо. 

\- Массовые слуховые галлюцинации в Сохо, - поправляет Ричард. – Чертовски забавно! С детства мечтал найти своего единственного друга царапающим тротуар, блюющим кровью и вопящим так, будто с него с живого кожу сдирают. 

\- Печальное, действительно, зрелище, - замечаю я. Анабелла прыскает. До сих пор не могу поверить, что все кончилось. Может, я где-нибудь в аврорате, после пыток, и у меня предсмертные галлюцинации? 

Зрение наконец проясняется настолько, что я могу рассмотреть комнату. Односпальная кровать, застеленная серым одеялом – как в приюте, куда я однажды приходил за первокурсником, простой стол без скатерти (единственная вещь на нем – что-то маленькое и белое вроде брелка), и справа - стул, на спинку которого опирается Анабелла. Вид у нее довольно потрепанный – наверное, ей тоже досталось. Где-то в глубине стоит пианино с висящей над ним картиной, с взгроможденной на него стопкой нот, придавленных статуэткой из черного блестящего камня. Наверное, это одна из многочисленных нор Ричарда. 

Между пианино и комодом в углу - стул, на котором сидит Рэнделл. Его непривычно спокойный, можно даже сказать, задумчивый взгляд устремлен на моего приятеля. Этот Империус уж точно накладывали впопыхах. А следующий, судя по всему, придется мне самому… 

Да уж, на Рэнделла мне смотреть не стоило… Слишком многое вспоминается при виде этого мускулистого тела, живота в кубиках пресса, темно-розового члена и волосатых яиц, расслабленно лежащих между скованных загорелых лапищ. На его ногах нет волос, и я вдруг чувствую, что меня вот-вот затрясет от смеха. Эстет чертов!

Ричард помогает мне встать и добраться до кровати. Анабелла подкладывает подушку. Какое трогательное единство! Я, между тем, так и не услышал от них, что же случилось в том чертовом кабаке. Глаза неумолимо закрываются, словно на каждое веко давит по хорошему такому камню откуда-нибудь из фундамента Хогвартса. Но не помню, чтобы у меня было время разлеживаться. Поэтому делаю усилие, надеясь, что оно меня не прикончит, и возвращаюсь в сидячее положение:   
\- Что со мной? 

\- Что-то вроде удара изнутри. Я в тебя влил кое-какие заживляющие, пока ты был без сознания. Вместе с обезболивающим должно хватить. 

\- Хватить до чего? 

\- Анабелла отправится за твоим лечащим врачом. 

\- Приемлемо, - смысла отрицать очевидное нет. Помощь мне сейчас не то что понадобится. Без нее я, возможно, не дотяну до утра. - Империус чей? 

\- Анабеллы. 

\- Как прошло наложение? Как слушается палочка? 

\- Как прошло?! – фыркает та. – Я даже не заметила. Но можешь меня поздравить – я впервые в жизни сделала что-то, что тянет на Азкабан!

\- Ну, - морщась от головной боли, говорю я, - не впервые. 

\- Только доказательств не было! 

\- Их и теперь нет, - говорит Ричард и успокаивающе похлопывает Анабеллу по руке. 

Кажется, ей очень хочется отойти от него или, как минимум, вырвать руку, но она только пожимает плечами:   
\- Если меня будут допрашивать, я вас сдам!

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, - спокойно замечаю я и вновь обращаюсь к Ричарду: - Продолжай. 

\- Я оглушил его Петрификусом после того, как он попытался сбежать. Анабелла наложила Империус, мы стерли всем память и пошли на улицу. 

\- Про «сбежать» - поподробнее. 

Ричард вкладывает мне в ладонь белую вещичку со стола. Костяной медальон с изображением яблока! Нет нужды даже вспоминать, где я его видел последний раз. Альбус в свое время сделал несколько портключей для Фаджа и кое-кого из людей в его окружении. Как этот попал к Рэнделлу, остается только гадать. 

\- Твой босс когда-нибудь прикончит тебя, - говорит Ричард. 

Да уж. Удивляет, что я вообще остался жив… Противостоять магии Альбуса! Единственное возможное объяснение, почему – наверное, он не стал накладывать заклинание портключа в полную силу. Для того чтоб преодолеть купол, созданный любым магом в этой стране, кроме меня, сошло б и так. Загибаясь от его магии, я думал о нем. Символично. Не хуже яблока на медальоне… 

\- Как он догадался, что вы пришли по его душу? 

А вот тут в комнате наступает гробовая тишина, прерываемая лишь редким дыханием Рэнделла. Жду, когда в ком-нибудь наконец проснется совесть, но мои союзнички, похоже, решили поиграть в балбесов, которые пришли на первый урок зельеварения, не удосужившись ни разу открыть учебник. 

\- Мне встать и начать допрашивать по очереди всех троих? 

\- Это моя вина, Снейп, - быстро, словно чтобы не передумать, откликается Анабелла. – Я не смогла использовать свою силу на том, кто мне не нравится. 

А на том, кто нравится, смогла. Парадоксально. Человеку, который ей, судя по тому, как ее перетряхивает при воспоминании, отвратителен, она навредить не может. Человеку, которого она полюбит, придется хуже всех. Удушающая сила любви… 

\- Молодец, что сориентировалась, - кажется, я опять уплываю в туман.

Два озабоченных лица покачиваются надо мной, как две луны, белая и черная. Что там говорила Трелони про черную? Голос сбрендившей Сибиллы бормочет прямо в моей больной голове что-то про силы зла, вышедшие из-под контроля. А еще про время расплаты за все содеянное, которое наступает раз в девять лет. Но мне почему-то не страшно, и даже смешно, и от смешивания в моей галлюцинации двух лун во что-то одно я вдруг ясно понимаю, что теперь-то уж точно, непременно, прямо вот со следующей минуты все будет исключительно хорошо.


	68. Трудности с доверием

\- Я, конечно, предполагал, что если Ричард привел вас ко мне однажды, то вы станете появляться у меня не реже раза в месяц…

\- Я не у вас, - отвечаю я спокойно, стараясь смотреть в холодные ясные глаза. Это не слишком-то хорошо удается. Во-первых, я все еще сонный, и под веками, кажется, гной или кровь, а во-вторых, мне очень нужно взглянуть на то, во что я завернут, так как это вроде вовсе не та одежда, в которой я был. По крайней мере, ощущение шелка на груди и прикосновения палочки к голым плечам ясно говорит мне об этом. 

\- Она расползлась в маленькие клочки, - откликается Ричард, видимо, заметив мои поползновения. - Репаро ее не взяло, и я трансфигурировал тебе мантию из занавески. 

\- Ричард, я был бы тебе благодарен, если бы ты не мешался под ногами. Ваши с мистером Снейпом приключения меня не интересуют, так что обсуждайте их, пожалуйста, без меня, - жестко бросает Маршан, все это время продолжая двигать палочкой вокруг моего тела. И вдруг его тон резко меняется, и в нем звучит удивление, если не потрясение: - Как ты сказал? Расползлась в клочки? 

\- Хенрик, она просто истлела. 

\- Истлела, - теперь я ясно слышу потрясение. – Перевернитесь, мистер Снейп. 

Ложусь животом к стене и чувствую под бедром что-то липкое. Должно быть, пока я спал, из меня вытекла целая лужа крови. 

\- Мне понадобится полный доступ к вашему телу, мистер Снейп.

– Я чувствую, как Маршан снимает с меня ткань, открывая спину и ягодицы. Не слишком приятное ощущение – оказаться под его взглядом. Хорошо, что Анабелла аппарировала к себе домой, и Рэнделл не видит меня, поскольку, еще не ведая о своей судьбе после многочисленных Обливиэйтов, счастливо дрыхнет под сонными чарами. 

Что ж меня все раздевают-то? То Минерва, а то вот в руки Маршана сам попал по глупости… Палочка тычется мне в спину то там, то тут. То вдруг начинает выводить петли, то прочерчивает полосы вдоль позвоночника – вверх и вниз. Обычно диагностика проходит гораздо легче.

\- Невероятно, - наконец, выдыхает Маршан. – Было бы возможно, я бы описал этот случай в медицинском журнале, хотя и маловероятно, чтобы такое повторилось. 

\- Что повторилось? – поворачиваюсь и натягиваю чертову занавеску. Если бы еще кто-нибудь сообразил вернуть мне палочку!..

Маршан, между тем, произносит очищающие, и пятна крови вокруг меня и те, что попали во время осмотра на рукава его серого маггловского костюма, испаряются. 

\- Он жить-то будет? – спрашивает Ричард, и в его голосе есть что-то такое, отчего я понимаю, что он задает этот вопрос вполне серьезно. 

\- Раз не умер до сих пор, будет, - немного подумав, изрекает Маршан. Он берет со стола портключ и рассматривает его. Потом наводит на медальон палочку, и над столом вспыхивает ярко-желтое свечение, переливающееся наподобие северного сияния. Маршан разглядывает его, водя палочкой то вправо, то влево. 

– Магия до сих пор не ушла. Возможно, он не пробьет никакие антиаппарационные чары, но как портключ сработает и владельца защитит при перемещении. Впрочем, по организму и без того видно, удар какой силы вы получили. 

Он садится на стул и смотрит на палочку в вытянутой руке, которую он опустил между коленей. 

– Мое недоумение вызывает то, что вы до сих пор живы, мистер Снейп. После ударов такой силы не выживал никто и никогда. Не говоря уже о том, что он был получен через магическую связь, что увеличивает его силу во много раз. Более того, он абсолютно не отразился на ваших внутренних органах. 

\- Северус – сильный волшебник! Очень сильный, - вставляет мой приятель, замерший было позади Маршана. 

\- Я понимаю, Ричард, но даже если бы он был настолько силен, как Альбус Дамблдор, устоять против подобного удара у него бы не было никаких шансов. 

Наверное, не будь синяков, мое лицо приняло бы багровый оттенок. По счастью, Маршану не до моей ужасающей глупости. 

\- Ударов было два, - говорит он. – Собственно, это неудивительно, потому что, как это часто бывает, портключ активировала магия не того, кто его сделал, а магия второго человека. 

Интересно, все это он тоже прочел по «северному сиянию»? Я тоже знаю парочку заклинаний, исследующих память вещей, но ни одно из них здесь не подошло бы… 

\- Первый удар – это магия волшебника, который активировал портключ, и именно с его последствиями, усиленными связыванием, мы имеем сейчас дело. Второй удар – магия волшебника, создавшего портключ. Попав в организм Северуса, она была мгновенно перенаправлена изнутри наружу – его одежда была уничтожена. А что случилось с палочкой? – вдруг спохватывается он, и его ровный менторский тон превращается в озабоченный. – Ты стер ее следы?

Я вздрагиваю. Так вот почему палочку мне до сих пор не вернули! Она просто сгорела. Недолго, однако, мне служила. Придется снова отправляться в ту мастерскую…

\- Затер все. 

Маршан кивает и снова погружается в свои мысли. 

\- Насколько от удара пострадало сердце? 

Он встряхивается:   
\- Что? Сердце не пострадало, мистер Снейп. Но проблемы с пищеварением и потенцией в ближайшие пару лет я вам гарантирую. 

\- Безумно рад.

Маршан кивает:   
\- А я-то как рад, что меня вытащили из постели посреди ночи. 

Он говорит это совершенно серьезным тоном, но я с трудом удерживаю улыбку.

– Спасибо. Сколько или что я вам должен? 

Маршан задумывается.

– Если бы я знал, что у меня будет возможность сделать должником столь хорошего зельевара, как вы, я бы, несомненно, как следует подготовился. Но сейчас, - кисло говорит он, - честно говоря, мистер Снейп, мне хочется только одного – спать. А я сейчас еще буду вас лечить, ибо некоторые, - он бросает пренебрежительный взгляд на Ричарда, - берутся за то, что они не умеют делать, и делают это, - в его голосе появляется угроза, - с исключительной степенью криворукости. 

\- Ну хоть задницу к голове не прирастил? – в ответ на эту тираду хмыкает Ричард и подходит поближе, якобы получше рассмотреть во мне возможные изменения. 

\- Почти, - холодно говорит Маршан. - В тридцать лет и с твоей профессией, и с такой будущей женой ты учебник простейших заклинаний должен наизусть знать, а не путать сосудоукрепляющее с сосудорасширяющим.

\- Всего одно слово перепутал, а ты так вопишь, будто я аж яйца оторвал и ему, и тебе заодно!

\- Брэндон, я буду тебе благодарен, если ты в следующий раз не будешь ставить на мне подобные эксперименты, – шутки шутками, а при низком давлении сосудорасширяющее способно убить… 

Лицо Ричарда внезапно искажает ярость:   
\- В следующий раз, сволочь, я убью тебя за твою чертову дурость! 

Он бросается ко мне, явно не соображая, что делает, я вскидываю руку - защититься от удара, но в ту же секунду раздается гром, между нами расцветает ветвистая красноватая молния, бьющая в пол, и Ричарда отбрасывает в глубь комнаты, головой в сервант, из которого на него с громким стуком начинают сыпаться стекла и белые в синий мелкий цветочек кофейные чашки. 

Мы с Маршаном оба вскакиваем, но я тут же с громким стоном падаю назад, и, вцепившись в постель, пытаюсь устоять против накативших разом дурноты и боли, разрезающей пополам живот. Сердце, кажется, пытается прорвать горло, пока я беспомощно смотрю, как Маршан наклоняется над упавшим Ричардом, в то время как осколки поднимаются вверх и второй раз осыпаются горкой где-то у ног Рэнделла. Но, слава Мерлину, следом от серванта раздается такое количество самых цветистых любимых ругательств Ричарда (из которых «е*ая мантикора» - наиболее безобидное), что можно не сомневаться в том, что этот идиот не только жив, но и не пострадал сколько-нибудь серьезно. 

\- В следующий раз я свяжу тебя по рукам и ногам и заткну рот кляпом, - прикрикивает Маршан, как только заканчивает выпевать целительские заклинания. – Потому что ты, Ричард Брэндон, думаешь точно не головой! Поднять руку на сюзерена! Благодари всех великих, что отделался трещинами в ребрах и порезами. И еще Северуса, потому что, разозлись он сейчас на тебя, я бы и костей твоих не собрал. Сопляк. 

В гневе Маршан страшен, и я уже в который раз отмечаю его сходство с Альбусом.

\- Прости, Снейп, - приглушенно отзывается из угла Ричард. 

\- Прощаю, – и все-таки не могу отказать себе в удовольствии поиздеваться. - За неделю выучишь учебник простейших заклинаний и сдашь мне экзамен. И еще напишешь трактат о подобающем поведении вассала при своем сюзерене. 

Ричард стонет:   
– Ты сволочь, Снейп. 

\- И сочинение о речевом этикете вассала. 

\- Бля. 

Маршан, левитирующий в это время восстановленную посуду обратно в шкаф, разражается хохотом. Палочка в его руке вздрагивает, и чашки летят обратно на пол. 

\- Да что ж такое! – бормочет Ричард. 

\- Заткнись и займись чашками, - повелительно бросает Маршан, резко обрывая смех и возвращаясь в мою часть комнаты. Только слезы в уголках голубых глаз напоминают о том, что он позволил себе минуту веселья. – Закончишь - не оборачивайся и выметайся вон. Раздевайтесь и ложитесь на правый бок ко мне спиной, мистер Снейп. 

Опять! Закрываю глаза, стараясь забыть про ощущение беззащитности и расслабиться. Под ровный голос Маршана, выговаривающего какие-то безумно сложные заклинания, это не так уж и трудно. Все это тянется, в противоположность обычному целительскому процессу, очень долго, может быть, полчаса, и в конце концов я почти засыпаю. Но когда он приказывает перевернуться на спину и раздвинуть ноги…

\- Ричард, я не разрешал тебе входить! – командует Маршан моему приятелю, который торчит где-то рядом с Рэнделлом. Дверь с резким стуком захлопывается. 

Меня трясет, и, кажется, никакая сила не заставит меня убрать руку от паха. Ну же, Северус, прекрати, имей мужество, ты не первогодка! 

\- Северус, - говорит Маршан спокойно, – я могу сделать это под сонными чарами. Но эффективность процесса снизится раз в пять. И, позвольте напомнить, что я вас уже таким видел. Прошло лишь чуть больше месяца с того дня, и, думаю, вы не слишком сильно изменились. 

От его слов, а может быть, от успокаивающего тона, в котором нет ни капли насмешки, меня отпускает. Убираю руку, и хотя и впиваюсь ногтями в покрывало, но всю нижнюю половину тела, по крайней мере, больше не сводит судорогой от одной мысли, что нужно выставить себя напоказ. 

Лицо Маршана абсолютно невозмутимо. Должно быть, у него таких идиотов, как я, по пять штук на дню. Впрочем, наверное, они более покладисты, ведь лечатся за большие деньги. 

\- Вы удивительно везучи, - замечает он, прежде чем начать вести палочкой над моим животом. – Даже то, что Ричард сообразил, что нельзя вас в таком состоянии подвергать аппарации…

\- Простите, но нельзя ли побыстрее? 

\- Хорошо. Сейчас придется потерпеть. 

На этот раз он произносит заклинания всего минут десять, и все это время внутри меня одно ощущение сменяет другое – жжение заменяется колющей болью, от которой невозможно дышать, пронизывающий холод пульсирующим теплом и потом опять холодом. Но в тот момент, когда становится совсем невыносимо, и я кусаю губы, чтобы не закричать, боль вдруг разделяется на множество маленьких источников и делается глуше и реже. 

\- Так лучше? – спрашивает Маршан, опуская палочку. Его рука подрагивает, и видно, что он очень устал. 

\- Да, спасибо. 

\- Не одевайтесь пока и лучше посидите десять минут, пусть тело подышит. Если хотите, я не буду смотреть на вас, но уйти я пока не могу, мне нужно будет провести еще одну диагностику. 

Я киваю и покорно подчиняюсь его руке, поднимающей меня. Какая уже, в конце концов, разница? 

Маршан обрушивается на стул напротив и отворачивается к окну:   
\- Список необходимых и рекомендуемых зелий я пришлю с утра с совой. Пока принимайте только обезболивающее. Скажем, через полчаса. Легкие чары обезболивания я на вас наложил. 

\- Я полагал, что чары обезболивания нельзя накладывать, если лечишь кровотечение? 

\- В целом, нет. Но есть чары, которые можно накладывать при определенных типах повреждений и определенных типах кровотечений. К сожалению, без колдомедицинского образования вы не сможете определить, какие именно чары накладывать. 

\- Ясно. 

\- Так ждите сову со списком.

\- А вы заодно подумайте о том, что я вам должен.

\- Я уже подумал, - его губы трогает легкая улыбка. - Моя дочь, Амелин, – неплохой зельевар, но она не справляется с некоторыми сложными зельями. Буду считать ваш долг оплаченным, если вы, скажем, летом, дадите ей пару-тройку уроков. 

\- И все? 

\- Мистер Снейп, я слишком хорошо знаю, что такое должность преподавателя, поверьте мне. И как мало остается времени на что-то еще, кроме многочисленных идиотов, которые не желают усваивать даже самое необходимое. А с вашим образом жизни, когда вы, не успев восстановиться после проклятий, полученных в январе, попадаете под очередное приключение, с моей стороны было бы просто преступлением просить о чем-либо, что могло бы нанести дополнительный вред вашему здоровью. Я, может быть, не всегда и даже часто не идеальный врач, но не убийца, мистер Снейп. Было бы глупо спасать вас для того, чтобы потом самому же довести до смерти. 

Киваю, хотя он вряд ли видит.

\- И я понимаю, что уговаривать вас не лезть под заклятия – бесполезно, - продолжает Маршан. – Я понимаю даже то, что вы не применили бы связывающую магию, не будь это действительно оправданно. Но все же попрошу вас возыметь хоть какое-то уважение к моему труду, и больше не рисковать хотя бы именно таким образом, ибо следующего подобного раза, даже если повторится подобное счастливое стечение обстоятельств, вы уже не выдержите. 

Он так старается убедить меня, как будто есть какая-то необходимость убеждения. Похоже, что тоже нервничает. Интересно, почему? 

\- Удар ведь должен был задеть сердце? Но этого не случилось.

\- Этому есть как раз простое объяснение, хоть и несколько длинное. Если вы пожертвуете своим вечером, скажем, в следующую среду, и заглянете ко мне часов в восемь вечера, только, ради всех святых, не прямо из Хогвартса и не через камин…

Я киваю, но теперь он уже это видит, так как, похоже, настала пора проводить ту самую очередную диагностику. Покорно ложусь на бок, но все же не могу сдержать дрожи от прикосновений палочки, неторопливо исследующей меня сверху донизу. Стараюсь отвлечь себя мыслями о том, что в среду придется меняться дежурством с Минервой. Или о том, что мне придется делать сейчас, после ухода Маршана. 

\- У вас большие трудности с доверием, Северус, - говорит он, заканчивая и пряча палочку в карман. - При вашем слабом сердце, если вы их не преодолеете, я вам даю не больше десяти лет. 

\- Десять! – усмехаюсь я. - Это намного больше, чем мне ну... 

\- Северус, вы так мало видели нормальную жизнь, - перебивает он меня, - что было бы непростительно глупо… 

И тут я не могу придумать ничего другого, как только начать истерически рыдать. Я, абсолютно голый, сижу на сиротской кровати в пахнущей старыми обоями неизвестно чьей комнате, в семи шагах от привязанного к стулу спящего Рэнделла, и тщетно пытаясь унять слезы, икаю и всхлипываю, как последний хаффлпаффец, в то время как Маршан обнимает меня и гладит по спине тяжелой, теплой и ласковой рукой.


	69. Торг

Абсурдность происходящего, впрочем, доходит до меня достаточно быстро. Я отстраняюсь, стараясь найти, во что бы завернуться – зеленый шелк уже порядком надоел, но, оказывается, что даже и его на постели теперь нет. 

\- Я уже думал, что единственный раз в жизни не дождусь этого побочного эффекта, - говорит Маршан, мгновенно вставая и отходя к окну. 

\- К-какого побочного эффекта? – спрашиваю я, озираясь. 

\- Некоторые из тех заклинаний, что я применил к вам, имеют ярко выраженный побочный эффект в виде расслабления и слез.

Ярко выраженный побочный эффект. Ясно. 

Я уже готов спросить, куда делась занавеска, как передо мной неожиданно зависает стопка моей собственной одежды. Поверх аккуратно сложенной мантии покоится черная эбеновая палочка. К кровати плавно подлетают ботинки. Маршан продолжает все это время стоять спиной, засунув руки в карманы брюк и внимательно изучая что-то на темной улице. А ведь это уровень владения беспалочковой магией не меньше, чем у Альбуса… 

\- Половина двенадцатого, - говорит вдруг Маршан, прислушиваясь. Биг Бен. Значит, мы все еще в Вестминстере. Впрочем, он ведь сказал, что Ричард не аппарировал со мной…

После всего случившегося очень хочется в душ, но я даже не знаю, есть ли он здесь, а, кроме того, сейчас мучить себя еще и водой, скорее всего, нельзя. Так что приходится натягивать брюки и рубашку на потное, все еще не остывшее после процедур тело. 

Как я буду разбираться с Рэнделлом, один Мерлин знает. Во всем теле такая слабость, что я и в Хогвартс сейчас бы не перенесся даже через камин. Можно, конечно, вообще оставить затею с Рэнделлом, наложить на него Империус и отпустить на все четыре стороны, точнее, в одну конкретную, но… глупо не воспользоваться таким шансом и не узнать, что у него на меня, правда же? 

Маршан прощается и уходит, напоследок выставив на стол обезболивающее. Кажется, его пошатывает, или это у меня комната расплывается перед глазами? С каким наслаждением наконец промываю их Агуаменти! 

Дверь хлопает, и в комнату врывается Ричард. И замирает ко мне спиной, как будто бы изучая чары, наброшенные на Рэнделла. Наверное, я поверил бы, если бы эта спина, обтянутая белой рубашкой в потеках крови после недавнего приключения, не была такой каменной. 

\- Так и собираешься там вечно стоять? – насмешливо спрашиваю я. 

Наверное, вассальная клятва все же делает что-то такое, создает эмоциональную связь, иначе как объяснить, что я чувствую его облегчение как свое собственное? 

\- И все-таки ты придурок, - выдыхает Ричард, поворачиваясь ко мне. 

\- Придурок, - соглашаюсь я. 

Он осторожно подходит и так же осторожно садится рядом, кровать протяжно скрипит, протестуя против прибавления веса. 

Молчим. 

\- И я облажался, - заговаривает он минут через пять, сосредоточенно рассматривая собственные сплетенные пальцы. - Заклинание перепутал, про которое, разбуди ночью, все до мельчайших деталей расскажу. Прости, а?

\- Волновался? 

\- А ты как думал? У меня ж теперь, после мамы, только Берилл и ты, - бормочет он и вдруг опускает голову мне на колени. 

Ну надо же! К тридцати четырем годам я тоже оброс людьми, которые волнуются за меня и не хотят меня потерять. Кладу ладони ему на голову, зарываюсь пальцами в кудри и глажу... Слегка массирую виски, как научил меня когда-то Люциус, потом перехожу к затылку. Как будто мне в самом деле что-то позволено… Сейчас. И еще целую ночь до утра. Пока мы оба будем возиться с Рэнделлом. А утром Ричард возненавидит меня настолько, что вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь простить… 

Империус с Рэнделла, конечно же, слетел. Несколько секунд после пробуждения он, не понимая, таращится на нас своими большими голубыми глазами, потом наклоняется вперед и сплевывает кровью куда-то мне под ноги. 

\- Ты знаешь, что тебе будет за это, Снейп? - говорит он совершенно спокойным тоном. – За тебя ведь за первого примутся. 

Лучше бы кричал и матерился. От уверенности, сквозящей в его словах даже в такую минуту, пробирает до самых костей. Я еле держусь на ногах, обезболивающее помогает, но не настолько, чтобы я мог стоять, не опираясь на край стола. Где-то сзади меня Ричард, чтобы подстраховать, но…

И вдруг из-за моего плеча раздается его беззаботный голос. 

\- Блефуй, блефуй, скотина! – весело заявляет он. – Мы тебя за яйца взяли, и я сам лично собираюсь трахнуть тебя пару раз. Снейп, конечно, об тебя мараться не станет, но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Вон статуэтка на пианино вполне подходящая.., нет, эта, кажется, мала, ааа, я на кухне бутылку видел…

Поражаюсь, откуда у Ричарда такие фантазии. Но и его проникновенная речь на Рэнделла, кажется, не слишком действует. 

\- Вам не жить. Обоим, - не сдаваясь, шипит тот. 

\- Ну что это – сразу «не жить»? – продолжает веселиться Ричард. Никогда я у него такого голоса не слышал. – Трахнем, а потом Обливиэйт. Первое средство от назойливости авроров! 

– Думаете отделаться Обливиэйтом? – сплевывает Рэнделл. – Его с меня снимут, едва я до аврората доберусь. Твоего же любовника и попросят, если сами не справятся, Снейп. 

\- А что ты нам дашь? – хмыкает Ричард. – И где гарантии, что ты нас не сдашь, как только мы тебя отпустим? 

\- Непреложную клятву не трогать вас дам. Денег. У меня много денег, - в его голосе появляются торжествующие нотки. - Тебе столько и не снилось с твоей учительской зарплатой, Снейп. Отпустишь - я тебе дам столько, что на всю жизнь хватит. Сможешь уйти из школы и сколько хочешь заниматься исследованиями. Искать философский камень… Ты ведь не похоронил свою мечту, а, Снейп? 

Как же этот ублюдок много обо мне знает! Философский камень. То, что было исключительно между мною и Лордом… То, зачем я, по большому счету, пришел к нему… И, Мерлин, кто бы знал, как действительно надоело жить в бедности…

\- Тебе больше не придется подчиняться твоему любовнику, и ему придется считаться с тобой. Сам Дамблдор будет считаться с тобой, Снейп! У тебя будет лучшее оборудование для лаборатории. Горелки, котлы и перегонные кубы только от Годдлера. Я выбью тебе особые разрешения на ввоз любых запрещенных ингредиентов. А еще, - он наклоняется вперед, продолжая гипнотизировать меня взглядом, - думаешь, я не знаю, кто твой друг? Но спроси его, как много он знает мест, где можно найти котлы из миридиума? 

С трудом удерживаю себя от того, чтобы обернуться к Ричарду. Его рука, сжимающая чуть повыше локтя мою, вздрагивает. 

Да уж, вынужден признать, что Рэнделл не просто так жует свой аврорский хлеб. Прекрасно понимает, чем может меня зацепить. Миридиум считается лучшим металлом в мире, а его прекратили добывать после восстания гоблинов в 1612 году. Какие зелья должны получаться в таких котлах!..

\- В Англии их всего два, и ты их получишь, Снейп, если отпустишь меня. 

\- Он их получит в любом случае, придурок, - разрушает оцепенение момента Ричард. – Что ему стоит заставить тебя дать непреложный обет после того, как мы развлечемся с тобой?! – Однако его голос звучит уже не так убедительно, как раньше. И руку мою он стиснул теперь с такой силой, что больно. 

\- А ты? – мгновенно переключается на него Рэнделл. – Если я дам тебе и Снейпу статус осведомителей, вы оба будете неприкосновенны. Подумай! Вы сможете никогда не бояться, что вас заберут в аврорат даже для простого допроса! 

А звучит оно заманчиво. Очень даже неплохо звучит. На секунду я представляю себя в подвале собственного дома: там, где-то наверху - балкон и вид на море, а я здесь, в лаборатории, слежу за последней стадией перегонки того самого, итогового, зелья. Но, конечно же, подобного в моей жизни никогда не будет. И останусь я в школе, и буду подчиняться Альбусу, и буду присматривать за Поттером, и варить бесконечные зелья для лазарета в дешевых дрянных котлах.

Так что со спектаклем, пожалуй, пора кончать. Вытаскиваю палочку и, с силой впиваясь ее кончиком Рэнделлу в горло, заставляю его запрокинуть голову. 

\- А теперь заткнись и слушай меня. Очень лестно, что ты, ублюдок, ценишь наше время настолько, чтобы предложить нам такую внушительную компенсацию за хлопоты. Но сейчас ты будешь сидеть тихо и не дергаться. И делать все, что тебе скажут. Потому что если ты будешь сидеть тихо, мы тебя всего-навсего трахнем. А будешь дергаться - я убью тебя лично. Ты понял, тварь?

Рэнделл напряженно кивает. На его лице наконец отражается испуг, и, прежде чем он овладевает собой, я успеваю испытать миг торжества. Рука Ричарда отпускает меня, а сам он еле слышно выдыхает, отшатываясь к серванту. Призываю первый попавшийся стул и, обрушившись на него, наконец-то произношу: «Легиллименс». 

И что-то мне подсказывает, что мне очень не понравится то, что я сейчас увижу.


	70. Тонкая наука

_25 февраля 1994 года_

\- Иктум Куро!* - вспышка темно-красного цвета, облако удушливого дыма - и больше ничего. - Иктум Куро, - повторила Эухения, поднимая палочку и с сомнением вглядываясь в свою щиколотку, точнее, в рваную рану на ней, которая и не думала затягиваться. - Иктум Куро!

На этот раз в ее словах отчетливо прозвучало отчаяние: еще бы, около двух часов нудной, изматывающей практики, а дело так и не сдвинулось ни на йоту. Кроме того, хотя разрез на ноге, получившийся в результате неправильного заклинания куда грубее и глубже, чем следовало, действительно не чувствовался, зато отдавал довольно болезненной пульсацией куда-то в бок. 

Эухения опустила палочку и покосилась на лежащий у ее ног истрепанный учебник. 

\- Может, просто рисунок плохой? – с надеждой спросила она. – Или описание плохо переведено?.. Или…

\- Позвать тебе Немочь? – откликнулась Полина Инесса, сидевшая в кресле. – Мама сказала, что дедушке уже лучше. 

Эухения покачала головой:   
\- Нет, я еще попробую.

Стараясь не тревожить ногу, она немного переменила положение и призвала учебник – в пятый раз перечитывать главу. Полина Инесса подтянула колени к груди и поплотнее закуталась в большую шаль. В последнюю неделю снаружи значительно потеплело, и термометры за окном не показывали ниже 12 градусов. Но, несмотря на то, что перед зимой все щели в окнах тщательным образом были заделаны, ветер все равно находил, как проникнуть в дом, а сегодня, казалось, зверствовал особенно, заставляя всех то и дело вздрагивать от пронизывающего холода. 

Однако Полина Инесса что-то обхватывала себя руками слишком часто…

\- Ты не заболела? – спросила Эухения, бросив учебник. 

Сестра отозвалась не сразу, в чем, впрочем, не было ничего необычного. Полина Инесса не любила отвечать на вопросы о себе. 

\- Тошнит, - призналась она наконец с угрюмым видом.

\- Тошнит? Ты не?..

\- Нет. Не это. 

\- А что?

\- Это тот Вильярдо… 

\- Он жив? – воскликнула Эухения, сама не зная почему, обрадованная этой новостью. 

\- Ему, - Полина Инесса прислушалась к себе, - опять нужна помощь. А я не знаю, что сделать, - угрюмо констатировала она. 

\- В прошлый раз ты получила несколько проклятий… 

\- Мама же сказала, что опасности для меня нет, - раздраженно отмахнулась сестра. – Подумаешь, в обморок упаду. Соледад залечит. 

\- Соледад сейчас от кроватки Эдоардо не оторвешь. Эта французская корь... А ты лекарства сердечные пила столько недель после того раза!

\- Ну, тогда твоя Немочь залечит… - Полина Инесса зябко повела плечами. 

\- Почему ты так хочешь ему помочь? Ты уже не боишься того, что он темный маг?.. 

Полина Инесса уставила взгляд в колени:  
– Может, мне просто надоело все это чувствовать?

\- То есть, это не только сегодня?

\- В последние дни часто. Вчера весь вечер… Он как будто нервничал сначала, потом чего-то ждал, а потом… Потом его чуть не убили.

\- Опять?!

\- Маме не говори, ладно? – тихо попросила Полина Инесса. – Она расстроится. 

\- Она попытается что-то сделать с этим… - уверенно возразила Эухения. 

\- Как? Глушить это зельями? – пробормотала сестра. – А если я – вообще его единственный шанс? – Она выбралась из кресла. – Я пойду в мастерскую, попробую разобраться с этим…

Эухения хотела было запротестовать, но Полина Инесса кинула на нее такой хмурый взгляд, что у Эухении все слова замерли в горле. Дверь же захлопнулась с такой силой, что обогреватель, который из-за слетевших чар в последнее время «предпочитал» дальнюю часть комнаты, от сотрясения сделал нечто вроде кульбита, после чего завис еще выше, так, что и Полине Инессе его можно было достать, только приподнявшись на цыпочки. Кроме того, головокружительный прыжок, видимо, истощил последние силы капризной миски, так что она, полыхнув особенно ярко и выдав напоследок затейливые колечки дыма, с тихим шипением погасла.

\- Ладно, - пробормотала Эухения, которой уже стало казаться, что даже обстановка дома - в заговоре против нее, и вновь перевела свое внимание на книгу – если и не полноценно позаниматься, то хотя бы отвлечься. Однако никакой новой информации в ужасно занудной главе про Иктум Куро не обнаружилось, и минут через десять Эухения вернулась к прежнему занятию. 

Она повторяла заклинание на разные лады еще около часа, до того, как за окном начало темнеть, а все, чего ей удалось добиться, – удушающего дыма стало меньше, и красная вспышка длилась теперь не одну, а несколько секунд. В ране же по-прежнему не происходило никаких изменений.

\- Иктум Куро, - громко и с чувством произнесла Эухения в очередной раз и вздрогнула, обнаружив, что в комнате она уже не одна. Из-за очередной дымовой завесы, отплевываясь и кашляя, появился Гжегож. 

\- Вы не докручиваете кисть и двигаете локтем, - сказал он, - в то время как должны фиксировать его в одном положении. 

\- Вас забыла спросить! 

\- На курсах третьего уровня практике этого заклинания уделяется двенадцать часов, - невозмутимо продолжил Гжегож. - И на вашем месте я бы бросил это дело.

\- Почему это?

\- Вам, кажется, больше удается разрушать, - заметил он, наклоняясь над постелью и пристально рассматривая рану Эухении. 

Она оскорбленно вздернула подбородок. Гжегож вынул из кармана палочку и в два-три пасса залечил ее ногу так, что на ней виднелась теперь лишь еле заметная ниточка шрама. 

\- Я закажу вашему брату бадьяновый бальзам, иначе вы рискуете навсегда остаться с этой красотой. Послушайте, Эухения, я совершенно серьезно, - продолжил он, игнорируя ее обиженный взгляд. - Боевая магия в вас сильнее, чем целительская. Эти два вида очень редко сочетаются в одном человеке. За всю мою жизнь мне удалось встретить только двоих целителей, которые бы в равной мере были искусными боевыми магами. Один из них – Хенрик, а второго вы не знаете. Кроме того, даже целительская магия – это не все. Целительство – очень тонкая и точная наука. Тут нужен талант, а в вас его, - Гжегож взглянул ей прямо в лицо, - признайте же, ни на грош!

Эухения вспыхнула. 

\- К вашему сведению, у меня получаются великолепные лекарства! – воскликнула она. – А для того, чтобы варить такие зелья, тоже нужна целительская магия. 

\- Это разные виды магии, - возразил Гжегож. Он снял куртку и, повесив ее на спинку кресла, устроился в нем, продолжая внимательно смотреть на Эухению. Она ненавидела этот его взгляд, каждый раз не зная, куда от него деваться. – Прошу вас, поверьте мне. Мало кто различает их, но они действительно разные. Целительским заклинанием можно убить только в том случае, если неправильно его произнести. Зельем можно убить, просто если слишком много его выпить. Иными словами, любое лекарство может стать ядом. 

Эухения опустила голову, рассматривая палочку в своей руке.

– У меня плохо с боевой магией, - зачем-то призналась она. – Я подолгу учу каждое заклинание. Макс или Полина Инесса – они схватывают все сразу. 

\- Ее в вас полно, - возразил Гжегож. – Это сразу видно. А что хуже всего – это то, что она подавлена. Возможно, раньше, когда вы занимались зельями, вы направляли свою силу туда, и она преобразовывалась. Сейчас она копится в вас. 

\- Я не собираюсь заниматься зельями! 

\- Я не пытаюсь убедить вас заниматься зельями, - улыбнувшись, мягко сказал Гжегож. 

\- Тогда, может, закончим этот разговор? – огрызнулась Эухения. – Что сегодня было с дедушкой? Почему ему стало плохо? 

Гжегож кивнул, соглашаясь перевести тему, однако ответ его Эухению не обрадовал. 

\- Дон Риккардо вбил себе в голову, что ваша болезнь является результатом семейного проклятья. Ваш брат Эрнесто был у него вчера вечером, и, видимо, из беседы с ним дон Риккардо сделал вывод, что вы хотели причинить своему брату какой-то вред. 

\- Господи, как дедушка мог подумать такое?! – Эухения в изумлении уставилась на Гжегожа. – Кроме того, ведь папа сказал ему, что я скоро встану на ноги, ведь так? И вы ведь убеждали его в том же?!

\- Дон Риккардо сейчас большей частью находится в таком состоянии, что ему легко спутать реальность и выдумку, и он легко расстраивается, - пояснил Гжегож. – Полагаю, что ему очень не хватает вашего постоянного присутствия. 

\- Но разве не будет еще хуже, если я в таком состоянии буду там?

\- Возможно. 

Теперь Гжегож не смотрел на нее, но наговорил он уже предостаточно, чтобы Эухению стала мучить совесть. 

\- Хотите сказать, что у меня только один выход – принять вашу помощь? - буркнула она.

\- Разве мы не пришли к согласию по этому поводу? 

\- Пришли, но…

\- Но вы вот уже три дня откладываете наши занятия под самыми разными предлогами, - подхватил Гжегож.

\- Ладно, - сдалась Эухения. – С чего начнем? Только не могли бы вы, - она взглянула в сторону обогревателя, парящего где-то на фоне двери, - заправить эту чертову штуку? 

\- Да, конечно, - с готовностью сказал Гжегож и поднялся. Эухения слышала, как он шарит по полке, доставая коробку с порошками. – Остался один анис.

\- Вы против аниса? 

\- Нет, что вы, мне все равно, - в его голосе прозвучали какие-то суетливые нотки: должно быть, и для его роста обогреватель находился слишком высоко. Наконец Гжегож управился с миской и появился из-за полога. – Начнем? – спросил он, возвращаясь на свое место.

\- Да. Только с чего? 

\- Для начала поговорим о том, что вас беспокоит. 

Эухения издала нервный смешок.

\- Я не могу ходить, _это_ меня беспокоит. 

\- А что изменилось от того, что вы перестали ходить? Только отвечайте честно!

Эухения подумала. 

\- Все? Неудобно двигаться. Чувствуешь себя скованной, связанной, как в клетке. Как будто тебя посадили в тюрьму, и все отвергли тебя из-за этого.

\- Хуан Антонио?

Она бросила на него взгляд, полный ярости. 

\- Мы на одной стороне, помните? – заметил Гжегож. 

Эухения промолчала. 

\- Вы вернули мне книгу. Вас ведь кое-что заинтересовало там, верно?

\- Опять шарили в моей голове! – с горечью упрекнула она. 

\- Вы очертили рецепт ногтем, - улыбнулся Гжегож. - Почему вы не попросите Эухенио сварить определитель для вас? 

Эухения задумалась:   
\- Потому что он не слишком хорошо защищает сознание. Что знает он, будет знать и мама. Кроме того, мне пришлось бы просить у нее денег на ингредиенты, – она с вызовом посмотрела Гжегожу в лицо. Пусть только попробует обвинить ее в бедности, пусть посмеет!

Но тот в ответ промолчал, протянул тонкую руку и сорвал два сухих листка с плюща, обвивавшего темное окошко. 

\- Я, кажется, очень сильно провинился перед вами, - сказал Гжегож тихо. – Может быть, вы примете от меня ингредиенты в качестве извинения? 

\- Мне казалось, вы достаточно извинились… в прошлый раз. 

\- Ищете подвох в моем поведении? – Гжегож ухмыльнулся. - Может быть, мне всего лишь, как и вам, свойственно непостоя…

Договорить он не успел. Со стороны двери раздался оглушительный грохот, после чего треклятая миска словно во много раз увеличилась в размерах, и тут же, практически без всякого перехода, Эухения обнаружила, что она придавлена к постели тяжелым телом. На этот раз гарью заволокло всю комнату, но дым плавал в воздухе неровными островками, и с того места, где Эухения лежала, было видно, что обрушились и полка с заветной шкатулкой, и балдахин. 

\- Вы живы? – обеспокоенно спросил Гжегож, чей нос уткнулся ей прямо в шею. 

\- Кажется, жива, - пробормотала Эухения, забыв, что она не может двигать ногами, и напрасно силясь выбраться из-под своей ноши.

Впрочем, Гжегож и сам быстро слез с нее, после чего попытался распрямиться, однако тут же дернулся всем телом и жалобно застонал. Рубашка на нем с обеих сторон висела опаленными клочьями, а от длинных белых волос остались жалкие ощипки. Выглядел господин целитель как минимум непривлекательно, а как максимум - устрашающе. Но Эухения, вполне сознавая все это, всматривалась в его бледное, искаженное страданием лицо и не могла отвести от него глаз.  
\------------------------------------  
*От латинского ictus – порез и curo – лечу


	71. Как развлекаются эстеты

_POV Северуса, 24-25 февраля 1994 года_

Вскрыть разум Рэнделла оказывается довольно просто. Не потому, что он не защищается – защищается, и еще как! Если ты долгое время занимался окклюменцией, то даже в подобных обстоятельствах будешь закрывать разум почти инстинктивно. Помню, как тяжело мне далось открыть свой мозг Альбусу в тот день, когда я перешел к нему. При том, что я сам настойчиво выталкивал на поверхность разума нужные картинки, какая-то часть меня отчаянно сопротивлялась и словно бы затягивала их обратно. 

Но у Рэнделла просто не слишком хорошая защита. Так бывает: талант к легиллименции у человека есть, а к окклюменции нет, или наоборот. Из Ричарда, например, легиллимент получился весьма посредственный, зато окклюмент такой, что я, пожалуй, вспотею, пока его прочту. Рэнделл мог бы обмануть, пожалуй, только самого неискусного легиллимента. Впрочем, насколько я знаю, в аврорате их, кроме него, вообще нет никаких. 

Положение я выбрал, разумеется, крайне неудачное. Если я никогда и не сожалел о чувствительности своего носа, то сейчас как раз тот случай. Я сижу слишком близко к Рэнделлу, и до меня доносится весь набор его телесных запахов, помноженный на смесь страха и ярости, упорно перебивает меня, возвращает к моим собственным воспоминаниям о допросах в аврорате, и сосредоточиться все трудней. Хоть бы Ричард догадался и чем-нибудь его прикрыл! Но вряд ли он раздел Рэнделла для того, чтобы его унизить или лишить самообладания, скорее - чтобы вовремя пресечь любую попытку освободиться и удрать. 

В конце концов, не выдерживаю, выныриваю из его разума, не добравшись еще до глубоких слоев – грубо, и Рэнделл кричит, но мне не до того, чтобы с ним церемониться, с презрительной гримасой бросаю очищающее, и возвращаюсь назад. Поможет, конечно, не надолго, но, может, хоть процессом увлекусь и привыкну. 

Взламывая один слой за другим, добираюсь наконец, до того, что этот мерзавец больше всего хотел бы спрятать, и тут приходится уже остановиться. Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит. Страх Рэнделла по мере проникновения в глубь его сознания становится все больше, и контролирует он свои мысли все меньше. А потому вдруг, должно быть, уже от отчаяния, понимая, что я все равно пройду, выплескивает на поверхность все, что, как он думает, интересует меня больше всего: про Малфоя.

И это настолько… немыслимо, что, кажется, я полностью теряю контроль. Если бы поблизости не было Ричарда, и если бы Рэнделл не был привязан, полагаю, он давно бы сбежал. Я и сам спасаюсь бегством, только бы не видеть этого… Роскошная задница Люциуса, подставленная похотливым рукам, которые грубо шарят между белых ягодиц… Загнанный взгляд Люциуса мечется во все стороны, рот полуоткрыт, как у вытащенной на воздух рыбы, тонкие холеные пальцы с перстнями разрывают кружевной воротник рубашки… 

Даже не думаю удерживать себя там, бегу, продираясь сразу через все слои. Дикий, пронзительный крик Рэнделла, кажется, заполняет собой всю комнату, пока не обрывается, видимо, от Силенцио Ричарда. Я просто сижу на стуле, не решаясь сделать ни одного движения. Меня трясет, и я знаю, что если подниму палочку, то следующим заклинанием будет как минимум пыточное. Очень долгое. Еще никогда, кажется, со времен школы мне не хотелось так применить пыточное. 

Все это, конечно, уже было. В подвалах поместья Лестренджей или того же Малфой-Мэнора. Не один десяток магглов и магов, мужчины, женщины, подростки тринадцати-пятнадцати лет. Сколько раз я это видел. Кажется, должен был привыкнуть. Не могу. Не могу.

Или просто потому, что это Люциус? Потому что с _ним_ так нельзя? 

В школе Люциус всегда был моим кумиром. Красота, невозмутимость, знания, светские манеры и умение обходиться с людьми… не было никого другого, на кого бы я столь страстно хотел быть похожим. И все это – на много лет – легло под ноги жалкой твари, которая корчится на стуле напротив меня… 

Люц – это мое детство, юность, это что-то, что я делил только с ним. Неважно, что было потом. Пять лет, после разрыва с Лили, Люциус был мне самым близким человеком, это он отпаивал меня после первого Круциатуса, он тренировал меня в дуэльном зале Малфой-Мэнора на каникулах после пятого курса, чтобы я мог достойно ответить Блэку и Ко. Пусть и его желания, как выяснилось позднее, не были ангельскими, и я не против был и сам проучить его за это, но, Мерлин мой, не так же! 

Мозг упорно цепляется за жалкую мысль, что это всего лишь картинки, ублюдочные фантазии Рэнделла, что ничего этого не было, да и быть не могло. Люциус, мой гордый, прекрасный Люциус, никогда бы… не согласился ведь? Никогда?!

… Прихожу в себя от того, что мне в лицо плещут ледяной водой. Я лежу на кровати, лицом к окну, и мне видно, как свет уличных фонарей проникает сквозь шторы, колышущиеся от ветра. Но когда я начинал разбираться с Рэнделлом, фонари не горели. Это что, уже утро?!

Конечно, я не придумываю ничего лучше, как только резко подняться и сесть. А в следующее мгновение меня уже рвет, желудок с восторгом выплескивает содержимое, и остановить этот процесс, я, к моему величайшему сожалению, не могу. 

Ричард невозмутимо очищает мои колени, пол, убирает запах, потом наколдовывает воды. Пытаюсь делать глотки, но зубы стучат о край стакана, и половина его содержимого оказывается на мантии. Тогда Ричард зажимает мой подбородок пальцами и вливает воду в рот почти насильно. Легче. 

\- Рэнделл?

\- Спит. Я его оглушил немного, не сдержался, - говорит Ричард, усаживаясь рядом со мной. 

\- Сколько времени?

\- Восемь. 

Черт, остался всего час! Оглядываю себя на предмет дополнительных очищающих, призываю зимнюю мантию, которая висит, оказывается, на спинке кровати. 

\- На уроки собрался? – усмехается Ричард. 

Мой яростный взгляд заставляет его только еще больше ухмыльнуться. 

– Восемь вечера, Снейп, - говорит он, когда я делаю попытку встать. – Ты проспал большую часть дня. 

Мерлин мой. Альбус. Уроки. Он же… а что он, собственно? выгонит меня? убьет?

Сажусь обратно, пытаясь унять некстати начавшееся сердцебиение. 

Ричард протягивает пергамент со сломанной хогвартской печатью, подсвечивает Люмосом. Тонкие косые буквы прыгают перед глазами, с трудом складываясь в строки.

«Северус!  
Заверения доктора Маршана, что лучше тебя сейчас не трогать, – единственное, что меня удержало от того, чтобы немедленно броситься к тебе. Как сможешь, напиши своей рукой.   
Альбус.» 

Сердце, кажется, пытается выбить из меня дух, словно взбесившийся бладжер. Он действительно беспокоился или?.. Это ведь не простая вежливость от директора к учителю? 

Ричард призывает лекарства. Воздух наполняется запахами мяты, валерианы и меда. 

\- Маршан был здесь еще раз, - поясняет он, пока я жадно глотаю, одно за другим, укрепляющее и сердечное. – Устроил мне выволочку, зато пообещал, что прикроет. Надеюсь, что он мне простит на этот раз быстрее, чем в про…

\- Что вы написали Дамблдору? 

\- Что у тебя был сердечный приступ, и теперь опасность миновала. А твой босс, похоже, действительно тебя ценит, - замечает он вдруг с откровенным восхищением. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- Письма ему показалось мало, и он искал тебя в клинике у Хенрика. Ха! Щас! Хенрик если уж за что-то берется, то попробуй хоть один конец сыскать. Только я знаю, где он. 

\- И где он? 

\- В одном надежном месте. Там его самого прикроют, если что. Туда, кстати, тоже можно соваться. Только аппарировать далеко. 

\- Но назвать это место, конечно, нельзя? 

\- Нет. Но я попробую уговорить Хенрика открыть тебе его. Он, кажется, к тебе благоволит. Он вообще редко к кому так расположен.

Его слова долетают откуда-то издалека. Альбус искал меня. Боже. А что, если я ему был нужен? 

\- Совы здесь, конечно, нет? 

\- Нет. И по-хорошему, нам бы надо отсюда съе…ся. Завтра вернется хозяйка. 

\- Мы где вообще?

\- Эээ… зашли в первый попавшийся подъезд, наложили Конфундус…

\- Ясно. 

\- Мой схрон был в Хоуве, - говорит он, придвигая к кровати стул и седлая его. – Но я как-то подзабыл, что связываюсь с самоубийцей… Слушай, тебе это, - Ричард кивает в сторону спящего Рэнделла, повисшего на своих веревках, - надо, Снейп? Империус, всучим бомбу и пусть валит в свой аврорат. 

\- Нет. 

\- Ну нет так нет. Ты – босс, тебе и карты, - Ричард как-то подозрительно замолкает. 

\- Что случилось?

Он опускает взгляд куда-то вниз, постукивая палочкой по колену.

– Я… в-общем, я его полегиллиментил немного. 

\- Ты?

\- Ну… увидел все это, про Малфоя… я понимаю, почему… 

\- Ричард, что случилось?! – рявкаю я. 

Он вдруг усмехается:   
\- Легиллимент, как ты знаешь, из меня хреновый, так что пару пыточных я на нем отработал, да. 

Смотрю на него, не веря тому, что слышу. Ричард и пыточные – это не укладывается в голове. 

\- Ну, не то, чтобы я этого никогда не делал, Снейп… Сам знаешь, при моем ремесле иногда способы не выбирают.

Кажется, я еще много чего о нем не знаю.

…На то, чтобы просмотреть память Рэнделла, у меня уходит около семи часов. И на то, чтоб увидеть четкие следы от Мемория Абдиката, примерно десятилетней давности. Но думать я об этом буду потом. Сейчас есть нечто более важное – стереть то, что я увидел. Конечно, далеко не все. На все меня никогда не хватит. Но хотя бы на Люциуса, Эйвери, и на Тони.

Люциус, который столько лет приходил к Рэнделлу по первому требованию… Должно быть, он все-таки что-то сделал потом, потому что с пятого года свиданий стало намного меньше, по два-три раза в год. А может, он просто наскучил Рэнделлу? Эйвери вот Рэнделлу в первый же год наскучил... 

Впрочем, снижение количества свиданий не означало то, что они были менее бурными. И кто знает, может, прав был Тони, который отказался от сделки с Рэнделлом и отделался парой-тройкой анальных обысков. Впрочем, что за бред я несу? Люциус, по крайней мере, на свободе. Однако теперь понятно, откуда у Рэнделла столько денег. И он еще имел наглость предложить их мне!

…А за Тони неожиданно вступился Грюм, велел «перестать тратить время на эту падаль»… 

На потерю воспоминаний Рэнделл соглашается удивительно легко. Что ж, за это время я с ним, честно говоря, не церемонился. Ричарду то и дело приходилось бросать Силенцио. Один раз ему пришлось даже удерживать меня. И он едва справился со своей задачей. Ибо его «успокойся, Сев» только подлило масла в огонь. Так Люциус шептал мне когда-то, обрабатывая рану после одного из рейдов. Я был в бешенстве, что авроры достали меня. Кажется, это был рейд, когда убили Годунова, и мы с Эйвери пытались забрать его тело, но не вышло...

А может быть, после этой моей вспышки Рэнделл как раз верит, что я его с удовольствием убью. Надеюсь, что с Долишем проблем не возникнет. Или кого я там видел еще, в его воспоминаниях? 

\- Это не Долиш, - говорит Ричард, когда я, наконец, выполняю все, что задумал, и бросаю на Рэнделла сонные чары. – Это его постоянный напарник, Рональд Мун. Теперь под его началом. Сейчас тоже в отпуске. 

\- А обыск Долохова? – возвращаюсь на кровать, только бы не видеть больше этого… этой… У меня совершенно нет сил, кажется, что я не могу пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. 

\- Долохова я не видел. Он мне показал только, где они Малфоя в два члена... и где душили его… ну, под воду там где голову опускали, тоже…

\- Ясно, - обрываю я Ричарда. – Империус наложишь сам. 

Он кивает с усмешкой.

– Ну, я уже догадался. 

\- Приказ сюзерена. Если это снимет с тебя ответственность. 

Ричард фыркает.

– За непростительное-то?! – и посылает мне очередной фиал. – Укрепляющее выпей, сюзерен. 

Подношу лекарство к губам и слежу за его движениями. Ричард накладывает Империус так точно, как будто делал это всю жизнь. А ведь он тоже не спал уже около двух суток. 

На глазах у Рэнделла – повязка, чтобы ни меня, ни Ричарда не запомнил. Зачитав нашему доблестному аврору все инструкции, Ричард аппарирует с ним прочь и минут через десять, пока я, растянувшись на кровати, отдыхаю, возвращается назад. 

\- Хороший Рикки выполнил приказ хозяина, - отчитывается он, со смешком устраиваясь на кровати напротив меня. – Хороший, хороший Рикки. 

Ричард явно опускает голову так, чтобы я положил на нее ладонь, но я игнорирую его позу. 

Он выпрямляется со вздохом капризного ребенка:  
– Эх, жалко, тебе сейчас пить нельзя! Отпраздновали б. 

\- Пить пока еще рано. И это не все приказы, - бросаю я, вставая. 

\- Не все? Что ты хочешь сказать? – мой тон его пугает, это очевидно. Он меня самого пугает. 

\- Ричард, - начинаю я. Но сказать это чертовски трудно. В голову настойчиво лезет воспоминание, как он держал меня, когда я пытался проклясть Рэнделла. Как оттаскивал к столу, наваливаясь всем телом, а я тогда больно ткнулся носом в его плечо, в рубашку, промокшую от пота… Может, придумать что-то другое? Поговорить? Объяснить? 

\- Снейп, не тяни уже, - неожиданно устало и как будто бы обреченно говорит он. 

Даже в этом он придает мне сил…

\- Сегодня вернешься отсюда прямо домой и женишься на Берилл. Магический брак должен быть заключен таким образом, что узы между вами не могут быть расторгнуты минимум три года. Если Берилл будет отказываться, найдешь способ заставить ее выйти за тебя. По дороге заходить никуда не будешь, если это только не понадобиться для главной цели – жениться на ней. 

\- Снейп, ты сдурел, - шепчет Ричард, бледнея. 

\- Приказ сюзерена, - отрезаю я.

Он силится что-то возразить. 

\- И, ради Мерлина, без обсуждений. Это тоже приказ.

Ричард смотрит на меня, кажется, целую вечность, пока ошарашенное выражение лица сменяется более-менее спокойным. А потом замечает с издевательской горечью:   
\- Нда. Я все время пытался понять, за что же тебя бросила Эванс. Жаль, что понял так поздно. 

У меня темнеет в глазах. В последнюю секунду я все же удерживаю себя, но и порыва хватает, чтобы Ричард второй раз полетел головой в сервант. На этот раз, однако, столкновения не происходит, и стекла не осыпаются. Я мигом оказываюсь в углу и подаю Ричарду руку, но он рычит: «Не смей касаться меня!» и, ощупывая голову, встает сам. Взгляд у него бешеный, и я на всякий случай отхожу. 

Пробормотав над собой парочку целительских заклинаний, Ричард отвешивает мне шутовской полупоклон. 

\- Будет сделано, сюзерен, - с насмешливой яростью выговаривает он, и спустя секунду с громким хлопком исчезает. А я еще долго стою в темноте посреди комнаты, стараясь не замечать внезапно надвинувшуюся на меня пустоту.


	72. Замок Рабштейн

На западе Чехии, в двух часах езды от Праги, в 45-ти километрах от крупного промышленного центра Пльзень на правом берегу речки Стршелы лежит мало кому известный городок Рабштейн. Когда-то он стоял на пути из Праги в Германию, и в нем бурлила жизнь, а сейчас считается самым маленьким городком в Центральной Европе. Едва ли здесь найдется больше трех десятков жителей, остальные же прохожие непременно окажутся либо дачниками, приехавшими из близлежащих городов, либо – что гораздо реже - туристами. 

Среди всего прочего, туристов привлекают сюда развалины замка, который некогда дал название городу. По этому поводу, кстати, существует одна легенда. Жил-был князь, правитель здешней земли, и поехал он как-то на соколиную охоту. Добыл он на ней птицу, а когда стали потрошить ее, нашли в ее внутренностях магический камень, принадлежавший местному волшебнику. И явился тотчас же к князю волшебник с просьбой вернуть ему камень за щедрое вознаграждение. Князь находку вернул, а в награду получил небывалой красоты замок, который за одно мгновение возник на здешних скалах. От этой истории и пошло название городка - «камень ворона», Рабштейн. 

Теперь же от замка остались парочка обветшавших башен, да разрушенная крепостная стена. И очень бы удивились и туристы, и дачники, и местные жители, если бы нашелся кто-нибудь, кто сказал бы им, что замок до сих пор, совершенно целый, стоит на том самом месте, где и всегда стоял. И что проживает в нем со своими двумя детьми сорокапятилетний вдовец, основатель известной чешской клиники и преподаватель Пражской медицинской академии Карл Марек. Впрочем, удивиться, несомненно, удивились бы, ведь в известном им мире Пражской медицинской академии нет и в помине, однако этот странный разговор, конечно, сразу же забыли бы. Ибо волшебникам, как никому другому, свойственно охранять свой покой. 

Между тем, в пятницу 25 февраля 1994 года садящееся солнце, как и сотни лет назад, проникало в витражные окна большого холла, вырисовывая на плитах пола и ступеньках лестниц затейливые цветные узоры. И, как и сотни лет назад, в камине трещал огонь, распространяя с помощью чар благословенное тепло сразу по всему нижнему из трех этажей замка. В кресле же напротив, в потоке света, падавшем сквозь одно единственное окно с простым стеклом, протянув к камину худые длинные ноги, сидел вышеупомянутый Карл Марек и сосредоточенно читал большую толстую книгу на китайском языке. Время от времени он встряхивал своей густой каштановой шевелюрой (предмет обожания доброй половины его студенток), поправлял очки в тонкой металлической оправе, а еще залезал в карман довольно потрепанных, но все еще модных джинсов и вытаскивал оттуда брегет, чтобы проверить, сколько часов и минут осталось до вечернего дежурства. Иногда Карл проделывал это раза два или три подряд, потому что, надо отметить, человеком он был довольно рассеянным. Кроме того, время от времени ему приходилось двигать кресло так, чтобы книга попадала под последние тусклые лучи. 

В пять часов, когда солнце окончательно покинуло эту сторону замка и Карлу пришлось вытащить палочку, чтобы наконец зажечь хрустальные светильники, свисавшие со стен и потолка, в дальнем конце холла открылась дверь, и по лестнице неторопливо спустился Хенрик Маршан, одетый в темно-зеленый шелковый халат прямо поверх костюма. 

\- Ты выспался? – спросил Карл, сражаясь с особо капризной лампой над камином. 

\- Ты знаешь, мне немного надо, - откликнулся Хенрик. Он призвал кресло из глубины холла и устроился поближе к огню, так, чтобы сидеть напротив хозяина. 

\- Хочешь есть? – продолжал тот, переходя к противоположной, все еще темной стороне комнаты. 

\- Нет. Пожалуй, нет. 

\- Ладно, - так и оставив половину светильников незажженными, Карл спрятал палочку в карман и вернулся к своему креслу. – Что мне сказать властям? – без особого интереса спросил он, призывая обратно книгу. 

\- Что я был в восточном крыле с моим пациентом, начиная часов с семи. 

Не глядя на Хенрика, Карл вскинул голову и как будто к чему-то прислушался:   
\- Откуда я узнал об этом? 

\- Я сказал тебе за ужином, что опасность миновала и что нам обоим нужен полный покой как минимум сутки. 

\- Не пойдет. Вчера со мной ужинала Беата. Но я пил в одиночестве кофе в семь часов перед ужином и в девять после. Я позвал тебя в семь, но процесс лечения был в самом разгаре, а в девять ты спустился и рассказал, что все ок. – Он несколько раз тряхнул головой, как будто пытался избавиться от волос, рассыпавшихся по плечам мягкими, но, видимо, очень назойливыми волнами, и, улыбнувшись, снова уткнулся в книгу. 

\- Пойдет, - ничуть не меняя тона, согласился Хенрик. - Что ты читаешь? 

Карл махнул рукой:   
\- Все то же. Китайская медицина. 

Несколько минут Хенрик молча следил за ним, явно обдумывая что-то, затем осторожно сказал:   
\- Я, кажется, нашел тебе кого-то.

Тонкий длинный палец, отчеркивающий ногтем строчку, замер посередине страницы. 

\- Воду или воздух? – еле слышно выдохнул Карл. 

\- Воду. 

\- Ты уверен?

\- Я применил Глаз стихии. Он стал синим, как и полагается. Примечательно синим.

Хенрик опустил руку в карман и вынул оттуда медальон - прозрачный камень в ярко-белой оправе. Вытащив палочку, он левитировал артефакт на каминную полку.

\- Ты так уверен, что он больше не понадобится? – все еще не поворачиваясь к собеседнику, тихо спросил Карл.

\- В любом случае ему сейчас опасно быть у меня. Кто знает, кто начнет за мной охотиться. 

Они помолчали. 

\- У тебя будет законченная тетрада, - наконец сказал Маршан. 

\- Что за человек? 

\- Британец. Тридцать четыре года. Учитель в школе Хогвартс Северус Снейп. Возможно, ты читал его статьи в британском «Вестнике зельеварения».

\- Я давно не читаю журналы по зельеварению, - отмахнулся Карл. Он ничем не выказывал своего нетерпения, однако на его бледных скулах проступили красные пятна, а движения сделались чуть более порывистыми. 

\- Говорят, что если он и не самый лучший британский зельевар, то, по крайней мере, один из лучших. 

\- Нам не нужен зельевар, ты же знаешь, - возразил Карл. – Нам с лихвой хватит Давида. 

\- Это _очень_ подходящий человек, - сказал Маршан. 

\- У него нет семьи? – быстро спросил Карл.

\- Нет, - так же быстро ответил Хенрик. – Он живет один. Беспокоиться никто не будет.

Карл задумчиво кивнул камину:   
\- Это гораздо лучше, чем твоя испанская девочка. Силу должен отдавать зрелый маг.

\- Есть два препятствия, которые тебе придется уладить.

\- Что за препятствия?

\- У него на предплечье – метка. 

На этот раз Карл вздохнул очень глубоко:  
– Это исключено. Мастер с самого начала поставил условие: никаких Пожирателей. 

\- Но я проверил его биографию. Он был шпионом и работал на Дамблдора против Волдеморта. 

Карл аккуратно закрыл книгу и положил поверх нее очки. Взгляд его карих глаз наконец перебежал на Хенрика, однако смотрели они сквозь него.

– Это меняет дело, как в одну, так и в другую сторону. Он до сих пор работает на Дамблдора?

\- Вот этого я тебе не могу сказать. Дамблдор беспокоится о нем настолько, что искал его в моей клинике сегодня. Это может означать многое, а может и не значить ничего. 

\- Николас предупреждал нас не связываться с Дамблдором и его людьми. 

\- Он предупреждал лично нас, а не Мастера. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Карл, возвращая на нос очки и отворачиваясь. - Если мы сможем сделать так, чтобы Дамблдор не узнал о ритуале, этот человек, возможно, подойдет. 

\- Остается только приручить его, - заметил Маршан. 

\- Остается приручить, - эхом откликнулся Карл.

Они опять замолчали, и несколько минут было слышно только потрескивание пламени в камине, да шум ветра за распахнутым окном. На этот раз беседу тоже возобновил Хенрик.

\- Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, - сказал он, - что Николас не мог бы предупредить нас о том, чтобы мы не связывались с Дамблдором. - В его голосе наконец появились сердитые нотки. - Он слишком был под его влиянием, верил его каждому слову. В конце концов, он решил разрушить камень именно потому, что Дамблдор попросил его об этом. Но возможно ли, что у него были гомо… что он просто был влюблен в него? 

Карл, не мигая, смотрел в огонь.

– Николас был однолюбом, - возразил он тихо. – И когда Николас влюбился, Дамблдора тогда еще и на свете не было.

\- Ты имеешь в виду не Пернель.

\- Нет, не Пернель. 

\- Значит, моя теория отпадает, - философски заметил Хенрик.

\- Теория о том, что камень не был уничтожен, а вместо этого Дамблдор спрятал его в надежном месте? 

\- Примерно так. 

\- И Николас позволил себя убить? – задумчиво переспросил Карл.

\- Инсценировка смерти возможна, и мы знаем это. 

\- Но ведь ты видел то же, что и я. Мы оба с тобой были там, видели их мертвые тела и провели все возможные диагностики. Мы оба видели остатки камня. Давид клянется, что именно так и никак иначе должны выглядеть остатки камня, разрушенного ценой жизни великого волшебника. Память вещей подтверждает версию, что Николас уничтожил камень. Мы также знаем, что ни Николас, ни Пернель никогда бы не стали убивать, чтобы спастись самим. Что же здесь не так? – Карл поправил очки и повернулся к Хенрику. – Что здесь не так? – настойчиво спросил он. 

\- Как так получилось, что Николас не знал о манускрипте твоего предка, передавшего ему камень? Не знал о возможности восстановить камень по его остаткам с помощью ритуала, обратного разрушившему камень?

\- Вероятно, он был уверен, что ему удастся уничтожить камень полностью. Возможно, он считал, что манускрипт уничтожен тоже. Иначе бы позаботился о его уничтожении. Ты знаешь, Николас никогда ничего не делал наполовину. 

\- И Дамблдор – единственный, кому он мог оставить камень…

\- Не единственный, но тот, второй, человек умер в декабре. Очевидно, что если бы Николас оставил ему камень, то этот человек воспользовался бы им. По-моему, все наши сомнения - полная чушь, - тряхнув шевелюрой, сказал Карл. Он левитировал книгу на каминную полку и встал. От инертности не осталось и следа, каждое его движение было наполнено решительностью. – Проведем ритуал и получим камень.

\- Как долго еще до него? – спросил Хенрик. 

\- Как минимум полтора года. Густав следующей осенью отправится учиться в Америку. А Беата пусть сначала выйдет замуж за своего чертового поляка, и я наконец сплавлю ее отсюда. Лучше, чтобы она была подальше, непонятно ведь, кто из нас… Кроме того, Давид должен завершить арифмантические и астрономические выкладки. И, как бы он ни буйствовал от нетерпения, быстрее, чем это возможно, он их не закончит. 

Карл вытянул руку с палочкой и из распахнувшейся двери, ведущей в левое крыло, прилетел белый целительский халат. 

\- Твой племянник не слишком считается с мнением других, - осторожно заметил Хенрик.

\- Гжегож или Давид? 

\- Ну, Гжегож беспокоит меня меньше. Хотя после смерти Джулиуса он слишком ушел в себя… И то, что он окончательно покинул твою клинику и старается избегать нас, мне тоже не нравится. 

\- Он справится, - спокойно ответил Карл, методично застегивая халат. – Если Мария кому и отдала свою твердость, то именно ему. Кроме того, целительство удерживает от крайностей, _ты знаешь_. 

\- Ему всегда нравилось помогать людям, - согласился Хенрик. – В отличие от Давида. Он, конечно, доброжелателен, но…

\- Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, - Карл рассовал брегет, палочку и пачку маггловских сигарет по карманам халата, - что с Давида станется убить меня, Беату и Густава, а затем всех свидетелей, конечно, чтобы остаться единственным наследником философского камня. 

Он закутался в теплую зимнюю мантию и с громким хлопком аппарировал. Хенрик задумчиво погладив бороду, посмотрел на то место, где только что стоял его приятель.

– Не тебе одному, - пробормотал он. – Не тебе одному.


	73. Новые задачи и новые способы

_POV Северуса, 26 февраля 1994 года_

\- Расскажешь, что случилось?

Альбус – в дверном проеме за моей спиной. Я стою у стола, формально сортируя временно оглушенные побеги людоедки, но на самом деле для того, чтобы успеть вовремя опереться. Не то чтобы Альбус меня не видел в беспомощном состоянии, но… Впрочем, и людоедкой надо заняться как можно скорее – в Англии она плохо растет даже в теплицах, и нового урожая мы с Помоной дождемся не скоро. Как же все некстати. 

\- Я же объяснял тебе. Просто потерял сознание, и Ричард доставил меня к Маршану. Мне, знаешь ли, было не до того, чтобы спрашивать, где именно я нахожусь. Если тебя это так интересует, могу спросить об этом письмом, - добавляю в голос раздражения, чтобы заставить слова звучать более убедительно. 

Вот он, минус того, что Ричард злится на меня – выкручиваться самому. А он не просто злится… За обедом я получил два интересных послания. Первое, помятое и за версту разящее огневиски (позабавило, как от меня отшатнулась Помона), гласило: «Можешь быть доволен, сюзерен». Во втором были четыре четких строчки: «Видимо, это Вас я должна благодарить за внезапно свалившееся мне на голову счастье. Пока Вы всего лишь ускорили то, что и так входило в мои планы. Но если по Вашей вине что-то случится с моим мужем, я Вас прокляну». Судя по всему, девочка не привыкла тратить лишних слов. У меня также не было никаких сомнений, что свою угрозу она исполнит. 

И все же невозможно было не почувствовать облегчение – одной проблемой стало меньше. О реакции Анабеллы на этот брак не хотелось даже и думать. Хотя, безусловно, придется, причем в ближайшие же дни. 

\- Министерство зарегистрировало выбросы необычайно мощной магии в Лондоне, в районе… - Альбус на секунду запинается (как будто бы я поверю в то, что он действительно не знает города), - Сохо. 

\- Вот как? И какое это имеет отношение ко мне?

\- Это был выброс магии одного-единственного волшебника. Очень сильного волшебника, Северус. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое индикатор Дойля? Не меньше восьмидесяти по процентной шкале. 

Однако… быстры же они. Для того чтобы определить мощность выброса по шкале Дойля, нужно оказаться на этом месте в течение минут так пяти. Насколько же Ричард и Анабелла быстро сориентировались. И еще – получается, что чарами, улавливающими магию, министерство накрыло весь Лондон. Плохо. 

\- В Англии нет ни одного волшебника, кроме меня и тебя, Северус, способного на выбросы такой силы. Я все это время был в замке, а вот ты шлялся неизвестно где. 

Я даже спиной чувствую, как Альбус поджимает губы. Его голубые глаза, должно быть, мечут молнии. 

\- В таком случае, тебе придется допустить третью возможность, - холодно возражаю я.

Чуть больше лжи, чем обычно. И куда проще, чем обычно. Он волновался за меня, искал меня, и явно не спал уже очень долго, когда я вернулся. А мне… мне как будто все равно. Наверное, я просто устал. Скорей бы он ушел. И свет в лаборатории какой-то отвратительно яркий. Погасить бы половину свечей, но беспалочковая магия мне и так не слишком дается, а уж сейчас-то!

Но Альбус будто нарочно продлевает мои мучения. 

\- Постарайся пока никуда не аппарировать, - говорит он, помолчав. - И перемещение каминной сетью в твоем состоянии, возможно, тоже не безопасно. Если надо будет куда-то переместиться, приходи ко мне, и мы аппарируем вместе.

О, а вот это что-то новенькое. Очередной способ контроля? Интересно, это идея того, кто его трахает, или его самого?

\- Если у меня не будет времени аппарировать с тобой, я сделаю тебе портключ, - продолжает Альбус.

На этом моменте я едва сдерживаю смех. Видимо, со стороны это похоже на спазмы, потому что он делает несколько шагов, и я чувствую руку на спине. Нет. Пожалуйста. Не сейчас! 

Рука медленно, в предположительно ободряющем жесте, идет вверх. Какого черта я не надел мантию? Какого черта ткань рубашки и сюртука такая тонкая?! Хорошо, хоть возбуждения нет – Маршан, наверное, не просто так обещал мне проблемы с потенцией. Зато противной дрожи внутри – хоть отбавляй. 

\- Альбус, пожалуйста, оставь меня, - голос, конечно, срывается, да и что ему не сорваться? Никогда я, кажется, не смогу с ним, как с равным… Всегда есть что-то, что толкнет назад, укажет место. 

\- Как хочешь, Северус. 

Ладонь медлит, но все же отпускает, и я даже успеваю осознать, что слишком долго держу в руках один и тот же стебель, и, не соображая, отнести его к годным или негодным, поспешно откладываю подальше на стол – прежде, чем тот опомнится от встряски и вопьется мне в руку. Тогда и отодрать трудно, и лечить потом – не перелечить. Людоедка выгрызает все, что попадается ей под… что там у нее вместо рта?.. выгрызает основательно, щедро сдабривая ядом, который непонятно где только находится в этих тощих стебельках. Выглядят они настолько дохлыми, что, кажется, наступишь один раз, и все. Очень ошибочное мнение. В истории описаны случаи, когда волшебники лишались ног, ибо, если людоедка в полной силе, ей и сапог проесть нетрудно. Не из драконьей кожи, конечно. Защитные перчатки сейчас были бы в самый раз, только в них не распознаешь действительно дохлые или собравшиеся вот-вот загнуться стебли. А их в зелье класть нельзя. Людоедка должна вариться только живой. Такая уж у нее доля в качестве ингредиента для противоядий. Очень действенных противоядий, кстати. 

Пока я торопливо сортирую оставшуюся гору, Альбус молчит, стоя так близко, что я то и дело задеваю его локтем. Терпеть не могу, когда он на меня смотрит вот так сзади. Но понятно, что ему нужно от меня что-то еще. 

\- Я приду на ужин, обещаю. 

Еще бы я не пришел! С ужином прибудет вечерняя почта, и если ее прозевать, выбегай потом на каждый стук, пока совы будут заклевывать дежурных по всем подземельям. А почту я сегодня жду. 

Нет, кажется, не угадал. Сейчас последует какая-нибудь гадость. Точно!

\- Ты не будешь готовить зелья для больничного крыла, пока не найдешь себе помощника. 

Вот радость-то! 

\- Это приказ, - резко говорит он, слегка повышая голос. 

А я и не понял. 

\- К тебе на высшие зелья ходит не так уж мало учеников, Северус, - продолжает Альбус как ни в чем ни бывало. - Среди них есть и нуждающиеся. Я жду от тебя имя будущего помощника к понедельнику. Полагаю, попечители согласятся с такой тратой. 

Ну да. На то, чтобы мне доплачивали за изготовление зелий, у него попечителей просить язык не повернулся. Поневоле вспоминаются слова Рэнделла. Не слишком ли я поторопился отказаться от столь выгодных условий?

Отбракованные стебли шевелятся, угрожающе выпуская колючки, таящиеся в гуще светло-зеленых розеток. Альбус уничтожает всю гору одним взмахом, не забыв и тот, который я откладывал дальше. Второй взмах отправляет стебли, отобранные для зелья, в раковину.

От такой наглости я несколько оторопеваю. Не припомню случая, чтобы Альбус так здесь распоряжался. Он же, словно не замечая моей реакции, делает шаг вперед и очередным взмахом открывает кран. 

\- Я был бы благодарен тебе, если бы ты не вмешивался в мой рабочий процесс, - цежу я сквозь зубы. – И это не для больничного крыла. 

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Альбус спокойно. – Северус, если ты не в состоянии признаться, что еле стоишь на ногах, то я вполне в состоянии это заметить, - добавляет он печально. 

\- Я в состоянии справиться со своим состоянием. И уж точно в состоянии определить, могу я варить в таком состоянии зелья или нет! – я повышаю голос, но, как назло, пошатнувшись, невольно опираюсь-таки на стол. 

Проигнорировав меня, Альбус вынимает плошку с людоедкой из-под крана и переносит на стол. Затем дезинфицирует руки, вытаскивает оглушенные ледяной водой стебли и начинает их резать.

\- Видишь ли, после ужина я сегодня очень занят, - доброжелательно поясняет он. – Мне будет не до того, чтобы лечить твои руки. А Поппи, как ты хорошо знаешь, одна с этим не справится. 

\- Свидание с возлюбленным? – издевательски интересуюсь я. 

Нож под рукой Альбуса вздрагивает, но он справляется с собой:

\- Возможно. 

Внезапно мне становится стыдно за свою злость. В конце концов, Альбус не виноват в том, что портключ чуть не убил меня… и что… я настолько слаб. Вздрагиваю, вспоминая прикосновения Маршана.

Ухожу в гостиную и опускаюсь в кресло у огня. Нанять помощника! Еще немного, и он приставит ко мне эльфа, чтобы раздевал и одевал! Сквозь приоткрытую дверь доносится мерный стук ножа. Что Альбус затеял? Зачем он торчит здесь? Проконтролировать, чтобы я не вышел за пределы комнаты? 

На всякий случай проверяю состояние всех следящих чар. Они в совершенном порядке, но мне очень хочется пойти и лично убедиться в том, что Поттер - в гриффиндорской гостиной. Кажется, еще немного, и я стану полным параноиком. Бросаю взгляд на бутылку огневиски на камине, но тут же вспоминаю, что пить нельзя. 

Нанять помощника… Перед мысленным взглядом проходят мои студенты с шестого и седьмого курсов. Всего-то по шесть человек, и, к счастью, ни одного с Гриффиндора. Среди них есть подходящие кандидатуры - Уильямсон, например, неплох. И уж лечебные зелья, как племянник аптекаря, знает очень хорошо. А эта дурочка с Рэйвенкло, ее же всему придется учить, к тому же, она в меня влюблена. Что ж, это означает только то, что она будет стараться, а уж ее ахи-вздохи я как-нибудь пресеку. 

Наконец Альбус выходит из лаборатории: 

\- Я бросил их в котел, Северус. 

Молчим. Наверное, нужно поблагодарить его, но слова не идут. Альбус смотрит на меня внимательно, но думает о чем-то своем. Он сегодня в малиновом, и рукава его робы расшиты таким количеством сверкающих стекляшек, что это не может не раздражать. И эта шапочка с золотым узором! Кажется, для завершения костюма не хватает только бубенчиков в бороде. Шут! И еще эти чертовы духи, которыми душатся только малолетние дурочки и домохозяйки, поклонницы Локонса. А я ведь когда-то ревновал Альбуса к этому пустозвону…

Я призываю бокал, наливаю в него на два пальца янтарной жидкости и с вызовом смотрю Альбусу в глаза. Ожидаю злости, досады, еще чего-то в этом роде. Но вместо этого вдруг получаю ласковую улыбку. Потом Альбус делает несколько торопливых шагов ко мне и нежно целует в лоб. Отстранившись, он продолжает улыбаться, и я вдруг вспоминаю, что, возможно, через несколько дней узнаю о нем что-то такое, из-за чего буду сожалеть о всех годах, проведенных рядом с ним. Кстати, еще надо придумать, как выбраться из замка. 

\- До ужина, мальчик мой, - говорит Альбус и ласково отводит волосы от моего лица. И когда малиновое буйство исчезает в зеленом пламени, я еще долго сижу с полным бокалом в руке, отчетливо понимая одну вещь - что узнавать на самом деле ничего не хочу.

\----------------------

Долгожданных новостей я от вечерних сов не получаю. Однако в моем положении отсутствие новостей – само по себе хорошая новость. Альбус уходит с ужина так стремительно, и его глаза так блестят, что нет никаких сомнений, что он идет к _нему_. 

Закончить бы все это поскорее. Отыскиваю глазами макушку Поттера, и вдруг ловлю его взгляд. Не презрительный, не злобный, не настороженный. Он смотрит на меня так, как будто пытается отыскать что-то. Во мне? Странно. С чего бы его отношению ко мне меняться? Может ли он чувствовать связь после принятия в род? Надо будет подробнее почитать про это. 

Закончить бы все это поскорее. Эта мысль бьется во мне, пока я спускаюсь обратно в подземелья. И тогда, когда вхожу в спальню и выбираю в шкафу самую невзрачную книгу. Несколько секунд я медлю, проводя по выпуклым буквам на грубой желтой обложке. «Зелья от старческих болезней, издание восьмое дополненное». Потом аккуратно заделываю дыры в чарах, обволакивающих комнату. А потом открываю книгу на девятнадцатой странице и разрезаю над ней ладонь. Кровь стремительно, с отвратительными чавкающими звуками впитывается в пергамент, и вот уже вместо печатных букв на нем проступают косые рукописные строчки. Вся книга преображается, картонная обложка съеживается и расползается, обнажая роскошный переплет из драконьей кожи. 

Нужное мне заклятье находится через несколько страниц. Открывая его, я чувствую, как меня начинает трясти. Руки ходят ходуном, и зуб не попадает на зуб, а ведь сейчас в комнате почти жарко. Но я хорошо помню эту дрожь, охватывающую, когда читаешь подобные книги. А магия этой – в десятки раз сильнее моей собственной. С трудом удерживая фолиант в руках, фокусирую наконец взгляд на заголовке и пояснении: «Договор с судьбой. Произнесение этого заклятья неминуемо выведет вас на дорогу выполнения вашей главной цели, но за это вам придется отдать судьбе нечто хорошее, что есть в вашей жизни». Выполнить его совсем не сложно. Даже не требуется никаких зелий. Просто такой… темномагический вариант Феликс Фелицис. 

Однажды я уже пытался его произнести. Надеялся, конечно, что это поможет спасти Лили. Но тогда ничего не получилось – видимо, судьба решила, что в моей жизни не было ничего хорошего.

Зато теперь, даже после разрыва с Ричардом, слишком много. Дружба Альбуса и отношения (это ведь можно назвать отношениями?) с Фелиппе… Захлопнув книгу, я возвращаю ей прежний вид и отправляю обратно в шкаф. Ложусь на постель вниз лицом и закусываю угол подушки, на все лады проклиная себя за непозволительную слабость, постыдную трусость, безумное, отчаянное нежелание потерять и того, и другого.


	74. Уговор

Без Альбуса трудно. Без его мягкого света, без… ощущения, что с ним я будто знаю, куда идти. Или идти намного проще. Неужели это то, что я в первую очередь искал в нем? Поддержку. Кого-то вроде мудрого наставника, отца. А теперь, словно подросток, бунтую против собственного родителя. Он и раньше меня временами раздражал, но одно дело – бунтовать в границах дозволенного, а другое – идти вперед самому…

В понедельник утром я долго вожусь с основами для зелий, так что к завтраку выхожу позже, чем обычно. Открываю дверь, и сердце екает – это оживление по поводу громких новостей не спутать ни с чем.

Про взрыв и пожар в аврорате меня просвещает расстроенный Хагрид. Цепляю на вилку кусочек бекона и ловлю на себе быстрый, но очень внимательный взгляд Альбуса. Я ведь ничем себя не выдал? Да нет, вероятно, просто пытается сопоставить прошлые догадки с новыми фактами. 

Где конкретно был взрыв, в «Пророке» не пишут. Известно лишь, что произошел он в пустом помещении в ночное время и жертв нет. Читая газету, подсунутую под нос Роландой, я чувствую, наконец, как отпускает напряжение последних дней. Пока что взрыв связывают с нападением, о маггловской бомбе и речи нет. Впрочем, в этом министерство признается вряд ли. Признаться, несмотря на всю четкость плана, я до последнего думал, что он может не сработать. Или что бомба сработает не в то время… 

Скитер удалось вынюхать, что уничтожены «весьма важные и секретные документы». Оказывается, от этой проныры тоже есть польза: письмо Ричарда приходит лишь к вечеру, и я бы рехнулся, дожидаясь новостей. «Картина – настоящий шедевр, - так и вижу, как он выводит эти торопливые строчки. – Подпись – чистая. Но мне перепал еще набросок с лягушками, который тебе наверняка будет интереснее, чем мне». 

Набросок с лягушками. Прокручивая в голове письмо, я впервые в жизни ставлю котел мимо горелки, и еще минуту вынужден отчищать лицо, руки и мантию от вонючей слизи дальней родственницы яркополза. По счастью, она хотя бы не столь ядовита. Мантия на мне рабочая, так что ее не жалко, а вот на лице на несколько дней останутся желтые пятна – придется то и дело набрасывать непрочные маскирующие чары. Прям хоть пей оборотное с собственным волосом…

Он ведь о досье Малфоя, не так ли? Но как? Не все уничтожили? Но «шедевр» должен означать, что все…

Между тем, увидеться с Ричардом нет никакой возможности. Камины – под контролем Альбуса, отправляться куда-либо в одиночку мне тоже негласно запрещено. Да и Ричард, как я понимаю из его письма, со вторника будет чрезвычайно занят в Европе. Что ж, у меня и здесь немало дел. 

Новое задание приходится писать практически открытым текстом. Впрочем, в этом письме ничего криминального нет. 

Ответ я получаю перед отбоем. В камине появляется раздраженное лицо Минервы.

\- Северус, забери из моего кабинета эту чертову сову, - рявкает она. – Немедленно! 

Немедленно не получается. Приходится подниматься на второй этаж, и проходит не меньше десяти минут, прежде чем я добираюсь до ее комнат. Уже десятый час, и Минерва ждет меня в полном бешенстве. Ее расцарапанные руки трясутся, пока она пытается накладывать на них лечащие заклинания. Не теряя времени, я прохожу в арку, делая вид, что не знаком с портретом. 

Прямо на книге записи в Хогвартс сидит Целеб, коричневая сова Ричарда, исключительно редкий вид. Смотрит на меня угрожающе, однако попыток клюнуть не делает. Фамильяр вассала есть фамильяр вассала. Ричард обычно пользуется почтовыми совами, и эта перемена мне не слишком нравится. В письме всего одна строчка: «Мимо. Умер неделю назад». Да, не повезло тому мальчику из борделя… 

Я как раз сжигаю пергамент, когда Минерва входит в кабинет:

\- Ну, ты уберешь ее отсюда или нет?! 

\- Минни, девочка, - раздается из-за ее спины голос МакГонагалла, - ты не слишком-то вежлива. Разве этому тебя учили? Потом, мне кажется, ты давно не приглашала своего коллегу на чай.

\- Я тороплюсь! – восклицает Минерва в отчаянии. – И, папа, мне не пятнадцать лет.

Ее руки все еще не залечены. А ее лицо, кажется, приобретет сейчас малиновый оттенок. 

Я отодвигаю в сторону тяжелую штору и распахиваю окно: 

\- Лети, Целеб. Ответа не будет. 

Сова переступает с лапы на лапу и не двигается с места. 

\- Ну же, лети! – угрожающе говорю я.

Мы меряемся взглядами. Тролль знает что. 

\- Минни, мне кажется, тебе нужно было идти, - замечает МакГонагалл. 

Минерва бросается в гостиную и приносит печенье. Я даю его сове. Ноль результата. 

В конце концов Минерва сдается.

\- Я вернусь через полчаса, - говорит она. – Могу я рассчитывать на то, что за это время ты найдешь управу на эту тварь?!

\- Возможно. 

Надеюсь, что к Хагриду мне идти не придется…

Минерва скрывается в арочном проеме, и я слышу, как хлопает дверь. Сова моментом срывается с книги и вылетает в окно. Я молча смотрю на то место, где она только что сидела. Ничего необычного, страница с записью о двух младенцах, родившихся сегодня. Все еще в некотором ошеломлении захлопываю окно.

\- Странная птица, не правда ли? – спрашивает МакГонагалл. – Бедняжка Минни так отчаянно сражалась с ней. Признаться, сейчас я рад, что магия существует и все это можно быстро вылечить.

Я падаю на стул: 

\- О чем вы хотели поговорить со мной?

\- Рад, что вы разгадали мою маленькую хитрость, сэр. Всего лишь хотел узнать, не узнали ли вы чего-нибудь нового. 

\- Нет.

\- Так я и думал. Знаете, сэр, я был бы вам признателен, если бы вы иногда заходили рассказать, как продвигается расследование. 

\- И как вы себе это представляете? Здравствуй, Минерва, я пришел рассказать твоему отцу новые факты по поводу твоего из… - у меня хватает такта оборвать себя.

Но МакГонагалл словно не обращает внимания:

\- В воскресенье с одиннадцати утра и до четырех часов дня Минни всегда у Малкольма. 

\- В таком случае, может, вы мне откроете? – не сдаюсь я.

\- Минни меняет пароль через каждые шесть дней, - продолжает он, ничуть не смущаясь. - Это всегда строчка из сборника стихотворений лорда Драммонда от 1616 года. Изабелл так их любила! Номер строчки зависит от дня недели, в который был установлен пароль. Но если вы прочтете стихотворение целиком, дверь, разумеется, откликнется. Сейчас строчка Минни «And fruit and flower dispersed on the ground»*. Каждый раз она пропускает количество страниц, соответствующее очередной цифре в годе ее рождения. В последний раз это было девять. Вы ведь зайдете, не так ли? 

\- Постараюсь, - говорю я, хмуро разглядывая носы собственных ботинок. Мне не нравится его любопытство. Мне вообще не нравятся говорящие маггловские портреты. 

\- Две головы лучше одной, - напоминает он. 

Когда я наконец выхожу из комнат Минервы, мне кажется, что у меня с плеч сваливается Бен-Невис.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Выражение лица Альбуса, когда я сообщаю, что беру в помощницы Брокльхерст, приводит меня в восторг.

\- Если это месть, то довольно нелепая, - говорит он, впиваясь в меня глазами. 

\- Я всего лишь стремился выполнить ваше пожелание, директор. 

Впрочем, его согласие меня не удивляет.

До конца недели вестей от Ричарда нет. Я вожусь с Брокльхерст, отрабатываю дежурства и ежедневно отвечаю вежливыми отказами на предложения Маршана поужинать с его семьей. Наконец в субботу утром он сам появляется в моей гостиной. 

\- То, что директор запрещает вам аппарировать – это лишь предлог, не так ли? – вместо приветствия говорит он, цепким взглядом обхватывая, кажется, сразу всю мою гостиную. На нем – тот самый серый маггловский костюм, что и неделю назад. В руке - легкая трость.

Я скрещиваю руки на груди: 

\- Я простой преподаватель. У меня нет полномочий отменять распоряжения начальства.

Маршан делает пару шагов по комнате, щурит глаза: 

\- Вы даже не захотели узнать мою версию событий. Если я предположу, что вам известно, почему магия портключа вас не убила, я не ошибусь, верно?

\- И какова ваша версия событий? – понимаю, что веду себя так, будто он обязан мне, но остановиться не могу. Или не хочу. 

\- Ваша магия хорошо знакома волшебнику, сделавшему портключ. Кроме того, у вас близкие, дружеские или родственные отношения. И он, скорее всего, имеет привычку заботиться о вас. Я ведь прав?

\- Более или менее, - пожимаю плечами. 

Маршан кивает и продолжает: 

\- Его магия моментально опознала вашу и пресекла собственные разрушительные последствия. 

Он останавливается перед книжным шкафом:

\- Хотите, я скажу, почему вы игнорируете мои приглашения до той степени, что это становится как невежливым по отношению ко мне, так и угрожающим по отношению к вам?

Что можно ответить на это? Он прав, и я молчу. 

\- Вы стыдитесь, мистер Снейп. Стыдитесь того, что – как вы там это про себя называете? - рассопливились у меня на глазах. Вам невыносима мысль, что вы проявили слабость. Вы стремитесь к тому, чтобы стать идеалом, человеком без слабостей, совершенным. Только вы кое-что не учитываете, мистер Снейп.

\- Чего же?

\- Попытка стать совершенным, подогнать себя под идеал – это трусость, Северус, позорное бегство от самого себя. Это выдает вас с головой. Вы убегаете, потому что боитесь не защитить себя.

Никогда не мог вынести обвинений в трусости. В глазах темнеет от бешенства, голова кружится, во рту пересыхает. 

\- И что же? – голос меня не слушается и из сарказма срывается едва ли не в жалкий лепет. - Вам не кажется, что это лишь мое дело, кем я хочу быть? 

\- Безусловно. Это ваше дело, сведете ли вы себя в кратчайшие сроки в могилу и проживете ли остаток лет глубоко несчастным. 

\- Вот именно! Может быть, именно этого я и хочу? – вырывается у меня. 

\- Зачем? – Маршан подходит ко мне так близко, что я отступил бы назад, не будь за моей спиной книжного шкафа: - Зачем вам это надо, Северус, – убивать себя?

И что мне ему ответить? Что единственное, что на самом деле держит меня здесь, – это ребенок женщины, которую я убил практически своими руками? 

\- Возможно, у меня есть на это причины?

Маршан неожиданно отступает к камину, берет перчатки, которые до этого положил на столик, и плащ, висящий на спинке кресла.

\- Ни у одного человека, Северус, - поворачивается он ко мне, - так вот, ни у одного человека не может быть настоящих причин для того, чтобы убивать себя. Если только это не жертва во имя высшей идеи. Если от вашей смерти не зависят жизни других людей, значит, у вас нет оснований убивать себя. И я уверен, что найдутся люди, которых огорчит ваша смерть. Всего доброго, мистер Снейп. 

Он достает из кармана коробочку с летучим порохом, берет в руку щепоть и, исчезая в зеленом пламени, громко и четко говорит: 

\- Гостиная дома доктора Маршана в Лондоне. 

Я закрываю камин от посетителей, возвращаюсь в кресло, в котором сидел до его прихода, и беру журнал. Сижу, свернул его в трубку, катаю в руках и не могу отделаться от мысли, что это – тоже приглашение. 

«И я уверен, что найдутся люди, которых огорчит ваша смерть»… Фелиппе и Альбуса. Если Альбус будет в состоянии что-то воспринять. А Фелиппе – этот, с его характером, будет страдать, но не долго. Уж найдет, кем заменить. С его добротой и искренностью нетрудно ладить с людьми. Что касается других… Ричарда моя смерть освободит. А Поттер – этот, наверное, будет рад до чертиков. Вся школа будет рада до чертиков. Почти вся. И плевать на них. Кто они мне? Что, не найдется человека, который возглавит Слизерин? Люциус подсуетится, и в Министерстве быстро кого-нибудь подыщут, я в этом уверен. В памяти вдруг всплывает лицо Ромулу, это полудетское выражение, которое ему порой придает припухшая нижняя губа. Вот тоже еще, откуда взялся на мою голову? Нет его, сгинул давным-давно.

И уж конечно, в ближайшее время я умирать не собираюсь. У меня слишком много дел, которые надо доделать. 

Встаю, призываю выходную мантию, подхожу к камину и, открыв его, свободно перемещаюсь в дом Маршана. 

Камин выплевывает меня в комнату размером с две моих гостиных. Кремовые шторы отдернуты, и сквозь узкие арочные окна с решетками льется солнечный свет. Маршан сидит в кресле, одетый в шелковый халат прямо поверх костюма, и, судя по размеру и иллюстрациям книги на его коленях, читает медицинскую энциклопедию. Увидев меня, он откладывает ее на низкий столик, встает, кричит в сторону одной из распахнутых дверей: «Марианна, чаю, у нас гости!» и жестом приглашает меня присесть. 

\- Ответьте мне на один вопрос, - говорю я.

Брови Маршана взлетают:

\- Только на один? 

\- Зачем это нужно лично вам? Зачем вы лечите меня, приглашаете к себе, убеждаете в чем-то? Ведь не ради Ричарда же или Берилл? 

В ответ он смеется и даже как будто падает от смеха обратно в кресло. 

Стараюсь не заскрежетать зубами: 

\- Ответьте же!

Маршан продолжает смеяться: 

\- Северус, вы не поверите, но людям свойственно любить других людей и желать помочь, а врачам – особенно. Кроме того, и людям, и врачам свойственно любопытство.

Несколько минут я сижу молча, пытаясь разгадать его игру, но в голубых глазах, кажется, нет ничего, кроме холодного спокойствия и безмятежности. 

\- Хорошо, - говорю я наконец. – У нас с Ричардом осталось много незавершенных дел. Если я буду выполнять все ваши предписания и следовать режиму, насколько это, конечно, возможно в рамках моих обязанностей, вы, под видом медосмотров и лечения, прикроете меня? 

\- Следуете правилу: ищи выгоду во всем? – улыбается Маршан. – Что ж, Северус, я принимаю ваши условия. Договорились. 

\-----------------------------------------------

*«И плоды и цветы разбросаны по земле…», строчка из стихотворения Уильяма Драммонда «O fate! conspir'd to pour your worst on me». «О судьба, ты замыслила обрушить на меня все худшее…» На русский, кажется, никогда не переводилось.


	75. Герцог Вильярдо

_4 марта 1994 года, пятница_

Ромулу спустил ноги с кровати, отдирая прилипшую к спине футболку. В темноте (выключатель лампы, закрепленной в изголовье, опять не сработал) потянулся за графином с водой, и, только опрокинув его на себя, вспомнил, что на этот раз мог воспользоваться магией. Высушив кое-как одеяло – на большее сил уже не хватило, Ромулу доплелся до кухни и засунул голову под холодную струю. 

Потом стоял у открытого окна, вдыхал мартовский воздух, пил кофе и курил, представляя, что где-то здесь, на этой же кухне… представляя _его_. Это был уже тринадцатый сон с того самого дня, и не нужно было быть пророком, чтобы предсказать, что их будет гораздо больше. 

Непристойные картинки чудились даже в осадке на дне чашки, он взболтал его, усмехнулся собственной порочности, прикрыл глаза и, ощущая под щекой холодную поверхность рамы, стал привычно прокручивать сон. Северус целует его, терзает губы безо всякой жалости или нежности, с яростью проталкивает язык в его рот, сильные пальцы впиваются в плечи… Вот так. Раньше в ужас приводил Эрнесто, а теперь… теперь и снов было настолько мало, что оставалось только умирать от разочарования и бессилия. 

Он пытался, пытался прекратить все это. Пытался быть верным, нежным и заботливым мужем, пытался вернуть в отношения с Ритой былую страсть, но в конце концов пришлось признаться, что ее никогда и не было. А еще в том, что он использует Риту, чтобы забыть кого-то другого. На этом Ромулу сдался. Рита стоила гораздо большего. 

Не такого извращенца, как он. 

Ромулу с ожесточением стряхнул пепел на карниз. Лондон потихоньку просыпался, и по тротуару шли люди, неторопливо переговариваясь и приветствуя друг друга. А он всю жизнь так хотел быть среди них, затесаться в эту толпу, почувствовать себя частью чего-то большего и простого, и это у него тоже не получилось. Ни маггла, ни друга из него не вышло. 

Впрочем, неважно. У него есть работа. Через полтора часа он наденет костюм и пойдет в офис. Работа поможет ему. Она всегда помогает.

\----------------------------------------------

Полноценного рабочего дня, однако, не вышло. Около одиннадцати утра, как раз когда Ромулу голову сломал над вопросом, вводить элементы готики в фасад проектируемого здания в Шеффилде или нет, в его кабинет вошла секретарь, хорошенькая, вечно растрепанная Кристина, которая время от времени пыталась строить ему глазки. 

Бросив неодобрительный взгляд на разбросанные по кабинету бумаги, она взяла со стола грязную кружку и, прежде чем выйти, сказала: 

\- Там в приемной тебя ждет один раздраженный тип, по роже испанец. 

Он не помнил, как смог встать. Оперся на стол руками, чувствуя, что вот-вот упадет в обморок, и постоял так несколько минут, пытаясь унять взбесившееся сердце и убедить себя, что это не может быть Северус. И это к лучшему, так как видеться им в любом случае не стоит. 

Но, разумеется, войдя в приемную, он не сдержался и вскрикнул от радости, увидев знакомый носатый профиль на фоне забрызганного дождем окна. И секунду спустя застонал от разочарования – перед ним был не Северус, а дядя, герцог Вильярдо. 

\- Как вы меня нашли? 

\- Деньги, - презрительно бросил герцог. – Ты даже вообразить себе не сможешь, насколько я богат, - он слегка запыхался, как будто только что долго бежал в гору. 

Ромулу указал ему на кресло, сам сел напротив и наклонился к дяде. 

\- Если честно, мне плевать на то, сколько у вас денег, - сказал он. – Что вам нужно от меня?

Герцог пожал плечами:  
\- Увидеться с Эухенией, конечно. Ваша мать настроила защитные чары дома так, чтобы они не пропускали меня. 

\- Только не говорите мне, что вам есть какое-то дело до моей сестры!

Герцог издал смешок:  
– Да что ты знаешь обо мне?! Твоя мать так злится на меня и не видит дальше собственного носа, что все, что угодно, могла наговорить. А ты ей веришь, как какой-то щенок! 

\- Послушайте, - Ромулу старался быть сдержанным, - может быть, я и не знаю, что такого произошло между вами и моей матерью, но я в курсе того, что вы ограбили свою собственную семью, чтобы начать свое дело. Так что ваши деньги – это грязные деньги, и на вашем месте у меня бы язык не повернулся хвастаться ими. 

\- Вот поэтому ты и не на моем месте, а работаешь целыми днями, чтобы заработать жалкие гроши. 

Ромулу проигнорировал выпад. 

\- А деньги, между тем, дешевеют, - ухмыльнулся герцог. - То, что я живу в Аргентине, не означает, что я не в курсе того, что происходит в Британии.

Ромулу опять промолчал. 

Герцог развел руками с самой очаровательной улыбкой, которая, однако, сделала его лицо еще более неприятным. 

\- Я лишь взял наследство своего деда. 

\- Я не буду с вами спорить, - спокойно сказал Ромулу. – Но предупреждаю вас, я – целиком и полностью на стороне матери, и, если и слушаю вас, то, возможно, только потому, что этого от меня хотела бы сестра. Что вам нужно?

\- Я же сказал тебе: увидеться с Эухенией. 

\- Зачем?

\- Это наше с ней дело. 

\- Я спрошу ее, сможет ли она вас принять. Это все?

\- Марии Инессы сегодня нет, - заметил герцог. – Они с Мирандой накладывают защитные чары в Фуэнтэ Сольяда. Процесс нельзя прерывать, и они останутся в поместье до глубокой ночи.

\- Вы хорошо осведомлены, - бросил Ромулу. 

\- А твоя мать слишком полагается на верность тех, кто ей служит, - хмыкнул Фелиппе Вильярдо. – Я собираюсь попасть в дом до четырех часов, и если это будешь не ты, тогда мне откроет дверь кто-нибудь другой. 

Ромулу почувствовал, что бледнеет. Герцог неприятно засмеялся. 

– Щенки моей бывшей жены тоже на что-нибудь да сгодятся, - бросил он. 

\- В три жду вас на улице перед домом, - отрывисто произнес Ромулу. И поднялся: - А теперь, раз вас, многонеуважаемый герцог, здесь больше ничего не держит, пошел вон!

В туалете он бросил на дверь запирающие чары, набрал полную раковину ледяной воды и долго плескал ей на себя. В зеркале отражалось чужое, измученное лицо человека, привыкающего к беспросветному одиночеству, человека, которому не особо хотелось жить. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

\- Неделю, - Эухения Виктория тщательно разгладила складки на бежевом покрывале. – Вас не было целую неделю.

\- Кажется ли мне, высокородная сеньорита, что вы заметили мое отсутствие? – Гжегож снял куртку и почти упал в кресло. Выглядел он запыхавшимся, но гораздо приличнее, чем тогда, когда исчез – сразу, как только Соледад залечила ему синяки и ссадины после взрыва. Длинные белые пряди вновь отросли – должно быть, он пил специальное зелье – и хоть и беспорядочно, но вполне элегантно падали на плечи. Одет Гжегож был для разнообразия в шикарный шелковый жилет, отливавший цветом темного золота, а роскошь кружева на рукавах рубашки превосходила все парадные наряды Макса, который был тем еще модником. 

Кружево, на первый взгляд, было брабантским и, как всякое кружево высочайшего сорта, сплетенным без помощи магии. Эухения знала, сколько такое стоит. Что ж, видимо, Гжегож далеко не беден. Она вгляделась в его уставшее лицо, хотя за эту неделю оно так часто вставало перед ее глазами, что ей не требовалось и смотреть. 

\- Я навещал дона Риккардо по меньшей мере раз в день, - заметил Гжегож, прерывая затянувшееся молчание. 

\- Это не одно и то же, вам не кажется? Разве мы не договорились, что вы будете меня лечить? 

\- Вернулся, как только появилась возможность, - он усмехнулся, но его усмешка была довольной. – Кстати, сундучок с ингредиентами стоит в лаборатории. 

Эухения с трудом подавила желание открыть рот от удивления. 

\- Жаль, что нельзя сварить зелье прямо сегодня. Эухенио обедает у господ Веласкесов в Мадриде, и его не будет до самого вечера. Но самого главного ингредиента у нас пока нет. 

\- И как достать его, я не представляю… - пробормотала Эухения. – Спасибо, но…

\- Уверен, что вы это придумаете, - довольно жестко произнес Гжегож. 

\- Не то чтобы вы стремились облегчить мне задачу, не так ли? 

\- У меня нет такой цели. Кроме того, я не зельевар. Добудьте последний ингредиент, точнее, два последних ингредиента, и приступайте к варке, когда путь будет свободен. Эухенио покидает лабораторию несколько раз в неделю, отправляясь по разным аптекам для поставок или закупки ингредиентов. 

\- Да. Но как я попаду в лабораторию, если не могу перемещаться по каминной сети? 

\- Я сопровожу вас туда в любой момент. 

Эухения вздохнула. Она была рада видеть Гжегожа после целой недели отсутствия, быть может, куда более рада, чем хотела показать или даже признавалась самой себе, но его попытки вернуть ее к прежнему образу жизни злили. Ей и хотелось сварить определитель, чтобы уж знать наверняка, и в другое время она бы порадовалась приключению, связанному с добычей ингредиентов, но мысль о лаборатории вызывала отвращение. Может быть, ну его? Что с того, что Мартина могла приворожить Хуана Антонио? Он не кажется особо несчастным. Сами как-нибудь разберутся. 

Сейчас она не чувствовала ни ревности, ни злости, ни желания помогать брату выпутаться. С самого детства она только и делала, что помогала всем, а сейчас так устала, что хотела уже, чтобы кто-нибудь, пожалуй, помог ей… 

Эухения посмотрела на Гжегожа и поймала его взгляд:   
\- Вы ведь не пропадете больше? 

Он улыбнулся, и улыбка сделала его лицо задумчивым и нежным:   
\- Не пропаду. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Возвращаться в случившееся на ферме было непросто. Но Гжегож вел себя так, как будто происходило самое обычное дело, и в конце концов Эухения перестала жалеть себя и трусить. На двадцатой минуте сеанса ей даже удалось вспомнить кое-какие подробности, и она поняла, что Чарли, должно быть, к тому моменту, как она оказалась на ферме, находился под Империусом. Ее дракониха Энни ужасно волновалась, никак не хотела приземляться, а когда Эухения все-таки заставила ее снизиться и спрыгнула с нее, Энни поймала Эухению за юбку и потянула назад. Но Эухения все это проигнорировала. 

Вспомнив об этом теперь, она не выдержала и разрыдалась – от отчаяния, что сама оказалась виновата во всем, что если бы вовремя задумалась над знаками, ничего бы не произошло. Ведь и сама чувствовала, что что-то не так. Но так хотелось скорее отобрать чешую для нового экспериментального зелья…

Гжегож позволил ей выговориться и выплакаться, а потом задал один единственный вопрос:   
\- Вы сказали, что Чарли уже находился под Империусом. Как вы думаете, что было бы в том случае, если бы вы вняли предупреждению драконихи и отправились домой?

\- Он бы все равно погиб?

\- В любом случае его бы использовали, как средство для приманки. 

\- Да, и кончилось бы тем же. Я не понимаю только, почему…

Фразу она закончить не успела. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался человек, которого Эухения никак не ожидала здесь увидеть. 

\- Ты?! – воскликнула она, в шоке глядя на дядю Фелиппе. И тут же попыталась сориентироваться, представить: - Целитель Ковальский – герцог Вильярдо. 

Герцог, в свойственной ему вежливой манере на постороннего в комнате вообще никакого внимания не обратил. Да и Гжегож лишь встал с кресла, однако не поклонился и руки не подал.

\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. В лаборатории, - буркнул герцог, не здороваясь.

\- Что?! Я не могу ходить по милости твоей жены, так что говорить будем здесь, - разозлилась Эухения. – Какого черта тебе нужно? 

\- В лаборатории, - сказал герцог и позвал: - Мор. 

Тотчас же в комнату вошло коренастое существо, достававшее герцогу примерно до середины бедра, с очень бледным – до зеленоватого оттенка - лицом, острым подбородком и черным бантом на длинных, аккуратно зачесанных светлых волосах. Существо сняло с головы зеленую треуголку – под цвет камзола – и поклонилось Эухении. Вид у незнакомца был чрезвычайно учтивый, но пристальный взгляд темных больших глаз пугал. 

\- Прикажи ему переместить тебя в лабораторию и открой для меня камин. Я знаю, что щенка там нет. 

Эухению передернуло. Ей не хотелось так легко сдаваться при Гжегоже, но она понимала, что дядя не появился бы, не будь чего-то срочного. 

\- Мор, - кивнула она так величественно, как только умела, - перенесите меня в комнату рядом с лабораторией. 

Незнакомец тотчас же водрузил треуголку на голову, протянул к Эухении руки и, после небольшого головокружения, уже несколько секунд спустя она обнаружила себя в знакомом подвале, в крошечной комнатке, в которой ничего не было, кроме дивана и камина. Она не удивилась бы, если бы Мор шваркнул ее об пол, но ее опустили на диван очень вежливо. 

Отступив на шаг, Мор поклонился и спросил бесцветным голосом:   
\- У госпожи будут еще приказы? 

\- Спасибо, пока нет, - ответила она, разрываясь между желанием остаться здесь одной и никого не видеть и желанием поскорее покончить с этой историей. 

Мор тут же испарился. И Эухения выбрала открыть камин. Она так давно не делала ничего подобного, что три раза начинала выговаривать заклинания заново. Наконец ей удалось справиться с трясущимися руками и спустя минуту герцог, отфыркиваясь, вышел из камина. Его лицо побагровело. 

\- Мооор! – заорал он. 

Маленький человечек тотчас же вновь возник около его ног и покорно поклонился, однако Эухения увидела, что в его взгляде промелькнуло что-то похожее на ненависть.

Мор перенес Эухению в лабораторию, и устроил на диване. Герцог схватил песочного цвета плед, лежавший рядом с ней, скомкал его и запустил им в дальний угол. Потом плюхнулся на диван, вынул из кармана пиджака большую бутыль из темного зеленого стекла и покрутил в руках. На самом дне ее плескались остатки жидкости. Бутыль отправилась на стол, а из кармана появилась еще одна, поменьше, с чем-то, несомненно, более твердым. 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашла здесь яд, - буркнул герцог. 

\- Ты знаешь, что он там есть, или тебе нужно, чтобы я засвидетельствовала, что здесь есть яд, которого на самом деле нет? – осторожно спросила Эухения. Она все еще чувствовала себя растерянной от столь стремительных перемен. 

\- Да нет же, - зарычал герцог, - яд там есть. Я хочу знать, какой. 

\- Ты хотя бы приблизительно знаешь, каким он может быть? – вздохнула Эухения. 

\- Разве это не твоя задача как зельевара?!

Эухения расхохоталась.

\- Тебе это кажется таким простым. Я сделаю все, что смогу. Но мне, - она оглянулась, - нужен Мор. 

Тот возник словно бы ниоткуда и снова поклонился. На этот раз Эухения заметила, что его ноги – босы, чем-то похожи на лапы и на них словно бы застыла давняя грязь. 

\- Слушаю приказы, госпожа. 

Через полминуты она уже расставляла на столе фиалы и поднос из миридиума.

\- Ты не собираешься ничего варить? – с подозрением спросил герцог. 

Эухения молча вылила в одну ячейку жидкость из первой бутылки и вывалила в другую нечто, напоминающее кашу, из второй. Затем открыла фиал, подаренный Гжегожем, и занесла руку над подносом. Жидкость мгновенно стала черной, каша – посинела. 

\- Это смешанный, растительно-животный яд. 

Герцог достал из кармана огромный белый платок и молча вытер пот со лба. 

\- Тебе нужны доказательства? – спросила Эухения.

Прошло около минуты, прежде чем послышалось глухое «нет». 

Эухения взглянула на герцога. Он сидел на диване, развалившись так расслабленно, как будто был здесь хозяином, а не одним из самых нежеланных людей, и, казалось, что-то просчитывал в уме. На его лице застыло выражение вечного недовольства. Она не помнила, видела ли когда его другим, но почему-то помнила, что к ней это обычно не относилось. К ней и Максу, если быть точными. Герцог всегда выделял их, и не упускал случая проехаться при этом по собственным детям – Эухенио и Веронике Алехандре. 

Эухения уничтожила первые пробы, и принялась делать следующие. 

\- Как ты попал в дом?

\- Твой братец Ромулу провел. 

\- Понятно. Это ты сделал так, что Эухенио сегодня в Мадриде?

\- Старик Веласкес кое-что мне должен…

Эухения с тоской посмотрела на поднос – капля определителя застыла на поверхности жидкости. 

\- Это яд, который убивает, накапливаясь в организме. Его растительные компоненты воздействуют на сердце или сосуды, а животная составляющая замедляет их воздействие, тем самым помогая заметать следы. Я напишу список ингредиентов, которые нужно достать, чтобы выявить подробный состав. Если Мор все это купит в ближайшие полчаса, я успею сварить определитель до того, как вернется Эухенио. Лучше пусть покупает в Лондоне, в аптеке Формана, потому что в Мадриде это все есть только у Веласкесов, а это чревато разговорами за ужином.

\- Не надо, - сказал герцог. 

\- Что не надо?! 

\- Не надо выявлять подробный состав, - он встал и, забрав со стола обе бутылки, рассовал их по карманам брюк. Потом опять вытер пот со лба. 

\- Что значит «не надо»?! Она тебя травит, а…

\- А вот это, Эухения, уже не твое дело. 

\- Не мое?! – взвилась она и тут же закашлялась, потому что рука герцога заткнула ей рот.

\- Будь добра, Малыш, не говори ничего матери и никому другому, - очень тихо сказал он. 

Эухения кивнула, и герцог убрал руку. 

\- Что ты собираешься делать? 

\- Там видно будет.

\- Послушай, - горячо заговорила Эухения, - неужели ты не видишь, что она сумасшедшая? Ты же видишь, что она сделала со мной. Какие доказательства тебе еще нужны, чтобы…

\- Малыш, - герцог покачал головой. - Марта – сумасшедшая. Очень опасная сумасшедшая. Но это не значит, что ты понимаешь в ситуации больше, чем я. 

\- Так объясни же мне, черт возьми! Если я этого не понимаю, сделай так, чтобы мне стало понятно! 

Герцог фыркнул, наклонился к ней, коснулся губами лба, неприятно пощекотав его усиками, и вышел. Она услышала, как внутри дома захлопали двери. 

И почти тут же из сгущающейся подвальной темноты материализовался Мор.

\- Мне приказано отправить госпожу обратно в спальню, - почтительно сказал он. – Не желает ли госпожа приказать мне что-нибудь еще? 

Эухения обвела взглядом лабораторию и призвала два чистых флакона. 

\- Мне нужно незаметно достать кровь живущей в нашем доме Мартины и моего кузена Хуана Антонио. Сможете?

Мор поклонился, взял флаконы у нее из рук, и вдруг, растеряв все свое подобострастие, недобро усмехнулся: 

\- Отчего же нет?


	76. Прошлое Альбуса

_6 марта 1994 года, воскресенье_

Воскресенье – это все, что у меня есть. Маршан придумал сложную схему и готов был чуть ли не лично объясняться с Альбусом, но даже он не может без подозрений забирать меня «на лечение» каждый день. Тем более, в какие-то дни действительно придется проходить процедуры – совмещение заклинаний и зелий. Зелья, причем, буду варить не я. Это не приводит меня в восторг, но в целом такие условия кажутся честными. Если не брать во внимание, что ответа на вопрос, зачем я Маршану, я до сих пор не получил. Но думать об этом не то чтобы есть когда… 

Альбус тоже сделал большой подарок – в честь лечения заменил меня на дежурствах на две недели вперед и взялся отработать накопившиеся подмены. Поэтому мне по возможности надо находиться в замке. Но воскресенье у меня есть. В воскресенье дежурит не Альбус, а Филиус. Ближайшее полнолуние уже прошло. На Поттере – целая сеть следящих чар, а еще у нас с ним теперь кровная связь, к тому же, есть домовик… Знаю, знаю, что все это при желании можно обойти, и, перемещаясь утром к Маршану, я буквально физически чувствую, как ноет сердце. Замок покидать не хочется, но выбора у меня нет. 

Еще очень рано – около семи, и в гостиной меня встречает заспанная Марианна Маршан, костлявая, но миловидная блондинка пятидесяти лет. Она провожает меня в соседнюю комнату, где из всей обстановки только кушетка, столик и кресло. Я как раз вешаю на его спинку мантию, когда в распахнутую дверь врывается Берилл, с красными глазами и в помятом кружевном чепчике. 

\- Будьте добры раздеться, – холодно говорит она, «забыв» поздороваться, и взмахом палочки раздвигает шторы на узком высоком окне. 

Такой подлости я не ожидал. Мы с Хенриком договаривались на совершенно определенные вещи. 

\- Где Маршан? 

\- Он всю ночь лечил умирающего, – спокойно отвечает Берилл. – И сейчас не может даже палочку в руке держать. 

\- В таком случае я приду в следующий раз. 

\- В следующий раз мало что изменится. Послушайте, Снейп, Хенрик не может быть в вашем распоряжении двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

\- Пусть найдет другого целителя, мужчину, – я подбираю мантию и аппарирую прежде, чем она успевает возразить. 

Аппарирую, ничего не видя перед собой от злости, и только потом соображаю, что, во-первых, над домом мог стоять и, скорее всего, стоял антиаппарационный барьер, а во-вторых, что я вообще не задал точку назначения. Просто удрал. 

Поэтому сначала я вообще не могу понять, где нахожусь. Ветер такой сильный, что меня почти сбивает с ног, я еле успеваю схватиться за железные перила, которые находятся чуть ли не выше моей головы. Тут же меня окатывает брызгами, я поворачиваюсь, и вижу – море. 

Я стою на пляже, на песке, и по нему в мою сторону мчится плотная грязно-серая волна. Я мгновенно реагирую чарами полета, так, чтобы приподняться над ней, но она замирает в ярде от моих ног и уже лениво отползает назад, чтобы тут же ее сменила следующая. Это… завораживает. И я бы мог простоять здесь не один час, но ветер мешает дышать и холодно даже в зимней мантии. 

Наспех кидаю магглоотводящие чары и аппарирую за поручень, наверх.   
Передо мной – дорога и пятиэтажные дома. Людей на улице нет, но в окнах кое-где горит свет, да в окне ресторана напротив видна спина уборщицы. 

Последний взгляд на море, и поток аппарации переносит меня к цели сегодняшнего путешествия – одиноко стоящему коттеджу под Лидсом. Ветра здесь нет, зато дождь льет как из ведра. Колеи на дороге, идущей вдоль серого каменного забора, сквозь который проглядывают голые ветки живой изгороди, полны воды. Когда-то мы ходили здесь с Альбусом. Если завернуть за угол, то можно увидеть лес, где…

Впрочем, неважно. Выпиваю оборотное, трансфигурирую мантию в плащ и дохожу вдоль забора до калитки. Еще минут пятнадцать трачу на то, чтобы распознать ниточки охранных чар. Прекрасно! – я до сих пор в списке желанных гостей. Извилистую тропку, ведущую к крыльцу, давно не чистили, да и кусты тут и там острижены явно неровно. 

Двойную полосу сигнальных чар я выявляю легко – когда-то этот вид специально для членов ордена разработали Лонгботтомы. Выявляю, но решаю не снимать: во-первых, придется потратить силы, а во-вторых, Дожа легче взять на крыльце. 

Разумеется, чары срабатывают, и я оказываюсь на нижней ступеньке как раз в тот момент, когда он выскакивает наружу, босой и заспанный, в мантии, надетой прямо поверх ночной сорочки с желтыми уточками. Увидев незнакомца, Элфиас тут же пытается заскочить назад, но мое невербальное Империо оказывается быстрее. Он застывает, ожидая приказаний. А еще безуспешно пытается сфокусировать взгляд на моем лице. Криво наложил, но будем надеяться, что хватит. 

\- В доме есть кто-нибудь, кроме тебя? 

\- Нет. 

Спустя полминуты мы оказываемся в уютной маленькой гостиной. Обстановка здесь все та же, что и во время моего краткого визита с Альбусом на чай полгода назад – чехлы и голубые цветочки. В глубине дома гулко ухают часы. 

На все про все у нас уходит не больше часа. Люди типа Дожа легко поддаются Империусу, и через несколько минут он уже охотно выбалтывает все, что знает о прошлом Альбуса. Печально только, что знает он о нем совсем немного. И практически все рассказывал мне раньше. Однако кое-что новое все-таки есть.

\- Ближе меня его знает только Аберфорт. Но он всегда Альбуса терпеть не мог. Вел себя ужасно, то и дело перечил Альбусу, пытался командовать им, – говорит Элфиас, поджимая губы. – Как будто не видел, что Альбусу и так тяжело сидеть с больной сестрой. Особенно когда я наслаждался кругосветным путешествием, о котором мы так мечтали, и мог отправиться, куда угодно. А в день похорон Арианы этот… Аберфорт устроил драку прямо над гробом. Обвинил Альбуса в ее смерти и сломал ему нос. Альбус, добрая душа, видел, что Аберфорт в невменяемом состоянии и, конечно, не стал ему отвечать. А стоило бы. У Альбуса еще есть близкий друг – учитель зельеварения Северус Снейп. Они даже как-то гостили у меня вдвоем. 

Историю про Северуса Снейпа мы опускаем. 

\- Любовники Альбуса, – говорю я быстро. – Кого из них ты знаешь? 

Маленькие глазки Дожа делаются в четыре раза шире натурального размера: 

\- Да что вы такое говорите! Альбус, он никогда!.. Как вы могли такое подумать?!

\- Что ты знаешь о его романах? 

Дож явно озадачен: 

\- Ничего. Альбус никогда не делился такими вещами. Он всегда был воплощением благопристойности. 

Мерлин, ты еще «святости» скажи!

\- Нет-нет, он даже в школе себе ничего не позволял. Была одна девушка в Годриковой впадине, которой Альбус нравился. Эмма Смик. Она закончила школу за два года до него. Она явно была на него обижена, знаете, не хотела даже его имени произносить, но Альбус поклялся мне, что между ними ничего не было. 

\- Что с ней потом случилось? Где она живет сейчас? 

\- Она умерла через несколько лет. Во время эпидемии красной лихорадки. 

Промах. 

\- Кто еще может знать о его романах? 

На этот раз он думает куда дольше:

– Батильда Бэгшот, автор «Истории магии». После смерти Кендры она присматривала за Альбусом… Они были соседями в Годриковой впадине. 

Что ж, я давно предполагал, что следы нужно искать именно там.

\- В Годриковой впадине еще кто-нибудь может знать что-то об Альбусе? 

\- Вряд ли. Дамблдоры после переезда в Годрикову впадину общались только с Батильдой. 

\- А до переезда? 

\- После того, как отец Альбуса покалечил магглов, Дамблдоры оборвали все связи. 

Несколько секунд я тупо моргаю, пытаясь переварить информацию. 

\- Как это случилось?

Дож вздыхает: 

\- Альбус предпочитал никогда не говорить об этом. Он очень переживал из-за этого, очень. Но всегда говорил, что отец действительно был виноват. 

Да уж. Выйдя из дома, я некоторое время иду по дороге в сторону деревни, рискуя то и дело свалиться в мокрую грязь. Следов Мемория Абдиката в голове у Дожа не нашлось, Обливиэйты же, если они и существуют, у меня распознать не получилось. 

Впрочем, на многое я и не рассчитывал – Элфиас с его непрошибаемой наивностью никогда не видел дальше того, что ему говорили. И все же жаль, что ниточка оборвалась. Ведь Батильда – это явно слишком раннее прошлое. Что если я ничего не найду и там? 

Подступы к дому Батильды оказываются еще более запущенными, чем сад Дожа. Дверь мне открывает согбенная старуха. Палочка в ее руке трясется. От старухи разит немытым телом и гниющими зубами. Я представляюсь новым соседом. Мне явно рады, и на секунду я чувствую угрызения совести. Но рисковать я не собираюсь. В гостиной холодно, и, приглашая меня присесть, Батильда с трудом разжигает огонь, попадая заклинанием едва ли не с десятого раза. Я незаметно очищаю воздух и чашки, стоящие на ближайшем столике. В окна, скрытые за плотными шторами, размеренно и уютно стучит дождь. 

Схема та же самая. Как ни странно, несмотря на преклонные годы и явные признаки начинающегося слабоумия, Батильда пытается бороться с Империусом. Но на этот раз я наложил его куда тщательнее. Палочка Батильды в моей руке. Не знаю, откуда в моей голове возникает эта идея – подкрепить Империус Конфундусом, но Батильда прекращает попытки борьбы и спрашивает меня, не выпью ли я чаю. 

Расспрашивать ее легко. Возможно, она и забросила себя, но ее долговременная память в полном порядке, а мои приказы, видимо, заставили ее задействовать все возможные ресурсы мозга, делая сознание ясным. Батильда с удовольствием рассказывает об Альбусе, и мое сердце нетерпеливо подскакивает, когда я понимаю, что сейчас услышу нечто, принципиально отличающееся от слащавых восторженных воспоминаний Дожа. Но к тому, чтобы узнать о том, что Альбус и Геллерт Гриндевальд «души не чаяли друг в друге», я оказываюсь совершенно не готов. Это известие обрушивается на меня примерно как сообщение о смертельном проклятье. 

\- Вот они, – говорит Батильда и тянется рукой к пузатому комоду, указывая на колдографию. На снимке, черно-белом, – двое юношей, и я не сразу понимаю, кто из них Альбус. 

\- Это – Геллерт. У него были самые настоящие золотые волосы, как и у всех нас. Теперь он, наверное, такой же седой или лысый, как и я. 

Сухой палец Батильды стучит по колдофото, и юноша поменьше ростом, скорчив презрительную гримасу, пытается исчезнуть за белой рамкой, однако не преуспевает и разворачивается к зрителям, с выражением полного превосходства скрещивая руки на груди. 

Получасом позже, когда я вламываюсь в мозг Батильды, у меня так трясутся руки, что я то и дело причиняю ей боль. Но думать о мерзости собственного поведения некогда. Обливиэйты я нахожу достаточно легко. Их несколько, и наложены они явно впопыхах. Однако тот, кто это сделал, явно обладал недюжинной силой. Возможно, Батильда что-то подозревала, но сбросить их ей не удалось. Около часа я пытаюсь прорваться под первый из них, и уже готов было сдаться, как заклинание слетает. Надо видеть в этот момент лицо Батильды. Торжествующая улыбка даже не говорит – кричит: «Я так и знала!»

Мне не хочется кричать. Я выдыхаю и наваливаюсь спиной на стол, чтобы не осесть на пол. В воспоминании Батильды – бинокль, который она наводит на пышно цветущие заросли около беседки. На белых ступеньках сидит Геллерт со штанами, спущенными до щиколоток. Альбус делает ему минет. Видно, что он очень старается, но Геллерт то и дело морщится, и его лицо становится высокомерным. Впрочем, кажется, это его естественное выражение. Но когда Альбус неуклюже вынимает член изо рта и поднимает голову, на губах его партнера появляется смешливая улыбка, придающая обаяния резким чертам. 

\- Ты ничего не говоришь. Так тебе нравится? – спрашивает Альбус, слегка задыхаясь. 

\- Я еще не разобрался, – смеется его любовник и ласково ерошит волосы Альбуса. – Продолжай. 

Тот опускает голову и, несмело дотронувшись пальцами до покрытых светлым пушком яиц Геллерта, снова вбирает в рот его член. На этот раз Геллерту уже не так легко сдерживаться. С его губ слетает стон, он закрывает глаза и, притягивая голову Альбуса к своему паху, несколько раз буквально насаживает его рот на себя. Судя по движению горла, тот почти давится, но попыток освободиться не делает. Наконец Геллерт кончает, еще сильнее удерживая голову Альбуса и не давая ему отстраниться, и отпускает его только тогда, когда тот, очевидно, проглатывает все. 

\- Прости, я был несдержан, – небрежно бросает Геллерт. Его штаны сами по себе оказываются надетыми и застегиваются.

\- Но тебе понравилось? – допытывается Альбус, вытирая губы рукой. 

\- Ну, конечно, есть куда совершенствоваться, но для первой попытки неплохо, – заверяет Геллерт, смеясь.

Альбус оглядывается. Губы распухшие, а глаза сияют и кажутся не голубыми – темно синими. 

\- Ты не кончил, – небрежно замечает Геллерт. – Сними штаны.

Альбус снова оглядывается и застенчиво задирает мантию, под которой только высокие, многократно штопанные гольфы и застиранные трусы. Геллерт оттягивает трусы и залезает в них рукой. Альбус со стоном опускает голову ему на плечо. Его тощие ноги неуклюже дергаются. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я продолжал? – со смехом говорит Геллерт. 

\- Пожалуйста, – шепчет Альбус, – пожалуйста. 

Наконец он кончает, почти обваливаясь на партнера. 

\- Ты словно хрупкая барышня, Ал, – смеется тот, усаживаясь обратно и вытягивая длинные ноги. – Я порой уже боюсь тебя трогать. Вдруг в обморок упадешь? 

Альбус краснеет и, опускаясь на ступеньку рядом, притягивает колени к груди так, чтобы спрятать в них лицо. 

\- Мне надо идти, – говорит он глухо. – Вдруг Ариана проснется и будет меня звать?

Геллерт фыркает: 

\- Брось. Ничего с ней не случится. Подумаешь, пару часов без тебя. 

\- Она же не понимает, – затравленно говорит Альбус. 

\- Вот именно, – уверенно возражает Геллерт. – Она вообще не в состоянии понять, отчего ей плохо, и есть ты дома или нет, не имеет никакого значения. 

\- То, что мы делаем, мне не нравится, Гел, – гнет свое Альбус. – Я обещал Абу, что буду заботиться о ней, а сам то и дело оставляю одну. А еще накладываю сонные чары, и от этого она потом не спит и бродит по ночам. 

\- Разве у тебя недостаточно зелья сна-без-снов? – хмурится Геллерт. – И вообще, кончай уже эту ерунду. Признай в конце концов, что твоя сестра сумасшедшая, и что бы ты ни делал, лучше никогда не будет. И нам все равно придется ее усыплять и поить зельями, когда мы отправимся путешествовать. Иначе она со своими спонтанными выбросами прибьет нас обоих точно так же, как твою мать. 

Альбус молчит. 

\- Ты же хочешь отправиться со мной, Ал? – спрашивает Геллерт. – Или ты передумал? 

В небрежном тоне проскальзывает тревога. 

Альбус оглядывается на него беспомощно. 

\- Конечно, хочу, – говорит он тихо. 

Геллерт ласково очерчивает пальцем его распухшие губы, наклоняется и целует, проникая в рот языком. Альбус выгибается, громко стонет и вдруг отстраняется: 

\- Что ты сделал с Эммой, Гел? Мы встретились сегодня у кладбища, и она шарахнулась от меня, как будто я болен драконьей оспой! 

Геллерт хохочет: 

\- Просто удалил все ее воспоминания о тебе и наложил отвращающие чары. 

\- Ты… ведь не сделал ей ничего?.. – в тоне Альбуса тревога. 

Геллерт морщится. 

\- Пальцем не тронул. А надо было бы. В следующий раз задумается, прежде чем посылать письма, пропитанные амортенцией.

\- Гел, она же не со зла, – убежденно говорит Альбус. – Просто неумный поступок. 

\- Ну разумеется. Только это ничего не меняет. 

Некоторое время они молчат. Наконец Геллерт нехотя поднимается. 

\- Ладно, иди уже домой. Скоро Батильда вернется из Лондона. Она хоть и кажется порой спятившей, но не стоит ее недооценивать. 

Он наклоняется над Альбусом, целует его и уходит. Тот несколько минут еще стоит на дорожке с задумчивым лицом, тяжело вздыхает и аппарирует. 

Я выхожу из воспоминания и медленно сажусь на диван, чувствуя на себе внимательный, живой взгляд Батильды. Мне, несомненно, нужна передышка.

На то, чтобы снять второй Обливиэйт, у меня уходит вдвое больше времени и неизвестно сколько сил. Альбус снизу – это первое, что приходит мне в голову, и это единственное, что я успеваю заметить, прежде чем, практически потеряв сознание, обрушиться на пыльный пол. Впрочем, удар головой о ножку стола помогает взбодриться. По шее течет кровь, и я дотрагиваюсь до нее рукой, нащупывая длинные волосы, и осознаю, что совершенно забыл про оборотное, которое прекратило действовать еще час назад. Поднимаю голову и вздрагиваю – Батильда стоит надо мной с усмешкой на лице и обеими – моей и своей – палочками в руке.


	77. Прошлое Альбуса (часть 2-я)

Единственная связная мысль – метнуться к старухе и сбить ее с ног – так и остается невоплощенной. Батильда кладет мою палочку на стол, а своей пытается выговорить целительское заклинание. Облегчение затапливает меня. Похоже, она все еще под Империусом, а я потерял сознание лишь потому, что у меня кончились силы. Я отбираю палочку и велю Батильде сесть на место. Выуживаю из кармана укрепляющее и оборотное. 

\- Тебя зовут Северус Снейп, - вдруг говорит она. – Лили Поттер плакала из-за того, что ты стал Пожирателем. 

Я впиваюсь глазами в ее лицо. В нем лишь интерес. Впрочем, я сейчас ее хозяин, она вряд ли будет демонстрировать недовольство. 

\- Хорошенькая девчонка, только глупенькая, - продолжает Батильда, пока я пью зелья. – Не понимает, что нет плохих и хороших людей, своих и чужих. Все, все одинаковые. Нет темной магии или светлой. 

\- Темная магия превращает человека в зверя, - замечаю я. Всегда относился с сомнением к ее учебникам, кое-что было откровенно неправдоподобным, но сейчас мне интересно. 

Батильда хрипло смеется. 

\- Желание власти превращает человека в зверя. Это свойство любой власти, любой вещи, которую можно использовать как оружие. Кое-кто, я уже забыла, говорил мне, что в прошлом году в Хогвартсе из Тайной комнаты выполз василиск. Совершенное оружие. Но яд василиска – единственное, что может уничтожить хоркрукс. 

\- Уничтожить что? 

\- Хоркрукс. Предмет, в который заключена частица души волшебника. В Средние века в Европе существовало Братство сохраняющих души. Они делали хоркруксы, а потом, после смерти члена братства, собирали осколки его души обратно и возрождали в новом теле. Ходили слухи, что они использовали для этого философский камень, и в этом был как-то замешан Николас Фламель. Правда, он в этом так и не признался. Что стало с членами Братства потом – неизвестно. Кое-кто считал, что их уничтожила тайно магическая инквизиция. 

Здесь есть какой-то подвох… Облизываю внезапно пересохшие губы. Тело охватывает дрожь предвкушения – так бывало, когда я находил в чьей-нибудь библиотеке что-то совершенно особенное. Или когда понимал, что вот-вот расшифрую никому не поддающиеся руны.

\- Но зачем уничтожать хоркрукс? Ведь это всего лишь способ продления жизни, как я понимаю? 

Ответ меня совершенно не радует. 

\- Для того чтобы создать хоркрукс, нужно убить… 

На этот раз я легко попадаю в начало воспоминания. Теперь дело происходит в доме, в комнате с узкой кроватью, комодом и окном, выходящим в цветущий сад. Кровать не застелена, белоснежные простыни смяты. Батильда высматривает на них засохшие желтоватые пятна, подносит к ним палочку и произносит определяющее заклинание. Оно предсказуемо не срабатывает – если дело давнее, помогут только зелья. Батильда еще какое-то время ходит по комнате, надеясь что-то отыскать, а затем взгляд ее падает на огромное зеркало в золоченой раме. 

Батильда довольно смеется:   
\- Вот ты-то мне все и расскажешь, дорогуша. 

Она уже стара, но не так, как сейчас, и в ее движениях ощущается бодрость, особенно когда в глазах предвкушение – вот-вот раскроется важный секрет. 

Батильда облизывает губы. Зеркало закрыто плотной белой тканью, но у левого края в тени гардероба она сбилась, и примерно квадратный дюйм поверхности остался незанавешенным. Батильда приподнимает ткань:   
\- Ты ведь все видело, не так ли? 

Она произносит длинное, витиеватое заклинание. Я впиваюсь глазами в ее руку, пытаясь запомнить движения, но отследить не получается. Видимо, этот участок памяти немного подпорчен, потому что переход к отражению в зеркале Альбуса и Геллерта на кровати оказывается слишком резким. 

Похоже, это заклинание проявляет события, как если бы воспоминания были слиты в думоотвод. 

Итак, Альбус под Геллертом, Геллерт в Альбусе, точнее, вынимает из него свой член и с развратной, собственнической ухмылкой обводит пальцем анус, из которого сочится сперма. 

Я. Не могу. На это. Смотреть. И не могу не смотреть.

\- Ты ведь хочешь облизать его? – говорит Геллерт, поднося все еще твердый член к губам Альбуса. 

Альбус с жадностью заглатывает головку. Посасывает ее и прерывается, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Его глаза закатываются, когда Геллерт опускается на колени и берет в рот его член, истекающий смазкой. 

\- Дааа, - захлебывается стоном Альбус. – О Геллерт, даааа! 

Но тот резко отстраняется, и на члене Альбуса появляется светящееся кольцо. 

\- Нет, еще рано, - говорит Геллерт. – Я не дам тебе кончить. Мы повторим. 

Он забирается на кровать и, наклоняясь над Альбусом, целует его. 

Тот извивается и тянется руками к кольцу:  
\- Дай мне кончить, пожалуйста, Гел! Я больше не могу! Не могу! 

Но его руки тут же оказываются привязанными к спинке кровати. 

\- Ты слишком сладкий, Ал. Ты заставляешь меня сходить с ума, ты знаешь это, маленький паршивец? Я никогда не позволю тебе уйти от меня, слышишь?! 

Геллерт затыкает рот Альбуса поцелуем и затем, резко дернув его на себя, кладет его ноги себе на плечи. 

\- Пожалуйста, Гел, - вновь умоляет Альбус. Его тощее тело все в засосах и укусах. На ребрах – дорожки от ногтей. На фоне уверенного в себе и четко знающего о своем превосходстве, стройного и красивого Геллерта каждое движение Альбуса выглядит неуклюжим и жалким. 

Геллерт вводит член в еще не успевшую закрыться задницу Альбуса.

\- Какой же ты сладкий, Ал, - шепчет он. – Какой сладкий. 

\- Пожалуйста…

\- Ты же сам мечтал, чтобы мы кончили одновременно. Я хочу кончить вместе с тобой, Ал. Двигайся мне навстречу. Вот та-а-ак. 

Геллерт выходит и снова входит, со всей силы подаваясь корпусом вперед, у Альбуса вырывается почти вопль. Геллерт отстраняется и гладит его по безволосому животу. Потом повторяет свое движение. Снова вопль. 

\- Нежный, как девчонка. В следующий раз я стащу из комода Батильды кружевные чулки, Ал. Там есть черные и белые, какие ты хочешь? По-моему, так тебе больше пойдут белые, как невесте. Там должны быть и трусики, ты будешь отлично в них смотреться. И я оттрахаю тебя, не снимая их. 

Альбус стонет в ответ на каждую фразу. Но уже не жалобно, с удовольствием. Похоже, он так или иначе не против. У меня самого тяжелеет в паху, когда я вдруг представляю Альбуса в чулках. Впрочем, кажется, это уже давно… Геллерт ускоряется, прекращает говорить, и некоторое время только слышно его хриплое дыхание, тоненькие, пронзительные стоны и шлепки о ягодицы. Наконец Геллерт машет рукой и светящееся кольцо исчезает. Последний бешеный толчок - и Геллерт с глухим вскриком обваливается на постель, погребая под собой тощее тело. Еще какое-то время оно продолжает сотрясаться под ним, а затем наступает тишина. 

\- Слезь с меня, - сердито говорит вдруг Альбус. Его руки уже свободны, и он старается отпихнуть Геллерта. Тот отпускает его, по-видимому, несколько теряясь. 

\- Ал? 

\- Мне надо проверить Ариану, - шмыгает носом Альбус. Он бросает очищающее заклятье, и, отойдя к окну, начинает торопливо натягивать брюки. 

\- Ал? Тебе же понравилось. Ты…

Альбус, не глядя на Геллерта, протискивается мимо него и скрывается в глубине дома. Дверь гулко ударяет по стене. 

\- Мелкий засранец! 

Геллерт стискивает в руке палочку так, как будто хочет ее сломать. 

Кажется, это не все воспоминание. Зеркало опять становится просто зеркалом. Батильда, затаив дыхание, стоит около него, и вскоре ее терпение вознаграждается.

Теперь уже поздняя ночь. На комоде горит одинокая оплывшая свеча. Альбус, сидя на кровати, открывает заклинанием окно, и на подоконник взбирается Геллерт. Оба молчат. 

\- Завтра возвращается Аб, - наконец выдавливает Альбус.

\- Хочешь сказать, это помешает нам видеться?

\- Я не знаю. 

\- Ал, - голос Геллерта звучит напряженно. – Клянусь… я больше никогда не сделаю ничего против твоей воли. Обещаю тебе. 

Альбус долго смотрит на него, а потом медленно кивает. 

Геллерт смеется:  
– Ты – маленькое чудовище, Ал, ты знаешь это? От тебя у меня срывает крышу.

Альбус дует на свечку, и смех Геллерта тает в ночной мгле. 

Выйдя из воспоминаний, я сижу опустошенный, измученный, как будто из меня долго вынимали и наконец только что вынули кусок души. Наверное, это действительно происходило долго – в гостиной сейчас ощутимо темнее, должно быть, время перевалило за вторую половину дня. По стеклам все так же продолжает лупить дождь. Я открываю окна, пытаясь впустить хоть немного свежего воздуха. Батильда просит меня зажечь свечи. В конце концов я делаю еще и чай. По-хорошему, покормить бы ее, но времени нет. Впрочем, за один день вряд ли что-то случится. 

Я спрашиваю, чем она питается. 

\- Тони Майерс… Прюэтт готовит еду для меня. Приносит два раза в неделю. 

\- Прюэтт? Родственница Уизли? 

\- Маркус, ее муж – двоюродный брат Молли Уизли. Хороший парень, но, как всем министерским, ему всегда некогда. Сын Лукреции Блэк, сестры Ориона Блэка.

Ладно. Не хватало еще в дебри генеалогии Уизли и Блэков сейчас лезть. И так ясно, что все друг другу родственники. 

Третий Обливиэйт снимается неожиданно быстро. 

Комната с низким потолком. Справа от кровати – полки с фарфоровой посудой. Геллерт стоит посреди комнаты и призывает различные предметы, которые укладываются в открытый мешок, валяющийся у его ног. Что-то вылетает из-под кровати, что-то из шкафа, что-то проносится мимо Батильды, которая явно стоит в дверях. Колдует Геллерт без палочки. Ворот его рубашки разорван, и по шее на грудь спускается широкая красная полоса, как если бы он второпях залечивал рану. Костяшки пальцев на правой руке разбиты. 

Наконец мешок наполняется. 

\- Говнюк, - выдыхает Геллерт, пиная его. – Чтоб его козлы затрахали! 

\- Куда ты теперь? – спрашивает Батильда. 

Геллерт пожимает плечами, затягивая тесемки на мешке. 

\- В монастырь, куда ж еще? Павана давно обещал научить меня кое-чему. 

\- Возьмет он тебя в ученики, как же! Он тебя с твоими планами по завоеванию мира раскусит в два счета. 

\- Не раскусит. Он спит и видит, как сбыть с рук Марию. 

\- А ты? 

\- Предлагаешь жениться? – заходится булькающим смехом Геллерт. - Ты хоть видела ее? Дочь настоятеля, а ведет себя как полная шлюха. 

\- Ну да, зачем тебе на ней жениться? У тебя уже есть шлюха – Альбус Дамблдор. 

Реакция Геллерта неожиданно бурная. Он хватает с кровати палочку и приставляет ее к горлу Батильды:   
\- Ты, старая швабра, не смей называть Ала шлюхой. Никогда, поняла? 

Батильда испуганно кивает. 

\- Так я и знал, что ты шныряешь вокруг, вынюхивая… Про Испанию тоже не смей никому говорить. 

\- А Альбус? Если Альбус спросит? 

\- Не спросит. Это же Альбус Дамблдор, он теперь будет сидеть тише воды, ниже травы и винить во всем себя.

В его словах одновременно и насмешка, и горечь. И я неожиданно понимаю, что… понимаю его. 

\- Так что… - Гриндевальд берет мешок и, уменьшив его, прячет в карман. – Впрочем, так будет даже лучше… Обливиэйт. 

\- Стер мне память, да? – дребезжит старческим смехом Батильда. – Умный мальчик. Всегда был. 

\- Почему он сбежал? 

Батильда раздумывает:  
\- Тогда я думала, что Альбус просто не досмотрел за Арианой, не дал ей вовремя лекарство или что-то вроде этого, потому что был в койке с Геллертом. Аберфорт, наверное, как-то убедил Альбуса, что все дело в Геле. Альбус и раньше был не слишком внимательным братом, а тут увлекся этими идеями по завоеванию мира. Альбус хотел стать великим волшебником, а Гел умел увлекать. Наверное, Аберфорт что-то наговорил Альбусу, Альбус что-то наговорил Геллерту… отказался ехать с ним. 

\- Сколько они встречались? – спрашиваю я не своим голосом. 

\- Геллерт жил здесь два месяца. 

В остальных воспоминаниях об Альбусе не находится ничего интересного. Может, там что-то и было, но сейчас память Батильды похожа на дырявую простыню, и из нее исчезли уже целые годы. Похороны я просматриваю по касательной. Потом еще несколько встреч. Затем не могу удержаться – перехожу к воспоминаниям о Лили, и нахожу то самое, где она действительно плачет, рассказывая обо мне. Пьяная в стельку. Такой я ее никогда не видел. Наверное, устала сидеть взаперти. Лили всегда была очень свободолюбивой. Или, может быть, это те дни, когда убили Макиннонов. Наверное, стоило бы посмотреть больше, но после Альбуса мне хочется только в постель и забыть об этом дне. 

В любом случае, из того, что мне нужно, Батильда не знает ничего. И мне не хочется думать, что я знаю, что делать. 

В Лондон я возвращаюсь около семи. Где находится дом Маршана, я не знаю, поэтому отправляюсь в клинику. Он, по случайности, оказывается там. 

\- Опять торопитесь на тот свет, Северус? – спрашивает Хенрик, когда я сажусь в кресло для посетителей в его роскошном кабинете. У него усталое лицо, круги под глазами, и заметно, что он очень мало спал. 

\- Берилл как-то не слишком напоминает вас, Хенрик. 

\- Берилл – прекрасный специалист, и с вашим сегодняшним сеансом она бы справилась не хуже меня. Теперь же – мало того, что вы пропустили сеанс, вы нанесли себе вред, и наверняка немалый, тем, что прорывались сквозь антиаппарационный барьер. Вы очень везучи, Северус. Ваша стихийная магия каким-то образом позволяет вам откалывать такие номера, но не факт, что это будет продолжаться долго. У всего есть предел. 

\- Вы бы позволили себя осматривать женщине?!

\- Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, Северус. В моей работе всегда присутствует определенный процент срочности. Я не принадлежу себе и своим планам и могу порой лишь только передать своего пациента человеку, который может меня заменить. Вы желали срочно использовать ваше воскресенье, я лишь стремился вам помочь. 

\- Но ведь в вашей клинике полно целителей-мужчин. И все они связаны клятвой неразглашения. 

Он молчит. Потом сминает пачку из-под маггловских сигарет на краю стола. И говорит. Таким тоном, как если бы очень не хотел мне это говорить. 

\- Проблема в том, Северус, что Берилл – единственный человек в клинике, которому я вообще могу доверять. Меня не устраивают ваши варианты – воспользоваться помощью человека, а потом наложить Обливиэйт. 

\- Неужели? 

Он смотрит на меня пристально, потом понимающе кивает. 

\- Все мы нарушаем этические законы в той или иной мере, Северус. Не вижу смысла увеличивать количество нарушений без необходимости. Я постараюсь принимать вас сам, но если Берилл придется заменить меня, прошу вас, не отвергайте ее помощь. Вы для нее – лишь пациент. 

\- И сюзерен ее мужа, - усмехаюсь я. 

\- Тем более, вы знаете, что она никоим образом не сможет причинить вам вред. Жена вассала подчиняется тому, кому подчиняется вассал. И даже после смерти своего мужа остается в вассальной зависимости от сюзерена. 

Покидая кабинет Хенрика, я все еще думаю, не сообщить ли мне ему, что Берилл пообещала проклясть меня. Наверное, это лишнее хотя бы потому, что я и так уже проклят. Иначе какого тролля я раз за разом захожу в тупик?..

Около десяти часов я наконец вхожу в свою спальню, в халате, с кружкой какао в руке и, оставив ее на тумбочке у кровати, прямо поверх кипы сочинений, которые надо проверить к завтрашнему утру, открываю книжный шкаф. «Зелья от старческих болезней» как будто сами прыгают мне в руку. Магия пр _ **о**_ клятой книги почувствовала мое желание и стремится его выполнить – дурной знак. Но зелья настаиваются, я испробовал все известные пути и, кажется, времени искать другие почти нет.


	78. Выхода нет

_9-13 марта 1994 года, среда-воскресенье_

И все же Ричард остается какой-никакой надеждой. 

Мы сидим в том самом баре; место, наверное, особо безопасным не назовешь, но времени у обоих нет. 

\- С официальными данными про Андерсов туго. В деревне они появились в 1968 году, когда Мария была на последних месяцах беременности. Известно, что старший Андерс был в чине капитана, но где он его выслужил, непонятно. В армейских маггловских архивах его нет, для разведки – слишком простоват и звание маленькое. В деревне помнят, что он был приветливым, но про семью не рассказывал, только отвечал на вопросы о здоровье. Его часто встречали в окрестностях, обычно со старшим сыном. В лесу у них была своя поляна, на которой Андерс тренировал Джулиуса – учил драться и стрелять из лука. Дети Андерсов ни с кем из деревенских не дружили. Грегори все вспоминают, как очень приветливого застенчивого мальчика, Джулиуса как очень заносчивого. В последние пару лет перед кончиной Андерса часто видели одного и пьяного. И старшего сына рядом с ним уже не видели. Дома у Андерсов никто из деревни не бывал. Мария значится в национальном реестре магов - иммигрантов как Мария Вишневецкая. Прибыла порталом из немецкого Киля в ноябре 1967 года. Видимо, не стала рисковать с аппарацией, будучи беременной. Дальше Киля все следы теряются, в самом городе из магов ее никто не помнит, книга с записями была уничтожена при пожаре примерно в то же время. Служащий при портале, разумеется, ничего не помнит. Священник в Блуберри-Бинс сказал, что видел ее много раз в церкви на службе. Но к причастию она не ходила и на исповедь тоже. Объясняла это тем, что была католичкой и не хочет принимать чужие обряды. Как-то она проговорилась, что у нее есть брат, с которым она не общается. Судя по всему, ее это сильно печалило. По словам священника, у нее были превосходные манеры, и она явно принадлежала к высшим слоям общества. В то же время вопросов, почему такая утонченная леди, как она, вышла замуж за небогатого отставного военного, ни у кого не возникло. На ее счет в деревне не сплетничали. 

\- Маглоотводящие чары? 

\- Что мне в этом во всем не нравится, Снейп, – что это не просто чары, а очень мощная их разновидность. Вся деревня с полями оплетена по кругу, и они до сих пор держатся. 

\- И это значит, что ставила их Мария, либо кто-то из ее сыновей. Анабелла их не ставила? 

\- Нет, Анабелла их не ставила. У нее обнесен был только дом. А про сыновей Марии… мы не знаем, второй сын маг или нет. И про самого Андерса ничего не знаем. 

\- Ну, это можно проверить по книге записи в Хогвартс. 

Кажется, придется наведаться к Минерве в ближайшее воскресенье. 

\- Дальше, - щурится Ричард. - Вишневецкие – польская фамилия. Но магов с такой фамилией в Польше вообще нет. В 1950-м году родилось несколько Марий, всех проверили, все не наши. 

\- Магглорожденная волшебница-аристократка? 

\- Которая не училась ни в одной волшебной школе…

\- А записана? 

\- А вот с этим проблема. Аристократов в Дурмштранг, например, вообще не записывают. Они просто прибывают туда в назначенный срок, и все. Книга записи в Дурмштранг регистрирует только магглорожденных по Восточной Европе, но при этом их в школу не берут. Магглорожденных-аристократов спихивают в Шармбатон, куда берут всех, неаристократов – в частные магические школы в Варшаве или Будапеште. 

\- Она, конечно, не засветилась ни там, ни там?..

\- Хочешь на нее полюбоваться? – Ричард вытаскивает из папки черно-белый рисунок. С него смотрит редкой красоты молодая женщина, несколько меланхоличная, но с решительным подбородком. В лице что-то притягивает взгляд, оно явно из разряда «раз увидел – уже не забудешь».

\- Она еще и блондинка. Местный художник вдохновился и нарисовал картину, которую потом подарил ей. Набросок остался у него. 

\- Хороший художник? 

\- Да. В сумме, что мы знаем о твоем человеке, Снейп? Ты же понимаешь, что чем больше информации, тем…

\- Волшебник не сильнее Шеклболта, однако временами каким-то образом накладывает очень мощные чары. Знает, как обращаться с портретами и привидениями, чтобы обезвредить их, владеет разновидностью ментальной подчиняющей магии, закрепляющей власть при сексуальном контакте. Владеет редкими заклинаниями уничтожения памяти. Был любовником Альбуса Дамблдора с 69-го примерно по 80-й год. По всей вероятности его также близко знала Минерва Макгонагалл. 

\- Исходя из всего этого ему может быть сколько угодно лет… - Ричард крутит в пальцах серьгу. – Единственное, что мы знаем достоверного – он мужчина и маг. Каким образом он может быть связан с Андерсами? Пресловутый брат Марии? Кстати, в Европе ходят слухи про группировку испанских наемников, которые отличаются тем, что добивают своих. При этом выйти на них невозможно. Остается предположить, что это чей-то личный боевой отряд, выполняющий определенные задачи. Как я понимаю, Мария владела испанским. Их несколько раз видели в деревне с Анабеллой, и они оживленно болтали на неизвестном языке. 

\- Внешность у нее славянская. 

\- И прибыла она сюда из другой части Европы. Но возможно, что просто путала следы. 

\- Джулиус Андерс был очень искусным магом, и каким-то образом его взяли в аврорат. Значит, у него была достаточная подготовка еще до того, как он связался с этим… владельцем группировки. Частные учителя?

\- Я проверю. И вот еще, - он протягивает мне нечто размером со спичечный коробок. 

\- Набросок с лягушками? – спрашиваю я.

\- Даже нечто большее. Коллекционный привет от Рональда Муна. 

\- И… как он поживает?

\- Ну… - Ричард усмехается. – С головой теперь небольшие проблемы. Не все может вспомнить, бедняга. Провалы в памяти и нервный тик. 

\- Тик?..

\- Ну, не всем везет получить заказ на скромного преподавателя зельеварения Северуса Снейпа. А тут такой шанс навыки отработать. 

Неожиданно мне становится не по себе. Может, Батильда и утверждает, что нет ни темной магии, ни светлой, да я и сам иногда в своих размышлениях склонялся к тому же, но я слишком хорошо помню свое собственное опьянение – нет, не при использовании Круцио: это мне никогда удовольствия не доставляло, - при изобретении Сектумсемпры. Это упоение, что ты - можешь. И - потому что можешь, как будто даже имеешь право. За эти мгновения я теперь чувствую огромный, все нарастающий стыд. Словно кто-то разрезал на мне одежду, от шеи до самого низа брюк, и потихоньку разворачивает на потеху публике, комментируя каждый открывающийся жадному взору дюйм моего костлявого некрасивого тела. И мне впервые становится страшно за то, что было бы, если бы я порезал Поттера сильнее. Интересно, это магия долга так сработала, защитив его? Или мое намерение было не в том, чтобы именно ранить его, а в том, чтобы остановить, показать, что я тоже могу? Но сила заклинания не может определяться только силой намерения. Ведь и простое заклинание без всякого намерения может убить… Я учился на втором курсе, когда после пасхальных каникул школа не досчиталась двух первокурсников – они тренировали оглушающие, и один после этого уже не встал. Или все же, значимость силы намерения и есть главное, что отличает светлую магию от темной, точнее, темную от светлой? Но тогда получается, что темные заклинания – как раз и есть самые гуманные, ведь они не могут убивать сами по себе. Для этого необходим дополнительный параметр, который не так-то просто набрать. 

Кажется, я сам уже достаточно запутался в своих предположениях. Да и Ричарду я разве указ? Это его люди, которых он фактически привел под меня, и я, разумеется, могу ими распоряжаться, и структура его дела так устроена, что бунт будет вряд ли, ведь человеку, находящемуся в вассальной зависимости, слишком быстро влетает за неподчинение, магия безжалостна. Да и скооперироваться его подчиненные особо не могут, потому что, как я понимаю, большинство просто не знает о существовании друг друга. Задания выполняются устоявшимися парами, тройками, но связи между теми и другими нет. Однако еще больше давить без необходимости не хочется. Понимаю, что, несмотря на лояльное поведение, шансов на возвращение дружбы все равно нет – эта сдержанность, которой не было никогда, чувствуется теперь чуть ли не в каждом жесте, и это, Мерлин, так напоминает ссору с Лили, – но лучше воздержаться от того, что может обострить отношения и спровоцировать Ричарда так или иначе причинить вред в первую очередь самому себе. 

Поэтому я не говорю ни слова, и в конце концов он возобновляет беседу сам. Причем сразу с неожиданной для меня темы. 

\- Кстати, я тут поискал возможных других Принцев, - говорит Ричард. – Из всех в живых осталась только престарелая тетка, сестра твоего деда. Если она откинет копыта, имение уйдет ее племяннице по мужу. Ритой эта племянница точно быть не может. Она толщиной с половину Гремучей ивы, училась дома и владеет магией на уровне самого отстающего ученика третьего курса. К тому же, ей семьдесят лет, и у нее одышка и артрит. До твоей матери замуж за магглов по официальной версии никто не выходил. Так что либо это удивительнейшее совпадение, либо у кого-то из Принцев был внебрачный ребенок, которого приняли в род втихую, а потом кому-то подкинули и впоследствии он не основал свой род, но наследников все-таки наплодил. 

Мысль интересная, вот только искать этих Принцев – как? Как принц искал Золушку, примеряя туфельку, так и мне развесить объявления: «Всем, у кого щит изогнутый зеленый с золотыми и черными точками, срочно явиться в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс…» Ну, или в Тупик Прядильщика, ага. 

Домой я возвращаюсь глубоко за полночь. Четверг насыщен промежуточными контрольными сразу для двух курсов, и, конечно же, надо пораньше лечь, но я больше часа сижу за столом в лаборатории под мерное бульканье очередного варева для Люпина и рассматриваю содержимое «спичечного коробка». 

Увеличив его, я обнаруживаю перед собой кованый сундучок с засовами. Его длина составляет примерно 10 дюймов, ширина – семь, а высота еще десять, и весь он доверху полон колдографиями Малфоя в самых затейливых позах. Разумеется, одетого Люциуса там нет. Зато того, на что бы не хотелось смотреть – хоть отбавляй. Должно быть, Мун подвешивал колдокамеру где-то в воздухе, возможно, зачарованную на невидимость – в конце концов, уровень аврора предполагает значительную подготовку, а небольшие предметы зачаровывать на невидимость куда проще, чем людей. Не мог же Люциус позволить все это снимать? Или… мог? Тогда, в разуме Рэнделла я смотрел эти воспоминания скопом, почти пролистывая их: по счастью, чтобы стирать память, не надо вглядываться. Но, возможно, у Люциуса просто не было выхода – принесли, подвесили в воздух, поставили перед фактом… 

По действиям Люциусов на картинке однозначно не скажешь – некоторые из них пытаются спрятаться за рамку, зато другие откровенно подставляют задницу, позволяя рассмотреть ее во всей красе. В конце концов я ловлю себя на том, что тупо пялюсь в очередную дырку, во всех подробностях созерцая складочки отверстия и редкие волоски вокруг. Но спать, к счастью, хочется больше, чем что-либо еще. 

В оставшиеся дни недели меня ждет относительно мирная жизнь, а в воскресенье я проникаю наконец к Минерве. Пароль срабатывает, и я без труда узнаю про второго сына Марии, родившегося в Блуберри-Бинс двумя годами позже, чем его старший брат. Про капитана Андерса, где бы и когда бы он ни родился, книга не знает ничего. Поиск отнимает значительное время, и я выскакиваю из комнат Минервы, едва не столкнувшись с самой Минервой. В итоге приходится пригласить ее на чай. Что ж, будем считать, что я отделался очень легко. 

Вечером мы опять встречаемся с Ричардом. Для того, чтобы обменяться сведениями. Причем его информация столь же неутешительна, как и моя. Из известных частных учителей Джулиуса Андерса никто не учил. 

А потом приходит время произносить заклятье.


	79. Договор с судьбой

_13 марта 1994 года, воскресенье_

В книге написано, что лучше всего это делать в пустой часовне или церкви. Подойдет, в том числе, покинутая и полуразрушенная – главное, чтобы сохранилась крыша над головой. В этом есть не только сакральный смысл, но и практический: на здания подобного рода легче накидывать чары, мешающие распознавать сильные выбросы магии. Я выбираю церковь, где некогда принимал метку на Белтайн. Только теперь рядом нет Люциуса, с которым я мог бы разделить ритуал. 

Церковь, кстати, практически примыкает к его землям в Уилтшире. Но на подступах к ней мы с Ричардом не находим никаких охранных чар. В прошлые разы мы с Люциусом аппарировали прямо внутрь. Вряд ли, конечно, кто-то из наших заботится об этом месте сейчас, но рисковать не стоит. 

Среди уилтширских магов ходят слухи, что место это проклятое. Возможно, они недалеки от истины, так как отсюда держатся подальше и птицы, и летучие мыши. В свете серпика новорожденной луны готическое здание с темными провалами окон, в которых торчат осколки стекол, выглядит довольно зловеще. Меня пронизывает насквозь внезапный холод, и я невольно вспоминаю свой первый раз здесь и другие посвящения, в которых мне пришлось участвовать тоже. Сейчас все это кажется омерзительным, а сам я - не лучше заклейменного барана, но тогда я чувствовал нетерпение и веселье, и был счастлив от ощущения принадлежности и единства. Что ни говори, Лорд умел и убеждать, и вдохновлять – так, что действительно хотелось пойти за ним и в огонь, и в воду без всякого Империуса. Это потом уже, когда ты попадался и подставлял предплечье, оказывалось, что это были всего лишь брачные игры в твою сторону, во всей красе. 

Очень хорошо помню ту неделю, когда мы с Эйвери обнаружили наконец, что для нас исключение здесь делать никто не будет. Что мы точно такие же бараны в стаде, и провинность означает – в лучшем случае – легкое Круцио. Помню, как мы прятали друг от друга глаза и громко и оживленно заговаривали на отвлеченные темы… 

Пока мы с Ричардом продираемся сквозь кусты по остаткам некогда выложенной булыжником дороги, нас сопровождают шелест ветра и шум дождя, но когда мы проходим под аркой, звуки стихают, и церковный двор накрывает гробовой тишиной. Должно быть, это остаточное действие противопогодных чар – что, кстати, говорит о том, что здесь совсем недавно выполняли какой-то ритуал. Скорее всего, вчера, в новолуние – привязанный к лунному циклу. Мне кажется, я даже вижу вытекающие из дверей церкви грязно-серые клубы плотного тумана – сгустки темной магии, остатки выбросов во время обряда.

\- Мне это не нравится, Снейп, - говорит Ричард. – Ты не мог бы найти место почище?

\- Для темномагического обряда? 

На входе, кроме остатков Импервиуса, никаких чар нет. Мы спокойно проходим внутрь. Ричард колдует двумя палочками. На одной держит Люмос, второй выводит определяющие заклинания. 

Пустой зал кажется огромным. Под потолком через всю церковь протянута гигантская паутина, с которой тут и там свисают мертвые черные пауки, размером не меньше ладони. На полу валяются кости, бедренная и берцовая, кажется, что они совсем свежие. Тут же лежит опрокинутая чаша, сделанная из черепа. На ее стенках – бурые пятна, потеки видны повсюду на каменных плитах пола. Алтарь тоже перепачкан кровью и спермой, от него несет мочой. В нише за ним со стены свешиваются в три ряда новенькие цепи – видимо, здесь ждали своей участи жертвы обрядов.

Ричард вынимает из карманов два светильника, сделанные из черепов каких-то животных, и подбрасывает их в воздух. Они зависают над нашими головами. Около часа мы занимаемся тем, что очищаем церковь – как физически, так и от остатков магии после предыдущего обряда. Наконец на плитах остаются только самые застарелые пятна, паутина, которую не взяло Эванеско, горит вместе с костями в костре, устроенном Ричардом во дворе. В церкви снова пахнет пустотой и сыростью, и, приступая к начертанию круга защитных рун, я чувствую острое сожаление – сам не знаю, из-за чего, то ли по поводу прошлого, то ли все-таки по поводу того, что происходит сейчас. 

Торопиться нельзя, но и медлить тоже – темные ритуалы потому и темные, что до света… Прогоняю все лишние мысли и дорисовываю круг. Становлюсь на колени и быстро произношу заклятье вызова проводника. Скоро все решится. 

Самое неприятное в ритуале – это то, что заклятье вызова действует не только по прямому назначению. После него голова раскалывается, во рту пересыхает и тошнит. Теоретически можно было бы произнести только половину формулы, но без второй части я проводника просто не увижу. Это сущность другого мира, выше призраков, и для того, чтобы общаться с ней, нужно на время стать чем-то подобным. Много лет назад, проведя ритуал впервые, я мучился последствиями еще примерно с неделю, однако в ту неделю я узнал много нового об окружающих, с легкостью читая людей будто изнутри. 

После произнесения заклятья проходит около получаса. Колени затекли, голова кружится и хочется лечь. В прошлый раз, впрочем, было хуже, и ждал я два часа – да и то только затем, чтобы мне сообщили, что договора быть не может. «Не в твоем случае, Северус Снейп». 

Ричарду приказано оставаться снаружи, пока я не позову. Конечно же, в этом есть определенный риск, мало ли что может случиться во время ритуала… Но это уже моя вторая попытка, и, возможно, третьего шанса не будет. Впрочем, чувствую я себя почти сносно. 

Если б еще не хотелось так спать. Не в силах бороться, я наклоняюсь вперед и упираюсь руками в холодные плиты, и в этот момент руны вспыхивают слабым светом, и в кругу с громким неприличным звуком возникает проводник. В прошлый раз это была женщина очень высокого роста, закутанная в белое с головы до ног, сейчас – увеличенный вариант черта. Нет, скорее получерта. У него лицо повидавшего виды лавочника, а жалкие остатки волос на голове аккуратно зачесаны за самые обыкновенные человеческие уши, зато внизу - козлиные копыта, хвост с кисточкой и огромный член, болтающийся между тонких искривленных ног и очевидно мешающий при ходьбе. Не знаю, что ввергает меня в больший ступор, общий вид или именно этот член. Мне хочется сбежать, причем очень далеко. Хочется, чтобы он сейчас сказал: «Не в твоем случае…» Насмешливо, с издевкой, как угодно грубо, с запретом ввязываться впредь в какие бы то ни было ритуалы вообще. Я готов снести даже пинок в живот. Да нет, даже какой-нибудь козлиный аналог Круцио. И не один. Но мне совершенно ясно, что ничего такого не произойдет. 

У него полупрозрачные, но вполне себе плотные, пальцы с молочно-белыми ногтями. Его руки унизаны еле заметными перстнями и браслетами. Он цепляет меня за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. Я молча вырываюсь, и козлочеловек почему-то отступает. 

\- Боишься смотреть в глаза судьбе, Снейп? – хмыкает он, игриво постукивая хвостом по плитам. – Давай уже, озвучь, что там у тебя. 

\- Я прошу остановить любовника Альбуса Дамблдора, который охотится на меня и на Гарри Поттера, или указать мне способ, как его остановить, - голос звучит не слишком твердо, но выставляться тут не перед кем. Эти-то точно видят насквозь. 

Он опять хмыкает:   
\- Так и знал, что от тебя ничего хорошего не дождешься. Ты всегда просишь за десятерых. Нет бы жену там себе попросил или дом… А то тоже пришел тут один, говорит, хочу управлять миром. 

Я вздрагиваю и невольно впиваюсь взглядом в его лицо. Оно непроницаемо. 

\- И?

\- Ну, дали ему силу почувствовать на часик, сам отказался. 

\- Почему? – тупо спрашиваю я. 

\- Ну ты дурак, Снейп. Кому ж она нужна, сила-то?

Что-то я не понимаю. И кто к нему приходил? Лорд? Или, если «тут» значит «недавно», то кто-то из наших, оставшихся на свободе? Или?..

\- Да нет же, - с досадой морщится он. – Это еще до твоего хозяина было. Забыл, что вы время меряете не так, как мы. 

«Хозяин» царапает, отзывается давней, тупой болью. 

\- А тот приходил тоже, куда ж без этого. 

\- Что просил? – голос срывается в глухой хрип. 

\- Альбуса твоего, конечно. 

\- И? – не знаю, зачем я спрашиваю. Ответ и так очевиден. Иначе не торчал бы сейчас здесь, таращась на гигантский козлочлен и слушая нетерпеливое постукивание копытом. 

\- Не дали, конечно. 

\- К-как не дали? Но он же…

\- Снейп, ну ты сам подумай. Кто ж душу-то чужую будет продавать? Да еще своего.

\- А что…

\- Так, все, хватит разглагольствовать, жди здесь, - резко обрывает он меня и, крутанувшись вокруг оси, исчезает. Кисточка на прощание хлещет меня по носу, и еще несколько секунд под сводами церкви слышен смех. 

Появляется он почти тут же, не проходит, наверное, и пары минут. 

\- Ты пойдешь со мной, Снейп, - заявляет безапелляционно. – Держись… эээ, - оглядывает себя, потом машет рукой, - просто встань рядом. 

Я делаю шаг, когтистая лапа хватает меня за плечо, и мир исчезает. 

Прихожу в себя я на бугристой песчаной дорожке, выложенной по краям серыми камнями. Налево и направо – пропасть, вдалеке с обеих сторон – заснеженные пики гор, а впереди – низенькая арка белых ворот. Оглянуться я не успеваю. Козлочеловек подталкивает меня так стремительно, что я влетаю в арку чуть ли не кувырком. Едва успеваю встать, как он уже тащит меня куда-то в следующую арку, потом – еще в одну. Так мы проходим их не меньше десяти. Под ногами то песок, то хвоя, воздух здесь потрясающий – свежий и с запахом горных сосен, растущих тут и там в глубине дворов. Впрочем, дворами это трудно назвать. Стены, ограждающие пространство, а скорее даже просто нагромождения ничем не скрепленных серых камней разных форм и размеров, в самой высокой точке едва достигают колена. За ними кое-где клубятся облака, а в других местах – воздух совершенно прозрачен и отчетливо видно очередную гору. 

Наконец мы оказываемся перед невысоким зданием с колоннами, которое напоминает дворец или храм. При нашем приближении из него вылетает стайка полупрозрачных фей, ростом не больше фута каждая. Они оживленно щебечут, размахивая крошечными волшебными палочками. Пространство вокруг нас преображается. Песок под ногами сменяется плитами. Тут и там из трещин в них выползают различные растения, арку, в которую мы вошли, оплетает виноградом, его сочные иссиня-черные кисти клонятся вниз по обеим ее сторонам. Проводник вновь хватает меня за руку и указывает влево – мы обходим дворец по узкой дорожке вдоль неожиданно вставшей рядом с нами высокой стены. Я не решаюсь потрогать камень, но он кажется не менее плотным, чем те, из которых построен Хогвартс. 

\- Что происходит? – спрашиваю я, когда дорожка сужается настолько, что нам приходится протискиваться по одному. 

\- Чары упали. Феи их восстанавливают, - говорит он, с кряхтеньем пробираясь вперед. 

Мне и самому кажется, что я вот-вот застряну, но дальше дорожка неожиданно расширяется и выпрямляется. Мы попадаем в большой двор, вымощенный плитами. Перед нами очередное здание с колоннами, совсем маленькое по сравнению с предыдущим. Проводник с ворчанием ныряет в низенький вход. Мы оказываемся в большом зале, где стоит с десяток глобусов. Между ними ходит (или, скорее, порхает) женщина с палочкой в руке. Ее длинные лиловые волосы развеваются вместе с белым платьем, словно от порыва ветра, однако все остальное в зале неподвижно. Не обращая на нас внимания, она в какой-то момент поворачивается к нам спиной, и я успеваю разглядеть пару сложенных радужных крыльев. Сильфида! Но здесь? В таком месте?

Мы доходим до нее. 

\- Почему ты здесь, Ариэль? – спрашивает козлочеловек. 

\- В Унн случилась битва, и погибли сразу двое, - печально говорит она. - Владыки определяют точку поворота. 

Ее внимание переключается на меня:  
\- Кого ты ведешь? 

\- Северус Снейп, алхимик с Земли. 

Она хмурится:   
\- Но мы уже менялись с ним. Это не по правилам. 

\- Скажи это кому-нибудь другому, а лучше владыкам, Ариэль, - насмешливо говорит проводник и подталкивает меня в спину. Я разворачиваюсь, но успеваю заметить на трепещущем платье сильфиды объемный знак – переливающийся из синего в красный треугольник в кубе. Что-то это мне напоминает. 

\- Два отказа и один договор! – обиженно доносится нам вслед. 

Проводник смеется. 

Мы оказываемся в следующем зале. По периметру его окружают двенадцать тронов. На спинке каждого вырезан тот же значок, что и на платье сильфиды.

\- Что это? Где мы? Почему она сказа…

\- Много будешь знать, скоро состаришься, - обрывает меня проводник. – Тебе никто не говорил, что любопытство наказуемо, Снейп? 

\- Чем наказуемо? – не знаю, почему я вдруг начинаю себя чувствовать здесь так свободно, как будто… своим. Как когда-то в компании слизеринцев.

\- Пока повода стирать тебе память нет, - говорит он, и я отчего-то ясно понимаю, что лучше действительно замолчать. 

Из этого зала мы выходим в небольшой сад. Посередине его журчит фонтан – наклоненная ваза, разрисованная пентаграммами китайских алхимиков. Его окружают скамьи из белого мрамора. В плиты повсюду вделаны массивные горшки и ящики с цветами. Проемы стен, напоминающие окна, оплетены всеми видами вьющихся растений, тут и там на них висят спелые сочные плоды. Воздух напоен ароматом роз, ящики с которыми начинаются сразу за фонтаном. Над всем этим натянут прозрачный купол, и в мои мысли закрадывается подозрение, что это – полиэтиленовая пленка. 

\- Сад настоящий, - шепчет козлочеловек. – Сам Владыка выращивает. И с ним, если хочешь, чтобы дело выгорело, лучше молчи. 

За очередным скоплением ящиков обнаруживается высокий мужчина в белом, с заткнутой за пояс бородой. Стоя к нам спиной, он поливает розы с золотистыми лепестками. 

\- Я привел его. 

Мужчина медленно поворачивается ко мне, и я опускаюсь на колени и наклоняю голову. От этого волшебника веет такой силой, которая, наверное, не снилась ни Лорду, ни даже Альбусу. 

Несколько минут проходит в тишине. Слышно только ровное гудение пчел, да журчание фонтана. Все это время я ощущаю на себе такой пристальный, тяжелый взгляд, что у меня мурашки бегут не только по коже, но, кажется, и внутри всего тела. 

\- Ты можешь встать, - раздается наконец над моей головой. 

Я повинуюсь и смотрю волшебнику в лицо, улавливая только то, что глаза у него голубые. А еще – до того яркие, что невозможно самому не опустить взгляд. Следующие несколько минут я пялюсь на сине-красный знак на его белом балахоне. Мысли путаются. 

\- Теодор озвучил Совету твою просьбу, Северус Снейп, - говорит волшебник неожиданно мягко. – Ариэль права, и рассматривать ее – против правил, но и обстоятельства твои исключительны. 

Очень хочется спросить, чем, но я понимаю, что лучше молчать. 

\- Совет занят, и я возьму на себя смелость решить за него. Северус Снейп, я даю тебе право на договор.

Вы когда-нибудь стояли лицом к лицу с собственной судьбой? Нет? Уверяю вас, вам обязательно захочется быть в каком-нибудь другом месте, где угодно, только не там. Не знаю, каким образом я призываю остатки мужества – спросить про условия, но он заговаривает об этом сам. 

\- Твоя просьба рассматривается в нарушение правил, поэтому плата будет тройной. Ты также не сможешь больше обращаться к нам, как бы это ни было необходимо. Кроме того, я должен предупредить тебя, Северус Снейп, – если ты согласишься на договор, ты никогда не будешь счастлив. За это ты получишь ответ на один вопрос о человеке, которого ты хочешь остановить. У тебя есть время подумать, соглашаешься ты с договором или нет. Полчаса. 

Он решительно поворачивается спиной и уходит. Я оглядываюсь – на месте проводника валяется лишь опрокинутая лейка. Ставлю ее в нишу между ящиками и иду к фонтану. 

Молча сажусь на скамью… Думать-то по большому счету не о чем. Мне нужен этот договор любой ценой. Единственный способ вызволить Альбуса и мальчишку Поттера заодно. Не Поттера, усмехаюсь я, Снейпа. Теперь Снейпа. Тройная плата… Речь обычно идет о людях, и это значит, что из моей жизни уйдут трое. Альбус, Фелиппе… а третьего в ней даже нет. Ричард ведь уже не… Что еще мне придется отдать? Он сказал, я не буду счастлив. Но означает ли это, что я не буду свободен? Или что у меня отнимут способности? Магию? Предупредил бы он меня, если бы это было так? Та… Лили плакала и просила меня остаться. 

_Ты испытаешь такую страшную боль, что куда лучше умереть, чем ее испытывать. И это не пойдет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было после моей смерти._

Зажмуриваюсь и ложусь ничком на скамейку, утыкаясь лбом в холодный мрамор. 

Оно ведь все равно уже произойдет, так?

Пару минут я лежу неподвижно, а когда уже решаю сесть и обдумать вопрос, передо мной в воздухе с легким хлопком появляется Ариэль. В одной ее руке – волшебная палочка, в другой – роза с золотистыми лепестками. 

\- Прости меня, - говорит сильфида и стряхивает на мой лоб росу с цветка. - Судьба была к тебе милосердна, и я позавидовала. 

\- Теперь не завидуешь? - спрашиваю с горькой усмешкой.

\- И теперь завидую, - отвечает она, подумав. - Ты вернешься в мир живых и будешь рядом с любимым человеком.

У меня вырывается вздох.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - печально улыбается Ариэль. 

Действительно, не понимаю. 

\- Вы, люди, эгоистичные существа: считаете, что самое большое несчастье - когда вас не любят. Но самое большое несчастье - когда у тебя нет любви вообще. Или, - она задумчиво смотрит в сторону гор, - когда ты не знаешь, где тот, кого ты любишь, когда его нет ни среди мертвых, ни среди живых. И привидением он не стал...

\- Поцелуй дементора? 

Она качает головой.

\- Дементоры забирают только людские души. Мне пора, Северус Снейп. Удачи тебе с вопросом. 

Ариэль посылает мне воздушный поцелуй и исчезает так же быстро, как и появилась.

Через полчаса я стою перед Владыкой. Почему-то теперь, когда я сказал «да», мне спокойно. 

\- Твой вопрос? – интересуется он, разглядывая розу, по которой ползет пчела. Уверен, что он мог бы и не спрашивать, как я – не отвечать. 

\- Какую стихийную магию любовник Альбуса Дамблдора проявляет во взрослом возрасте? 

\- Ты узнаешь это в течение двух недель, - говорит Владыка. – Договор принят. 

Мне кажется, все мое тело изнутри сковывает холодом. Потом солнце становится таким ярким, что приходится зажмурить глаза. Когда я открываю их, Владыка стоит уже в шаге от меня, сосредоточенно глядя в окно, и хмурится. Внезапно в сад врывается сильнейший ветер и начинает гнуть цветы, небо над полиэтиленовым куполом мгновенно заволакивает чернотой. 

\- Уведи его. Немедленно, - кричит Владыка Теодору и, превращаясь в белый дым, уносится в открытую дверь тронного зала. А мы словно оказываемся в эпицентре урагана. Уши закладывает от рева стихии, глаза мгновенно забивает песком. Теодор хватает меня за плечо, и толкает почему-то вбок, тащит сквозь розовые кусты. Я вцепляюсь в него, но не успеваю, и он почти волочет меня. Я чувствую, как колючки крючьями впиваются мне в кожу, разрывают одежду. Потом он опять толкает меня, и я вдруг начинаю падать, это похоже на туннель, но я не могу открыть глаза – слишком больно; я то и дело ударяюсь о жесткие упругие стенки, в какой-то момент переворачиваюсь и лечу вниз головой, каким-то чудом группируюсь и возвращаюсь в изначальное положение, продолжая падать. Мне кажется, я сломал половину костей – по крайней мере, так я чувствую себя, когда меня вышвыривает из трубы на каменный пол. 

После такого радостного полета тишина ошеломляет. Впрочем, я тут же слышу над собой голос Ричарда:   
\- Снейп, ты… что случилось?!

\- Прогулялся, - шепчу я с облегчением, сплевывая кровь с разбитых губ. – Глаза.

\- Ты цел? На тебе места живого нет, – в его голосе столько беспокойства, что на секунду мне верится, что между нами еще не все потеряно. 

\- Глаза, - повторяю я. 

Он промывает их. Я долго моргаю, слушая, как Ричард выводит диагностические заклинания.

\- Ты цел. Сломано одно ребро, - бросает он. 

Я наконец открываю глаза, как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть уловить омерзение в его взгляде. Помечтал. 

Ричард велит мне лечь на спину. Должно быть, я все еще ошеломлен недавним падением, потому что слушаюсь. Убрав остатки одежды, Ричард произносит очищающее и вытаскивает из кармана склянку с резко пахнущим зельем. Дезинфицирующее. Короткое, хлесткое заклинание распределяет жидкость по всему моему телу. Жжет везде и так, что я почти готов взвыть. Но несколько минут заживляющих – и боли становится гораздо меньше. 

\- На живот, - велит он. 

\- Ты целительские заклинания повторил? – пытаюсь пошутить я. 

Он кривится:   
\- На живот. Или я не буду с тобой возиться. 

Покорно переворачиваюсь, и процедура повторяется, только со спиной. Наконец Ричард заканчивает. 

\- Ребро я тебе срастил, но оно хлипкое, так что понадобится костезелье. Шмотки починишь сам, - бросает он и аппарирует. 

А я еще долго, до самого рассвета, сижу, обняв себя руками, на холодных плитах и все думаю, к чему относились слова Ариэль: «Судьба была милосердна к тебе».


	80. О любви, семье и приворотах

_15 марта 1994 года, вторник  
_  
Эухения уткнулась лицом в подушку и накрылась одеялом с головой. В комнате было и сыро, и холодно, но она даже не вспомнила про согревающие чары. Господи, какой стыд! Хотелось умереть, ну, а если и не умереть, то, как минимум, оказаться в таком месте, где никто ее никогда не найдет. 

Начиналось-то все великолепно. Она, как в лучших детективных романах, воспользовалась тем, что Хуан Антонио собрал всех внизу, в холле, и объявила о преступлении, совершенном в этом доме. Впрочем, нет, началось все еще раньше, с самого утра, и уже тогда все пошло не так. И хуже всего, что в доме не было Гжегожа. 

Разумеется, она посвятила его в свои планы. Крошечный котелок с кипящим зельем родства стоял между ними на лабораторном столе и отрицать, что оно окрасилось в нежно-зеленый цвет, было глупо. 

\- Что вы теперь будете делать? – спросил Гжегож, задумчиво постукивая по столу длинным, тонким пальцем.

\- Мы ведь не можем выкинуть ее отсюда просто так, правда? – Эухения сказала «мы», невольно включив тем самым Гжегожа в состав людей, имеющих право принимать решения в семье. – Теперь еще больше, чем раньше. 

\- Нет, наверное, не можете.

\- Вот что – утром, пока все будут спать, вы левитируете меня в кухню, и я поговорю с ней. 

\- Как пожелаете, - Гжегож бросил на нее быстрый взгляд исподлобья, и Эухения потом долго спрашивала себя, о чем он думал в этот момент. Возможно, он не одобрял ее, но она давно привыкла обходиться без одобрения, а дело следовало решить. И потом - главное, чтобы помог, а какие у него при этом мысли – ну не все ли равно? Хотя нет, кажется, все-таки не все равно… 

Однако решение было принято, и она промаялась полночи, прокручивая в голове воображаемый диалог с Мартиной. Согласие _этой_ (Эухения колебалась между «мошенницей» (очень слабо) и «тварью» (не позволяло воспитание)) должно было быть получено во что бы то ни стало, но как? Ведь оно должно быть абсолютно, безоговорочно добровольным. В конце концов так ничего и не придумавшую толком Эухению сморил сон, а через пару часов ее уже разбудил Гжегож.

Он действительно помог ей спуститься, однако в тот момент, когда ее кресло было наконец водворено около стола, за которым обедала прислуга, в окно постучалась сова. Письмо было адресовано Гжегожу: его срочно вызывали к давнему пациенту. Извинившись, Ковальский исчез в мгновение ока, а Эухения осталась наедине с Мартиной. Та в этот момент в качестве репетиции ко дню рождения старого герцога готовила особый соус по семейному рецепту (баронесса доверила ей даже это!).

Все, что Эухения сочинила ночью, конечно, тут же вылетело из головы, и она почти впала в ступор, глядя на ловкие руки Мартины, на их быстрые, отточенные движения. Ее руки не казались хищными, и сама кухарка производила впечатление доброй, милой девушки, немного себе на уме, но нисколько не опасной. И Эухения ненавидела ее еще больше за этот обман, за ее бесконечные попытки подружиться, за то, что Мартина всегда вела себя так, как будто очень любила всех в доме и была на их стороне. 

Худшего времени для того, чтобы объясниться, Эухения, конечно, не нашла – проклятый соус готовился около двух часов, и все внимание повара должно было быть сосредоточено на нем. 

Но тянуть было еще глупее. Эухения заставила себя заговорить, однако в ту же самую секунду дверь с оглушительным грохотом распахнулась, и на пороге показался Ромулу. 

Слова Эухении потонули в приветственном возгласе Мартины. Это было неприятно вдвойне: судя по радостному виду кухарки, эти двое тоже подружились. Эухения вздрогнула, подумав, не опробовала ли Мартина свое зелье еще и здесь. Впрочем, опасения быстро развеялись. 

\- Я не знала, что ты ночевал дома, - сказала Эухения и подставила брату руку для поцелуя.

\- Мне нужно было поговорить с тобой, - ответил он быстро, бросив короткий взгляд на Мартину, и, видимо, размышляя, как повежливее выпроводить ее из кухни. Левитировать Эухению наверх он пока не мог. 

\- Нет необходимости делать такую гримасу, сеньор граф, - флегматично заметила Мартина, нарезая коренья и краем глаза следя за соусом. – Ты знаешь, что у меня нет ушей. 

Эухению передернуло от ее безапелляционного тона, но она почему-то ожидала, что Ромулу послушается. 

Однако он заколебался:   
\- Ты можешь мне дать слово, Мартина, что это не выйдет за пределы кухни? И за пределы того момента, когда я отсюда уйду, рассказав о своей просьбе?

Мартина бухнула коренья в соус:   
\- Клянусь памятью моей матери, Валентины Урб ** _а_** но, Ромулу Севера. Такое слово тебе подойдет? 

Ромулу кивнул, выдвинул стул и сел напротив сестры:  
\- Ты можешь сварить отворотное для меня? 

\- Отворотное?! Черная Мадонна, зачем?!

На секунду у нее мелькнула идиотская мысль, что Ромулу, несмотря на странные игры с Мартиной, знает обо всем, что он на ее стороне и зелье нужно для Хуана Антонио. Однако это впечатление быстро прошло. Ромулу с совершенно беспомощным видом уставился на свои руки. По напряженному лбу с капельками пота у висков было заметно, каких мучительных усилий ему стоит не прервать разговор и не выйти отсюда прямо сейчас.

\- Нужно, - пустым голосом сказал он. 

\- Зачем? Я имела в виду… 

Она замолчала, обдумывая, как именно продолжить. Ромулу действительно мог подняться, выйти из кухни и никогда не возвращаться к этой теме. С него, пожалуй, станется попытаться найти зелье на черном рынке, да еще при этом влипнуть в какую-нибудь историю. Между тем, все отворотные были совершенно разные и ответ на «зачем?» требовался хотя бы для того, чтобы определить состав ингредиентов. 

\- Ну давай уже, - с насмешкой вдруг сказала Мартина, не отрывая взгляда от соуса. Она помешивала его по часовой стрелке. – Ромулу Вильярдо Севера, не будь трусом, а то еще месяц будешь ходить вокруг да около. 

Ромулу бросил растерянный взгляд сначала на нее, потом на сестру, сжал руку в кулак и выпалил:   
\- Не быть трусом? Ну что ж! Я тоже гей, как Эрнесто, и я влюблен в того маггла, который был моим другом. Довольны?

Эухения вздохнула. Нельзя было сказать, что она не подозревала чего-то подобного, но таких последствий не ожидала точно. Она тихонько погладила напряженную руку брата. 

\- У тебя такой вид, Ромек, как будто мы собираемся тебя сожрать. Вообще то, это уже не сюрприз.

\- То есть? То есть это все равно, что… 

\- Для меня лично все равно. Не думал же ты, что я осуждаю Эрнесто? Или Фелиппе? У нас полсемьи геев. 

\- Да, но еще один!..

Мартина рассмеялась:   
\- Ты иногда говоришь такие глупости, amico. У нас в Италии в древности считалось нормальным любить как женщин, так и мужчин.

\- Но это и привело к падению империи!

Та, продолжая помешивать соус, отмахнулась:   
\- Ты большой мальчик, а веришь в такую чушь. Если уж на то пошло, то голубые пары только укрепляли обороноспособность государства. Потому что на глазах у любовника с поля боя не убежишь. 

Ромулу огляделся по сторонам. Казалось, с его плеч свалился огромный вес, его спина заметно распрямилась. 

\- То есть вы обе считаете это нормальным? 

Эухения вздохнула. Она предвидела, сколько яду Эрнесто выльет на Ромулу, но это, кажется, была единственная трудность. Ну, еще и Рита, конечно. 

\- Я считаю, что ты наконец начал делать то, что нужно делать, - сказала Мартина, гася огонь под соусом и накрывая кастрюлю колпаком. - А то, как на вас посмотришь, все вы, Вильярдо, знаете только один способ жить – бегать от любых неприятностей, как зайцы. 

\- Ты сама бежала от неприятностей! – вдруг выпалила Эухения, прежде чем успела подумать. Насмешливое превосходство Мартины бесило неимоверно. – Может, ты тоже Вильярдо? Или, например, Толедо? 

С лица Мартины мигом сбежала вся краска. 

\- Вот в чем в чем, а в том, что я Вильярдо, меня еще никто не обвинял, - с деланным, неприятным смехом сказала она, медленно поставила на край раковины только что взятый стакан и вышла. 

Ромулу посмотрел на Эухению с недоумением. 

\- Ты, правда, хочешь отворотное? – спросила она, надеясь миновать объяснения.

\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул Ромулу. – Разумеется, я хочу совсем другого. Но это не вопрос моих предпочтений, знаешь ли. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он был рядом?

\- Да, я хочу, чтобы он был рядом. Я хочу видеть его, говорить с ним, слушать его, я хочу узнать, как это…

\- Быть с тем, кого любишь?

\- Да. 

\- Тогда… что мешает тебе найти его и сказать, что ты был неправ? 

Ромулу усмехнулся. 

\- Ты… Хен, прости, но в силу твоего возраста… ты еще слишком мала, чтобы понять некоторые вещи. Существуют обязательства, существует ответственность за других людей, которую мы берем на себя добровольно и должны нести. Тебе кажется, что все так просто. 

\- Но ведь Рита даст тебе развод!

\- Об этом не может быть и речи! Хен, люди вступают в брак не для того, чтобы при первой же встрече с другим привлекательным человеком бежать за ним и бросать своего партнера.

\- Но ты любишь его! 

\- Мало ли кого я _так_ полюблю через год? Случайные увлечения случаются. Страстная мучительная влюбленность – это то, что проходит быстро. Это не те любовь и уважение, которые копятся в семье годами. Я видел этого человека, вдобавок ко всему маггла, всего пять раз, и ты хочешь, чтобы я бросил все, что у меня есть здесь, бросил все, что позволяет мне уважать себя, и очертя голову бросился в этот роман, чтобы спустя несколько месяцев обнаружить, что совершил самую большую ошибку в жизни? Предать всех и, в первую очередь, себя самого?

\- Какое имеют значение все, когда речь идет о конкретно твоей жизни?! Черт тебя возьми, Ромулу, открой глаза! Ты несчастлив в браке, и Рита в нем что-то не слишком счастлива. Вы строите то, что построено в принципе быть не может. Ты говоришь о том, что пойти за любимым человеком и попытаться быть с ним – это предать себя, но мне кажется, ты предаешь себя прямо сейчас. Ты лишаешь себя шанса! 

\- Хен, ты все видишь в романтическом свете, - устало отмахнулся Ромулу. – Но кроме любви, есть множество других вещей, которые помогают жить в браке. Множество других вещей, которые люди получают _от_ брака. И то, что не очень хорошо, с годами, благодаря усилиям супругов, становится лучше. Это то, что называется работой души, обретением мудрости. Этот человек для меня никто, очень может быть, что его интересовал только секс. Такие моменты постоянно возникают между людьми. Если бы каждое проявление сексуального интереса было любовью, ни одной нормальной семьи не осталось бы. В целом не вижу смысла это обсуждать, поскольку я старше тебя, и ты еще толком не знаешь, что такое влечение. И тем более, что такое любовь. Любовные романы и представления о том, как должна выглядеть любовь, – это еще не жизнь, Хен. Это еще далеко не жизнь!

Он встал и прошелся по кухне. От недавней нерешительности не осталось и следа. Ромулу выглядел так, как человек, который знает, чего хочет, и Эухения не могла не согласиться с его доводами. Она действительно никогда еще не испытывала чувства, про которое точно могла бы сказать, что это любовь. Или _почти_ не испытывала… 

\- Ладно, я сварю тебе отворотное, - мрачно сказала она. – Любая прихоть за ваши ингредиенты, мой сеньор.

Обратно в комнату ее вернула Полина Инесса, которой, по счастью, хватило ума не задавать вопросов. Впрочем, возможно, это у Эухении Виктории не хватило ума, а еще терпения посоветоваться с сестрой и заручиться ее поддержкой. Полина Инесса все время то пропадала в мастерской, то гуляла с Бернардо, в Эухении же в очередной раз взыграла ревность, и она ни минуты не хотела больше ждать. Злость на девицу, отнявшую Хуана Антонио, расцветала пышным цветом, доводила до нервной дрожи в руках. 

Весь день прошел в полном одиночестве. Завтрак Эухении принесла Рита, которая недоумевала, куда с утра пораньше разбежался весь дом, обед – Соледад, сообщившая, что Мартина отправилась по срочному делу в Мадрид. Это известие только добавило дурного настроения и неясной тревоги. Предполагать можно было все, что угодно. Если Мартина решилась сварить такое зелье, то, наверное, мало что ее могло остановить. 

Наконец появилась горничная Мария Луиса и отлевитировала Эухению на ужин. В столовой, к ее удивлению, кроме родителей, Риты и Соледад, оказался Эрнесто. Вероятно поэтому ужин проходил в напряженном молчании – каждый боялся сказать неосторожное слово и разрушить и без того хрупкий мир. Еще полчаса Эухения провела в холле в любимом кресле у камина, а затем входная дверь вдруг распахнулись, и на пороге появились веселый Хуан Антонио в распахнутой шубе и с яркими пятнами на щеках, заметно нервничающая Мартина, усталый Ромулу и Полина Инесса с Бернардо. Последние держались за руки, и сердце Эухении болезненно сжалось – она тоже бы хотела вот так, вместе. 

Дальше события развивались стремительно. В холле вдруг разом оказалось слишком много народу, потом Хуан Антонио разлил по бокалам глинтвейн, так как вошедшим с холода нужно было согреться, а потом наступило очень неловкое молчание. Несколько минут все разглядывали друг друга почти с недоумением, словно гадая, какой нелепый случай свел их вместе, и Эухения успела подумать, что в последние месяцы они стали чужими друг другу, если вообще когда-то были близкими. Впрочем, из ее действительно близких в холле был один только Ромулу, да и тот клевал носом в кресле в самом темном углу. 

А потом Хуан Антонио сказал: «Я прошу минуту тишины», как будто ее до этого было мало! И, конечно же, тут уж все заголосили, кто во что горазд. Люкса наперебой стали закидывать вопросами, пока баронесса не повысила голос и не сказала: «Тихо!»

\- Хуан Антонио, кажется, собирается нам что-то сообщить, - продолжила она, безнадежно пытаясь закутаться в шаль, которая то и дело соскальзывала с ее плеча. 

И должно быть, из-за этого неловкого, нелепого движения матери, которая явно не хотела происходящего, Эухения поняла, что же именно сейчас произойдет. Она не помнила, когда в последний раз ей становилось так больно. Надеясь непонятно на что, она оглянулась в поисках Гжегожа, но того, разумеется, не было. 

\- Спасибо! – с искренней благодарностью сказал Люкс. Он выглядел счастливым, но сквозь это счастье проглядывала измученность, и это придало Эухении сил. - Я попросил вас собраться здесь, чтобы объявить о своей… о нашей помолвке. Мартина оказала мне честь, согласившись стать моей женой, и мы собираемся пожениться.

И Хуан Антонио взял Мартину за руку. 

За спиной Эухении раздался звон разбившегося бокала. Ее и, должно быть, всех, кто стоял рядом, окатило брызгами, однако никто не двинулся с места. 

\- Это же шутка? – пробормотал барон. – Нет?

\- Это не шутка, - сказала баронесса. Теперь по ее тону было совершенно невозможно понять, что она думает, но Эухения видела, что рука матери, прятавшаяся в складках мантии, все еще дрожала. И это тоже придало решимости.

\- Поздравляю, - неловко из угла протянул Ромулу и стал шарить по карманам мантии, пытаясь, видимо, найти сигареты. 

\- Какие, к черту, поздравления? – рявкнул Эрнесто, и Эухения поняла, что, должно быть, это он разбил бокал, и еще – что, пожалуй, она его сейчас за все простит. – Вы что, не видите? Она его приворожила! Это чистой воды приворот! Какая, к гриндилоу, помолвка?! 

Мартина вцепилась в руку Хуана Антонио, тот, прикрывая возлюбленную, слегка подвинул ее назад, за камин.

\- Это невозможно, - сказал барон. – Нет никакого приворота, я проверял. 

\- И мы проверяли, - поддержал его звонкий голос Риты. 

\- И я, - вздохнула Соледад. 

Кто-то рассмеялся. 

\- Так что придется, кажется, поздравить, - подал голос Бернардо и, выступив вперед, протянул Хуану Антонио руку. 

И тут Эухения решила, что настал ее звездный час. 

\- Разумеется, нет, - отчеканила она так громко, как только могла. И сама почувствовала, как волнами, почти мгновенно, переходит под ее контроль вся комната. Выждала, чтоб закрепить превосходство, и продолжила: – Поздравлять тут не с чем. Эрнесто прав, это приворот, причем очень хитрый. Зелье, которое сварила наша дорогая Мартина, называется «Кровь к крови», и относится к числу тех приворотных зелий, наличие которых почти не определяется. Почти. Всякое приворотное меняет состав крови. Жаль, что здесь нет Гжегожа Ковальского, он бы подтвердил мои слова. Вчера нам с ним удалось найти следы крови Мартины в крови Хуана Антонио. 

Эухения с вызовом глянула в лицо кузену. Люкс выглядел так, как будто рушилась вся его жизнь. Мартина кусала губы. 

\- «Кровь к крови»? – с недоумением переспросил Эухенио. – Но оно же… срабатывает только между родственниками? 

\- Разумеется, - холодно подтвердила Эухения. – Мартина – незаконная дочь князя Риккардо Раванилья и сестра Хуана Антонио, мы сварили также зелье родства, чтобы это подтвердить. Могу провести все опыты при вас. 

Хуан Антонио отшатнулся от Мартины.

\- Это неправда! – воскликнула та. – Я не твоя сестра! Это неправда, неправда!

\- Приворот, - пробормотал он, падая в кресло и хватаясь рукой за лоб. 

\- Пустите! – Мартина оттолкнула стоявшего перед ней Бернардо, пробилась сквозь расступившиеся ряды Вильярдо и хлопнула дверью в крыло, где находилась ее комната. 

Барон достал из кармана сомнительного вида носовой платок и принялся тщательно вытирать пот. 

\- Ну и дела, друзья мои, - пробормотал он. – Ну и дела. 

Хуан Антонио поднял взгляд на Эухению.

\- Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь с этим? - тихо и жалко спросил он. 

От триумфа Эухении не осталось и следа. Она почувствовала отчаяние от того, что не может опуститься на пол у его кресла, сжать безвольно повисшую руку. В этот миг она ненавидела Мартину вдвойне. 

\- Для противоядия нужна добровольно отданная кровь приворожившего. Я не знаю, как можно ее взять иначе. Мне очень жаль, Люкс. Мне очень жаль. 

И тут как раз и случилось то, что после заставило Эухению умирать от стыда. Она понимала, конечно, что все находились в разной степени растерянности, и не ожидала восхищения или благодарности, но уж никак не того, что случилось. 

\- Никто из вас не тронет Мартину и пальцем, - жестко сказала баронесса. – А что касается тебя… - она повернулась к дочери, и в ее голосе отчетливо прозвучала ярость. - Я бы хотела, чтобы в следующий раз ты вспомнила свое место, прежде чем играть в главу рода и лезть подобным образом в дела семьи! 

И развернувшись напоследок так, что ткань ее мантии хлестнула Эухению по лицу, Мария Инесса пересекла холл и вышла. 

Что было дальше, Эухения помнила очень смутно. Каким-то чудом у нее хватило сил не упасть в обморок, потом, кажется, из носа пошла кровь, и Соледад заставила ее запрокинуть голову и ругалась на чем свет стоит, потому что Эпискеи никак не могло подействовать. Потом Эухенио принес зелье от носовых кровотечений, а Эухения все хваталась за ругань Соледад, ловила и складывала в копилку каждое слово, и думала, думала, думала, что как же хорошо, что Гжегожа все-таки здесь нет. Потом кровотечение, наконец, прекратилось, и кто-то отлевитировал ее в комнату, и она лежала в кровати и плакала от отчаяния и стыда, и ненавидела мать и не понимала ее. Хрупкий мир, который она заново отстроила с таким трудом за эти месяцы, снова был разрушен, и она не видела ни одного способа склеить его. 

Потом, когда уже совсем стемнело, пришла Полина Инесса. 

\- Прости, я никак не могла вырваться, - опустившись на корточки около кровати, покаянно сказала она. – Дедушка ждал меня, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Он что-то почувствовал и волновался. 

Эухения помотала головой. Теперь это уже не имело значения. 

\- Мама была неправа. Все это понимают, - Эухения почувствовала, как ласковая рука касается ее волос. – На самом деле, все шокированы тем, как она себя вела.

\- Мне все равно. 

\- Я думаю, это нужно было сделать – то, что ты сделала. Очень нужно. 

\- Нет.

\- Есть вещи, которые очень нужно делать, Хен. Кому-то надо их делать.

Полина Инесса погладила ее по голове. Эухения нырнула под одеяло. Там было душно, зато она чувствовала себя хоть немного оставленной в покое.

\- Немочь связывался со мной через камин, пока я была у дедушки. Я ему рассказала, что у нас творится. И про маму рассказала тоже. Я подумала, что лучше ему знать, чем не знать. 

\- Мне правда все равно, - пробормотала Эухения. 

«Все равно, потому что он теперь и не посмотрит на меня, - подумала она с болью. – Как кто-то может захотеть посмотреть после _этого_?»

\- Знаешь, что он сказал?

\- Не знаю и знать не хочу.

\- Он сказал, что если бы мама была мужчиной, он бы ей врезал за ее недостойное поведение. Так прямо и сказал. И что он вернется к тебе, как только сможет. В самые ближайшие часы. Интересно, Немочь что, правда, умеет драться? - хихикнула Полина Инесса. 

Когда она ушла в мастерскую, Эухения села на кровати. 

«Вернется к тебе, как только сможет».

\- Вернется ко мне, как только сможет, - повторила она вслух. – Вернется ко мне. 

Внезапно ей показалось, что в комнате тепло. Должно быть, Полина Инесса, уходя, набросила согревающие чары. Но даже если бы их и не было – впервые за много месяцев, а, может, даже и лет, Эухения поняла вдруг, как это бывает – когда ты не одна.


	81. Марш идиотов

_POV Северуса 14 марта, понедельник, - 16 марта, среда._

Я давно усвоил тот факт, что котлы Лонгботтома взрываются потому, что взрываются. Иначе чем объяснить то, что у него это выходит с совершенно безобидными ингредиентами? Судя по резкому запаху и характерным ожогам на лице недоумка, на этот раз сдетонировало анисовое масло в составе недоваренной микстуры от кашля. 

Отправив идиота к Помфри, перевожу взгляд на недосмотревшего за Лонгботтомом Нотта. 

\- Уберите _это_ и в четверг в то же время. Ингредиенты, поскольку вы допустили случившееся, на вашей совести. 

\- Сэр, а завтра? – Тео мрачен. Вся эта затея нравится ему не больше, чем мне, но если уж старому Нотту втемяшилось, что его сын должен уметь варить все зелья для себя сам, его не разубедить. Тем более что первая жена Генри травила его раз пять. 

\- Завтра я занят. Очистите рабочее место и возвращайтесь на факультет, мистер Нотт. 

То, что старый параноик навязал мне мальчишку, злит. Разумеется, я согласился подучить его не бесплатно, но именно это и злит – то, что деньги нужны насколько, что даже от такой малости невозможно отказаться. 

Брокхльхерст, заканчивающая свое зелье, исподтишка кидает в нашу сторону обеспокоенные взгляды. Едва Нотт, разобравшись с беспорядком, уходит, как она гасит огонь под котлом и, бросив рабочую мантию на парту и опустив закатанные рукава белой рубашки, перемещается ко мне. Карие глаза кажутся почти черными. И влажными – от оживленного блеска. Иногда, если забыть о выступающих скулах, ее лицо можно даже назвать милым. 

\- Сэр, вы знаете, что это было? 

Первый порыв – ответить отповедью для выскочек – гасится на корню. Альбус настоятельно просил меня быть «добрее к девочке». Девочка между тем садится на парту прямо передо мной. Первые дни я ее одергивал и даже снимал баллы, но в конце концов убедился, что это бесполезно. Хотя бы болтать ногами в порыве энтузиазма, применив пару раз склеивающее заклинание, отучил. Никогда бы не подумал, что могу у кого-то вызывать подобные приступы вольности. Но, кажется, я не ошибся и помощница из нее действительно выходит толковая. Я даже зелье проверять не пойду. Разольет по флаконам и отнесет Помфри сама. 

\- Это был Лонгботтом, Брокльхерст. 

Кажется, ответ ее не удовлетворяет. Настойчивые карие гляделки продолжают изучать мое лицо.

\- Вы только что прочитали книгу Фаррела про совместимость ингредиентов, объясните мне, каким образом могут взорваться анисовое масло, растертый корень базилика и печень рогатой жабы. Что из этого является несовместимым, допустим, с человеческим волосом, чешуйкой кожи, потом или слюной?

\- Если только слюна не отравлена. 

\- _Лонгботтом_ и афродизиак?!

Брокльхерст машинально закатывает рукава:   
\- В «Афродизиаках» Геккона написано, что некоторые виды хаймии при соединении с анисом в любом состоянии могут привести к взрыву. 

На секунду я чувствую укол зависти. Серия «Ингредиенты» Геккона сохранилась всего в нескольких экземплярах и стоит столько, что мне даже одного тома не приобрести. Ни в одной доступной для меня библиотеке ее нет. 

\- Хаймию столетия уже никто не видел. 

\- Я просто подумала про любое другое неизученное растение с ядом хаймии. Его свойства близки к кантаридину, добываемому из жуков, но он относительно безвреден. 

\- Но не безобиден.

\- Нет.

\- Откуда у вас такие познания об афродизиаках и их ядах, Брокльхерст? 

Она, не смущаясь, поднимает на меня глаза:   
\- Мне просто нравится читать про зелья, сэр. «Афродизиаки» - это уже восьмой том. 

\- И все-таки… кому мог бы понадобиться Лонгботтом? – я не удерживаюсь от фырканья. 

\- А что если это была репетиция. Сэр? 

\- Репетиция?! 

\- Ну да, - Брокльхерст вскакивает и мчится к своей сумке. Через несколько секунд на стол передо мной ложится толстый том в коричневой коже с оттиском Миллигана. Единственное издательство, которое издает волшебную маггловскую литературу. 

\- Что это значит?

\- Первый роман – «Драма в трех актах», сэр. Мне пора разливать зелье по флаконам. Просто прочитайте это, сэр. И вы все поймете! 

Всегда завидовал людям, которые убеждены в том, что, чтобы они ни делали, это – нечто хорошее. Или становится хорошим просто потому, что именно они делают это. Что-то такое было в Лили. Что-то, что мешает мне швырнуть книжку Брокльхерст ей в лицо и сказать, чтобы она занималась только своими делами. И запретить ей раз и навсегда сидеть на партах в моем присутствии тоже. 

Не то чтобы идея репетиции была нова – сколько экспериментов я сам в свое время поставил на одноклассниках? Но вечером, вчитываясь в роман, я думаю, что в том, чтобы изучать жизнь по книгам, иногда тоже есть смысл.   
\-----------------------------------------------  
Договор начинает действовать со среды. Не то чтобы я этого не ожидал… но, кажется, на что-то все еще надеялся…

Впрочем, до этого еще кое-что происходит. Во вторник вечером в моей гостиной оказывается Малфой. Не внезапно, разумеется. Я послал ему сову с приглашением, не решившись разговаривать через камин, и вот – Люциус здесь, стоит и крутит свою трость. На этот раз он в мантии из тяжелого шелка с отделкой из голубой канберрийской лисицы – по меху тут и там пробегают серебристые искорки. Должно быть, поборы Рэнделла не сильно отразились на состоянии Малфоев. В волосах у Люциуса серо-голубая лента, в тон оттенку меха, с этим аккуратным хвостом он – воплощение надменной привлекательности. А вот духи на этот раз без афродизиака. Должно быть, уже понял, что ошибся. 

Не знаю, почему я молчу, предоставляя ему заговорить первым. 

\- Ты наконец подумал над моим предложением, Северус?

Он говорит так уверенно, что на секунду мне становится не по себе. Я вспоминаю, что дело о бойне в доме Горбина еще не закрыто. 

\- Последние события делают его несколько менее ценным, тебе так не кажется?

Люциус смотрит на меня изучающе и почему-то не спешит последовать приглашению сесть. Потом начинает прогуливаться по комнате, насколько позволяет маленькое пространство перед камином.

\- Не думаешь же ты, - тихо замечает он, - что в аврорате не осталось копий твоего досье? Люди, которые работали с документами по твоему делу…

Я знаю, что Ричард со своими ребятами должен был все подчистить, и все же слова Люциуса царапают. В памяти всплывают картинки из головы одного знакомого ублюдка, и я чувствую, как неожиданно заходится сердце. Если для подобных намеков есть основания, то… То что?

\- Копия моего досье… вот как? 

\- Очень хорошая копия, - еще тише в тон мне говорит Люциус.

Да, думаю я с горечью, ты не меняешься. А я вот даже не подумал о том, что Люциус настолько подсуетится. Но делец – он и есть делец. Что ж, с дельцами – по-деловому. 

\- Копии, однако, - говорю я задумчиво, - стоят существенно меньше оригиналов. Особенно колдографий. Особенно, если их делают авроры. 

Люциус дергается так, будто я приложил его Ступефаем. Его рука поднимается к горлу, пальцы скользят вниз по шее, вцепляются в воротник. Кажется - еще чуть-чуть, и искрящий меховой кант прорвется, как кружево тогда… Я отворачиваюсь. Устоять перед Люциусом всегда было сложно, перед беспомощным Люциусом – вдвойне. 

\- Чего ты хочешь? Сколько? – свистящий шепот почти оглушает. Мне кажется, что я слышу парселтанг. 

Призываю первую попавшуюся бутылку – это оказывается скотч - и разливаю по бокалам. Откидываюсь на диван:  
\- Твое здоровье! 

Люциус медленно опускается в кресло напротив:   
\- Сколько?

\- Ты что-то там говорил о досье… - дорого же мне дается эта небрежность.

Люциус молчит. Недолго. 

\- Но это ведь не все, не так ли? 

\- Нет. Не все. Однажды я попрошу тебя об услуге. 

\- Понятно, - на белых щеках загораются алые пятна. Смотрю ему в глаза и вытаскиваю картинку: Рэнделл, озвучивающий требования, на ходу превращается в меня. Вот как, оказывается, это происходит – замена воспоминания воображаемой сценой. А самообладание у него все-таки потрясающее. 

Качаю головой. 

– Не это. Меня не интересуют мужчины, Люциус. И личной жизни у меня в достатке. – В избытке, я бы даже сказал. - Я бы попросил тебя об услуге как друга, но мы уже давно не друзья. 

\- В отличие от тебя, я никогда не списывал тебя из друзей, Северус, - вскидывается он. 

\- Ты попросил меня у Лорда, - напоминаю я. – Вряд ли я могу называть другом человека, который пытался взять меня силой. 

\- Но не взял же! 

\- Только потому, что так сошлись обстоятельства, - что я сам стоял за этими обстоятельствами, ему знать не обязательно. 

\- Северус, и ты веришь, что я мог бы взять силой _тебя_? – спрашивает он высокомерно. 

Меня передергивает. Мы оба знаем, что этого бы и не потребовалось. Никто бы не осмелился отказаться исполнять приказ Лорда. 

\- Я бы дал тебе выбор! 

\- Неужели? Постой-ка, я угадаю. Быть снизу или сверху – это вряд ли. Тогда, значит, между тем, чтобы отсосать и подставить задницу? – смеюсь я.

Люциус морщится от моей грубости. 

– Что может быть приятного в изнасиловании? – брезгливо говорит он. – Никакой эстетики. 

Вот как он смотрит на это, оказывается! 

\- Не помню, чтобы ты возражал, чтобы делать это с другими, - замечаю осторожно. 

Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Не хотел разочаровывать повелителя. 

\- Повелитель, кажется, не настаивал именно на этом методе. 

\- Так старшие завели, - сухо отвечает он. 

Старшие. Нотт, Эйвери, Мальсибер – первые последователи Темного Лорда, которые учились в одно время с ним. А Люциус у нас значит, хранит традиции! Делаю глоток, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не фыркнуть.

\- Итак, чего ты хочешь? Какой услуги? – возвращается он к нашей теме.

\- Пока не могу сказать. 

Если обряд состоится, ему лучше не знать об этом заранее и не помнить потом, а если не состоится – тогда тем более. 

Он некоторое время молчит. Затем вскидывает голову:   
\- И ты полагаешь, я стану играть вслепую?

\- Играть? Что ж, у меня есть подходящее лото, состоит из 148 колдографических карточек… Кстати, что это было? Отвращающие чары? 

Люциус кусает губы, прежде чем ответить.

\- Комбинация отвращающих и приворотных. 

Да, мы по-прежнему понимаем друг друга с полуслова. 

\- Не смей, - вдруг взрывается он хриплым шепотом. – Не смей меня упрекать в том, что я не хотел в Азкабан. У Драко был отец, ты слышишь? У Драко был отец!

Он вцепляется в трость, и на секунду я жду, что он ударит. Но Люциус не трогается с места. Какое-то время мы молчим. Его рука потихоньку расслабляется, я пододвигаю ему бокал. Он берет его и пьет ровными мелкими глотками. 

Сияние искорок, бегущих по воротнику, подсвечивает подбородок и плотно сжатые губы, делает выражение лица мягче. Я вдруг вспоминаю тот день, когда Лили вышла замуж. Не знаю, на что я тогда надеялся. Но мысль, что она выйдет замуж за Поттера, за этого ублюдка, пустоголового фанфарона, для которого верхом серьезности был квиддич, казалась невыносимой. И я все ждал, что она в последний момент откажется, всю неделю перед свадьбой лихорадочно листал каждый новый выпуск «Пророка», чтобы как можно скорее добраться до колонки, в которой печатались сведения о помолвках и браках. Но, конечно, чуда не случилось и помолвку с Джеймсом Поттером Лили Эванс не разорвала. Люциус нашел меня в саду за домом Эйвери. Я сидел на качелях и куда-то смотрел. Больше я ничего не помню. Точнее, я и это-то знаю только потому, что Люц мне об этом рассказал. На следующее утро я проснулся в мэноре, в одной из _тех самых_ комнат. Впрочем, какое-то время я даже считал ее немножко своей. Мне даже казалось, что между моими визитами в ней не ночевал никто другой. На тумбочке рядом с кроватью стоял флакон с антипохмельным, сваренным в виде исключения не мной. Я выпил зелье, на удивление сносное, умылся и пошел разыскивать Люциуса. Тот спал в кресле в гостиной, полураздетый, небрежно свесив руку со следами чужих пальцев на запястье, левый сосок припух от укусов, под ним виднелся засос. Солнечные лучи падали на безмятежное лицо, золотили волосы, и я несколько минут просто стоял и смотрел на человека, который умел жить. В тот момент я отчаянно, до боли в груди, завидовал ему. Моя жизнь уже тогда казалась мне конченной. А сейчас… Сейчас я перевожу взгляд на Люциуса.

\- Окклюменция, - говорю я. – Я буду давать тебе урок раз в неделю по субботам.

Мерлин мой, какой же я идиот! Но если кто-нибудь посмеет сказать мне, что я не прав, я его прокляну.   
\------------------------------------------------  
Что-то случилось, это я понимаю сразу. Фелиппе сидит за столом, сгорбившись, глядя прямо перед собой, в комнате тепло, но камин не горит. Все вокруг кажется безжизненным, и даже зеленые занавески не колышутся, словно прилипнув к окну.

Я выдвигаю соседний стул. 

Он облизывает губы, пряча взгляд, и я без труда понимаю, о чем пойдет речь.

Облегчаю задачу:  
\- Ты предлагаешь прекратить все это, так?

Он смотрит на меня таким жалким взглядом, что в первое мгновение мне хочется ударить. Отхожу к окну. Черт возьми, это все-таки больно. Так больно, что я почти задыхаюсь, впиваясь пальцами в грудь. Казалось – смирился, но, оказывается, невозможно смириться. Нарывает так, что хочется кричать в голос, разнести здесь все. Непонятно как удерживаясь, я не разбиваю – всего лишь распахиваю окно, высовываюсь наружу и судорожно вдыхаю – глоток, еще глоток. Я их отсчитываю. Третий, четвертый, пятый… Они осязаемы, и каждый сгустком тумана встает перед глазами. И мне все кажется, что сейчас вот этот… или вот тот… окончательно забьет мои легкие, и я никогда, никогда больше не смогу дышать.


	82. Землетрясение

_16 марта, среда_

В инквизиторском подвале оказалось темно и сыро. В воздухе стоял удушливый, сладковатый запах гниющего дерева. Чары проветривания улучшили ситуацию ненамного. Северус вспомнил, как полчаса назад торчал из окна наружу, потому что ему не хватало воздуха.

\- Я же говорил, - пробормотал Фелиппе, - что условия не очень. Этот зал почти на уровне Тахо, и в сезоны дождей его приходится укреплять от подземных вод. 

Северус не смотрел на него. Полноценного приступа, по счастью, не случилось, и он приказал себе просто не думать о том, что они расстались, но даже голос Фелиппе царапал болью. Дело, напомнил Северус себе, дело. 

\- Неужели для этих книг не нашлось приличного хранилища? – спросил он.

\- Около двадцати тысяч томов удалось перенести в дом наших родственников в Памплоне, еще столько же – в библиотеку монастыря Святого Леандра. 

\- А остальное?

\- Здесь сотни тысяч. Большая часть повреждена библиотечным жучком.

Северус вздрогнул. Он слишком хорошо знал, что это за гадость. Библиотека Эйвери пала под ее нашествием практически полностью. Книгу, поврежденную жучком, приходилось обрабатывать вручную. Твари оставляли личинки, которые гибли только от точечных заклинаний. Не каждый опытный библиотекарь мог обработать больше двух-трех десятков книг в день. 

Фелиппе спустился на десять ступенек вниз, прошелся между рядами книжных шкафов, уходящих в глубь стометрового зала, и зажег разноцветные светильники. Благодаря рассеянным красным, рыжим и зеленым пятнам в хранилище стало почти уютно. А может, Северус просто слишком любил библиотеки.

\- Венецианское стекло, - пояснил Фелиппе, когда Северус догнал его в середине зала. – Очередная премия из конфиската.

Северус вдруг понял, что его особенно злит. Фелиппе вел себя так, будто их расставание ничего не значило. Так, как всегда. 

\- Мне нужно найти одну книгу про приключения, она, если здесь и есть, - в том зале, - сказал Фелиппе, когда они дошла до конца. – Ты теперь можешь говорить по-испански, кроме того, большая часть книг понимает латынь. 

Он нырнул под арку, скрытую за плотными кожаными шторами. Северус заглянул вслед, при свете Люмоса рассмотрев низкий сводчатый потолок и груды разноразмерных ящиков, кое-как поставленных друг на друга. Этим залом, похоже, не занимались вообще. Фелиппе шебуршал где-то за ящиками, и Северус заставил себя вернуться к собственным поискам. Он нырнул в пространство между ближайшими рядами книжных шкафов и, подсвечивая Люмосом, прошел сорок ярдов вдоль полок до самой стены. Галерея не вдохновляла. Покореженные, подгнившие, погрызенные или обгоревшие тома внушали мысль скорее о трупах, чем о знаниях. Взгляд Северуса уткнулся в глухую стену – на клочьях оборванной паутины висели мертвые, скрюченные пауки. Должно быть, сдохли от нехватки воздуха. 

В тупике находиться не хотелось. Северус вернулся к первому шкафу – какая разница, в каком месте призывать книги. Красная, немилосердно чадящая лампа подплыла поближе. Еще одна, на длинной цепи, со скрипом спустилась с потолка, чтобы осветить самые нижние полки. 

Такие лампы Северус встречал впервые. Он на секунду представил себе, как цепь оборачивается вокруг шеи незадачливого грабителя и душит его. Вокруг его шеи.

«Я хожу за ним, как собака, - подумал он вдруг, бестолково перебирая книги, очевидно испорченные жучком. – Это не у него щенячий взгляд. Это я – собака, которую бросили». Вспомнилась одна из кличек, данная Блэком, - «песик Малфоя». «И это тоже. Как был песиком, так и остался». Какого тролля он ввязался в эти занятия по выходным? Как будто собственных дел не хватает! Нет же, вообразил себя героем, захотел переиграть Люциуса, захотел, чтобы тот был ему должным, а тому только того и надо… Люциусу-то уж точно плевать на все долги. Но хочется, ведь так хочется чувствовать себя… выше? Лили бы скривилась от отвращения. Хотя он, Северус, все больше уподобляется Поттеру, скатывается в фанфаронство. Значит, по идее она его должна была бы как раз больше любить. 

Вспомнилось отчаянное, бесконечное стояние на коленях у гриффиндорской гостиной. Он не был уверен, что Поттер не прошел тогда мимо него и не пнул ногой.

Резкое жжение заставило Северуса вынырнуть из мыслей – по рукам расползалась белая слизь. Гребаный тролль, забыть о первом правиле безопасности!.. Ругая себя на чем свет стоит, он смыл слизь, вытащил из кармана перчатки и обработал их защитными заклинаниями. Покрасневшие руки пекло. Пусть. Если он правильно опознал «врага», то это не смертельно, хотя и надолго. Что ж, послужит уроком. Не хватало уподобиться Лонгботтому и потерять голову из-за того, что его лишили секса. Это годилось бы еще на каком-нибудь пятом курсе, но не тогда, когда тебе 34 года и за твоими плечами - магический мир… 

Разобравшись с защитой, он задумался, по каким словам начать поиск. Что ему, на самом деле, нужно в первую очередь? Книги про магические контракты Фелиппе перебрал, про стихийные ритуалы тоже. Северусу хотелось бы найти ту самую книгу по приворотным чарам, которую он видел у Альбуса, но он подумал, что в ответ на los hechizos de amor* его просто завалит. Да и была ли она запрещенной книгой? 

\- Cómo identificar el tipo de la magia espontánea?** – спросил Северус, делая нужный пасс. Вопрос, разумеется, был чисто риторическим – предполагалось, что Фелиппе и это отработал тоже.

Ответом послужила тишина. На всякий случай Северус повторил пасс и выкрикнул поисковую фразу еще громче. И в этот момент лампа, плавающая у полок, мигнула и погасла. Вторая, нависающая над полками, мгновенно свернула цепь и убралась к потолку, раскачиваясь там с жалобным скрипом. Северус попытался зажечь первую, но она вспыхнула всего лишь на секунду, а потом и вторая погасла тоже. Он вдруг очутился в полной темноте. Люмос Максима осветил пространство на десять ярдов назад и вперед, но в следующую секунду пол под ногами поплыл. За стеной в тупике раздался мерный гул, а потом зал тряхнуло. От неожиданности Северус не устоял на ногах. Оглушенный внезапным грохотом, он упал на колени, палочку выбило из руки, и в ту же секунду ему на спину посыпались книги. 

«Взрыв!» 

Земля ходила ходуном, и встать не было ни малейшей возможности. Северус изо всех сил пополз вперед, туда, где, как он полагал, был проход, понимая, что сейчас начнут рушиться еще и полки. Книги продолжали нещадно молотить его по всему телу. Один здоровенный том треснул по голове, второй едва не снес ухо. 

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Северус коснулся рукой стены. Он выдохнул и произнес призывающее заклинание. Судя по ощущениям, палочка откликнулась, но не могла добраться до него. А хуже всего, что шум и треск, и еще что-то, что он чувствовал, но не мог определить, мешали сосредоточиться и понять, находится она справа или слева, или сзади, или под каким-нибудь шкафом, из тех, что разламывались на части за его спиной. 

\- Фелиппе! – закричал Северус. 

\- Я здесь, - пробился сквозь шум ответный крик.

И вдруг, словно их перекличка стала паролем к тому, чтобы остановить стихию, разом перестало трясти и наступила тишина. Только было слышно, как шуршат от ветра раскрывшиеся листы упавших книг и скрипит цепь качающейся под потолком лампы. Слева вспыхнул свет. Северус повернул голову. Фелиппе поднялся с колен в арке в пяти метрах от него и, шатаясь, сделал шаг вперед. Он взмахнул палочкой, и книги, валявшиеся перед ним, мгновенно выстроились в стопки вдоль стены. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Фелиппе. 

Северус кивнул. Он наконец почувствовал, где находится палочка. Сдвинувшись в сторону, он встал на колени и принялся расшвыривать книги. Фелиппе подошел к проходу между шкафами и зажег лампы, видимо, изучая повреждения. 

\- Почему ты стоишь? Идем! – Северус схватил палочку и встал. Голова все еще кружилась. Он оперся рукой о стену и стал расчищать завал перед собой, повторяя недавний маневр Фелиппе. – Ну же! Помогай мне!

\- Ты иди, - отозвался Фелиппе задумчиво. – А я…

\- А ты что?! – воскликнул Северус. – Собираешься героически погибнуть здесь при следующих толчках?!

\- Ничего не будет, - в голосе Фелиппе была безмятежность. – Земля успокоилась. Я это чувствую. И вообще – здесь таких землетрясений бывает пару тысяч в год. Я останусь и подновлю защитные чары на дальней стене. Похоже, с ними не все в порядке. 

Северус посмотрел на Фелиппе. На секунду у него мелькнуло ощущение, что он совсем не знает этого парня. Во всем облике Фелиппе, в его словах было что-то очень чужое. И от этого почему-то становилось жутко. 

И хорошо, что расстались, мелькнуло у Северуса.

\- Земля успокоилась, правда, - повторил Фелиппе, уже в более привычной, немного мальчишеской, манере.

\- Зато вода не успокоилась, - пробормотал Северус. Он вдруг увидел ее так ясно – сочащуюся из трещин, расширяющую их, разрушающую остатки стены. – Она сейчас будет здесь. Бежим! – закричал он и бросился к выходу, расшвыривая заклинанием книжные завалы перед собой. 

Вода поблизости ощущалась все отчетливее. Убрав из-под ног очередную стопку, он обернулся, не понимая, почему Фелиппе не помогает ему, и вдруг обнаружил, что тот вообще не последовал за ним.

Сердце упало в желудок холодным камнем. Северус посмотрел под ноги и увидел, что стоит в луже. В глубине зала, судя по звукам, что-то двигалось и сталкивалось. В конце прохода парила под потолком одинокая лампа. 

\- Фелиппе! – закричал Северус. Никто не ответил. 

Ругаясь на чем свет стоит, Северус бросился назад. Он опасался, что Фелиппе ушел куда-то вглубь, но тот по-прежнему стоял в проходе, опираясь одной рукой на выпотрошенный шкаф и уставившись в одну точку. Судя по всему, Фелиппе находился в состоянии глубокого транса. 

Северус поднял палочку и бросил:   
– Империо! Повернись ко мне. 

Фелиппе даже головой не шевельнул.

Северус выругался. Вода прибывала с огромной скоростью. Она уже покрыла весь пол и поднялась настолько, чтобы затечь Северусу в ботинки. 

Он схватил Фелиппе за плечи и потряс. Тот с легкостью отбросил его от себя, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. 

\- Петрификус Тоталус! 

Северус едва успел подхватить Фелиппе другим заклинанием, как шкаф, возле которого тот стоял, пошатнулся и сдвинулся. Что-то явно напирало сзади. 

Переместив Фелиппе к стене, Северус опустил его прямо в воду, и разнес оба ближайших шкафа в щепки. Потом подвесил Фелиппе в воздух перед собой и пошел по знакомому маршруту. То и дело приходилось останавливаться, чтобы ликвидировать угрозу в виде надвигающихся шкафов и их обломков, так что продвигался вперед Северус достаточно медленно. Он был еще на середине зала, а вода, ужасно ледяная вода, которая упорно игнорировала все согревающие чары, уже доходила до щиколоток. И хуже всего - он чувствовал, что вот-вот скорость ее подъема станет еще больше. 

Отвоевав треть оставшегося пути, Северус остановился перед очередным шкафом, преградившим путь. До лестницы было ярдов тридцать. Вода поднялась до паха. Еще чуть-чуть, и он просто не сможет держать Фелиппе. В отчаянии Северус снес последние полки шкафа и отправил окаменелое тело наверх. Прогнившее дерево опасно наклонилось, но выдержало. 

Пытаясь сосредоточиться, Северус прислонился к стене. Сконцентрироваться, почувствовать связь. Ну же! Вот она, тоненькая ниточка, сердцевина фонтана. Что же ты такая злобная-то? Ты же вода, тебе положено совсем другое – умиротворять. Как же это сделать? Отдаться. Отдаться всему. Кому только, непонятно. Но и неважно. Конечно, неважно. Уже неважно. Бери меня, кто бы ты ни был, ты сильнее, ты знаешь больше меня - я весь твой. Все, что есть во мне, - это твое. 

Да, вот так. Именно так. Все правильно, дорогая, правильно… Северус, не тот, который был здесь, в душном подвале, а словно какой-то другой, гораздо больший, спокойный и твердый, стоял в золотистых солнечных лучах посреди бескрайнего озера и гладил нервничающую воду. И она расслаблялась, замирала под его руками, отступала назад. 

Он стряхнул оцепенение и открыл глаза – похоже, что вода и впрямь уходила. Уровень снизился почти до колен. Северус выдохнул облегченно и вытер пот со лба. Кажется, он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким измученным после общения со стихией. Должно быть, в процессе все-таки сделал что-то не то. 

Он набросил на себя согревающие чары, выпил укрепляющего и, повернувшись к шкафу, взмахнул палочкой – снять Фелиппе. И вдруг замер, почувствовав что-то непонятное, словно бы неприятную помеху, нечто, что вклинивалось между ним и такой родной уже водой. За несколько мгновений это нечто превратилось из крошечной точки в сплошную бескрайнюю стену. Стена была темной, плотной, словно из прессованной земли, и перед ней клубилось нечто вроде черного тумана, непроглядное и удушливое. И как-то сразу стало понятно, что ему – уже не помешать. 

А потом в зале начал рушиться потолок. Несколько мгновений Северус еще держал его над собой и Фелиппе, раздумывая, что можно сделать, а потом черный туман обволок его окончательно и унес в удушливую темноту.

* los hechizos de amor (лос эч _и_ сос де ам _о_ р) – приворотные чары (исп.)  
** Cómo identificar el tipo de la magia espontánea? (к _о_ мо идентифик _а_ р эль типо де ла м _а_ хия эспонт _а_ неа)


	83. Объяснения

_16 марта, среда, - 17 марта, четверг_

Первое, что я вижу, придя в себя, - светло-зеленая занавеска. Нет, не так – сначала я чувствую на своих губах губы Фелиппе, потом он отодвигается, и я вижу окно и колышущуюся в нем занавеску. А еще мне чертовски холодно. Должно быть, простудился в этом гребаном подвале. По крайней мере, меня бьет дрожь. 

Фелиппе закутывает меня в плед, кладет руку мне на лоб и улыбается, совсем как всегда. Может быть, мне показалось там?..

\- Сейчас пройдет, - говорит он тихо. И поясняет, продолжая улыбаться: - Я лечил тебя от всего на свете. Ты там такого нахватался! И слизи этой, брр, и яда. 

Он снова целует меня, чуть-чуть проникая языком в рот, и мне ужасно хорошо. Теперь мне тепло, и я расслабился, и все, что мне нужно, - это чтобы он не уходил. А он и не уходит, гладит меня по лицу, перебирает пальцами волосы. И смотрит – будто никак не может насмотреться. Еще немного и я, кажется, унижусь и буду просить, чтобы он меня не бросал. 

Прерываю собственные сантименты:   
\- Что за яд? И как мы вообще?..

\- Яд был, видимо, в каких-то книгах. Когда они намокли, чары пали. А я был наверху, до меня яд не дошел.

\- Но ты…

\- Был под Петрификусом? Северус, скажи мне, ты правда не сбросишь Петрификус за пять минут? 

\- Зависит от того, в каком я состоянии. А ты был невменяем.

\- Невменяем? Что ты хочешь сказать?

\- Ты был в трансе, и я не мог тебя увести. Ты не помнишь?

Он качает головой. 

\- Нет. Я подумал, что тебе для чего-то было удобней приложить меня Петрификусом. Может быть, ты хотел убрать меня, чтобы я не мешался во время процесса… - Он задумывается. – Видимо, я пришел в себя сразу, как только ты меня приложил. Я помню, как ты тащил меня над водой, я переворачивался то и дело, и все время боялся, что свалюсь в воду. Я с детства ее ненавижу. Брр! Это мешало мне сосредоточиться. А потом я оказался наверху, чувствовал, что ты колдуешь со стихией, мощный выброс, это тоже мешало. А когда ты прекратил, я воспользовался моментом и сбросил, чтобы увидеть, что у тебя, внизу, все не очень хорошо. 

\- Но как ты расправился с ядом? 

\- Я с ним и не расправлялся. Он ушел вместе с водой. Яды ведь относятся к стихии воды. 

\- Хорошо. 

Фелиппе наклоняется и вновь целует меня в губы. На этот раз его язык проникает дальше и надольше. Он дразнит, и я злюсь на это. И все же в этих движениях языка есть надежда, что еще не все. 

Он отстраняется и уходит. Я слышу, как он спускается по лестнице, потом возвращается и начинает возиться уже здесь, в комнате. Я слышу, как звякает в бокале ложка. Я лежу на диване, повернутом к окну, и мне за спинкой не видно. Но вставать не хочется. Хочется лежать. Это очень приятно – быть живым. Чертовски приятно – быть живым. 

Фелиппе приносит бокал с чем-то белым.

\- Молоко с антитоксином, - говорит он, помогая мне присесть. Голова кружится. 

Антитоксин – антидот нового поколения, лучшее, что можно найти от более-менее общих ядов, парализующих дыхательные пути. Только компоненты его чертовски дороги, одному Люциусу и потянуть. А еще его нужно много.

\- Сколько ты в меня уже вкачал? 

\- Литра два. Дыши. 

Я покорно вдыхаю пар. Фелиппе не выпускает меня из рук. 

\- Что было дальше? Как ты меня вытащил?

Он улыбается и опять смотрит. И мне вдруг на миг кажется, что я совсем маленький, что сегодня Рождество, я сижу на коленках у бабушки Элейн, дожидаясь, когда мне скажут, что уже можно бежать в гостиную и смотреть на подарки под елкой. Надо же, а я и не помнил, чтобы она когда-нибудь брала меня на руки. Чтобы кто-нибудь брал меня на руки вообще. 

\- Земля – моя стихия, - говорит Фелиппе. – Не то чтобы плевое дело, но успокоить взбесившийся потолок – достаточно просто. Конечно, многого я не смог. Так что… - он опускает голову, - в общем, пришлось выбрать – или ты, или книги. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что мне пришлось одновременно вталкивать тебе в горло безоар и удерживать потолок. Я не мог контролировать себя как следует и в итоге все обрушил. 

Он повышает голос, и я замечаю, что у него трясутся руки, и вдруг понимаю, что он испугался. Испугался за меня. И еще – он мне доверяет. Я приложил его Петрификусом, а он счел, что это нормально. Так, пожалуй, мог бы подумать только Ричард… Да и то в лучшие времена. При этой мысли мне становится еще лучше. Впрочем, наверное, это все еще ядовитые пары действуют. Надышался, да…

Я закрываю глаза и тяну горячее молоко со вкусом специй. Нос Фелиппе утыкается мне в шею. Не хочу думать о том, что он уже не мой, и не могу перестать об этом думать. Его губы исследуют мою кожу. Я все еще чувствую, как он дрожит… И еще – понимаю, что мне впервые в жизни не жаль потерянных книг. 

Хороший подарок он мне решил сделать по случаю расставания, ничего не скажешь. 

\- Ты спас мне жизнь, - вспоминаю я.

\- Ты мне ничего не должен, - быстро говорит Фелиппе. – Ты же спас меня. 

Слишком быстро. Похоже, он и сам не уверен, что здесь имел место взаимозачет. И точно. 

\- Я отказываюсь от твоего долга жизни, - говорит он медленно. 

Дежавю. Мне хочется выть.

Так было надо, напоминаю я себе. Все правильно. Так было надо. Зато я узнаю стихию этого мерзавца. Мне обещали, и я уже за это плачу. Значит, точно узнаю. 

Стихия. Магия. Вот что мне мешало призвать палочку там, в подвале! Магический фон. И потом, перед тем, как появился яд, именно этот магический фон я чувствовал вновь. Плавающий. Идеальная многоступенчатая ловушка. 

\- Фелиппе, - открываю глаза, чтоб посмотреть на него. 

\- Да?

Он в расстегнутой рубашке, и у него вид почти ангела. 

\- И часто у вас бывают такие землетрясения? Вот именно такие. 

Он смотрит на меня пристально:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что?..

\- Что это дело чьих-то паршивых рук? Да. 

\- Нет. Нет. Это невозможно, Сев. 

\- Почему невозможно?

\- Ключ в нашей семье только один, и я единственный могу открывать этот подвал, и именно я уже который год подряд ставлю на него чары. Даже когда ключ был не у меня, чары ставил я. А человек, у которого второй ключ, понятия не имеет, где подвал находится. 

\- Это могла быть ловушка для кого-то, кто не является членом семьи…

\- Нет, с этим все нормально. Чары те же, что и на доме. В подвал не может зайти никто с дурным намерением. 

\- Да, только в дом кто-то зашел… 

\- Да. 

\- Тот же, кто и в подвал. 

Он отворачивается, встает и отходит к окну. 

\- Когда все началось, что ты делал, Фелиппе?

\- А ты? 

\- Я искал книгу на тему, как определить стихию. Что ты делал, Фелиппе?

Сложив руки на груди, он стоит на фоне окна, на своем любимом месте, и я понимаю, насколько буду скучать по таким вот моментам потом. 

\- Я нашел нужную книгу, «Юноша, дракон, море и дочь мавританского повелителя», автор Херардо Молина, я взял ее в руки и стал проверять. А потом начались толчки, я упал, уронил книгу, ты закричал, и я бросился к тебе. И…

\- И?

\- А дальше я в окаменении, и ты меня вертишь над водой.

Фелиппе подходит ко мне и, обхватывая мои руки своими, заставляет выпить то, что осталось в бокале. 

\- Какого черта ты это делаешь? – устало спрашиваю я. 

Он молчит. 

\- Ладно, ты любишь его, это понятно…

Я сам не знаю, что хочу сказать. «Ты же знаешь, что он к тебе не вернется». «Мы же все равно просто спим, почему бы нам не спать дальше?». «Тебе что, было плохо со мной?» «А может, попробуем еще раз?» Это все так жалко, жалко. Кажется, таким жалким я чувствовал себя только с Поттером. Но с Фелиппе хуже – потому что в нем слишком много доброты. И это настоящее. Здесь, в этом доме я проигрываю так много, как только можно проиграть в этой жизни сейчас, когда в ней нет Лили. 

\- Нет, дело не в этом, - Фелиппе не отворачивается, смотрит прямо, и этот взгляд почти не вынести. - Мне… слишком хорошо с тобой. И я боюсь привязаться к тебе. Тогда распутывать будет еще сложнее, чем сейчас. 

Я киваю. Это понятно. Почему бы мне и не поверить ему? 

\- А ты меня не полюбишь никогда, - продолжает он. 

\- Почему… ты так думаешь? 

Он прав. Скорее всего прав, да и с судьбой спорить бесполезно. Я же с ней уже договорился, с судьбой. Но все равно так хочется, отчаянно хочется задержать все это. Хоть на миг. Никогда не умел ни терять, ни отрекаться. Ни-ког-да. 

\- Я… не подхожу тебе. Думаю, это одна из проблем тех, кто связан с тобой. Ты – весь слишком, и человек, который подойдет тебе – тоже должен быть слишком. Кто-то равный. Ты не сможешь полюбить кого-то меньшего, чем ты сам. 

Я киваю. Конечно, он прав. Возможно, не стоило даже и пытаться перейти границу и переводить связь в нечто большее, чем одноразовый трах. Но возможно также, что ни я, ни Фелиппе – мы просто не умеем по-другому. 

\- Я ведь буду участвовать в ритуале. И… ты можешь приходить сюда, как друг, ты знаешь это.

Я чувствую комок в горле. 

\- Вряд ли. Вряд ли я смогу приходить сюда, как друг. 

\- Не спеши отвечать. 

Я встаю и прохожу мимо него к окну. Немного кружится голова. Фелиппе заходит ко мне со спины, и я позволяю ему это, как когда-то, в самый первый раз. Откидываю голову ему на плечо. Мне нечего опасаться здесь, я это знаю. Хочется рассмеяться. 

И да, я смеюсь. 

\- Что ты? – спрашивает Фелиппе.

\- Один человек сказал мне, что у меня трудности с доверием. 

\- Я понимаю. Знаешь, один тип рассказывал мне про прошлые жизни. Он говорил, что если ты в этой жизни встречаешься с человеком, с которым у тебя было все хорошо в прошлой, то ты сразу чувствуешь, что он свой. 

\- Я свой для тебя?

\- Да. Ты свой. Забудешь меня? – спрашивает Фелиппе, касаясь губами моих волос. 

Я качаю головой.

Сильные ладони скользят по моим предплечьям.

\- Хочешь?

Я разворачиваюсь и, коснувшись губ Фелиппе легким поцелуем, отодвигаюсь и ерошу его мягкие волосы. Последняя жалкая попытка запомнить ощущения, которых мне никогда больше не испытать. 

\- Да, хочу.

Я все еще чувствую себя слабым. Быть может, у меня даже не слишком получится. Но это наша последняя ночь, и какая бы она ни была, я все-таки вырву ее у своей глупой судьбы. И если есть во мне хоть какая-то любовь или нежность, есть во мне что-то, что можно отдать, как сегодня воде, то я отдам это все, до конца, сейчас и здесь.

\----------------------------------------------------

Назавтра я все еще чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Головная боль усиливается. Кроме того, в обеденный перерыв меня вызывает к себе Альбус и подробно расспрашивает о лечении. Кажется, он что-то подозревает. 

А после идут пары этого чертового Гриффиндора. И посередине занятия я вдруг ловлю на себе взгляд Поттера. Вызывающий взгляд, полный самой черной ненависти, а еще – основанной на этой ненависти твердой решимости что-то сделать со мной. И в одно мгновение понимаю пренеприятнейшую вещь – он знает все. Поттер знает все, потому что он сбросил мой Обливиэйт!


	84. Страх

_14-16 марта_

Чаша была из чистого золота. Блики свечей отражались в больших круглых боках, прерываясь лишь на широкой полосе матового, красного с золотистыми буквами узора. Жидкость, плескавшаяся внутри, была непроницаемо черной. 

Впрочем, Хенрик не очень-то и смотрел в нее. Знал по опыту, что все равно ничего не выйдет. Его больше волновали руки Карла, двигавшиеся словно бы сами по себе. По самые запястья они погружались в потрепанную и не слишком чистую плетеную коробку, слышно было, как пересыпались под крышкой, перетекали меж пальцев костяные пластины. Зелье в чаше колыхалось в такт колебаниям светильников и движениям плеч. Глаза Карла были закрыты. Его лицо ничего не выражало. 

Вдруг из самой сердцевины черной жидкости словно бы ниоткуда возник язычок пламени, лизнул темную поверхность, за ним второй, третий. 

\- Пора, - сказал Хенрик. 

Карл встряхнулся и резко, одним движением, вытащил из-под крышки горсть костяных пластин. Разжал пальцы. Желтые, потрескавшиеся пластинки с полустершимися зелеными и красными символами посыпались с глухим стуком на мягкую ткань. 

Открыв глаза, Карл схватил обеими руками чашу, стоявшую между ним и Хенриком, и вылил жидкость на пластинки. Они мгновенно занялись рыже-черным пламенем. В комнате раздался пронзительный, закладывающий уши, визг. Хенрик отвернулся. Пластинки корчились в муках, словно еретики на костре инквизиции, тянули расколотые углы вверх, словно руки, умоляя о спасении. Удушливый дым валил Карлу прямо в лицо, в комнате запахло горелым мясом. 

Хенрика, немало перевидавшего за свою жизнь, затошнило.

Но, по счастью, все это не продолжалось и одной минуты. Так же внезапно, как и возник, «пожар» стих, и в считанные секунды между Хенриком и Карлом осталась прямоугольная полоска черной золы. Окна в комнате отсутствовали, но и запах, и дым мгновенно рассеялись, словно их и не бывало. Все светильники на столе и вокруг него погасли. На секретере в глубине комнаты чадил семисвечный канделябр. Карл сходил за ним и, вернувшись к столу, стал внимательно вглядываться в золу. Его губы зашевелились. Внезапно он выпрямился и, вновь отойдя к секретеру, молча облокотился на него. 

Что-то явно пошло не так. Хенрик вдруг почувствовал весь свой возраст. Поискав взглядом маленькую скамеечку у стены, он дошел до нее и сел. 

Минут десять они молчали. 

\- Ну? – наконец-то решился Хенрик, окончательно поняв, что, если так будет продолжаться, от Карла сегодня не дождешься и слова. – На этот раз не удалось прочесть ничего? Или не вышел последний знак? 

\- «Будь осторожен, выбирая друга или врага». Я пытался истолковать это иначе, но иначе получается полная бессмыслица, которой здесь быть никак не должно. 

\- Всего одна фраза? – удивился Хенрик. 

\- В том-то и дело, - несколько рассеянно отозвался Карл. – Не история. Почти все пластины остались живы. И это означает, что они предпочитают мучиться, но рассказывать историю не хотят. Они… - он снова глубоко задумался. 

\- Они что? – переспросил Хенрик. 

\- Словно бы чего-то боятся. Я первый раз встречаюсь с таким. Не могу сказать ничего более определенного, пока не посмотрю в библиотеке. 

\- Ты уверен, что там есть что-то по этому вопросу?

\- Нет. 

Хенрик тяжело вздохнул. Вопрос был нелепым. Но и ситуация повода для радости не оставляла.

\- И ты спрашивал их про то, в какую из трех дат следует начинать ритуал? 

По счастью Карл не стал смотреть на него, как на идиота, а только, не глядя, кивнул.

\- А вчера ты спрашивал, стоит ли доверять Снейпу, и они рассказали тебе притчу о небесном господине Вару, который, чтобы испытать своих верующих, рядился в лохмотья… Следовательно, выражение «будь осторожен, выбирая врага или друга» к Снейпу отнести нельзя. И вчера с ними было все в порядке? Никаких…

\- С ними всегда было все в порядке, Хенрик, - тихо сказал Карл. – Я слышал о том, что они могут немного волноваться, но что они могут бояться и так бояться – никогда. Однажды, - он поморщился, - я стал свидетелем нападения бандитов на одну особу. Когда мне удалось освободить ее и я подошел к ней, от нее исходили волны животного страха… Она боялась, что я трону ее. _Они_ сейчас боятся гораздо больших мучений, чем уже есть. Скажи мне, Хенрик, что может напугать души, горящие в адском огне? 

Маршан вздрогнул. 

\- Про ритуал мы спрашивали много раз, нам никогда не обещали однозначного исхода, но никогда не было ничего подобного, - подытожил он. – Что изменилось со вчерашнего числа? Предварительные подсчеты Давид закончил еще вчера, следовательно, про это было уже известно. С Мастером прошло все гладко вчера, мы не ожидали, что он согласится так легко. 

\- Да, - подтвердил Карл. – Не ожидали. 

\- Тебе это неприятно? – усмехнулся Хенрик. – Предполагались долгие уговоры, тонкие дипломатические ходы…

\- Всего лишь неожиданно, вот и все. 

Карл нахмурился. 

Хенрик пошарил в кармане и вытащил часы. 

\- Я обещал навестить одного пациента сегодня вечером. Будут новости, сообщай. 

Он пересек комнату и вышел в холодный холл, откуда мгновенно и с громадным облегчением аппарировал. Впервые за сорок лет ему было неуютно в замке Рабштейн. 

***  
\- Неприятно… - пробормотал Карл, выходя в холл вслед за Хенриком и пожимая плечами. Хенрик знал его слишком давно, чтобы предполагать подобную нелепость. Должно быть, тот просто растерялся и ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову. С тех пор, как десять лет назад умерла Мария, жена Карла, приятные и неприятные вещи для него перестали существовать. 

Он постоял несколько мгновений в темном холле, где было гораздо свежее, чем в небольшой комнате для ритуалов, и уже хотел было вернуться и рассортировать пластины, как вдруг от кресла перед камином послышался голос:

\- Хенрик очень спешил. Должно быть, вести от старых костей не слишком веселые?

Карл это заявление не прокомментировал. 

\- Какими судьбами? – спросил он, разжигая огонь в камине и подходя ближе. – Разве сегодня вечером ты не собирался быть со своей пациенткой?

Гжегож левитировал в камин пару небольших поленьев из стоявшей рядом корзины.

\- Что бы ты сделал, – спросил он, - если бы долг говорил тебе одно, а сердце другое?

\- Печальный вопрос. - Облокотившись на камин, Карл провел кончиками пальцев по виноградным листьям, вырезанным из серого камня. – Полагаю, что это зависело бы от обстоятельств, от того, насколько близкие мне люди участвуют в ситуации с другой сторо... 

\- Хорошо! – перебил его Гжегож. – Как ты думаешь, я мог бы влюбиться?

\- Почему ты меня спрашиваешь об этом? Разве я могу ответить за тебя?

\- Потому что я не понимаю, влюблен ли я. Я не понимаю, насколько сильным должно быть это чувство, - Гжегож сердито помял кружевное жабо. 

Карл усмехнулся. 

\- И ты решил выбрать меня в советчики! Дорогой племянник, в моей жизни была одна-единственная женщина, я был влюблен только в нее, и было ли это той любовью, которая нужна тебе, я понятия не имею. 

\- Ты всегда окружен роем студенток. Неужели ни одна не вызвала твоего интереса?

\- Не вызвала. И кстати, о любви. Я думал о том, почему взорвался обогреватель. Каким-то образом в смесь мог попасть?.. 

\- Забудь, - быстро сказал Гжегож. – Я уже знаю, почему он взорвался. Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Скажи, если бы у тебя был пациент, который очень хотел излечиться, а ты бы знал, что если он не излечится, с ним произойдут великие вещи и, может быть, он даже спасет весь магический мир… ты стал бы его лечить? 

Карл оторвался от созерцания узора и пристально посмотрел на племянника. Лицо Гжегожа было еще бледнее обычного. 

«Все муки на лице написаны, - подумал Карл. – Мука и сила». 

Гжегож был очень сильным. Карл не сомневался в этом и раньше, как и в большом сходстве племянника с покойной сестрой, а теперь эта внутренняя сила поразила его. Перед ним, без сомнения, стоял тот, кому суждено было участвовать в чем-то великом. 

\- Разумеется, стал бы. Я не верю в пророчества, - сказал Карл. – Потом, если пророчеству действительно суждено сбыться, значит, мой пациент не вылечится. 

«Возможно, я только что спас кому-то жизнь».

\- Я так и думал, что ты это скажешь, - с горечью рассмеялся Гжегож. 

«Выглядит так, будто я лишил его последней надежды».

Тот неожиданно поднялся, сделал пару шагов к центру холла и остановился, словно бы раздумывая, аппарировать или нет. 

Карл выразительно взглянул на открытую дверь ритуальной комнаты. Кости ждали его.

Гжегож вынул палочку и с отчаянием посмотрел на него.

\- Знаешь, мне все больше кажется, что все вот-вот полетит в тартарары, - сказал он, тряхнув бледными локонами. – И что хуже всего, именно я его туда и пошлю.

***  
Вспомнил Гарри не сразу. Началось все с того, что Малфой схватил его в коридоре за руку, отодвигая. Гарри и вправду мешал ему пройти. Он сам не помнил, с чего торчал там, в проходе, перед дверью кабинета зельеварения, почему не пошел сразу в класс, ждал ли Рона или еще по какой-то смутной причине. Возможно, Гермиона опять дала повод для размышлений, ее странное поведение в последнее время. Гарри был уверен – тут что-то не так. Но, в любом случае, что бы он там ни делал, в этом чертовом проходе, повод сразу же забылся. Не до того было. После этого чертового движения Малфоя не до того. 

Малфой, по сути, не сделал ничего такого. Просто взял его на короткий миг за руку, проходя. Даже не толкнул. Сам Гарри точно так же бы сделал, если бы ему надо было мимо кого-то пройти. С Малфоем не было слизеринцев, никто не был свидетелем, никто не загоготал. Сам Малфой не сказал ни слова, просто прошел. Скорее всего, он даже не видел, кто был перед ним, чья спина. Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но ему вдруг стало как-то нехорошо. Прикосновение… всего лишь прикосновение… Если бы Малфой еще оставался в коридоре, Гарри наверняка бы ударил его. Нет, не ударил бы – зверски избил.

Голова весь вечер не просто болела – раскалывалась. Обыкновенное прикосновение – и такая ярость… Невольно вспомнишь второй курс, свои собственные метания – какой ты, и действительно ли у тебя так мало общего с тем, кого боятся называть? На ужин Гарри не пошел. Гермиона заикнулась было о том, что стоит сходить за зельем в больничное крыло, но он быстро сказал, что это пройдет, и удрал в пустую спальню мальчиков, надеясь, что она не воспользуется привилегией и не последует за ним. 

По дороге в больничное крыло тоже можно встретить Малфоя… 

Гермиона, умница, не только не пошла за ним, но, видимо, попросила не трогать его и всех других. Оставшись в покое, Гарри свернулся в позу эмбриона и вскоре задремал. Тогда-то и вышло, что прикосновение – это не просто прикосновение, и вовсе не Малфой изначально прикасался к нему, а Снейп. 

Хорошо, что заглушающие ставились на полог уже автоматически. Гарри подскочил с диким криком, сел, тревожно озираясь по сторонам, сердце билось в грудную клетку размеренно, но очень громко, словно колотушка ночного сторожа из средних веков. Снейп. Прикасался. К нему. Пальцами, палочкой. Залечивал синяки. В туалете. К голому!!! К голому совсем. Что было до этого, Гарри не помнил, но не сомневался, что что-то совсем уж отвратительное. А если, если _то самое, что_?..

Пытаясь восстановить в памяти тот вечер, Гарри чуть с ума не сошел. Рон пришел спать и позвал его. Заглушающие работали в одностороннем порядке и потому было слышно, как остальные забирались на свои кровати, перебрасывались короткими словечками. Гарри хотелось выть. Рону он не ответил - боялся, что заорет вместо того, чтобы произнести нормальные слова. 

«Рон, Снейп меня…» - что? Трогал? Насиловал? Может быть, заставлял брать в рот? Гарри очень смутно представлял, как это бывает, но подобные рассказы до него доходили. 

Как можно рассказывать о таком? Кому? 

Он представил себя в кабинете директора. 

«Директор, Снейп…» Или Хагриду рассказать, например. Или Люпину… ага. Сейчас. 

«Вы знаете, сальноволосый ублюдок трогал меня здесь и здесь, но я не помню точно. Возможно, он что-то мне куда-то вставлял…»

Гарри с трудом удерживался на грани истерики. На всякий случай он даже ощупал себя повсюду, и _там_ тоже, как будто мог таким образом найти доказательства того, что сделал с ним Снейп. Конечно же, в эту ночь он не спал. Даже с палочкой в руке то и дело вскакивал и бешено орал «Люмос», как будто Снейп мог прийти прямо сюда. 

В следующие два дня Гарри не сорвался чудом. При виде Снейпа за учительским столом его трясло так, что все вылетало из рук. И это при том, что днем все казалось не таким страшным, ум пытался найти рациональное объяснение, настаивал, что это был всего лишь дурной сон. Но ближе к ночи воспоминание становилось все более реальным, детский лепет, что Снейп не стал бы проделывать такое под носом у Дамблдора, не срабатывал. 

Что делать? Как узнать правду? И что делать потом? Добиваться справедливости – того, чтобы вся школа показывала на него пальцем, чтобы знали все?!! 

Вечером второго дня он решился и, отыскав Гермиону в библиотеке, заговорил на эту тему. Притворяться, что голова не болит, было тяжело, небрежный тон не давался совсем, но, по счастью, Гермиона была так погружена в нумерологию, что ничего не заметила. 

\- Как ты думаешь, Снейп может интересоваться мальчиками… ну, в этом смысле? – полушепотом, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, спросил он.

Гермиона подняла голову от толстого зеленого тома с обгрызенным углом и посмотрела на Гарри в полном недоумении.

\- Ну… когда насилуют, - чувствуя, что неудержимо краснеет, пояснил он. Ладони вспотели. 

Гермиона опустила глаза к книге, потом снова подняла взгляд на него. 

\- Он что, приставал к тебе?!! – она явно была шокирована.

\- Нет… То есть… Нет, я совсем не то хотел сказать… Слухи ходят…

\- Ааа, слухи! – с облегчением фыркнула Гермиона. – Но, Гарри, вряд ли эти слухи имеют отношение к действительности.

\- Почему?!

\- Послушай… Это не дело – рассказывать о таких вещах, но… я как-то подслушала разговор мадам Помфри с… неважно, с кем. Они говорили о первокурснике, сироте, с которым проделывали ужасные вещи в приюте. И мадам Помфри сказала, что профессор Снейп был весь зеленый, когда вернулся оттуда. Что она не удивится, если выяснится, что он проклял директора. Что он всегда сам не свой становится, когда узнает о чем-то таком. И что один раз она даже слышала, как он ругался с директором Дамблдором из-за ученика, которого на лето хотели отправить в приют. 

\- То есть он защищал его? – Гарри сел на стол рядом с ней. Голову потихоньку отпускало.

\- Защищал, и это был не его ученик. Не слизеринец. 

\- Из Гриффиндора? – Гарри принялся перебирать в памяти всех учеников первого и второго курсов. Но приютских среди них вроде не было. 

Он повернулся к Гермионе, однако та уже сосредоточенно переписывала что-то в толстую коричневую тетрадь. При попытке представить, что ублюдок может по-человечески относиться к кому-то, кроме своих, мозг Гарри забастовал. Но на душе действительно стало легче. Впервые на его памяти речь Гермионы в защиту Снейпа казалась настолько убедительной. А может, он и хотел быть убежденным. Ибо иначе становилось невыносимо. 

Вернувшись в спальню, он снова прикрылся головной болью и потом долго лежал с открытыми глазами, разглядывая колышащийся от сквозняка красно-золотой полог и раз за разом проигрывая злосчастное воспоминание. После слов Гермионы поведение Снейпа виделось в другом свете. Ублюдок действительно его просто лечил. И, кажется, пытался заботиться так, как если бы вред Гарри нанес кто-то другой. Но кто этот другой? Старшекурсник? Преподаватель? Сириус Блэк? 

Он сел на кровати, прижимая руки к груди, пытаясь удержать выпрыгивающее сердце. Горло пересохло, но Гарри не мог разжать пальцы, чтобы взять палочку и наколдовать себе воды. Потом наконец заставил себя сделать это. 

Единственный, кто знает правду, - это Снейп. А что если воспоминание – всего лишь сон, и ублюдок только выставит его на посмешище перед всеми? И что, если это не так и… Не один и не два часа Гарри всерьез обдумывал трусливую мысль – оставить все, как есть, притвориться, что он ничего не помнит, не делать ситуацию хуже, чем она есть. В конце концов, это случилось только с ним и ни с кем другим. Но потом он решительно отмел эту мысль. Каким бы ужасным ни было произошедшее, он должен знать. Сегодня он, наверное, снова не сможет уснуть. Но завтра будет другой день. Завтра будет зельеварение. И после урока Снейпу придется многое ему объяснить.


	85. Разблокировка

_15 марта, вторник_

Голос Ромулу вырвал ее из тревожной полудремы:  
\- Спишь?

\- Пришел полюбоваться на мои останки?

Кресло заскрипело под его весом. Эухения кое-как приподнялась на постели, старательно отводя глаза.

\- Вряд ли ты когда-нибудь будешь останками, Хен.

\- Почему это ты так считаешь? 

\- Потому что у тебя характер – мамин.

\- Ага. Слишком мамин, - фыркнула она. 

\- Вот я об этом как раз и говорю. Все, что случилось сегодня, - случилось только поэтому. Две ведущие силы не договорились. – Ромулу помолчал. – Поставь себя на место мамы, Малыш. Ты практически всем объявила, что она не выполняет свои обязанности. Ты бы могла прийти к ней и сказать о результатах твоего расследования. Разве бы она не выслушала тебя? Разве не упомянула бы потом твоего имени, если бы ей нужно было рассказать обо всем на семейном совете? 

\- Ты прав, - Эухения склонила голову чуть не до самых коленей.

\- Это все потому, что ты очень сильная, Хен. Сильнее меня или кого-нибудь в доме. Никто бы не решился сделать то, что сделала ты. Но ты борешься с мамой, ты хочешь быть главной, а глава рода может быть только одна… Я бы не удивился, если бы она передала тебе когда-нибудь обязанности по управлению, но сейчас ты пока не в состоянии управлять родом. Да и нужно ли тебе это? Это ведь очень тяжелые обязанности, Хен… 

\- Я поняла, - пробормотала она, старательно вглядываясь в узоры на покрывале. 

\- А может, ты когда-нибудь войдешь в другую семью, в другой род и станешь там самой сильной волшебницей и главой.

Мысль Ромулу неожиданно ее рассмешила. 

\- Ага. Двести двадцать претендентов стоят под окнами! 

Ромулу, судя по ее ощущениям, хотел сказать что-то, но промолчал. 

\- Знаешь, на празднике урожая, у Руфалдо, когда я устала и Чарли проводил меня в дом, помнишь? 

\- Да?

\- Он привел меня на второй этаж, к своему кузену, Деметрио. Я хотела лечь спать, но они напоили меня какой-то бодрящей настойкой. И…

Она почувствовала шок Ромулу, но уже не могла и не хотела останавливаться – слишком долго это было в ней. 

\- Хен, посмотри на меня, - быстро сказал он. – Что и? Он... они… что-то сделали с тобой?

Эухения покачала головой.

\- В том-то и дело, что нет. Деметрио предлагал, он такой симпатичный, черт побери, прямо как герой сериала, он живет в столице, учится на адвоката и танцует танго. Он сказал мне, что магглы давным-давно избавились от предрассудка, что любить друг друга можно только в браке, - она почувствовала, что краснеет, - и спят, с кем хотят и когда хотят. Что это избавляет всех от проблем вроде браков Эрнесто с Соледад и твоего с Ритой. Он очень умный, правда? Ему стоило нас всех увидеть один раз, чтобы сразу все про всех понять. Он предлагал мне попробовать, как это. Сказал, что я никогда об этом не пожалею, что он умеет обращаться с женщинами. И я шла через весь дом и говорила себе, что мне не нужна эта грязь, что это все ужасно, но на самом-то деле ужасно было другое – ужасно хотелось, понимаешь? Хотелось, чтобы он ко мне прикоснулся. Хотелось, чтобы поцеловал. Хотелось попробовать… все эти ласки, о которых пишут в книгах. Сколько я их понаходила в монастыре! С картинками… И я жалею… с тех пор почти каждый день жалею. Теперь, когда я никому не нужна. Когда Хуан Антонио… я не могу сказать, что он предал меня, но когда он принадлежит этой!.. А я… я первый раз что-то испытывала такое, понимаешь? А теперь – все. Уже никогда. Есть что-то, что уже никогда не возвращается. 

Она все-таки не удержалась от короткого, сухого рыдания. 

Ромулу очень долго молчал. Потом спросил осторожно, и совсем не то, что она могла бы ожидать от него.

\- Хуану Антонио теперь не помочь, да?

\- Я не знаю. Нужна кровь приворожившего, отданная добровольно. Как она ее отдаст? Это особые, очень мощные привороты. 

\- И он будет любить ее до конца жизни? 

\- Он будет привязан к ней до конца жизни. Как собачка. 

\- Неужели все так плохо? Я что-то помню, мама говорила про принцип двойственности Мезерали в зельях – если создан яд, значит, может быть, создано и противоядие.

\- Оно и может быть создано, с ее кровью.

\- Нет, нет, там что-то было еще. 

Ромулу неожиданно вскочил. 

\- Кажется, я видел эту книжку в нашей библиотеке… 

Он выбежал за дверь так же неожиданно, как и появился.

Эухения спрятала в ладонях полыхающее до сих пор лицо. Думать о том, что он осуждает ее, не хочет даже разговаривать с ней на эту тему, было мучительно. Она просидела так несколько минут, согнувшись почти так же сильно, как старая колдунья из книжки про «Спящую красавицу», потом решительно встряхнулась и нащупала палочку. 

Темно-синяя книга «О принципах составления и порядке применения заклинаний к редким лечебным зельям» лежала на самой верхней полке. Эухения провела пальцами по бархатной обложке с проеденным молью углом. Как давно она не открывала ее? Целую вечность…

Джафар привычно подмигнул ей с титульного листа. Раньше она всегда раскрывала книгу наугад, когда становилось грустно. Сейчас ее интересовал потрепанный лист, исписанный мелкими, причудливо переплетенными буквами, Эухения использовала его в качестве закладки. Почерк едва можно было разобрать – до того строчки походили на арабскую вязь.

«Седьмой принцип Мезерали гласит, что природа магии, как и человеческая природа, всегда кажется двойственной. Если есть нападение, то есть и защита, если есть разрушение, то есть и восстановление и целостность. Но если отказаться от позиции двойственности, то мы поймем, что вся магия работает на благо волшебника. Влияние заклятья подразумевает повреждение, то есть зло. Но оно также показывает на уязвимость, и без указания на нее она не могла бы быть выявлена. Так испытания показывают уязвимость человеческой природы, но заставляют задуматься и несут уроки мудрости. Увы, только великим волшебникам дано понимать недвойственную природу явлений во всей полноте, только им дано создавать великие зелья и заклинания, вылечивающие, обходящие самые тяжкие проклятья».

\- Понимать недвойственную природу, - пробормотала Эухения. – Допустим, сейчас, после того, как Немочь объяснил мне про то, что болезнь – это информация, а не наказание божье, я это понимаю. Но как это использовать? Как?!

Она перевернула листок. На обороте было несколько строк, дописанных уже ею самой со слов Джафара: «Первый принцип Мезерали гласит: прошлое - прошло. Мезерали обосновывает это тем, что если рассматривать процесс с точки зрения энергетических процессов, магия, направляемая на разрушение, месть отнимает наибольшее количество энергии. Магия, как и природа человеческая, в первую очередь созидательна. Таким образом, осуществляя месть, удерживая обиду, сожаления и злобу, человек борется со своей природой, выжигает самое себя; магия не выносит насилия над природой. Так, распространенность обычаев кровной мести одновременно с небывалой высотой развития науки составления заклинаний привела к истощению магических общин Востока». 

«Потому что головой думать надо, прежде чем тратить свою магию непонятно куда! Ну, убьешь ты это несчастное создание Аллаха, а что потом? Потом какая у тебя цель? Прятаться от тех, кто будет мстить тебе или твоему сыну?» Сердитый, необычно эмоциональный голос Джафара и весь тот день она очень хорошо помнила – Джафар единственный раз на ее памяти испортил зелье, пока они разговаривали о Мезерали. Вывалил в настаивающееся уже вторые сутки противоядие порцию непонятно откуда взявшихся лягушачьих глаз. 

Впервые Эухения услышала о Мезерали от дедушки. Герцог Толедский вообще много рассказывал об ученых прошлых веков. Но, как и другие, он ничего не знал о Мезерали. Одни говорили, что тот был астрологом, вторые ссылались на упоминания его бесследно исчезнувших трудов по нумерологии, третьи настаивали, что такое всеобъемлющее легендарное описание принципов работы магии мог составить только великий знаток ЗОТИ, а всего столько сложных наук на таком уровне якобы изучить невозможно. При этом из 17 принципов сохранились только шесть, и то авторство лишь двух из них не подвергалось сомнению. 

Именно дедушка надоумил Эухению спросить о Мезерали у Джафара. «Может быть, тебе он расскажет больше, чем мне?» Почему она тогда пропустила эту фразу мимо ушей? И что такого, что мог бы, Джафар ей не рассказал? 

Впрочем, прошлое – прошло. Мезерали, кто бы он ни был, был прав. Стоит ли отправлять энергию (и магию!) в прошлое вместо того, чтобы - что?.. Какое у нее будущее? Что у нее осталось? 

За приоткрытой дверью послышался пьяный смех. Рита? Эухения припечатала дверь Коллопортусом с яростью, которой не ожидала от себя самой. Ее рука, когда она опустила палочку, дрожала. Вот и ответ. Она сидит здесь одна, беспомощная, в то время как весь мир веселится или страдает за ее дверью. Она должна вылечиться, несмотря ни на что. Должна. 

Она захлопнула книгу, положила ее на колени и вздохнула, рассматривая листок в своей руке. 

Кажется, она действительно сделала что-то не так. Какая была у нее цель, когда она сделала свое сенсационное заявление вечером? Разоблачить Мартину? И устыдить, ага - смешно! И чего она добилась тем, что ее разоблачила? Как будто от этого Мартина побежит сейчас отдавать свою кровь! Тот же Джафар сколько раз говорил, что думать надо минимум на три шага вперед. «Не на один, дорогая девочка, иначе ты никогда не реализуешь свой потенциал. На три. И за каждым движением иметь в голове конечную цель». 

Как же она забыла это все? Погрязла в своих несчастьях… и слишком больно было вспоминать учителя, ушедшего в ту ночь, когда она вышла из комы. Показалось ли ей, что Джафар стоял рядом с ней в той темноте? И… может быть даже, отдал свой последний год, чтобы она жила? Есть вещи, о которых можно только догадываться, но которые наверняка не узнаешь никогда. А она забыла, если не об этом даре, то о всех трудах, которые он вложил в нее, и обо всем, чем она была для семьи. О том, что ее родили в любви и несмотря на все трудности, хотя тогда уже было понятно, что семья будет тем беднее, чем больше детей. О том, как мама обнимала ее, вернувшись из ссылки, - первее всех и дольше всех, прижимала так, что, казалось, не оторвать. О том, как папа умолял водителя-маггла ехать быстрее, когда вез ее в город с раздробленной ногой. О том, что Ромулу и Грегори… что? 

Эухения остановилась в недоумении. Она совершенно не могла вспомнить, что они сделали для нее. И когда. 

Не удалось ей это и через час. Время перевалило за полночь, и в комнате стало ощутимо холодно. Эухения набросила согревающие чары, отправила книгу обратно на полку и собиралась было уже лечь спать, когда в дверь тихонько постучали. 

Сердце Эухении затрепыхалось. Ромулу вряд ли бы пришел так поздно. 

Это и вправду оказался Гжегож.

Он вошел в комнату медленно, задумчиво рассматривая ее, как будто ожидал найти в слезах или в состоянии намного худшем.

\- Вы неплохо справились, - сказал он наконец.

\- Я всегда справляюсь неплохо, - отрезала Эухения. – О чем вы думаете, приходя ко мне в такой час?

\- О том, что очень удобно быть вашим целителем и жить с вами в одном коридоре. Я имею бесконтрольный доступ к вам в любое время суток.

Эухения вспыхнула. 

\- _Зачем_ вы пришли? – спросила она. – Если вам некуда сливать накопившийся яд, можете предложить его Эухенио в качестве ингредиента.

Гжегож, против ожидания, промолчал. Он прошел по комнате, зажег по пути пару погасших светильников, потрогал традесканцию. И только после этого заговорил. В его голосе звучала горечь.

\- Я пришел, потому что вообразил, что нужен вам. Потому что вообразил, что вы хотите исцелиться. Но вижу, что вы на это опять не настроены. Вы сами затягиваете свое лечение, Эухения, почему? Что вы потеряете, исцелившись? Что останется в этой комнате, когда вы вновь выйдете наружу?»

«Покой», - подумала вдруг она. И вздохнула. Покой. Она здесь не нужна в течение дня почти никому, а в лаборатории нужна всегда и всем. Ромулу прав. И, должно быть, адская жизнь, как у главы рода, у мамы – отвечать сразу за все. 

\- Я не могу вспомнить слишком многое, - сказала она. 

Гжегож, опустившись в кресло, соединил ладони и пристально посмотрел на нее. 

\- Что именно не можете?

\- Я знаю, что Ромулу и Грегори что-то сделали для меня. Что-то очень важное. 

Гжегож кивнул.

\- Я думал об этом всю дорогу сюда. Похоже, что часть ваших воспоминаний заблокирована. И мне нужно понять, насколько эта блокировка сильна. 

Эухения ахнула. 

\- Вы что, опять собираетесь лезть ко мне в голову? 

\- Если бы это не было единственным шансом, уверяю вас, я бы не подумал об этом.

Она фыркнула:  
\- Почему? В первый день нашего знакомства вы сделали это без всяких церемоний.

\- С первого дня многое изменилось, - Гжегож перевел взгляд на ладони и потер их друг об дружку. 

\- Что именно изменилось?

\- Тогда вы не были мне так дороги, - сказал он спокойно, вновь посмотрев ей в глаза. 

Наступило молчание, не неловкое, как могло бы быть между ними когда-то раньше, но все равно тяжелое. Оно длилось, пока в коридоре вновь не послышался смех.

Гжегож среагировал мгновенно, бросив на дверь заглушающее. 

\- Жена вашего брата, кажется, перебрала спиртного. 

\- Рита?

\- Не слишком счастливый брак, не так ли?

\- Вы столько знаете о моей семье, но никогда не рассказываете о себе. 

\- А что вы хотите услышать? Эухения, - Гжегож встал, - черт возьми, то, чем мы занимаемся сейчас… Я расскажу вам все, что вы захотите, но потом. Сейчас вам все равно придется принять это решение. Или… не принять. 

Она вздохнула. 

\- Вы… собираетесь смотреть все?

\- Все, включая ваши сексуальные приключения и детские походы на горшок. 

\- Хорошо. Вы можете поклясться, что все равно будете лечить меня, если увидите в моих воспоминаниях что-то, что оттолкнет вас от меня? И что все это останется между нами.

Гжегож замер.

\- Что? – Он помолчал минуту. – Моей клятвы целителя вам недостаточно? 

\- Разве она является магической? 

\- Нет, разумеется, нет. Что ж, клянусь магией моего рода, нет… так будет лучше – клянусь здоровьем моего отца, что не отступлюсь от вашего лечения. Хотите что-то еще более серьезное? Нерушимый обет? 

Он выглядел очень бледным. Эухения покачала головой. 

\- Не стоит. 

И выпалила быстро, чтобы не передумать:   
\- Я согласна. Согласна на все. 

К утру Гжегож сдался. Сеанс проходил в его комнате, чтобы не беспокоить Полину Инессу, и к семи часам ряды бодрящего, выстроенные у кресла, в котором сидела Эухения, значительно поредели. 

Несмотря на то, что Гжегож действовал очень осторожно и причинил ей боль только один раз, когда, видимо, пробовал пробиться через блок, Эухения чувствовала себя измученной. 

Наконец Гжегож вышел из ее сознания и, отшвырнув палочку через всю комнату, откинулся на спинку кресла, сдавливая ладонями виски.

Эухения потянулась за очередным зельем. 

\- Не пейте больше, - сразу встрепенулся он. 

\- Но вы…

\- Мне – можно, вам – нельзя. Лучше я прикажу Мартине сделать кофе.

\- Вы забыли…

\- Ах да, - он потер лоб рукой, - забыл. Что ж, схожу вниз, сделаю сам. 

В его отсутствие Эухения оглядела комнату, в которой после переезда сюда Гжегожа была впервые. Раньше у нее создалось впечатление, что он очень аккуратен – так тщательно он следил за своей одеждой, - но теперь оно исчезло: раскиданные вещи из его многообразного гардероба были повсюду. Камзолы и жилеты висели на всех трех стульях, а один даже на дверной ручке. На полу чуть в стороне от входа валялся роскошный черепаховый гребень с инкрустацией из четырех камней - красного, желтого, зеленого и оранжевого цвета. У гребня отсутствовали два зуба, но и без них он явно стоил всех драгоценностей в этом особняке. А вот книг не было нигде, и вообще комната напоминала жилище легкомысленной красотки, которой только и дело, что проводить время перед зеркалом с утра до ночи в ожидании выхода пред очи толпы очередных кавалеров. Если бы не еле уловимый запах мужских духов. Пожалуй, ей нравилось здесь. Нет – очень нравилось. 

Она уже начала клевать носом, когда дверь распахнулась и вошел Гжегож, левитируя поднос. 

\- Мартина работает как ни в чем не бывало, - сказал он. – И ваш брат Ромулу сидит за столом и разговаривает с ней.

Эухения застонала:   
\- Опять!

\- Вы недооцениваете своего брата. Мне кажется, они до чего-нибудь договорятся. 

Гжегож подал ей чашку и придвинул свое кресло ближе. Шторы на окне разъехались сами собой – видимо, он тоже был не чужд беспалочковой магии, светильники погасли. 

Эухения сощурилась от слишком сильного света.

\- Вы не сказали ничего о том, что нашли в моей голове.

\- Я нашел блоки. По счастью, это ваши блоки. Это не…

\- По счастью? В чем же счастье?

\- А, - он махнул рукой. – Не обращайте внимания. Больше суток на ногах – немудрено заговориться. Это ваши блоки, но…

\- Но что?

\- Я не могу сквозь них пробиться. 

\- Вы мало пробовали. Может, стоит быть менее осторожным?

\- И вы согласны испытывать сильную боль?

\- Да, все, что угодно, лишь бы… лишь бы вы продолжили меня лечить.

\- Только я не буду пробиваться сквозь них.

\- Почему?

\- Вы слишком сильная волшебница, Эухения. Возможно, ваши навыки в окклюменции и легиллименции хуже, но вы намного сильнее меня. Я не подозревал этого в начале, и да, если хотите, я был слишком самонадеян. Ваш мозг держит оборону так крепко, что мои шансы проникнуть сквозь блоки и не повредить и ваш разум, и мой равны нулю.

Он вздохнул, прикрывая глаза:   
\- Я не знаю ни одного специалиста, который мог бы вам помочь. Точнее, я знаю волшебника, обладающего необходимыми навыками ментальной магии, но этот человек… ему нельзя доверять. Нельзя доверять настолько, что… но неважно.

\- Это потому что вы все видели, да? 

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Вы узнали, насколько я опасна и без ног, правда? – Эухения без всякой палочки отправила чашку на комод. – А с ногами буду еще опаснее. 

Гжегож удивленно посмотрел на нее:   
\- Вы имеете в виду приключение на ферме?

\- «Приключение» - вы это так именуете? Да, именно его.

Он повел плечами:   
\- Честно говоря, я никогда не придавал ему значения.

\- Вы знали?!!

\- Да с самого начала. Я проник в это воспоминание раньше, чем вы что-то успели заподозрить. Мне не нужно смотреть в глаза, чтобы установить контакт. Я могу стоять к вам спиной и даже находиться за пределами комнаты. Я могу это сделать, даже просто подумав о вас.

\- То есть… ничего из того, что вы увидели…

\- Не было новым? Нет. 

\- И вы все это время…

\- Все это время.., - Гжегож встал и пошел по комнате, сминая в пальцах кружевное жабо, - все это время я…

Он остановился на фоне окна. Из-за света его профиль казался темным, и в его голосе чувствовался какой-то надрыв. Он явно хотел сказать что-то другое, но вместо этого заговорил о ней. 

\- Это был неконтролируемый, неосознанный выброс, следствие страха, если хотите – инстинкта, доставшегося каждому из нас в наследство от животного мира. И ваши жестокие сны – это всего лишь следствие ваших страхов. А мощь последствий вашего выброса – это показатель объема вашей силы. Силы, которую вам нужно научиться контролировать, только и всего. Был бы на вашем месте я - при неумении защищаться и незнании стратегии, но при желании жить вырубил бы как минимум двоих человек. Волшебник уровня Ромулу убил бы одного. Волшебник сильнее вас вполне мог бы стереть с лица земли не только ферму, но и вообще всю гору впридачу с собой. 

\- То есть, вы хотите сказать, что это могло произойти с каждым? – Эухения потрясенно уставилась на него.

\- Именно это я и хочу сказать. Инстинкты действуют впереди соображения, когда нам грозит опасность. Другое дело – иногда мы воспринимаем как угрозу совсем не то, что может ею быть. В вашем случае опасность была.

\- То есть, вы хотите сказать, что это не делает меня чудовищем? 

Она почувствовала, как слезы катятся по щекам.

\- Я хочу сказать, что это делает вас человеком, которому не помешали бы упражнения на контроль. Ваша сила пригодится в полиции или в банде наемных убийц, но и там ее было бы неплохо держать под контролем, иначе вы рискуете убить и себя. 

\- Да, все верно. Наверное, я все же ужасно ненавижу Марту и их всех. Просто Грегори всю жизнь учил меня прощению, и я не хотела признаваться себе в этом. 

Гжегож придвинул кресло совсем близко и сел. Потом осторожно взял ее руку в свою ладонь и накрыл другой.

\- Грегори вообще такой добрый, он так много сделал для меня, - сказала она. – И мне так страшно предать его, так страшно быть другой, не соответствующей.

\- Да, это страшно. Не соответствовать чужим ожиданиям, - тихонько съязвил Гжегож. 

\- Вы не правы. Я не знаю никого благороднее и мудрее Грегори. Он столько всего перенес и преодолел это!

Гжегож погладил ее ладонь и запястье.

\- Юному возрасту свойственно видеть все как черное или белое. Тебе всего пятнадцать, Эухения. Страдания не обязательно делают человека благороднее и не являются залогом того, что он становится мудрым. Иногда страдания и их преодоление озлобляют, и это не всегда можно заметить. Люди состоят из множества оттенков и даже самые привлекательные из них хранят свои неприятные секреты. 

\- Нет, ты не прав, - горячо возразила Эухения. – Грегори для меня сделал больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Он даже пожертвовал собой, чтобы…

И тут она вспомнила.


	86. О клятвах и отворотных средствах

_15 марта, вторник, - 17 марта, четверг_

Кажется, Гжегож даже встряхнул ее. 

\- Что? Что ты видишь? – прикрикнул он.

\- Ферма. Грегори и Ромулу умерли там, - зашептала она горячечно. Кусочки паззла выныривали из глубин памяти словно сами собой, один за другим встраиваясь в измучившую ее головоломку – Это видение Полины Инессы, но у меня оно тоже было. Вот почему никто не пришел на помощь, когда я звала! Я не звала на самом деле. Это было только в видении, что если я позову на помощь, их убьют. И я не позвала. Просто пошла туда. Из домика. Им навстречу. А потом я увидела Горгоша в небе. Он ведь… - она остановилась набрать дыхания, - летает так, как ни один дракон, знаешь? Вообще дракона всегда можно узнать по полету. А он летает такими петлями, нарезает круги, как будто все время высматривает опасность, раздумывает, стоит ли приземляться. Даже если дело срочное. Других драконов еще можно заставить приземлиться срочно, а его – никак. 

Эухения замолчала.

\- Ты увидела Горгоша, дракона твоего брата, а дальше что? – с трудом сдерживая нетерпение, спросил Гжегож.

\- И я поняла, что его убьют. А я… я просто не могла больше переживать его смерть. Слишком больно... как будто что-то умерло совсем… в первый раз. Поэтому я их и убила. Чтобы Ромулу спасти. И вообще всех спасти. Отчаяние. Вот что вызвало во мне эту силу – отчаяние. Выходит, я не опасна для людей? 

\- Опасна? Да ты сумасшедшая! – воскликнул Гжегож, отходя от нее и хватаясь за голову. – Ты понимаешь, что у тебя отключен инстинкт самосохранения? Вообще! На что ты надеялась, когда их убивала? Ты же не могла рассчитывать, что тебе самой удастся спастись?

\- Не знаю. Я, кажется, просто не могла думать в тот момент. Но, наверное, какая-то надежда была. Пока жив дракон, есть надежда, что он спасет хозяина. А Энни была привязана, но жива. Знаешь, дракона убить не так-то просто. И даже усыпить. Это магическое создание, а на них обычные заклинания не действуют. И огонь – у них же шкура. Ну и драконы – они особенные, слишком разумные. И слишком себе на уме. Не знаю, как они ее, правда, вообще связали. Может быть, заставили Чарли это сделать, пока я в домике была? 

\- Судя по воспоминаниям твоего брата Эрнесто, у нее на морде были обрывки скотча…

\- Да, она ревела от боли, когда я на нее садилась. – Эухения усмехнулась: - Нашим челюстям в тот день несладко пришлось. 

Гжегож с изумлением посмотрел на нее:

\- Ты - поразительная. 

\- Правда? – она почувствовала, как ее рот сам собой расплывается в улыбке. Эухения наклонила голову, на всякий случай – вдруг начнет краснеть. – Ну а что теперь будет? Я же нашла решение, которое ты искал? Я же от этого не встану и не пойду. 

Гжегож вернулся обратно в кресло. 

\- Нет. Вероятно, не встанешь и не пойдешь. Если есть еще какое-то, более раннее, решение о том, что ты наносишь людям вред. Или, возможно, начнешь потихоньку чувствовать ноги, если такого решения больше нет. 

\- А если нет? Если не начну?

Гжегож смотрел на нее долго-долго, потом спокойно призвал свою чашку с кофе и набросил на нее подогревающие чары. 

\- Ну значит, мне придется за тобой присматривать, - отхлебнув, как ни в чем не бывало сказал он. – Всю жизнь.  
\-----------------------------------

Мартина пришла во второй половине дня. За ее спиной маячил Ромулу. 

\- Выслушай, пожалуйста, - попросил он, перед тем, как прикрыть дверь с той стороны. 

Эухения, выспавшаяся и довольная, взглянув на его сосредоточенное лицо, решила, что упражняться в сарказме будет потом. Полина Инесса освободила кресло, пересев на постель. 

Мартина благодарно кивнула. Она не производила впечатления напуганной или смущенной, хотя было видно, что в последние часы она много плакала. Эухения невольно восхитилась ее твердостью.

\- Я пришла сказать, что отдам свою кровь для отворотного, - сказала Мартина. Она села очень прямо и положила руки на колени. - Ваш брат, Ромулу, поклялся защищать меня, несмотря ни на что. Я не буду оправдываться, так как сделала все, что я сделала, для того чтобы спасти свою жизнь, и не считаю себя виноватой в праве защищать себя. Но я расскажу свою историю, что мне, возможно, и следовало сделать с самого начала вместо того, чтобы делать то, что я сделала, и не доверять вам. Поскольку, несмотря на то, что я сделала, я очень привязана к вашей семье, Хуану Антонио и к вам… 

Эухения фыркнула. Полина Инесса сжала ее руку, словно прося не перебивать. 

\- Да, это именно так. Поэтому я и прошу вас выслушать, - продолжала Мартина, сбившись всего на несколько секунд. – Возможно, узнав мою историю, вы перемените мнение обо мне или хотя бы будете судить не так строго.

Ее взгляд прямо-таки впился в Эухению, и Эухения даже не поняла, а почувствовала, что та, кажется, вот-вот сорвется. Это неожиданное ощущение привязанности, желание именно ее одобрения поразило ее. Она с легкостью сходилась с людьми, но никто не выказывал такую нужду в ней. Почему именно она? «…в обряде введения в род участвуют три самых сильных волшебника рода. Это ты, мама и Рита, в таком порядке». Поэтому?

\- Вы были правы, сеньорита Эухения, когда сказали, что я сестра Хуана Антонио, но не правы в том, что я дочь князя Риккардо Раванилья. 

У Эухении вырвалось изумленное восклицание. 

\- Вы взяли самый очевидный ответ, - неожиданно усмехнулась Мартина, - но не задумались о большем. Вы очень умны для пятнадцати лет, но все же есть вещи, которые понимаешь только с опытом. 

\- Мы, кажется, слушаем вашу историю, - огрызнулась Эухения. Сознавать, что она ошиблось, было неприятно. Полина Инесса погладила ее по руке. 

Мартина безучастно кивнула, решив, видимо, больше не отвлекаться. 

\- Моим отцом был другой человек, - продолжила она. – Зато Микеле Антонио Раванилья, отец князя Риккардо Раванилья, был моим дедом. Таким образом, я не родная, а двоюродная сестра Хуана Антонио. – Она снова усмехнулась, и на этот раз в ее усмешке проскользнуло торжество. – Моя мать, Валентина Урбано, была дочерью Микеле Антонио Раванилья и таким образом сводной сестрой князя Риккардо. Князь Риккардо знал об этом родстве и не отказывался от него. Он сделал мою мать домоправительницей, но ему хватило ума не рассказывать об этой родственной связи своей сумасшедшей жене. Моя мать была очень привлекательной и толковой женщиной. – Мартина сделала небольшую паузу: - Зато _мне_ не хватило ума ни скрыть наше родство, ни держаться подальше от вашей семьи.

Детьми мы всегда играли с Хуаном Антонио вместе, я очень любила его, а он меня, хотя я никогда и не говорила ему, что он мой брат. Княгиня меня терпеть не могла, но князь, наоборот, поощрял наши игры и выгораживал меня, настаивая на том, что держит меня при Хуане Антонио для своих, очень практических, целей. Потом мне исполнилось одиннадцать и меня отправили в частную магическую школу для девочек в один из наших, сицилийских, монастырей. Князь заплатил за мое обучение за все годы вперед. За несколько дней до поступления мы с ним побывали в Косом переулке. Это было одно из лучших путешествий в моей жизни. Мы три дня провели в Англии, и он показал мне не только магический, но и маггловский Лондон, а еще корнуолльские скалы, которые очень любил.   
Несколько раз он навещал меня. А на пасхальные каникулы взял вместе с Хуаном Антонио в Париж. Мы пробыли там десять дней. Целыми днями гуляли, иногда ходили по магазинам, несколько раз были в кино. Потом... – Мартина остановилась, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть, - князь навестил меня еще один раз, в начале июня. Это был очень хороший, светлый день. Князь пробыл в монастыре всего несколько минут. 

Я уже тогда заподозрила неладное. – Она сжала руками косу, свисавшую с ее плеча. – Он не спрашивал, как у меня дела, не спрашивал, не хочу ли я чего-нибудь. Сначала долго молчал, а потом попросил меня остаться на летние каникулы в школе. Сказал, что я уже взрослая и он обращается ко мне, как ко взрослой. Я ничего не понимала, но выбора у меня не было. Так что я согласилась. Он посмотрел на меня пристально, сказал «Молодец, большая девочка» и ушел. 

А через несколько дней появилась мама и рассказала, что он умер, упал с лестницы. Когда мне было шестнадцать, она забрала меня домой, и я два года доучивалась дома. Она уже не служила у Раванилья, князь оставил нам маленький домик в горах, да у мамы и раньше были деньги. Мне тоже он оставил кое-что, так что я отнюдь не бедная. Мне было восемнадцать, когда мама умерла. 

В школе мне не удалось ни с кем сойтись. Князь многому научил меня, особенно из дуэльной практики. Ни мне, ни Хуану Антонио нельзя было еще официально колдовать, но нам сделали нелегальные палочки, еще когда мне было девять, а Хуану Антонио семь. Князь был помешан на дуэлях. Большей частью мы практиковались только с Хуаном Антонио, но иногда к нам присоединялись еще двое – друг Хуана Антонио сын герцога ди Точчи, Паоло, и его кузина Анна. В общем, в школе я сразу оказалась на голову выше всех моих сокурсниц. А дальше так все и пошло. От нечего делать на первом курсе я изучала уже учебники для третьего и четвертого, выучила английский, латынь, потом - заинтересовавшись своими корнями - испанский. Друзей это мне, разумеется, не прибавляло. Вот почему мы с матерью жили очень одиноко, не приглашая никого и изредка выбираясь в гости только к ее очень дальней, маггловской, родне. В один прекрасный день мама почувствовала приближение смерти, позвала меня и сказала, что хочет мне кое-что рассказать.

Мартина остановилась, видимо, колеблясь, потом, заметно побледнев, продолжила:   
\- Мой отец оказался Пожирателем смерти, приближенным Лорда Волдеморта и близким другом князя Риккардо. Сейчас он в Азкабане за убийства и пытки магглов. Особой любви между ним и матерью не было, так что он едва ли помнил о моем существовании. «Но если ты захочешь узнать что-нибудь о нем, - сказала она, - то лучше всего его знала тетка Хуана Антонио – Мария Инесса. Она была с ним в хорошей дружбе». 

Эухения и Полина Инесса переглянулись. Новость о помолвке матери с кем-то посторонним была вполне себе новостью. 

\- Это были последние слова моей матери, но я о них почти забыла. Пытаясь как-то отвлечься, после похорон я сразу же обнесла дом чарами и отправилась в Париж. Меня всегда интересовало кулинарное искусство, и я решила поучиться у лучших поваров, а потом открыть свой ресторан.   
Однако чем дольше я жила там, тем невыносимей становилась моя тоска по Сицилии и… по дому, в котором я была так счастлива в детстве. Я ничего не могла с собой поделать. Особняк Раванилья буквально преследовал меня во снах. Словно… словно у меня там осталось какое-то незаконченное дело. 

И вдруг мне написала Инес, сообщила, что она наслышана о моих талантах и предложила мне командовать ее кухней. Когда меня отправили в школу, ей было всего пять лет, и я была удивлена, что она, оказывается, меня помнит. Теперь ей исполнилось восемнадцать, она получила наследство, вырвалась из-под власти опекунов и собиралась зажить полной жизнью. В детстве Инес была ребенком-ангелом, и мне и в голову не пришло, что в ее щедром, но обычном предложении может быть что-то не так. Решив, что ресторан может пару лет подождать, я отправилась на Сицилию. 

Первые два года, надо сказать, все не было таким уж плохим. Характер у Инес, конечно, не был сладким, и я часто слышала, как она срывалась на прислугу, но ко мне это не относилось. Мы довольно быстро стали практиковаться вместе в дуэльном искусстве, обменивались впечатлениями о прочитанных книгах. Со мной не обращались, как с членом семьи, но и пренебрежения не было тоже. На большее я пока не претендовала, хотя и надеялась со временем стать к ней ближе. И может быть, даже однажды сказать, кто я такая. Должно быть, эта идея появилась под влиянием многочисленных маггловских сериалов, которые я смотрела для практики в испанском в Париже. Тогда я была очень наивной. 

В общем, в начале моей жизни в особняке единственное, что вызывало недоумение, что Хуан Антонио не общается с Инес и что его воспитывала Мария Инесса, а Инес отправили в частную школу во Францию. А потом, через два года, вдруг все переменилось. Характер Инес стал портиться на глазах. Словно включилось отсроченное проклятие, как в сказке про Спящую красавицу. Я слышала когда-то, еще в школе, что было время, когда Раванилья управляли куском Сицилии, но мне и в голову не приходило, что это может случиться прямо сейчас. И я понятия не имела ни о каком подобном наследстве. И вдруг в один прекрасный день, как гром с ясного неба, Инес появилась на моем пути – я спускалась к морю – и сказала, что через неделю хочет устроить грандиозный праздник, потому что она теперь хозяйка здешних мест. 

За первые месяцы ее правления, кажется, было убито больше магов, чем я видела за всю мою жизнь. Со мной стали обращаться куда хуже, при этом прозрачно намекая, как и другим слугам, что если я посмею уйти, то жизнь моя не будет стоить и трех ломаных пикколо. Доступ к дизаппарации и выходу из поместья без ее разрешения мне был теперь закрыт, а если я осмеливалась попросить о прогулке в город, на меня накладывались сильнейшие следящие чары. Я и так была связана стандартной клятвой о непричинении вреда, но Инес потребовала непреложный обет о том, что я не оставлю ее. Мне повезло, что я когда-то читала в монастырской библиотеке заметки о способах отменить подобную клятву, данную в условиях угрозы смерти. На память же я не жалуюсь – мне еще никогда не пришлось записывать ни одного рецепта.

Но и после обета тучи сгущались над моей головой с каждым днем. В доме стало бывать очень много разного народа, сплошь боевые маги-мужчины, и у Инес в конце концов вошло в привычку подкладывать им своих служанок. Меня она все еще не трогала, но я чувствовала, что этот день не за горами. Я всеми силами пыталась расшифровать охранные чары, но в то же время понимала, что мне надо будет еще где-то спрятаться и, возможно, на всю жизнь отказаться от любимого дела. Наконец, после бессонной ночи, проведенной в поисках, чары поддались, но, к моему ужасу, я обнаружила, что они держатся на заклинаниях, которые Инес меняет каждый день, - особой, очень сложной, разновидности пароля. Не задействовав Инес, я выйти из особняка не могла. А задействовать ее мне мешала моя стандартная поварская клятва. 

Пока я готовила завтрак, Инес пришла на кухню и велела прислуживать вечером ее гостям. Я знала, что это означает. Первое, что мне пришло в голову, - это утопиться. К тому времени я уже около полутора лет провела в ожидании чего-то ужасного и нервы мои были на пределе. Я не видела никакого выхода. Единственная мысль, которая удержала меня, была наследием моего католического образования - самоубийство было слишком тяжелым грехом. Потом я подумала о том, что в любом случае продам свою жизнь дорого. Пусть я умру из-за клятвы (а это уже не будет самоубийством), но Инес тоже умрет. Я знала, как приготовить яд, который не смогут обнаружить никакие артефакты, в зельях я еще в школе была очень сильна, да и потом, хоть и не любила это занятие, пока жила с мамой, готовила их довольно много. 

В полном смятении я аппарировала к морю, чтобы хоть как следует наглядеться на него в последний раз. Спускаясь к нему, я непрерывно молилась, и вдруг мне пришло в голову, что я могу помолиться в часовне над склепом, где похоронены старый князь, мой дед, и князь Риккардо. В несколько секунд я оказалась там, упала на колени на холодные плиты и, как будто место могло защитить меня, стала рассказывать обо всем, что со мной происходит. Когда я закончила, мне показалось, что на меня упала тень, я выхватила палочку, вскочила и выбежала из часовни, но снаружи, у входа и за валунами вокруг часовни, никого не было.

Вернувшись обратно, я снова села на пол и вдруг в моей голове как будто кто-то Люмосом высветил воспоминание – я поднимаюсь в часовню вместе с мамой, а позади нас идут князь Риккардо и Мария Инесса. В детстве я видела ее довольно часто, и она даже несколько раз смотрела на наши с Хуаном Антонио дуэли и поправляла его или меня. В этом воспоминании она заговорила с мамой очень спокойно, и я поняла вдруг, что родство мамы с князем не было для нее секретом. Я вспомнила также о последних словах моей матери, и вдруг мне стало ясно, где я могу попросить о помощи. Я также подумала, что, возможно, Хуан Антонио все еще живет в вашей семье. Теперь, зная, куда бежать, я решила, что попытаюсь взять в заложники кого-то из гостей Инес. 

Обдумывая этот план, я аппарировала обратно на лестницу, ведущую к морю, и вдруг увидела на ступеньках у самой воды герцога ди Точчи, одного, без охраны, которая сопровождала его всегда при визитах в особняк. Я знала, что он недавно стал союзником Инес, но помнила также и то, что он все еще оставался другом Хуана Антонио и она из-за этого его недолюбливала. Поняв, что он также будет гостем Инес в этот вечер, я бросилась ему в ноги и, напомнив про наши детские дуэли, стала умолять его помочь мне, готовая, в случае отказа, осуществить свой план или погибнуть немедленно. Но он, выслушав мою историю, сказал, что обратиться к Марии Инессе – хорошая идея, и немедленно предложил свой план, который был очевиден уже и для меня. 

Вернувшись в особняк воодушевленной, я тут же получила несколько раз по лицу от Инес – она подслушала мою исповедь в часовне, хотя, к моему счастью, и не догадалась, что обет уже не действует. Ее охранник избил меня и отобрал палочку, после чего хотел меня изнасиловать, но Инес остановила его, сказав, что я буду вечером на сладкое. И что ей доставит особое удовольствие увидеть, что проделывают со мной, незаконным отродьем ее дражайшего деда. По ее словам я поняла, что она догадывалась о моей родственной связи с Раванилья уже около двух лет, а теперь только подтвердила свои подозрения. Меня заперли в моей комнате, запечатав ее чарами. 

Уже ночью ко мне зашли горничная Инес и два охранника. Амина привела меня в порядок, убрала синяки и порезы, оставшиеся от перстней Инес, заставила… - Мартина резко вскинула голову, - подчиняться ей. Ко мне впервые применили Круцио, и я… не смогла терпеть. После того, как я оделась, пришлось спуститься вниз. Внизу, в холле была привычная оргия, а у одной из колонн, в стороне от всех, стоял Паоло ди Точчи. Меня бросили ему в ноги. Он коротко поклонился Инес, затем один из его охранников схватил меня за… схватил меня и поволок в сад, откуда герцог аппарировал меня к себе в дом. Не сказав ни слова, он трансфигурировал мою одежду в приличную мантию, а после принялся снимать следящие чары. Утром мы были уже у ворот вашего дома. 

Поскольку обет должен был убить меня при попытке побега, герцог предложил использовать это для того, чтобы прикрыть меня от Инес. Он собирался сказать ей, что я обезоружила его и, попытавшись аппарировать, расщепилась и умерла еще до того, как он оказался около меня. И что в ярости от моего поступка он испепелил мой труп на месте, не оставив никаких следов. Его люди, разумеется, готовы были это подтвердить. Позже он прислал мне записку, что все так и случилось, что Инес подозревает о том, что мы ее надули, но, поскольку доказательств у нее нет, все останется так, как есть. 

Как вы знаете, баронесса приняла меня благосклонно. Хуан Антонио, хотя почти и не помнил меня, обрадовался появлению землячки, и мы снова подружились. Я была счастлива, что я в безопасности, что весь этот кошмар миновал и что я снова могу заниматься любимым делом. Все это выглядело так, как будто… как будто Бог наградил меня за годы страданий. И я расслабилась и снова позволила себе к чему-то привыкнуть, привыкнуть к вашей семье. Все отнеслись ко мне поначалу настороженно, но мало-помалу свыкались со мной и становились добрее. 

Она замолчала. Последовала долгая пауза. Мартина, казалось, ушла в свои мысли.

\- Что же случилось такого, что все это надо было изменить? – спросила наконец Эухения, которой надоело молчать. – Наша семья, кажется, ничем не дала повода для такого обращения с нами. 

Мартина усмехнулась:   
\- Случились вы, сеньорита Эухения. Вы впали в кому, сеньора баронесса с ума сходила из-за вас, а Хуан Антонио сказал, что у нее слабое сердце и что он боится, что она всего этого не переживет. 

\- Неужели ты думала, что тебя бы выгнали отсюда?! После всего, что тебе угрожало? 

\- Дочь пожирателя-то? С каким удовольствием меня бы выкинул владелец этого дома, стоило только сеньоре баронессе умереть. 

\- Грегори знал? – удивилась Эухения.

\- Есть ли что-то, чего он не знает? Меня уже предупредили о всяких пожирательских штучках. Что мне оставалось делать? – горячо возразила Мартина. - Отправляться куда-то умирать? Я не могу взять денег даже из своего банка в Париже, потому что знаю, что если я появлюсь там, об этом будет знать Инес. Вот я и решилась…

\- Маме ты клятву не давала? – поинтересовалась Полина Инесса.

\- Давала, стандартную, на непричинение вреда, неподнятие палочки, поэтому она и держала меня в доме так свободно. Только про привороты в ней ни слова нет... 

\- Но ведь приворотные – это тоже вред! Разрушается личность человека… - воскликнула Эухения.

Мартина кивнула:   
\- В тех записках в монастыре было много интересного… У клятв есть один общий принцип действия, о котором мало кто догадывается. Они связываются не с магией волшебника напрямую. Связка выглядит иначе – волшебство - сознание мага – и только потом магия. 

\- То есть клятва внедряется в сознание? – уточнила Полина Инесса.

\- Именно так. Не внешнее воздействие потом убивает волшебника, а сам волшебник направляет свою магию против себя, потому что чувствует, что совершил нечто недопустимое, из-за чего должен теперь заболеть или умереть. Внешних воздействий при этом не существует.

\- То есть… ты разорвала эту связь? Но как? – ахнула Эухения Виктория.

\- Попросту убедила себя, что вред в любом случае является благом, - пожала плечами Мартина. – Использовала то, что называют принципом Мезерали.   
\---------------------------------

Вечером, когда Эухения в одиночестве перечитывала свои записки из книги Джафара, в комнату пришла баронесса.

\- Ничего нового в твоем лечении? – подметая пол подолом роскошного платья, спросила она.

\- Угу, - отозвалась Эухения.

Баронесса прошла по комнате несколько раз от двери до окна и назад, прежде чем остановилась.

\- Я должна принести тебе свои извинения. Это было… некрасиво.

В этом вся мать, подумала Эухения. Все для нее упирается в понятие красоты. Она не ответила, попросту не зная, что сказать. 

\- Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты понимала, почему я не старалась вызвать скандал. То, что Ромулу после скандала договорился с Мартиной, – чистая случайность. Мирными переговорами всегда можно добиться большего, чем войной.

Эухения опустила руку и принялась вырисовывать на покрывале круги. Баронесса присела на постель.

\- Извини, - сказала она. – Я должна была в любом случае помнить, что ты моя дочь. 

Она протянула руки. Эухения со вздохом наклонилась, чтобы оказаться в объятии матери, положила голову ей на плечо.

\- Только в следующий раз подумай о том, что тебе не надо решать это одной, ладно? – прошептала баронесса. - Это счастье, что ты не должна решать это одна. 

Эухения только еще раз вздохнула.

\- Между прочим, - сказала она, отстраняясь и глядя матери в глаза, - что там за история с отцом Мартины? Что за дружба такая с Пожирателем смерти? 

Баронесса только усмехнулась:   
\- Мы были помолвлены. Но об этом ты меня спрашивать не будешь, Эухения Виктория. Об этом я расскажу сама… когда-нибудь.   
\------------------------------

Следующим вечером Эухения Виктория сидела в кресле в любимой лаборатории, пила чай и краем глаза следила за отворотным для Хуана Антонио, кипевшем в небольшом котле на краю рабочего стола. На полке у самого окна стоял кубок с другим дымящимся варевом. 

Эухения наслаждалась тишиной и запахами, вычисляя по ним зелья, которые ее брат сварил за минувшую неделю, а также размышляя о том, сколько еще всего утаила от них Мартина и насколько убеждения волшебника могут повлиять на приготовление зелий при соблюдении точной рецептуры. 

Внезапно раздался стук, затем дверь тут же распахнулась, и на пороге показался растрепанный Ромулу:  
\- Мама сказала, ты звала меня?

\- Как твоя магия? – спросила Эухения. – Ты уже можешь аппарировать? 

\- Только на небольшие расстояния, - вздохнул он. – Палочка все еще очень редко меня слушается. Я по-прежнему пользуюсь портключом. Так что?

Эухения кивнула в сторону кубка.

\- Это твое отворотное, - сказала она. – Пока слабенькое. Проверим – может, сработает. Если нет, я сварю посильней. А если и тогда нет, тебе, возможно, придется найти своего маггла и достать его крови. 

\- Ааа, - Ромулу слегка побледнел, потом взял в руки кубок и поставил его на край стола. – Вот эта желтая гадость – отворотное? – зачем-то уточнил он.

\- Ну да.

\- А как?

\- Господи, просто выпей и все. Ты практически сразу почувствуешь, есть у тебя привязанность к твоему магглу или нет.

\- Ага.

Ромулу дотронулся пальцами до кубка, потом посмотрел в окно, за которым, ввиду наступившей темноты, ничего не было видно.

\- Хен, я… - сказал он и замолчал.

\- Господи, да что с тобой? – спросила она раздраженно. – Что еще случилось? Что-то сегодня произошло? Или ты перестал доверять мне, потому что что-то наговорила Мартина.

\- Мартина? Нет, она тут ни при чем. То есть, конечно, при чем. Как и ты… Когда ты рассказала про Деметрио, я тут подумал и…

\- Что? Что ты подумал? 

Ромулу вздохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

\- Что я, наверное, тоже не смогу так. Вернее, смогу. Но я больше не хочу. Я… тоже хочу это испытывать. Это все. 

\- То есть… ты передумал? – догадалась Эухения.

\- Я люблю его, Хен, - ответил он, обхватывая себя руками. – И я сделаю все, чтобы его найти.


	87. Срыв

_20 марта, воскресенье_

Просыпаюсь я с ощущением, что именно сегодня случится нечто ужасное. Впрочем, с каким еще ощущением можно проснуться, если ты держишь чью-то голову над водой? Ромулу. Он мне не снился уже давно, или кажется, что давно. Моя жизнь так насыщена событиями, что два спокойных дня – почти катастрофа. Два очень спокойных, два слишком спокойных, а третьему, как говорится, не бывать…

Вода… Это всегда снится к несчастью. Так говорила бабушка Элейн, и в моей жизни я обнаружил тому достаточно доказательств. Несколько минут я сижу на постели, пробуя большими пальцами ног изгибы узора ледяного коврика, - перебираю варианты того, что может случиться сегодня. Лорд неожиданно возродится? Любовник Альбуса пойдет в наступление? Альбус обнаружит, что я затеял? Поттер снимет очередной Обливиэйт? Выяснится, что Блэк никогда не покидал замок и под шумок зарежет Поттера? Меня арестуют, потому что появятся новые доказательства того, что я участвовал в бойне в Лютном переулке? Меня убьет тайный посланец, на которого наложили Империус для осуществления вендетты? Или, в конце концов, просто откажет сердце?

Я прикрываю глаза и глушу рукой свет фонаря, парящего под потолком. Видишь, Альбус? Изящно, без всяких усилий. Легко и плавно, как учил Филиус на чарах. Жаль, что ты больше не заглянешь сюда посмотреть. Жаль, что ты больше не заглянешь сюда потрахаться. Вытрахать из меня всю душу, истрахать всего, так, чтобы я лежал потом и смотрел в этот самый потолок и чувствовал бы всей своей задницей, словно бы ты все еще внутри, словно бы ты застрял там. Во мне. Застрял совсем. 

Сижу. В кромешной темноте. Как будто бы она бывает здесь другая… Ступни жжет адовым холодом, почти невыносимо, но словно вся сила нового дня, навалившегося всей своей тяжестью, останавливает движение. Иногда, в такие минуты, как эта, мне хочется, чтобы все произошло поскорей. Презирая себя за малодушие, я прошу милосердия, прошу остановить мою жизнь до того, как… До того как что? 

Но я, конечно, опоминаюсь. Я всегда опоминаюсь, почтенная публика, разве вы не знали? Иногда, правда, слишком поздно…

Кажется, я умудряюсь задремать даже сидя. И в целом – не с чего. Два спокойных, прямо-таки _наиспокойнейших_ дня. В пятницу – уроки, в субботу – окклюменция с Люциусом, никаких отработок три дня подряд и настоящий, даже в чем-то скучный, выходной. Альбус дежурит ночами за меня, оберегая мое здоровье. Две ночи по семь часов сна, что после приключений предыдущей недели как нельзя кстати. Никаких новых заказов, по старым - Брокльхерст наварила зелий на недели вперед. 

 

И все же – засыпаю. И тут же проваливаюсь в старый, чтоб ему было пусто, сон. Голова Ромулу над водой. Несмотря на шторм, я стою на дне довольно твердо, воды мне по грудь, а ногам по-прежнему холодно. Конечно же, море-то - северное. Темно-серая громада Азкабана, еле различимая в пене брызг, нависает над нами, закрывая пространство горизонта, грозя обрушиться и похоронить обоих. 

А вот рукам - горячо. От головы мальчишки, от его пыщущих жаром лихорадки впавших щек. Глаза прикрыты, но я знаю, что он видит меня. Красивый рот захлебывается в крике. Какого черта он не может встать? Я же стою. Я что, должен стоять за нас двоих?! Волна перехлестывает через его макушку, я изо всех сил подтягиваю его за шею вверх, к себе, мокрые ладони скользят по растрепанным волосам, он вцепляется в мои плечи обеими руками и непостижимым образом вновь съезжает вниз, и я снова подтягиваю его, снова голова над водой, а воды уже больше, и губы, эти чертовы губы, не ответившие мне – я их ненавижу, вы знаете? – так близко, что я совсем пропускаю тот момент, когда отвечаю «Да, я согласен за двоих…».

Просыпаюсь от того, что кто-то произносит заклинание. Передо мной стоит Маршан – конечно же, я дал ему доступ. На его лице – все, что он думает обо мне, под моими ногами – вчетверо сложенный ковер из гостиной, в камине - огонь, а в моей голове одна – горькая, сожалеющая, все перевешивающая мысль – о том, что поцелуя, по крайней мере, взаимного поцелуя, так и не было. 

И двадцать минут спустя мальчишка все еще не выходит из головы. Я лежу на животе, голый, как обычно, в унизительнейшей позе, и Хенрик привычно обследует меня – в данную минуту палочка в который раз уже медленно движется вдоль позвоночника, от шеи и до ягодиц. Иногда он легко касается меня пальцами, из-под них тут же стаями разбегаются мурашки. Комната прогрелась, и меня неудержимо расслабляет. А мысли…

\- Этого не должно быть, Северус! – вдруг резко говорит Хенрик. Я вытряхиваю себя из грезы, в которой только что вел пальцем по губам мальчишки. А тот смотрел на меня так жадно, что… На секунду я пугаюсь того, что Маршан мог прочесть мои мысли, но он продолжает: – Позаботьтесь, чтобы в ваших комнатах всегда было тепло. Ни на секунду не поверю, что вы не в состоянии накладывать поддерживающие чары и выравнивать температуру в помещении. Сомневаюсь, что ваши ученики мерзнут.

\- Нет, не мерзнут.

\- Ну разумеется. - Пальцы Маршана неожиданно замирают на моей спине. Я чувствую, он что-то хочет сказать, но все же не говорит. Хотелось бы знать, что ему нужно от меня. Какой _реальной_ услуги он потребует. Может быть, стоит поговорить с Ричардом? И по поводу Лютного переулка тоже. 

При мысли о встрече с ним все мое тело сжимается. 

\- Расслабьтесь, - командует Хенрик. – Лежать двадцать минут и после не бегать. Ходить много, не менее часа в день, но не быстро. Побежите – убьете себя. До встречи в следующий выходной.

Он исчезает, в открытую дверь слышно, как взревывает напоследок зеленое пламя, и я наконец перевожу дух. Место Маршана в моих мыслях тут же занимает кое-кто другой. 

Несколько минут пытаюсь очистить сознание. 

Я пытаюсь очистить сознание. 

Пытаюсь.

Ключевое слово «пытаюсь». Да. 

Смуглая «белая обезьяна» появляется перед моим мысленным взором с упорством маньяка, преследующего свою жертву от самого выхода из лондонского метро. Ни одна привычная техника не срабатывает. Пытаюсь забить мозг Альбусом – в конце концов, я думал именно о нем, когда засыпал, - но даже призрачный Альбус, появившись в моем сознании на миг, скалит зубы. Перевожу взгляд на последнюю встречу с Фелиппе и первая мысль, которая приходит мне в голову – как оно было бы с ..? 

Ну а потом я сдаюсь. Переворачиваюсь на спину и выдыхаю, глядя в исписанный рунами потолок. Великий Мерлин, если ты и вправду защищаешь меня, защити нас обоих. Я представляю мальчишку, лежащего в моих руках. Его губы ведут по моей шее. Его ноги между моих ног, и с обеих сторон так твердо… Запускаю руки под пояс, стаскиваю с него штаны. Останавливаюсь на секунду, соображая, каково на ощупь его тело? Безволосое? Покрытое мягким пушком? Или там, как у всех испанцев, жесткие волосы? Пальцы спускаются ниже, проникают между ягодиц… Мальчишка обнимает меня за шею, и у него счастливое, доверчивое и невинное – блядь! - невинное лицо. 

Надо быть полнейшим уродом, чтобы на него дрочить. Что ж, это давно известно, я, Северус Снейп, профессор зельеварения школы Хогвартс и бывший Пожиратель смерти тридцати четырех лет – полнейший урод.   
\-------------------------------------------  
День, как и ожидалось, не приносит ничего хорошего. До победы Львятника над Рейвенкло мне нет никакого дела – даже Брокльхерст не расстроилась, как ни в чем не бывало пришла варить запрошенный Поппи противопростудный настой. Но Драко, Драко… 

И да, потеря пятидесяти баллов меня злит. Я знаю, знаю, что все это детские игрушки и самое главное для меня всегда было в этом – уесть Минерву, тогда, конечно, когда баллы добывались еще честным способом, без вечного желания Альбуса дуть в попу Поттеру. Понятно, что сколько бы ни было баллов теперь, в последний день победу все равно отнимут. И все же – хотя бы показать перед очередным падением, кто был бы на пьедестале, будь все честно… 

Драко… Сказать, что я разочарован – ничего не сказать. 

\- С Филчем, - отрезаю я, когда этот малолетний придурок приходит в лабораторию. Я читаю книгу, взятую у Фелиппе, сверяясь со спрятанным на коленях под столом словарем и вполглаза приглядывая за возящейся сразу с четырьмя котлами Брокльхерст. Конечно же, он рассчитывал, что я не выскажусь по поводу его поведения при посторонних. Но… не в этот раз. 

\- Но, профессор…

\- Отработки с мистером Филчем, ежедневно, в течение двух недель, и даже не пытайтесь просить отца повлиять на меня, это бесполезно. Если вы вообразили, что наша дружба может служить причиной снисхождения к тому, что вы опозорили собственный факультет, то вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. 

Драко краснеет от злости. Точь-в-точь как отец. Все Малфои делают это ужасно некрасиво, и когда я вижу перед собой маленькую злобную копию Люциуса, сердце на секунду вздрагивает. Я почти готов уступить и смягчить наказание (чего никогда не делаю), но вовремя вспоминаю про Брокльхерст. 

Драко кидает взгляд на нее же. Сжимает кулаки. 

– Я, между прочим, зарабатываю всех больше баллов для факультета, - выпаливает он и выбегает вон, хлопая дверью лаборатории так, что на ближайших к выходу полках подпрыгивают банки с ингредиентами. 

\- Черт знает что. 

Брокльхерст на секунду переводит взгляд на меня, опускает глаза и снова отворачивается к котлам. Еще одна поборница добрых дел нашлась! 

\- Если вам не нравятся мои педагогические методы, я вас здесь не держу. – Мой недостаток контроля когда-нибудь убьет меня. Благодаря проклятому языку я потерял Лили, но даже это не отучило меня по-детски огрызаться. 

И, конечно, я тут же получаю на свою голову:   
\- Мне все в вас нравится, сэр, кроме ваших отношений с мистером Малфоем.   
\------------------------------------------

Выбить, какие именно отношения и с каким Малфоем она имела в виду, я уже не успеваю. Альбус собирался присмотреть за беснующимся Львятником сам, но у него неожиданно образовались дела. Впервые мне приходится оставить Брокльхерст в лаборатории. 

\- Неужели Минерва уже не справляется со своими обязанностями? Или победа Поттера окончательно лишила Гриффиндор мозгов? – интересуюсь я, отправляя подальше от проницательного взора Альбуса книги. Брокльхерст, всей спиной выражая деловитость, ловит каждое слово. 

\- У Минервы тяжело болен брат, Северус. Это всего лишь на два часа. И кстати, - он открывает дверь, чтобы впустить большого черного филина с неровным правым крылом, - тебе письмо, Северус. Невежливо заставлять такую милую птицу ждать.

Филин принадлежит Хенрику. Они совершенно друг другу не подходят, разве что в фигуре обоих есть что-то основательное, даже тяжелое. Степенностью Маршан не отличается, это точно, хотя и может произвести такое впечатление на первый взгляд. Но движения его быстры и точны, и не хотел бы я, чтобы он был вместо целителя боевым магом, которому бы я попался в темном переулке. Почерк у Маршана такой же точный, как и он сам. Никогда не подумаешь, что это писал целитель.

«Вечерний прием зелья, Северус. И напоминаю – бегать категорически запрещено». 

Показав письмо Альбусу в подтверждение того, что покорно продолжаю курс лечения, бросаю скомканный лист в камин и отправляюсь на дежурство. В пустом коридоре мы с Альбусом стоим несколько секунд друг напротив друга. Он в роскошной темно-красной мантии с золотистыми узорами и рукавами, отороченными мехом, и от него пахнет розовой водой. Яснее ясного – Альбус идет к _нему_. Наверное, мне все же не удается удержать лицо. А может, просто Альбус видит меня насквозь. 

\- Прости меня, - говорит вдруг он и ласково касается рукой моих волос. Разворачивается и быстро уходит. Я толкаю тяжелую дверь класса, чтобы не идти вслед за ним. И чтобы просто побыть здесь. Люблю свой класс, когда в нем тихо и темно. Над столом мгновенно вспыхивают свечи, и, прежде чем подумать, я взмахом руки легко гашу половину и останавливаю весь караван на полпути ко мне. И вздрагиваю, сознавая, _что_ мне только что удалось. 

Но рассусоливать некогда. Прикрываю на несколько секунд глаза, пытаясь впитать в себя как можно больше тишины – времени до отбоя еще полно, и в коридорах в основной части замка должны быть целые прайды сорвавшихся с цепи в честь великой победы львят. Было бы неудивительно, если бы Альбус попросил меня дежурить даже в том случае, если бы Минерва не покинула замок. Этим и отличается Слизерин от Гриффиндора, за моих змеек, какое бы событие ни произошло, преподаватели могут быть спокойны. Львятник же, особенно с началом учебы близнецов Уизли, – вечный заговор Гая Фокса. Встряхиваюсь, надеваю лицо и выхожу в коридор. Меня ждут занимательные приключения по отлову напившихся – я в этом уверен – и разбредающихся по разным углам замка чтобы потрахаться старшекурсников. О том, как мне все-таки хреново, я буду думать потом. 

Известие о том, что в замке Блэк, мне приносит эльф Альбуса Донки. Давно я не видел этого дурака! Меня встряхивает и на секунду поднимает над постелью, потом со всей силы шваркает об нее. Хорошо, что кровать достаточно мягкая, иначе бы перелома копчика не миновать.

\- Блэк был в замке, сэр, в спальне Гриффиндора! – верещит это лопоухое чудовище, грозя разрушить мои барабанные перепонки, а затем с хлопком исчезает, прежде чем я вспоминаю, что в эту комнату и из нее эльфам аппарировать нельзя. 

Мгновение я соображаю, не приснилось ли мне это все. Потом, замирая от ужаса, осторожно тяну за ниточку следящих чар. Хвала Господу, жив. Даже не ранен. Я чувствую это так ясно, как если бы Поттер стоял рядом со мной. 

Обрубаю некстати нахлынувшую радость и, набросив мантию поверх сорочки, бегу к камину, чтобы через несколько секунд оказываюсь в учительской. На нижних этажах никого нет, но где-то наверху слышны голоса Альбуса и Минервы. Лестница, вторая, третья. Как же они медленны, тролль их раздери! Сердце стучит, словно зубы бешеной собаки, пот застилает глаза. Портреты вокруг перешептываются так громко и тревожно - почти кричат. На четвертом этаже я встречаю Филиуса. 

\- Северус! – восклицает он. – Как хорошо, что ты пришел. Блэк был в спальне Гриффиндора, разрезал полог кровати Рональда Уизли, а потом его спугнули крики и он сбежал. Нужно проверить верхние этажи западного крыла. 

Из бокового коридора появляются взмыленные Люпин и Септима. Только оборотня еще здесь не хватало! Однако ругаться времени нет. К тому же, это было мое предложение – обыскивать замок по трое. Решительно иду вперед. 

Через час мы заканчиваем седьмой этаж и выходим на галерею. 

\- Надо еще раз проверить восьмой этаж, восточное крыло! – говорит встретившаяся нам Минерва. – Мы с Филиусом проверим западное. 

Септима, еле догнавшая нас, дышит так тяжело, что и без всякой диагностики ясно – у нее тоже проблемы с сердцем. Тоже. Я вдруг вспоминаю, что так и не выпил зелье, которое оставил мне Маршан. Старательно игнорирую боль в груди. 

\- Думаю, мы справимся вдвоем, - говорит Люпин. – Как ты думаешь, Северус? 

Игнорируя его, вступаю на лестницу. Справимся вдвоем. Он это действительно из доброты душевной предлагает или?.. 

В начале коридора он догоняет меня:   
\- Северус, постой! 

На всякий случай встаю спиной к стене.

\- Не подходи, - говорю, выставляя палочку вперед.

\- Северус, клянусь памятью Лили, я…

Я не понимаю, как мы оказываемся у противоположной стены. Люпин вмят в нее, а я вцепился в его мантию и приставил палочку к его горлу. Перед глазами – огненные круги.

\- Где он? – спрашиваю, слегка надавливая на кадык. – Где Блэк? 

Кажется, я действительно готов его убить. Люпин дышит, как больная собака. 

\- Я не знаю, - хрипит он. – Я не видел его тринадцать лет! Пусти! Ты с ума сошел?! Клянусь памятью Лили, я не впускал его в замок. 

Кажется, я действительно сошел с ума. О реакции Альбуса не хочется даже думать. Отпускаю. 

Люпин вытирает пот со лба. Смотрит на меня с укоризной – ни дать ни взять невинная овечка! Овца, таскавшаяся за Поттером и Блэком…

Отступаю еще на шаг:   
\- Но ты ведь не горишь желанием его найти, не так ли? 

Он молча делает шаг мимо. Разворачиваюсь и – вижу темную тень в конце коридора. На ее месте я оказываюсь через несколько секунд – никого, за следующим поворотом – никого. Открываем одну дверь за другой – Хоменум Ревелло, результата – ноль. В конце концов возвращаемся к галерее. Люпин, споткнувшийся о порог в какой-то из комнат, хромает. 

\- Я – к Поппи, - говорит он, глядя мимо меня. Делает шаг к лестнице и разворачивается: - За мантию – спасибо! 

Провожая его взглядом, отступаю в глубь коридора и прислоняюсь к стене, судорожно нащупывая нужные флаконы. После зелий резь в груди немного стихает, зрение проясняется, я чувствую прилив бодрости. До подземелий должно хватить! Делаю шаг к лестнице и вдруг вспоминаю.

Восьмой этаж. Выручай-комната. Вот почему мы его не нашли! 

До портрета Варнавы Вздрюченного всего один поворот. Когда я оказываюсь перед ним, боль в груди вспыхивает с новой силой. От неожиданности хватаюсь за край рамы, вовремя уворачиваясь от дубинки тролля. Вытаскиваю еще один трехгранный флакон. Кажется, легче. 

По запросу на Блэка Выручай-комната не открывается и через двадцать минут. От слабости подкашиваются ноги. В принципе, встреть я Блэка сейчас, совершенно непонятно, кто кого… В конце концов я уже просто прошу комнату открыться. Память цепляется за лабораторию, которую мне так любезно предоставляли здесь в мою бытность студентом. Стена разъезжается, и я вижу стол, полки, кресло, знакомый лежак с клетчатым зеленым пледом. Только котлов и ножей тут больше нет. 

Добредаю до лежака, обрушиваюсь на него и хватаюсь за плед. Пальцы едва слушаются. Комната перед глазами смазывается. Стол будто подпрыгивает и наступает на меня. Палочка выпадает из руки и укатывается в дальний угол. Глаза неудержимо закрываются. Боль в груди сворачивается змеей, расслабляющейся после смертельного укуса. 

_Бегать – категорически запрещено._

Ни один эльф не откликается, и даже Патронуса Альбусу я послать не могу. Делаю жалкую попытку позвать его мысленно – как будто на таком расстоянии он мог бы меня услыхать! И все-таки конец? Вот такой бездарный конец? А как же договор? Мне же обещали, что я узнаю… Занятно, да… 

Потом глаза распахиваются – потому что открывается дверь. 

\- Господи, живой! – выдыхает над моим ухом Брокльхерст. Ее лицо – смесь налепленной друг на друга картошки. Ненавижу ее. Влюбленная идиотка. 

\- Я вас искала, три этажа оббегала, чуть с ума не сошла, - шепчет она. – Я видела это письмо, вам бегать нельзя, у вас сердце больное. 

\- Позовите Поппи, - выхрипываю я. – Убирайтесь. Живо! Дура безмозглая!

Она уходит мгновенно, не говоря ни слова, исчезает, будто ее и не было. Дверь захлопывается, слышно, как закрываются засовы. Теперь можно быть спокойным. Меня найдут. Змея приподнимает голову, но я знаю, что она уже не опасна. И все-таки чувствую сожаление. Лили… Лили я тоже прогнал вот так, обозвал… 

О многом я подумать не успеваю. Дверь открывается, и рядом со мной вновь оказывается Брокльхерст. Совсем рядом, глаза не видят, но я чувствую, как она садится на лежак. Пытаюсь отодвинуть ее - руки, тело не слушаются. 

\- Сэр Уильям полетел за Поппи, - говорит она, всхлипывая. – Пожалуйста, не прогоняйте меня! Только не умирайте, пожалуйста! – Меня обвивают руками за шею, слезы затекают за воротник. – Я вырасту, я стану очень-очень хорошим другом для вас. Правда. Я очень хорошо умею дружить. И быть полезной. Я ни на что не буду претендовать. Я знаю, что у вас роман с мистером Малфоем, я видела, как он вчера вас за руку взял. Мне все равно, что вы любите мужчин. Но ведь кто-то должен вас любить тоже. И я всегда буду вас любить. Только, пожалуйста, не умирайте.

«Кто-то же должен вас любить тоже»… Внезапно вспоминается детство, больничное крыло – второй курс, и Поттер с Блэком запустили в меня какой-то дрянью, от которой меня непрерывно лихорадит. Состояние ухудшается с каждым днем, а Поппи никак не может справиться со мной даже при помощи медика из Святого Мунго. Я не могу говорить, и тело не слушается меня, как сейчас. А Лили сидит вот так, как Брокльхерст, навалившись на меня, обхватывая руками, и плачет: «Сев, только не умирай, пожалуйста, Сев. Я клянусь, я стану самой лучшей подругой для тебя и буду защищать тебя от Блэка и Поттера, всегда».

И от этого воспоминания, и от того, что Брокльхерст не ушла никуда, а вернулась, села рядом со мной и поливает слезами мое лицо, несмотря на ее идиотский лепет, несмотря на договор и вечную обреченность на одиночество, я вдруг отчетливо понимаю – ничего никогда не может быть потеряно окончательно и, что бы ни было, когда бы ни было, время всегда может быть повернуто назад.


	88. Параноик

Ненависть к себе переполняет меня. Не нужен и Маршан, чтобы понять, что я чуть не забыл свои обязательства перед Лили, перед Альбусом и, по сути, перед всем магическим миром, ради того только, чтобы наказать это ничтожество – Блэка. Впрочем, все началось еще раньше – с преступной халатности, когда я, помахивая хвостом, побежал за Альбусом, не сделав самого главного – не выпив лекарства. Собачка. Вечная собачка - то Альбуса, то Малфоя…

Маршан даже не пытается меня упрекнуть. Заложив руки за спину и слегка склонив голову, он расхаживает по моей спальне и молчит. Тяжелые, мерные шаги попадают в такт каплям маггловской капельницы, раскачивающейся над моим лицом, и в моем, еще не до конца ясном, сознании эта поступь ассоциируется с прогулкой по надгробным плитам. 

Как меня доставили сюда и что случилось после того, как Брокльхерст меня нашла, я понятия не имею. Хоть в меня и влили львиную дозу лекарств, я прихожу в себя урывками, каждый раз спрашиваю, какой сегодня день, и каждый раз тут же забываю. Впрочем, на этот раз, кажется, я остаюсь в сознании уже больше часа. Что не делает мое пребывание в нем менее тоскливым. Как же я ненавижу эту гребаную жизнь, эти комнаты, все вокруг… 

\- Не понимаю, - вдруг говорит Маршан, останавливаясь и поднимая голову. – Не понимаю. 

\- Что именно? – голос мой сиплый, незнакомый, слышать его неприятно. Вздрагиваю. 

\- Вашу везучесть. Что-то же спасло вас на этот раз. Не поддержав себя лекарством, после такого забега, вы должны были если и не умереть, то стать недееспособным минимум на полгода. Однако при вашем больном сердце, при вашей изношенности тканей, мы не наблюдаем даже микроинфаркта. 

Он замолкает и вновь начинает ходить. Я ожидаю, что шаги станут быстрее, но Маршан верен себе, так же обстоятелен, как и всегда. Интересно, что может заставить его ускориться? Хотя… я ведь сталкивался уже однажды с его мгновенной реакцией, не так ли?

\- Два дня, - говорит он, замедляя шаги. – Два дня и вы практически уже готовы вести уроки. День-другой и лечение последствий приступа, который надолго свалил бы с ног любого маггла или волшебника, будет закончено. И стабильные показатели таковы, что ваше сердце сейчас здоровее, чем три дня назад. Скажите мне, как такое может быть? В прошлый раз удар был перенаправлен, сработала сила защиты, опознавшей вашу магию, но на этот раз у вас не было никакой поддержки, вы не сталкивались ни с каким воздействием извне. И тем не менее, не могли же вы найти эту целительную силу случайно внутри? 

\- Неизвестные защитные чары? – предполагаю я. – Какой-нибудь обряд? 

Альбус? Договор? Глупое сердце охватывает дурацкой надеждой. 

\- Невозможно. И то, и другое было бы видно по диагностике Крейтона. 

\- Но ведь не все чары можно увидеть. 

\- Их не видит тот, кто делает эту диагностику неправильно. – Он делает рукой безнадежный жест. - На последнем колдомедицинском конгрессе в Париже выяснилось, что, кроме меня, ее в мире делают правильно всего два человека. И, подозреваю, это не то знание, которому на самом деле можно научить. 

Внезапно мне вспоминается Рита. «Вы из наших. Кто вы?»

\- А чары, встроенные в родовую магию? 

Маршан прищуривает правый глаз и неожиданно улыбается:   
\- Не всегда. Значит, вы полагаете, что это родовое? 

\- Вряд ли. Я ушел из рода, основал свой собственный род. Мою мать из рода изгнали. 

Хенрик думает минут десять, потом аккуратно призывает табурет из соседней комнаты и садится рядом со мной. Только теперь я вижу, насколько он устал. Должно быть, Альбус позвал его сразу, как только…

\- Уйти-то вы ушли, но если ваш род крупный и древний, то подобная магия так просто не отпускает. Если ваши родственники не провели собирающий обряд, а его, опять же, мало кто умеет делать по-настоящему, да и вообще, если уж на то пошло, мало кто о нем знает, то часть магии рода могла остаться у вас. 

\- Собирающий обряд? И это вряд ли. 

То есть род Принцев до сих пор защищает меня? Почему-то в это не верится, слишком уж негостеприимно там вели себя по отношению ко мне всю жизнь, но за неимением других объяснений придется поверить. Или все-таки договор? Он уже забрал у меня Фелиппе, то есть я начал выполнять свою часть. Теперь договор не может не работать, а для этого ему надо меня сохранить, ведь так? 

Маршан вытаскивает из кармана часы. 

\- Берилл будет здесь через двадцать минут. Постарайтесь не доводить ее, Северус. 

Берилл, вот как. Решаюсь и задаю вопрос, который мучает меня уже второй час. 

\- Директор Дамблдор был здесь? 

В пристальном взгляде Маршана появляется понимание. 

\- Я решил, что это ни к чему, - говорит он спокойно. – Судя по всему, вы не жаждали ставить его в известность о своей деятельности, я взял на себя смелость сообщить директору Дамблдору, что это небольшой приступ и вам необходим покой. 

Мой вздох облегчения, наверное, можно потрогать. На секунду я чувствую горечь сожаления, что Альбус не приходил, но радость от того, что он не знает, что со мной, и что тот этого не узнает, сильнее. От воспоминания о том, что когда-то было иначе, на несколько секунд словно отпечаток ледяной руки ложится на сердце. 

\- Он заходил на пять минут, - внезапно добавляет Хенрик. – Я бы с удовольствием сдал вас с потрохами, Северус, но Ричард убедил меня в том, что вы знаете, что делаете, и что вам нужно оказывать помощь по мере сил. 

Ричард говорил с ним обо мне! Неожиданно становится тепло, даже горячо. И я уплываю. 

Передо мной – полутемная комната со множеством негорящих свечей. Лишь две из них зависли над столом и тускло освещают интерьер, состоящий из простого стола, точнее, грубой выскобленной доски, положенной на козлы, жесткого стула и перевернутых ящиков, чья поверхность, по-видимому, заменяет полки. В комнате нет ни одного окна. На противоположной стене висит не слишком искусное распятие из черного дерева. Удивительно, но от фигурки обвисшего на кресте бога веет злобой и эта злоба словно проникает во все, находящееся здесь. 

Я слышу свой собственный, все еще чуть хрипловатый голос:  
\- Это комната наказания.

\- Да. И это из-за тебя я здесь. 

Только теперь я понимаю, что здесь есть кто-то еще. От правой стены отделяется тощая фигурка в джинсах, ни лица, ни верхней половины тела не разглядеть. Человек встает между мной и столом, ко мне спиной. Длинные волосы ниспадают на плечи. Девчонка? Мальчишка? 

Пытаюсь сообразить, в чем я виноват на этот раз и связано ли это как-то с тем, что я забыл свой долг перед Лили, как вдруг все свечи разом вспыхивают очень ярко. 

\- Смотри, - шипит человек, отходя, - что ты сделал со мной.

На столе – не замеченная мной раньше маленькая глиняная модель собора. Четыре странных башни вздымаются вверх. Где-то я уже такое видел.   
\- Все из-за тебя!

Человек делает резкое движение рукой и башни рассыпаются в прах…  
\------------------------------

У Берилл – брезгливо поджатые губы. Иногда я восхищаюсь тем, как долго она может сохранять презрительное выражение лица. Если бы она так же дрессировала Ричарда, я бы не поставил и кната на сохранение его нервов через двадцать лет. 

\- Могу я узнать, что ты здесь делаешь? 

Кружева на чепчике вздрагивают в такт движению, кажется, так же неодобрительно. Берилл неохотно отрывается от шитья. 

\- Я служащая клиники Хенрика, если ты еще не забыл.

Я хмыкаю. Она вновь склоняется над пяльцами – вокруг овального портрета, закрытого куском белой ткани, трепещут золотистые лилии. Берилл вот уже второй час обводит бордовой нитью их лепестки. И вдруг втыкает иголку в цветок и снова поднимает голову:  
\- Жена твоего вассала.

\- И все же?

\- Пффф. Почему бы тебе не полежать спокойно? – спрашивает она. – Как бы ты, в самом деле, стал перекрывать маггловскую капельницу во сне? И, какого бы ты ни был великого мнения о своей особе, Хенрик не может сидеть рядом с тобой целыми сутками, ему надо поспать. 

\- Но ведь проще простого зачаровать капельницу на то, чтоб она перекрывалась сама, не так ли?

Берилл вздыхает. 

\- Твой Феникс больше не живет с нами, - говорит она неохотно. – Но иногда он прилетает и начинает со страшными криками долбиться в стекло. Вчера он прилетал опять. Я… обещала ему присмотреть за тобой.

Она замолкает. Я тоже больше ни о чем не спрашиваю. Феникс, посланник судьбы… Связано ли это как-то с договором? В любом случае, чувствовать, что тебя охраняют, пусть даже по своим причинам, это… это приятно. 

\- Я сильный боевой маг, если ты вдруг не знаешь об этом, - неожиданно говорит Берилл. – Мои заклинания надолго выводят противника из строя. 

\- Знать бы, кого выводить…

\- Что ты сказал?

\- То, что все твои хваленые боевые заклинания не помогут там, где противник действует хитростью. 

Берилл кивает.

\- Вот поэтому Хенрик приказал мне без колебаний вырубить любого, кто попытается пройти к тебе без его разрешения. Так что пока можешь быть спокоен. Спи.

Это она зря, конечно, сказала. Быть спокойным из-за нашего друга никак нельзя. Единственное, что меня утешает, что где-то здесь есть еще и эльф Анабеллы. Однако это означает, что временно без дополнительной защиты остается Поттер. Проверяю на всякий случай нашу связь и все-таки засыпаю, в последний момент вспомнив, где же видел тот странный собор – на картинке в одной из книг Ромулу. Святое семейство с испанского, как-то так.   
\-----------------------------------------------

К концу недели проверять связь с Поттером входит в плохую привычку…

Альбус нагоняет меня в четверг утром на выходе из столовой, в пустынном коридоре, берет за руку, несколько минут пристально смотрит в лицо и, кивнув, уходит. Я уже говорил, что ненавижу его? 

Внутри что-то разбивается на мелкие осколки, они застревают в легких, и еще пару часов я не могу дышать. Когда же он оставит меня в покое, урод? Старый похотливый козел, когда же он оставит меня в покое?!!

Когда Маршан озвучивает… то, что озвучивает, я стою в лаборатории у стола. На мне рабочая мантия, перчатки из драконьей кожи самого лучшего сорта, и, отправляя ингредиенты в котел, я чувствую себя прекрасно. Полнолуние через несколько дней, и Брокльхерст совершенно ни к чему знать, чем я тут занимаюсь. Впрочем, она и не показывалась здесь с воскресенья. Наверное, до сих пор стыдится всей той чуши, что наговорила мне. Хотя местами, к сожалению, это была не совсем чушь. 

Маршан сидит в кресле напротив, с тростью на коленях, выстукивая на ней похоронный марш. 

\- Эльф директора вполне в состоянии обслужить вас. Если вам столь неприятно, что ваши ученики будут знать о том, что вы не применяете магию в полную силу…

\- Эльф директора подчиняется директору, - я выпаливаю это прежде, чем успеваю подумать.

Брови Маршана взлетают вверх. О да, он умеет это не делать хуже меня. 

Какое-то время мы молчим. 

\- Северус, в Хогвартсе ваша жизнь под угрозой, не так ли? – наконец говорит он.

\- Не моя. Вернее, не только моя. 

Не хочу даже думать, что он думает обо всем этом. 

Притворяясь, что смотрю в котел. Как же все запуталось. Хотя… все началось еще с самого первого дня. Я мало когда находил здесь покой. Только в те редкие дни каникул, когда ученики уже разъезжались или еще не приезжали, в те годы, когда мы с Альбусом еще были вместе. Или по ночам. Ожидать нападения из-за угла – куда более привычно. Так что ничего нового в этом году. 

Маршан издает тяжелый вздох.

\- В таком случае вы, безусловно, правы. Если до вашего противника дойдет то, что вы не в состоянии отразить удар, следует ожидать атаки. В который раз вы сводите все мои попытки вылечить вас на нет. Будто бы и в самом деле стремитесь умереть как можно ско... 

\- Нет, - неожиданно сам для себя перебиваю я его. - Сейчас - нет. 

\- Сейчас – нет, - соглашается Хенрик. – А потом? Когда ваша миссия будет завершена? Вам ведь незачем жить, не так ли? 

\- А вам… - Не знаю, почему я решаюсь это сказать. Наверное, потому что его лояльное отношение невыносимо. И в то же время я знаю, отчего-то твердо знаю – он не уйдет. Я нужен ему, а он не из тех, кто отступается на полпути. – А вам хотелось бы жить, если бы вы собственными руками отправили на смерть самого близкого для вас человека? 

Он кивает:  
\- Что ж, нечто подобное я и предполагал. Знаете, нам, врачам, это очень знакомо. Всегда кажется, что мог бы еще что-то сделать и спасти.

\- Я не спасал. Я практически убил ее. 

\- Вы этого хотели?

\- Что?

\- Вы этого хотели, ее убить? 

\- О чем вы, черт побери?

\- О том же. О том, что вы приписываете себе волю бога, забывая, что есть силы, которые выше нас. 

\- Я не верю в бога. Простите.

Маршан не обращает внимания на мою резкость. Он встает, слегка покачивая тростью, я беру палочку, чтобы зажечь огонь под котлом, и вдруг до меня доходит абсурдность ситуации. Я не верю в высшие силы, заключив договор с судьбой. Бросаю палочку, падаю на стул и начинаю хохотать.

Прихожу в себя от хлесткой пощечины. Маршан обходит стол и вновь садится в кресло. Молчим. 

Почему он возится со мной? Что же ему нужно такого от меня, чтобы?.. А что если?.. Бред! Маршан не может быть любовником Альбуса. Но если… они знакомы? И что если Маршан вместо того, чтобы лечить меня… вместо того, чтобы лечить меня, что? Как врач он может встроить любое проклятие. Это ведь так просто. 

Холодею. С одной стороны теория кажется безумной, с другой стороны – в ней нет ничего невозможного. Кто-то говорил мне, что клятву Гиппократа врачи уже давно не дают… 

Краем глаза замечаю, как Маршан лезет в карман. Стараюсь не дергаться. Это более чем глупо. В кармане у него часы, а палочка, насколько я помню, в рукаве. Маршан, между тем, не спешит вынимать руку, оттопыривая карман, словно перебирает в нем что-то. Лихорадочно прикидывая, что делать, медленно, как можно более естественно беру собственную палочку, встаю, отодвигаясь подальше от котла. 

\- Передумали? – вдруг вежливо интересуется Маршан. 

Его слова нарушают тишину подобно взрыву маггловской бомбы. Я не сразу понимаю, что именно он сказал. 

\- Что?

\- Готовить зелье передумали? Помнится, вы говорили, это срочно? 

Кажется, он видит меня насквозь. Продолжая держать руку в кармане, Маршан смотрит на меня в упор. В голубых глазах – понимание и вежливый холод. 

\- Возьмите, - говорит он.

\- Что?

\- Мое предложение не пользоваться магией еще несколько дней остается в силе. Возьмите. – Он вынимает руку из кармана медленно, как если бы доставал смертельное оружие на глазах у змеи. Я стискиваю палочку, готовый в долю секунды отпрыгнуть назад.

На стол между нами ложится желтый камень. Нет, не камень. Ярко-желтый полосатый глаз с зеленоватым зрачком. Муранское стекло. 

\- Что это? 

\- Никогда о нем не слышали? Глаз бога. 

Кажется, Люциус рассказывал что-то такое…

\- Их было создано всего семь. Единственный амулет такой точности и такой мощи. По легенде мастер умер, закончив последний, так как перелил в них слишком много жизненной силы. Глаз бога работает только один раз, но за этот раз он может отвести пять тяжелых проклятий или одну Аваду. Выполнив свое назначение, он разбивается. 

 

\- Но…

\- Разумеется, я не собирался оставлять вас без защиты. Полагаю, ему самое место у вас. Даже к такому везучему человеку, как вы, Северус, судьба не может быть благосклонной бесконечно. Вернете, когда все закончится. Если будет… что возвращать. Жду вас на осмотр в воскресенье. 

Когда он уходит, я еще долго не могу отвести взгляд от маленькой желтой точки на столе. Потом, помешивая волчьелычное, пристально вглядываюсь в котел, ловлю дыхание зелья, стараясь думать только о нем. Чтобы хоть на минуту забыть о том, как мне ужасающе стыдно. Не столько из-за того, что я подозревал (и, что бы там ни было, продолжаю подозревать) Маршана. Сколько из-за того, что я сегодня посмел допустить мысль, что Лили погибла не из-за меня.


	89. О связях разного рода

_20 марта, воскресенье – 24 марта, пятница_

Это случилось около полуночи. Эухения сидела на постели, в который раз обдумывая записки Джафара. Конечно, по-хорошему стоило бы поступиться гордостью и поговорить с Мартиной, но Эухения не была еще готова к тому, чтобы встречаться с ней. Не после всего этого. 

Хуан Антонио ходил по дому, как неприкаянный, в сторону Мартины больше не смотрел, но и в сторону других тоже. Эухения спрашивала себя, чувствует ли что-нибудь к нему, и не находила ничего особенного. Но ей было невыносимо видеть его, такого искрящегося в прошлом, жалким, словно побитая собака. В субботу она даже послала ему через Гжегожа записку с предложением поговорить, но Люкс не ответил.

На фоне всего этого ненависть Эухении к Мартине расцветала пышным цветом, и Ромулу, который все эти дни провел в Лондоне, не мог ей помешать. 

Эухения в очередной раз прогоняла в мыслях строки, посвященные принципу недвойственности, когда дверь комнаты вдруг распахнулась и на пороге появился Гжегож, взъерошенный и очень взволнованный. 

\- Какого? – воскликнула было она, но он, не обращая на ее протест внимания, прошел вперед и опустился на одно колено у кровати.

\- Выпей это, - сказал Гжегож, подавай старинный фиал, оплетенный серебряными веточками. В нем плескалась прозрачная желтоватая жидкость. – Выпей это немедленно. Прямо сейчас.

\- Что это? Это может поставить меня на ноги? – догадалась она. – Но…

\- Это _поставит_ тебя на ноги. Пей немедленно! Иначе у него выйдет срок. Осталось не больше пяти минут.

\- Ооо, - она выхватила фиал, открыла его и мигом проглотила ужасно горькое лекарство. 

\- Ну, – приказал Гжегож, отбирая фиал. – Вставай!

\- Так сразу? – она не чувствовала ничего, кроме горечи на языке. 

\- Конечно! Первое время ты будешь быстро уставать, но потом все наладится. Вставай! Пол, конечно, холодный, но пару минут можно перетерпеть, потом найдем твои туфли. Вставай, и пойдем покажем остальным, что они рано тебя списали, давай, давай! 

\- Что, прям вот так? – это было невероятно странно. Эухения подвинулась, спустила ноги с кровати и действительно почувствовала под ними холодный пол. Потом, неверяще поглядев на Гжегожа, оперлась на его руку и встала. 

Конечно, она тут же упала обратно. За четыре месяца ноги отвыкли от ходьбы, но дело было сделано – Эухения стояла и делала это сама. 

Сделав еще одну попытку, она встала и повисла на Гжегоже, сходя с ума от восторга. 

\- Господи, я хожу! Хожу!

\- Ну вот и все. Видишь, все кончилось, теперь будешь ходить сама. Где твои туфли? Давай их призовем, - Гжегож говорил скороговоркой, Эухения даже не успевала понимать его слова. Ей хотелось визжать от радости. И в конце концов, она это и сделала – закричала в полную силу, так, чтобы это услышали и в коридоре, и на первом этаже: - Я хожу! Вы слышите?! Я хожу! Я могу ходить! 

Потом, еще не дождавшись, когда замрет эхо, повернулась к Гжегожу, обвивая его еще крепче:   
\- Спасибо тебе! Спасибо!

И сама не заметила, как начала его целовать.

Опомнилась Эухения только тогда, когда попала ему в губы и Гжегож неожиданно ей ответил. Его язык скользнул по ее языку. Она задохнулась от изумления, от непривычных новых ощущений, а Гжегож отстранился, скривившись, и воскликнул:   
\- Господи, ну и горечь!

Ошеломленная, Эухения опустилась на постель. 

Гжегож призвал стакан с полки, сотворил Агуаменти и подал ей воду, на его лице сияла счастливая улыбка, в которой проскальзывали торжество и неверие одновременно. 

Эухения взяла воду и, отвернувшись, выпила. От смеси ощущений сердце стучало так быстро и отчаянно, что ей казалось – она не выдержит сейчас этого темпа. Но стоило ее взгляду упасть на распахнутую дверь, как замешательство сменилось недоумением. В ее понимании на столь громкие крики должен был уже сбежаться весь дом, но ничего подобного не происходило. Ни на лестнице, ни в коридоре шагов слышно не было.

\- Что это? – спросила она, вставая, забывая разом, что еще каких-нибудь пять минут назад не ходила. – Где они? Никого нет.

Гжегож тоже нахмурился. От эйфории, которая только что окрашивала его бледное лицо, не осталось и следа. 

\- Жди здесь! – приказал он. – Я спущусь вниз. – И тут же вышел. 

Эухения дошла до дверного проема и сползла по стене. Все-таки ее ноги были еще слишком слабы. Беспомощность пугала. Мертвая тишина, вновь наступившая после того, как шаги Гжегожа замерли внизу, пугала еще больше. Первый час, все давно должны быть дома! На всякий случай Эухения призвала туфли, но ноги в них едва втискивались. Она нашла домашние тапки, но встать не получилось. Всунув в тапки руки, Эухения задрала голову вверх и, старательно игнорируя подползающий ужас, начала молиться. Наконец внизу хлопнула дверь, послышались торопливые шаги и вошел бледный Гжегож.

\- Ну что? – воскликнула она.

\- Вставай и пойдем. Ты там нужна, - сказал он.

\- Что случилось?!

\- Полине Инессе плохо. Я наброшу на тебя поддерживающее заклинание, этого хватит, чтобы спуститься вниз. 

\- Но что случилось?! Что значит «плохо»?

\- Похоже, твоя сестренка влезла не в свое дело. 

Гжегож достал палочку, и Эухения почувствовала прилив сил. Добраться с его помощью до библиотеки действительно хватило. Едва оказавшись там, Эухения испытала чувство мощнейшего дежа-вю. Полина Инесса в обмороке лежала на диване. Напротив нее в креслах сидели Соледад и Хуан Антонио. На коленях Соледад лежала книга. Нечто подобное Эухения уже видела в воспоминаниях Полины Инессы. 

Увидев Эухению, Хуан Антонио вскочил, подошел к ней и, перехватив ее у Гжегожа, подвел к креслу. 

\- Что случилось? – спросила она, не отрывая взгляда от сестры. 

Рука Полины Инессы была закинута назад. Похоже, она пыталась применить нюхательную соль, но это не подействовало. Осколки флакона валялись тут же на полу. 

\- Я усыпила ее, - сказала Соледад. – В таком положении, как сейчас, она вне опасности, но… я боюсь, что она с минуты на минуту придет в сознание. Усыпляющие чары подействуют еще десять раз, двадцать, но с каждым разом она все быстрее приходит в себя. 

В голосе Соледад слышалась растерянность, которую она тщетно пыталась скрыть. 

\- Лучше объясни ей, что происходит, - холодно бросил Гжегож.

\- Полина Инесса отдает магию и вместе с ней жизненную силу, - хмуро сказал Хуан Антонио. – Тот самый Вильярдо опять в опасности, и она не может отделить себя от него.

\- Или не хочет, - спокойно заметил Гжегож.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?! – воскликнул Хуан Антонио. Между ним и Гжегожем явно была вражда. 

\- Я имею в виду, что Полина Инесса убивает себя. Да, именно это, - решительно подтвердил он в ответ на все вопросительные взгляды. - Я бы даже рискнул предположить, почему она это делает, но всю эту романтику мы обсудим потом. Соледад, расскажите, зачем нужна Эухения.

\- Сварить Вороново крыло.

Эухения ахнула:  
– Вороново крыло, но это же!..

\- Именно так. – Голос Гжегожа был островком спокойствия среди ужаса, наполнявшего комнату. – Зелье выпьет всю ее магию, опустошит ее. Несколько лет она не сможет наложить даже простейших чар. 

\- Она умрет без магии, - сказала Эухения.

\- Или отдача магии убьет ее, - справедливо заметил Гжегож. – Выбора, в общем-то, нет. Твои мать и отец в театре, и когда вернутся, неизвестно, твой брат еще слишком юн для таких зелий, так что Вороново крыло здесь сможешь сварить только ты. 

Разумеется, Эухении ничего не оставалось, как ответить «да».   
\---------------------------------------

Был четвертый час утра, когда Гжегож заглянул в лабораторию. К этому моменту Эухения почти доварила основу и чувствовала себя упарившейся. Она не замечала, что почти все это время провела на ногах, присаживаясь лишь изредка. Свободные руки ей бы не помешали - зелье было сложным, но она сама отказалась от помощи. Ей хотелось хоть немного побыть после всего одной. Соледад предлагала разбудить Эухенио, отсыпавшегося после двух дней работы, однако Эухения запретила. Как бы то ни было, она ожидала, что Гжегож все-таки придет. Случившееся между ними требовало разъяснений. 

\- В крайнем случае позову, - сказала она перед тем, как он проводил ее в лабораторию. 

Двух часов, однако, оказалось мало. Эухения понятия не имела, как себя с ним вести. И все же она обрадовалась, когда Гжегож наконец показался на пороге. За эти два часа ей не раз мерещилось здесь чье-то неприятное присутствие. Один раз обернувшись, она успела заметить растворившийся в воздухе клочок зеленого камзола, однако как ни звала, решив, что это Мор, никто не откликнулся. Когда Эухения забывалась за варкой, страх уходил, однако в те моменты, когда основа не требовала наблюдения, возвращался вновь. 

Поэтому когда Гжегож замер в дверях, она сделала нетерпеливый приглашающий жест. 

На его лице показалась слабая улыбка. 

\- Как она? – спросила Эухения Виктория. 

\- Соледад только что набросила чары в четырнадцатый раз. Мы надеялись, что он перестанет тянуть из нее силу, но, похоже, это не прекращается. Полина Инесса ничего не слушает, твердит, что ему сила нужнее и что она должна его спасти.

\- Что за бред?!

\- Если вдуматься, то это может оказаться и не бредом.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Полина Инесса - видящая, Хен. - Она вздрогнула, услышав от него свое домашнее имя. - У нее есть дар, доступ к знанию, которого нет больше ни у кого из членов семьи. Возможно, она делает то, что советует ей это знание. Судя по тем сведениям, которые у нас есть об этом человеке, он действительно очень сильный маг. 

\- И что с того?

Гжегож наклонился над столом, заинтересованно глядя на ее руки, крошившие иглы морского ежа.

\- Как там было сказано, в пророчестве? Все Вильярдо умрут, если самый сильный маг не оставит потомства? 

Эухения присвистнула. 

\- И ты думаешь, что Полина Инесса спасает этого Вильярдо, чтобы спасти наш род?

\- Почему бы и нет? 

\- Боже. Это точно? 

\- Похоже, у твоей сестры обостренное чувство ответственности за род. Она очень переживала то, что случилось с тобой, чувствовала себя виноватой оттого, что не обратила внимания на знаки. 

\- И как долго ты сидел в ее голове?

\- Этот вывод я сделал из ее слов. Мы несколько раз разговаривали с ней, она приглашала меня в свою мастерскую. Возможно, ты удивишься, но твоя сестра очень одинока. 

\- Но у нее же есть я! – действительно удивилась Эухения.

\- Ты собрала всех вокруг себя, - заметил Гжегож. – И оставила ее не у дел. Все братья общаются в первую очередь с тобой и между собой. 

\- Но она сама все время уходила куда-то, в мастерскую, - беспомощно сказала Эухения. – И в конце концов она собирается замуж за Бернардо. 

\- Это не мешает ей чувствовать себя покинутой. Насколько я понимаю, между ней и баронессой никогда не было особой любви.

\- Черт. Ты прав. Мама всегда больше общалась со мной. Даже когда вернулась из ссылки, она в первую очередь обняла меня. Да она с Берилл общалась больше, чем с Полли. 

\- Она чувствовала себя виноватой даже из-за того, что тебя когда-то чуть не убила змея, - вспомнил вдруг Гжегож. – Она, как старшая, на чьем попечении ты оставалась тогда, не досмотрела за тобой. Возможно, сейчас, спасая род, она чувствует себя нужной. 

\- Господи, - Эухения, вдруг разом обессилев, бросила крошить иглы, стащила перчатки и закрыла лицо руками. – Это сейчас, с магией, она чувствует себя ненужной, а если потеряет магию?

\- Через несколько лет она восстановится, - как-то не очень уверенно сказал Гжегож.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это маловероятно. В девяти случаях из десяти из-за непереносимости магия уходит навсегда. 

\- Ты знала!

\- Разумеется.

\- И все-таки взялась варить, - с интересом заметил Гжегож.

\- Я что, похожа на идиотку? Мне куда важнее сестра без магии, чем мертвая сестра. 

Они помолчали. 

\- Кстати, о магии, - вспомнила Эухения. - В том фиале не было никакого зелья, верно?

\- Нет.

\- А что это было?

\- Маггловский антибиотик.

\- Чтооо?

\- Это такое лекарство. Не сказать, чтоб безвредное, если принять его много, но это единственное, что оказалось у меня под рукой. 

\- Как тебе только в голову пришло?!

\- Но ведь сработало же, - безмятежно сказал Гжегож.

\- А если бы нет?

\- В крайнем случае Обливиэйт был бы хорошим решением. 

Эухения Виктория встала, ссыпая иглы в котел. 

\- Зачем? – спросила она, не глядя на Гжегожа.

Тот хмыкнул. 

\- Я бы тоже хотел спросить, зачем ты вдруг кинулась меня целовать.

\- Это вышло случайно. Я целовала бы любого, кто попался бы мне под руку в этот момент. 

\- Правда? – в его голосе послышалось что-то подозрительное. 

Убедившись, что с варевом все в порядке, Эухения помешала три раза по часовой стрелке и только после этого обернулась. Гжегож сидел на подлокотнике дивана и смотрел на скрещенные руки. В его лице было что-то очень странное, как будто бы… боль? 

\- Ты… ты любишь меня?! – с изумлением воскликнула Эухения.

Гжегож усмехнулся:   
\- Разве это не очевидно?

\- Нет. - Эухения развернула стул и медленно опустилась на него. – Совсем нет. В последнее время мне стало казаться, что я тебе нравлюсь, но о любви… нет. 

\- С первого взгляда, - флегматично подтвердил Гжегож. – Представь, такие банальные вещи случаются даже со мной. 

\- Но почему же тогда?..

\- Я вел себя, по твоему мнению, некорректно? – улыбка осветила бледное лицо. - Ну, в школе мальчики обычно дергают девочек за косички. Твои волосы почти всегда распущены. Так что я дергал тебя за ум.

Только сейчас Эухения поняла, насколько устала. Отвыкшая от нагрузок поясница болела так, как будто по ней несколько часов топтался тролль. Ноги… о ногах лучше было не думать вообще. Эухения откинулась на спинку стула и закрыла глаза. 

Все, оказывается, было… так просто. А она воображала себе черт знает что. 

\- Я ничего не знаю о тебе, - пробормотала она.

\- А что ты хочешь знать? Мне двадцать четыре года, за которые я успел увидеть столько смертей и болезней, что не пожелаешь и врагу. Моя мать умерла в ноябре прошлого года, мой брат погиб в январе, и я очень хорошо понимаю Полину Инессу, которая считает себя виноватой в случае с тобой. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я видел, что Джулиус был безумен, я видел, что он готов был броситься в самую ужасную авантюру, лишь бы отец хвалил его. И я не отговорил его. Я тысячи раз повторяю себе, что Джулиус был взрослый и что он умер так, как и хотел умереть, - в бою, ради своей цели – отомстить тем, кто когда-то пытался убить нашего отца, и в тысячный раз передо мной встает его изуродованное тело. Перед смертью его мучили…

Эухения на ощупь нашла руку Гжегожа. Она была холодна как лед. Эухения сплела его пальцы со своими. 

\- Спасибо. Что еще ты хочешь знать? Я беден, как церковная крыса. Точнее, не совсем так. Ты видела гребень в моей комнате. Он стоит пары хороших домов, и все же я не хотел бы его продавать, поскольку это мое единственное наследство. У меня хорошая профессия и в силу дара, навыков, блестящего образования и, видимо, ума мне платят куда больше, чем коллегам, так что моя семья, возможно, не утонет в роскоши, но никогда не будет голодать. 

\- Где ты учился? 

\- В Шармбатоне и потом в магической Сорбонне. Но больше занимался дома, сам. И мама… она была прекрасным учителем. Она всю жизнь посвятила нам с братом. 

Они сидели теперь совсем близко. Гжегож взял руку Эухении и поднес к губами, целуя сначала ладонь, потом запястье. 

Эухения открыла глаза и обвила его руками, спрятав лицо на его плече. От рубашки пахло лавандовыми духами. 

\- Ты так следишь за собой, - улыбнулась Эухения. 

\- Мама научила. Она была наполовину полька, а поляки, как ты знаешь, самые большие зануды в плане духов и моды. 

Гжегож нашел губами ее губы. На этот раз поцелуй вышел совсем другой, взрослый, ужасно приятный и – самое главное - долгий. Эухения с трудом заставила себя оторваться от этого занятия, чтобы заглянуть в котел. Чувство времени относительно зелий у нее всегда было очень точным. Еще несколько мгновений, и основа потребовала помешивания. 

Положив ложку, Эухения оперлась о стол.

\- Ты раньше влюблялся когда-нибудь? – спросила она, не поворачиваясь. 

Гжегож ответил не сразу.

\- Однажды, в девчонку-вейлу, учившуюся младше на курс, - сказал наконец он. – До тех пор, пока не нашел стабильные отворотные чары против вейл. Или ты имеешь в виду, были ли у меня с кем-нибудь отношения?

\- Да. 

Эухения сама не знала, хотела услышать утвердительный ответ или нет. 

\- Не те, которые бы длились долго. Так, приключения на одну ночь.

\- Ты говоришь об этом так… откровенно.

\- Это очень тяжело, когда не можешь быть честным. 

Гжегож поднялся и встал сзади нее. Эухения откинулась назад, прижавшись к нему уставшей спиной. И тотчас же почувствовала облегчение – должно быть, Гжегож опять применил чары. Давно пора. 

\- Значит, у тебя есть опыт.

\- Ну, можно это и так назвать, - она почувствовала в его голосе усмешку. – Да. 

\- Тогда… Займись со мной любовью, пожалуйста. 

Гжегож замер. 

Наступила тишина, в которой слышно было только побулькивание котла. Очень тяжелая тишина. Эухения не то что дышать боялась, даже краснеть. Внутри сделалось необоримо гадко. 

\- Нет, - наконец сказал Гжегож, аккуратно отодвигаясь. – Однозначно нет.

Она кивнула, мельком взглянула на него и вновь отвернулась, не в силах смотреть. Не в силах видеть, как он на нее смотрит. Впрочем, даже не на нее, а в пустоту. 

Руки сделались такими тяжелыми, словно в них напихали камней, немыслимым усилием Эухения заставила их задвигаться, чтобы нарезать последний ингредиент основы. 

\- Я опустила себя в твоих глазах? – не выдержав, спросила она насмешливо. Эта легкость фразы стоила ей, наверное, года жизни. – Уронила с пьедестала, на котором стоят хорошенькие сеньориты из старинных семейств? Только мне-то, если помнишь, терять уже нечего.

Довольно жалкая попытка оправдаться. Ну что ж…

\- Ты не понимаешь, - ответил в ее спину Гжегож. – И даже представить не можешь, насколько я этого хочу. Прикоснуться к тебе. Научить тебя тому, что все это может быть совсем другим. Что телесная близость – это удовольствие. 

\- Ооо. Ну тогда какого черта? – она развернулась. 

Вид у Гжегожа был довольно унылый. 

\- Такого, что моя клятва целителя считает тебя пациенткой, и это изменится только тогда, когда ты станешь моей женой. Это не поможет преодолеть даже помолвка. 

\- Оо. – Губы Эухении растянулись в улыбке облегчения.

Гжегож тоже улыбнулся, странной, несмелой, очень нехарактерной для него улыбкой. 

\- Но ты ведь станешь моей женой? – спросил он. 

Эухения подумала.

\- Обними меня? – попросила она.

Гжегож, казалось, только этой команды и ждал. Он обнял ее, изо всех сил прижал к себе, целуя в волосы, в губы. В его руках было тепло, последние льдинки в груди таяли, становились водой, уносившейся к великому океану, в котором растворяются все мировые печали. 

\- Так что же? – тихонько спросил он снова, утыкаясь губами в ее шею. – Ты разрешишь мне просить у Лео твоей руки? 

Эухения улыбнулась, чувствуя, как слезы закипают внутри, подступают к глазам.  
\- Ну конечно же да, - утыкаясь носом в его ключицу, ответила она. 

\----------------------------------------  
Она была рада, что в лабораторию пришел Ромулу. Гжегож в эти часы лечил дедушку, да и в любом случае он не мог сидеть с ней весь день, а между тем неприятное присутствие продолжало мерещиться. И словно подыгрывая ему, под потолком, против всякого обыкновения, несколько раз гасла чадящая из-за дешевого масла лампа. 

\- Варишь лекарство для Полины Инессы? – спросил Ромулу, пододвигая к столу стул и усаживаясь на него лицом к спинке. 

\- Сердечное, ага. Эухенио только что переболел простудой и ему нужно отдохнуть хотя бы несколько дней. Как твоя магия?

\- А, все по-прежнему, - с досадой отмахнулся Ромулу. И улыбнулся: - Я ведь не видел тебя еще на ногах. 

\- Ну, смотри, - засмеялась Эухения, - вот она я. 

В последние дни она только и делала, что смеялась. 

\- Когда вы собираетесь объявлять о помолвке?

\- Вообще хотели завтра вечером, но не знаю, насколько это правильно из-за Полины Инессы. 

Ромулу помрачнел:   
\- Мама сказала, она разбила собор. 

Эухения погасила огонь под котлом и помолчала. 

\- Да. Мне очень, очень тебя не хватало, Ромек. Где ты был всю неделю? Ты нашел своего маггла?

Он вздохнул и оперся подбородком о спинку:  
\- Если бы! Рита решила вдруг провериться на бесплодие в Святого Мунго. 

\- О! И что? 

\- Ничего, - уныло ответил он. – Нашли бесплодие. Теперь лечат. 

\- Но ты… ты ничего ей не сказал. 

\- Нет. 

Они помолчали. 

\- Я чуть было это не сделал, Хен. Но она… вдруг стала вспоминать наш первый год, и как мы были счастливы вдвоем. И я не смог.

Ромулу задумался. 

\- Ты не будешь его искать?

\- Что? 

\- Своего маггла не будешь искать?

\- Я не знаю. Иногда я вижу его во сне и, когда просыпаюсь, сердце так колотится, что мне кажется, я умру, если никогда его больше не увижу. А днем, когда я работаю, когда Рита заходит ко мне и мы идем на обед, все это кажется сном, бредом. 

Он опять ушел в свои мысли, глядя куда-то в пол. 

\- Найди его.

\- А? 

\- Найди его, - улыбнулась Эухения, вспоминая последний поцелуй с Гжегожем перед его уходом, - и тогда решишь, сон это или бред.


	90. Поттер

_POV Северуса, 26 марта, суббота_

Люциус подтверждает, что Глаз бога – подлинный. Разумеется, до этого я проверил артефакт на десяток различных чар и на уровень магии, но это мне ничем не помогло. Игрушка если чуть-чуть и фонила, то не больше стандартного портключа.

\- Как вообще можно знать, что он сработает? 

С самого утра я полон первосортной злости, и был бы здесь Маршан, мне бы уже досталось за бесконечные метания туда-сюда. Впрочем, вспомнив о нем, я осаживаю себя сам. 

Люциус смотрит на меня с царственным недоумением. Мы не занимаемся, просто пьем. Точнее, он пьет. Принесенный им же японский огневиски. Он выиграл суд против этого болвана Хагрида и отмечает победу. Это кредо Люциуса – отмечать любые, даже самые маленькие победы. Я считаю казнь какой-то зверушки выигрышем весьма сомнительным, тем более, по моему мнению, Драко давно нужен был урок, чтобы перестать нарываться, но лезть в подобные разборки я стал бы в последнюю очередь. Благодарю покорно, хватает своих. 

Пить мне нельзя, так что я сделал себе чай с лекарственными травами, но никак не могу успокоиться настолько, чтобы приступить к нему. 

\- Как это можно знать? – повторяю я, с трудом заставляя себя усесться. – Что если это обыкновенный портключ или талисман, заряженный пятикурсником? 

Люциус пожимает плечами, спокойно делает глоток. Хозяин положения явно он. 

\- Артефакты накапливают свой собственный магический фон. Ты его не чувствуешь. Здесь лет десять жизни мага, который его создал. 

Тщательно выверенная нотка превосходства. Про эту семейную особенность некоторых Малфоев и Блэков – чувствовать артефакты - я знаю давно, потому именно его и спросил. Можно было бы добраться до Фелиппе, но Малфой ближе. Кроме того, я не знаю, не дойдет ли это потом до Маршана. 

\- А что если он активируется особым заклинанием? 

\- Обычно это делается, только если на артефакт накладывает чары кто-то, помимо его создателя. 

\- Обычно?

\- Пфф. Для активирующего заклинания его магия должна быть как минимум равна магии создателя. По легенде создатель Глаза бога отдал душу Мерлину во время плавки. Это еще и кровной жертвой может считаться, если он сделал это правильно. Причем добровольной. Не думаю, что нашелся второй такой же идиот… 

Я молчу. Не то чтобы меня его слова успокоили, конечно. Я сейчас – одна сплошная провокация, и мне, как бы я ни хотел скрыть это от самого себя, страшно. В конце концов, мне обещали, что я узнаю стихию своего врага, но никто не говорил, сколько я после этого проживу. Да и «Лили» напророчила мне мало хорошего, верно?

Беру наконец чашку, набрасываю подогревающие чары, делаю глоток и тут же обливаюсь чаем с головы до ног: привычно проверяя свою связь с Поттером, обнаруживаю, что в замке его нет. 

\- Уходи! 

\- Что? – Люциус поднимает на меня недоуменный взгляд. 

\- У-хо-ди! Убирайся! Немедленно! 

\- Ладно. – Он оставляет на столе бокал с таким видом, будто бы ничего не произошло, величественно встряхивает шевелюрой и делает шаг к камину. Мне хочется встряхнуть его самого и вытолкать отсюда поскорей. Я никак не могу нащупать до конца, стабилизировать связь в его присутствии. Перед камином Люциус останавливается – я пытаюсь обуздать поднимающуюся волнами ярость. Кажется, он хочет сказать что-то, но, бросив на меня взгляд, поспешно отводит его, берет горсть пороха и наконец исчезает в камине. 

Я выравниваю дыхание, слушая тишину. Нащупываю связь и, разумеется, уверяюсь в своей правоте. Но, поскольку состояние более спокойное, сразу же вспоминаю – Хогсмид. По ощущениям Поттер находится примерно на таком расстоянии. 

Бросаюсь к камину. Минерва оказывается у себя.

\- Поттер в Хогсмиде? – спрашиваю без обиняков. 

\- Нет, - удивленно говорит она, отставив в сторону чашку кофе. – Его родственники не подписали разрешения. 

\- Он в Хогсмиде. 

\- Северус, этого не может быть. Я лично проводила детей в Хогсмид. Гарри среди них не было. Откуда у тебя такие сведения?

Она с чего-то на редкость благодушно настроена, но мне не до нее. Высовываю голову обратно. 

Не-на-ви-жу! 

Так и знал, когда встретил их с Лонгботтомом, что они что-то замышляют. Одноглазая ведьма! Значит, именно там должен быть ход в Хогсмид. 

Наученный горьким опытом, несусь в лабораторию и рассовываю по карманам склянки с сердечным. Выпив зелье, на всякий случай несколько минут пережидаю. Потом, движимый непонятно чем, возвращаюсь в гостиную и беру Глаз. Лишним он не будет, это точно. 

Пока я иду к Одноглазой ведьме, я почти готов его убить. 

Драко сотоварищи, попадающегося мне в холле, я почти готов расцеловать. Он торопливо жалуется на Поттера. 

\- Я стоял и разговаривал с Уизли и меня ударил по затылку ком грязи. Потом в спину Крэбба врезалась палка, потом он упал, как будто ему подставили подножку. А потом мы увидели голову Поттера. Она парила в воздухе! 

Драко оборачивается к Крэббу за подтверждением, смотрит на меня вызывающе: уж теперь-то я не посмею быть не на его стороне. Крэбб и Гойл, как китайские болванчики, послушно кивают головами.

\- Идите к себе, я разберусь. 

Они явно разочарованы, но мне и не до их детских обид тоже. Выверяя связь, чувствую, что мальчишка становится ближе. Поттер пошел в Хогсмид, чтобы попинать Малфоя! С души словно огромный ком свалился. Есть же у меня, наверное, душа? 

\--------------------------------------------  
Полагаю, Люпину очень смешно, когда он выводит Поттера из моего кабинета. Так и представляю, как вся эта троица веселится и перемывает мне кости, отойдя подальше от подземелий. И самое главное – я так и не понимаю, что это за дрянь, которая была в кармане у Поттера. А понять это необходимо. 

Под руку попадается банка с жуками, и я запускаю ее в стену. Эти не слишком дорого стоят, а до предела ярость лучше не доводить. В прошлый раз, когда я не смог взять ее под контроль быстро, это обошлось мне в три зарплаты. Сейчас – нет. Жуки, златоглазки, две банки, пиявки, ржаная моголодь. Все. 

Отпускает разом, будто из меня уходит весь воздух. Падаю в кресло, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на потолке. В голове – мешанина из всего, что надо обдумать, но и сквозь нее пробивается голос Поттера. 

_Вы не смеете так говорить о моем отце! Я знаю о нем всю правду. Он спас вам жизнь! Мне рассказал Дамблдор! Если бы не мой отец, вас бы вообще здесь не было!  
_  
Альбус, не Люпин. Альбус рассказал ему. Я не понимаю этого, не могу понять. Должно быть, это было после того, как умом Альбуса овладел тот, другой. Оправдание жалкое, но если окажется, что это не так, наверное, я и вовсе тронусь своим умом.

Нет, надо перестать думать. Возвращаюсь в свои комнаты. По дороге прилетает филин Малфоев. В записке всего пять слов: «Если понадоблюсь, я у себя». 

В гостиной бросаюсь в кресло и пялюсь на недопитый Люциусом огневиски. Обвожу пальцем край бокала. Камин горит, и по идее в комнате должно быть тепло, но мне холодно. Я замерз. Изнутри, разумеется, не снаружи. Боли нет, потому что там иней, холод, и я не хочу даже думать о том, что будет, когда он пройдет. 

Сминаю записку и кидаю в камин. Комок врезается в решетку и тут же отлетает, неведомым образом подхватив искру. Я наблюдаю, как горит бумага, и тлеет подхвативший заразу уголок ковра. Мне все равно. 

Ковер тушит Маршан, выныривающий из камина.

\- Господи, Северус, когда же?..

Он замолкает, подходит ко мне и берет мое лицо в свои ладони. На секунду мне кажется, что он сейчас раздавит его или свернет мою шею. Но Маршан лишь щупает пульс. Из спальни прилетает одеяло, за ним – плед. Маршан укутывает меня лично. 

Я молчу. Мне что, рассказывать ему про Альбуса?

Но он и не спрашивает. Проворно и одновременно обстоятельно, как может только он, Хенрик уничтожает жидкость сначала в бокале, потом отправляет бутылку в шкаф, опутывая ее какими-то чарами. 

Вообще-то я должен был появиться у него завтра. Если буду в состоянии выдержать путешествие по каминной сети. Мне хочется спросить, какого черта он здесь делает, но я продолжаю молчать. 

\- Вы обедали? - спрашивает Хенрик. 

\- Что? – этого вопроса я почему-то ожидаю меньше всего. 

\- Я хотел спросить, не составите ли вы мне компанию за обедом, Северус, но теперь вижу, что вряд ли. 

В конце концов он заставляет меня вызвать эльфа и заказать обед в комнаты. Обед в большом зале только что начался, но видеть сейчас Альбуса я не в силах. 

Маршан заваривает мне новую порцию травяного чая. Мысли понемногу приходят в порядок. При воспоминании об унижении, которому подверг меня Поттер, ярость взбрыкивает где-то на самом дне, но убаюканная обманчиво-мирной обстановкой, затихает. Нет сомнения, что Лунатик и Хвост – это Петтигрю и Люпин. Эти клички я слышал еще в школе. Лунатик – понятно почему, ну а Хвост… Петтигрю увивался за ними хвостом, его едва терпели, наверное, поэтому. Я не вспомнил об этом сразу и хорошо наказан. Отдать артефакт Люпину собственноручно! Бродяга и Сохатый – это, должно быть, Поттер и Блэк. У Поттера был Патронус олень, значит, он скорее всего Сохатый. 

Воспоминание, как Лили учила его заклинанию Патронуса – я застал их в одном из пустынных коридоров, (ладно, ладно, на самом деле я, конечно же, шпионил – увидел их крадущихся по замку и не смог себя не растравить) отдается острой болью. Патронусу учил ее я, и мне в голову не приходило… Вот, этого-то я и ждал. Стоило допустить хоть немного боли, и наваливается сразу вся. Недавнее унижение. И Альбус. Запрокидываю голову на спинку кресла, радуясь, что Маршан незаметно ушел. Слезы струятся по щекам, затекают за воротник.

Не-на-ви-жу. Даже не знаю, кого или что. Всех. Всех сразу. Поттера, идиота без капли мозгов, Люпина с его добреньким взглядом, только и думающего, как ударить в спину, Альбуса с его играми, гребаную жизнь, которая не оставила мне ни единого шанса. 

Господи, почему именно я? Где я слышал эту идиотскую присказку: «Кому много дано, с того и спросится»? Почему не спрашивается с кого-нибудь вроде Минервы? Или с Флитвика, мечты знойных дев? Или с Помоны? Почему они живут тихо-мирно, и даже при том, что на их попечении столько же студентов, сколько и на моем, им не надо никого спасать и защищать… 

Ну все. Хватит. Сопливус. Сопливус как есть! Думай, тряпка, думай. Что это было? Способ связи с Блэком, и Поттера приманили на любопытство? Или что-то еще? В любом случае, я должен выяснить это немедленно, пока не поздно. Стоп! Люпин придет вечером за зельем… Завтра полнолуние. 

Встаю и падаю обратно в кресло, хохоча. 

На оборотней по-другому действуют заклинания, но если добавить в зелье один ингредиент…   
\--------------------------------------

Исследовать Одноглазую я отправляюсь ко времени ужина. В коридоре темно почти до черноты, но найти ход не составляет труда. Это как раз из тех случаев, когда я радуюсь собственной худобе. Едва удерживаюсь от искушения, обнаружив внутри поттеровскую невидимку. Черт побери, почему все ему?! 

Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь он не сбежит. И в замок никто не проникнет этим путем, не подняв трезвона. Опутываю ход чарами. Надо бы исследовать его до конца, но около девяти ко мне придет Люпин. Захлопнув горб, замираю, раздумывая, как поступить, и тут раздаются шаги и из-за поворота на меня выходит Поттер. 

Несколько мгновений мы пялимся друг на друга. Иногда и я не знаю, что сказать. А потом в его глазах появляется злоба. Не та, которой он кипел сегодня, той до этой было далеко. 

\- За мной! – кажется, это лучшее, что я сейчас могу сделать. 

Мы вновь спускаемся в подземелья, и мне сквозь отвратительнейшее ощущение дежа-вю чудится, что Поттер вот-вот ударит в спину. Его святейший отец, несомненно, так бы и поступил. Открывая дверь кабинета, я обнаруживаю, что все это время крепко сжимал в ладони Глаз.

Запирающие чары, заглушающие, и не дай Мерлин Альбусу начать искать Поттера в этот час. 

Поттер, конечно же, выхватывает палочку. 

\- Экспеллиармус! – ловлю и отправляю ее в карман.

Молод еще тягаться со мной, щенок. 

\- Какой же вы ублюдок! – выплевывает Поттер. 

\- Ублюдком, Поттер, был ваш папаша! 

\- Вы дважды стерли мне память, чтобы выгородить Забини! 

\- Хотите пожаловаться директору, Поттер? – указываю на дверь. – Вперед!

Он загнан. Мы оба, и он, и я, прекрасно знаем, что к директору он жаловаться не пойдет. Если бы можно было бы придумать другой предлог, но мальчишки его возраста никогда не жалуются на сексуальные домогательства. Во всяком случае, не такого типа, как он. Они никогда не жалуются. Поэтому все это и не остановить. 

Мне даже любопытно, что он будет делать. Страх, если у меня он и был какой-либо по этому поводу, давно прошел. Лучшего места для объяснения, чем мой кабинет, нельзя и желать. В этот момент мне даже не страшно того, что в мысли Поттера может заглянуть сам Альбус. Вряд ли он заговорит об этом с Поттером и даже со мной, а не пойман, как говорится, не вор. 

\- Ну же? – говорю я «мягко», наслаждаясь игрой своего голоса. – Вы можете взять вашу палочку и пойти к директору. Ну же! Смелее! Вас никто не держит здесь.

Палочку я все еще держу у себя в кармане, и чтобы ему куда-то пойти, надо сначала подойти ко мне и ее взять. Попросить ее и взять. Так и представляю, как Поттер будет делать это! 

И все же я едва не проигрываю, поставив на то, что он сдуется прямо сейчас. Должно быть, наша связь помогает почувствовать волну поднимающейся в нем магии, потому что когда мебель начинает дрожать, а за моей спиной лопается банка, я уже обхватываю мальчишку, прижимаю к себе, и моя стихия гасит его магию совершенно естественным образом, без всякого труда. Я не чувствую ни малейшего напряжения. А вот Поттер – выкачан, судя по всему. Обвисает в моих руках бессильной тряпочкой, закатывая глаза. 

Ну что ж ты будешь делать? Вечно мне возиться с ним. В кабинете у меня зелий нет. И… не Поппи же звать, в самом деле? «Прости, милая, мистеру Поттеру внезапно стало плохо во время отработки». Проверив коридор, дотаскиваю щенка до своей гостиной. Привожу в себя, укутываю все еще валяющимися на диване одеялами, развожу восстанавливающее в травяном чае. Усмехаюсь сам себе – опять выступаю в роли няньки, и на этот раз для кого! Да чтоб ты провалился, Поттер, и когда же уже?! 

И все-таки что-то странное, теплое шевелится в груди, когда он таращится на меня зелеными глазами, поначалу отказываясь пить. Так и Лили делала когда-то – у нее были галлюцинации во время простуды, и я ее отпаивал у себя в тупике Прядильщика. Это было очень хорошее лето после третьего курса, а в тот день ее родители уехали в гости к тетке, прихватив вечно шнырявшую вокруг нас и все вынюхивавшую сестрицу; моих родителей тоже не было дома. Кажется, отец тогда загремел на несколько дней в каталажку, а мать договаривалась о заказе с какой-то важной клиенткой. Лили нездоровилось уже с утра, и она полдня лежала на диване в гостиной, а я поил ее новым, улучшенным Перечным, которое надо было принимать в три порции. По карнизам стучал дождь, а дома было тепло, и мне, наверное, в первый и единственный раз в тот день казалось, что у нас очень уютно. К черту сентиментальности. К черту! Поттер так же мало похож на Лили, как на молодильное яблоко – яблоко, отравившее Белоснежку. 

Замораживаю щенку челюсть и вливаю. Он пытается отплевываться, но у меня слишком хороший стаж. Зажимаю рот ладонью – он сейчас, пока восстанавливающее не подействовало, беспомощнее котенка, призываю на всякий случай еще один вид укрепляющего. Жалко тратить его на Поттера, варил зелье не я, и стоит оно треть моей годовой зарплаты, но если он не будет способен произнести ни одного заклинания… Кто знает, может, _тот_ добивается именно этого? 

\- Пейте, Поттер! Хотел бы вас отравить, давно это сделал бы! 

Но и второе зелье приходится вливать точно так же. Нет, пожалуй, палочку ему еще рано отдавать. Однако надо же с ним что-то делать. С минуты на минуту придет Люпин, а я так и не успел провернуть тот трюк с зельем. Блокирую камин. 

\- Поттер, зелья подействуют не сразу. Вы потеряли слишком много силы, направив ее на того, кто не пытался вас атаковать, не выяснив магического потенциала противника и не выяснив его стихии. Это никуда не годится. Запомните на будущее – никогда не разбрасывайтесь магией, пока не научитесь ею управлять. И никогда не направляйте ее заведомо на противника, который сильнее или опытнее вас. Стихия должна направляться на объект. С ее помощью можно победить в бою хитростью. Двадцать минут лежите! Если вы будете уже в состоянии дойти до Гриффиндорской башни, где вам и полагалось быть весь день, то я вас отпущу. Если не в состоянии, то придется задержаться здесь еще на некоторое время.

Поттер смотрит на меня как на безнадежного больного. Надеюсь, Альбусу не придет в голову проверить меня в эти двадцать минут.

С Люпином, по счастью, мы заканчиваем вовремя. 

Поттер сидит на диване в моей гостиной, будто и не двигался с места. Уверен, что он облазил здесь уже все, хотя по виду все еще слишком слаб. Я вдруг вспоминаю, что он не ужинал. Не знаю, кто меня дергает за язык и с чего я вот уже полчаса изображаю из себя Маршана, но я вызываю Донки.

\- Поттер, будете есть? 

\- Нет. 

\- Значит, всего по две порции, - не обращая внимания, говорю я. 

Эльф испаряется. 

Бросаюсь в кресло. Этот день тоже из тех, что не кончаются никогда. 

\- Отдайте палочку, - угрюмо говорит Поттер. 

\- Отдайте палочку, сэр. 

\- Сэр, - буркает он, разумеется, без всякого почтения. 

\- Сейчас поедите, Поттер, и отдам.

\- Я не хочу есть. 

\- Зато я хочу, чтоб вы поели. - Никогда не думал, что буду заниматься подобной дурью. – Не контролируете выбросы – учитесь принимать последствия. По-хорошему, надо бы сообщить об этом директору. 

\- Зачем? – вскидывается он. 

\- Вы направили магию на человека, Поттер. Вам повезло, что преподаватель, на которого вы посмели ее направить, гораздо опытнее вас и сумел вас остановить. Что было бы, если бы вы направили ее на кого-то из учеников? Мистер Малфой является искушением, не так ли? 

\- Вы прекрасно знаете, что этого бы не было! Ни один ученик...

\- Не является таким мерзким, как я, Поттер? Вы полагаете, что вы вправе направлять убивающую магию на мерзких людей? 

\- Она не убивающая! 

\- Той силы, которую вы направили на меня сегодня, да и в прошлый раз, вполне достаточно для того, чтобы убить. Не сильного мага. Простого человека, разумеется. Кого-нибудь вроде вашей тетушки Мардж. Вы, наверное, очень веселились, когда ваша раздутая тетушка улетала в небо, не так ли? Вам было все равно, что она могла сдуться, упасть и разбиться. Или зацепить линию электропроводов и погибнуть от напряжения. Или погибнуть от переохлаждения, улетев слишком высоко. Или, что еще более вероятно, умереть от сердечного шока. 

\- Замолчите! – говорит он, закрывая уши руками. Но я–то знаю, что он слушает. 

\- Вы отделались очень легко, Поттер. Вам всегда все сходит с рук, как и вашему папаше. Любого другого уже лишили бы магии или отправили в Азкабан, но только не вас. Вместо того, чтобы сказать великому Поттеру хоть слово упрека, министр магии едва не облобызал его и радостно сообщил, что тетушку подвергли Обливиэйту и о его преступлении никто не узнает. А знаете, какие последствия у Обливиэйта, Поттер? Подсознательная память знает, что что-то было не так, она приходит кошмарами во снах, она проявляется внезапным ужасом и паникой на пустом месте, но человек не может вспомнить, что именно с ним случилось и мало-помалу превращается в невротика. 

\- Замолчите! – говорит он зло и жалобно одновременно, убирая руки от ушей. – Вы сами прекрасно знаете, что я знаю, что такое последствия Обливиэйта. _Вы_ это сделали со мной, Снейп! – выплевывает Поттер. – Если бы я и убил Малфоя своей магией, то только из-за вас! Я думал, что это Малфой делал со мной. И вы… Целыми днями думать, было это или не было, думать, что ты сходишь с ума или что кто-то проклял тебя, это просто кошмары или… И никому… никому нельзя сказать. 

Я открываю рот. И закрываю. Мне нечего сказать в ответ. Никогда не смотрел на происходящее с такой точки зрения. Чувствую себя, честно говоря, премерзко. Как будто… как будто и я стал таким, как Поттер. Не этот, тот. Стыд накатывает удушливой волной. 

Мы молча пережидаем, пока эльф расставит еду, и так же молча едим. Вопреки утверждению Поттера об отсутствии аппетита, он сметает все до крошки и даже смотрит на меня, словно просит поделиться остатками своей порции. Есть в его присутствии неприятно, но необходимо. Мне еще придется его провожать, а я дал Маршану слово, что буду соблюдать режим. Кроме того, несмотря на то, что щеки Поттера порозовели, я рискну вывести его отсюда не раньше, чем через полчаса. Потому что в случае промашки не собираюсь тащить его до гриффиндорской башни на своем плече. 

После ужина он забирается с ногами на диван и еще сильнее закутывается в плед. Похоже, что второе зелье проявило побочные эффекты и у мальчишки кружится голова. Я увеличиваю огонь в камине. Как бы ни хотел я не колдовать, но избежать этого невозможно. Надо еще придумать оправдание для Альбуса, так как Донки, безусловно, доложит ему, что Поттер был у меня. 

\- Вы все вспомнили, Поттер? – спрашиваю я. – Теперь в вашей памяти пробелов нет? 

\- Нет, - он явно не настроен разговаривать. Отсутствующий подслеповатый взгляд упирается в камин.

Размышляю, смогу ли обойтись без Конфундуса. Поттер под зельями и в таком состоянии заклинания воздействия могут приносить осложнения. Пожалуй, надо попробовать пока без него. 

\- Я сообщу директору о том, что вы почувствовали себя плохо на отработке, Поттер. Кстати, вы обедали? 

\- Нет. 

\- Вы почувствовали себя плохо на отработке, я выяснил, что вы не обедали, отвел к себе и накормил. 

\- Я вас ненавижу. – Звучит, как открытие века. – Сэр. 

\- Взаимно, - усмехаясь, призываю чайник наполнить чашку еще раз. – Вам все понятно, Поттер? 

Он молчит несколько минут. Потом выдает такое – действительно, не зря я подозревал его в отсутствии мозгов. 

\- Вы ненавидите меня, моего отца. Долг жизни вы уже отдали. Но вы ворвались тогда в туалет и дрались с Забини, чтобы защитить меня. Вы могли подождать, пока он… - голос дрожит, - но вы не стали. И я знаю, что в больничном крыле вы тогда сидели со мной… 

Чертова Поппи! Почему я не стер ей память еще и тогда?

\- Я сначала думал – это просто сон, кошмар, я как будто отделился от тела и видел вас, а потом мадам Помфри сказала, что вы принесли мои очки. И вы сидели со мной всю ночь. Потом я слышал, как Мэнди говорила Эрни, что вам запретили колдовать, потому что вы израсходовали много силы на поиски Блэка. И сегодня – я направил магию на вас, а вы привели меня потом сюда и накормили. Почему вы помогаете мне? 

\- Поттер, вы вправду полагаете, что ненависть - это повод причинять вред? И более того, что из-за личной ненависти к вам я пожертвую остальными учениками Хогвартса? 

Он молчит.

Я вдруг понимаю другое – он сегодня уже дважды пошел за мной. Один. В подземелья. А здесь не только мой кабинет. 

\- Поттер, сегодня вы ловко вывернулись с помощью Люпина. Но если у него не хватает мозгов объяснить вам, что вам нельзя в Хогсмид, как минимум потому, что вас там ждет Блэк, и как максимум потому, что если вы помните… инцидент с Забини, то должны понимать, что существует… куда более опасная тварь.

\- Он проникает в замок по подземному ходу? 

\- Он приходит через каминную сеть или парадную дверь.

\- Кто он? Почему директор ничего не сделает с этим? 

\- Потому что директор не всесилен, Поттер. 

Применить, не применить?

\- Вы опять что-то скрываете! 

\- Если и так, то это не ваше дело.

\- Это Волдеморт?

\- Нет. 

\- Кто-то из его людей?

\- Нет. 

\- Малфой? 

Я смеюсь. Неожиданно все это начинает забавлять. С каким бы удовольствием я сейчас выпил огневиски Люциуса. Потом обрываю себя. 

\- Поттер, если вы помните все и помните, чем дело закончилось тогда, вы должны понимать, что когда бы я ни позвал вас куда-либо в одиночестве, вы не должны идти за мной, не убедившись, что это действительно я.

\- Я… - он сглатывает. 

\- Вы поняли, Поттер?

\- Да… сэр. 

\- Отработок я вам назначать не буду. Если вы воспользуетесь этим и перейдете все границы, отправитесь к Помоне помогать ей пересаживать кенийский аурум или обрабатывать весеннюю высадку мандрагор. Вы поняли? 

\- Да. 

Про мандрагоры – это так себе угроза, была бы сила и наушники, а вот кенийский аурум – уже серьезно. Пересаживать его надо, закрыв глаза, так как он слишком ярок и может ослеплять на несколько дней. Делать это приходится голыми руками, так как аурум очень хрупок, при этом он норовит кусаться, а укусы его хоть и мелкие, но болезненные, и чешутся потом от ядовитого сока не только пальцы, но и все тело. На эту работу Помона никогда не берет в помощь студентов младше пятого курса, но щенку это вовсе необязательно знать. Может, и поостережется. Пару дней… 

\- Поттер, и… - не знаю, следует ли об этом говорить. Он сам не дошел своим жалким умом до самого главного…

\- Да? 

Он ждет, заинтересованно так ждет и одновременно уныло, и я решаюсь: - Постарайтесь хотя бы в ближайшие пару недель не попасться на глаза директору в пустынных коридорах. И вообще лучше не смотреть ему в глаза. 

\- Почему я должен это выполнять? – огрызается он. 

\- Потому что, полагаю, вам дорога ваша задница. В прямом смысле слова. 

Молчит. 

\- И еще одно – вы немедленно отдадите мне артефакт, который я нашел сегодня в вашем кармане. Эта вещь связана с вашим… отцом, но она также связана и с Блэком. И она должна быть либо у директора, либо у меня. 

Так и не решившись на Конфундус, намеренно допускаю первое. Ожидаю очередного витка злости, но он смотрит на меня удивленно:   
\- Я не знал об этом. Это карта. Карта Хогвартса. Она показывает, кто где находится. Профессор Люпин забрал ее. - Вихрастая голова, торчащая из кокона, вздергивает подбородок. – Я обещаю, даю честное слово, я действительно не буду туда больше ходить… сэр.

На всякий случай задираю голову и смотрю в потолок – не обвалится ли он. Поттер, заверяющий сальноволосого ублюдка, что не будет ходить в Хогсмид! Впрочем, я собираюсь проверять нашу связь еще чаще, чем теперь. Отчего-то я уверен, что из замка Поттер не высунется и к Альбусу тоже не пойдет. Но также в глубине души понимаю, что сколько бы всего я не предусмотрел, в запасе у нашего приятеля наверняка найдется что-то еще.


	91. Самый лучший друг

В львятник мы попадаем с Поттером не раньше двенадцати. Все-таки он еще слаб после такого выплеска. Около десяти в камин заглядывает Альбус. 

\- Вы подружились с Гарри, Северус? – «простодушно» говорит он. – Что ж, это пойдет вам на пользу. 

В голубых глазах – ледяные осколки. Не знаю, как Поттер, а мне точно хочется его убить. Острое ощущение беспомощности давит – Альбус разблокировал камин, лишний раз продемонстрировав мне, кто здесь хозяин.

Впрочем, убить я Альбуса не успеваю.

\- Зайдите ко мне завтра после завтрака, Северус, - говорит он. – Нам есть о чем поговорить. 

Он исчезает, оставив у меня впечатление, что меня только что выпороли прилюдно, предварительно, разумеется, стащив штаны. Повернуть голову и встретиться взглядом с Поттером кажется неподъемным усилием. Хотя с каких это пор меня волнует, что подумает какой-то маленький идиот, да еще достойный потомок своего папаши? Поворачиваюсь, ожидая увидеть презрение, но вместо этого встречаю хмурый взгляд. Кажется, эскапада Альбуса не понравилась ему тоже. 

\- Вы не хотите, чтобы директор знал о том человеке. Почему? Вы ведь близкие друзья, правда?

Сердце падает камнем в желудок. 

\- С чего вы взяли?

\- В больничном крыле тогда… я все еще был вне тела. Вы сидели рядом с директором, и он гладил вас по плечу. И вы ругали его за то, что он отдал меня Дурслям. И он сначала разозлился, а потом выглядел виноватым. Так бывает только между близ… Черт! – он потрясенно смотрит на меня. – Вы любовники!

А мальчик-то, оказывается, вырос… Мда. Ожидаю возмущения, негодования и всех прочих оттенков благородной ярости, направленной на грязных педиков, но ее почему-то нет. Поттер молча изучает меня, а я изучаю его сосредоточенное лицо только потому, что я в совершенной растерянности. Накладывать еще один Обливиэйт? Но прошлое уже, кажется, научило меня тому, что это бесполезно. Связывание и Мемория Верса - куда лучший вариант. Да, пожалуй, так и поступлю. И все же… словно что-то толкает меня под руку, останавливая. И еще – он не боится меня, я это чувствую, и это… не злит, это удивляет. 

\- Где только в вашей голове рождается вся эта чушь, Поттер? 

\- Я хочу еще чая! Я замерз, – внезапно жалуется он. Пробует границы?

Пожимаю плечами:  
\- Наливайте.

Он выбирается из одеяла и берется за чайник:  
\- Он остыл! 

Он, конечно, рассчитывает, что я верну ему палочку, но мне нравится моя маленькая месть. Подогреваю чай сам.

Поттер – как открытая книга. Впрочем, досада быстро исчезает, уступив место сосредоточенности. 

\- Друзья так не общаются, - уверенно говорит он. И снова смотрит на меня, ожидая реакции. Он что, до сих пор наивно полагает, что по моему лицу возможно что-то прочесть? 

\- Вы, Поттер, конечно, лучше всех осведомлены, как именно общаются друзья. Позвольте-ка вспомнить, были ли у вас какие-нибудь друзья до Уизли? 

Он предсказуемо взрывается:   
\- Ублюдок!

\- Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, Поттер, за попытку оскорбить преподавателя. Двадцать баллов за рассуждения о личной жизни преподавателя и директора. Будете распространяться и дальше на подобные темы, у вашего факультета не останется баллов вообще. И да, вы всегда можете пожаловаться на меня директору. 

Молчит. Прячет лицо за чашкой. Потом вдруг выдает:   
\- Что ему нужно? Блэку – понятно. Месть. А этому-то что? Не _это_ же в самом деле. И почему Забини? 

\- Почему Забини? Потому же, что и вы, Поттер. Потому что в школе только он мог противостоять вам при ваших выбросах и любому, кто пришел бы вам на помощь. 

\- А я? Почему я? – он вздрагивает. 

Да уж, привлекательной его тощую задницу вряд ли назовешь. Да и следит он за собой не больше, чем все подростки. К тому же от него вечно разит потом после квиддичных тренировок. Минерва обращать внимание на подобные вещи, похоже, считает ниже своего достоинства. Это на моем факультете старшие читают младшим лекции о гигиене и объясняют элементарные правила этикета. Ни один слизеринец не придет к столу после тренировки и с невымытыми руками… 

\- Потому что власть, Поттер. Кто владеет силой, тот владеет всем. 

\- Это из-за моей стихийной силы? – тупо переспрашивает он. – Но при чем тут?..

Объясняю, как создаются связи. 

\- То есть он может подчинить любого? Даже Рона? 

\- Теоретически да.

\- А вас?

Едва удерживаюсь от того, чтобы вздрогнуть. 

\- А дире… - до него доходит. Все-таки до него доходит. 

Я встаю, дохожу до камина, кладу ладони на теплый камень. Я действительно чувствую себя последним ублюдком. Мне представляется, как Поттер представляет Альбуса… 

\- И что с этим делать? – голос упавший и хриплый. 

\- Есть способы. 

Мы молчим. Поттер возится на диване с такой интенсивностью, будто у него шило в заднице, но не встает. Я внезапно думаю о том, насколько кстати этот разговор. Я всеми силами хотел бы исключить участие Люциуса в ритуале. Поттер боготворит директора. И ему гораздо легче стереть память, если убедить его, что все это на благо. Если все пройдет нормально – я стараюсь не думать о том, что будет, если Альбус откажется платить, - Альбус сам же его и убедит. Ну, в крайнем случае есть Мемория Верса. Главное – уберечь Поттера сейчас. 

\- А… почему я? Почему не Забини? Он же сильнее.

\- Он не победитель Темного Лорда. 

Поттер сглатывает. 

\- Вы все как сговорились! Почему все время я?! – обреченно говорит он.

Я бы тоже хотел это знать. 

\- Когда он приходит?

\- В любое время. 

\- Нужно забрать карту у Люпина, так?

\- Нет. Я сам ее заберу. 

\- Он вам не отдаст.

\- Отдаст, - не отказываю себе в удовольствии ухмыльнуться. Разумеется, я не могу его отравить, но делать кое-какие другие вещи мне никто не запрещал. 

\- Мне проще, - неожиданно говорит Поттер.

Ну да, мантия-невидимка. Против того факта, что оборотни чуют кого угодно и где угодно… 

\- Нет.

\- Тогда вместе. 

Разворачиваюсь. Он стоит напротив и смотрит так серьезно, будто собрался вести полки на битву. Кажется, я понимаю, что находит в нем Альбус. Что в его ублюдочном папаше нашли все остальные. 

Поттер пошатывается. 

\- Сядьте. 

Возвращаюсь в кресло, он вновь забирается на диван; не закрываясь, подтягивает тощие коленки, теребит в пальцах дужку очков. Из дыр правого носка гриффиндорской расцветки – интересно, а трусы они тоже такие носят? – торчат три пальца.

\- И приведите себя в порядок. 

Суетливо одергивается, подкладывая одну ногу под себя, прикрывая рваный носок полой мантии. Ладно, не до этого сейчас.

\- Карту я заберу у Люпина сам. По поводу Люпина те же инструкции, что и по поводу директора. Вам ясно, Поттер?

Молчит.

\- Никакого чая с Люпином, вам это ясно?

\- Да, повелитель. 

Не знаю, как мне удается овладеть собой. Ярость перехлестывает мгновенно. Да как он только посмел…

\- С чего я вообще должен вам верить?! – восклицает Поттер. – Вдруг вы сами и есть этот маг? В туалете тогда все подстроили, чтобы привлечь меня на свою сторону? И в совятне подножку подставили!.. 

И еще три ведра подобной чуши. Нет, в наличии ума его подозревать не стоило. Однако, я чувствую облегчение, понимая, что «повелитель» - выстрел наугад. О моем прошлом мальчишка не знает ничего. 

\- Все сказали? – спрашиваю я, когда Поттер наконец затыкается. – Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за обвинение преподавателя в нападении на вас. 

Он краснеет от злости. Не надо было нарываться, маленький идиот. 

\- Когда у меня появятся новости для вас, я оставлю вас после урока. Из башни выходите только с друзьями и, ради Мерлина, друзья – это не Лонгботтом. Хотя бы Грейнджер и Уизли. В туалет – только с Уизли. Вы поняли? 

\- Да. 

Сам не знаю, почему я смягчаю тон:  
\- Потерпите до вторника. 

Если я узнаю стихию, мне ведь так или иначе придется все рассказать? Правда, желательно сделать это как можно позже. Ладно, вывернусь как-нибудь.

Поттер долго молчит, изучая очки, потом кивает:  
\- Ага. 

Не знаю также, что заставляет меня добавить последнее:   
\- А если попадете в беду, просто внутренне зовите меня изо всех сил. 

…К себе я возвращаюсь около часа. В комнатах тепло, и я вдруг понимаю, что привык к этому. Так быстро. И все же я предпочел бы обходиться без эльфов. То, что Донки аппарирует всюду, меня тревожит. У них слишком большие уши. Действуют ли на них заглушающие? Вряд ли… И какое совпадение, что Донки – единственный, кого Альбус мог мне выделить! 

В ванной меня ждет горячая вода и пена. Забираюсь в нее, закрываю глаза, но палочка на бортике, наготове. Да что там палочка – здесь моя стихия. Здесь я смогу противостоять кому угодно и чему. Как дорого я дал бы за возможность расслабиться, забыть обо всем и знать, что Поттер и Альбус в безопасности. И я, возможно, не заслуживающий этой безопасности, но и я тоже… 

Потом, в постели, проверив все сигнальные чары, я несколько минут лежу, глядя в потолок и вспоминаю прощание с щенком. Он скрылся за портретом, и я уже было пошел вниз, как вдруг Поттер меня окликнул. Я повернулся к нему, чтобы высказать все, что думаю о нем, но он перебил меня.

\- Я больше не испытываю к вам ненависти, - сказал он. 

\- Сейчас умру от счастья, Поттер, - съязвил я.

\- Я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали. Только это, - он мотнул головой, отгоняя упавшие на лоб вихры, и скрылся в покоях львятника. 

Закрываю глаза - и передо мной встает Лили. Когда же это было? Кажется, второй курс… Мы полдня гуляли вокруг Хогвартса, мне никак не хотелось расставаться с ней, и я рискнул проводить ее до гриффиндорской гостиной. Я был уже на пятнадцатой ступеньке, когда она окликнула меня, спустилась ко мне, крепко обхватила руками и выпалила: «Знаешь, тысамыйсамыйлучшийдругнасвете, Сев!». И тут же убежала обратно. 

Наверное, так была впечатлена прогулкой. Мы целый час тогда бродили по хогвартскому кладбищу, заброшенному и заросшему – среди травы, мха и переплетений непонятно откуда взявшихся корней на поляне высоко над озером торчало штук двадцать одинаково серых надгробий. Надписи на них большей частью давно стерлись, лишь на трех удалось различить буквы, по которым мы поняли, что здесь лежат преподаватель астрософии, декан Рэйвенкло и смотритель. Мне, признаюсь, хотелось уйти оттуда скорее. Не то чтобы я в детстве боялся кладбищ, просто сочетание хмурого дня, вида на бесконечную озерную долину и могильных холмиков под ногами наводило тоску. На самом ближайшем к обрыву надгробии сидела нахохлившаяся черная ворона. Пока мы бродили по кладбищу, она ни разу не шелохнулась и взлетела только тогда, когда Лили протянула руку погладить ее. Взлетела, резко каркнула и, сделав круг над кладбищем, вернулась на то же надгробие, когда мы пошли по тропинке вниз, к озеру. 

У меня возникло неприятное ощущение, что ворона следит за нами. Я даже подумал, что это анимаг-преподаватель, хотя представить в этой форме не мог даже тощего и хлипкого преподавателя ЗОТИ. Слишком внушительной была ворона по сравнению с ним.

\- Шпионка! – презрительно бросил я и поднял с тропинки камень. 

Лили перехватила мою руку. 

\- Что ты, Сев! А вдруг это душа того, кто здесь лежит? – с упреком сказала она. И стала расспрашивать меня о переселении душ и прошлых жизнях. Я знал об этом немного, только то, что слышал от старика-маггла, и уж, конечно, не верил ни в какие другие жизни, ни в будущие, ни в прошлые. Как и сейчас. 

А Лили эта идея тогда понравилась. 

\- Представляешь, мы с тобой умрем, а потом встретимся в другой жизни? – когда мы прошли вдоль озера и стали подниматься наверх, к Хогвартсу, болтала она. - И мы будем друг другу совсем чужими, и я тебе буду ужасно не нравиться, а ты мне, а потом мы вдруг нечаянно узнаем друг друга и вспомним все. 

\- Это невозможно, - сказал тогда я. 

\- Почему? – обиженно удивилась Лили.

\- Потому что невозможно, чтобы ты мне не нравилась, - улыбнулся я, протянул руку и заправил за ухо упавшую ей на нос рыжую прядь. Она была очень красива тогда, как, впрочем, и всегда, а тут еще на фоне озера, сосен и камней… 

И она тоже улыбнулась в ответ. И мы потом шли, взявшись за руки, до самого входа в большой зал.

Потом, уже работая здесь, я несколько раз поднимался к кладбищу, сам не зная почему. Садился на валун, который непонятно как очутился наверху – когда мы гуляли с Лили, его там не было, и подолгу смотрел на озеро. Ворона тоже всегда была там, вечный сторож кладбища, и я иногда думал, что и меня могут похоронить здесь, и она будет сидеть вот также на моей могильной плите. Однажды я всерьез попросил Альбуса, чтобы, в случае если Лорд убьет меня, он похоронил бы меня там. Альбус долго изучал меня взглядом, но ничего не ответил.

Я уплываю в сон и тут же просыпаюсь. Ветреный день, озеро и кладбище, полное новых, совсем еще не старых могил. На одинаково серых плитах – скромные букеты. Оглядываюсь и понимаю, что старое кладбище - далеко позади, а на новом, появившемся, быть может, год или два назад, надгробий уже больше сотни. Иду по аккуратной дорожке, выстланной гравием, и читаю имена. Некоторые фамилии мне известны. Сворачиваю в последний ряд и застываю. На меня смотрит один памятник с двумя именами. Ремус Джон Люпин. Нимфадора Люпин. Надпись под ними гласит: «Наши сердца были соединены навеки». Дата - 2 мая 1998 года. До края остается еще шесть памятников. У последнего надгробия стоит женщина в зеленой мантии. Я перевожу взгляд на памятник передо мной. Лаванда Браун. 2 мая 1998 года. «Ее смелость всегда будет вдохновлять нас». Слева от нее – Колин Криви. 2 мая 1998 года. «Не судите по годам». На соседней плите – ветка сосны с россыпью шишек. Амандина Лилия Брокльхерст. «Разум – свет во тьме». Смутная мысль о том, что Амандина – это Мэнди, _моя_ Брокльхерст, догоняет меня у следующего памятника. Я подхожу к нему, и словно кто-то бьет меня под дых. Вильярдо. Из-за цветов, наброшенных поверх надгробия, не видно имени. Я хочу отвести их и понимаю, что у меня нет тела. Я не могу ничего менять здесь. Взгляд падает ниже и - облегчение затапливает меня. Вильярдо де Валадарес. Де Валадарес – не Севера. Не Ромулу. Однако же… 

\- Всегда кажется, что есть еще один шанс, - произносит кто-то за моей спиной. 

Женщина в зеленом. Она разговаривает с кем-то, кто сидит прямо на могильной плите. Я поворачиваюсь, но уже и так знаю, кто это. Кто еще мог бы так привольно рассесться на чужой могиле, кроме Поттера… 

\- Угу, - говорит он, протирая стекла разбитых очков грязным носовым платком. – А когда обнаруживается, что шанса нет, метаться поздно. 

Женщина стоит ко мне спиной, не замечая меня, на ее голове капюшон, а в руках - цветы. Я подхожу и, словно и не было никого, оказываюсь у надгробия один. Оглядываюсь – ни загадочной женщины, ни Поттера. Только ворона, нахохлившись, сидит на памятнике с таким видом, будто целую вечность ждала именно меня. Перевожу взгляд на надпись и читаю: «И место скорби займет мир и покой». 2 мая 1998 года. Директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Северус Тобиас Снейп».


	92. Потрясение

Отчего меня так трясет, понимаю не сразу. Натягиваю сползшее одеяло, проверяю сигнальные чары и только потом вспоминаю. Кладбище. Мне снилось кладбище. Моя могила, Брокльхерст, других учеников. И одна дата. Одна на всех. Что примечательного во втором мая 1998 года? Нет, это бред. Ложусь, выравнивая дыхание. Просто сон, просто кошмар, в конце концов. Неужели я буду задумываться над каждым кошмаром? Надо успокоиться, а то завтра у меня еще разговор с Альбусом, и я, как и в целом от Альбуса, от этого ничего хорошего не жду. 

И все же… как непохоже это было на сон. Мысль перескакивает к тому, кого я там не нашел. Собственный испуг неприятен. Какого тролля? Его уже давно нет в моей жизни. Ну, может быть, не так давно – с 4 февраля, и все же сегодня уже 27 марта. Для нескольких встреч и одного безответного поцелуя столько не забывать об этом слишком долго, непозволительно. Впрочем, тут я глупость горожу, потому что бывают такие встречи, которые оставляют след надолго, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Это как с Лили – даже если бы она была в моей жизни всего неделю, я вряд ли бы смог о ней забыть. Пора признаться себе, что я думаю о мальчишке довольно часто, и дело не в плотском влечении. Он весь – чистота и невинность, он тоже как свет, даже если бы вдруг выяснилось, что он одна из тех развратных маленьких шлюшек, которые прикидываются бедными овцами, чтоб соблазнить приличного человека с деньгами, даже если бы он умолял оттрахать его, умолял вновь и вновь, с ненасытностью, которая отвратила бы любого. Есть магглы, маги, неважно кто, к которым грязь не липнет, хоть облей их с головы до ног. И это у них – из самой сердцевины. Любовь. Их сердцевина – любовь. Конечно, он не мог быть моим. Об этом не может быть и речи. Но думать, чувствовать, вспоминать этот свет, куда более чистый, чем у Альбуса, совершенный, совсем как у Лили, мне никто не запрещает. Пусть так, пусть хотя бы воспоминание, сны… хоть что-то… немного тепла…

Мысли о мальчишке неожиданно успокаивают меня. Я засыпаю. Но здесь нет никакого сна, весь остаток ночи я брожу в тумане, плотном, густом, однообразно сером тумане, колышущемся над землей. Я не вижу даже себя – лишь почему-то свои ноги в черных ботинках, и когда я пытаюсь разглядеть что-то другое, туман прилегает к лицу. Но я знаю, что где-то там, впереди, есть еще одна пара таких ног, она то приближается, то удаляется, иногда становится совсем рядом со мной, на расстоянии какого-нибудь ярда. Но едва я протягиваю руку, как черные ботинки оказываются сразу за много миль от меня, и я испытываю лишь недоумение – ведь не было никакого хлопка аппарации, как же он так? 

\- Северус! Северус! – просыпаюсь в один миг от его голоса, от его отчаянного крика. Оглядываюсь – тишина, слышно лишь, как огонь потрескивает в камине. На будильнике без пяти минут семь, начинается новый день. Встряхиваю головой, запихиваю воспоминания о мальчишке в самый дальний угол памяти. Сегодня у меня выходной, сегодня также, вероятно, день Икс, что-то должно случиться, а это означает, что мне нужно быть предельно сосредоточенным. Разнеженность и расслабленность не к месту. 

Альбуса на завтраке нет. Я мог бы вполне и не выходить и потом прийти сразу к нему в комнаты, но меня словно кто-то толкает под руку. И в конце концов, что я могу узнать, оставшись на весь день в подземельях? В Большом зале привычно отслеживаю Поттера. Когда он перелезает через скамью, его взгляд на несколько секунд застывает на мне, но опасения, что он вдруг подмигнет или начнет фамильярничать, тут же рассеиваются. Возвращаюсь к овсянке, но мои мысли где угодно, только не здесь. Гадать, как именно я узнаю стихию, бессмысленно. И не могу не гадать. Может быть, Альбус сообщит? Может быть, он и зовет меня для этого? Нет, бред. Альбус, конечно, тот еще ящик с сюрпризами, но не до такой же степени, чтобы вдруг забыть обо всех своих соображениях. И мне просто не может так повезти. А вдруг? На секунду я допускаю мысль, что Альбус и сам может справиться, что он уже справился, что стихию-то я узнаю, но она уже будет не нужна. Но это ведь мысль из прошлой жизни, которая окончательно ушла… Мысль даже скорее из времени детства, когда я верил, что монстров, живущих под кроватью, смогут отогнать всесильные взрослые. И верил, что хуже этих самых монстров ничего нет. 

Через кресло от меня смеется Минерва в ответ на шутку Флитвика, она что-то спрашивает у меня, пытаясь вовлечь в общее веселье. Сухо киваю и отвожу взгляд. Отчего-то мне кажется, что продолжи я смотреть на них, каждому из них станет совершенно ясно, насколько погано у меня на душе.   
\----------------------------  
\- Тебе стоит прекратить заигрывать с Гарри, Северус, - Альбус стоит у окна, рассматривая что-то вдали, он так и не обернулся ко мне с тех пор, как я вошел. Единственное, что он сделал в знак приветствия – заставил замолчать свои чертовы приборы. Ненавижу их, все до одного. 

\- Не ты ли мне говорил, что я предвзято отношусь к мальчику? – сухо замечаю я. Но и без того понятно, что мне в очередной раз щелкают по носу: не общаться с Поттером - это приказ. Внезапно, оставляя всю ситуацию с любовником Альбуса за кадром, я прихожу в бешенство. Когда я отношусь к Поттеру, как мальчишка того заслуживает, Альбусу это не нравится, когда я «дружу» с щенком, не нравится тем более. Есть ли хоть один пункт, где я мог бы ему угодить?

\- Между тем, чтобы относиться непредвзято и приближать к себе, существует большая разница. 

Альбус спокоен, будто бы немного рассеян, а еще он в домашнем халате. Из темной жатой ткани, красно-синей, из двух половин, изображающих инь и ян. Он никогда не принимал посетителей в таком виде. Кроме меня. 

\- Я не приближал его к себе, - отвечаю как можно небрежнее. Не хватало еще, чтобы меня обвиняли в кумовстве по отношению к Поттеру! 

Альбус спускается ко мне. 

\- Я довел до твоего сведения, Северус, - говорит он холодно, - что я этого не потерплю. Гарри – не игрушка, - продолжает он, вперяя в меня колючий взгляд. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что я его испачкаю? 

Рука Альбуса, прижатая к груди, вдруг безвольно падает вниз. Он подходит ближе, и я рефлекторно делаю шаг назад. Альбус останавливается. 

\- Северус, оставь эти глупости, - сердито говорит он. – И чтобы я не слышал от тебя больше подобного тона. 

\- Я не ребенок, Альбус, чтобы ты приказывал мне, что говорить и как говорить.

Меня несет, и, по сути, здесь самое место классическому «Директор Хогвартса ставит зарвавшегося зельевара на место», но Альбус в который раз меня надувает. Досада в его глазах сменяется грустью. Он поднимает руку и кончиками пальцев медленно касается моего лица.

\- Нет, совсем не ребенок, - соглашается он. – Для ребенка ты слишком… слишком… 

Отворачивается. Опять эти его дешевые приемчики! Сейчас растаю и потеку к его ногам. 

Но Альбус вновь меняет тему. Этот прием я тоже хорошо знаю. Как на допросе, когда следователи пытаются сбить тебя с толку. Минут десять он говорит о совершенных пустяках. Спрашивает, что у меня на этой неделе было на зельях, каков план на следующую, не стоит ли, по моему мнению, еще до пасхальных каникул дать пятикурсникам проверочную контрольную в преддверии СОВ, – точно так, как спрашивал когда-то, когда мы были любовниками. Доброжелательно, с весельем в голосе и одновременно так, будто учебные планы – самое важное на свете. Только я отвечаю уже по-другому, сухо и точно, попутно гадая, зачем все-таки он вызвал меня на разговор. Только ли ради Поттера? 

Наконец он благосклонно кивает, дает пару незначащих советов по учебному процессу и отпускает. Я уже подхожу к дверям, когда поднимающийся по лестнице Альбус кидает мне в спину:   
\- Гарри слишком много всего пережил, Северус. Для подобных обхаживаний ему нужен кто-то, кто умеет любить.   
\--------------------------  
Черт возьми! Я опоминаюсь только уже когда оказываюсь на галерее, ведущей к Астрономической башне. Несмотря на выходной, здесь, по счастью, пусто. Впрочем, это неудивительно, в воскресенье к завтраку встает лишь каждый третий обормот. Прислоняюсь лбом к ледяной перекладине между окнами. По галерее вовсю гуляет ветер, на полу – не просохшие еще после утреннего дождя лужи. Надоели дожди… 

Черт! Альбус ведь прав, разве нет? Любить надо уметь, и уж последний, кого бы я собирался уметь любить, - это Поттер. Помимо участия в ритуале и его собственной сохранности под моим присмотром мальчишка мне ни за каким чертом не нужен. Отчего же так?.. Пусто? Противно? Муторно? Все не то…

\- Северус! Северус! 

Дожили! В тридцать четыре года страдать галлюцинациями… И все равно оглядываюсь - в очередной раз доказать себе, что галерея пуста. Значит, галлюцинации. Ни одно из принятых зелий их вызвать не может. Месяц назад я мог бы списать это на расстройство сна, но в последние недели я высыпаюсь чуть ли не так, как в детстве на летних каникулах, когда никаких дел у меня порой вообще не было. И почему именно он? 

Ветер с дождем ударяет в лицо. Надо возвращаться: я не в теплой мантии, и завалиться на целый день в постель из-за простуды - не в моих планах. Хорошо, что не снег. В это время года здесь бывает и такое. Дохожу до конца галереи – опять!

Картавый мальчишеский голос, волнующийся, сбивающийся, вновь настигает меня:  
\- Северус! Северус! 

Еще раз, уже отчаяннее:   
\- Северус!

И выдох, разочарованный, усталый, явно не мне:   
\- У меня так ничего не получится. Я его не найду никогда. Никогда. 

В эти минуты студентам лучше не попадаться мне на пути. Ирма, по счастью, уже открыла библиотеку. 

\- Где у нас курсовые работы студентов за 74-й год?

\- В шестой секции. Северус, ты сам не разберешься. Что тебе нужно?

\- Заклинания.

\- Факультет?

\- Гриффиндор и Рэйвенкло.

В шестой секции она, чихая, снимает со шкафа гору пыльных свитков:  
\- Вот, посмотри эти. 

Раскладываю на столе. Пыль взвивается вверх, оседает на мантии. Паркинсон, Эверетт, Экклстон, Дорсет…

Только бы она здесь была!

Гринт, Стоппард, Стоппард, Лоусон, Дэйвис, Томпсон-Гриди, Лоули-Боунс… Есть! Корриган-Эванс. «Заклинание зова. Правда или вымысел». 

\- Ирма, я беру ее с собой. 

\- Какую?

Но я исчезаю быстрее, чем появился.

Раскладываю свиток на столе в гостиной. Антония Сесилия Корриган, Рэйвенкло – Лили Эванс, Гриффиндор, выпускная исследовательская работа по предмету Заклинания, 4-й курс Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс…

…Мы поднимаемся по косогору. Весна в самом разгаре, и печет невыносимо. В руках у Лили, вышагивающей впереди, – венок из белых нарциссов и темно-синего мышиного гиацинта. Я тащу обе наши сумки, и они мне кажутся неподъемными. У озера мы готовились к экзаменам, и у каждого из нас с десяток книг, я бы уменьшил их, но некоторые тома такие старые, что подобное превращение переживут вряд ли. 

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, Сев! Он взял ее и позвал, и она к нему приехала! Он просто называл ее имя, а она его услышала! Это заклинание зова, я точно тебе говорю! 

\- Лили, он маггл! Какое может быть заклинание зова, если он маггл? Это книжка о магглах! И написала ее маггла. 

\- А вдруг она была ведьмой, только об этом никто не знал? 

\- Не могло такого быть. В Хогвартс забирали детей с 11 века. 

\- Или сквибом? 

\- Тогда все равно было бы что-нибудь известно об этой семье. А они все писательницы-магглы. 

Книги Бронте у бабушки всегда стояли на почетном месте, во втором ряду после религиозных трактатов деда, потому я и знал про них. 

\- Может, это из-за того, что у них отец был священник, - со свойственным ей упрямством продолжает Лили. – Женился на ведьме, а она побоялась ему сообщить.

\- Ага, а потом у него пять детей с магическими способностями. А она такая – ой, я ничего не знаю, я здесь ни при чем. Интересно, в кого это они такие? Милый, может, нам из тебя дьявола пора изгонять? 

Лили заливисто хохочет. Останавливается, поджидая. Пока я дохожу до нее, у нее уже появляется новая идея:   
\- Ой, а может, она просто услышала от кого-нибудь такую историю? 

Любуюсь ее лицом, усыпанным веснушками. 

\- Вот что я сделаю, Сев. Поменяю тему курсовой работы и поищу все, что известно про заклинания зова.

\- Ты не справишься одна, это слишком сложно. Сдавать курсовые уже через две недели.

Она на секунду теряется:   
\- Да, наверное. Но ты ведь делаешь курсовую по зельям?..

Конечно, я делал курсовую по зельям, как и всегда. Но если бы и был свободен, наверное, помог бы только с большой неохотой. Вся эта ее идея казалась мне романтическими бреднями. Как же я благодарен им теперь! 

«А что если убедить кого-то, кто не пишет курсовую, мне помочь? – сказала тогда Лили. У нас все пишут, но, может, кто-то из Рэйвенкло?.. Тони или Дорис?»

Ничего существенного они, конечно, не обнаружили. Но упоминаний заклинания зова даже в книгах Хогвартской библиотеки нашлось предостаточно. Правда, где искать само заклинание, никто не знал. Лили очень огорчалась по этому поводу, а я только пожимал плечами: зачем, в самом деле, оно нужно, если давным-давно существуют разного рода связывающие чары, совы и аппарация. 

\- Ты не понимаешь, Сев, - говорила Лили. – Если два мага, которые любят друг друга, потеряются, то они смогут друг друга найти. 

\- Но как они могут потеряться? Если только один из них не хочет, чтобы второй его нашел. Тогда в таком заклинании смысла вообще нет. 

\- А вдруг они увидели друг друга в каком-нибудь людном месте, разговорились, влюбились с первого взгляда, но этого не поняли, а потом им пришлось разойтись, а они даже не знают, как зовут друг друга и где друг друга искать? 

\- Если они не знают, как зовут друг друга, им, по-моему, никакое заклинание зова не поможет. И вообще, в Британии три тысячи магов, все наперечет, кому тут нужно кого искать? 

\- Сев, вот ты сейчас лучше помолчи. Потому что иногда ты бываешь такой…

\- Какой такой?

\- Такой, что мне хочется стукнуть тебя чем-нибудь тяжелым!..

Но дулась она тогда, конечно, недолго. Через пару минут мы с ней уже куда-то шли, кажется, даже к астрономической башне. Тогда там стоял маятник от гигантских часов, и на нем можно было качаться. По дороге оттуда мы с Лили разделились, я, как всегда, перешел дорогу Блэку и Поттеру и угодил на неделю в больничное крыло. 

Пергамент, естественно, оказывается не в лучшем состоянии. И все же стоит порадоваться, что Ирма со своим фанатизмом сберегла работы. Правда, ничего особенно нового, кроме того, что я и сам помню, тут нет. Разве только, что Эллис Уодсворт, известная писательница-ведьма начала 19-го века, отмечала в дневниках, что произнесла это заклинание сама собой, когда разыскивала своего жениха-маггла, пропавшего после битвы при Трафальгаре. Жених услышал ее, однако, поскольку был магглом, отреагировать никак не мог, поэтому встретились они куда позднее.

И еще за одну подробность цепляется глаз – согласно всем свидетельствам, заклинание зова произносили только те, кто сильно любил. 

Перечитав работу на всякий случай еще раз, сворачиваю ее и откидываюсь на спинку кресла. Прикрываю глаза, чтоб хоть немного успокоиться, тщетно пытаясь остановить растущее в груди ликование. 

Поразительно. Если только дело не в галлюцинациях, с чем я никак не готов согласиться, значит, мальчишка – маг. И более того, зная меня, как обыкновенного маггла, и несмотря на мой далеко не ангельский характер, несмотря на тот поступок, который я совершил против него, он – любит.


	93. День Икс

Не могу утерпеть и иду наверх, сначала через камин в учительскую, чтобы лишний раз не подниматься по лестнице, а потом во двор. Дождь уже закончился, ветер здесь не такой сильный, да и будь хоть снег, день наверняка бы казался мне привлекательным. Грязь хлюпает под ногами, я всматриваюсь в хмурое, одинаково светло-серое небо, дышу влажным воздухом, и мне хорошо. 

Я прекрасно знаю, что когда Ромулу узнает, кто я такой, он разлюбит. В этом нет никакого сомнения, и это хорошо, потому что чем он дальше от меня, тем безопаснее для него. Но оттого, что если бы не мое прошлое, меня можно было бы полюбить… вот так, чтобы звать, чтобы приходить из-за этого в отчаяние… от того, что такой человек, как Ромулу, может меня полюбить…

Дождь вынуждает меня вернуться во двор. Хотелось бы присесть на скамью в галерее, но здесь уже полно балбесов. Не при них же… Не знаю, чем занять себя до обеда. И не лучше ли мне пойти в замок, гулять по нему одному? Что если узнавание стихии будет связано с опасностью, _тот_ появится, а я как приманка и вокруг толпы учеников? Ловлю себя на том, что растерян. По идее, если мне обещали, что я узнаю – это может происходить даже в моих комнатах, некто придет ко мне или меня вдруг посетит откровение… А вдруг мне надо пойти в библиотеку и там рыться в книгах, искать что-нибудь про магию ота? Да уж, договор – это совсем не Феликс Фелицис, про который знаешь точно, что он приведет тебя туда, куда нужно, и ничего не надо делать самому. Стоп. Из чего, собственно я сделал этот вывод? Из того, что я не чувствую этой уверенности, потому что не знаю, как договор действует? Действительно, просто успокоиться и все. Фелиппе уже ушел, договор начал действовать, я могу идти куда угодно, в том числе к себе, они обещали, значит, я это получу. «Лили» обещала мне ад, Трелони предсказала мне ад, я еще должен пройти его, прежде чем со мной что-то случится. Никогда не думал, что подобные предсказания могут успокаивать… 

Сразу после обеда у меня Маршан, потом нужно принести последнее зелье Люпину, он уже не будет сегодня в состоянии спуститься за ним сам. Все оставшееся время я прекрасно могу провести у себя. Выхожу из галереи, чтобы пройти в холл, краем глаза отмечая святую троицу, болтающуюся у фонтана, и вдруг вижу Драко, несущегося ко мне со всех ног:   
\- Маркус! Он упал в обморок, профессор. Он уже второй раз падает за два дня!   
\------------------------------------------

\- Северус, мистер Малфой говорит, что это не первый раз, что мистеру Флинту становилось плохо и на прошлой неделе? – Поппи хлопочет над Маркусом, проходя диагностическими заклинаниями второй раз. 

Флинт уже не в обмороке, но на всякий случай под усыпляющими чарами – некоторые диагностические заклинания неприятны, и даже болезненны. Диагностику сон делать никак не мешает. 

Маркуса можно назвать красавцем, даже несмотря на слишком большие зубы. Он немного напоминает латиноамериканца. Черные жесткие волосы, черные густые брови и серые, но из-за больших зрачков кажущиеся черными, глаза. Именно такие глаза называют чарующими. Сейчас смуглая кожа прибрела почти что цвет муки, до того она бледная. Впрочем, скоро она превратится в землистую, передо мной лежит, можно уже сказать, труп. И с одной стороны – сам напросился и надо отвечать за свои поступки, тем более даже не граничащие с преступлением, а именно преступления; не хотел бы я быть на месте Забини. А с другой стороны – что он в своей жизни видел хорошего, кроме Квиддича? Пока был жив дед, который умер только в конце прошлого года, в доме Флинтов ходили по струнке. Против его воли нельзя было даже чихнуть. Тот же отец Флинта на первом курсе умолял меня, буквально в ногах валялся, просил придумать Маркусу какую-нибудь дополнительную работу, чтобы он на законных основаниях мог бы остаться в Хогвартсе на рождественских и пасхальных каникулах. Но, не дай Мерлин, не отработки. Оттого Маркус и завалил все экзамены в прошлом году, чтобы только остаться в школе еще на один год, предпочел получить за это, но не возвращаться домой. Дед умер в декабре. Представляю, насколько они вздохнули свободно, а теперь - новая напасть. Маркус, между тем, единственный сын. 

Конечно, я оправдываю его, пытаюсь найти смягчающие обстоятельства, иначе, возможно, меня раздавит груз собственной вины – я позволил такому случиться на моем факультете. Минерва появляется на пороге, наверное, убедиться, что капитан соперников перед решающей игрой выведен из строя, и я почти завидую, что в ее разнузданном и, казалось бы, предрасположенном к такому львятнике ничего подобного не происходит. 

\- Северус, это… - Поппи отрывается от Маркуса и стискивает палочку обеими руками.

\- Да? 

Я уже знаю, что она скажет, и все-таки, наверное, где-то во мне еще жива глупая надежда, потому что, когда она говорит, меня словно ударяет Круциатусом. Давно подозревал, что самое лучшее, что я могу сделать – это разучиться надеяться вообще.

\- Это проклятие. Первичное поражение есть почти на всех органах. Значит, оно – смертельное?

Я не знаю, что сказать. «Поппи, может быть, ты ошиблась?» Смешно.

\- Поппи, а ты не могла?.. – робкий вопрос Минервы повисает в воздухе. 

\- Нет. Это исключено. Я сделала диагностику уже два раза. 

Я встаю:  
\- Можешь быть довольна. В игре с Гриффиндором, - выплевываю, - он точно играть не будет. 

\- Северус! – двойной возмущенный вопль настигает меня, когда я уже оказываюсь в кабинете Помфри у камина. 

Но я-то знаю, что я прав. Из-за квиддича Минерва готова своими зубами моим змейкам горло перегрызть. Если б не Поттер, львятник никогда бы не выиграл, и это понятно всем. Пусть они смеялись над тем, что Люциус всем купил Нимбусы, но сами выезжают исключительно на одном игроке. На том, что всегда было в игре самым несправедливым. Можно сколько угодно зарабатывать баллы честной игрой, но потом появится кто-то вроде Поттера и отнимет победу в один миг. Всегда отнимет. Мое персональное проклятье. Поттеры всегда что-нибудь у меня отнимают, неважно, победу ли моего факультета, единственного друга или спокойную жизнь. 

Ловлю себя на том, что уже битых пять минут сижу на корточках перед камином – как вышел из него, так и сел, вместо того, чтобы действовать дальше. Тиканье часов на камине, обычно еле слышное, кажется невыносимо громким. Неумолимое время, в очередной раз доказывающее, что у «должен» никаких отсрочек быть не может…

Через полчаса нужный мне человек вываливается из камина. Сертория Флинта можно было бы принять за какого-нибудь конторщика из романов Диккенса – так он невзрачен и так втягивает голову в плечи, что сразу видно, что это человек маленький, напуганный на всю жизнь. На одутловатых щеках, противореча бледности кожи и черным и серым тонам одежды – плотным брюкам и запачканному мукой жилету, цветет болезненный румянец. Мука – это один из бизнесов Флинтов, поставки для кондитерских и крупных домохозяйств. 

\- Люциус сказал, что вы хотели видеть меня? - он виновато и суетливо отряхивается, и я подавляю чувство брезгливости. От него пахнет затхлостью и мышами, и я радуюсь, что я не домохозяйка, пекущая пироги. Впрочем, из такой дешевой муки я вряд ли бы стал что-то печь.

\- Да, - я приглашаю его присесть. Он качает головой и остается у камина, как будто готовится в любую минуту удрать назад. 

\- Виски? 

Ей-богу, с Анабеллой это было куда легче.

\- Спасибо, мистер Снейп. Не могли бы вы… эээ, объяснить мне суть дела поскорее? Видите ли, я очень спешу. Кто-то напустил крыс на два наших склада. Апчхи! 

\- Ваш сын сегодня упал в обморок на тренировке, - выпаливаю я безо всякой обходительности. – Он серьезно болен и…

Серторий перебивает меня суетливым жестом. 

\- Ах, это! – говорит он так, как будто речь идет о самой обыденной вещи.

\- Вы не поняли, - с трудом сохраняю спокойствие. – Ваш сын – смертельно болен, мистер Флинт. Все его жизненно-важные органы поражены проклятием. 

\- Я знаю, - говорит он совершенно спокойно и замолкает.

Я холодею. Неужели Анабелла еще и сообщила, тварь, удержаться не смогла?!   
Собственные слова звучат как чужие:  
\- Откуда вам об этом известно?

Он достает из кармана мятый платок и вытирает пот со лба:  
\- Можно присесть?

\- Да, конечно.

Серторий падает в кресло и несколько минут молчит. Взгляд перебегает с одного предмета мебели на другой, как будто не может выбрать, на чем же остановиться. Потом Флинт фиксирует его на своих сплетенных пальцах, мнущих живот, и начинает говорить, негромко, но размеренно и четко, словно хочет, чтобы каждое его слово врезалось мне в память. 

\- Видите ли, мистер Снейп, за все годы, что наша семья находилась под властью моего покойного отца, у меня развилась привычка ходить к гадалке, чтобы узнать, не случится ли чего-нибудь еще, что нанесет нам с Маркусом непоправимый вред. Со временем эта гадалка, Флавия Уэстли, сделалась другом нашей семьи, и у нее вошло в привычку просматривать поле нашей фамильной магии. Около месяца назад Флавия сообщила мне, что в поле моего сына появилось смертельное проклятье, putrescat paludem, если не ошибаюсь. – Он взмахивает рукой. – Впрочем, это несущественно. Флавия также сообщила мне, что увидела это же проклятие в поле друга моего сына, Терри, Теренса Хиггса. Она также сказала, что связь этих проклятий с нашими сыновьями столь черна, что это означает лишь одно – наши сыновья совершили проступки, за которые их прокляли. Болезни, являющиеся результатом этого проклятия, протекают очень тяжело, вылечить их невозможно, можно лишь ускорить конец. Посоветовавшись с Туллием, отцом Теренса, мы решили перевести это проклятие на себя, мистер Снейп, а также ускорить его действие. Три недели мы готовились к ритуалу, который совершится в следующее воскресенье. Я… прошу вас не говорить об этом Маркусу. – Он вновь достает платок и начинает разминать его в руках. – Мне кажется, я имею на это некоторое право. 

\- Я не скажу ему.

\- Ни о том, что он вообще был так болен, мистер Снейп. – В меня вперяется просительный, но настойчивый взгляд. 

\- Я обещаю. 

\- Я вам верю, - он встает. Подходит к камину, потом оборачивается: - Если это случится еще до выпуска, вы уж присмотрите за ним, пожалуйста, мистер Снейп?

Серторий Флинт, суетливо взмахивая руками, исчезает в зеленом пламени, а я медленно опускаюсь в только что оставленное им кресло, думая о том, что и самый неприятный человек может оказаться полон величия.   
\---------------------------------

\- Ричард хочет с вами встретиться, Северус, - говорит Маршан, едва я сажусь на кушетке после просмотра. – Он ждет вас на вашем обычном месте, так он сказал. 

\- Вот как? А больше он ничего не хочет? – торопливо одеваюсь, даже не думая изображать достоинство. 

Хенрик не смотрит на меня, уже готовый перейти в гостиную:   
\- Он сказал, что у него есть подробности о деле в Лютном переулке. 

Как это все некстати! И почему без письма, так срочно? Мне еще до ужина нужно быть в Хогвартсе и отнести зелье Люпину. 

\- И сказал, что хватит и двадцати минут. 

Мерлин, но почему там? Почему он не мог прийти сюда, например?! Кто из нас тут сюзерен, а кто вассал? Какого черта?!

И все же… Мало ли. Вдруг у Ричарда срочная новость о том, что меня могут арестовать по возвращении в Хогвартс, Альбус знает, что я у Маршана, а Ричард не хочет на всякий случай светиться рядом со мной. 

Маршан кладет на столик между нами книжную закладку из тончайшей кожи.

\- Вот портключ. – И добавляет к нему мятый конверт без надписей. – Это до Хогвартса. 

Нет, скорее всего, ничего такого – просто Ричарду захотелось вечером гульнуть, а о том, что у меня сегодня полнолуние и обязательства, он не в курсе. Наскоро застегиваю мантию, засовываю конверт в карман, набрасываю магглоотводящие чары и активирую закладку. Портключ переносит меня в парк напротив клуба. Несколько секунд оглядываюсь, привыкая к тому, что нахожусь здесь днем. Накрапывает дождь, но и парк, и улица отнюдь не пустынны. Повсюду прогуливаются магглы, одна даже, молодая мамашка в драных джинсах и дутой куртке, чуть не сбивает меня коляской. Вот была бы потеха – посмотреть на ее удивление: чары рассеивают внимание, но не убирают меня из пространства. Вовремя делаю шаг в сторону. Девушка и юноша несутся навстречу друг другу, врезаются, падают на газон, смеются. Внутри словно что-то переворачивается. Сейчас я перейду через дорогу, войду в клуб и увижу Ричарда. Первый раз с тех пор, как…

Неприятно, но это надо сделать. В конце концов, это мой поступок, и я должен отвечать за него. Никогда уже между нами не будет прежнего, и надо смириться с этим, научиться жить с тем, что я опять все разрушил сам. Альбус прав – я не умею любить. И людям ли, магам ли – всем надо находиться как можно дальше от меня. 

Размышляя, я сам не замечаю, как ухожу назад, в парк. И чем дольше я иду, тем больше начинаю нервничать. Сердце не на месте - кажется, так говорят. И еще – к Ричарду, кажется, это не имеет никакого отношения. Осознав это, я холодею. От ужаса, который на миг затмевает разум, я даже не сразу вспоминаю, что у меня в кармане лежит портключ. Опомнившись, вытаскиваю его, стискивая в руке перед активацией, и… Зов Гарри настигает меня именно в этот момент. Точнее не зов, потому что зовом это назвать нельзя. Это просто крик, вопль, и я лечу, увлекаемый воронкой перемещения, сопровождаемый оглушающим отчаянным: «Нет!».

Приземляюсь на землях Хогвартса, метрах в пяти от избушки Хагрида. Попадаю в яму и сразу падаю в грязь, не на колени – всем телом. Голова все еще кружится – черт бы побрал того, кто сделал этот портключ, меня что, убить хотели? Никак не могу подняться, цепляюсь пальцами за остатки прошлогодней травы. На нее падают красные капли – из носа? со лба? Вопль Гарри стоит в ушах. Господи, что же этот проклятый эльф? Почему он не поможет ему? Почему никто ему не поможет?! 

\- Профессор Снейп!

Это Хагрид. Я рад даже ему. Но почему же так медленно? Встаю, опираясь на его плечо. 

\- Ох ты ж, что ж это с вами случилось? – огорченно говорит он. 

Зрение медленно фокусируется на замке. Слишком далеко. Чары полета в таком состоянии – самоубийство. Господи! Если ты есть! Мерлин, кто-нибудь!

И в ту же секунду меня рывком выдергивает из рук Хагрида. В следующую – я уже в родном коридоре, в подземельях. Передо мной – эльф Анабеллы, Тинки. 

\- Мастер Северус, мастер Северус – черный человек в вашем кабинете с мальчиком Гарри. Он там, - лопочет он, прижимая руками к голове большие уши. – Черный человек закрыл дверь. Черный человек закрыл все двери. 

\- Так перенеси меня туда! 

\- Мастер Северус, Тинки не может. Черный человек знает заклинания против эльфов. Черный человек увел мальчика Гарри. 

\- Как давно?! – через класс, прилегающий к кабинету, я пролетаю моментом. 

Эльф материализуется у двери рядом со мной. 

\- Три минуты назад. 

Три минуты. Не думать, как много можно успеть за три минуты. Господи, сколько чар на двери, и каких! С этими мне не справиться никогда. Эта мощь подвластна, наверное, только Лорду. Или директору.

\- Доставь сюда Альбуса! – рявкаю я. – Немедленно. 

Тинки печально взмахивает ушами:   
\- Тинки не может. Директора нет в замке. Тинки не подчиняется директору и не чувствует директора. 

В класс вплывает Кровавый барон.

\- Я ничего не смог сделать, профессор. Он опять бросил в меня Термино. Он сильнее и хитрее нас всех. 

\- Что же делать? Господи! 

Помоги мне, и я в тебя поверю!

И вдруг вспоминаю. 

_Хогвартс иногда дает, если просишь. Ты, что, никогда не просишь защиты у Слизерина?_

\- Салазар, Хогвартс, защитите его! – мой вопль, наверное, слышно по всему этажу. Но в этот момент мне наплевать на все, кроме Поттера, запертого в моем кабинете. Утыкаюсь в дверь лбом, пятная ее кровью, готовый пасть на колени от отчаяния. И слышу – как щелкает, отпираясь, замок за замком, вижу, как расплетаются, разрываются разноцветные нити чар. Хогвартс услышал меня!


	94. Все удалось

\- Поттера - в Гриффиндорскую башню, - поставив щит, я влетаю в кабинет. 

Мальчишка – в дальнем углу между двумя шкафами, вихрастая голова в облаке искр чихает и кашляет, но я с первой секунды понимаю, что он соорудил себе огненный щит. А в центре кабинета – я.

Заканчивается все, как ни странно, быстро. Авады я не ожидаю, но именно она летит в меня первой. Зеленая вспышка разбивается у самого лица, как будто стекает с прозрачного кокона. Спасибо Филиусу и нашим дуэлям, я быстро прихожу в себя. Второе же мое Конфринго задевает левое плечо моего врага. Он хватается за него, одновременно выставляя мощнейший, смазывающий пространство перед глазами щит и шипит совершенно моим голосом:   
\- Не думай, что ты выиграл, Снейп. Я еще вернусь и получу свое. И ты пожалеешь, что встал у меня на пути, пожалеешь, что вообще родился на свет. 

И с этими словами… исчезает. Я едва успеваю отскочить, вновь выставляя щит, но, судя по ветру, пронесшемуся мимо меня, он вылетает в класс. Дверь мгновенно захлопывается. Хоменум Ревелло показывает только меня и Поттера. Его щит опадает, и Поттер, цепляясь за шкаф, делает два шага к моему столу и оседает в мое кресло. В другой момент выгнал бы его в два счета, но не сейчас. Подхожу и беру маленького идиота за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. Он успешно фокусирует взгляд на мне.

\- Я просто устал, - говорит он. 

Неудивительно. Не умея пользоваться магией, выставить стихийный щит. Хорошо хоть на _него_ магию не направил! Палочка Поттера валяется на полу. Выуживаю из кармана бодрящее. 

\- Пейте!

\- А…

Он берет фиал, но медлит, и я не выдерживаю - пою его сам. Поттер покорно подставляет рот, одновременно обеими руками вцепляясь в мои руки. Жутко неудобно, надо сказать. Заканчиваю с кормлением. Он весь дрожит. Разжигаю огонь в камине. Снимаю мантию и накидываю ее на него. Он снова вцепляется в меня. Я вздыхаю. Сдаюсь. Призываю стул и сажусь рядом. 

\- Лучше расскажите, Поттер, как вы в это вляпались. 

\- Мне просто захотелось в туалет. Рон убежал куда-то с братьями, сказал, что сейчас вернется, я ждал целый час. А Гермиона хотела еще посидеть в библиотеке. Ну и не мог же я ее просить пойти со мной в туалет. 

\- Почему нет?

\- А вы бы попросили? – слабо огрызается он. – А если бы он и ее?..

Да уж. Выбор небольшой.

\- Ну вот. Я как увидел его, сразу выставил палочку и говорю: «Не подходи!». А он… - Поттер замолкает.

\- А он?

\- В том-то и дело, что я больше ничего не помню. Очнулся уже здесь, он стал пороть всякую чушь, что меня сейчас оттрахает, потом свалит на вас, я… Ну, вы говорили, что против мага магию - глупо, я обрушил люстру на него, потом Инкарцеро, Экспеллиармус, и пошел дверь открывать. Не открывается. Камин оказался заблокирован. А он развязался и меня Ступефаем к стене и в угол. Потом… я пытался не пустить его к себе, а он… 

\- А он?

\- Я ничего не понял. Он то как будто пытался загасить магию, то вдруг она больше становилась. Это вначале. Потом он заржал, отошел на середину кабинета и сказал, что я через несколько минут устану, и мы повеселимся. А потом появились вы. 

\- Вы смотрели ему в глаза, Поттер? Там, в туалете?

\- Ну да. Нельзя было? 

\- Нельзя. 

\- Он может становиться невидимым. Это значит, что он может в любой момент появиться здесь, и?..

\- Нет. – Я вдруг понимаю, что с трудом удерживаю торжествующую улыбку. - Это значит, что его стихия – это воздух, Поттер! И это значит, что мы его победим!

Я бы еще мог свалить _его_ исчезновение на то, что он просто выбрал магию Филиуса из защитных чар, но то, что он не мог справиться со щитом Поттера, уже на это не свалишь. Вода и земля легко могут загасить огонь, дело только в количестве силы, но воздух в этом плане непредсказуем, и шансы, что он, наоборот, раздует пламя, чрезвычайно велики. Потому _он_ и не стал рисковать, просто решил подождать. А Поттер выиграл время. 

Из-за двери неожиданно раздается усиленный Сонорусом голос Минервы:   
\- Северус, немедленно открой дверь и выпусти Гарри! Иначе я ее взорву. 

Мы с Поттером поворачиваемся друг к другу и начинаем дико, неудержимо, смеяться. И все-таки мне это удалось! Все было не зря! 

Мы так и хохочем, оба, два истерика, до тех пор пока дверь действительно не вылетает.

\- Гарри! – Минерва бросается к нему, я отхожу в сторону. 

Поттер икает от смеха, зрелище душераздирающее. Минерва поворачивается ко мне, в ее глазах - ярость. Палочка в секунду оказывается у моей шеи. Что-то это мне напоминает. Я приперт к шкафу. Минерва задыхается от гнева:   
\- Как… Как ты посмел?!

\- Не трогайте его! Он ничего не сделал! Он защитил меня! 

Вот. А теперь фигура вторая, благородная ярость в духе Поттера. Чего-то подобного я и опасался. Сейчас Поттер выдаст ей всю подноготную, и… Минерва отступает, растерявшаяся, сбитая с толку, ее взгляд перебегает с меня на Поттера, потом опять на меня. 

\- У меня был выброс магии, - продолжает Поттер. – Из-за злости на Блэка, - поясняет он. – Я знаю, что он сделал с моими родителями. И я часто злюсь из-за него. Вчера профессор учил меня направлять магию в сторону, чтобы я никого не задел. Я попросил профессора поучить меня еще, он согласился. 

\- Но… я ничего не понимаю. Гарри, ты же сказал Рону, что профессор Снейп увел тебя на отработку. 

\- Ну да, - вдохновенно продолжает врать Поттер. – Я боялся, что если кто-нибудь узнает, то меня выгонят из Хогвартса. – Он опускает взгляд. Ни дать ни взять невинная овечка. 

\- Мистер Поттер, что за чушь! Никого еще не выгоняли из Хогвартса за выбросы магии, - строго говорит Минерва.

Это потому что она понятия не имеет, какой силы эти выбросы. 

\- Северус…

\- Альбус знал о наших занятиях с самого начала, Минерва, - сообщаю я спокойно. – И мы обсуждали это с ним не далее, как сегодня утром. 

\- Но дверь… ты закрыл дверь на неизвестные чары, заблокировал камин… 

\- Разумеется. Я не хотел, чтобы мои занятия с мистером Поттером стали достоянием общественности и тем более моего факультета. Минерва, я бы хотел увести мистера Поттера в свои комнаты. Перед твоим приходом он учился преобразовывать стихийную магию в щит, это его вымотало, и ему необходимо оказать помощь и накормить. Пойдемте, мистер Поттер. 

Я вновь накидываю на него сползшую мантию, приобнимаю за плечи. Мы проходим мимо остолбеневшей Минервы. Конечно, она вряд ли сообщит об этом Альбусу, но сейчас мне очень, очень хочется ее подразнить.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Оборотень, как ему и положено, болен. Сидит на своей койке, вцепившись в одеяло, такое же серое, как и он сам. У него едва хватило сил, чтобы открыть дверь. Уходя, я закрою ее на невидимые, но очень прочные засовы. 

\- Северус, это не смешно! – говорит он, когда я выставляю на стол два совершенно одинаковых кубка и объясняю суть. 

Только жалостливым видом, будь он даже хоть в сто раз несчастнее, меня не проймешь. 

\- Разумеется, Люпин. Это совсем не было смешно, когда Поттер насильно напоил меня этой добавкой. А некий гриффиндорский староста караулил в это время в начале коридора, вместо того чтобы выполнять свои прямые обязанности. Мне тебе напомнить о том, что из моей жизни выпал практически месяц, большая часть марта, когда мне пришлось оставаться в своих комнатах и ежедневно клянчить у других тетрадки, чтобы переписывать лекции? И потом взамен выполнять чужие домашние задания вместо того, чтобы готовиться к СОВам. И все пасхальные каникулы, которые ты провел дома, в окружении любящей семьи, Люпин, мне пришлось просидеть в спальне, не имея возможности даже пойти в библиотеку. И, поскольку все уехали домой, не было никого, кто бы мог принести мне хотя бы одну гребаную книгу!

\- И ты столько лет ждал шанса поквитаться, ну и ну, - он смотрит на меня с сожалением. 

Да, это злит. Я бы придумал что-нибудь еще, но это только у безмозглых гриффиндорцев эмоции всегда идут вперед дела. А я точно знаю, чего я хочу. Поэтому отвлекаться на препирательства с оборотнем не собираюсь. 

\- Я озвучил тебе, что мне нужно, Люпин, - говорю холодно. - Выбирай, время не ждет. Отдай мне карту, и я скажу тебе, в каком кубке добавки нет. Как она действует на человека, ты знаешь. А вот последствия для оборотня предсказать не берусь. 

Наверное, в этом есть что-то от всемогущества. Осознание того, что ему некуда деться, пьянит. Люпин, склонившись головой чуть ли не к коленям, прикрывает лицо рукой. 

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Северус. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не оставил мне выбора, - с ноткой безнадежности в голосе говорит он. – Но послушай меня. Я отдам тебе карту, но для тебя она бесполезна. Она зачарована так, чтобы ты не мог ей пользоваться. Джей использовал твой волос в колдовстве, чтобы она всегда опознавала тебя. 

Черт, а вот этого я не предусмотрел. Но не сдаваться же… 

\- Мог бы придумать что-нибудь поправдоподобнее, Люпин. 

\- Нет, я правду говорю, - чуть запинаясь, продолжает он. 

\- Ну в таком случае ты взломаешь эти чары, вот и все. 

\- Это не так-то просто сделать. Здесь магия двух умерших, погибших страшной смертью, то есть по сути принесших кровную жертву. 

\- Люпин, карта подчиняется тебе. Карта подчиняется Поттеру. А еще она подчинялась Уизли, которые отдали ее Поттеру. 

\- Откуда?..

\- Поттер мне сам сказал об этом. И заметь, я не пытал его. Так что уверен, ты найдешь способ сделать так, чтобы карта подчинялась мне. 

\- Но сейчас…

\- Сейчас, как ты справедливо заметил, у тебя нет времени. Поэтому я просто заберу карту, а ты дашь мне нерушимую клятву, что сделаешь все, чтобы взломать ее для меня. И клятву, что ты не скажешь об этом Альбусу. 

\- Но, Северус…

\- Именно так. 

Убить его клятва, поскольку произнесена в отсутствие свидетеля, не сможет, но в крайнем случае сделает еще более больным. А оборотное и лекарства с рецептурой, измененной для оборотня, могу сейчас варить только я. 

Когда я поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти, вслед мне доносится тяжелый, чуть задыхающийся вздох. Что ж, свой долг во всех смыслах я выполнил. И у каждого – своя судьба.   
\------------------------------------------  
Проводив Поттера, я сворачиваю к Флитвику. У него в комнатах все вверх дном. Он постоянно затевает перестановки, неизменным остается только количество роскоши. Причем, это роскошь не безвкусная, как у Слагхорна. Наверное, это в самой гоблинской натуре – тонкое понимание красоты и создание ее повсюду. У Флитвика много вещей работы его сородичей. Одну стену занимает оружие, у противоположной стоит столик с ларцами искуснейшей резьбы. Иногда я подозреваю, что они полны драгоценностей, которые он дарит своим многочисленным подругам. У третьей стены рулонами свалены ткани – бархат и шелк, одна роскошней другой. Наверное, в очередной раз никак не может решить, чем обивать стены. Над всем этим плавает множество свечей без подсвечников, создающих теплый ровный свет. 

А еще у Филиуса всегда отличное вино или чай. 

\- Когда же мы наконец сможем встретиться в дуэльном зале, Северус, а? – улыбаясь, спрашивает он, усадив меня в низкое, но удобное кресло и выставив на столик между нами серебряный чайный набор. – Мне чрезвычайно не хватает наших маленьких драк. 

«Чрезвычайно» - при том, что Филиусу не чужда восторженность, он все же не наивный юноша и употребляет это слово крайне редко. Значит, действительно скучал. 

Мне тоже этого не хватает. А еще я хотел бы научиться драться стихия на стихию. Это было бы интересно. Ведь вода преобразуется в пар и таким образом становится взаимопроникающей к воздуху. В то же время я рад, что мне не придется просить его участвовать в ритуале. Воздух должен быть из него исключен. Возможно, я расскажу ему про свою стихию, когда все это закончится. А возможно, не расскажу никогда. 

На его вопрос я не отвечаю, придумывая, как начать разговор. Но он, видимо, испугавшись своей неловкости, продолжает сам:   
\- Прости, Северус, я знаю, что о здоровье говорить не принято, но я действительно очень, очень огорчен. 

\- Оставим это, Филиус. – Я перехожу к сути: – Меня беспокоит состояние охранных заклинаний в Хогвартсе. Да, _беспокоит_ , - подчеркиваю в надежде донести до него всю серьезность положения. Филиус знает, что я никогда не говорю о чувствах. 

Интересно, действуют ли чары ота на полукровок-гоблинов? 

\- И ты говоришь об этом со мной, а не с Альбусом, - слова, произнесенные полузадумчиво, полурассеянно, бьют наотмашь. Но Филиус тут же продолжает, и меня отпускает: - Ты тоже считаешь, что мер безопасности, предпринятых Альбусом, недостаточно? Уже два проникновения в замок, дементоры почти на школьном дворе… Мы должны с этим что-то сделать, Северус, пока не стало поздно. Возможно, Альбус хочет заманить его в ловушку, но кто знает, не сорвется ли она и не пострадают ли при этом дети?

Он думает, что это Блэк!!! Да я действительно везучий… 

\- Филиус, мне… - делаю паузу, будто бы раздумывая, хотя сердце уже сорвалось с места, словно оборотень, учуявший добычу. Филиус слушает внимательно, терпеливо, ничуть не понуждая – в своей, всегда подкупавшей меня, манере. – Мне удалось узнать, что стихийная магия Блэка – воздух. Можем ли мы создать в Хогвартсе такие охранные чары, чтобы они не трогали тебя и при этом не пропускали никого со стихией воздуха?

Он кивает, расплываясь в улыбке, и затем серьезнеет и сосредотачивается на размышлениях. Минут десять слышно только потрескивание огня в камине. Чай пахнет одуряющее вкусно и, ручаюсь, в нем нет никакого змеиного вереска. 

Потом Филиус заговаривает:  
\- В принципе это возможно, и возможно вплести в преграждающие чары сигнальные. Но их не сможет расплести никто, кроме меня. Даже ты их не сможешь расплести. И не сможешь брать из них силу. И мы должны учесть, что в Хогвартсе могут находиться дети, которые проявляют стихию и о которых мы не знаем. 

\- Возрастной барьер?

Его лицо снова озаряет улыбка:   
\- Ты прав, Северус. Приятно иметь дело с таким умным собеседником. Ты прав. Подобная охранная магия вполне может быть настроена так, чтобы различить ребенка и взрослого. Я оплету основные входы.

\- И выходы из всех комнат, в которых есть камины, включая директорский кабинет.

Филиус смотрит на меня пристально:  
\- Альбус снимет нам за это голову, Северус. 

\- Да. Я рад, что ты понимаешь меня. 

На этот раз Филиус думает даже дольше. Я утыкаюсь взглядом в чашку, точнее, в чаинки на ее дне. Можно уже начинать превращаться в Трелони и гадать. Шантажировать Филиуса – давайте будем называть вещи своими именами – мне нечем. Да он бы и вряд ли поддался, это не втягивающий голову в плечи при малейших признаках опасности Люпин. Кроме того, исходя из того, что Филиус знает о количестве и качестве известных мне заклинаний, ему в пору шантажировать меня. И да, да, я не единожды не сдерживался в своем хвастовстве. 

\- Формально у него, конечно, не будет повода даже высказать нам замечания, - наконец тоненько вздыхает он. – Но неформально…

Неформально это означает противостояние. И хотя Альбус с Филиусом никогда не были близкими друзьями, но в лояльности Филиуса Альбусу сомневаться не приходилось никогда. Неожиданно я чувствую вину. Конечно, Альбус и так всю жизнь один, он всегда один, но сейчас моя задача – сделать так, чтобы в Хогвартсе никого не было на его стороне. 

Филиус взглядывает на меня почти с испугом.

\- Мы ведь друзья, Северус? – спрашивает он.

\- Ну разумеется, - мне не хочется даже думать, к чему он клонит. Сердце замирает в ожидании отповеди или просто отказа. О том, друзья ли мы и вообще, что такое дружба, можно поразмыслить потом. 

\- Есть ли что-нибудь, чего я еще не знаю о… об этой ситуации и что знаешь ты? 

\- Нет. 

Слово выходит совершенное естественно, да и паузу я выдерживаю как надо. При этом нет никаких сомнений, что он мне не верит. Филиус далеко не дурак. Кроме огромных знаний и дуэльного опыта, в его копилке немало лет жизни, посвященных наблюдениям за студентами. Конечно, он предпочитает ни во что не влезать, и многие, возможно, обманываясь малым ростом, списывают это на трусость, но они просто не видели Филиуса в бою. И, разумеется, его отличает от сородичей-гоблинов редкостное терпение. 

Мне вдруг становится по-настоящему страшно. Как мне уберечь Поттера в эти недели до ритуала? Похитить? Заключить в непроницаемый кокон, к которому не сможет подступиться ни один эксперт? Заменить на играющего его роль под обороткой Ричарда? Потом мне приходит в голову другое. Это унизительно, и все же я это заслужил. 

– Могу поклясться нерушимой клятвой, что действую на благо учеников. 

Филиус улыбается:   
\- Все в порядке, Северус. Альбус собирается отсутствовать до середины недели, я сделаю это в ближайшие два дня. 

Когда я оказываюсь в своем кабинете, обнаруживаю, что пропотел насквозь.   
\--------------------------------

Около десяти вечера в камине появляется голова Минервы. 

\- Могу я войти, Северус? – спрашивает она.

Я отступаю, пожимая плечами. Единственное, чего я хочу сейчас, - чтобы меня оставили в покое. Слишком много событий для одного дня, и я пью чай из трав, чтобы подтвердить себе, что хоть что-то осталось прежним. 

Минерва проходит по комнате до двери и обратно. 

\- Северус, прости меня, - наконец говорит она, останавливаясь у камина и по-прежнему стараясь не встречаться со мной взглядом.

\- Ты выполняла свой долг, - деревянным голосом сообщаю я.

\- Дело не в долге, Северус. Я знаю, что становлюсь непростительно подозрительной, когда речь идет о твоем факультете…

\- Включая меня. 

\- Включая тебя. 

Минерва садится наконец в кресло, сердито дергая завязки зеленой мантии у самой шеи, так, как будто собирается себя задушить, но не знает, с какой стороны начать. 

\- Рональд Уизли прибежал ко мне, крича, что ты увел Гарри. И что ты имеешь к нему… этот ужасный интерес. Мисс Грейнджер пыталась увести его, но первое, о чем я подумала… Первое, о чем я подумала… Все эти слухи о твоей ориентации, и… 

\- Брось. Что еще ты могла подумать? Что еще можно ожидать от учителя-извращенца, который не сюсюкает с детьми? Именно это и могла. 

Это-то как раз не удивительно. Удивительно, что она пришла сейчас. Интересно, кто ей сказал про мою ориентацию? Альбус? 

Она опускает взгляд:   
\- Дверь поставили на место. 

Молчу. 

\- Я была у Альбуса перед тем, как прийти к тебе. 

\- Вот как? И что же Альбус? 

\- Он подтвердил, что ты занимаешься с Гарри. Сказал, что у меня нет никаких причин не доверять тебе. И что ты все делаешь правильно. 

Вот как. Альбус прикрыл меня. Но, Мерлин мой, зачем? Тем более, когда он был так недоволен мной еще с утра. 

\- Так и сказал: Северус знает, что делает, - продолжает Минерва.

Меня словно током ударяет. Альбус что, понимает, что происходит? Он не против, да? Да нет, это бред. Если бы он что-то знал, то знал бы и _тот_. Или все же у Альбуса больше возможностей защитить разум, чем я думаю? 

Я долго не могу отделаться от подобных мыслей в ту ночь. Лежу и вновь, как в старое время, совсем не могу спать. И воспоминания о днях с Альбусом, всяких, и счастливых, и тревожных, роятся в голове. И это хорошо, потому что я никак не хочу думать о других вещах. Например, о том, что мои методы по отношению к Люпину даже ради того, чтобы защитить ее ребенка, Лили не одобрила бы никогда.


	95. Дары весны

Во вторник я просыпаюсь от того, что снова слышу голос Ромулу:  
\- Северус! Пожалуйста, Северус! Я больше не могу. 

Он слегка задыхается, как если бы… 

Нет, это не зов. Может быть, это сон? Его сон. Или все-таки мой? Так бывает, когда чего-то очень сильно хочешь, и оно потом видится на грани сна и яви.

Несколько минут я сижу на постели, наслаждаясь теплом утра, прислушиваясь к пространству. Тишина. 

\- Ромулу, - говорю я, как идиот. Потом, как еще больший идиот, повторяю: - Ромулу. 

Не знаю, что бы я отдал за то, чтобы обнять его, прижать к себе хоть раз. Обнять, как же… Я хочу всего. И хватит уже себе врать, а то прямо как маленький мальчик, который до последнего отрицает, что это он стащил панталоны соседки с веревки и приделал их к сачку, чтобы вытащить из речки-вонючки старый башмак. 

И все же… если бы это стало возможным, хоть ненадолго, мне и отдать-то за это нечего. Я уже отдал все, что мог. Ему нельзя быть со мной, нельзя. Со мной опасно, а он и защитить-то толком себя не умеет. Я вдруг вспоминаю его в подворотне со сломанной рукой. Стоп. А почему его рука была сломана? Ведь если он маг, то она должна была быть в порядке. И он бы прекрасно себя защитил. 

Меня прошибает холодный пот. Сопливус, ты еще больший недоумок, чем твои студенты. Ты все себе придумал, идиот, идиот. 

И все же где-то в глубине души поднимает голос надежда, что есть маги, у которых аллергия на костерост, а другие зелья заживляют куда медленнее. И браслет – браслет ведь был явно гоблинской работы. И при этом он работает в обычной маггловской компании архитектором? Сопливус, кого ты на этот раз решил посмешить?

Да даже если бы он тысячу раз был магом, он женат и эта жена вполне реальна, а я приношу несчастья всем, с кем сталкиваюсь, а еще весь его пыл испарится, когда он узнает, кто я такой, так что в этом направлении лучше даже не начинать.

Бросаю взгляд на будильник. Без пяти семь. Отличные мысли, черт возьми, для того, чтобы испортить себе утро! А вечером… вечером Ричард опять ждет меня там, в нашем кабаке. И хотя он приходил туда искать брата и, как помнится, нашел, надо все же поменять «наше место». Тем более что оно уже явно не _наше_ , да, наверное, в связи с женитьбой, и не Ричарда. 

Думать об этом не хочу, потому, быстро закончив все процедуры и наскоро выпив утреннюю чашку чая и зелья, выхожу во все еще пустынный коридор. До появления галдящей толпы учеников – минут двадцать. Я пользуюсь этим, чтоб не спеша, сделав несколько кругов, пройтись до Большого зала, и заодно проверить чары. Филиус встречается мне в холле, семеня маленькими ножками, он здоровается и, подходя поближе, задорно подмигивает. Я стараюсь не улыбаться, но улыбка так и просится наружу. Впервые за несколько месяцев я чувствую себя в Хогвартсе в безопасности. Разумеется, Альбус может распознать чары Филиуса и снять, он директор и Хогвартс подчиняется ему. Но тогда мы с Филиусом мгновенно узнаем об их исчезновении. Чары завязаны на него. Он рискнул сделать это, и я ему благодарен. И за то, что заканчивая плести чары вчера в моем присутствии, он вытянул руку вперед и вверх, как будто пробовал нечто упругое, но невидимое для меня на прочность, и сказал: «При необходимости повторим». 

\-----------------------------------

Портключи мне на этот раз выдает Марианна Маршан. За те несколько раз, что я ее видел вечером и в выходные, у меня сложилось впечатление, что она не расстается с двумя вещами – с чашкой чая и с телевизором. Теперь к ним добавилось вязание, брошенное в кресло при моем появлении. Сериалы она обычно смотрит в соседней комнате, по крайней мере звук доносился оттуда, но теперь телевизор перемещен в зал.

Оглядываюсь по сторонам – вроде ничего не изменилось.

\- А Хенрик?

\- У Карла, - говорит Марианна, призывая на столик невзрачную металлическую расческу с двумя сломанными зубчиками и округлый камешек. – Расческа – до Ричарда, камень – в Хогвартс.

\- Кто такой Карл?

По выражению ее лица я понимаю, что допустил ошибку. 

\- О, друг Хенрика. Никто не знает, где он живет. Хенрик отправляется к нему всегда, когда устает после лечения и не хочет, чтобы его трогали. 

Она говорит это таким странным тоном, что я понимаю – расспрашивать ее нельзя. 

\- Но в девять он обязательно вернется, - фальшиво радостным голосом добавляет Марианна. – В девять тридцать к нему приходит постоянный пациент. Осторожнее с камнем. Активность прекратится после девяти. 

\- Все в порядке. Спасибо.

Все действительно в порядке. Я именно так и просил. После девяти мне нужно отнести восстанавливающее зелье Люпину. И да, да, разумеется, это лишь предлог, чтобы поскорее прекратить тягостное общение с Ричардом. 

В парке несколько минут гуляю среди магглов, с удовольствием глотаю влажный воздух, и, как дурак, оглядываюсь, будто здесь в толпе можно действительно увидеть Ромулу. Впрочем, почему бы нет? Он ведь живет недалеко отсюда, а работает еще ближе. Несколько секунд борюсь с искушением бросить все и просто пойти туда. Просто увидеть его, спросить. Одергиваю себя. Понятное дело, что я не успею. А если Ричард позвал меня, это важно. Это на данный момент всего важнее, как бы мне ни хотелось туда не идти. Да и не надо искушать судьбу. Не надо. Я переживу. Больше – не надо. 

Но как странно, однако, вела себя Марианна Маршан. Как странно она отреагировала, когда поняла, что я не знаю, кто такой Карл. «Активность прекратится». Ах да, она же полька… Полька, которая смертельно напугана. Оттого и бегает в телевизор. И, если я еще не разучился как следует различать запахи, по той же причине и алкоголь добавляет в чай. 

Ну хватит трусить, как нашкодивший недоросток. Соберись, Сопливус. Пересекаю дорогу и решительно вхожу в клуб.   
\-----------------------------------

Здесь все по-прежнему. Парочек мало, как и всегда во вторник. Ричард занял для нас свой излюбленный столик по левую сторону в середине зала. И выглядит все так, будто ничего не изменилось. Хотя совершенно ясно, что изменилось все. 

Оглядываю зал, неторопливо потягивая содовую. И ага, старательно обходя взглядом то место, где сидел тогда, в нашу первую встречу, Ромулу.

\- Кого-то ищешь? 

\- Не тех, кто мог бы на нас напасть.

\- А… - Ричард мрачно отпивает глоток. 

\- У меня время до девяти вечера. 

\- Успеем. 

\- Как поживает Берилл?

\- Это я должен у тебя спрашивать. Ты ее видишь куда чаще, чем я. 

Один ноль. 

\- Что ты хотел?

\- Есть новости. Дело о нападении в Лютном переулке закрыто за отсутствием подозреваемых.

\- Неожиданно. 

\- Предсказуемо на самом деле. На тебя у них ничего нет. Твое алиби нерушимо, как скала. Попробуй-ка оспорь слова самого председателя Визенгамота. Живых свидетелей твоего присутствия в доме Горбина в тот вечер тоже нет. И больше никого на горизонте.

\- Его закрыли слишком быстро.

\- Да.

\- Это означает… - поднимаю стакан.

\- Это означает, что никому не хочется портить квартальные показатели, Снейп. Наш приятель вряд ли связан с авроратом.

\- Почему ты так считаешь?

\- Потому что были бы следы. Невозможно не наследить. Даже Андерс наследил. 

\- Они и были.

\- Что?

\- В голове Рэнделла, - поясняю я. – Он наследил там десять лет назад. Рубцы от заклинания, которое известно только ему. 

Ричард открывает, потом закрывает рот. 

\- И какого драккла ты мне это раньше не сказал? 

\- Не успел. Ты в последнее время не жаждал со мной общаться. - Не могу удержаться.

\- А ты бы на моем месте жаждал? Послушай, Снейп, я знаю все твои мотивы, благородное стремление уберечь меня от Анабеллы и прочее бла-бла, но тебе никогда не приходило в голову спросить меня, что я думаю по этому поводу? Тебе не пришло в голову спросить меня, может, я могу с этим справиться сам и без посторонней помощи? 

\- А ты мог?

\- А ты никогда не задумывался, как я достаю тебе компоненты от вейл? 

\- От чар Анабеллы нет амулетов. 

\- Если ты не знаешь об их существовании, это еще не значит, что их нет. Есть амулеты, талисманы, артефакты, которые блокируют любую восприимчивость к магии, включая заклинания. 

Да, у меня тоже такой был… До воскресного вечера. До сих пор выгребаю из кармана желтую стеклянную пыль. Но сдаваться просто так не хочется. 

Изображаю невозмутимость:  
\- Ты разве не собирался так или иначе жениться на Берилл? Помнится, ты изначально представил ее мне, как свою невесту. 

\- Собирался. Но это не тебе решать, с кем и когда мне жить и спать, Снейп, ты понял? – он почти орет, и если бы не заглушающие и отводящие, на наш скандал бы уже сбежалось ползала и еще ползала навсегда запомнило бы, как меня зовут. 

В этот момент мне очень хочется сказать, что это все-таки мне решать. Сюзерен здесь как-никак я. Не знаю, что меня останавливает. Кажется, что не в последнюю очередь воспоминание о жалком лице Люпина. Или соображение, что от гнева и обиды Ричард тролль знает что способен натворить. Но сказать хочется очень. 

Ричард не смотрит на меня. Все еще в ощущении собственной власти над ним я ожидаю его привычного раскаяния, стыда. Да, это бы точно обелило меня в собственных глазах, как и его гнев. Но вместо этого Ричард просто двигает по столу бокалы, выкладывает на него зажигалку и фонарик, выстраивая только одному ему понятный узор.

\- Ты везунчик, Снейп, - говорит он спокойно, и от этого ровного, полностью контролируемого тона у меня появляется ощущение полнейшего игнорирования. Я ему чужой, да чужой. Я сюзерен, но меня больше не принимают в расчет. Мои команды – да, меня – нет. 

\- Ты – везунчик, потому что ты бисексуал и при этом топ. 

\- Я не давал тебе права обсуждать мою личную жизнь.

\- Ты бисексуал и при этом топ, - не обращая на меня внимания, продолжает Ричард. – Ты не нуждаешься в том, чтобы что-то делали с тобой. Для меня это регулярная потребность. Не закрывая эту потребность, я перестаю функционировать как пригодный к работе механизм, _хозяин_.

И все-таки я сдерживаюсь и не ударяю. По счастью, и молния не ударяет тоже. 

\- Думалка ломается, - говорит он насмешливо и одновременно с таким холодом в мой адрес, что его слова могли бы заморозить ад. – Перестает вырабатывать идеи. Для того чтобы закреплять подобные потребности среди здравомыслящих людей существуют брачные контракты и… дружеские договоренности. Так вот, время, _господин_ , было необходимо мне для того, чтобы разобраться, смогу я обходиться без удовлетворения данной потребности или нет. Но решение приняли за меня. Брак, угодный хозяину, скрепленный магическими клятвами верности, безусловно, важнее потребностей какого-то раба. - Ричард одним глотком осушает полстакана. 

\- Прости.

\- Что? – его изумление можно пощупать рукой. 

Я и сам не знаю, как у меня вылетело. Кажется, я даже перед Альбусом никогда не извинялся. Только перед Лили. Ну и перед Поттером, когда он меня принуждал. 

\- Прости, - я опускаю взгляд. Если бы стыд мог жечь буквально, а не метафорически, от меня бы уже осталась одна дыра. Оплавленная по краям дыра. – Я… могу это как-то исправить? 

Прежде чем ответить он думает минут десять, при этом отводя взгляд так, как будто мой вид марает его:   
\- Не знаю, Снейп. Возможно, да. А возможно, и нет. 

Но когда он произносит эти слова, мне кажется, что мне только что отменили смертный приговор…

\- Вообще-то это не одна новость. – Он не дружелюбен, но уже и не холоден. И его всегдашняя уверенная деловитость действует на меня так, что мне вдруг хочется вскочить и пойти танцевать. Мне хочется напиться. Нет, сразу и то, и другое. Я… счастлив? Если бы я не знал, что это теперь для меня невозможно, в эти минуты я бы так и сказал. 

\- Какие еще? 

\- Горбин пообещал двадцать тысяч галеонов тому, кто придет к нему с твоей головой. 

\- Что-о-о? 

В первые секунды мне кажется, что я ослышался, потом кажется бредом, шуткой, но Ричард явно не расположен шутить. 

\- И нам надо с этим что-то решать, - говорит он. – Сначала я думал, что имеет смысл прогуляться до него под оборотным и показать твои воспоминания. Тем более у тебя теперь есть думоотвод…

«Нам». Ричард сказал «нам»…

\- Но потом я подумал, что он сволочной и злобный, но умный. Не может же он не понимать, что тебе его брата убивать незачем. Так что я решил наведаться к нему сначала один. Ну как один, с ребятами, конечно. 

Он замолкает, катая стакан в пальцах. 

\- И что? 

\- Так вот. Дело в Уэнделл. 

Он снова замолкает. Снимаю отводящие чары, чтобы нам принесли выпивку.

\- А дело Уэнделл закрыли?

\- На неделю раньше твоего. Несчастный случай. 

Интересно… 

\- Так что с ней?

\- А с ней много всего. Горбин говорит, что она прибилась к нему сразу после окончания Хогвартса и была ему как дочь. Год жила вместе с ним и его женой, вот они и прикипели к ней. Год назад, в апреле, жена Горбина умерла, а у Мэри появился парень, да вдобавок, как она сказала Горбину, не из простой семьи. В общем, она продолжала видеться с Горбином, но решила порвать с Лютным вообще. Переселилась в Косую аллею, прекратила делать зелья для Горбина и стала делать зелья для аптеки. Снимала вместе с братом Джорджем квартиру в маггловском Лондоне. И вдруг в конце прошлой осени опять резко вернулась в Лютный, опять стала варить зелья для Горбина и не только для него, таяла на глазах и кончила тем, что умерла от передозировки дурманящего зелья. Потом горбинский брат предложил написать тебе. Он стал настаивать на этом и просил Горбина сделать это лично. Но Горбину из-за горя было не до этого, а дальше чем дело кончилось, ты знаешь. Горбин уверен, что Мэри убили специально, чтобы подставить тебя.

\- И поскольку того, кто это сделал, он уничтожить не может, его ярость обращается на меня… Остроумно. 

\- Более чем. Пока тебе лучше вообще не высовываться из Хогвартса, даже в Косой. 

\- Мне через неделю сопровождать детей в Хогсмид. 

\- Тебя может кто-нибудь подменить?

Придется опять врать Альбусу о своем здоровье. Никогда не думал, что буду ему так много врать.

Ричард кидает взгляд на наручные часы и показывает мне: остается около получаса. 

\- Так что еще об Уэнделл? 

\- Кое-что есть. Ее брат, например, исчез сразу же после похорон сестры. Из квартиры, которую они снимали, вынесли все подчистую, даже мебель исчезла. Хозяйка, живущая в соседнем доме, ничего не знает, ничего не слышала и смертельно боится к ней подходить.

\- Отпугивающие чары?

\- Если они и были, то их уже сняли или они рассеялись. А если на ней Обливиэйт, то это уже не ко мне. 

Да уж, это ко мне. 

\- Это одна сторона. 

\- Но есть еще одна?

\- Есть. Я опросил официантов в кафе, где работал ее братец, и попытался выяснить что-то о Мэри. Оказалось, она несколько раз приходила к брату в прошлом году, да не только с парнем, а еще с его старшим братом и сестрой. Парень с братом еще заходили потом к Джорджу несколько раз. Они испанцы. Парня Мэри все называли Красавчик Макс, хотя он, по описанию, довольно уродлив, его брата зовут Ромулу. 

\- К-как, как ты сказал? 

Имя словно ударяет в меня, хлещет наотмашь по лицу. Он все-таки маг! И он бывал в Косом переулке. И теперь… теперь мне даже _надо_ найти его. 

\- Больше о них никто ничего не знает. Но я подумал о двух вещах. Во-первых, если это действительно непростая испанская семья, то, хоть магов в Испании в разы больше, чем в Англии, найти отпрысков благородных семейств с такими именами не должно составить труда. Во-вторых, есть еще один пункт, который кажется мне интересным. После того как умерла жена Горбина, Уэнделл, по его словам, ударилась в религию, да так, что даже крестилась и постоянно посещала католическую церковь. 

\- И ты думаешь, это церковь, в которой священник - маг? 

\- Я уже не думаю, я знаю. Один из моих людей прислал мне сову, и я собираюсь туда завтра наведаться. Снейп, если мы найдем его, то…

То сможем обменять у Горбина на меня. Наверное, в имеющихся обстоятельствах не такой уж и поганый план. Тем более что не обязательно менять его живым. 

\- У Горбина были домовые эльфы? 

\- Два, но их убили еще в ту ночь. 

\- Убили? Как?

\- В материалах дела сказано, что их нашли повешенными в горбинском кабинете. 

Мда. Такого я еще не встречал. Повесить домового эльфа означает сначала к нему подойти. Я вспоминаю о том, что Тинки не смог войти в мой кабинет даже тогда, когда я открыл дверь. Наш добрый друг заблокировал ему все возможности аппарации. А еще он выманил Барона на открытое пространство и вырубил его Термино Спатиум. 

\- Что еще есть в материалах дела? 

Уж если Ричард видел его, то надо пользоваться.

\- Только описание разгрома. Могу прислать тебе воспоминание моего человека.

\- Хорошая мысль.

Ричард делает очередной глоток. Очевидно, мне надо сказать ему, что Ромулу теперь займусь я сам. 

\- Хочешь завтра со мной? – спрашивает вдруг Ричард. 

Вот так. «Хочешь завтра со мной?». И от этой фразы я вдруг чувствую себя еще большим ублюдком, чем раньше. Куда большим, чем весь этот месяц, да. Он просто не может быть со мной таким… добрым? Это невозможно для меня – иметь право на чью-то доброту. 

Я отворачиваюсь, притворяясь, что собираюсь вставать, но на самом деле не в силах вынести его взгляд. Я просто не имею право сказать ему, как я этого хочу. 

\- У меня отработки. 

Встаю, перевожу взгляд на дверь и застываю. Потому что около двери стоит и смотрит на меня Ромулу. 

Как мы оказываемся в парке, я не помню. Опоминаюсь только тогда, когда мы стоим с ним на каком-то газоне, под деревом, с голых веток на нас льется дождь, а мы вцепились друг другу в руки и смотрим друг другу в глаза, и смотрим. 

И я осознаю, что Ромулу говорит:   
\- Я… послушай, я просто испугался тогда. Себя. Своих чувств. Я ненавидел тебя, пытался тебя забыть, обзывал предателем, накручивал себя, как мог, но ничего не выходило. И я ненавидел себя за то, что не могу справиться с чувствами, а потом понял, что я не хочу, вообще не хочу тебя забывать. Я… я хочу быть с тобой. Хочу всего. Я, кажется, люблю тебя… 

Я теряю дар речи. Нет, это невозможно! Это просто невозможно, чтобы так… 

А он просто тянется к моим губам. Мне хочется оттолкнуть его, посмеяться его наивности, объяснить, что все это глупости, что он мальчишка, который не видел жизни и ничего не понимает, и так нельзя, но разум отказывает, отключается совсем. И я не выдерживаю, хватаю его за плечи и прижимаю к себе, вторгаюсь в его рот, даже не успев как следует прочувствовать вкуса губ, целую, подчиняю. Он надрывно стонет и хрипло шепчет: «Еще!», когда я отстраняю его, чтобы перевести дыхание. Его дрожащие коленки упираются мне в ноги, и я держу его одной рукой, крепко, чтобы не упал. Другой провожу по волосам, потом указательным пальцем обвожу контур лица, целую в бровь, зарываюсь носом в шею, вдыхаю. Мое! Это все – мое. 

Мне кажется, я не произнес ни слова вслух, но он – слышит. 

\- Твое. Твой, - говорит Ромулу, вжимаясь в меня. – Только твой. 

И это… это… это так правильно, что иначе никак и назвать нельзя. Потому что в этот момент я знаю – он существует на свете только для меня. А я здесь просто потому, что есть он.


	96. Правила безопасности

Первое правило безопасности – не поворачиваться спиной к дороге…  
Второе правило безопасности – внимательно смотреть по сторонам…  
Третье правило безопасности – не показывать своих чувств на людях…  
Установить четвертое никому бы и в голову не пришло, потому что в данном случае оно гласило бы «не заниматься любовью в местах скопления магглов даже в почти полной темноте». 

Однако, именно этим мы, кажется, и занимаемся. Потому что просто поцелуями это уже не назовешь. Ромулу трется об меня, я припираю его к дереву, я, кажется, готов был бы развернуть его самым бесстыдным образом, стащить с него джинсы и взять прямо сейчас, здесь, но я помню, что он девственник. Хотя сама мысль о возможности проделать с ним все это на людях делает возбуждение почти непереносимым. 

Поэтому пока так – положить руки на ягодицы, прижимать к себе, вжиматься, показывая, доказывая, как сильно я его ждал, как сильно скучал по нему. Ромулу запускает руки под мой пиджак, выпрастывает рубашку и майку, гладит огненными, обжигающими руками, впивается ногтями в ребра и закусывает моим плечом, кончая. 

От его стона темнеет в глазах. Он стискивает мой член – даже через ткань прикосновения сводят меня с ума окончательно и бесповоротно. И я отпускаю себя, позволяю себе кончить – плевать, что будет потом. Я взрываюсь миллионом столкнувшихся заклинаний, Ромулу уже не стонет – мычит, обхватывая меня еще сильней, в голове разрушаются и создаются заново целые миры, и я никогда не подберу слов, чтобы описать мое состояние и его счастливое запрокинутое лицо. 

Потом… потом я обнимаю его, целую в лоб, в висок, шепчу: «Спасибо, спасибо». Он подарил, вручил мне себя, и больше этого в моей жизни никогда не было подарка. А он смотрит на меня со слезами на глазах и говорит, улыбаясь, торжествуя: «Я тебя нашел». И мне в эту секунду кажется, что в моей жизни произошло что-то важное, стоящее всего другого, такое, что после этого не жалко уже и умирать. 

Так, что я там говорил о правилах безопасности? Впрочем, у меня есть еще секунда… Секунда, в которую я, отлипая от Ромулу, вспоминаю, что на улице дождь, но самая отвратительная сырость, да еще и липкая – в штанах, и потому самое время рассказать Ромулу, что я не маггл. Но я не успеваю. Потому что Ромулу вскрикивает, хватает меня, толкает в сторону, а потом так, чтобы я оказался за его спиной. Разворачиваясь, я уже знаю, что увижу – окружающих нас людей.

Их трое перед нами – красивая черноволосая женщина в кожаном плаще, и двое мужчин, но тут же с боков оказывается еще по двое. Единственная наша защита – дерево, и, конечно, я уже пропустил тот момент, когда можно было воспользоваться портключом. Парк вокруг пуст – должно быть, они применили отпугивающие чары. А глаз Бога разбился два дня назад… Но, кажется, никто ни на кого не нападает.

\- Марта! – вскрикивает Ромулу. 

Женщина презрительно смеется. 

\- О да, Ромулу Вильярдо Севера. Вильярдо, - выплевывает она. - Вильярдо, который трахается с магглом. Который кончает в штаны у всех на виду в маггловском парке. 

\- По крайней мере, Вильярдо, который не убивает и не насилует! – восклицает Ромулу с яростью. 

\- Ох, ну что ты, крошка, - смеется Марта. – Я никогда не делала этого сама. У меня всегда есть, кому меня заменить. Я помню про наше семейное проклятье, помню. Как твоя магия, милый мальчик, еще не вернулась? Мария Инесса все еще делает для тебя портключи? Интересно, она знает, как ты их используешь? Ну это так, к слову. Маг без магии и маггл, замечательная добыча. 

\- Что тебе надо от меня? – он храбрится, но я чувствую, как он испуган. И, судя по его руке, отведенной назад, хватающей меня за плащ, больше всего за меня. 

\- Чтобы ты привел ко мне свою сестрицу, конечно. Говорят, она вновь встала ходить, видимо, ждет второй порции. Мы тебя заберем, наша чудо-девочка придет за тобой…

\- Этого никогда не будет! 

\- Да ну? – улыбается Марта. – И что же ты сделаешь? Драться не получится, с магией у тебя плохо. Используешь портключ? Во-первых, мы накрыли поляну совместным антиаппарационным куполом, так что тебя по дороге может расщепить, а во вторых, захватить своего дружка ты с собой не сможешь. Чары вашего дома его расплющат, - выпевает она. 

Голос у этой твари мелодичный, ничего не скажешь. Я прикидываю, как бы достать палочку незаметно. Свет от фонаря сюда не доходит, но они подсвечивают поляну Люмосами. И как долго мы продержимся, если Ромулу сможет держать хотя бы щитовые чары? Чтобы аппарировать, нужно добежать по крайней мере до края поляны, а этот путь перекрывает по два урода с каждой стороны. Преимущества у нас нет, кроме…

\- Не сомневаюсь, малыш, что, будь ты один, ты бы храбро бросился под заклинания, но, видишь, как я все продумала, дорогой? Твой единственный шанс сохранить жизнь своему магглу – пойти с нами. 

\- Герцог не позволит тебе сделать этого! – в голосе Ромулу явно слышны нотки отчаяния. 

\- Пфф, - она поворачивает голову к мужчине слева. – Он говорит про герцога. А кто у нас, кстати, теперь герцог? Забудь про него, малыш. Я давно ему говорила – надо тщательнее следить за тем, что ты ешь. Но - не послушался. Он был очень, очень упрямый. Так что хватит трепаться, малыш, пойдем-ка, пойдем. Бери свое уже наложившее тут в штаны ничтожество и пойдем. 

Я делаю шаг вперед, обходя Ромулу, и говорю мягко, обращаясь к Марте:   
\- Пару слов, если позволите.

Палочка привычно скользит в руку.

\- Северус, нет! – Ромулу пытается оттолкнуть меня. 

\- Как трогательно! – фыркает Марта. Похоже, моей палочки она не видит. – И что ты мне хочешь сказать, о великий маггл, которого трахают в задницу? 

\- О, мне есть что сказать, - говорю спокойно. – Во-первых, я не маггл. Возможно, вы слышали кое-что о темном лорде Волдеморте, уважаемая Марта?

\- Конечно, слышала, но ты-то тут…

\- Я был его правой рукой. – Она невольно ахает. Ромулу вскрикивает тоже. – Северус Снейп к вашим услугам. Вы точно хотите уложить ваших людей в схватке с третьим по силе волшебником в мире после Дамблдора и Темного Лорда? - Говорю так небрежно, как только могу. Это действует. Это всегда действует. По крайней мере, она уже два раза оглянулась на своих людей, а это значит, сомневается в своем решении. – Ромулу действительно плохо владеет магией, - добавляю я. – Но я, позвольте заметить, в превосходной форме. Сейчас я работаю школьным учителем в Хогвартсе, и вы могли бы подумать, что это не оставляет мне времени для тренировок, но однако же я еженедельно практикуюсь на дуэлях с профессором Флитвиком. Его титул лучшего в мире дуэлянта до сих пор никто не оспорил, однако я ни разу ему не проиграл. О моей хорошей форме может свидетельствовать, хм… когда же это было? Кажется, 21 января. Восемь магов в Лютном переулке… вы, полагаю, читали в газетах… Я был один, они были уверены, что победа у них в кармане. Однако я здесь, они там. Все просто. Пятое правило безопасности. Прежде чем вступать в бой, убедись, что правильно оценил силу противника. Возможно, вы думаете, что Ромулу будет мне обузой. Но это мы вряд ли успеем проверить, поскольку с минуты на минуту должен еще подойти мой друг. А он не просто хороший маг, он Посредник. Знаете, сколько хороших заклинаний, способных мгновенно успокоить неподходящих собеседников, знает Посредник? 

Они исчезают быстрее, чем появились. Семь хлопков аппарации, и на поляне никого нет. 

Хватаю Ромулу за руку:   
\- Бежим! 

Добегаем до края поляны, я обхватываю его, и мы аппарируем. И еще раз, и еще. На третий раз мы вновь оказываемся в парке. Поддерживаю Ромулу, который явно перенес аппарацию не очень хорошо.

\- Стой смирно! – приказываю я и обследую его с ног до головы. – Какая гадость! - снимаю следящие чары. – Давай еще раз. – Обхватываю. - Аппарейт! – И снова: - Аппарейт!

На восьмой раз мы оказываемся на знакомой набережной. Внизу – пляж и темное море. Помогаю Ромулу облокотиться на перила и обрушиваюсь на них сам. Устал. Не аппарация вымотала – то, что перед ней. Только сейчас я понимаю, в каком страшном напряжении провел свой блистательный монолог. 

\- Как ты? – спрашиваю. 

Он не отвечает. Я поворачиваюсь к нему. Он запрокидывает голову, глотая воздух, потом поворачивает ко мне лицо. Мертвое лицо.

\- Ты… ты еще хуже, чем они, - говорит он. – Марта… ее люди, они пытали мою сестру, изнасиловали ее, убили ее друга. Или Инес, которая всегда пыталась ее убить, которая держала в рабстве и чуть не убила Мартину. Пожиратели, которые пытали крестного… Я думал, что хуже, чем они, уже не может быть. Но ты – чудовище. 

Господи, что уж тут может быть хуже? Не до такой же степени я… И вдруг вспоминаю, что только что наговорил Марте, что убил восемь человек. 

\- Ромулу, это все неправда, - лихорадочно начинаю я. - Я соврал, я никого не тронул. Никого не убивал никогда. Намеренно, - добавляю, вспомнив о Лили. Ему я не могу врать. – Там, в переулке кто-то умер от ран, остальных свои добили, чтоб свидетелей не оставлять. – Ненавижу себя, когда говорю умоляющим тоном. Но именно это я и делаю – умоляю, и выглядит это все чрезвычайно жалко. Но я все равно говорю. Только бы не уходил. Только бы еще хоть раз увидеть другой, любой кроме этого, взгляд. Вцепляюсь в его куртку и говорю. – Я соврал, чтобы тебя защитить. Я не был его правой рукой. Это Люциус. Я только зелья варил. Меня даже оправдали. Я работал на Дамблдора, я был шпионом. Пожалуйста, выслушай меня. 

Он молча отцепляет мои руки и уходит. Не исчезает с помощью портключа, а просто уходит. Я понимаю, что мог бы пойти за ним, догнать его, но я лишь смотрю ему вслед. Смотрю, как он понуро бредет по улице. Потом смешивается с толпой. А я аппарирую в Хогвартс. 

Вот и все.   
\---------------------------------

Оказавшись в своей комнате, я вдруг вспоминаю, что даже не подумал высушить мантию, когда дошел до Хогвартса. Меня все еще мутит после последней аппарации, голова раскалывается. Заварив чая, дохожу с чашкой до лаборатории, чтобы забрать зелье для Люпина. Пока разбавляю восстанавливающим, разогреваю и наливаю в кубок, взгляд падает на книгу, лежащую на одной из полок. Рядом кресло, которое поставили для Брокльхерст. Должно быть, она забыла, а я не обращал, или не хотел обращать внимания. Беру книгу и открываю. «Домашние зелья», которые я так и не удосужился почитать. На титульном листе имя автора – Сицилия Изабелла Вильярдо де Толедо. Проклятые Вильярдо!

Книга летит через всю комнату и шмякается о дверь. Сажусь в кресло и запрокидываю голову, точь-в-точь как Ромулу. Поразительно, как легко я убиваю в людях любовь ко мне. И каким неубедительным и жалким умею быть. 

И все же один раз я сегодня был убедительным, даже очень убедительным. Ромулу, по крайней мере, спасен, в безопасности на какое-то время… он и его сестра. Надо будет узнать, что за птица эта Марта Вильярдо и что за семейные разборки. 

Отнеся зелье Люпину, я несколько минут стою посреди гостиной, потом подхожу к камину. Маршан оказывается у себя. Сидит в кресле, лениво потягивает огневиски. 

\- Да, Северус? – приветствует он.

\- Могу я зайти?

\- Конечно, конечно. 

Полминуты спустя я сажусь в кресло в его гостиной. Хенрик выглядит немного вымотанным. Двери в соседние комнаты закрыты. Вокруг тишина. 

\- Что-то случилось, – он не спрашивает, скорее утверждает.

\- Да, - говорю я. - Нет. Если я передам записку Ричарду, как скоро она окажется у него?

\- Не дольше завтрашнего утра. 

\- Хорошо. 

Трансфигурирую носовой платок в карандаш, Хенрик подзывает бумагу. 

«Я пойду к священнику с тобой. Могу после обеда. С.» 

Он аккуратно засовывает записку в карман халата. 

\- Глаз бога разбился, - говорю я, откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

Хенрик поднимает на меня взгляд, отпивает глоток огневиски и кивает.

Мы молчим.


	97. Розыски

Когда мы встречаемся на окраине Суиндона, Ричард облеплен грязью с головы до ног.

\- Берилл попросила взглянуть на Уффингтонскую лошадь, - поясняет он, набрасывая очищающие и подсушивающие заклинания. Он в синей мантии и под наиболее известной мне из своих личин – аврора Оуэна Робертса, лопоухого тощего парня с рыжими веснушками. Я выгляжу более привлекательно – постарше и вполне располагающим к доверию. Впрочем, у Ричарда есть основания прикидываться юнцом – человека с такой внешностью трудно воспринимать как реальную угрозу. – Лошади – ее страсть. На той неделе она начала приручать келпи. 

Он болтает, а я ловлю себя на том, что нервничаю. Как будто что-то должно случиться сегодня. Опять. Тихонько проверяю свою связь с Поттером. Нет, ничего. Он ждет ритуала, у него есть цель и это, я надеюсь, удерживает его на месте. Пытаюсь успокоить себя, перечисляя всех, кто остался в замке вокруг мальчишки. И все же, в прошлый раз этого было мало… И почему я не попросил, просто не попросил защитить его?! Конечно же, не мог оставить Альбуса. Ну и вдруг они бы решили, что я прошу слишком многого? Они и так уже говорили, что… Я холодею. Они говорили, что мне отказывали уже два раза и один раз был заключен договор. Нет, но этого не может быть. Это же бред! 

\- Бред! – говорю я вслух. 

Ричард, за которым я иду, останавливается и пристально вглядывается мне в лицо. 

\- Давай ты включишься в работу, - сердито говорит он наконец. – И в разговор не вмешивайся. 

Чары изменили его голос, и теперь он картавит, и это странным образом и нелепо, и угрожающе одновременно. И это… это слишком похоже на… Закрываю на секунду глаза, как будто это поможет не помнить. Смешно. 

Мы подходим к маленькой церквушке, плотно окруженной ясенями. Снаружи здание выглядит заброшенным и кое-где даже покрытым плесенью. Ясени расступаются перед нами, и чем ближе мы подходим, тем больше спадают чары. Мы оказываемся в ухоженном дворе, из окон на лужайку струится свет. В церкви тепло, алтарь украшен цветами. Священник – высокий мужчина лет пятидесяти с посеребренными висками в обычной черной мантии, но с белым воротничком – сидит на первой скамье и так усиленно молится, что не замечает, как мы подходим. Я вдруг вспоминаю, что на подходе не было никаких сигнальных чар. Они что, вообще не заботятся о безопасности?

\- Отец Филипп, - говорит Ричард. – Оуэн Робертс, старший аврор. Надо побеседовать. 

Он поднимает голову. Выцветшие голубые глаза рассматривают нас внимательно, как будто ни одна деталь не ускользает от пристального взгляда. 

\- Что-то случилось?

Ричард призывает стулья для меня и для себя. 

\- Мы расследуем несчастный случай с мисс Уэнделл. 

\- Но… - отец Филипп недоумевающе переводит взгляд с него на меня, - разве там есть что расследовать? Ведь дело закрыли.

\- И нас это не устроило, - спокойно и ооочень авторитетно говорит Ричард. – Если мы с Джоном найдем новые улики, дело снова откроют.

Отец Филипп опускает взгляд на сплетенные пальцы:   
\- И вы думаете, что что-то нечисто?

Он нервничает, это видно невооруженным глазом. 

\- А вы? 

\- Я чувствую, что что-то не так, но чувства ведь никто не принимает в расчет. Вы знаете, я скорее поверил бы, что Мэри совершила самоубийство, но не так, не таким способом.

\- Отчего же не таким? – я все же не выдерживаю. – Уже точно установлено, что Уэнделл делала зелья для некоего Горбина. 

Кажется, это для него не новость. 

Он молчит довольно долго, прежде чем заговорить. 

\- Она надеялась, что справится с собой, но, видно, не вышло. 

\- Что вы знали об этом? – агрессивно вступает Ричард. 

\- Предлагаете нарушить тайну исповеди? 

\- Мэри убили, - говорю я. – И ее последняя работа с этим связана. От нее избавились хладнокровно, как от ненужной вещи, и…

Он поднимает руку, останавливая меня:   
\- Впервые она появилась здесь весной прошлого года. Женщина, приютившая ее, умирала, и Мэри пыталась найти утешение, совет. Она была совсем запутавшимся, несчастным ребенком, которого легко вовлекли в порок и у которого не было сил выйти оттуда без посторонней помощи. Это церковь, сюда часто приходят с подобными проблемами, но Мэри – она была особенно беспомощна, она совсем не умела жить и порой даже задумывалась о самом худшем. Я и мой друг, настоятель монастыря, взялись опекать ее, вскоре она крестилась, Грегори стал ее крестным, потом познакомил ее со своей семьей, и у Мэри появились другие близкие люди, появился парень, Максима. Он был младше ее на несколько лет, но очень серьезен для своего возраста, с самыми серьезными намерениями. И это казалось похожим на сказку – бедняжка-простолюдинка в одно мгновение обрела все, и жениха из знатной семьи тоже. Мэри была так счастлива, так весела, что мы и предположить не могли подобного тому, что случилось потом. Летом она не пропускала ни одной воскресной мессы, несколько раз даже пришла с Максима и его братом, он работает здесь, в Лондоне. Но в начале сентября Максима отправился учиться в Дурмштранг. Какое-то время все шло хорошо, и вдруг в начале января Мэри пропала. Осенью она, бывало, пропускала мессу-другую. Но выяснилось, что и Грегори ее не видел с Рождества. На письма она не откликалась. Он предпринял некоторые розыски, и узнал, что она уже давно ушла из аптеки и покинула квартиру брата. Он тоже не мог ее найти. Мы предположили, что это из-за старых дел… У Грегори были кое-какие связи, и благодаря ему нам удалось инициировать облаву в Лютном переулке, но было уже поздно. Мэри умерла. Мне нечего больше добавить, господа авроры. Нам неизвестны причины, по которым Мэри вернулась в Лютный. С Максима она не ссорилась, и до последних дней слала ему романтические письма. Мальчик убит горем до сих пор. 

\- Зато его семья обрадовалась, - ухмыляется Ричард.

\- Нет, что вы, - в голосе отца Филиппа явный протест. – Вильярдо совсем не таковы. Два старших сына женаты на простолюдинках, так что, уверяю, это давно никого не волнует.

\- А Марта? – спрашиваю я. – Марта Вильярдо? 

Ричарду чудом удается сохранить невозмутимость. 

\- Вы знаете о ней? – вскидывается отец Филипп.

\- Расскажите.

\- Марта Алонсо Сантос, первая красавица Мадрида. Она была дочерью Пожирателя, вы знаете? После гибели отца во время зачисток Марта сошла с ума. Мать похитила Марту из госпиталя святой Марии, и они бежали в Аргентину. А потом вдруг стало известно, что герцог Вильярдо женился на ней. Почему она преследует Эухению, никто не знает. Возможно, из-за ревности. Говорят, она была единственной, к кому был привязан герцог. 

\- Был? 

\- Сегодня утром стало известно, что герцог скончался. Собственно, я только что отслужил поминальную мессу. Хорошим человеком его нельзя было назвать, но по крайней мере он не причинил столько горя, сколько его жена. Разумеется, никто из семьи с Мартой не общался, и ей не с чего было блюсти семейную честь. Так что здесь вы вряд ли сможете что-то найти. Я уверен, что семья Вильярдо никак не причастна к гибели Мэри, они очень хорошие люди. 

\- А кто мог бы быть причастен? 

Он качает головой:   
\- Я не знаю. Поговорите с Максима или его братом Ромулу. Они больше и лучше знали жизнь Мэри, чем мы. 

\- Где их можно найти? 

\- Сейчас, - он достает из кармана большую записную книжку. – Я как-то был у Ромулу, вот. 

Ричард торопливо записывает адрес на услужливо вырванном из нее клочке. 

\- Не знаю другой такой семьи, на которую бы обрушилось столько бедствий, - замечает отец Филипп. 

\- Вы сказали, что если бы Мэри совершила самоубийство, то сделала бы это другим способом, почему?

\- Она… не любила беспокоить людей. Для нее больше подошло бы написать предсмертные письма, объяснить свой поступок, бесконечно просить прощения за него и потом сделать это так тихо, как только возможно, не подвергая опасности других людей. 

Когда он закрывает за нами дверь, желая удачи, у меня возникает ощущение, что что-то очень важное я упустил. 

Мы выходим на дорогу, ведущую к городу, и я уже предвкушаю головомойку от Ричарда за вмешательство в процесс, как вдруг он разворачивается и спрашивает:   
\- Откуда ты знаешь про Марту Вильярдо?

\- А ты?

Мы вперяем взгляды друг в друга. 

\- Так, все, - говорит Ричард. – По-моему, нам нужно потолковать. 

\- Не _там_. 

\- Из-за этого парня, - кивает Ричард. – И когда ты успел его подцепить?

\- Ты нас видел!

\- Вообще-то да.

\- И… сколько ты видел? 

\- Ну не так чтоб уж много. Я стараюсь не лезть в чужие дела без надобности. Мне нет дела до того, с кем ты трахаешься. Хотя выбор места, признаю, весьма сомнителен. 

\- Жаль, что ты так быстро ушел.

\- Что? 

\- Куда мы можем деться отсюда? - Дождь и ветер, честно говоря, меня уже доконали. 

Ричард протягивает руку:   
\- Держись.

Мы аппарируем четыре раза, прежде чем оказываемся в тупике между двумя людными улицами. 

\- Пошли. 

\- Что это? 

\- Кардифф. И в соседнем здании, - Ричард трансфигурирует наши мантии в маггловскую одежду, - подходящий ресторан. 

Нас провожают в самый дальний угол. Это почти отдельное помещение. На столе стоят свечи, пахнет розовыми лепестками. Ни дать ни взять свидание. Сделав заказ и набросив отводящие и заглушающие, Ричард проверяет угол на предмет чар и различных маггловских устройств. 

\- Все чисто, - говорит он наконец. – Так что там с Мартой? 

\- Ты ушел слишком рано. Ее появление с охраной было весьма впечатляющим. 

\- Ооо, - он внимательно смотрит на меня. Я внезапно чувствую облегчение, что могу рассказать все хотя бы ему. Что я могу довериться кому-то хотя бы на основании вассальной клятвы. – Но чего она от тебя хотела?

\- Не от меня.

\- Ооо, - Ричард откидывается на спинку стула. - Парень маг, иначе бы он тебя не заметил под магглоотводящими. Судя по внешности, ему около двадцати и он испанец. Ну а судя по Марте Вильярдо и по тому, что случилось вчера, это может быть даже кто-то из Вильярдо, верно? 

\- Более чем. – Интересно, как много он знает?

\- Далее. Молодых Вильярдо, вышедших из подросткового возраста, трое. Ромулу, самый младший, Эрнесто, старший. Где-то между ними их кузен Хуан Антонио. 

\- Где ты все это успел раскопать? 

\- Отправил своего парня побеседовать с корреспондентом испанского Пророка. Так кто из них? Одежда на нем была маггловская. Хуан Антонио работает в министерстве магии, Эрнесто врач мадридской магической клиники, а вот Ромулу – архитектор в маггловском мире. Значит, Ромулу. Я прав?

\- Прав. 

Ричард приносит поднос с едой. Вечные издержки маглоотводящих – быстрее обслужить себя самому, чем снимать и вновь накладывать чары. 

Не знаю, кому из нас придется задать следующий вопрос. Ричард оказывается быстрее.

\- Надо полагать, ты обработаешь его сам?

«Обработаешь». Ромулу и «обработаешь». Так и представляю, как приду и буду его «обрабатывать». Может быть, мне еще и мозг ему взломать? 

\- Сожалею, Снейп, - неожиданно говорит Ричард. – И та шайка, которая на тебя напала, теперь мы знаем, откуда ветер дует…

\- Похоже, что да. 

И Ромулу… как-то во всем замешан. Но как? Я вспоминаю его последние слова. Она обзывал меня чудовищем за связь с Пожирателями. Нет, он не может быть замешан ни в чем дурном. Верно ведь? Правда, если только не вспоминать, что у старинных семей свои понятия о плохом и хорошем. Пытался же он вызвать своего братца на дуэль… Но, допустим, он бы принял участие в семейной мести, но я то тут причем? Я не имею никакого отношения к испанцам. 

\- Как хорошо ты его знаешь?

\- Достаточно. 

\- Достаточно для чего?

\- Для того чтобы понимать, что ему это не нужно.

\- Тогда кому? 

\- Кому… я и сам бы хотел это знать… 

Из всех знакомых Альбуса с Испанией связан был только Гриндевальд, по крайней мере, так выходит из воспоминаний. Может быть, среди Вильярдо – кто-то из его потомков? Маловероятно, но все же…

\- Узнай все, что можно, о связи этой семейки с Гриндевальдом. 

\- Знаешь, это странно, Снейп. Я имею в виду Вильярдо и группировку элитных наемников под руководством Андерса.

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что Вильярдо очень бедны. Все. Вплоть до того, что дочери Вильярдо еще зимой ходили в поношенных мантиях. Кто был богат, так это герцог, муж Марты. Но он, как известно, вообще не общался с семьей.

Мы замолкаем. Мне не лезет в горло еда, Ричарду, похоже, выпивка. 

\- А в Лютном? Твои информаторы в Лютном?

\- В Лютном глухо. Тело Уэнделл нашли в задней комнате притона. Она две недели подряд приходила туда и покупала одну порцию дурманящего зелья, потом шла и перепихивалась с кем-нибудь из посетителей, когда за деньги, когда так, пила зелье мелкими порциями в течение всего вечера. Никто ее, разумеется, не трогал. Все знали, что она связана с Горбином, хотя никаких доказательств ни у кого не было, одни слухи. В тот вечер она пришла, как обычно, купила обычную порцию, выпила ее целиком и умерла. 

\- И аврорат думает, что дело в дозировке? 

\- Сомневаюсь, что они настолько уж идиоты. Но им тоже неохота заниматься тем, что никогда не будет раскрыто.

\- Ты думаешь, что ее накачали где-то еще…

Ричард махом выпивает полкружки пива. 

\- Я в этом уверен. 

Не помню, когда проводил день столь бестолково… И еще – не хочется думать, насколько мне страшно за Ромулу. Эта сумасшедшая…

\- Кто она ему? – Уточняю на вопросительный взгляд Ричарда: - Марта.

Ричард задумывается:   
\- Жена дяди, если не ошибаюсь. Чего она от него хотела?

\- Его в заложники.

Ричард издает свист:   
– Ни хрена себе ты выбрал любовничка. Надеюсь, ты ей показал, кто есть кто.

\- Я вежливо сообщил, что я бывший Пожиратель и что сейчас подойдет мой друг Посредник. Она испугалась и убежала. 

Он снова задумывается:   
\- А вот это уже нехорошо.

\- Более чем.

\- Я не ваши разборки имел в виду. Не стоит говорить про меня, Снейп, - говорит Ричард. 

До меня медленно доходит.

\- Ты думаешь, это может рассекретить тебя? 

Даа, сегодняшний день бестолковый, а вчерашний – идиотский.

\- Я не об этом. Ты хоть представляешь, что могут сделать с тобой или с твоим Ромулу, чтобы достать меня? Тебе случайно никогда не гадали на внутренностях, Снейп? Хочешь попробовать? Ладно, проехали, - неожиданно он поднимает руки вверх в примиряющем жесте. – Просто больше не делай так никогда. 

\- Не буду. 

Он отчитывает меня, как какого-то щенка…

\- Зачем тебе все это?

\- Что именно?

\- Так вести себя со мной? Как будто ничего не случилось!

\- Ну, я же твой вассал. И потом, я не всегда так себя веду.

\- Да, иногда ты нарываешься на то, чтобы магия ударила в тебя. Так зачем? 

\- Пфф, - он делает большой глоток пива. - Снейп, ты был моим единственным другом. И я был даже влюблен в тебя. И вот ты поступаешь, как последний урод. А потом приходишь и ведешь себя так, как будто ничего не произошло. Ладно, даже не так. Мало того, что ты ведешь себя не хуже, чем обычно. Ты еще и извиняешься, когда я знаю, что ты не извиняешься никогда. И как я должен себя вести, если вижу перед собой тебя такого, каким ты был всегда? Если я вижу твою походку, твои жесты, чувствую твой запах. Ты замечал, что оборотное никогда не меняет запах? И знаешь, мне плевать, что ты сейчас будешь думать обо мне, Снейп. Что ты будешь думать, что я поступаю жалко, прощая тебя, или презирать меня за доброту или за то, что привязанность к тебе делает меня слабым. Отлично, пусть делает, должно же быть во мне человеческое хоть что-то. Я не хочу быть совершенным человеком, Снейп. Я хочу быть просто человеком, Ричардом Брэндоном, я хочу проживать свою жизнь со всеми ее недостатками и привязанностями, а не сравнивать себя каждую минуту с тем образцом истинного слизеринца, которым ты мог бы восхищаться, и мне плевать, что ты и остальные будут думать об этом. Пле-вать! 

\- Я восхищаюсь тобой. 

\- Что?

\- Я восхищаюсь тобой. 

Встаю и отхожу к окну. Не собираюсь показывать ему лицо. Прислоняюсь лбом к холодному стеклу. Как же мне этого порой не хватает там, в Хогвартсе. Если когда-нибудь выпадет хоть малейшая возможность переехать наверх, я ею воспользуюсь. За окном огни города и еще…

\- Что это, Ричард? – спрашиваю я. – Море? 

\- Да. Бристольский залив. 

\- Хорошее место.

\- Неплохое. 

Он подходит ко мне сзади, и я, стараясь не думать о дежа вю, прислоняюсь к нему спиной. Потом не выдерживаю, разворачиваюсь и притискиваю к себе, как тогда, на кладбище. 

\- Спасибо, - говорю. – Спасибо за то, что простил меня.

А в голове бьется одна-единственная мысль: он простил меня, потому что я ему нужен. Я нужен.


	98. ПрОклятое наследство

Чтение завещания проходило в холле. Семья собралась в полном составе. Максима забрали из Дурштранга, и он сидел теперь рядом с Эухенией с таким видом, будто бросал вызов всем остальным. Кроме нее, никто не плакал. Баронесса, казалось, ушла в себя, и лишь едва заметное нетерпеливое постукивание пальцами по ручке кресла выдавало, что ей есть до всего этого дело. 

Адвокат, немолодой маг в плохо разглаженном камзоле, нервничал больше всех, то и дело оглядывался, как будто не знал, чего ожидать.

Процедура не затянулась надолго. Прочитав волеизъявление относительно душеприказчиков, адвокат развернул следующую часть свитка и блеющим голосом произнес:  
\- Пятьдесят тысяч галлеонов завещаю своей сестре Марии Инессе Сицилии Изабелле Анне Элене Франсиске Вильярдо де Толедо, баронессе де Ведья-и-Медоре в качестве компенсации того, что было мной у нее украдено. Оставшаяся часть моего состояния, включающая действующий бизнес в магическом и маггловском мире и сбережения на общую сумму двадцать шесть миллионов сто восемнадцать тысяч двести двадцать четыре галлеона в равных долях делится между моими племянниками Хуаном Антонио Риккардо Раванилья, Максима Антонио Леандро Элисео Артуро Педро Франсиско Вильярдо де Ведья-и-Медоре, графом де Валадарес, и Эухенией Викторией Сицилией Изабеллой Марией Инессой Кларой Вильярдо де Ведья-и-Медоре при условии, что они позаботятся о моей приемной дочери Паскуале Эухении Вильярдо де Хорхе Барриас. 

Послышался резкий звук отодвигаемого стула, затем стук каблуков, и Вероника Алехандра промчалась по лестнице и скрылась на втором этаже, только темно-сиреневая мантия мелькнула и пропала. Эухенио, сидевший напротив, отреагировал более мягко, встал с кресла, пробормотал: «Мне нужно проверить зелье», шагнул в камин и исчез. 

\- Что значит «позаботиться о Паскуале»? – спросила Мария Инесса.

\- На этот счет ничего не сказано, сеньора. 

\- Но вы же душеприказчик! 

\- Так и есть, сеньора, - адвокат вытер пот со лба, - но дон Фелиппе не оставил никаких инструкций.

\- Но… как в таком случае мы должны «позаботиться» и имеют ли мои дети шансы вообще получить эти деньги?

\- Деньги и предприятия будут переданы вашим детям немедленно.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - сказала баронесса. 

\- Я понимаю только одно, - бросил Эрнесто, сидевший по левую руку от нее, - что дядя оказался еще большим подонком, чем мы ожидали. 

\- Я с тобой не соглашусь, - ухмыльнулся Максима. – Он был бы куда большим поддонком, если бы оставил деньги Марте или кому-нибудь еще. А так мы можем выделить порядочные доли Нике и Эухенио. 

\- Конечно, мы это сделаем! – с горячностью воскликнула Эухения. – И не только им. Мы члены одной семьи и должны заботиться друг о друге. Конечно, мы выделим доли и Нике, и Эухенио, и тебе, Эрнесто, и тебе, Ромулу. И это не обсуждается вообще. Всем хватит на всех. 

Баронесса посмотрела на нее с благодарностью. Эрнесто хотел было сказать что-то, но под взглядом Соледад немедленно заткнулся. 

\- Я был бы рад взять у вас денег в качестве долгосрочного займа, - отозвался Ромулу.

\- Даже не думай, - предупредила Эухения. – Господи, вау! Мы богаты. – Она оглядела всех. – Даже не верится! Мы что, перестанем поношенные мантии носить?

\- Кажется, так, - рассмеялся Макс. 

Эухения встала.

\- Вы как хотите, - сказала она, - но мне нужно сделать кое-что еще.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Непосредственно в самой лаборатории камина не было, и Эухения переместилась в комнату рядом с ней. Она посидела несколько минут на диване, придумывая, что сказать, потом встала и потянула на себя ручку. Та, к ее удивлению, оказалась закрытой. Эухения постучала. 

\- Хен, это я, - сказала она. 

\- Ну и что? – донеслось из-за двери.

Эухения опешила. 

\- Как это ну и что? Я хочу с тобой поговорить.

\- А я с тобой говорить не хочу.

\- Хен, прекрати, что это за шутки? Разумеется, мы с Максом отдадим тебе часть денег. 

Ответом ей было только молчание. Она снова потрогала ручку и, вынув палочку, произнесла:  
\- Аллохомора.

Дверь не открылась. 

\- Не надо мне ничего, - раздалось из-за нее. – Иди к черту!

\- Хен, черт возьми, я тебе ничего не сделала! И вообще – это моя лаборатория.

\- Теперь моя!

Несмотря на то, что Эухения давно перестала заниматься зельями, последнее отчего-то прозвучало особенно обидно. Она толкнула еще раз дверь посильнее, надеясь, что из-за ветхости та развалится, но не преуспела. Глухое рыдание, донесшееся из-за двери, отрезвило ее. Вздохнув – взламывающих чар она все равно не знала, Эухения бросила свои попытки и поднялась в комнату к дедушке. 

Спальня герцога Толедского была отражением ее собственной. Помимо кровати, кресла и нескольких полок здесь была только еще пара стульев. Эухения раздвинула занавеси, закрывавшие кровать, и несколько минут смотрела на изможденное лицо. В последние недели герцог уже не приходил в себя. 

Эухения опустилась в кресло и закрыла глаза, вдыхая успокаивающий запах лекарств. В доме и так все было неладно в последнее время, а теперь еще и это! Возможно, конечно, что дядя хотел показать ей силу своей любви, но она в это не верила. Герцог Вильрядо был последней сволочью, и это было вполне в его духе – распределить так наследство, чтобы перессорить семью. А Паскуала? Разумеется, они не могли о ней не позаботиться, но насколько трудным он это сделал. О своей двоюродной сестре Эухения не знала практически ничего, кроме того, что она была старше Эухении на год. Почему дядя не оставил деньги напрямую ей? Потому ли, что их могла отобрать Марта? И насколько Паскуала отличается от своей старшей сестры Маргариты, которая, по слухам, была вся в мать? 

Дверь открылась, и вошел Гжегож. В руке он держал кубок с дымящейся жидкостью.

\- Я смотрю, у вас уже разборки начались, - заметил он. – Думаю, тебе не стоило ходить к брату прямо сейчас. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь?..

\- Он сварил для меня зелье и сказал, чтоб я передал тебе, чтобы ты убиралась к черту. 

\- Я ничего не понимаю. Не понимаю ничего, - пробормотала Эухения, закрывая лицо руками. 

\- Чего именно ты не понимаешь?

\- Как он мог так поступить, быть таким злобным по отношению к собственным детям?

\- Ну, насколько я знаю, его жена с кем-то сбежала. Когда человек не может справиться с болью, ему тяжело видеть любого, кто связан с ее источником. И, насколько я знаю, он все же не бросил детей, привез их к вам и платил деньги за их содержание. 

\- Ты пытаешься его оправдать?

\- Всего лишь замечаю, что могло быть хуже.

Он поставил зелье на полку рядом с ее головой. 

\- Как ты собираешься его давать? Он же без сознания. 

\- Через маггловскую капельницу. 

\- Ладно. 

\- Мне нужно отлучиться на несколько часов. Ты можешь последить за ней? Нужно дать это зелье, и потом еще два. 

\- Конечно. 

Гжегож коротко поцеловал ее в губы и ободряюще сжал плечо:  
\- Так всегда бывает в семьях, в которых распределяется наследство. Но с Эухенио вы обязательно помиритесь. 

\- А с Никой нет?

Он раздвинул полог еще шире, прилаживая капельницу:  
\- Я бы не хотел быть тем оракулом, который предсказывает несчастья.

\- Значит, нет. А если я отдам ей половину наследства?

\- На твоем месте я бы этого не делал. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что Ника очень взбалмошная. Она подросток в самом худшем смысле этого слова. Лучше назначь ей ежегодное содержание. Кроме того, я слышал, что дела у герцога шли на самом деле не очень хорошо. Так что неизвестно, что за предприятия вам достались. 

\- У меня есть Максима и Хуан Антонио для советов, - улыбнулась Эухения. – А тебя… не смущает, что твоя жена будет богата? 

\- Настолько, насколько это не будет смущать тебя.

\- Я так рада, что ты не говоришь всех этих ужасных вещей из книжек – что ты теперь не можешь жениться на мне из благородства и все такое. 

Гжегож влил в стеклянную чашу капельницы зелье и показал на устройство под ней:  
\- Вот эту штуку надо будет перекрыть, когда зелье кончится. 

\- Я знаю, что делать. Папа тоже пользовался такими. 

\- Хорошо.

\- Ты не ответил мне, - заметила Эухения.

\- А, так это был вопрос? Нет, деньги не причина для отказа от женитьбы. – Он ухмыльнулся: - То ли я не настолько благороден… 

\- По-моему, ты очень благороден. 

\- Да ну? Когда я появился в твоей жизни, ты готова была меня растерзать, - усмехнулся Гжегож, перебирая зелья, оставшиеся на полках.

\- Я передумала. А какая причина была бы достаточной для отказа?

Склянка, которую Гжегож держал в руке, полетела вниз быстрее, чем кто-либо из них успел ее подхватить. Гжегож быстро уничтожил следы. Потом протянул Эухении два фиала. 

\- Вот эти. Желтое вперед зеленого. Сразу же, как уничтожишь остатки предыдущего зелья внутри системы. И нет. Нет никаких причин для отказа, - поцеловав ей руку, сказал Гжегож с такой странной глухой интонацией, что когда он вышел, она еще долго думала, не сожаление ли было в этих словах.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Примерно через час пришел Ромулу. Он не стал подходить к постели, прислонился к закрытой двери. Эухения уже видела его сегодня, до чтения завещания, и что-то в нем ей не нравилось. Ромулу казался спокойным, слишком спокойным. 

\- У тебя получилось найти своего маггла?

\- Нет. 

У него был такой взгляд, что Эухения трижды пожалела, что спросила. 

\- Я только зашел предупредить тебя. 

\- О чем? 

\- Марта позавчера напала на меня. Она хотела взять меня в заложники, чтобы ты пришла к ней. Мне удалось сбежать, случайно, но она все еще опасна. И у нее, как всегда, небольшая армия. 

\- Черт! Почему это никак не кончится? – прошептала Эухения. – Как только со мной происходит что-то хорошее, тут же опять происходит что-то плохое. 

\- Наверное, все мы хорошенько задолжали кому-то… Мне нужно вернуться к Рите, а то… - Ромулу открыл дверь и вышел.

Эухения вздохнула, посмотрела на капельницу, которая пока что не собиралась заканчиваться, затем сорвалась с места и побежала за братом. В доме герцога было куда меньше комнат, помещения маленькие, а лестницы – узкие, извилистые и опасные, по ним следовало ходить с большой осторожностью. Эухения окликнула Ромулу на середине пути и спустилась к нему так быстро, как только могла. 

\- Что случилось? – спросила она.

Ромулу оглянулся на две закрытые двери, которые вели во внутренние помещения. 

\- Хен…

\- Я же вижу, что что-то случилось, - допытывалась Эухения. – В понедельник ты был весь полон надежды, ты светился. А сейчас ты выглядишь так, как будто тебя убили еще три дня назад. И нет, вампиры выглядят куда лучше. Ну? – Она взяла его ледяную руку и, стиснув в своих ладонях, прижала к своей груди. 

\- Я не знаю… Если бы ты узнала про человека, которого любишь, что-то очень мерзкое. Про его прошлое… Что бы ты сделала? 

\- Так я и знала, что ты его нашел! 

\- Неважно, — в голосе Ромулу вдруг послышались истерические нотки. – Что бы ты сделала?! 

\- Я не знаю, - растерялась Эухения. – Я же не знаю, что это… Он кого-то убил или предал, или?..

\- Господи, я не знаю! Я ненавижу его! – Ромулу вытащил свою руку из ее ладоней и сжал плечи Эухении, не забывая оглядываться по сторонам. – Он говорит, что никого не убивал и что его оправдали, но в это так трудно поверить, - лихорадочно зашептал он. – Это все проклятие, проклятие Вильярдо, мы все несчастливы, все притворяемся друг перед другом. Мама несчастлива с отцом, Рита несчастлива со мной, я с ней, Соледад с Эрнесто, Эрнесто с Соледад и потом с Фелиппе, и Фелиппе с ним. Полина Инесса потеряла магию… Макс – Мэри. Герцог… тот еще подарок. Марта… Это никогда не кончится. Никогда! – Он сел на ступеньку, задыхаясь от сухих рыданий. 

\- Тааак, - протянула Эухения. Она стояла над ним. Слишком узкая в этом месте лестница не позволяла ни сесть рядом, ни обогнуть его. – Сейчас ты встанешь, пойдешь в ванную и умоешься, Ромулу Вильярдо. Все это чушь собачья, про проклятья. Потом ты найдешь своего маггла и поговоришь с ним. Если он утверждает, что ни в чем не виноват, а ты ему не веришь, то в конце концов я сварю тебе веритассерум и ты выяснишь все, что тебе нужно. Вставай.

Ромулу издал долгий вздох и повернулся к ней:  
\- Не надо.

\- Что не надо?

\- Не надо веритассерума. 

\- Хорошо. Но по крайней мере пообещай мне, что поговоришь с ним. 

\- Хен…

\- Что?

Ромулу встал. 

\- Ты… совсем взрослая, - сказал он, вглядевшись в ее лицо, потом поцеловал в лоб и пошел вниз. 

Эухения вернулась к дедушке, чувствуя, что сейчас произошло нечто ужасно важное. Правильное. Так _надо_ было поступить. 

Она слегка отодвинула край полога, который, упав, загораживал капельницу, и вдруг услышала тихое:  
\- Госпоже Эухении незачем беспокоиться о госпоже Марте. Госпожа Марта не поймает госпожу Эухению, пока Мор жив.

\- Мор! – воскликнула она, с изумлением поворачиваясь к маленькому существу, которое материализовалось посреди комнаты, перебирая босыми грязными лапами. – Что ты здесь делаешь? 

\- Жду ваших приказаний, госпожа, - он отвесил легкий поклон. 

\- Но… почему? С чего вдруг мне отдавать тебе приказания?

\- Потому что я ваше наследство, госпожа. Ваш, - он усмехнулся, - покорный раб.

Покорного он напоминал не слишком. Эухения вспомнила, с какой неприязнью он смотрел на герцога. 

\- Но каким образом ты оказался его рабом? Ты же даже не эльф!

\- Нет, не эльф. 

\- И говоришь ты очень хорошо, как образованный волшебник. 

\- Дома я был не из простой семьи, госпожа. 

\- Тем более! Каким образом ты оказался у дяди? 

\- Он спас мою жизнь, госпожа, взамен на то, что я пообещал служить ему. Так что жду приказаний. 

\- Эээ, нет, так не пойдет! Если ты служил дяде, это еще ничего не значит! Я тебя отпускаю на все четыре стороны. 

\- Я продолжаю ему служить, - усмехнулся Мор. - И буду служить, пока госпожа Марта будет опасна для вас. 

\- А если она будет опасна для меня вечно?! 

\- Значит, я буду служить вечно.

\- Но это же… так не должно быть! 

\- Осмелюсь заметить, что госпожа еще достаточно молода для того, чтобы судить жизнь и что в ней должно быть и чего не должно.

На нее внимательно и серьезно смотрели живые умные глаза. Эухения открыла рот и снова его закрыла. 

\- А, делай что хочешь, - сказала она. 

\- Осмелюсь предположить, что в случае с другим слугой госпожа могла бы пострадать от такой формулировки. 

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, - выдавила Эухения. 

\- Госпожа устала и расстроена, - отозвался Мор. – Я не буду ее беспокоить. Но если госпожа захочет позвать меня, она всегда может назвать мое имя. Пока, поскольку мне не отдано никаких распоряжений, я буду присматривать за всеми, кого госпожа любит. 

Он поклонился и исчез. 

Эухения, ошеломленная, опустилась в кресло, взглянула на желтое лицо, затерянное в подушках. Для пущего сходства с покойником дону Риккардо не хватало только заострившегося носа. 

\- Дедушка, ты не представляешь, насколько ты мне нужен, - пробормотала Эухения. – Ну неужели у тебя не найдется ни сколечко сил, чтобы вернуться к нам? 

Ромулу был прав. Все в этом доме были несчастны, за исключением нее самой, и Эухения расплакалась, чувствуя вину и стыд. Где найти столько стойкости, чтобы смотреть домашним в глаза? Особенно теперь, когда она обласкана судьбой вдвойне? Эухения устала жить в нищете, но сейчас она бы с удовольствием поменялась местами с младшей сестрой. Но Гжегож был прав, характер у Ники был ужасный, и Эухения понимала, что от этих денег зависело благополучие всей семьи, восстановление былого величия. Наследства должно хватить, чтобы восстановить замок Севера и выкупить все земли вокруг него. Замок, ну, или его руины, принадлежали Ромулу, и теперь он мог осуществить свою мечту и больше не работать черт знает где, так далеко от дома. Эти мысли немного утешили Эухению. В конце концов третье зелье закончилось и она позволила себе задремать, и проснулась только тогда, когда, уже далеко за полночь, пришел Гжегож. 

Выглядел он растрепанным. А еще очень серьезным. 

Призвав стул, Гжегож сел на него напротив Эухении и несколько минут молчал, глядя на нее и теребя шелковый шейный платок. Потом вытащил из кармана какую-то желтую стеклянную штуку. 

\- Пожалуйста, пообещай мне одну вещь, - сказал он.

\- Что? – удивилась Эухения.

\- Это Глаз Бога, защитный амулет, последний из некогда созданных очень сильным магом. Пообещай, пожалуйста, поклянись, что если… если мы поссоримся или произойдет что-нибудь еще, ты никогда не расстанешься с ним.


	99. Возвращение.

Докатился. Теперь я жалею Поттера, знаете ли… Жалею. Поттера. 

Они готовы были подраться с Драко, причем я до сих пор не знаю, кто зачинщик, но я прошел мимо и сделал вид, что не заметил. Сижу теперь в кресле перед камином, дразню кончиком кочерги зеленую саламандру и не знаю, что со всем этим делать. Что вообще на меня нашло? 

Однако в последние дни мальчишка довольно бледен, так что основания у меня есть. Перед каникулами, кроме меня, разумеется, никто ничего не задает. Это очкастое недоразумение должно быть счастливо, но нет. Если бы я не знал, что опасность с _той_ стороны сейчас перекрыта, я бы решил, что не обошлось без вмешательства нашего общего _друга_. Но пока все в порядке, Филиус не говорил ни о каких изменениях, а Поттер продолжает бледнеть и худеть. 

Кажется, я зря не остановил его. Надо было назначить отработку, увести за собой. Упустил такой прекрасный предлог… А теперь поздно. Надо идти дежурить. От прогулки в Хогсмид я благополучно избавился, перепоручив ее Филиусу. Он, надо сказать, и глазом не моргнул. Все же очень большое подспорье, когда в твоем окружении есть доверяющий тебе человек. А вот от первого после болезни дежурства меня никто не избавлял, и, разумеется, если бы кто-нибудь посмел попытаться... Но никто не попытался. 

Вот теперь даже хочется, чтобы Поттер нарушил правила и попался мне сейчас на глаза. Впрочем, мне ведь и раньше этого хотелось… Только по другой причине. Так хотелось доказать Альбусу и самому себе, что я прав, что у мальчишки дурной характер, что это маленькое исчадье ада, наследие не меньшей угрозы человечеству - старшего Поттера. Только какое это имеет значение, дурной у него характер или нет. Он – мой смысл жизни, моя идиотская путеводная звезда, ради которой я здесь, то, что держит меня на поверхности воды, когда я готов захлебнуться. И это… наверное, это хорошо. Я вдруг понимаю, что не могу представить, что бы сейчас делал, если бы его не было. Если бы я был свободным. Варил бы бесконечно зелья для аптек в подвале? Только зелья, и так всю жизнь? Я бы даже никогда не был с Альбусом, не узнал, что это такое – делить себя с кем-то. Не сблизился бы с Ричардом. Ведь мы потеряли всякую связь за много месяцев до исчезновения Лорда и столкнулись через несколько лет в аптеке, когда я закупался ингредиентами для первокурсников. 

Я вспоминаю наш разговор в Кардиффе, в кафе, острая боль толкается под ребра, в горле застрял комок. Он вернулся, удержу ли я его на этот раз? Не сделаю ли чего-то такого снова, что он вновь уйдет? Договор – обмен на мое счастье и троих людей. А что такое это счастье вообще? Какое-то очень абстрактное понятие - счастье. О чем я думал тогда, когда договаривался? О том, что если я не буду счастлив, то буду несчастлив. Но это, кажется, мое привычное состояние с детства. Сколько себя помню, всегда было плохо. Мама ругалась с отцом, а я слушал их и вздрагивал. Старался сбежать на улицу, но прекрасно знал, что от этого не убежишь. Атмосфера в доме распространялась на всю мою жизнь, а менялась она редко. И только у бабушки я словно бы получал право чувствовать что-то другое. Вместо ссор и озлобленности - мир и тишина. Да, пожалуй, на ее чердаке с книжками я чувствовал себя счастливым. Можно было делать то, что я хочу. Счастье – делать то, что хочешь… Делать то, что хочешь. Видеть того, кого хочешь видеть. Делить себя с тем, с кем хочешь делить. Магия… магия, проявлять ее в полную силу – это тоже счастье. Значит, я лишусь всего этого. Что это будет? Многолетнее заключение в Азкабане? Или паралич? Чтобы чувствовать себя несчастным, я должен осознавать все, значит, вряд ли безумие… Десятилетиями до самой смерти валяться забытым всеми в палате Мунго и не иметь возможности даже уйти из жизни самому? Да, либо то, либо другое. А может, все вместе и перед этим пытки. 

Вздрагиваю и ворошу угли. Саламандра явно веселится, и я прихлопываю ее движением кочерги. Не надо было и создавать – так, вспомнилось одно из развлечений детства. Мне страшно. Очень страшно. И одновременно вдруг накатывает острый приступ жалости к себе, скукоживаюсь, обхватываю себя руками. Кому надо было, чтобы моя жизнь оказалась именно такой? В кости они там, наверху, играют, что ли, на то, чтобы напихать в чью-то жизнь побольше дряни? И, похоже, в любую жизнь. 

Взять всех, кто окружает меня. Альбус, величайший светлый волшебник, такие возможности, которых нет ни у кого, и все заканчивается тем, что он попадает во власть кого-то, кто манипулирует им столь ловко, что этому почти невозможно противостоять. Маршан… его жена помешана на глупых сериалах, а он сам заводит подружек. Ричард… хотел жениться на Берилл, но при этом не хотел расставаться с той частью холостой жизни, которая действительно приносит ему удовлетворение. Берилл всю жизнь, похоже, ожидают горы вранья. Джейн… существование, полное страданий. Фелиппе… этот несчастен еще с детства, с момента гибели отца, и так и остался щеночком, которому не хватает ласковой руки, который будет вечно ждать милостей судьбы и никогда не попробует взять свое. Анабелла, проклятая отцом… Люциус… великолепен в делах, возможно, немного удовлетворен отцовским долгом, а про остальное и вспоминать не стоит. Коллеги… Минерва до сих пор ежедневно живет детской игрой – отомсти Слизерину, похоже, это вообще все, что у нее есть. Заперла себя в школе, хотя ее годы - еще не старый возраст для волшебницы. Роланда постоянно влюбляется, но никто ее до сих пор замуж не взял, и вообще ее невозможно рассматривать всерьез, невозможно принимать всерьез женщину, которая ухаживает за своими потенциальными мужьями, словно самый лучший кавалер. Филиус… Да, пожалуй, он и Помона, наша кумушка-наседка, – единственные образцы какого-никакого довольства, но счастливыми их тоже не назовешь. 

И я… в моей жизни в конечном итоге ничего нет, кроме мальчишки Поттера. Вся моя немаленькая сила, все мои таланты направлены только на благополучие идиота 13 лет. О, конечно, можно сказать, что все это гораздо больше, чем просто его личное благополучие, что дело в благополучии магического мира в целом, что Поттеру уготовано победить Лорда, и бла-бла-бла, и, охраняя его, я забочусь не только о мальчишке, но и о мифическом светлом будущем. Только разве сейчас мы живем в такое уж плохое время? Сдается мне, в несчастье всех этих… несчастных виноват вовсе не Лорд. 

Так зачем все это? Лорд придет к власти, и что, станет сильно хуже? Чем эта, сегодняшняя несчастность, будет отличаться от той, другой? Будто есть разница, в каком мире быть несчастным, в светлом или в темном… 

Кидаю взгляд на часы. Есть еще минут двадцать, но, пожалуй, лучше пойти уже сейчас, иначе эта чепуха меня добьет. Вот так бывает – позволишь себе слабость, а потом блокировать подобные недостойные размышления нет сил.

Делаю шаг к двери и – дергаюсь от решительного, даже в чем-то повелительного стука. Кого еще нелегкая принесла в этот час? На секунду становится страшно, что это может быть Альбус, что он понял что-то относительно чар. Нет, Альбус пришел бы камином, ему нет нужды спускаться в подземелья. Скорее, слизеринцы. И все же палочка скользит в ладонь. 

Открываю. За дверью никого нет. Наверное, в один прекрасный день мы все же убьем друг друга. Прежде чем я успеваю выставить щит, передо мной возникает голова Поттера с пальцем, приложенным к губам. Втаскиваю его внутрь. 

\- Какого черта? – шиплю, пока он стягивает мантию-невидимку.

\- Мне не к кому было пойти, - просто говорит он.

\- Что-о-о?

Поттер садится на диван:  
\- У вас есть чай?

Призываю чайник с чашкой, кидаю подогревающие чары. 

\- Вы единственный знаете про Забини, - поясняет он и замолкает. Чашка вздрагивает в его пальцах, чай проливается на колени. Он пытается сделать вид, что так и было задумано. Вот и Лили так храбрилась, когда мы ходили в дом с привидениями на той стороне реки… 

Вглядываюсь в нахмуренное лицо. Считывается легко, но о том, как о таком говорить, я имею понятие весьма приблизительное. 

\- Вот как? И что не так с Забини? Вы же сами говорили, что он не причинил вам вреда?

Так, нужен другой тон, иначе все полетит к черту. Поттер явно хочет что-то сказать, но осекается, хмурится еще больше, опускает голову. 

Лили, помоги! Ты-то знаешь, как нужно… 

\- Поттер… что именно тогда произошло?

Молчит.

\- Вы соврали мне? 

\- Нет! – почти яростно. 

\- Тогда что? Что связано с Забини? Он еще к вам приставал? 

\- Нет, нет. 

\- Он ласкал вас. Вы боитесь того, что вам понравилось?

В точку. Вскидывается и снова отводит взгляд, вдохновенно изучает что-то в углу между шкафом и камином. 

\- Понимаю. Видите ли, у Забини особая, чарующая магия. Когда кто-то проявляет именно такую магию, перед ней очень трудно устоять, хочется еще и еще. Но это не делает вас геем, мистер Поттер. Никто бы на вашем месте не устоял. 

\- Нет? – облегчение, отразившееся на его лице, трудно описать. – А… ну тогда я пойду? - вскакивает, притягивая к себе мантию. 

\- Постойте!

\- А?

\- Если когда-нибудь вы все же обнаружите в себе подобные реакции, Поттер… В том, чтобы быть геем, нет ничего позорного. В древние времена и среди магглов, и среди волшебников однополые пары были распространены не меньше, чем двуполые. И лишь с распространением христианства на геев началась охота, словно на ведьм. 

Может быть, я и не совсем прав, точнее, местами совсем не прав, но Поттер точно не отправится перерывать библиотеку. 

\- Склонность к мужчинам или женщинам, или к тому и другому полу присуща нам от рождения. Пытаться изменить себя, настаивать на том, что испытывать влечение к мужчинам позорно, это все равно что настаивать на том, чтобы волшебник стал магглом. 

Он вздрагивает, и я понимаю, что сделал все верно. А вот Конфундус обновить бы…

Закрыв дверь, я возвращаюсь к камину и опускаюсь в кресло. Призываю к себе его чашку и залпом выпиваю остывший чай. Действительно ли стоило говорить об этом? Не догадается ли он? Не настроит ли это его против меня? 

Мои размышления снова прерывает стук в дверь. Подумал и решил высказать свое полное презрение? Быстро…

Но это оказывается Брокльхерст. 

\- Что вы тут делаете? – вырывается у меня. 

За последние недели я уже отвык от того, чтобы она приходила сюда, точнее, в мою личную лабораторию, как к себе домой.

Брокльхерст оттирает меня плечом и проходит в гостиную. 

\- Мадам Помфри сказала, что передала вам заказ на зелья из Мунго. Одному их варить долго, заказ срочный, а у вас сегодня дежурство, - говорит она с вызовом. 

Смотрю на нее несколько секунд. В действительности я и не собирался заниматься этим сегодня, оставил все на завтрашний день. Что ж, почему бы и нет? 

\- Идемте.

В лаборатории она надевает рабочую мантию, перчатки, я ставлю котлы на огонь, очерчиваю фронт работ. 

\- Они правда хотят такое сильное рвотное? – деловито удивляется она.

\- Правда. Это для отделения сквибов. 

\- Там есть такое отделение? 

\- В него нельзя попасть из основного, - поясняю я. – Мало кто хочет демонстрировать своих несостоявшихся отпрысков чужим взорам.

\- Хорошо хоть не убивают. 

\- Не уверен.

Не представляю, как можно жить в магическом мире, будучи лишенным магии. Это хуже потери рук и ног. 

Брокльхерст вздергивает нос.

\- По-моему, пока ты живой, все можно пережить, - сердито говорит она. – Можно, конечно, сидеть и жалеть себя, а можно делать какое-нибудь полезное дело. Если бы я лишилась магии, я бы точно не стала жаловаться на жизнь, ушла бы в маггловский мир и выучилась бы на фармацевта.

Ну что за чушь?!

\- Все это, конечно, очень романтично, но вряд ли хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемо даже для того, кто хорошо ориентируется в маггловском мире, Брокльхерст. А вы о нем и понятия не имеете. 

Она замолкает минут на пять, шмыгает носом, старательно отводит взгляд. Потом выдает:   
\- Бабушка рассказывала однажды. Когда они с дедушкой только поженились, очень давно, в начале века, у него была дальняя родственница, в которую он был влюблен до бабушки. Только она была из очень знатной семьи, и ей не позволили за него выйти замуж. Через несколько недель после свадьбы она появилась в их доме и попросила убежища на несколько дней. Она была ранена и истощена. Ее родственники гнались за ней через всю Европу, пытаясь убить ее за то, что она потеряла магические способности. Это был нестерпимый позор для рода. Она не знала, что ей делать, а дедушка не хотел подвергать беременную бабушку опасности. В общем, когда та женщина подлечилась, ей пришлось уйти. Она ничего не знала о маггловском мире, но ей точно не хотелось умирать. Потом, много лет спустя, уже когда дедушка умер, бабушка встретила ее в Лондоне. Эта женщина стала медсестрой, у нее была семья, и бабушка сказала, что она выглядела счастливой. 

Ссыпав мне в котел очередную порцию ингредиентов, она продолжает:   
\- Бабушка это рассказала, когда мне было лет десять. Я думала, что все магглы без магии должны быть очень несчастны, но она сказала, что это не так. Что они просто другие. Это как с разными странами, в каждой – свой язык. Но чужой язык можно выучить. А на счастье это не влияет. 

\- Что же влияет на счастье? – усмехаюсь я. 

\- Не знаю, - растерянно говорит она. – Но, наверное, не прошлое… 

Что-то мне эти намеки не нравятся. 

\- Это вы о чем сейчас, Брокльхерст? 

На несколько мгновений она тушуется, опустив глаза, потом резко, с вызовом поднимает голову. 

\- Мой другой дед, со стороны матери, был на том самом заседании в Визенгамоте, когда ваше имя называли в качестве Пожирателя, сэр. Ой, – втягивает голову в плечи.

Молчу, наверное, минут пять. Потом начинаю говорить. Спокойно и с самыми ледяными интонациями, какие только возможны.   
\- Давайте договоримся, Брокльхерст. Вы являетесь моей помощницей в варке зелий, исключительно потому, что это хорошая практика и мне не хочется, чтобы ваш талант был загублен. В ваших совершенно неуместных жалости, сочувствии, оправданиях я не нуждаюсь. Посему ни мое прошлое, ни мою личную жизнь вы не обсуждаете ни со мной, ни с кем-либо другим. 

Смотрю на нее до тех пор, пока она не издает некий писк, отдаленно напоминающий «Да, сэр». 

Киваю и ухожу.

Жалельщица нашлась! Мерзкое послевкусие уменьшается, только когда обхожу пару этажей и выхожу на галерею. Вдыхаю сырой воздух, рассматривая далекие огни Хогсмида. Или это я жалко выгляжу? Что ж, к этому мне, кажется, не привыкать…   
\-------------------------------------------

К Ромулу я иду через парк. Мог бы аппарировать сразу к дому, под магглоотводящими-то, и все же хочется оттянуть момент. Понятия не имею, как с ним себя вести. У меня есть предлог – расследование смерти Уэнделл, и это действительно хороший предлог. Если только он и его семья не скрывают каких-то ужасных секретов. Я в этом не уверен. Но вот как раз все и прояснится. По счастью, как волшебник я неоспоримо сильнее.

И все же медлю у подъезда в темноте. Смотрю на его окна, на силуэт на фоне задвинутых штор. Вспоминаю тот день, когда был здесь в последний раз, когда он играл мне. Как божественна была та музыка, и как он был прекрасен. И это так больно, что я просто не могу отпустить его, не могу.

Решительно стряхиваю всю эту чепуху и поднимаюсь наверх. Звоню. Стук моего сердца почти заглушает его шаги. 

Он открывает, не спрашивая, кто. Открывает, секунду скользит по мне взглядом и – делает приглашающий жест. Он в черной линялой футболке с коротким рукавом, в фартуке, со спутанными волосами, так привычен, так прост. 

Вхожу. Запахи его квартиры, его самого обрушиваются на меня. С кухни тянет мясом и крепким настоем трав. А ведь он готовил и для меня…

Ромулу тщательно, чересчур долго закрывает дверь. Я оборачиваюсь к нему. Молчим. 

А потом он делает шаг так, чтобы встать напротив, скрещивает руки на груди и восклицает, одновременно требовательно и отчаянно, в очередной раз одним только своим видом обрушивая весь мой мир:  
\- Скажи мне что-нибудь, чтобы меня разубедить! Пожалуйста, скажи мне что-нибудь, Северус, чтобы разубедить меня!

\---------------  
 _Следующая глава ожидается примерно через месяц, так как сначала нужно написать миди-боковушку к серии - джен про Тонкс и расследование смерти Мэри._


	100. Черно-белый лебедь.

В гостиной Ромулу не глядя посылает в мою сторону продавленное кресло, сам садится в дальнее, как в первый день знакомства. Повсюду бардак: стол, ковер, верх шкафа – все завалено вещами и маггловскимибумагами. На полу между нами лежит опрокинутая ваза с сухими колючками – Ромулу даже не подумал поднять ее, просто переступил. 

Он обхватывает себя руками:  
\- Ну?

\- Что ты хочешь узнать? – спрашиваю я. Сердце дрожит, словно пойманная медуза – кусок желе на столе у повара.

Ромулу молчит. Долго. Не меньше пяти минут. Я за это время двадцать раз успеваю почувствовать удушье и вспомнить, что вообще-то болен. Но пить зелья при нем сейчас – это словно демонстрировать «вот, смотри, до чего ты меня довел». Глупо и стыдно. Неожиданно я начинаю чувствовать злость. Снова оправдываться! Но когда я решаю уже встать и просто уйти, предоставив потом заканчивать дело Ричарду, Ромулу заговаривает.

\- Тогда, на набережной, ты сказал, что соврал… что ты никого не убивал… но ты был с ними, с пожирателями… даже если не правая рука… но ты же не мог не… ты же не мог?

Он отворачивается с досадой, и это жалкое оборванное «не мог» вдруг говорит мне про него все. Мерлин, да он же и вправду в меня влюблен. Он несколько дней не мог отойти от потрясения и все равно цеплялся памятью за мои слова про вранье, все равно пытался оправдать хоть как-то, поверить мне, а не кому-то другому. И тем труднее было ему это сделать, что я сам перед Мартой оговорил себя, и он не знал, верить тому, что видел, или тому, что слышал, и все равно надеялся, что я вернусь и скажу что-нибудь подтверждающее его веру в меня. И его решимость то таяла, то возрастала, а сейчас опять истаяла, и ему страшно до чертиков, что я сейчас ее опровергну. А я схожу с ума, потому что не знаю, что делать. Потому что вот он, близко, только протяни руку – и стоит даже не соврать, а просто умолчать некоторые факты, подтвердить его собственные желания, и он весь будет моим. А я этого хочу так, будто в жизни никогда не желал ничего сильнее. Будто это самое главное сейчас и вообще. Будто это что-то исправит, изменит в моей жизни навсегда. Может быть, то, что разрушилось, когда я столкнулся с Поттером, приехав в Хогвартс. И вопрос только в том, до каких же пределов Ромулу будет таким слепым. Как долго он сможет оправдывать меня. И в какой момент наконец увидит, что сделал в своем воображении красавицу из чудовища. А ведь он совсем не глуп, должен же он это увидеть когда-нибудь. Так почему бы не сейчас…

\- Я не расскажу, я покажу, - говорю я. И собственное спокойствие пугает меня. Я всегда был мастером разрушать собственную жизнь, вот и сейчас – решился и как отрезало, никакой жалости ни к себе, ни к нему. Я никогда не буду больше ждать, пока меня бросят.

И я показываю, напрямую, как бывало с Альбусом, только чуть больше усилий, все-таки Ромулу не легиллимент. Не всю стычку в Лютном, на это времени нет, у меня сегодня дежурство, но ключевые сцены, и Вим Дедуко, все из того, что могло бы заинтересовать его до появления Риты.

Когда я заканчиваю, он абсолютно безэмоционален. Не то чтобы я ожидал, что он прикажет мне убираться, но по его лицу ничего нельзя прочесть. И это пугает. 

\- То есть, ты знал, что твое заклинание их убьет, - наконец уточняет он, и у меня от его спокойствия мурашки по коже. Такого я его еще не видел. И я вдруг понимаю – он мог бы убить меня. На дуэли, в схватке – мог бы. 

\- Да. Я знал, что оно их может убить, - смотрю ему прямо в глаза. 

Он кивает.

\- И так же раньше? Ты… люди умирали раньше после?.. ты зельевар, значит, если ты был пожирателем, наверняка темные зелья, яды… еще что-нибудь.

Кажется, я ошибся, и он смотрел на все это куда более трезво, чем я предположил. В этот момент я понимаю, насколько недооценил его, не разглядел за юношеской порывистостью чего-то более серьезного. И эта рассудительность, это спокойствие, даже холодность вдруг самым непостижимым образом дает мне надежду. И что-то ломается во мне, и я верю… начинаю верить, что он поймет. Поймет даже то, что я сам не до конца понимаю. 

И я рассказываю. Я действительно вдруг рассказываю все, по крайней мере то, что можно рассказать. Про то, как бредил идеями Лорда и ненавидел отца, про то, как интересно было с Люциусом, про то, как я гордился, что меня выделяли, и про то, насколько мне было плевать на остальных. И как Лили пыталась спасти меня, но не преуспела. Как я варил яды для Лорда, как позволил заклеймить себя. Как вовсю делал пожирательскую карьеру, а потом случилось пророчество. Как погибла Лили, а я не смог сделать ничего, чтобы ее спасти. 

Рассказываю и понимаю – как глупо было надеяться, что он поймет. Это все невозможно понять. Чтобы понять такое, нужно простить, а такие вещи не прощаются. 

А он слушает внимательно, с ровным выражением лица, не перебивая. А я, между тем, опускаю глаза все ниже. Закончив же рассказ, вообще встаю и отхожу к окну. Я не могу, не могу его видеть. Хуже, чем перед Лордом гневающимся стоять, честное слово. 

За окном – темная улица, редкие глаза неразбитых фонарей и в кои-то веки клубы наползающего невесть откуда тумана. А за спиной – молчание размером со всю ночную громаду Хогвартса, и мне кажется, что никакая сила не заставит сейчас меня обернуться. 

\- Северус, - говорит вдруг Ромулу, вставая и постукивая пальцами по стулу.

Я смотрю на него, совершенно не понимая. А он обходит стол и подходит ко мне. Все ближе, а потом подступает вплотную и обнимает меня. И я в ступоре, я еще не отошел после того, что вывалил на него, а он прижимается все сильнее и говорит, пряча лицо мне в мантию:  
\- Как же я рад, что ты вернулся. 

И я тогда решаюсь и осторожно касаюсь ладонью его спины. Футболка мокрая. А я все еще поверить не могу, что вот он - в моих руках. Что после всего услышанного он позволяет телесный контакт. 

А он, выпутавшись из моих рук, бросив на меня короткий взгляд и на секунду спрятав лицо в ладонях, говорит вдруг, отводя глаза в сторону:   
\- Возьми меня.

И я вновь не сразу осознаю, что он говорит. Я все еще слишком там, в том, что я делал и чему нет оправдания, и я просто не могу понять, как он может… Ну не может же он настолько меня оправдывать?! И вдруг я понимаю – ему нет нужды меня оправдывать. Понимаю, что так тоже бывает. Что он не влюблен – любит. А для любви виновность или невиновность неважна. 

Это не укладывается в моей голове. Ни это, ни то, что он просит взять его. Прямо здесь, сейчас. До дежурства остается час, но даже не в этом дело. Я просто не готов. Потому что вдруг понимаю – это что-то, что гораздо больше всего, чем когда-либо было. Слишком всерьез. Это не то что с Фелиппе - просто отвлечься. Это не то что с Альбусом - быть с ним, стараться продлить это изо всех сил, но все это время знать, что настанет день, когда все будет кончено, знать, что это никогда не превратится в нечто законченное и полноценное. Ромулу будет принадлежать мне, но и я буду принадлежать ему. Это как разрушение, потеря себя, взамен которой можно приобрести нечто большее. И это страшно. Потому что сРомулу – это навсегда.

\- Возьми меня, - сдавленно говорит он. – Хочу почувствовать по-настоящему, все… тебя. – И восклицает: - Не могу больше без тебя!

И в этом отчаянии – весь он прежний, но я его знаю уже совсем другого. И Мерлин знает, каким узнаю еще. В одном – целый мир. Раньше я не понимал этого выражения, а теперь – вот же оно. И этот целый мир – мой. 

Он переплел пальцы и сдавливает их так, будто сейчас сломает. Я расцепляю их и беру в свои. Потом целую его в левую ладонь и чуть выше – в запястье. Он смотрит напряженно, ожидая ответа. 

Я качаю головой. Этого не должно быть. И не может. Я же помню про плату. Как это еще иначе может быть, если только он не пострадает из-за меня?

\- Ты женат, - напоминаю я. – И ты ведь на самом деле не хочешь изменять жене. 

\- Я уже изменил, - напоминает он с досадой, как будто разговаривает с маленьким. – Ты же сам меня хочешь! Хотел тогда!

\- Ты не понимаешь, чего просишь. Меня могут убить в любой момент, а ты потом…

\- Да. Но тогда у меня будут воспоминания. И ты видел Марту. Она ведь не оставит меня в покое. Ты не знаешь, что она сделала с Эухенией. Думаешь, что ей не взбредет в голову повторить это со мной? А так по крайней мере в первый раз я… – Он вдруг вскидывает голову в гордом и отчаянном, и очень аристократическом жесте: - Ты хочешь, чтобы я встал на колени и умолял тебя? Что ж, я буду. 

И этого я уже не могу вынести. Он соскальзывает на пол мне под ноги, и я ловлю его, поднимаю, опираясь на подоконник, опрокидываю на себя. Прижимаю к груди, чувствуя, как под футболкой частит его сердце. 

\- Ты пожалеешь потом, - шиплю. Но я уже сдался. Я всегда перед ним сдаюсь. С самого начала это было ясно, только я отрицал до последнего, упрямый осел. Но какому человеку захочется, чтобы им вертел мальчишка намного моложе? 

А он целует меня, влезает в рот своим языком, черт бы его дери, отнимает остатки разума. Руки его стаскивают с меня мантию, я и не замечаю, что он творит. И когда только успел разделаться с пуговицами сюртука? Я сам без магии с ними не справляюсь. 

Потом, когда воздуха перестает хватать, мы наконец отрываемся друг от друга, но тут же оказываемся в кресле. Он оседлал меня, упираясь пахом мне в живот, и его горячая, влажная спина вздрагивает под моей ладонью. А он начинает ерзать, поднимаясь и опускаясь, и если бы у меня была еще душа, в этот момент я готов ее отдать только за то, чтобы все это длилось. Он распустил волосы, и они лезут мне в рот, в нос, но они смешиваются с моими волосами, и он тоже это замечает, и запускает в них пальцы, начиная смешивать специально, и я ловлю его пальцы, и сплетаю их с моими. Наши волосы зажаты между ними, это больно и мне, и ему, но мы не двигаемся, смотрим друг другу в глаза, а потом, невзирая на боль, начинаем целоваться. Потом обхватываем друг друга руками, и просто так сидим. И я его ужасно хочу, так, что, кажется, в брюках все к драккловой матери сейчас лопнет, член разнесет на мелкие ошметки, но прижимать его к себе, вот так чувствовать тело к телу – гораздо важнее. 

Наконец он слезает с меня и тянет за руку, и я послушно иду вслед, переступая через горы вещей. В длинной, узкой спальне все тоже разбросано, на постели валяется скомканное одеяло, Ромулу отбрасывает его и раздевается, кидая вещи прямо на пол – быстро-быстро, будто боится, что я передумаю. Но мне кажется, невозможно передумать, хоть раз прикоснувшись к нему. 

Потом он ложится на постель, и, перехватив мой озабоченный взгляд в сторону часов, раздвигает ноги, предлагая всего себя. Я тоже стаскиваю наконец и брюки, и рубашку, и ложусь рядом, веду ладонью по крохотным, но вызывающе торчащим коричневатым соскам – между ними несколько серебристых волосков, а в волосах ни одной светлой пряди, так странно, что он начал седеть с груди. Ромулу ерзает нетерпеливо и тянет мою руку вниз, к недлинному, но совсем не тонкому члену. Но я решаю - губами. 

Никто не накладывал очищающих, и я чувствую его естественный запах. Мальчишка, который весь день провел в тесных джинсах и потом не мылся. Это должно бы отталкивать, тем более меня, с моим-то носом, но почему-то все наоборот. Я слизываю с его члена дневную грязь, стараясь не думать о том, что я делаю, беру так глубоко, как только могу. Я должен сделать все, чтобы он никогда не пожалел. Он вцепляется мне в волосы и тоненько стонет, но потом так требовательно говорит: «Северус!», что невозможно не повиноваться. Отпускаю его с сожалением, я бы бесконечно трогал его, целовал и брал в рот все, что можно взять в рот, но он хочет другого. И время, чертово время… 

Когда я сгибаю его ноги, а он глазами указывает на крем на комоде, я на секунду чувствую стыд при мысли о его жене, но потом заталкиваю все это куда-то на самый край разума – в конце концов, он взрослый, он сам так решил. Я знаю, что, возможно, буду винить себя потом. Но не сейчас. Слишком велико искушение почувствовать – каково это, когда тебя любят.

Подготовка не получается - он торопит меня и насаживается, и морщится от боли, но все равно упорно подается навстречу. И я никак не могу его осадить. Он просто неуправляем сейчас. И все мои иллюзии, что я могу сделать все так, как надо и как лучше, рассыпаются в прах. Но подспудно я все время чувствую: что бы я ни сделал, это будет для него как надо. И это придает мне смелости.

И когда я вхожу - он узок и совсем не раскрыт, и у меня бы на его месте сейчас летели искры из глаз, и я вижу, чувствую – ему больно, но он не издает ни звука, и когда я пытаюсь остановиться, замедлиться, изо всех сил подается тазом вперед. И я ругаюсь сдавленно, а он прижимает меня к себе и шепчет:

\- Да, все так, хорошо. Наконец-то хорошо.

И если бы я не любил его уже, я полюбил бы его сейчас, когда он обвивает меня руками, с этой горячностью того, кто хочет все попробовать, и безумной доверчивостью – обвивает меня, чудовище, забывшее, что оно чудовище. Но он обнимает меня, молча и так сильно, и одновременно так заботливо, как будто это у меня первый раз и он во мне, а не я в нем, и как будто это меня стоит защищать и беречь, и я действительно забываю, кто я и что я, и начинаю верить, что все правильно и хорошо, и только чувствую его всем собой, а потом раскачиваю его, сначала потихоньку, а потом так, что уже почти не понимаю, что творю, и как ни стараюсь быть бережным, все равно не могу не забыться.

Когда все заканчивается, и он, содрогаясь всем телом, несколько раз вскрикивает, а я рвано выдыхаю в ответ ему в рот и, обвалившись на него, прихожу в себя, то тут же пытаюсь выйти, но он обхватывает меня крепче и снова шепчет мне в самое ухо:   
\- Северус, как хорошо. Как же хорошо. 

И это «Северус» - это так важно сейчас, как будто за всю жизнь не было ничего более важного. А потом, когда я все-таки выхожу, осторожно, медленно – его пальцы там, размазывают мою сперму по покрасневшему анусу. И когда я это вижу, меня словно пронзает током всего, пах, живот, грудь. В этом его движении нет ничего непристойного, или он так чист для меня, я не знаю, но он словно бы снова так соединяет меня с собой, и это соединение длится и длится. И я понимаю, что я с самого начала это знал. Тогда, когда увидел его впервые, уже знал, что он предназначен мне, я всегда это чувствовал, просто боялся поверить, потому ли что он был маггл, или потому что совсем мальчишка, или потому что так опасно со мной, или потому что я так хотел продолжать эту нервную, с вечными недоговорками, с вечным ожиданием, что вот-вот грядет катастрофа, связь с Альбусом, – уже не важно. Важно, что признался наконец, будто признался в собственной ориентации. Да, влюблен в мальчишку, который младше меня на двенадцать лет. И который – в этом я сейчас уверен – никогда не разлюбит. Потому что то, что между нами – сильнее всего.

И эта мысль и потрясает, и одновременно я чувствую странное спокойствие. Так обычно бывает, когда долго ждешь чего-то плохого, на что ты обречен, и оно наконец сбывается. Может, бывает хоть немного обреченности и на хорошее?   
Потом мы, как малолетки, тискаемся и никак не можем отдышаться. Потом я привлекаю его чуть сильнее, и он едва заметно морщится, и мне хочется спросить, не поранил ли я его. А он вдруг наклоняется и целует мой член, проводит по головке языком, посасывает ее. Я чувствую мимолетный ужас – он забыл, что не было очищающих, и тяну его голову к себе – поскорее выцеловать, вычистить то, что он там себе сейчас набрал, но он не позволяет его поцеловать, устраивает лицо у меня на плече. И смеется. Так свободно, так легко. 

Потом отталкивает меня и откидывается на кровати назад, раскидывает руки. И я понимаю, что он действительно освободил себя. И меня вместе с собой. 

\- Я говорил тебе, что ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни? – он зевает и закрывает глаза, и это звучит так лениво, будто он сейчас уснет.

Он говорит это так походя, как будто что-то само собой разумеющееся, и это почти немыслимо. Я тоже для него целый мир… да может ли это быть? Как долго это продлится? Нет, только не сейчас. Я заталкиваю сомнения, как можно глубже, пытаясь побыть в блаженном состоянии, но что-то неуловимо меняется. Ромулу встает и начинает рыться в комоде, спиной ко мне. Я сначала пытаюсь что-то увидеть в зеркале, а потом все-таки поднимаюсь. В руках у него опустошенный фиал, выхватываю и принюхиваюсь – обезболивающее.

Ромулу смотрит на меня как побитая собака. Этот чертов щенячий взгляд, как же он мне надоел! Они все сговорились, что ли? Чувствую почти ужас, когда он говорит:  
\- Не беспокойся, сейчас пройдет.

Обнимаю его одной рукой, утыкаюсь лбом в лоб:   
\- Прости, прости.

Он качает головой:   
\- Нет, я сам же… Потом не будет же так больно, иначе бы…

\- Ты должен был мне сказать, - я злюсь и не могу это скрыть. Сажусь на постель, чувствуя себя размечтавшимся идиотом. Ну не могло, не могло все действительно пройти хорошо!

Он садится рядом и обвивает меня руками.

\- Ты все не так понял. Я не мог тебе сказать, потому что было так… я даже не знаю, как это назвать, но я бы умер, если бы ты остановился. Я так давно об этом мечтал. Постоянно тебя во сне видел. И я так винил себя все время, а теперь смотрю на тебя и понимаю, что нельзя было, не стоило себя винить. Рядом с тобой я как будто совсем другой человек, всегда был, с самого начала. Как будто я понимаю во много раз больше, чем понимал раньше. Про себя, и про то, насколько я был не собой и притворялся даже перед собой.   
И он говорит все это, и что-то еще в том же духе, а я слежу за неумолимо двигающейся стрелкой и понимаю, как много мне всего нужно сделать. И в том числе придумать, как теперь его защитить. 

\- Я не принадлежу сейчас себе, - говорю я и замолкаю. Потому что объяснять ему, что я охраняю Поттера, нельзя, а не объяснить хоть что-нибудь невозможно тоже. Но и врать ему я не могу. Надо сказать как-то обтекаемо, но я не успеваю ничего придумать.

\- Я знаю, - перебивает мои мысли он. – В прошлую войну ты был шпионом. Темный Лорд вот-вот вернется, значит, ты снова будешь шпионом. 

\- Откуда ты?..

\- Моя семья всегда противостоит каким-то сильным магам вроде него, так что у нас свои шпионы. Я знаю, что ничего не кончилось и что главное только предстоит. Раньше он просто набирал силу, и его никогда не побеждали, но теперь он вернется с мыслью взять реванш. Можно только догадываться, что это будет. И если… тебе понадобится уйти, ничего не объясняя, ты уходи, главное – возвращайся потом, - глухо заканчивает он.

Он не смотрит на меня, и я могу только обнять его. Несколько минут мы молчим. Тишину улицы за окном вдруг взрывает сирена. Прижимаю Ромулу к себе сильней, чтобы прогнать мурашки. Я так и не очистил его после секса, и он пахнет нами, мной. И это… это так, будто Хогвартс наконец действительно оказался таким, каким я его воображал.

Ромулу опять смеется.

\- Знаешь, я ведь и из Мадрида удрал совсем не потому, что хотел стать еще более самостоятельным, а потому, что застал Эрнесто с менеджером моего ресторана, Пабло. Я тогда работал официантом в маггловском ресторане. Мы делили с Пабло квартиру на двоих, и у нас даже комната там была всего одна. Собственно, это он взял меня к себе жить, уж не знаю из-за чего постоянно нуждался в деньгах. Он в тот день якобы приболел, а в ресторане свет вырубили из-за жары, мы закрылись на день, и я вернулся домой. Ну и застал их кувыркающимися на моей постели. Представляешь, не на Пабло – на моей. Наверное, Эрни хотел хоть как-то отомстить мне за неприятие. Ну, зрелище то еще – мой менеджер трахает моего брата. В общем, я постоял в дверях, потом призвал свои вещи, сложил их в рюкзак на кухне и удрал. То есть Эрни, конечно, подходил в процессе – он же увидел, как вещи летят, и я ему весь кайф обломал. Пабло-то был магглом. Эрни пришлось на него Обливиэйт накладывать, чары сонные. Я сказал, что мне все равно, но на самом-то деле меня трясло. И я знал, что если я останусь и покажусь в ближайшие дни дома, я еще и матери скажу. Эрнесто тоже завелся, сказал, что назло мне сейчас пойдет и закончит дело. И, наверное, закончил же. – Он снова смеется и переплетает пальцы с моими. Потом серьезнеет: - Я даже не думал, насколько его обидел. Но мне так хотелось быть правильным, достойным, знаешь. Семья с понятиями семейной чести и крестный – настоятель католического монастыря, и вообще у нас, испанцев, чувство чести очень обострено. Мы в этом плане очень черно-белые. Поэтому, когда появился ты, точнее, когда я понял, что к тебе чувствую, я чуть себя со свету не сжил. А потом… ну, когда после Марты, я ведь даже о самоубийстве думал. Это было уже слишком.

\- Прости, - говорю опять, обнимая. И это так легко говорить, так естественно, как будто слова не имеют значения на самом деле. Как будто я на самом деле ни в чем не виноват, и он это знает, и потому это «прости» - оно самое настоящее, какое я когда-либо говорил.

\- Я себя за все ел поедом, - продолжает он. – И за то, что к тебе чувствовал, и за то, что ты маггл – что бы мы там ни говорили, что в нашей семье спокойно женятся на магглорожденных, все равно подспудно чувствуешь, что магглы – второй сорт. Ну а потом ты оказался пожирателем… Мама на самом деле дружит с одним, с Игорем Каркаровым.

Я подавляю дрожь, но он успевает почувствовать. 

\- Ты знаешь его?

\- Да, - говорю это так, что он решает дальше эту тему не развивать.

\- Макс учится в Дурмштранге… 

\- Я знаю. Собственно, поэтому я к тебе и пришел сегодня. 

Я объясняю про Мэри, про то, что ловушка в Лютном может иметь отношение к ее смерти. Отслеживаю малейшую реакцию, но основная эмоция Ромулу чувствуется явно - это печаль. 

\- Макс будто потерял себя после ее смерти… - говорит он наконец. – Ты бы видел, как он искрил всегда, какой был живой! А сейчас – как будто из него кровь выпили и оставили пустую оболочку. Он старается притворяться, когда дома, чтобы не расстраивать Эухению и маму, изображает активность, придумал дуэльный клуб, но я вижу, что происходит на самом деле, я все-таки старше. И я не знаю, как быть… Видишь ли, моя семья тоже кое-что расследовала, и, честно говоря… - Он замолкает и, заметно поколебавшись, продолжает: - я совершил преступление, скрыв кое-что от них. Но я сделал это потому, что не думаю, что смерть Мэри – убийство. Я уверен был тогда и еще больше уверен сейчас, что это самоубийство. Я думаю, просто кто-то воспользовался ее смертью, увидел возможность заманить тебя в ловушку. 

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- Я был у Джорджа. Я знаю, где он живет. 

Ромулу выпутывается из моих рук и отходит к полкам в дальнем конце комнаты. Я сразу чувствую холод и сквозняк. Он, вероятно, тоже, потому что поеживается. 

Потом он возвращается и в его руках три толстых тетради:  
\- Джордж прячется, потому что боится, что дружки Мэри из Лютного захотят заткнуть ему рот. Он-то их не особо знает, так что в аврорат заявить не может, а вот они его, похоже, знают очень даже хорошо. По крайней мере, сбежал он вовремя, до того, как в их с Мэри квартиру вломились. В общем, он отдал мне ее дневники, и я прочел их от корки до корки. А потом у меня просто духу не хватило отдать их Максу или сказать кому-нибудь еще. Потому что если узнает хоть кто-нибудь из наших, обязательно узнает и Макс. У нас в доме секреты не держатся. Вот, возьми.

Тетради засаленные, дурно пахнущие, но сразу понятно, что очищающие это уже не берут. Надеюсь, она не мастурбировала, сидя на них. Образ не из приятных, конечно. 

А Ромулу уже шарит в комоде.

\- И вот еще, - говорит. – Возьми, пожалуйста, это.

Браслет. Гоблинский. Тот самый, который я видел на нем в нашу первую встречу.

\- Но это же… он же от твоей матери…

\- Да. Что бы я там ни говорил, - он хмурится, - это самая дорогая для меня вещь из того, что у меня есть, Северус. Поэтому он должен быть у тебя. 

Потеряв дар речи, позволяю закрепить браслет на моем запястье. 

\- Голый, но зато с браслетом, - смеется Ромулу, утыкаясь лицом мне в плечо. – Я заковал тебя! – И, отсмеявшись, добавляет: - На самом деле только ты можешь его снять. Или я. Никто другой не сможет. И даже если кто-то попытается заставить тебя, прикажет, ты его все равно не снимешь. 

Одеваясь, я разглядываю в зеркале свою спину и на ней - следы его ногтей. И у меня такое чувство, что я только что пережил первую брачную ночь, а потом был обвенчан.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
В Хогвартс я все-таки опаздываю. Не помню уже, когда такое было. Во дворе меня встречает Альбус, он в белом одеянии, отделанном серебристой вышивкой и мехом, но без мантии. Он не говорит ничего, однако когда я подхожу, берет меня за руку и заглядывает в лицо. Потом прикасается к моим волосам, отводит их назад. Я вспоминаю, что они все еще спутаны. Альбус отпускает меня, кивает – никакого осуждения во взгляде, просто убедился, что со мной все в порядке, но всю дорогу, пока я вхожу в замок и поднимаюсь по лестнице, меня терзает смутное чувство вины.   
Коридоры второго этажа пустынны, и вообще в замке царит тишина, даже портреты переговариваются шепотом. Но это не значит, что обязательно что-то случилось. Портреты ведь тоже спят или отдыхают. Или, может быть, я еще весь там, с Ромулу, будто все еще держу его на коленях, как усадил его перед тем, как попрощаться. Слова застревали в горле, но в то же время я чувствовал себя так, будто был в полной безопасности. И это еще не прошло. Но вдруг взгляд падает на медальон на шее рыцаря, и я вспоминаю, как Ромулу, перед тем как проводить меня, натягивал футболку и тоже какой-то медальон с изображением святого, и это будто отделило его от меня – не помню, где я это услышал, что перед тем как заняться «непотребством», убирают иконы… Одиночество. Вот что обрушивается на меня, падает этой тишиной. Горло сжимает спазмом, а в груди холодно и неуютно. Одиночество. Ромулу католик, он подвержен влиянию, и его крестный – настоятель монастыря. Но нет, я не буду думать об этом сейчас. Я вообще не буду об этом думать. Я вдруг вспоминаю про браслет и, вытянув руку, подворачиваю манжет и при свете Люмоса разглядываю переплетения, похожие на лозу, и крошечные ягодки. И перед глазами встает картинка цветущего луга, окруженного лесом – и корни деревьев оплетает растение с браслета, мелкие белые цветы. Не знаю, почему мне в голову приходит сказать «Нокс!», но я делаю это, и так и есть: в темноте браслет не то чтобы светит, но весь переливается искрами. И я почему-то понимаю, что Ромулу думает обо мне.   
А потом я хожу по спящему Хогвартсу, ловлю ветер на галерее в лицо, и просто ни о чем не думаю, потому что мне – хорошо.   
\-----------------------------------------------  
К дневникам я приступаю заполночь. Конечно же, я надеюсь отыскать там следы этого ублюдка, но, увы, вскоре мне приходится признать, что Ромулу был прав. И вряд ли ему, действительно, стоило показывать это брату.

«13 октября. Опять. Опять я не сдержалась. Мы увидели друг друга на входе в переулок, он прогуливался, а я шла относить зелье, и он пошел за мной, и в конце концов мы пошли в комнаты к мадам Лавью. Он не такой грубый, как тот, предыдущий, но это и не важно. Порой мне кажется, я ничего другого и не заслуживаю. Я даже хотела бы, чтобы он меня ударил, но я же не могла сказать ему об этом, а он не стал меня бить. Он дал мне денег, а я взяла. Господи, как стыдно. Но сказать, что я просто так, еще стыднее».

«24 октября. Рассказала все Грегори, он мне и слова не сказал, кроме того, что надо молиться. Но я же видела – он так опечален из-за меня. Как и папа. Иногда мне кажется, я не могу больше, не могу. Я не выдержу того, как они смотрят на меня. Они прощают меня, но они не понимают всего. Они же не знают ничего в подробностях. Они не знают, как низко я падаю. А вчера опять с двумя. Я не заслуживаю такого отношения, не заслуживаю».

«24 октября, вечер. Макс прислал письмо. Я не выдержу. Когда я пишу ему, я почти верю, что я такая, какой он считает меня, я почти верю, что все удастся и что наши отношения сделают меня лучше. Я даже представляю себя в церкви в черном платье… и Грегори мог бы обвенчать нас. А потом мы бы поехали в свадебное путешествие. Но правда в том, что даже если это случится, я все равно не смогу сдержаться. Я как-то читала в дешевом романчике, как королева Маргарита Наваррская в ночь своей свадьбы продавала себя на улице, я знаю, что я поступлю так же, может, не в свадебную, так в следующую ночь. Иногда мне хочется написать Максима все, как есть. Но потом я думаю, что если и он сейчас будет меня презирать, тогда совсем все… Господи, как же я устала от себя, хоть бы ты меня сам прибрал, что ли…»

«28 октября. Опять ходила в церковь, Грегори не было, я пошла на исповедь к отцу Филиппу и не смогла, соврала ему. Не договорила, точнее. Про зелья рассказала все, а про то, что вчера они втроем опять, по очереди, на том же месте, за конюшней старого поместья… Господи, за что же ты наказал-то меня так, сделав животным? Что мое единственное удовольствие – вот такое. И если бы все это заканчивалось за раз, но я не могу, я думаю об этом постоянно, и хочется еще, и еще». 

«4 декабря. Встретилась в переулке с гадалкой, и она сказала, что я едва ли проживу месяц. Ну теперь-то уж все ясно, либо под ребра кинжал сунут, либо передозировка. Я как-то успокоилась даже. Главное, не сама».

«6 декабря. Ходила смотреть на реку, и так спокойно. Скоро все кончится. Такой счастливой я себя еще не чувствовала. Главное, только умереть бы после исповеди».

«7 декабря. Спокойно и хорошо, и уже ничего значения не имеет. Скоро все меня отпустят. Скоро я никому ничего не буду должна. Может, там в аду и муки, но только я уже не буду грешить, и никто не будет от меня ничего ждать, ничего спрашивать. Это самое лучшее, что может быть».

«25 декабря. Какое красивое Рождество. Жаль, что у меня никогда не будет детей, для которых я могла бы делать вертепы и вешать носки с подарками у камина. Я не понимаю, что я сделала. Почему все так? Отчего все так? Отчего мы уже рождаемся грешными и так мы и живем всю жизнь. Неужели же кому-то возможно выбраться? Ведь черный лебедь никогда не сможет стать белым». 

«25 декабря. Какая же я дрянь, какая же дрянь…»

«27 декабря. Вчера заболела, с сильной температурой, и не стала лечиться. Думала – вот оно наконец, но пришел отец, и насильно влил в меня зелье. Я кричала, чтобы он оставил меня в покое, что я хочу умереть, но он не слушает. Я не понимаю - я ведь всем причиняю только боль. Грегори сегодня на исповеди наорал на меня. Сказал, чтоб я не смела даже подходить к воде. Но он не понимает, глупый. Это ведь не он решает. Это Господь решает. Даже с такими, как он». 

«28 декабря. Написала письмо Максима, но потом чуть не убила сову, пока отнимала. Хотела попрощаться, но лучше уж пусть он не знает. Не надо ему знать. Он и так узнает что-нибудь, так пусть хотя бы не верит. Как же я устала. Скорей бы уж…»

Это последняя запись. Тетрадь на пружинках, количество листов в каждой разнится, но узнать, сама ли она вырвала или кто-то вырвал, не получится. Специальные заклинания проявления уничтоженного действуют только для цельных книг или тетрадей, эту же такое заклинание воспринимает, как отдельные листы. Я, конечно, пробую на всякий случай, но действительно – ничего не выходит.

И Ромулу вполне может быть прав – человек, который писал все это, ждал и хотел смерти. Вот только… совершила бы она самоубийство, будучи настолько религиозной? И что-то не нравится мне эта гадалка… С другой стороны – вспоминаю разговор с Флинтом, - гадалки действительно могут видеть смерть. 

На душе – невыразимо тяжело. Мысли, которые одолели меня на втором этаже, снова возвращаются. Решаю развеяться, и, переместившись в учительскую, снова отправляюсь оттуда патрулировать. Но на этот раз Хогвартс не помогает. «Черный лебедь никогда не сможет стать белым», - крутится в голове. Новизна рано или поздно приедается. А бог, католиков или чей бы то ни было, - вечен. Неужели же я действительно смогу с ним поспорить? Выхожу к лестнице на первый этаж, стаскиваю браслет – просто тяну его вниз с запястья, и он снимается. Стискиваю его в руке, он больше не светится, впрочем, здесь лампы повсюду, и хоть свет и приглушенный, но он есть. 

Все это так глупо. Одна сплошная дурацкая ошибка. И зачем я только с ним переспал? Кажется, тоже недалеко ушел от Уэнделл. «Черный лебедь…» Мерзкий урод, вообразивший себя… ну не лебедем же? А кем тогда, павлином? Не знаю, почему это лезет мне в голову, но даже не само по себе, а вместе с павлинами Люциуса, и я не выдерживаю, наверное, напряжение сегодняшнее добило, и начинаю хохотать. Представляю, насколько это гадкое зрелище – уродливый профессор зельеварения хохочет посреди коридора. Но честное слово, даже если кто-то и увидит меня сейчас, - плевать. 

А потом и вправду становится легче. Я освободился, и Хогвартс снова обнимает меня своими коридорами, словно баюкает крыльями, и тишиной. И рыцари-стражи молчат приветливо, готовые защищать.

И когда навстречу мне спускается сердитая, кутающаяся в халат Минерва, и взгляд ее не обещает ничего хорошего, мне все еще смешно. 

\- Как мне надоели твои чертовы птицы! – восклицает она, и я приглядываюсь и замечаю цепляющуюся за ее рукав маленькую сову. 

А когда я отвязываю письмо, без адреса, и, проверив его на чары, открываю, в нем оказываются всего три слова: «Я тебя люблю».


	101. Сомнения

12 апреля, вторник

В Фуэнтэ Сольяда он аппарировал около двенадцати. По идее должен был раньше, с самого утра, но после ухода Северуса никак не мог уснуть, потом еще долго сочинял письмо, пока не придумал обойтись всего тремя словами, а потом еще, в очередной раз почувствовав исчерпанность своего магического лимита, ждал «Ночной рыцарь», чтобы добраться до круглосуточной волшебной почты. А потому утром позволил себе выспаться, и, проснувшись, еще минут двадцать лежал в постели и ловил на лицо редкие солнечные лучи, и думал – про то, что он теперь знает, как выглядит _то самое_ счастье. Потом, конечно, пришлось вставать, заливать в себя наскоро чашку кофе и снова нестись на почту – чтобы ответить на письмо, крошечный свиток, в котором тоже была всего одна строчка: «Вечером у тебя?»

Так что когда Ромулу оказался перед замком, где в развалинах первого этажа уже были возведены две самых больших комнаты – главный зал и библиотека, работа стояла, а строители, сидя на полуразрушенном парапете над озером, попивали брагу и перекидывались в кости. Проверив крепления потолка, сооруженного за сегодняшнее утро, и раздав указания на завтра, Ромулу распустил рабочих по домам. Все они были строителями высокого класса, а прораб и того выше, однако Ромулу не доверял никому и всегда принимал работу лично. Тем более что сейчас, ввиду обстановки, несмотря на то, что рабочие при начале строительства давали стандартные для такого случая клятвы, ему хотелось самому убедиться в том, что никакие другие чары, кроме поддерживающих и защитных, не будут вплетены в стены и потолок. А также в том, что для этих других чар и на будущее не останется места. В отличие от маггловской, магическая архитектура никогда не подразумевала просто строительство. 

Когда хлопки дизаппарации во дворе замка стихли, Ромулу еще раз прошелся по восстановленным комнатам, пытаясь вызвать в памяти детали старого декора: через несколько дней настанет очередь отделочников, а ему хотелось, чтобы здесь все было в точности так, как в его детстве. То есть не совсем так. Разумеется, он нисколько не настаивал на прогнивших досках паркета, проеденных молью коврах и трухлявых шторах, одна из которых, как он помнил, обвалилась на него вместе с карнизом при попытке отодвинуть ее. И все же тогда, несмотря даже на выходки Инес, он чувствовал себя очень счастливым. Они были все вместе – вот что было главное. И он никогда не чувствовал одиночества, потому что Эрнесто говорил ему: «Нас двое». 

Ромулу вдруг подумал, насколько же скучает по нему. Если бы все было по-другому, если бы он, Ромулу, смог тогда понять… Эрнесто, должно быть, тоже переживал все это, только на свой манер. Потому и пускался во все тяжкие. Да и до сих пор переживает, вдруг догадался Ромулу. Эрнесто тоже кажется, что он не имеет права на счастье…

Удивленный этим открытием, Ромулу подошел к окну и провел пальцами по подоконнику, на котором между камнями еще сох раствор. Окна были расположены теперь ниже, и в новом проекте он сделал их шире, хотя и пришлось из-за этого пожертвовать бывшими здесь сводчатыми потолками, оставив таковые только в подвале. 

«Вот и мы, как этот замок, - подумал Ромулу. – Мы тоже меняемся, перестраиваем свою судьбу, чтобы было светлее, но камни пока еще не схватило намертво, и даже специальные чары могут лишь слегка ускорить этот процесс».

Эта мысль показалась ему неприятной, словно тень накрыла освещенную ярким солнцем комнату. Ромулу машинально схватился за руку, привычно нащупывая браслет, однако браслета не оказалось, и вначале он почувствовал досаду, а потом улыбнулся, вспомнив, что подарил его Северусу. В этот же момент он увидел во дворе Эухению Викторию. Та сидела на руинах, которые некогда были Восточной башней, и, покусывая ноготь на указательном пальце, сосредоточенно изучала какие-то свитки.

Ромулу окликнул ее. 

Эухения оглянулась, вначале не понимая, а потом разулыбалась и помахала ему, подзывая к себе. Когда Ромулу подошел, она принялась перекладывать в подол конверты с письмами, валявшиеся рядом на камнях, чтобы освободить для него место. 

\- Чем ты занимаешься? – спросил он.

Эухения с досадой приподняла ворох свитков и бросила его обратно на колени:   
\- Пфф! Хуан Антонио считает, что я должна быть в курсе всех наших общих финансовых дел. Если бы я что-то понимала во всей этой математике, я пошла бы в бухгалтеры, а не в зельевары. 

\- Ты же делаешь расчеты для зелий, - улыбнулся Ромулу.

\- Но я совершенно ничего не понимаю ни в акциях, ни в кредитах, - пожаловалась она. 

\- А мама? Она наверняка может тебе помочь разобраться в этом…

Эухения кисло поморщилась:  
\- Не хочу оставаться дома. Ника смотрит на меня так, будто на моем месте стена. Эухенио отобрал мою лабораторию, заказы на зелья и не разговаривает со мной. 

\- Но ты же сама не хотела заниматься зельями.

\- Да, но мало ли, чего я хотела или не хотела? Это моя лаборатория и мои заказы, а меня никто даже не спрашивал!

Ромулу привлек ее к себе. 

\- Спроси у Мартины, - сказал он и легонько подул на ее макушку. – Она ведь открывала ресторан в Париже, и она очень хорошо разбирается в делах.

\- Не могу сказать, что эта мысль меня радует…

\- Не хочешь быть ей обязанной? Неужели тебе ее не жаль?

\- Вообще-то, если по большому счету, она отняла у меня Хуана Антонио… Он ведь собирался просить моей руки. 

\- Ну, теперь-то он никуда не денется. Он больше на нее и не смотрит. Да и Хуан Антонио не был любовью всей твоей жизни, а теперь у тебя есть Гжегож. 

\- Есть, - ответила Эухения. – Только… я не знаю… - Она вздохнула: - Можем мы поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? О тебе, например. Ты не ночевал дома, хотя вчера обещал вернуться, и Рита спрашивала о тебе.

При упоминании жены Ромулу словно ужалили куда-то под сердце. Он отодвинулся и, комкая в руках край майки, опустил голову.

\- Понятно. Это он, да? 

\- Давай лучше не будем об этом говорить! – быстро перебил Ромулу, чувствуя, как мысль о том, что он поступил вчера неправильно и что еще неправильнее продолжать вчерашнее, начинает захватывать его.

Эухения посмотрела на него очень странно, а потом тихонечко дотронулась до его волос, словно хотела погладить по голове, но передумала. Он видел, что у нее на уме была какая-то мысль, которую ей хотелось высказать, но Эухения не стала этого делать, а вместо этого начала перебирать письма.

\- Вот, - сказала она наконец, подавая ему конверт, надписанный знакомым кругловатым почерком, - Фелиппе только что прислал. Он все еще скорбит от того, что инквизиторскую библиотеку затопило. Эрнесто, кстати, тоже. 

При упоминании брата Ромулу почувствовал боль. Он постарался поскорее развернуть письмо.

«Спроси у Ромулу, нет ли у него доступа в библиотеку графа Ферейра», - писал Фелиппе.

\- Что это? – нахмурился, сам не понимая почему, Ромулу. - Зачем это ему?

\- Эй, - Эухения ласково усмехнулась и все-таки погладила его по голове, - ты будто подозреваешь его в чем-то? Он всего лишь ищет книги, что-нибудь новенькое по магии секса. Точнее, ему нужны контракты, связанные с сексом. – Тут Эухения все же покраснела, и у Ромулу на этом отлегло от сердца. 

Должно быть, Фелиппе в его голове как-то связался с Эрнесто, а поскольку про Эрнесто думать было больно… и что Эрнесто, когда ушел из дома, жил у Фелиппе… и был близок с ним. Ромулу вдруг с удивлением понял, что… ревнует? Не оттого, что Эрнесто наверняка спал с Фелиппе. Но оттого, что Эрнесто допустил душевную близость с кем-то посторонним в то время, как был он, Ромулу. Эта тоска по давно ушедшему, тому, что, по сути, и было-то по-настоящему только в детстве – в период полового созревания Эрнесто замкнулся в себе, и Ромулу теперь понял почему, заставила его задуматься. Чтоесли, допустил он мысль, попытаться вызвать Эрнесто на разговор, даже извиниться перед ним… В чем-то это будет ужасно унизительным, но ведь он, Ромулу, сам виноват, и по чести – должен за свой проступок ответить. Тем более теперь, когда сам пал так же низко… И даже еще ниже… 

\- Ты меня совсем не слушаешь! – воскликнула Эухения. 

\- А? Что? – заставил себя встряхнуться Ромулу. 

\- Она тоже объясняет, что настоящее значение брака забыли, потому что идеалы любви все перекрыли. А изначально-то брак был не для любви.

Ромулу понял, что пропустил какую-то важную часть, но переспросить было уже невозможно – Эухения Виктория, краснея пятнами на щеках и избегая его взгляда, уставилась в развалины башни напротив и продолжала пересказывать, видимо, прочитанную книгу.

\- То есть у него не было никакого сакрального значения помимо того, что это была честная сделка. И честная сделка могла быть также совершена вне брака, но этим открыто пользовались только мужчины, женщины боялись последствий, ну знаешь, этих обычных «после замуж никто не возьмет». А мужчины-маги все-таки оказывались смелее, наверное, потому, что все равно они в глазах общества стоят выше женщин. А еще на это решались бастарды или младшие сыновья, которым нечего было ловить, а так они могли стать достаточно обеспеченными. Или дети очень бедных магов. Обычно зрелый маг брал юношу в ученики, и они заключали контракты – знание, силу, деньги в обмен на… - она вздохнула и приложила ладони к пылающим щекам, - ну на постель. И вот девственность очень ценилась, ведь если кто-то соглашался на ученичество, всем сразу становилось понятно, что ученик спит с мастером, и он сразу падал в глазах общественности, и это стоило очень-очень дорого. Она пишет, что на самом деле это в любом случае была невыгодная сделка, тот, кто снизу – всегда проигрывал в итоге. Если только он не отличался особым талантом и не становился потом таким же мастером и покровителем по отношению к кому-нибудь. Но в обществе его могли принимать только за особые заслуги. Даже в некоторых профессиональных гильдиях существовала особая проверка для новых членов, чтобы выявить, вступали ли они в такие отношения. И на этом основании могли отказать, да еще и ославить. В общем, все это было достаточно унизительно. Но знаешь, что интересно – плату можно было потребовать и после, сверх контракта, как бы в дополнение, если она казалась недостаточной. И даже если контракта вообще не было. То есть, если кто-то кого-то изнасиловал, там плата вообще могла быть огромной. И она цитирует какого-то древнего автора, который про это писал. Собственно, поэтому она ему и нужна, потому что там есть эти цитаты, а он не помнит, кто автор, - сбивчиво закончила она.

\- То есть я так понял, что Фелиппе нужна эта книга, в которой кто-то кого-то цитирует?

\- Ну да, - вздохнула Эухения, явно досадуя на его непонятливость. – Марбель Этер _и_ цитирует самые ранние источники. Фелиппе уже побывал во всех наших библиотеках. Он говорит, что вмонастырской есть кое-что по контрактам, вплоть до образцов, это все прекрасно, конечно, но… 

\- Вряд ли я смогу заявиться к дону Себастьяну и попросить его о доступе в библиотеку ради _такой_ книги, - сказал Ромулу. Он на секунду представил себе выражение лица дона Себастьяна, и его разобрал смех. – По-моему, лучше спросить у Фернандо, Хуан Антонио, кажется, с ним ладит. 

\- Ну, разумеется, я спрошу, я так и написала Фелиппе уже… 

Эухения продолжила о чем-то болтать, а Ромулу снова задумался. От слов Эухении словно огромный ком навалился на него, обрушился пониманием, что он натворил вчера. Отдался. Отдал себя. Подстелил и даже не задумался ни о чем. Нет, задумался, где-то глубоко внутри, но даже себе высказать это не решился. Потому что мысль там была одна и четкая – что Северус совершенно точно не захочет быть снизу и наверняка даже намек на это сочтет оскорбительным, а он, Ромулу, уже не мог так, хотел удержать, хотел близости, хотел чувствовать – и любой ценой.

«Вот она – моя сделка, - ужаснулся он. - Да еще _нечестная_ ». 

Господи, какую же чушь он нес вчера, так и сказал Северусу, что бросит Риту… Сентиментальный жалкий идиот. Северус – Пожиратель. Конечно же, он на все смотрит другими глазами. Он зрелый и опытный, и ему, может быть, вовсе не нужны отношения. А он, Ромулу, принялся изливать на него свою глупую любовь. Велико сокровище. 

И усмехнулся, представив вдруг, как бы подробно объяснил Северусу, что хочет поменяться, а то еще больше – потребовал бы плату. 

\- Ужасно, просто ужасно, - вновь перебил его мысли голос Эухении. – Ни вправо, ни влево, только около замка, и даже на поле, хотя оно нам принадлежит, мне принадлежит, черт побери, выйти нельзя! По озеру на лодке не прокатиться. 

А, она об охранных чарах… 

\- Да, нелегкое дело, - согласился он.

Эухения резко остановилась. 

\- С тобой что-то происходит, - сказала она. – Ты весь в себе. Что происходит, Ромулу? Скажи.

Он вздохнул, совершенно не понимая, что отвечать. Я чувствую, что совершил и продолжаю совершать ужасную ошибку? Я чувствую себя растоптанным и в то же время понимаю, что лучше так, чем без него? Что когда я смотрю на него, когда я ощущаю на себе его руку, когда я слышу его голос, чувствую его запах, для меня вообще больше ничего уже нет, кроме него?

Ромулу почувствовал, как его начинает трясти. 

\- Я уже начала думать, что ты вернулся к Рите, - заметила Эухения, видимо, отчаявшись что-то выпытать с помощью вопросов. – Вы сидели вместе за пасхальным обедом, вместе были в церкви, потом гуляли по Лондону. Потом ты целую неделю возвращался ночевать домой. 

Ромулу усмехнулся. Он думал, что дошел до крайней степени отчаяния, когда Эухения чуть не погибла и впала в кому, и после, когда рассорился с братом, но те дни, которые последовали за его расставанием с Северусом после нападения Марты, стали настоящим адом. Разговор с Эухенией в вечер после чтения завещания, казалось, помог ему, но едва Ромулу вышел от нее, как его снова накрыло. Эухения ведь не знала и малой части того, что он знал о Северусе. Она могла говорить все, что угодно, но верить Пожирателю!.. Достаточно вспомнить то, что рассказала о своем отце Мартина. Обсуждать же с сестрой все это еще раз, и тем более открыть ей правду, у Ромулу не хватило духу. Быть может, он не поговорил с ней, потому что не сдержись она и напомни, например, о том, что Северус был среди тех, кто пытал крестного, он не вынес бы еще и ее негативной реакции ни в свой адрес, ни тем более в адрес Северуса. Всего случившегося уже было достаточно. 

Конечно, Ромулу аппарировал домой по вечерам. В Лондоне все напоминало о том, что до Северуса чуть ли не рукой подать. Кухня напоминала о совместном ужине, спальня – о просмотре кино. Вид из окна – о сексе под деревьями, о самой большой близости в его, Ромулу, жизни, о близости, которая также закончилась самым большим ужасом. Здесь, в Толедо, Рита не трогала его. На самом деле она давно уже оставила попытки взаимодействовать с ним как-то больше, чем дружески. Он понимал, что под ее внешней доброжелательностью таится большая боль, но он не мог теперь заниматься этой болью, как сделал когда-то, – его собственная была слишком велика. И когда почти каждый вечер на неделе Рита, несмотря на то, что явно уставала в аврорате, уходила на охоту с доньей Мирой, Ромулу, осознавая все свое малодушие, говорил: «Да, если ты хочешь этого… если это тебе необходимо». Он бы не удивился, если бы охота оказалась враньем, но он не хотел думать, чем бы Рита могла заниматься вместо этого. Не хотел думать не потому, что Рита могла бы изменять ему, нет, он был уверен, что нет. Но потому, что если это не было охотой, значит, это было еще чем-то более опасным, и на это ее не толкал никто другой, кроме него. И все эти ее попытки освободить пространство были в конечном итоге бессмысленными, потому что, проводив ее, или вернувшись уже в пустую комнату, он торопливо давил в себе муки совести и снова сбегал из дома - аппарировал в Фуэнтэ-Сольяда и там садился, свесив ноги, на парапет над озером, или уходил на единственно огороженный чарами кусочек берега, под сосны, и, устроившись по-турецки на песке, до самой темноты смотрел на подернутую мелкой рябью воду. Смотрел и думал про Северуса. Мучительные попытки оправдать, неверие самому себе, бесконечное прокручивание в голове диалогов… То ему казалось, что он нашел подходящий повод для оправдания, например, что тогда в резне в переулке Северус явно защищался и даже спас Риту, и что именно ему принадлежали те рецепты, по которым делались лекарства для Марии Инессы, а плохой человек не стал бы делать лекарства, и все казалось таким логичным, и все становилось на свои места, то вдруг какой-то, словно бы нечаянно закравшийся в его голову, аргумент разбивал все его доводы в пух и прах, так, что не оставалось даже тоненькой ниточки надежды, и в этот момент озеро казалось единственным, что способно было принести облегчение, казалось самым лучшим выходом. Он не знал, каким чудом удержался на краю. Быть может, мысль о том, что Мария Инесса и Эухения не должны потерять большего, остановила его. Его долг сына и брата продолжать жить и встречать все, что придет, с высоко поднятой головой. Вильярдо трусливы, но он не станет самым трусливым Вильярдо, он выдержит всю свою боль, как выдерживают ее другие. В конце концов в четверг Мартина остановила его на лестнице, сжала руку, и он разрыдался на ее плече, и ему полегчало. Собственно, с четверга как будто начался подъем. Северус оправдывался почему-то гораздо быстрее, гораздо логичнее и чаще. А потом, в понедельник Ромулу вдруг взял и остался в Лондоне, будто почувствовал – сегодня, сейчас. 

Теперь, когда Эухения говорила о Рите, воспоминания об этом кошмаре всплыли в его голове, и Ромулу вдруг почувствовал, что его чаша переполнилась. Что когда раздирает так, единственный способ вынести все – сказать правду, и пусть все горит огнем. 

\- Нет, все не так… - возразил он, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает какое-то ощущение правильности пополам со злостью. - Я не был с ней несколько недель. И я бы не смог с ней быть. Да, я с ним, - добавил он с вызовом, вскидывая голову. – Я с ним, и это вряд ли изменится. 

Мне плевать, что вы все сразу поймете про то, что я снизу. Плевать. Плевать.

Эухения, успокаивая, накрыла его руку своей. 

\- Все очень сложно, да?

Нет, это совсем не сложно, подумал Ромулу, и вы увидите это, особенно когда вам всем станет известно, кто это такой. Здравствуйте, позвольте вам представить Пожирателя, из-за которого ваша дочь и сестра лишилась магических сил. 

\- Это потому, что он маггл?

\- Нет, - он усмехнулся, - все еще хуже.

\- Он что, беглый каторжник?

\- Нет конечно! Он учитель. 

\- Женат?

\- Нет, все-таки лучше не спрашивай, - сказал Ромулу. Он чувствовал одновременно и силу от того, что решился рассказать об этом, и что-то похожее на ужас от того, что творил. 

\- Ладно. А что ты скажешь крестному? 

\- Даже не знаю, Хен. Я уже давно не был на исповеди, и, по правде говоря, не представляю, как на нее идти. Поэтому сейчас моя задача – не попадаться крестному на глаза.

\- Но рано или поздно тебе придется объясняться с ним и с Ритой, - с тревогой заметила Эухения.

\- Я знаю, - с досадой ответил Ромулу. Он и сам ощущал тревогу, и весь внутренне сжимался, думая о Грегори. Нет, крестный никогда не вредил ему, наоборот, делал для него все, что мог, лишь изредка одним-двумя словами напоминал о долге перед семьей, и совершенно ясно, что это было вызвано заботой. Кроме того, Ромулу никогда не слышал от него гневных отповедей в сторону Эрнесто, хотя, вероятно, тоже принимал его первые исповеди, да и Ромулу тогда ему рассказал. Возможно, это мнение – что крестный ненавидит гомосексуалистов – возникло из-за того, что все они знали про то, что на самом деле случилось с ним в плену, возможно, казалось само собой разумеющимся, что после этого подобные отношения можно только ненавидеть. Или, возможно, когда-то давно Грегори все-таки сказал что-то по их поводу, но в жизни Ромулу было слишком много событий (все время от чего-то бегая, он очень старался, чтобы в ней было много событий), чтобы вспомнить, что именно и когда именно, сейчас. Но, Ромулу чувствовал, даже если забыть о гомосексуальной составляющей, известие о его связи с Пожирателем, пусть бывшим, станет для крестного большим ударом. А Ромулу было бы проще перенести гнев, чем боль. 

Тем более если это боль человека, который был для него больше отцом, чем собственно отец. В этом-то и была разница, усмехнулся про себя Ромулу. Леонардо огорчали только болезни детей, ему было все равно, что они чувствуют. Он любил их, но, как правило, прятал голову в песок, если речь шла о чем-то серьезном. Крестный никогда бы так не поступил. 

Вынырнув из мыслей, он заметил, что Эухения все еще смотрит на него, словно ожидая чего-то. 

\- Вот поэтому я сначала поговорю с мамой и Ритой, - сказал он. 

\- Мне кажется, это очень хорошая идея, - согласилась Эухения. – Только сначала все-таки с Ритой, это в первую очередь ваше внутрисемейное дело, - не удержалась она от напутствия.

Ромулу только вздохнул про себя. Он покачал головой, сам не понимая, что хочет этим сказать. Эухения кивнула. И он в который раз почувствовал ту связь, которая была между ним и сестрой. Слова были, на самом деле, не важны. 

Он попрощался и уже хотел было дизаппарировать, когда та же связь остановила его. 

 

\- Что-то не так, - сказал он, вернувшись к Хен.

Та подняла голову.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Что-то еще случилось? Вы поссорились с Гжегожем?

Эухения покачала головой. 

\- Нет. Все хорошо. Но это-то меня и пугает. Я словно чувствую какую-то тень, что-то неуловимое. Я давно это чувствую. Еще до Марты. Словно кто-то стоит за моим плечом, - она сглотнула, - и выжидает. А в последнее время это сделалось сильнее, острее. Ты этого не замечаешь? 

\- Нет, - ответил Ромулу, думая, что не удивительно и почувствовать, при такой-то дерьмовой жизни. – Ничего такого. 

На этот раз попрощавшись окончательно, он дизаппарировал и оказался в дальнем конце пустынного монастырского двора. В очень дальнем - за ближайшим каменным строением как раз заканчивалась граница чар, которые обычно скрывали монастырь от магглов, а сейчас и от магов-прихожан. Ромулу осторожно выглянул из-за угла, рассматривая трехэтажное здание, примыкавшее к церкви. Окна во втором этаже были открыты, а шторы распахнуты, и это означало отсутствие хозяина комнат, любившего тепло и полумрак. Ромулу удовлетворенно выдохнул. В последние месяцы Грегори бывал здесь редко, но все же бывал, а Ромулу меньше всего хотел сейчас наткнуться на крестного. 

На всякий случай он свернул не влево – к главному входу, который был обложен сейчас лесами, - а вправо,и пошел к низенькому зданию, где располагались кельи. После начавшейся реконструкции монастырь покинули все монахи, кроме престарелого брата Хесуса. Брат Хесус был слеп, и жил только на хлебе и воде, изредка соглашаясь на овощную похлебку. На службы в монастырь не ходил, а только сидел в своей келье, молился или, бормоча что-то под нос, плел соломенную обувь. Мама когда-то рассказывала, что в середине прошлого века брат Хесус был первым красавчиком Мадрида, приближенным королевской семьи и даже собирался жениться на дальней родственнице королевы, но за несколько дней до свадьбы заболел и потерял магию, и таким образом его участь была решена.Кто-то говорил, что дела обстояли еще хуже – родственница королевы оказалась беременна, и брата Хесуса, потерявшего магию, насильно женили на ней, а затем попытались убить, дабы не позорить ни даму, ни ее род. Тот, однако, вовремя скрылся в монастыре, и никто бы так и не узнал, что с ним стало, если бы спустя десятки лет кто-то, знавший его, не отправился на богомольев окрестности Толедо. Было это или не было, в любом случае вряд ли кто-то мог сейчас, сотню лет спустя, счесть брата Хесуса красавцем. На исхудалом, с криво прилепленной козьей бородкой лице почти не было морщин, зато глазницы вместо глаз заполняли уродливые шрамы. Правый глаз вообще отсутствовал, а на месте левого в вертикальный разрез изуродованного века высовывалось что-то белое, создавая впечатление весьма пугающее. Неудивительно, что некоторые матери пугали своих отпрысков: «Будешь плохо слушаться, брат Хесус тебя заберет». 

Баронесса относилась к брату Хесусу очень уважительно, и Ромулу еще совсем маленьким ребенком ходил с ней к старому монаху «за травами». Травы у того и впрямь водились – висели по всем стенам кельи, и Ромулу не раз задавался вопросом – что это вообще за травы, откуда они у слепого человека, который явно не мог собрать их сам, и чем они так отличаются от любых других, которые мать могла бы купить в аптеке. В детстве Ромулу почему-то чувствовал себя не вправе совать свой нос в чужие дела, а во взрослом возрасте тем более, и вопрос этот так и остался нераскрытым. Когда мать отправилась в изгнание, походы «за травами» прекратились, зато Ромулу порой, в отсутствие занятий, сидел у старика часами, на сундуке в углу, молча, просто наблюдая. Тот его не гнал, спокойно делая свои дела и молясь, и замечал Ромулу, казалось, лишь тогда, когда приходила пора ужина. Тогда брат Хесус уходил ненадолго и возвращался с миской фасоли или чечевицы, протягивал ее Ромулу, брал свой кусок хлеба и читал над ним молитву. Потом они молча ели, и Ромулу пялился то на жилистые руки, которые, несмотря на худобу, почему то казались очень сильными, то на толстую свечку, которая неизменно торчала на краю стола. Иногда он задавался вопросом, зачем слепому свет, но, разумеется, у него хватило такта не задавать его вслух. После ужина за Ромулу обычно приходил Эрнесто, Ромулу очень любил этот момент – он сползал с сундука, благодарил брата Хесуса, и они с Эрнесто шли бок о бок через двор, внутри дома поднимались один за другим по лестнице, тихонечко прошмыгивали в кабинет Грегориили, если тот был занят, отправлялись в маленькую гостиную, где уже, как правило, около камина сидели сестры. По дороге они не перекидывались ни единым словом, но вся она была моментом странного, тихого, почти ежевечернего счастья. 

Как мало порой надо ребенку, чтобы почувствовать себя любимым. От воспоминания заколотилось сердце. Бросив взгляд на толстую дубовую дверь в келью брата Хесуса, Ромулу ускорил шаг. Тот может знать, когда вернется Грегори, и, в любом случае, поскольку это обычно происходит во второй половине дня, следует поторопиться. Он постучал, легко, как делал это всегда, но обычного «Входите с миром» не дождался. Подумав, что, может, брат Хесус не хочет прерывать молитву, Ромулу прошел еще несколько шагов и заглянул в низенькое, решетчатое окно –нет, похоже, тот не молился. Старик не стоял, как обычно во время молитвы, на коленях, а сидел за столом, низко наклонив голову, и рука его поглаживала кружку. В самой его позе, какой-то слишком расслабленной, было нечто странное. Озадаченный Ромулу окликнул его через открытое окно, сначала негромко, потом в полный голос, но брат Хесус и головы не повернул. Ромулу вернулся к двери и, гадая, не оглох ли тот, постучал ногой, потом, подумав, что если что, брат Хесус простит его, толкнул дверь и вошел в келью.И тут же, охнув, отступил назад – от шибанувшего в ноздри крепкого винного духа. 

Выскочив из кельи, Ромулу согнулся пополам, переживая острый рвотный спазм. Судя по запаху, брат Хесус пил уже не один день. А может, и не одну неделю. Первым порывом Ромулу было броситься в маленькую совятню, которая находилась в одной из башен с другой стороны монастырского двора, и написать письмо крестному. Но едва чистый воздух изгнал тошноту, Ромулу подумалось, что крестный не может не знать о том, что здесь происходит. Это немыслимо, чтобы крестный не знал о чем-то, происходящем в монастыре. Разумеется, брат Хесус ему вряд ли докладывался, но у крестного был преданный человек, кто-то типа управляющего, кто уж точно сюда заглядывал. А если нет? Ведь всем известно, что на время реконструкции все мало-мальски ценные вещи отсюда вынесены и монастырь закрыт и не нуждается ни в присмотре, ни в охране. Ромулу выругал себя за малодушие, признавая, что трусит даже не то что встретиться, а и общаться с крестным, и в этот момент дверь кельи за его спиной распахнулась. 

\- Что, не нравлюсь? – спросил брат Хесус, шаря руками в поисках опоры в дверном проеме. Он едва стоял на ногах, но Ромулу было настолько противно, что он не мог заставить себя подойти подставить плечо. – Не нравлюсь? Зверь-то нравится! Вот какая штука – я тебе не нравлюсь, а зверь нравится. Добро не нравится, а зло нравится – поди разберись. – И, оттолкнувшись от стены, старик махнул рукой и шатаясь поковылял вдоль келий. 

Ромулу в ужасе провожал его взглядом, пока тот не скрылся за очередной стеной. Как? Откуда? Чувствуя, как захолодело все внутри, он обогнул угол здания и, поднырнув под леса, непонятно зачем выстроенные вдоль здания, не нуждавшегося в наружном ремонте, потянул за кольцо с львиной головой массивную дверь. Внутри было темно хоть глаз выколи. Но та же темноте его и успокоила. Светильники он зажигать не стал, а, вдохнув знакомый запах дерева и пыли, идущий от старых ступенек, поднялся примерно до середины лестницы, прислонился к перилам и представил, что Эрнесто где-то здесь рядом, точно так же, как тогда. Может быть, стоит подняться еще чуть-чуть, чтобы услышать, как позади хлопнет дверь и раздадутся быстрые, даже можно сказать, порывистые шаги. Эрнесто всегда был чересчур энергичен и немного нервен, в отличие от его, Ромулу, инертности. Ромулу вздохнул, вспомнив, как Северус случайно спас его от дуэли с братом. Разумеется, вряд ли бы что-то вышло из этой затеи, кроме проигрыша и вдобавок к нему семейного проклятья. На тренировочных дуэлях на две атаки Ромулу приходились три Эрнесто, и если бы Эрнесто вздумал драться всерьез, а он, как сейчас Ромулу понимал, был тогда действительно на это настроен – потому ли что находился в таком ужасном состоянии, что ему вообще хотелось все разрушить, или по какой-то другой причине, - наверняка смял бы его первым, ошеломляющим натиском. Зато если Ромулу удавалось продержаться, а также использовать слабые места Эрнесто, которые все еще оставались из-за некоторой его небрежности и в атаке, и в обороне, Эрнесто заметно сдавал задолго до того, как Ромулу начинал чувствовать себя вымотанным. Правда была в том, что если бы в реальной дуэли Ромулу и смог бы каким-нибудь чудом выдержать начальный напор и хотя бы перейти в стабильную оборону в ожидании, пока Эрнесто собьется с ритма, у него все равно не достало бы духу воспользоваться его слабостями. Ну и хорошо. Не хватало еще действительно поднимать руку на брата. Содрогнувшись при мысли, что было бы сейчас, как перевернулась бы его жизнь, не окажись тогда в клубе Северус, Ромулу сердито приказал себе не думать о прошлых глупостях и пошел наверх. 

На втором этаже он миновал, на всякий случай - на цыпочках, двери кабинета крестного и запечатанную дверь, которая вела в его же спальню (дверь, в которую никто никогда не входил), и почти в самом конце коридора нырнул в низенькую арку в противоположной стене. По странной причуде еще со времен первого настоятеля, выбравшего в качестве жилья этот пристрой, библиотека располагалась в зале без единого окна. Слева от входа стены образовывали нишу с невысоким подиумом, на котором располагались два кресла и низкий столик. Между двумя шкафами был встроен камин. На стены со шкафами опирался и сводчатый потолок ниши, вписанный в это здание исключительно с помощью чар. Обстановку нельзя было назвать роскошной, но и на скромное место для монашеского чтения она походила мало. Скорее уж кресла предназначались для посиделок настоятеля и некоторых не особо привередливых гостей, которых тот по каким-то причинам не хотел принимать в кабинете. По правую руку вдоль всего зала тянулись плотные ряды стеллажей. В дальнем углу у стола без какой-либо лампы стоял заваленный свитками единственный стол. 

Чихая, Ромулу зажег спускающийся со сводчатого потолка светильник. В воздухе плавали хлопья разбуженной внезапным визитом пыли – примета помещения, до которого давно никому нет дела. Справочники по чарам в архитектуре занимали целую полку углового шкафа. Ромулу быстро отыскал то, зачем пришел– серенькую потрепанную книжицу«Оградительные сооружения: стены, валы и рвы» с подзаголовком «Древние государства, римская и кельтская архитектура». На самом деле это был его шкаф – Грегори приказал сносить сюда все, что могло оказаться мало-мальски ему полезным. При воспоминании об этом у Ромулу от осознания собственной неблагодарности заныло сердце. Он выругал себя за то, что вляпался в самую идиотскую ситуацию на свете, и,пытаясь заглушить то ли остатки совести, то ли остатки разума, быстро открыл книгу. Вся она почти сплошь состояла из рисунков – плетений и формул, и как во всяком справочнике древних защитных чар, большинство из них были неполными. Некоторым же было уделено всего по паре строк. Ромулу разыскал несколько рисунков, относившихся к валам Адриана и Антонина. Чары вала Антонина описывались лучше всего, но учитывая то, что римляне его не отстояли, на эти чары вряд ли стоило полагаться. В чарах Адрианова вала было около десятка неясных мест. Ромулу задумался, сможет ли он восстановить их. Если у него получится, они смогут выстроить вал по периметру земель Фуэнтэ-Сольяда и вплести в него чары. Разумеется, это будет не родовая защита, однако при сигналах об их снятии члены семьи всегда смогут аппарировать во внутренний контур защиты родовой. Он перелистнул страницу, и его взгляд наткнулся на заголовок: «Современная версия чар, наложенная на Адрианов вал восстановившим его императором Севером». Щеки полыхнули. 

Он сердито захлопнулкнигу, уменьшил ее и спрятал в карман мантии. Он хотел было уже идти, когда взгляд его, словно бы нечаянно, выхватил стеллаж с книгами по приворотным чарам. Разумеется, в монастыре только и потребности было, что читать о приворотных чарах! Чувствуя, как жар щек усиливается, Ромулу отвернулся и сделал уже два шага в сторону выхода, но потом повернулся и пошел назад. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, пока он перебирал одну за другой книги – потрепанные, изъеденные жучком. Наконец он наткнулся на «Простейшие магические контракты». Это была даже не книга, а скорее альбом, составленный из разглаженных и сложенных в несколько раз свитков, судя по всему, достаточно древних – большая часть из них представляла собой перерисовку рун, и только несколько было написано на плохой латыни. Два пергамента вообще относились к огамическому письму. Ромулу знал, как оно выглядит, но не имел понятия, сможет ли его расшифровать хоть кто-то во всей семье. 

Он застыл над книгой, не решаясь ни взять ее, ни поставить обратно на полку, и вдруг услышал шаги. Быстро впихнув ее на свое место, Ромулу скользнул за крайний стеллаж и на всякий случай вынул палочку. 

\- Ромулу, ты здесь? – раздался голос Грегори. 

Вздрогнув, Ромулу вышел из-за стеллажей. Крестный, как всегда, выглядел великолепно. Сегодня он был в парадной мантии, фиолетовый подол ее опадал на паркет роскошными складками. Волосы каштановыми волнами рассыпались по плечам. Взгляд карих глаз лучился мягким светом. 

Поймав его, Ромулу почувствовал стыд и поспешил подойти под благословение, чтобы иметь законный повод опустить глаза. 

\- Пришлось сегодня обедать с епископом. Он вызвал меня срочным письмом, - посетовал крестный. – Но ужинаю я сегодня с вами. Что ты искал? – спросил он. 

\- Справочник по архитектуре, - пробормотал Ромулу. – Я, правда, очень спешу. У меня сегодня вечером много срочной работы, я лишь искал книги по чарам, чтобы помочь Эухении Виктории, - соврал он. 

\- Очень жаль, - вздохнул крестный. – Как раз сегодня у меня свободный вечер. В следующее воскресенье я буду служить в церкви у Филиппа, составишь мне компанию за обедом? 

\- Эээ… да. 

\- Это очень хорошо, дорогой мой, - обрадовался тот. – Пришли мне сову ближе к выходным. Что ж, мне тоже пора поработать. 

После того как Грегори скрылся в кабинете, Ромулу выругал себя в очередной раз за то, что не смог отказаться. Что ж, по крайней мере, крестный не обязал его к исповеди, обедают они обычно в магическом ресторане, а это явно не место для исповеди тоже. Если только крестный, что бывало, не попросит накрыть в своих комнатах над рестораном на втором этаже… Вот тогда у него есть все шансы склонить его, Ромулу, к откровенному разговору. Крестный вовсе не выглядел грозным, и в его взгляде не было упрека, вот только он регулярно исповедует всех членов семьи, включая мать и Риту. Особенно Риту. А перед Пасхой наверняка исповедовались все. Кроме него… Чувствуя ужасную вину, Ромулу аппарировал на работу, несмотря на то, что здесь его никто не ждал - текущих проектов не было, и начальство как раз отбыло на конкурс, где надеялось заполучить один таковой. 

Ромулу полчаса слонялся по кабинету взад-вперед, потом пригласил на обед Кристину, после обеда, едва простившись с ней, отправился бродить по Лондону. Смутно думал о том, чтобы купить продуктов для ужина, а купил в конце концов китайской еды,и дома сидел и пялился сначала на угол стола, а потом на часы, совершенно не понимая ни сколько времени, ни сколько осталось до того, как придет Северус. Книга, открытая на страницах с описанием чар Адрианова вала, лежала на столе. 

А потом пришел Северус и мир будто ожил, вернулся. Ромулу с порога кинулся на него, оплетая руками и ногами, встречая губами губы. Северус смотрел чуть насмешливо – почти как всегда, но нежно и ласково, и держал бережно, и Ромулу затолкал в самую глубину сознания все неприятные мысли этого дня, и дальше всех из них – ту, что про магические контракты,и только крепче вжимался животом в худой живот, зарывался носом в пахнущие зельями спутанные волосы. 

\- Сумасшедший, - шептал Северус. 

«Как ты можешь любить меня?» - слышалось Ромулу в его голосе. 

\- Люблю, - говорил Ромулу и целовал его куда попало. – И не отпущу больше никогда. 

И сам настоял на повторении вчерашнего - чтобы только видеть эти подернутые поволокой страсти глаза, и потом отчаянно уверял, что не больно, и Северуса, и себя, и что на самом деле ничего не имеет значения, только бы вместе, только бы здесь, только бы сейчас…


	102. Мальчишка

12-13 апреля 

Наверное, если бы я не помнил, что счастье должно быть у меня отнято, я бы сказал, что счастлив. Сейчас, когда Ромулу спит, отвернувшись от меня, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, вздрагивая и вздыхая во сне. Шторы задвинуты неплотно, и свет фонаря ласкает гладкую худую спину, полускрытую одеялом. Моя собственная палочка под подушкой, но мне лень ее вытаскивать даже для обновления согревающих чар.

Ромулу… такой открытый, такой доверчивый. Спит спиной к Пожирателю смерти. Ну надо же. Я всегда удивлялся, как Альбус может засыпать при мне. Но Ромулу удивляет еще больше… После всего, что он узнал про меня. После всего, что видел. Впрочем, это ведь ненадолго… Договор уже начал действовать, а я позволил себе взять то, что не могло принадлежать мне. 

Встаю все-таки, вытаскиваю палочку и босиком иду к окну. Пол теплее воздуха, накидываю на себя согревающие чары, но потом не выдерживаю – беру лежащий в кресле халат. Он пахнет Ромулу, и я, в шоке от самого себя, надеваю его. Если бы кто-то взял мою вещь, я не знаю, что сделал бы. И ярость была бы самым меньшим чувством в этот момент. Но я почему-то уверен, что мальчишка не будет против. А если и будет – промолчит. Найдет еще один способ оправдать меня. Он всегда меня оправдывает, знаете ли.

Набрасываю на себя чары отталкивания магглов. Ночная улица пустынна, ни одной подозрительной тени. Оставила ли Марта Вильярдо свой план? Надолго ли ее сдержит наша стычка? Днем Ромулу один, и это тревожит. Он говорит, что у него есть аж три порт-ключа, в том числе тот, что пробьет антиаппарационный купол, что Марта решилась поймать его в ловушку только потому, что считала меня магглом, знала – Ромулу кинется спасать меня. Но я по глазам вижу – врет или недоговаривает что-то, в общем, не убеждает. 

Отхожу от окна и проверяю защитные чары, благо мне впервые представляется такая возможность. Плетения очень, очень толстые, во много нитей, каждая из которых тоже не так проста, тут и кровная магия, и родовая, и магия любви – все сразу. И это все пронизано сигнальными чарами. Тот, кто плел это, наверняка потом несколько дней лежал пластом. Есть и ловушки, которые вряд ли разгадает даже специалист по чарам из аврората. Вкрапления того, что называют темной магией, тоже присутствуют. Когда я прощупываю очередную ниточку, у меня возникает ощущение, словно от нее даже пахнет кровью. И это очень древняя магия, древнее эльфийской. То, что либо записано только рунами и восстанавливается непонятно как исключительно по описаниям, либо передается из поколения в поколение из уст в уста под страхом смерти за разглашение. Не то чтобы я не умел такое снимать. В любом плетении есть места сильные и слабые. Когда волшебник накладывает чары подобного рода, он не может быть в состоянии сосредоточенности десять часов подряд. А если он прерывался хотя бы глотнуть подбадривающего или чары накладывали несколько человек, то есть места соединения, в которых плетение разъединить легче всего. Совсем древняя магия добавляет сюда необходимость выяснить, что за жертва была принесена, и принести еще одну, чтобы подсоединить дух только что убитого животного к духу того, кто охраняет дом, и заставить его тем или иным способом перестать нести службу. Это можно сделать, отправив на воссоединение животное-пару или животное, которое в природе побивает животное, выбранное в защитники. Или не только животное… Например, если в защитники выбран медведь, в жертву можно принести парочку тигров. А если тигров ловить долго, то… кто-то, кому очень нужно снять подобные чары, вполне принесет в жертву и охотника. 

Впрочем, если такие чары будут взламывать Лорд или Альбус, они просто сметут их силой, продавят магией вместе со всеми жертвами и ловушками. А вот Марта сюда вряд ли подступится. Дом принимает только того, кого Ромулу сам вводит к себе. И это значит, что чары сработают, даже если кто-то придет под оборотным. Внешность можно подделать, но магию – никогда. 

Кого же отберет договор? В моей жизни осталось трое тех, чья потеря станет ударом. Альбус, Ричард и Ромулу. Кидаю взгляд на сладко спящего мальчишку и без сил опускаюсь в кресло. Удушливый стыд заполняет меня. Если бы была возможность, я пожертвовал бы и Альбусом, и Ричардом, лишь бы Ромулу остался. Правы все, кто говорит, что с леопарда пятна не соскребешь. Пожиратель смерти всегда Пожиратель. Прав был Альбус. Я ничем не лучше себя того, который валялся в ногах у Лорда, умоляя спасти Лили и наплевав на самое главное для нее - ее сына, наплевав на невинного ребенка, который должен был погибнуть из-за моего же хвастовства. И она… должно быть, она всегда понимала, кто я есть, с самого начала, но из-за своей доброты просто не могла поверить, что кто-то вообще может оказаться таким чудовищем. Альбус тогда сказал, что я ему противен. И мне было больно еще спустя много лет, было обидно. А сейчас – смешно. Вряд ли кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сможет выразить всю степень моего отвращения к себе, ту гадливость, которую я чувствую и которую только и возможно чувствовать. Вытягиваю руку с меткой – клейму самое место на мне, все правильно. Еще бы на лоб. Так, по крайней мере, я заранее отпугну того, кого могу погубить. 

\- Северус! – сонный и счастливый голос Ромулу прерывает меня. Он слезает с постели, подходит ко мне и опускается на пол, обнимая мои колени и глядя снизу вверх. 

Как он может прикасаться ко мне?! Пытаюсь отстраниться, вжаться в кресло. 

\- Я так счастлив, что ты вправду здесь, - говорит он, и в его глазах слезы. – Мне так часто снилось, что я с тобой, и я просыпался, а тебя не было, и мне, кажется, никогда не было больней, и я не мог поверить в то, что это возможно. А теперь я просыпаюсь, и ты здесь.

«Ты не понимаешь, - мне хочется сказать ему. – Если бы ты был способен смотреть на меня трезвыми глазами, если ты бы хоть на секунду очнулся от этого чертового любовного дурмана! Ты бы бежал от меня без оглядки, ты бы никогда не остался со мной!» 

Нет, не сказать. И не только сказать. Мне хочется крикнуть это ему, проорать, тряхнуть его, дать пощечину, назвать «подстилкой». А потом сделать что-то такое еще более страшное, чтобы до него наконец дошло. Поднять палочку и прямо сейчас наложить на него Круцио. И заставлять себя тянуть и тянуть заклинание, пока он будет корчиться. До крови из ушей, до рвоты. Или Сектумсемпрой изрезать его красивое лицо и гладкое, гибкое тело в лохмотья. Потому что я не могу прекратить. Это сильнее меня. Я не могу прекратить сам. Слабак.

Конечно, я ничего не говорю. Он отводит в стороны полы халата и зарывается лицом мне в пах, выцеловывает узоры на внутренней стороне правого бедра, потом переходит к левому, приподнимается и целует в пупок. Потом раздвигает ладонями мои ноги, придвигается ближе и, приподнимая мой вялый член, с силой, дразняще и требовательно облизывает головку. И я вместо того, чтобы кричать, бить и пытать, глажу его по голове, ласково перебираю спутавшиеся со сна волосы. Возбуждения нет вообще, должно быть, на фоне недавних мыслей, и даже немного неприятно, когда он меня там трогает, и хочется, чтобы он прекратил, но страшно сделать и движение, чтобы не спугнуть. 

Наконецон отрывается от своего занятия:   
\- Тебе очень идет, знаешь? Пойдем в постель. 

Следую за ним не сразу, минут через пять. К этому моменту он уже спит, как и прежде, лицом немного к проходу и в подушку, спиной к стене. Губами трогаю затылок, распутываю мокрые от пота пряди. Прослеживаю глазами изгиб спины, ложбинку между ягодицами, которые вновь прикрыты одеялом, и вот теперь чувствую возбуждение. Да уж, быть подлецом - так до конца. Вчера я накладывал лечебные чары, но я, в конце концов, не целитель и прекрасно понимаю, что у него еще ничего не успело зажить. Сегодня хотел обойтись без проникновения, но когда он потребовал повторения, смалодушничал и все-таки взял его, хотя знал, что будет больно. А сейчас… сейчас снимаю и отбрасываю одеяло и, послюнявив палец, отправляю его к нужной точке. На секунду мелькает мысль о сонных чарах. И в то же время мне почти хочется, чтобы он проснулся, взбунтовался наконец и выбросил меня отсюда. Но этого не происходит. 

Он почти просыпается, когда я нахожу простату, почти – потому что просит «еще» так сонно, что сразу понятно, что не отличает сна от яви. Я замираю до того момента, когда его дыхание вновь станет ровным, и продолжаю разминать, добавляя второй палец. Там туго, очень туго, все рефлекторно сжимается в попытке защитить самую уязвимую точку своего обладателя, но мне же плевать на все, я, не церемонясь, не добавляя третьего пальца, встаю на колени, пристраиваюсь, слегка отвожу его ногу и вхожу. 

Он просыпается со второго толчка, но чего-то большего, чем хриплые выдохи, я дожидаюсь, наверное, только на десятом. Я знаю, что ему больно, но я бы вошел сразу, если бы мог, если бы меня так не сжимало, если бы не было так узко и больно мне самому. Я бы вошел сразу… Но ему все равно. Я трахаю его так сильно, что, кажется, сейчас не то что разорву его - разнесу всего на ошметки, что, кажется, сейчас разнесет на ошметки меня самого. Он не протестует. Он стонет, кричит «еще», «о Господи», а я ничего не понимаю от ярости, которая затмила все. Я ненавижу его. Я ненавижу его в этот момент так сильно, как кажется, ненавидел никого и никогда. Не понимаю и ненавижу. 

Меня останавливает мое имя. 

\- Северус! – испуганно кричит он. 

И это оглушает, словно меня, зарвавшуюся лошадь, щелкнули бичом. Наконец-то. Ярость сменяется тревогой, и я оказываюсь в реальности. В реальности, в которой держу его в руках, сжимаю, перепуганный тем, что натворил, боюсь выходить из него, чтобы еще больше не навредить, и не могу разжать руки, потому что отпустить сейчас – страшнее всего. 

\- Северус, Северус, - повторяет он в крике и вздрагивает всем телом, рефлекторно сжимаясь вокруг моего члена. И до меня доходит, что это был не испуг, а оргазм. 

Разжимаю руки и отшатываюсь. Я не успел кончить, но возбуждение ушло. Ромулу, охнув, вытягивает из-под подушки палочку и зажигает ночник. Потом, застонав, садится на постели. Я отвожу глаза. 

\- Это было… мощно, - смеется он. – Северус, что с тобой?

Что со мной? Придурок, когда же ты наконец увидишь?! Я ведь изнасиловал тебя. Я бы не остановился ни перед чем, а ты продолжаешь вести себя будто ни в чем не бывало. Я не знаю, что мне еще сделать, что еще сказать… 

\- Тебя что-то мучает, - говорит он. 

Я наконец поднимаю взгляд. Он тянет руку к моей щеке. Я с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не наорать. Потом смотрю на руку – на ней кровь. Кровь на простынях. Совсем немного, но она есть. Я не знаю, что сказать. 

\- Тебя что-то очень сильно мучает, - повторяет он. Потом сам замечает кровь, но вместо того чтобы испугаться, просто ложится, расставив ноги, направляет палочку на задницу и говорит: - Эпискеи. 

\- Ты ошибся, - говорю я. – Ошибся, связавшись со мной. 

Он фыркает.

\- Знаешь, один хороший человек из Ирана сказал мне как-то, что у нас, европейцев, есть большая проблема – мы слишком много думаем. 

\- Я порвал тебя, - напоминаю ему.

\- Но ты же меня сейчас залечишь, - пожимает плечами он. – И ты сварил мне заживляющее, хотя я тебя не просил. Северус… - он сгребает меня в объятия и начинает гладить по спине. 

Мне хочется отодвинуться, но я… привыкаю. 

Я не могу этого понять, это непостижимо. Он или идиот, или святой, чтобы прощать мне все. Нет, скорее все-таки идиот.

\- Ты же знаешь, кто я. Знаешь, что от связи со мной не будет ничего хорошего, - шепчу я. 

\- Помолчи, - говорит он, сжимая меня. – Просто помолчи. 

\- Ты не понимаешь, во мне ничего не изменилось, я остался прежним. Я предал Лили, и тебя, и любого точно так же предам. И тебя.

Я закрываю глаза, чувствуя, как его ладонь, движущаяся по моей спине, стирает и ярость, и боль, и ненависть, возвращает любовь.

\- Помолчи.

***

Утром мы завтракаем на кухне. Ромулу в переднике подбрасывает на сковородке блинчики с мясом, варит кофе. Ни дать ни взять – завтрак семейной пары. Ночная лихорадка прошла, кажется, что на некоторое время жизнь выдала мне помилование, и все хорошо. 

Возможно, действует отсутствие необходимости торопиться. Вчера Филиус перед моим уходом проверял _те самые_ чары, и я сам лично обновил чары, наложенные на ход в Одноглазой ведьме, так что теперь чувствую себя спокойным. Даже мысли о том, что Поттер в любом случае может найти приключение на свою голову, что где-то вокруг замка бродит Блэк, не задерживаются надолго. 

У Ромулу горят глаза. Проснувшись, мы опять занимались любовью. Я отлично выспался, и все это можно было бы назвать лучшим утром, какое только может быть. Можно бы. 

Он ставит сковородку на стол. Потом снимает фартук, наклоняется ко мне и целует в лоб.

\- Все-таки ты слишком много думаешь, Северус. Перестань. Не знаю, что ты себе там надумал и в чем себя винишь, но для меня все просто отлично. И то, что ты ночью сделал… это вообще было... – И вдруг отстраняется: - Ты же не бросишь меня?

В глазах страх. Страх и боль, которые я совершенно не могу переносить. Только не у него.

Притягиваю к себе, подавляю вздох:   
\- Нет, не брошу. 

\- Обещай мне, - требует он. – Поклянись.

\- Клянусь.

Еще бы знать, как это обещание сдержать. А лучше всего – как бы его не сдержать. 

***

У входа в замок меня ждет Альбус. На секунду сердце обрушивается куда-то вниз, но потом возвращается на место – лицо у Альбуса благодушное и расслабленное. Впрочем, возможно, сейчас могло бы случиться все, что угодно, а он бы продолжал ходить с таким лицом. Поэтому выбегающие из дверей и чуть не сбивающие с ног маленькие идиоты впервые радуют – замок живет своей жизнью, значит, ничего действительно не произошло. Кроме того, они не дают возможности Альбусу спросить, где я был. По официальной версии я оставался на процедуры, но я не верю, что Альбус продолжает обманываться этой сказкой. 

Мы проходим к учительской. Сегодня собрание, обсуждаются учебные планы на последний месяц, график дежурств. Минерва как раз озвучивает список отстающих учеников, когда я вдруг ощущаю присутствие Альбуса в своей голове. Причем уже тогда, когда он полностью взломал мою защиту и беззастенчиво смотрит картинки моей ночи с Ромулу. Пытаюсь вышвырнуть его – и не могу. Поняв, что его обнаружили, он не пытается пройти дальше, но и не уходит. 

\- Мистер Томпсон не сможет учиться дальше с такими оценками. Северус! Я говорю о твоем ученике! 

Я делаю еще одно усилие вышвырнуть Альбуса – бесполезно. Смотрю на Минерву, она что-то говорит, но я не понимаю, не слышу – будто бы она всего лишь открывает рот, на самом деле не говоря ни слова. Унижение и беспомощность сводят с ума. 

\- Минни, ему плохо, - пробивается вдруг сквозь все это голос Альбуса. Лицемер проклятый!

Я сбегаю. Просто, без всяких объяснений, на глазах у всех бегу из учительской. Как будто это может его остановить! 

Не знаю, каким образом я оказываюсь на галерее в его руках. То есть понятно, что я оказываюсь на галерее, потому что это единственное место, где я сейчас могу от него спастись. Но что там делает Альбус?

Сжимает меня в объятиях, прижимает к себе, словно маленького ребенка гладит по голове:   
\- Все прошло, Северус, все прошло. 

\- Насладился? – спрашиваю я, тщетно пытаясь вырваться. Но он держит не силой –подпитывает ее магией, а это невозможно преодолеть. – Все рассмотрел? Новый любовник не так уж хорош, хочется разнообразить старым? 

Рот мне затыкает невидимая рука. 

\- Помолчи, Северус, - с гневом говорит он. – У тебя есть отвратительная черта – ты всех судишь по себе. И всегда готов принять помощь за желание тебе навредить. 

\- Помощь? – невидимая рука слетает. – Помощь? – Я смеюсь. – Перебирать постельные сцены в голове бывшего любовника – это помощь? 

\- Мне нет дела до твоих постельных сцен, Северус, - морщится он и слегка ослабляет хватку. – Я восстанавливал защиту, которую пытались разрушить. И, по счастью, успел это сделать до того, как… - Он замолкает и отпускает меня.

Он ни разу ни коснулся моего горла, но почему-то я хватаюсь именно за него.

\- Кто ее пытался разрушить? 

Альбус вдруг отводит взгляд. 

Господи, _он_ что, действует на расстоянии? 

Я беру Альбуса за подбородок и вынуждаю смотреть мне в глаза:  
\- Он контролирует мои мысли? 

Полгода назад за такой жест я бы уже летел вдоль всей галереи и потом головой с лестницы, но сейчас Альбус лишь качает головой. 

\- Не суди по себе, Северус, - говорит он и уходит. 

Я, старательно давя смятение и ужас, иду вслед. 

***

С Ричардом мы встречаемся в Кардиффе. Сидим в ресторане, окна которого выходят на залив. Я отдаю дневники Мэри. Он пролистывает несколько страниц.

\- Если что и было, мы, конечно, этого не узнаем. Если только… никто не заставил ее это написать. 

\- Думаешь, что все это написано одним днем?

Он пожимает плечами:   
\- Поищу-ка я чары хронологии. 

Потом выкладывает то, зачем я написал ему – талисман от легиллименции. Абсолютно черный камень на цепочке якобы поглощает полностью чужое ментальное воздействие. Не особенно в это верю, но деваться некуда. До этого я два часа потратил, возводя еще один защитный барьер вдобавок к тому, который, как я понял, действительно был укреплен Альбусом. Два часа, которые привели меня к тому, что, сколько ни трать времени, если это кто-то столь сильный, чтобы проникать в голову на расстоянии, да еще и незаметно, ему не составит труда пройти сквозь все слои. Альбус не сможет стоять на страже моего разума 24 часа. Кроме того, непонятно еще, по чьему приказанию он действует. 

До ритуала осталось несколько дней. Мерлин, почему я не попросил у Владыки сразу убрать этого мага, уберечь Поттера, убить Лорда? Боялся отказа. Потому что однажды уже просил спасти Лили, и не получилось. И, наверное, и на этот раз отказали бы, попроси я больше. Козлочеловек и так сказал: «Ты всегда просишь за десятерых». С другой стороны, он говорил, что тому, кто просил управлять миром, дали поуправлять им час. После чего тот сам отказался. Но дали же! Значит, желания такого порядка они тоже рассматривают. И был шанс такое попросить. Но что бы взяли взамен? Если сейчас возьмут троих и счастье, и мне еще предстоит «пройти через ад», что бы взяли взамен тогда? Но если все-таки был шанс, а я им не воспользовался? Все равно со мной по большому счету уже кончено, какая разница, что дополнительно отдавать?

Встряхиваюсь, надеваю талисман. Ричард задумчиво потягивает виски.

\- Кто такой Карл? – вспоминаю я. 

Пожимает плечами:  
\- Убежище Хенрика. 

\- Убежище?

\- Ну да. Тебя, как я понимаю, прикрывает Хенрик. У Хенрика для того же самого есть Карл. Тоже врач, кстати. 

Не то чтобы это все проясняло.

\- Почему его боится Марианна Маршан?

Ричард на секунду морщится:  
\- Она всего боится. 

\- И все же?

Ричард задумывается.

\- Хенрик не отчитывается передо мной, знаешь ли, - наконец говорит он. – И он, конечно, не является образцом человека, который не впутывается в сомнительные дела. 

Да уж, судя по одному только мне – точно не является. 

\- Я его, разумеется, не спрашиваю. – Он устремляет на меня серьезный взгляд. - И не хотел бы.

Оно понятно. Наверняка Ричард еще связан с Маршаном обетами, которые также наверняка с помощью нашей вассальной связи можно обойти. Но стоит ли? Узнать-то я узнаю, но как дорого заплатит за это Ричард? Да и нужны ли они, тайны Маршана, мне?

Ричард уходит к стойке и возвращается с новой порцией виски. 

\- У меня есть к тебе просьба, - говорит он. – Возможно, немаленькая. Но ты мне порядочно всего должен, Снейп…

\- Вот как?

Ричард игнорирует мою реплику.

\- Летом, в конце июня, мне понадобится отлучиться на месяц-полтора. В это время у Джейн обычно обострение, и в любом случае я не хочу в это время оставлять Берилл одну. Есть некоторые… сложности с тем, что я буду делать. Конечно, если я тебе понадоблюсь, ты всегда сможешь меня вызвать, - добавляет он, но весь вид его ясно говорит, что лучше этого не делать. 

Интересно, что он задумал. 

\- И если возможно, - пряча взгляд, быстро говорит он, - я не хотел бы рассказывать еще и тебе, потому что в случае моего провала количество тех, кто жаждет твоей головы, значительно вырастет. 

Я молчу. 

Он вздыхает, все-таки смотрит в глаза и прибавляет виновато:  
\- Я специально отложил это задание до того времени, когда у тебя закончится семестр. Мы подновим закрытую сторону дома, и сделаем прекрасную лабораторию, ты даже пересекаться ни с кем не будешь… если не захочешь.

Сердцу так больно, будто кто-то его выкручивает. Значит, это Ричард уйдет. Будет выполнять свое «задание», и…

\- Я сделаю то, что ты просишь, - отвечаю я. 

И это он еще не стал напоминать мне о том, что сюзерен обязан защищать своих слуг. В конце концов, какая разница, если все равно ничего не изменить? 

***

Письмо от Ромулу – с общипанной казенной совой – настигает меня у входа в Хогвартс.

Я не могу дотерпеть настолько, что читаю его прямо во дворе, где меня может увидеть каждый, в том числе направляющийся ко мне Люпин.

«Привет.

Мы взяли новый проект, и я поменял свой график. Теперь я не работаю днем а работаю в первой половине дня и вечером. Напиши, в какие дни у тебя нет отработок. Но я буду тебя ждать в любой день». 

Едва успеваю сложить письмо, как Люпин подходит. И спрашивает со своим тошнотворно участливым видом:  
\- Как ты, Северус?

\- Я похож на человека, которому нужна помощь? – огрызаюсь я.

И ухожу. На ступеньках в подземелье, оставшись наконец без назойливого внимания, дочитываю:  
«p.s. Мне очень стыдно говорить это, но… то, что ты сделал ночью, было одной из моих самых первых фантазий, связанных с тобой. И если возможно, чтобы еще как-нибудь…

p.p.s. Люблю тебя». 

Сжигаю письмо и, закрыв глаза, на миг прислоняюсь затылком к холодной стене. Даже здесь, на этой бесконечной лестнице, я чувствую его запах, вижу его сияющий взгляд, его руки стискивают меня. И все меняется. 

Этот мальчишка с такой легкостью разрушает весь мой мир. 

Переворачивает все с ног на голову. 

И мне плевать.


	103. Любовь

Очищать сознание я научился еще тогда, когда осваивал легиллименцию. Никогда не думал только, что придется применять это в таком количестве в сердечных делах. Однако – работает. В который раз за сегодня сосредотачиваюсь на звуках улицы за окном, потом перевожу внимание на тишину спальни, на собственное дыхание и дыхание спящего в моих руках Ромулу.

Ну что ж, хватит изводить себя. Сколько отмеряно, столько и отмеряно. От судьбы не деться никуда, да и договор с ней есть договор, разве что только темную сторону осталось вызвать - прибрать к себе Ромулу в обмен на обещание души и силы стихии, например. Душа моя, наверное, и так уже почти погибла. Или погибнет неминуемо. Но пока в ней что-то еще шевелится… Осторожно касаюсь губами его макушки. Все пустое. Сейчас, в этот момент нет ничего, кроме его дыхания, запаха его волос и моего поцелуя, прошлого нет и будущего нет. 

Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох-вдох. 

Лежать не очень удобно, рука затекла - когда он навалился, я не думал, что это надолго, но теперь жалко его будить. Он сказал, ему две ночи без меня снились кошмары и он плохо спал. Почему-то у меня в голове образ Аргуса с его кошкой, он так же вот ни движения не сделает, когда она у него на коленках. Раньше это вызывало брезгливость (терпеть эту старую облезлую кошку не могу), а теперь смешно. Каждый любит свое. 

Нет. Я ведь не имел в виду именно это? Нет? 

Вдох-выдох-вдох.

Когда я пришел около двенадцати (к обеду), он так на меня набросился, с порога опять, и терся, и терся, что мы кончили оба еще в коридоре, сползли по стене, и сидели бы, обнимаясь, до бесконечности, если бы не сова, постучавшаяся вдруг в кухонное окно. Ромулу отправился за письмом, а я в ванную, думая о том, что до него так активно в штаны кончал разве что подростком. 

Я все утро провозился с закупкой ингредиентов на остаток семестра, и у меня во рту не побывало ни крошки - только пару глотков какао перед выходом. Потому сейчас и надеялся на скорый обед, но Ромулу вышел из кухни такой мрачный, что, понятное дело, стало не до еды. Я притянул его к себе, потом не удержался от поцелуев, а потом мы оказались в спальне сам не знаю как. И я опять его хотел, хотя только что каких-нибудь пять минут назад кончил, и мне даже не понадобилось входить в него, хотя он явно этого добивался. Наскоро стащил одежду, раскинул свои длинные стройные ноги так провокационно и наглаживал себя, а потом трогал пальцем между ягодицами и поглядывал нагло. Но с иллюзиями ему пришлось расстаться – я всяким глупым мальчишкам не подчиняюсь, что и доказал, выбрав иной способ. 

Мне, в принципе, сосать всегда нравилось не меньше, чем вставлять, но сегодня я никак не мог насладиться вкусом, хотелось еще и еще. Еще лизать – сверху вниз и снова вверх и отдельно головку, посасывать и втягивать, проводить языком по щелке и путаться пальцами в волосках вокруг яичек. 

А он только тихонько постанывал и пальцами то вцеплялся мне в волосы, то впивался в простыню. А потом выдохнул «Северус» и так дернулся, отодвигаясь, что я чуть зубами его, сумасшедшего, не задел. Это он хотел, чтобы я не глотал. А я бы даже позволил ему кончить мне на лицо - думал, по крайней мере, об этом. И когда поймал себя на этой мысли, тогда, когда уже себя самого довел до разрядки, то это меня совершенно не ужаснуло. Я догадывался, что будет еще много такого, что должно бы меня ужасать. 

С ним – много.  
***  
Проснувшись, он немедленно – ну что за ненасытное чудовище? – опять требует секса. 

\- Хочу тебя в себе, - говорит, и так трется о мой стояк своим горячим животом, что и святой не устоит. Список зелий из учебника Бораго мне в помощь.

\- Нет и нет, - отвечаю. - И сейчас ты обольешь свои пальцы заживляющим и засунешь их себе в задницу. 

Он ухмыляется:  
\- Почему не ты?

\- Потому что если я их засуну туда, то обратно не высуну. – Я беру его за подбородок: - Ромулу, хватит вредить себе. Не знаю, отчего ты так хочешь боли, за что наказываешь себя… - знаю, конечно, и оттого вдвойне неприятно, - но я не позволю тебе использовать меня для этой цели. 

Он серьезнеет, высвобождает подбородок из моих пальцев и вскидывает его еще выше:  
\- А ты не думаешь, что будет хуже, если я буду использовать кого-то другого?

В словах – такая ярость, такая неприкрытая злость, что на секунду я теряю дар речи. И дар мысли тоже. По-хорошему, дать бы зарвавшемуся щенку пощечину или просто спокойно одеться и уйти, оставив его вместе с его обвинениями и шантажом, но потом что? Был бы на его месте кто-то другой, я бы выдал что-нибудь ядовитое, но это же… Ромулу. Мерлин, как же я перед ним уязвим, теряюсь, как третьекурсник перед девчонкой, которую надо позвать на рождественский бал. 

Вот, наверное, из-за этого… Я уверен, что мое лицо ничего не выразило, а он кидается ко мне, обнимает, повисает на шее:  
\- Прости, прости, я мудак, я не должен был вешать это на тебя. Я справлюсь, справлюсь, все пройдет.

И я его отцепляю, а потом снова беру за подбородок и, наверное, первый раз в жизни выдаю:   
\- _Мы_ справимся. 

«Мы» - это так только Лили всегда говорила, нос вздергивала и говорила, а я - никогда. 

Его лицо расцветает благодарной улыбкой:   
\- Вот это ты настоящий. Я знал, я знал. 

\- Настоящий, я также убил из бахвальства Лили, ты забыл.

\- А сейчас ты убил бы из бахвальства? – шепчет, обвивая руками. 

Вот и поспорь.   
***  
Перед тем, как мне собираться, он становится все мрачнее. После обеда он стаскал меня в соседскую квартиру поиграть на рояле, теперь мы в молчании пьем кофе на кухне, и вдруг он посылает свою еще полную чашку - одним движением руки! - в раковину и садится мне на колени. Я еще не успеваю осознать, что этот мальчишка, у которого плохо с магией, владеет ей, похоже, лучше меня, а он перебивает меня неуклюжим слюнявым поцелуем и шепчет, когда я отстраняюсь, решив, что не дам на этот раз втянуть себя в игру:  
\- Это Хуан Антонио прислал. Помнишь Хуана Антонио? Ты его видел. Он просит о встрече. 

\- Просит о встрече? Вы же вроде в одной семье живете? Или у вас субординация, как в королевских семьях, где кузены должны просить о встрече письмом?

\- Нет, нет, - смеется он и тут же снова мрачнеет. – Я не знаю, о чем он, правда не знаю. Просто…

Звонок в домофон перебивает его. Он отстраняется, вцепившись рукой мне в воротник рубашки так, что еще чуть-чуть – и задушит. Смотрит на меня своими большущими глазами так, будто умоляет не пускать. Потом встряхивается, срывается и бежит в коридор. Я на всякий случай туда же – за угол, где коридор поворачивает к кухне и комнате, - с палочкой. 

Стук сердца отдается в ушах так громко, словно меня запихнули в гигантскую цистерну. 

\- Нужно поговорить, - начинает с порога Хуан Антонио. Мне очень хочется высунуться и проверить, действительно ли это он. Напоминаю себе, что чары не пропустят никого постороннего. 

Слышатся шаги.

\- Не сейчас! 

Судя по близости истеричного взвизгивания, Ромулу преградил ему путь в шаге от меня.

\- А… - понимающе говорит Хуан Антонио.

\- Люкс, ты!.. – перебивает Ромулу.

\- Нет, ты же знаешь, что я – могила, я просто не думал… - вполне спокойно продолжает тот.

\- Что ты не думал? – заводится мое сокровище. 

И в этот момент меня отрезает от источника звука. Заглушающие чары, да еще какие мощные! Не на дверь, а на кусок открытого пространства!!! Что-то я еще в этой жизни про магию не знаю… Но не на того напали.

Расплести чары у меня занимает минуты три. Аккуратно подлезть под сигнальной нитью, аккуратно раздвинуть остальные, образовав дыру, и продеть в нее по краю свою нить. Оказывается, здесь не только заглушающие, но еще и магглоотводящие, похоже, братец Ромулу излишне самоуверен. 

Закрепляю свою нить. Наконец-то! 

Только говорят они по-испански. По счастью, заклинание прояснения, очень редкое, но все же знакомое мне, приходит на ум. Оно срабатывает, если сам хоть немного знаешь язык. Речь становится будто замедленной, и легко разбирать слова. 

\- Вот когда я вернусь с конференции, тогда и поговорим, - доносится до меня голос Ромулу. В нем вызов, но я готов поклясться, что мальчишка еле держится. И уши у него, наверное, цвета вареной свеклы. 

\- Можно подумать, я это для себя делаю! – взрывается вдруг обиженно Хуан Антонио. – Если уж на то пошло, это вообще должен быть кто-то из вас. Почему, черт возьми, я всегда должен делать все за вас?! Ты бегаешь по девочкам, Эрнесто по мальчикам, а я сижу, блядь, и ночами проверяю ваши бумаги! Где-то что-то не сходится – «а, не беспокойтесь, Хуан Антонио все уладит»! Эрнесто пропал – «не надо волноваться, Люкс его сейчас найдет»! Секретарша Лео забеременела – «пара пустяков, Хуан Антонио сейчас все организует»… Хуан Антонио здесь, Хуан Антонио там. Самый незаменимый человек в семье. Как же меня все это заебало, блядь! 

На коридор падает тишина. Я уже начинаю думать, что Хуан Антонио просек мои экзерсисы и наложил чары снова, когда раздается пришибленный голос Ромулу:   
\- Прости. Ты прав. Я не должен был так поступать. И я знаю, что Эрнесто уже делал это, так что я единственный, кто должен туда идти.

\- Не единственный. Поэтому ты и пойдешь туда со мной. 

\- Хорошо, - вздыхает Ромулу.

\- Когда заканчивается твоя конференция? 

\- Через девять дней.

\- Тогда решено. Буду ждать тебя после нее. 

После звуков объятий и поцелуев – ох уж эти испанцы! - дверь хлопает.

Ромулу выходит за границу чар, и те падают.

\- Все слышал? – спрашивает он, глядя на палочку, которую я не успел спрятать.

Вид у него безрадостный, но, как я понимаю, это относится совершенно не ко мне. 

\- Не все, - решаю, что так у меня гораздо больше шансов обо всем узнать. Яд сам просится в голос: – Что это за конференция, о которой ты мне ни слова не сказал, и куда это вы собрались идти?

Он пожимает плечами, не глядя на меня, идет на кухню, ополаскивает чашку, ставит ее на стол рядом с раковиной и так и стоит несколько мгновений. Потом говорит спокойно:  
\- Идти – это к книге судеб. Она в горах, и к ней можно сходить раз в жизни и, если пройдешь все препятствия, получишь предсказание-подсказку для решения проблем. У нас проблемы в роду, как ты знаешь. А про конференцию… Нет никакой конференции. Соврал, чтобы к крестному на исповедь не ходить в выходные. Чтобы… не рассказывать ему про тебя. 

Слишком спокойно. Спина такая прямая, словно он ее натянул до предела, и в ней вот-вот появится трещина. 

Провожу по ней рукой, собираясь привлечь его к себе. 

\- Не надо! – почти вскрикивает он, но не поворачивается.

Отстраняюсь. Капля из незакрытого до конца крана с оглушительным шумом разбивается о раковину. 

\- И как часто ты ходишь к исповеди?

\- Раньше каждую неделю, - отвечает он, чуть-чуть помолчав. – С тех пор, как познакомился с тобой – ни разу. 

\- Твой крестный…

\- Мой крестный мне вместо отца! – выкрикивает он с яростью и поворачивается. – А теперь я все больше и больше отдаляюсь от него, Северус! 

И замолкает. Теперь та же поза, только к раковине спиной. Мда, разнообразие небольшое…

\- А без исповеди общаться с ним никак нельзя? Даже в Англии есть католическая магическая церковь, можешь туда сходить на исповедь…

\- Я не знаю… Я не хочу об этом рассказывать вообще никому. 

\- Но ведь тайна исповеди – на то и тайна.

\- Да, но если я не пойду на исповедь к нему, я должен буду сказать, что хожу к кому-то другому. А это его наверняка обидит.

\- А без исповеди вообще никак? Сказать, что ты уже вырос? Это обязательное условие существования? 

Вот идиот! Взгляд у него настолько растерянный, что сразу видно, что это действительно не приходило ему в голову. 

\- Давай так – дай мне слово, что ты не будешь обсуждать наши отношения, даже рассказывать о наших отношениях никому, пока я не разрешу этого. 

«Наши отношения» звучит пугающе, но если бы я сказал «не рассказывать про меня», он, наверное, мог бы решить, что это можно сделать как-то завуалированно. В любом случае, его лицо светлеет. Переложить ответственность проще, чем решать самому.

\- Ага, - говорит он, протягивая мне обе руки, – даю слово. – Потом поднимает взгляд: - Как ты думаешь, Хуан Антонио намекал на то, что Анхелика от отца беременела?

Я не сразу понимаю, о чем он, а он мотает головой:   
\- Нет, не может быть. Или может?

Не знаю, каким чудом я вытаскиваю его отсюда.

Мы аппарируем на знакомую набережную, и с нее – на усыпанный мелкой галькой пляж. Я снимаю куртку, которую трансфигурировал из мантии, и стелю ее, чтобы Ромулу сел. Потом устраиваюсь рядом. Волны подкатывают к самым ботинкам, я накладываю погодные чары, чтобы отвести ветер от лица, и мы, плечом к плечу, молча смотрим на море. 

\- Мне страшно, - говорит вдруг Ромулу.

Я молчу.

\- Нам не надо встречаться в квартире.

Я тоже об этом думал, но пока более подходящих вариантов не нашел. Мой дом вроде бы защищен, но о нем знает как минимум Альбус, а теперь все, о чем знает Альбус, ненадежно. 

\- Мне выделили долю из наследства, - продолжает Ромулу. – Рита не живет на мои деньги, у нее было маленькое наследство после смерти отца и аврорская зарплата, она очень самостоятельная и не хотела сидеть на моей шее. – Он вдруг замолкает на несколько мгновений, потом говорит с горечью: - Я обещал сделать ее счастливой, а теперь… Я же ничего не могу. Эрнесто прав – я рохля. Все ожидали от меня большего. Рита, мама. А я вечно всех подвожу. Это тебе сейчас кажется, что я на что-то гожусь, а потом ты увидишь, что я слабак, и будешь презирать меня. 

Привлекаю его к себе. Это невозможно, чтобы я стал его презирать. Невозможно. 

\- Это ты сейчас так думаешь, - повторяет он, выпутываясь из моих объятий. – Но неважно. Я хочу быть с тобой столько, сколько ты только сможешь со мной быть. 

Могу только с благодарностью поднести его руку к губам. 

\- Денег там на самом деле немного. Предприятия, которые достались семье, в сложном положении, и они собираются все деньги направить на то, чтобы их спасти. Предприятия маггловские, маггловская валюта быстро дешевеет, тем более в Аргентине. В общем, то, что у меня есть… для восстановления моего замка это капля в море, а на дом в пару комнат хватит. 

На этом моменте я пытаюсь перебить его, но он закрывает мне рот кончиками пальцев.

\- Я не должен покупать его сам, чтобы я не мог никому раскрыть его местоположение или привести на хвосте. Ты его купишь, мы спрячем его под чары, и ты сделаешь нам порт-ключи, настроенные только на нас. Я не могу сделать это сам - ты понимаешь, моя магия, она все еще нестабильна. И не хочу просить маму. Я не хочу, чтобы о доме знал кто-то в семье. Если узнает один, может узнать и другой. А если узнает кто-то, кто обижен… - он останавливается. – Это наследство рассорило нас всех. И я не удивлюсь, если в доме окажется кто-то, кто захочет помогать Марте. Ты же понимаешь… 

Я понимаю. Но когда мы договариваемся обо всем и он собирается аппарировать на работу, глядя в его взволнованное лицо, я почему-то думаю, что он боится вовсе не Марты. Но я понимаю, что он не готов мне рассказывать, а потому целую его и ухожу.  
***  
Меня опять ждет Кардифф. Иногда я думаю, что хорошо было бы освоить международную аппарацию. А Ричард предлагает встречаться в клинике Маршана. Но мне лишний раз показываться на глазаХенрику не хочется. Я и так ему обязан, и, сколько бы он ни говорил, что уроков, которые я буду давать летом его дочери, достаточно, мы оба знаем, что это не так. Ему что-то нужно от меня, и это столь же очевидно, как и то, что он не собирается раскрывать карты сейчас.

Кроме того, я прекрасно помню, что и Маршан не доверяет никому. Да и чем меньше народу впутано во все это, тем лучше. 

Когда я прихожу в ресторан, Ричард, ухмыляясь, потягивает виски. Нельзя не увидеть, что он доволен. 

\- Сработало? 

\- Сработало. Правда, все равно не уверен, что тебе стоит открыто шляться по Лютному. Может быть, мне и удалось убедить Горбина, что смерть Мэри не связана с тобой, но…

\- Но сам ты так не думаешь?

\- Чары хронологии показали, что записи в дневниках были сделаны в разные дни, а вот вырваны страницы были в один. И еще тщательно обработаны, чтобы не было возможности их восстановить. 

\- Значит, наш приятель был с ней настолько близок, что имел доступ в ее дом… Подожди. Ромулу взял дневники у ее брата, но Уэнделл жила в последнее время не с ним. Как дневники попали к брату?

\- Хороший вопрос. 

\- Ромулу сказал, что брат боится дружков Мэри из Лютного. Но кто они такие, не особо знает. 

\- Надо наведаться к брату.

\- Надо наведаться к брату. 

Я вздыхаю:   
\- Выясню, где он живет. 

Ричард ухмыляется:   
\- Да уж, выясни, Снейп.

А потом протягивает мне клочок пергамента. 

\- Это Браннис, слепая гадалка, меня сегодня на входе в Лютный поймала, велела предсказание для моего вечно хмурого приятеля передать. Что-то мне подсказывает, что о тебе речь. 

Переворачиваю и читаю:  
Уж если ты нашел, не отпускай,  
Держи его и все ему прощай.


	104. Нежность и ярость

_15 апреля, пятница_  
К вечеру следующего дня найти дом для встреч с Ромулу уже не кажется мне такой хорошей идеей. Все отдельно стоящее либо является последней развалюхой, либо стоит столько, что я не посмею даже озвучить ему подобную цену. И мне все время кажется, что все это в любом случае совершенно не то. 

И только когдая возвращаюсь после безрезультатных поисков в Хогвартс, меня накрывает пониманием почему. Море. Я хочу, чтобы из нашей с Ромулу спальни было видно море. 

День был достаточно теплый для апреля, но к вечеру температура стремительно падает, да еще ветер, хоть и не такой сильный как вчера, но все равно бьет в лицо. Поднявшись по косогору, я чувствую себя совершенно измотанным. Вокруг замка полно студентов, и это напоминает, что завтра суббота и всю эту толпу придется вести в Хогсмид, если только я опять не пойду сейчас на поклон к Филиусу. Мысль тащиться к нему меня совершенно не вдохновляет, а камин он открывает редко. Шансы же увидеть его в выходные за ужином невелики. Филиус отдыхает так же хорошо, как и работает. 

Подогревая себя этой неутешительной мыслью, я вхожу в холл и направляюсь на второй этаж, к учительской: вдруг камин Филиуса сейчас все-таки открыт.Однако едва я ступаю на лестницу, как в лицо мне прилетает… совой.

Большая пестрая сова атакует меня снова и снова, бьет крыльями и клювом по голове, а на лестнице надо мной стоит Минерва с палочкой в руке.

\- Я была бы благодарна тебе, Северус, если бы ты не вмешивал меня в свои безобразные отношения с почтовыми совами, - говорит она, не делая, естественно, никаких попыток помочь. 

\- Смотрите, смотрите, Снейпа сова клюет! – кричит кто-то за моей спиной, и мне ничего не остается кроме как приложить безумную птицу Петрификусом. Она кулем падает на ступеньки, продолжая при этом устрашающе вращать глазами. К лапе ее привязано письмо, и к нему даже тянется кто-то из студентов. Смит, третий курс, Хаффлпафф. За спиной хихикают. Оборачиваюсь – в холле уже собралась целая толпа идиотов. Отличное представление, черт побери!

Что ж, сейчас действительно будет весело! Вскидываю палочку едва ли не наугад. Смит уже почти успел отвязать письмо, но заклинание хлыста бьет его по рукам, и он роняет сову обратно на ступеньки, вскрикивая от боли. 

\- Северус! – в ужасе восклицает Минерва и кидается к Смиту.

Призываю сову, делаю два шага по лестнице вверх и оборачиваюсь:   
\- Смит, двадцать баллов с Хаффлпаффа за попытку шпионить за преподавателем. Финч-Флетчли, двадцать баллов с Хаффлпаффа за неуважение к преподавателю. Стеббинс, двадцать баллов с Хаффлпаффа за неуважение к преподавателю. Саммерс, двадцать баллов с Хаффлпаффа за неуважение к преподавателю. Турпин, двадцать баллов с Рейвенкло за неуважение к преподавателю. Томас, двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за неуважение к преподавателю. Ротенберг, двадцать баллов с Рейвенкло за неуважение к преподавателю. Стоун, двадцать баллов с Рейвенкло за неуважение к преподавателю. Перкинс, двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за неуважение к преподавателю.

Это далеко не все, но перевожу взгляд на следующую кучку ротозеев и натыкаюсь на Брокльхерст. Макмиллан держит ее за руку, и у нее ужасно перепуганное лицо. Надо бы продолжить триумфальную речь, но я вдруг чувствую невероятную усталость. Поэтому просто поворачиваюсь и ухожу. 

Минерва, поддерживающая Смита, кидает на меня взгляд, не обещающий ничего хорошего, но мне все равно. 

В учительской, как и полагается тому быть, пусто. Тяжело дыша, я кладу окаменевшую сову на стол, падаю в кресло и только тогда замечаю боль, которая терзает мою голову и шею железными крючьями. Отвожу волосы от лица и вдруг понимаю, что мои руки в крови. Я убил сову Фелиппе. Великолепно. 

Переворачиваю ее, но нет – она все так же таращит глаза, и на ней, кроме тех мест, где я касаюсь ее пальцами, ни пятнышка. В этот момент до меня доходит, что кровь течет из меня, и в ту же секунду дверь распахивается и в учительскую входит Альбус. И застывает на пороге. Несколько мгновений мы смотрим друг на друга. Должно быть, Минерва уже что-то наговорила ему, но сейчас строгое выражение сползает с его лица, сменяясь озабоченным. 

\- Северус, мальчик мой, - выдыхает.

Ох, неужели, вновь демонстрация нежных чувств?!

\- Я прекрасно справлюсь, Альбус, - заверяю сквозь зубы. 

\- Бесспорно, ты это сделаешь, Северус, однако позволь мне помочь, - непререкаемым тоном отвечает он, подходит ко мне, вскидывает палочку и начинает колдовать. Боль утихает, а вместе с ней уходит и ярость, отхлынывает разом.

Я вдруг обнаруживаю пальцы Альбуса на своих висках. Он отводит мои волосы назад так нежно, что комок подступает к горлу.

\- Достаточно, - бормочу я, пытаясь оттолкнуть его.

Он отступает на шаг и несколько раз произносит очищающее заклинание. 

Потом вдруг усмехается. 

\- Мне никогда не достаточно, Северус, - говорит горько. Наклоняется и, прежде чем я могу помешать этому, нежно целует меня в лоб, а затем в губы. – Вернешься в замок, зайди ко мне, - добавляет и уходит. 

Я оторопело смотрю на место, где он только что стоял. Как же мне без его выкрутасов хорошо жилось…

Филиус, против обыкновения, оказывается в доступе, и все дело улаживается в полминуты. Возвращаюсь к креслу, глядя на несчастную сову, потом откидываюсь на спинку и прикрываю глаза. Феерия. Ищу дом для нынешнего любовника, сова одного бывшего клюет меня, а второй бывший меня целует. Я, однако, популярен…

Разворачиваю записку. «Приходи в восемь». Сегодня? Только этого еще не хватало! Мысль о том, чтобы идти куда-то дальше подземелий, приводит в ужас. Однако – это ведь Фелиппе написал, и меньше недели до ритуала, это наверняка срочно, и уж как минимум не просто так. Так что выпить бодрящего (представив гримасу Хенрика), и вперед. Для начала к Хагриду. 

Как минимум убедиться, что у совы ничего не сломано. 

И узнать, что с ней вообще. В жизни не видел, чтобы почтовая птица так на кого-то набрасывалась. Несколько раз клюнуть, чтобы заполучить печенье – да. Но то похоже скорее на щипки, а не на желание кого-то растерзать. Или?..

«Вернешься в замок, зайди ко мне», - сказал Альбус. Что он имел в виду? Откуда он узнал, что мне придется уйти?! 

Достаю записку. Кругловатые буквы. Почерк вроде бы Фелиппе, но... сравнить сейчас не с чем. Книга по ритуалу, в которой были его заметки, у Анабеллы. А если кто-то зачаровал сову Фелиппе, чтобы та отнесла чужое письмо? Не кто-то, а один конкретный маг, и, разумеется, Альбус знает об этом и пытается мне подсказать…

Пытаюсь проверить птицу на чары, но, признаюсь, я вовсе не силен в том, что связано с магическими животными. И не припомню, чтобы на уходе преподавали болезни сов…

Что ж, Хагрид неизбежен. Бреду к хижине, холодно и страх – а если что-то с Фелиппе, сжимает живот в тугой болезненный узел. Если _он_ получил доступ к моим мыслям, то проще всего вывести из строя одного из участников ритуала. И кто, как не Фелиппе, наименее защищен?

Но Хагрид, выслушав историю про лестницу,только сокрушенно качает головой. Кладет птицу на стол, я отступаю и, наведя палочку, отменяю заклинание. Ожидаю новой атаки, но ничего не происходит. Сова чуть-чуть шевелится, потом дергает крылом и вдруг издает резкий звук, похожий на плач. Хагрид гладит ее по голове. 

\- Не жиличка она, Северус, - расстроенно говорит он. - Бешенство у нее, бедняжки.

\- Бешенство? А есть ли вероятность, что так могли сработать наложенные на нее чары?

\- Нету тут никаких чар, - вздыхает Хагрид. – Помирает она. Может, мышку бешеную съела али кролика. 

И все-таки не могу удержаться. Ноги сами несут обратно в замок, в библиотеку, тем более времени еще только шестой час. Через сорок минут я знаю о почтовых совах почти все, в том числе, что если бы были какие-то чары, я бы определил их с ходу. И все же на сердце неспокойно. Потому решаю отправиться прямо сейчас. На всякий случай заглядываю еще раз к Филиусу и прошу его сделать мне портключ до земель Хогвартса. Мне еще не приходилось быть ему обязанным столь часто, и я упорно напоминаю себе, что это для общего, и в том числе его же собственного, блага. Потом он пакует меня в чары невидимости, и спустя двадцать минут я оказываюсь на косогоре у дома Фелиппе.

Аппарировать не рискую и поднимаюсь, сжимая портключ в руке, готовый стартовать в любую секунду. Репьи от мантии, конечно, при таком раскладе отцеплять некогда. На середине косогора натыкаюсь на сигнальные чары, принимаюсь их распутывать и через пять минут понимаю, что это надолго, а еще, что чары завязаны на Фелиппе. Значит, как бы то ни было, он жив. Продолжая сжимать портключ, поднимаюсь дальше и, не обнаружив больше ничего, выхожу к дому. В предзакатных лучах он выглядит вполне мирно. Света в окнах нет, но когда я подхожу к крыльцу, дверь распахивается. Фелиппе, босоногий, в рубахе с расстегнутым воротником и с пятнами на щеках выскакивает наружу. В руках у него палочка, и вначале, никого не увидев, он настороженно оглядывается, а потом быстро-быстро чертит в воздухе незнакомые мне заклинания.

Рисковать не стоит. 

\- Фелиппе! – забываю о том, что невидим.

\- Северус? – на его лице проступают сначала растерянность, потом радость и понимание, а в следующий миг – досада.

Нет, не может быть, чтобы это был не он. Кто-то под оборотным уже встал бы в боевую стойку. Если только… 

Делаю шаг к крыльцу, проверяю его на Империус (насколько могу при таких обстоятельствах, конечно) и снимаю маскировку. 

\- Ты рано, - говорит он, пристально вглядываясь в меня и убирая палочку. 

\- Всего лишь на полчаса раньше, - замечаю я.

\- Да, но…

Ох, ну я и идиот! Он бос и полураздет. Конечно же…Он молод и красив, и с какой стати ему быть монахом? Тем более что он наверняка нашел себе кого-то поприятнее меня. И, скорее всего, потому и отшил. 

\- Ты занят, - не следовало бы так делать, но не могу сдержать усмешки. – Я подожду.

\- Нет, нет, - Фелиппе протестующе машет руками и хватает меня за рукав. – Это не то, что ты думаешь. Это даже, наверное, кстати, услышать все из первых уст, только… - он отволакивает меня за угол дома и понижает голос до еле различимого шепота: - Пожалуйста, если она спросит, как мы познакомились, не говори ни слова про Джейн. Скажи, что у нас есть общий друг, но не больше. 

\- Хорошо, - не очень понимаю я. 

\- Пойдем, пойдем.

Не выпуская мою руку, Фелиппе тащит меня наверх. Мы оказываемся в его комнате. На диване сидит женщина, волшебница в темно-коричневой мантии и с волосами медного оттенка. Она рассматривает колдографии, лежащие у нее на коленях, и не поднимает головы, пока Фелиппе не окликает ее:  
\- Мария Инесса. 

\- Вы! – восклицает она, поднимаясь. Колдографии осыпаются на ковер, а в руке ее - палочка. 

Комната большая, и нас разделяет не меньше десяти футов, но я невольно отступаю назад. Женщина из дома на озере. Женщина, которая дала мне шкуру летейской жабы. Однако сейчас в ее глазах, голосе столько ярости, а в ней самой – я это помню еще по прошлой встрече – столько силы, что, несмотря на то, что моя палочка тоже сама собой скользнула мне в руку, у меня вовсе нет уверенности, что меня не вынесет сейчас из дома. Или не случится кое-что похуже.

\- Вы с ума сошли! – в руках Фелиппе тоже палочка. А еще он только что стоял в стороне от меня и вдруг оказывается впереди, на «линии огня». Сумасшедший. Идиот. 

Однако его тактика срабатывает. Мария Инесса слегка опускает палочку. 

\- Ты знаешь, кто это? – спрашивает она, и я понимаю, что худшее миновало. В ее голосе уже не ярость – холод. 

\- Разумеется, - фыркает Фелиппе. – Северус, мой близкий друг. 

\- Я не об этом, - отмахивается она. – Ты знаешь, что он Пожиратель?

В гостиной воцаряется молчание. Слышно только, как потрескивают дрова в камине и сквозняк треплет лист тетради, лежащей на столе около окна. Потом я понимаю, что смотрю неотрывно на Фелиппе и перестал даже дышать. Ох, Салазаровы кости, сколько раз я уже это проходил, и Фелиппе-то уж знает про меня столько всего, и все равно я жду, что сейчас он скажет «Северус, извини, но…»

Но он вместо этого говорит мягко:  
\- Я знаю, что он _бывший_ Пожиратель. А еще знаю, что без него я бы не выжил. Он рисковал жизнью, чтобы спасти меня от черной пыли. 

Мария Инесса опускается на диван и вдруг, закрыв лицо руками, начинается смеяться. На секунду я думаю, что у нее истерика, но она отнимает руки от лица:  
\- _Я_ дала ему шкуру, Фелиппе. _Мы_ тебя спасли.

\- Ааа… Тогда, - Фелиппе обессиленно опускается в кресло, отводя ото лба мокрые от пота пряди, - может быть, вы объясните мне, оба, как два самых моих близких человека, которые участвовали вместе в моем спасении, возненавидели друг друга до такой степени, чтобы устроить дуэль в моем доме. 

Он растерян и смотрит на меня так беспомощно, что я решаю ответить:  
\- Я вижу эту даму второй раз в жизни, Фелиппе. Мы встретились совершенно случайно, когда я искал ингредиенты для зелья от черной пыли. Я даже не знаю, как ее зовут. 

\- Мария Инесса, баронесса де Ведья-и-Медоре. То есть теперь герцогиня Вильярдо, - поправляется он.

Вильярдо. Мерлин, только не это. Мария Инесса. Мачеха Ромулу. 

Я призываю первый попавшийся стул - ноги просто не держат – и падаю на него. У меня нет сил смотреть кому-либо из них в глаза. 

\- Вы пытали моего друга, - говорит Мария Инесса. – Я вспомнила вас.

Фелиппе молчит.


	105. Ради всех святых

\- Вы пытали его, - повторяет Мария Инесса. 

И что ей ответить? Что вообще люди отвечают на такое? 

«Я сожалею»? «Это все в прошлом»? «Я не хотел»? «Такое случается»? «Меня заставляли»? 

Да, позднее я этого не хотел, да, порой мне кажется, что я сожалею об этом каждую секунду своей жизни, но я пошел на это сам, и я хотел быть в круге Лорда, хотел быть там рядом с Люциусом вплоть до того, что ревновал вначале к каждому заданию, хотел быть могущественнее всех. 

И, возможно, в других условиях я мог бы все отрицать, но не сейчас, не когда Фелиппе столько знает обо мне, и не когда передо мной – та, которая вырастила Ромулу. Похоже, единственное, что я сейчас могу сделать – держать лицо, продержаться до момента, когда уйду отсюда. 

Пока уходить нельзя. Фелиппе необходим для ритуала, а Мария Инесса явно имеет на него влияние. Мне нужно, чтобы он не передумал. Нужно перехватить контроль. 

Я заставляю себя встретиться с Фелиппе взглядом. Он смотрит так, будто ожидает, что я сейчас скажу «нет» и «прекратите нести чушь, вы же знаете, что я невиновен». Какого тролля? Как будто ты не знаешь, с кем связывался?! Как будто другие люди, с которыми ты познакомился через Джейн, были лучше меня?! 

А еще в его взгляде что-то странное… 

\- Тебе нужно поесть, - вдруг говорит он. 

\- Что? – изумляюсь я. 

\- Ты выглядишь измученным, и я готов поспорить, ты опять не ел со вчерашнего дня. И ты знаешь, насколько это не полезно при твоем сердце.

Измученным? Я совсем недавно пил бодрящее. Да, признаюсь, я с утра ничего не ел, но… И откуда он знает про сердце? 

\- О, черная Мадонна, вы еще облобызайтесь троекратно! – восклицает Мария Инесса, но в ее голосе теперь раздражение, и мне кажется, я пойму что-то… вот-вот, но Фелиппе не дает мне этого сделать. 

\- Ты знаешь, где мое сердце, - возражает он спокойно, обращаясь к Марии Инессе. – И это не меняется уже десять лет. У Северуса паршивое прошлое, и он был далеко не ангелом, этого никто из нас не отрицает, но его прошлое закончилось пятнадцать лет назад. С тех пор Северус много раз помогал нам в важных операциях. Сейчас как раз такой момент, когда мы планируем еще одну, - Фелиппе пододвигает к краю стола тарелку с ломтями мяса и наливает бокал вина. 

Я пытаюсь протестовать, но затыкаюсь под его жестким взглядом. Хозяином ситуации неожиданно стал он, и отчего-то я понимаю, что он сейчас делает для меня больше, чем я когда-либо мог сделать для него.

\- Четырнадцать лет назад, - глядя куда-то в потолок, говорит Мария Инесса. – Это было четырнадцать лет назад. 

\- Пер тутти санти*, - вздыхает Фелиппе. – Давайте вы не будете выяснять отношения сейчас. А еще лучше вообще не будете их выяснять. Северус очень важен для нас, Мария Инесса. А сейчас мы с Северусом пытаемся сделать то же, что делали с тобой десять лет назад, иначе могут быть большие последствия. Нам необходим твой опыт. – Он наливает еще один бокал для нее: - Ты поможешь?

Мария Инесса устало машет рукой и берет бокал. На меня нарочито не смотрит.

\- Что именно тебе нужно? 

И в этот момент на лестнице раздаются шаги. Мы оба с Марией Инессой синхронно выхватываем палочки и так же синхронно их опускаем, когда в комнату вваливается волшебник в расстегнутой мантии и с пьяной улыбкой на лице. 

\- Вау, я что-то интересное пропустил? – волшебник поднимает руки, показывая, что он безоружен. В правой руке его бутылка вина. Мантия изрядно помята и перепачкана чем-то белым, кружевной воротник рубашки порван, и на груди виднеется ссадина. 

При взгляде на Марию Инессу его ухмылка ненадолго пропадает, но потом опять возвращается. Фелиппе, похоже, не знает, радоваться ли ему или огорчаться. А у меня холодеют руки, потому что передо мной - «малыш Эрни». Эрнесто.

И еще – он с ходу заговорил по-английски, и это значит, что он меня узнал. 

Сегодня исключительный день. Давно таких не было.

Эрнесто бросает свою бутылку на пол, садится на стол, так, что оказывается совсем рядом с Фелиппе зпт и отхлебывает из горла «нашей» бутылки, четко обозначая для меня, что он здесь свой и главный. По крайней мере, в отношении Фелиппе.

Потом подмигивает:  
\- Мы знакомы? 

\- Вряд ли, - отвечаю холодно, стараясь подавить противную дрожь в руках. С одной стороны, первый момент паники прошел, вряд ли он афиширует свои походы в гей-клуб и ему действительно захочется рассказывать, где он меня видел. С другой стороны, он уже порядком пьян, а еще, я помню, ему нравится провоцировать. 

Однако мне везет – Эрнесто оглядывается на Фелиппе и потом протягивает мне руку:   
\- Эрнесто. 

\- Северус. 

А вот это интересно. В том, как Эрнесто смотрит на Марию Инессу, видно, что он побаивается мачехи и бунтует против нее, однако против Фелиппе он даже не бунтует, он его слушается. А еще он, разумеется, тот самый бывший (или уже не бывший?) парень Фелиппе с «бешенством члена». 

\- Так в чем наше дело? – Эрнесто вновь устраивается рядом с Фелиппе.

\- Можно сказать, что и для тебя задачка, - говорит тот. - Нужно прервать ментальную связь, в которой один человек находится под воздействием другого. При условии, что тот, кто находится под воздействием, не очень-то настроен прерывать его. И чтобы те, кто будет прерывать эту связь, не пострадали. В том числе и от связи партнеров партнеров. 

Эрнесто переглядывается с Марией Инессой.

\- Карманы памяти! – восклицают они в два голоса. 

\- Карманы памяти? – точно так же переспрашиваем мы с Фелиппе. 

\- Да, это… - начинает Эрнесто. 

\- Карманы памяти – это нечто вроде отдельной линии защиты, - перебивает его Мария Инесса. 

Эрнесто машет рукой и делает очередной глоток из бутылки.

\- Когда окклюмент имеет дело с вторжением в разум, если это сильный волшебник, у него есть шанс создать в памяти отдельные хранилища, куда он складывает лучшие воспоминания. Чем сильнее волшебник, тем больше хранилищ он может удерживать. Воспоминания, которые в такой момент находятся в основной памяти, в таком случае не являются настоящими, они лишь очень яркие следы того, что находится в хранилище. 

\- Но… это же всего лишь один из известных способов защиты?.. Опытный легиллимент распознает его на раз.

\- Не перебивайте, - жестко говорит Мария Инесса. – Речь не идет о том, чтобы подсовывать фальшивку. Если подсунуть фальшивку опытному легиллименту, он не раз перетряхнет всю память, чтобы понять, что происходит, и в конце концов добьется своего. Но воспоминания в данном случае являются настоящими, поэтому никто не сможет сказать, что они не настоящие. Кроме того, при фальшивке окклюменту придется удерживать в памяти и фальшивые воспоминания, и настоящие, и защиту настоящих. Здесь же все не так. При создании кармана памяти волшебник не помнит, что он есть. Поэтому до знания, что он есть, тому, кто вскрывает память, добраться невозможно. Карман памяти располагается как бы за всей памятью, вне ее. Чем сильнее волшебник, тем больше карманов. В карманах удерживаются ключевые воспоминания, которые сделали волшебника тем, кем он стал. 

\- То есть это что-то вроде думоотвода или нескольких в голове? Но если… окклюмент отдает власть над памятью добровольно, он же не станет создавать карман? 

\- Создание кармана у натренированного мозга происходит неосознанно при одной только угрозе, что что-то случится с памятью. А любое вторжение – это угроза, - пожимает плечами Мария Инесса.

\- Однако… если такой карман создан, то что с того? Как это поможет вывести волшебника из-под угрозы, которую он, к тому же, не хочет осознавать? 

На этот раз мне отвечает Эрнесто:  
\- Нужен кто-то, кто напомнит. Тот, с кем связаны самые сильные из этих воспоминаний. Или его образ. 

\- А если они связаны как раз с тем, кто подмял окклюмента под себя?

На этот раз наступает долгое молчание. 

\- Теоретически это должен быть редкий случай, - наконец прерывает его Эрнесто. 

\- А практически?

\- Ну, у всех есть счастливые воспоминания из детства. 

\- Неужели? – не могу не ухмыльнуться. 

\- Первые выбросы магии. Первое посещение магазинов. Даже самому нищему и самому несчастному ребенку наверняка удалось побывать в волшебном квартале. Первая палочка. Первое удавшееся заклинание. Первая фраза, прочитанная в книге. 

\- Проще говоря, это как Патронус? 

\- Патронус? – Эрнесто задумывается. Хмель уже слетел с него, и ясно видно, что он в своей стихии. Перестал рисоваться, и ему в самом деле интересно. – Нет. Насколько я помню что-то про Патронус, это ведь какое-то светлое воспоминание? В карманах может находиться все, что угодно. Но то, что важно для волшебника. 

\- Пытки магглов, например, если это давало яркие ощущения, - хмыкает Мария Инесса. – Можно приволочь парочку магглов и попытать их у него на глазах. 

Фелиппе при ее словах проливает вино. 

\- Прошу прощения, - говорит она, резко встает и, бросив на меня взгляд, который ясно говорит, что нам лучше больше никогда не встречаться, выходит из комнаты. С лестницы раздается хлопок аппарации. 

Эрнесто переводит взгляд с Фелиппе на меня, потом опять на Фелиппе и встает. 

\- Кажется, мне тоже уже здесь делать нечего, - неприятно усмехается он. 

И прежде, чем Фелиппе успевает договорить: «Эрни, ты все не так понял», - исчезает. Бутылка, которая только что была в его руке, с громким стуком падает на стол.

Несколько минут мы молчим. Потом я решаю, что время дорого. Убираю лужу, призываю нетронутую бутылку вина с другого стола, открываю ее и разливаю по бокалам. 

\- Полагаю, это не совсем то, что ты планировал? – спрашиваю. 

\- Да уж, - хмыкает Фелиппе, - совсем не то. Эрни появляется сейчас здесь раз в полгода, а Мария Инесса не была у меня несколько лет. – Он со вздохом опускается на диван. - Что ж, что-то все-таки нам рассказали, и для тебя это не было бесполезным. 

\- А для тебя? 

\- Для меня? – он горько усмехается. - Я соврал главе рода, причем ей ничего не стоит это выяснить. И это значит, что мне снова придется ей врать, чтобы выкрутиться. Потом, я пытался манипулировать ею, и это сработало, но манипуляция всегда оставляет послевкусие. Мария Инесса умна и не сможет меня не раскусить. 

Есть еще что-то, я вижу. Судя по тому, как он опустил голову, стыд и чувство вины. 

\- У меня перед ней огромный долг. Но она все равно столько раз выручала меня, - продолжает он. – Ну, и Эрнесто… Он точно решил, что мы с тобой любовники. – Фелиппе опускает голову совсем низко. – А я… все еще надеялся. Все это время надеялся, что он вернется, придет поговорить хотя бы… Я согласен был бы, кажется, даже быть вторым, даже после всех его этих… походов… главное, чтобы он возвращался… чтобы хоть иногда… - Он поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на меня. Слез в глазах нет, но он явно на грани: - Идиот, да? 

\- Нет, - говорю мягко. – Не идиот. 

Вспоминаю, как ждал ласки от Альбуса. Да что там, несмотря на все, что было потом с Фелиппе, несмотря на Ромулу, какая-то часть меня до сих пор ждет… 

\- Скажи мне, что тебе это поможет, - Фелиппе вдруг встает и подходит ко мне. И взгляд у него… в общем, тот самый, столь не любимый мной взгляд. На секунду мне кажется, что он хочет близости, хочет поцеловать, и я слегка отодвигаюсь, но он лишь повторяет: - Скажи, что все не зря.

\- Не зря, не зря, - я слегка ерошу его волосы и целую в лоб, внутренне досадуя про себя, что повторяю жест Альбуса.

Он возвращается на диван и несколько минут сидит, уставив взгляд в пол. Потом решительно встряхивает головой и направляет палочку на разбросанные фотографии, собирая их в кучку на столе. 

\- Кто тебе сказал про мое сердце? – спрашиваю я. - Маршан?

\- Маршан и тебя лечит? – изумляется он. – А, ну конечно же, Ричард… Нет, я не знал. Но Мария Инесса много лет страдала сердцем, и это самый короткий способ вызвать ее сочувствие. Она… обычно она пример светской вежливости, но… 

\- Но не будет церемониться с Пожирателем даже в твоем доме? 

Он вздрагивает:  
\- Это сложно. Мария Инесса – глава огромного рода. В конечном итоге ей приходится защищать нас всех, в том числе и от самих себя. А на род наложено не одно проклятие. Сегодня у нее был тяжелый день. Она просила меня помочь в розысках своего брата Пабло Эстефано, чтобы сообщить ему о смерти другого брата, герцога Вильярдо, а выяснилось, что Пабло Эстефано тоже умер. 

Фелиппе кивает на колдографии. Я беру ближайшую ко мне, и она чуть не падает у меня из рук – с колдографии мне подмигивает тот самый бородач, которого я видел здесь, во сне, когда пытался вытащить Фелиппе из-под чар фальшивой смерти. Что ж, наверное, я где-то видел его колдографию, и этот образ затесался ко мне в видение. Я оглядываюсь в поисках колдографий в комнате, но нахожу на камине только пару фотографий – девочки-зельевара и Фелиппе в компании шестерых парней-полицейских. 

\- Двоих уже нет, - говорит он, заметив мой интерес. – Стефано пятого февраля… Ну, ты помнишь. У меня здесь еще были колдографии отца и Эрнесто, но я убрал их. Не могу их видеть. 

Я киваю. 

\- Ритуал предположительно в следующую субботу. 

\- Просто пришли сову. Я буду в отпуске. И сниму браслет, так что меня не смогут отыскать для внезапного дежурства. Даже забавно, я не был в отпуске с тех пор, как начал работать в полиции. 

\- Все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз, - хмыкаю я, чувствуя, как начинает таять глыба льда, которую, оказывается, представляли собой до этого момента мои внутренности. 

Фелиппе разливает вино и подходит ко мне. 

\- Итак, за субботу, - говорит он спокойно. 

Хотел бы я это спокойствие. Фелиппе это всего лишь Фелиппе, он не делает ничего выдающегося и ему не приходится присматривать за победителем Темного Лорда и сражаться с невидимыми врагами. Как у него все просто! Любимое дело, домик на отшибе, и где-то даже есть семья, которую можно навестить в выходные. То, что совершенно недоступно мне. 

Фелиппе протягивает мне бокал. 

\- Не волнуйся, - говорит он. – Я просил погадать мне на рунах. Все должно пройти хорошо.

\- Я не верю в гадания, - усмехаюсь я.

Он улыбается:   
\- Зато я верю.

На несколько мгновений наши пальцы соприкасаются. 

Мы чокаемся, в камине трещит огонь, в комнате тепло, Фелиппе продолжает улыбаться, и, несмотря на то, что его уверенность скорее заставляет меня вновь задуматься о его наивности, чем убеждает, сейчас я вполне готов согласиться с тем, что «вино веселит сердце». 

\--------------------  
По мере приближения к замку мои мысли становятся все мрачнее. Фелиппе принял известие о неминуемой смерти совы со смирением, а я все думаю, имел ли Альбус в виду только то, что я схожу к Хагриду. Знает ли он, как именно я ухожу из замка и что мне помогает Филиус? Не наложены ли на меня следящие чары, которые ни я, ни Филиус не могли бы обнаружить? Альбус творит такое, что никому не под силу, неужели бы он не придумал, как проследить за мной, если бы _тому_ это понадобилось? 

Сэр Уильям говорит, что Альбус на Астрономической башне. Наверху ветрено. Альбус стоит у перил, вглядываясь в огни Хогсмида. 

\- Все хорошо, Северус? – спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь. 

\- В школе происшествий не было, директор. По крайней мере, после обеда. Вы хотели меня видеть?

\- В последние недели ты часто уходишь из замка, Северус. Должен ли я спрашивать тебя, надлежащим ли образом ты выполняешь свои обязанности?

Сердце моментом оказывается где-то в желудке. Ах, вот оно что. Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать. Формально я распорядок не нарушаю, но мы оба понимаем, о чем это. Вот только… насколько я понимаю Альбуса и насколько меня – он? 

\- Полагаете, что моя личная жизнь может помешать выполнению профессиональных обязанностей?

\- Личная жизнь? – в голосе Альбуса неожиданно слышится удивление. – Ах да, - он наконец-то оборачивается ко мне и подмигивает: – Кажется, ты что-то говорил об этом.

Я примерзаю к площадке:  
\- Кажется? 

Он, что, действительно не помнит? Мерлин. Что еще его заставили стереть? Он вообще, как управлять школой-то, помнит? 

Я в ужасе, но Альбус вдруг улыбается и, сделав шаг навстречу, треплет меня по рукаву.

\- Видишь ли, некоторые мои воспоминания стали опасными, и я принял решение больше не хранить их в моей голове. 

\- Что значит «принял решение»? И где они теперь? 

\- Это значит, что я поместил их туда, где они не попадут в недобрые руки, мальчик мой. Не стоит недооценивать директора _Хогвартса_ , - он смеется, так искренне и так весело, как не смеялся уже много месяцев. Не тем смехом, который у него бывает, когда он чудит, нет. И сейчас в его смехе превосходство человека, который выполнил невыполнимое, и поддразнивание. Сейчас этот смех говорит: «Ты думал, Северус, что я стар и немощен и не способен справиться?»

Это тот Альбус, которого я знал, который так влек меня к себе, уверенный и властный. Альбус, который не просто просчитывает на десять ходов вперед, а видит законченную картину. 

\- Ни о чем не беспокойся, Северус, - говорит он. – Спокойно выполняй свои обязанности. - И подмигивает. – И присматривай за Гарри. 

Потом машет рукой, отворачивается и делает шаг обратно к перилам. Я так понимаю, аудиенция окончена. 

Спускаясь в подземелья, борюсь со все больше наваливающейся усталостью. Итак, _он_ не узнает о моем любовнике, но что это было, тролль раздери, вот только что? Альбус что, пришел в себя и самостоятельно разорвал контракт? Или… он знает то, что я делаю, и по-своему присматривает за мной? Он выделил слово «Хогвартс». Альбус никогда ничего не делает просто так. Но что он этим хотел сказать? На что намекнуть? Для чего вообще была нужна эта беседа? 

В спальне, перед тем как лечь, несколько минут сижу на постели, уставившись в пол. Как быстро, интересно, я должен буду расплатиться с судьбой? Фелиппе сейчас, Ричард летом… кто же будет третьим, Альбус или Ромулу? 

И вдруг со всей ясностью понимаю – я ни за что не готов потерять Альбуса. Все, что угодно, но этого нельзя допустить. Он – единственный человек, который может сдержать Темного Лорда и помочь спасти Поттера. И… единственный, кем я могу пожертвовать, это – Ромулу.  
\---------------  
*итал. ради всех святых


	106. О детских мечтах

В пятницу погода не подкачала, и, аппарировав в Фуэнтэ Сольяда, Ромулу на минуту застыл, не в силах отвести глаз от освещенных солнцем стен замка. Возведена была еще только половина второго этажа основного здания, и арка разрушенного перехода между единственно уцелевшими стенами двух башен все так же угрожающе нависала над двором, но Ромулу прекрасно помнил, что здесь было несколько месяцев назад. Строительство шло медленно, ужасающе медленно, но оно обязательно закончится, и замок над озером поднимется еще величественнее, чем прежде. 

Строители возились у восточной башни, на развалинах которой так любила сидеть Эухения, разбирали обломки и левитировали их в повозку, запряженную, судя по всему, фестралами. Прораб, высокий бербер, пошел Ромулу навстречу.

\- Михас, - вздохнул Ромулу, - вы же знаете, что мы не собираемся восстанавливать башни сейчас. 

Прораб слегка склонил голову:   
\- Прошу прощения, сеньор. Мы здесь только до июля. Вы действительно собираетесь разгребать завалы сами? 

Виноватым Михас себя явно не чувствовал, наоборот, Ромулу расслышал в его тоне плохо скрываемое недовольство. Ничего нового – между строителями и архитекторами вечная вражда, а уж Ромулу доставалось вдвойне. В Англии его недолюбливали за то, что он был архитектором испанским, а в Испании – за то, что британским. Кроме того, Михасу было уже за шестьдесят, век для строителя в Испании редкий. Обычно они отправлялись на тот свет гораздо раньше. И сами владельцы только что возведенных крепостей избавлялись от невольных свидетелей, и охотники за головами и драгоценностями ловили бедолаг в попытках вытряхнуть из них планы замков и вызнать слабые места в чарах. Последние, по слухам, не брезговали и некромантией. 

Понятное дело, что Михасу, дожившему до своих лет и имевшему определенную репутацию и, конечно же, мнение, не хотелось подчиняться какому-то мальчишке. 

Но и Ромулу вдруг почувствовал злость. 

\- Прекратите работы в башнях, - сказал он как можно более вежливо. Еще не хватало нажить врагов в лице строителей. – Вам их оплатят, но сейчас вернитесь ко второму этажу. 

Михас молча склонил голову, развернулся и пошел к башне. Ромулу готов был поклясться, что тот скрывал усмешку. Надо будет проверять чары с особой тщательностью. Мало ли… может быть, эти тоже найдут способ обойти клятвы. 

Эухения сидела на парапете над озером, между двумя разбитыми статуями русалок, и вчитывалась в какой-то пергамент. Стопка свитков лежала рядом с ней, придавленная вместо пресса русалочьей головой. Мантия сползала с исхудавших плеч. 

\- Зря ты с ними так, - сказала Эухения, когда Ромулу аппарировал на лестницу рядом с парапетом. – Я оплатила им работу в выходные. Хотела сделать тебе сюрприз. Теперь Михас всех будет настраивать против тебя. Что-то случилось?

Ромулу промолчал. 

\- У тебя правда конференция, или ты просто отодвигаешь поход сам-знаешь-куда? Вообще-то, знаешь, ты не обязан… Никто, по большому счету, не обязан. И если Хуан Антонио зачем-то впрягает тебя в это, хотя это была его инициатива…

\- У меня правда конференция, - быстро сказал Ромулу. – Я лишь хотел убедиться, что все идет правильно, и что с лестницами на второй этаж все в порядке, и что в том месте, где начинается башня, не забыли выстроить потайную лестницу. – Он замолчал, чувствуя, насколько его ложь очевидна. Потом решил, что Эухения в любом случае прикроет его. - Ты ведь не скажешь, что видела меня здесь? 

\- Я ничего не вижу, кроме работы, - пожала плечами та. И посетовала: - Я как никогда чувствую недостаток образования и ужасно завидую Максу оттого, что он учится в Дурмштранге, и Хуану Антонио оттого, что он уже его закончил. 

\- Твоими учителями были дедушка и Джафар, - мягко заметил Ромулу. – Мало кому так повезло.

\- Только теперь это все без толку. Теперь у меня не осталось ничего, кроме бумаг, в которых я ничего не понимаю. Цифры, цифры, цифры и термины. Хуан Антонио говорит, что мы должны взять кредит и восстанавливать заводы. Макс говорит, что мы должны продать все к троллевой матери. Мартина говорит, что она бы с радостью мне помогла, но ей стыдно и она не хочет никому здесь мешать, и поэтому отправляется помогать Диего в Памплону. Я… - Эухения резко замолчала.

\- Ты обязательно разберешься в этом, я знаю, - улыбнулся Ромулу. 

Он забрался на парапет и протянул сестре руку. Эухения накрыла ее своей. 

\- Мне только и остается это, разве нет? У меня нет лаборатории, и ферма погибла, все, что было моей жизнью…

\- Это проще простого – сделать лабораторию в замке. 

\- Ну да. Ингредиенты из румынского заповедника и все такое. Ты знаешь, что у них тоже есть свой Чарли? Друг нашего Чарли. И я опять буду получать письма с подписью Чарли… Будто бы ничего не изменилось, да? – смешок в ее голосе вышел немного истеричным. 

Ромулу вздохнул и, насколько позволяла разделявшая их русалка, погладил сестру по спине.

Эухения помотала головой.

\- Нет, это уже отработанный этап. Теперь моя жизнь – это, - она показала на пергаменты. И нахмурилась: - Кстати, ты вчера снял со своего счета двенадцать тысяч реалов. То есть семнадцать с половиной тысяч галлеонов, - поправилась она. – Это ровно половина того, что там было. Ты ведь хотел восстановить Севера… 

\- Давай посмотрим правде в глаза, Хен, - усмехнулся Ромулу. – После всех земель, которые вы выкупили, после всех денег, что вы раздарили, у вас на троих едва ли наберется четыреста тысяч галлеонов. Этого мало, чтобы восстановить Севера. Севера был построен магглами, без капли магии, и он в несколько раз больше здешнего замка, он огромен, миллион галлеонов – это только на самое необходимое… Да и зачем, если подумать? Для семьи нам хватит Фуэнтэ Сольяда, а я никогда не захочу жить в огромном замке один. Так что… - Ромулу опустил голову, вглядываясь в подернутую ряской темную воду под ногами, - пришло время смириться с тем, что это была детская мечта из тех, которые есть у нас всех и которые никогда не сбудутся. Не все мечты могут сбыться. – В груди закололо так, будто в нее со всех сторон напихали иголок. Игнорируя это ощущение, он продолжил: - На эти семнадцать тысяч я, по крайней мере, куплю себе дом в Англии, а остальные деньги согласно брачному контракту получит Рита. 

\- Из-за развода? 

\- Да.

Они помолчали. Эухения стиснула руку брата.

\- Они вчера с бабушкой обнаружили в лесу какую-то неопознанную зверюгу. Бегает быстро, орет громко, и с панцирем, от которого все заклинания отскакивают. Говорят, что не пойдут на охоту, пока не придумают, что с ней делать. Еле аппарировать успели. 

Ромулу вздрогнул. 

\- Я поговорю с ней, когда вернусь с конференции, - сказал он. 

Эухения кивнула и, умница, решила перевести тему. 

\- Ты придумал, что делать с чарами? – спросила она. 

\- Пока только то, что можно сделать второй контур чар на некотором расстоянии от основного и сплести его с сигнальными чарами. Это обеспечит возможность скрыться за основным контуром до того, как второй будет смят. Но либо нельзя будет выходить за первый контур усталыми и пьяными, либо все время надо будет ходить с портключами. 

\- Не очень-то весело, - хмыкнула Эухения.

\- Меня беспокоит, что ты здесь все время одна, - заметил Ромулу. – Марта была изгнана из рода, однако она считает, что на нее может действовать родовое проклятье. Может быть, ее связь с родом не прервалась или была восстановлена, когда она вышла за герцога второй раз? Что, если она сможет в таком случае снять эти чары? 

\- Они пропускают поименно, Ромулу. Только нас или строителей, а посторонних – только при двойной аппарации с кем-то из своих. 

\- Вот-вот, двойная аппарация. Что если она решит использовать кого-нибудь очень недовольного? 

\- Нику, ты имеешь в виду? 

Ромулу только вздохнул. 

\- Тебе не надо за меня бояться, Ромулу, - улыбнулась сестра. – Я защищена лучше, чем ты думаешь. И как бы Ника ни злилась, она не сможет мне навредить. 

\- Я слышал, что она потребовала свою долю. 

\- На что мама ей ответила, что она не получит денег до совершеннолетия. И ровно столько, сколько ей будет выделено. 

\- Но распоряжаешься деньгами ты.

\- Хуан Антонио. Он распоряжается также и моими деньгами, потому что и я несовершеннолетняя. 

\- Однако он выдаст тебе или ей любую сумму по твоему слову. 

Эухения отмахнулась:

\- И на что ей сейчас тратить деньги, кроме учителей, которых мы оплачиваем сами? Она сейчас каждый день в Мадриде занимается чарами, защитой и арифмантикой, а Эухенио подтягивает ее в зельях. Мама решила, что лучше отправить ее в Дурмштранг на будущий год. 

Ромулу сомневался, что это было хорошее решение, но промолчал. В конце концов, у него были свои заботы. И не только заботы.

Он подумал о том, что завтра увидит Северуса, и иголки мгновенно исчезли. В конце концов одно его детское желание уже сбылось. Стоит ли требовать большего? И разве не стоит Северус каких-то развалин...

Над озером, заложив крутой вираж и коснувшись воды крылом, промчалась большая белая птица. 

\- Иди в замок, Ромек, - улыбнулась Эухения Виктория. – Скоро здесь будет Гжегож, а ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы еще кто-то увидел тебя. 

\------------------------------

Стоило Ромулу дизаппарировать, как Эухения услышала знакомые шаги за спиной. 

\- Ты так долго, - с легким упреком сказала она. 

Гжегож забрался на парапет, где недавно сидел Ромулу. Отросшие волосы золотились на солнце. 

\- Мария Инесса попросила меня забрать Нику, раз уж я все равно сегодня был в Мадриде.   
Твоя сестрица – тот еще подарок. За десять минут она успела произнести столько гадостей, сколько не услышишь и в темных переулках.

\- Обо мне, конечно? – усмехнулась Эухения Виктория. 

Гжегож неопределенно махнул рукой и уставился в озеро. 

\- Что-то случилось? Ведь не Ника же? 

\- Нет, не Ника. 

Гжегож опустил голову:   
\- Ты права, меня кое-что беспокоит, связанное с отцом. Некоторые противоречия, которые невозможно разрешить. 

\- Это… касается нашей помолвки? 

\- Нет. От помолвки он в восторге. Я уже подвел его однажды, и столь выгодная помолвка – это даже некий способ оправдаться в его глазах, - тонкие губы Гжегожа болезненно скривились. - Скорее уж он не простит мне, если я ее расторгну. Но есть кое-что другое… 

Он замолчал, и Эухения поняла, что он не собирается больше делиться. 

\- Когда ты представишь меня ему? Я бы хотела узнать его как можно ближе, - сказала она, думая, что, вполне вероятно, она могла бы помочь и справиться там, где не может справиться Гжегож, как всякий, куда менее тонко чувствующий, мужчина.

\- Боже упаси, - ответил Гжегож, и к недоумению Эухении, в его глазах плеснул самый настоящий ужас: - Боже упаси.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

К вечеру Эухения повеселела. Мартина, получив письмо от Ромулу с соответствующей просьбой, решила остаться и помочь. Не то чтобы Эухения была в восторге от такой компании, но выбирать не приходилось. Это взрослая жизнь, сказала она себе. Пора уже смириться с тем, что приходится взаимодействовать с теми, кто неприятен. Бывает и хуже. 

Она дома. Она защищена. У нее есть Гжегож, и у нее есть деньги. Это уже немало.

Около пяти часов она сидела в библиотеке, делая выписки из очередного решения очередного совета директоров, когда дверь открылась, и в нее вошел Максима. 

\- Ты здесь? – изумилась Эухения. 

Если брат и появлялся на выходных, то это происходило обычно в субботу. Учебу он не игнорировал никогда. 

\- И не один, - отвечал, между тем, тот, пропуская в дверь гостя. 

Это был Фернандо Ферейра, и, судя по тому, как он посмотрел сначала на Макса, потом на нее, потом опять на Макса, речь шла о чем-то важном. 

Эухения ответила на приветствие и хотела призвать бутылку вина, но Фернандо прервал ее движение. 

\- Можем мы поговорить не здесь? – спросил он. В его голосе чувствовалась нервозность. – Где-нибудь на открытом пространстве желательно, - продолжил Фернандо. 

\- Эээ, - Эухения оглянулась на Макса, - Фуэнтэ Сольяда? Там сейчас никого, но… Мы оба еще не аппарируем. Нам потребуется сопровождающий. 

Фернандо быстро облизнул губы.

\- Не хотелось бы, - сказал он.

\- Я мысленно покажу тебе, куда аппарировать, - нашел решение Макс. – Сначала ты аппарируешь со мной, потом с Эухенией. Надеюсь, мне нет необходимости просить тебя не распространяться о моих ментальных навыках?

\- Нет. Конечно, нет, - отмахнулся Фернандо. Он подошел к Максу и обнял его за плечи. Несколько секунд, и они оба с громким хлопком исчезли.

\- Мор! – позвала Эухения.

\- Да, госпожа, - маленький слуга немедленно материализовался из воздуха. 

\- Две бутылки вина, три бокала и сэндвичи и салфетки в пикниковую корзину. Оставишь в Фуэнтэ Сольяда рядом с восточной или южной башней так, чтобы никто не видел.

\- Слушаюсь, госпожа. 

Он растворился в воздухе без всякого хлопка, Эухения сложила пергаменты на стол и задумалась, стоит ли ей оставлять их здесь. А что если Ника?.. Ну что за чушь? Даже если Ника и посмотрит их, вреда не будет. Это какие-нибудь десятые копии копий, оригиналы все у Хуана Антонио. И это просто бред подозревать сестру в каких-то кознях. Да, она обижена, она ужасно обижена, но представить, что та навредит всерьез… Ника, конечно, не большого ума, по крайней мере, в свои четырнадцать она не доказала другого, но и ей прекрасно известно, что существует семейное проклятье. Ни один Вильярдо не может безнаказанно навредить другому. 

Она несколько раз подровняла стопку пергаментов, придавив ее тяжелой книгой, когда дверь в библиотеку открылась и вошел Фернандо. 

\- Все в порядке? – спросила Эухения, оглядывая его.

Его мантия была расстегнута, а волосы растрепались. На пухлых щеках горели два ярких пятна, что делало его совершенно очаровательным и похожим на школьника, а не на министерского чиновника двадцати четырех лет.

\- Полагаю, что да. Могу я говорить откровенно?

\- Конечно, - удивилась она. 

\- Видите ли, сеньорита Эухения, - он помолчал несколько секунд, - ваш брат, безусловно, гений и человек большого ума. Я давно не слышал таких основательных теорий в том, что касается экономики… или политики. Но… 

\- Но?

\- Но он пытается играть во взрослые игры. Он не понимает того, что выигрыш в них зависит не столько от ума, сколько от знания людей, от опыта. Этого ему недостает. Я слышал, не так давно была история… с девушкой, - Фернандо явно смутился и не знал, как продолжить. 

\- То, что Мэри была порочна, и ее жизнь закончилась в притоне, а Макс так невинен, и все такое?

Фернандо вдруг покраснел. 

\- И что вы предлагаете сделать? – удивилась Эухения. – Если вы хоть сколько-нибудь успели узнать Макса, то также знаете, что он упрям, как тысяча ослов. Если вы так беспокоитесь за него, почему бы вам самому не быть рядом и не направлять его… О, - сказала она и посмотрела на Фернандо пристально.

Тот ответил ей нечитаемым взглядом. 

\- Нет. Черт возьми, вы же не хотите сказать..? Нет. 

Она опустилась на диван. 

\- Вы, видимо, не совсем понимаете меня, - покачал головой Фернандо. – Максима суждено стать великим политиком, если только что-нибудь ему не помешает… И, несмотря на то, что он учится в Дурмштранге, а не в Мадриде, и находится так далеко от министерства, есть люди, которые недовольны тем, что он вообще есть. Про девушку ходят слухи, только слухи, никаких доказательств. К тому же, Англия далеко. Но если вашему брату взбредет в голову еще что-нибудь… сейчас он одинок и переживает тяжелую потерю… это время слабости... словом, доказательства могут появиться. А учитывая все прошлое и настоящее вашей семьи, историю вашего дяди, некоторые факты о вашем брате Эрнесто, достаточно будет только одного случая, сеньорита Эухения, только одного… 

\- Ох, - только и смогла выговорить Эухения.

\- И если… словом, если у вас появятся какие-то подозрения, что он может подставить себя под удар, я прошу вас, - он вскинул голову, - сообщите мне. Возможно, я смогу что-то сделать. 

\- Хорошо, - вздохнула Эухения. – Спасибо.

И она протянула Фернандо руку, готовая аппарировать в Фуэнтэ Сольяда.


	107. Привет из прошлого

\- Я могу убрать.

Полина Инесса перевела взгляд с рабочего стола на стоящую в дверях Мартину. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь едкое, но она так устала… То, что она лепила все эти месяцы… с редкими перерывами на сон, почти без отдыха, одержимая только одной идеей, которая, похоже, тоже была следствием другой идеи - убежать… Новоявленный собор красовался в центре заваленного обрезками глины стола, он был хорош, он был совершенен и, безусловно, взял бы первый приз на какой-нибудь выставке, но точно так же он был тускл и безжизнен - в нем не было ни капли магии. 

\- Мне никогда ее не вернуть, да? – усмехнулась Полина Инесса. 

\- Этого никто не может знать. 

\- Уйди, - устало попросила Полина Инесса. 

\- Я уйду, сеньорита, - спокойно кивнула та. - Но если вам понадобится моя помощь, я всегда к вашим услугам. 

\- Вина – ужасная штука, правда? 

\- Не знаю, вина ли это, - улыбнулась Мартина. – Скорее, признательность. Я очень боялась своей истории, и я готова была разрушить всех и себя, только бы не раскрывать ее и не просить помощи. Сестра Мауриция, монастырская учительница по древним языкам, всегда говорила, что беды только от того, что мы скрываем частицы сути. Раньше я не понимала этого, но когда… 

\- Я предпочла бы умереть, - перебила ее Полина Инесса, - чем лишиться магии. 

\- Это очевидно.

Они обменялись взглядами. Полина Инесса почувствовала себя легче. Она наконец озвучила то, вокруг чего блуждала мыслями все эти месяцы. И это был не крик отчаяния, это было то самое решение, которое чувствуется правильно. Это было то, что она всегда чувствовала на дуэли – как будто самой ее сутью была боевая магия. Умереть сражаясь, умереть за что-то. Она позорно сбежала от сражения и теперь все равно что умирала. Только более мучительно. 

\- Вы все равно не могли бы ничего сделать, - заметила Мартина. - Они бы приняли решение за вас. Возраст. 

Полина Инесса кивнула. 

\- Я должна вернуть магию. Я должна сделать все для этого. И никто никогда не будет больше принимать решения за меня. 

Она отыскала в ящике с ржавыми инструментами молоток и со всей силы опустила его на собор. Крошки полетели во все стороны, на мантию, в лицо. Один, довольно острый кусочек чуть не попал Полине Инессе в глаз.

Полина Инесса только ударила еще раз и засмеялась.

\- Я принесу кофе, - улыбнулась Мартина. – И кажется, у меня нашлась еще одна причина задержаться здесь. 

*** 

У озера Фернандо заметно расслабился, Макс тоже развязал галстук, с вытканными на темно-сером шелке черными блестящими двуглавыми орлами (атрибут парадной одежды дурмштранговцев), и спрятал его в карман. 

Эухения принесла от восточной башни корзину. Макс бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, но ничего не сказал. 

Он хотел было спуститься вниз, под сосны, но Эухения остановила его рассказом про зверюгу. В конце концов они решили устроиться на ступеньках, которые сбегали от восточной башни к разрушенному причалу. 

Эухения достала салфетки и попыталась их трансфигурировать в скатерть – та вышла с дырами, но ни Макс, ни Фернандо не смогли сделать лучше. Общее веселье, а затем и вино развязало языки, и они принялись обмениваться шуточками про последние нововведения министерства, причем Фернандо старался больше всех. 

\- «Налог на метлы? - говорит он. – Нет, квиддич в Испании никогда не будет так популярен, как футбол. Чего же у нас больше всего? Помогайте!» Первым Салинас отвечает: «Котлов? Палочек? Вилок?» «Нееет, - говорит Дельгадо. – Палочка у мага одна на всю жизнь, вилок тоже две-три. А котел, может, вообще один на семью. Надо что-то такое, что есть у каждого мага и что каждый часто меняет». И в этот момент Кабрера такой: «Трусы? Трусы каждый маг меняет каждый день… Эээ… ну, каждую неделю».

\- О Мадонна, я не могу столько смеяться! – воскликнула Эухения, когда смогла наконец перевести дыхание. 

И в этот момент время словно застыло. Макс, не отрываясь, смотрел на Фернандо, каким-то очень серьезным, взрослым взглядом. Фернандо отвечал ему так же нечитаемо. Над озером повисло молчание. Даже ветер, казалось, передумал гонять волны.

Секунда, вторая, третья…

Крик чайки вспорол тишину. Эухения поморщилась.

\- В казне нет денег, так ведь? – спросил Макс.

\- Я этого не говорил, - нахмурился Фернандо. 

\- И как только Темный Лорд возродится, министерство с радостью перейдет под его знамена, если последователи Лорда оплатят это. 

\- Макс, - Фернандо сокрушенно помотал головой. 

Макс встал, спустился на ступеньку ниже и, сев рядом с Эухенией, схватил ее за плечи.

\- Смотри на нее! – жестко сказал он. - Это моя сестра, Фернандо Ферейра. Ты знаешь ее историю. Если Пожиратели в Испании придут к власти, нам с ней не жить. _Ей_ не жить. Ты с нами, ты защитишь ее, или ты останешься на стороне министерства, на стороне тех, кто придет убивать ее?

\- Макс! Прекрати, - крикнула Эухения. 

Фернандо вздохнул. 

\- Я с тобой, Максима Вильярдо, и ты мог бы не устраивать представление, чтобы проверить это, - сказал он. 

\- Поклянись. Поклянись, что будешь защищать ее. Поклянись памятью матери. 

Фернандо побледнел.

\- Клянусь… - он запнулся. Макс не отрывал от него взгляда. – Клянусь кровью матери, что буду защищать твою сестру…

\- Эухению Викторию…

\- Эухению Викторию…

\- Любой ценой…

\- Любой ценой, - гордо вскинув голову, закончил Фернандо. Его глаза сверкали, и сейчас он совершенно не напоминал мальчишку, но очень даже – готового ко всему боевого мага. 

Спустившись на одну ступеньку, он встал перед Эухенией на одно колено и поцеловал край ее мантии. Вспомнив, что полагается делать в таких случаях, она положила руку на голову Фернандо, тем самым принимая клятву.

Макс улыбнулся и протянул Фернандо руку. Эухения выдохнула. 

\- Вы меня с ума сведете! – воскликнула она. – Я, конечно, благодарна за трогательные попытки меня спасти, но я хотела бы, чтобы мое мнение здесь кто-нибудь спрашивал. И если вы решили помериться своими… своей крутизной, то какого боггарта вы притащили сюда меня? Я думаю, девочки из борделя вам бы больше подошли. 

Она тут же выругала себя, но Макс спокойно ответил:

\- Будут и девочки из борделя со временем. А сюда мы тебя притащили, потому что Фернандо закончил исследование, о котором его просили мы с Хуаном Антонио. 

Эухения, пытаясь успокоиться, потянулась за бутылкой. 

\- И что вы обнаружили? – спросила она. 

Фернандо потер пустой бокал в ладонях.

\- Кое-что очень интересное и странное. Признаться, мне было немного не до того, сейчас у министерства много работы, в том числе по взаимодействию с маггловским министерством, и я попросил сначала разобраться своего помощника. Потом мне пришлось отрядить на это дело и второго, и третьего помощника. Потом я присоединился сам…

Эухения и Макс молча смотрели на него.

\- Забавно, да? – сказал Фернандо. – Как много ресурсов может потребовать одна маленькая просьба. И мы ведь неплохие волшебники, в министерство, даже на низшие позиции абы кого не берут, а уж в департамент информации, которому подчиняются обливиаторы, тем более. Однако вот…

\- Так что же случилось? 

\- В стране есть множество библиотек, в которых хранились подшивки «Оракуло диарио», это и библиотеки монастырей, и частные библиотеки, и публичная библиотека, и библиотека министерства…

\- И они все исчезли? – нетерпеливо перебил Макс. 

Фернандо ухмыльнулся. 

\- Нет, дорогой граф, они не исчезли, произошло нечто более примечательное. 

\- Что? – в два голоса воскликнули Максима и Эухения. 

\- С их страниц исчезли определенные статьи. 

Он замолчал, предоставив своим товарищам обдумывать это. 

\- То есть кто-то проник в каждую библиотеку и стер определенные статьи в подшивке? 

\- Ты представляешь, что такое проникнуть в каждую _частную_ библиотеку, Хен? Библиотеки находятся в охраняемых особняках, некоторые библиотеки особо запечатаны чарами, - пояснил Максима. 

\- Но как тогда?

\- Тогда либо мы имеем армию взломщиков, о которой непременно должно знать министерство юстиции и аврорат, либо, судя по тому, что они об этом все же не знают, мы имеем дело с каким-то очень крутым волшебником, который стер статьи во всех где-либо имеющихся подшивках разом, по единому образцу. Я прав?

\- Есть иные варианты? 

\- То есть кто-то пытается переписать историю? Но есть же волшебники. Есть волшебники, которые жили в то время. С волшебниками-то как? 

\- А с волшебниками то же самое. Я уже побеседовал с двумя отставными министрами и с двумя их помощниками, а также с некоторыми другими влиятельными лицами, в моем списке еще около шестидесяти магов, но я уже понимаю, что это дело безнадежное, так что, извините, ребята, вашу просьбу я выполнить не могу. 

\- Они ничего не помнят или не помнят отдельные события? – спросил Макс.

\- Отдельные события. И это не пятьдесят обливиэйтов. Исчезнувших статей около пятидесяти, - пояснил Фернандо. – И все они написаны в самое разное время, начиная с 1995 года. Этот засранец применяет другие заклинания памяти. Хотя, конечно, если он так силен, может, мы просто его обливиэйты не можем диагностировать. – Он потянулся к бутылке и, вместо того чтобы налить в бокал, неожиданно отхлебнул прямо из горла. 

\- Даже если он так силен, то стереть память шестидесяти волшебникам… 

\- Тысяче, на самом деле, - сказал Макс. – В Испании больше восьми тысяч только зарегистрированных волшебников, и около тысячи из них – старше шестидесяти. Одному такое точно не под силу. У него должны быть помощники. При этом хорошо обученные помощники и не задающие вопросов. 

\- Я отойду на минутку, - бросил Фернандо.

Проводив его взглядом, Эухения зашептала: 

\- Ты думаешь, это тот Вильярдо? Ведь подшивка пропала недавно, а Темный Лорд Волдеморт… о нем пока неизвестно… 

Максима закатил глаза:   
\- Хен, я ничего не думаю. Недостаточно данных, чтобы думать. Что мы знаем? Целая подшивка пропала только в нашем монастыре, из библиотеки настоятеля, куда имели доступ только члены нашей семьи, монахи и, поскольку началась реконструкция, строители. Рита сказала, что с тем Вильярдо они разговаривали по-английски, но те, кто напал на них, тоже разговаривали по-английски, и вообще все это происходило в Англии, так что понятно, почему английский. Означает ли это, что он по-испански не говорит? Или что он не близко? 

\- Мужчина, очень ловок, так что вряд ли старше восьмидесяти, темный и очень сильный маг, - суммировала Эухения. 

\- Но почему он прячет историю? Хочет спрятать тайну происхождения или готовит переворот? 

\- Я думаю, что речь идет только о чем-то специфическом, - Фернандо вновь устроился на верхней ступеньке. – Не об истории в целом, а об участии в ней кого-то определенного.

\- Можно попробовать сравнить то, что осталось в магических подшивках, с маггловскими газетами, - предположил Макс. – Дело почти безнадежное, но…

\- Я думал об этом. Хотя и склонен согласиться с тем, что дело действительно безнадежное. Но происходящее мне не нравится. Очень не нравится. – Фернандо повертел в пальцах травинку. - Знать бы еще направление для поиска.

\- Так, теперь _я_ пойду прогуляюсь, - Макс встал так неуклюже, что Эухения в очередной раз удивилась, как он умудряется быть таким гибким и быстрым на дуэлях.

\- Откуда вы знаете мою историю? – спросила она, когда брат скрылся за углом.

Фернандо смутился. 

\- Не знаю, - сказал он осторожно. – Просто ходят слухи.

\- Слухи?

\- Я не опираюсь на слухи, сеньорита Эухения. И попросил Максима рассказать мне настоящую версию событий. 

\- Но что значит «слухи»? Кто-то же должен был вам тогда рассказать это? Не письмом же анонимным вы мою историю получили. 

\- Думаю, кое-кто получил ее и письмом. Редактор «Оракуло диарио», по крайней мере. Поскольку министр так благоволит к своему помощнику - вашему брату, информации не был дан ход, но редактору не хватило ума держать язык за зубами.

\- А! И это еще одно пятно на репутации семьи? 

\- Боюсь, что так. 

Фернандо предложил ей руку, и Эухения встала. Они спустились к соснам и прошли еще несколько ярдов, до перевернутой вверх дном рассохшейся лодки. 

Эухения присела на нее, водя кончиком туфли по мокрому песку. 

\- Когда я была маленькой, ни одного выходного не обходилось без прогулки по озеру, - заметила она. – Почему вы так нянчитесь с нами, Фернандо? Рассказываете все это? Предупреждаете меня?

\- Не верите в мои бескорыстные мотивы? – рассмеялся тот. 

\- Я уже не знаю, чему верить, - сказала Эухения. – Еще полгода назад жизнь казалась такой простой. Я всегда знала, что делаю и буду делать. Всегда знала, кто свой, а кто чужой. Чему надо учиться, что надо варить. Все было определено… А теперь. У меня вроде бы есть, чем заняться, и я собираюсь замуж, и, кроме того, у меня есть деньги, которых не было полгода назад, но все так зыбко… так непредсказуемо. Мы сейчас у леса, и полгода назад я бы не боялась сидеть здесь. А сейчас я здесь с мыслью, что если неизвестный зверь нападет, то вы меня спасете. И со страхом, а вдруг это окажется не так. И я бы… лучше даже вернула то время, когда я никому не была ничего должна. 

\- Это называется взросление, - из-за улыбки синие глаза Фернандо стали еще ярче. – Перед тем, как все устоится, нужно разрушить старое и окунуться в хаос. Мне было очень страшно уйти из дома после школы, искать работу, начать жизнь с чистого листа. Страшно оторваться от отца, который определял каждый мой шаг и который устанавливал даже, хорошее или плохое настроение я должен иметь в каждый конкретный день. – Он отвернулся вдруг и добавил глухо: - Быть может, я насовершал ошибок, о которых потом пожалею, но, по крайней мере, я могу еще уберечь от них других. 

\- Эй, вы там, - закричал с лестницы Максима. – Тащите сюда свои задницы, я тут такое нашел! 

Эухения и Фернандо переглянулись. Перед тем как аппарировать, Фернандо на секунду задержал ее руку в своей. 

Наверху Макс вытаскивал из развалин восточной башни какие-то обломки. 

\- Ты видишь? Видишь? – восторженно твердил он, левитировав очередной из них почти под нос Эухении. 

Это был кусок дерева, некогда выкрашенный в синий цвет, украшенный тусклыми металлическими звездами. 

\- Видишь, - Макс послал в ее сторону еще один обломок, - тут еще петля от замка. 

\- Бог мой! Да это же наш сундук. – Эухения обернулась к Фернандо. – Это сундук из монастыря, в котором мы нашли старые палочки. И позаимствовали их, конечно. Кажется, нам было шесть. И я тогда произнесла свое первое заклинание. 

\- Она взорвала лягушку, - пояснил Макс. – Разметала ее ошметки по всему двору. 

\- Я только хотела научиться левитировать, и мне до сих пор стыдно. 

\- Дааа. Учитывая, сколько лягушек с тех пор ты извела на зелья, тебе должно быть очень, очень стыдно. – Макс вытащил наконец сам сундук, порядком изъеденный плесенью. Внутри лежали уже безнадежно испорченные, судя по внешнему виду, книги, проржавевшая металлическая шкатулка и еще одна деревянная, длиной дюймов в пятнадцать – такая, в каких хранятся палочки. – Вот эту коробку мы так и не смогли открыть, а деревянную я вообще не помню. 

Макс наставил палочку на металлическую:  
\- Даже жалко открывать, сейчас там окажется какая-нибудь фигня. Прощай, мечта детства. 

Он попробовал одно, второе заклинание, третье, но ничего не выходило. 

\- Дай мне, - Фернандо провел над ней палочкой и присвистнул. – Вообще-то здесь мощнейшие чары. Но поскольку структура того, на что налагали чары, уже разрушилась, вот как-то так. 

С тихим щелчком шкатулка открылась. В ней оказались вырезки из газет. 

\- Маггловские, - равнодушно констатировал Максима, передавая ее Эухении, и взял в руки деревянную шкатулку. 

\- Ты ее просто так не откроешь, - вмешался Фернандо. 

\- Почему? 

\- Сразу видно, что вы росли в семье, где не имели дела с артефактами и плохо знают историю волшебных предметов. 

\- Ну конечно, куда нам до Ферейра, - неожиданно огрызнулся Максима. 

Фернандо только фыркнул. 

\- Смотри, - вздохнул он, - на знаки на крышке и на дне.

\- Что это? Древние руны?

\- Нечто похожее, но это не они. Иберское письмо. Язык заклинаний древней Испании. Этой шкатулке больше двух тысяч лет. 

\- Ты ее можешь открыть?

\- Попробую. 

Фернандо положил шкатулку в проем разрушенной стены и принялся водить вдоль нее палочкой. Минут через десять Эухения заскучала. Макс тоже отошел от них и принялся дальше разбирать завал в башне. 

Эухения трансфигурировала из пикниковой корзины себе плетеный стул и со скуки стала копаться в вырезках. Все они были давние, тридцать шестого года и оказались посвящены загадочному исчезновению архиепископа и проведенному по этому поводу бесполезному расследованию. В одной из статей упоминалось, что последним, кто видел епископа, был его ближайший друг, настоятель монастыря Святого Леандра Хорхе Павана. В другой – что 24 июня архиепископ по обыкновению совершал в монастыре праздничную мессу по случаю Рождества Иоанна Крестителя. Все авторы статей сходились на том, что архиепископ убит и что это «плевок в лицо монархистам, который не должен оставаться без последствий». Последняя вырезка гласила, что 6 июля архиепископ нашелся так же неожиданно, как и исчез, и что, как выяснилось, все эти дни он провел в полном отшельничестве, молясь о будущем Испании.

Под вырезками лежали чистые листы пергамента. Они были все разной формы и мало походили на заготовки для писем. Эухения с недоумением погладила верхний кончиками пальцев. 

\- Переверни его, - подсказал Фернандо.

\- Что? 

\- Переверни.

Он бросил шкатулку и присел на корточки рядом с Эухенией. Она медленно перевернула пергамент и ахнула – на обратной стороне были неровно обрезанная статья и колдография, фигурки россыпью бросились от центра к краям. 

\- Видишь, - улыбнулся Фернандо, переворачивая остальные пергаменты. – Максима был прав. Наш таинственный противник уничтожил все статьи в магических газетах, но не догадался сделать это с маггловскими. – Он перебрал все вырезки. - Теперь мы знаем хотя бы часть того, что от нас прятали. 

\- Но здесь статьи только за тридцать шестой год. И почему кратковременное исчезновение архиепископа так важно? И, может быть, пропавшие статьи были про что-то еще? 

\- Это времена первых выступлений сторонников Гриндевальда. Тогда католичество было распространено в большей степени, и архиепископ был очень влиятельным лицом. Его исчезновение вполне могло иметь ужасные последствия. А если настоятель был в этом замешан…

\- В 1936 году в июле в маггловской Испании началась гражданская война, - заметил присоединившийся к ним Максима.

\- Почему бы нам не спросить об этом у Грегори? – вздохнула Эухения. – Монастырь его, отец его. Он знает столько всего, что нам и не снилось. И в конце концов, он может что-то и про архиепископа помнить, ведь ему было уже десять лет. 

Фернандо смутился. 

\- Эээ… Боюсь, он тоже не в силах помочь. Несколько дней назад мы виделись у мадридского епископа, моего крестного, и я расспросил сеньора Павана о некоторых событиях. В частности, меня интересовала пропажа целой подшивки именно в его монастыре. Никакими сведениями, если они у него и были, он делиться не захотел, так что… я думаю, обращаться к нему повторно не стоит. 

Макс пристально посмотрел на него, потом вдруг расхохотался. 

Фернандо криво улыбнулся. 

\- Что? О чем вы? – спросила уже порядком раздраженная этими играми в переглядывания Эухения. 

\- Он его заобливиэйтил, Хен, - хрюкая от смеха, с трудом выговорил Макс. – Фернандо его заобливиэйтил. 

***

Гжегожа Эухения нашла в библиотеке. Стоя у стола, он читал книжку по ментальной магии.

\- Есть еще что-то, чего ты не знаешь? – улыбнулась она.

Гжегож озабоченно потер лоб. 

\- Я пытаюсь найти хоть что-то, что я не знаю, - ответил он, перелистнул несколько страниц и снова уставился в книжку. 

Эухения осторожно отвела прядь от его уха, и поцеловала его сначала в ухо, а потом, когда Гжегож развернулся к ней, и в губы. Перед глазами на секунду мелькнуло лицо Фернандо. Она мысленно отмахнулась от видения, толкнувшись языком Гжегожу в рот. Это было вкусно, это было чертовски хорошо. Гжегож ответил ей, с силой сталкивая свой язык с ее языком, схватил ее за плечи, притягивая к себе, прижался всем телом. Он дрожал, и она чувствовала, как твердо у нее под животом. Оторвавшись от ее губ, Гжегож покрыл лихорадочными поцелуями ее щеки и лоб, спустился к шее, обходя рот, потом вернулся к нему и снова толкнулся языком. Руки его между тем шарили по ее спине, бестолково пытаясь расшнуровать платье. Наконец он сдался, рывком приподнял Эухению и усадил ее на стол, наваливаясь сверху, потом - и когда только успел расстегнуть брюки? – схватил руку Эухении и поместил ее туда, где было так горячо, скользко и нежно. На секунду Эухения испытала ужас, но ласковый шепот Гжегожа, его осторожные, бережные движения, ласковые, хоть и страстные поцелуи, напомнили, что сейчас все по-другому, что никто больше никогда не причинит ей вреда, что она сама начала это и может прекратить в любой момент. Это Гжегож был в ее власти, а не она в его. И одной рукой она прижала к губам руку Гжегожа, целуя по очереди его вздрагивающие пальцы, а другой гладила и ласкала твердое, шелковистое и такое уязвимое. И вздохи, которые она слышала, становились все более хриплыми и рваными, и…

В коридоре хлопнула дверь, и послышались шаги. Эухения и Гжегож застыли. Шаги прошли мимо, но Гжегож резко отодвинулся от нее, встряхиваясь, словно после сна. На лице его был написан ужас, не меньше, чем когда он говорил сегодня об отце. 

Эухения потянула его за руку. 

\- Послушай, - попыталась успокоить его она, - отец сказал мне, что магия помолвки должна была отменить любые клятвы, связанные с тем, что я была твоей пациенткой. Ни тебе, ни мне ничего за это не будет. Ты мой жених, и я давно не девственница. 

Гжегож, похоже, едва ее слышал. Он выглядел так, будто провел несколько столетий в глыбе льда и был только что разморожен. Потом провел по лбу, встряхиваясь, достал палочку и одним движением привел себя в порядок. Оценил внешний вид Эухении и следующим движением уложил ее растрепанные волосы. 

\- Мы не должны этого делать, - его дыхание было все еще сбитым. – Ты не моя пациентка, - он помолчал, - но я дал себе слово, что я не буду заниматься со своей невестой любовью до свадьбы, и я должен его сдержать, иначе перестану уважать себя. Пожалуйста, постарайся меня понять. 

Он положил палочку на край стола и вышел из комнаты. 

Эухения взяла ее и потерла в пальцах. Палочка была теплая, и это только разозлило. Гжегож явно скрывал что-то. Он хотел ее, это было очевидно, и его отмазка казалась просто придуманной на ходу.

Он мог бы переживать, допустим, что она забеременеет, но существуют зелья контрацепции, которые можно выпить в течение двенадцати часов. Он мог бы переживать, что причинит ей боль, но она уже не раз говорила ему – она не из тех, кто долго лелеет несчастное прошлое, предпочитая идти вперед, предпочитая пробовать и искать, и Гжегож соглашался с ней. 

Эухения со вздохом сползла со стола. Как же узнать, что он скрывает? Позвать Мора? Уж ему-то не составит труда проследить, но это… противно. Все равно что читать чужие письма и шарить в чужом кабинете.

Нет, надо просто дать ему шанс и подождать. В конце концов, самое худшее в ее жизни уже произошло. 

Она взяла стопку пергаментов и открыла дверь в коридор, потом, подсвечивая себе путь Люмосом, прошла через анфиладу нежилых комнат. Дверь самой последней из них была приоткрыта, и на пол из коридорчика, где располагались кабинеты Марии Инессы и Хуана Антонио, падала полоска света. Эухения Виктория потянула ручку двери на себя, и в это время дверь в коридорчике заскрипела и послышался голос Грегори. 

\- Дорогая моя, столько лет прошло, все изменилось, - мягко говорил он. - Подумай, сколько добра может принести это сотрудничество. 

\- Мне все равно, - отвечал холодный голос Марии Инессы. – Мне все равно, сколько от убийцы может быть добра. Единственное, что меня интересует, - это как уничтожить этого ублюдка, и, если в тебе осталась хоть капля любви ко мне, ты не будешь этому мешать.


	108. Лекарство от бешенства

_16 апреля, суббота, утро_

Всю ночь я ворочаюсь с боку на бок, просыпаюсь каждые пять минут. Снится предсказуемо ерунда, и дыхательные упражнения не помогают. Разумеется, мысли то и дело возвращаются к тому, что я скажу Ромулу. Обливиэйт уже не вариант, слишком много всего между нами было, слишком сильна эмоциональная привязанность, стирать все это – только повредить ему память. Наконец, уже когда фальшивое окно демонстрирует мне зачатки рассвета, останавливаюсь на том, что предложу Мемория Абдиката. И только после этого засыпаю, будто бы очистил совесть – ведь если он меня не будет помнить, то и больно не будет, так? 

Проснувшись, спускаю ноги с постели и так сижу минут двадцать, уставившись в книжный шкаф. В комнате натоплено, но мне холодно, пальцы мерзнут и ступни мерзнут – только мальчишка и может меня согреть. 

\- Пожалуйста, - говорю я наконец, обращаясь непонятно к кому. – Пожалуйста, - умоляю, будто действительно существует кто-то, кто сделает так, что мне не надо будет все прекращать. Может быть, прямо сейчас убьет и Темного Лорда, и Альбусова дружка. Но пустота не откликается, зато с потолка мне за шиворот стекает ледяной ручей – сколько бы домовики ни обогревали подземелья, высушить их они не в состоянии. Здравствуй, день. 

Завтракать какие-то черти несут меня в Большой зал. Нет, разумеется, я знаю, какие. Мне просто необходимо посмотреть на Альбуса, мне нужно его увидеть, мне нужно, чтобы он улыбнулся или хотя бы кивнул, я должен это помнить, когда пойду. Нужно что-то новое, что-то, что не отделено от меня всеми недавними событиями, не запятнанное _им_. Мне, Сопливусу, тряпке, нужна решимость, которой нет. 

Впрочем, Альбуса в Большом зале нет тоже. И либо он вообще не придет, либо мы разминулись – на столе перед его креслом пусто, ни выставленных приборов, ни кубка для сока, ни-че-го. Зато Филиус подозрительно весел, машет рукой, приглашая присоединиться. На щеке у него след помады, а проследив за его взглядом, брошенным на другой конец стола, я понимаю, в чем дело – Лианна Марч, хорошенькая преподавательница рун, рассказывает что-то на ухо Роланде. Видимо, последние новости.

Не говорю ни слова, только приподнимаю в удивлении брови. На лице Филиуса в ответ расцветает улыбка. 

\- Я сделал предложение об ухаживании, Северус, - шепотом говорит он. – И оно было принято. 

\- Вот как? – переспрашиваю. По тону совершенно непонятно, шутит или нет. - Поздравляю, - на всякий случай выдавливаю из себя. 

Филиус тихо смеется и повышает голос до нормального, благо все остальные от нас на порядочном расстоянии:   
\- Тебе тоже стоит завести кого-нибудь. А то ты слишком мрачно смотришь на жизнь.

Не знаю, почему это так задевает, и, прежде чем я успеваю остановить себя, яростно вышептываю:  
\- С чего ты взял, что у меня нико?..

Прикусываю язык, мысленно ругаю себя последними словами и обещаю себе две? три? недели тренировочных упражнений на хладнокровие. Надо, пожалуй, сходить в запретную секцию и почитать про заклятия с фантомами. Буду учиться спокойно смотреть на… на мертвое тело Ромулу, например. 

Филиус вглядывается в меня минуты две, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Твое сердце неспокойно, Северус. 

Потом усмехается:   
\- Мне от гоблинов мало что досталось, кроме роста. Но моя бабушка была шаманкой, так что некоторые вещи я просто знаю. Тебе нужно решить твердо, друг мой, иначе ты застрянешь на полпути. 

Нет, точно упражнения на хладнокровие… Я удерживаю злобное «А сам-то сколько лет?», зато неосторожным жестом сношу со стола кубок с тыквенным соком, он падает где-то по ту сторону стола, издавая замечательный звон, и мгновение спустя на меня уже пялится несколько сотен балбесов. Вот что бы им с пасхальных каникул возвращаться не в пятницу, а в воскресенье? И, конечно же, в первую очередь эти двое, куда ж без них? Поттер и Брокльхерст… 

\- Ох, я так неловок, Северус, прости меня, - сокрушенно восклицает, спасая положение, Филиус. На столе тут же появляется новый кубок. Балбесы отворачиваются, мгновенно теряя интерес. Все, но не они. Ем и продолжаю чувствовать взгляды. Ложка в руке трясется – чтобы успокоиться мстительно представляю, как выкупал бы их сейчас в озере. За шкирку и с головой в ледяную воду. Десяток-другой раз. Обоих. 

По счастью, через пару минут зал начинает пустеть, и Поттер вскоре уходит вместе с Уизли. Наши коллеги тоже расходятся, и в конце концов остаемся только мы с Филиусом. 

Он подмигивает:   
\- Не хочешь присоединиться после ужина за кофе с коньяком? 

Давно уже этого не было. Со времен наших дуэлей, последняя из которых, кажется, была в октябре. И, наверное, еще долго не будет. После пасхальных каникул начинается суматоха подготовки к экзаменам. Старшекурсники, пинавшие балду все предыдущие годы, клянчат дополнительные занятия, да и зелий надо варить больше, чем обычно, – во-первых, при хорошей погоде на открытый воздух выползают даже самые ленивые и количество травм увеличивается, а во-вторых, заучки а-ля-Грейнджер с маниакальным упорством доводят себя до переутомления. Так что, пользуясь последним спокойным вечером, я бы с удовольствием посидел в гостиной Филиуса. 

Но отрицательно качаю головой – после разговора с Ромулу я вряд ли буду в настроении видеть кого-то еще. 

\- Благодарю, но нет. Уверен, твоя возлюбленная не откажется составить тебе компанию.

Кажется, у меня в груди целая кузница, и там бьет молотком по наковальне злобный маленький гоблин, искры летят во все стороны, обжигая, выжигая ребра изнутри. 

Филиус смеется. 

\- Я на ней женюсь, Северус, - заверяет он. – Вот увидишь, я на ней женюсь. 

Почему-то я ничуть не сомневаюсь. Филиус идет собирать толпу в Хогсмид, а я спускаюсь в подземелья, проверяя по пути, не разлил ли кто-нибудь на лестнице розовые сопли. Кузница уже выгорела, и внутри теперь один пепел. Сплошной серо-черный пепел хлопьями, больше ничего нет. 

Под моей дверью предсказуемо дежурит Брокльхерст. 

\- Вопросы моего душевного состояния и здоровья мы тоже обсуждать не будем, - рычу в ответ на ее взгляд и, пресекая попытки вовлечь меня в глупую болтовню, отвожу ее в лабораторию. Главное, чтобы она хорошо делала свое дело, а остальное меня не интересует. Возвращаюсь в гостиную, варю себе какао, и едва успеваю сделать глоток, как в дверь начинают со всей дури колотить. Да, только этого для полного счастья и не хватало! Поттер. 

Выхожу в коридор, тащу его за руку до кабинета и, захлопнув за нами дверь, тщательно проверяю чары. На нем, в кабинете, бросаю на всякий случай даже Хоменум Ревелло. Конфундус, конечно же, с Поттера опять слетел. Что ж… в конечном итоге я должен быть рад тому, что он ему не поддается, разве нет? 

\- Какого черта вы здесь забыли? - спрашиваю. 

Я знаю, что его интересует, поэтому ответ немного ошеломляет. 

\- Мне про сову вчера рассказали. Вы в порядке? Вы кубок сегодня уронили… 

\- И вы решили, что самое лучшее – прийти и посмеяться? - это правда единственное, что я смог придумать. Надо было бы резче, но я вижу - он действительно беспокоился. И меня вдруг сметает этим беспокойством. Он так похож на Ромулу, что я просто не могу… 

\- Я? – он словно сам сомневается в своих словах. – Нет. Я просто хотел узнать, как вы… Вообще-то это не про сову, я слышал, как Макгонагалл и Хуч говорили, что вам на педсовете стало плохо и Помфри потом ругала Дамблдора из-за того, что он не освободил вас от дежурств. И Макгонагалл сказала, что у вас с сердцем плохо еще с детства. 

Салазар, еще и это! Они, что, по школе ходят, размахивая моим диагнозом?

\- Поттер, уверяю вас, с моим сердцем все в порядке и смерти моей вы не дождетесь. 

Совершенно очевидно, что он не верит, но не Обливиэйтом же в него кидать, в самом деле. Тем более, как мы выяснили, на нем ни одно заклинание не держится. 

Кстати, это даже хорошо, что он пришел. До ритуала несколько дней, а Поттеру, одному из главных действующих лиц, про него совершенно неизвестно. 

\- Пропустите тренировки на этой неделе. 

Вскидывается:  
\- Это еще зачем? Вы прекрасно знаете, что без меня никто не будет тренироваться! Хотите, чтобы мы проиграли, да? 

Ну как есть идиот идиотом. 

\- Вы мне нужны целым и невредимым к выходным. У нас пока есть дела поважнее, чем гоняться за снитчем. 

\- А. 

Ну слава Салазару, дошло. 

\- И директору на глаза не попадайтесь, Поттер. 

Очень не хочется думать о том, что он решит все же перестать доверять сальноволосому ублюдку и отправится отсюда прямо к Альбусу. 

Качает головой и смотрит на меня так, будто ищет в лице какой-то ответ. 

И тут вдруг мне кто-то словно сжимает руку возле запястья. Я подпрыгиваю с палочкой в руке, Хоменум Ревелло ничего не обнаруживает. А руку мою сжимает только еще крепче, и от этого горячо, и я только успеваю подумать, что это какое-то новое смертельное проклятие, действующее на расстоянии, и единственное, чем я в таком случае могу ответить (попробовать ответить!) – стихия, а в следующую секунду на Поттера обрушивается водопад. И не просто водопад, а как будто на него вылили с потолка полбочки воды с кусками льда. 

\- Холодно же! – орет он, отплевываясь, и до меня вдруг доходит – это Поттер, идиот малолетний, «жал» мне руку. 

\- О Мерлин, - медленно отходя от испуга, сажусь на парту, - за что мне это?

Что было бы, если бы моя магия ответила сильней?

\- Но ведь получилось же! – улыбается. – Я просто подумал…

\- Силы небесные, пойду срочно готовить Хогвартс к эвакуации – Поттер подумал!

\- Нет, ну правда же, - вычесывает пятерней из волос кусочки льда, бросает высушивающее (знает его, оказывается) и садится на парту напротив совсем близко, так, что мы едва не соприкасаемся ногами. – Если стихию можно использовать в плохом смысле, то есть как боевую магию, то почему как исцеляющую нельзя? 

Нет, это он явно не сам догадался. Сам он до такого додуматься просто не мог. 

\- Грейнджер подсказала?

\- Почему сразу Гермиона? 

\- Потому что у вас, Поттер, только квиддич на уме. 

\- Да, а еще следить за тем, чтобы Волдеморт не прикончил меня ни во второй, ни в третий, ни в четвертый раз, и так далее – до бесконечности. 

Смотрит так озлобленно, будто это я на него Темного Лорда натравил. И вдруг вспоминаю, что действительно – я. Благодаря мне не только Лили погибла, но еще и этот идиот без родителей растет. И по большому счету, из тех, кто может его защитить, сейчас, кроме меня – никого. Не Альбус же, в таком состоянии… Черти что. 

Судя по его словам, и он думает о чем-то подобном. 

\- А после выходных… вы меня опять заобливиэйтите, да?

\- Нет, Поттер, не заобливиэйчу. 

\- Но что-то с памятью все равно сделаете? 

Я пожимаю плечами. 

\- Зачем? Я не понимаю, - говорит он, и в его голосе такая твердость, что ясно – он не сдастся так просто. – Чтобы директор не узнал? Но разве после ритуала не все равно будет? 

\- После ритуала, - отвечаю, - я объясню вам, зачем. И уж будьте уверены, Поттер, эти причины достаточно _взрослые_. 

Но если я и хотел его задеть, то не выходит. 

\- Вы не понимаете, Снейп. Вы совсем ничего не понимаете, - сердито начинает он. 

Я мгновенно прихожу в точку кипения и уже открываю рот, чтобы озвучить, сколько баллов с Гриффиндора слетят за обращение к профессору без должной вежливости, как он продолжает:  
\- Я не хочу больше вас ненавидеть. Вы единственный относитесь ко мне по-другому. Не как к победителю Волдеморта, и без дураков, как директор. 

\- Директор, Поттер, который относится к вам, как вы выражаетесь, с дураками, жизнь за вас готов отдать. 

\- Ага…

Не знаю, почему вдруг так обидно за Альбуса. Без Альбуса ничего бы не было. Я бы не сидел сейчас здесь, и меня давно бы сгрызли черви – и вряд ли бы даже в могиле, скорее, я бы выбрал повеситься, и тогда мой дом в Тупике прядильщика превратился бы в склеп. 

\- Никогда не недооценивайте директора, Поттер. Сильнее его волшебника нет. 

\- Но он не мог победить Волдеморта? 

О-о-о, вот не хватало еще только, чтобы он сомневаться начал. 

\- Только потому, что Темный Лорд боялся его и не вступал с ним в открытую схватку. 

\- Ясно. 

Нет, это точно все надо стирать. Альбус был прав – нельзя было с ним заигрывать. И кто здесь идиот самый настоящий, так это я. 

\- Возвращайтесь в башню, в нужный день я с вами свяжусь. 

Поттер явно нехотя слезает с парты. 

\- Пообещайте мне одну вещь, - начинает и останавливается. Смотрит хмуро, словно выжидая, что я догадаюсь сам. 

\- И какую это, интересно, вещь я вам _должен_ пообещать? Жениться на вас? Убить ради ваших прекрасных глаз Темного Лорда? Начислить Гриффиндору тысячу баллов? Отменить все уроки зельеварения? 

\- Нет. Рассказать мне все это, когда будет можно. Ну, что мы с вами не враги. 

\- Интересно, и как вы это себе представляете, Поттер? Я оставляю вас на отработку, чтобы рассказать вам, что мы с вами не враги? Представляю, какое веселье потом будет в гриффиндорской башне. 

Он вздыхает. 

\- Вы же умный. Придумайте что-нибудь. 

Про думоотвод он, судя по всему, не слышал.

\- Обещайте, - вскидывает голову и ухмыляется, - или я вам не буду помогать.

У меня от его наглости перехватывает дыхание. Джеймс Поттер во всей красе. Наверное, выражение лица у меня становится соответствующим, потому что Поттер тут же краснеет.

\- Простите, - говорит. - Конечно, я буду. 

Смотрит в пол. 

\- Черт с вами, Поттер! – наблюдаю, как запястье перевивает фиолетовая лента. – Обещаю.

***

Перед тем, как идти к Ромулу, я прошу о встрече Люциуса. Не столько потому, что сегодня суббота, я уже чувствую себя способным заниматься с ним, и надо действительно об этом поговорить, но до назначенного времени с Ромулу еще больше трех часов и лучше их хоть чем-то забить. Не новым выпуском Вестника, потому что мой взгляд только бестолково прыгает по буквам, и я в итоге ни черта не улавливаю суть. Вот и еще одна причина избавиться от Ромулу - мне нужен мой самоконтроль.

Люциус приятно удивлен, и через несколько минут я уже стою в парадном холле Малфой-мэнора. Против обыкновения здесь очень светло. Тяжелые шторы исчезли, в распахнутые окна врывается свежий ветер, и солнечный свет вызолачивает кружащиеся пылинки. 

\- Пойдем, - Люциус прихватывает со стола початую бутылку.

Он явно уже принял с утра, или, скорее, праздновал всю ночь. Глаза поблескивают, мантия расстегнута и сползает с плеч. На подбородке – полоса пробивающейся щетины, волосы растрепаны и спутаны. И – самое главное – никаких духов.

Что это? Новый любовник? Любовница? И, судя по всему, отношения уже в разгаре, Люциус в себе уверен и не считает нужным пользоваться дополнительными привлекающими средствами. 

\- Нарцисса, - отвечает он на мой немой вопрос уже у выхода, - великолепная женщина.

О. Наконец-то разглядел. Но что же это они все сегодня, словно как с цепи сорвались? 

Люциус, ухмыляясь, делает глоток и протягивает бутылку мне. Прямо как в старые добрые времена. Вино я впервые попробовал именно с ним. Точнее нет, не впервые. Впервые – это отец насильно влил в меня полбутылки какой-то кислой дряни, когда мне было лет шесть. Впрочем, если бы и не влил, я бы все равно старательно держался подальше от вечеринок, памятуя, какой скотиной можно стать. Однако Люциус переломил мое мнение. Это был мой пятый курс, старшие праздновали начало каникул, расслабляясь в последний раз перед подготовкой к экзаменам, и я сидел в гостиной с учебником, не смея оторвать от него глаз. Прошло, кажется, две недели после памятной встречи с Люпином, и я уже неделю как вернулся из больничного крыла, но все еще был подавлен настолько, что мне даже не хотелось варить зелья. А тут к нам заглянул Люциус, и я пошел в гостиную, наверное, потому что хоть так мог удовлетворить свою нужду в нем. Сидел в кресле почти что в самом углу, притворялся, что читаю, и с замиранием сердца ждал, когда же он обратит на меня внимание. Он, конечно же, обратил. Подозвал и, посадив к себе на колено, обхватил за талию и вручил мне свой бокал. Отказаться было невозможно. Я сделал глоток, Люциус взял бокал обратно и, прежде чем отпить, коротко поцеловал меня в губы. В этом не было ничего эротического, ну, или я ничего не замечал, по крайней мере, я со своей стороны воспринимал это без всяких бабочек в животе, просто как приятельский жест. Мне тут же налили в другой бокал, Люциус ссадил меня с колен на диван рядом, подвинув кого-то, и периодически вовлекал меня в беседу, и так я примирился с вином и в очередной раз почувствовал, что и после самых мрачных минут иногда можно дождаться той, в которую выглянет солнце. 

Даже сейчас, после всех вывертов Люциуса, я не могу не быть признательным за то, что он тогда для меня делал. Нет, я не был парией на своем факультете, но такие знаки внимания, в которых, на удивление, не было и тени насмешки, поднимали меня, некрасивого полукровку, на новую высоту. 

На этот раз я пить отказываюсь. Мне нужно собраться, а не расслабляться. 

\- Тогда кофе. Барки, - выкрикивает Люциус домовика, - принеси нам с мастером Северусом в беседку кофе с зефиром. 

\- С зефиром? Ты подсел на сладости?

\- О, это Нарцисса, - почти мурлычет Люциус. - Не представляешь, на что способна эта женщина. 

Мы добредаем до беседки над прудом. На столике стоят вазочки со сладостями. Зефир, пастила, мороженое. Люциус подкидывает пустую бутылку и ловко уничтожает ее, потом разваливается на обитой голубым бархатом скамейке, жадно глотает воздух, смотрит насмешливо. 

\- Сколько раз я мечтал разложить тебя на этом столе, Северус. Задрать тебе мантию, развести ноги и вколачиваться в тебя. Нет, не сейчас. Сейчас уже нет. Мне бы не хотелось огорчать мою дорогую жену.

\- Неужели? – холодно спрашиваю. 

Он смеется. 

\- Ревнуешь? Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь ревновать к Нарциссе. 

Мне хочется сказать, что он меня не интересует. Хочется сказать, чтобы он убирался к черту. Тем более что при его словах я представляю вовсе не его со мной, а себя с Ромулу. Но вместо этого я вынимаю палочку и произношу:  
\- Легиллименс.

Люциус бледнеет и лихорадочно начинает выставлять барьеры. Кое-каких успехов он все же добился, но больше, чем на минуту, его не хватает. Он открывается мне со вздохом, полным досады, и я вижу Нарциссу в его объятиях. Люциус прикрывает глаза рукой, словно это может остановить меня теперь, когда я держу заклятие. Я бы с легкостью прошел сейчас дальше, прочитывая «самое дорогое». И я бы так и сделал, но тут словно на камень натыкаюсь посреди ровной дороги от мысли, что бы сказал на это Ромулу. 

Убираю палочку и беру кофе. Чашка слегка трясется, но Люциус вряд ли заметил. Ему явно не до того. Он вытирает пот со лба, произносит заклинание, приводящее в порядок волосы.

И чего я, действительно, полез? Во что превратились наши отношения? В бесконечное «кто кому сделает больнее?» 

\- При такой слабой степени навыка, как у тебя, единственный шанс хоть как-то защититься - установить барьеры заранее. – Встаю. - Жду тебя через субботу.

Люциус молча кивает. Губа насмешливо кривится, он пытается сделать какой-то жест, но рука бессильно падает. Наша маленькая дуэль его вымотала. Впрочем, бурная ночь тут тоже поспособствовала. Ему бы сейчас в ванну с теплой водой и в постель.

На берегу выясняю, есть ли здесь антиаппарационные чары. Набрасываю антимаггловскую защиту. Потом перекладываю укрепляющие и сердечные, которые единственные можно уменьшать и которые я на всякий случай ношу с собой, в карманы брюк, снимаю мантию, сворачиваю ее, уменьшаю и тоже запихиваю в карман. Погода достаточно теплая, чтобы остаться в свитере. И, в конце концов, дальше Лондона я не собираюсь никуда. 

Перед тем как аппарировать, оглядываюсь. Люциус, нетрезво пошатываясь, спускается ко мне. Ветер развевает золотистые локоны. Взгляд серых глаз бегает по моему лицу. Понятия не имею, что ему пришло в голову. Отворачиваюсь. Люциус шумно подходит ближе, кладет руку на мое предплечье. Холеные пальцы осторожно поглаживают серую шерсть. 

\- Что ты собирался сделать со мной, если бы Лорд отдал меня тебе? – спрашиваю вдруг. 

\- Я не знаю, - со смешком говорит он. – Мы так напились тогда у Эйвери. Я сам не понял, что произошло. Это была всего лишь пьяная выходка, Сев, ничего больше. 

Разворачиваюсь:  
\- Пьяная выходка? Мерлин мой. 

У меня слова застревают в горле. Он что, вообще не понимает, что я по его милости мог пережить? Что даже если бы он отказался, то Лорд, вдохновленный этой идеей, вполне мог отдать меня кому-то другому?! 

Я аппарирую, потому что кажется, если я задержусь рядом с ним хоть еще на секунду – я его убью. 

В Лондоне я оказываюсь в парке, пять минут до дома Ромулу, падаю на скамейку, набрасываю согревающие, потом глотаю укрепляющее, но зуб на зуб не попадает все равно. До встречи с Ромулу еще два часа, хотя какая теперь разница. Если он еще спит и я поговорю с ним сейчас, а потом сотру память, то он прекрасно может опять лечь спать и даже не будет знать, что я вообще когда-либо был в его жизни и опять ушел. 

Разумеется, я вру себе, потому что решимости у меня ни на кнат. И даже аргумент, что я предаю Лили, забирая свое внимание от спасения ее сына, не срабатывает. В конце концов это внимание забирают даже зелья для больничного крыла и завтраки за общим столом. 

Мимо идет какой-то маггл с сигаретой в руке. Облегчаю его на пачку, торчащую из заднего кармана. Как давно я не курил. Конечно же, впервые мы попробовали с Лили. Она стащила сигареты у отца, заядлого курильщика. Мы сидели на привычном месте на берегу, давясь дымом и кашляя, и нас накрыла Петунья. Вот шуму-то было. Ну, и первый Обливиэйт. Не мой - Лили. Она и сама перепугалась того, что сделала. Это, наверное, вообще было единственное в ее жизни заклинание, которое могло кому-то навредить. Рыдала у меня на плече и говорила, что оно само вылетело на словах Петуньи «Родителям давно пора узнать, с кем ты водишься». Боялась, что нам видеться запретят. Это были летние каникулы после четвертого курса, безмятежное время и стабильное. И никто бы не мог предсказать, что через год Петунье уже не придется нам угрожать.

\- Лили, родная, - шепчу. – Я запутался, подскажи мне. Подскажи, что сделать. 

Я так чувствую – либо сегодня, либо никогда. Если я не решусь его оставить, то сделаю все, чтобы удержать. Это слишком сильнее меня, это как магия. Магия?!! А что если?.. Нет, не могло же быть приворота? Нет?

Лихорадочно перебираю все известные мне признаки… Нет, зелье точно нет – я же не одержим, вот даже думаю, не бросить ли его. А заклинания? Проверяю, насколько это возможно самому проверить и насколько я что-то помню, – никаких неизвестных чар. Безумие.

Сигарета, однако, успокаивает. Я наконец согреваюсь. 

Какой глупый день! Будто все сводится к одному – разубедить меня. Лианна с Филиусом, хотя, казалось бы, что общего у карлика, наследника гоблинов, и чистокровной красотки, чье семейство наверняка не придет в восторг? Люциус с Нарциссой, нежданный нежный роман через восемнадцать лет после свадьбы и череды бурных измен. Разубедить – потому что я сам хочу быть разубежденным. Потому что так хочу верить – что ничего страшного. И что если что-то судьбой задумано, то все равно все сделается не по моей воле, как бы я ни старался ее опередить. И выбраны будут те, кого не я выберу. Или все же мое действие – это действие как раз в соответствии с судьбой? И сказали же мне, что я не буду счастлив… Тогда, значит, что бы я ни делал, все придет к одному… И у меня все равно отнимут именно Ромулу. 

И вопрос только в том, порвать ли сейчас или сохранить еще на какое-то время эти так похожие на счастье проблески? Попробовать привыкнуть к мысли, что мы расстанемся, и стараться прожить каждое мгновение как можно ярче? Цепляться потом воспоминаниями за каждое из них, держаться за них и находить своеобразное утешение. Или оборвать сейчас, пока этих проблесков не накопилось достаточно, чтобы сделать расставание немилосердно болезненным?

Господи, если ты существуешь, то дай мне знак! 

Подкидываю сигарету, чтобы испепелить, и в этот момент вижу входящего в аллею нагруженного пакетами Ромулу. Он идет зигзагами, не замечая меня, со счастливой улыбкой, блуждающей по лицу. Он идет так, как будто сегодня самый лучший день в его жизни, и несколько секунд я обдумываю мысль просто удрать, написать ему холодное письмо и больше никогда не встречаться. А потом встаю и делаю шаг навстречу. Будь оно все проклято, я твой до конца. Что бы там ни было, но я - тоже твой.


	109. Севера

_16 апреля, суббота, день_

Он ставит пакеты на скамью. Я снимаю антимаггловские, чтобы не выглядело так, будто он здоровается с пустотой. Ромулу берет мою руку в свою и прижимает к губам. 

\- Лучше набрось, - говорит. – Потому что мы сейчас переместимся портключом.

\- Куда переместимся? 

Ясно, что не домой, но куда он собрался с пакетами? На секунду мелькает мысль, что он сам нашел дом, но Ромулу не дает мне додумывать:  
\- Набрось чары и обними меня. 

«Набрось» - это значит, что он сам опять не может. Магия продолжает шалить. Что ж, мне грех жаловаться – ведь именно из-за проблем с магией я с ним и познакомился, верно? 

Выполняю просьбу, он подхватывает и просит уменьшить пакеты, вынув предварительно две бутылки вина. Через полминуты мы оказываемся где-то черт знает где, и мне крепко попадает одной из бутылок по бедру. Ромулу, упавший на спину и выставивший бутылки вверх, чтобы не разбились, смеется. Помогаю ему подняться и осматриваюсь. 

Мы на дороге, ведущей на холм. Внизу его обвивает лентой крепостная стена, а вверху… вверху замок. Три прилепленных друг к другу высоких квадратных башни со стрельчатыми окнами, и я сразу понимаю, что это – Севера. Удивительно, но замок выглядит и основательным, и хрупким одновременно. В общем, как Ромулу. 

Крайняя правая башня слегка разрушена вверху, над окном нависает гнездо. 

\- Аисты, - говорит Ромулу. – В Галисии они живут только здесь. Пойдем? 

Он предлагает мне руку, я беру одну из бутылок, и мы начинаем подниматься на холм. Вокруг нас – на многие мили, кажется, тоже только одни холмы, нераспаханные, кое-где покрытые лесом.

Доходим до полуразрушенной арки ворот в зубчатой стене, опоясывающей двор. 

\- Двенадцатый век, - говорит Ромулу, когда мы оказываемся внутри. – Построен без применения магии, но теперь он под чарами и магглы его не видят. 

Едва мы входим, пара аистов с криком снимается с места и уносится прочь. 

Двор местами вымощен камнем, местами - трава по пояс. Справа – хозяйственные постройки, а слева ничего нет, кроме собственно стены. Ромулу ставит бутылки у высоких кованых дверей и берет меня за руку:  
\- Пойдем. 

Я едва сдерживаю возглас изумления, когда от стены, к которой он выводит меня, оказывается видно море.

\- Здесь тихо.

\- Да, противопогодные чары действуют, - говорит он. – Здесь жили очень сильные волшебники когда-то, и чары не полностью разрушились. Как моя магия, - смеется. – Два инвалида, замок и я. 

И тянет меня в объятия, засовывает руки под свитер. Господи, как я этого ждал. Неужели и правда мог думать о том, что куда-то от него убегу? Проклинал бы себя потом всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Выправляет мне рубашку и прячет голову на плече:  
\- Я так скучал. 

А я как… Всего-то два дня не виделись, как быть, когда закончатся каникулы? Как быть, когда закончится все? 

Прижимаю его к себе, путаюсь пальцами в распущенных – и когда успел? вроде только же с хвостом был? - волосах. 

Горячие руки шарят по моему телу, расстегивают ремень, большие пальцы залезают под пояс брюк. 

\- Аппарируй нас на пляж, - шепчет он, прикусывая мне мочку уха, зарываясь носом в волосы.

Я вдруг со стыдом вспоминаю, что несколько дней уже их не мыл, но ему, кажется, все равно. Вытягиваю шею, примеряясь с аппарацией. Внизу скалы, и мне немного страшновато, но до моря, по моим прикидкам, не меньше пары миль, да и не понятно, как именно добираться. Ладно, в конце концов, у него полно портключей, найдет кого-нибудь, чтобы меня подлатать, пошлет Патронуса. 

И уже когда мы с громким хлопком оказываемся внизу, вспоминаю, что его старший братец даже не знал, что такое Патронус. Но мы переместились благополучно. Над нами скалы, под нашими ногами белый песок, и море, море от нас – в двух шагах. Ромулу скидывает куртку и придавливает ее камнем. На пляже погодные чары точно не действуют – ветер ударяет в лицо, я ежусь, поскольку здесь холоднее.

Поднимаю палочку, чтобы наложить Импервиус, но Ромулу меня останавливает:   
\- Не надо. Можешь сделать так, чтоб был хотя бы легкий ветерок? 

Я качаю головой. 

\- Тогда просто согревающие. 

Он стаскивает через голову свитер, потом начинает раздеваться. 

\- Ты что, плавать собираешься? Ты с ума сошел! 

\- Градусов четырнадцать по Цельсию, - самодовольно говорит он. – Но я не плавать собрался. – Он снимает ботинки. 

И тут до меня доходит. 

\- Ты хочешь что? 

\- Не что, а кого, - ухмыляется и пребольно пинает меня ногой по щиколотке, - раздевайся давай.

\- Холодно же! - пытаюсь отговориться я.

\- Согревающие, - напоминает он, ухмыляясь. 

Мерлин. Раздеваться. Он хочет от меня, чтобы я разделся. Не где-то в комнате, в полутемноте, а здесь – на открытом пляже, на солнце. 

Он переплетает свои пальцы с моими:  
\- Северус, ну же, я же уже видел тебя сто раз. 

И то, что он угадал – еще унизительнее, чем просто стоять и бояться. Снимаю все с себя заклинанием, отправляю под камень. 

\- Ну? 

Ну что ты смотришь с таким восхищением, мальчишка? Будто бы я не знаю, что ты видишь… белая кожа, выступающие ребра, почти безволосая грудь. Противно же. 

\- У меня в связи с тобой только два желания, - смеется Ромулу и опять переплетает наши пальцы, - заняться сексом и накормить. 

И к чему вот все это? У меня даже желания никакого нет. 

Призываю из кармана мантию и, увеличив, расстилаю между камнями. Не на песке же, в самом деле… 

А дальше… дальше мы стоим и пялимся друг на друга. Все это чрезвычайно мучительно, и у меня ощущение, что сейчас он просто покажет мне глазами вниз, обозначая, что это мое место там, с раздвинутыми ногами. Тогда я оденусь, пожалуй, и аппарирую к чертовой матери. 

Но Ромулу начинает бережно целовать мои плечи, шею. Потом добирается до рта. И вкус его губ (с еле уловимыми нотками кофе и сигареты), нежные касания ладонями моей спины заставляют расслабиться. Мы вместе опускаемся на мантию, сплетаемся, и, кажется, все должно пойти как по маслу, вот только… только я не чувствую желания. Вообще. И когда горячая рука Ромулу скользит вниз и пальцы обхватывают мой член, обводят головку, это приятно, но и только. Возбуждения нет. 

То ли это действительно обстановка так действует, то ли… то ли проблемы с потенцией, обещанные Хенриком, меня все-таки нашли. Пытаюсь расслабиться, но внутри наоборот все каменеет. Подступает паника. Мерлин, но почему сейчас? И Ромулу отодвигается. Конечно же, он все понял. Отчего бы не понять? Здравствуйте, дорогой граф, ваш любовник – импотент. 

Он всматривается в мое лицо, встревоженно и растерянно, не знаю, каким чудом мне удается не отвернуться, но дальше в любом случае так нельзя все это оставлять, надо встать. Однако какая-то сила словно приковала меня к месту. Словно не делать ничего и застыть изваянием – лучший способ убежать, чем убегать в самом деле. 

И тут Ромулу вдруг улыбается, несмело, но хитро, дергая уголком рта, — ясно, задумал что-то, и у меня внутри от этой улыбки все вздрагивает, и каменная оболочка трескается. И когда он целует меня - это как обещание все исправить. Способом, который сейчас знает и понимает только он. Способом, который приводит меня в ужас, когда Ромулу шепчет:   
\- Ложись и разведи ноги. 

Видимо, у меня все отражается на лице. 

\- Нет, ты не то подумал, - со смехом заявляет он. – Давай ложись, раздвинь ноги, чтобы я между ними поместился, и задницу приподними. 

Он же не будет?.. 

\- Северус, давай, - Ромулу нависает надо мной и пытается поцеловать, но я отвожу его лицо рукой. – Перестань, я не собираюсь покушаться на твою невинность. 

\- И что же ты тогда собираешься? 

\- Охххх, - вздыхает он. – Ну в кого ты такой медведь? Просто доверься мне. Давай. 

Я сдаюсь. Он помогает мне лечь, как ему надо. В целом, сопротивляться глупо, я понимаю. Если ему захочется побыть сверху, разве я имею право ему отказать? 

А потом его язык ныряет к моей заднице, ввинчивается в нее. Мерлин, он сумасшедший! Отталкиваю его, хватаю палочку и наскоро бормочу очищающие. Если бы я знал… Он забирает у меня палочку, подныривает снова и начинает меня вылизывать. И все тело прошибает сладкой, обморочной дрожью, когда он в очередной раз пальцами трогает мой член…

Когда я наконец выхожу из него, мы лежим рядом, в паре ярдов от кромки прибоя, Ромулу с прикрытыми глазами лениво водит кончиками пальцев по моему бедру. Наклоняюсь над ним и слизываю с его груди соленые капли, застрявшие в серебристых волосках. 

\- Я снял со счета деньги на дом, - говорит он. – Семнадцать тысяч галеонов, должно хватить. 

\- Семнадцать тысяч? – изумленный, переспрашиваю я. 

\- Конечно. Это же должен быть хороший дом. Твой и мой. 

Невольно поднимаю глаза, но скала нависает над берегом и замок отсюда не виден. 

\- Это без оплаты агенту, - продолжает Ромулу. – У меня есть, чем ему заплатить. 

\- Нет уж, агенту буду платить я. 

Он открывает глаза и смеется, кончики пальцев скользят по моей щеке. 

И вдруг резко садится, все веселье с него слетает, пялится на свои ноги, обхватывает себя руками. 

\- Что не так? 

Молчит. 

И вот к чему это? Передумал? Или что-то еще? Про жену подумал? 

\- Обними меня, - просит жалобно, не поворачиваюсь. 

Прижимаю к себе, заворачиваю в мантию, чувствую же, что ему холодно, глажу по спине, снимаю губами капельки пота со лба. 

\- Ну что? Что?

Нянька из меня, конечно, еще та, даже нормальным тоном спрашивать не умею, язык будто отсыхает. Впрочем, нет - приличная нянька, сколько змеенышей со своими проблемами через меня прошло, вот только среди змеенышей не было того, без кого я, кажется, не могу дышать. 

\- Семь дней, а потом Книга, - говорит он. – Мне страшно, Северус. – И умолкает.

\- Что это за Книга вообще? И почему именно ты должен к ней идти? 

\- Потому что должен. Потому что… Неважно. 

Он молчит минут пять, так что разговор приходится продолжить мне:  
\- Что за испытания ты должен пройти? 

\- Понятия не имею. Никто их не помнит. Точнее, это чувствуется так, будто человек их помнит, но когда пытается о них кому-то рассказать, воспоминания ускользают. Магия пещеры делает это. Я только знаю, что, возможно, придется пройти через заброшенный город гоблинов. Но меня не это беспокоит. Может быть, с моими предками что-то там и случалось, но они все оставались живы. И с ума никто не сошел. – Он вдруг улыбается. – Знаешь, у нас был один предок в 15-м веке, весельчак и мачо. И он никак не мог решить, на какой же из пяти дам сердца ему жениться. Потому и пошел к Книге. Только его выкинуло из пещеры почти сразу же, как он в нее вошел, да так, что он оказался на другом конце страны. Причем самое смешное, что Книга ему все-таки показалась, только все страницы в ней были чистыми. 

Перебираю взмокшие от пота прядки на его затылке:   
\- И чем все кончилось?

\- А. Ничем. Он отправился в путешествие и вскоре умер. Но, говорят, что его внебрачный сын от дамы, которую он возлюбил в путешествии, женился потом на дочери короля. 

\- Что же тебя беспокоит?

\- Ты, - помедлив, отвечает он. – Что Книга скажет мне, что я должен оставить тебя. 

Теперь замираем мы оба. Я-то думал… а у него – то же, что и у меня. 

\- И ты пытаешься, купив дом, обмануть судьбу? – пытаюсь выдавить усмешку, но вместо нее выходит что-то жалкое. 

Он молчит, наверное, целую вечность. Потом наконец отвечает:   
\- Но разве не стоит попробовать? Ты не находишь? 

Да уж, что наш роман — да и вообще все наше существование – как не попытки обмануть судьбу? 

Когда мы поднимаемся к замку, я уже слона готов съесть от голода. Но Ромулу вместо слона предлагает копченую куриную ножку. Мы устраиваем пикник прямо во дворе, стол – мельничный камень, попавший сюда непонятно каким путем. Чокаемся бутылками. 

\- За нас, - говорит Ромулу, улыбаясь. – Ведь не просто же так мы встретились. 

\- Как получилось, что ты лишился магии? – спрашиваю я, делая глоток. 

Он мрачнеет. 

\- Тушил драконью ферму. 

Описывает пожар. 

\- Если звериные морды – то это однозначно было Адское пламя… Одно из редких заклинаний, наделенных разумом. Преследует свою жертву, пока не убьет. 

\- Я не знаю. 

\- И очень хорошо, что не знаешь. Потому что это из темнейших заклятий. 

Ромулу бледнеет. 

\- Ты не знаешь, что происходит с тем, кто его произнес? 

\- В каком смысле происходит? Если ты спрашиваешь, наказывает ли за это бог, то это не ко мне – я в него не верю. 

\- Нет, я имел в виду, насколько это может испортить душу. 

\- Я не знаю, Ромулу. Считается, что темная магия вызывает желание применять ее еще и еще. Но я слышал и мнение, что применение темной магии – это уже следствие испорченности человека. 

\- Ты много ее применял? 

\- В том, что касается зелий – да. И пыточные, то, что мы в Англии называем непростительными. 

\- Тогда ладно, - его лицо светлеет. 

\- Почему ладно? – не понимаю я. 

\- Потому что если ты это делал часто, и твой характер не испортился… 

\- Не испортился? Мерлин. Меня ненавидит каждый ребенок в этой чертовой школе. 

\- А до употребления темных ингредиентов и пыточных ты был душкой? 

Не знаю, из-за чего меня бросает в хохот. Может, из-за этой его улыбки. 

Мы придвигаемся друг к другу. 

\- Люблю тебя, - шепчет Ромулу между жаркими, рваными поцелуями и опять тянет руки к моему ремню. – Люблю. 

На этот раз он тащит меня в замок. Тяжелые двери поддаются неохотно, внутри грязно, пахнет пометом и пылью, когда мы проходим через анфиладу темных залов и поднимаемся по лестнице на второй этаж, на нас из-под арки входа вылетает целое семейство летучих мышей. Зал, в который меня приводит Ромулу в конце концов, размером с Трофейный, и, похоже, предназначен для ритуалов. На окнах – некогда тяжелые и темные, а сейчас из-за ветхости напоминающие кружево шторы, в них возятся докси. По углам разбросан какой-то хлам, и я не удивился бы, обнаружив в нем человеческие останки. Но хотя бы воздух здесь чище – за счет сквозняка. Посредине зала торчит подобие каменного алтаря. С потолка свисают светильники из черепов – такие, в которые добавляют жир принесенных в жертву животных и людей. Истертые каменные плиты тут и там испещрены незнакомыми знаками. А при нашем приближении перед алтарем загорается красным зловещим светом целая полоса древних рун. 

К алтарю? Какого мы вообще сюда?..

Ну конечно! 

\- Ненасытное чудовище, - говорю я, когда Ромулу стаскивает свитер через голову. – Ты вообще хоть понимаешь, насколько в таких местах рискованно…

\- Я – хозяин замка, - отвечает он оскорбленно. – И мне перевели все надписи здесь. 

\- Перевели ему, - фыркаю я. 

Мне и правда не по себе. Мало ли какая магия здесь могла остаться? Навожу палочку на шторы, собираясь хотя бы раздвинуть их, но вспоминаю, что докси, которые с них посыплются, мне вывести нечем. Значит, это кончится тем, что твари просто понесутся на нас, и тогда нам мало не покажется. Ограничиваюсь тем, что отметаю всю гадость на пару ярдов подальше от алтаря – чтобы хоть было куда сложить одежду. 

Мальчишка уже разделся совсем, лежит, раскинув руки и ноги, словно жертвенный агнец. Алтарь большой, хватило бы и на пятерых, и Ромулу теряется в этой темноте, кажется намного более худым, чем он есть, и еще очень хрупким. Сажусь рядом и, медленно наклоняясь, трогаю губами так же медленно сначала лоб, потом губы. Мне хочется укрыть его и прижать к себе, и совершенно не хочется ничего иного. 

Он берет мою руку и ведет ею по животу и дальше, избегая уже влажного члена, кладет мои пальцы на яички, глажу их, приятно цепляясь пальцами за волоски, и перебираю. И там он тоже весь хрупкий, нежный, страшно прикасаться к нему.

\- Знаешь, - прикрыв глаза, говорит он, - этот зал существует с начала постройки замка. И здесь давали все обеты, и здесь первый раз любили друг друга после брачной клятвы. 

Он вдруг резко переносит мою руку на грудь, я чувствую, как частит его сердце. 

\- Ты хочешь?.. - Он на секунду останавливается, и я вздрагиваю – мне кажется, он хотел спросить «Ты хочешь, чтобы мы принесли брачные клятвы?» 

И я целую, чтобы перебить, пока не стало слишком поздно. Веду его рукой вниз, обхватываю его член. Наклоняюсь к налитой головке и втягиваю ее в рот. Ромулу издает полувздох-полустон, вцепляется пальцами мне в волосы, зачем-то больно тянет их вниз, и я сначала терплю, но потом все-таки решаю – какого черта? Ложусь рядом, и обнимаю его, просовывая руку ему под спину. Не буду делать то, что не хочу. Не буду. Я не с Альбусом, в конце концов. 

Глажу легонько его яички, ласкаю член, он доходит быстро, вытягивается с громким стоном и выплескивает мне на брюки жалкие струйки спермы. Потом зарывается в мой свитер лицом:  
\- Ты не стал…

А я и сам не знаю, почему. Я все-таки немного возбужден, и мне нравилось доставлять ему удовольствие. Но… ненавижу попытки мной манипулировать, пусть даже это он. Пусть, в конце концов, начинает замечать, что я не его пушистая комнатная собачка.

\- Я что-то сделал не так, Северус? Я слишком многого хочу, да? Я просто… просто мне казалось, что ты тоже… что это все не на пять минут. Я ошибся? Скажи. 

Он… смотрит так открыто, так отчаянно вглядывается в меня, так уязвим сейчас, что у меня перехватывает дыхание. Я глупец, капризничающая первоклашка. Может быть, с кем-то другим, но не с ним, с ним так, сейчас, здесь – нельзя.

\- Нет, нет, - сгребаю в охапку, целую куда-то над ухом, вжимаюсь всем телом. – Это просто…

Он отодвигается, несмело улыбаясь:   
\- Просто я замотал тебя? 

Целую его по отдельности в каждый глаз, потом подставляю шею его языку, в то время как его пальцы расстегивают мои брюки. В конце концов, что у меня останется, когда его не будет? Кроме этого, что еще? 

Я вхожу в него медленно, не попадая ни с первого раза, ни со второго раза и, может быть, даже не желая попадать – он меня подгоняет своим нетерпением, а мне кажется, что он весь уже истерзан мной там, и с его полуоткрытых губ срывается мучительный стон, заставляя меня замирать в испуге. Но когда все-таки получается протиснуться – и, боже, он опять такой узкий, как будто и не было между нами ничего - он вцепляется в рукав моего свитера, подтягивая к себе, он отталкивается от этого чертова камня, подаваясь навстречу, а потом пытается скрестить ноги за моей спиной, чтобы я уж точно никуда не делся, и в этот момент все мои попытки спорить кажутся такими несущественными, несерьезными. Потому что серьезным что-то может быть в маленьком мире. А мир, в котором я оказываюсь, огромен. И в этом мире никого больше не существует, только я и он. Не существует (и это ужасно кощунственная мысль) ни Поттера, ни Альбуса, ни даже воспоминаний о Лили. Не существует моей виновности, всего моего прошлого. Не существует школы с безмозглыми учениками, не существует Тупика прядильщика, ничего, что я не люблю. И следом простая мысль приходит в голову: рядом с Ромулу выживает только любовь. 

И это каким-то непостижимым образом значит – да. Я могу и умею любить. Я тоже. 

Наверное, еще много всякой чуши можно придумать, но Ромулу вдруг делает движение навстречу такое сильное, что у меня будто шаровая молния разрывается во всем теле, в паху, а затем, мгновенно поднимаясь вверх, и в голове.

\- Давай уже, - сердито говорит он. И коротко, пронзительно ахает, когда я действительно «даю».

Кончаем мы оба на боку, лежа на алтаре, он попросил, а мне все равно – только бы быть внутри него. Впрочем, нет, когда я так вот, сзади, я словно бы получаю еще больше его – это соприкосновение спиной, он в моей полной власти, и он доверяет мне. 

Я довожу его рукой, и он всхлипывает. Потом прижимается еще тесней и смеется:  
\- Твой свитер ужасно колется. 

\- И ты решил сказать об этом только сейчас?

\- Я не очень-то соображал, знаешь. Ты еще не заметил, что я в твоем присутствии вообще-то теряю голову? 

\- Главное, чтобы не то, что ниже. 

Хохочет. 

Дотягиваюсь до палочки и трансфигурирую ткань. Это не очень удается, чувствую, как свитер трещит по швам, теперь надо стаскивать и смотреть, какие беды с ним приключились, но ткань все же стала мягче. 

Ромулу тоже оценил – трется об нее спиной. Потом говорит жалобно:  
\- Я замерз, между прочим. 

\- Это была твоя идея, между прочим, трахаться в каких-то особо извращенных местах. Хорошо, что не посреди публичного выступления в Гайд-парке.

\- О, в Гайд-парке, - в его голосе явное оживление. – Тем более, опыт парков у нас уже есть. 

\- Ну нет уж, - отлипаю от него, набрасываю на себя очищающие и одеваюсь. Когда я завязываю шнурки на ботинках, он все еще лежит на алтаре, не делая никаких попыток подняться. Не знаю, какие докси меня кусают – подхватываю его под спину и коленки и выношу из зала. 

\- Боже, Северус, - он не вырывается, с протяжным вздохом обхватывает меня руками за шею. 

Тяжелый ужасно. Не помню, когда я вообще кого-либо так носил. Для транспортировки в больничное крыло вполне годится заклинание левитации. Один раз, кажется, пытался сонную Лили приподнять, но она запротестовала, и мне от нее даже влетело. Она иногда терпеть не могла эти девочковые вещи. 

На лестнице догадываюсь попробовать заклинание облегчения веса. Беспалочковый маг из меня еще тот, но половины тяжести как не бывало. Повторить, однако, я не решаюсь. Если оно сейчас так криво подействовало, то мало ли – может, следующий заход вообще Ромулу в призрака превратит. 

Но приятно, черт возьми. Сгружаю его на траву у мельничного камня.

\- Как невесту, - говорит он. 

И смотрит, смотрит, смотрит в глаза. 

Боже. Ты, наверное, существуешь, потому что иначе не мог бы он так смотреть. 

Его живот все еще в сперме. Я опускаюсь на колени и вылизываю, начиная с пупка и далее по кругу. Вылизываю везде, член, внутреннюю сторону бедер, яички. Ромулу дергается, выгибается в сладких судорогах, член его тоже дергается. 

\- Черт знает что. Ты хочешь, чтобы я четвертый раз? – бормочет он в перерыве между стонами. 

После этого мне уже ничего не остается, как доделать дело. Четвертый раз уже не быстрый, да и я потерял сноровку без практики, губы устают, но я ни за что бы сейчас не оторвался от него. Когда он кончает, я отстраняюсь, словно бы уже не могу, и сперма брызгает мне в лицо, будто случайно. Целую его, ухожу за одеждой и на лестнице, в замке, довожу сам себя. Стыдно, невыносимо стыдно, и я ни за что бы не признался ему, но и невыносимо хорошо – тоже. 

В бутылке, которая претерпела уменьшение, вино явно испортилось, но все же не настолько, чтобы его не пить. А может, мы оба в таком состоянии, что сойдет и любая дрянь. Я, помнится, тоже не всегда был особо разборчивым. 

\- Жаль, что еда и жидкости трансфигурации не поддаются, - подмигивает Ромулу, отхлебывая из горла. – Знаешь, чем отличается бог от просто мага?

\- Нет.

\- Бог умеет превращать воду в вино. 

Он в одной майке, куртка накинута на плечи. На майке написано «Queen». Я спрашиваю, и он объясняет, что это маггловская группа, ее солист умер от СПИДа пару лет назад. 

\- Песня «Show must go on». Не слышал?

\- Я не знаю маггловских песен, Ромулу. 

\- Совсем? – удивляется. 

\- Совсем. 

Не считать же пьяные рулады отца. Хотя в доме бабушки тоже звучало радио, но это было, кажется, так давно, что я действительно не вспомню. 

\- Я должен тебе сыграть, - он улыбается. – И Богемскую рапсодию тоже. Припиши к обязательным вещам в нашем доме приличное фортепиано. 

\- Тогда придется вызывать настройщика. 

\- Придется, - кивает он. – Но ты что-нибудь придумаешь. 

И почему все так уверены, что я обеспечу какие-то их нужды за счет ресурсов своего ума? 

Он берет меня за руку, разминает пальцы, подносит к губам и целует:  
\- Я пошутил. Настройщика можно транспортировать портключом. Или маггла вызвать. 

\- Маггла…

Ромулу не отпускает мою руку:  
\- Ты ведь не любишь магглов? Почему тогда ты со мной продолжил?..

\- Хотел бы я знать, - усмехаюсь. 

И вправду, хотел бы я знать. Впрочем, как было не продолжить, если он сам так стремился удержать меня. 

\- А если бы я так и остался сквибом, ты бы?..

Вглядывается опять настороженно. 

\- Это имело бы значение? 

Имело бы? Но ведь он и сейчас почти что сквиб, и мне с ним же не на дуэли драться. Да и вообще, кажется, в случае с ним вообще все привычное не имеет значения. 

Наверное, он понимает без слов, потому что на его лице опять расцветает улыбка. 

\- Знаешь, я тебе этого не говорил, но когда ты защитил меня тогда в парке, это было по-настоящему круто. 

Не могу удержаться от того, чтобы привлечь его к себе. Глупый мальчишка. Глупый мальчишка, что же ты там себе напридумывал про меня такого, чтобы так оправдывать меня, и что ты делаешь со мной? 

\- Вообще у меня с магией все это время было очень странно. Иногда, будто забыв, что я ее потерял, я накладывал заклинание как ни в чем не бывало. И вспоминал, что я не могу это сделать, только когда уже сделал. Но как ни старался в следующий раз отключить голову, сделать все автоматически, у меня ничего не выходило. Один раз я ужасно разозлился на сестру и наложил сложные сигнальные чары, чтобы она на балкон не выходила, и только на следующий день вспомнил, что я вообще-то колдовать не могу. И в тот день, когда мы встретились, я аппарировал без всякого портключа, потому что так радовался, что Эухения пришла в себя, что просто обо всем забыл. И так бывало еще несколько раз. 

\- А когда ты почувствовал, что у тебя нет магии?

\- Вечером после пожара. Я вернулся домой на драконе, поэтому не сразу понял, что магии нет. А уже вечером какое-то простое заклинание хотел произнести, и все. 

\- На драконе? 

\- Ну да. Лучше не спрашивай, - фыркает он. - У меня был дракон. Свой, личный. Теперь нет. 

\- Личный дракон? Да вы полны сюрпризов, граф Ромулу Вильярдо Севера. 

Поднимает бутылку над головой:  
\- Так же как и вы, Северус Снейп. Так же, как и вы. 

Чем-то он все же отличается от остальных. Есть в нем что-то такое… особенное…

\- Когда ты тушил пожар, - говорю, - это явно была стихийная магия. Даже супермощной беспалочковой магией адское пламя не остановить. К нему не существует контрзаклятия. 

\- Ну, на беспалочкового мага я точно не тяну. Так, мелкая бытовая магия. 

Несколько утешает. Хоть в этом я ему не проигрываю. Но… потушил бы я адское пламя? Хватило бы на это _моей_ стихии? 

\- Я к тому, что, возможно, ты вычерпал свою стихию, а обычная магическая сила осталась нетронутой. Просто, чувствуя потерю магии, ты неким образом внушил себе, что потерял именно магическую силу. 

\- Эээ… я в этом ничего не понимаю. Я про стихийную магию вообще ничего не знаю, кроме того, что она встречается, честно говоря. 

Не знаю, когда он заметит, что я тоже.

\- А что ты проявлял? Воздух? Воду? 

Землей, в моем понимании, такой пожар можно загасить, только обвалив гору. 

\- Северус, ну ты смешной, откуда же я знаю? 

И тут я делаю ту же глупость, что и Поттер. Закрываю глаза и пытаюсь коснуться стихией Ромулу. Передо мной возникает темное, почти черное озеро с нависшими над ним тучами. Но пейзаж не мрачный – сквозь тучи проглядывает солнце, и его лучи образовывают серебристую дорожку на волнующейся воде. Я пытаюсь представить себя на берегу, но не могу. В воде тоже не получается, да и есть какой-то безотчетный страх оказаться в ней. Я боюсь, что она захватит меня целиком. Я чувствую мелкую, противную дрожь в ногах, в груди отчего-то становится очень больно, и мне хочется убраться подальше от этого пейзажа, но я не могу. Я словно пленен им, я не могу сделать и движения, чтобы встряхнуться, я не могу даже открыть глаз, но вижу сквозь закрытые веки, как Ромулу сидит напротив меня, скрестив ноги, и тоже закрыв глаза. И его лицо мирное и спокойное. Я кричу, но не могу открыть рта. Я хотел подарить ему ласку, но теперь я могу только отчаянно молить о помощи, а он не слышит. И я не слышу ни звука, кроме оглушительного стука собственного сердца. Что это? Господи, Мерлин, что это? Кто-нибудь, боже, хоть кто-нибудь, помогите, вытащите меня отсюда!   
Веки Ромулу чуть вздрагивают, и вдруг тучи раздвигаются и на озеро проливается свет. Солнечный, но по-прежнему серебристый. И темная вода вдруг становится прозрачной. Я вижу, что озеро очень глубокое, с ямами и впадинами, но вода кристально чиста, и больше ни одна яма не страшит меня, я могу рассмотреть каждое растение, каждую рыбку, играющую среди водорослей. И тут я понимаю, почему не мог стоять на берегу или войти в озеро. Потому что озеро – это я. А серебристый свет – Ромулу. И он не воздух, и не вода, и не какая-либо известная мне стихия, он что-то принципиально иное. И мое сердце спокойно, наполненное его светом. 

Я медленно открываю глаза. Мне страшно смотреть на него после только что произошедшего. Но у него на лице – восторг. 

\- Спасибо, Северус, - шепчет он. – Спасибо. Это было здорово. 

\- Что ты видел? – в недоумении спрашиваю я. 

\- Тебя, - улыбается он счастливо и бросается обнимать меня. – Твою стихию. Спасибо, что показал мне ее. Спасибо. 

У меня духу не хватает спросить его, что же он там на самом деле видел. 

\- Кстати, - он трется щекой об мою щеку и чуть ли не мурлычет, - мне пришло в голову, что если злость заставляет проявлять магию, когда ее вроде бы нет, может, это что-то из той же области, что принципы Мезерали? Знаешь, одна моя знакомая, следуя его принципам, сделала приворотное, хотя была связана клятвой «Не навреди», но она убедила себя, что делает приворот во благо, и таким образом обошла клятву.

\- Ты думаешь?

Не хочется признаваться, что я про какие-то там принципы Мезерали вообще впервые слышу. 

\- Почему бы нет? – Он смеется: - Это ты на меня так действуешь. У меня только в архитектуре и получается быть смелым. А с тобой, мне кажется, я могу быть смелым во всем. 

Он шумно целует меня в ладонь, потом в испуге чертит в воздухе Темпус.

\- Вот дерьмо, уже половина пятого! Мне нужно быть на работе к пяти. Я обещал сегодня посмотреть один проект. 

Половина пятого?! Сколько же времени прошло, пока я был озером? 

Ромулу наскоро уничтожает остатки еды. Вскакивает и подает мне руку:  
\- Заглянем перед возвращением на пляж?

Ночью я сплю беспокойно. Стоит уснуть – проваливаюсь в мутную, темную воду, ищу серебристый свет, но небо ясное, синее, и на нем ни облачка. Безжалостное небо, и почему-то я думаю о глазах Лили. Когда я стоял перед ней на коленях, у нее был такой же безжалостный взгляд. Потом просыпаюсь, делаю дыхательные упражнения, чтобы успокоиться и успокоить сердце, но едва задремываю, вокруг снова вода. Налетели тучи, стемнело и уже рассвело, а серебристого света по-прежнему не видно. А потом вдруг, когда я в очередной раз выныриваю из сна и решаю, что с меня на сегодня хватит, плетусь в кресло в гостиной и от усталости засыпаю прямо там и, конечно же, опять становлюсь водой, вдруг появляется Ромулу. Но нет никакого серебристого света. Это просто Ромулу, он стоит рядом, подносит мою руку к губам и, захлебываясь от восторга, говорит, что видит серебристый свет. А потом указывает куда-то вдаль и кричит:   
\- Это твоя книга, Северус. 

Потом он исчезает, а я стою над водой, которая то темная, то прозрачная, и без конца листаю огромную, обгрызенную крысами книгу. И мне все кажется, что я вот-вот пойму что-то, но я все силюсь и никак не могу понять, и только продолжаю в бесплодных попытках листать одну за другой желтоватые, девственно-чистые страницы.


	110. Крови цвет у лепрекона

_Вторник 19 апреля._

За все недели, что прошли с тех пор, как Полина Инесса лишилась магии, Эухения Виктория видела сестру исключительно по ночам. Утром Полина Инесса уходила к себе в мастерскую, располагавшуюся в глухом подвале, и до самого позднего вечера не показывалась оттуда. В какой-то момент баронесса приказала не подавать ей еду отдельно, надеясь, что голод выгонит Полину Инессу из норы и заставит общаться, но это кончилось только тем, что Полина Инесса вообще не ела два дня, и Мартина опять стала ходить в подвал с подносами. Эухения несколько раз спускалась вниз и стучалась в наглухо закрытую, и, казалось, даже заколоченную дверь, но Полина Инесса вежливо отвечала, что занята. При попытках же заговорить вечером обрывала беседу словами «Я устала и хочу спать». В конце концов в какой-то день она вообще не пришла ночевать, и когда Эухения так и не смогла уснуть и спустилась вниз выяснить, в чем дело, горничная Мария Луиса объяснила ей, что «сеньорита Полина Инесса заняла гостевую комнату». Это стало для Эухении ударом. Как бы Полина Инесса ни сердилась и обижалась порой на нее, но они были вместе с самого раннего детства. В замке жили в одной комнате с Инес, а с монастыря вообще делили одну кровать. Эухения понятия не имела, что с этим делать. У нее сердце разрывалось, когда она просыпалась по утрам и обнаруживала пустующую половину кровати. И все же что-то подсказывало ей, что это не изменится, по крайней мере, не сейчас. 

В какой-то момент она хотела поговорить об этом с баронессой, но мать куда-то спешила по делам, и когда она спросила, насколько это важно, Эухения соврала, что не очень. Как же ей не хватало дедушки с его мудрым взглядом на жизнь. Год назад она терпеть не могла, когда ей командовали, и каждый день сама привычно выслушивала чужие жалобы и с легкостью раздавала направо и налево советы, но теперь, когда уже не жаловался никто, кроме Ромулу, она часто чувствовала себя потерянной, чувствовала, словно на нее против воли свалили огромную ношу, с которой справиться невозможно. Единственным ее прибежищем, где можно было забыться, стал замок. Сидя у озера или во дворе, она часто закрывала глаза и притворялась, что все осталось по-прежнему, как в детстве. Башни гордо вздымаются над водой, замок полон жизни, и во двор вот-вот вынесут длинные столы – накрывать к обеду. 

Ничего удивительно, что каждый день теперь Эухения, едва позавтракав и умывшись, стремилась поскорее отправиться на стройку. Но проснувшись во вторник, она разочарованно вздохнула – по стеклам барабанил дождь. Умывшись, она открыла окно, с сожалением ощущая, как в комнату затекает холодный воздух. Нечего было и думать, что во второй половине дня распогодится. В этот момент в стекло настойчиво постучала бурая неясыть с большими черными глазами, питомица Бернардо. 

\- Ты опоздала, - с печалью сказала Эухения Виктория, - минимум на три недели. Ничего не получится. 

Однако она разыскала на полке вазочку с печеньем и отцепила письмо. 

Бернардо в который уже раз писал, что не может найти себе места, что он готов пойти против воли отца, лишиться наследства и освоить какую-нибудь профессию, лишь бы только Полина Инесса не отказывалась от него. Просил Эухению поговорить с сестрой, потому что та отправила назад нераспечатанными все его сорок писем. 

\- Ну я же говорю, опоздала. 

Эухения все же взяла письмо и спустилась к мастерской. На этот раз ее дверь, на удивление, оказалась распахнутой. И в комнате не было никаких привычных инструментов Полины Инессы, только стол, стул, ящики и больше ничего. Эухения обошла их кругом. Сердце зачастило. 

Она выбежала в коридор, взбежала вверх по лестнице на первый этаж с намерением как можно скорее оказаться в кухне – если кто-то знал что-то о происходящем, так это Мартина, но в холле взгляд ее натолкнулся на разжигающую огонь в камине Марию Луису. 

\- Сеньорита ищет сестру? – живо спросила та.

\- Да, Полину Инессу, - на всякий случай уточнила Эухения.

\- Они с сеньорой Мартиной в библиотеке, - отвечала Мария Луиса довольно.

\- Вот как? И давно они в библиотеке? 

\- Каждый день уже четыре дня. Я слышала, как сеньора Мартина просила сеньора Гжегожа взять в монастырской библиотеке книги для сеньориты.

\- Книги? Что за книги?

\- Я в этом не разбираюсь, сеньорита Эухения Виктория. Книги про магию.

Значит, с ней Полина Инесса не могла говорить, а с Мартиной могла!

Сжав зубы, Эухения опустилась в кресло. Она достала палочку и стиснула ее в кулаке. Потом подбросила письмо и уничтожила его. 

Мария Луиса оглянулась на нее, и что-то вроде понимания мелькнуло на простоватом лице. Эухения только отвернулась. 

Огонь наконец-то загорелся, и Мария Луиса открыла банку с летучим порохом, чтобы насыпать в пиалу, стоявшую на камине. 

\- Вам накрыть завтрак, сеньорита? – спросила она. – Или я могу позвать сеньору Мартину.

\- Нет, - Эухения резко встала. 

И какого черта? Она знала, что должна была радоваться тому, что сестра вышла из заточения, и, должно быть, пытается теперь что-то сделать опять с магией, но… Какого черта?

Она дошла до кухни и, обнаружив на столе под колпаком свой завтрак, наставила на него палочку. Потом заставила себя ее отвести, бросила на стол и расплакалась. Дверь позади открылась, и Эухения услышала приветственный возглас Мартины. Не ответив, она наскоро пробормотала умывающее заклинание и отрывисто приказала:  
\- Сделай мне кофе. 

\- Латте или по-венски? 

Эухения вздрогнула. Это был уже перебор! В последнее время она просила делать латте, но всю осень пила только кофе по-венски. Хуан Антонио в начале сентября побывал в Вене в командировке и вернулся с несколькими хорошими рецептами. 

\- Как у тебя получается захватить столько власти в доме? – неприязненно спросила Эухения. - Ты сделала безмерную подлянку Хуану Антонио, разрушила наши отношения, мы до сих пор не разговариваем. Можно сказать, ты сломала ему жизнь, потому что вряд ли он скоро решится поверить какой-нибудь другой женщине. И все же ты после этого приходишь сюда, притворяешься все той же служанкой, как ни в чем не бывало. Никакого наказания за твой поступок. Мама тебя поддерживает, Ромулу тебя поддерживает, Хуан Антонио с его рыцарским характером уж подавно на тебя не злится, несмотря на всю боль, которую испытал. Для Марии Луисы ты, с тех пор, как выяснилось, что ты Раванилья, вообще даже не сеньорита, а целая сеньора. И вот уже мы все нуждаемся в тебе. Ты делаешь со мной уроки, Полина Инесса запирается с тобой в библиотеке, и мы все просим тебя не переезжать в Памплону. В чем секрет? Как тебе это удается? 

Мартина обошла стол, левитируя под нос Эухении пустую чашку. Казалось, она нисколько не смутилась. 

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я сожалела и чувствовала себя виноватой, - сказала она с понимающей улыбкой. - Хуан Антонио - очень приятный молодой человек, и, безусловно, он не заслуживал, чтобы с ним так поступали. Но и я не меньше его не заслуживаю быть убитой, независимо от того, много во мне благородной крови или нет. И если бы я чувствовала себя виноватой и не простила себя, то это означало бы, что я хочу для себя мести и наказания. Ведь если кто-то виноват, он должен быть наказан. Получалось бы, что я живу прошлым, а прошлое, как считается, говорил Мезерали, прошло. Послушайте, если я буду считать виноватой Инес и желать ей наказания, я буду отнимать время, затраченное на эти мысли, от своей жизни, и вместо приятных и счастливых минут буду испытывать боль и скорбь, но это она разрушала мою жизнь, а не я. Я не хочу ее разрушать ни чужой виной, ни своей. 

\- Но ведь это ты простила себя, а не мы тебя простили! - возразила Эухения. - Почему же мы тебя простили? Или, во всяком случае, согласились жить с той ложью, которая продолжается между нами сейчас.

\- С моей-то стороны нет никакой лжи, - продолжала улыбаться Мартина. – Мне нравится этот дом, мне нравитесь вы, ваши братья и ваша сестра. Мне нравится то, что я делаю – готовить и накрывать на стол. А что до того, почему меня простили… - Она задумалась. - Думаю, что дело в том, что то, как мы относимся к себе, определяет и то, что с нами случается, и отношение к нам окружающих. Уважаем ли мы себя. Вы до сих пор чувствуете стыд и униженность из-за того, что случилось на ферме, и перестали быть той Эухенией Викторией, которой были еще в октябре. Раньше вы были здесь самой важной для всех своих братьев и сестер, даже больше матери, любимая младшая сестренка, вас все баловали, и даже сеньор Эрнесто слушался вас и не смел сказать дурного слова, а теперь вы словно боитесь поднимать голову и общаетесь только с сеньором Гжегожем. Да и в отношениях с сеньором Гжегожем не решаетесь настаивать на своем. И даже не решаетесь спросить себя, действительно ли вы настолько влюблены в него или это всего лишь обычная благодарность больной к своему врачу и вам, например, уже больше нравится сеньор Фернандо. Ваша сестра из-за чувства вины перед вами и плохого отношения из-за этого к себе привела себя в обстоятельства, лишившие ее магии. Хуан Антонио чувствует вину из-за того, что поддался привороту, боится объясняться с вами и боится, что не сможет поспорить с сеньором Гжегожем и не заслуживает вашего доброго к нему отношения. И таким образом лишает себя хоть призрачного шанса заинтересовать вас.

\- Значит, для того чтобы все было хорошо, надо лишь хорошо относиться к себе? И неважно, как другие к тебе относятся, они изменят о тебе мнение? 

Мартина пожала плечами.

\- Кто я такая, чтобы знать все? Я могу лишь рассуждать о том, что вижу в своей судьбе. Кстати, я ведь не единственная захватила власть в доме, - вдруг жестко сказала она. - Несколько месяцев назад вы сеньора Гжегожа терпеть не могли, однако теперь он везде самый нужный. Даже сеньориту Веронику на занятия провожает именно он. Еще чуть-чуть и того гляди станет посредником между сеньором Эухенио и аптеками. 

И развернувшись, Мартина пошла варить кофе. 

Только поднимаясь к себе, Эухения поняла, что так и не узнала, чем же занималась Мартина с Полиной Инессой. Слова Мартины неприятно поразили во многом. Начиная с того, что та попала в точку про стыд и униженность, в которых Эухения так старалась не признаваться самой себе. Но, увы, это было правдой. Еще в ноябре она бы ни за что не оставила Полину Инессу одну: разнесла бы дверь в мастерской к чертовой матери Бомбардой и заставила выслушать себя, нашла бы аргументы в пользу помолвки с Бернардо, прожужжала бы все уши Хуану Антонио, чтобы он придумал план, как им извернуться со средствами, и так далее. Но теперь… теперь – нет. 

И действительно ли она схватилась за Гжегожа потому, что надо было схватиться за кого-то? Потому что не было выбора? И откуда Мартина узнала про Фернандо? Он ведь был здесь всего два раза, и все в один и тот же день… 

Откуда такая прозорливость? Поневоле вспоминались слова Полины Инессы про Мартину, про ее ауру. С другой стороны, сейчас Полина Инесса шушукается именно с Мартиной, и если Мартина – Раванилья, то у нее есть шотландские корни, а говорят, что шотландки – все провидицы. 

Эухения почувствовала мимолетный стыд, вспомнив, что сказала Мартина про Хуана Антонио. С другой стороны, неужели она обязана любить его в ответ, только потому, что он ее любит? 

Она взялась уже было за дверь своей комнаты, когда увидела Веронику Алехандру, идущую по коридору со стороны балкона. Та была с серой сумкой, с которой ходила на занятия, и в обычной темно-зеленой мантии, вполне похожей на школьную, с волосами, забранными в хвост, но что-то в облике ее было таким вызывающим, будто на самом деле она собиралась аппарировать прямо сейчас куда-то в квартал темных колдунов и заняться там проституцией. 

\- Хорошего дня, сестрица, - сказала она, и это прозвучало так, будто у нее было какое-то несомненное преимущество перед Эухенией. И в ее взгляде Эухении тоже почудилась злобная усмешка. 

Но в этот момент из своей комнаты вышел Гжегож, стряхивая невидимые пылинки с рукавов камзола, и взгляд Вероники Алехандры изменился. Теперь, проходя мимо и выходя на галерею, она смотрела на Эухению как на пустое место. Гжегож, коротко взглянув ей вслед, едва заметно усмехнулся и задержался, поцеловал Эухению нежно сначала в щеку, потом в волосы.

\- Не повезло тебе с погодой, - улыбнулся он и сжал ей руку.

\- Зато будет общий вечер у камина, - сказала она, пожимая ему руку в ответ. 

Все это наполнило ее тихой нежностью, но едва она оказалась одна в своей комнате, как усмешка Вероники Алехандры завладела ее мыслями. Что, если та сговорилась с Мартой? Вроде бы никуда не ходит, кроме как заниматься, но что, если кто-то из учителей подкуплен Мартой или под Империо? Что, если Вероника сама под Империо? Это можно проверить только одним способом. 

\- Мор, - позвала Эухения. – Мор.

Она ожидала его моментального появления, однако прошло полминуты, а его все не было. 

\- Мор, - позвала Эухения еще раз. – Моооооор.

Никакого ответа. 

Странно. Он всегда появлялся сразу. Материализовывался из ниоткуда, словно бы ткался из воздуха и так же потом исчезал, словно развоплощаясь. С другой стороны, поскольку она не приказывала ему ничего особенного, могли же у него быть свои дела? В конце концов, какие-то простые нужды? 

Она простояла у открытого окна пять минут, нетерпеливо барабаня по подоконнику, потом позвала еще раз. И снова безрезультатно. Может, он наконец-то воспользовался ее разрешением и просто ушел? Но Мор вроде был не таков, чтобы просто бросить ее, не предупредив. 

\- Скажи хотя бы, что все в порядке, что ты просто решил уйти? – попросила Эухения, но реакции по-прежнему не дождалась. 

Что ж, с чего бы ей огорчаться по этому поводу? Она ведь даже не знала, кто такой Мор, каковы его возможности и каков именно был его договор с дядей. Судя по зеленому цвету, он мог быть лепреконом, но в энциклопедии «Нечисть Британии», которую Эухения разыскала в монастырской библиотеке, после того как Мор стал ей служить, говорилось, что само слово «лепрекон» образовалось от словосочетания «левый башмак» и что лепреконы часто чинят свои башмаки. Кроме того, зеленый цвет одежд Мора не был ярким и он носил треуголку вместо шляпы. А еще он очень хорошо говорил по-испански, а лепреконы, наверное, должны говорить по-английски? 

В энциклопедии был еще стишок, про то, по набору каких признаков можно узнать лепрекона, и Эухении запала в память строчка «Крови цвет у лепрекона зеленее цвета листьев…» Но у всякой водной нечисти вроде русалов кровь тоже была зеленая. Да и не просить же Мора показать, какого цвета у него кровь? И раз уж он отказывался говорить о себе, значит, были у него на то причины… 

Створка окна хлопнула, и Эухения обернулась. Нет, всего лишь порыв ветра. 

Она спустилась вниз, чувствуя потребность побыть с кем-то. Но ни в библиотеке, ни в кухне никого не оказалось. Кабинет матери был заперт, и мастерская пустовала по-прежнему. Даже Мария Луиса словно испарилась. Огромный дом вымер. Такое случалось нечасто. 

Эухения потянулась за пиалой с порохом и в волнении просыпала половину на ковер. Потом, когда наконец ей удалось собрать все – руками, заклинание вылетело из головы, переместилась в дом дедушки. Она собиралась идти в сторону комнат, но дверь лаборатории, против обыкновения, оказалась открытой. Эухенио сидел на диване, положив на колени подушку, вышитую для нее, Эухении, баронессой, и читал, судя по обложке, только вышедший «Вестник зельеварения». По красным глазам видно было, что он не выспался, а еще - что сильно похудел даже с пасхального обеда: его любимая майка с осклабившимися черепами, в прошлом году сидевшая на нем впритык, теперь болталась колом. Нитяные браслеты, которые он не снимал с марта, некогда разноцветные, желто-зеленые и красно-синие теперь были одинакового черного цвета с россыпью желтых пятен. Сколько же зелий он сварил за последнее время? 

Эухения ожидала, что брат встанет и захлопнет дверь, но тот внимательно посмотрел на нее и неожиданно кивнул на «Вестник»:  
\- Гаццони изобрел плесневую основу для зелий. Рецепт он не дает, и купить ее можно только у него. Но это, пишет, «ответ на все вопросы о неизлечимых болезнях, потому что разумная плесень сама направляет лекарство в нужные точки». Это все туфта, чтобы по скорой сгрести денег, или?..

\- Хм. – Она аккуратно присела в кресло. – А ты что думаешь?

\- А как такие зелья принимать? Они же почти твердые, все равно как запихивать в горло мазь. Запивать их, он пишет, нельзя, вода ослабляет свойства. Тогда как их варить-то вообще? Но этот умник - член Европейской гильдии, между прочим.

\- Эээ, - сказала Эухения и прыснула. – Ну так надо ему ответить что-нибудь тоже умное. Напишем? 

Они оба расхохотались. 

\- Мир? – спросила Эухения, робко выставив мизинец. 

Эухенио отвел назад мешающие волосы и тоже протянул мизинец:  
\- Мир.

***  
«Пабло Вильярдо, 1994 год».

Они даже не написали полностью его имя и фамилию, подумала баронесса, зябко передергивая плечами. Даже не «Пабло Эстефано», что уж говорить об оставшихся пяти именах, которые, наверное, не помнил теперь никто, кроме нее. И уж тем более не «Вильярдо де Толедо», наверное, эта маггла сочла неудобным рассказывать своему окружению, что ее муж мог вполне унаследовать герцогский титул. Впрочем, знала ли эта маггла, кем он был вообще? 

Мария Инесса тогда так и не выяснила, что произошло между Пабло Эстефано и отцом. Все шло гладко, никакого недопонимания – сам Пабло Эстефано был таким, что с ним всегда все шло гладко. Он только-только выпустился из Шармбаттона, Мария Инесса помогла ему перебраться домой, и вдруг, стоило ей оставить их с отцом одних на три дня (долгожданная практика с одним из профессоров Сорбонны), как Пабло Эстефано уже торжественно сломал свою палочку прямо перед лицом дона Риккардо и переселился в маггловскую гостиницу, чтобы дождаться возвращения сестры и с ней попрощаться. 

«Нет, дорогая Мария Инесса, при всей моей любви к тебе, я не стану жертвовать своей жизнью, чтобы остаться в мире магов». 

И где он тогда только, восемнадцати еще не было, успел эту магглу подцепить? Да еще влюбиться так вот, чтобы раз и навсегда. 

А теперь – только серая табличка, чуть вдавленная в нишу, и три уже увядших цветка. Тюльпаны. 

Это несправедливо. Несправедливо, что маги живут по сотне лет, а все ее братья умерли так рано. С другой стороны, хорошо, что так рано умерла Лусия Инесса. Хоть и грех так говорить, но вот уж точно, от ее существования никому не было ни любви, ни радости. 

На лоб баронессе упала тяжелая капля, за ней еще одна. Мария Инесса только отвела промокшую прядь ото лба, продолжая смотреть на табличку. 

В тот год в горах было снежно, и они развлекались как могли. Маггловские виды спорта из них никто не освоил, но они просто валялись в снегу, лепили снеговиков. Алисия, и няня, и экономка в одном лице, присматривала за ними, как могла. И все-таки Мария Инесса умудрилась (вместе с лавиной) оказаться на самом краю ущелья. Хорошо запомнилось, как Алисия в испуге призвала ее, двенадцатилетнюю девицу, простым Акцио. Пабло Эстефано в тот день впервые сам сварил глинтвейн и весь вечер просидел у ее ног. Она помнила его огромные испуганные, потемневшие глаза, из-за этого взгляда он казался похожим на большую нахохлившуюся сову, но ей было вовсе не смешно, а очень страшно. А Фелиппе, которого она так любила, только сказал, что они «опять устроили девчачьи глупости», и ушел к себе. Ей было плохо, и он ее оставил. Как оставлял много раз потом, и все же она не могла прекратить любить его. Как и сейчас. Почему так бывает – кто-то причиняет тебе ужасную боль раз за разом, а ты не можешь не думать о нем, забыть, не ждать ничего от него, не ждать, что однажды он вдруг появится, воскреснет и скажет: «Я никогда не переставал тебя любить…»

\- Так глупо, - прошептала Мария Инесса. 

\- Еще более глупо будет, мой друг, - сказал сердитый голос в нескольких шагах от нее, - если ты сейчас же не отправишься домой и не выпьешь хорошую чашу глинтвейна. На улице десять градусов, а ты в летней мантии. 

Леонардо в щегольском маггловском костюме и под зонтом приблизился к жене и, вытащив палочку, набросил на Марию Инессу сначала Импервиус, а затем высушивающие чары.

\- А ты что здесь делаешь?! – воскликнула Мария Инесса. 

Невысказанное «Разве ты не должен сейчас ублажать Анхелику? Или эту новую колдоведьмочку… как там ее? Роза?» повисло в воздухе.

\- Подумал, что тебе лучше не быть в такой день одной, - пробормотал, тут же стушевавшись, Леонардо.

\- Ты знал! – ахнула Мария Инесса. – Ты знал, что Пабло Эстефано умер, и не сказал мне ни слова!

Барон пристально посмотрел на нее и вздохнул. 

\- Видишь ли, милый мой друг, - пробормотал он и замолчал. 

\- Ты знал! Я не могу в это поверить! Боже. Черная Мадонна, Леонардо, ты знал! – Мария Инесса вынула палочку и, ничуть не заботясь о магглоотводящих, стремительным шагом пошла из секции. 

Леонардо с обреченным видом поспешил за ней. 

\- Я... – Мария Инесса, от ярости с трудом выговаривая слова, обернулась к нему. - Боже, есть хоть кто-нибудь в этой чертовой семье, кто помогал бы мне, а не действовал против меня? Хоть кто-нибудь, кто бы задумался, каково мне тащить все это на себе? Кто-нибудь, у кого бы хватило совести…

Зарычав от бессилия, она аппарировала прямо на глазах у парочки вышедших из-за поворота магглов, оставив Леонардо разбираться с последствиями. 

***  
Аппарировав в холл, Мария Инесса спустила все шторы и устало опустилась в кресло. Из глубины особняка не доносилось ни звука, но часы, стоявшие в углу, показывали уже начало шестого, и это означало, что через считанные минуты дом заполнится голосами. Вернутся с работы Хуан Антонио и Рита, заскочит поужинать «по-соседски» донья Мира, спустится в библиотеку почитать перед ужином Гжегож, что-нибудь кому-нибудь обязательно будет выговаривать Соледад, злящаяся от того, что Эрнесто уже третий день в ночную смену. В иные дни Мария Инесса эту суету любила, суета доказывала, что семья не распалась, выстояла, доказывала, что она, Мария Инесса, смогла ее сохранить. В иные дни… но сегодня одна только мысль, что придется выслушивать все это, причиняла ей боль. Сейчас еще наверняка прибежит Леонардо и будет смотреть на нее этаким побитым взглядом.

Внутри все скрутилось от ненависти. На что он способен вообще, кроме своей медицины? Что он сделал для этого дома? Для детей? Какие-никакие его деньги? Но они достались ему в наследство, сам Леонардо не приложил к этому никаких усилий. А доход от клиники был слишком мал. Там вечно что-то разлаживалось, в этой клинике. И вечно требовались отступные, потому что никчемный муженек бегал за каждой юбкой. Сколько могло еще бегать по Мадриду внебрачных детей? И сколько лет она, Мария Инесса, об этом не задумывалась. Для нее всегда в первую очередь был долг перед мужем, перед детьми. И она не задумывалась, выполняет ли и как выполняет этот долг перед ней, как перед женой, этот самый муж. Ей казалось, что величие души в том, чтобы прощать, и она прощала, год за годом, год за годом, но вторая – бог мой, уже вторая! – за последние полгода беременность Анхелики доконала ее. 

Все бы, возможно, и на этот раз прошло незамеченным, по крайней мере, так они договаривались когда-то, после Джейн, и Лео в принципе старательно соблюдал этот договор. Мария Инесса так же старательно годами делала вид, что ничего не происходит, в конце концов и сама решилась, насколько могла в своем положении, на отдельную жизнь. Но на этот привычная схема поломалась – Анхелика не только решила сохранить ребенка, но и потребовала признания отцовства, поставив перед фактом, что дала интервью о своей новой счастливой жизни в воскресный «Оракуло Диарио». 

«Оракуло диарио» должен был выйти в день рождения Марии Инессы, 13 марта, и в ночь на 11 марта Мария Инесса, Рита, Хуан Антонио и – благослови его бог! – придумавший все это Фернандо Ферейра под оборотным громили и поджигали типографию и стирали память четырнадцати магам, которые имели отношение к тиражу. Проблему с Анхеликой к тому времени уже отдельно решил Хуан Антонио. 

Мария Инесса с мужем с тех пор почти не разговаривала, максимум просила передать за столом соль. Нет, сегодня ей это точно не потянуть. 

Она встала, пересекла холл и, пройдя анфиладу заброшенных комнат, открыла дверь своего кабинета. По крайней мере, здесь ее никто не достанет, никто. Запечатав дверь своим собственным заклинанием, не известным никому из домашних, Мария Инесса подошла к столу и хотела было уже опуститься на стул, как взгляд ее натолкнулся на письмо Грегори. Она получила его утром и даже не прочитала толком – так, просмотрела через строку. 

Губы Марии Инессы скривились. Грегори, разумеется, в своем репертуаре - призывал ее отказаться от мести. Как же он не понимает… Она взяла письмо в руки, скомкала его, а затем сожгла. Как же он не понимает, что есть то, что без отмщения оставлять нельзя. И ведь начнется новая война, а шпион, предающий то одну, то другую сторону – это рискованно. На такого человека полагаться нельзя. И… у нее перехватило дыхание, когда она вспомнила, как впервые увидела Грегори в клинике Хенрика. То, что от него осталось тогда - жалкое, израненное, неподвижное тело. Разве можно забывать про такое?

Фелиппе, глупый мальчишка… наивный, надеется, что если Пожиратель спит с ним, то это что-то изменит. Что его пощадят и помогут ему. Не понимает, что никто просто так не меняет сторону, что это – как с Мартой, если кто-то стал таким, он уже всегда такой. Второго шанса нет, и не будет. 

Но ничего, она вытащит его из лап этого ублюдка. В ее семье Пожирателей не будет никогда. 

Мария Инесса подошла к висевшему между двумя креслами гобелену с картой Испании и мановением руки свернула его. Под картой обнаружилась красочная колдокартина. Сейчас на ней, стоя на коленях в пыли, каялась Магдалина. Из-за рамки кто-то протягивал к ней руки. Иногда на картине можно было увидеть Эсфирь, иногда Далилу. Однажды перед Марией Инессой предстала оплакивающая сына дева Мария. Мария Инесса понятия не имела, почему мать так любила эту картину, пока Эухения несколько месяцев назад не нашла очередной ее дневник. Лучше бы не находила. Очень многое о своей матери баронесса предпочла бы не знать.

И вообще, как сильно пригодился бы хроноворот. Если бы только можно было его достать! 

Мария Инесса провела кончиками пальцев по облупившейся позолоченной раме. Магдалина тут же перестала плакать и ухватилась за протянутую руку, ветер унес ее косынку, и красивые груди бесстыже вывалились из платья. Мария Инесса вздрогнула от отвращения и прикрыла глаза, когда Магдалина решила довершить начатое и, искушающе поводив бедрами, задрала юбки и потерла себя двумя пальцами между ног. Раздался щелчок, и рама поехала в сторону, однако тут же остановилась. Открыв глаза, Мария Инесса вздохнула – она забыла отодвинуть кресло. Пока она перемещала его, Магдалина с любовником, лица которого так и не было видно из-за ее пышных юбок, оказалась уже в тенистой роще, и теперь, открывая рот в сладострастном стоне, совершала равномерные движения вперед и вверх, на зрителя, и назад. Оставалось только порадоваться тому, что картина была немой. 

Наконец сейф открылся. Мария Инесса вытащила из него кипу толстых тетрадей и выбрала одну, с ничем не примечательной обложкой в ржавых пятнах. В такой тетради могла бы решать задачи любая школьница из бедной семьи. 

Листы ее были девственно белыми. Дойдя до стола, Мария Инесса взрезала ладонь и окропила первую страницу. Тетрадь недовольно заурчала, потом немного почавкала и замолкла. 

\- Старая калоша, неужели тебе мало? 

Мария Инесса сделала порез сильнее, однако тетради и этого не хватило. 

\- Да чтоб тебе! 

Взрезав вену на запястье, Мария Инесса направила темно-красную струйку на тетрадь. Та снова принялась чавкать, но страницы так и остались белыми. Чувствуя головокружение, Мария Инесса опустилась на стул. 

\- Зачем ты делаешь это? Что тебе еще нужно? – раздраженно спросила она. 

В ответ на странице, пересекая ее по диагонали, появилась надпись: «Так редко выпадает случай поесть». 

\- Черт тебя дери! – Мария Инесса с силой швырнула тетрадь через весь кабинет. Потом подняла палочку, чтобы залечить порез, и в тот же миг почувствовала резкую боль в середине груди. 

\- О Мадонна, только не это! – палочка выпала из обессилевшей руки и покатилась по полу. 

Мария Инесса попробовала призвать ее, но дышалось так трудно, что простое Акцио никак не выходило. Она изо всех сил представила, как палочка ложится в руку, и на этот раз сработало, но палочка ткнулась в правую руку, из которой текла кровь, а не в рабочую левую. Ткнулась – и тут же снова свалилась с громким стуком на пол. 

Представив, как ножки стула плавно сгибаются, Мария Инесса опустилась вместе с ним на пол. Теперь палочка была в досягаемости, в каких-нибудь полпье*, но руки по-прежнему не слушались. Боль стала еще сильнее, и от нее, и от нехватки воздуха темнело в глазах. 

Направив все силы на палочку, Мария Инесса стала представлять, как та поднимается в воздух на уровень замочной скважины и выводит отпирающее заклинание. Однако на середине заклинания она споткнулась – доведенные до автоматизма пассы не вспоминались. Тут же послышался стук – палочка упала на пол и откатилась через всю комнату к креслу. Теперь до нее было не меньше пасо**. 

Отчаяние прибавило сил, палочка прилетела и ткнулась Марии Инессе в бедро. Баронесса чувствовала, как начинаются судороги. Игнорируя боль, она представила, как палочка подлетает к двери, поднимается в воздух и… Бомбарда. Дверь слегка дернулась и – ничего. Быть может, запечатывающее заклинание было мощнее, а может, опять не хватило сил. 

Оставалось только одно. Застонав с досады, Мария Инесса попробовала вскинуть левую руку, но не преуспела. Представила, как вытягивает ее, но предыдущее усилие поднять ее сделало боль почти непереносимой. Мария Инесса упала лицом на пол, в лужицу крови, которая натекла за это время, и между рваными вдохами, которые все равно не давали ей достаточно воздуха, попыталась выговорить формулу призыва. Руку было не видно, но Мария Инесса и так чувствовала – лента не вспыхнула. Она принялась говорить ее про себя. Огненные буквы формулы стояли перед глазами, уж ее-то она бы не забыла никогда, но сознание путалось, и буквы перед глазами тоже путались, и в конце концов это оказались уже не буквы, а руны, которые так хотела она найти в той тетради, и Мария Инесса еще успела подумать, что это месть от того, кого она так хотела уничтожить сама, что он достал ее раньше, а потом и это все перепуталось окончательно. 

Ухмыляющийся Снейп промелькнул перед ней, а потом все погасло.

***

Эухения пожевала карандаш, подняла голову от пергамента, на котором так усердно записывала совместный ответ для отправки в «Вестник», взглянула на часы, стоявшие на подоконнике, и ойкнула. 

\- Сворачивай балаганчик, - сказала она. – Пора идти на ужин.

Эухенио, мешавший по часовой стрелке внезапно приятно пахнущий и неожиданно приобретший роскошный ультрамариновый цвет доксицид, театрально вздохнул. 

\- Это ты пришла, - упрекнул он. 

\- Это кто-то не рассчитал зависимость времени настаивания зелья на первом этапе от размера котла, - хмыкнула Эухения. 

Эухенио загасил огонь, уничтожил активно бурлящую массу и взял стоявшее на краю стола перечное:  
\- Пойду Алисии отнесу. Подожди меня, вместе домой пойдем. 

Эухения сладко потянулась, засунула пергамент в «Вестник», собрала справочники, валявшиеся на диване, и встала, прислушиваясь к звукам в глубине дома. Шаги на лестнице вверху замерли, дверь открылась, дверь закрылась и вновь наступила привычная тишина. 

Мор, вдруг вспомнила Эухения. Она же собиралась позвать Мора. 

\- Моооооооор! – протянула она, выходя в соседнюю комнату – ту, в которую он первый раз перенес ее когда-то. – Мооооооооооор! – Потом решилась и закричала что было сил: - Моооооооооооооооооооор!

И тут за ее спиной послышался хлопок, и что-то шумно ударилось об пол. 

Эухения повернулась, обрадованная, и замерла. 

Мор, весь в странной зеленой слизи, лежал посреди лаборатории. Камзол его был изорван, обнажая густую растительность на груди, босая нога неуклюже дергалась и казалась непривычно тонкой. Заставив себя подойти ближе, Эухения увидела, что из бедра Мора вырван кусок мяса и из того, что осталось, торчат сломанные кости. Из-под костей тоже текла слизь. 

\- Боже мой, - сказала Эухения, прижав руку ко рту. 

Она вытащила палочку и стала лихорадочно вспоминать диагностирующие заклинания, которые учила, готовясь к дуэльному «клубу». Наконец ей удалось вспомнить, как точно звучали чары общей диагностики. Она навела палочку на Мора, и в этот момент он открыл глаза. 

\- Госпожа… звала… - прошептал он. 

\- Мор, - Эухения ласково провела рукой по всклокоченным и перепачканным волосам.

\- А-ри-эль, - произнес он с силой. Из его рта выстрелил фонтанчик слизи со сгустками, и глаза закрылись. Нога тут же перестала дергаться. 

Эухения встала, медленно дошла до дивана и так же медленно села, не отрывая взгляда от замершего посреди лаборатории маленького тела.

\- Что это? – ошеломленно пробормотал Эухенио, застыв в дверях. 

\- Это лепрекон, - прошептала Эухения, стирая бегущие по щекам слезы. И добавила зачем-то: - У лепреконов зеленая кровь. 

\-----------------------------------  
*Пье – старинная испанская мера длины, пье=27, 86 см  
** Пасо – старинная испанская мера длины, пасо=1 м 39 см


	111. Будние дни

_Вторник, 19 апреля_

Вторник – пожалуй, самый спокойный день. С утра у меня первый и пятый курсы Гриффиндор-Слизерин, балбесы, конечно, но это не Поттер-Малфой, и не Уизли, на первом курсе Гриффиндора уже нет столь ярых последователей Поттера, как в прошлый год, и задирать моих змеек некому, да и второго Драко с его тонкой психикой – любовь у них с Поттером, что ли? – тоже нет, чтоб нарываться. И пятый курс уже посерьезнее, эти думают про СОВ, им не до дури. После обеда же шестой, отобранная мною группа, всего шесть человек, - эти слушают меня предельно внимательно и можно расслабиться. 

Да еще Ромулу с утра прислал письмо, что опять поменял расписание и сможет посмотреть новый дом в семь – если я заберу его «с нашего места». С одной стороны, непонятно еще, понравится ему или нет, а с другой – мы же маги в конце концов, он мне так и сказал на прощание, к тому же он, как архитектор, и сам знает много строительных заклинаний. 

До шестого курса, однако, мы не доживаем. С пятым мы уже на последней стадии повторения умиротворяющего бальзама, когда с оглушительном стуком распахивается дверь и на пороге появляется Брокльхерст. Она судорожно дышит и хватается за грудь, но, видимо, не может выговорить ни слова. 

В первую секунду через мою голову несется мысль, что что-то с Поттером, потом – что с Альбусом. Потом понимаю, что ни Поттер, ни Альбус к Брокльхерст никакого отношения не имеют. 

\- Погасить котлы, повторить рецепт до следующего урока, - говорю, продвигаясь по направлению к ней. Все равно уже работу сорвали – пялятся на Брокльхерст, не переставая, кто ингредиенты не добавил вовремя, кто мешать прекратил. – Баллок, вы за старшего, присмотрите, чтобы все убрали. – Беру Амандину Лилию под локоть и вывожу в коридор: - Ну?

\- Эрни, - говорит она, все еще задыхаясь, по лицу текут слезы, – в больничном крыле. 

Из кабинета поднимаемся по сети в учительскую. 

\- Рассказывайте, - кидаю, пока идем по коридору к владениям Поппи. – Быстро и факты.

\- Это Майкл, Ротенберг, - поясняет она. – Он Эрни что-то сказал про меня, и Эрни… Боже, какой дурак! – всхлипывает. – Они ушли обратно в класс по чарам, у нас сдвоенные чары были, и нас отпустили пораньше. Я пошла за ними, Майкл оттуда вышел и куда-то, а Эрни… 

Разворачиваюсь и хватаю ее за мантию:   
\- Теперь по порядку. Что с Эрни? Стоит, лежит, вопит, плачет? Как выглядит? 

\- Он… - она мотает головой, и я понимаю, что вряд ли от нее чего-то добьюсь. 

Что ж, с четырьмя сотнями учеников, напичканных гормонами и магией, сложно предсказать, что случится в следующую секунду. 

В больничном крыле Поппи водит палочкой над несчастным хаффлпаффцем, и лицо у нее становится с каждым взмахом все отчаяннее. Ну, тут есть на что посмотреть. Лицо у Макмиллана абсолютно серое, из головы во все стороны торчат обугленные пучки волос, а из лица будто вываливаются раздувшиеся остекленевшие глаза. Тело неподвижно, но губы шевелятся. 

\- Поппи, что у тебя там? – спрашиваю.

\- Это проклятье, Северус. Я не могу его определить. Оно распространяется вглубь. Двадцать минут назад был задет только верхний слой кожи, а сейчас она поражена вся. И он в сознании, я не могу погрузить его в сон, - с отчаянием говорит она. 

Брокльхерст всхлипывает и вцепляется мне в руку. 

Наклоняюсь над Макмилланом и провожу палочкой от лица к ногам. Что-то смутно знакомое, темные колючие сгустки – будто кто-то скомкал и запутал тонкую-претонкую проволоку – болтаются у самого лица, на теле их мало и они сами меньше. Потом еле заметная серебристая ниточка связывающего заклятья. А еще вот эта красная, каким боком она сюда вообще? И вот эти пронизывающие черные прямые линии, уходящие за границы тела. Похоже, что здесь перепутались два проклятия. Похоже на то, что Ротенберг, когда проклинал, не мог выбрать, что лучше – просто обезобразить лицо или же все-таки мучительно убить. И это дает нам шанс, потому что ни одно проклятие не доведено до конца и потому что можно их отвести в сторону, оставив взаимодействовать друг с другом, как бы стравить. 

\- Луч темной смерти. Это проклятие Луч темной смерти, - вспоминаю я. 

\- Его можно остановить? 

\- Через сорок минут будет готово зелье, и мы попробуем. Мы переместимся камином в мои комнаты. Распутывай пока связывающее и выясни, что это за красная нить. 

\- Я могу его усыпить?

\- У тебя и не получится. Это проклятие удерживает сознание, чтобы жертва как можно дольше мучилась. 

Мы уходим в кабинет Поппи. Вслед нам доносятся вздохи, слышно, как Поппи огораживает Макмиллана ширмой. 

В лаборатории выкладываю ингредиенты.

\- Брокльхерст, уберите слезы. Сейчас нужно действовать четко и быстро. Ставьте смолку на огонь. Бобы сразу, как только нагреется. Четыре штуки раздавить. Крылья стрекозы – десять штук сразу после этого. Две унции желчи гигантской жабы и два раза против часовой, восемь раз по часовой. 

\- Две унции, - она вытирает глаза и вытаскивает из сумки косынку, чтобы перевязать волосы, - так много?

\- Нет, Брокльхерст, я не ошибся, - усмехаюсь. – Здесь будут и другие ингредиенты, которых много. Повторите последовательность. 

\- Бобы раздавить четыре штуки, как нагреется. Крылья стрекозы, десять, сразу. Две унции желчи, два раза против, восемь за. 

\- Я иду за особыми ингредиентами. Ошибетесь – начинайте сначала. 

Отсчитываю минуты. Уложимся ли? 

Заглядываю опять в камин к Поппи:  
\- Альбус знает? 

\- Только что был здесь.

Проклятье. Посылаю Патронус: «В мою лабораторию через пятнадцать минут». 

В кладовой вытаскиваю с дальнего стеллажа банку с полустершимся ярлыком «Толченая кость археоптерикса», прихватываю еще сухие травы и жестянку с вонючими склизкими грибами. Банка с костью наполовину пуста. Хватит ли? 

Брокльхерст, судя по цвету зелья чуть темнее рвоты, все сделала правильно. Зелье я варил только однажды, исключительно для тренировки, когда перебирал справочник «Снадобья против всевозможных темномагических проклятий». Разумеется, зелий там было, по сравнению с проклятьями-то, раз-два и обчелся. Но хоть такие. 

\- Может, лучше в Мунго? - спрашивает Брокльхерст, когда я велю ей наломать травы. – Там же специалисты по проклятиям? 

\- В Мунго вам это зелье не сделают. 

\- Почему? Здесь что-то запрещенное? Кость археоптерикса? А грибы? 

\- Молча, Брокльхерст. 

Не объяснять же ей, что кость на самом деле… Впрочем, и грибы тоже не в лесу на солнце выросли.

Альбус появляется, когда я уже заканчиваю второй этап. Зелье теперь бурое с черными сгустками, пахнет отвратительно, Брокльхерст зажимает сразу и нос, и рот, борясь с тошнотой. 

Альбус входит, и я киваю, призываю серебряный кинжал и взрезаю левое запястье. Кинжал – потому что здесь лишней магии на крови быть не должно. Сцеживаю кровь не сразу в котел - в чашу, чтобы было понятно, сколько. Почти сразу, как только кровь начинает течь, Альбус берет меня за правую руку, вставая за спиной. Его чуть сдерживаемое дыхание у моего уха. Брокльхерст таращится на нас во все глаза, Альбус ничего не делает, только держит меня за руку и стоит молча, ни одного неприличного движения, но у меня чувство, будто меня сейчас трахают на публике. Причем еще с особым подчеркиванием всех моих пристрастий. 

\- Достаточно, - жестко говорит вдруг Альбус, хотя я еще и половины чаши не нацедил. 

Он отводит мою руку от стола и залечивает. Не было бы Брокльхерст, я бы протестовал, но сейчас это бы уж слишком нелепо выглядело. 

\- Брокльхерст, ваша очередь, - говорю. 

В горле пересохло, и в голове шумит.

\- Сначала укрепляющее и кровевосстанавливающее, Северус, - Альбус непреклонен. 

\- Нельзя останавливать процесс, - возражаю я. 

Но Альбус призывает склянки беспалочково, так же их открывает и заставляет тыкаться мне в рот, попутно объясняя Брокльхерст, что делать, и отворяя ей кровь. После зелий действительно легчает, но Альбус заставляет меня сесть и кладет руку мне на плечо. И почему ему так надо касаться меня? 

Мы оба следим глазами за струйкой, чаша наполняется, и Альбус сливает ее в котел, снова ставит под руку Брокльхерст. Меня, значит, пожалел, а ее не жалеет. 

\- Хватит, - я сам убираю ее руку, залечиваю и не выдерживаю, оборачиваюсь, встречаюсь взглядом с Альбусом - его глаза смеются. 

Брокльхерст он не поит, сразу шагает к чаше, я призываю зелья, и пока Брокльхерст отходит, смотрю и смотрю на Альбуса. На его запрокинутое лицо, словно ему и не нужно следить за тем, сколько крови натечет, на запачканные красным кружева на рукаве парадной мантии – должно быть, он вместо обеда собирался в министерство, потому что после обеда у него сегодня алхимия с седьмым курсом. 

Чаша наполняется неумолимо, сколько же он выцедил уже? полторы пинты? Но Альбус, слив кровь в котел, возвращает чашу на стол и снова поднимает руку. 

\- Хватит, - говорю, но он лишь качает головой. 

\- Альбус, пожалуйста. 

Делаю шаг к нему - прервать, но он останавливает меня, кладет ладонь на мою руку, слегка заползая пальцами под рукав. И так мы стоим, пока он не сливает в котел полную чашу. Ноги дрожат, и непонятно, то ли от слабости, то ли от его близости. Наконец Альбус кивает, говорит: «Северус, я отменю твои уроки», и уходит. Меня, значит, не спрашивает. А я как раз хотел дискуссию по основам в связи с этой идиотской рекламой в «Вестнике» устроить сегодня. 

Брокльхерст, кажется, ничего не поняла, у нее же в конце концов, в голове сплетены в страстных объятиях я и Люциус, да и не до того ей сейчас – первое зелье с кровью, то еще потрясение для нежных девиц. 

Больничное крыло закрыто наглухо, Брокльхерст стучит в дверь чуть ли не ногой, потому что я трясусь над кубком. 

\- Аллохомору попробуйте.

По счастью, Поппи не закрыла на что-то более серьезное. Сама она сидит на кровати Макмиллана, видимо, не хотела прерывать процесс. 

\- Красную я отвела, Северус, а связывающая соскальзывает. 

Что ж, это уже тогда будут лечить в Мунго. Главное, чтобы с зельем сейчас срослось. 

Когда цвет лица Макмиллана становится чуть более нормальным, а глаза чуть менее выпуклыми, Поппи вытирает глаза. 

\- Это еще не все, он должен приходить в себя около двух суток. 

Изо рта Макмиллана вырывается хрип. 

\- Только двое суток, Северус, - говорит Помфри, обследуя его. – Слышите, мистер Макмиллан, вам придется потерпеть двое суток. И это очень малая цена за вашу глупость, слышите?! 

Оставляю за дверями больничного крыла счастливое семейство, включая в три ручья ревущую Брокльхерст, и ухожу. И, в отличие от них, меня не покидает мысль, что будет со вторым учеником. 

***  
С Альбусом мы сталкиваемся в библиотеке, да не где-нибудь, а в запретной секции. Он положил руку на книгу по алхимии, словно раздумывал, рекомендовать ли ученикам, и так и стоит, смотрит куда-то отсутствующим взглядом. И я смотрю, не знаю, что сказать. Хочется спросить, в порядке ли он, все-таки кровь, да еще после такой чудовищной ее потери, не быстро восстанавливается, но слова не идут. 

Наконец он замечает меня, его взгляд оживляется и становится озабоченным:   
\- Ты пообедал? 

\- Нет еще. 

\- Донки, - Альбус поднимает руку, пресекая все попытки возразить, и обращается к появившемуся эльфу, - подай обед профессору Снейпу в его гостиную через двадцать минут, и если он не поест, доложи мне. – Стоит эльфу исчезнуть, подмигивает. – Так о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?

\- Я? Вы ошибаетесь, директор, я зашел за книгой. 

Кажется ли мне, или вправду на секунду голубые глаза темнеют от разочарования? Когда же, когда ты меня отпустишь, Альбус? Или… когда я сам тебя отпущу? Расставаться с иллюзиями непросто, особенно если в иллюзии столько могущества. 

\- Что же вызвало твой интерес на этот раз, Северус?

\- Книги о создании фантомов. 

\- Пожалуй, я могу тебе кое-что порекомендовать, - улыбается Альбус. – У меня есть хорошая книга в личной библиотеке, зайди ко мне на неделе. 

Он прихватывает книгу, лежавшую под рукой, потом еще одну и, пройдя мимо меня, вдруг разворачивается:  
\- Как я слышал, лечение мистера Макмиллана прошло успешно? 

\- Да, успешно. 

Еще бы не успешно, с двумя-то с половиной пинтами крови столь могущественного волшебника. 

\- И в этот раз, полагаю, мы обойдемся без специалиста из Святого Мунго?

\- Помфри хотела попросить консультацию…

\- А. В таком случае мне надо немедленно с ней побеседовать, - он выходит из-за стеллажей. Потом спохватывается: - Кость, Северус. Ты израсходовал ее всю? Сколько школа должна тебе? Тысячу галеонов? 

\- Девятнадцать тысяч за кость. Шесть тысяч за могильный гриб. И около двадцати галеонов за все остальное. 

Его брови взлетают.

\- Надо же, как выросли цены за последние восемьдесят лет. Как ты думаешь, Северус, если мы попросим оплатить ингредиенты родных мистера Ротенберга?..

Я перебиваю его:   
\- А что вы намерены делать с ним самим? Ведь это же Азка…

Альбус молниеносно закрывает мне рот кончиками пальцев и, прежде чем убрать их, ласково проводит по губам. 

\- Майкл Ротенберг будет исключен, Северус, - говорит с досадой. – Вот как бывает, - вздыхает, - когда влюбленный мальчик, ученик исключительного ума и способностей, вместо того чтобы сказать о своей любви, запрещает себе ее показывать. Ведь любовь в его понимании – это слабость, недостойная настоящего мужчины. А если он не будет настоящим мужчиной, то не будет и привлекателен для… объекта своей любви. И вот в четырнадцать лет он обращается к темным искусствам. Печально, Северус. Печально. 

Альбус уходит, покачивая головой, тихо позвякивают колокольчики в бороде. 

И вот что это сейчас было, а? 

***  
Ромулу ждет меня в аллее, неподалеку от клуба. 

\- Ты бледный, - говорит он. 

Аппарацию я перенес не очень хорошо, все-таки последствия сегодняшнего зельеварческого марафона сказываются. 

\- Может, доедем «Ночным рыцарем»?

\- Ну да, и потом вся Англия будет знать, где именно мы живем.

\- А точно, - смеется он. – Может, тогда просто погуляем?

\- Нет уж, - фыркаю. 

Мне хочется поскорее отделаться, хочется, чтобы он уже что-то сказал. 

Дом я нашел неожиданно. В субботу вечером, расставшись с Ромулу, аппарировал к почте, куда мне шлют маггловские письма, и обнаружил там сообщение от агента. И почему-то, увидев дом, сразу решил, что это то самое, что они друг другу подойдут. Дом на самом деле странный – стены, обращенной к морю, у него вообще нет, во всю стену окно. Но внутри, хоть и запущенно, уютно. Мебель в чехлах, но почти нетронутая. Агент объяснил, что владелец дома утонул через год после постройки, вдова и мать уехали из-за травматических воспоминаний, но продать дом не решались, а теперь вдруг им срочно понадобились деньги. 

Пыль лежит повсюду, убирать было некогда, но я, припоминая хлам в квартире Ромулу, решил, что он мне это простит. 

И вот мы здесь. Он стоит посреди гостиной уже пятую минуту, спиной ко мне и молчит. 

\- Рояля нет, - говорю, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. – Зато куда его поставить, есть.

\- Угу, - отвечает он тихо.

\- Что-то не так? 

Я стою у окна. Небо над морем потемнело, и в тучах рыщут молнии. 

\- Знаешь, все это ведь серьезно, - говорит он. – Я только сейчас понял, насколько это не игрушки. 

\- Страшно?

\- Да. 

\- Еще есть возможность все исправить, - говорю. – Повернуть назад. В твоей семье ведь еще никто не знает, что ты… 

А у самого в горле пересохло, и будто тех самых молний напихали в живот и в грудь. Я не знаю, что будет, если он сейчас скажет… 

\- Возможность есть, - в его голосе слышится улыбка. – Но я не хочу быть трусом. 

А я даже облегчения не чувствую. Я не понимаю, что происходит. Понимаю только, что есть в этом во всем что-то неправильное. Что я не должен его… забирать так. Он не для меня. У него не должно быть такой жизни, чтобы прятаться в заброшенном доме с бывшим (и будущим) Пожирателем. У него должен быть нарядный, веселый дом и семья. 

\- Ты понимаешь, от чего ты отказываешься? – спрашиваю. – Понимаешь, что у нас никогда не будет детей? Даже если когда-нибудь Темному Лорду настанет конец, и я уцелею, и мы сможем объявить о нас открыто, тебя будет презирать все магическое сообщество. За то, что связался с Пожирателем, и за голубизну. Тебя может отвергнуть собственная се…

\- Эрнесто выдерживает все это, - резко перебивает он. 

\- Дай договорить, - я холоден, но он должен осознать все это сейчас, иначе я никогда не смогу смотреть ему в глаза. – Эрнесто, насколько я успел узнать его, плевать на всех, кроме себя, но ты не такой. Ты не можешь жить в изоляции. Пусть у тебя и не было друзей до меня, но ты очень привязан к своей семье, ты постоянно о них говоришь. Представь, ты подойдешь однажды к моменту, когда тебе придется выбрать: я или семья. Только я один против всей семьи. И я не заменю тебе семью, Ромулу. Я не смогу дать тебе столько внимания, сколько дают другие люди. Ты можешь не видеть меня месяцами, потому что моя работа уже опасна, а станет еще опаснее. Сможешь ли ты довольствоваться крохами?

Кладу руку на грудь, потом обхватываю себя целиком, сердце разрывается от отчаяния, но я продолжаю говорить. 

\- Веселая, радостная жизнь с людьми, которые тебе дороги, против связи с мрачным Пожирателем, которого в любую минуту могут убить. Ты правда такое выдержишь? Ты правда хочешь такого? 

\- Северус, - он неожиданно смеется, - вся семья меня точно не отвергнет. Эухения никогда не оставит меня, в этом я уверен. И если я смогу помириться с Эрнесто, если он меня простит… Мне страшно и больно сейчас выбирать, но я уверен, что ты все преувеличиваешь. Ты смотришь только на минусы, но есть плюсы. Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым, как с тобой. Как будто я был Белоснежкой в хрустальном гробу, а ты пришел и меня поцеловал. Да, меня пугает реакция моих родных, очень пугает, но приняли же они как-то Эрнесто, может быть, со временем они смогут принять и меня. 

\- Ты забываешь, кто я, - возражаю. – Связь с Пожирателем…

Он стремительно подходит, и кончики его пальцев ложатся на мои губы:  
\- Нет нужды мне напоминать об этом каждые пять минут, Северус. В этом отношении с моей семьей все даже хуже, чем ты можешь представить. Но… скажи, если твоего Лорда считали таким непобедимым, почему ты решил с ним бороться? 

\- Ты знаешь, почему. 

\- Потому что ты любил, - говорит он.

С этим сложно не согласиться. Если бы не Лили, вряд ли я решился бы рассортировать должным образом свои представления о добре и зле. 

\- Тогда не отказывай мне в том, в чем не отказываешь себе – следовать за сердцем. 

\- Не слишком-то радостно быть на этом пути, - фыркаю я.

\- Не слишком, - соглашается он. – Но я не могу представить себе другого пути. У тебя мог бы быть другой? 

\- Вряд ли. 

Он обнимает меня, и я отвечаю. Форточка в глубине дома хлопает, на окно рядом с нами обрушивается дождь. 

\- Вот видишь, - улыбается Ромулу. – Он рассердился на твои глупости. 

\- Это апрель, и обычная для этого времени погода здесь. 

\- Да, но собирался он весь день, а пошел почему-то только сейчас. 

Он смеется. Я чувствую, что это смех невеселый, что я мог бы еще многое возразить, что я мог бы сказать, что сейчас это все гормоны, секс, два сошедшихся одиночества, а что будет, когда мы пресытимся, он устанет от меня, а я от него… О чем мы будем разговаривать вообще? Он архитектор, я зельевар, у нас даже общего ничего нет… Но опять эта его магия, я не могу решиться все это сказать, вдруг и вправду передумает? Проклинаю себя за малодушие, но не могу. 

Иду за ним в спальню, он стаскивает свитер и бросает в кресло:   
\- Я выберу рояль, а ты его заберешь. Только лучше сотри память грузчикам, чем уменьшать его. Древесина вообще плохо переносит уменьшение. Есть, кстати, заклинание пронесения сквозь стену, ты знаешь? 

\- Слышал, - пожимаю плечами. 

\- Оно вообще-то специфическое архитекторское, обычно его волшебники не знают, я тебе выпишу на всякий случай то, что может пригодиться…

В спальне плавают хлопья пыли, убираю наскоро, очищая хотя бы кровать. Ромулу ложится на нее и похлопывает рядом с собой. И я вдруг вспоминаю, что он о доме так ни слова и не сказал. Может, лучше и не спрашивать? 

Ложусь рядом. Наверняка он еще и секса хочет, а я сейчас, сегодня, совершенно не в состоянии… И как ему сказать об этом, так, чтобы не показалось, будто я оправдываюсь?.. Не знаю, как долго я выдержу с ним в таком режиме вообще. 

Ромулу переворачивается лицом в покрывало и кладет руку поверх моего живота.

\- Что сегодня произошло? – спрашивает. – Если, конечно, ты можешь об этом говорить. 

Ну, вряд ли он напишет об этом в «Пророк». А я рад подвернувшейся возможности объяснить не объясняя.

Когда я заканчиваю, Ромулу прижимается теснее:  
\- Давай просто полежим. В конце концов, это наш первый вечер в нашем доме. Лет через сорок мы вообще не сможем любовью заниматься, наверное. Но главное, чтобы мы могли вот так лежать. 

«Нашем». Значит, ему понравилось. И еще он мне отпускает грехи на сегодня. Но я слишком, кажется, зациклился на словах Альбуса, и кто-то словно дергает меня за язык. А еще – он слегка возбужден, я это чувствую, и это рождает во мне желание, не возбуждение, а просто желание быть с ним как можно ближе. 

\- Если хочешь… - вылетает у меня, и я осекаюсь. Вспоминаю, что он в любом случае не оставит просто так мое невлечение, захочет доставить удовольствие, и прощай покой.

\- Что? – приподнимается на локте, взгляд озадаченный. 

\- Не сейчас, когда ты вернешься… 

Ну догадайся же, тролль тебя возьми! Не прямым же текстом об этом… 

\- О, - смотрит на меня так, будто не верит, что я вообще мог это предложить, уточняет робко: - То есть, ты мне позволишь? 

И тут до меня доходит вся чудовищность этого в наших отношениях, в первые секунды даже кажется, что непоправимость. Мерлин. Он, оказывается, даже просить о таком не смел. А ведь это не Фелиппе, у Ромулу желания совсем другие, я думал только о себе, а он, как и я, без этого не чувствует себя равным, полноценным, что ли… И при мысли, что я его чуть из-за этого не потерял (это ведь, по сути, та же гордость, заносчивость, почти как с Лили), все внутри сжимается в одно пульсирующее болевое пятно. 

А он прикладывает ладонь к моей щеке, все еще смотрит, но что-то в его взгляде уже изменилось, пока я себя грыз, и говорит:   
\- Знаешь, я бы отдал за тебя жизнь. 

И в этот момент я понимаю: так оно и есть. И я бы, наверное, должен растрогаться, но мысль о том, что ему собственная жизнь так не дорога, так мало он себя ценит, приводит в бешенство. 

\- Не смей, - шиплю, - даже думать об этом не смей. 

Обвиваю руками, ногами – всего. Обволочь, перекрыть глупые мысли, чтобы и тени не было. 

\- Не смей.

Он выпутывается и переводит разговор на нейтральные темы.

\- А что, у тебя правда не было испанцев в семье?

\- Не было.

\- А цыгане? Цыгане были?

\- И цыган не было. 

\- Но, может быть, со стороны отца? Прости, я читал о твоей матери в «Кто есть кто», - смущается он.

\- И не со стороны отца, - отрезаю я. – Лучше скажи мне, - вспоминаю, - кто такие Вильярдо де Валадаресы. 

\- Один, - вздыхает Ромулу, видимо, недовольный переводом темы. – Де Валадарес теперь только один. Граф де Валадарес, мой брат, Максима, парень твоей Мэри. Этот титул принадлежал нашему очень дальнему родственнику, и когда он умер, моя семья попросила этот титул для Макса. 

\- Попросила? 

\- Ну, у нас титулы не переходят просто так по наследству. Нужно, чтобы Совет магов еще одобрил, и семья может выбрать не прямой порядок наследования, а… 

\- Кривой, - ухмыляюсь.

Ромулу смеется. 

\- Ну да, выборочный. Поэтому, например, герцог Вильярдо был дядя Фелиппе, а не отец. Бароны – не очень почетный титул, знаешь. После смерти в 55-м году герцога Вильярдо, бабушкиного брата Алехандро Теодора, наследницами могли стать либо только женщины, бабушка и ее две сестры, либо очень дальний родственник, седьмая вода на киселе. Ну а у дедушки нашлись какие-то враги в совете, то есть бабушке титул бы не одобрили, ее сестра, де Ведья-и-Медоре по мужу, они были бароны и очень бедны, им тоже бы титул не одобрили, а муж другой бабушкиной сестры, француз, маркиз де Монтиньяк, ну какой порядочный испанец отдаст титул французу? Ну и отдали титул этому родственнику, хорошо, что бездетному. Когда он умер в 76-м году, Совету опять пришлось выбирать – между нищими баронами де Ведья-и-Медоре и отпрысками Монтиньяков, теперь даже не французами, а португальцами, но врагов дедушки в Совете уже не было, и ему удалось добиться, чтобы титул перешел к его сыну. А сейчас мама в большом почете, крестный Эухении стал министром магии, ну и деньги дяди Фелиппе в любом случае по завещанию нашей семье достались, Совет решил, что не стоит с нами, теперь уже богатыми и влиятельными, ссориться, поэтому титул утвердили отцу.

\- Богатые и влиятельные? 

Он хмурится:  
\- Мама – да, влиятельная. Но не могу сказать, что она выполняет какие-то обязанности. У нее было место в Верховном суде, но она подала в отставку, слишком много дел и мало времени. И мой крестный очень влиятелен. Он бы мог стать архиепископом, но он предпочел остаться просто настоятелем монастыря. 

Как же я далек от него. И как не хочется думать про 1998 год. Про 2 мая 1998 года. 

\- Что-то не так? – спрашивает Ромулу, проводя пальцами по моей руке и заглядывая в глаза.

Встаю и натягиваю на себя улыбку:  
\- Мне кажется, мы не сделали одну вещь – не сделали чаю. Я собираюсь разыскать кухню, а ты? 

***  
Около одиннадцати в камин заглядывает Альбус, протягивает мне книгу:  
\- Северус, возьми. 

Будто на ходу, явно спешит куда-то – наверное, к _нему_. Вид у Альбуса измученный, и никаких намеков он больше не делает, никаких загадочных посланий, а до ритуала всего три дня. 

Я усаживаюсь в кресло листать книгу, как внезапно голова Альбуса снова появляется в камине:   
\- Да, Северус, к сожалению, тебе придется завтра дежурить. Брат Минервы, как ты знаешь, тяжело болен, и она сегодня отправилась к нему. 

Сердце вздрагивает, но я заглушаю его тоскливый писк. Что ж, значит, до ритуала Ромулу уже не увижу. Завтра я не успел бы вернуться до дежурства, в четверг – Гриффиндор-Слизерин, поттеровский курс, и это означает отработки, а в пятницу у меня встреча с Анабеллой и Ричардом, надо забрать описание ритуала и кое-что еще обговорить. Что ж, так тому и быть. 

Я киваю. Альбус смотрит на меня внимательно, потом исчезает, а еще через полминуты, когда я погружаюсь в книгу, без предупреждения появляется в моей гостиной, уже весь. И так бесшумно, словно и не в камине побывал только что. Впрочем, может быть, действительно и не в камине. 

Мгновенно поднимаюсь, Альбус делает шаг ко мне и берет меня за руку.

\- Не тревожься, Северус, - говорит, - у тебя еще будет время побыть с ним. До завтра, Северус. 

Зеленое пламя взметывается, и вот он уже исчез. 

Но что это было, я не успеваю себя спросить. В камине появляется лицо Флитвика:   
\- Северус, в моей голове сейчас проделает дыру сова с посланием для тебя. 

Спустя полчаса ложусь спать, вытягиваю руку и кончиками пальцев глажу клочок пергамента: «Не смогу завтра с тобой встретиться. Люблю. Р.»

Я не знаю, что такое любовь. Я не знаю, как именно надо любить, чтобы тебя любили, и чтобы в конечном счете все выходило правильно. Я не знаю, чем все это обернется и как вообще правильно жить. Я не знаю, кем и как отберет свою кровавую дань судьба. И, возможно, если помнить про 2 мая, у меня не так уж много времени, но – лицо Ромулу со смешливым прищуром стоит перед моими глазами - в те годы, что мне остались, я сделаю все, чтобы сохранить вот это, обращенное на меня тепло.


	112. О магических связях

\- Матерь божия, не оставь нас, грешных, помилуй, заступись перед сыном…

Из-за разбитых окон и выломанной двери по часовне гулял ветер, и плиты под коленями Эухении тоже были холодны, но она не посмела бы сейчас произнести заклинание, ограждающее ее от этого неудобства. За час все известные молитвы были перебраны, и слова больше не шли на ум, да и разум Эухении блуждал далеко отсюда – то рядом с постелью матери и караулящим ее сон отцом, то рядом с Мором, метавшимся в лихорадке в гостевой спальне, то с дедушкой, который лежал на своей постели неподвижно и почти бездыханно, все равно что покойник. Более всего из них Эухению беспокоил Мор. Мать, по словам отца, была стабильна, и хоть Эухения подозревала, что он что-то от них скрывает, но та и вправду дышала уже ровнее и спокойнее, хоть выглядела подозрительно румяной под легкими сонными чарами. И, по крайней мере, Эухения точно знала, чем это лечить. С грядущим уходом дедушки она уже как-то примирилась, а вот Мор… 

…Войдя в лабораторию, Эухенио не поленился и принялся набрасывать на Мора диагностические чары. Эухения сомневалась, что чары, предназначенные для волшебников, годятся для других рас, кроме того, тут и так все было ясно. Наконец Эухенио молча покачал головой и сел в кресло. Он ни о чем не спрашивал, и Эухения была благодарна ему. Она не хотела думать, что через несколько минут все равно придется что-то делать, а вдобавок объясняться с родителями из-за того, что она скрыла Мора от них. 

И вдруг по комнате словно пронесся долгий вздох, и она наполнилась странным переливающимся радужным светом, таким ярким, что больно было смотреть. Эухения подумала, что это, может быть, душа Мора, но когда свечение опало, то оказалось, что посреди комнаты над телом стоит женщина в белом платье и с лиловыми волосами. Она медленно опустилась на колени и нежно погладила Мора по голове. 

\- Кто вы? – воскликнула Эухения. 

\- Я услышала его, - улыбнулась женщина. Слезы бежали по ее щекам: - Я наконец-то услышала его. 

Женщина встала, и Эухения заметила на ее платье знак – треугольник в квадрате. 

\- Они хотят, чтобы я вернула его тебе, - с горечью сказала женщина. – Чтобы он охранял тебя. Хотела бы я знать, чем вы все трое так приглянулись им, что вам разрешается так много. В том числе заключать договоры по второму разу и после двух отказов! – продолжила она с возмущением. 

Эухения не успела и слова вставить, как женщина прервала ее нетерпеливым жестом, прикрыла глаза, и ее платье и волосы затрепетали словно от порыва ветра. Радужный морок вновь пошел по всей комнате. Когда он опал, незнакомка повернулась в сторону окна, и Эухения увидела за ее спиной пару крыльев. 

\- Ждите здесь! – велела незнакомка. – Он ушел только что, и сосуд не должны были успеть запечатать. У них слишком много работы. 

Она исчезла с ярким свечением. 

\- Ну ничего себе! – пробормотал Эухенио. – Ты видела? Сильфида. Что это за договор? – спросил он. – И кого она имела в виду? Кто они, и кто эти трое вас?

\- Хотела бы я знать…

Прошло всего несколько секунд, и незнакомка вернулась. Теперь она держала в руках покрытую паутиной бутылку вина. 

\- Подержите его голову, - велела она. 

Эухенио скользнул на колени первым. Женщина откупорила бутылку, поднесла ее к самым губам Мора, и светящаяся субстанция потекла в его рот. Отбросив бутылку, сильфида зажала ему рот ладонью. 

\- Он слишком изранен, и душа рвется обратно, - пробормотала она. – Черт побери, как они хотят удержать его здесь?!

\- Почему вы не можете вылечить его? – спросил Эухенио. 

\- Для этого нужны особые чары. Он сын сильфиды и лепрекона, у него особая магия, и к нему не подходит большинство чар. 

Она стала колдовать над бедром Мора, тянулись минуты, но ничего не изменялось. Все, что ей удалось сделать, - это убрать следы крови. 

\- Если мы не вылечим его, он снова уйдет, и я не смогу выполнить задание, - печально сказала сильфида. – Я была бы рада этому, но он бы этого не хотел.

\- Что можно сделать? – спросил Эухенио и заправил хвост за воротник, чтобы тот не падал на Мора. 

\- Я попытаюсь запечатать его душу в теле и погрузить его в сон, но вам нужно найти лекаря, который бы сам придумывал чары. Возьми меня за платье, - велела она Эухении. – Он связан с тобой, а моя магия уже не магия смертных, твоя же, может быть, удержит его душу больше, чем моя. 

Эухения сделала то, что требовалось, и комнату снова окутало светом. Только теперь это было не яркое, а слабое свечение, которое вдруг начинало рассыпаться искрами то тут, то там. Сначала Эухения ничего не чувствовала, а потом по ее телу пошла огненная волна, которая становилась все жарче и жарче. Казалось, что кто-то пронзил ее внутренности раскаленным прутом и каким-то образом продолжает его нагревать. Захлестнутая паникой, Эухения отпустила платье сильфиды. И в тот же момент внутри нее словно обрушился поток воды, огромный водопад, смывая даже едва заметные остатки пожара. 

\- Ага, - сказала сильфида, - ты проявляешь воду и огонь. Теперь многое становится понятным. Лепреконы используют магию земли и воды. Воду в меньшей степени. Нужен кто-то, кто проявляет землю. 

\- Рита проявляет, - сказал Эухенио. 

\- Подумайте о ней, - велела сильфида. 

Эухения представила Риту, со смешками рассказывающую об очередной охоте. Тотчас же перед ее мысленным взором образовались потоки земли и камней, которые мчались от Риты к Мору. 

\- Ты забираешь у нее силу, - испуганно пробормотал Эухенио. – Это не навредит ей? 

\- Тебе бы быть целителем, а не зельеваром, - ответила сильфида. - Твоя магия больше склонна к целительству. Это навредит ей, - согласилась она, - как может навредить кто-то, кто забирает то, что тебе не нужно. 

Ее палочка стала выписывать круги над Мором. Магия заклинаний едва ощущалась, и все же чувствовалось, что она была чужая, где-то пугающая, а где-то полная светлой печали. И вдруг Эухения увидела картинку – лес, залитый солнцем, на причудливо искривленных стволах – яркий зеленый мох, сильфида слетает с дерева, грациозно опускаясь на землю перед щегольски разодетым Мором. На его шее – белый шелковый платок. Он с веселым изумлением снимает треуголку и отвешивает поклон. 

В этот момент связь распалась. Сильфида отступила от Мора, и он задышал. Точнее, захрипел. Сильфида взмахнула палочкой еще несколько раз, и дыхание Мора стало ровным и спокойным. 

\- Я больше ничего не могу сделать, - сказала сильфида. – Его жизнь в ваших руках. 

Внимательный взгляд скользнул по лицу Эухении. 

\- И передавай привет Снейпу, - добавила сильфида и исчезла. 

И тут же, пока Эухения с братом таращились друг на друга, отходя от шока, пришла Алисия – сообщить: что-то случилось с матерью…

Эухения вылетела из воспоминаний резко – Гжегож стоял над ней, протягивая руку. 

\- Хватит, - сказал он твердо. – Ты уже давно не молишься. И как вернемся домой, сейчас же примешь перечное. 

\- Как ты думаешь, – вздохнула Эухения, - Бог существует?

Гжегож задумался и несколько минут молчал. 

\- Я думаю, что если и существует, то совсем не в том виде, в котором мы его представляем, - наконец сказал он. – Система наград и наказаний, которая в этом мире якобы от него, слишком произвольна, и потому точные данные отсутствуют. Тут могут быть только две константы: либо все совершается по воле божьей, либо все совершается без него. А если возвращаться к системе наград и наказаний, то получится, что бог похож на завистливых и злых богов из мифов, которые выбирают себе любимчиков, и только, не заботясь обо всех остальных. И даже любимчикам они порой не в состоянии помочь. Можно ли делать подобную систему точкой опоры? Можно ли верить правилам, которые установлены непонятно кем? 

Эухения оглянулась, чувствуя страх оттого, что кто-то высказывал подобные мысли. Но в то же время в них не было ничего нового – Гжегож лишь выразил словами то, что она не раз смутно ощущала сама. И гром не грянул, и молнии не вонзились в землю. Лишь в окна рвался ветер, и откуда-то издалека доносились крики вороны. 

\- Но как же тогда жить? – спросила Эухения. – Каким правилам следовать? 

Гжегож сжал ее руку. 

\- Я не знаю. Но сейчас я следую сердцу, - улыбнувшись, сказал он.

*** 

Мария Инесса открыла глаза. Она явно была в своей спальне. Потолок виделся расплывчато, перекрытый желтыми плавающими пятнами, но свет, тусклый свет раннего утра, падал сквозь не видное ей окно так, как она привыкла. На груди будто кто-то сидел, тяжелый, и дышать выходило с трудом. И пахло – как же она ненавидела этот запах! – пустырником. 

На несколько мгновений она даже почувствовала разочарование – умерла бы, и все несчастья бы кончились. И нести на своих плечах род, эту почти неприподъемную даже для очень сильного человека ношу, было бы уже не ее задачей. Но потом представила, как пошло бы все без нее в тартарары, и усмехнулась – жива, и слава Черной Мадонне. Значит, еще пока поскрипит. 

\- Старое дерево поскрипит, - пробормотала она, попытавшись приподняться. 

\- Не надо, друг мой, - рука Леонардо мягко удержала ее, да Мария Инесса и сама чувствовала, что рано. 

\- Поспи еще, - сказал муж, и Мария Инесса с радостью закрыла глаза, проваливаясь обратно в забытье: она все равно ничего не могла сделать, кроме как лежать, значит, этот сладкий отдых был ей позволен, и она предалась ему всей душой. 

В следующий раз она пришла в себя под вечер – естественный свет сменился светом семисвечного канделябра, еще материного. Он стоял на столике, придвинутом к изножью кровати, а Леонардо сидел в кресле около изголовья и сосредоточенно читал толстый медицинский справочник. Очки, как всегда, сползли на нос, и это напомнило Марии Инессе те времена, когда он еще не был мужем, испортившим ей жизнь, а любимым кузеном, увлеченным и потому увлекающим. Она приподнялась - вес на груди явно уменьшился, и теперь сделать это было легче - и несколько минут просто смотрела на него. Сначала он нахмурился, видимо, что-то не поняв – складки собрались в районе переносицы, - потом перелистнул страницу обратно, и его губы зашевелились (он всегда проговаривал про себя то, что не понимал), и Мария Инесса ожидала, что вот-вот морщинки разгладятся, но Леонардо только хмурился еще больше. Ему пришлось перечитать отрывок четыре раза, залезть куда-то в начало справочника, потом в конец, потом еще раз в начало и в середину, и только после этого он наконец разулыбался и, стащив очки, сначала вытер пот со лба, а потом, довольный, засунул одну дужку в рот и пожевал ее. Сколько раз Мария Инесса чинила ему эти самые дужки! 

«Как глупо было на него сердиться», - подумала она, откидываясь обратно. Глупо было сердиться и на Лео, и на Снейпа. Тратить на это силы. А ведь она собиралась применить темномагическое заклинание. Ну, допустим, оно не включено в реестр темномагических, просто потому что никому не известно, но ей-то самой понятно, что оно не может быть ничем иным. И, с одной стороны, его применение вполне оправданно, с другой – на ней род, и если Снейп сильный маг, то смог бы защитить себя и понял бы, кто его приложил, а это была бы объявленная война. В то время как проще, конечно, было сварить для Пиппе отворотное. Побывать у него дома и раздобыть волос Снейпа. Потом немного крови главы рода, активировать вассальную связь, и все прошло бы как по маслу. Пиппе бы даже и не заметил, как Снейп бы начал вызывать у него недовольство, желание придраться то к одному, то к другому, а дальше дошло бы уже и до ссор… Так, пожалуй, она и сделает. За это зелье взялись бы единицы, но с ее уровнем мастерства, пусть она и не закрепила его когда-то официально, это пустяки. 

Мария Инесса улыбнулась довольно, снова закрывая глаза и уплывая в сон, и уже на самой грани чувствуя смутное сожаление, что война так и не началась. 

В третий раз опять был вечер. Лео дремал, он был уже в другой рубашке, значит, прошло больше суток. Едва Мария Инесса попыталась сесть, как он очнулся и, наклонившись, помог ей и поправил подушки. Она различила исходящий от него еле уловимый запах бодрящего. Глаза тоже были красные – значит, не спал два или даже три дня. 

\- Каковы перспективы? 

\- Несколько недель покоя, дружочек, и будешь как новенькая. Лекарства помогли и на этот раз. 

\- Он тоже, - вспомнила Мария Инесса, - говорил, что я должна помнить об этом… о лекарствах… 

\- Кто он? – с недоумением посмотрел на нее Леонардо. 

\- Грегори. 

Она замолчала, вспоминая тот разговор в кабинете. 

«Сколько еще лекарств он сможет изобрести», - говорил Грегори. 

«Волк не перестанет быть волком, даже надев овечью шкуру», - настаивала она.

«Иногда люди дарят миру много хорошего во имя своего искупления». 

А что если магия до сих пор считает, что у нее долг жизни? Но она же отдала ему долг, когда спасла? Или их жизни только связаны еще больше? Вдруг эта связь и ударила по ней обратной стороной? Или все это чепуха? «Мариночка, не умножай сущее», - любила говорить Каэтана. А если нет?

Леонардо смотрел на нее внимательно, но рассказывать о Снейпе не было ни желания, ни сил. В любом случае муж ей не помощник. 

\- Кто меня нашел? – спросила она, чтобы перевести тему. – Представляю себе столпотворение над моим телом. 

\- Да, перепугала ты нас, друг мой. Только никакого столпотворения не было. Я нашел тебя и отлевитировал в спальню. Уволок, как паук свою добычу, - улыбнулся он с легкой насмешкой.

\- Значит, - перебила она, усмехнувшись, - магия рода до сих пор считает нашу связь самой крепкой? Или… потому что ты больше других мог мне помочь? 

Леонардо нахмурился:   
\- Боюсь, что ни то, ни другое. Я не почувствовал зов магии, да и, насколько я спрашивал, другие тоже. 

\- Но почему?! Это же вассальная магия! Все должны были почувствовать, что сеньоре плохо… То есть она, получается, дает сбои? Или работает в одну сторону. Я чувствую всех, а меня никто? 

Леонардо задумался:  
\- Кажется, это можно объяснить, и даже очень просто. Мне кажется, друг мой, это зависит от того, хотела ли ты, чтобы кто-то пришел к тебе на помощь.

\- Что значит, хотела ли я?!

Она осеклась, вспомнив, как до последнего пыталась выбраться из кабинета сама.

\- Родовая магия подчиняется тебе, Мари. А ты не очень-то любишь, когда кто-то видит тебя слабой.

Это была правда, и Марии Инессе нечего было возразить. 

\- Ты еще в детстве мечтала стать самой сильной волшебницей на свете. Помнишь, когда тебе было восемь лет, ты попросила Херардо сыграть в злодея и заточить меня в подземной тюрьме под монастырем? И ты еще расстроилась, что он заточил меня вместе с парой бутылок вина и спасение вышло не взаправдашним. Помнишь? 

Мария Инесса покачала головой. 

\- Не помню, - сказала она. – Поэтому Анхелика? Потому что я слишком сильная и меня не надо спасать?

Леонардо только махнул рукой.

\- А Джейн? Чем она вызвала твой такой интерес? Вот уж кого не назовешь слабой.

\- Я вижу, тебе уже гораздо лучше, друг мой. Схожу-ка я на кухню, прикажу подать тебе бульон. 

Марии Инессе только и оставалось, что застонать сквозь зубы вслед звуку захлопнувшейся двери.

Джейн. С ней всегда было трудно тягаться. С ее потрясающим нахальством. Мария Инесса никогда бы не посмела сесть на ручку кресла, в котором сидит чужой муж, а Джейн делала это запросто. И эти вечные взгляды, говорившие «ты тут никто по сравнению со мной». Самое смешное, что, несмотря на эти провокации, Мария Инесса до последнего ничего не подозревала. То ли Леонардо ей казался слишком мелкой добычей по сравнению со всеми теми блестящими сеньорами, которые тогда еще бывали в Фуэнтэ Сольяда. То ли казалось, что уж в их-то семье подобных вещей просто не может быть. Как будто история с братом ничему не научила. Но все мнилось, что уж с ней-то такого не произойдет, что у нее все будет по-настоящему и правильно. Потом, конечно, ругала себя последними словами – как проморгала? Впрочем, и немудрено было проморгать. В те месяцы у Марии Инессы хлопот было особенно много. Вначале Леонардо сменил работу, и они переселились из Валенсии в Толедо, в дом дона Риккардо, так что пришлось заниматься обустройством, – тогда ведь никто не знал, что в июле следующего года никогда не жаловавшийся на здоровье Херардо внезапно умрет, и Леонардо унаследует поместье. Потом у Марии Инессы случилась неудачная беременность, а в середине зимы, тяжело заболел Ромулу, и все внимание Марии Инессы переключилось на недавно обретенного сына. А если бы и не проморгала, то что бы на самом-то деле могла сделать? Застать неверного мужа в момент измены и смотреть, как Джейн будет смеяться ей в лицо? Так хоть до открытого столкновения дело не дошло, и, может, оно было и к лучшему. 

Самым унизительным было то, что, возможно, Мария Инесса так бы никогда и не догадалась сама. Глаза ей открыла Каэтана. Сказала на второй вечер своего визита в Фуэнтэ Сольяда с величайшим изумлением в голосе: «Да ты что, ничего не замечаешь, что ли?» Ну и у Марии Инессы предсказуемо почва ушла из-под ног. 

Нет, Мария Инесса не устраивала истерик, не выдирала волосы Джейн и даже вообще ничего ей не сказала, хотя, если бы дело дошло до дуэли, тут совершенно ясно, кто бы выиграл. Но опыт светской жизни, а еще дети… Да и Леонардо был в клинике со сложным случаем два дня и две ночи подряд, хватило времени на обдумывание. 

Когда он вернулся, Мария Инесса позвала его в библиотеку и, не тратя времени на выслушивание всякой ерунды, сказала, что развода не даст, открыто жить с другой не позволит, зато предлагает сделку… Детей она ему родит, отношения будут дружескими, но… Леонардо пытался уверять, что с Джейн все получилось случайно, давно, только один раз и так далее, Мария Инесса тогда просто вышла из комнаты и ушла к озеру. А через несколько дней началась вся та эпопея с попытками ее убить… Перед смертью Джейн позвала Марию Инессу и просила прощения. Мария Инесса помнила, как прикрыла дверь темной спальни на третьем этаже замка и долго стояла в коридоре, ковыряя проржавевшую заклепку на латах рыцаря. Ее единственной эмоцией было удивление – неужели кто-то мог влюбиться в Леонардо настолько сильно, чтобы ради этого убить? Вот в этого мямлю, на которого совершенно нельзя было положиться? Неинтересного, суетливого, трусливого…

Дверь открылась, и в спальню, с подносом, вошел Ромулу. Мария Инесса предпочла бы кого-нибудь из женщин и умыться, ей самой нельзя было колдовать, но она рада была видеть сына. 

\- Как ты? – спросил он, садясь на край кровати и сжимая ее руку.

\- Хорошо, что ты здесь.

\- Да, хорошо. 

\- Ты прервал свою конференцию? – вспомнила она. 

Ромулу только улыбнулся:  
\- Есть более важные дела. Мы с Хуаном Антонио пойдем к Книге Судеб в субботу. Узнаем, как вернуть драконов. 

Мария Инесса на секунду прикрыла глаза, делая глубокий вздох. Она до дрожи боялась этого момента. Она знала, что в каком-то смысле это было необходимо и уж тем более важно для самого Ромулу, но отпускать его было страшнее всех детей. Она не помнила свое путешествие, но помнила, что пережила в дороге нечто ужасное, помнила это послевкусие и то, как потом долго лежала на снегу у выхода из пещеры и даже, кажется, ела его. Ей казалось, у нее никогда больше не будет сил, чтобы встать. Нашедшая ее Алисия поднимала ее, встряхивала и била по щекам. И потом у Марии Инессы почему-то не было сил смотреть людям в глаза еще много дней, будто подземный город вынул из нее и показал ей самой что-то очень гадкое и грязное. А ведь тогда она была еще совсем юной, и это было задолго до романов на стороне. 

Она поднесла руку сына к щеке и вдруг потерлась об его ладонь. Нежность не была ее стезей, но если что-то случится…

\- Ты не обязан делать это, помни это. Ты в любой момент можешь отказа…

\- Хуан Антонио не должен тащить все это на себе, - с горячностью перебил ее Ромулу. – Он и так всю жизнь делает для нас слишком много. У него почти нет жизни, кроме дел семьи.

\- Он сам это выбрал, никто не заставлял его заниматься делами.

\- А какой был выбор? 

В словах Ромулу была всегдашняя пылкость, но сами слова были чем-то новым. Ромулу никогда не возражал ей, и никогда не было такой уверенности в его тоне. Мальчик вырос, и Мария Инесса, вместо того чтобы поставить его на место, как, безусловно, поступила бы с Эрнесто, почувствовала гордость.

\- Он мог жить своей жизнью, - сказала она спокойно. 

\- Он с детства был влюблен в Хен, так что не мог. 

\- Каждый несет свой крест, - пожала плечами баронесса. – В конце концов, его тоже никто не заставляет сдерживать обещание. 

Ромулу покачал головой.

\- Тогда это будет выбор бесчестья, а бесчестье он никогда не выберет. Он же Вильярдо. Честь или смерть. – Ромулу улыбнулся. - Мартина сейчас придет поухаживать за тобой, а я обещал составить компанию Рите и бабушке. 

Он наклонился, поцеловал ее в лоб и вышел.

Мария Инесса устало прикрыла глаза. Вспомнилась прогулка вдоль набережной в Лондоне, сердитый Хенрик отворачивается от нее и кладет трость на перила: «Что ты хочешь знать, Мария Инесса? Я обязан хранить тайну пациента, но нетрудно догадаться, что именно могут сделать пожиратели с попавшим к ним в плен аврором. Пытки пытками, но врага важно в первую очередь обесчестить. Как будто у них самих чести прибавится от этого». И совсем недавнее – декабрь, у Леонардо трясутся руки: он водит палочкой вдоль безжизненного тела Эухении, но и так все понятно – изорванная одежда не прикрывает ни ссадин, ни кровоподтеков. 

«Должны ли они были выбрать смерть, потому что они Вильярдо?» - подумала Мария Инесса, проваливаясь в сон. 

Когда она проснулась, Леонардо сидел в кресле. Он помог ей дойти до ванной, потом напоил зельями и бульоном. Они почти не разговаривали, понимая друг друга, как это бывало в лучшие времена, с полуслова, и Мария Инесса думала, куда это все девалось в худшие времена, и почему вся эта бережность, забота и, главное, радость, которых между ними было так много в детстве, истаяли, превратилась в ничто. 

Закончив кормить ее, Леонардо встал и, засунув руки в карманы, исчез за пологом - отошел к окну и встал там, как будто на ночной улице можно было разглядеть что-то интересное. К тому же фонарь, висевший над соседской дверью, должен был слепить ему глаза. Разглядывая тень, отбрасываемую Леонардо, Мария Инесса ждала, сама не зная чего.

\- Я нашел тебя, потому что на тебе мои чары, - неожиданно сказал он. 

\- Следящие чары? – воскликнула она. – Но я проверяла…

\- Эти чары не попадают в раздел следящих как таковых, поэтому если искать следящие, обнаружить их нельзя. Это диагностические чары, которые врач налагает на пациента. Я наложил их, еще когда только начинал лечить тебя, и с тех пор никогда не снимал. Когда ты просматривала чары на себе, ты, вероятно, их видела, но, скорее всего, принимала за магическую связь между нами. 

\- Да, - вспомнила Мария Инесса, - так и было. Ты отслеживаешь только мое состояние или других тоже? 

\- Других тоже.

\- Но… ты никогда не говорил об этом. 

\- Друг мой, у тебя и так полно проблем. С большинством болезненных состояний можно справиться парой взмахов палочки, а действительно экстраординарное происходит редко. 

\- Но я бы…

\- Ты бы завязала на себя еще и эти чары, Мари, - сказал Леонардо. – А если и нет, ты бы каждый вечер расспрашивала меня, кто и как себя чувствовал. 

\- Но ты мог бы, по крайней мере, дать мне знать, что ты как-то заботишься о семье. Что тебе не все равно. Все эти годы я была одна, я сворачивала горы одна, все - только ради того, чтобы мы могли выжить. 

\- Одна, - выдохнул Леонардо. – Но, друг мой, разве бы я мог помочь тебе с цифрами? Разве получилось бы у меня продавать вино? Для этого надо выращивать виноград и делать то, что я не понимаю. Единственное, что я умею – это лечить, и мой единственный способ заработать денег – это лечить. – Он помолчал. – Я знаю, что не оправдал твое доверие, мне далеко до того человека, который подошел бы тебе, хоть мне и казалось когда-то по глупости, что я могу им стать… но годы показали мою неправоту. И твой отец, когда отговаривал меня, был прав. Это ни для кого не секрет, что я не очень-то гожусь тебе в мужья, Мария Инесса. 

\- Ты так говоришь, будто… будто собираешься оставить нас? – Мария Инесса прижала руку к груди, словно зачастившее сердце могло вырваться наружу. 

\- Друг мой, ну что за глупые мысли тебе приходят в голову? – в голосе Леонардо слышался испуг, и Мария Инесса выдохнула. – Ну куда я от вас денусь? Тебя нужно подлечить, у Ромулу вот с Ритой неладно, Эдоардо болеет часто. Полина Инесса что-то совсем у нас загрустила…

\- Посиди со мной. 

Из-за полога послышался вздох. Леонардо вернулся и взял руки Марии Инессы в свои:   
\- Ну что ты, дружочек. Все образуется. Дети вырастут. Они все в тебя, а значит, в них есть сила. Посмотри, какая у нас Эухения, на Максима посмотри. Он-то уж непременно станет великим политиком. И нам больше не нужно бороться с нуждой. Может быть, когда-нибудь даже и Севера восстановят. Все куда проще, чем было полгода назад. 

\- Проще? Разве вообще может быть проще? Теперь придется заниматься поместьем… А это еще больше дел.

\- Помощника наймешь. И не одного. И обязательно секретаря. Это я тебе прописываю как целитель. Пригласишь еще какого-нибудь винодела, чтобы все было по науке. 

\- Мы не можем даже границы укрепить, какой виноград, - устало сказала Мария Инесса. – И возвращение Темного Лорда не за горами. И… 

\- Да, дружок? 

\- Есть еще одна проблема. 

Она вдруг начала рассказывать Леонардо про Снейпа. Начала и не могла остановиться, пока не выговорила все.

\- И Грегори говорит, чтобы я оставила это в покое, как будто можно действительно оставить такое в покое, как будто можно действительно забыть и простить. Я не верю, что он смог забыть все это. Этот человек пытал его, насиловал его… - волнуясь, объясняла она. 

\- Только? – неожиданно перебил ее Леонардо. 

\- Только что? 

\- Дело только в Грегори и Фелиппе? Видишь ли, Мари, я читал записи процесса над неким Антонином Долоховым. И некоторыми его товарищами. 

Мария Инесса похолодела.

\- Как?.. Как они попали к тебе?

\- Ну, я же целитель, и некоторые мои пациенты - высокопоставленные люди в самых разных странах, мне нетрудно достать все, что понадобится.

\- И зачем… тебе это понадобилось?

Леонардо отвел взгляд. 

Мария Инесса выдернула руку из руки мужа:  
\- Зачем. Тебе. Это. Понадобилось?

\- Не кричи, милый друг, - вздохнул Леонардо. – Ты же знаешь, я не любитель лезть в чужие дела, но ты так часто бормотала «Тони» во сне, что мне поневоле уже стало казаться, что я женат и на нем тоже. 

\- О боже! 

Конечно, она никогда не скрывала той помолвки, и предполагала, что эта история может выплыть, но сейчас была к этому совершенно не готова. 

\- Ну, полно волноваться, дружок, с кем не бывает, у всех свои секреты. Вот выпей. 

Леонардо призвал фиал с зельем, и в воздухе запахло ненавистным пустырником. 

\- И… что ты узнал? – поднеся фиал к губам, но медля, спросила Мария Инесса.

\- Я уже не очень хорошо помню, друг мой. Ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы я тебе рассказывал?

Леонардо смотрел на нее, и в его взгляде было столько нежности и заботы, столько доброты, сожаления и любви, что это потрясло ее. 

\- О боже мой, - сказала она.– Ты ведь всегда это знал. Дело ведь было не в Джейн и не в других, правда? Не в том, какой ты. – Слезы потекли по ее щекам. Она бросила фиал и пыталась закрыть рот рукой, но слова рвались, им нужно было прорваться, и потому ничего не вышло. – Дело было во мне и в Тони. Потому что ты знал, что всегда был только Тони, только он один. 

***  
Эухения читала финансовый отчет за столом в кабинете Хуана Антонио, когда пришел Гжегож. Он был слегка растрепан и напряжен, но на его лице сияла улыбка. 

\- Уже второй час, - сказал он, проводя кончиками пальцев по двери. 

\- Я помню, - улыбнулась Эухения, - просто после объяснений Мартины я, кажется, впервые начала что-то в этом понимать, и не хочу упустить этот момент. Так что, пожалуй, еще посижу, тем более, что я теперь могу вставать, когда хочу. Знаешь, мне никогда не удавалось жить в каком-то режиме. Наверное, поэтому мне нравилась профессия зельевара. С одной стороны все точно и ошибок допустить нельзя, с другой стороны это совсем другой ритм. Можно варить зелье сутки, а потом отсыпаться полдня. 

\- Это потому что ты не работаешь зельеваром при больнице, - засмеялся Гжегож. – Там бы тебе никогда не удалось отоспаться.

\- Больницы меня не привлекают, - согласилась Эухения. – Даже папина.

Гжегож сделал шаг в комнату:  
\- Раз уж ты не идешь спать, я хочу кое-что сделать. 

Эухения закрыла пухлый том и подняла голову:  
\- Что?

Гжегож загадочно улыбался, и она подумала, что сейчас он ее поцелует. Но он вытянул ее из-за стола, взял ее руку в свою и шепнул:   
\- Доверься мне. 

\- Хорошо. Что я должна делать? – послушно спросила Эухения. 

\- Почти ничего. Стой так вот и держи руку, чтобы она была на одном уровне с моей. 

Гжегож достал палочку и сделал несколько пассов. Эухения смотрела, как зеленые и розовые нити заклятия переплетаются и обвивают их руки. 

\- Что это? 

\- Можешь уже отпустить руку. Все. Это чары, которые я добавил к чарам помолвки. Теперь я всегда смогу найти тебя, если захочу. 

\- Вот как? А если бы я захотела изменить тебе, ты бы свалился на голову моему любовнику? – со смешком спросила Эухения. 

\- Я бы отпустил тебя, - покачал головой Гжегож. – Разве есть смысл жить в браке без любви? 

\- Не знаю. Мои родители, кажется, как-то живут. 

\- Я предпочел бы не брать их отношения в качестве образца, - Гжегож мягко улыбнулся и, потянув руку Эухении к губам, поцеловал. – Чары поиска работают в обе стороны. Даже если тебе вдруг захочется разорвать помолвку, ты всегда сможешь найти меня и сказать, что передумала, - ухмыльнулся он. – Спокойной ночи. 

Эухения проводила Гжегожа взглядом, отмечая, что и волосы его стали роскошнее, и сам он поправился и перестал выглядеть бледным и недокормленным. Когда дверь закрылась и шаги в коридоре стихли, Эухения вытянула руку и стала разглядывать ее, как будто чары могли быть видимыми. 

«А если бы он хотел чего-то дурного?» - подумала она, удивленная собственной покорностью. 

Впрочем, эта мысль тут же вылетела у нее из головы. Эухения вернулась обратно к столу, раскрыла отчет и принялась увлеченно разбираться в мире сделок и платежей.


	113. Накануне

_23 апреля, суббота, POV Северуса_

Но, конечно, до ритуала я его не успеваю увидеть. Он пишет, что мать тяжело больна и что он вернется в Англию, как сможет, пишет, что любит и не переставал думать обо мне, и от его писем одновременно веет теплом и горечью, а я, прочитав очередное, поднимаюсь на галерею и стою там, вглядываясь в огни в долине. И что мне, собственно, мешало бы сделать портключ в Толедо? Наверное, то, что я понятия не имею, чем бы это обернулось, начиная с того, как много магии уходит на изготовку портключа, а во-вторых… Я и хочу его видеть, и боюсь. Перед ритуалом – боюсь. Мне нужны все силы, я совершенно не понимаю, что мне предстоит, и я просто не могу сейчас расходовать себя на что-то еще. 

Поттер оказывается на удивление понятливым. На просьбу следовать указаниям и не заниматься самодеятельностью не обижается и кивает так, будто участвовал в подобных ритуалах всю жизнь. А вот Альбус, точнее, та его фраза, произнесенная во вторник, меня беспокоит. Книжку я пролистал, и даже нашел предлог, чтобы сунуться к нему поговорить, но Альбус разбирался с министерскими бумагами, которые, как всегда, накапливаются под конец года, и то ли ему действительно было некогда, то ли он тоже искал предлог, чтобы ничего со мной не обсуждать.

И вот я опять на галерее. Четверг. Темнеет. Мысли крутятся, и я не хочу их отпускать. Просто ли Альбус угадал мое состояние, что для него, в общем-то, дело обычное, или он знает что-то новое? Знает, сколько мне отпущено. Знает что-то о _его_ планах? 

И не просто же так он это все затеял. Чем ближе ритуал, тем больше мне кажется, что Альбус на самом деле все понимает и контролирует, тем больше мне хочется сдаться. Когда я увлекался алхимией и еще не запрещал себе думать на эту тему, прочитал в одной книжке про отделение руды на начальном этапе трансмутации. Автор писал: «Взвесь, коей надлежит стать благородной, поднимется вверх, а камень останется в состоянии камня». Мне сейчас очень, очень хочется остаться в состоянии камня. 

Дежурство уже закончилось, надо бы идти спать, но я все еще никак не заставлю себя оторваться от Хогвартса. Что там, в комнатах? Опять холод, опять промозглость. Домовики исправно разводят огонь, но плесень разводится быстрее, чем ее успевают уничтожать. Нарочно выбираю долгий путь, и иду медленно. Любителей пошнырять по школе после отбоя сегодня не наблюдается. Думаю, не только близость экзаменов действует, но история с Ротенбергом сыграла свою роль. Альбус, конечно, уладил все по-своему с родителями обоих – и Ротенберга, и Макмиллана, и, видимо, запретил распространяться о случившемся и Брокльхерст. Но каждый из деканов, включая меня, вчера особо предупредил учеников о недопустимости стычек в коридорах, классах и где бы то ни было, а также о нахождении вне факультетских помещений после отбоя. На фоне дементоров вокруг школы все это сущая ерунда, однако на несколько дней можно ожидать затишья. На следующей неделе, конечно, все уже забудется. Полагаю, что в каком-то смысле Альбус замалчиванием сделал даже хуже – теперь каждый будет выдумывать подробности кто во что горазд. 

Я стараюсь об этом не думать. Сделать я здесь вряд ли могу больше, чем Альбус, а если уж брать корректность его поступков… при мысли о Ротенберге передо мной возникает не лицо, а руки, аккуратность движений при нарезке ингредиентов. Такую редко у кого встретишь. Было ли это вечным состоянием сжатой пружины, которой хватило одного неправильного нажатия, чтобы выплеснуться тьмой на всех и вся? В любом случае, хорошо, что его больше нет в школе. И почему того же Альбус не мог сделать с Блэком? К тому же это был пятый курс, Блэк вполне мог сдать СОВ и убираться отсюда к чертовой матери. 

Однажды, лет десять назад, на Хэллоуин я напился и осмелился высказать это ему, за что получил вполне предсказуемое: «Разве Сириус Блэк был единственным, кому я давал второй шанс?» Все правильно, все справедливо. Альбус не прорицатель, он не мог предвидеть, что Блэк окажется предателем и выдаст Лили, а мне нужно заткнуться, потому что за свой шанс я, конечно же, благодарен. Не за жизнь – за возможность охранять Поттера и отомстить. 

И, конечно, в первую очередь, это моя вина, не ляпнул бы я про пророчество, ничего бы тогда не случилось – и ведь знал же, что Лили беременна, просто настолько был ослеплен в тот момент жаждой славы, что не сложил банальнейше два и два. И это-то гнетет больше всего, что в тот момент ни о ком, кроме себя, не думал. И убил-то потом по большому счету не только их – себя. Ромулу думает, что я живой, но где-то в глубине души я давно мертвый. И ни Альбусу, ни кому другому не под силу это оживить. 

И все же, если бы Альбус тогда… Блэк-Блэк-Блэк… Почему сегодня? Я так долго не думал о нем, и вот он меня словно преследует повсюду. Точно – преследует. Понимаю это, когда открываю заброшенный класс, зажигаю канделябры и, усевшись за учительский стол, лезу в карман за книгой. И тут вспоминаю, что в 74-м это был класс защиты, и именно здесь мы отбывали отработку с Блэком в том месяце, когда пришел новый учитель, Магнус Уолтер. Блэк расчищал класс с одной стороны, я с другой, Уолтер, тщедушный очкарик с писклявым голосом и вороньим гнездом на голове, сидел на помосте и, не обращая на нас внимания, читал, а палочки наши лежали в его кармане, так что рассчитаться с Блэком за причину, по которой мы сюда попали, не было никакой возможности. Потом это чучело заставило нас пожать друг другу руки, и мы с Блэком синхронно вытерли их о мантии, брезгливо поджимая губы. «Вы, мистер Снейп, не должны обижаться и считать, что вы наказаны несправедливо. Вы и вправду лишь отвечали на нападение мистера Блэка, однако вы тем самым нарушили запрет на дуэли», - пафосно изрек после этого Уолтер, и Блэк, стоявший за его спиной, довольно осклабился, показывая мне жест победы.

Взгляд падает на заложенный камнем камин. Тогда мы уже собирались вон из класса, как вдруг в разожженном камине раздался шум и нам под ноги выкатился мохнатый комок с заостренными ушами и большими острыми зубами. Это был нелетаюший родственник пикси – имп, и я его видел впервые в жизни. Шерсть у него тлела по всему телу, и он верещал так громко, что закладывало уши. Уолтер обездвижил его и, сунув в руки Блэку, сказал, чтобы тот отнес его к преподавателю по уходу за животными. Не мне, не нам обоим – Блэку. Именно это и уязвило больше всего – сколько ни рассуждают бывшие гриффиндорцы о равноправии, предпочтение все равно отдают Гриффиндору. Имп потом стал блэковским фамильяром, и какое-то время ездил на его плече или в сумке и, конечно же, чуть что норовил перескочить на меня, ущипнуть за ухо, выдрать прядь волос или даже клок из мантии. Один раз он помочился на меня, и вся поттеровская компашка потешалась во всю мощь присущего каждому из них интеллекта. Еще раза три, пока Слагхорн отворачивался, имп начинал скакать передо мной на зельеварении и кидаться ингредиентами в мой котел, а потом мгновенно исчезал, молча строя гнусные рожи. Слагхорн в конце такого урока сочувственно говорил: «Я вас не узнаю, Северус, вы испортили самое простое зелье», и все это сочувствие было насквозь пропитано торжеством. 

Продолжалась эта эпопея с импом недели три, и я уже перечитал все книги о них, выучил все возможные заклинания против них и как раз варил отталкивающие составы, которыми собирался пропитывать волосы и мантию, как вдруг, наскакавшись в теплицах, имп чуть не угодил в рот гигантской мухоловке, а Лили, отчаявшись усовестить Блэка в жестоком обращении с беззащитным существом, с моей подачи пожаловалась директору, и тот извлек на свет божий декрет 1400-какого-то года, согласно которому в школе было официально запрещено иметь каких-либо других фамильяров, кроме сов, жаб, кошек и крыс. После этого имп с плеча Блэка исчез, и в последний раз я его видел, когда мы после пятого курса отправлялись домой, - на перроне. 

Блэк. Иногда мне снилось, как я убиваю его. Я начинал делать это медленно, например, жарил его на раскаленной решетке на медленном огне или заставлял выпить какой-нибудь особенно болезненный яд, и каждый раз говорил себе, что у меня хватит сил завершить это, и каждый раз не выдерживал уже через несколько минут и убивал его. И тут еще Альбус или Лили говорили что-нибудь под руку, вроде того, что я поступил правильно, а мне хотелось на них наорать за то, что они ничего не понимают. 

К черту Блэка! Вначале порываюсь перейти из этого кабинета в другой, но потом решаю, что это будет похоже на то, что он опять взял верх. Заставляю себя сосредоточиться, и через две минуты уже забываю обо всем, кроме книги. Магия фантомов как система мне незнакома, а оказывается, к ней относятся и Патронус, и вуду, и многие магические существа были созданы волшебниками древности именно на основе фантомной магии. Даже некоторые духи – это в первую очередь фантомы, и если знать фантомную магию, то можно изобретать свои заклинания буквально на ходу. 

И кстати, портреты – волшебные портреты тоже относятся к фантомной магии. Переворачиваю вторую страницу раздела, посвященного портретам, и – чуть не подскакиваю. «Следует отличать отпечаток личности от души, заключенной в портрет или скульптуру. Заклинание, которое прерывало бы столь жалкое существование, неизвестно».

Выбегаю из кабинета, забыв загасить свечи, потом на середине коридора вспоминаю и все же возвращаюсь. Напоминаю себе, что Маршан велел не бегать. Не то чтобы я исполнял его предписания, но в любом случае, спешить сейчас некогда, никто от того, приду я раньше или позже, не умрет. Точнее, тот, к кому я спешу, умер давно. 

В комнатах Минервы тихо и как-то безжизненно. Вместо воды в графине на столе на дне желтый сухой осадок, портьеры, закрывающие вход в спальню, обвисли унылой тряпкой, а некогда грозные дракончики вместо бодрых струек пламени выдыхают жалкий дымок. 

\- Роберт болен, - говорит преподобный МакГонагалл, пока я обвожу взглядом кабинет. 

Я сажусь на край стола рядом с аркой.

\- В этом вашем Мунго говорят, что сделали все, что в их силах. Так ведь всегда говорят, когда ничего не могут сделать, правда? Роберт, мой мальчик… А ведь ему нет и шестидесяти.

Все это, конечно, печально, но меня интересует другое. 

\- Как получилось, что вашу душу заключили в портрет? 

После моего вопроса он замолкает минут на пять, и мне уже кажется, что он ничего не ответит и что я зря пришел, когда вдруг раздается еле слышное бормотание:

\- Только не напоминайте ей об этом, пожалуйста. Она ведь и сама не знает, как так вышло. Она, бедняжка, так переживала, что я умираю, так хотела, чтобы я не уходил… 

Спонтанная магия, вот оно что! Как Минерва с этим живет, интересно? 

\- Она пробовала как-то освободить вас? 

\- Первый год пробовала, и она, и ваш Дамблдор, и специалиста по привидениям приглашали, - вздыхает он, - да что толку. Говорят, что магия желания так сильна, что пожелать обратного уже невозможно. Да и невезучая моя девочка с магией-то. Так хотела стать сильной колдуньей, а и с любовью из-за этого не складывалось всю жизнь, и вот из-за меня еще казнится теперь, бедняжка. Нет, вы не подумайте, что мне плохо, просто иногда вдруг тоска такая нападает, как подумаю, что вот уйдет она тоже, бедняжка, а я где буду потом висеть, и это те же адовы муки, вечность. 

\- А портрет? Потрет разрушить нельзя?

\- В том-то и дело, что нельзя. Он теперь тоже вечный. Так уж вот она пожелала, и таков, значит, мой крест. - Он умолкает, но через несколько секунд вдруг снова заговаривает: - Но вы ведь не это обсуждать пришли?

Я вздрагиваю. В проницательности ему не откажешь. Но я даже не знаю, как рассказать, что рассказать и стоит ли вообще… Знают двое – знает и свинья. 

\- Вы намереваетесь что-то сделать и сомневаетесь, стоит ли, - уверенно говорит он.

\- Да, - собственный голос звучит глухо, в горле пересохло. 

\- Вы можете этого не делать?

\- Вряд ли. 

\- Ну тогда ответ очевиден, правда?

\- Правда.

Говорить, собственно, больше не о чем. Я покидаю комнаты Минервы, на ходу уничтожая свидетельства моего присутствия, и когда открываю дверь в коридор, в спину доносится тихое:   
\- Действуйте смело, сэр. Я буду молиться за вас. 

И, возвращаясь в подземелья, я думаю, что да – это именно то, что мне надо было услышать сейчас. 

***

Я вхожу к себе в гостиную, когда вдруг из камина раздается жуткий шум. Вытаскиваю палочку, но шум тут же перекрывается жалобным, явно не человеческим плачем, и я в шоке застываю, когда на коврик перед камином вываливается черный мохнатый комок. Нет, не может быть. На несколько секунд я судорожно соображаю, не сон ли, не галлюцинация ли, но по-настоящему проверить это вряд ли возможно. Разве сумасшедшие соображают, что они сумасшедшие? А имп продолжает захлебываться плачем, и я вскоре понимаю почему. У него сломана правая верхняя лапка. 

Да уж. Заклинания против них я знаю, а вот лечебные… Зачастил я к Хагриду. Имп, между тем, переходит на верещание, и сует вторую лапу себе в рот, и я понимаю, что он еще и голоден. А что они там едят? Мух? Может, сгодятся сушеные стрекозы? 

Оказывается, вполне. Верещание умолкает и переходит в жалобное нытье. Я подхватываю зверька на руки и отправляюсь в долгую дорогу из подземелий. Хагрид, по счастью, еще не спит. Сдав несчастного бесенка в добрые руки, иду по косогору вверх. Подсвечиваю Люмосом и то и дело оглядываюсь – нет ли дементоров. Сердце частит, и дышится тяжело, и я не раз поминаю предписания Маршана, а также то, что я по-прежнему забываю им следовать. 

Наконец-то замок. Вхожу в холл, и мое разогнавшееся сердце комом обваливается в ноги – у лестницы стоит Альбус в домашней темно-коричневой робе, которую он надевает только ночью. У него строгое лицо, и когда он смотрит на меня, не говоря ни слова, не кивая, мне страшно. Я подхожу к нему, он протягивает ко мне руки, и я беру его ладони, сухие и ледяные, в свои. 

Что он знает? Как много он знает? Мы стоим, вглядываемся друг в друга и молчим. Потом он осторожно высвобождает одну руку, затем вторую. 

\- Присматривай за Гарри, Северус, - говорит, будто прощается, и уходит. 

***  
В субботу мне не спится с шести утра. Можно было бы встать хоть в час – ритуал только в три, а встретить Фелиппе я договорился в половине второго. Но в шесть я просыпаюсь от того, как сильно колотится сердце, дыхательные упражнения унять тревогу не помогают, и я выползаю в гостиную с чашкой какао. На столе лежит книжка про фантомную магию, я сажусь в кресло, беру ее в руки и понимаю, что что-то здесь не так. Взгляд натыкается на свисающую из книжки закладку, полоску тонкой коричневой кожи с тиснением - гербом Гриффиндора и инициалами А.П.В.Б.Д. Сколько я их перевидал в самых разных книгах из библиотеки Альбуса, только, готов поклясться, в этой книге еще вчера ничего подобного не было. 

Тяну за закладку, открывая на разделе «Использование фантомов в ритуалах», и тут понимаю, что и книга вообще не та. Второй том, а у меня был первый. Ну, не сошел же я с ума, или все-таки давно сошел? Раздел весь исчеркан красным карандашом, которым так любит портить книги Альбус, а напротив строки «Дарвита Афанточчо»* знакомым косым почерком выведено «Для ритуалов безопасно только это заклинание, и никакие другие». Что-то заставляет меня просканировать книгу чарами хронологии, и я холодею, когда получаю ответ: записи в книге были сделаны не дольше двух дней назад. И как, как это понимать?!

Я кидаюсь к камину – разумеется, прямого разговора не выйдет, но, возможно, я получу подтверждение своим догадкам, однако комнаты Альбуса закрыты. Теперь меня уже откровенно трясет, опять упражнения, но итог один – успокоительное. И как теперь вести ритуал, где нужно будет высвобождать магию, если магию успокоительное тоже «успокаивает»? 

Мчусь в библиотеку, в запретную секцию, но про ритуалы с фантомами там ничего нет. Успеваю разбудить и Люциуса, и Эйвери, и Джерарда Паркинсона, и Августу Лонгботтом, и даже Маршана, и, выслушав очень много лестного по поводу тех, кто наведывается в гости без приглашения по утрам, получаю абсолютный ноль результата. Делаю попытку еще раз сунуться к Альбусу по камину – глухо. Отправляюсь в его комнаты кружным путем и выясняю, что Альбус успел поменять пароль. 

Остается только вернуться к себе и читать то, что есть. К двенадцати я задремываю над книгой, и вдруг раздается громкий стук в дверь. Какая-то, весьма глупая часть меня, надеется, что это Альбус, но в комнату, сгибаясь чуть не пополам, вваливается Хагрид. За пазухой у него имп, и он, не церемонясь, сгружает его на столик. 

\- Он, этта, к тебе хочет, - говорит жалостливо. – Всю ночь просился и утро. 

Имп мгновенно оказывается у меня на плече, вцепляется здоровой лапой, до крови продирая сквозь мантию, начинает что-то лопотать мне на ухо и тут же кусает. О боги, вот только этого мне не хватало! 

\- Ну, он маленький же, - разводит руками Хагрид. 

Мне хочется его удушить. 

\- И что, предполагается, я буду с ним делать? 

\- Дык… фамильяра-то у тебя нету, - объясняет мне это чудовище, да еще с таким видом, будто это я здесь ничего не понимаю. 

\- Хагрид, я не смогу его себе оставить, мне не нужен фамильяр, - пытаюсь настаивать, но он только машет рукой.

\- Импы – они такие, - говорит, - уж если кого выбрали, то ты теперь хозяин.

Мда. Еще и вот это на мою голову. Отцепляю импа, не прекращающего кусаться, и держу его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но это приводит к тому, что и рука моя оказывается поцарапанной, а имп скачет сначала по мне, потом начинает скакать по комнате, засовывает морду в чашку с какао, и вот чашка уже летит в камин, рассыпаясь мелкими осколками, и сломанная лапа этому бандиту, по-моему, совершенно не помеха. Пытаюсь обездвижить – не получается. У меня хорошая реакция, но чертяка каждый раз оказывается чуть быстрее, и, проведя в бесплодных попытках двадцать минут, за которые он успел вымазать в саже полгостиной, изодрать пододеяльник в спальне и поджечь створку книжного шкафа, я сдаюсь и в полном отчаянии говорю:   
\- Угомонись. 

И это – к моему величайшему изумлению – срабатывает.

Фелиппе мы идем встречать вдвоем – притихший имп сидит на плече, вцепившись в мантию, ухо не кусает, а только щекотно облизывает и изредка попискивает что-то, судя по тону, одобрительное. 

У границы аппарации меня нагоняет Хагрид.

\- Этта, как же я забыл-то, - сокрушенно говорит он. – Директор ж мне велел…

\- Что велел? – не вытерпливаю, пока он отдышится.

\- «Передай, мол, Северусу, что устал я, пойду прилягу, и не надо меня беспокоить, а пароль «Боль и нежность».

\- «Боль и нежность»? – старательно удерживая маску недоумения, чтобы не выдать глубокого шока, переспрашиваю я. 

Имп засовывает горячий язык мне в ухо, словно тоже руками разводит, как Хагрид, – да, мол, так. 

Это что-то новенькое. Я Альбуса знаю с одиннадцати моих лет, и сколько бы я в директорский кабинет не попадал, всегда это были только сласти. Ну, за исключением той пары раз, когда он делал одноразовые неприличные пароли только для меня. 

\- Спасибо, Хагрид, - говорю. 

Глажу импа (да, это оказывается очень приятно – чувствовать под рукой гладкую мягкую шерсть) и иду к границе. Что ж, я ввязался в игру, и это, судя по всему, уже не моя игра, а игра на двоих, и что с этим делать, к добру это или к худу, мне только предстоит разгадать. 

_Конец POV Северуса_

***

Мария Инесса без сил откинулась на подушки. 

\- Ты уверен, что посмотрел везде? – с досадой спросила она у мужа, который старательно задвигал полог, чтобы спрятать жену от настырно лезущего в постель солнца. 

\- Мари, - барон огорченно развел руками, - я обыскал твой стол, использовал призывающие чары в твоем кабинете и во всех прилегающих комнатах и даже спросил всех домочадцев одного за другим, не брали ли они эту тетрадь. Что там было, что ее пропажа так тебя тревожит?

\- Все, что хочешь. Темнейшие проклятья, темнейшие зелья, темнейшие ритуалы, вмешательства в чужие ритуалы… 

\- Да уж, радостно, друг мой. Теперь, кто ее взял, мы уже не узнаем, если только не будем применять легиллименцию ко всем подряд. Да и то при этом будем просить их не закрываться. Остается уповать на благоразумие сиречь страх перед родовым проклятьем и потом лечить то, что может быть вылечено. 

\- Ты не понял, Лео, - Мария Инесса усмехнулась покорности, проступившей на лице барона, и решила добить. - К тому, что собрано в этой тетради, нет контрзаклятий или противоядий. Колдовство, которое творится таким способом, невозможно ни предотвратить, ни рассоздать. А еще оно завязано непосредственно на родовую магию, и потому, если только проклятие произносится не главой рода, отвечать за каждое проклятие в конечном итоге придется нам всем. 

\------------------------------------  
* от итал. dar vita a (создать) и fantoccio – фантом/пугало/манекен/марионетка


	114. Что у Альбуса в карманах

Вернувшись в Хогвартс и оставив Фелиппе в подземельях, я первым делом пробую зайти к Альбусу. Однако горгулья на «Боль и нежность» никак не реагирует. Приходится убраться восвояси. Иду себе по школе с чертовым импом на плече. Пират с попугаем. 

Фелиппе с задумчивым видом пьет кофе. 

\- Я не знаю, что с ним делать, - говорю. 

\- Возьмешь с собой. Фамильяры могут помочь во время ритуалов. 

\- Да он фамильяр-то со вчерашнего дня. И я его не заводил. 

\- Тем более, если сам прибился накануне ритуала, - тон Фелиппе серьезен. – В том, что связано с магическими обрядами, не бывает ничего случайного.

\- У тебя большой опыт? – спрашиваю с насмешкой.

Он не ведется:  
\- Я, между прочим, когда учился в Полицейской академии в США, специализировался на темномагических ритуалах. 

\- А про ингредиенты не знал, - вспоминаю я. 

\- Не знал, - соглашается. – Я ушел после первого курса. Мне предложили работу в полиции по смежному направлению, и я вернулся домой. И да, прежде, чем ты спросишь - я действительно вернулся из-за Эрнесто, потому что Милан к Мадриду гораздо ближе, чем Лос-Анджелес. К тому же, Эрнесто минимум день в неделю работает в Милане в клинике для бедных. И раньше мы часто вместе обедали. 

Приходит Поттер, и первое, что я от него слышу:   
\- Вау! А можно погладить?

Не интересуясь, естественно, моим мнением, он протягивает руки, я чуть не прикрываю глаза, ожидая светопреставления, но ничего не происходит. Имп не только перебирается к нему на руки, но еще и издает звуки, похожие на довольное урчание. Таааак…

\- Ой, здравствуйте! – говорит Поттер, углядев за моей спиной Фелиппе. 

\- Фелиппе. Можно Пиппе, - откликается тот, протягивая руку. 

А мне «Пиппе» называть его никогда не предлагал!

\- Гарри. Гарри Поттер. 

\- Ну разумеется, Гарри, без того, чтобы назвать свою фамилию, никак было не обойтись, - слова рвутся с языка сами, я знаю, что этого не надо сейчас, и вижу, как его лицо темнеет, но не могу удержать себя. 

И тут Фелиппе вдруг берет нас обоих под руки:   
\- Так, мальчики, перестаем ссориться. Северус, свари нам какао, и будем обсуждать ритуал.

\- А больше вам… - он сдавливает мне руку так сильно, что я замолкаю. 

В кухонном закутке вжимаюсь лбом в холодную стену. Тяжелая ладонь ложится между лопаток и начинает тихонько поглаживать. Я думал, что успокоительное помешает – да в меня нужно влить еще пять раз по столько же. 

\- Знаешь, - говорит Фелиппе, - мне регулярно, примерно раз в пару недель во время операций кажется, что все, конец. А потом, проходит пара секунд, которая длится вечность, и если мне не приходится действовать раньше, чтобы меня все-таки не убили, я обязательно соображаю, что делать. 

\- Но здесь все зависит не от меня. 

\- От нас часто зависит больше, чем мы думаем, Северус. 

Я чуть не подпрыгиваю. Это настолько альбусовское, вот это вот, особенно с ладонью на спине. 

\- Ты его знаешь? – спрашиваю. 

\- Кого? 

\- Альбуса Дамблдора.

\- Видел на заседаниях Уизенгамота пару раз. 

Он кажется абсолютно невозмутимым. 

\- И давно ты догадался? 

\- Почти сразу. 

\- Но как? 

Фелиппе берет ковш с пригоревшими остатками какао на дне, кидает очищающее и наполняет ковш водой. 

Потом, поставив на огонь, говорит:  
\- Наверное, я просто не мог себе представить кого-то другого рядом с тобой. Кого-то меньшего.

***

Конечно же, с самого начала все идет не так. Ритуал представляет собой подобие ловушки, которую мы должны выстроить лучами своей стихийной магии, оставив дыру. Затем мы должны поймать в ловушку Альбуса и заштопать дыру. После этого мы с Альбусом будем находиться внутри, и тогда я потребую плату. По схеме вроде бы все просто, вот только, во-первых, ни я не умею управлять своей стихийной магией, ни тем более Поттер. А во-вторых, самый главный вопрос – как сделать так, чтобы Альбус появился пред наши очи? В книге говорится, что я должен позвать его с помощью связи, которая создалась в тот момент, когда мы переспали, и где бы маг ни был в этот момент, он почувствует и явится на зов. Только нигде не написано, что что-то обяжет его явиться. Вот если он откажется платить, тогда будут последствия, да.

Проблемы начинаются сразу, как только мы приходим в ритуальный зал, где я прячу свои сокровища. Вроде бы ничего не предвещало – подземелье как подземелье, лужи как лужи. И вдруг, стоило нам сойти с лестницы, как эти лужи превращаются в цунами, массу воды, которая несется на нас из глубины зала. Я рефлекторно отворачиваю ее, выстраиваю стеной-водопадом между колонн, а потом просто падаю на ступеньки, прикладываясь и спиной, и головой. Фелиппе тут же оказывается рядом, с укрепляющим, а Гарри с недоверием косится на стену. 

\- Ну и что это было? – бормочу, пока зелье начинает действовать. 

Вообще я хотел оставить укрепляющее на потом, сейчас придется принимать еще ритуальные зелья, не хотелось бы смешивать, но, кажется, без этого не обойтись. 

\- Сопротивление среды? – спрашивает Фелиппе. – Или ты уже колдуешь, но не понимаешь этого.

Нет, это точно не я. Не мог же я сражаться сам с собой. А когда я отводил воду, это чувствовалось так, будто я пытался свернуть несворачиваемую гору. Но если _он_ что-то знает и пользуется сейчас силой Альбуса… Филиус оплел чарами все, что мог, но он ведь не мог перекрыть камин Альбуса, а если где-то здесь есть проход… да и, наверное, стихийно вот так можно и на расстоянии колдовать, а воздух вполне мог поднять воду… 

Фелиппе всматривается в меня, а потом говорит:  
\- Подожди минутку. 

И в эту минутку все происходит, как в сказке: «Махнула красавица рукавом направо – появилось озеро, махнула налево – образовались горы». То есть конечно здесь не озеро, и не горы, но колонны разворачиваются, образуя вокруг нас стену. 

Поттер смотрит на все это с открытым ртом, и я чуть не открываю рот тоже. Теперь я понимаю, что Фелиппе имел в виду под «очень сильно проявляю». И выглядит этот гад так, будто это ему ничего не стоило. Мерлин, да все стихийное колдовство, которое я видел до сих пор, этому не годится и в подметки. Я никогда не видел даже, чтобы так колдовали Альбус или Лорд. То есть я не сомневаюсь, конечно, что они так умеют. Но это…

\- Круто! – говорит Поттер. 

Фелиппе довольно усмехается, но тут же становится серьезным:  
\- У нас всего пара часов, надо начинать. 

От зелий нас чуть не выворачивает наизнанку, но мне вовремя удается поймать Поттера и закрыть ему рот рукой. Он отплевывается, а имп, который теперь не слезает с его плеча, мотает головой из стороны в сторону, выражая явную укоризну. 

Но зелья свое дело сделали, я ощущаю прилив сил, а еще… еще то, что мне совсем не нравится, потому что я слышу мысли Поттера, точнее, его чувства. Не то чтобы я не пережил его растерянность, но, насколько я понимаю механизм действия зелий, теперь и он будет чувствовать меня. Ставлю блоки, ловлю взгляд Фелиппе и его эмоцию «Глупый, ну что ж ты делаешь?!» и опускаю блоки. Видимо, мы должны все это ощущать. Впрочем, ничего кроме сосредоточенности, Поттер сейчас от меня не почувствует. 

Пол я расчерчивал заранее, потому что знаков в ритуальных формулах много, а теперь волна их смела (хотя и не должна была, для ритуалов используется особый мел), и все приходится делать снова. Но книга у меня с собой, и Фелиппе трансфигурирует из носового платка листы и копирует на них часть формул, четко очерчивая в книге, что именно будет писать он. Поттер порывается нам помочь, но теперь и вслух говорить не надо – порыв мальчишки увядает тут же, как только получает от нас соответствующую эмоцию. Кажется, идея разделения чувств начинает мне нравиться. 

На то, чтобы вывести все формулы, уходит около получаса, я вначале торопился, но от Фелиппе пришел вздох досады «Сейчас опять придется объяснять», и я заставил себя перепроверить уже начертанное и писать медленно. Наконец основа ловушки готова, у каждого свое место, и только мысль об импе не дает мне покоя. Однако когда я все-таки решаю, что нужно убрать его отсюда, он перепрыгивает с Поттера на меня и начинает жалобно пищать и лизать мне ухо. Уговаривает, зараза. 

Фелиппе кладет руку на мое предплечье, то самое, на котором метка. 

\- Оставь его, Северус, - говорит грустно. – Он демон и понимает и чувствует больше нас. 

А я думаю о том, что убью этого демона, если он попытается мне помешать. 

Мысль эту, по счастью, никто не слышит, и мы встаем в круг на положенные места - я напротив маленького круга, куда должен быть заключен Альбус, Поттер справа от меня, Фелиппе слева. Я читаю формулы заклятий, круги горят, потоки нашей магии текут правильно, все как в книге, и образуют такую же правильную ловушку. 

А вот дальше придется обходиться без формул. В этой части я должен ощутить свою связь с Альбусом и через десять минут я готов забиться в истерике, ибо связи как раз и нет. Я пытаюсь вызвать у себя какие-то эмоции, чтобы активировать ее, если она находится в спящем состоянии, но чувствовать что-то по-настоящему глубоко сейчас сложно, потому что одновременно приходится держать поток магии, вплетенный в ловушку. Кроме того, еще только начало ритуала, а Поттер уже устал, и, поскольку Фелиппе - с другой стороны и страховать поток он может только там, где дыра, помогать Поттеру и на ходу штопать готовые образоваться прорехи приходится мне. Несколько раз мне даже кажется, что «все, конец», и вдруг я слышу шепот Фелиппе:  
\- Северус, вызови фантом! 

Фантом. Салазар, да это же так просто! И все становится на свои места. Поэтому и Альбус мне книгу подсунул. Я уже собираюсь воспроизвести Дарвита, как вдруг имп привстает на плече Поттера, отталкивается от него и, отчаянно вереща, подпрыгивает к потолку. И тут же с пронзительным визгом падает как подкошенный – такое ощущение, что его сразило ударом воздушного кулака. Падает, и я не знаю, каким чудом удерживаю Поттера, готового броситься на помощь. Помощь, кажется, уже не потребуется. Отвожу глаза от маленького тельца, а визг все еще отражается от стен. Акустика здесь хорошая. 

\- Северус, - шепчет Фелиппе, - потолок. 

Я издаю мысленный стон. Мы не закрыли потолок. Не закрыли ловушку сверху. В книге об этом, конечно, не сказано, но магам такого уровня, как мы, это просто непростительно. Дебилы. Оба. Едва удерживаюсь от того, чтобы не поставить блок. Не потому что Поттер может услышать, он в таком отчаянии, что сейчас ничего не слышит, кроме собственных эмоций, а я как раз не хочу слышать больше ничего, кроме мыслей о том, как нам перекрыть потолок, если мы с Фелиппе оба держим ловушку. И если Поттера еще хватает на то, чтобы кое-как удерживать циркулирующий поток, то выдать еще один поток такой силы он точно не сможет. 

Спасаю положение вновь не я. Фелиппе запрокидывает голову к потолку, и круглые своды в считанные мгновения образуют абсолютно гладкое полотно. Вдруг ловушка заметно ослабевает, голова Фелиппе бессильно свешивается на грудь, глаза закрываются, а я едва успеваю подхватить нити, оставшиеся от его потока. Однако «все, конец», кажется, опять откладывается. Губы Фелиппе шевелятся, из кармана его мантии вылетает фиал, пробка выскакивает и самоиспепеляется, Фелиппе с усилием поднимает голову, чтобы глотнуть зелья, и тут же, улыбаясь, распахивает глаза. Обновленный поток магии земли штопает дыры в ловушке, а на потолке начинают проступать буквы и знаки, зеркаля то, что написано на полу. Несколько мгновений, и все это вспыхивает, ловушка закрывается, оставляя только одну, правильную, дыру. 

«И что мы столько мучились? – возникает насмешливая мысль у меня в мозгу, и она явно принадлежит Фелиппе. – В следующий раз так и буду делать сразу». 

Я начинаю произносить Дарвита, и палочку тут же выносит у меня из руки. Я в шоке смотрю на подхватывающего ее Фелиппе, магия сама закручивает удар, но, по счастью я не успеваю, от Фелиппе приходит мысль «Другое!», и я увожу поток в дыру. 

Как другое? Или Альбус это намеренно?.. 

Приходит картинка от Фелиппе – взмах палочкой, слова «Кьямо фантазма» и лицо Альбуса где-то очень далеко. 

\- Кьямо фантазма, - выкрикиваю я. 

Получается раза с пятого, но все-таки получается. Фантом просачивается в дыру, и мы с Фелиппе ее перекрываем, успев ощутить мощнейший удар. На миг мне кажется, что позади дыры я вижу зеленое с золотыми и черными точками, но, наверное, у меня уже галлюцинации. Отвлекаться некогда, так что теперь все внимание - на фантом Альбуса. 

Хорош, кстати, фантом. С одной стороны призрак призраком, с другой – он абсолютно неживой. Будто кто-то спроецировал изображение с картинки. Великолепно. С одной стороны, моя растерянность, с другой – чудовищная усталость Поттера; Фелиппе отправляет ему укрепляющее – из моего!!! – кармана, но этого хватит ненадолго. 

Я обращаюсь к фантому:   
\- Альбус Дамблдор, ты взял меня, когда я был девственником. Я, Северус Тобиас Снейп, требую платы за девственность. 

И в тот же миг меня накрывает возмущением, презрением от Поттера, окриком, несущимся к Поттеру от Фелиппе и пониманием, что фантом – это фантом. Несмотря на то, что фантом должен сейчас обладать всеми чертами личности Альбуса, в нем нет ничего от него. И он – молчит. 

\- Северус, карманы, - шепчет Фелиппе. – Карманы памяти. 

Карманы памяти, да, это я хорошо запомнил. Но как пробиться к ним? 

И в эту секунду я вспоминаю про связь. Закрываю глаза, чтобы представить, что фантом – это Альбус. Не очень получается, но связь, по крайней мере, почувствовалась. Почувствовался тот самый зов. Беру первое попавшееся счастливое воспоминание – когда мы помирились в доме на озере, и отправляю течь по каналу. Ноль реакции. А канал словно бы стал уже. Таааак… Альбус принимает поздравления после речи в Уизенгамоте. Опять не угадал. Что ж, у меня, кажется, всего пара попыток. Думай, Сопливус, думай. Что было для него знаковым? 

Когда я отсылаю по каналу картинки с Гриндевальдом, в какой-то момент фантом вдруг вздрагивает, неживые губы размыкаются и глухо выговаривают:  
\- Больно.

И это звучит ровно так, как если бы это произнес сам Альбус, так, что во мне застывает кровь. Что же делать? Ему – больно. Больно без всякой нежности, черт возьми! Но неужели все напрасно? И неужели все, что он делал, что я принимал за план и завуалированную помощь, было глупостью, той самой попыткой выпендриться, вроде Пузыря, Олуха, Уловки, да, в конце концов, просто маразмом? Может быть, он просто уже стал слетать с катушек от этого постоянного вмешательства в его мозг… Директор Хогвартса… Хогвартс… 

И тут я понимаю, что мне нужно уйти. Уйти прямо сейчас. И что делать с ловушкой, она развалится, Фелиппе один не удержит ее за Гарри и за меня. Кроме того, нужна именно моя магия. Конечно же! Умница Альбус, вот почему… 

\- Дарвита а фанточчо, - ору я во все горло, и да, все правильно – вот она, моя копия, вскидывает руку с палочкой, перехватывая ловушку. 

А я выскальзываю, бегу наверх. Останавливаюсь, чтобы глотнуть укрепляющего, и продолжаю путь. Мне очень-очень надо сейчас попросить то, что Альбус спрятал для меня, у Хогвартса. 

Примечание: если встретите в коридорах в субботу в пятом часу слизеринского декана, громко повторяющего «Боль и нежность», не спешите крутить у виска, бежать к директору или докладывать мадам Помфри.

Конечно, это не срабатывает, и когда я добираюсь до входа в кабинет Альбуса, я почти в отчаянии, я уже сорвал голос и шепчу: «Хогвартс, пожалуйста», и чудо – да, чудо все-таки происходит, горгулья открывает мне путь. И я уже знаю, я уже понимаю все, когда, оказавшись в кабинете, опять кричу «Боль и нежность», и мне в руки влетает ларец с открывающейся на ходу крышкой и набором фиалов, а на столе я вижу думоотвод. 

Сливаю в него воспоминания одно за другим, а потом, перекрестившись, как это делала бабушка Элейн, ныряю в них. Не знаю, почему я полагал, что увижу молодого Альбуса и Гриндевальда, но сцена меня удивляет. Я оказываюсь за собственной спиной. Я стою в лесу, неподалеку от дома на озере, между мной и Альбусом – поляна с цветами. Я старательно выкапываю корни, Альбус идет ко мне, пряча что-то за спиной, и подойдя совсем близко, вынимает из-за нее венок и надевает мне на голову. У меня растерянное лицо, и оно становится напряженным и злым, когда Альбус тянет меня в лютики. Помнится, я придумывал тогда новый рецепт, и появление Альбуса спугнуло мою зельеварческую музу, и я все пытался удержать свою идею и, конечно, не удержал. 

Во втором воспоминании опять я, Альбус смотрит из-под крыши галереи во дворе, я иду навстречу мимо фонтанов. Это июнь, ученики только что разъехались, и я обхожу опустевший замок, чтобы запомнить его таким на лето. Когда я вступаю под своды галереи, мы с Альбусом соединяем руки, прислоняемся друг к другу лбами и так и стоим несколько минут. В общем, ничего интересного или значимого. Следующее – совсем недавнее, про то, как я выбежал из кабинета. Альбус находит меня в галерее второго этажа, я упрекаю его за то, что он залез ко мне в голову, чтобы просматривать постельные сцены, а он говорит, что я сужу всех по себе. Потом мы расстаемся, Альбус уходит к себе, а я в подземелья. Я, который смотрит воспоминание, провожаю взглядом собственную спину и решаю пойти за Альбусом. 

А вот тут уже кое-что интересное. Альбус мечется по кабинету из стороны в сторону, заламывая руки. 

\- Потрясающий способ решения проблемы, - ехидно говорит женский голос с одного из портретов. 

\- Придумай что-нибудь получше, женщина, - шипит Финеас Блэк. 

Альбус останавливается и вынимает палочку.

\- Ну вот, из-за тебя теперь… - цедит сквозь зубы Блэк, но договорить не успевает – Альбус затыкает портреты и, тяжело дыша, наклоняется над столом. Несколько минут стоит молча, вцепившись в него, потом светлеет лицом и призывает фиал. 

Воспоминание обрывается. 

В четвертом воспоминании – я и Альбус после истории с василиском. 

В пятом – мы на Астрономической башне, зимние каникулы 1984-го года, я почти сижу на перилах спиной к долине, захватывает дух, страшно, на самом деле страшно, но Альбус сжимает мои ноги своими, и мы целуемся. На столе – еще нетронутая бутылка вина, и по всей площадке рассыпан виноград, мы оба пьяные, и я опрокидываю Альбуса на этот стол, наваливаюсь сверху, и мы оба смеемся, когда я поливаю его вином. 

И дальше еще полдюжины воспоминаний в том же духе. Останавливаюсь перед очередным. 

Почему эти воспоминания, а не другие? Почему со мной?! И как отобрать из них то единственно верное, которое у меня осталось до того, как закроется канал? 

Заныриваю в следующее и замираю. Что-то в этом воспоминании не так, по сравнению с предыдущими, и я никак не могу понять, что. Альбус с отсутствующим взглядом сидит на кровати в спальне, потом начинает медленно раздеваться, снимает кольца, верхнюю робу, рубашку, и, оставшись в одних брюках, снова садится на кровать. Я, который смотрит воспоминание, сажусь рядом, рассматриваю: такой близкий, такой любимый, дотронуться хочется невыносимо, но, конечно, что толку? Альбус вдруг встает и начинает одеваться, потом тихо приоткрывает дверь, и в этот момент до меня доходит, что в спальне напротив кровати висят три картины и все непристойные. Значит, это было до меня, до _нас_. Альбус выходит в гостиную и на цыпочках подбирается к дивану. На диване сплю я, одеяло сползло, и видно, что черная рубашка разорвана на плече и груди, и сквозь дыры проглядывают багровые полосы. В волосах запеклась кровь, свисающая с дивана рука тоже в крови. Мантия мокрым грязным комком лежит на стуле. Альбус встряхивает ее, выставляет на стол у окна фиалы с зельями, выкладывает палочку. Потом зовет эльфа, велит ему постирать мантию и заштопать. Придвигает к дивану кресло и садится в него. И просто смотрит. Пять минут, десять, двадцать; я сплю беспокойно, с полуоткрытым ртом, что-то бормочу во сне; иногда вскрикиваю или издаю стоны - и тогда лицо у Альбуса делается страдальческим, и на нем появляется такое выражение, будто он совершил очень большую ошибку, но отступать уже поздно. Когда часы на стене бьют три, Альбус встает и, наклонившись надо мной, отводит прядь волос, которая забивается мне в нос. Потом отворачивается, делает два шага в сторону спальни, но тут же возвращается и, вновь наклонившись, вдруг касается губами моих губ. Да не слегка, а в самом настоящем поцелуе. Его язык скользит в мой рот, исследуя его, сталкивается с моим языком, вылизывает уголок губ. И я, судя по всему, отвечаю, во сне наверняка принимая его за кого-то другого. И вдруг Альбус опоминается, его лицо болезненно искажается, он отрывается от моих губ, целует в лоб и быстро уходит. Я так и не просыпаюсь, по всей видимости, находясь под сонными чарами. Воспоминание обрывается, и вместе с ним заканчиваются все воспоминания из коробки. 

Кресло услужливо подлетает ко мне, и я устало в него обрушиваюсь. Этот марафон меня вымотал. 

Ну надо же. Значит, это было еще в 80-м году, вскоре после того, как я перешел к Дамблдору, потому что кнутом мне от лорда досталось только однажды, и, в общем-то, не единолично мне, а всем, кто был под рукой. Но что же это означает, кроме того, что Альбус чувствовал ко мне что-то уже тогда? Впрочем, почему я зациклился на этом ларце? Может быть, это один из нескольких? 

На часы смотреть страшно, но, оказывается, я здесь не больше двадцати минут – забыл, что воспоминания смотреть быстрее, чем длились сами события. Оглядываюсь вокруг: ничего такого, что могло бы помочь. 

\- Только зря время теряешь, - фыркает вдруг Финеас Блэк. – Это все, что он тут спрятал.

Я перехожу в гостиную, и вслед мне несется:   
\- И там ничего нет тоже, говорю же тебе. 

Дверь в спальню не открывается, и я возвращаюсь к Блэку:  
\- Он что-нибудь передавал мне? 

Блэк закатывает глаза:   
\- Ничего он тебе не передавал. Иди.

\- Куда идти?

\- Где был до этого, туда и иди. 

В подземельях тихо, и в первый миг, спустившись, я замираю от ужаса – два бездыханных тела и никаких фантомов. Но тут же и Фелиппе, и Поттер поднимаются – оказывается, легли, чтобы экономить магию, покрывающую ловушку. Фантомы тоже возвращаются на свои места. Все в порядке, если не считать чуть не случившегося у меня инфаркта. 

А воспоминание я, кажется, знаю, какое. Хотя и совершенно не понимаю, почему. Но уж оно-то точно подходит под «боль и нежность». Отправляю воспоминание по каналу, и точно – фантом оживает сразу весь, становится объемным и твердо стоящим на своих фантомных ногах. И пусть это и призрак, от него точно так же, как от Альбуса, веет силой. 

\- Альбус Дамблдор…

\- Полным именем, - яростно шепчет под руку Фелиппе. 

\- Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, ты взял меня, когда я был девственником. Я, Северус Тобиас Снейп, требую платы за девственность. 

Не думал, что это будет звучать так… унизительно. Ни на кого не смотрю, только на Альбуса, точнее, на фантом. Его рот открывается:

\- Хорошо. 

Фантом безэмоционален, но в этом «хорошо» мне чудится нота усталости, как будто я долго уговаривал его на что-то, и наконец уговорил. Уговорил ли?

\- Что ты требуешь в качестве платы за девственность, Северус Тобиас Снейп?

На секунду мне кажется, что это вовсе не фантом, что это сам Альбус меня спрашивает, и становится ужасно стыдно. Настолько стыдно, что кажется – я весь пропитываюсь этим стыдом, что он изливается сейчас из глаз, из ушей, сочится потом по спине и покрывает невидимой, но очень хорошо ощутимой субстанцией комнату. Просить плату за то, что меня трахали… Не помню, падал ли я вообще когда-нибудь так низко. 

\- Северус, - яростно шепчет Фелиппе. Он тянется ко мне магией, я чувствую лишь слабое касание к моей руке, но я знаю, что он хочет сжать ее, и это придает сил. 

\- Я, Северус Тобиас Снейп, требую от тебя, Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, платы в виде отмены всех магических контрактов, которые существовали до нашей связи и после нашей связи. 

Губы фантома разъединяются:  
\- Неприемлемо.

Сердце обрывается, осыпается каменной крошкой на холодный пол. В голове темнеет. 

\- Первый контракт, - шепчет Фелиппе. – Пробуй отдельно первый контракт. 

\- Я, Северус Тобиас Снейп, требую от тебя, Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, платы в виде отмены всех магических контрактов, которые существовали до нашей связи.

Фантом молчит, а в уши снова врывается шепот Фелиппе:   
\- Заключения контракта на это требуй, болван. 

\- Я, Северус Тобиас Снейп, отдал тебе, Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, свою девственность, а взамен требую от тебя прервать все магические контракты, которые существовали до нашей связи, и разъединить связи этих контрактов с любыми более поздними контрактами. 

Фантом молчит, я впиваюсь взглядом в сжатые губы, сердце в ушах отсчитывает удары, и вдруг:   
\- Да.

«Да» проносится вздохом над нами, под нами, проходит сквозь нас, отлетает гулким эхом от раскатанных вдоль стен колонн. 

\- Плата отправлена, Северус Тобиас Снейп. 

И все. Фантом опадает, стекает на мокрый пол и развеивается, и нет больше ничего, в зале только гуляющий между колонн ветер, а внутри пустота. Обрушиваюсь к ближайшей колонне, Фелиппе бросается ко мне, подхватывает, прижимает к себе. 

\- Все, получилось все, - шепчет, гладит по волосам. – Теперь все. 

\- Ну вы даете, - говорит Поттер, отряхиваясь и пытаясь наложить высушивающие чары. Но, судя по всему, руки его не слушаются, и, когда он пробует встать, ноги подгибаются тоже. 

\- Так, укрепляющее, - Фелиппе кидается к сумке с лекарствами, и через минуту всем сестрам достается по серьгам. Сам Фелиппе при этом к зельям даже не притронулся. Приведя в чувство нас, он начинает колдовать, уничтожая следы, возвращая привычный вид потолку, колоннам. Я выискиваю взглядом маленькое тельце, но его нигде не видно. Наверное, Фелиппе убрал его еще тогда, когда я ушел. 

Мы с Поттером поднимаемся и кое-как доходим до лестницы. Держимся за перила, согнувшись, как два инвалида, я на третьей ступеньке, он на первой. Заставляю себя смотреть ему в глаза:  
\- Все, что здесь было, Поттер…

\- Да знаю я, знаю. 

На лице явно отражается: «Впутали меня в ваши гнусности». 

\- Ты хоть сказал ему, что этим ритуалом вы спасаете весь магический мир? – раздается вдруг бархатный голос.

\- Пиппе! – пытаюсь оборвать я.

– Сказал, насколько это влияние было опасным? – отмахиваясь, продолжает он. - Или как всегда, благородно промолчал? 

\- Какого драккла?! Мистер Поттер, идите, - говорю. 

\- Нет уж, я послушаю, - возражает он, а у меня нет сил даже и на одно слово. 

Сажусь на ступеньку, и просто сижу. Руки повисли плетьми, палочка выпадает и катится по лестнице. Поттер подбирает ее, смотрит на меня взволнованно и беспомощно. Потом садится рядом, вкладывает палочку мне в руку и сжимает мои пальцы вокруг нее. 

\- Я приду завтра, ладно? А то у нас тренировка. 

\- Никаких тренировок, - жестко говорит Фелиппе. – Сейчас к Северусу в комнаты и на диван дрыхнуть. 

Хорошая идея, между прочим, – дрыхнуть. 

Он встает у подножия лестницы:  
\- Все, что смог, - убрал, но остаточной магии тут еще порядочно. И в ближайшие пару лет, конечно, лучше тут никаких ритуалов не проводить. 

А потом… потом мы идем ко мне. Уложив Поттера в спальне, сидим в гостиной, пьем какао (алкоголь сейчас нельзя), и я вспоминаю, что с утра ничего не ел. Впрочем, накачанный под завязку магией и впечатлениями, и не хочу. 

По губам Фелиппе бродит еле заметная усмешка. 

\- Два идиота, - говорю. 

\- Ага.

Мы смеемся оба. Потом вспоминаю возню на плече, жаркое дыхание в ухо и шершавый язык, и смеяться уже не хочется.

\- Мне лучше уйти, - говорит Фелиппе.

А я не говорю ничего. 

Перед тем как нырнуть в камин – до «Дырявого котла», он целует меня в лоб. 

\- Пожалуйста, заходи, Северус. 

Вот так. Теперь только «Северус», никаких «Сев». И я почему-то уверен, что не зайду. Более того – я уверен, что он в этом уверен тоже. 

И только когда он скрывается в камине, я вдруг вспоминаю, что так и не поблагодарил. 

Храп Поттера слышен даже через дверь, я бы тоже с удовольствием прилег, но мне надо кое-что проверить. И точно – камин в гостиной Альбуса открыт. Однако его самого не видно. Заглядываю в пустой кабинет, а потом подхожу к спальне. Заперто, но я прошу, и Хогвартс мне открывает. 

Альбус спит, лицо расслабленное, на полу рядом с кроватью – стакан, и пахнет от него снотворным. Судя по осадку на дне, проспит он еще несколько часов. Все правильно, он и не мог бы участвовать в ритуале лично, с его-то обетами. А все-таки срежиссировал его - и как ни казалось мне, что я действую самостоятельно, где-то за мной, надо мной все время был план. Ба, старая знакомая, давно не виделись, марионетка Альбуса Дамблдора, Северус Снейп! И не так уж обидно, на самом деле. Я ведь такой же. Что Альбус не посвящает меня в свои планы, что я - тех, кто близок мне. Что Альбус использует тех, кто очарован его силой, что я – тех, кто очарован моей. 

Возвращаюсь к себе и тяжело обрушиваюсь на диван. Уставился на огонь в камине, и так и сижу. Не сдвинусь с места, пока не придет пора Поттеру вставать. Вот только на секунду прикрою глаза. 

Но кажется, сделать это мне не суждено. Лохматый комок вылетает из камина на столик, расшвыривая чашки и блюдца, черный лохматый комок с перебитой лапой, пахнущий паленой шерстью. Подхватываю его на руки, прижимаю к себе, смеюсь, глажу и снова смеюсь. А он лопочет что-то, пачкает меня сажей и лижет шершавым языком в лицо. Все правильно. Кто-то заводит кошку, кто-то жабу, а я – демона. Все хорошо.


End file.
